Taxi Driver
by Karen CullenPattz
Summary: Edward Masen es un taxista de bajos recursos casado con Rosalie Masen una hermosa mujer que trabaja como mesera en un bar, ambos tienen una preciosa hija. Isabella McCarthy está casada con Emmet McCarthy, un importante empresario dueño de las más exitosas compañías hoteleras ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward e Isabella se conozcan y se den cuenta de que sus parejas los están engañando?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a la autora original de la saga "Crepúsculo": Stephenie Meyer, yo solo estoy jugando con ellos por diversión y por amor a la escritura, así que la historia es completamente MÍA. Debo destacar que la idea se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Historia de un taxi" de Ricardo Arjona, pero ya veremos que se me va ocurriendo después. Así que espero que les guste.

Summary: Edward Masen es un taxista de 28 años de bajos recursos casado con Rosalie Masen una hermosa mujer de 26 años que trabaja como mesera en un bar, ambos tienen una preciosa hija de 6 años. Viven a las afueras de Nueva York en una pequeña casa rentada. Por otro lado, Isabella McCarthy de 25 años vive en una mansión y no se tiene que preocupar por trabajar; ya que, su esposo: Emmet McCarthy de 29 años es un importante empresario dueño de las más exitosas compañías hoteleras en los Estados Unidos ¿Qué pasará cuando Edward e Isabella se conozcan y se den cuenta de que sus respectivas parejas los están engañando?

…

 ***HISTORIA DE UN TAXI – RICARDO ARJONA***

Eran las diez de la noche, piloteaba mi nave

era mi taxi un Wolkswagen del año 68.

Era un día de esos malos donde no hubo pasaje.

las lentejuelas de un traje, me hicieron la parada.

Era una rubia preciosa llevaba minifalda.

el escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria.

Una lágrima negra rodaba en su mejilla.

mientras que el retrovisor decía "¡Ve que pantorrillas!" yo vi un poco más.

Eran las diez y cuarenta zigzagueaba en reforma.

me dijo "Me llamo Norma" mientras cruzaba la pierna.

Saco un cigarro algo extraño de esos que te dan risa.

le ofrecí fuego de prisa, me temblaba la mano

Le pregunte "¿Por quién llora?

y me dijo "Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico puede venir a engañarme."

"No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse" le dije

"Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse" y me sonrió.

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de una dama?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?

me pregunté...

Lo vi abrazando y besando a una humilde muchacha.

es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha.

Me sonreía en el espejo y se sentaba de lado.

yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado.

Me dijo "Dobla en la esquina, iremos hasta mi casa.

después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa."

Para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra.

si basta con resumir que le besé hasta la sombra,

y un poco más...

"No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo

mi mujer y mi horario, han abierto un abismo."

"¡cómo se sufre a ambos lados de las clases sociales!"

"usted sufre en su mansión, yo sufro en los arrabales."

Me dijo "Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola."

se hizo en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaban.

Entramos precisamente el abrazaba a una chica.

mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica.

¡Era mi mujer!

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida?

¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero

coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?

me pregunté...

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos.

se ven en el mismo bar...

Y la rubia, para el taxi, siempre a las diez, en el mismo lugar.

Prácticamente la historia se basa en la letra de esta canción y los personajes principales son de S. Meyer, pero habrán algunos cambios y otras situaciones que me pertenecen por completo… DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste la historia.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

* _Años Antes_

Era una tarde aburrida conduciendo mi taxi, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, me restregué varias veces los ojos y pasé mi mano por la cara para quitar la sensación de que me iba a quedar dormido sobre el volante del taxi en algún inesperado minuto. Cualquiera estaría en la misma situación que yo, porque acababa de salir de almuerzo, no había mucho trabajo a esta hora y solo había autos y personas pasando de aquí para allá, sin contar que también tenía que soportar interminables embotellamientos.

Di vueltas por las calles de Nueva York, con la mente vacía (O algo así) porque la única idea que tenía, era hacer bien mi trabajo para poder llegar a algo que mencionaba "Hogar": Era un apartamento compartido con Tyler: Mi compañero de trabajo. El lugar era un basurero, Tyler era un desordenado de primera y aún si él no fuera así, el departamento era pequeño contaba con dos habitaciones que parecían una, si no fuera porque una lámina de un material de dudosa procedencia las separaba; no había sala, el baño era diminuto y pocas veces había agua, la cocina y el comedor eran uno solo; sin contar que había humedad en las paredes la pintura era deplorable, ni qué decir del piso agrietado. Tyler y yo no teníamos dinero para los muebles o para mejorar lo poco que teníamos, además dudaba que Tyler quisiera hacer algo por este lugar, así que todo estaba tal y como lo habíamos rentado… Lo único ligeramente limpio y ordenado era mi "Habitación" y el resto parecía una casa en el Bronx.

No me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a divagar y cuando menos lo pensé, alguien me hizo la parada: Una señorita alta, de cuerpo bien torneado, cabellos rubios y ondulados con una blusa blanca sin mangas y una falda roja con vuelo que le daba unos cinco centímetros más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos altos. No me fijé del resto de su vestuario porque estaba mirando su hermoso rostro para después fijarme en sus ojos azules. Ella se subió al taxi sin decir nada y por un momento nos miramos por medio del espejo retrovisor, hasta que ella bajó la mirada y buscó algo entre su bolso, sacó un papel y empezó a escribir en él.

– Buenas tardes ¿Puedes llevarme a esta dirección, por favor? – Dijo entregándome el papel.

Asentí sin decir nada, aquella señorita se veía cansada y debía estarlo, hasta ahora caía en cuenta que la había recogido saliendo de una universidad y el sitio al que la iba a llevar era muy retirado. Mientras yo hablaba mentalmente conmigo mismo, ella se cruzaba de piernas y pasaba su vista a la ventana para observar el paisaje. Puse el auto en marcha, en todo el camino estuvimos en completo silencio y si no fuera porque mi radio estaba encendida, yo diría que era un silencio algo intenso; ya que, de vez en vez, cruzábamos miradas por el espejo retrovisor.

Finalmente llegamos a la dirección que ella me había pedido. Nos encontrábamos al frente de un conjunto modesto de casas enrejadas, no se podía decir que fuera pomposo o algo por el estilo, más bien era como algo que tenía las necesidades básicas y se daban algunos pequeños lujos que no se notaban a simple vista. Me quedé analizando el sitio y en el momento en que me volví a mi realidad, ella estaba abriendo la puerta.

– Gracias por traerme ¿Cuánto te debo? – Preguntó antes de bajarse completamente del taxi.

Le dije el precio y ella me entregó el dinero, acto reflejo lo puse en la caja de pagos y recordé devolverle el papel que ella me había dado para que la trajera, no quería quedar como un psicópata acosador o espía. Ella se asomó a mi ventana en cuanto yo le iba a dar el papel y me miró asombrada.

– Quédatelo, tiene mi número en la parte de atrás, por si algún día estás libre y quieres pasar el tiempo o simplemente hablar.

– No deberías darle la dirección de tu casa a todos los extraños con los que te encuentres, ni siquiera sabes qué tipo de persona soy – No sabía de dónde salieron esas palabras, pero me arrepentí de haberlas dicho, si quería volver a verla.

Ella sonrió – Por esa respuesta me hago una idea de la persona que eres – Extendió su mano hacía mí, cruzando la parte dónde se subía o bajaba el vidrio – Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale.

Le devolví la sonrisa y estreché su mano – Edward Masen, es un placer conocerte – Tomé algo de valor para besar sus nudillos – Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.

Y así fue… Yo trabajaba para una empresa de taxis, allí no tenía muchos amigos, tal vez uno que otro compañero con el que hablaba de temas insignificantes, el único amigo que tuve no estaba conmigo y, puede que suene extraño; pero, la única persona en la que confiaba y a la que le decía todo lo que pasaba con mi vida, era a mi jefe: Carlisle Cullen. Ni siquiera con Tyler tenía el tipo de comunicación que tenía con Carlisle, a pesar de que él era unos años mayor que yo y prácticamente podía ser mi padre si me hubiera tenido cuando era adolescente. Él y su esposa Esme Cullen, siempre me trataron como un hijo y yo estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos.

…

Un sábado en la mañana entré a la oficina de Carlisle con la intensión de pedirle permiso para salir unas horas antes de mi horario de trabajo y así poder ver a Rosalie esa noche, él no tuvo problema alguno y accedió en cuanto yo pregunté _"¿Puedo salir más temprano el día de hoy?"_. Salí de la oficina con una gran sonrisa y por supuesto mis compañeros estaban entre sorprendidos y enfadados conmigo, ya habían oído la conversación y sabían que Carlisle no accedía fácilmente a un permiso; sin embargo, cuando se trataba de mí, él podía poner la empresa a mis pies si yo lo quisiera. Siempre me pregunté por qué lo hacía; pero nunca saqué una conclusión en particular. Ese trato de mi jefe para conmigo era una de las razones por las que yo no tenía amigos en mi trabajo, era un milagro que Tyler viviera conmigo, aun cuando no nos hablábamos mucho.

Volviendo al tema de Rosalie, en mi hora de almuerzo me armé de valor y marqué su número.

– ¿Hola? – Respondió con su sedosa voz.

– Hola Rosalie, estás hablando con Edward Masen – Me empecé a poner nervioso – El taxista que te llevó a tu casa hace unos días.

– Oh, si te recuerdo ¿Cómo estás? – En su voz notaba un ligero toque de ansiedad.

– Muy bien. Te llamaba para saber si estás libre esta noche… Podríamos hacer algo, lo que quieras – Me pasé una mano por la cara y después por el cabello, no me había sentido tan nervioso en años.

– Si, si… Se me ocurre una película.

Concretamos el lugar, la hora y nos despedimos. Fui al departamento y me empecé a arreglar… Fue muy difícil escoger ropa decente y me angustié más cuando pensé _"Esto es como una cita ¿O no?"_ Yo no sabía nada de eso, mi última novia la tuve cuando estaba en la secundaria y ese noviazgo duró siete meses a lo mucho, sin contar que ella fue la que me dijo _"Tengamos una cita"_ y tiempo después dijo _"Seamos novios",_ yo no tuve que proponer, solo aceptaba porque ella me gustaba... O algo así. Después de que dijo _"Esto no está funcionando, solo te veo como amigo"_ y yo también la veía como amiga y terminamos.

Rosalie era diferente, yo la sentía diferente; sí, era hermosa físicamente y su mirada me volvió loco el día que tuve que llevarla hasta su casa. Tragué saliva, no solo era eso, me causaba intriga el solo hecho de pensar que yo, Edward Masen, podría descubrir a la verdadera Rosalie Hale y que me gustara lo que descubriera; porque, ya lo que había visto me tenía estrellándome con cada pared por estar pensando en ella y lo que pasaría esa noche.

…

Respiré contando hasta diez, me apreté con fuerza el tabique de mi nariz y luego pasé mi mano por mi cabello estando a las afueras del cine. Ya la había visto, su larga y ondulada cabellera dorada se podía distinguir en cualquier parte. Ella estaba de pie a unos metros de mí, me daba la espalda y miraba a ambos lados, tal vez se sentía un poco confundida y nerviosa porque revisaba su reloj de tanto en tanto. Era muy pronto para que ambos estuviéramos allí, la hora que habíamos acordado se cumplía en unos veinte o quince minutos _–_ _Eso quiere decir que no solo yo estoy nervioso –_ pensé para luego sacudir mi cabeza y caminar mecánicamente con la intención de encontrarme con ella.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, hablé manteniéndome detrás de ella – Hola.

Sentí como ella se sorprendió dando un pequeño brinquito y se volteó para mirarme con los ojos abiertos, se notaba con la respiración agitada y tal vez más nerviosa que yo, no decía ni una palabra así que me atreví a poner mis manos en sus hombros tratando de trasmitirle una tranquilidad que yo no sabía de dónde había salido.

– No estés nerviosa; soy yo, Edward – Dije lentamente; sin embargo, ella seguía respirando entrecortadamente y no decía nada, llegué al punto de preocuparme – Ya está bien, yo estoy aquí ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? – No respondió nada. Me pasé la mano por el cabello alejándome de ella – No queda rastro de la chica atrevida que dejé al frente de su casa hace unos días – Bromeé, quizá con un poco de humor se liberara la tensión y funcionó.

– Sigo siendo la misma chica, es que… Me has tomado por sorpresa – Respondió después de mover la cabeza unas cuantas veces – Creí que no llegarías y luego miré mi reloj, faltaban veinte minutos y pensé "Dios mío, no va a venir" y después me dije "Tal vez llegué muy pronto, tal vez no me arreglé lo suficiente" miré el reloj unas diez veces, nunca me había pasado esto, no acostumbro a salir con personas que conozco de un día… Ah, lo siento, ya estoy hablando de más, tiendo a hablar mucho cuando estoy nerviosa.

– Bueno, yo tiendo a estar muy callado; entonces, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras y yo estaré encantado de escucharte – Dije con una sonrisa y eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Nos sentamos en una mesa a hablar, solo conocernos mejor antes de que empezara la película. Ella tenía razón, hablaba mucho cuando estaba nerviosa; pero, para mí era mejor porque quería saber todo de ella y por otra parte; yo no hablaba, salvo que ella me hiciera alguna pregunta. Entramos a ver una película, en este momento no recuerdo el nombre porque estaba perdido en la chica que tenía a mi lado y no le presté atención a lo demás. Cuando salimos de la película, fue mi turno de hablar; bueno, tuve que contarle lo miserable que era mi vida en el sentido económico, que no tenía muchos amigos y algunas anécdotas cortas de mi pasado; la verdad, no quería profundizar en eso último.

Lo complicado estaría basado en cómo la llevaría a su casa, algo irónico fue que un taxista me trajo hasta aquí porque no me atreví a utilizar el taxi de la empresa – _¿Y ahora qué?_ – Me pregunté subconscientemente. Pues nada, ambos tomamos un taxi y la acompañé hasta su casa, luego me fui a mi departamento y ahí me esperaba un muy molesto Tyler.

– ¿Una noche dura o tuviste algo de diversión? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, como si no supiera que en toda la empresa de taxis para la que trabajábamos, estaban enterados de que me dieron permiso de salir unas horas antes.

Ladeé la cabeza – Un poco de ambas, iré a descansar – Corté el tema y me fui a mi habitación, lo que yo no esperé, fue que Tyler estuviera caminando detrás de mí y lo único que se me vino a la mente fue – _Quiere más detalles, me está buscando pelea_ – solo con ese pensamiento, me arruiné la felicidad que había experimentado esta noche.

– ¿Descansar? ¿No pudiste descansar en las horas que te dieron de permiso? – Dijo con rabia.

Me pasé la mano por la cara – ¿Qué quieres, Tyler? – Pregunté en tono cansado mientras me sentaba a un borde de mi cama.

– Sabes muy bien todo lo que le rogué al señor Cullen que me diera permiso para faltar una hora e ir a ver a mi hermana, quién había salido de cirugía. Se lo pedí durante dos días y él siempre se negaba, no pude ir y tú… Maldita sea, le pides un millón de dólares y te juro que te los da sin más. No es justo, Masen.

– Hey, yo no tengo la culpa. Si quieres buscar respuestas, pregúntale a él. Ya te dije que no tengo nada que ver y tampoco sabía si me iba a dejar salir antes, solo le dije que me diera permiso y él accedió… Eso es todo. Claro que no es justo, pero deberías enfadarte con él y no conmigo – Creí que él me estaba contagiando algo de su rabia porque estuve a punto de cogerlo de las solapas de su chaqueta y ponerlo contra la pared para darle un par de puños, estaba cansado de rendirle cuentas.

– Tú eres el favorito – Dijo entre dientes.

– No es mi intensión y tampoco tengo la culpa. Vete con toda tu mierda a tu habitación o a la cocina o al baño; déjame solo, no estoy de humor para aguantarme tus malditos cambios hormonales – Lo juro, estuve a punto de echarlo a patadas.

Él bufó – Algún día se te acabará el reinado y yo estaré riendo en primera fila – Salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Tomé mi cabello con ambas manos, tan fuerte que quería arrancármelo; no estaría viviendo con ese idiota si tuviera un mejor trabajo y un mejor sueldo que me permitieran vivir solo, en mi propio departamento, bien amoblado y organizado. Negué con la cabeza, estaba soñando despierto otra vez y nada de lo que me imaginé en un principio pasaría en la vida real.

Caí rendido en mi cama, no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a Tyler. Mis padres estaban en algún lugar de la Tierra, muertos o vivos, no me importaba porque ellos nunca me quisieron, nunca se interesaron por saber nada de mí, así que yo siento lo mismo por ellos, ni siquiera los conocía… No los quería ver. Y la única persona que realmente me importaba, ya no estaba conmigo, no la podía abrazar, ni siquiera verla, lo único que podía hacer era hablarle sin la certeza de que me escuchara; pero, de igual forma le hablaba para desahogarme.

…

Rosalie y yo salíamos juntos, no sabía si ella me veía como un amigo o pensaba que estábamos teniendo citas para pasar a algo mayor; de igual forma, en la tercera cita, la llevé a mi departamento para que supiera a lo que se estaba arriesgando conmigo; no la quería perder, pero tampoco podía ser un mentiroso y ocultarle mi realidad. Tuve mucha suerte al darme cuenta de que mi compañero no estaba ese día. Al principio, Rosalie abrió los ojos sorprendida; pero después se fue acostumbrando y entonces parecía que no había nada raro en lo que veía, se comportó como si ella viviera en un lugar parecido.

La llevé a mi habitación, como dije antes, era el lugar más ordenado y presentable. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y miró todo con atención; luego posó su vista en la mía, yo estaba nervioso de lo que me pudiera decir; en cambio, ella sonrió.

– Tu habitación está más ordenada que la mía.

– Rosalie – Dije en tono de advertencia – No intentes disfrazar tu incomodidad. Yo vi el sitio en el que vives y esto… – Señalé lo que estaba a mi alrededor – No es ni la cuarta parte de lo que debe ser tu habitación.

Ella se levantó y puso una mano en mi mejilla – Cariño, eso a mí no me importa. Tú me has demostrado que eres trabajador y luchas por lo que quieres, no tienes por qué avergonzarte del lugar donde vives. Además, eres cariñoso, tierno, inteligente, sexi, responsable, leal, dulce y con esa sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo, haces que me den ganas de subir hasta la luna y volver a bajar – Se acercó hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la punta de la mía.

No sabía lo que ella quería y me maldije mentalmente por no poder saberlo, así que actué por instinto y la besé lentamente. Eso pareció gustarle porque acunó mi cara en sus manos para acercarme más a ella, al mismo tiempo que yo la acerqué más a mí tomándola de la cintura, crucé mis brazos en su espalda baja. Primero, solo se hacían presentes nuestros labios, después, con mi lengua, le pedí paso para entrar a su boca y ella la abrió sin pensarlo; nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar, danzar y recorrer nuestras bocas sin detenerse en ningún punto, estaban explorando. En algún momento, mis manos tomaron vida propia y llegaron hasta su trasero, ella gimió y bajó su boca, besando mi mandíbula. Sonrió de forma malévola y extrañamente divertida, como una niña que está a punto de realizar una travesura.

– ¿Sabes jugar? – Preguntó separándose lentamente y batiendo las pestañas.

Se sentó en el borde de mi cama cruzando las piernas; llevaba una mini falda, así dejó ver sus muslos y parte de su pantorrilla derecha. Pasó un dedo por su boca, mojándolo con su saliva e hizo un recorrido con él pasándolo por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo y finalmente, dejarlo donde se supone que iría su ombligo (no lo sabía porque aun llevaba esa odiosa blusa puesta). Su sonrisa no se iba y eso me tenía loco, sudando frío y ya sentía mi erección aprisionada contra mi pantalón y mi bóxer.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente – ¿Quieres jugar? – Alcé una ceja y sonreí de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ella.

Ella asintió y con su dedo índice me pidió silenciosamente que me acercara más, así lo hice y la besé vorazmente, ella no se quedó atrás y me haló hasta que juntos quedamos acostados en mi cama. Yo estaba sobre ella cuando empezó a desabotonar mi camisa con sus ágiles dedos, mientras que yo trataba de quitarle su blusa para después desabrochar su sostén y disfrutar de esos grandes y rellenos pechos que me habían empezado a enloquecer desde el momento en el que ella se pasó un dedo por encima de uno de ellos, en un intento por seducirme (Y lo logró). Mi jean salió fácil, junto con mis zapatos y calcetines; a mi pesar, Rosalie y yo tuvimos que romper nuestro beso para que yo pudiera deshacerme de sus botines y su jean que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. En cuanto terminé de despojarla de sus bragas rojas de encaje, subí por su cuerpo dejando pequeños y rápidos besos en su vagina, vientre, ombligo, pechos y finalmente su boca.

Volvimos a la posición en la que estábamos antes, ella me besaba con pasión quitando ferozmente mi bóxer con sus uñas, alcanzó a dejar pequeñas marcas en mi cadera; pero, eso no me importaba, mucho menos ahora. Rosalie abrió las piernas y empezó a gemir cuando sintió mi pene entrar en su vagina, jadeó un poco y a mí se me salió un gruñido del pecho cuando la escuché.

– Oh, Edward – Se aferró a mi trasero, apretándolo – Rápido, por el amor de Dios.

Puse mis manos en el colchón, a cada lado de su cabeza y la besé con fuerza a la vez que la penetraba y me empezaba a mover dentro de ella, primero en círculos y después me mecí de arriba a abajo, entrando y saliendo velozmente como ella me lo había pedido y de la forma que yo necesitaba tenerla. Esta es nuestra primera vez y sí, sé que la primera vez debería ser tierna, lenta y delicada; pero, yo no lo quería hacer y por las expresiones de Rosalie, estaba seguro de que ella tampoco.

Terminado mi primer orgasmo y el segundo de Rosalie, caí exhausto sobre su cuerpo tratando de no recargar todo mi peso en ella, segundos después me di la vuelta para quedar al lado de ella. Ambos respirábamos con dificultad, ella se acercó a mí hasta quedar recostada en mi pecho y de un momento a otro nos quedamos dormidos.

Después, ese acto sexual no se volvió a repetir entre nosotros; claro, seguíamos hablando de la misma manera y yo seguía con la duda de si lo que ella sentía por mí, era lo mismo que yo sentía por ella. Lo supe con certeza cuando salimos por quinta vez (No sabía si a eso se le puede llamar una "cita"): No teníamos un plan en concreto, nos encontramos por casualidad en mi día de descanso mientras yo caminaba con la cabeza gacha por las calles de Nueva York, esa era una de las desventajas de no tener amigos, yo siempre estaba solo y esta vez el sorprendido fui yo cuando ella me saludó.

– Hola – Dijo con alegría – ¿Cómo estás?

Ladeé la cabeza – Bien, supongo ¿Y tú?

– Excelente, aprobé todas las materias y me graduaré el próximo fin de semana – Pasó su brazo por mi hombro y miró al cielo haciendo una magüe con su mano – ¿Te lo imaginas? Rosalie Hale, administradora de empresas. Suena lindo ¿No?

Asentí con la cabeza – Suena muy lindo y más porque te mereces el título, felicidades – La abracé.

– Gracias… Me gustaría que fueras a mi grado – Jugó con sus dedos y no me miraba directamente.

– ¿Yo?

– Si, eres mi… amigo y hemos tenido cuatro citas, eso te convierte en mi prospecto de novio ¿No lo crees? Además me gustaría presentarte a mi familia – Ahogó un suspiro – Siempre me preguntan con quién salgo y me paso todo el tiempo.

– Y ¿Crees que es correcto? – Seguí preguntando, no me lo podía creer.

Se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué no?

– Porque nos conocimos cuando te llevé a tu casa… En taxi… El taxi que yo conduzco ¿Tu familia no creerá que soy muy poco para ti?

Hizo un gesto con la mano – Que piensen lo que quieran, yo ya estoy muy grandecita como para que me digan qué debo hacer o con quién me debo juntar – Me vio nervioso y tomó mi mano – Sé que les agradarás, tenlo por seguro.

Luego se acercó a mí y me besó por un tiempo indefinido, algo que realmente no me esperaba y se sintió bien; ella posó sus manos en mis hombros y yo la acerqué más a mí tomándola de la cintura, la abracé como si fuera nuestro primer beso; sin embargo, no sabía cómo llegar y presentarme allí, en el día de su grado: Ella dejó claro que yo era su amigo y cuando lo dijo había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no supe reconocer, así que permanecía la duda – _¿En qué etapa de la relación nos entrabamos Rosalie y yo?_ – No sé por qué me sentí tan preocupado y frustrado al mismo tiempo después de haberme hecho esa pregunta y las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca sin pensarlas.

– Rosalie Hale ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Me declaré por primera vez en mi vida en el lugar menos romántico que podía haber en la faz de la Tierra.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa y su mirada mostraba confusión, para después cambiarla a una eufórica y alegre. Se lanzó a mí y me abrazó con más fuerza que antes; no dije ni una palabra, estaba completamente paralizado porque no me esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella; por si fuera poco, después del abrazo, estampó sus labios contra los míos, haciendo que nos besáramos de nuevo; pero, este beso era diferente (no mejor ni peor, solo diferente), había más emoción por parte mía y de ella, sentía su sonrisa y yo sonreí al mismo tiempo. Varios minutos después nos separamos, ella me seguía mirando con la misma sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos; no me decía nada, así que fui yo quién decidí romper el silencio con algo de humor en mi rostro.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – Pregunté haciendo una mueca divertida y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Desde ese día, mi vida se volvió más feliz; Excepto por el día de su grado, el que creí que iba a ser el mejor día de ambos, resultó ser contrario a lo que yo me imaginaba. Conocí a los que eran mis suegros, Royce y Lilian Hale; ellos eran… agradables conmigo hasta que Rosalie me presentó como su novio y toda la cordialidad que había en sus rostros y sus actitudes correctas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, convirtiéndose en miradas odiosas y repugnantes hacía mí. No hace falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que yo no les agradaba y que solo me sonreían al principio porque pensaban que yo era "Otro más" de los amigos de su hija, algo que me llevó a pensar que Rosalie les había hablado sobre mí, lo que yo no sabía era qué tanto les había dicho.

Con su hermano menor: Jasper Hale, fue diferente. Él podría tener la misma edad que Rosalie, no parecía estar sorprendido por el hecho de que yo fuera el novio de su hermana y tampoco cambió su expresión cuando Rosalie dijo – _"Les quiero presentar a mi novio, Edward Masen"_ – Tal vez sonrió un poco y asintió con su cabeza cuando Rosalie me lo presentó como su hermano; sin embargo, no me miró de arriba abajo como si lo habían hecho sus padres, su estado era entre neutral y emocionado.

Me parece que los padres de Rosalie se preocuparon por la influencia que yo podía tener en ella y que, ahora que ella era mi novia, yo podía aprovecharme de ella de alguna manera (Cosa que nunca pasaría) y la alejara de ellos o alguna cosa por el estilo… Bueno, lo último si ocurrió; pero, en mi defensa, eso no fue cosa mía: Ella trabajaba con su padre, en una empresa pequeña. Sus horarios eran extremadamente largos, ya me imaginaba que el señor Hale la quisiera alejar de mí; pero, ni con eso lo conseguía, porque hablábamos por teléfono o nos veíamos unas horas de vez en cuando.

Después de que Rosalie y yo cumpliéramos un año y medio de ser novios, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que no había nada que pudieran hacer para que dejáramos nuestra relación, así que tomaron medidas extremas y pusieron a Rosalie a decidir si quedarse con su familia o seguir su relación conmigo y olvidarse de todo lo que tenía y eso lo incluía TODO: La casa, el dinero, el trabajo y el permanente contacto que tenía con ellos, incluso con su hermano; prácticamente, como si no tuviera familia. Le dieron una semana, una semana entera en la que ella estuvo deprimida; sin embargo, al cabo de cuatro días ella ya había tomado su decisión y para que se sepa, tampoco tuve nada que ver con su decisión; porque, no me sentía bien presionándola, lo más que hacía era darle mi apoyo y decirle que lo que decidiera estaba bien para mí.

Un día llegó a mi departamento con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, detrás de ella había unas tres o cuatro maletas en las que tenía sus pertenencias.

– Ya elegí – Me dijo con una sonrisa triste, ella seguía tratando de ser fuerte a pesar de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Sin pensarlo, la abracé y ella empezó a llorar – No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto ¡Son mis padres, maldita sea! Si me quieren tanto ¿Cómo me ponen a escoger entre mi familia y mi novio? Son unos egoístas, elitistas, lo último que les importa es lo que yo sienta.

Yo no sabía qué decirle, solamente la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho para inspirarle confianza y apoyo, no quería verla llorar; Sin embargo, ella estaba sacando la tristeza acompañada de frustración que estaban dentro de su corazón y eso era mil veces mejor a que reprimiera sus sentimientos, mantenía la esperanza de que después se sintiera mejor.

Así fue como empezamos a vivir juntos: Duramos algunos meses en el departamento con Tyler, los meses fueron completamente estresantes porque mi compañero no dejaba sus comentarios de doble sentido y sus insultos, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando le empezó a coquetear a Rosalie a mis espaldas; la noche en la que Rosalie me dijo la verdad, yo agarré a puños a Tyler y juro que casi mato al hijo de puta, de no ser porque Rosalie me lo impidió. A la semana, alquilamos una casa pequeña, no muy diferente a lo que tenía en mi departamento anterior; Tyler entró en cólera y el día que me lo encontré en el trabajo surgió la pelea.

– Eres un maldito cobarde, Masen – Me dijo tratando de ahogar su rabia. No le respondí, solo le di la espalda y en cambió me empujó hacía la pared haciendo que nos viéramos de frente – Huiste con esa perra y me dejaste solo con el departamento ¿Cómo demonios piensas que voy a costear la renta?

Respiré ya enfurecido – Primero, respeta a mi novia bastardo, si no quieres que te deje en el suelo sangrando como sucedió una semana atrás y segundo, no me importa como vayas a pagar la renta del departamento, eso ya no es problema mío; de igual forma, tu y yo sabíamos que no viviríamos juntos por siempre ¿O sí? ¿Te estás portando como mi novia celosa? – Arqueé una ceja.

Yo estaba un poco más calmado y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que se había formado una gran multitud de nuestros compañeros alrededor de nosotros. Yo me encontraba mirándolo a él de manera desafiante, su mirada no había cambiado y seguía furioso conmigo. Entre tanto, las personas a nuestro alrededor empezaron a abuchear haciendo que Tyler sintiera vergüenza y seguido, con más enojo, golpeó una pared con su puño y se acercó a mí con la intención de golpearme; pero, antes de que su puño impactara contra mi rostro, entró Carlisle completamente furioso.

– ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – Preguntó gritando. Todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor se fueron, temiendo lo que nuestro jefe pudiera hacer; ya que, Carlisle podía llegar a ser un completo dolor de culo como jefe, si se lo proponía.

Solo quedamos Tyler y yo, lo miré con rabia – Una pequeña discusión, nada de qué preocuparse – Dije lo más calmado que pude.

– Estaban a punto de formar una clase de pelea callejera en MI EMPRESA, frente a los empleados y a las personas que pasaban por aquí – Carlisle suspiró con fuerza – Ambos en mi oficina, AHORA.

Ese día recibí el peor regaño que me hubieran dado en mi vida, no pude decir ni una sola palabra porque de inmediato, mi jefe me lanzaba una mirada asesina y prefería callar. El jueguito de Tyler me costó la mitad del sueldo de ese mes y a mi compañero le dejaron sin el sueldo de ese mismo mes por ponerse a rebatirle a Carlisle con excusas tan estúpidas que ni él mismo se las creía.

Al menos; cuando llegué a casa en la noche, Rosalie ya había llegado y daba gracias al cielo porque no le había tocado hacer turnos nocturnos: Desde que estaba conmigo, ella empezó a trabajar en un bar para que juntos pudiéramos mantener la casa y vivir medianamente bien (si así podía llamársele), al menos estábamos juntos y felices… Eso era lo que me decía ella cada vez que yo me deprimía y le decía que ella estaría mejor sin mí.

Esa noche no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo y no era difícil adivinar por qué, si con mi sueldo apenas alcanzaba a cubrir las deudas del mes que me correspondían, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo las iba a cubrir con medio sueldo. Estaba enfadado con Tyler y frustrado conmigo mismo por no advertir esta discusión antes y evitarme todo esto.

Rosalie estaba haciendo la cena cuando llegué, la saludé como siempre y me senté en la mesa mientras ella me servía. Comimos juntos, ella hablaba de su trabajo que no era tan pesado como lo era en las noches porque tenía que soportar insultos y hombres ebrios queriendo llevársela a la cama. En un instante ella dejó de hablar y me miró a los ojos, frunció levemente el ceño.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó en tono dulce.

Ella me conocía y a estas alturas no podía mentirle diciéndole que no me pasaba nada, ella no descansaría hasta obtener la respuesta. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que le iba a decir y que, aun cuando ella no conocía a Carlisle, entraría en cólera e iría directo a la empresa de taxis a reclamarle por mi paga. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y decidí decirle de forma calmada para que ella no se alterara tanto.

Suspiré – Cariño, hoy tuve una discusión con Tyler en la empresa, él empezó a gritarme por dejarlo solo con el departamento, todos se enteraron y Carlisle se molestó tanto que a mí me dejó con medio sueldo este mes y a Tyler sin sueldo porque le empezó a rebatir. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, yo veré la forma en la que… – No pude terminar porque ella me interrumpió con un grito. No me esperaba menos.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿TE VAN A QUITAR MEDIO SALARIO PORQUE ESE IMBÉCIL TE BUSCÓ PELEA? ¿NO SE LO DIJISTE A TU JEFE? ¿NO LE DIJISTE QUE NO FUE TU CULPA? – Su cara estaba roja como un semáforo.

Negué con la cabeza – No pude, no tuve la oportunidad.

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue a dejar su plato en la cocina, luego pasó por mi lado sin mirarme – Bueno, yo voy a tener la oportunidad mañana y le diré todo lo que tú no fuiste capaz – Caminó hacía nuestra habitación.

Al día siguiente ella se levantó primero que yo y fue a ducharse, sabía que estaba cumpliendo con su amenaza porque hoy ella empezaba su turno en la tarde. Hicimos todo lo de costumbre a pesar de que, por mucho que traté de convencerla, no pude evitar que ella fuera conmigo al trabajo.

Al llegar, se hizo paso entre toda la gente, no parecía que caminara sino que levitaba y por la forma furiosa en que miraba a todos, nadie se atrevía a hablarle pero se quedaban embobados con su presencia. Yo estuve a su lado, casi quería asesinar con mis propias manos a todos mis "Compañeros" que no le quitaban la vista de encima como un excelente ejemplo de morbosidad, no iba a dejar que entrara sola y mucho menos que me despidieran por su rabieta.

Rosalie entró a la oficina de Carlisle sin tocar y en cuanto vio que yo estaba adentro cerró la puerta de un portazo. Carlisle estaba de espaldas, con su teléfono pegado a su oreja, al verme a mí y a mi furiosa novia a mi lado, dejó su teléfono en el escritorio sin despedirse. Me sonrió con amabilidad, como siempre e ignorando el hecho de que Rosalie estuviera echando humos por las orejas.

– Edward, buenos días ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?... ¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita? – Preguntó lo último viendo a Rosalie sin darle mucha importancia su estado de humor.

Asentí – Buenos días, Carlisle. Ella es mi novia, Rosalie Hale – Miré a Rosalie quién se veía desconcertada pero no le tomé importancia y seguí – Rose, él es Carlisle Cullen, mi jefe.

– Un gusto – Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió sin dejar su expresión desconcertada, que luego cambió cuando Esme entró a la oficina, nos saludó a mí y a Carlisle y por supuesto yo le presenté a Rosalie. Ella parecía muy confundida y miraba a Carlisle y a Esme alternadamente, con el ceño fruncido. Traté de hacer que mi jefe y su mujer no se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que estaba Rosalie y comencé con una charla casual; ya que, todavía no era hora de mi entrada y Rosalie parecía estar en shock. Luego de unos diez minutos ella se recompuso, movió su cabeza de lado a lado casi imperceptiblemente y habló por primera vez.

– Señor Cullen, venía a hablarle de lo que pasó ayer – Dijo con voz firme dando un paso delante de mí para que no la detuviera, me puse una mano en la cara – Sé que estuvo mal el alboroto que protagonizaron Edward y Tyler; pero, Edward no tuvo nada que ver con eso, él estaba evitando a Tyler para no tener problemas. Así que no me parece justo que lo dejé con la mitad de su sueldo siendo que no fue culpa de él – Terminó viéndolo fríamente a los ojos.

Tomé el brazo de Rosalie levemente pero ella se soltó, bajé la cabeza sin poder creer lo que ella había dicho – _Bien, ahora me veía como un jodido cobarde que le pide a su novia que luche sus batallas_ – Solo me faltaba eso y de paso Carlisle también me odiaría, una de las pocas personas en las que más puedo confiar, me odiaría o me vería de otra forma después de esto. Escuché el chillido de Esme, éste interrumpió mis pensamientos en un segundo.

– CARLISLE CULLEN ¿HICISTE QUÉ? – Gritó mirando a su esposo.

Rosalie y yo miramos asombrados, en tanto Carlisle estaba más blanco que un papel. Éste último habló – Sé que no fue culpa de Edward en absoluto, precisamente hoy iba a hablarte sobre eso: Tyler ya me tiene hasta el tope con las discusiones entre los empleados, sé que suena cruel pero solo quería una excusa para ponerle fin, sabiendo que no lo repetiría; porque si lo hacía, sería otro mes sin sueldo. En cambio, a ti te dejaría tu sueldo completo, sin que él se enterara… Ya te dije que sabía que no tuviste nada que ver y la actuación de ayer era solo para que Tyler dejara su inmaduro comportamiento.

– Podrías haberme dicho, haberme dado una pista – Dije poniéndome del lado de Rosalie.

Él negó con la cabeza – No, si lo hubiera hecho él se habría dado cuenta y seguiría pensando lo que todos piensan aquí – Sonrió sin gracia.

Esme arqueó una ceja en forma de pregunta – ¿Qué se supone que piensan? – No sé por qué sentí algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

– Que es mi empleado favorito y que yo haría lo que fuera por él, hasta dejaría la empresa en banca rota o a su cargo si él me lo pide – Respondió.

– Oh – A penas dijo Esme.

La tensión entre ellos dos era palpable; por otro lado, Rosalie no dejaba de mirar con el ceño fruncido a la pareja que tenía en frente, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo de suma importancia. Yo… Yo no entendía nada, los minutos que pasé allí, con esas tres personas se me hicieron realmente eternos y de no ser porque miré la hora que advertía que era hora de ponerme a trabajar, probablemente seguiría viviendo ese incómodo momento. Usé la excusa de que era mi hora de empezar a trabajar y, literalmente, halé a Rosalie y la saqué corriendo de la oficina de mi jefe, luego la llevé a casa y empecé con mi recorrido habitual.

 _ **OK, HASTA AQUÍ VA EL CAPÍTULO DE MI NUEVO FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y HAYA CUMPLIDO CON TODAS SUS ESPECTATIVAS. SÉ QUE ALGUNAS SE PREGUNTARÁN ¿Y BELLA? BUENO, ELLA APARECERÁ DESPUÉS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA, NO QUERÍA QUE TODO FUERA TAN RÁPIDO PORQUE ENTONCES, ME SALDRÍA UN FIC MÁS CORTO.**_

 _ **EN FIN, SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR… QUISIERA QUE ME DEJARAN SUS COMENTARIOS: LO QUE LES GUSTÓ, LO QUE NO, SI ME ODIAN… EN FIN... TODO…**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

 _*Actualmente_

Rosalie _Masen_ y yo estábamos casados, tuve que esperar dos años más y trabajar fuertemente para darle la ceremonia de matrimonio que ella se merecía, aunque solo asistieron Esme, Carlisle, tres amigas y dos amigos de Rose y Jasper; exacto, mi cuñado se presentó en nuestro matrimonio y no tengo ni idea de cómo hizo para alejarse de sus padres… A ellos también los invitamos pero, obviamente no asistieron. Rose estaba radiante, se veía completamente hermosa en su vestido blanco de novia y sonrió aún más cuando estuvimos juntos frente al altar diciendo nuestros votos, ni qué decir la expresión de felicidad absoluta cuando vio a su hermano sentado en primera fila, acompañándola en su día.

Un año después, llegó la gran bendición a nuestra pequeña familia: El nacimiento de mi pequeña Vera fue un acontecimiento digno de recordar; su nacimiento se hizo presente cuando yo estaba recogiendo a Rosalie de su trabajo en su turno de noche, íbamos llegando a nuestra casa y ella empezó a sentir las contracciones, así que tuve que dar marcha atrás y buscar el primer hospital que estuviera a mi vista.

Vera Masen era una de las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida, cada cosa o cada logro que ella alcanzaba era lo mejor para mí y sonreía con tan solo verla. Era muy parecida a Rosalie en todo sentido, hasta su carácter era igual al de ella, exceptuando el hecho de que su cabello era más oscuro; más bien, trataba de ser una combinación entre el de Rose y el mío. No hace falta mencionar que mi esposa estaba tan feliz que se podía ver en sus ojos la alegría y el orgullo. Sus padrinos fueron Carlisle y Esme; nadie, aparte de Rosalie y yo, estuvieron más pendientes de mi hija que sus padrinos; sobretodo Esme, quién se encargaba de mimarla y estaba con ella todo el tiempo que podía, sin contar que a veces Jasper pasaba a verla y le llevaba juguetes.

Ahora mi hija tenía seis años, mi esposa tenía veintiséis y yo tenía veintiocho; estábamos felices y dichosos, Vera nunca estaba sola porque tenía a Esme e iba a una pequeña escuela que Carlisle, muy amablemente, me ayudaba a pagar.

Terminé mi trabajo y fui a casa de Carlisle, ya que Vera estaba con Esme y Rosalie no alcanzaría a ir por nuestra hija, su trabajo la tenía completamente esclavizada y por más que ella tratara de conseguir otro, no lo lograba. Algunos días no nos veíamos, ahora sería peor porque yo salía a mi trabajo y ella apenas llegaba del suyo.

Para completar nuestra distancia, me enteré de que la solicitud de una beca para estudiar ingeniería automotriz en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Nueva York, había sido aceptada, lo que no sabía era la razón por la cual me aceptaron hasta esta hora; siendo que, había enviado la solicitud antes de conocer a mi esposa. Ya había pasado una semana y todavía no le había dicho nada a Rose, no sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco podía prever su reacción… Ni siquiera sabía si aceptar después de tanto tiempo.

– ¡Papi! _–_ Gritó mi hija apenas me vio, corrió y alzó sus brazos para que la alzara. Detrás de ella venía Esme sonriendo.

– Hola, mi vida ¿Cómo te fue hoy? _–_ Besé los cabellos de mi hija.

– Muy bien, estuve en la escuela y mi profe me puso una carita feliz porque hice bien una tarea y luego estuve con mi abu Esme el resto del día en la casa jugando con los peluches y las muñecas que me regaló mi abu Carlisle – Sonrió.

Yo fruncí el ceño – ¿Abu? – Miré a Esme.

– Sí – Respondió mi hija rápidamente – Es que todas mis amiguitas tienen abuelitos, entonces yo decidí que Carlisle y Esme serían mis abuelitos. Además, mi mami me dijo que eran como tus papis – Dijo todo tan rápido que apenas le entendí. Pero quedé con una duda _¿Qué le dijo Rosalie a Vera?_

Seguí mirando a Esme y ella se encogió de hombros – No hay nada malo en que me diga abuelita, parezco una ¿No? Y cuando Carlisle la vio esta tarde, tampoco puso problema – Se veía nerviosa mientras decía todo eso.

Miré a Vera y luego a Esme – Mmmmm bueno, gracias por todo… ¿Puedes cuidarla mañana? – Pregunté y ella asintió sonriente. Puse a Vera en el suelo – Despídete, Vera.

Vera corrió hasta Esme – Adiós abu, te veo mañana – La abrazó.

Llevé a mi hija a casa, lo primero que ella hizo fue ir a la habitación que compartíamos Rose y yo para ver si su mamá estaba allí. Mi hija empezó a gritar – _Mami_ – Por todos lados mientras corría, hasta que unos minutos después; Rosalie salió del baño, a medio maquillar y con una expresión preocupada, quizá pensando que le había sucedido algo a Vera. Rose alzó a Vera en sus brazos sin dejar la expresión preocupada que tenía en su rostro, tocó la frente de mi hija con su mano y después la observó de pies a cabeza. Al ver que ella no tenía ningún malestar, la puso en el suelo y le preguntó qué pasaba, a lo que ella respondió que solo quería saludarla y verla; Rosalie soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Ve a tu habitación y prepárate para dormir, en un momento voy a darte el beso de buenas noches – Le dijo Rose a Vera besando su frente.

En cuanto mi hija se fue saltando a su habitación, Rosalie se devolvió al baño para seguir con su maquillaje y lo que más me sorprendió fue que, la que era mi esposa y el supuesto amor de mi vida, no me dirigió ni una sola mirada; algo así, como si yo no estuviera en el mismo lugar que ella o que para ella, yo fuera invisible.

Con cara de decepción y perplejidad caminé automáticamente hasta el baño, en donde se encontraba Rosalie terminando con su maquillaje. Abrí la puerta del baño y me quedé recostado contra el umbral, esperando que ella me notara: En el tiempo que estuvimos de novios, incluso cuando llevábamos pocos meses de casados, ambos sentíamos una leve y agradable corriente cuándo estábamos cerca, no importaba si no nos veíamos, solo sabíamos que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Luego de un par de minutos, decidí que era mejor mostrarme ante ella. Caminé lenta y sigilosamente hasta que estuviéramos a un par de metros y luego hablé.

– Hola – Traté de subir mi cabeza y sonreí tristemente.

Ella pegó un saltico, lo que provocó que se manchara una mejilla con el labial rojo pasión que se estaba aplicando. Con gran rapidez, tomó un pedazo de papel higiénico, lo mojó y luego lo pasó por su mejilla para quitar la raya de labial. Puso una cara enfadada; claro, eso tampoco lo esperé y lo siguiente que sucedió, ni siquiera me lo habría imaginado.

– ¡EDWARD! – Chilló enojada – Me asustaste ¿Por qué no me avisas cuando vas a entrar?

– Pensé que te gustaría verme después de que en todo el día, ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono, por lo menos yo ansiaba verte y poder saludarte con un beso – Terminé.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a su posición frente al espejo – Estuve ocupada hoy, busqué trabajo; pero, como siempre no conseguí nada – Bajó la mirada por un segundo, para luego ponerse firme frente a mí – Me hubiera gustado saludarte si hubieras tenido la decencia de anunciarte.

– ¿Tengo que anunciarme para saludar a mi esposa?

Volteó a verme completamente furiosa – TU NO ENTIENDES NADA Y CAMBIAS TODO A TU ACOMODO, ESTOY CANSADA – Gritó.

– ¿TU CREES QUE YO NO? ESTUVE EN LA ENTRADA MIENTRAS SALUDABAS A VERA Y NI SIQUERA ME MIRASTE, ESTUVE AQUÍ PARADO DETRÁS DE TI POR MINUTOS Y NO NOTASTE MI PRESENCIA ¿AHORA VIENES A RECLAMARME? ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? – Grité histérico, no recordé que Vera estaba en casa y tal vez podría escucharnos, lo que menos quería era que ella presenciara nuestra discusión.

– ERES TU, ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTAR AQUÍ. NO ESTOY CON VERA, NO LA VEO COMO QUISIERA Y TODO EL TIEMPO TENGO QUE TRABAJAR PARA PODERLE DAR UNA CÉNTESIMA PARTE DE LO QUE QUIERO PARA ELLA. TU TRABAJO TAMPOCO AYUDA Y SIENTO QUE ELLA ESTÁ CRECIENDO CON ESME AUN CUANDO ELLA ES NUESTRA HIJA, YO SOY SU MADRE… QUIERO VIVIR COMO ANTES – Salió del baño y, conociéndola, estaba evitando el llanto.

Me quedé allí estancado por unos cuantos minutos mientras lograba procesar todo lo que nos habíamos gritado, estaba completamente absorto; siendo que, esta era la primera discusión real que teníamos. No habíamos discutido hasta llegar a gritarnos lo que sentíamos; porque, ella o yo siempre teníamos que irnos a otra parte y nuestros horarios de trabajo no nos daban más espera, después nos calmábamos y se nos olvidaba la razón del enfado.

Ahora, todo era muy difuso y llegué a contemplar la posibilidad de que esa mujer con la que había gritado, no era la misma de la que yo me había enamorado años atrás. No, definitivamente no era la misma: Antes siempre hablábamos por teléfono para asegurarnos de que estábamos bien, utilizábamos mi tiempo de almuerzo para vernos. Cuando nació Vera ambos nos unimos más, pude sentirla más cercana a mí aunque no la viera en todo el día; sin embargo, no recuerdo en qué instante ella comenzó a cambiar, no recuerdo el momento exacto en el que comenzamos a distanciarnos de manera que llegáramos a… Esto: A lo que sucedió minutos atrás en este mismo lugar.

Caminé hacía la habitación de mi hija, quizá ella me diera valor y me comprobara una vez más, que yo tenía que luchar por ella y por la familia que tenía. Todos los matrimonios pasaban por dificultades y el mío no iba a ser la excepción; además, solo era una discusión y cuando estuviéramos calmados, lo hablaríamos, tarde que temprano lo haríamos.

Llegué a la habitación de mi hija, ya más calmado y manteniendo la mente en positivo respecto a mi relación con Rosalie. De nuevo, me quedé allí, recostado en el marco de la puerta mientras Rosalie le daba un beso en la frente a Vera; vi que, ella tenía los ojitos cerrados hasta que de alguna manera, sintió mi presencia y los abrió, tendió su mano hacía mí.

– Papi ¿Puedes acercarte? Por favor – Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Pude sentir el malestar de Rosalie; sin embargo, no me podía negar a los pedidos de mi hija – ¿Qué pasa, princesa? – Pregunté tomando su mano.

Ella bajó su cabecita y en el segundo que la levantó pude observar que sus ojos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas – Yo… escuché… ustedes… – Se sentó en la cama y nos volvió a mirar alternadamente a Rosalie y a mí – Oí que ustedes se estaban gritando ¿Por qué peleaban? – Preguntó inocentemente. Rosalie y yo nos miramos con los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué responderle; al mismo tiempo, por la mejilla de mi nena recorría una lágrima – ¿Peleaban por mí?

– No, no nena. Nada de eso es tu culpa – Respondí rápidamente, quitando su lágrima con mi pulgar.

Rosalie me siguió – Nosotros hablábamos de lo que queríamos para ti y que no te podíamos ver, por eso estábamos tristes y empezamos a gritar, no nos dimos cuenta que lo hacíamos – Acarició sus cabellos.

– No me gusta que peleen – Pasó una mano por sus ojitos – ¿Por qué no pueden verme?

Sentí como Rosalie tragaba saliva; conociéndola, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, por lo que yo le respondí – Mira princesa, tu mami y yo tenemos que trabajar todo el día para poder vivir aquí, comer y llevarte al preescolar. Por eso no podemos estar contigo todo el tiempo y te tienes que quedar con Esme – En cuanto dije esa última frase, Rosalie volvió a tragar saliva. Acaricié de nuevo la mejilla de Vera – No te tienes que preocupar por nada, no me gusta verte así. Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a llorar – Ella asintió con su cabecita – Bien, buenas noches, te amo – Besé su frente.

Rosalie se acercó a ella y también besó su frente – Te amo, hijita. Mañana te veré temprano, te llevaré al preescolar – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vera, se acostó de nuevo y no tardó en quedarse dormida profundamente.

Miré a Rose por un par de segundos, ella tenía la mirada fija en nuestra hija, presentía que ella me estaba ocultando algo; pero, me negué ante ese pensamiento luego de procesarlo – _¿Qué me podría estar ocultando mi esposa?_ – No había nada que ella pudiera ocultarme, ella no me haría algo como eso.

Me levanté de la cama de Vera y fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, tomé solo un sorbo pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo; sin duda, lo que más llamó mi atención y en lo que no me había fijado con detenimiento fue en la expresión de Esme cuando le pregunté la razón por la cual Vera le decía "Abu"; sí, mi hija mostró mucha alegría al decir que quería que su abuela fuera Esme, solo que ella se veía preocupada y ansiosa viéndome todo el tiempo con esas expresiones tatuadas en su rostro; aun así, trataba de sonreír.

– Adiós, Edward – Sentí la voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas. Me giré rápidamente para verla hermosa como siempre, con su maquillaje intacto, vestida con su uniforme y un bolso de mano.

Asentí – Siento mucho la discusión que tuvimos – Alcancé a decir antes de que se fuera.

– No quiero hablar sobre eso, dejémoslo para más tarde, es mejor que hablemos con cabeza fría – Abrió la puerta principal – Descansa.

Me despedí de Rosalie y fui directo a la cama, hoy había sido un día muy agotador: Tanto mental como físicamente; sin embargo, por más que lo intenté, no pude dejar de pensar en ella. Estuve dando vueltas en mi cama por cerca de casi cuatro horas, hasta que pensé que ver a mi hija durmiendo, sería una buena terapia para poder conciliar el sueño. Así lo hice, caminé hasta la habitación de Vera y la vi durmiendo plácidamente con sus cabellos regados por toda la almohada y una parte de su cuerpo descubierto, me acerqué lentamente para no despertarla y la arropé. Mi dulce princesa tenía todavía lágrimas secas por su carita, me sentí tan mal conmigo mismo, no debí dejar que ella presenciara esa discusión; aunque sinceramente, no me arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Rosalie, solo habría querido que las cosas se dieran de una manera diferente: Que en lugar de gritarnos como lo habíamos hecho, hubiéramos hablado sin que toda la rabia y el estrés salieran a flote.

En parte entendía a mi esposa, yo también estaba cansado de la situación que vivíamos y todo lo que dijo ella acerca de pasar más tiempo con Vera y darle el mundo entero, era lo que yo quería... Solo que; por ahora, no podíamos. Tal vez ella estaría pensando que quería volver a la vida que tenía antes de conocerme, de esa forma todo sería más fácil de lo que es ahora: Viviendo con miedo de que algún día no tengamos que comer o dónde vivir.

Me acomodé al lado de Vera y con ella junto a mí, por fin pude dormir, algo en ella me trasmitía paz y tranquilidad. La abracé y la acerqué a mi pecho, ella a penas se movió y así quedamos juntos hasta el amanecer.

…

Al cabo de una semana, Rosalie y yo habíamos hablado de la discusión que habíamos tenido y ambos concordamos en que lo que nos tenía tan distanciados y estresados eran nuestros horarios de trabajo. No podíamos vernos, ni hablarnos porque ambos estábamos cumpliendo nuestras propias responsabilidades; pero, quedamos en que nos estaríamos comunicando por lo menos una vez al día. Así fue toda la semana, por lo menos nos veíamos más unidos y felices, Vera era la más feliz con todo esto.

Solo había un pequeño detalle que me seguía atormentando y no sabía de qué manera enfrentarlo: La beca de estudio. Aun no le había comentado a Rosalie y tampoco sabía si aceptar o no; porque, si aceptaba significaría que tendría menos tiempo para convivir con mi familia y por el contrario; si me negaba la beca, significaría negarme a una increíble posibilidad que me haría crecer profesionalmente.

Llegué a casa pensando en aquello, con Vera dormida en mis brazos; ya que, al parecer Esme la había llevado a jugar al parque y estaba completamente agotada. La dejé en su habitación y Rosalie llegó en ese instante.

– ¿Otra tarde agotadora con Esme? – Preguntó Rose a mi oído para no despertar a Vera y yo asentí.

Ambos salimos de la habitación, no sin antes dejar un beso en la frente de nuestra hija. Cuando estuvimos en la sala me sorprendió que Rosalie se sentara frente a mí, supuse que era para hablar de nuestro día, al menos por quince minutos porque ella tenía que ir a su trabajo.

– Sí, pero debo decir que Esme se veía más agotada que Vera – Sonreí.

Rosalie se estremeció – Hablando de ella… Hay algo que me pidió… Más bien fue como una invitación – Forzó una sonrisa mientras yo la veía expectante – Me pidió que fuéramos a cenar los tres… en su casa… el martes de la próxima semana… Ella estaría con Carlisle… Me dijo que era muy importante para ella… – Se retorció los dedos sobre su regazo.

– Que raro – Puse una mano en mi barbilla frunciendo el ceño – Ella no me dijo nada cuando fui por Vera.

– Me llamó cuando tú no habías llegado, tal vez venías de camino – Contestó rápidamente, noté un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

– Bien, por mí no hay problema ¿Y tu trabajo? – Pregunté.

– No te preocupes, el martes casi no hay clientela; le diré a mi jefe que me deje esa noche libre – Miró su reloj – A propósito, ya voy tarde – Se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

– Ok – Respondí acercándome a ella – Tienes que darme un beso de despedida.

Ya cuando estuvimos juntos nos besamos como hace tiempo no lo habíamos hecho: Desde hace tiempo atrás los besos con mi Rose eran un tanto desabridos e insípidos; Sin embargo, me sorprendí gratamente al momento en el que ella respondió mi beso con devoción y pasión. Soltó su cartera y la dejó en la mesa de centro para luego pasar hábilmente sus manos por toda la extensión de mi pecho, acariciándome como la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos – _Eso solo significa una cosa_ – Pensé e inmediatamente puse una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en uno de sus pechos, para así mostrarle cuánto la extrañaba: Por todo lo que vivíamos a diario, no podíamos estar juntos y eso me deprimía, supongo que a ella también porque recibía gustosa mis caricias.

Dejé que mis labios bajaran por su cuello, allí disfruté de su aroma y de su suave piel; ella en cambio, gemía de placer tratando de ser silenciosa, llevó mi otra mano para dejarla en su pecho libre y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de caricias, ya se sentían duros sus pezones; de la nada, nació otro gemido de su boca, el que ya era un par de octavas mayor al anterior, si seguía así, iba a despertar a Vera. En el instante que sentí que iba a gemir otra vez, puse mis labios sobre los suyos para acallar sus gritos. La miré y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Jadeé en silencio – No vayas al trabajo esta noche, Rose. Quédate conmigo – Susurré.

Ella se demoró un tanto en responder, abrió sus ojos con pánico y se alejó de repente – No, Edward. No me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo – Afirmó repentinamente compuesta y con aires de seriedad.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto, la vi cruzando la puerta sin siquiera decir otra palabra o al menos despedirse. Se sentía un aire extraño entre los dos y más en esta noche, no sabía que pasaba con ella, estaba actuando más diferente de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente. Quedé parado en donde estaba y suspiré: Ya no me quedaba de otra que lidiar yo solo con mi problema de excitación y dormirme.

Al siguiente día me levanté de la cama y Rosalie llegaba de su trabajo, no hablamos de lo que había pasado; simplemente, hicimos la rutina que teníamos desde que había nacido Vera: Rose la despertaba y la bañaba mientras que yo preparaba el desayuno. Cuando Vera terminaba de bañarse, yo pasaba al baño y demoraba lo menos posible para darle el desayuno a mi princesa y de paso que Rose tuviera tiempo de darse una ducha y comer algo antes de llevar a Vera al preescolar. Siempre era así, una dinámica muy productiva porque a veces, podíamos desayunar los tres juntos.

De ahí fui a mi trabajo, recogí el taxi y manejé por la ruta que tenía programada. El día se pasó volando, ya eran las diez de la noche y había terminado mi turno, iba directo a la empresa para dejar el taxi, hasta que vi que una sombra me hacía la parada, traté de ignorarla pero cuando pasé por su lado me pude dar cuenta de que era una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos ondulados color caoba que caían grácilmente hasta su cintura, no alcanzaba a ver muy bien su rostro; sin embargo, su figura era espectacular: Delgada, de pechos pequeños perfectos para llenar mi boca; su trasero era respingón, me provocaba estrecharlo entre mis manos; piernas finas, delgadas, bien torneadas que parecían no tener fin con esos zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

Algo me hizo detenerme, a pesar de que una muy pequeña parte de mi consciencia me decía que yo no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos porque yo estaba CASADO, solo podía tener ojos para Rose; no obstante, no me importó en ese momento, simplemente me orillé para que ella se subiera, pude tener una mejor vista de ella: Usaba un vestido negro de brillos, escote en v, el vestido cubría sus brazos hasta los codos, iba pegado a su cuerpo, llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y por lo que pude ver cuando ella se subió, tenía un escote en su espalda que dejaba que mi imaginación volara.

– Lléveme a la E 72nd St. – Dijo ella con un tono arrogante.

Asentí sin decir nada. Durante el camino no me pude resistir a ver su rostro que daba la impresión de ser perfilado por los mismos ángeles, era en forma de corazón, piel pálida, ojos grandes y achocolatados, nariz fina, pómulos prominentes, labios carnosos y con una delgada línea en la mandíbula. Simplemente hermosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana aunque no tuviera las mejillas rosadas como lo describen la mayoría de los escritores o artistas que recrean una preciosidad así.

Pero, para mí si era una mujer preciosa. Ella tenía su vista fija en el camino, había frialdad en sus ojos y algo así como un hoyo, tal vez en su alma o en su corazón, percibía algo así como soledad por parte de ella; a pesar de eso, se mostraba arrogante y superior a los demás. No necesitaba que me lo dijera, yo lo sabía por la forma en la que miraba el paisaje, con agonía. Al darse cuenta de que yo la estaba observando, ella arqueaba una ceja con prepotencia y ponía una máscara de orgullo.

En cuanto llegamos, ella abrió su bolso y me pagó con más dinero del que costaba el recorrido hasta lo que parecía ser su "casa" y que digo casa, era una mansión el lugar donde ella vivía. Me salí de la nube moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro; al fin y al cabo, existía la posibilidad de que ella y yo no nos volveríamos a ver… Me equivoqué: El jueves, a primera hora de la mañana, ella estaba en una de las paradas más cercanas a la ruta que yo tomaba y me hizo la señal para que la llevara a una de las sedes de la compañía hotelera más poderosa de Nueva York: McCarthy & Vulturi Association. Me demoré un poco llegando, para nadie era un secreto que esa minifalda que llevaba mostraba más de lo que debería y el escote en su pecho estaba de infarto, encima llevaba una gabardina gris descubierta y un par de botas con tacón. Eso a ella no parecía importarle porque estaba distraída mirando por la ventana pensando en quién sabe qué cosa o en quién sabe quién; digo, una mujer como ella no podía estar sola, al menos debería tener un pretendiente, novio o hasta esposo.

En cuanto llegamos, volvió a su pose fría y arrogante, me dejó un fajo de billetes y se fue moviendo sus caderas tentadoramente; cualquier hombre y me incluyo, caería en sus encantos con los ojos bien abiertos. Me quedé un par de minutos observándola hasta que ella entró al gran edificio y no la vi más (Por ahora)… En la noche, cuando estaba terminando mi turno, la vi de nuevo y no precisamente en el lugar donde la había dejado; de hecho, ella estaba bastante retirada de ese lugar.

Ella hizo la señal para que me detuviera y en cuanto vio mi rostro al sentarse en la parte trasera del taxi, se espantó – Bueno, pero a usted ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me está siguiendo? – Me preguntó molesta haciendo magüe de que se iba a bajar del taxi.

– No, señorita. No la estoy siguiendo, simplemente yo recorro todos estos lugares, es mi zona de trabajo y créame, este día me van a llamar la atención porque me he retirado mucho del sector que me indicaron y por eso estoy aquí – Ella alzó una ceja sin creer completamente en mis palabras – Vea mi credencial en la parte trasera del asiento, dice que trabajo en la empresa Cullen Express y bueno, allí está toda mi información.

Ella resopló – Bien, lléveme a la dirección de la vez anterior… o no, mejor lléveme a Great Jones Spa, necesito algo de relajación – Dijo en tono de cansancio, poniendo una mano en su frente como si se fuera a morir. Demasiado dramática, diría yo.

– Por supuesto – Asentí sin decir lo que pensaba.

…

Ya se había llegado el martes, me encontré con la mujer misteriosa que viajaba en mi taxi en muchas ocasiones, hasta tres veces en el mismo día. Ella siempre mantenía una máscara de frialdad, orgullo y acentuaba su pose arrogante cuando me miraba; sin embargo, cuando la descubría mirando por la ventana, tenía la mirada perdida, como si le faltara algo o su alma viajara errante. Siempre me pagaba más de la cuenta, no se molestaba en darme los billetes en la mano sino los botaba al asiento del copiloto y se iba.

No me agradaba mucho la actitud de esa mujer: era la imagen perfecta de la mujer fría y despectiva, su físico no era suficiente y solo la hacía ver más como una señorita de la alta sociedad, caprichosa y engreída. Moví mi cabeza, estaba pensando en ella más de lo que debería; solo que, no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien podría comportarse de la forma en la que lo hacía ella. Desde ese momento, me empezó a caer mal y si me la volvía a topar actuaría como siempre, neutral.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones regresé a casa y sentí a Rosalie demasiado inquieta y nerviosa; tal vez, esperaba que en esta cena, Carlisle se atreviera a ascenderme, pero… – _¿Para qué quería a toda mi familia en una cena, solo para darme un ascenso?_ – pensé, bien podría hacerlo en la oficina de su empresa. De todas formas, Rosalie se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y se maquilló de forma que luciera una como una reina de belleza; ni qué decir de Vera, mi princesa estaba hermosa, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara de princesa y su cabello caía suavemente que se enroscaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

– ¿Listos? – Preguntó Rose por tercera vez.

Yo no sabía para qué debía ponerme el mejor (único) traje elegante que tenía, era negro con camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego. Miré a las dos mujeres de mi vida, Vera saltaba de un lado para otro y Rosalie se moría por hacer lo mismo; aunque, si soy sincero, mi esposa se veía algo nerviosa. Asentí con la cabeza, dándole la respuesta a mi esposa.

Tomamos un taxi y nos llevó directo a la mansión Cullen, porque ellos habían expandido su casa una vez que la productividad de la empresa de Carlisle había aumentado un cincuenta por ciento, así como también adquirieron nuevos taxis y remodelaron las instalaciones de la empresa, sin mencionar que también se aumentó el salario de los empleados. Pero bueno, ya estaba bastante asombrado con la gran casa que tenían y solo vivían ellos dos – _¿O es que acaso vivían con más personas?... Tal vez con sus hijos_ – Descarté la absurda idea; ya que, en los años que conocía a Carlisle y a Esme, jamás me habían presentado algún hijo o hija, sin contar que Carlisle y yo siempre hablábamos como amigos, si hubiera un hijo, ya me lo habría dicho.

…

Llegamos en menos tiempo del que pensé, le pagué al taxista y caminamos unos cuantos pasos, hasta que encontramos a Esme en la mitad del camino para llegar hasta la mansión. Llevaba un vestido elegante, rojo muy recatado que la hacía lucir bella y joven. A la hora que la saludé con un abrazo, ella se mostró feliz e impaciente, con un deje de nerviosismo. No podía creer que estuviera esperándonos afuera con un vestido tan ligero y con el frío que hacía en Nueva York; Sin embargo, parecía que a ella no le importaba y nos dirigió a la puerta donde Carlisle nos esperaba con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, a él si lo veía bastante nervioso y pensativo.

Todas esas expresiones corporales y faciales me tenían completamente aturdido, ya no creía que esta cena fuera para un simple ascenso; no, había algo importante que ellos querían decirnos a Rosalie y a mí; Desgraciadamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que era y me moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

Pronto estuvimos sentados a la mesa, la charla era sobre trivialidades y se alcanzó a colar una que otra cosa del trabajo; no obstante, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, había algún motivo muy importante por el cuál estábamos aquí y ya quería saberlo. Cuando terminamos de comer, pasamos a la sala con el pretexto de que Esme y Carlisle querían prolongar nuestra estancia y además profundizar la charla – _Claro, ahí tendré mi respuesta_ – Pensé emocionado.

Por algún motivo, Vera estaba cansada y Esme, junto con Rosalie la llevaron a dormir en la habitación que tenían adecuada para ella; ya que, Vera permanecía demasiado tiempo con Esme. Cuando estuvimos los cuatro, nos sentamos en los sillones. Carlisle estaba sentado con la espalda recta, Esme retorcía sus dedos en su regazo y al mirar a Rose me di cuenta que estaba bastante nerviosa.

– Es todo ¿Podría alguien decirme qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? – Pregunté irritado con tono normal.

Carlisle puso una mano en los dedos retorcidos de Esme, ella pareció relajarse y entonces, Carlisle aclaró la garganta – Edward, nosotros te invitamos a esta cena porque queremos decirte algo muy importante.

– Eso ya lo sé, de otra forma todos ustedes no estarían actuando tan extraño. Solo digan de una vez qué es lo que pasa.

Esme suspiró y se acercó a mí – Edward… – Me miró con miedo – Tu nombre real es Edward Cullen Masen – Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía realizar la pregunta que tenía en mente. Me empezaba a apretar la corbata y sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi espalda; estuve desconcertado, en algún instante pensé que era un clase de broma pesada; al ver que a ninguno de los presentes se les asomaba una expresión de broma en sus rostros, me tensé aún más. No pude decir nada, no me podía mover; incluso, estaba helado cuando Carlisle dio señas de seguir con la confesión.

Carlisle se puso de lado de su esposa – Así es, eres un Cullen… Eres nuestro hijo, Edward.

– ¿QUÉ? – Me puse de pie totalmente furioso, dejando de lado mi estado de shock – ¿Cómo es posible que me digan eso luego de veintiocho años? No saben por las necesidades que pasé, me dejaron en un orfanato, a mí… – Tragué saliva – A mí me dolió mucho no tener una familia. Después de que me sacaron del orfanato, por la fuerza, tuve que buscar empleo por mis propios medios – Solté una risa sarcástica – Claro, olvidé que mi gran padre me dio empleo en su empresa de taxis luego de siete meses y por eso YO era el favorito, aunque no entiendo eso último; tal vez yo era el favorito porque les dio un repentino ataque de remordimiento – Pasé la mano por mi cabello – Si ustedes hubieran estado conmigo, no habría pasado lo que pasó, yo no… no huera perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Rosalie se acercó tratando de pasar su brazo por mi cintura – Cariño, cálmate por favor – Pidió dulcemente.

Me zafé de su agarre – ¿Cómo quieres que me calme con todo lo que me dijeron? – Me quedé pensativo viendo la expresión en su rostro – ¿Cómo es que no estás sorprendida?

Ella bajó la cabeza – Bueno, yo… – La interrumpí.

– ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? – Cuestioné molesto y a la vez impresionado.

– Desde que fui a la oficina de Carlisle para hacer el reclamo por tu sueldo… Lo supe a penas lo vi porque él tenía facciones muy parecidas a las tuyas y cuando llegó Esme, entendí por qué tenías el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Una noche, recogí a Vera y confronté a Esme – Se miraron mutuamente, arrepentidas – Ella me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía.

– LO SUPISTE HACE MESES Y ¿NO ME DIJISTE NADA? – Grité sin importarme que Vera estuviera durmiendo en una habitación cercana – ¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ LA CONFIANZA QUE HABÍA ENTRE NOSOTROS? ME ENGAÑASTE – Miré a los que se suponían que eran mis padres – NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAN HECHO ESTO.

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí de aquella mansión, estaba completamente furioso, no podía creer que mi único amigo: Carlisle, me hubiera mentido y menos que mi esposa me hubiera ocultado la verdad – _¿Qué clase de relación podía haber entre ella y yo como para que me estuviera ocultando la cosa más importante de mi vida?_ – Pensé mientras vagaba por las calles de Nueva York. Sonreí sarcásticamente; no tenía amigos, prácticamente estaba solo y las pocas personas que había, en mi vida me mentían – _¿Qué clase de karma estaba pagando para que me sucediera esto?_ – pensaba al mismo tiempo que tiraba de mi cabello.

Deambulé por las calles sin rumbo fijo, por lo menos sabía que no quería volver a mi casa ni a la de los Cullen, no quería encontrarme con ninguna de las personas que habitaban allí; es más, no quería pasar la noche en ninguno de esos lugares… Lamentaba mucho no darle a mi pequeña princesa su beso de buenas noches; pero, no podía ir allí y ver a Rosalie como si nada hubiera sucedido y la sola imagen de Vera, era como ver a Rosalie cuando niña; sí, lo sé, estoy desquitándome con mi hija por lo que hizo mi esposa y en mi defensa, solo estaba buscando un sitio tranquilo en el cual pudiera pensar.

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. ALGUNAS YA SUPONÍAN QUE EDWARD ERA HIJO DE CARLISLE Y ESME, PERO HAY ALGO QUE ÉL OCULTA… NO SÉ SI ALGUNA LO DESCIFRE ANTES DE QUE SALGA A FLOTE.**_

 _ **POR OTRO LADO, YA HIZO SU PRIMER APARICIÓN NUESTRA QUERIDA BELLA, AUNQUE ELLA NO SE HA PRESENTADO COMO TAL Y NO TIENE UNA RELACIÓN MUY CERCANA CON EDWARD… VEREMOS QUE PASA ¿MEREZCO REVIEWS?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Me topé con alguien en medio de mis pensamientos, solo reconocí la voz de una mujer y no estuve completamente seguro de quién era, hasta que vi su rostro.

– Fíjate por donde caminas, grandísimo… ¡Oh! Eres tú – Dijo de manera despectiva – ¿No es muy tarde como para que estés caminando por aquí? – Arqueó una ceja.

– Si, es demasiado tarde como para que AMBOS estemos caminando por aquí; aunque, en mi defensa yo no tengo quién me lleve de un lugar a otro… Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no tengo suficiente dinero para ello – Contesté con una sonrisa completamente falsa, sarcástica y altiva de satisfacción personal; no obstante, de todas las personas que me podía encontrar, era ella la que menos esperaba y soportaba, no quería aguantar sus berrinches esta noche.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo camino y viajo por donde quiera, eso hace parte de mi vida personal. Por otro lado; sí, veo que no tienes ni un solo centavo en el bolsillo, así que te dejaré para que sigas "Disfrutando" de tu miseria – Me rodeó y caminó con paso firme, como si no me hubiera visto, como si no hubiéramos tenido esta charla.

Bufé – No tienes idea de la miseria en la que estoy – Murmuré para mí mismo; pero, creo que ella alcanzó a escuchar porque se detuvo y me miró con una emoción indescifrable.

Caminó hacía mi de la misma forma petulante – Vamos a tomar un café, yo invito – Dijo más como una orden que yo tenía que seguir.

Me molesté por la forma en la que me lo había pedido, yo no estaba en horario laboral y mucho menos era su esclavo. Hice una mueca mostrando todo mi enfado – _¿Qué mierdas creía ella? ¿Que todos tenían que estar a sus putos pies cuando y como lo quisiera?_ – No, yo no iba a aceptar. Pensé rápidamente en una excusa o algo, no creía que fuera buena idea decirle todo lo malo que estaba pensando sobre ella.

– No puedo, tengo… algo más que hacer – Al principio soné convincente; después, perdí la confianza y mi tono sonó más bien dudoso.

– ¿Por ejemplo? – Arqueó la ceja esperando mi respuesta, suponiendo que yo estaba mintiendo.

– No tengo que dar explicaciones; pero bueno, salí a tomar aire y como ya lo hice, volveré a casa con mi esposa y mi hija – Esta vez sí mentí, no había rastro de duda en mis palabras, no importaba si no quería ver a Rosalie en este momento.

– Ok, como quieras. Hasta luego – Volvió a su tono frío y se fue.

Solté un largo suspiro por haberme zafado de ella: Era tan postiza, tan odiosa y prejuiciosa, que no la soportaba. Luego de pensarlo bien, me pregunté la razón por la cual me había invitado un café. Ella se creía un miembro de la realeza y me veía a mí como una escoria – _¿Qué pretendía al invitarme un café?_ – No sé, tal vez darme de comer era su obra de caridad del día, o noche, en este caso.

Estúpida reina de la arrogancia y más estúpido yo por tener que, prácticamente, trabajar para ella; ya que, ella me abordaba todos los días, mínimo dos veces – _Claro, agreguemos otro problema a mi lista_ – Pensé irónicamente y seguido enumeré los problemas que amenazaban con volverme loco: Mi vida estaba un poco vacía luego del distanciamiento de Rosalie, mis nuevos padres que por fin se dignaron a aparecer y la beca. A propósito, tenía que dar una respuesta definitiva en dos días y si no lo hacía, perdía toda oportunidad de estudiar becado en esa universidad; por algo, su lema era "No damos segundas oportunidades". Estaba tan perdido y eso me descolocaba completamente; porque, aunque no fuera millonario, siempre supe lo que quería, siempre tenía un plan para mi futuro y ahora que todo esto estaba sucediendo, yo estaba aturdido y no sabía qué hacer.

Luego de unas horas, miré mi reloj, eran más de las once de la noche, no tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde me iba a quedar esta noche, no tenía un puto centavo para quedarme en un hotel – _¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?_ – Tal vez, quedarme vagando por ahí sería una buena idea hasta que empezara mi turno mañana, prácticamente pasaría la noche en vela; eso sí, evitaría a toda costa ver a Carlisle, al día siguiente y solo me dedicaría a hacer mi trabajo. Renunciaría a ese empleo si por mi fuera; pero, necesitaba el dinero y como dicen por ahí _"La necesidad tiene cara de perro"_ ese dicho se aplicaba perfectamente a mi situación: Todo el día, todos los días… Para mi desgracia, así era.

No tenía idea de la dirección que iba a tomar, al menos ya había decidido que aceptaría la beca: En estas dos últimas horas lo había pensado muy bien y sabía que era algo realmente bueno como para rechazarlo; además, tendría una excusa buena para disminuir mi horario de trabajo y dejar de pensar en idioteces; vería a Carlisle por menos tiempo, con suerte no me lo cruzaría, excepto por el día de pago y, por último, Rosalie... Bueno, ese tema era un punto a parte: No quería dejar de hablarle, mucho menos dejar de verla; sin embargo, necesitaba tiempo para olvidar y perdonar, sin contar el hecho de que mi pequeña Vera estaba con ella: No podía pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a mi princesa.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y miré el reloj de nuevo, me desesperé cuando vi que apenas era media noche, faltaban siete interminables horas para que volviera a casa tomara una ducha y fuera a trabajar; eventualmente tenía que ver a Rosalie y mi pequeña hija; bueno, esta última era muy perceptiva y se daría cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo… No creía tener ni los ánimos, ni las fuerzas para fingir delante de ella. A lo lejos escuché una voz que me llamaba y me di la vuelta, no fue fácil reconocer la persona que venía en medio de toda la oscuridad.

– ¿Edward? Hermano ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Estás muy lejos de tu casa a esta hora ¿Qué pasó, hombre? - Lanzó una pregunta tras otra.

– La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en casa? - Le devolví la pregunta.

Él se rascó la nuca – Bueno ¿Me creerías si te digo que tengo que presentar una maqueta a primera hora y estoy buscando los materiales que me faltan para terminarla? – Preguntó apenado.

Solté una carcajada – No puedo creer que Jasper "precavido" Hale, esté retrasado en un proyecto de arquitectura – Terminé de reírme, disfruté de la única carcajada que me habían arrancado esta noche – A media noche ¿Qué tipo de tienda está abierta a esta hora?

Bufó – Claro, ahora dime qué haces tú aquí – Me devolvió la pregunta e inmediatamente me puse serio, aclaré mi garganta.

– Larga historia – Contesté simplemente – Mejor te ayudo en tu maqueta y más tarde te cuento mis penas.

Se encogió de hombros y asintió. Ambos conseguimos los materiales, para eso tuvimos que caminar bastante, recorrer muchas calles de Nueva York por más tiempo del que tenía previsto y en ese tiempo Jasper no dejó de lanzarme preguntas a diestra y siniestra; así que, terminé contándole todo lo que había pasado y cómo me sentía al respecto. De todas formas no fue tan malo como yo lo pensé, logré desahogarme con alguien y liberé la carga mental y psicológica que tenía; aunque de alguna manera, Jasper era mi cuñado y obviamente iba a estar de lado de Rosalie, él era su hermano después de todo y no lo culparía si no me apoyaba a mí.

Luego de terminar el recorrido volvimos a un apartamento, se me hizo algo extraño que no estuviera con sus padres, pero no le dije nada por el momento.

– Entra, no te preocupes – Dijo sin pena, como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando.

Allí no me pude aguantar la curiosidad y tuve que preguntarle – Disculpa si mi pregunta es muy directa –Dije observando detalladamente la sala del apartamento.

La sala estaba bien decorada, con acabados modestos y los muebles parecían ser escogidos por un experto, sin contar los pisos y la pintura que llevaban las paredes, a parte de los cuadros que colgaban de ellas. Todos los colores y acabados decían _"Este es mi apartamento de soltero"_. Sonreí medianamente al entrar y también me sentí algo intimidado, todavía tenía horror al encontrarme alguno de mis suegros aquí y sencillamente no quería lidiar con ellos, menos en este momento.

– ¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

Él agrandó su sonrisa – En mi apartamento ¿Dónde más? – Cerró la puerta, notó mi incomodidad y tal vez mis nervios por ver a mis suegros – Te lo repito, no te preocupes por nada… No vivo con mis padres, desde hace tiempo. Después que ellos echaron a Rosalie de la casa, yo no volví a ser el mismo que era antes: Ahorré mi dinero mientras trabajaba y cuando tuve suficiente me independicé, ellos saben mis razones y no me hablan desde el día que dejé su casa – Hizo una pausa como si nada pasara – ¿Quieres algo de comer o de tomar?

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negando su propuesta; aparte de eso, me sentí confundido – No te comprendo ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Te dije que tuve un problema con tu hermana y no la quería ver por el momento, tu respuesta fue darme posada en tu apartamento. Se supone que deberías cogerme a puños en este momento – No me moví de mi lugar.

Él solo agachó la cabeza – Sí, es cierto que Rosalie es mi hermana y molería a golpes a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño – Dijo pensativo y luego levantó la cabeza para verme – Tú eres mi amigo, ya me contaste como sucedieron las cosas y tengo que ser muy neutral en ese aspecto… Entiendo a mi hermana porque la labor de decirte la verdad con respecto a tus padres, no le correspondía a ella y sí, también entiendo cómo te sientes; sin embargo, lo que tú dijiste es cierto, tienes que darte tu tiempo para olvidar el hecho de que ella sabía… Que todas las personas que te rodeaban sabían la verdad y nunca te lo dijeron – Sonrió y palmeó mi hombro – Sé que no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo molesto con ella y además, no puedes estar alejado de tus chicas – Ladeó la cabeza – Cambiando de tema, con respecto a tus padres… – Lo interrumpí.

– No, ellos no son mis padres; ahora, Carlisle es mi jefe y Esme es una simple conocida – Dije con dolor, simulando que no sentía nada; Por primera vez, usé la máscara que tanto odiaba de la castaña que viajaba en mi taxi.

Jasper suspiró – Edward, quieras o no… Tú… – Lo volví a interrumpir.

– NO – Subí mi voz un par de octavas – Papá no es el que engendra sino el que cría, yo nunca sentí apoyo por parte de ellos – Bajé la cabeza recordando – No sentimos el apoyo y… – Esta vez fue oportunidad de Jasper para interrumpirme.

– ¿Sentimos? ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro – _Sentí_ – Recalqué – Yo no sentí su apoyo sino hasta que Carlisle me contrató en la empresa; de igual forma, me daba el mismo salario que a los demás – Me pasé la mano por el cabello – Pero conmigo siempre fue… Diferente, Carlisle y Esme fueron diferentes desde el primer día que yo pisé esa maldita empresa, ahora sé la razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras yo repetía en mi cabeza las palabras de Esme al decirme mi verdadero nombre y después cuando Carlisle me dijo que yo era un Cullen – _¿Quién carajos se iba a imaginar que yo resultaría ser un Cullen?_ – Seguramente, mi apellido actual se debía al apellido de soltera de Esme y así yo nunca me daría cuenta de nada – _¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿En qué momento mi vida había cambiado tan radicalmente?_ – Bueno, la última respuesta ya la tenía. Jasper se dio cuenta de mi estado pensativo, casi catatónico y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el sofá, en poco tiempo me llevó un vaso con agua para que me calmara, tenía la cabeza vuelta un ocho; sin contar que, literalmente, me salía humo de las orejas por la rabia que tenía.

Por más que lo quisiera, no me podía dejar de preguntar por qué me habían dejado a la deriva, en un orfanato en el que pasé por muchas necesidades, mientras ellos estaban felices y campantes con la empresa de Carlisle y su casa – _¿Tan poca cosa era yo como para que abandonaran? –_ Yo era apenas un bebé, toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia la pasé allí; hasta que, ocurrió ese trágico accidente que no quería recordar porque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía una dureza en mi pecho: Algo que me faltaba y que nunca iba a recuperar, por desgracia.

Pero, también llegué a cuestionarme – _¿Por qué hasta ahora se dignaban a mostrarse como mis padres?_ – Si pretendían algo al decirme esto, podrían habérmelo dicho mucho antes – _¿Qué querían de mí? Tal vez Rosalie los convenció porque no quería seguir ocultándome ese secreto_ – Pensé para mí mismo, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a Jasper a terminar su maqueta. Mi amigo no había dicho una palabra hasta que un objeto se cayó de la mesa y él se inclinó para recogerlo.

– Tal vez se sienten arrepentidos – Respondió a una de mis preguntas mentales. Lo miré sorprendido cuando él levantó la cabeza – Tus padres: Tal vez, cuando te dejaron en el orfanato pensaron que era lo mejor para ti, porque no podían mantenerte – Siguió diciendo. En esta oportunidad no me miraba y parecía más concentrado en su maqueta.

– ¿Los estás defendiendo? – Dije también con la mirada en la maqueta pero frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros – Solo te estoy tratando de mostrar otras posibilidades para que te hayan dejado, ninguno de nosotros sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió y ahora mismo, tengo la leve sospecha de que los estás juzgando antes de conocer su versión de la historia – Comentó.

– Carlisle siempre ha tenido su empresa de taxis y aun si no la hubieran tenido, no es excusa. Tú has sido testigo de todo lo que hemos vivido Rosalie y yo, cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada; pese a eso, NUNCApensamos en abortar, dar en adopción o dejar a nuestra hija en un orfanato. Jamás pasó por nuestra mente ninguna de esas ideas – Me puse frente a Jasper – Tú lo sabes más que nadie.

Él asintió, no dijo nada más en lo que terminábamos de dar los últimos toques a la maqueta. Media hora después, me enseñó la habitación para huéspedes y me indicó el lugar de dónde estaban todas las cosas para que yo me acomodara. Antes de irse se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando al vacío.

– ¿Qué pasará con Vera? – Preguntó de repente.

Yo hice cara de que no entendía lo que me estaba preguntando, para mí todo era muy sencillo: Ella era, es y será mi hija siempre, la seguiría viendo y dándole el mismo amor que le había dado en todo momento. Rosalie y yo permaneceríamos juntos, cuando habláramos de la situación y yo volviera a casa, todo regresaría a ser como era antes. Vera no tendría que preocuparse por un divorcio o algo parecido.

Jasper me miró y dio unos pasos hacía mí – Ya me dijiste que aceptaste la beca; de una forma u otra, Carlisle accederá a darte un trabajo de medio tiempo con la misma paga; el problema real, es que Vera seguirá pasando más tiempo con sus abuelos que contigo y, ahora con todo lo que tienes encima… – Negó con la cabeza – Me parece que le prestarás menos atención de la que, de por sí, no le prestas; eso sin contar, que Esme la siga cuidando en las tardes y en las noches, porque Rosalie trabaja a esa hora – Me iba a oponer rotundamente pero Jasper puso una mano frente a mí – El hecho de que tú no quieras ver a tus padres, no significa que tu hija no pueda ver a sus abuelos paternos ¿O sí? No la puedes privar de ese derecho.

– No quiero tener ningún vínculo con ellos… Desgraciadamente, tendré que verlos – Hice una pausa – Sí, tienes razón, ya veré que hago con eso.

– Bien, piénsalo – Dijo agachando la cabeza – Recuerda que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y que creas prudente, aunque creo que mi hermana no estará muy feliz con la idea.

– Claro, hablando de eso… Por favor, si te pregunta, no le digas que me quedaré aquí… Dile algo como que no me has visto en mucho tiempo y hazte el desentendido cuando te pregunte por mí – Él asintió con la cabeza – Traeré algo de ropa, si no te molesta; quiero pensar con cabeza fría… Con nuestros temperamentos, probablemente terminemos gritándonos en la cara y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Él me siguió la corriente y se fue a dormir, yo hice lo mismo; una vez tuve la cabeza en la almohada, no dejé de darle vueltas al asunto, ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida y mi hija era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo; porque, de no ser así, estoy seguro de que estaría a portas de vivir el resto de mi vida en un centro psiquiátrico.

Para mi suerte, me quedaba un amigo: Jasper, la persona que menos me imaginé que me ayudaría, todo porque era mi cuñado y obviamente él no quería que su hermana sufriera; pero, de alguna extraña manera que solo se podía atribuir a él, me entendió y se mostró "Neutral" como él mismo se expresó. Gracias al cielo, él estuvo allí: No necesitaba a nadie que sintiera lástima por mí, ni mucho menos que me reprochara; tan solo, necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara sin hacer juicios malos o buenos sobre mí y que aparte de eso, me guiara dándome consejos. Eso era lo que había hecho Jasper esta noche.

Por lo menos ya tenía una visión más clara de lo que haría de ahora en adelante; excepto por Vera, no sabía qué hacer para verla más tiempo y Jasper tenía razón: Quiera o no, la única que la podía cuidar era Esme, porque de ninguna manera dejaría a mi hija sola y menos en manos de una desconocida… Aunque ciertamente, para mí Esme era una desconocida a la que le debía el nombre de "Mamá" Si es que le puedo llamar así.

Me dolía la cabeza de pensar; en cuanto me dejaba vencer por el sueño, el dolor de cabeza iba mermando; hasta que, muy prontamente desperté, recordé que tenía que ir a trabajar y tal vez ver al hombre donador de esperma que se hacía llamar mi padre. Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina viendo el reloj en la pared, todavía no estaba tan apurado, tenía algo de tiempo para llegar a trabajar; sin embargo, Jasper ya estaba vestido y corría de un lado a otro alistando todo para llevar su maqueta, sin mencionar que debía presentar su exposición sobre ésta. Mientras corría murmuraba lo preocupado que estaba; porque, esta calificación era muy importante para su carrera y después se detuvo en la cocina donde yo estaba tomando café.

– Oh, sí. Lo olvidaba – Dijo mirándome serio – Rose llamó hace poco para saber si estabas aquí o si te había visto, le negué todo como tú me dijiste. Ella dijo que si te veía, te dijera que en serio estaba arrepentida y que no te había dicho nada porque no quería herirte, que trató de decírtelo pero nunca encontró las palabras adecuadas y que no te iba a presionar para que volvieras o le hablaras, porque ella sabía que tenía parte de la culpa; así que, tú decidías cuando volver – Por primera vez en la mañana se quedó quieto y mudo, estaba pensativo – La escuché bastante triste y arrepentida, hasta creo que estaba llorando – Terminó sirviéndose una taza de café.

– Lo siento, yo tampoco quería esto; pero ¿Qué le costaba confiar en mí? Debió decírmelo desde el momento en que lo descubrió – Tragué saliva. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado, Rose estaba mal y yo también – ¿Te dijo algo más? – Pregunté cabizbajo.

Él asintió – Dijo que, de todas formas, ella seguía trabajando en las noches y como no querías hablar con ella, ni verla; no le quedaba otra opción que dejar a Vera en casa de Esme, dijo que solo quiere darte espacio para que pienses.

– No voy a poder pensar correctamente sin mi hija, no quiero alejarme de ella – Susurré lo último, todavía con la cabeza baja.

Esta situación iba de mal en peor, Jasper palmeó mi hombro – Tal vez no sé cómo se sienta estar en la situación que tú estás y tal vez este sea el peor consejo que te puedo dar; solo, piénsalo Edward: Rose nunca quiso herirte en el pasado, mucho menos ahora y ambos se aman, Vera es la prueba viviente de eso ¿No crees que te estás alejando demasiado de las dos personas más importantes en tu vida, solo por una pelea absurda? – Lo miré de reojo y él continuó – No estoy diciendo que corras a los brazos de mi hermana como si nada; porque, estoy consciente de que ella cometió un error, solo te estoy aconsejando que hables con ella y que tu hija no sufra por tener a su padre lejos… No importa si son solo unos días, sabes lo mucho que mi sobrina te ama – Miró el reloj de nuevo – Voy tarde, te dejo para que lo pienses. Suerte, Edward.

Vi cómo él se iba, solté un largo suspiro para luego beber el resto de café que quedaba en mi taza. Caminé perezosamente hasta la habitación de huéspedes, dónde me había quedado y la organicé; después, fui a _mi_ casa a cambiarme de ropa e ir a trabajar; rogaba por lo más sagrado que, ni Rose, ni Vera notaran mi presencia.

Logré entrar cuidadosamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido excepto por el agua helada que cubría mi cuerpo mientras me bañaba; luego, seguí a mi habitación, vi a Rose tendida en la cama y por la pinta que tenía, sospechaba que acababa de llegar hace poco: Se veía demacrada, con el maquillaje corrido y ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Nunca en mi vida la había visto así, fue muy desgarrador y me sentí mal conmigo mismo, pasé una mano delicadamente por su mejilla – _Ya pronto hablaremos, Rose y se aclarará todo, lo_ _juro_ – Susurré en su oído, aun consiente de que ella no se iba a despertar en algunos minutos más, tenía el sueño pesado; de todas formas, ella debía dejar a Vera en el preescolar y no demoraba en despertar.

Estaba a punto de salir, tuve una mano en el pomo de la puerta de la entrada principal, cuando escuché unos pequeños pasitos acercarse a mí; en poco tiempo, tuve la imagen de mi hija restregándose su ojito con su puño mientras trataba de no caer en un sueño profundo, de nuevo.

Sonrió levemente y puso cara confundida – Hola papi ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó en mis brazos; ya que, no me resistí a alzarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Tengo que ir al trabajo, nena – Sonreí.

– Está bien, te veré en la noche en casa de mi abuelita Esme – Sonrió ya más despierta.

Me tensé ante la idea de volver a esa casa. Lo mejor que pude hacer, fue disimular y hacerme a la idea de que ella nunca había mencionado ese lugar, ni a esa mujer. Tenía que sacar una disculpa rápido, no quería mentirle a mi hija, tampoco quería decirle la verdad sobre lo que ocurría, eso era demasiado para una niña.

Ladeé la cabeza – Tal vez te recoja del preescolar y luego te deje en casa de tu abuelita Esme – Ella frunció el ceño, siempre era Rosalie la que la recogía del preescolar. Volví a pensar rápidamente – Es que mami y yo estamos jugando a las escondidas y si ella me encuentra, yo pierdo y sabes que no me gusta perder ¿Verdad? – Ella asintió no muy convencida de lo que le dije – Bien, te amo mi princesa.

Ella se quedó en el suelo, aun pensativa – ¿Tú y mi mami están peleando de nuevo?

Volteé mi cabeza para verla con sus azules ojitos tristes – No, ella y yo solo jugamos. No te pongas mal, Vera. Sé que ella me encontrará pronto – Le sonreí infundiéndole confianza a ella y a mí mismo, porque ahora más que nunca, quería ver y hablar con Rosalie, solo que no era el momento prudente, me esperaba el deber.

…

Como siempre llegué a la empresa sin saludar a nadie, me sorprendió el hecho de que Alex me dijo un escueto "¿Cómo vas, Edward?" quedé estático por unos segundos, sin creer que uno de mis compañeros no me odiara del todo y hasta sonriera sinceramente cuando me saludaba; así que, me demoré un poco en responderle el saludo y él se fue como si nada, no me percaté de que algunos de mis compañeros lo estaban mirando como si estuviera loco y a mí como si le hubiera dado algo para que le agradara; pero bueno, que piensen lo que ellos quieran, yo no he hecho nada malo.

Marqué mi tarjeta de llegada cerca de la oficina de Carlisle y rogué para no encontrarme con él, afortunadamente se cumplió mi deseo y ahora solo tenía que ir a los parqueaderos a recoger mi taxi. Todo normal, hasta que empecé con mi ruta y me encontré con aquella mujer castaña que me enervaba: Hizo la parada como cualquier persona normal y se montó en el taxi.

– Muy bien, hoy me llevarás primero a la empresa y luego, me recoges a las tres; porque, tengo que ir a la casa de una amiga. En cuanto estés aquí, más tarde, te diré la dirección – Demandó como si yo fuera su chofer – Te necesito puntual, no me gustan los retrasos.

Fruncí el ceño por la manera en la que me estaba hablando – ¿Disculpe?

Ella se estaba mirando en el espejo que traía en su bolso mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en sus labios, cuando terminé mi pregunta ella se giró para verme por el espejo retrovisor – _Por fin se dignó a verme la diosa de la arrogancia_ – pensé irónico. Mi ceño seguía fruncido; ella al ver mi actitud y el hecho de que aún no había encendido el taxi, me mostró una expresión enfadada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Algo que no entendiste? No me gusta repetir – Dijo de manera altiva, escupiendo cada una de sus palabras.

– A mí no me gustan las mujeres como usted – Me miró arqueando una ceja – Jodidas arrogantes, altivas, que se creen las dueñas del puto mundo solo porque tienen dinero y creen que eso les da el poder de tratar a los demás como se les da la mierda gana – Exploté.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y decidí que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle todo lo que pensaba, mi empleo era lo que menos me importaba en este momento, no me importaba nada, tenía muchos problemas encima como para que esta "mujer" llegara a joderme la vida; claro, estaba cegado por la ira y no me mediría en mis palabras.

– Ya que estamos en ese tema, siendo sinceros… o más bien yo estoy siendo sincero; creo que, sus prejuicios acerca de que yo la estaba siguiendo, solo eran una fachada para ocultar que realmente es usted la que me está siguiendo a mí.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Me mandó una mirada fulminante, tal vez me hubiera golpeado si no estuviéramos restringidos por los asientos – Yo jamás haría tal cosa.

Suspiré – Somos completos desconocidos, ni siquiera sé su maldito nombre y eso parece no importarle un carajo; porque, aborda mi taxi todo el día, todos los días; me atrevería a decir que me volví una especie de "Chofer" para usted, sin contar que me paga más de lo necesario cada vez que viaja en mi taxi.

Ella bufó, se cruzó de brazos – No somos completos desconocidos, nos hemos visto muchas veces en las que usted me lleva en su taxi – Se quedó pensativa.

Por un momento hubo un silencio en el que sentí que ella bajaba sus barreras, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y gracias a su corta falda pude ver sus pantorrillas y algo más que, se suponía, debía mantenerse oculto, tragué saliva y decidí alzar mi vista – _Mala idea, Masen_ – Me dije mentalmente; ya que, cuando la alcé, me encontré mirando su escote que detallaba a la perfección sus pechos – _No más_ – Me dije a mí mismo y me concentré en mirar al frente.

– Mi nombre es… Isabella – Dijo con un tono de voz suave.

–Claro, Isabella… Eso compensa un poco el hecho de que usted sabe casi todo de mi vida y yo solo tengo su nombre de pila – Dije irónicamente.

Ella tragó saliva – Si te digo mi apellido, cambiará todo. No me preguntes por qué, es solo algo que sé – Se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, entonces como siempre: Usted es la que ordena y yo, el que obedezco – Terminé la frase y puse mi taxi en marcha, no quería seguir discutiendo, estaba muy cansado de eso.

Entonces, así fue: La dejé en la misma empresa de siempre, hice algunas paradas para recoger a más clientes hasta que se llegó mi hora de almuerzo y llamé a Jasper, tuve que hacerlo y para mi suerte él no estaba ocupado: Le pedí que nos encontráramos dentro de una hora en su apartamento, para que me hiciera el favor de dejar a Vera en casa de Esme, una vez volviera a mi trabajo y de paso que le informara a Rosalie que mi hija estaba conmigo; tendría que, hacer de tripas corazón e ir a aquella casa por mi hija, en la noche. No fue gran cosa, Jasper era un excelente amigo, el único que tenía.

Pasé por Vera a la hora que ella salía del preescolar, ella se sorprendió de verme; ya que, siempre la recogía Esme o Rosalie y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para presentarme ante todas sus amiguitas. Tal vez yo estaba siendo paranoico, pero su profesora me estaba mirando de una manera jodidamente extraña, como si quisiera lanzarse sobre mí y follarme hasta que se llenara completamente, solo hacía falta ver sus gestos y la forma en la que pasaba la lengua por sus labios mientras me miraba.

– Es todo, Vera ¿Quieres ir al parque a jugar? – Le pregunté a mi hija para quitarme de encima la lasciva mirada de la mujer que solo había visto el día de hoy.

– Siii – Chilló y fue a despedirse de sus amiguitas. Ella se alejó solo un poco, no me di cuenta en qué momento la profesora se acercó a mí.

– Hola, no sabía que Vera tuviera un padre tan… – Se mojó la lengua con los labios y se acercó a mí de manera poco decente – Sexi y caliente. Si quieres puedes venir un día de estos y pasamos algún tiempo juntos, estoy aquí toda la tarde para lo que desees o te puedo dar mi número – Me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada; me sentía incómodo, como si estuviera desnudo ante ella. Jodidamente horroroso.

Gracias al cielo, Vera volvió a mis brazos en muy poco tiempo – _Ella era mi pequeña heroína_ – pensé. Me despedí de la profesora tratando de ser decente y no mandarla al carajo porque no la quería cerca de mí, para mi desgracia, ella era buena maestra y mi nena había aprendido mucho con ella.

Como le prometí a Vera, fuimos al parque, comimos helado y jugamos en todo lo que ella quería. Terminé completamente exhausto, no sabía que en el cuerpo de mi hija había tanta energía, ella era maravillosa. La hora se pasó y yo llevé a mi hija al departamento de Jasper, ella se emocionó porque hace mucho no veía a su tío y sabía que él la mimaba mucho cuando la veía. Muy confiado la dejé con él y seguí con mi trabajo.

Como un sabueso ingenuo y masoquista, estuve faltando cinco minutos en la entrada principal de la empresa en la que había dejado a "Isabella", ella salió puntualmente a la hora que me había dicho. No hizo ni un solo gesto en cuanto me vio, su cara llevaba una expresión fría que no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento de su parte. No hablamos en el camino, no es que habláramos siempre, solo que esta vez la sentía diferente conmigo; cambiando un poco de tema, ella solo me decía a dónde dirigirme y que calle tomar. En cuanto llegamos, se dignó a darme un fajo de billetes en la mano (Cosa que nunca había hecho) y se fue sin decir nada.

– Oh, hasta que por fin llegas – Gritó una muchacha corriendo hacía la castaña. Era baja, delgada, de ojos verdes, cabello corto y negro como el carbón. Me atrevería a decir que ella y la castaña tenían la misma edad.

– Llegué muy puntual – Contestó la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo y sonriéndole, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad y se veía tan… maravillosa, cálida y real.

– ¿Y quién es el chico que te trajo esta vez? – Me miró y me hizo una seña para que me bajara de mi taxi y me acercara a ellas. Sinceramente, no sé porque obedecí y me puse de frente a ella, quién me extendió la mano amistosamente y la tomé sin reparos.

– Oye ¿Cómo es tu nombre? O… mejor, lo más importante ¿Eres soltero? Porque yo si soy soltera, no tengo ningún compromiso, ni arroces en bajo, nada de eso – Dijo todo de forma tan rápida que apenas le entendí.

No sé, creo que me estaba coqueteando o yo me estaba volviendo un completo paranoico; al menos, ella no me estaba mirando tan provocadoramente como la maestra de mi hija – _¿Qué demonios les ocurría a las mujeres, hoy?_ – Todas parecían buitres sobre mí.

Sonreí y empecé a responder sus preguntas, al menos ella no tenía los humos de la castaña – Mi nombre es Edward Masen y sí, estoy casado y tengo una hija – Contesté orgulloso.

– Oh – Solo eso dijo, me volteé a ver la cara de "Isabella" y ella tenía los ojos abiertos y disimulaba un poco los gestos en su boca. La "amiga" de Isabella volvió a hablar – Bueno, en tal caso, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, puedes decirme Alice o Allie, lo que te guste más; espero que, no te hayas hecho una mala impresión de mí, es solo que quedan tan pocos hombres guapos y decentes hoy en día, yo sobreactué un poco al conocerte, tu esposa tiene mucha suerte – Levanté una ceja, preguntándome porque había dicho "decentes", ella ni me conocía. Pese a eso, ella siguió hablando – ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo y conversar? Bella me ha hablado sobre ti – Sonrió más, si eso era posible.

Ahora sí, fruncí el ceño, miré la cara aterrorizada y sonrojada de Isabella – Marie Alice Brandon, ya para… Es suficiente, el señor Masen tiene mucho trabajo y lo estamos retrasando.

Ella se enfurruñó – Sabes que odio que me llamen por mi primer nombre – Luego dio un suspiro para calmarse y siguió – Oh claro, claro. Espero verte algún otro día y esa invitación queda pendiente, no me vas a dejar plantada – Comentó en tono cómico – Adiós – Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa, mientras que Isabella la miraba como si la quisiera degollar.

Yo me fui haciendo un gesto de despedida con mi rostro, sin decir ni una palabra – _¿Cómo es que Isabella le había hablado de mí?_ – Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de no pensar en ello; ahora se me venían cosas más importantes encima: Tenía una tarde larga llena de trabajo y al terminar, no podía ignorar el compromiso de recoger a mi hija en la casa de Esme… – _No puedo_ – Me decía a mí mismo, una y otra vez como si estuviera repitiendo un mantra para salvarme la vida; no podía ver el rostro de aquella mujer que me había parido y luego me había dejado en aquel orfanato, prácticamente me había abandonado.

…

Terminé mi turno, estaba agotado cuando llegué a la empresa a marcar mi tarjeta de salida; sin embargo, no alcancé a estar ni cerca porque el grito de uno de mis compañeros me alertó.

– Hey Masen, tienes una llamada – Dijo acercando el auricular a mi mano, ya que ese era el teléfono que compartíamos todos los empleados en la empresa.

– ¿Es la voz de una mujer? – Pregunté tapando la parte baja del auricular.

Mi compañero soltó una risa – Claro que no, contesta – Y se fue sin dejar su estruendosa carcajada.

Tomé aire unas tres veces antes de contestar, no sabía que tan cierto era eso de que no me llamaba Rosalie, quién era la única que sabía el teléfono de la empresa y mis compañeros tampoco ayudaban demasiado: Estaba seguro que todos me tenían envidia y, algo de fastidio se instalaba en sus cuerpos cuando yo estaba cerca. Sin más reparos, contesté.

– ¿Si? – Pregunté precavido.

– ¿Qué hay, Masen? – Me relajé de manera sorprendente cuando escuché la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

Solté un fuerte suspiro – Hale, no vuelvas a hacerme eso. Casi me matas de un susto ¿Lo sabías? – Relajé mis manos, en lo que escuchaba que él se estaba riendo fuertemente – En fin, deja de burlarte y dime qué pasa.

– Oye, no es mi culpa que le tengas miedo a mi hermana – Se siguió burlando.

Bufé – Sabes muy bien que no es eso, ya dime de una vez para qué me llamas.

– Ok, ok. Te llamaba para decirte que me debes más de un favor – Entrecerré los ojos ante el tono de burla de Jasper, quién siguió hablando con tono de broma – No tienes que ir hasta la casa de Esme, Vera seguirá aquí conmigo – Contestó tranquilo.

Solté otro suspiro de alivio, que gran peso que me había quitado de encima: Durante gran parte de mi día me la pasé pensando en cómo iría hasta la casa de los Cullen y recogería a mi hija sin encontrarme de frente con Esme. No sabía de qué forma actuaría frente a ella; ya que, no podía actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero tampoco iba a desatar mi furia contra ella o parecer alguien ajeno a la situación; porque, Vera estaría allí y se daría cuenta de que algo malo sucedía… No quería que ella se viera comprometida con mis problemas emocionales.

– Gracias, Jasper; en serio, no tengo como pagarte todo lo que haces por mí – Me quedé pensativo por un instante – Una cosa más ¿Rosalie sabe que ella está contigo? – Pregunté por curiosidad y además para que Rosalie no se preocupara por el paradero de Vera.

– Si, ella y Esme lo saben, también sabe que se quedará en mi departamento esta noche. Sé que quieres que _ella_ … – Dijo eso seguramente para que Vera no supiera lo que estaba pasando – No sepa de tu paradero; así que, le dije que quería estar con mi sobrina un tiempo, ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones por la universidad y el trabajo, no mencioné nada de ti – Ultimó.

– Bien, entonces iré a la casa y llevaré ropa para Vera y para mí, nos encontramos en tu apartamento, te morirás de risa cuando te cuente que pasó cuando la recogí del preescolar – Recordé y mi cuerpo se estremeció casi por inercia.

– No creo que pueda reír más – Jasper estaba casi tan ahogado en su risa que hasta llegué a preocuparme – Tengo a tu hija, encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas ¿Lo puedes creer? – A penas pudo preguntar.

Solté una pequeña risa, ya me imaginaba el pequeño cuerpecito de mi nena, sobre el de Jasper – Si te puedo creer, ya me lo ha hecho un par de veces – Respondí – En algo más de una hora nos vemos Jasper.

– Bien – Contestó y se cortó la comunicación. Aunque alcancé a escuchar que él decía entre risas, algo como _"Déjame Vera, eres una diablilla en miniatura"_

Sonreí para mí mismo y dejé el auricular en el sitio donde pertenecía. Terminado mi turno, caminé hacía la salida para marcar mi tarjeta, tuve la imagen de mi Vera sobre Jasper todo el tiempo y no me puse a pensar en lo demás, estaba demasiado divertido y despreocupado en mi propia burbuja… Mi hija era la solución a todos mis problemas, solo verla, con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, me hacía feliz a mí también y me daba ánimos para seguir adelante contra todo lo que se me viniera.

Marqué la tarjeta y sonreí aún más – _Ya casi, en poco tiempo estaré con mi hija_ – Pensé eufórico, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, estoy seguro de que nada pudo prepararme para el momento en el que me volteé y vi a Carlisle. Él trataba de sonreírme; sin embargo, tanto su rostro como su cuerpo estaban demacrados, así que esa sonrisa fue más bien una mueca, la que luego trató de ocultar al bajar levemente su cabeza, ahora también notaba que su cabello estaba desalineado y muy descuidado – _¡Por Dios, solo ha pasado un día! Ni siquiera yo estoy así y yo soy el afectado_ – Con ese pensamiento no lo estaba eximiendo de sus culpas; pero, ahora él debería usar el mismo valor que tuvo cuando me dejó en aquel orfanato.

Me percaté de que no había gente a nuestro alrededor y los pocos que se iban acercando, se marchaban rápida y discretamente al vernos a Carlisle y a mí, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo que nunca había existido entre nosotros; yo, ya no estaba del mismo humor que antes, esa culpa también se la atribuía a Carlisle; tampoco quería seguir allí, solo me quedó darme la vuelta y cuando estaba en eso, escuché la voz del hombre que estaba a un par de pasos.

– Edward – Se escuchó el tono lastimero y penoso de Carlisle.

– No, Edward nada; no me debe ninguna explicación: Usted es mi jefe y yo soy su empleado, así de simple – Zanjé el tema y seguí mi camino.

No tenía ánimos de hablar con él, quería a mi hija en este momento. Empecé a vagar por las calles, cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba en mi casa, había caminado como un zombi por un tiempo excesivo, realmente exorbitante porque mi casa quedaba muy lejos de la empresa. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando todos los pensamientos que tenía o más bien los que no tenía; porque, al principio si pensé en el encuentro que había tenido con Carlisle y la imagen de su rostro quedó grabada en mi mente; después, ya no pensaba en nada.

Al entrar, lo primero que hice fue cerciorarme de que Rosalie no estuviera allí, ya había decidido que hablaría con ella el día siguiente, pues no podíamos seguir peleados para siempre y entendí que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, yo era el imbécil que estaba descargando toda mi ira contra ella… Ahora, sin la furia primaria cubriendo mi vista, entendía las palabras de Jasper "Ella no era la indicada para darte es noticia". Dejé mi ropa sucia en el cesto y fui por una maleta para empacar un conjunto para Vera y otro para mí.

 _ **Este es el capítulo de esta semana… trataré de actualizar todas las semanas, ya sea los domingos o los lunes. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y responderé a algunos de los reviews que me han dejado: 1) Emmet no va a aparecer todavía y cuando lo haga, será indirectamente. 2) Rosalie no se quedó con Edward porque era el hijo de Carlisle o porque posea el apellido y porque sea un Cullen, ella se quedó con él porque lo quiere (o algo así) y además por Vera. Su fuera por el dinero, Rosalie ya se hubiera ido con Emmet.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, lo pueden dejar en el cuadrito de abajo. Recuerden que sus comentarios son bien recibidos y me alegra que dejen sus reviews. Saludos desde Colombia.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Amanecimos en el apartamento de Jasper, era un sábado algo inusual: Tuve uno que otro sueño, más bien pesadillas que me dejaron realmente aturdido. Afortunadamente la llamada de Rosalie nos despertó a primera hora; claro, excepto a Vera, quién tenía el sueño casi tan pesado como el de su mamá. Jasper y yo nos miramos como preguntándonos mentalmente quién debía atender la llamada del celular. Él quería cerciorarse de que yo estaba completamente seguro de poder hacerlo; por la pequeña sonrisa que vi en su rostro, me di cuenta de que él me tenía más confianza de la que yo me tenía a mí mismo y suponía la decisión que iba a tomar. Me acerqué al teléfono de Jasper, lo tomé con manos temblorosas, en la pantalla decía _"Llamada entrante: Rosalie"_ y una vez que deslicé el dedo para contestar la llamada, puse el teléfono en mi oreja.

Tragué saliva – Hola, Rose – A penas alcancé a decir.

– Edward – Dijo en un suspiro ahogado, quizá sorprendida porque era obvio que esperaba oír la voz de su hermano.

– Rose, quiero verte, necesito verte y hablar de todo lo que pasó – Sí, tal vez soné algo desesperado; pero, es que lo estaba.

– Cla… claro ¿Te espero en la casa? – Preguntó ansiosa, después de ocultar su tartamudeo leve.

– Allí estaré – Contesté seguro.

Le pedí a Jasper que cuidara a Vera mientras que yo hablaba con Rosalie y volvía por mi hija; en definitiva, le debía mi vida entera a Jasper: Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había ayudado en este par de días. Él aceptó, traté de despedirme de mi hija; pero, no pude porque seguía en un profundo sueño y me sentí mal al despertarla solo por unos segundos, fuera de eso decirle que me iba a ir por algunas horas... Ella sabía que yo no estaba jugando a nada con Rosalie y no quería seguir mintiéndole; simplemente me acerqué a ella, acaricié una de sus mejillas y dejé un beso en su frente.

Llegué a mi casa, sintiéndome demasiado nervioso; sin embargo, no tenía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento ni duda por lo que iba a hacer. El Edward que había salido furioso de la casa de los Cullen me gritaba para que diera vuelta atrás, ella me había ocultado parte de mi pasado durante meses; pero, el Edward que estaba caminando hacía su casa, listo para hablar con su esposa, no era un hombre rencoroso y se ponía en el lugar de su esposa porque quería tratar de entenderla y arreglar la situación – _Es hora_ – Pensé en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta de mi casa, saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Recorrí mi vista por la sala de mi hogar; me detuve en el sofá azul claro, algo desgastado, que contaba con tres puestos. En el centro de él descansaba la figura ansiosa de mi esposa, la miré sin saber cómo sentirme y pese a eso sonreí para infundirle tranquilidad; ella me devolvió la sonrisa, era más bien una mueca nerviosa. Traté de ignorar eso y me acerqué lentamente hasta sentarme a su lado, puse mis manos sobre las suyas para que dejara de apretar sus manos en un solo puño.

– Edward, te debo una disculpa – Dijo con la cabeza gacha, unos segundos después murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender pero lo dejé pasar, porque ella estaba nerviosa y podía decir cualquier cosa en esa situación.

Tomé su barbilla y la alcé, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos – No Rose, nada de esto es tu culpa, no me debes nada. Yo… estaba enfadado con Carlisle y Esme, no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a descargar mi furia contra ti – Dejé un corto beso en sus labios.

– Te engañé, te mentí… Yo sabía que estaba mal no decirte y te lo oculté – Estaba llorando para cuando terminó.

Fruncí el ceño – No me engañaste, solo me ocultaste parte de mi pasado porque; después de todo, eran mis supuestos padres lo que debían decirme la verdad – Acaricié sus mejillas, retirando cada una de sus lágrimas.

– Oh, Edward. Lo siento tanto, no quiero que sufras – Siguió llorando, esta vez con más fuerza.

La senté en mi regazo y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho para que sintiera que yo no estaba molesto con ella y que por sobre todas las cosas, la amaba incluso más que el primer día que la vi. Dejé un beso sobre su cabeza cubierta por su cabellera rubia, no me gustaba que ella llorara. Bajé mi cabeza, levanté un poco su barbilla para que me mirara y lo hizo: sus ojos estaban hinchados, el tan característico azul que había en ellos estaba apagado y más bien parecía que un inmenso río se había desbordado, la prueba eran esas tristes lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

– Shhh, Rose; por favor, no llores más – La miré a los ojos y luego dejé un casto beso en sus ojos y mejillas – Te amo.

Lentamente pasé a su boca, en donde me concentré en hacer que el beso fuera tierno y le mostrara la veracidad de mis palabras; al parecer, ella entendió mi mensaje y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Así duramos un par de segundos, hasta que me sorprendió que ella tomara el control de la situación y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí; sus manos se movieron inquietas sobre mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho. Yo, por otro lado, tenía mis manos a cada lado de su rostro, dejándome llevar por ella, necesitaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo: hace demasiado tiempo no estábamos así, tan unidos.

Rápidamente sentí que mis pantalones me apretaban y al parecer Rosalie también lo sintió, jadeó un poco en busca de aire, rompiendo el beso y enseguida, buscó la forma de quitarme mi camiseta. Cuando tuve mi torso desnudo, sonreí y le ayudé a quitarse la blusa de tirantes que llevaba, debajo de ella tenía un sostén rojo de encaje que destacaba muy bien sus enormes y bien formados pechos. Rose siguió tratando de quitar mi cinturón y yo aproveché ese valioso momento para besar su cuello y hombros, digo "valioso" porque se demoró menos tiempo de lo que creía y en menos de nada yo ya me estaba deshaciendo de mis jeans, no sin antes hacer maromas para quitarme los zapatos. Ya después fue más fácil quitarle a Rose la minifalda y quedar, literalmente, con la boca abierta al ver que sus bragas combinaban perfectamente con el sostén que llevaba puesto; estoy seguro, de que si mis labios no estuvieran contra los de ella, yo estaría babeando en este preciso instante.

Quité su sostén con habilidad y bajé mis labios lentamente para saborear la piel y el aroma de mi esposa. Mi boca viajó con maestría hacía el pecho derecho, empecé a morder, succionar y acariciar su pezón que ya estaba duro como una piedrita, mientras que con mi mano masajeaba lenta y meticulosamente su pecho izquierdo. Rosalie gemía silenciosamente, buscando fricción contra mi pene, cada vez se acercaba más y yo… Diablos, yo quería estar dentro de ella lo más pronto posible, la necesitaba; así que, me deshice de sus bragas rasgándolas y botando los restos al otro lado de la sala, Rosalie me miró, había pasión y deseo en sus ojos que se habían tornado azul oscuro por la excitación.

Sonreí con picardía – ¿Crees que Vera quiera un hermano o hermana? – Susurré y luego dejé que mi lengua jugara con el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella dejó de respirar, en menos de un segundo se puso rígida. La miré para asegurarme de que estaba bien, Rose tenía los ojos abiertos y enseguida comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, hice el intento de abrazarla y su respuesta fue poner sus manos en mi pecho consiguiendo que me alejara de ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté preocupado.

– Sí, sí – Respondió rápidamente y se puso de pie – Quiero ver a Vera, no la veo desde anoche y tengo turno más tarde, tampoco quiero esperar hasta mañana para verla – Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse como si nada.

Suspiré y la tomé de la muñeca delicadamente antes de que ella se fuera a la habitación para ponerse las bragas – Rose ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunté delicadamente.

– No pasó nada, quiero ver a mi hija – Murmuró evitando del todo mi mirada – No sé por qué haces tantas preguntas – Esta vez sí me miró con algo de cansancio y enfado.

– Ok, vamos – Suspiré rendido; simplemente, estaba cansado de discutir, era mejor seguir la corriente. Recogí mi ropa y empecé a vestirme tan rápido como ella lo hizo.

Durante el viaje al apartamento de Jasper, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno y eso, por supuesto, invadió nuestro espacio con un incómodo silencio. Yo me sentía tan frustrado, no solo sexualmente, eso estaba cubierto: Porque la forma en la que Rosalie me había hablado después de que estábamos empezando a unirnos como hace rato no lo hacíamos, me hizo bajar todas mis defensas y sentirme hostigado, ya no había deseo. La frustración real que estaba experimentando, sentimentalmente hablando, se debía a que algo estaba pasando con mi matrimonio, algo había cambiado en Rosalie y no sabía que era, solo estaba seguro de una cosa y era que ella ya no era la misma mujer con la que yo me casé.

Toqué el timbre del apartamento de Jasper; Rosalie estaba a mi lado, aun así la sentía muy lejana. En cuanto el sonido del timbre se hizo presente, escuchamos unos gritos y risas que venían desde adentro del apartamento, luego Jasper abrió la puerta luciendo despeinado y se podían ver algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, su pecho bajaba y subía una y otra vez mostrando lo mucho que le costaba respirar; él llevaba a Vera en brazos, mi hija sonreía de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas rosadas, también se veía algo cansada pero no tanto como Jasper.

– Hola princesa – Rosalie extendió sus brazos para cargar a Vera – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Qué te hizo el tío Jasper? – Preguntó sin parar.

Jasper nos invitó a pasar y su apartamento estaba hecho un completo desastre, algo raro en él porque mi cuñado se distinguía por ser muy ordenado.

– ¿Qué le hice? – Jasper preguntó con tono incrédulo, a pesar de eso, había algo de broma en su rostro – Esa pequeña diablita corrió por todo mi apartamento desordenando cuanta cosa veía, traté de alcanzarla y cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde porque todo estaba vuelto un caos, sin contar que se me vino encima, me dejó en el piso y me hizo cosquillas ¿Lo pueden creer? – Arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

Rosalie soltó una risita besando la mejilla de Vera; mientras tanto yo reía como loco, no podía creer que mi hija de seis años hubiera causado todo este desastre y estuviera a punto de mandar a su tío a un manicomio.

– Así se hace, nena – Me acerqué a Vera y pellizqué suavemente una de sus rosadas mejillas.

– Si te sigues burlando, te pongo a ti a limpiar todo esto – Me dijo Jasper lanzándome una mirada amenazante.

Alcé mis manos en señal de paz, no me di cuenta que Vera nos estaba mirando de manera expectante a Rosalie y a mí – Entonces ¿Ya se acabó el juego? ¿Ganaste, mami? – Le preguntó a Rosalie con inocencia.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y yo intervine – Si, tu mami me encontró y perdí – Dije con fingido pesar.

Mi esposa dejó a Vera en el piso y ella nos miró seriamente, pocas veces había visto esa mirada en mi hija – No quiero que vuelvan a jugar a las escondidas, me pone muy triste que no estén juntos ¿Lo prometen?

Sus ojitos azules llenos de esperanza me cautivaron y asentí sin pensarlo dos veces. Rose en cambio, tragó saliva y luego de un par de segundos también asintió. Vera sonrió y empezó a correr hacia alguna parte del apartamento de Jasper.

Jasper pasó una mano por su rostro – Óyeme bien señorita Masen, no quiero que desordenes más o no te volveré a regalar ni un solo dulce ¿Entendiste? – Dijo medio serio, medio divertido. Desde el otro lado del apartamento se escuchó un "Si tío" y después una risita. Mi cuñado se dejó caer en el sofá completamente exhausto – En serio, van a tener que encontrar alguna clase de calmante o esa niña me va a enloquecer – Suspiró.

– Es tu sobrina, probablemente tenga algún gen tuyo – Me burlé.

Rosalie soltó una risa: Hasta ahora me percataba que ella no había dicho ni una palabra luego de saludar a Vera. Ella se sentó al lado de Jasper – Si mal no recuerdo, papá y mamá decían que tus travesuras hacían enfadar tanto a los vecinos que tuvimos que mudarnos – Le dio un leve golpe a su brazo.

– Oye, tú eras la estratega y como yo no podía probar nada, me castigaban a mí – Bufó el rubio.

– Claro, no podías pensar en un buen plan o excusa si no me tenías cerca. Yo te decía lo que debías hacer y lo que no, porque siempre estabas confundido y parecías en otro mundo – Rebatió Rosalie.

Y antes de que Jasper pudiera decir otra palabra, apareció Vera con una hoja grande que tenía la el plano de una estructura de un edificio plasmada en ella. Mi hija sonreía; entretanto, parecía que a Jasper le iba a dar un paro cardiaco de solo imaginar lo que mi nena había hecho con él.

– Oh, Dios ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Jasper en un susurro apenas audible.

Al ver la reacción de Jasper, Vera bajó la cabeza – Yo, yo… hice un dibujo – Dijo volteando la hoja y mostrando una familia feliz.

Allí podía ver a Rosalie junto a mí y teníamos a Vera en el centro, cerca de nosotros estaba Jasper con lo que parecía ser unos helados y más arriba, dibujó una pareja que se parecía a Carlisle y Esme. Todos sonreían y daba la idea de que estábamos en una especie de parque porque dibujó un sol, nubes, pasto, árboles, algunos pájaros y flores de distintos colores. Después de ver ese dibujo, todos quedamos en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar: La expresión de Jasper era indescifrable, parecía que solo tenía su mirada en el " _muñeco_ " que se parecía a él; Rosalie estaba tan blanca como el papel, se había puesto pálida y temblaba ligeramente; yo estaba algo desconcertado por ver que Vera dibujó a Carlisle y a Esme, de alguna manera eso me decía que ella los consideraba parte de la familia, aún si creía que ellos no eran sus abuelos verdaderos.

Su sonrisa se fue borrando de a poco – No quería… Yo solo… Es que… Lo siento… Los quiero mucho y… quería que… todos estuviéramos juntos – Sollozaba mientras limpiaba con su puño algunas de las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos – Yo… En serio lo siento mucho – Dejó el papel en el suelo y se fue corriendo.

Todos quedamos mudos, ninguno de nosotros tuvo la habilidad de detener a Vera o, al menos, consolarla para que dejara de llorar. No tenía la más remota idea de la razón por la que Rose y Jasper habían quedado helados al ver el dibujo, se supone que ellos deberían estar felices, detuve mis pensamientos – _Yo también debería estar feliz_ – Me dije recordando la imagen de los rostros sonrientes que había dibujado mi hija en la pareja que se parecía a "Mis padres"; tal vez, no estaba listo para asumirlo, no quería ni verlos; pero, de una u otra forma, Vera los amaba y los tenía presentes como parte de su familia: Yo quería alejarla de ellos temiendo que le fueran a hacer el mismo daño que a mí, obviamente, eso no sucedería: Porque ella no se alejaría de ellos a menos que le diera un buen pretexto y yo no iba a ser capaz de decirle la verdad.

Rosalie fue la que salió primero del estupor en el que no encontrábamos, tenía la vista fija en la pared – Mi hijita, hice llorar a mi propia hija de seis años – Susurró poniendo sus manos en su boca, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un suspiro para aguantar el llanto.

– ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Qué hicimos? – Pregunté yo en voz alta, sintiéndome la rata más miserable del planeta.

– Esa imagen fue un duro e implícito golpe – Razonó Jasper, levantándose a recoger el dibujo, para después mirarlo con el ceño fruncido – Creo que hablo por mí y por Rosalie al decir que nosotros ya no creíamos en la institución de una familia, teniendo consciencia de que nuestros padres prácticamente, nos botaron a la calle y no hablamos con ellos – Ambos nos giramos a ver a Rose y ella parecía nerviosa pero asintió en silencio.

– Y yo soy un asno porque todavía vivo con mis traumas del pasado y no quiero ver a los que se presentaron como mis padres, los cuales llegaron abruptamente a mi vida; para rematar, hago sufrir a mi hija, quien solo quiere estar con sus abuelos – Dije sintiéndome peor con cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Volvimos al silencio, segundos después, Jasper le tendió una mano a Rosalie para que se pusiera en pie; mi cuñado me miró con determinación, seguido miró a su hermana de la misma manera. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Teníamos que arreglar la catástrofe que habíamos ocasionado. Fuimos hasta la habitación de Jasper, seguido escuchamos sollozos que venían del baño; nos aproximamos, fui yo quien abrió la puerta y Rosalie al ver que nuestra hija estaba sentada en un rincón, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, corrió hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, la arrulló por un rato, en lo que Jasper y yo nos acercábamos rápida pero sigilosamente.

– Mi bebé, no tienes por qué llorar – Dijo Rosalie besando su frente.

– Arruiné el dibujo de tío Jasper y me porté mal, por eso todos están enojados conmigo – Contestó entre sollozos y lágrimas.

– No arruinaste mi dibujo – Le dijo Jasper, acercándose a ella – Lo mejoraste y por eso todos quedamos impresionados ante el gran talento que tienes, por eso no dijimos nada.

Yo puse mis rodillas en el suelo y bajé mi cabeza hasta quedar a su altura – Por eso nos congelamos, yo no podía creer que mi pequeña hija tuviera tanto talento – Acaricié una de sus mejillas, limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas – Y si mal no recuerdo, me prometiste que no ibas a volver a llorar – Le sonreí.

Entre pequeños comentarios tiernos acerca de que no estábamos molestos con Vera, ella se fue sintiéndose mucho mejor y soltó un par de sonrisas. Cuando ya no quedaba rastro de las lágrimas, ella propuso la idea de ir al parque.

El camino hasta allí fue relativamente corto; sí, es cierto que teníamos que caminar algunas calles; no obstante, las risas de Vera hacían que mi atención solo se concentrara en ella y entonces no había nada más en mi mundo que no fuera mi atención hacía ella.

En cuanto llegamos, Vera vio un carro de helados y jaló a Jasper para que le comprara uno, sonreí ante la imagen de mi pequeña niña llevando a mi alto cuñado y él se dejaba para no hacerle daño a ella: tanto física como emocionalmente. Rosalie y yo soltamos una carcajada y caminamos a paso rápido siguiéndolos.

Todos estábamos felices, Vera se llenó toda la cara con el helado, Rosalie trataba de limpiarla con ternura, Jasper la observaba y se burlaba; pero, fue más gracioso ver que cuando Rose ya le había quitado todos los restos de helado, Vera se puso de lado de Jasper haciendo una mueca inocente y ofreciéndole helado para que él lo probara, en el momento que él menos esperó, mi hija le embarró todo el helado en la cara cubriendo desde su frente hasta su barbilla sin olvidar sus mejillas. Rosalie y yo nos reímos a todo pulmón junto a Vera, Jasper se limpió rápidamente con un par de servilletas y tumbó a Vera delicadamente sobre el césped para luego atacarla con cosquillas. Mi esposa y yo ayudamos a nuestra hija para que quedara sobre Jasper y esta vez fue él, el que pagó por la broma porque ahora no solo Vera le hacía cosquillas, sino también Rosalie.

Estuve a punto de ayudar a mi cuñado, hasta que sentí que alguien nos observaba, me giré y vi la figura de la castaña que siempre abordaba mi taxi; ella estaba tan concentrada y tenía una mueca pensativa, estaba al lado de un árbol, con la mirada fija en nosotros, cruzada de brazos y la cabeza recostada en el tronco. Mi mente me decía – _Ignórala, hoy es tu día de descanso_ – y eso hice por unos cuantos minutos, sin concentrarme completamente en mi familia; al cabo de esos minutos me di cuenta que no podía simplemente _"ignorarla"_ , algún estímulo en mi cuerpo me hizo levantarme y caminar hacia ella.

Estuve frente a ella sin sentir ninguna expresión en mi rostro, tampoco sabía qué decir… Tal vez me estaba siguiendo; pero si era así – _¿Por qué se ubicaría en un lugar tan evidente para observarme?_ – pensé. Ella sonrió a medias y quedamos en el silencio habitual que había entre nosotros, hasta que ella habló.

– Hola – Yo asentí con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ella siguió hablando – Tienes una hermosa familia – Volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez derrochaba tristeza.

– Gracias – Respondí simplemente.

Hubo otro silencio en el cuál ambos mirábamos con atención a Jasper, Rosalie y Vera, quienes no se habían percatado de mi desaparición, por estar jugando.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Yo asentí con la cabeza a lo que ella me dijo; por primera vez, desvié la vista de mi familia y la vi a ella. Se aclaró la garganta, ella seguía con su vista en el panorama de la familia feliz – ¿Cómo es que en un minuto crees conocer a alguien y al siguiente te parece un completo desconocido? – Preguntó con un notorio toque de tristeza y decepción.

Abrí los ojos de par en par recordando que eso era lo que me pasaba con Rosalie, no sabía en qué instante mi esposa se había convertido en una completa desconocida para mí. Aproveché que ella no me estaba viendo y volví a poner mis ojos en el estado normal, a parte que dejé mi expresión sorprendida de lado para volver a mi habitual estado neutral casi que desinteresado.

Me encogí de hombros – No lo sé – Solté un suspiro – Pero de alguna forma, sé a lo que se refiere – Dije lo último más como un murmuro para mí.

Esta vez fue ella la que se sorprendió, imitó la expresión que yo había utilizado hace un par de minutos atrás. Una vez volvió a la normalidad, aclaró su garganta – Ya debería irme, quería dar un paseo y liberar mi mente, te juro que si seguía en la empresa o me encontraba con Alice o cualquier persona, iba a estallar en algún momento; afortunadamente, llegué a este parque y no sé cómo; pero, me tranquilicé – Su vista recorría todo el lugar; no obstante, parecía que lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver a mi familia jugando.

– Si, este es un lugar bueno para pensar; lo digo por experiencia, ya he venido un par de veces – Comenté al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en los que ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Antes de irme, quería disculparme. Yo… bueno, me comporté muy mal contigo en estas semanas – Soltó un suspiro – Sé que crees que soy una persona fría, arrogante y creída; solo es una máscara que he aprendido a utilizar hace unos años; muchas personas falsas intentan acercarse a mí por mi dinero o "poder", cuando ven la máscara no duran mucho tiempo conmigo; sin embargo, solo las verdaderas se quedan – Soltó una risita – No debió ser fácil soportarme durante estas semanas. Lo siento.

– No hay problema – Respondí.

Ella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se fue. No me fijé el tiempo que transcurrió desde que ella se alejó, solo fui consciente de que la observé hasta que su figura se desvaneció, había algún instinto muy profundo en mí que me pedía seguirla; no obstante, me quedé allí de pie, solo observando la ruta que ella había tomado. Sí, tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta que me había hecho, de cierta forma me di cuenta que yo no era el único que creía que estaba conviviendo con una persona extraña, la que alguna vez conocí. Además de eso, no dejaba de pensar en Isabella, su mirada dubitativa y lamentable.

En eso, sentí que alguien, a mi espalda, presionaba su mano contra mi hombro; tal vez, con la intención de hacerme entrar en razón; porque, también debía admitir que estaba bloqueado temporalmente, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la reducida conversación que había entablado con Isabella.

– Hey, Edward ¿Te sientes bien? – A lo lejos oía la voz de Jasper.

Mi mente me gritaba que volviera a mi estado de completa lucidez y le diera la cara a mi cuñado; más, mi subconsciente aun desglosaba meticulosamente cada palabra dicha y cada gesto que había percibido de Isabella.

Al final recibí un duro golpe en la cara que logró "despertarme", sentí como el puño de Jasper impactaba contra mi mandíbula y en seguida me erguí, parpadeé un par de veces y le lancé una mirada fulminante. Hice un gesto de molestia y masajeé el lugar donde me había golpeado.

– Me sentía bien antes de que me golpearas – Respondí a su pregunta – No era necesario; casi me rompes la mandíbula, hombre.

Él se encogió de hombros – Lo siento; en mi defensa, tu parecías en otro mundo desde que aquella castaña se fue; llevaba un rato llamándote a lo lejos y no respondías, cuando vine te encontré con los ojos desorbitados y completamente perdido, no hacías ningún movimiento, tampoco había señal de que estabas consciente y… ¿Qué puedo decir? Me desesperé – Completó totalmente serio, de un momento a otro esa expresión cambió para ser reemplazada por una de burla – ¿Ella es aquella chica que aborda tu taxi todos los días? – Asentí poco consciente – No muestra ninguna de las características que me describiste, no parecía fría y mucho menos arrogante; pero, es bonita ¿Podrías presentármela? – Inquirió esta vez con el interés marcado en sus ojos.

Volví mis ojos a él, yo estaba seguro de que no se habían agrandado por la sorpresa; sin embargo, si estaba tratando de ver las expresiones de Jasper para saber lo que posiblemente estaba pensando, aunque no era muy difícil adivinar.

Negué con la cabeza – No lo creo, tendría que preguntarle y en caso de que lo hiciese, ella podría decirme que ya tiene novio o que está casada. Además, por lo que me he podido dar cuenta, no le gustan las sorpresas ni las citas a ciegas.

Él se pasó una mano por el mentón – Pareces bien informado sobre ella, detallas cada cosa que hace o deja de hacer – Me miró perspicaz levantando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros – Bueno, la veo todos los días y no es como que me interese, pero sabes que no puedo evitar notar actitudes en las personas; como por ejemplo, que tú eres demasiado curioso para tu propia salud y que si no corres en este momento, vas a terminar con un hueso roto – Hice tronar mis nudillos – Ojo por ojo, diente por diente – Recité el dicho y no pasó mucho tiempo para que mi amigo comenzara a correr.

…

En la noche solo se podía sentir la paz en mi casa, o algo así, Rosalie se había ido a trabajar hace una media hora, se fue confiada de que Vera quedó profundamente dormida después del día tan agotador que habíamos pasado hoy; no obstante, Vera llegó a mi habitación diez minutos después de que Rosalie se fuera y, tan curiosa como era mi hija, empezó a preguntar dónde estaba su mamá, a lo que yo solo pude responder _"Trabajando",_ ella quedo conforme pero muy triste con esa respuesta, yo no pude evitar sentirme mal y la llevé para que se acostara conmigo. En un par de minutos ella ya estaba dormida, mientras yo me martillaba la cabeza con la conversación que tuve con Isabella.

No me podía acomodar correctamente en mi cama, trataba con una y otra posición sin lograr conciliar el sueño; claro que, como estaba con Vera no podía moverme mucho o iba a despertarla, cosa que era casi imposible, pero al fin y al cabo, ella siempre terminaba apegándose a mí. " _Una máscara para alejar a las personas interesadas"_ esa idea rondó mi mente por varios minutos, Isabella debía ser alguien muy inteligente si había creado ese tipo de _"escudo"_ para no tener que lidiar con gente indeseada, al menos estaba segura de que las personas que tenía a su alrededor la querían por ser ella misma.

Pese a eso, no entendí muy bien por qué me hizo esa pregunta que nos identificaba tan bien a ambos o por lo menos a mí: Estar con una persona que crees conocer en un segundo y al siguiente pensar que podría ser un asesino en serie o algún tipo de delincuente, sintiéndote completamente indeciso porque no sabes si en realidad lo conoces o que hiciste algo malo para que esa persona te trate de manera diferente. Yo iba a volverme completamente loco si la Rosalie de la que me había enamorado no volvía a mi vida y en cambio, me dejaba a una mujer frívola y desinteresada de todo lo que pasara en mi vida… Al menos, así era como actuaba conmigo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Había pasado exactamente una semana y dos días desde que Isabella y yo tuvimos esa conversación. Se puede decir que ya no éramos completamente desconocidos; sin embargo, tampoco podía darle el título de _"amigos"_ a lo que sea que fuera nuestra relación. Al menos ella me trataba con más respeto. Ella siguió abordando el taxi como de costumbre, siempre se aseguraba de que fuera yo quien la llevara de un lado a otro y una que otra vez hablábamos durante el recorrido de cosas triviales como lo que hacíamos en el día o el clima.

Recordaba muy bien, que el jueves me preguntó lo que haría al llegar a casa y le respondí que esperaba ver a mi esposa para decirle que había aceptado una beca en la NYU para estudiar mecánica automotriz. Esa respuesta salió de mis labios sin que yo pudiera preverlo, después de unos cuantos segundos me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y que Jasper no era la única persona que sabía de mi beca. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y algo arrepentido por haberle confiado esa información a ella… Pero es que, era tan fácil hablar con ella.

Por suerte, tenía el semáforo en rojo, lo que me dio tiempo para tranquilizarme y tomar un respiro. Al ver el espejo retrovisor, noté que Isabella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mostrando sorpresa y quizás ¿Orgullo? , saqué esa idea inmediatamente de mi cerebro – _¿Por qué ella estaría orgullosa de mí?_ – la respuesta vino a mí cuando casi dio un brinco de su asiento y soltó un gritico para luego felicitarme por mi gran logro, estaba notablemente feliz y por si fuera poco, me dijo que le advirtiera cualquier cosa que necesitara. Eso me dejó entre alegre, emocionado, extrañado y pensativo, todo al mismo tiempo. No sabía realmente cómo sentirme o comportarme ante ella después de mi confesión, no sabía que esperar de ella; porque, sinceramente me parecía toda una cajita de sorpresas y no esperaba que reaccionara así.

El día se me pasó rápido, esperé la noche para decirle a Rose sobre la beca, ella tendría que estar enterada, aunque dudaba mucho que ella se diera cuenta de que empezaría a estudiar; puesto que, casi no nos veíamos y muy pocas veces hablábamos; pero este era el momento, ya había postergado mucho el decirle la noticia.

Rosalie llegó como siempre a las siete de la tarde a cambiarse de ropa para ir al trabajo, salí un poco antes de mi jornada laboral para confesarle la suerte que yo había tenido de que me aceptaran, Jasper intuía que hoy sería el día en el que Rose y yo hablaríamos de mi futuro profesional y a ambos nos afectaba; porque, si yo lograba tener un título, significaba que tenía más posibilidades de empleo. En fin, mi cuñado se encargó de cuidar a Vera por esa noche.

Me quedé sentado en el sofá cuando ella hizo su gran entrada, estaba realmente ansioso y me puse de pie para llevarla al sofá y hablar, no sin antes darle un beso de bienvenida, el cual ella cortó apenas unos segundos después.

– Edward, estás muy raro ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras se dejaba llevar, a regañadientes, hasta el sofá.

– Tengo que decirte algo o más bien confesártelo, porque no sé cómo lo tomes… Espero que bien, es algo muy importante para mí… – Dejé de hablar.

Al principio de la conversación se veía sorprendida, después me interrumpió hablando firme – Estás divagando, dime de una vez por todas lo que me quieres confesar – Preguntó casi que con angustia e impaciencia.

Tomé un suspiro – Está bien, yo… antes de conocerte envié una solicitud de beca para la NYU, no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero de todos modos lo hice. Hace casi un mes recibí la contestación, lo que me pareció algo ilógico; puesto que, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo – Rosalie me miraba expectante, con la mirada me decía que dejara los rodeos – Me aceptaron, Rose; en una semana empiezo a estudiar ingeniería automotriz en la NYU ¿Lo puedes creer? – Pregunté completamente alegre y emocionado. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al instante, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y me alejó con una fuerza que, ni siquiera yo, sabía que tenía. Su rostro estaba neutro, después se volvió pensativo y al final parecía furiosa – _¿Por qué furiosa?_ – Se supone que debería estar feliz, con un título e mi mano podría tener un trabajo mejor, podríamos comprar otra casa, darle a Vera todo lo que se merece, estaríamos viviendo mejor de lo que estamos ahora.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminó de un lado a otro frente a mí mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente – A ver si te entiendo ¿Lo supiste hace casi un mes y no me dijiste nada? ¿Aceptaste la beca sin importar mi opinión? ¿Quién más sabe de esto? – Bufó – Claro, Carlisle y Esme deben saberlo, por ese tiempo tú eras el mejor amigo de tu jefe.

Gruñí – Él no sabe nada, no se lo dije a nadie porque quería pensar con cabeza fría, fue Jasper quién me ayudó y me enseñó todos los pros y los contras que tenía el hecho de aceptar la beca – Me puse de pie.

– ¿LE DIJISTE A MI HERMANO? ¿MI HERMANO SUPO ANTES QUE YO? – Gritó.

– NUNCA ESTABAS, NUNCA HABLABA CONTIGO, NI SIQUIERA TE VEÍA – Traté de calmarme – Necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, no estaba en mis planes decírselo, fue él quien me notó extraño y yo estaba realmente desesperado – Ella bajó la cabeza, lamentándose por algo y yo seguí – A todas estas ¿No deberías estar feliz? Si yo obtuviera un título de la NYU, me lloverían propuestas de trabajo y tendríamos más dinero, estaríamos mejor – Completé con un murmuro.

– Los títulos universitarios no sirven de nada – Se señaló a sí misma – Mírame, se supone que soy una administradora de empresas y ahora estoy trabajando en un sucio bar para poder pagar nuestras deudas ¿Cómo crees que será la situación una vez empieces a estudiar?: Tendrás menos tiempo para tu trabajo actual, menos tiempo para Vera y será todo un desafío que estés despierto y alerta tanto en el estudio como en el trabajo, no quiero ni imaginarme que te duermas cuando conduces – Dijo furiosa pero tratando de convencerme.

– Creo que se te olvidó mencionar que no nos veríamos y en caso de que lo hiciéramos, tendríamos minutos muy limitados para hablar – A penas si alcancé a murmurar.

Ella se tensó pero volvió a su pose firme, bufó – Como si ahora tuviéramos tiempo para vernos – Dijo sarcástica.

– Exacto, no sé qué pienses tú, pero yo me siento como viviendo con una extraña. Nunca estás y las pocas veces que estamos juntos, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, te comportas de manera muy diferente a la Rosalie Hale que yo conocí y de la que me enamoré. Dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? – Lo último lo pregunté con súplica, no podía más con esta situación y ella tenía que saberlo.

Sentí que Rose temblaba – No has hecho nada malo, yo estoy estresada por el trabajo y esta noticia que me acabas de dar, me descoloqué y… No sé… Siento que me dejaste de lado – Confesó.

– De lado – Repetí – Así es como me siento yo cuando estoy contigo, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No más, Rosalie. No me quiero sentir de esa forma, estoy harto de que me ignores; de que cada vez que intento tener algún gesto lindo contigo, me evadas; de que cuando estamos juntos, rompas el contacto sin ninguna explicación al menos creíble… No te conozco, Rose.

Ella bajó la cabeza – Lo siento – Murmuró.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que yo llegara hasta ella y la abrazara, escuché unos pequeños sollozos de su parte y no dejaba de disculparse una y otra vez, sin darme razón alguna por la que se estaba comportando tan extraña últimamente.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ella deshizo el abrazo y fue hasta nuestra habitación para cambiarse, seguido de maquillarse en el baño. Yo permanecía pensativo en la sala, en cuanto Rose dejó el lugar. Me tumbé sobre el sofá sin saber qué demonios pensar, toda esta situación ya me estaba sacando de quicio, por más que lo pensaba no encontraba ninguna respuesta y tampoco la forma para que ella me dijera qué había cambiado para que ella se comportara de la forma en la que lo hacía, sin contar las disculpas que susurró en mi pecho mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

Me cansé de pensar, estaba agotado mentalmente y quería dormir; en cuanto me levanté del sofá, Rosalie iba saliendo, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer o cómo enfrentarla después de lo que había pasado, hasta que ella susurró un escueto _"Adiós"_ y se fue. Quedé estático, no sé por cuánto tiempo, no pensaba en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco mientras mi vista estaba perdida y fija en la puerta que Rosalie había cruzado.

…

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como de costumbre, la única excepción fue que no sentí mi mente completamente reposada y alerta. Hice una mueca de desagrado y empecé mi autómata rutina, solo que sin Vera y tampoco tenía alguna señal de Rosalie. Salí a desayunar, se me hizo extraño que Rosalie no hubiera llegado; de igual forma, no podía esperar menos luego de la conversación que tuvimos anoche, tal vez ella estaba evitándome a propósito – _Voy a enloquecer_ – Me dije mentalmente mientras lavaba la taza en la que me había tomado el café.

Me dirigí hacía el trabajo, marqué mi tarjeta y fui hasta el teléfono comunitario para hablar con Jasper, no me podía desentender de mi hija y necesitaba saber cómo estaba, ella era el único propósito que tenía: Sin una esposa en quién confiar; el supuesto amigo que creía tener, me había dicho que era mi padre; la mujer que creía la persona más cálida, bondadosa y con una intachable moral, resultó estarme ocultando que era mi madre. Todo eso se volvió una gran bola de nieve que iba a terminar por sepultarme en algún momento, el único consuelo que tenía era Jasper; sin embargo, no sabía que tanto podía fiarme de él, puesto que era mi cuñado y estaría de parte de Rosalie siempre… Prácticamente me sentía tan solo, más solo de lo que nunca estuve.

– Hola – Me saludó Isabella con una sonrisa amable.

– Hola ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – Pregunté de la misma forma amable intentando ocultar todo lo que me tenía tan aturdido.

– A la empresa – Se quedó pensando – Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos en cuánto estemos allí? Solo voy a ir por unos documentos y luego a la casa de Alice – Me explicó detalladamente.

Asentí sin decir nada y comencé a conducir. Los últimos días, Isabella y yo manteníamos una charla cordial dentro del taxi, hoy era un día completamente diferente: Yo estaba sumido en un silencio extremo y notaba por el espejo retrovisor que eso estaba tensando a mi pasajera; no obstante, no hice nada para terminar con aquello, pero ella sí.

– Mmmmm estoy cansada de tanto trabajo, por eso llevaré los documentos a mi casa – Dijo ella para romper con el silencio; luego de unos minutos, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Voy a ser directa, no te conozco bien; pero estás muy raro hoy, si es porque voy a casa de Alice y ella es muy, no sé, "eufórica"; no te preocupes, yo la mantendré controlada o siempre puedes pedirme que me baje del taxi – Se mordió en labio con vergüenza al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Admito que me dejó un poco tenso después de eso porque se veía realmente adorable y hasta sexi.

Por un momento, Bella logró sacarme de mis problemas, para concentrarme en ella, que solo trataba de entablar una charla casual conmigo y romper ese incómodo silencio en el que estábamos; solo que, demonios, ese gesto fue más de lo que yo esperaba, solo dos veces la había visto diferente: una cuando abordó mi taxi por primera vez y la vi como una mujer realmente arrogante y atractiva; y dos, cuando se encontró con su amiga, la abrazó y le dio una sonrisa sincera. Esta última, fue la mejor de todas porque no solo era hermosa sino también cálida, expresiva y bondadosa.

Negué con la cabeza respondiendo al comentario que ella había hecho, no quería que ella se sintiera así – No es por eso, tu amiga es agradable – Ella hizo una mueca intentando preguntar qué era lo que me tenía en otro mundo –… Son solo problemas – Suspiré – Anoche le comenté a mi esposa lo de la beca y no salió tan bien como lo pensé – Negué de nuevo recordando todo lo que nos habíamos dicho.

– Ah, como lo siento – Susurró – No debí entrometerme.

Intentó poner una mano en mi hombro para consolarme; al contacto, inmediatamente sentí una leve y; tal vez, agradable descarga eléctrica que se esparció por todo mi cuerpo; al principio temblé ligeramente, ya después me sentí calmado y extrañamente más fresco que cuando me levanté esta mañana. Me pareció que ella también notó la descarga, porque quitó su mano enseguida, soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones y volvió a su sitio recostando la cabeza en el asiento trasero.

Casi enseguida, llegamos a las puertas de la empresa y como ella me lo pidió, la esperé unos diez o quince minutos en los que estuvo dentro del gran edificio. Mientras tanto, yo estaba tratando de calmarme, no dejaba de recordar aquella corriente en la que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y me asusté porque nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Rosalie… Con ella fue algo diferente, esta vez fue más intenso. Resoplé frustrado – _Como si ya no tuviera suficientes cosas en las que debía pensar_ – Puse mis manos frente al volante y lo apreté un poco con el fin de descargar toda mi furia y calmarme, si es que podía, aunque me fue inútil.

Vislumbré el delicado cuerpo de Isabella acercándose al taxi con un gran portafolio, solté el volante y conseguí algo de calma con solo ver su sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.

– Pensé que solo eran unos cuantos documentos – Comenté con humor mientras veía el enorme portafolio que ponía en su regazo.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Esto es solo la mitad del trabajo que tengo, pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo de hacerlo – Soltó un suspiro – ¿Vamos a casa de Alice? – Preguntó ya más animada.

– Claro – Le mostré mi media sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor, ella pareció sorprendida y luego se sonrojó.

No nos demoramos mucho llegando a la casa de Alice, o bueno, yo no sentí que el tiempo pasó porque estaba concentrado en la charla que mantenía con Isabella, demasiado concentrado diría yo; porque, por poco me paso un semáforo en rojo y estoy casi seguro de que infringí un par de normas de conducir. Me sentía tan bien hablando con ella, todo era tan fácil y podíamos estar hablando de temas simples hasta llegar a un tema importante que alguno de nosotros quisiera confesar.

– Llegamos, señorita Isabella – Dije triunfante.

Ella arrugó la nariz – Ugh, no me digas así. Solo me llaman así en el trabajo y la verdad es que odio ese nombre, es demasiado largo y serio. Dime Bella ¿Si? Es más simple – Sonrió y bueno, yo no pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.

En medio de eso, sin darme cuenta llegó Alice saltando y se metió al taxi; parecía un pequeño remolino, le dio un abrazo a Bella, tan o más fuerte, del que le había dado la última vez que dejé a Bella aquí. A mí me tomó por sorpresa dándome un abrazo por detrás pasando sus brazos por mi cuello e ignorando completamente que el asiento del conductor se interponía entre nosotros, para ser alguien tan pequeña tenía más fuerza de la que pudiese reconocer.

El día de hoy todo parecía más agitado, en especial este momento y tal vez tenga que ver con que Alice se la pasó dando pequeños brinquitos en el asiento trasero y cada vez que yo decía algo, ella pasaba la mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya estaba, todo a manera de broma. Isabella, bueno "Bella" parecía feliz, estaba radiante y no quedaba rastro de la expresión que tenía cuando hablamos en el parque. Todos reíamos y no puedo creer que me invitaran a almorzar con ellas, Alice casi que me obligó a hacerlo y no pude decir que no.

– ¿Pueden creer que mi papá me esté obligando a estudiar leyes o finanzas? – Preguntó después de un rato de charla amena. Su tono era enfadado y se desquitaba con su comida revolviéndola furiosamente.

– Alice, es el negocio de tu familia: Tu papá es economista y tu mamá es abogada – Bella trató de hacerla razonar con tono comprensivo.

– Oh vamos ¿Tengo cara de una aburrida chica que quiere pasarse todo el día encerrada en una oficina? No, por supuesto que no – Se cruzó de brazos. Bella le hizo mala cara y ella relajó su postura – Ok, ok, entiendo que tú eres economista y te gustan los números y todo eso, pero yo no quiero eso para mí.

– Deberías tratar de decirles que no estás interesada – Comenté intentando no ser imprudente porque me sentía más como un intruso en esa conversación.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos como si yo estuviera loco – ¿Y crees que no lo hice? No sabes cuánto valor tuve que tomar para decirles y lo que obtuve a cambio fue un sermón de casi tres horas – Bella le preguntó algo con la mirada, ella suspiró y asintió – Si, ya les dije que quiero ser bailarina o actriz – Abrí los ojos como platos y cuando miré a Bella, ella también estaba sorprendida e intrigada – La semana pasada casi me desheredan y me sacan de la casa, creo que mi papá estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco y mi mamá estaba en estado de shock, por un buen rato ellos quedaron en silencio hasta que estallaron en risas creyendo que yo estaba bromeando.

– ¿Y luego? – Preguntó Bella bastante interesada.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones – Luego se desató una réplica de la segunda guerra mundial: Ellos eran los nazis y yo una judía prófuga o algo así. Me regañaron hasta que casi se quedaron afónicos – Luego sonrió diabólicamente – Pero yo no me quedé atrás, también les hice saber que yo había tomado una decisión y que iba a cumplir mi sueño con o sin ayuda de ellos. Así que, empezaré a trabajar ¿Quieres darme trabajo? – Le preguntó Alice a Bella batiendo las pestañas y con un puchero al que, sinceramente, ni yo podría resistirme.

– Claro, no tienes que preguntarlo; ya sabes que ahora solo voy por horas a la empresa; pero, estoy segura que si le digo a Emmet, él te ubicará en algún puesto que te guste y si no, yo me encargo de ubicarte – Le sonrió y Alice se lanzó a abrazarla con entusiasmo.

Me pregunté quién sería Emmet, ya después pensé que era alguna clase de supervisor laboral o algo por el estilo. Me moría de la curiosidad por saber quién era, iba a preguntar hasta que recordé que yo no era nadie para inquirir por ese tipo de información. Le di un sorbo largo a mi bebida mientras Alice y Bella seguían hablando.

– Claro, Emmet McCarthy es el mejor hombre, empresario y esposo que he conocido, no podría desear alguien mejor para ti, Bella… o debería decir, Isabella McCarthy – Alice entrecerró los ojos con una mueca de alegría en su rostro.

Me ahogué con el líquido que estaba tomando, no lo podía creer – _Isabella "Bella" ¿Casada con un empresario hotelero multimillonario?_ – Ahora entendía por qué no me quería decir su apellido, la razón de que se comportara tan altiva cuando la conocí y por último, cuando me dijo que los demás solo la querían conocer por el poder que ella tenía. Claro, si era la esposa de un multimillonario, podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo; aunque, en el momento que ella dijo _"poder",_ por primera vez, no me puse a razonarlo y solo pensé que tenía que ver con dinero, que no había nada más allá de eso.

Alice trató de ayudarme dando palmaditas en mi espalda, Bella me veía con los ojos abiertos y algo de pena; pero – _¿Pena por qué?_ – Ella no debía sentir pena por nada, después de todo ella era la gran Isabella McCarthy y yo era un completo miserable que ni siquiera se merecía estar almorzando junto a ella. En seguida, ella bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Una vez volví a estar relativamente _"Bien",_ Isabella empezó a hablar.

– Era por esa razón que no quería que supieras mi apellido, sabía que todo iba a cambiar y me verías de forma diferente – Susurró mirándome a los ojos; olvidándonos de que Alice estaba allí observando con toda atención.

– ¿Qué? ¿Edward no sabía nada? Como lo siento, no debí hacer ese comentario – Se disculpó Alice rápidamente con Bella.

Traté de salir de mi estupor y tomé aire ligeramente para que ninguna de las dos lo notara – No importa, en realidad solo me tomó por sorpresa. No lo tomes a mal, pero pensé que personas como tú, tendrían su propio auto, chofer y todas esas cosas, nunca imaginé que tomaran un taxi – Me expliqué.

Ella bajó la cabeza – Tengo o bueno, tenía un chofer. La noche en que abordé tu taxi, quería salir de todo el mundo que me rodeaba, creerme una persona normal y sin problemas. Las siguientes veces que nos vimos, yo fui muy grosera contigo y al principio fue porque creía que me estabas siguiendo y después me di cuenta de que eras alguien bueno; puesto que, a pesar de los malos tratos que te daba, tu seguías dispuesto a cumplir tu trabajo, sin que te importara otra cosa en el mundo. Al darme cuenta de eso, prescindí de mi chofer personal – Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones sin levantar la cabeza del todo – No debí tomar esa decisión sin tu consentimiento... Prácticamente te convertiste en mi chofer y en serio, lo lamento.

Por un momento me sobresalté, no sabía con exactitud lo que debía decir; giré mi vista para encontrarme con Alice apretando los labios en una fina línea, trataba de parecer inexpresiva pero al mismo tiempo se notaba arrepentida. Solo cuando recordé que Bella me había dicho que todo su comportamiento para con los extraños se debía a aquel escudo que ella llamaba máscara, me sentí más tranquilo y ya no me importaba nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho.

– Eso ya no importa – En cuanto terminé de decir la frase, Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe y me miró completamente extrañada.

– ¿Cómo que no importa? Te juzgué y te traté demasiado mal, eso sin contar que te tomé como mi chofer personal sin que tú supieras o hubieras aceptado serlo – Se explicó sin poder creer lo que yo había dicho.

– No importa… Admito que al principio si me hubiera molestado; tú más que nadie, sabía que odiaba la actitud que traías siempre que te subías a mi taxi, después me acostumbré – Me quedé pensativo e hice una pausa – No sé si te diste cuenta que cuando observabas la ventana; yo te veía triste, desolada, como si algo en ti faltase y… no quiero decir que fuera lástima lo que yo sentía al verte, de alguna forma te comprendía porque yo también experimentaba todo eso que tu mostrabas – Alice y Bella se quedaron mirándome con el ceño fruncido, me di cuenta de que ya estaba dando mucha información. Aclaré mi garganta – Tenía… tengo varios problemas encima y…

Fui interrumpido por Alice, ella puso una mano sobre la mía – Está bien, no tienes que decirnos todo eso; digo, prácticamente no nos conocemos del todo – Sonrió de manera comprensiva.

– Si – La secundó Bella – No tenemos que hablar sobre eso, mejor olvidemos el tema.

Quedamos un momento en silencio y el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar, ella lo sacó lentamente de su bolso y suspiró cansada, no teníamos que ser genios para saber que eran sus padres. Bella le dio una mirada cálida e hizo un gesto con su mano para que la llamara cuando terminara toda la locura, Alice se despidió de Bella y de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con su típico andar delicado, excepto por el hecho que ahora se veía más enojada.

Bella y yo terminamos de comer y ella pagó la cuenta, no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué me pidió que la llevara al parque en donde me vio con mi familia y luego me sorprendió diciéndome que la acompañara.

– Todo esto es muy bello ¿No? – Preguntó viendo todo el paisaje, niños jugando, las plantas, los árboles y una que otra ave.

Asentí dándole la razón, me moría de ganas por preguntarle qué hacíamos aquí; según lo que pude ver, ella tenía mucho trabajo y además, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo – _¿Por qué recurriría a mí para que la acompañara al parque?_ – No sabía y me llené de más dudas en mi interior, hasta que escuché el principio de la canción "Boulevard of broken dreams" de Green Day y me sobresalté un poco, a pesar de que el ritmo de la canción era lento.

– Dios, es Emmet. Ya se me hacía raro que no me hubiera llamado – Soltó con un suspiro cansado viendo la pantalla del celular.

Me alejé un poco para darle su espacio, ella sonrió levemente y contestó.

– Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estás?… No, no estoy en la empresa, simplemente salí porque me estresa estar todo el día en la oficina y además estaba almorzando con Alice… Es verdad ¿No confías en mí?... Por Dios, Emmet ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso?... De igual forma no lo sabrías porque nunca nos vemos… Te dije que trabajaría por horas en la empresa… De igual forma, mi trabajo no importa, todo lo que yo hago es malo, según tú… Está bien… ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?... EMMET MAcCARTHY, NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME PLANTADA, HEMOS PLANEADO ESTO DESDE HACE MESES… Claro, tu trabajo – Soltó un suspiro de resignación – Como quieras, te espero en casa, si es que llegas… Adiós – Dijo lo último un poco desilusionada y débil.

No pude evitar escuchar la conversación, al menos lo que ella decía y una vez metió el celular de nuevo en su bolso, se quedó viendo a la nada, con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, me atrevería a decir que estaba a punto de llorar. Puse una mano en su hombro, sin importarme que aquella corriente eléctrica invadiera de nuevo mi cuerpo, cosa que sucedió. Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos, había rastros de lágrimas no derramadas de sus ojos, aun así no quité mi mano.

Ella bajó la cabeza, supongo que estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor y yo, por otro lado, me sentía mal por ella y la llevé a que se sentara en una banca. Otros cinco minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que ella habló y me pidió que la llevara al cementerio. La miré como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo; pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del taxi y no me quedó más remedio que guardar silencio y llevarla a donde me había pedido.

…

Llegamos en tiempo record, no podía evitar ver la mirada vacía que tenía Bella en su rostro y sentirme mal por ella, quise hacer algo para que volviera la Bella alegre con la que estaba almorzando hace unas horas. En cuanto estuvimos a las puertas del cementerio, ella me pidió que la acompañara; me sentí raro, pero de todas formas volví a ceder ante su petición. Ella compró algunos lirios y tulipanes. Caminamos un rato hasta que ella se detuvo frente a dos lápidas; una de ellas decía: " _René Swan: gran madre, esposa y amiga, te recordaremos toda la vida"_ ; en la otra lápida decía: " _Charles Swan: Un guerrero que sacrificó su vida por la de su familia, lo llevaremos en nuestros corazones por siempre"._ Ambos tenían la misma fecha de muerte, Charles había nacido dos años antes que su esposa (o eso asumí yo).

Bella se dejó caer en sus rodillas, puso los lirios en la tumba de Charles y los tulipanes en la tumba de René. Ella empezó a murmurar algo que no entendí muy bien y de la nada la escuché sollozando; me puse a su altura, con una mano quité los cabellos que cubrían su rostro para darme cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas que tanto había estado conteniendo, por fin salían de manera exorbitante. Sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, sin dejar de llorar.

– Ellos eran mis padres, siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito hablar con alguien – Soltó una risa irónica – Aunque sé que no me escuchan, de todos modos, sé que donde quiera que estén, me están cuidando. Es tan duro vivir sin ellos – Hizo una pausa – Los lirios eran las flores favoritas de mi papá, siempre le regalaba lirios a mi mamá, a pesar de que él sabía que ella adoraba los tulipanes – Sonrió y luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció – Daría lo que fuera por que estuvieran conmigo de nuevo; ellos murieron cuando yo estaba joven, digo, era una niña de nueve años… Me faltaba una semana para cumplir los diez… Con los años se ha desvanecido la imagen de sus rostros en mi mente, pero mi amor por ellos sigue intacto – Se apretó más a mí.

No pude evitar abrazarla para que sintiera mi apoyo y lo hice sin importar que me sentía pleno a su lado – No debes hablar de esto si no quieres – Le dije de manera lenta.

Ella se despegó de mí y negó con la cabeza – No, tengo que sacar esto y me es muy fácil hablar contigo – Hizo una pausa y pude ver una mueca arrepentida – Claro que si te molesta, podemos dejarlo así.

– No es eso, aprecio que confíes en mí, pero te ves muy triste y no creo que sea bueno para ti – Dije lento.

– Ya te lo dije, necesito sacar todo esto – Trató de recomponerse y miró las lápidas – Mis padres y los padres de Alice eran muy amigos; por lo tanto, Alice y yo crecimos como casi hermanas – Tomó un suspiro – Mi mamá era periodista y mi papá era abogado; ellos tenían muchos enemigos, porque mi papá había enviado a prisión a varios delincuentes y mi mamá siempre reportaba las noticias que tenían que ver con la corrupción y los tráficos ilegales; la última semana en la que los vi, prácticamente vivía en la casa de Alice, comía y dormía allá, casi no los veía; supongo que ellos sabían que algo malo iba a pasar y me aislaron completamente – Hizo una pausa y me miró con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar – Una noche, yo estaba en casa de Alice, ellos dormían y unos delincuentes quemaron la casa creyendo que no quedaría nadie con el apellido _"Swan";_ por lo tanto, nadie se volvería a entrometer en sus asuntos – Lloró y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, puse mi mano en su mejilla para limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas, se recompuso ligeramente y continuó – No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado estar con ellos en ese momento, no quise dejarlos solos – Siguió llorando a más no poder.

Rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos – Cálmate, ellos no querrían verte así. Te salvaron porque te amaban y te dejaron con una familia, ellos sabían que te protegerían.

Asintió con la cabeza – Si, los padres de Alice me recibieron como su hija, me dieron todo hasta que yo fui a la universidad – Sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos – Allí conocí a Emmet, duramos mucho tiempo como amigos, unos meses de novios hasta que él se decidió a proponerme matrimonio y yo estaba feliz; él me amaba y yo a él, además, sabía que algunos de los enemigos de mis padres se habían dado cuenta de que el apellido "Swan" seguía vivo – Dio un suspiro largo y miró las nubes – Emmet no sabe nada de mi infancia, él cree que soy hermana de Alice y cuando me pidió que llevara el apellido "McCarthy", sentí que todo en mi vida estaba resuelto – Tragó saliva.

– ¿Y no fue así? – Pregunté dudoso, sin quitar mi mano de su cintura.

Ella no sabía que contestarme y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Al comienzo sí, cuando nos casamos todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Después de un par de meses, le propuse que tuviéramos un hijo y todo cambió… Él fue cambiando, no lo hizo de forma repentina y pensé que era por ese tema, así que volví a hablar con él y me dijo que si llegaba un heredero, él lo recibiría gustoso porque ya se sentía preparado para tenerlo – Ella se mordió el labio – ¿Cómo voy a tener un hijo si ni siquiera él me toca? Cada vez me acerco a él, me evade como si yo tuviera alguna especie de lepra.

– Pero, te llama y vive pendiente de ti, por lo que me he dado cuenta – Traté de reconfortarla.

– Si, cuando empezó todo eso, yo pensaba _"Que lindo, es tan tierno y se preocupa tanto por mí_ ", rápidamente cambió de ser tierno y protector, a ser celoso y controlador – Se pasó una mano por el cabello – Me refiero a que no puedo ir a ningún sitio sin decirle, no cree en nada de lo que yo le digo y cuando no estoy en la empresa, él piensa que estoy con otro hombre – Levantó las manos al cielo – ¡Dios! Le falta ponerme un guardaespaldas o un chip de rastreo.

Sonreí – Bueno, lo último es relativamente cierto… Yo te llevo y te traigo a todas partes, entonces si estás con un hombre – Le puse mi cara de burla.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, logré que ella me diera una pequeña sonrisa – No es eso, Edward. Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo – Soltó un suspiro – Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí.

– No te preocupes, no es como si se desatara la tercera guerra mundial, solo porque estamos hablando… Tú me cuentas de tu vida y yo de la mía – Bajé la cabeza, también necesitaba hablar con alguien – A veces desearía que mis _"Padres"_ estuvieran muertos a que me estén atormentando – Ella frunció el ceño al ver que yo hacía comillas en el aire – Ellos me dejaron en un orfanato; casi toda mi niñez, esperé con ansias el día en que me adoptaran o que mis padres biológicos volvieran por mí; sin embargo, eso nunca pasó y preferí pensar que mis progenitores estaban muertos y que si quería algo, debía ganarlo por mi propia cuenta. Era más fácil así.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa triste se cruzó en su rostro – Pero están vivos y si te dijeron la verdad, es porque quieren remediar el daño que te hicieron y conocer al verdadero Edward – Acarició mi mano con ternura.

Negué con la cabeza – No lo creo, mi padre fue mi jefe durante más de diez años… Sigue siendo mi jefe porque no tengo otra opción y hasta ahora se dignó a decirme que era mi padre – Bajé la cabeza – Él… más que mi jefe, era mi mejor amigo, el único que me quedaba; Ahora, no tengo a nadie – Me quedé pensativo volviendo al pasado, recordando a alguien más, durante uno o dos segundos hasta que volví a hablar – Tal vez mi cuñado se catalogue como _"Amigo",_ pero sigue siendo el hermano de mi esposa y ambos sabemos que él la pondrá por encima de todo – Volví a negar con la cabeza olvidándome de que Bella estaba conmigo – Me dolió mucho más enterarme que mi esposa sabía quiénes eran mis padres y no me lo dijo, claro que tampoco tengo derecho a juzgarla porque casi nunca nos vemos… Parecemos más bien, una pareja de desconocidos que tienen una casa y una hija en común – Solté un suspiro.

– Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, con respecto a lo último, Emmet y yo tampoco nos vemos muy seguido. Esta noche, íbamos a cenar juntos después de mucho tiempo de planeación y me llamó para cancelar, dijo que tenía trabajo – Suspiró – Siempre es la misma excusa y luego llegan las flores al otro día; pero ¿Sabes? Cada palabra de la frase que viene con el arreglo floral, no tiene ningún significado para mí y siento como si él le estuviera dedicando esa frase a otra persona – Se encogió de hombros – Es lo habitual, supongo.

– ¿Y si hablas con él? – Pregunté mirando al césped. Yo ya lo había hecho con Rosalie, la encaré y no salió tan bien como lo esperaba; sin embargo, a Bella quizás podría funcionarle.

Ella soltó un bufido – Nunca lo veo y no quiero hablar de ese tema por teléfono, sería demasiado denigrante exponerle mis sentimientos por medio de un aparato, sin contar que él no lo tomaría en serio, sería muy humillante para mí y no quiero, no deseo humillarme para que me escuche.

– Está bien, creo que ya nos hemos desahogado lo suficiente – Dije, luego de un tiempo prudencial notando que estaba oscureciendo – ¿A dónde te llevo? – Pregunté de forma casual esperando que me dijera que la llevara a su casa.

– Bueno – Se quedó pensativa – ¿Quieres ir a cenar? – Yo me pasmé ante tal invitación, abrí mis ojos tanto como pude e hice una mueca que ella identificó muy bien – Oh vamos, no quiero llegar a mi casa, donde todo me recuerda a mi esposo y además mi estómago clama por comida.

Lo pensé por un momento, miré mi reloj de pulsera y me dije – _¿Por qué no?_ – Aunque me sentía avergonzado, ella estaba haciendo mucho por mí: Hoy me había invitado a almorzar y fuera de eso me estaba pagando más de lo necesario al llevarla de un lugar a otro; tanto así, que pude comprar un celular igual al de Rosalie, no era muy bueno, pero cumplía la función de comunicarme con los demás. Sí, puede que me haya convertido en el chofer personal de Isabella McCarthy, pero a veces ella me daba espacios para que yo pudiera hacer mi trabajo como taxista; así que, de todas formas, no dejaba el trabajo que tenía y me sentía más libre que nunca.

 _ **Esto es todo por esta semana (Empezaré a actualizar todos los lunes)… Ya están viendo que la relación entre Edward y Bella se está haciendo más estrecha, al contrario que lo que sucede con Edward y Rosalie. Sé que muchas quieren que Emmet aparezca en la historia, creo que faltan algunos capítulos para que eso pase porque Edward no está en el círculo social de Emmet (Al menos, no directamente) Así que, por el momento, él solo escuchará de Emmet por medio de llamadas y… no quiero adelantar mucho, pero, aunque Edward sospecha que Rosalie le está ocultando algo, no sabe que es y tampoco se atreve a descubrirlo… Ya no diré más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus reviews y nos leemos la otra semana.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Me gustaba la compañía de Bella, casi siempre hablábamos de temas banales; hasta este día, en el que ambos nos confesamos algunas de las cosas que nos tenían pensativos y tal vez, preocupados. Era bueno hablar con ella, me refiero a que, tenía un aire comprensivo y además mostraba atención por lo que escuchaba acerca de mí… Era muy diferente a hablar con Rosalie o incluso con Jasper. Solo éramos ella y yo: "Confidentes", si así podía llamarlo.

Ya ambos estábamos en el restaurante, ella reía de mis anécdotas más raras siendo taxista, tomó su copa de vino y la llevó hasta sus labios; sentí que mi celular vibraba y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, en la pantalla se leía "Jasper", inmediatamente pensé en mi hija – _¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ella?_ – contesté.

– Jasper ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Dónde están? – Pregunté tan rápido que ni siquiera respiré y tampoco pude dejar que Jasper me contestara – Habla, Jasper.

– Cálmate, tranquilo. Ella está bien, estoy cumpliendo muy bien mi papel de niñero – Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – Pasó algo, sí, creo que te importa… Al recoger a Vera en el preescolar, ella me pidió fervientemente que la llevara a ver a su abuelita Esme, no me pude negar porque casi llora y terminé haciendo lo que ella quería. Esme y ella jugaron por unas horas.

– ¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara? – Pregunté furioso.

– Vamos, Edward. Tú sabes que tu hija es una manipuladora de primera, casi se pone de rodillas ante mí, tuve que llamar a Rosalie para que me diera la dirección, porque sabía que no me la ibas a dar – Bufé y él continuó – Ella… mmm… Tu mamá, preguntó cómo estabas.

– Ella no es mi mamá – Rugí entre dientes – Aspiré un poco de aire para calmarme – Como sea ¿Dónde están?

– En tu casa, Rosalie me dio la copia de la llave y… espera, Vera quiere hablar contigo – No me dejó responder porque inmediatamente escuché la voz de mi hija.

– Hola, papi.

– Hola, cielito ¿Cómo estás? – Una gran sonrisa se desplegó en mi rostro.

– Muy bien, papi: Hoy fui a la casa de mi abuelita Esme y jugué con ella, mi abuelito Carlisle no estaba, pero me había comprado muchas muñecas. Ahora estoy con mi tío Jasper en la casa.

– Me alegro mucho, bebé – Oculté muy bien la furia por el hecho de que mi hija había ido a visitar a esos traidores que se hacían llamar _"Mis padres"._

– Oye papi ¿Cuándo vas a venir? – Preguntó con voz adormilada.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera e hice una mueca – Tal vez en unas horas más ¿Me esperas, nena?

– Si, papito; me quedaré jugando con mi tío hasta que llegues – Soltó una risita y en el fondo escuché que Jasper decía _"Edward, más te vale llegar temprano"._

– Ok, hermosa, nos vemos más tarde, te amo – Sonreí aún más cuando escuché a Jasper, me olvidé de todo por un segundo, en ese segundo solo existía mi hija.

– También te amo, papi. Adiós.

Terminé la llamada con una sonrisa en mi rostro, rogaba para que se llegara la hora de ver a Vera, no la había visto en todo el día y la extrañaba demasiado, esas palabras en nuestra conversación fueron como una brisa pura y fresca para mí. Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y me percaté de que ya había terminado con mi comida, solo me quedaba un par de sorbos a mi vino.

Tomé la copa entre mis dedos y di el primer sorbo para terminar, alcé mi vista y eso fue como volver a la realidad: Yo no estaba solo, Bella estaba conmigo, ella tenía una mueca rara en su rostro y su vista estaba perdida mientras jugaba con la copa de vino entre sus blancos dedos. La miré con expresión de incógnito, ella antes estaba muy feliz – _¿Qué le pasaba ahora?_ – No tenía ese algo en su rostro que hacía que todo a su alrededor brillara. No me atreví a preguntarle, ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que temí ser un impertinente por indagar lo que pasaba por su cabeza y solo me resigné a la idea de que estaba recordando algo malo o muy triste para ella.

Se acabó el silencio cuando llegó el mesero a recoger los platos y Bella le pidió la cuenta, ese fue el único momento en el que ella habló mientras estábamos en el restaurante, hasta que salimos.

– ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – Pregunté con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras temía que me dijera algo malo o peor, que no me respondiera; esa fría indiferencia que estaba mostrando me hacía sentir como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No, tú tienes cosas que hacer y yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo, también tengo cosas que hacer – Hablaba de forma fría.

Fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué cosas tengo que hacer? – Inquirí desubicado.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Nos vemos mañana – Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente en línea recta por la calle.

Me quedé viéndola sin entender muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba, ella no se comportaba así hace mucho tiempo; desde que ella me dijo que en realidad no era la mujer fría y déspota que aparentaba ser, no se comportaba así conmigo. No sabía qué le pasaba; automáticamente, la seguí a paso veloz sin importarme nada y cuando estuve cerca de ella, tomé su muñeca procurando no hacerle daño.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó sin verme a los ojos.

– Eso es lo que pregunto yo – Hice que me mirara de frente procurando ser lo más delicado posible – No es posible que cambies tu actitud de un momento a otro.

– No fui yo la que cambió – Dijo casi en un susurro – No importa… Yo… tengo que ver a Emmet… Antes de que él llame a la policía – Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

– Claro, pero antes… Me gustaría mostrarte… Algo – Le sonreí y la halé suavemente hasta mi taxi.

Ella no dijo nada, se dejó guiar (O algo así). Encendí el motor y puse en marcha el taxi, el lugar que le quería mostrar a Bella era… Demasiado, no iba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo porque revivía recuerdos dolorosos de mi adolescencia; de igual manera, no le iba a confesar nada, solo quería mostrarle el lugar por algún motivo que yo desconocía, solo sabía que, muy en mi interior, necesitaba que alguien me acompañara y lo viera – _¿Quién mejor que ella?_ – Pensé apresuradamente.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las calles se estaban haciendo tortuosas y más oscuras, sentí cómo una nerviosa gota de sudor recorría mi frente, aparte de que una lágrima luchaba por salir; no podía dejar que nada de eso pasara, todo era parte de mi pasado y lo recordaba con mucha agonía. Pronto, llegamos a un lugar que carecía de iluminación, solo la necesaria para poder entrar al sitio que me era tan agotador (emocionalmente hablando). Estacioné el taxi porque sabía que habíamos llegado, solté un suspiro pesado.

– Llegamos – Anuncié lo obvio.

No vi el rostro de Bella – Aquí no hay nada – Ya me la imaginaba frunciendo el ceño; sin embargo, salió del taxi al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice.

La invité a caminar por un callejón: Era algo raro, tomé su mano para guiarla, sentí como temblaba y no la culpaba en lo absoluto, este lugar era siniestro y fúnebre; de hecho, temía que se fuera corriendo pensando que yo le haría algo malo, la violara, robara, secuestrara o algo por el estilo.

Antes de que se terminara el callejón había una puerta, estaba tal y como la recordaba, tal vez más vieja y agrietada, con algo de musgo encima del pomo; la abrí, todo era oscuridad allí y Bella comenzó a hiperventilar.

– Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, no va a pasar nada malo. Solo… quiero mostrarte algo, algo importante para mí.

Ella aspiró y expiró el aire que contenía, asintió levemente con la cabeza y yo tomé eso como una afirmativa a que se quedaría sin que yo tuviera que forzarla (Cosa que nunca haría). Todavía recordaba el viejo interruptor que había en lo alto de la pared, ya estaba viejo y tenía telarañas, como todo lo que nos rodeaba; no creí que hubiera electricidad luego de tanto tiempo, pero me equivoqué y las luces iluminaron todo el antiguo y raído teatro en el que crecí: Contaba con algunos instrumentos en su mayoría descompuestos, las cortinas rojas rasgadas, las paredes podridas por la humedad, un escenario tan viejo y antiguo como todo lo que nos rodeaba y el piso de madera desgastado tanto o más que la puerta principal.

Otra vez, Bella dejó salir el aire que estaba en sus pulmones y al fin habló – ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estamos? – Preguntó mientras detallaba cada silla y luego posaba su vista en el escenario.

– Este teatro pertenecía al orfanato dónde crecí – Caminé lentamente por el pasillo vertical que separaba las filas de sillas. Pasé mis dedos por una de ellas y sonreí levemente – En el orfanato no había mucho qué yo quisiera hacer, no me gustaba el deporte y mucho menos estudiar, no era muy sociable que digamos, la mayoría de mi tiempo lo pasaba aquí… tocando el piano – Levanté mi vista hacia el escenario y recordé quién había sido el que me inspiró a aprender de música. Esta vez, mi sonrisa se tornó melancólica y volví mi vista a Bella quién parecía deslumbrada.

– ¿Tocas el piano? – Me vio con los ojos abiertos.

Asentí – El piano, el violín, la guitarra, la batería y un poco la trompeta… No me gusta mucho eso último – Me rasqué la nuca sintiendo la mirada intensa de Bella – Por esa mirada es que no hablo de eso, suena presumido para alguien de mis recursos económicos – Ella me interrumpió.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ella se subió al escenario, tenía una sonrisa – No es presumido, parece que tenías bastante talento y tiempo libre ¿Por qué no me muestras? – Deslizó hacia atrás una cortina para mostrarme el piano negro de cola que yo tocaba hace años con devoción, como si ese fuera mi único salvavidas y a la vez fuera la más excitante aventura que yo estaría dispuesto a tener… Ese fue el último instrumento que toqué y que no había vuelto a tocar desde el trágico accidente que cambió mi vida.

Caminé lento hasta llegar a su lado – No sé… Tal vez he olvidado algunas cosas, tal vez no tenga la misma destreza de antes – Bajé mi vista hacía las teclas y las acaricié por encima para quitarles algo de polvo y telarañas.

Bella me miraba con ojos suplicantes, solté un suspiro y me senté en la banca, segundos después ella estaba sentada junto a mí. Solté el aire de mis pulmones dándome completamente por vencido. Con mis dedos empecé a acariciar cada tecla tan delicadamente que casi no se escuchaba nada, me dejé llevar hasta que me sentí bien y vivo; por primera vez en muchos años sentí que me independizaba de una gran carga y la música invadió mis oídos, mi cuerpo y mi alma me pedían más, estaba extasiado, yo quería seguir liberándome de todos los problemas que me atormentaban; era algo inexplicable, amorfo pero definitivamente muy tranquilizante y me llevaba a la plenitud.

Terminé la melodía con pequeñas, lentas y casi inaudibles notas, las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron levemente: De todos los instrumentos que sabía tocar, el piano definitivamente era mi favorito, era algo clásico y su sonido era mágico.

– Fue… Perfecto – Dijo Bella, luego de un par de minutos, tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Suspiré – Si, lo fue… Hace años que no hacía esto, ni siquiera miraba un instrumento de música por… temor – Me quedé pensativo – Si, supongo que era temor de revivir mi adolescencia.

Bella frunció el ceño sabiendo que no era solo mi adolescencia la que me torturaba, pero no me dijo nada al respecto – ¿Cómo se llama la sinfonía que tocaste?

– Love Story, de Beethoven – Dije sin pensar, estaba sumido en mi propia burbuja. Luego de vuelta a la realidad, me percaté de lo que había dicho y hecho – Es la canción que más recuerdo, las otras son solo sombras – Dije para salvarme, ni yo mismo sabía por qué, de todas las canciones que conocía en piano, tuve que tocar aquella.

– Oh, es hermosa.

La miré y me encontré con la sorpresa de que sus ojos marrones estaban puestos en los míos, exhalé un poco de aire, bajé un poco mi mirada para darme cuenta de que ella tenía los labios entre abiertos.

– Si, es realmente hermosa – Concedí.

El sonido de la canción "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" que Bella tenía como tono en su celular, hizo que nuestras miradas se apartaran; casi al mismo tiempo que dejé de mirarla, sentí que mi celular vibraba dentro de mi bolsillo. Miré la pantalla y era un mensaje de Rosalie, me apresuré a leerlo mientras Bella contestaba su llamada.

 _ ***¿Dónde carajos estás metido Edward Masen? Llegué hace una hora y no te veo por ningún lado, Vera está preguntando por ti y dice que no se va a dormir hasta que llegue su papá. Por si no lo recuerdas, TIENES UNA HIJA y yo tengo que ir a trabajar y no puedo pedirle a mi hermano que se quede toda la noche cuidando a Vera ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu turno en el trabajo terminó hace rato y no hay señales de ti por ningún lado, más te vale que aparezcas en menos de una hora ¿Me entendiste?***_

¡Waooo! Leí el mensaje cerca de cinco veces, estaba terriblemente sorprendido y hasta un poco asustado porque Rosalie nunca se había comportado así conmigo, nunca me había hablado de mala manera y sí, sabía que tenía un carácter explosivo pero nunca lo había mostrado ante mí. Tal vez ella había cambiado conmigo a través del tiempo o tal vez ella siempre fue esa mujer que ahora, por alguna razón, se dejaba ver con más ímpetu.

Lo que me encontraría al llegar a casa no sería nada agradable: Primero, estaría Jasper mirándome desde cualquier parte de la sala; segundo, supongo que Vera se lanzaría a mis brazos y me sacaría la única sonrisa que tendría esa noche en mi casa y tercero, estaría Rosalie mirándome como si me quisiera matar de dolor… Sin embargo, no dejaría que Vera notara esto, una vez dejáramos a nuestra hija dormida en su cama y nos despidiéramos de Jasper, Rosalie desataría toda su furia contra mí o quizá me miraría con indiferencia y dejara de hablarme por un buen tiempo. Inclusive, no creo que esas dos opciones alcanzaran a abarcar lo que pasaría esta noche, Rosalie se había convertido en alguien genuinamente impredecible.

Zanjé mis pensamientos en cuanto escuché unos pequeños sollozos que provenían de la boca de Bella.

– Dime que no pasó otra vez – Decía tratando de no llorar – Yo… Te lo juro, no sé cómo pasó – Apoyó su cabeza en las teclas del piano haciendo que éste hiciera ruido, pero al parecer no le importó. Escuchó a su esposo a través del teléfono y pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos – No, yo estoy bien… Llegaré pronto y veremos qué hacer… No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi y estaré allí tan rápido como pueda… Adiós – Terminó la llamada y soltó un suspiro.

No sabía qué decir, estaba preocupado por Bella, no había levantado la cabeza desde que la apoyó sobre las teclas del piano, sus manos estaban en su regazo y su cabello estaba esparcido, eso último me dificultaba ver su rostro. Ya estaba empezando a escuchar pequeños sonidos de dolor, luego sollozos liberales leves que trataban de salir.

Puse mi mano en su hombro – Todo va a estar bien – Comenté sin estar muy convencido, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pasaba y yo estaba haciendo promesas que no sabía si iba a poder cumplir.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego la levantó, tenía pequeñas lágrimas regadas por sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaba empezando a tornarse roja – No lo creo, Edward ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Necesito ver a Emmet, tengo que hablar con él.

Asentí sin decir ni una sola palabra y la guíe hasta la salida del teatro con pasos lentos y dejando todo como lo habíamos encontrado. Ya llegando al taxi, sentí que ella no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie; así que, la ayudé abriéndole la puerta y tendiéndole mi mano para que se acomodara en la parte de atrás del taxi, su tacto estaba frío, miré su rostro para cerciorarme de que estuviera mejor de lo que yo pensaba: no sabía si era bueno que ya había dejado de llorar, porque en su expresión llevaba la carga de una inmensa tristeza, fácilmente se veían los rastros de las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

A medida que pasábamos las calles de Nueva York en el taxi, estaba empezando una lluvia recia, la cual se volvía más intensa con el paso de los lentos minutos. Bella seguía pensativa en su lugar viendo las calles por la ventana, aunque me atrevería a decir, que su concentración estaba puesta en las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana; de vez en vez, gemía silenciosamente, como si quisiera decir que esas gotas de agua representaban sus lágrimas saladas cayendo sobre la desgracia de alguien.

Callé todo el tiempo, creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer; ella no necesitaba un recordatorio de lo mal que la estaba pasando y tampoco estaba de ánimos como para reírse. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de que si ella me pedía compañía o consideración, yo estaría allí dispuesto a dársela y apoyarla en todo.

Aparqué a la entrada de su casa, ella seguía en ese estado catatónico que la caracterizó durante todo el recorrido.

Al bajar del taxi tenía la cabeza baja – Adiós, gracias por traerme. Tal vez, mañana no vaya a ningún lado; así que, si no te molesta, te estaré llamando – Se ajustó su gabardina y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa.

…

Marqué mi tarjeta en la empresa, es de suponerse que todo estaba oscuro y casi cerrado, tuve que escabullirme para poder entrar y también salir sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando llegué a casa, todo fue como lo predije: Jasper estaba en el sofá hablándole a Vera para que se fuera a la cama y no veía a Rosalie por ninguna parte, así que supuse que ya se había ido a trabajar. En cuanto Vera me vio, saltó a mis brazos y me mostró una bella y somnolienta sonrisa, Jasper se despidió y se fue a su apartamento, yo fui a acostar a mi hija en su cama y en el momento que le di el beso de buenas noches, apareció Rosalie en el marco de la puerta sonriendo tiernamente, por supuesto esa sonrisa era dirigida a Vera, estaba seguro de que a mí me degollaría en cuanto nuestra hija se durmiera.

Salimos a la sala, Vera no se dio cuenta del enfado de Rosalie; pero yo sí, a veces me mandaba miradas envenenadas o ignoraba lo que yo decía.

– Espero que no desaparezcas en la madrugada y dejes sola a TU hija – Dijo recogiendo su bolso.

– Es nuestra hija ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – Pregunté exasperado.

– Estoy cansada de que otros cuiden a Vera y estoy cansada de ti, de tus malditos reclamos y que discutamos a toda hora – Me dio la cara por primera vez en toda la noche.

– No discutiríamos tanto si tú me dijeras la verdadera razón por la que ahora no quieres ni verme, yo también estoy cansado, Rosalie; pero no es de ti, estoy cansado de no saber quién eres; porque definitivamente no eres la mujer de la que me enamoré hace ocho años. Has cambiado y no sé si fue porque yo hice algo mal… quiero que me digas que pasa – Terminé suavizando mi tono tratando de acercarme.

Ella se dio la vuelta repentinamente – Voy tarde al trabajo, te veo luego – Me zanjó de manera súbita y se fue.

Me quedé en la sala mirando la puerta como un idiota, siempre me dejaba así cuando yo le hablaba del tema y en serio, quería entenderla; pero me era imposible si cada vez que le preguntaba, ella salía corriendo con alguna excusa – _¿Qué quería? ¿Qué yo leyera su mente para saber cómo debía comportarme?_ – Ya nuestra relación estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro, lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para salvarla y Rosalie tampoco quería cooperar. Me senté en el sofá, estaba frustrado; las discusiones con Rosalie aumentaban, cada vez que estábamos solos terminábamos discutiendo y siempre eran los mismos temas: Que ella quería cuidar a Vera y que yo, por algún motivo, tenía la culpa de todos los problemas en la familia.

Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija para asegurarme de que no se había despertado y por consiguiente, no había oído nada de lo que habíamos dicho Rosalie y yo hace un momento. Confirmé que ella estaba en un profundo sueño y me fui a mi cama, solo Dios sabe todas las veces que me pregunté ¿Qué era lo que estaba yendo mal en mi matrimonio? Y por causa de eso no pude dormir en toda la noche, solo hasta que el reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada, yo pude conciliar el sueño… Dos horas de "descanso", esperaba que eso no afectara mi trabajo.

…

Llegué a la empresa para marcar tarjeta y sin querer tropecé con mi jefe, no hice nada extraño, solo un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y me fui hacía el parqueadero a recoger mi taxi y comenzar mi día.

Fue algo raro que Bella no estuviera en el asiento de atrás, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme porque generalmente, esta era la hora en la que tomaba el taxi. Ella estaba realmente mal cuando la dejé en su casa y quería saber si todo se había solucionado, más no me atreví a llamarla porque me sentí como un intruso si lo hacía. De todos modos, hasta ahora empezaba el día y ella me dijo que me llamaría si me necesitaba, solo tendría que esperar y seguir con toda mi rutina.

…

La mañana fue algo extraña sin Bella, había estado transportando pasajeros de un lado a otro, hoy había demasiado trabajo y mis clientes eran tan variados que se podía ver la diferencia a metros: tanto adultos como jóvenes; algunos con dinero y otros sencillos; otros que sacaban tema de conversación solo con ver el color de los autos, muchos callados mirando siempre su celular; por último, dos de mis pasajeros me hicieron recorrer grandes distancias y de allí recogí a unos pocos que solo querían ir a unas calles más cercanas. Sí, se podía decir que tuve una mañana productiva y con muy buenas ganancias.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, estaba cerca a la empresa y decidí almorzar allí; compré un sándwich y un café. Llevé mi bandeja a la mesa recordando que no sabía nada de Bella y… Bueno, puede que suene imprudente pero quería saber de ella a como diera lugar, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y cuando lo desbloqueé, sentí que me estaban mirando, giré mi cabeza en la dirección que sentía la mirada y me encontré con Carlisle y su esposa – Claro, lo que me faltaba – pensé mentalmente mientras me pasaba una mano por toda la cara y luego por el cabello. No podía tener la suerte de que ellos se quedaran dónde estaban e hicieran de cuenta que yo era un desconocido más… No, ellos vinieron a mí como si yo los hubiera llamado. Esme se veía más pálida, tenía ojeras igual que su esposo y no estaba esa sonrisa cálida que tanto la caracterizaba, en cambio, había una sonrisa apagada que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, tenía su mano envuelta en la de Carlisle mientras este último trataba de hacerse el fuerte, aunque yo dudaba mucho que lo estuviera logrando.

– Hijo… – Dijo la señora Cullen sentándose a mi lado.

Yo la interrumpí y me alejé de ella – No sabía que tenían un hijo, estoy en mi hora de descanso si no les importa – Tomé mi bandeja y traté de irme a otra mesa.

– Por favor, Edward, tienes que escuchar lo que te queremos decir – Dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa, quien estaba empezando a llorar.

– ¿Por qué tendría que escucharlos? – Le di un mordisco rápido a mi sándwich y tragué – Yo soy un empleado más de la gran empresa de taxis de Carlisle Cullen, ustedes no me deben una explicación y yo tampoco la quiero, dejé de quererla hace años, créanme – sonreí sínicamente – Además ¿Por qué querría escuchar la razón por la cual mis supuestos padres me dejaron en un orfanato durante mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia?... Tal vez fue porque no me querían lo suficiente – Alcé una ceja y ambos iban a decir algo pero los interrumpí de forma abrupta – Yo no tenía ni una moneda en el bolsillo cuando nació mi hija, aun así no renuncié a ella; ustedes creerán que su ayuda fue algo indispensable para mí, pero aunque no la hubiera tenido, yo no hubiera dejado a Vera en un sitio como el que ustedes me dejaron – Me quedé pensando – ¿Saben? Yo amé a mi hija desde el día en el que Rosalie me dijo que estaba embarazada y para ese momento, mi mejor amigo era mi jefe y la que yo podía considerar como una figura materna era la esposa de mi jefe, hasta que me enteré de la verdad y nunca los volví a ver de la forma en la que lo hacía antes – Me encogí de hombros – Pero todo se supera, yo espero no ser una carga constante para ustedes, algún día tendré que presentarles la carta de renuncia e irme… Desgraciadamente, no será tan fácil sacarlos de mi vida porque mi hija los ama por alguna extraña razón y yo no quiero romper su corazón como lo hicieron ustedes conmigo, cuando mantenía la esperanza de que volvieran por mí.

– No eres una carga para nosotros – Dijo Carlisle.

– Y nos duele mucho saber todo lo que tuviste que pasar antes de conocernos – Agregó Esme.

Bufé – Sí, claro. Solo les voy a pedir un favor, lo detesto, pero tengo que hacerlo – Suspiré pesadamente – No quiero que Vera se entere de esto, ustedes harán la figura de abuelos pero no le dirán que son mis padres y… por favor, no la vayan a dejar de un momento a otro: Eso la lastimaría mucho y no quiero ver sufrir a mi hija por nada en el mundo – Terminé empacando la parte del sándwich que no me había comido.

– No nos alejaremos de nuestra nieta – Dijo Esme ofendida.

– Y… en realidad queremos que nos escuches, Edward – Comentó Carlisle en tono bajo volviendo al tema que los había traído aquí.

Miré mi reloj y bufé – Se acabó mi hora de almuerzo, tengo que volver al trabajo – Me levanté de mi puesto – Hasta luego, señor y señora Cullen.

Di media vuelta, hice oídos sordos cuando escuché la voz queda de Esme cuando me llamaba para que volviera, el tono de su voz se iba desvaneciendo a medida que yo me alejaba con paso rápido. Ya basta de eso, era hora de dar vuelta a la página, no quería hablar de eso y menos con ellos, lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, no era muy difícil de entender y además, no sé para qué quieren hablar si con eso no van a cambiar nada, no me van a devolver nada de lo que perdí.

A parte de eso, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que pensar, como en Rosalie, en Vera o la universidad que iba a empezar la semana siguiente… Y, Bella… Ella no había llamado, no me daba buena espina porque la noche anterior se veía muy mal y en verdad quería saber cómo estaba.

 _ **X.X.X**_

 _ **HASTA QUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ? ¿MEREZCO AL MENOS UN REVIEW? UNA VEZ MÁS LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO VAMOS A VER UNA REVELACIÓN, EMMET ESTÁ POR HACER SU GRAN ENTRADA… SE ESTÁ TOMANDO SU TIEMPO EN APARECER EN LA VIDA DE EDWARD PARA AGREGARLE OTRO "PROBLEMA". OK, NO LAS ABRUMO MÁS… NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA O QUIZÁS ANTES CUANDO PONGA UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EN MI GRUPO EN FACEBOK (LINK EN MI PERFIL).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Recogí a un par de pasajeros para continuar con mi día, Bella no me había llamado y la verdad era que ya estaba más que preocupado así que saqué mi celular del bolsillo, cerré los ojos y di un suspiro; lo admito, estaba nervioso por lo que me pudiera decir: tal vez estuviera enfadada porque yo me tomara confianzas que no debía al llamarla o podría seguir en el mismo estado catatónico y triste en el que estaba ayer; sinceramente, prefería que fuera lo primero… Esperaba que fuera cualquiera cosa, con tal de que no se sintiera mal.

Abrí los ojos y miré el celular con el ceño fruncido _– Este no es mi celular, es el de Rosalie –_ Quizá ella tomó el mío, nunca nos habíamos confundido de celular; pero era fácil que lo hiciéramos porque los dos eran bastante parecidos. Sacudí mi cabeza restándole importancia, empecé a digitar el número de celular de Bella y me apareció un mensaje de texto en la pantalla. Me quedé congelado al ver que tenía como remitente a "Osito" y al lado del nombre había un corazón; de ninguna manera podía ser Jasper, a mí siempre me ponía solo "Edward" y _– ¿Quién más podría ser?_ _–_ Me llené de curiosidad, estaba algo enfadado, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que fuera un nombre de contacto equivocado o que yo estuviera teniendo alucinaciones, quizá pudiera ser alguien del trabajo. Abrí el mensaje.

 _ ***Bebé, no puedo almorzar contigo hoy ¿Te parece si cenamos esta noche? Llámame, te quiero***_

Quedé más perplejo de lo que ya estaba antes de leer el mensaje – _¿Qué carajos es esto?_ – Me preguntaba mi mente una y otra vez, ninguna palabra lograría explicar correctamente lo que sentía… Solo estaba allí, observando la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje pensando que esto era una jodida broma o que alguien se había equivocado de número _– Idiota, no puede ser un número equivocado porque ella lo tiene agregado_ – Me grité internamente.

No sabía qué hacer, quería confirmar si Rosalie conocía a la persona que le enviaba el mensaje, manejé como loco hasta la casa porque sabía que ella estaría descansando para ir esta noche a trabajar. Al llegar la encontré durmiendo en nuestra cama, tomé un suspiro tratando de calmarme y en eso encontré mi celular en la mesita de noche, estaba vibrando, así que dejé el celular de ella donde se supone que debía estar y salí de la habitación para contestar la llamada pensando que la charla con Rosalie tendría que esperar.

– ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? He estado llamándote hace algunas horas – La voz preocupada de Bella, al otro lado de la línea me tranquilizó, por lo menos se escuchaba mejor.

– Si, humm, estoy bien… – Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella me interrumpió.

– No te escuchas bien – Afirmó con voz seria.

– Estoy bien, solo algo alterado por… El trabajo. No importa ¿Tú estás bien? – Pregunté desviando la conversación.

– Si, por lo menos mejor que anoche ¿Te importaría recogerme en la empresa? La verdad no sé a dónde quiero ir, solo quiero salir de aquí.

– Voy en seguida – Miré mi reloj de pulsera – Llego en veinte minutos – Dije empezando a caminar a la puerta.

– Ok, gracias.

Terminé la llamada, me quedé pensativo por unos segundos, quería hablar con Rosalie; pero tenía la cabeza vuelta un ocho, prefería esperar y calmarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me adentré nuevamente en el taxi y comencé a conducir como loco, sin mirar la velocidad a la que iba y mucho menos fijarme en las señales de tránsito, todo eso había pasado a segundo plano luego de haber leído ese mensaje; ahora me sentía furioso y un tanto decepcionado; si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, eso podía explicar muchas cosas que estaban derrumbando mi matrimonio justo en este momento.

En menos tiempo del que pensé, ya estaba frente a la sucursal principal de McCarthy & Vulturi Association; Bella estaba saliendo por la gran puerta principal luciendo un vestido azul claro, con manga corta, un escote en v no muy pronunciado y unos zapatos altos de color negro, sin contar que también llevaba puestas unas enormes gafas oscuras que tapaban la mayor parte de su rostro, sostenía en su brazo derecho una gabardina negra y un bolso del mismo color. Normalmente la veía vestida de ese modo, así que no me sorprendió; lo único que se me hizo extraño fueron esas enormes gafas, todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando ella estuvo completamente fuera de la compañía y empezaron los flashes micrófonos cerca de ella, muchos fotógrafos y tal vez periodistas se acercaron a ella, la rodearon preguntándole quién sabe qué cosas. Bella se veía abrumada por no poder hacer nada, tomé la decisión de salir del taxi e ir a ayudarla. En cuanto estuve cerca de ella, tomé su mano y la halé delicadamente, en eso ella pegó un brinquito por la sorpresa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo y se dejó llevar.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto ambos estuvimos dentro del taxi, yo ya iba conduciendo y estábamos lejos de la compañía, ella iba con la respiración agitada.

– Gracias, ha sido así desde que entré con Emmet esta mañana – Comentó un poco más tranquila.

– No es nada ¿Tú estás más tranquila? – Antes de que ella contestara, me apuré en hablar – Y no me refiero a lo que acabó de pasar, quiero saber cómo estás por lo de anoche – Bella bajó la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me estaba excediendo tomando confianzas que no debería tener con ella – No importa, no me cuentes… No es necesario que lo hagas.

Negó con la cabeza y la levantó para mirarme por el espejo retrovisor – No… O bueno, lo de los periodistas tiene que ver con lo que me tenía mal anoche – Se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa – Yo, bueno, anoche Emmet me llamó para decirme que otra vez habían robado en la compañía una suma muy grande de dinero, bajó nuestras acciones hasta quedar en un ochenta por ciento y que justamente era la sección que yo tenía a cargo; con esta, van cinco veces que sucede esto y creo que Emmet está empezando a desconfiar de mí – Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y aprisionó su labio inferior aún más duro entre sus dientes.

– Cálmate, él no puede desconfiar de ti; solo digo, eres su esposa a fin de cuentas – Traté de reconfortarla mientras conducía sin rumbo por las calles grises de Nueva York.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento – No lo sé, cuando hablamos de ello, él… no sé; por lo menos anoche, tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro y hoy ha sido todo un desastre, estábamos a punto de expandir la compañía construyendo otro hotel en Hawái; pero gracias a esto, nuestra reputación quedó por los suelos y nadie quiere invertir. Fuera de eso, la prensa nos ha estado agobiando todo el tiempo y no deja de seguirnos; te apuesto lo que quieras a que hay por lo menos, tres autos siguiéndonos – Comentó segura.

Vi en el espejo lateral del taxi y Bella tenía razón, había cuatro autos detrás de nosotros, todos esparcidos por la carretera tratando de parecer conductores comunes y corrientes; pero era raro pensar en eso, ya que siempre tomaban la ruta que yo estaba tomando, no importaba los giros que diera.

– Tu esposo tendría que confiar en ti – Comenté haciéndome el despistado mientras que trataba de esquivar los autos que nos perseguían.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No estoy diciendo que robé a la compañía, nunca haría algo como eso; pero a estas alturas, pienso que Emmet tiene razón en desconfiar de mí, cualquiera lo haría – Dijo mostrándose triste.

– No, si se supone que tu esposo te ama, tiene que confiar en ti. Además ¿Por qué robarías en una compañía que también te pertenece? ¿No es algo ilógico? – Fruncí el ceño, tomando la última curva para perder a los últimos dos autos que no me habían perdido la pista.

Ella sonrió – Tal vez tengas razón – Sacudió la cabeza – No quiero seguir hablando de eso, por favor; mejor dime por qué estabas tan mal cuando te llamé.

Bajé la velocidad, satisfecho conmigo mismo por haber desviado a los dos autos que me seguían de cerca el paso. En cuanto caí en cuenta de la pregunta que Bella me estaba haciendo, pasé una mano por mi cabello y lo revolví.

– Bueno, pasaron varias cosas antes de que me llamaras: Al principio estaba preocupado porque no tenía noticias tuyas y quería saber cómo estabas; luego mi jefe y su esposa aparecieron en el restaurante en la empresa de taxis diciéndome que querían hablarme sobre… mi pasado, no quería hablar de eso, no tengo por qué hacerlo; lo hecho, hecho está – Suspiré – Y por último, cuando te iba a llamar para cerciorarme de que estabas bien, me di cuenta de que tenía el celular de mi esposa y le llegó un mensaje comprometedor, de alguien que no sé cómo se llama porque lo tiene agregado como "Osito" – Negué con la cabeza – No sé qué hacer…

– Supongo que encarar a tu esposa no es una opción, de otra manera ya lo hubieras hecho – Comentó pensativa.

– Lo iba a hacer, estaba muy molesto y quería una explicación; luego, la vi dormida en la cama y llegó tu llamada; así que, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era calmarme y pensar bien las cosas… Digo, no quería terminar discutiendo con ella por algo que tal vez sea un malentendido y obviamente eso afectaría a nuestra hija, nosotros no somos muy buenos disimulando y ella es demasiado perceptiva.

– Lamento haber llamado en un momento tan oportuno – Bajó la cabeza.

– No, de hecho te agradezco que lo hubieras hecho. Si no hubieses llamado, se hubiera formado la tercera guerra mundial en mi casa y no estoy seguro de cómo hubiera terminado, mi hija hubiera sido la mayor afectada y lo último que quiero es que ella sufra. Ahora que estoy pensando claramente, creo que lo mejor es aguardar hasta mañana para hablar con ella – Le comenté dando un suspiro tras otro, buscaba liberarme, en cambio, me sentía como en una guillotina, donde cada palabra que decía, ajustaba más la soga en mi cuello.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No sé, Edward. Si fue un mensaje "Comprometedor", yo creo que sería mejor que lo aclararas lo antes posible.

– Sí – Solté un suspiro – Además si resultara ser todo lo que estoy pensando, encontraría todas las respuestas al comportamiento tan esquivo que ha tenido desde hace tiempo – Sacudí la cabeza – No quiero pensar en eso hasta que esté con ella… Por otro lado, no sé qué hacer con mi hija, no quiero que ella presencie una discusión y menos de ese tipo – Me quedé otro tiempo pensando – Quizás le pueda pedir a Jasper que la cuide mañana.

Estuvimos sumidos en un espeso silencio luego de que dije la última palabra, yo seguía pensativo, apenas podía conducir bien porque simplemente no creía capaz a Rosalie de engañarme; sí, es cierto que estos días estuvo diferente; pero llegar al punto de engañarme, era ser muy extremista. Por otra parte, lo que le dije a Bella era cierto, si Rosalie me estaba engañando encontraría todas las razones por las cuales ella me esquivaba, gritaba y hasta se perdía todo el maldito día sin decirme nada. No sabía qué demonios tenía que hacer, estaba muy confundido.

Ya había desviado a todos los paparazis y ahora solo estaba esperando la instrucción de Bella para saber a donde debía dirigirme; contemplé la posibilidad de que, si seguía conduciendo en círculos, los periodistas nos iban a perseguir de nuevo. Bella sacó el celular de su bolso cuando escuchó el sonido de que tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo leyó y una resplandeciente sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

– ¿Podrías llevarme a casa de Alice? Parece que tiene algo "Importante" que decirme y cuando usa esa frase es porque normalmente es otra de sus sorpresas o regalos – Sonrió y frunció el ceño – Tendremos que entrar por la puerta de atrás, ella dice que el frente de su casa está rodeada por paparazis; no quiero lidiar con eso, otra vez – Terminó soltando un suspiro.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí de camino a la casa de Alice, al menos ella siempre estaba de buen humor y hacía bromas sin sentido o hacía comentarios divertidos; pensé que, si bien Bella y yo teníamos muchos problemas como para sonreír, ella siempre lograba distraernos de toda la tensión que teníamos y esta vez, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no me encontrara con una mala noticia; aunque según Bella, el mensaje de Alice tenía como única intención verla y darle alguna clase de sorpresa.

Todo el camino estuve pendiente de los espejos retrovisores, aun no me creía que la prensa estuviera siguiendo mi taxi y menos que Bella fuera el motivo de ello. Juro que en otros tiempos, le diría a mi pasajero que se bajara del vehículo y buscara otro servicio, yo no tenía ganas de meterme en ese tipo de espectáculos; sí, suena un poco cruel y egoísta, pero así era la vida y pensaba que se tendrían que ir acostumbrando. Ahora todo era diferente, porque sin ningún tipo de amenaza por parte de ella, me había abalanzado frente a un rio de gente con cámaras para rescatarla y llevarla lejos de ahí, porque bien sabía que ella se sentía abrumada y hasta un poco nerviosa con todo lo que la rodeaba.

En cuanto la vi frente a las cámaras, todos mis problemas se desaparecieron frente a mis ojos, solo me importó ella y su seguridad. Fue algo raro, porque ahora que lo pienso bien, tampoco me importó lo que había pasado hace rato con Rose. Sacudí la cabeza para mí mismo y me concentré en llegar a la casa de Alice, la cual estaba muy cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, solo tenía que recorrer un par de calles más.

– Gira por esta calle – Me dijo Bella con voz suave, yo la miré a través del espejo retrovisor frunciendo el ceño y ella sonrió – La puerta trasera queda a una calle, Alice nos está esperando allí.

Hice lo que ella me pidió – _¿Que tan grande era la casa de Alice como para que ocupara toda una calle?_ – me pregunté, de razón los padres de Bella estaban seguros de que podían dejarla con los padres de Alice, ellos podrían darle todo lo que "Charles" y "René" no pudieron. De todas formas, yo solo había visto la casa de frente y de manera superficial, no me imaginé que pareciera una mansión en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Desvié mis pensamientos cuando vi a la pequeña muchacha agitando la mano en el mismo momento que vio el taxi. A medida que me acercaba, noté que la mejor amiga de Bella no tenía el mismo semblante alegre y eufórico que la caracterizaba; todo lo contrario, ella estaba seria y algo preocupada. Vi por el espejo retrovisor y la imagen que obtuve, fue la de una Isabella confundida y desubicada… Esta no era la Alice que yo vagamente conocía y por esa expresión, pensé que lo que le tenía que decir a Bella era algo realmente importante.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para que Alice se subiera y lo hizo en menos de un minuto, saludó a Bella con un fuerte abrazo sin quitar la mueca preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucede, Alice? – Preguntó Bella.

– Primero, tenemos que salir de aquí ¿Conoces un sitio lo suficientemente alejado como para que los paparazis no nos sigan? – Ella le devolvió la pregunta con la voz temblorosa y seria.

Bella se quedó pensando – Imposible, ellos conocen cada sitio en el que estoy… Podríamos ir al apartamento que teníamos Emmet y yo cuando estábamos en la universidad; está algo lejos pero no vamos allí hace mucho, dudo que lo conozcan siquiera – Sugirió dudosa.

Alice negó fervientemente – ¡NO! Tiene que ser otro lugar. Dime, por favor, que hay otro lugar – Rogó.

Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Alice me miraba a mí, tal vez pensaba que yo podría sugerir algún lugar. Me quedé pensando – ¿Y el teatro? – Pregunté mirándolas a ambas por el espejo retrovisor.

– ¿Un teatro? – Alice frunció el ceño – Es un sitio demasiado público.

– No, es perfecto – Dijo Bella, Alice aún tenía el ceño fruncido – Es un sitio alejado y desierto, no parece que alguien lo recuerde ¿O sí? – Me preguntó.

– No lo creo, cuando fuimos todo estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas, no había señales de que alguien hubiera ido por lo menos desde que yo empezaba la etapa de la adolescencia – Dije.

– Entonces, vamos – Dijo Alice, con la primera sonrisa que se escapaba de sus labios desde que se subió al taxi.

Empecé a conducir de la manera más prevenida que pude. En el camino Bella trataba de sacarle información a Alice sobre lo que tenía que decirle, ahora podía ver lo curiosa que era Bella y por lo que me dijo Alice, a Bella tampoco le gustaban las sorpresas – _Algo que tenemos en común_ – Pensé; aunque no del todo, porque a mí me gustaba dar sorpresas y no que me las dieran a mí, simplemente no aguantaba la intriga. En fin, ninguno de los chantajes o pucheros que Bella hizo, funcionaron para que Alice le diera al menos una pequeña pista de la información tan importante que tenía.

Llegamos al cabo de unos treinta minutos, el teatro estaba un poco alejado; pero no importó en el momento que Bella salió del auto y haló a Alice para que le dijera de una vez por todas cual era el misterio.

– ¿No vienes? – Me preguntó Bella cuando vio que ella ya estaba a la mitad del callejón y yo seguía en el taxi.

– Debe ser un asunto privado, no me quiero entrometer – Respondí contrariado conmigo mismo, porque la verdad era que yo también me moría de la curiosidad por saber que había pasado.

Ella llegó hasta el taxi, abrió mi puerta y me haló para que la acompañara – No seas tonto, se supone que eres algo así como mi amigo confidente; de todas formas, sabes que te voy a decir – Dijo con una sonrisa, de alguna forma me sentí feliz.

Hice lo que ella me dijo y me dejé llevar, aun teníamos los dedos entrelazados y se sentía extrañamente bien. A pesar de que era de día, el callejón seguía oscuro; Alice estaba a mitad de éste esperando a Bella, no sé cómo se percató de que nuestras manos estaban unidas y frunció el ceño, luego puso una expresión que no supe reconocer… Era bastante extraño e incómodo, así que cuando llegamos al final del callejón, muy a mi pesar, solté la mano de Bella y abrí la puerta dejando que ella y Alice entraran primero, después busqué a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Alice abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? – Me preguntó con los ojos aun abiertos de par en detallando todo minuciosamente, tal y como lo había hecho Bella -tal vez, un poco más-.

Negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso – No importa, lo importante es que estamos lo suficientemente apartados de los reporteros – Dije desviando el tema.

– Exacto, así que tienes precisamentemente cinco segundos para decirme cuál era el asunto tan importante que tenías que comentarme como para que estemos aquí – Bella ya se había sentado al borde del escenario, con sus pies colgando.

Alice se sentó al lado de su amiga y tomó su mano, a su vez le brindaba una sonrisa ¿Triste?... No, yo me tenía que estar equivocando. Me senté en la silla que había frente a ellas, no podía dejar de observar el ceño fruncido de Bella y la mueca triste de Alice, eso solo significaba que le iba a dar una mala noticia.

Alice suspiró – Ok, acabemos con esto, solo quiero que te tranquilices y te tomes esto lo mejor posible, no vayas a hacer un escándalo, piensa calmadamente – Dijo lentamente. La mano de Bella -la que Alice estaba sosteniendo- estaba empezando a temblar – Yo… Dios, ¿Cómo te digo esto? – Se preguntó ella misma mirando al techo, luego volvió la mirada a su amiga – Ayer no tenía noticias tuyas y quería saber si estabas bien después de la noticia de la empresa, fui a un club… De hecho, al único club que les pertenece a Emmet y a ti; pero fue algo ridículo, porque sabía que tú no ibas mucho allí y cuando me di cuenta de la idea tan estúpida que había tenido, se me ocurrió que tal vez Emmet estuviera allí y me diría algo sobre ti. Avancé hasta la barra para preguntar si alguno de los bartenders lo había visto y mi sorpresa fue que él estaba sentado allí, frente a la barra… pero no estaba solo, tenía a una muchacha en sus piernas y la estaba besando eufóricamente… No pude ni quise ver más, así que me fui a mi casa – Terminó Alice. Agachó la cabeza por un segundo y volvió a ver a Bella a quién se le estaban empezando a humedecer los ojos.

– No, no, eso no puede ser cierto; Emmet, no me puede hacer eso, estamos casados y él me ama; tal vez, lo hayas confundido con otro hombre – Tiró su cabeza hacia arriba y suspiró – Sí, eso debió ser – Dijo todo tan rápido que apenas se le entendía. Negó con la cabeza varias veces tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira.

Alice sostuvo la cara de Bella que se estaba empezando a bañar en lágrimas – Escúchame, tienes que calmarte. Lo siento, pero eso fue lo que vi, me sentiría pésimo si te lo ocultara y luego lo descubrieras. Mi deber de mejor amiga es ser sincera contigo; no pude confundir a Emmet, estoy cien por ciento segura de lo que vi – Bella estaba llorando.

Juro que me sentí fatal y quería ir a coger a puños al tal Emmet, no me importaba si tenía guardias de seguridad, si era más grande que yo, no me importó su dinero, solo quería que no hiciera sufrir a Bella de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. Solo pensaba – _¿Quién es tan idiota como para engañar a una mujer como ella?_ – y no contento con engañarla, dudaba de su lealtad hacía la empresa que ambos tenían; definitivamente, ese tipo estaba completamente loco o le hacía falta una parte vital en su cerebro.

– Tranquila, amiga. Estaré aquí para ti; si pudiera evitar tu dolor, lo haría; pero no mereces ser engañada, tú eres mucho mejor que eso – Alice le dio un abrazo mientras Bella seguía llorando.

– Yo… Yo no sé qué pasó. Estuve siempre a su lado, corría a verlo cuando me necesitaba, hasta tomé cargos en la empresa para que él estuviera más tranquilo y no tuviera que trabajar tanto. Lo esperaba todas las noches para cenar juntos aunque no llegara en algunas ocasiones, inclusive lo llamaba todas las noches cuando se iba de viaje. Solo quería estar con él, no sé en qué momento nuestra relación se volvió seca… Ahora, él no quiere estar conmigo, parece que le repelo o que le da asco estar a mi lado – Volvió a llorar – ¿Qué hice mal? – Bella lloraba desconsolada en el hombro de Alice.

Yo tenía mi mandíbula apretada. Traté de bajar mis impulsos asesinos hacía "Emmet" para consolar a Bella, puse una mano en su hombro – Si ese hombre te engaña, no es porque tu hayas hecho algo malo, simplemente es porque él es un idiota que no te merece y no se da cuenta de la gran mujer que tiene a su lado. Es un imbécil – Dije tratando de sonreír para darle apoyo; pero las lágrimas de Bella no ayudaban mucho.

– Sí, Bella. Emmet es un cretino que se camufla y se comporta de acuerdo a la situación, tú no debes sufrir por un hombre así, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, no necesitas de ese patán – Alice frotaba su espalda levemente haciendo círculos irregulares.

Bella siguió llorando sobre el hombro de Alice por un par de minutos, yo tenía la mano en su hombro y Alice por su parte seguía haciendo círculos en su espalda para tratar de calmarla. Una vez Bella levantó su cabeza, suspiró tratando de que no se notara el estado tan depresivo y triste en el que se encontraba; pero su intento fue fallido, ya que, tanto Alice como yo nos percatamos que de que ella no estaba nada bien. Ella nos dio una sonrisa que -se supone- debía expresar un sentimiento de calma y plenitud; pero en lugar de eso, reflejaba todo el dolor que había en su corazón; su esposo no tenía derecho a hacerle esto.

Alice sonrió levemente – Me alegra que intentes mostrarte feliz; pero tanto tu como yo, sabemos que eres una pésima actriz; además, te conozco de toda la vida y sé cuándo me mientes – Puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

La aludida se limpió las lágrimas – Solo quiero saber cómo era la chica que viste – Dijo seriamente, sin una pizca de duda, inclusive ocultó su dolor y su mirada era fría.

– No creo que eso sea lo… – Empecé a decir, pero Bella me cortó inmediatamente.

– Alice, dime… Quiero, necesito saberlo – Pidió con voz estrangulada, algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir nuevamente.

Su amiga giró la cabeza, me miró por un rato – Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, no creo que sea lo indicado ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La vas a seguir como una espía y luego preguntarle porque estuvo besando a un hombre casado? – Alice negó con la cabeza – No, esto no se hace así.

Bella alzó las manos al aire, desesperada – Eres mi amiga, Alice. Deberías apoyarme, necesito saber el tipo de mujer con la que Emmet me está engañando y si es necesario, la sigo hasta el fin del mundo, con eso tengo pruebas para… – Se cortó inmediatamente y dio paso a unos cuantos sollozos.

– ¿Para qué, Bella? – Pregunté yo – Con eso que planeas hacer, solo te estás causando más dolor a ti misma y no es justo – No me di cuenta de que mi mano seguía en su hombro y le di una pequeña caricia.

– Tal vez; pero no quiero volver a ver a Emmet, únicamente lo veré el día en el que le muestre las pruebas de que él me estuvo engañando y para después, pedirle el divorcio… No me importa si me deja en la calle, pero no me va a quitar la poca dignidad que me queda. Ahora dime, ¿Cómo era ella? – Miró a Alice, demasiado decidida.

Ésta última suspiró rendida, no le quedaba más opción al ver lo testaruda que se estaba comportando su amiga – Solo vi su espalda, quizás era alta, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado sujeto en una coleta, era delgada y… no vi más porque el sitio estaba muy oscuro y yo estaba un tanto perturbada. Así que, como te dije, salí corriendo del lugar en cuanto pude; pero estoy segura de que Emmet no me vio, porque ni siquiera se inmutó – Terminó dándole una mirada a su amiga, como queriéndole decir "Lo siento".

– Gracias, estoy segura de que la encontraré de nuevo en el bar – Bella se puso de pie, con el dorso de su mano, quitó con fuerza todo rastro de lágrimas que habían sido derramadas – ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa, Alice?

– Claro – Alice también se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Bella.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunté en mi lugar. Lo admito, estaba preocupado, no sabía que Bella era una mujer tan impulsiva y testaruda.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Nada por ahora; mañana iré a la compañía para saber qué pasa con el robo; cuando me sienta preparada, iré al bar… Emmet me dijo que tenía un vuelo planeado para mañana en la mañana, así que no creo que se dé cuenta de que no iré a dormir esta noche… Normalmente, no llega a casa y creo que ahora sé la razón, está con ella en el bar y la habrá llevado a no sé qué motel… quizás a uno de nuestros hoteles – Nos explicó convencida.

– ¿Olvidas que él te está llamando al celular cada cinco minutos? – Preguntamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. Parecía que nos hubiéramos aprendido los diálogos y al mismo tiempo, nos hubiéramos sincronizado para decirlos.

La cara de Bella se puso roja de la furia, apretó los puños y los dientes – Pues, se puede ir a la mismísima mierda, no le voy a responder y no me importa que llame al FBI para que me busque. Ahora solo quiero descansar – Dijo lo último ya más calmada.

– Claro, las llevaré a casa – Dije rápidamente.

Bella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento mientras Alice me observaba con una leve sonrisa, aun así tenía el ceño fruncido y la verdad es que no supe cómo interpretarlo, no creía que estuviera enojada pero tampoco estaba muy dichosa… Era raro, como si estuviera sospechando de algo o como si estuviera analizando algo en su cabeza. De todas formas, ellas caminaron hasta la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, me encargué de apagar la luz y dejar el lugar como lo encontramos.

En el camino -bastante largo- a casa de Alice, ellas no dijeron ni una sola palabra; Alice tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de Bella, esta última estaba demasiado relajada observando la ventana. Podía ver que estaba triste, eso se leía perfectamente en sus ojos, no era nada comparado con el día que la conocí… Esta mirada era decepcionada y lamentable, quise acercarme a ella y darle un abrazo, pero tenía que detenerme allí, no podía hacer eso y – _¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?_ – Me pregunté; sí, era cierto que Bella y yo éramos confidentes y casi amigos pero nos conocíamos hace poco tiempo y yo no podía estar sintiéndola tan cercana a mí… Eso no me pasó ni siquiera con Rosalie, porque ella y yo nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo para fortalecer nuestra relación de amigos y luego casarnos… Y mira a qué llegamos, al parecer, Rosalie me estaba engañando con otro.

Cuando llegamos, ya era de noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo y de todo en general. Estacioné en la puerta de atrás, no podía creer que los malditos paparazis siguieran observando el frente de la casa de Alice – _¿Es que estos jodidos tipos no descansaban?_ – De todas formas dejé pasar esa pregunta mental cuando Alice se bajó del taxi y tomó a Bella de la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo; esta última se veía tan débil que dudaba que pudiera caminar sin caer de rodillas. A penas estuvieron fuera del taxi, Bella se plantó frente a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Puedes esperarme adentro? Necesito hablar con Edward; además, tomaré un poco de aire – La aludida asintió, no dijo ni una palabra y se encaminó hasta su casa.

Yo me bajé del taxi pensando que lo que me iba a decir Bella iba a ser importante; en cuanto estuve completamente erguido frente a ella, Bella se abalanzó hacía mí y me dio un gran abrazo, se desmadejó frente a mí y empezó a llorar silenciosamente; sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la fuerza con la que lo hacía, lloraba entre sollozos, tomando aire duramente para no ahogarse. No pude resistirme y le devolví el abrazo, claro que me sorprendió el hecho de que ella estuviera llorando desconsolada sobre mi pecho; pero, ella necesitaba un amigo en este momento y ese iba a ser yo.

– Llora todo lo que quieras – Dije lentamente y ella me miró sin entender lo que había dicho – Entiendo lo mucho que te duele, pero si lloras puedes desahogarte y liberarás los malos sentimientos que tienes… Claro, no todos, pero al menos te sentirás mejor – Empecé a sobar su espalda.

– Gracias – Dijo entre hipidos.

– No tienes que agradecerme, tú eres la mejor amiga que he encontrado y no me gusta verte así – Solté sin pensar lo que decía.

– Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, aunque no le digas a Alice porque se pone celosa – Dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Sin que ella me viera, abrí los ojos sorprendido por lo que ella me había dicho.

– Prométeme que estarás bien y cuando no lo estés… Llámame – Sonreí asegurándome -esta vez- de que ella me viera y notara la confianza que le estaba brindando.

– ¿Y tu esposa? Debes estar con ella y no quiero interrumpir, menos con tu hija – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– No importa, mi esposa y yo casi no nos vemos, no creo que note que no estoy; en cuanto a mi hija, le pediré a mi cuñado que la cuide y quizás algún día te la presente para que juegues con ella – Volví a sonreír.

Asintió con la cabeza – Eso me gustaría, gracias – Miró la ventana de la casa en donde Alice observaba tratando de pasar desapercibida.

– Creo que te están esperando – Con mi mentón hice una señal hacía la ventana, donde estaba Alice.

– Si, nos vemos mañana – Me volvió a abrazar con fuerza – Gracias, Edward… por todo – Dijo y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

– Cuando quieras – Susurré con una sonrisa tonta mientras veía que ella se alejaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa me sonrió por encima de su hombro, algo raro se instaló en mí, no sabía qué era; pero se sentía extrañamente bien.

Me tomó un tiempo volver a mis cabales y en cuanto lo hice, suspiré y volví a entrar en el taxi. Llegué a la empresa, estaba a buena hora para marcar mi tarjeta, creo que iba tan feliz que no me percaté de que allí podría encontrarme con Carlisle y, de repente, toda la felicidad que se había instalado en mí. Rogué a todas las deidades que existían y las que no, para que no tuviera que toparme con ese hombre y… no funcionó de nada porque cuando dejé el taxi en el parqueadero, él estaba allí, muy cerca de mi lugar y si no lo conociera bien -o al menos, eso creía- diría que me estaba esperando tratando de parecer desapercibido.

Yo hice lo propio, pasé por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que había alzado su mano para llamar mi atención y hablarme. No lo logró, caminé lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarlo. Afortunadamente, él no hizo otro esfuerzo por acercarse y eso fue lo único que le agradecí hasta el momento.

Fui hasta mi casa, debo admitir que iba a paso lento; primero, solo pensaba en Bella, ni siquiera mi supuesto encuentro con Carlisle, logró quitar la imagen de la sonrisa de ella; ya después, recordé el lugar al que iba y con quién me encontraría; claro, estaba feliz de poder ver a mi hija, no la había visto en todo el día y me estaba prometiendo a mí mismo compartir todo el tiempo libre que tuviera antes de empezar con las clases; al contrario de Rosalie, no sabía si quería verla y esa era la razón por la que estaba caminando tan lento. No sabía si, al verla, podría actuar como si no estuviera pasando nada; por eso, prefería llegar cuando ella no estuviera y sí, tal vez suene cobarde, huir de ella pero solo estaba buscando tiempo para pensar en cómo enfrentarla.

Finalmente estuve frente a la puerta, traté de relajar mis músculos y pasé la llave para entrar, me sorprendió ver a Jasper tan tarde en mi casa, sentado con Vera en sus piernas y ambos viendo caricaturas mientras reían. Estaban tan concentrados que no se percataron de mi presencia sino hasta que yo di unos pasos hasta el sofá, entonces Vera saltó de las piernas de su tío y corrió a abrazarme.

– PAPI – Alargó la "i" – ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – Preguntó esta vez con el ceño fruncido mientras yo la tenía en mis brazos. Miré a Jasper y él me devolvió la mirada con la misma pregunta, solo que su mirada no era tan escrutadora como la de mi hija.

– Tuve mucho trabajo hoy – Contesté dándole un beso en la mejilla a Vera – ¿Dónde está la mami? – Le pregunté, no era que me interesara mucho hablar con ella en este preciso instante, solo quería asegurarme de que ella se encontrara aquí para saber a qué atenerme.

Ella me miró pero antes de que me respondiera, Jasper se levantó del sofá y se puso a unos pasos de mí – Ella se fue a trabajar hace poco más de diez minutos, le preocupaba que Vera se quedara sola y tú no contestabas el celular; así que, le dije que yo la podía cuidar – Se rascó la nuca – Aunque por la hora, creí que no ibas a llegar.

Bajé a Vera para ver si mi celular tenía algún problema – Oh, sí. Se me olvidó que lo puse en modo silencio – En el momento que vi la pantalla, me percaté de que habían veinte llamadas perdidas de Rosalie, cinco de Jasper y dos de Bella; pero estas dos últimas habían sido antes de que hablara con ella. Miré a Jasper – Gracias por quedarte con ella.

– No hay problema, mi papi sabe que tú estás encantado de pasar el tiempo conmigo – Dijo Vera batiéndole las pestañas a Jasper.

– Si, eso es lo que tú dices – Respondió Jasper haciendo una mueca incómoda que más bien parecía bromista – ¿Ves lo que te digo, Edward? Tu hija es la reencarnación del diablo.

Vera se le echó encima tratando de hacerle cosquillas, Jasper fingía que se había caído al suelo y reía mientras me pedía ayuda; yo solo pude soltar una carcajada, luego vi la hora en mi reloj y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

– Ya basta de eso – Le dije a Vera y la alcé para que no le hiciera más cosquillas a Jasper – Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, mañana te dejaré en el preescolar – Dije tocando la punta de su nariz.

– ¿Mañana? Creí que mi mami me iba a llevar – Dijo con el ceño fruncido y luego su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa – ¿Irán juntos a dejarme?

Negué con la cabeza – Tu mami debe estar muy cansada por trabajar todas las noches, esta vez la dejaremos dormir hasta tarde para que descanse – Sonreí para que ella creyera mi gran mentira y al parecer funcionó; pero solo con ella, porque Jasper me miraba arqueando una ceja. Sacudí mi cabeza – Despídete del tío Jasper, prepárate para ir a dormir y vamos a la cama, esta noche dormirás conmigo – Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro e hizo lo que le pedí.

Por un rato, me quedé viendo cómo se iba – Dios, mi hija era perfecta – Me lamentaba tanto no tener tiempo suficiente para ella, esperaba que mañana pudiera estar con ella toda la tarde, ella era la versión de una Rosalie niña, tierna e inocente, la amaba con toda mi alma y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Solté un largo suspiro, no me di cuenta el momento en el que Jasper había puesto una mano en mi hombro, supongo que en señal de apoyo, porque por más idiota que a veces se comportara mi cuñado, siempre sabía exactamente el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba y esta no era la excepción. Como me hubiera gustado que él no fuera mi cuñado sino mi mejor amigo, que él no tuviera ningún vínculo con Rosalie… Por esa razón, Bella y yo éramos tan cercanos, yo necesitaba un amigo y por más extraño que pareciera, ella siempre estaba ahí y me daba consejos, mejores de los que esperaba. Con Jasper siempre tenía ciertas reservas; pero con Bella, me sentía tan libre.

– ¿Qué pasó, Edward? – Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Nada especial, solo estoy cansado y no creo que debas irte a esta hora, puedes dormir en la habitación de Vera – Dije sentándome en el sofá; por esa mirada que me daba Jasper, sabía que esta sería una charla larga.

– No me refiero a eso y lo sabes – Frunció el ceño y se sentó conmigo.

– Bueno, hoy fue un día duro – Contesté.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y suspiré, no sabía cuántas veces había suspirad en el día; pero lo que más me tenía pensativo era la posibilidad de confiar en Jasper, al final me decidí, no tenía duda de que Rosalie me estaba engañando y… tarde o temprano Jasper se tendría que alejar de mí por esa razón; así que – _¿Por qué no decirle?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente.

– En mi almuerzo me encontré con mis supuestos padres y querían hablar conmigo – Jasper abrió los ojos, yo seguí antes de que dijera algo – No los dejé explicarme nada, para mí todo es muy claro; pero eso no es lo que me preocupa… Yo iba a llamar a Bella, anoche la vi muy mal y cuando saqué mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que era el de Rosalie y le llegó un mensaje de alguien a quien puso como "Osito" y decía que no se podían ver a la hora del almuerzo, que la invitaba a cenar y que lo llamara – Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro – Te voy a ser sincero, no me gustó para nada leer eso y cuando llegué a la casa para encararla, Bella me llamó, así que lo dejé en segundo plano – Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, él me interrumpió.

– Espera, espera ¿Interrumpiste una charla importante con Rosalie porque "Bella" te llamó? – El tono de su voz era raro, pero no le presté atención y asentí.

– Decidí que era lo mejor, venía muy alterado y no quería discutir con mi esposa, quería darme tiempo para pensar y… no sé, tal vez si no llegara gritando, ella me explicaría la situación. Por eso, quiero pedirte un favor ¿Cuidarías a Vera mañana en la noche? No sé lo que va a pasar cuando la encare y preferiría que Vera no presenciara una discusión – Pedí.

El asintió – Claro, ahora explícame cómo es eso de que Bella estaba mal y decidiste ayudarle – Preguntó concentrado.

Le expliqué todo, desde el robo de la empresa -lo cual lo sorprendió- hasta la infidelidad de su esposo; pero primero, lo hice prometer que no hablaría de esto con nadie que no fuera conmigo, porque también le dije de los reporteros, no quería que todo el mundo supiera de la situación tan triste por la que Bella estaba atravesando.

– Entonces, ella y tú son ¿Amigos? – Preguntó confundido.

– Yo la veo como una amiga – Dije asintiendo.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Disculpa, Edward; pero por lo que me estás contando, yo diría que sientes algo más por ella – Comentó tranquilo y pensativo.

– ¿Estás loco? Yo soy un hombre casado y que Rosalie me esté engañando, no significa que yo haga lo mismo, además siempre le he guardado respeto a mi esposa, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido – Dije elevando mi tono de voz hasta que recordé que Vera podía escucharme.

– Relájate, nunca pondría en tela de juicio tu lealtad; por lo que dijiste y por lo que veo, entre ella y tú no ha pasado nada, solo es cuestión de tiempo – Volvió a decir, esta vez en modo de afirmación, sin un ápice de duda.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

– Ambos están comprometidos y su moral no les permitirá faltarle el respeto a su pareja; sin embargo, cuando los vi en el parque, fue algo raro porque ni siquiera miras a mi hermana de la forma en la que la mirabas a ella – Sonrió un poco.

– Sabes que las cosas con Rosalie están tensas, aun en ese entonces – Me defendí.

– Si, pero cuando conociste a Rosalie y cuando se casaron, no tenías ni siquiera la quinta parte de la que tienes cuando hablas de Bella.

– Estás loco – Solté bufando.

– No te estoy juzgando, Edward. Yo sé que mi hermana solo se aleja de ti y busca diferentes argumentos para discutir contigo, cualquiera en tu lugar se habría alejado sin siquiera intentar arreglar la relación... En cambio, Bella siempre está contigo y no me puedes negar que tú también te preocupas por ella, así como ella se preocupa por ti – No pude decir nada y bajé la cabeza al ver que mi cuñado tenía razón, lo que no sabía era por qué me estaba defendiendo y no a su hermana, quizá si sea mi mejor amigo después de todo. Él siguió hablando – Solo, piénsalo – Ultimó y se levantó del sofá para ir a acostarse.

Me quedé en el sofá sentado, sin pensar en nada en realidad, solo tenía la vista fija en la pared que tenía la pintura desgastada; si tenía que ponerle nombre a mi estado, sería algo así como shock o conmoción. No sabía que diantres me pasaba que no podía reaccionar y para terminar con mis males, Jasper hace un análisis completo de una situación de mi vida que apenas conoce y resulta que todo es cierto, me deja desconcertado y luego se va pidiéndome que piense en lo que va a ser de mi futuro. Si antes me sentía confundido, ahora definitivamente tendría que internarme en un centro psiquiátrico.

Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar todos los pensamientos de lo que creía que iba a pasar mañana en la noche, cuando no dejaría que Rosalie se escapara, me diera una explicación y me diera una respuesta a la situación que estábamos atravesando. De todas formas, soy consciente de que ella y yo comenzamos con una amistad y no la creía capaz de mentirme – _Si ella no fuera capaz de mentirte, no tendrías la cabeza vuelta un ocho, idiota_ – Decía la voz de mi consciencia, la cual solo aparecía para molestarme.

Me levanté de forma perezosa, ya estaba cansado de discutir conmigo mismo y de pensar en todo lo malo que se había convertido mi matrimonio; así que, me fui a la cama, donde encontré a Vera dormida y, después de ponerme mi ropa para dormir, me acosté junto a ella. Di tantas vueltas como pude para intentar dormir tan plácidamente como lo estaba haciendo mi hija; desgraciadamente no pude, hasta que una imagen se instauró en mi memoria: Bella tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, pero me estaba dedicando una sonrisa encantadora por encima de su hombro; luego de esa imagen, apareció una en la que ella me abrazaba con fuerza. Y así, recordando los momentos en los que Bella y yo estábamos cerca, fue como pude conciliar el sueño.

 _ **COMO VEN, AQUÍ ESTÁN APARECIENDO LAS PRUEBAS DE INFIDELIDAD POR PARTE DE AMBOS. NO QUISE QUE FUERA COMO EN LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN: QUE ENTRA BELLA AL BAR Y VE A EMMET CON ROSALIE, PORQUE INMEDIATAMENTE SABRÍA QUE ÉL LA ESTABA ENGAÑANDO CON LA ESPOSA DE SU AMIGO… ASÍ QUE LE PUSE ALGO DE INTRIGA A ELLOS Y LA IDEA ES QUE EL FIC SE EXTIENDA UN POCO. MIENTRAS TANTO BELLA Y EDWARD SE HACEN AMIGOS, MUCHO MÁS QUE AMIGOS SEGÚN LO QUE EDWARD NARRA.**_

 _ **Y PUES, NADA… ESO ES TODO POR ESTA SEMANA. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN SU REVIEW, FAVS Y FOLLOWS, RECIBO CUALQUIER OPINIÓN. PUEDEN SEGUIRME EN MI GRUPO (LINK EN MI PERFIL), NOS LEEMOS EL OTRO LUNES O ANTES, CUANDO PONGA EL ADELANTO EN EL GRUPO. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

– Papi, papi, despierta – Escuché la voz de mi hija, que a la vez me zarandeaba con sus pequeñas manos.

Me asusté, pensé que algo malo le había pasado a Vera por el tono de voz tan agudo que estaba utilizando – ¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté tratando de despabilarme, para después poner mis manos a los costados de Vera y revisar si tenía algún daño.

Ella tenía un puchero – Mi tío se fue temprano porque dijo que estaría ocupado hasta esta noche, dijo que podía quedarme en su departamento ¿Me das permiso de quedarme con él esta noche? – Preguntó sin dejar su puchero. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Ella volvió a hablar – Ya es tarde para ir al preescolar y mi mami no ha llegado – Puso su cara triste.

Pasé un dedo por su mejilla – Tranquila, hermosa. Ve a bañarte y yo preparo el desayuno, hoy vamos a tener un día padre e hija, te recogeré en la tarde – Sonreí y eso hizo que ella saltara de alegría y se fuera al baño.

…

Dejé a Vera en su salón de clase, había poquitos niños esperando por la maestra que seguramente, no tardaba en llegar, o eso esperaba yo porque mi turno empezaba en poco tiempo y si quería alcanzar el valor producido de este día -impuesto por la empresa- tenía que trabajar muy duro en la mañana y así tener la tarde libre para mi pequeña.

Vera parecía una niña en la madrugada de navidad abriendo los regalos, solo que esta vez, parecía que yo era el regalo y me mostraba ante las pocas amiguitas que estaban con ella. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, tal como el primer día que vine, sus amiguitas también parecían felices y me aturdían con varias preguntas, pero sin duda, la más persistente era sobre cuándo podían hacer una piyamada todas juntas. Vera planeaba hasta el más pequeño detalle y sus amiguitas no se quedaban atrás.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el salón de clase se llenó de niños y a su vez, estos se sentaron en sus puestos como si fueran robots, incluso mi hija lo hizo. Al darme la vuelta hacia la puerta, me di cuenta que la maestra ya había llegado; tenía una sonrisa cariñosa hacia todos sus estudiantes, cuando me vio, ensanchó más su sonrisa y se acercó dando pasos alargados, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas y bajando un poco el escote en su pecho, tal vez tratando de que se viera "sensual", lo que ella no sabía, era que me había recorrido un horrible escalofrío por la espalda de solo verla haciendo esos movimientos – _¿Qué no había entendido mi indirecta de la primera vez? ¿Acaso no se le pasaba por la cabeza que yo estaba CASADO o al menos con algún compromiso sentimental?_ – Gritaba mi mente al mismo tiempo que me decía que corriera y dejara ese lugar. Ella no estaba siendo profesional – _¿Cómo se le ocurría comportarse así en frente de los niños?_ – Ya estaba harto, hasta aquí había llegado mi paciencia.

Aclaré mi garganta – Bueno, es hora de que yo me vaya – Dije acercándome a Vera para darle un beso en la mejilla – Hermosa, te veo a la salida – Le dije antes de irme.

Pasé cortésmente por el lado de la maestra dirigiéndole una mirada de despedida a ella y a todos los niños presentes; sin embargo, como siempre, la mala suerte me acompañaba: La maestra le dijo algo a los niños de manera rápida y me siguió fuera del salón de clase, para después acorralarme en el pasillo.

– No volviste por aquí ¿Te causé mala impresión? – Fingió un puchero de pura zorra y acercó su pecho al mío, estoy seguro de que estaba a punto de besarme.

Me alejé tanto como pude de ella, puse una mano en frente de mi rostro evitando que ella se acercara más y me moví hacía la derecha – Tengo que trabajar, es mejor que me vaya – Dije en la forma más cortante que pude, por lo menos ya no estaba acorralado por ella.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Preguntó viéndome a los ojos con una mueca de falsa tristeza.

Yo no podía creer lo descarada que se estaba comportando esta mujer, ella tenía que estar dando clases a los niños que estaban en el salón contiguo a nosotros. Para este punto, ya estaba temiendo lo peor, no sabía cómo quitármela de encima y estaba completamente seguro de que cada vez que me apareciera por acá, esa perra que se hacía llamar "maestra" me acecharía como un león a su presa, hasta tenerme en sus garras. Cualquiera que pasara por este sitio y viera la escena, pensaría lo peor y yo no podría culparlo. Pronto, la persona que menos me imaginé, apareció en el lugar y la hora indicada, nunca estuve tan feliz de verla como en este instante.

– Él tiene trabajo – Ella siguió caminando con paso firme haciendo que el piso casi temblara debajo de cada uno de sus tacones – Debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades – Se acercó a mí y pasó su brazo por mi espalda baja hasta que su mano tomó posesivamente mi cintura.

Me asombré tanto que mis ojos se abrieron en cantidades desproporcionadas – _¿Desde cuándo ella se comportaba así?_ – La maestra de Vera pareció levemente sorprendida al principio, luego mostró ira y por último, frunció el ceño.

La maestra levanto una ceja – ¿Y usted es…? – Dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

– Soy Rosalie Hale, esposa de este hombre y madre de Vera Masen Hale. Diría que es un gusto conocerla, pero sería un desperdicio mentir en este caso; es obvio que usted no me agrada – Arqueó una ceja en pose altiva y la miró de arriba abajo – Y por lo que veo, yo tampoco le agrado a usted. Por cierto, creo que tiene un salón con niños esperando por usted, no la interrumpiremos más – Dijo con falsa amabilidad y me miró – ¿Nos vamos, cariño?

Asentí procurando ocultar mi ceño fruncido, estaba realmente confundido sobre la razón por la cual Rosalie tuvo esa actitud tan protectora conmigo, que me salvara de la situación tan incómoda en la que me encontraba y; no contenta con eso, me mirara con lo que parecía ser "amor" y me invitara a irme con ella. Rosalie era mi perdición, esa mujer me volvería loco y no hablo de la buena manera, sus cambios de humor me daban torticolis.

A duras penas pude ver que la maestra se retiraba viendo a Rosalie con furia, mientras esta última tomaba mi mano enlazando mis dedos con los de ella y se mostraba indiferente a la mirada asesina que le estaban dando. Hace mucho que ella y yo no nos tomábamos de la mano, salvo cuando estábamos con Vera y eso era en pocas ocasiones. Se sentía extraño volver a sentir ese toque por parte de ella; pero, por alguna razón, no experimentaba la euforia de hace algunos años, ahora era solo un toque desconocido que no producía ningún efecto en mí, ni siquiera el calor de su tacto, que tanto me gustaba, lograba hacer mella en mí – _Tal vez era producto de la distancia que había entre nosotros_ – pensé rápidamente y me convencí de esa idea.

Salimos tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos a la parada del metro para que yo me pudiera ir a la empresa, no dijimos nada en el camino, yo seguía paralizado con lo que pasó hace unos cuantos minutos y no caí en la cuenta de que tenía que hablar con ella; apartando todo lo que había pasado, eso no cambiaba en nada el curso que estaba tomando nuestra relación; pero, seguía firme en mi idea de hablarlo en la noche.

Ella aclaró su garganta mientras esperábamos que pasara el metro – Edward, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo seria.

Yo suspiré para mí mismo, recordé cuando Rosalie y yo estábamos de novios, incluso los primeros años como marido y mujer, ella era muy celosa y siempre empezaba los reclamos de por qué estaba hablando con otras mujeres, con la frase _"Edward, necesito hablar contigo"._ No estaba de ánimos para eso, sabía que íbamos a terminar discutiendo y si yo llegara a perder la paciencia, podría llegar a decir cosas de la forma que no quería. La imagen que ella había visto en el pasillo, era muy comprometedora, aunque no fuera lo que ella estaba pensando… Además, era yo el que le tenía que reclamar por ese mensaje que recibió.

– No vayas a hacer una escena – Pedí con tono cansado – De hecho, estoy muy agradecido de que hayas llegado en ese momento justo y hubieras actuado de la forma en la que actuaste. No sabía cómo quitármela de encima.

Ella sonrió levemente – De nada, se notaba muy bien que no querías estar en ese sitio y menos con esa zorra – Tragó saliva – De hecho, no quería hacer una escena aquí… Solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en estos días – Bajó la cabeza, la miré como si estuviera hablando con otra persona o quizás como si yo estuviera soñando, no era posible que Rosalie Hale hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana – Me he estado alejando de ti y no te he apoyado en estos momentos tan duros, no me había dado cuenta de que todo esto estaba afectando a Vera.

Claro, era por eso; no me disgustaba que se preocupara por nuestra hija, solo que por un segundo, mi egoísta subconsciente pensó que todo lo decía para empezar a salvar nuestro matrimonio, para que empezáramos de nuevo y dejáramos atrás los malos ratos. Simplemente no aguanté más, tenía que hablar con Rosalie ahora, quería que me dejara en claro el punto de la relación en el que nos encontrábamos. La llevé conmigo hacía una de las sillas de espera para que pudiéramos sentarnos, al menos trataría de que la charla se mantuviera calmada; sinceramente, eso era lo que más esperaba.

– Creo que ella ya se dio cuenta de que algo anda mal con nosotros – Dije lentamente pensando en cómo abordar el tema del mensaje – Lo bueno es que todavía somos fieles entre nosotros, no existen terceros en nuestra relación y todas las discusiones que tenemos son culpa del stress – Dije el mismo discurso que decíamos cuando dábamos por terminada una pelea, nada más para saber de su reacción.

Ella bajó la cabeza – Si – A penas alcanzó a susurrar quedamente.

Fruncí el ceño – Escúchame, ayer yo estaba en el taxi e iba a tomar mi celular y cuando me di cuenta, tenía el tuyo – Rápidamente ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos prestando demasiada atención a mis palabras. Solté un suspiro – Vi que te había llegado un mensaje y, realmente no quería, pero la curiosidad me ganó y lo leí. Rose, antes que marido y mujer, éramos amigos y nos decíamos todo; ahora, necesito saber el significado de ese mensaje – Pedí lentamente intentando no espantarla, porque sabía muy bien las reacciones que ella podía tener si yo la alteraba.

Ella miró hacia otro lado – Edward, hay algo que no te he dicho y créeme que me siento muy mal por ello; no lo planeé, simplemente sucedió y cuando me di cuenta, ya no tenía marcha atrás – Giró su cabeza para mirarme, habían unas cuantas lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos – Yo… yo ya no te amo como antes, no es tu culpa, eres una persona, un padre y un hombre maravilloso; pero, como te lo dije antes, no lo planeé. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales me había estado comportando tan distante contigo… No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si me tocabas o me besabas como lo hacías anteriormente, te darías cuenta de que algo estaba mal conmigo y me pedirías explicaciones que no estaba lista para darte – Se permitió dejar salir un par de lágrimas – Amo a otro hombre y me sentía fatal saber qué; ante Dios y la ley, yo estaba contigo y ante mi corazón y mi mente, yo estaba con otro. Nunca quise lastimarte… – La interrumpí.

– Pero lo hiciste, con cada evasiva, mirada y palabra me lastimabas. Todas las noches me preguntaba a mí mismo en qué me había equivocado para que tú actuaras de la forma en la que lo hacías – Dije bajando la cabeza.

– No es tu culpa – Puso una mano sobre la mía.

Solté una risa irónica – Entonces hay alguien más y fingías frente a todos para no ver sufrir a Vera – Afirmé – Se te escapó un pequeño detalle en tu plan, no conoces a tu hija si creías que con esa falsa actuación que hacías delante de ella, la convencerías de que no había nada malo.

Rosalie me hizo mirarla y se le escaparon más lágrimas – ¿Te… te ha dicho algo? – Preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

– No es necesario que lo haga, solo hace falta ver cómo se le iluminan los ojos cuando le digo que vamos a ir los tres a algún lado. También su rostro derrocha tristeza cuando le digo que tú no estarás con nosotros en las noches.

Soltó un sollozo – Mi bebé… No puedo creer que le hice eso a mi niña, lo menos que quería era dañarla, la amo demasiado, nunca me perdonaré esto – Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con las manos. No se apoyó en mi pecho como lo hacía antes, porque ahora había cierta distancia entre nosotros y se sentía extraño si lo hiciera.

Solté un suspiro – Si no lo planeaste, hubiera sido mejor que me confesaras todo desde un principio; claro, Vera sería consciente de que sus padres ya no estarían juntos y al menos, no se haría esperanzas. Con el tiempo, tu y yo haríamos que sanara su herida, de paso le demostrábamos que el hecho de que no estuviéramos juntos, no significaba que no le daríamos el mismo amor – Miré el metro que me servía para irme al trabajo; pero, todavía no había terminado mi charla con Rosalie y esto era más importante que cualquier cosa.

– Vera, oh Dios, ella me va a odiar porque destruí su familia – Se siguió lamentando.

Por primera vez, bajé la cabeza – No fuiste solo tú – Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos e hinchados – No te engañé, si eso es lo que piensas – Frunció el ceño – Yo me dejé absorber por mi trabajo, me preocupaba por otras cosas y la dejé a ella en la última lista de mis pendientes, no estuve con ella y… con nuestra situación, yo buscaba diferentes excusas para no ir a casa… No me daba cuenta que ella también necesitaba mi atención y… – De pronto fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular.

Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y miré la pantalla "Bella"; tenía que contestar, ella siempre se preocupaba cuando no le contestaba una llamada y lo que menos quería, era pensar que ella, en el estado de pelea que tenía con la prensa, se aventurara a tomar un taxi o que alguien de dudosa reputación, la transportara -sola- de un lugar a otro. Rosalie estaba ensimismada en su mundo, no se dio cuenta que yo había tomado mi celular y había respondido la llamada.

– Hola – Dije tratando de parecer neutro; pero una vez ella me respondió sentí como mi corazón palpitaba más rápido y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban levemente.

– Hola. Bueno, sé que es algo tarde, no habías venido a recogerme y pensé… no sé… que te había pasado algo… o que estabas molesto conmigo… por alguna razón – Dijo titubeando.

– No, no es nada de eso. De hecho, pasó algo, tardaré un poco ¿Puedes esperarme? Te llamaré en cuanto me desocupe – Respondí.

– Si, te espero en la empresa… en la puerta principal, ya estoy harta de los paparazis; pero no hay otra salida – Comentó en tono de voz cansado.

– Claro, iré en cuanto pueda. Te veo más tarde – Sentí cómo las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban aún más, de solo pensar que la volvería a ver.

– Te veo más tarde – Repitió ella.

Quedé con el celular pegado a mi oreja ignorando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, inclusive ignoré el hecho de que estaba hablando de un tema crucial para conocer el futuro de mi familia. Cerré los ojos y los apreté fuertemente, sacudí la cabeza para mí mismo con el fin de volver a la realidad. En cuanto vi a Rosalie, pude notar una mirada de desconcierto y asombro en sus ojos; pero, para mi suerte, ella no preguntó nada, no es que tuviera la moral para hacerlo.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Rose continuando con nuestra conversación.

Fruncí el ceño – Creo que es mejor que le digamos a Vera que ya no estaremos juntos, yo iré a vivir a otro lugar y tú te quedas en la casa, le daré a Vera todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Será como ha sido en los últimos meses, la única diferencia será que no viviré con ustedes – La vi como fruncía el ceño.

– Tienes que estar bromeando; en primer lugar, prácticamente, la casa es tuya porque la mayor parte de dinero la diste tú – Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia – Segundo, no le voy a decir eso a mi hija, se le romperá el corazón… No resistiré eso – Ahogó un sollozo.

– Es mejor eso a seguir viviendo en una mentira, tú misma dijiste que ya no me amas y aparte de eso, estás con otro hombre. Yo no voy a soportar ser el plato de segunda mesa o el cabrón de la relación ¡CARAJO, ROSALIE, PONTE EN MI LUGAR! – Me apreté el tabique para serenarme y solté un suspiro – Además, no podemos seguir engañando a nuestra hija, en algún momento se dará cuenta – Comenté.

– Si nosotros volvemos a ser amigos y… estamos con ella… juntos… – La corté antes de que dijera algo más.

– No, ella no merece ser engañada, va a albergar más esperanzas de que nosotros volvamos a estar juntos y eso es algo que nunca pasará. Ella sufriría más y no lo pienso permitir, es mejor cortar todo de raíz – Me puse firme.

Ella soltó un suspiro – Bien; pero, al menos me gustaría darle una tarde que no olvidará – Me miró a los ojos y vi que estaba llorando silenciosamente – Podríamos pasar una tarde los tres y luego decirle – Se quedó en silencio un momento – Tendrá esperanzas y luego se le romperá el corazón –Esta vez soltó un fuerte sollozo – No creo ser capaz de hacer esto, Edward.

Me permití tomarle las manos con verdadero cariño -por primera vez en años- para después, verla a los ojos como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo – Debimos haberle dicho desde que nos comenzamos a distanciar. A mí también me duele tener que hacerla sufrir; pero, como ya te dije, no podemos engañarla y entre más nos demoremos en darle la noticia, más duro será el golpe para ella – Asentí lentamente respondiendo a su pregunta no verbal.

Nos quedamos sentados un rato más, discutimos sobre el día, el momento exacto y la forma en la que le diríamos a Vera que nosotros ya no estaríamos juntos. Nos pusimos de acuerdo de manera rápida y no tuvimos ningún tipo de pelea, ni siquiera un pequeño grito, era bueno que sucediera esto una vez para variar. Después, Rosalie cayó en la cuenta de que yo no tenía un lugar a donde ir, me propuso pedirle -ella misma- a Jasper que me dejara quedar en su departamento; pero, por más que él me diera su confianza, yo me sentía mal aprovechándome, sin saber cuánto tiempo me tardaría en conseguir una vivienda propia. Le dije a mi -ahora esposa- que lo pensaría, rápidamente se me ocurrió la idea de recurrir a Bella; de ninguna manera, permitiría que me ofreciera su casa, pero al menos podría prestarme algo de dinero para poder arrendar un piso.

– Eso significa que ¿Nos vamos a divorciar? – Preguntó en tono triste.

No había pensado en esa palabra; pero, de alguna manera, también me ponía triste a mí y no había otra palabra que explicara la situación. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza – Eso parece – Respondí con voz queda.

– Edward, creerás que lo que te voy a decir es mentira o que te lo digo para herirte de alguna forma. Yo solo quiero que sepas que, el hecho de que tomemos caminos separados, no significa que no quiera tu amistad – Fruncí el ceño y me quede viéndola como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo – A ver ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Cómo lo digo? – Suspiró – Mira, tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, la persona con la que más compartí mi vida, al primero que dejé entrar a mi corazón, me diste una preciosa hija… Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, como cuando éramos amigos y sé que es mucho lo que te estoy pidiendo; pero me gustaría que lo consideraras y espero que con el tiempo, puedas perdonarme.

– Claro, volveremos a ser amigos… O algo así – Respondí pensativo. La verdad, tenía una exclusiva imagen en mi cabeza y era el rostro de Vera: Ya era demasiado que le dijéramos que no volveríamos a estar juntos y si ella nos viera peleándonos, sería un desastre emocional para ella.

Pasó el tercer metro que podía llevarme hasta la empresa y fue la oportunidad de despedirme de Rose acordando que nos veríamos en la tarde, justo a tiempo para recoger a Vera y llevar a cabo el plan. Durante mi recorrido en el metro, no hacía más que pensar en la reacción de mi hija. Me había mostrado fuerte y firme ante Rosalie con mi idea de darle la noticia a nuestra hija; pero, la verdad, era que yo estaba muerto del miedo, Vera era muy impredecible; lo único que sabía con certeza, era que lloraría y se pondría triste, además de que trataría de que nosotros nos juntáramos de nuevo; la primera opción, era que dejaría de hablarnos y se iría con Jasper; como segunda y última opción que se me podía ocurrir, era que nos abrazara a Rose y a mí y comenzara a llorar desconsolada y haciendo un espectáculo, para así, tratar de convencernos de estar todos juntos. Con esta última imagen me partía el alma y ahora, estaba dudando de lo que iba a hacer.

Llegué a la empresa ignorando todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, no oía ni veía a nadie, poco me importaba lo que me decían; era tal mi estado de depresión, que cuando pasé por el lado de Carlisle, dejé que me hablara de lo que quisiera, aun así, no le presté atención del todo, únicamente alcancé a escuchar sobre los nuevos aumentos de salarios para los empleados y eso casi me hizo sonreír… Casi.

Fui por el taxi y recordé que debía llamar a Bella para avisarle que iba en camino, así que lo hice: una llamada que duró menos de un minuto -lo cual era realmente sorprendente-, le dije que iba a de la empresa a su trabajo. Antes de encontrarme con Bella, un tipo me hizo la parada y yo me orillé para recogerlo, después de todo, mi trabajo era ser taxista. Rápidamente, tecleé un mensaje a Bella.

Él se subió rápidamente – Buenos días, me puede llevar a la segunda sucursal de McCarthy & Vulturi Association – Dijo a la misma vez que yo abría los ojos pensando que era una coincidencia que ese hombre y Bella se conocieran. El hombre habló y me sacó de mis pensamientos – ¿Sabe la dirección? – Preguntó amablemente. Asentí con la cabeza – Bien ¿Podría llevarme allí lo más rápido posible? – Alzó su brazo y miró su -muy costoso- reloj de pulsera – Estoy algo retrasado.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada y empecé a conducir en la dirección que ya conocía perfectamente. El hombre que llevaba como pasajero, era alto y musculoso; de cejas pobladas; ojos color café oscuro; el color del cabello era igual al de los ojos, lo llevaba corto, pero se alcanzaba a notar que era ligeramente rizado. A parte de eso, estaba enfundado en un costoso traje gris de oficina con camisa blanca y corbata negra. No podía negar que tenía un tono amable en su voz, aunque en este momento la expresión de su rostro era seria y pensativa.

Su celular empezó a sonar y él lo sacó inmediatamente – ¿Qué pasa?... Si, voy en camino… No, mi chofer se reportó como enfermo y tuve que tomar un taxi… Diablos, créeme que no se me ocurrió con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza… Lo sé, Félix, no tienes que recordármelo – Creí escuchar un gruñido y el siguió hablando – No creo en todo eso, debe ser alguien más… Bien, nos vemos allí – Cortó la llamada.

Para cuando él terminó de hablar, yo iba a dar la última vuelta para llegar a la sucursal. Llegamos en menos de treinta segundos, me detuve en la entrada.

– Llegamos, son… – Antes de que le dijera el coste del viaje, él se salió del taxi y ya estaba en mi ventana con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sacó un fajo de billetes – No importa, no creo que con esto le pueda pagar el favor tan grande que me ha hecho, pero espero que ayude. Gracias – Dijo dándome los billetes, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ya se estaba yendo y algunos reporteros lo empezaban a seguir.

Se me hizo algo extraño, ya que a Bella también la seguían de la misma forma y entonces pensé que él era el gerente de esa sucursal y por lo tanto también tendría problemas con la prensa. Fruncí el ceño y volví mi vista al dinero, mis ojos se agrandaron por segunda vez cuando vi el dinero en mis manos, no lo conté; pero, fácilmente, podría haber más de lo que me ganaba con tres semanas de trabajo duro; claro, sin contar cuando me "convertía en el chofer de Bella" y ella me pagaba tres veces más de lo que costaba el viaje -o los viajes- cuando ella andaba muy ocupada. Hasta que ese pensamiento llegó a mi mente, guardé el dinero y me fui a recoger a Bella.

Llegué rápidamente, puesto que las sucursales no estaban tan separadas entre sí; le envié un mensaje, diciéndole que ya estaba a la entrada y cuando vi su figura saliendo por las grandes puertas, yo también salí del taxi al ver que otra horda de reporteros se aproximaba a ella. Como la vez anterior, corrí hacía ella y tomé su mano para llevarla al taxi, el único cambio fue que esta vez ella no saltó del susto; sino que por el contrario, al sentir mi mano, ella se relajó y se dejó llevar.

Esta vez tuvimos que correr y apartar más reporteros, por esa razón llegamos al taxi con la respiración agitada y yo comencé a conducir a toda velocidad. Ya cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, ella rompió el silencio.

– Hola – Sonrió.

– Hola, es un placer rescatarte de nuevo – Bromeé.

Ella torció la boca – Aghhh, ya estoy desesperada de que me sigan a todas partes; no había pasado esto desde que estuve en España y casi terminé golpeando a un reportero. No sé cuánto pueda soportar – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Olvídalo ¿A dónde vamos hoy? – Pregunté para aligerar la tensión.

– Al juzgado dependiendo de lo que me digan allí, volveremos a la empresa – Respondió y abrió su cartera.

– ¿Te demorarás mucho? Planeaba tomarme la tarde libre – No terminé de decir cuando ella ya me estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor haciendo una pregunta silenciosa con su mirada. Me pasé la mano por el cabello – Es un tema algo difícil, no me gustaría hablarlo aquí.

– Está bien, ya veremos cómo estamos de tiempo ¿Estarás libre para la hora del almuerzo? – Preguntó y asentí con la cabeza – Bien, entonces te invito a almorzar. No me malinterpretes – Dijo sonriendo, al ver que yo fruncía el ceño – Es que estás raro, te ves estresado y cansado; además, creo que noto un par de canas en tu cabello – Bromeó en lo último y soltó una risita.

Solté un risa irónica – Muy graciosa, mejor deja de hacer bromas antes de que me arrepienta de aceptar la invitación.

…

No hubo ningún contratiempo, alcancé a dejar a Bella en el juzgado y luego la llevé de regreso a la empresa sin ningún tipo de problema por parte de la hora, pero con los reporteros tuvimos uno que otro inconveniente para que la dejaran entrar; tanto fue el alboroto, que yo tuve que entrar con ella a la empresa – _¡Y QUÉ EMPRESA!_ – No había estado en un lugar así en toda mi vida. Todo estaba decorado en tonos claros, predominaba el blanco; aunque habían unos prolijos detalles enmarcados con dorado; el piso era de cerámica; se podía notar tres pequeñas salitas de espera ubicadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar, todas con un sofá doble y dos sillones color crema, en frente de ellos había una mesa ovalada de cristal adornada por un florero con flores color naranja claro. Más adelante había una especie de arco tallado para dar paso a la recepción, donde había una chica de no más de veinticinco años, con auriculares y tecleando en la computadora. Además de eso, a cada lado de la recepción se podía ver dos ascensores con puertas color azul marino, las cuales, casi parecían de cristal. Esto más bien parecía la entrada de un hotel cinco estrellas; pero bueno, después de todo, era una empresa hotelera.

Quedé tan perdido en todo ese lujo que no me di cuenta que Bella me estaba hablando. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y le presté atención a ella, quién llevaba una sonrisa – ¿Te quedas aquí o me acompañas?

– ¿Yo? ¿Acompañarte? – Pregunté todavía aturdido.

– Bueno, si no quieres ir conmigo a mi oficina, puedes quedarte aquí o esperarme en el taxi; lo que prefieras está bien – Dijo nerviosa, retorciendo sus dedos.

– Mejor te acompaño – Ella alzó una ceja mostrándome que estaba divertida por mi aparente estado ansioso – Hay una hora de fotógrafos allá afuera y me será más difícil encontrarte cuando salgas; por otra parte, no me quiero quedar aquí como un tarado mientras veo todo este palacio.

– Está bien – Asintió.

Y con eso, empezó a caminar a mi lado. Antes de ir a la oficina, Bella se puso delante de la secretaria que estaba en la recepción principal, quién la vio con respeto y luego me miró a mí levantando una ceja de manera insinuante; lo admito, la mujer era una rubia muy bonita y tenía buen cuerpo; pero me estaba asustando con la mirada que me daba y seguramente, Bella se dio cuenta porque de inmediato se puso seria.

– ¿Mi esposo vino hoy? – Preguntó de manera cortante y una mirada llena de furia.

– Si señora, vino temprano y luego se volvió a ir. Dijo que su vuelo se había retrasado hasta esta noche y la esperaba en la casa para llevarla al aeropuerto y que se despidieran.

– ¿Ya le llevó a mi secretaria los documentos que pedí? – Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono mordaz y la secretaria asintió con la cabeza, esta vez se veía intimidada; bueno, eso era mejor a que me estuviera devorando con la mirada. Bella retomó su postura – Bien, vuelva a su trabajo – Se giró a verme – Vamos – Dijo simplemente y comenzó a caminar hacía el ascensor del costado derecho.

…

Todo estaba básicamente bien, Bella no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que cumplió todos sus pendientes, no hace falta mencionar que su oficina era mil veces mejor que la recepción, ésta tenía un toque especial por parte de ella, no era la típica oficina aburrida y monótona de un multimillonario; sí, todo lo que veía era costoso y pulcro, pero no dejaba de tener distintos toque femeninos, como cuadros de las portadas en libros románticos y una que otra foto con Alice y su familia, no vi fotos con su esposo… La razón era obvia después de lo que le dijo Alice.

Ella se sentó en la silla de cuero blanco que había detrás de su escritorio de madera oscura -lo único oscuro de la oficina - atrás de ella había un gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared y permitía ver toda la ciudad; a un costado había una biblioteca no muy grande y al otro costado había una mini salita, parecida a las de la recepción; por último, frente a la salita, había un mini bar.

Sonreí – No sabía que te gustara el alcohol – Dije detallando los vinos y cada botella de licor que tenía; más que nada, quería distraerla, ahora la que se veía tensa era ella.

Y funcionó – No es que tome mucho, solo lo hago cuando estoy muy estresada. Realmente… – Dijo levantándose de su puesto – Emmet fue el de la idea; él tiene un bar parecido en su oficina, la diferencia es que el suyo es más amplio – Sonrió tristemente – Nos gustaba ir de fiesta cuando estábamos en la universidad.

Por algún motivo, eso me recordó mi relación con Rosalie y miré mi reloj para asegurarme de que todavía tenía tiempo para llegar a tiempo y recoger a Vera del preescolar. Inmediatamente, mi rostro se descompuso, bajé la cabeza al sentir una mueca de dolor formándose lentamente.

– No quise ponerte mal – Comentó bajando la voz.

– No es lo que estás pensando – Dije simplemente.

– Bueno, dame diez minutos y nos vamos a almorzar – Se devolvió a su escritorio y se sentó.

…

Ya habíamos salido de todo, los reporteros esta vez estaban peor que antes, le lanzaban preguntas a ella y también a mí – _¿Por qué carajos me preguntaban si yo era su amante o si tenía alguna relación sentimental con ella?_ – Está bien si dijeran que yo era alguna clase de guardaespaldas, pero ¿AMANTE? Definitivamente estaban locos, éramos nosotros los que estábamos siendo engañados. Tenía ganas de descuartizar a cada uno de los reporteros que me preguntaban eso y a la vez tomaban fotografías; pero, no lo hice solo porque Bella me dijo que todo lo que dijeron era para provocarme y sí que lo hicieron bien.

Llegamos a un restaurante de nivel medio, no era muy costoso, pero tampoco era un moridero. Allí, yo pedí un filete y ella pidió una ensalada con cuadritos de pollo. Comimos en silencio por un rato hasta que no pude más, tenía que hablarle, necesitaba alguien que me escuchara.

– Me voy a separar de mi esposa – Solté de una y me di cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado eso.

Ella abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato, pareció en shock por un momento, pestañeó varias veces – ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundida y atónita, casi sin voz.

Asentí lentamente – Cuando llamaste, estaba hablando con ella – Se puso las manos tapando su boca e iba a decir algo, que supuse, era una disculpa – No te preocupes, no interrumpiste, necesitaba un respiro luego de que ella me confesara que no me amaba y que estaba con otro hombre. Entonces, decidimos que le diríamos a nuestra hija que ya no viviríamos juntos y eso significa que… nos vamos a divorciar. A fin de cuentas, ella ama a otro y yo no me puedo quedar con ella sabiendo eso – Miré por la ventana con la vista perdida.

Bella puso una mano sobre la mía – Lo siento mucho, Edward – Me miró con verdadera tristeza.

– No sé, solo soy consciente de que va a ser diferente; pero… para serte sincero, nuestra relación ya era demasiado distante y solo hablábamos para discutir, nos gritábamos y eso afectaba a nuestra hija; así que, creo que esto es lo mejor. Además, esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de que ya no estoy tan enamorado de ella como lo estaba antes ¿Sabes? Ella no se comportaba igual y se perdió todo lo que habíamos construido juntos, tampoco la voy a obligar a que me ame de nuevo – Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro – Nadie manda en el corazón.

– De verdad, Edward, lamento mucho lo que está pasando – Miró su ensalada a medio terminar – Si te sirve de algo, yo también creo que hiciste lo mejor. Solo tengo una pequeña pregunta y no quiero que la tomes a mal: ¿Y tu hija? – Suavizó su voz.

– Eso es lo más complicado de todo este asunto. Vamos a decirle hoy, después de que salga del preescolar, mi esposa sugirió darle su último día como la familia perfecta y luego decirle – Recargué mis codos en la mesa y puse mis manos en la cabeza – Dios, se le va a partir el corazón… Ella sufría mucho cuando nos escuchaba pelear, no me quiero imaginar cuando le diga que ya no estaremos juntos… – Corté súbitamente.

– Ella entenderá; claro, no lo hará ahora porque es muy pequeña… Tienes que darle tiempo y luego simplemente comprenderá que todo lo hicieron por ella, no merece que la engañen y que engañen a ustedes mismos. Ella los ama y los querrá ver felices, espera a que madure un poco y paso a paso aceptará la idea. Sé fuerte pero comprensivo, lo que menos necesita es que te desmorones con ella – Le dio un leve apretón a mi mano y bajó la cabeza – Antes de todo el drama con los enemigos de mis padres, yo vivía cada discusión y pelea que ellos tenían, me dolía mucho y pensaba que todo era mi culpa; por eso, se me ocurrían varios planes para salir con mis papás y demostrarles que podíamos ser una familia; pero, nada resultó y ellos querían divorciarse, me lo dijeron y luego… simplemente, se distanciaron por de mí para protegerme, después los asesinaron – Tragó saliva – Me siento culpable, de no ser porque yo quería que todos estuviéramos juntos, ellos hubieran tomado caminos diferentes, habrían comprado otras casas y yo los hubiera visitado a ambos por igual… No los habrían asesinado juntos – Ahogó un sollozo.

– No fue tu culpa; tú lo dijiste, ellos tenían enemigos por todas partes y tarde o temprano los encontrarían. No importa que estuvieran juntos o separados, acabarían igual porque nadie pudo prever el momento en el que los asesinarían, solo sucedió – Dije alentándola.

– Sé dulce con ella – Comentó tratando de calmarse – Creo que se me fue el apetito – Retiró el plato.

– Si, a mí también – Respondí y llamé al mesero para que nos diera la cuenta, ella estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que yo pagué todo – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Pregunté tomando su mano delicadamente y ella asintió sin decir nada. Me sentí mal por ponerla en ese estado y luego dejarla, pero algo me decía que ella necesitaba estar sola.

…

Fui directo al preescolar y Rosalie ya estaba allí, esperando por Vera y por mí; al verme, me sonrió tristemente sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaría hoy. Vera se puso muy feliz al vernos juntos y se lanzó para abrazarnos, Rosalie y yo, nos veíamos con culpa tatuada en nuestros rostros pero tratamos de fingir lo mejor que podíamos. Una vez le dijimos que pasaríamos una tarde en familia, los ojitos de mi nena empezaron a centellear con un brillo de alegría que no veía en mucho tiempo, empezó a saltar de un lado a otro y luego, tomó nuestras manos y nos pidió que fuéramos al parque de diversiones y eso hicimos.

Yo tenía dinero de sobra gracias al hombre de esta mañana y pagué todo lo que ella quería: Helados, dulces, algodón de azúcar; sin contar los boletos ilimitados para subirnos en cualquier atracción que ella quisiera. Vera saltaba por todas partes riendo y señalando el próximo juego al que quería entrar; gracias a mi buena puntería, pude ganar un oso panda de peluche para ella y estaba más que emocionada con él.

Cuando nos bajamos del carrusel, Rosalie y yo nos miramos sabiendo que el momento había llegado. Ver no estaba muy cansada, estaba atenta, lo que dificultaba más nuestra tarea; ya que, tendríamos que bajarla de la nube en la que la habíamos montado. Nos sentamos en unos banquillos cerca de los puestos de comida argumentando que teníamos que descansar, Rosalie y yo teníamos una expresión triste en nuestros rostros y eso no pasó desapercibido para nuestra hiperactiva e inteligente hija.

– ¿Por qué están tristes? – Preguntó esperando atentamente la respuesta.

Alcé a Vera en mis piernas – Princesa, hay algo que tenemos que decirte y… tienes que ser fuerte ¿Me lo prometes? – Ella asintió, tragué saliva.

Miré a Rosalie, a ella se le estaban empezando a notar las lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tu papi y yo ya no estamos juntos como siempre? – Dijo y Vera volvió a asentir – Bueno, nosotros… – Ella soltó un sollozo – No puedo Edward, tienes que decirle tú – Abrazó a Vera por un momento.

Luego hice que ella me viera a mí – Decidimos que ahora seremos amigos – Primero, puso una cara de confusión y luego, sonrió levemente – Solo seremos amigos, yo… ya no viviré con ustedes, tu mami y yo… ya no estaremos juntos como pareja.

Se le empezaron a aguar los ojitos a mi pequeña princesa y sin previo aviso, empezó a llorar silenciosamente – ¿Por qué? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Hice algo mal? – Hizo pregunta tras pregunta sin dejar de llorar sobre mi camisa.

Rosalie empezó a acariciar sus cabellos – No, bebé, nada de esto es tu culpa; es solo que… tu papi y yo no nos queremos como antes, solo queremos ser amigos para no discutir más. Él y yo vamos a estar contigo siempre, unos días vas a estar con él y otros días vas a estar conmigo – Ella intentaba no llorar y yo también, estaba a punto de quebrarme frente a mi hija.

– Pero… pero, pueden ser amigos y seguiremos viviendo todos juntos – Dijo esperanzada con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Pasé mi pulgar limpiando sus lágrimas – No, mi vida, no podemos hacer eso. Tú eres lo más importante para nosotros y no te queremos mentir; nosotros, simplemente ya no nos queremos como antes y es difícil vivir juntos sabiendo eso. No queremos herirte y tampoco engañarte con la posibilidad de que seremos una familia, de nuevo… Porque, no podemos – Solté un suspiro.

Ella se zafó de mis brazos y quedó de pie en el piso, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las nuevas lágrimas que había derramado, nos miró por unos treinta segundos aproximadamente y sin tregua alguna, se fue corriendo quien sabe a dónde. Rosalie y yo nos pusimos de pie en seguida y la buscamos por todo el parque sin encontrar rastros de ella. Nos quedamos mirando por menos de un segundo, corrimos en diferentes direcciones para cubrir más campo.

En este momento me recriminaba en mi cabeza por no haberle dado la noticia en otro lugar, con la certeza de que no saldría corriendo y por consecuencia, no se perdiera. Ahora, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba y me aterraba el hecho de que algo malo le podría pasar o que alguien desconocido le hiciera daño. No sabía por dónde buscar y me estaba empezando a desesperar – _¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer ahora sin mi preciosa hija?_ – Ningún pensamiento positivo pasaba por mi cabeza y solo corría en medio de las personas tratando de enfocarla con la mirada – _MIERDA ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?_ – Fue mi último pensamiento, antes de recordar a mi hija llorando afligida. No podía con todo esto; sin embargo, recordé las palabras de Bella – _"Ella entenderá; claro, no lo hará ahora porque es muy pequeña… Tienes que darle tiempo"_ _–_ Solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones – _¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer eso si no la encontraba?_ – Todo lo que más quería era saber que estaba bien y que pronto la encontraría.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Dos horas después de que oscureció, Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos en el mismo punto donde nos habíamos separado para buscar a nuestra hija; la cara de preocupación estaba tatuada en nuestros rostros, no había señales de Vera y siempre nos la imaginamos en el peor de los escenarios. Rosalie no podía contener el llanto y estaba derramando lágrimas casi formando un lago a su alrededor, yo la entendía; pero, alguien tenía que mantener un poco de calma. La atraje a mis brazos para darle valor a ella y de paso a mí mismo: Teníamos que seguir buscando.

Esta vez, fuimos en una sola dirección gritando el nombre de nuestra hija, aunque bien sabíamos que ella estaba demasiado triste o enfadada con nosotros para, siquiera, responder a nuestros llamados; de todas formas, nada perdíamos con intentar. Miles de imágenes se me pasaron por la cabeza, mi pequeña podría estar acurrucada llorando en cualquier lugar o un malnacido la habría encontrado y haría con ella quién sabe qué tipo de atrocidades. Lo único que me alentaba era pensar en la posibilidad de que ella se encontrara con una persona buena y que cuando se sintiera mejor, nos llamara; ella sabía el número de nuestros celulares – _¿Cuántas personas buenas habían en esta ciudad?_ – Claro, había una que otra, pero era más factible que algún desgraciado se la encontrara y con eso en mente, me empecé a preocupar más; aunque, no le dije nada de lo que esto a Rosalie porque la podría poner peor de lo que ya estaba.

Pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar – ¿Si? – Respondí sin mirar la pantalla.

– Hola, Edward. Te llamaba para preguntarte si recogía a Vera o si tú la traías para que ella se quedara conmigo esta noche – Preguntó Jasper ignorando la situación de ansiedad que pasábamos Rosalie y yo.

Rose me miraba esperando que fueran noticias de nuestra hija. Solté el aire fuertemente – Jasper, Vera está perdida – Dije tratando de calmarme sabiendo perfectamente, que ese era el estado en el que menos me encontraba. Empecé a masajear mis sienes conteniendo el aire para no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

– ¿QUÉ? – Escuché el fuerte y horrorizado grito de mi -ahora- cuñado, al otro lado de la línea.

– Lo que oyes. Nada salió bien con Rosalie y… Arggg ¡MALDITA SEA!… Ayúdame a encontrarla y después te digo todo lo que quieras saber – Apreté el tabique de mi nariz.

– Sí, sí, claro – Titubeó y se escuchó como tomaba sus llaves mientras otras cosas caían al piso – ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Rosalie? – Preguntó agitadamente, luego se escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, de lo que supuse, era su apartamento.

– Estamos a la entrada del parque de diversiones, el que queda cerca de su escuela – Contesté y vi que Rosalie se había alejado para seguir buscando a Vera, por lo que yo hice lo mismo pero en diferente dirección – O algo así, la estamos buscando de nuevo dentro del parque.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué están allá? ¿Qué pasó? – Hizo pregunta tras pregunta.

– Las preguntas para después, lo importante ahora es encontrarla… ¿Te veo luego?

– Sí, llegaré en unos cinco o diez minutos dependiendo del tráfico – Dijo rápidamente.

– Bien, llámame a mí o a Rosalie cuando estés en la entrada y buscaremos los tres… Aunque dudo que el parque esté abierto durante mucho tiempo – Le respondí preocupado.

– Tranquilo, Edward, ella estará bien y la encontraremos pronto – Dijo notando mi nerviosismo; sin embargo, eso no logró tranquilizarme del todo.

– Eso espero – Dije en un susurro y se cortó la llamada.

Yo seguía buscando a Vera por todas partes y no la encontraba, me sentía cada vez más impotente; hasta este momento, comencé a dudar de verle dicho mi idea de que Rosalie y yo nos íbamos a separar. Tal vez Vera tenía razón, Rosalie y yo podríamos seguir siendo amigos y vivir juntos, al menos eso no le hubiera roto el corazón y hubiéramos llevado una buena convivencia hasta que ella estuviera lo suficientemente grande como para que yo me pudiera ir de la casa, con la percepción de que nuestro amor por ella no cambiaría. Si hubiera llevado las cosas con más calma, esto no estaría pasando – _Los hubieras no existen_ – Decía la molesta voz de mi conciencia.

Jasper llegó al poco tiempo y nos ayudó a buscarla; después, uno de los encargados del parque de diversiones, nos dijo que ya iban a cerrar las puertas. Rosalie se puso a llorar en mis brazos, yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar; así que, Jasper fue quien la dijo que estábamos buscando a Vera. El encargado envió a cuatro de los empleados para que nos ayudaran a buscarla; pero, no obtuvimos buenos resultados y tuvimos que irnos a casa… Esperando que nada malo sucediera.

Luego de irnos del lugar, Jasper dejó a Rosalie en la casa y después él se fue a su departamento, en metro; mientras tanto, yo fui a la empresa para reportarme y dejar el taxi. Fui a casa y me quedé en la habitación de mi hija, sentí que mi celular vibraba y alcancé a ver que Bella era la que estaba llamando; no quería hablar con nadie, no quería admitir que mi hija se había perdido, deseaba pensar que ella estaba conmigo sonriéndome y saltando de aquí para allá contándome sus locuras. Tecleé un mensaje rápidamente.

" _ **No puedo hablar ahora, tampoco puedo ir mañana a trabajar. Lo siento mucho, pero todo se me salió de las manos. No te preocupes, estoy bien… Necesito tiempo. Descansa"**_

Después de ese mensaje, dejé mi celular a un lado y traté de dormir, pero no pude; di vueltas y vueltas en la cama; por más que las cobijas y las almohadas tenían el olor de mi princesa, no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo me recriminaba a mí mismo por no haberle dicho las cosas de otra forma. Yo era el culpable de que ella hubiera salido corriendo, debí haberla retenido en mis brazos, abrazarla fuertemente y besar sus mejillas, quizás Rosalie se hubiera unido a nuestro abrazo y entonces ella no se hubiera sentido tan sola y triste. ¡NO! Tuve que escoger el peor escenario, todo era mi maldita culpa.

Cerca de las tres o cuatro de la mañana, pude cerrar los ojos y me desperté a las seis en punto de la madrugada pensando en mi hija, tenía que ir a buscarla y se me ocurrió que si recorría los alrededores del parque en el taxi, podría cubrir más campo. También había la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera encontrado y se la hubiera llevado, rogaba a Dios que nada malo le hubiera pasado y que si alguien la encontró, al menos fuera una persona buena.

…

Ya estaba en el garaje de la empresa a unos pasos de mi taxi, hasta que Carlisle y su esposa se pusieron frente a mí, tenían una mirada dulce y apenada – _Ya me imagino por donde va esto_ – Me dije mentalmente; estaba completamente cansado de todo eso, ahora no quería cargar con ellos. Pasé por su lado, pero antes de que llegara al taxi, sentí la mano de Esme en mi antebrazo con la intención de detenerme.

– Hijo… – Iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí, ya tenía bastante con haber perdido a mi hija como para soportarlos a ellos también. Este no era mi día.

Volteé a verla, estaba furioso – No me toque y no soy su hijo – Dije en tono cortante y mordaz, completamente furioso.

Ella me siguió mirando con lo que parecía ser dolor y Carlisle tomó su mano en señal de apoyo – Edward, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte – Dijo con expresión seria en su rostro.

– No me interesan sus patéticas excusas y, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer –Los esquivé y me metí en el taxi pisando fuertemente el acelerador.

Me mantuve en completo contacto con Rosalie y Jasper, quienes también habían estado buscando a Vera desde muy temprano: Rosalie seguía buscando en el interior del parque, Jasper buscaba en los callejones más alejados -temiendo lo peor- y yo por mi parte; iba a una velocidad considerablemente lenta por los alrededores del parque, detallando todos los lugares con especial atención. Constantemente se repetían las palabras de Bella en mi cabeza – _Sé fuerte pero comprensivo_ – Demonios, tendría que haber sido más comprensivo y darle la noticia de manera suave, para que ella se fuera adaptando a la idea. Golpeé el volante con fuerza – _No podía perder a mi hija_ – Pensé a punto de desbordarme en lágrimas, ya no podía más con esta situación.

…

¡TRES DÍAS! ¡TRES JODIDOS, DESESPERANTES Y TEMEROSOS DIAS EN LOS QUE NO TENÍA NI UNA SOLA NOTICIA DE MI HIJA! Estaba desesperado, a punto de un colapso mental; no dormía, no comía, no iba a trabajar; en lugar de eso, recogía el taxi con la esperanza de hacer el recorrido por las calles y encontrarla en alguna de ellas – _¿Cómo demonios la iba a encontrar en una ciudad tan grande? ¡JODER!_ – Cuando la encontrara le hablaría de la forma tranquila y delicada sobre el susto tan grande que me había hecho pasar, luego le daría un puto celular y le pondría un microchip en el cuerpo para que nunca más se volviera a perder; bueno, eso si la encontraba. Pensar en que ella no volviera a ser parte de mi vida… No, no podía considerar esa posibilidad porque me debilitaba enormemente y me sentía como un muerto en vida.

Yo no era el único que se sentía de ese modo, Rosalie lloraba a mares, tenía los ojos hinchados y unas enormes ojeras surcaban alrededor de ellos que le llegaban a casi la mitad del rostro; jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, a excepción el día que llegó a mi departamento diciendo que se iba a independizar de sus padres y vivir conmigo; incluso, podría decir que en esta situación era peor. Al hablar, solo salían sollozos de su boca y no se molestaba en su imagen personal en lo más mínimo-lo cual era raro en ella-; cuando salíamos a buscar a Vera; ella se iba con pantalones holgados y viejos, una sudadera y un par de tenis desgastados. Yo trataba de darle apoyo; pero era inútil, porque me sentía tan impotente como ella.

Jasper era el único que podía calmarnos al menos un poco; él nos mostraba probabilidades positivas y siempre estaba con nosotros, excepto las noches en las que dormía en su departamento. Al menos él parecía ser fuerte; no obstante, tanto Rosalie como yo, sabíamos que él también se estaba derrumbando por dentro con cada día que pasaba sin noticia alguna: Jasper quería a Vera como si se tratase de su propia hija.

A la mitad del siguiente día de que Vera hubiera desaparecido, no lo soportamos más y llamamos a la policía para que nos ayudara a buscar y ellos respondieron que no podían hacer nada, a menos que Vera tuviera cuarenta y ocho horas de perdida. Rosalie y yo soltamos todos los improperios que pudimos y casi terminé golpeando a un oficial de policía argumentando su ineptitud y lo hubiera hecho, pero Jasper me detuvo a tiempo e impidió que cometiera un error que me diera más problemas.

…

Los días pasaron y ahora, gracias al cielo, teníamos el apoyo de la policía, eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo pero no por eso menos alerta. No podía dejar de mantenerme en contacto con Bella y ella estaba tan preocupada por mí y mi hija, que dejó todos los pendientes que tenía y me ayudó a buscarla mientras íbamos en el taxi. No pude más, detuve el taxi en una acera y me deshice en lágrimas contra el volante.

– SOY UN PUTO IDIOTA, DEBÍ HABLARLE DE MANERA MÁS SUAVE – Dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro – No sé qué voy a hacer si a ella le pasa algo por mi maldita culpa, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca; la hice sufrir mucho y ahora lo estoy pagando a costa de ella – Susurré más para mí mismo.

No me di cuenta en que momento Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y daba pequeñas caricias a mi cabello – No es tu culpa, nunca hubieras podido saber que ella reaccionaría de esa forma. Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar pronto – Dijo delicadamente.

– Bien, sigamos – Me recompuse lo mejor que pude y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

– No, déjame conducir a mí, tú estás muy mal para hacerlo y algo malo puede pasar – Yo la miré renuente y ella tomó aire – Si yo conduzco, tu podrías ver mejor las calles y fijarte si ella está por ahí… Edward, no seas testarudo, déjame ayudarte – Dijo lo último en tono tan serio que acepté; de todas formas, su argumento era bueno.

…

El día pasó lento, otro día sin saber nada de Vera. Bella me ayudó a buscarla hasta altas horas de la noche e hizo que yo almorzara algo decente y algunos minutos antes de volver a la empresa, casi que me obligó a cenar; se veía en sus ojos que ella también estaba preocupada, algo que me daba ánimos era que ella estaba conmigo y con algunas palabras o simples apretones de mano, me daba más fuerza para seguir buscando a mi hija.

Dejé a Bella en su casa y después fui a la empresa a dejar mi taxi, Carlisle estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de mi lugar para parquear, tenía una mueca seria y fuerte; yo no estaba para sus conversaciones, menos ahora que me sentía tan cansado y preocupado; ya iban varios días en los que me lo encontraba a él o a su esposa en frente del parqueadero y siempre hablaban de que tenían algo importante que decirme – _Dios, el hecho de que no supieran la situación por la que estaba pasando, no les daba el derecho de abalanzarse sobre mí cada vez que me vieran_ – Estaba harto.

– Edward, es importante… – Dijo Carlisle en tono duro, sin siquiera saludar -como lo venía haciendo-.

– Puta vida, no quiero saber, estoy demasiado cansado como para que otra vez intenten explicarme lo que pasó hace muchos años; yo ya lo superé, usted y su esposa deberían hacer lo mismo – Le di la espalda.

Él corrió hacía mí rápidamente y me trancó el paso – No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, se trata de Vera… Tu hija.

Tragué saliva duramente, mis ojos se abrieron y sentí algo de esperanza y desconcierto al mismo tiempo. Luego, la rabia se apoderó de mí y tomé a Carlisle por las solapas de su chaqueta levantándolo del suelo y pegándolo contra la pared – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hizo? – Ni siquiera fui consciente de que ni él ni yo estábamos respirando; probablemente, él no respiraba porque prácticamente yo lo estaba asfixiando. Lo solté ligeramente para que hablara.

– Si me acompañas te lo explico todo – Dijo más calmado ignorando que le costaba hablar.

– No voy a ninguna parte hasta que me diga de qué carajos está hablando y qué sabe de mi hija – Ya sentía cómo las venas de mi frente estaban palpitando.

– Ella está bien – Entonces lo dejé en el suelo para que pudiera explicarse mejor, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho – Esme la encontró hace tres días porque fue a hacer mercado para llenar la alacena, estaba conduciendo a unas cinco calles de un parque de diversiones y alcanzó a ver a Vera llorando del otro lado de la calle – Relató lentamente.

Sentí una combinación de calma, alivio, euforia, alegría e ira al mismo tiempo; por supuesto, la última fue la que se apoderó de mí en ese momento – ¿Por qué putas no me dijeron nada? – Pregunté.

– En primer lugar, Vera nos dijo todo lo que había pasado contigo y Rosalie, también pidió que la dejáramos quedar con nosotros y además, no quería que ustedes la vieran ni le hablaran – Yo iba a decir algo pero Carlisle me interrumpió alzando una mano para que lo dejara terminar – Esme y yo creímos que, al menos si ella no quería verlos, Rosalie y tu estarían preocupados por ella y tratamos de decírtelo. Todas las mañanas y noches que llegabas como alma que lleva al diablo, nosotros estábamos ahí y te decíamos que era importante lo que teníamos que hablar, más tú no quisiste escucharnos. Hasta ahora… Tampoco teníamos el número de celular de Rosalie y Vera se negó a decirnos – Dijo.

– Pero, pudieron decírmelo antes ¡Joder! ¿Sabe todo lo que pasamos Rosalie, Jasper y yo? Eran desesperantes los segundos en los que no sabía en donde estaba o con quién o si le estaban haciendo daño, llamamos a la policía – Carlisle se quedó en silencio y yo apreté el tabique de mi nariz para calmarme. Solté el aire de mis pulmones y bajé la cabeza – Lo siento, yo debí escucharlos; estoy apenado y muy agradecido con ustedes por haberla cuidado cuando yo no estuve – Me quedé en silencio tratando de formular una pregunta – ¿Cómo está ella? Digo, emocionalmente.

Él ladeó la cabeza – Pues, es notorio el cambio desde que Esme la trajo. Al principio no quería comer y lloraba todo el tiempo, se despertaba en las noches gritando por las pesadillas y nos pedía que habláramos con ustedes para que no se mmm… separaran. Ahora, ella come y duerme bien, no llora como antes; pero, sigue pidiéndonos que hablemos con ustedes – Se quedó pensativo – No creo que se sienta preparada para verlos, al menos no por ahora.

– Pero es mi hija, tengo que verla y decirle… – Callé sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Qué le vas a decir, Edward? A menos que Rosalie y tú hayan cambiado de parecer, no creo que sirva de mucho que vayas a verla – Él vio mi cara desfigurada por el dolor – Te aconsejo que le des un par de días más, Esme y yo la cuidaremos y trataremos de hablar con ella para que el golpe de su divorcio no le afecte tanto. Necesita tiempo, eso es todo; ya comprenderá, te lo aseguro – Dijo dándome una sonrisa cálida – _Similar a la que un padre le da a su hijo_ – rápidamente saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

– Gracias, Carlisle, no sé cómo pagarte, te estaré eternamente agradecido a ti y a Esme.

– No hay problema. Ve a descansar, es hora – Dijo palmeándome un hombro y se alejó lentamente.

No lo vi cuando se fue, noté su ausencia hasta unos minutos después. Me quedé allí parado como una estatua; quería correr, ver a mi hija y comprobar por mí mismo que ella se encontraba bien – _¡Diablos! Habían pasado tres días sin verla, estaba en todo mi derecho de seguir a Carlisle hasta su casa y exigirle tanto a él como a su esposa que me permitieran verla –_ pero no podía, Carlisle tenía razón; sin contar que, él la había tenido consigo en los últimos días, él sabía perfectamente el estado emocional en el que se encontraba mi pequeña princesa; ya no quería hacer nada más que pudiera perturbarla. Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y también caminé hacía la salida, tomé mi celular y marqué el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza.

– Hola, Edward ¿Has sabido algo? – Preguntó ella con la voz alarmada. Era cierto, ya estaba muy tarde. Ella siguió hablando al notar mi silencio – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó ligeramente nerviosa.

Suspiré pesadamente, aun no me hacía a la idea de que pasaría otros dos días sin mi hija – La encontré… Bella, ya sé dónde está – Dije abrumado.

– Me alegro mucho ¿Ella está bien? – Era evidente el tono de preocupación en la última pregunta que hizo. No entendía como Bella -sin conocer a mi hija- pudiera estar tan intranquila por el hecho de que ella se había escapado y que además, estaba aterrada de que Vera pudiera estar sufriendo; pero, se lo agradecía y eso me hacía sentir una emoción que desconocía.

– Si – Contesté a penas en un susurro.

– No te oyes muy feliz – Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos y luego escuché cómo ahogaba un grito – ¡Oh, Dios! ¿La secuestraron? ¿Te pidieron recompensa? ¿Le pasó algo malo? – Preguntó, esta vez, con un tono alarmado en su voz.

– No, no es nada de eso – Quedé sin voz – Bella, sé que es muy tarde; pero necesito hablar contigo… Digo… Personalmente ¿Podría verte? – Rápidamente cambié de opinión – No, olvídalo… Debes estar con tu esposo y debes descansar, hoy fue un día largo.

– No te preocupes – Su voz era tierna y comprensiva – Emmet está de viaje ¿Lo olvidas? Además no tengo mucho sueño ¿En dónde nos encontramos?... Supongo que ya dejaste el taxi en la empresa, yo paso por ti – Propuso de manera gentil.

– Estoy a unas dos calles de la empresa, aunque puedo volver a la entrada para que nos encontremos más fácil – Dije más animado.

– Bien, llego en diez minutos. Te veo allí – Ambos terminamos la llamada.

Caminé nuevamente hacía la entrada de la empresa; pero, esta vez lo hice lentamente, sabía que Bella se demoraría por más que tuviera el auto más veloz del mundo. No obstante y como siempre, Bella era una cajita de sorpresas y cuando yo llegué, ella ya estaba allí, dentro de un flamante Infiniti G37, convertible, modelo 2011, color plata; era un auto bastante costoso, una cosa tan lujosa como esa, fácilmente podría tener un precio de más de cien mil dólares. No sabía cómo ella podía conducir algo así, jamás me imaginé que tuviera tanto dinero para viajar en eso; además de conducirlo a estas horas de la noche, sin el temor de que le sucediera algo malo porque alguien lo quisiera hurtar y a ella secuestrarla o algo por el estilo.

Abrí mis ojos al máximo – ¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO? – Dije completamente sorprendido – ¿Cómo es que andas en taxi teniendo un auto como ese? – Pregunté.

Me invitó a sentarme en el puesto del copiloto y en el momento que yo estuve allí se encogió de hombros respondiendo a mi pregunta – Me necesitabas y este es uno de los autos más veloces que tengo, por eso lo traje – Sonrió levemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes más? – Volví a mi estado de estupor.

Ella ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y apretó los labios – Tal vez unos tres o cuatro más – Contó con los dedos, como si estuviera tratando de recordar – A Emmet le gusta coleccionar autos; cada vez que ve uno que le gusta, simplemente lo compra; yo solo he comprado dos, los otros me los ha regalado él… Ese es otro de los tantos lujos que me puedo dar por ser la esposa de un multimillonario, supongo – Dijo bajando la mirada, soltó un suspiro pero se recompuso rápidamente – Ya está bien ¿Vamos a tomar un café? –

Asentí en silencio, todavía me mantenía aturdido por la realidad de que yo -Edward Masen- estaba viajando con una de las más ricas mujeres del país -o quizá del continente- en un lujoso auto, que costaba cien veces más que mi casa y mi vida entera. Para terminar de aturdirme más, Bella me llevó a un sitio costoso diciendo que todavía me debía el café que no habíamos tomado la primera vez que me invitó; pero yo, mi ropa era un desastre, no iba a entrar vestido como un pordiosero a un lugar como ese.

A Bella le tomó unos cinco minutos convencerme de entrar allí y lo hizo con la simple pregunta _"¿Necesitabas hablar de algo?";_ en seguida, recordé mi dolor y entré al sitio con la cabeza agachada. A pesar de que el lugar era muy elegante, daba la privacidad necesaria para que cada cliente se sintiera cómodo en el lugar; no me molesté en detallar mucho, solo me percataba de algunas miradas desaprobatorias hacía mí, por parte de otros comensales. Rápidamente, nos sirvieron un café con un pastelillo, acepté esto último porque Bella lo exigió, ella era muy buena cuando se trataba de persuadir a alguien o quizá yo era muy débil.

– Bien – Le di un sorbo a mi café, aquí comenzaba mi tortura – Carlisle, mi "padre", me dijo que Vera estaba con ellos; que Esme, mi "madre" la había encontrado llorando a pocas calles de donde se perdió y desde entonces mi hija no quiso… – Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – Le pidió a Esme y a Carlisle que no permitieran que mi esposa o yo tuviéramos contacto alguno con ella. Carlisle y Esme trataron de decirme que ella estaba con ellos; pero, yo estaba cegado por la ira que les tenía y la angustia de no volver a ver a mi hija – Bajé la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, pero, me negaba a dejarlas fluir.

Ella apretó mi mano – Pero Carlisle te lo hizo saber, quizá Vera esté lista para verlos de nuevo – Trató de darme ánimos.

Yo negué con la cabeza – Ella está devastada, el mismo Carlisle me lo dijo; solo me dijo que ella estaba con ellos para que no me preocupara; aun así, ella no quiere vernos y… – No pude terminar porque se formó otro nudo en mi garganta.

– Ella necesita tiempo, Edward… Ya te lo dije; no te precipites o todo será peor. En algún momento aceptará la idea – Dijo calmadamente.

– Si, pero ¿Cuándo? No quiero pasar ni un solo día más sin ella. Me siento destrozado por dentro, el saber que todo esto es mi culpa, me está matando – Tomé un sorbo de café para intentar calmarme.

– ¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES TU CULPA, NO LO ES! Ni tampoco de tu esposa, no es culpa de nadie en realidad… Ya te lo dije, ella reaccionó de la peor forma, ninguno pudo saber que ella saldría corriendo y antes de que digas algo, te aconsejo que veas esto como un pequeño tropiezo, ya lo superará… Digo, ustedes son sus padres y los quiere, no puede permanecer sin ustedes por mucho tiempo; además, está en buenas manos – Yo asentí cabizbajo, traté con todo mi corazón en creer lo que ella me decía; por alguna razón, no lo podía hacer del todo. Ella se paró de su asiento, viéndome totalmente afligido y se puso a mi lado, me abrazó sin previo aviso – Todo terminará bien, Edward, confía un poco en ella y en su amor por ustedes – Me apretó lo más fuerte que podía y yo también me levanté de mi puesto, le devolví el abrazo al sentir sus cálidos brazos rodear mi cintura.

– Gracias – Susurré y la miré a los ojos, esos orbes chocolate que desprendían una mezcla de emociones completamente perfectas – Gracias por todo lo que haces y has hecho por mí.

Ella se sonrojó – No ha sido nada; pero, creo que deberías decirle a tu esposa y a tu cuñado, ellos deben seguir preocupados.

– Si – Comenté pensativo – "Mi esposa" se va a volver loca e irá directamente a la mansión Cullen a ver a Vera. Tendré que decirle a Jasper primero para que me ayude a retenerla.

– Suerte – Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Bella me llevó hasta el apartamento de Jasper, una vez terminamos de tomar el café; durante el viaje, yo permanecía calmado al saber en dónde estaba Vera; al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de que ella no me quisiera volver a ver jamás; tal vez, las expresiones de mi rostro eran muy evidentes porque Bella cambiaba de tema rápidamente para que yo olvidara mi preocupación, me contaba de Alice, de las averiguaciones que había hecho con el robo de la empresa y de que su esposo llegaba en dos días. Con esa última noticia, vi el alivio en su rostro; pero había algo más que parecía ser tristeza y decepción; últimamente, todo lo que hablábamos le recordaba a él y ella se ponía mal porque todavía no había sabido nada de su supuesta amante; aunque, para ser sinceros, con todo lo que había pasado con mi hija, ella tampoco había tenido tiempo de nada porque se empeñó en ayudarme.

– Es por aquí – Dije mostrándole a Bella el modesto complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Jasper.

Ella se estacionó a un lado de la acera y le pedí que me esperara unos cuantos minutos, tenía que preparar a Jasper para lo que pudiera pensar o hacer al ver a Bella en ese llamativo auto; Si bien Jasper ya sabía de la relación de estrecha amistad que yo mantenía con Bella, él ignoraba completamente que ella me estaba ayudando a buscar a Vera y que en los últimos días, ella y yo estábamos juntos buscándola. No tenía idea de lo que pudiera pensar él; pero, me inclinaba por pensar que lo más lógico sería que él concluyera que yo engañaba a Rosalie y que encima tenía la desfachatez de presentarle a Bella.

Subí las escaleras hasta dar con la puerta del apartamento de Jasper y di unos cuantos golpes, minutos después; él abrió; tenía el cabello desordenado; las características ojeras que teníamos en común él, Rosalie y yo; un pantalón de pijama; una camisa blanca y una expresión agotada en su rostro. Al verme, se sorprendió y todo rastro de sueño desapareció como por arte de magia.

– Edward ¿Pasó algo? ¿Supiste algo? – Preguntó invitándome a pasar.

Le conté todo lo que había sabido: La forma en la que Carlisle me abordó en el parqueadero y una vez terminé, él suspiró aliviado; parecía que le hubieran quitado una gran carga de encima y reconocí lo que pensaba porque a mí me había pasado igual cuando Carlisle me enfrentó. Jasper se empezó a emocionar y dijo que al día siguiente iría a verla, yo solo pude sonreír levemente al pensar que él podía verla y estaría feliz, al igual que ella; al contrario, si Rosalie o yo íbamos, Vera se pondría a llorar o nos ignoraría.

– ¿Mi hermana ya sabe? – Preguntó después de un rato, yo negué con la cabeza – ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas dicho? Se va a volver loca y lo digo en serio – Se levantó del sofá y empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

– Por eso vine aquí primero: Si le digo todo y estoy solo en casa, créeme que no habrá poder humano que la retenga y saldrá corriendo a la mansión Cullen; ella no tendrá en cuenta el hecho de que Vera no se sienta preparada para verla. En cambio, si vas conmigo, me puedes ayudar a hacerla entrar en razón… Lo sé, le dolerá porque yo siento lo mismo; pero, debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para nuestra hija – Terminé.

Jasper tenía una mano en su mentón y asentía pensativo – Si, creo que tienes razón. Los dos podemos con ella, aunque nos cueste un par de golpes y rasguños a ambos – Trató de bromear para aligerar la tensión – Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos.

Me levanté del sofá lentamente – Hay una cosa más que debo decirte – Jasper hizo una mueca y yo continué – En estos días, Bella me ha estado ayudando a buscar a Vera. Está conmigo todo el día y fue ella quién me trajo… Nos va a llevar a casa y por favor, no quiero que Rosalie se entere de eso, de nada de lo que te he dicho sobre ella, porque conociéndola como la conozco, pensará que Bella es mi amante o algo parecido y tu muy bien sabes que no es así… – Me interrumpió.

Puso sus manos frente a él – Oh no, Edward, yo no sé nada sobre eso – Dijo burlón.

– Lo que sea, ella está abajo; no quiero, por ningún motivo, que la incomodes o le hagas bromas como las que me haces a mí ¿Nos hemos entendido? Si te pasas de listo, te aseguro Jasper Hale, que lo pagarás caro – Le advertí con tono firme.

– Si, si, lo que digas… Voy a conocer a la chica en persona – Comentó alegre y salió del apartamento.

Solo pude apretar los dientes y sentir como mi mandíbula se mantenía tensa, no le pude decir nada más porque cuando lo volví a ver él ya estaba saliendo de la torre de apartamentos y corrí para alcanzarlo, lo que menos quería era que él la conociera y que yo no estuviera presente para evitar cualquier comentario burlón que él fuera a hacer.

Estuve a tiempo al lado de Bella, Jasper estaba congelado y con los ojos abiertos al ver el auto que tenía frente a él. Luego de que se recompuso, me dio una sonrisa bromista y me di cuenta de que él no había notado a Bella.

– Eh, Edward… Creo que una celebridad se va a mudar a la torre – Aun estaba sonriente admirando el auto.

Bella aclaró la garganta, la vi y tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas; sonreí al verla así, mi sonrisa cambió a una mueca confundida cuando Jasper se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos, al mismo tiempo que parecía incrédulo y se acercó a ella lentamente, como si se tratase de un fantasma. Entonces, decidí presentarlos con la esperanza de que cambiara el ambiente.

– Bella, te presento a Jasper Hale… Mi cuñado – Dije mostrando con mi mano al hombre que seguía en su estupor, esta vez tenía una ceja arqueada; pero, seguía mirándola.

– Es un gusto – Bella asintió con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa. Aún mantenía ese rubor en sus mejillas; aunque era difícil de notar por la oscuridad de la noche.

– Jasper, ella es… – No pude terminar porque escuché como el hombre frente a mí tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

– Es… Isabella McCarthy – Volvió a tragar saliva – Es un honor – Yo fruncí el ceño y Jasper lo notó en seguida – ¿En qué planeta vives, Edward? ¿No miras revistas o si quiera periódicos? ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que ella era Isabella McCarthy? Codueña de McCarthy & Vulturi Association, una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo, una de las mejores estudiantes de su facultad, salió graduada con honores a una corta edad, estudió economía y luego arquitectura, hizo un curso de hotelería y turismo, después se especializó e hizo un master en finanzas ¿Estás loco? – Casi me estaba gritando.

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos – ¿Todo eso lo hiciste siendo tan joven? – Pregunté estupefacto.

Ella se encogió de hombros – Tomé cursos avanzados desde que era niña: Me gradué de la secundaria a los doce y el resto es historia – Luego miró a Jasper con una ceja arqueada – Y… ya decía yo que tu rostro se me hacía conocido – Dijo Bella sonriendo con verdadera simpatía – Eres el nuevo arquitecto que se unió a nuestro grupo para el proyecto que llevaremos acabo en Vancouver. No te vi en persona; pero leí tu hoja de vida, parecías más calmado y serio en la foto de perfil – Soltó una pequeña risita.

Él se aclaró la garganta – Lo… Lo siento mucho, señora McCarthy – Titubeó.

Sentí como Bella se tensaba – No, no… Nada de "Señora McCarthy" "Isabella McCarthy" o "Isabella"… Llámame "Bella" simplemente. En primer lugar, porque odio los formalismos y; en segundo lugar, porque eres amigo de Edward; los amigos de Edward son mis amigos – Terminó con una sonrisa radiante.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos como estatuas con los ojos abiertos; yo estaba paralizado, no quedaba rastro de la mujer arrogante que recogí aquella noche en el taxi, aquella que miraba a todo el mundo por debajo de su hombro y que mandaba miradas frías y sombrías a todos los que la rodeaban. Lo único que permanecía en ella, era su singular belleza; la cual, había aumentado considerablemente desde que la veía sonreír con frecuencia. Ahora, ella se catalogaba como, no solo mi amiga, sino como mi _mejor_ amiga; no la había visto interactuar con otra persona que no fuera Alice -aparte de su secretaria- y era tan… natural, tan real y se veía alegre al tener a Jasper -el mayor bromista que he conocido- comiendo de su mano, jugándole una broma.

Jasper se tensó aún más cuando nos subimos al auto; permanecía en silencio y solo contestaba con monosílabos cuando Bella, en su intento por hacerlo sentir mejor, buscaba tener una charla tranquila con él y yo le ayudaba en lo que podía. A mitad de camino, mi amigo ya se sentía mejor y comenzó a descargar toda su artillería en bromas a las que Bella respondía sonrientemente, sabiendo que con mi apoyo le ganaría en lo que fuese que le dijera.

Llegamos a mi casa y tanto Bella como yo soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo, alcancé a ver como Jasper nos observaba detalladamente a través del espejo retrovisor; primero me veía a mí, luego a Bella y por último a mí. No decía nada y yo tampoco podría saber lo que él pensaba porque tenía una mueca rara en su rostro, una que nunca había visto y no sabía si era buena o mala… Lo único que podría decir era que, seguramente, estaba haciendo otro de sus análisis psicológicos a cerca de mí o mi vida: Cuando ponía esa mirada enigmática significaba que me estaba analizando de alguna manera, siempre había sido así desde que lo conocí.

– Ok, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer; mientras, yo espero aquí hasta que Jasper salga y lo devuelvo a casa tal como lo traje – Se burlaba Bella. Ya que Jasper era el menor y ella hacía varias bromas sobre que él era un bebé.

– ¿ESTÁS LOCA? – Gritamos Jasper y yo, al mismo tiempo. Bella alzó una ceja y Jasper, desde atrás, se acercó al puesto del piloto – Fíjate en el lugar en el que estamos y luego mira el auto en el que te piensas quedar ¿No sientes temor o algún instinto de sobrevivencia? – Le preguntó incrédulo.

– No importa, me sé defender – Se encogió de hombros.

– Por más que te sepas defender te puede pasar algo malo estando aquí; además, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos vamos a demorar allí dentro – Señalé mi casa y apreté mi mandíbula poniendo un semblante severo – Lo que vas a hacer es irte a tu casa y llegarás lo más pronto posible, Jasper y yo veremos cómo nos las apañamos más tarde.

– Pero, Jasper vive lejos y yo… – No terminó pero tenía las cejas juntas.

– TU TE VAS A TU CASA, YO ME ENCARGO DEL RESTO – Grité. Solo hasta que fui consciente de la cara de pavor que tenía Bella, me di cuenta de que había subido mi tono de voz.

Ella bajó la cabeza y Jasper se removió en su asiento; finalmente, se aclaró la garganta – Yo me adelanto, Edward. Adiós Bella, te veo en el trabajo – Dijo rápidamente sabiendo que ese grito no era una sugerencia sino una forzosa petición; igualmente, las cosas estaban tensas y se fue dejándonos a Bella y a mí sumidos en un sepulcral silencio.

Yo bajé la cabeza y solté un largo suspiro – Lo siento, no debí gritarte – Murmuré. Al levantar mi rostro me di cuenta de que Bella tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de en frente y solo asintió sin demostrar ninguna emoción – En verdad, perdóname. Es solo que… He sido testigo de las cosas inhumanas que suceden aquí y no quiero que nada de eso te pase – Esta vez clavé mi vista en ella, quién seguía en la misma posición.

– No importa, al fin y al cabo tienes razón y no hay ningún motivo por el cual yo deba estar aquí. Adiós, Edward – Dijo fríamente.

– No, Bella, no es eso… En serio, no quiero que nada malo te pase por estar detrás de mí y mis problemas – Esta vez traté de mirarla a los ojos; pero, ella seguía mirando a la nada.

– Ah ¿Ahora soy niñera? – Dijo ofendida. De repente, la puerta de mi casa se abrió y pude ver la sombra de Rosalie – Es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu esposa.

– No seguirá siendo mi esposa por mucho tiempo – Sentí la necesidad de decírselo.

– De todas formas, ella es tu esposa ahora y NO QUIERO CAUSAR PROBLEMAS, EDWARD – Gritó.

Bajé la cabeza – Bien, entonces… Creo que nos vemos mañana – Dije en un murmullo que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

– Tal vez, nos veamos unos cuantos días después – Su voz monocorde tenía el mismo volumen que yo usé.

Abrí la puerta y me salí con la cabeza baja, solo pasó un minuto para que Bella pusiera en marcha el auto y se fuera a toda velocidad. Me quedé de pie – _¿Qué demonios hice?_ – Le grité a mi mejor amiga y ahora ella estaba molesta conmigo, tenía razón en estarlo y yo me dejé llevar porque pensé que a ella le pasaría algo malo, no medí mis palabras.

Quedé, de nuevo, en un estado catatónico repasando mil una veces las palabras que nunca debí decirle y más aun recordando lo que ella me respondió. Me entristecía la perspectiva de no tener la certeza de saber cuándo la volvería a ver. No quería terminar las cosas así, no quería que ella estuviera enfadada conmigo por hacerse una idea equivocada de lo que le trataba de decir – _Carajo, yo quería protegerla ¿Era tan difícil de entender?_ – Al parecer, si… Ella lo entendió mal o yo me expliqué de la peor forma.

Pronto, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos; luego, puso su cabeza sobre mi espalda y soltó unos pequeños sollozos. Toqué sus manos puestas en mi estómago y todo mi cuerpo experimentó una sensación de perplejidad; las manos que toqué -pensando que me harían sentir mejor- se me hicieron desconocidas. Di media vuelta y me encontré con la imagen de Rosalie llorando y buscando consuelo en mí. Si antes me sentía mal, ahora estaba furioso conmigo mismo por no pensar en el dolor de Rosalie, era mi labor decirle que nuestra hija estaba bien -dentro de lo que cabía- y que no teníamos que preocuparnos por su paradero.

La abracé pasando mis manos por sus hombros – Entremos a la casa, Rose – Dije delicadamente y tomé su mano.

Jasper estaba parado en la entrada manteniendo la puerta abierta para nosotros. Me miró como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas; pero, la realidad era que, como dice Bella "Nadie era culpable" mucho menos él. Digo – _¿De dónde había salido ese lado sobre protector por mi parte?_ – Solo me comportaba de esa manera con Vera, ni siquiera cuando Rosalie y yo estábamos de novios la había gritado porque me preocupara por su seguridad. Y Bella, tal vez estaba tan segura de que podría cuidarse sola, que malinterpretó todo lo que yo dije… No me arrepentía de lo que había dicho, solo de la manera que lo había hecho: Bella nunca había estado en un sitio como el que yo vivía, era fácil que subestimara a todos los ladrones, violadores y otros malnacidos que habitaban aquí.

En cuanto llegué a la sala de mi casa, me olvidé por un momento de lo que había sucedido con Bella y puse mi lado de padre en modo activo. Jasper entraba detrás de nosotros, Rosalie iba a la habitación como cada noche y se ahogaba en lágrimas hasta que se quedaba dormida; ella tampoco había ido a trabajar los últimos días, supuse que había llamado al trabajo para informar su situación; pero, para ser sincero, lo dudaba; ya que, parecía que lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Vera -como cualquier madre lo haría- y estaba en todo su derecho, a estas alturas, dudaba que su empleo fuera algo relevante en su vida.

– Espera, Rose, no vayas a dormir todavía. Tengo algo importante que decirte – Camine hacia ella lentamente.

– Si es sobre el divorcio, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir sobre ello; lo más importante para mí, es encontrar a mi hija – Dijo sin darme la cara.

Jasper se mantenía en silencio, ambos acordamos que sería yo quién le dijera todo y que él solo la calmaría y me ayudaría a retenerla si fuera necesario.

Tragué saliva antes de decir alguna palabra y tomé su muñeca para que me viera – No es sobre eso, es sobre Vera – Traté de ser lo más cuidadoso posible; pero, por más que le hubiera dado la noticia en la mejor de las condiciones, Rosalie se descompondría.

Jasper la abrazó hacía el sofá sabiendo que su hermana seguiría en estado de shock por un rato, luego reaccionaría con gritos y lágrimas por todos lados y él era el mejor para calmarla… Tal como lo presentí, sucedió: Rosalie empezó a dar grandes gritos y me tomaba a mí por los hombros pidiéndome que le dijera lo que sabía de Vera; no fue para nada fácil, Jasper la obligó a que se calmara, prácticamente hicimos que ella se sentara en medio de nosotros para poder mantenerla controlada y movernos rápidamente en caso de que ella se quisiera ir cuando yo terminara de decirle todo.

…

– TENGO QUE IR A VERLA ¡SUELTENME! – Gritó Rose mientras Jasper y yo la teníamos sujeta por los brazos haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no se escapara – JASPER HALE, SOY TU MALDITA HERMANA MAYOR Y EDWARD MASEN, SOY TU ESPOSA, SUELTENME O LOS COLGARÉ DE LAS BOLAS A CADA UNO; CON UN DEMONIO QUE LO HARÉ – Gritaba.

Jasper y yo tragamos y luego nos tensamos al sentir las uñas de Rosalie clavadas en nuestros brazos.

– Entiende, Rose, ella no está lista para verte – Decía Jasper en tono aparentemente calmado, porque se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al contener el dolor.

– SI NO ESTÁ LISTA PARA VERNOS ¿POR QUÉ PUTAS CARLISLE LE DIJO A EDWARD QUE ELLA ESTABA EN LA MANSIÓN CULLEN? – Preguntó está vez haciendo más presión con sus uñas y retorciéndose para que la soltáramos.

– Porque sabía que estábamos preocupados y quería tranquilizarnos un poco – Le hablé en el tono calmado que había estado utilizando desde que empezamos con la conversación.

– QUIERO VERLA POR MÍ MISMA, QUIERO SABER QUE ESTÁ BIEN; ADEMÁS ¿CÓMO CONFIAR EN DOS PERSONAS QUE LE MINTIERON A SU HIJO DURANTE MÁS DE DIEZ AÑOS? – Preguntó con ira sabiendo que eso me descompondría y suavizaría mi agarre para que ella se pudiera ir.

Quedé petrificado por un momento, mi vista se enfocó en la pared y ante mis ojos solo aparecían imágenes de lo que había sido mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia, lo que me gustaba hacer, las veces que había intentado escaparme, los pocos amigos que había tenido y el único mejor amigo con el que conté: El mismo que había dejado una nota explicándome porque se había marchado para nunca regresar y eso me partió el alma, al mismo tiempo que me devolvió al lugar en el que estaba.

Rosalie chillaba, tenía enormes lágrimas bañando todo su rostro y se retorcía en los brazos de Jasper, que la tenía sujeta por la espalda; ya se notaba exhausto y dudaba que pudiera retener a su hermana por más tiempo.

– Rose, no debiste decir eso – Escuché como Jasper le reñía a su hermana con los dientes apretados – Lo tiraste en el sofá y además lo dejaste absorto, mira… TIENES QUE PENSAR… ¡DIOS! POR FAVOR USA ESA ÚNICA NEURONA QUE TIENES – Poco a poco, él iba perdiendo la paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

– HERMANO, EL ÚNICO DESEREBRADO QUE VEO ERES TÚ ¿QUÉ PADRE, EN SU SANO JUICIO, NO QUIERE VER A SU HIJA DESPUÉS DE TRES DÍAS?... A parte de Edward, claro – Dijo lo último con la intención de que yo no escuchara.

Ese simple comentario me sacó de mis recuerdos y me levanté completamente enfurecido para darle la cara, me puse a centímetros de ella – ¿CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO? CUANDO CARLISLE ME DIJO TODO, YO TAMBIÉN QUISE DETRÁS DE ÉL PARA VER A MI HIJA. YO AMO A MI HIJA, ESTOS TRES DÍAS HAN SIDO JODIDAMENTE INSOPORTABLES PARA MÍ Y ME DUELE NO PODER VERLA; PERO ¿SABES POR QUÉ NO HE IDO O HECHO UN ESCPANDALO IGUAL QUE TÚ? PORQUE PIENSO EN ELLA, PRIMERO QUE EN MÍ – Me quedé en silencio un momento porque vi que Rosalie no estaba luchando como antes, únicamente me prestaba atención y Jasper había aflojado su agarre. Yo bajé la cabeza ocultando una lágrima – Ella está tan devastada que no quiere vernos y el mismo Carlisle me dijo que si intentábamos acercarnos a ella, le produciríamos un dolor mayor, ella podría volver a escapar y lo que menos quiero es perder a mi hija – Negué con la cabeza – No lo soportaría.

Jasper finalmente dejó a Rosalie libre y ella se echó a mis brazos con fuerza, yo le correspondí el abrazo y ambos lloramos juntos por un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

 _ **OK, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA. A MI PARECER, ESTUVO UN POCO INTENSO Y ME DEJÉ LLEVAR MUCHAS VECES, PORQUE; PRIMERO, JAS PER Y BELLA NO SE IBAN A CONOCER; SEGUNDO, EMMET APARECERÍA EN EL CAP (OBVIAMENTE EN UNA CONVERSACIÓN TELEFONICA CON BELLA); Y TERCERO, EDWARD Y BELLA NO IBAN A DISCUTIR.**_

 _ **BUENO, ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES AGRADEZCO POR TODO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO: YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 FAVS Y 101 FOLLOWS, A PARTE DE LOS 70 REVIEWS… SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE SI LLEGABAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, PODÍA PONER UN OUTTAKE DE ROSALIE, EMMET O BELLA (O DEL QUE USTEDES QUIERAN). POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y YA SABEN QUE CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN ME LA PUEDEN HACER SABER POR AQUÍ OP POR MI GRUPO EN FB. GRACIAS POR TODO, NOS LEEMOS EL OTRO LUNES.**_

 _ **PD: NO PORQUE NO CONTESTE SUS REVIEWS NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LOS LEA, DE HECHO SE ME HINCHA EL CORAZÓN SABER QUE LES GUSTA EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA O LEER CADA COMENTARIO (CRÍTICA O LO QUE SEA) PARA QUE MEJORE Y TODO SEA DE SU AGRADO. UN BESO DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

A la hora de ubicarnos para dormir, Rosalie se quedó en la habitación que compartíamos antes, Jasper se quedó -a regañadientes- en la habitación de Vera y yo me acomodé lo mejor que pude en el sofá con algunas cobijas que sobraban en la cama que compartíamos Rosalie y yo. Cuando Rosalie estuvo mejor, se fue a dormir; Jasper se quedó un rato en la sala inspeccionándome, él debía suponer la "Charla" que había tenido con Bella, había terminado mal y después de unos cuantos minutos, me preguntó con la mirada si necesitaba hablar con alguien, a lo que yo respondí negando silenciosamente mientras dejaba salir el aire de mis pulmones, como si con eso consiguiera tragar el nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta; él simplemente asintió y se fue con la cabeza baja hasta llegar a la cama.

No quería hablar con Jasper -en realidad no quería hablar con nadie- eso solo me haría sentirme peor porque la verdad era, que yo no debí gritar en un principio, Bella podía hacer lo que quisiera, nada la mantenía sumisa a realizar lo que yo le pidiera; pero, tener el pensamiento de que a ella le podía pasar algo, me ponía realmente nervioso y más cuando ella lo único que había hecho era ayudarme.

No quería atormentarme más con recuerdos; así que, me pareció que lo mejor que podía hacer era escuchar música y _¡Por Dios que me había equivocado!,_ en los últimos treinta minutos, todas las canciones me la recordaban directa e indirectamente: Escuché I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing de Aerosmith, Given Up de Linkin Park, Treasure de Bruno Mars, Wake Me Up When September Ends de Green Day, Aquí estoy yo de Luis Fonsi (Ft. Aleks Syntek, Noel Schajiris y David Bisbal) y por ultimo, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams de Green Day… Me acordé que Bella tenía esa última canción de tono en su celular, por eso la descargué y me enfoqué en aprendérmela en guitarra y ahora en piano; pero, ella no sabía eso, era una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía para nuestra próxima visita al teatro -si es que volvíamos a ir- porque después de esto, dudaba mucho que me perdonara – _Si, estás pasando por la fase negativa_ – Decía mi subconsciente burlándose de mi desgracia y yo como un estúpido le respondía – _No es negativismo, es realismo_ – Apreté mis ojos fuertemente para tratar de dormir .

…

Como ella lo dijo: Al siguiente día, no estaba en el lugar donde la recogía cada mañana; esperé casi una hora creyendo que se le había presentado algún imprevisto, pero no me detuve a procesar sus palabras de la noche anterior y estuve a punto de llamarla al celular; tal vez, la volviera a ver unos cuantos días más tarde; cosa que me entristecía y empecé a notar como se me formaba un vacío en el pecho ante la intriga de no saber cuándo la volvería ver.

Cansado de esperar, fui hasta la empresa donde siempre la dejaba al iniciar el día confiando en la posibilidad de encontrarla allí; pero, para mi sorpresa no vi nada más que una interminable fila de reporteros y paparazis; era tan alto el número de personas, que ni siquiera pude llegar a las puertas de la empresa.

Volví de nuevo al taxi y recogí a uno que otro pasajero para empezar con mi trabajo; sin importar cuánto lo intentaba, no podía sacar de mi mente ese olor que siempre se desprendía de la parte posterior del taxi. Cuando Bella viajaba conmigo, todo el taxi se llenaba de un agradable olor a fresias y chocolate, ese olor permanecía conmigo; aunque en este preciso instante, me torturaba a cada segundo porque, por pura intuición llevaba mis ojos al espejo retrovisor esperando ver el rostro pacífico, dulce y sonriente de Bella. Mi decepción llegaba en el momento que me daba cuenta que ese puesto era ocupado por cualquier persona, excepto ella.

Me pasé toda la mañana llevando pasajeros de aquí para allá; después de todo, mi trabajo consistía en eso y concluí que Bella debería estar molesta si no quería que yo la viera; pero al menos quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, no sabía cómo preguntárselo directamente porque cabía la posibilidad de que ella me ignorara y pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era llamar a Jasper pensando que él estaba en la empresa y podía saber algo de Bella.

– ¿Qué cuentas, Edward? ¿Cómo viste a Rose en la mañana? – Preguntó Jasper en tono alegre.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Bella durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando y en seguida volví mi mente a Vera y a Rosalie, quién estaba sufriendo mucho.

– Pues, ya sabes, sigue como muerta en vida; solo dijo que seguiría trabajando – Jasper me iba a interrumpir; pero, yo hablé antes presintiendo lo que iba a decir – Si, yo le dije que no era una buena idea; pero ya conoces a tu hermana, además ella dijo que le serviría para distraerse y además quería tenerle algún regalo a Vera cuando se decidiera a volver… Así que no pude hacer mucho; no pude decir nada, de hecho. Al menos, esta mañana estaba bien vestida y maquillada… Eso es una buena señal, creo – Terminé.

– Sí, imagino lo mal que ella lo está pasando, con suerte se recuperará y… ¿Tú que tal estás? – Volvió a preguntar. Sentí una pizca de doble sentido en esa pregunta.

– Con respecto a Vera, creo que me siento más calmado al saber que no corre ningún riesgo y que está bien… Dentro de lo que cabe; pero, si quieres que te sea sincero, la quiero tener a mi lado, ya pasé demasiado tiempo lejos de ella – Dije triste.

– Lo siento, dale tiempo, ella heredó tu fuerza y en menos de nada estará contigo – Se quedó en silencio como pensando – Emmm y el otro tema ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Prefiero no hablar de eso, ya lo superaré. La verdad es que, te llamaba porque sé que vas a ver a Vera hoy y te quería pedir el favor de que le dijeras, de mi parte; que la amo con todo mi corazón, que la extraño mucho, que nunca haría nada para herirla y que… espero que pronto esté lista para… volver a verme… y estar conmigo, que siempre estaré para ella para toda la vida – Se me formó un nudo en la garganta mientras le pedía a Jasper que le diera el mensaje a mi hija.

– Claro, Edward, me aseguraré de decirle, trataré de hablarle sutilmente sobre volver a casa para que ella no se sienta aturdida – Dijo tratando de darme calma.

Solté el aire de mis pulmones – Gracias – Hice una pequeña pausa – A propósito ¿Viste a Bella hoy en la empresa? – Pregunté en tono desinteresado; aun cuando, me moría por saber dónde estaba.

– No la he visto hoy, se supone que teníamos una reunión en conjunto con todos los arquitectos pero ella no se presentó y tuvimos que cancelarla… Edward – Dijo mi nombre con voz calmada y comprensiva – ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza como si él me estuviera viendo – No y gracias por todo, te veré después, adiós – Me despedí rápidamente.

– Claro, adiós.

Terminada la llamada con Jasper, seguí haciendo mi trabajo e ignoré la hora de almuerzo, no me apetecía comer nada y prefería mil veces tener compañía en la parte trasera del taxi -sin importar que me hablara o no- a dejar mi mente vagando y acribillándome a mí mismo. Pasando el día, cada vez que subía un pasajero, le daba la posibilidad de escoger la música o el canal de radio que le gustara; de forma, que mi cabeza se relajara y en algunos momentos funcionó, porque hubo pasajeros que estaban interesados en las noticias del día o en los partidos de futbol y baseball; otros pocos, inconscientemente me atormentaron con baladas románticas, canciones de pérdidas y música clásica. Unas cuantas noticias me afectaron porque hablaban de economía y como la empresa de Bella tenía gran parte del poder económico del país, tuve que escuchar su nombre y la hermosa relación que tenía con su esposo.

Ya entrada la noche, no soporté más la ansiedad y fui a la casa de Alice; sabía que ella era la amiga de Bella y que probablemente me sacaría a patadas por lo que le había hecho a Bella; pero, nada perdía con ir. Así que caminé hasta las rejas de la casa y toqué el timbre esperando que me contestara Alice, mi sorpresa llegó cuando se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

– Casa Brandon ¿En qué le puedo servir?

Me encogí y me invadió la vergüenza; pero él no me estaba viendo – _¿O sí?_ – Dejé eso a un lado cuando me recordé la razón por la cual había venido hasta aquí.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Edward Masen ¿Se encuentra la señorita Alice Brandon? – Dije con propiedad.

– Ella se encuentra en este momento ¿Me podría decir el motivo de su visita?

– Es un tema personal, me gustaría hablarlo con ella – No se escuchó nada del otro lado, solo la respiración del hombre – Necesito hablar con ella, no es necesario presentarme en la casa; si usted desea, le puede decir que salga a la puerta – Volví a tratar de que mi tono sonara propio pero creo que fallé al final porque sonó un poco ansioso.

– Le diré a la señorita Brandon que usted está aquí, deme cinco minutos.

Pasaron cinco minutos exactos cuando Alice se presentó bien vestida y maquillada como siempre, con una sonrisa alegre -cosa que se me hizo extraña- tal vez ella no sabía lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo y tampoco sabía nada de su amiga, entonces yo había venido hasta aquí en vano, ella pidió que abrieran las rejas de oro para que yo pudiera entrar. En el segundo en el que lo hice, se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó tan fuerte, que me sorprendí como cabía tanta fuerza en ese pequeño cuerpecito.

– Hola, Edward, es un gusto tenerte por aquí para variar; discúlpame por Henry, nuestro mayordomo. Él solo acata las órdenes de mis padres, que dicen que nadie me puede ver sin su consentimiento, sin contar que todos en esta casa son demasiado sobreprotectores… Te pongo un ejemplo, ellos no querían que Bella se casara porque sabían que se iba a ir y ella es como una hija para ellos… Pero ella es una mujer – Rodó los ojos – En fin ¿A qué debo tu visita? – Se quedó en silencio un segundo, empezó a saltar y luego tomó mi mano – Espera, espera… Esto se tiene que hacer bien: Es la primera vez que me visitas; así que, vamos a tomar té, sígueme. – No terminó la frase cuando ya me estaba halando a lo que parecía ser el jardín trasero.

Este lugar parecía un edén, el césped estaba bien podado, había por lo menos cuatro fuentes iluminadas, varias piedritas que señalaban distintos caminos hacía unas bancas color blanco hielo con almohadones negros, figuras con arbustos, sin contar la gran cantidad de diversas flores que terminaban con la decoración.

Me quedé mirando todo con gran atención; a pesar de que estaba algo oscuro, cada cosa que había en el jardín era lo más parecido a una obra de arte que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Estaba como en otro planeta y no me di cuenta que Alice me arrastraba nuevamente, esta vez lo hacía hacia una pequeña y fina mesita blanca rodeada por sillas del mismo color y material; donde, ya estaba todo dispuesto para "tomar el té" – _¿Qué rayos era eso? Los hombres no hacíamos estas cosas_ – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso sabías que yo venía?

– No, tonto – Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa – Cuando tú te quedaste embobado viendo todo el jardín, yo le pedí a mi sirvienta que nos preparara el té. Ahora, siéntate porque se va a enfriar – Dijo poniendo una mano en el tope de la silla.

– Alice, yo no… Me refiero a que ¿No es muy tarde para tomar el té? – Pregunté tratando de salvarme.

– Oye, es la primera vez que me visitas y es una norma para mí, que cada vez que reciba una nueva visita lo invite a tomar el té; siempre ha sido así desde que conocí a Bella y lo seguirá siendo. Así que no te pongas de necio y siéntate en esa silla, porque puedo ser muy amedrentadora cuando quiero – Fijó su vista amenazadora en mí.

Rodé los ojos e hice lo que ella me pidió – _Esto lo hago por Bella_ – Pensé lentamente; estaba atreviéndome a parecer el peor idiota del mundo, por ella. Alice se sentó de manera grácil y delicada cuando empezó a servir el té, mientras me preguntaba – _¿Crema y azúcar?_ – en tono británico; no sabía si reírme a carcajadas o sentirme un completo marica jugando un estúpido juego de té; pero, guardé esos pensamientos para mí porque sabía que tendría graves consecuencias compartirlos con Alice. Una vez ella me dio mi taza y bebí un poco del líquido, ella me miró y me sonrió ampliamente.

– Entonces ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Me quedé en silencio mirando la taza averiguando cuál sería la mejor forma de preguntarle por Bella; pero, ella se me adelantó – ¿Debo suponer que nuestro tema de conversación será mi amiga, Bella? – Preguntó acercando la taza a su boca, a la vez que arqueaba una ceja de manera inquisitoria y mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

No tenía sentido mentirle; así que, afirmé con la cabeza y ella se quedó esperando a que yo continuara – Yo… fui un imbécil ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde esté? ¿O…si está bien? – Pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró – Ay, Edward, ella tomó un vuelo con Emmet a Argentina, esta tarde, porque al parecer la necesitaba para hacer una visita por los hoteles que tienen en Sudamérica y de paso, inspeccionar que la administración en los hoteles fuera idónea, como ellos lo querían. Se supone que empiezan en Argentina y después irán a Brasil; pero, para serte sincera, no estoy muy enterada de sus planes de vuelo; ellos tienen muchos hoteles en los distintos países de Sudamérica… Están haciendo como un tour o algo así y no sé cuánto se vayan a tardar – Con ambas manos, dejó la taza en su lugar.

– Demonios, yo… – Me interrumpí a tiempo para no dejar salir todos mis pensamientos en frente de Alice – Gracias, quiero saber algo más si estás de acuerdo – Ella asintió con la cabeza – Supongo que hablaste con ella ¿Cómo estaba? – Temí lo peor ante la mueca que puso Alice.

– Vino a despedirse de mí… Sonreía; pero, no parecía realmente feliz; normalmente estaría irradiando alegría por la idea de estar de viaje con Emmet, aunque fuera de trabajo… En esta ocasión, llevaba esa horrible máscara de falsa alegría y complejo de superioridad, lo supe porque no se atrevió a abrazarme como lo hacemos siempre: Solo fue un apretón y un pequeño beso en la mejilla; además, solo había que verla para saber que no estaba bien – Bajé la cabeza sintiéndome lo peor del mundo, Alice alzó la voz para asegurarse de que la mirara – Escúchame bien, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes; solo sé, que es culpa de ambos y la tienes que buscar cuando ella llegue, yo te daré toda la información y si ella te rechaza, aun después de que hables con ella… Lo siento pero, vas a tener que darte por vencido, no quiero que mi hermana de toda la vida desarrolle sentimientos fuertes por ti y termine sufriendo, tienes que esforzarte, solo hay una oportunidad – Levantó su dedo índice y lo acercó a mí para hacer énfasis en lo que había dicho.

– No va a ir más allá de una amistad, ella tiene marido – Dije lentamente tomando lo último que me quedaba de té.

Me sorprendí al ver que Alice hacía un estruendo, todo lo que había en la mesa temblaba porque ella se había puesto de pie a la vez que -con fuerza- ponía sus manos extendidas sobre la mesa y abría los ojos desmesuradamente mirándome con furia.

– ÉL LA ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO – Gritó.

– Eso no significa que no siga estando casada y que ella no lo ame; además, ella lo puede volver a enamorar como lo hizo la primera vez – Dije no muy contento con la idea.

– Por alguna razón, él le fue infiel. Si la engaña una vez y ella lo perdona, él la seguirá engañando y ella seguirá cegada creyendo que él la ama, sabiendo que no es así – Volvió a golpear la mesa pero esta vez con los puños apretados, a la vez que tiraba la tetera y una cucharita – AL QUE AMA ES A TI Y TÚ LE CORRESPONDES, NO ENTIENDO CÓMO ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA – Terminó gritando.

Bajé la cabeza – No la amo de esa manera; es mi mejor amiga y ella me ve de la misma forma… O me veía desde lo que pasó anoche; solamente, quiero disculparme con Bella por lo que sucedió, te agradecería que me dijeras cuando ella llegue para poder hablarle – Tomé aire y me levanté de la silla – Gracias por todo, en realidad te agradezco que hayas hablado conmigo y vayas a informarme la fecha de su regreso, hasta luego.

Me retiré sin más, las grandes rejas de la mansión se abrieron en cuanto yo llegué hasta la salida y caminé hacía mi taxi. Tenía que seguir trabajando; pero, no me sentía de ánimos para trabajar, no quería ver a nadie y tampoco que nadie me viera; de seguro, mi estado era deplorable y me comenzarían a llover preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar. Todo en mi vida iba de mal en peor y decidí ir al único lugar que me permitía pensar claramente.

Estacioné donde siempre, donde mi taxi no se veía y caminé algunos pasos para entrar. Encendí la luz y el lugar estaba como siempre, me senté en una de las sillas delanteras de los espectadores; vi con atención los instrumentos, cada uno de ellos estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas… Excepto la guitarra y el que más me relajaba: enfoqué mi vista en el piano de cola negro que estaba a una esquina del escenario; se podía ver que tenía algo de polvo en la parte superior, pero la banca estaba limpia en la parte de arriba. Inmediatamente recordé la primera vez que había traído a Bella al teatro y todo lo ocurrido -esa vez- llegó a mi mente como en una película.

Me levanté de mi puesto y llegué hasta el piano sintiendo la necesidad de expresarme de alguna forma en la que no tuviera que hablar. Me senté en la banca, tomé una respiración y llevé mis dedos a las teclas, las cuales, algunas estaban casi exentas del polvo por la última vez que toqué. Empecé con una suave melodía que solía compartir con mi mejor amigo -cuando aún estaba aquí- lo recordé porque esté lugar era nuestro permanente paradero y sentía su alma aquí, dejé de tocar y miles de lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos.

– ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué tenías que irte? Hicimos una promesa y el contenido de la nota que me dejaste antes de partir no es ninguna excusa… PROMETIMOS AYUDARNOS Y ESTAR JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, siendo consciente de que nadie me estaba oyendo. Volví a suspirar y seguí hablando – Tú me ayudarías, yo… No sé qué debo hacer: Mi hija no me quiere ver, mi esposa ya no me ama y dejé ir a la única persona que me estaba ayudando a superar todo esto – Pronto se prendió un bombillo en mi cabeza – Y está… la universidad que comenzaré mañana; yo, no sé si me quedan fuerzas para seguir. A veces, me digo que lo mejor que podría hacer es seguirte en el viaje que hiciste – Negué con la cabeza – Según tu nota, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera extrañarte – Tragué saliva – Pero te equivocaste… Yo te extraño como un batallón de guerra y no te imaginas cuantos sentimientos he tenido que reprimir para que los que me rodean no me vean débil, cuanto he tenido que luchar para mantenerme vivo -si es que lo estoy-; pero, lo cierto, es que ya no sé ni en qué estado me encuentro y estoy haciendo todo esto porque, a diferencia de ti, yo si estoy manteniendo la promesa que te hice al leer tu nota – Terminé con voz triste.

Me tomé unos cuantos respiros para calmarme; de golpe, me quité las lágrimas que había derramado y me volví a sentir en la necesidad de tocar, puse mis manos en su posición y dejé que mis dedos acariciaran lenta y delicadamente las teclas. Al principio eran acordes torpes, no se podía apreciar ninguna secuencia, ni mucho menos se podía decir que era una melodía. Cerré mis ojos y bajé la cabeza solo un poco; a mi mente, llegó la imagen del rostro que tenía Bella cuando la grité. Apreté los ojos y empecé a escuchar tonadas tristes proviniendo del piano, las notas casi parecían estar llorando conmigo.

Duré un buen tiempo así, las notas lloraban a la par que mis lágrimas limpiaban algo del polvo que todavía permanecía en las teclas. Suspiré, parecía que ya se me habían secado los ojos y recordé la sonrisa de Bella, su cara inmaculada, las charlas que habíamos tenido, el sonido de su risa e inmediatamente, las tonadas lúgubres y tristes se convirtieron en melodías llenas de vida y felicidad; tal y como me sentía cuando estaba con ella. Seguí tocando sin detenerme, solo teniendo en mente el sonido de su risa; la cual, se asimilaba a mi motor para seguir y… lo entendí. Alcé mi vista y susurré un _"Gracias"._

Me quedé un rato más dejando que mis dedos se movieran por las teclas del piano, dejando que ellos hicieran su propia música, mientras yo cerraba los ojos viendo en mi mente las imágenes de los momentos felices que compartí con Bella. Me detuve cuando sentí que ya se alivianado el peso que había cargado por tanto tiempo y me di cuenta de que debía volver a dejar el taxi a la empresa; así que, me puse en pie y dejé todo como estaba para luego irme.

Ya en el taxi, recibí una llamada de Jasper y contesté con una leve sonrisa esperando que fueran noticias buenas.

– ¿Qué dices, Edward? Adivina con quién estoy – Dijo riéndose.

Ahogué un grito y me detuve en seco, oí como rechinaban las llantas del taxi, por suerte estaba a un lado de la carretera y no había mucho tráfico, nadie iba detrás de mí; por lo cual, nada pasó a mayores. Volví a mis cabales estacioné el taxi en la acera y escuché las estruendosas carcajadas de Jasper, al otro lado de la línea.

– Cuidado, las multas por infracciones de tránsito son bastante costosas; eso, sin contar que le hayas hecho daño a alguien más y termines como un asesino – Bromeó.

– Jasper… Tú tienes la culpa – Dije entre dientes y luego recordé lo que me había comentado antes. Temblé un poco – ¿Estás con Vera? – Titubeé.

Se oyó un ruido y temí que se hubiera cortado la llamada, hasta que escuché una risita y dejé de respirar por un segundo – Hay alguien que quiere hablarte – Dijo Jasper con voz calmada, podía sentir su sonrisa al decir eso.

Asentí con la cabeza como si me estuviera viendo – Hola, papi – Dijo la voz nerviosa de mi nena.

Una lágrima se empezó a formar en mi ojo, sentí que se formaba un nudo en la garganta; de modo que, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y hablé – Hola, princesa… – Iba a decir algo más, muchas cosas más; pero, no quería presionarla, solo dejé que ella hablara.

– Papi, mi tío Jasper me vino a ver; estamos jugando, pero él no quiere jugar con mis muñecas – Dijo en tono triste, ya me imaginaba su puchero.

– ¿Cuáles muñecas? – Ya esperaba su respuesta.

– Mi abuelita Esme me llevó a una juguetería y compramos muchas cosas y… te tengo un regalo – Musitó.

Me sorprendí – ¿Y cuándo me lo darás? Estoy ansioso – Bueno, no era una pregunta tan directa como para abrumarla; pero, si la pondría a pensar.

– Tal vez, en unos días más… Yo quiero que mi mami y tú tengan tiempo para hablar y… Quiero que se reconcilien – Dijo con voz apagada.

Suspiré – Hermosa, tu mami y yo no estamos discutiendo, somos amigos y nos llevamos mejor desde que decidimos que seremos solo amigos y los mejores padres para la mejor niña del mundo. No discutimos; pero, estamos tristes porque la princesa que mantenía la alegría en la casa, no está y la extrañamos mucho – Ya, no me pude contener más, le tenía que decir lo que estaba sintiendo, porque si no lo hacía, iba a estallar.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, escuché como corría y una puerta se cerraba – Yo también los extraño mucho; pero, quiero que estemos todos juntos… Como antes – Dijo con voz llorosa.

– No te voy a mentir, no será como antes; pero, podemos pasar algunas tardes los tres, haremos lo que tú quieras, estarás unos días con tu mami y otros conmigo, todos seremos felices – Apreté mis ojos, lo que le iba a decir a mi hija le partiría el corazón; sin embargo, la ayudaría a comprender mejor la situación – Nena, tu mami y yo no nos queremos como antes y no estábamos felices sabiendo eso, no podemos compartir la misma cama, ni la casa… Ahora, lo más importante que tenemos eres tú y no te queremos perder, te queremos ver con esa sonrisa preciosa que alumbraba todo a tu alrededor – Dije recordándola.

– ¿Si vuelvo, tú te irás a otra casa? – Preguntó.

– Con el tiempo lo haré; porque, sé que tú eres una niña fuerte y valiente, que puede con todo y no le teme a nada – Dije dándole valor.

– No soy tan fuerte, me da miedo quedarme sola – Sollozó.

– No lo harás, nunca estarás sola: Tu mami, tu tío, tus abuelos y yo siempre estaremos contigo, como el dibujo que hiciste en el apartamento de Jasper ¿Recuerdas? – Sonreí como si me estuviera viendo.

– Si – Susurró – Pero, todavía no quiero ir a casa… Yo… quiero estar más tiempo aquí, yo te mando muchos besos; te amo, papi. Adiós – Dijo un poco más tranquila.

– Yo te amo más, mi vida; quiero que me llames cuando estés lista para volver; recuerda que te estaré esperando siempre, no importa lo que pase. Adiós – Me despedí con dificultad y solté un suspiro.

Me tomó unos cuantos minutos reponerme y volví a mi plan inicial de dejar el taxi en el parqueadero de la empresa. Hablar con mi hija me había tranquilizado y ahora estaba seguro de que Vera estaría bien en manos de Carlisle y Esme y parecía estar feliz, eso era lo que más me importaba.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Cuando llegué al parqueadero, mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez y vi que era un mensaje de Jasper, lo abrí inmediatamente y sonreí al ver las fotos que se había tomado con Vera jugando y otras en las que ella estaba sola riéndose mientras jugaba, unas cuantas más en las que tenía la boca llena de chocolate y manchada con dulce. Sonreí, tenía ropa nueva y estaba rodeada de muñecas, una casa de muñecas, un juego de té, una pequeña cocinita de juguete con todos los utensilios, un carrito rosado, una bebé de juguete y muchos juguetes más; pero lo más importante, ella estaba feliz y por seguir viendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, yo haría lo que fuera.

– Me alegra que estés feliz, no veía esa sonrisa hace tiempo – Comentó una voz a mi espalda y supe de quien se trataba, volteé para darle la cara.

– Tengo mucho que agradecerte, no sé por dónde empezar… – Él me interrumpió.

– No, de hecho yo tengo que pedirte disculpas y agradecerte por dejarme estar cerca de mi nieta – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Solté un suspiro cansado – Carlisle, ya hemos hablado de eso; el pasado quedó atrás, quiero concentrarme en mi presente y mi futuro… Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que no le guardo ningún rencor a Esme, ni a ti, solo creo que necesito tiempo para volver a mantener la relación que llevaba con ustedes – Él sonrió levemente y se acercó a abrazarme; pero, lo esquivé – Antes de que te hagas ideas erróneas, te quiero decir algo que tal vez suene duro: No los llamaré papás aunque lo sean genéticamente y sigo insistiendo en que Vera no se entere de eso – Terminé tratando de no ser muy severo.

Carlisle bajó la cabeza – Claro, no veo problema con eso – Murmuró y empezó a retirarse.

– Espera, no te vayas… Yo quería pedirte algo que tal vez suene descarado y pensarás que estoy abusando de tu confianza; pero, no tengo otra opción – Él asintió un poco confundido – Verás, mañana empiezo la universidad – Vi como su cara se iluminó de orgullo y supe que quería más detalles, no me negué – Gané una beca en la NYU para estudiar ingeniería mecánica y… – No alcancé a terminar.

Carlisle se abalanzó hacía mí y me abrazó con fuerza palmeando mi espalda – Hijo, que orgullo, me alegro mucho por ti; lo que necesites, sabes que yo te ayudaré, no importa lo que sea – Dijo feliz. No me opuse a que, de repente, me hubiera llamado hijo y tampoco a que me abrazara; después de todo, cuando yo no sabía que él era mi padre y Esme mi madre, también me llamaban así y yo fui un bruto por no darme cuenta de la verdad.

Me permití devolverle el abrazo con un pequeño apretón y lo deshice segundos después – Gracias; la verdad es que, quería que me permitieras trabajar medio tiempo con el mismo sueldo que tengo o bueno… el que tu decidas está bien, no me importa si es que con eso puedo mantener el trabajo.

– Por supuesto, te daré una bonificación y cuando necesites dinero extra puedes recurrir a mí… No solo por el dinero, en cualquier circunstancia puedes recurrir a mí; Ya sabes que soy ingeniero mecánico y me encantaría ayudarte – En ningún momento dejó su sonrisa de satisfacción.

…

Caminé de regreso a casa, aun no tenía pensado en dónde iba a vivir y por lo tanto seguiría compartiendo el mismo techo con Rosalie; estaba eso y el hecho de que ella estaba muy débil por no tener a nuestra hija. No podía dejar a Rosalie sufriendo sola, había tomado la decisión de mudarme o buscar otro sitio donde vivir, al menos hasta que Vera volviera a casa.

Ya iba llegando, cuando vi un bar -más bien, parecía una cantina- estaba casi todo ocupado sin que se atestara de gente, más que todo había hombres ebrios y mujeres con poca ropa. Algo en ese lugar me llamó la atención y entré, me senté en una mesa vacía del fondo y pedí una botella de wiski para entrar en ambiente. Me la tomé despacio, pensando en todo y en nada, mientras todas las mujeres descaradas que había en ese sitio iban y venían: Unas se hacían las tímidas, otras me hablaban "sensualmente" y otras que no tenían ninguna clase de filtro me ofrecían sus "Servicios" para una noche de pasión; en general, fueron unas diez y me coqueteaban sin medir sus palabras. Yo me negaba, con unas me costaba más pero finalmente lo lograba, hasta quedar solo.

En menos tiempo del que pensé, tenía la imagen de Bella en la cabeza; ya había pasado un día entero y yo no tenía noticias de ella, miles de pensamientos pesimistas me invadieron y empecé a tomar más seguido hasta terminar con la botella, pedí otra – _DIABLOS ¿POR QUÉ LA TUVE QUE GRITAR?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente. En mi vida, nunca me había arrepentido tanto de haber hecho algo y de repente, para terminar con todo empezó a sonar la canción _"No te vayas todavía"_ de Andrés Cepeda y Kany García; definitivamente, me sentía como una cucaracha miserable, todas las malditas canciones que ponían en ese sitio, me la recordaban.

Puse mi cabeza contra la mesa, tenía una mano sosteniendo la botella y la otra halándome el cabello con fuerza – _¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no pensé en lo que decía? –_ Tenía que disculparme y no podía esperar hasta que ella llegara, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo en persona.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número, pero no me contestó. Después de media hora llamándola, el teléfono timbraba y timbraba hasta que me mandaba a buzón de voz. Probé enviándole mensajes de disculpa; sin embargo, tampoco tenía la certeza de que los leyera y se comunicara conmigo. Tomé un suspiro y luego de terminar la tercera botella de wiski, pagué la cuenta y me fui a casa; donde, a penas al tocar la almohada de la cama de Vera, caí como una piedra.

…

A la mañana siguiente me dolía todo, me desperté a las seis y treinta de la mañana y tenía clases a las siete y treinta. No alcanzaría a llegar temprano, maldije internamente y me fui a bañar lo más rápido que pude, aunque me fue difícil porque sentí como se me movía el suelo y se avecinaban unas arcadas enormes en mi cuerpo. Vomité dos veces mientras me duchaba, cuando salí vestido y algo atontado, Rosalie estaba sonriendo cariñosamente con una bandeja en sus manos; la miré con una ceja arqueada y volví mi vista a la bandeja que traía dos pastillas y un jugo de naranja. No me puse a cuestionarla, tomé lo que ella me estaba dando y le agradecí con la mirada volviéndome a la sala para tomar mi chaqueta, antes de cerrar la puerta escuché como ella decía

– Suerte en tu primer día, lo harás bien –Sentí que en su rostro había una sonrisa; por lo cual yo también sonreí, era bueno que me apoyara para variar.

En las clases me fue bien, me distraje lo suficiente -o algo así- porque durante el receso, empecé a escribir mensajes de texto a Bella y cuando no lo hacía, le dejaba mensajes de voz… Sinceramente, esperaba que contestara alguno de ellos y me dijera que estaba bien, aunque no me volviera hablar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **POV Bella**_

– _Me había gritado, él me gritó_ – A cada segundo me recordaba la dolorosa pelea que había tenido con él. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en la carretera para poder conducir a casa sin llegar malherida o con alguna multa, aunque me era muy difícil hacerlo. Quería llegar y encontrar a Emmet, él era el único que siempre me tranquilizaba -aparte de Alice- y conduje a toda velocidad.

Paré en la entrada y las rejas doradas se abrieron para darme paso, no quería hablar con nadie; sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo y una vez dejé el auto, me acerqué al portero.

– ¿Mi esposo está en casa? – Pregunté rápidamente fingiendo un tono normal para que no se notara que había botado unas cuantas lágrimas.

– Si, señora McCarthy – Respondió y se quedó viéndome un momento – ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Asentí – En perfectas condiciones, con permiso – Alcé mi cabeza y caminé con paso firme, como siempre lo hacía en frente de mis empleados.

Y las imágenes se repetían en mi cabeza, cada vez que daba un paso hacía mi casa, recordaba cada palabra que me había dicho, que me había gritado; tal vez, él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo y pensaba que me estaba "Protegiendo"; no obstante, lejos de eso, me estaba haciendo daño, me estaba hiriendo sin saberlo.

Una lágrima se asomó por mi ojo cuando iba en la entrada de la sala, la quité rápidamente y traté de borrar todos esos recuerdos porque me di cuenta que las luces se empezaban a encender, de seguro Emmet estaba en la habitación y venía hacía acá o mi sirviente vendría a asegurarse de que no necesitara nada; lo último que me faltaba, era que me vieran así: tan rota y desprotegida. Pronto vi la figura de mi marido acercándose a mí.

– Hola, Bells – Dejó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios como todas las veces que nos saludábamos o nos despedíamos.

Al menos, eso era lo poco que no había cambiado: Seguía diciéndome "cariño", "Bells" o "pequeña". Desde que Alice me había dicho lo de su engaño, él pasaba cada noche conmigo y dormíamos abrazados, yo despertaba temprano y me iba con Edward fingiendo que me iba a la empresa y él se iba a trabajar. Pero, el resto del día no nos veíamos, no me llamaba y cuando nos encontrábamos casualmente, hablábamos de trabajo. Fue un gran alivio para mí, saber que Emm no me culpaba del robo de la empresa; todo lo contrario, él era uno de los primeros que me defendía.

Cualquiera que nos viera, diría que nuestro matrimonio estaba perfecto… Aunque no lo fuera tanto; manteníamos las apariencias frente a las revistas y toda la prensa, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba dar espectáculos, ni mostrarnos en todo momento, tampoco responder preguntas de reporteros sobre nuestra vida privada y únicamente posábamos cuando había un evento importante en los hoteles o alguna celebración especial; en general, cuando era realmente necesario.

Oí la voz de Emmet sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿Cariño? ¿Bells? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Me dijo poniéndose a mi altura, ya que yo -con dificultad- le llegaba a los hombros y eso cuando me ponía tacones.

Parpadeé dos veces – Si, estoy bien – Emmet me llevó hasta el sofá y allí pude quitarme los zapatos.

– Llegas tarde y… – Se quedó mirándome preocupado – ¿Estuviste llorando? – Tomó mi cara entre sus manos para que yo lo viera; yo desvié la mirada mientras sentía cómo él pasaba sus pulgares por mis mejillas – ¿Es por lo del robo en la empresa? – Preguntó haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Asentí en silencio, no le iba a decir la verdad, eso significaría destapar todo mi pasado y llorar más de lo que había llorado esta noche. Planeaba revelarle a Emmet todo sobre mis padres y que Alice no era mi hermana; pero, eso no sería ahora… Primero, él tenía que serme sincero y luego, con el tiempo iba a ver que hacía. Él me sonrió cariñosamente, a veces me costaba mucho creer que él me fuera infiel en cualquier circunstancia.

– Pequeña, yo confío en ti, sé que no eres la clase de persona que puede cometer un delito como ese; eres una mujer maravillosa, sé que no me mentirías. Ya deja de botar lágrimas innecesarias, encontraremos al culpable y lo haremos pagar. Ahora vamos a la habitación para que descanses ¿Si? – Me tendió la mano para llevarme hasta la habitación que compartíamos.

Una vez estuvimos allí, le dije que necesitaba un poco de espacio, él asintió sin decir nada y se puso a preparar la cama. Llegué hasta el cuarto de aseo y decidí darme un baño de burbujas, no quería pensar en nada, mi mente debía estar en blanco por un buen tiempo o terminaría haciendo cosas que no debía. Puse las sales aromáticas al lado de mi champo olor a chocolate y mi jabón olor a fresias; duré un largo rato allí sumergida, creo que hasta alcancé a dormir unos minutos.

Luego de que el agua comenzara a enfriarse, yo me enjuagué y me puse mi bata, para más tarde pasar a mi vestidor y escoger el pijama que me pondría esta noche. Definitivamente el baño había funcionado, porque me dormí cuando puse mi cabeza en el duro y escultural pecho de mi marido, quién me abrazaba tiernamente por la cintura y terminaba jugando distraídamente con mis dedos.

…

Al siguiente día, todo fue rutina -mi rutina antes de conocer a Edward- no estaba preparada para hablar con él y no quería darle más problemas de los que tenía, pensé que era mejor así. Emmet y yo nos fuimos en el Mercedes Benz AMG GT Edición 1, 2015; además de eso, decidimos llevar a nuestro chofer y un auto lleno de personal de seguridad siguiéndonos para evitarnos contratiempos con los reporteros.

En el auto solo hablamos de trabajo -como siempre- y llegamos en poco tiempo, Emmet dijo algo al final; pero no le alcancé a escuchar porque, en seguida, abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano para que saliera. Las preguntas y los flashes provenientes de los paparazis no se hicieron esperar.

– Señor McCarthy ¿Todavía piensa expandir el hotel que tiene en España?

– ¿Realizarán un viaje a las islas griegas a confirmar el estado de los hoteles?

– Señora McCarthy ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre el presunto robo que hubo en la sección que usted maneja? – No alcancé a ver cuál fue el reportero que preguntó eso, pero logró desestabilizarme y Emmet lo notó, así que agarró mi mano más fuerte y me dio una sonrisa

– Señor McCarthy ¿Qué hay de su relación con la señora McCarthy? Tenemos fuentes de que su matrimonio podría estar en crisis.

Emmet gruñó y ahí acabó la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba; pero si tenía que ser sincera, Emmet había aguantado mucho antes de explotar y eso era un gran logro para él. Pasó su brazo por mi espalda baja y llegó hasta poner su mano en mi cintura de manera protectora. Estaba tenso, tomó un poco de aire antes de estallar definitivamente y no habría fuerza humana que pudiera detenerlo, ni siquiera el personal de seguridad.

– Escuchen parásitos apestosos, NO pienso responder a ninguna de sus preguntas; EN ESPECIAL, A LAS QUE SE REFIEREN A MI VIDA PRIVADA, PORQUE ES MI JODIDA VIDA PRIVADA. MI ESPOSA Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGÚN MALDITO PROBLEMA Y SI ME ENTERO DE QUE INVENTARON UN CHISME SOBRE ESO, LES JURO QUE AVERIGUO EL NOMBRE DE QUIÉN HAYA SIDO Y LO CASTRO YO MISMO. POR ÚLTIMO, MI ESPOSA NO ESTÁ INVOLUCRADA EN NINGÚN ROBO ¿ENTENDIDO? – Y así, empezó la explosión.

Pasé mi mano por su hombro para que se calmara; pero, eso no ayudó mucho, una vez que otro reportero intercedió.

– Señor McCarthy, con todo respeto; lo hemos visto con una mujer en un bar y a la señora McCarthy la vemos con un hombre todo el tiempo ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre eso?

La cara de Emmet estaba roja y la mía también, esto era el colmo. Sabía lo que Emmet haría y no lo iba a detener, esos idiotas se lo merecían. Él tomó por el cuello al sujeto que hizo la pregunta y le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula, luego lo dejó en el suelo y su puño impactó fuertemente contra el estómago del hombre. Sabía que Emmet lo quería matar a punta de golpes, yo no podía dejar que él se metiera en problemas por discutir con la prensa y tomé su mano delicadamente, lo hice mirarme y le sonreí para que se calmara. Él tomó un respiro.

– Le puedo decir que se meta esa "Información" por donde le quepa y nos deje a mí y a mi esposa en paz – Terminó más calmado de lo que pensé que estaría.

Caminamos juntos hasta las puertas de la empresa, algunos reporteros se habían ido al ver la reacción que tomó Emm; pero, otros se quedaron, afortunadamente el personal de seguridad formó una barrera alrededor de nosotros y así pudimos avanzar más rápidamente. Cuando llegamos a la recepción de la empresa, tanto Emmet como yo suspiramos.

– Emm, no te tienes que dejar llevar por la furia, por poco matas a ese hombre – Dije frotando su brazo.

– Se lo merecía, él y los otros malnacidos que nos atacaban con preguntas y fotos – Dijo entre dientes.

Asentí – Tal vez, pero no puedes hacer justicia con tus propias manos, se nos armarían más problemas – Hice que me viera a los ojos – Cariño, no te quiero ver mal.

Besó mi mejilla – Ok, dejemos el tema… Mejor vamos a coordinar nuestro viaje – Dijo más animado.

Yo fruncí el ceño – ¿Viaje? ¿Cuál viaje? – Pregunté del todo ajena al comentario que había escuchado.

Él soltó una carcajada – De veras que eres una mala actriz, nos vemos a las cinco y media – Se acercó a mí y besó la comisura de mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos y agité mi cabeza con suavidad – _De seguro es otra de sus bromas_ – Me dije mentalmente y me fui a mi oficina, tenía mucho trabajo por todo el tiempo que llevaba aplazando reuniones.

En cuanto Hillary -mi secretaria- me vio, se sorprendió y luego me saludó con respeto; mi relación con ella no era de íntimas amigas, pero si nos dábamos ciertas confianzas, como tutearnos y tomar el almuerzo juntas en algunas ocasiones. A penas encendí mi computador vi todo el trabajo atrasado que tenía -era más del que me esperaba- y no tenía esperanzas de llegar temprano a casa. Al menos me mantendría ocupada y no pensaría en cosas equivocadas.

Hoy más que nunca estaba exhausta -y eso que solo llevaba media mañana- había estado revisando, cuadernos contables, estructuras de hoteles, balances y algunos asuntos del robo que todavía no tenía del todo claros. Además, la única cansada no era yo, Hillary corría de arriba para abajo facilitándome toda la información que yo le pedía: fuera en físico o por computador, eso sin contar que ella también tenía que recibir mis llamadas. Estaba pensando seriamente en darle unas largas y merecidas vacaciones o una bonificación; ya que, con todo lo que teníamos que hacer, nos esperaban por lo menos tres meses de arduo trabajo que debimos hacer en una semana.

A las dos decidí darme un descanso a mí y a Hillary, bajando del elevador me encontré con Emmet que también iba para el parqueadero porque tenía una reunión en la segunda sucursal de la empresa. Emmet me abrazó por la cintura hasta que llegamos a su auto, fruncí el ceño cuando vi el Jeep aun lado de éste: Él amaba ese Jeep con su alma y no lo usaba a menos que quisiera pasar desapercibido para ir de viaje.

– Emm ¿Por qué el Jeep está aquí? – Pregunté contrariada.

– Nos vamos a las cuatro y media, nuestro vuelo sale a las cinco – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras le mensajeaba a su chofer para que lo recogiera.

– ¿Cuál vuelo? – Volví a preguntar.

– No me vayas a decir que te olvidaste de nuestro viaje por todo Sudamérica para visitar los hoteles, tú misma lo planeaste tres veces y yo había tenido que cancelar por todo los compromisos que tenía aquí, ahora ambos tenemos agenda libre y nos vamos por dos meses ¿En serio lo olvidaste? – Arqueó una ceja.

Fingí una risa – No, no, por favor ¿Cómo me podría olvidar algo tan importante? De hecho iba a casa de Alice para despedirme – Sonreí angelicalmente.

Otra inmensa mentira – _¿Cómo pude olvidar ese viaje?_ – Bueno, la respuesta era fácil en retrospectiva: Había tenido días muy agotadores y no precisamente por el trabajo, la mayoría de mi tiempo lo pasaba con Edward; eso no era malo, por lo menos no para mí… Digo, me sentía bien y me gustaba su compañía, a veces no me daba cuenta que estaba dejando de lado mi trabajo y también mi vida; porque cuando estaba con él, era como estar en una burbuja, donde no existían mis obligaciones ni mis problemas; tan solo, éramos él y yo.

– ¿Quieres que te acerque? – Preguntó Emmet.

Volví a poner mis pensamientos en orden y asentí a lo que mi marido me estaba diciendo, en poco tiempo llegó el chofer y nos fuimos en… Sinceramente no me di cuenta en qué auto nos fuimos, pero Emmet y yo empezamos a mantener una charla sobre nuestro viaje, esta vez no era solamente de trabajo: Él me hablaba de que le gustaría recorrer lugares turísticos de los países y si eso era cierto, nos tardaríamos más de dos meses en volver, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo y no sabía por qué la imagen de Edward se me venía a la mente.

Llegamos a la casa de Alice dentro de poco y Emm se despidió de mí como siempre; pero no entró conmigo a saludar a mi amiga/hermana, eso fue algo extraño porque Emmet quería a Alice como su hermana menor y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para jugarle bromas. Esta vez, en cambio, él se volvió a subir al auto luego de que me ayudara a bajar a mí y me recordó la hora en la que nos veríamos; sin más, se fue y yo quedé en la entrada de la casa, me sentía totalmente confundida y pensativa _– ¿Será que si me es infiel y se dio cuenta de que Alice lo sabía?_ – Me pregunté y recordé lo tierno y protector que se había portado desde que Alice me dijo todo, eso me hizo dudar.

No alcancé a pensar en nada más porque Alice venía corriendo con sus brazos extendidos, yo sonreí y apenas la abracé.

– Bella, es casi un milagro tenerte por aquí ¿A qué debo el honor? – Daba pequeños salticos mientras me halaba dentro de la casa.

– Bien, yo… – Empecé a decir y ella me interrumpió abruptamente.

– Espera ¿No viniste con Edward? ¿Por qué no lo invitas a tomar el té con nosotras? – Dijo más alegre de lo normal.

No sé, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que Alice tenía algún plan que nos incluía a Edward y a mí directamente, porque siempre hacía planes para los tres y al final se iba alegando que tenía un compromiso, luego Edward y yo quedábamos solos. A parte de eso, la sola mención de su nombre, me hizo recordar todas las palabras de la noche anterior y me quebré por dentro; sí, Alice era mi amiga; no obstante, no le iba a decir nada porque no le veía sentido hacerlo, hoy no iba a llorar y no iba a recordar nada. Activé mi máscara protectora y endurecí mi semblante.

– No vine con él porque tanto él como yo teníamos cosas que hacer y vengo a visitarte porque me voy de viaje y quería despedirme de ti – Dije en tono serio con la espalda recta y los hombros hacía atrás fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca – ¿De viaje? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó casi llegando a un estado de shock.

– El vuelo sale a las cinco. Emmet y yo iremos en el jet privado a visitar los hoteles que tenemos en Sudamérica iniciando en Argentina y luego a Brasil, no sé qué sigue después – Suspiré aparentemente feliz – El plan de vuelo lo tiene Emmet – Yo vi que ella no decía nada y seguí hablando – El viaje nos ayudará a solucionar nuestros problemas; sinceramente, no creo que él me esté engañando; pero, en caso de que lo esté haciendo, dos meses es suficiente tiempo para que podamos hablar y solucionarlo todo.

– ¿DOS MESES? ¿ME ESTÁS JUGANDO UNA BROMA? TU DEBES ESTAR LOCA, ISABELLA SWAN – Gritó y una de las sirvientas se acercó para ver que todo estuviera bien; así como llegó, se fue porque Alice casi la mata con la mirada.

– Primero que todo, mi nombre es Bella McCarthy; segundo, no estoy loca y tercero; no veo por qué crees que bromeo, es un viaje de trabajo con mi esposo, quién también resulta ser mi socio – Respondí de manera serena.

– ÉL TE ENGAÑA – Volvió a gritar.

– Deberías dejar de gritar porque se pueden afectar tus cuerdas bucales y además te pueden oír – Traté de calmarla, no veía el problema que ella se estaba armando en la cabeza.

– ME IMPORTA UN COMINO MIS CUERDAS BUCALES, TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA SI ME ESCUCHAN… ES MI CASA – Tomó aire – Ahora explícame cómo es que crees que puedes arreglar tu supuesto matrimonio – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Emmet se ha comportado de manera muy especial, él y yo casi estamos volviendo a lo que éramos cuando recién nos casamos y quiero que continúe así, estoy segura de que con unas vacaciones, no habrá nada que pueda separarnos – Dije sintiéndome… rara.

Alice suspiró y tomó mis manos – ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos y yo asentí – Bien, entonces te deseo un buen viaje; espero, que se te dé todo lo que tienes planeado – Me abrazó enérgicamente, yo le respondí el abrazo pero con menos intensidad y en lugar de eso, dejé un leve beso en su mejilla; Alice siempre sería mi hermana sin importar las circunstancias, sin importar que no supiera lo que -extrañamente- me estaba afectando.

…

Emmet y yo llegamos a nuestro destino después de un vuelo que se me hizo corto; ya que dormí la mayor parte del tiempo. Nos quedamos en la habitación presidencial de nuestro hotel "La Victoria", era el más elegante y costoso que teníamos en Sudamérica, todos los detalles y decoraciones habían sido realizadas por un grupo famoso y selecto de decoradores de interiores. Nos basamos en el siglo XIX; con grandes candelabros colgando del techo; columnas de marfil talladas en las paredes; predominaban los colores tierra, aunque se podían ver atisbos de detalles en dorado y algunas pareces pintadas de blanco hielo; el piso era de cerámica y escaleras en madera fina protegida por una alfombra roja que cubría solo por la mitad. Llegar aquí era como volver a la época en la que las mujeres usaban vestidos enormes y extravagantes y solo las personas más exclusivas podían darse el lujo de entrar a un sitio así.

Ambos estábamos cansados por lo que decidimos dormir y empezar con nuestras actividades al día siguiente. Mi esposo ya se había dormido, yo por mi parte estaba tomando un baño de burbujas para despejar mi mente. Los recuerdos de mi despedida con Alice habían sido dolorosos en extremo, casi nunca me portaba de manera tan fría con ella y se sentía completamente horrible ocultarle cosas a mi mejor amiga; sin contar la manera en la que recibió la noticia, sinceramente esperaba que se alegrara por mí y mi idea de arreglar mi matrimonio; pero lo tomó mal por alguna razón. Antes de conocer a Edward y saber de la supuesta infidelidad de mi esposo, Alice y Emmet parecían hermanos muy cercanos, ahora parecía que ninguno se quería ver y eso me preocupaba.

Suspiré y salí de la bañera, recordé que no había revisado mi celular desde que me desperté en la mañana y me angustié porque podía tener alguna llamada o mensaje del trabajo, después de todo, aún tenía la agenda atrasada y tendría que trabajar el triple cuando volviera del viaje – _Dios, cuando volviera a tomar las riendas, todo estará hecho un caos_ – Me dije mientras pensaba que esta vez no me sorprendería que hubieran más robos; quiero decir, cuando estaba al pendiente de todo, nos robaban… No quería imaginarme que pasaría ahora que yo no estaba presente.

Dejé todo eso de lado cuando vi mi celular y sorprendentemente no tenía nada del trabajo; al contrario, mi celular estaba atestado de mensajes de texto y de voz de… ¿Edward? Fruncí el ceño, cuando me di cuenta que no le cabía ni un mensaje más, con suerte podía contestar una llamada. Tomé aire y empecé a leer los mensajes de texto y a oír los de voz, cada uno se oía más desesperado que otro y en todos me pedía disculpas de manera diferente; pero, definitivamente el que más me hizo pensar fue el último mensaje de voz.

" _Escúchame, Bella. Sé que para este momento no querrás ni verme, mucho menos escucharme y que probablemente no oirás el mensaje; pero, en caso de que lo hagas, te pido disculpas una vez más. Cuando estábamos en el auto, no sé qué me pasó… Estaba desesperado por todo el asunto con Vera y después tener que aguantar a mi esposa; luego, todo pasó a segundo plano cuando dijiste que ibas a esperar y yo… me descontrolé – Se escuchó como soltaba fuertemente el aire que estaba conteniendo – Tú me has ayudado demasiado, has sido mi apoyo en el tiempo que nos conocimos; el lugar en el que vivo no es el más seguro de todos y, sé que dijiste que te sabías cuidar; pero, yo no podía permitir quedarme con la duda de lo que sucedería si te dejaba sola y no es que no confíe en ti; quiero decir, me desenvuelvo en un ambiente violento y estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero tú no y no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa. Para mí, eres tan… Bip… Bip"_

Se cortó el mensaje y supe que era porque se había gastado mucho tiempo diciéndome todo, prácticamente había reunido todas las disculpas que me había enviado y agregó que me quería cuidar, además dijo algo que me dejó más pensativa de lo que ya estaba – _¿Qué era yo para él?_ – Recriminé a mi celular por no alargar más el tiempo y dejar que Edward continuara con lo que iba a decir.

No sé si yo estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos que no me fijaba en nada o Emmet era demasiado sigiloso, no me di cuenta en qué momento entró al baño y me giró para que quedara frente a él. Todavía sentía la mueca de confusión en rostro y algo de tristeza por irme sin despedirme de él, sin dejar que al menos habláramos – _Fui una cobarde_ – Me dije mentalmente mientras Emmet me observaba con atención.

– Llevas horas, encerrada y por lo que veo, terminaste tu baño ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó en tono preocupado.

Asentí y escondí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi bata para que él no lo notara y empezara a hacer más preguntas – Estaba pensando, no creo que haya sido buena idea ausentarnos de la empresa con todo lo que está pasando… Me refiero al robo – Dije lo último en un murmullo.

Él me abrazó – No te preocupes, ya tengo un grupo de investigadores privados controlando eso y si es necesario, llamaré a mis abogados. Tranquila, nada va a salir mal. Ahora, a la cama – Sonrió tiernamente y yo asentí en silencio.

Al día siguiente, nos esperaba un horario repleto de trabajo y yo debía descansar bien; aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo teniendo la voz lamentable de Edward en la cabeza, recordándome que él debería estar sufriendo y yo pude, al menos, despedirme de él y tranquilizarlo. Lo único que me impidió hacerlo fueron las dolorosas palabras de nuestra discusión que se repetían miles de veces… Cerré los ojos fuertemente a la vez que me acercaba más a Emmet para sentirme apoyada, esas fueron las palabras que me gritó mi padre cuando le pregunté por qué me tenía que quedar en la casa de Alice: Eso fue lo último que me dijo – _"Tú te vas a casa de Alice, yo me encargo del resto"_ – Y en seguida, cuando era niña, me puse a llorar porque no quería vivir lejos de ellos… Aun me dolía su muerte y los quería conmigo.

 _ **LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN: COMO ALGUNAS YA SABEN, MI TÍO VINO A VERME LA SEMANA PASADA Y TODO EL TIEMPO ESTUVE CON ÉL POR ESO NO ME DABA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR. ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS LUNES (EN CASO DE QUE NO LO HAGA, ESTARÉ AVISANDO EN MI GRUPO) EN ÚLTIMO MINUTO SE ME OCURRIÓ RECOMPENSARLES CON UN POV BELLA, PARA QUE ME DISCULPE POR LA DEMORA… EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LOS CAPÍTULOS. NOS LEEMOS EL OTRO LUNES O ANTES.**_

 _ **PD: CON 100 REVIEWS HAGO POV ROSALIE O EMMET, USTEDES DECIDEN. PARA QUE ENTIENDAN LA RELACIÓN QUE TIENEN ELLOS DOS Y TAMBIÉN LO QUE SIENTEN POR ELLOS Y POR SUS PAREJAS, ADEMÁS PARA QUE RESPONDAN ALGUNAS DE SUS DUDAS.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Bueno, mi día estaba saliendo prácticamente normal -dentro de lo que cabía- Carlisle fue de gran apoyo y una gran ayuda porque me permitió trabajar en las noches o cuando tuviera tiempo libre; con el fin de que yo pudiera estudiar en el día y disponer el resto de mi tiempo según lo que se me fuera presentando, todo con la misma paga; casi me opongo a recibir el dinero, pero lo necesitaba, sin contar que me dijo: _"Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te dejé solo tanto tiempo"_ y nuevamente los recuerdos azotaron mi mente, sin permitir que me distrajeran por demasiado tiempo. No pude resistirme mucho y él aprovechó eso para que yo aceptara.

No llegué tan tarde a las clases; de hecho, tuve suerte en que el profesor llegara más tarde que yo y mis compañeros eran tres o cuatro años más jóvenes que yo -algo así-, me sentía como un anciano cuando los veía a mi alrededor; sin embargo, no socialicé mucho al principio porque solo quería concentrarme en mis estudios… Al parecer, el profesor tenía otro plan, porque nos hizo poner a cada uno de pie, decir nuestro nombre y la razón por la que habíamos escogido estudiar precisamente "Ingeniería Mecánica" y básicamente todos dimos la misma razón. La mayoría éramos hombres y unas cuantas mujeres, que ya habían intentado acercarse a mí y yo me estaba preguntando por qué; yo no era el típico modelo de tipo rico y deslumbrante, o por lo menos, eso creía yo.

El profesor empezó a explicar lo que íbamos a ver en la materia y lo que haríamos durante el semestre – _Todo va normal hasta aquí_ – Pensé. Hasta que se me desencajó la mandíbula cuando puso un trabajo en grupo y fue él mismo quién asignó los grupos. Mis compañeros fueron: Un chico agradable llamado Alexander, que tenía el cabello castaño liso, era alto, los ojos de color igual a su cabello y era delgado aunque se notaban las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio; la otra, bueno, era una chica llamada Natalie -si no estoy mal, fue la primera que se me acercó- que me miraba con ojos soñadores color azul, su cabello era rojizo y ondulado, tenía algunas pecas casi imperceptibles en su rostro, era de estatura normal, vientre plano, no podía negar que era bonita.

– ¿Cuándo empezamos con el proyecto? – Preguntó Natalie en cuanto salimos de la última clase; casi saltando en su puesto.

Ese gesto físico me recordó a Alice e inmediatamente a Bella y quedé sumido en mis pensamientos – _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Me seguiría odiando?_ – Nunca había sentido tanta necesidad por saber de una persona que no hiciera parte de mi entorno familiar; pero, este sentimiento era diferente, no era como el que había sentido por Rosalie cuando estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, o por Jasper cuando me necesitaba como amigo, incluso demasiado contrario al que sentí cuando Vera se escapó. No era mejor ni peor, solo diferente… Pensándolo bien, de cierta manera si era peor, porque esta cruel ingenuidad me estaba matando sin desearlo siquiera.

– ¿Edward? – Escuché una voz gruesa y supuse que era Alexander.

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado – Lo siento, me distraje ¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunté mirando solo a Alexander; ya que, sentía la mirada de Natalie recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me asustaba tanto más que cuando la maestra de Vera se quedaba mirándome.

– Te pregunté si podíamos empezar con el proyecto ahora ¿Te importaría? – Preguntó Natalie.

Hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos mientras ella batía sus pestañas y se sonrojaba levemente – _Bella_ – Pensé al instante. Recordé todas las veces que la había visto sonrojada; por supuesto, la mayor parte del tiempo fue cuando conoció a Jasper e hizo esa cantidad de bromas… Luego la discusión y… no habíamos vuelto a hablar desde aquella vez, ni siquiera vernos y todo mi ser la extrañaba – _Solo han pasado dos días_ – me decía mi mente en tono enfadado para que me concentrara.

– Yo no tengo problema – La voz de Alexander volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos, lo vi encogerse de hombros y luego, dos pares de ojos se fijaron en mí; Natalie, sin embargo, era la que se mostraba más intrigada en mi respuesta; me iba a volver loco si no dejaba de verme así y tampoco quisiera poder leer su mente para saber que estaba pensado, con la mirada lo decía todo.

Aclaré mi garganta, tenía que recoger el taxi justo ahora – Yo, en realidad, ando algo ocupado hoy; pero si quieren, mañana al terminar las clases, empezamos con todo el proyecto – Miré el reloj aprovechando para esquivar la mirada de Natalie.

– ¿Seguro que no puedes hoy? – Volvió a preguntar Natalie. Quise halarme el cabello, era la mujer más intensa que había conocido en mi vida.

– No – Dije rápidamente y por fortuna mi celular empezó a sonar – Voy realmente tarde. Los veo mañana, chicos – Me despedí rápidamente, alejándome de ellos y moviendo mi mano.

Me llevé la mano al bolsillo y vi el número de Carlisle en la pantalla, luego de un mensaje, fruncí el ceño y lo leí:

" _ **Hola… Sonará a que estoy siendo paranoico y sobreprotector; como sea, ya te dije que quiero reivindicarme contigo por apartarte tantos años de mí y ahora que tú me estás dando la oportunidad de volver a hacer parte de tu vida, no la desaprovecharé. Lo siento, empecé a divagar, lo que quería decirte realmente es que, espero que hayas tenido un buen primer día de estudio y que puedes venir cuando quieras por el taxi (Sin presiones) También espero que el mensaje no haya sido demasiado y si lo fue, discúlpame. PD: Te agradecería que vinieras a hablar con Esme, está como loca y dice que quiere verte… – Carlisle"**_

Solté una pequeña risita irónica, habíamos hablado hace solo unas horas y él ya le había dicho a Esme, debía estar muy emocionado como para hacerlo – _O quizás ellos no se guardaban ningún secreto_ – pensé con melancolía y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado. Para este momento ya había superado la mentira de Esme y Carlisle, aunque como le dije a él, no estaba preparado para llamarlos "Padres"; obviamente, el hecho de que ellos hubieran cuidado de mi preciada hija, ayudó demasiado; eso me demostró que, si bien ellos no estuvieron presentes en mi pasado, estaban presentes ahora y me estaban apoyando. Y Esme… No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar en cuanto le dijera que hablaría con ella.

Después de casi una hora y media de viaje, llegué hasta la empresa de taxis para empezar con mi trabajo; sinceramente, esperaba encontrarme con Carlisle para agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo y decirle que yo también quería hablar seriamente con él y con Esme, sin ningún tipo de rencores o mentiras; al pensar en eso, me di cuenta de que tendría que destapar mi pasado – _Espero que no sea tan doloroso_ – Pensé mientras ponía una mano en la palanca de cambios. También pensé que no podíamos hablarlo en casa de ellos: Vera seguía viviendo ahí y no quería presionarla hasta perderla del todo – _Lo mejor será darle su espacio_ – Decía la parte consciente de mi cerebro y empecé a conducir por las calles.

Almorcé ya siendo las cuatro de la tarde y volví al trabajo, estaba cansado porque no había dormido bien la noche anterior, sin contar que ahora había acabado de almorzar y tenía ganas de dormirme sobre el volante. Gracias al cielo me hicieron la parada y eso me sirvió para despertarme un poco. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla para recoger a mi pasajera, la miré a través del espejo, ella me dio una gran sonrisa y se metió en el taxi. Cuando terminamos el recorrido ella me miró, había juego en sus ojos y su sonrisa no dejaba de ser enorme, mostraba todos sus dientes a la perfección.

– Volvemos al pasado – Dijo viéndome a través del espejo retrovisor.

– Así es y dada la coincidencia, no te cobraré por el viaje – Le devolví la sonrisa.

– Que caballero… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? – Preguntó.

– ¿Por qué no? – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y fuimos al café más cercano.

Me levanté de mi puesto y salí del taxi rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a mi pasajera, no sin antes dejar mi taxi aparcado en un estacionamiento. Ambos entramos al establecimiento y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba a la vista de todo el lugar; en cuanto llegó la mesera, ella pidió un late y yo simplemente un expresso bien cargado porque me esperaba una tarde larga, había decidido que empezaría con mis deberes en la noche.

Rosalie ya tenía la taza en ambas manos y lo subió hasta su boca, después de tomar un sorbo, lo dejó de nuevo en el plato.

– Que bueno es volver a estar así – Dijo mirando hacía la ventana, ella sonreía tranquila mientras yo fruncía el ceño – Me refiero a estar así… hablando como amigos – Bajó la cabeza y me miró – Somos amigos ¿Verdad?

– No creo que la palabra "Amigos" sea la correcta para explicar del todo nuestra relación – Le respondí después de tomar dos tragos de café y vi que la sonrisa de ella se desvanecía – Mira, siendo claros, estoy llevando una relación cordial contigo, por Vera; más, eso no significa que todo vuelva a ser lo que fue en un principio… Rosalie, debiste decirme que ya no sentías nada por mí en el momento que nuestra relación se tornó distante; no creas que te guardo rencor, pero no puedo ser amigo de una persona en la que no confío – Solté un suspiro – Ya no confío en ti, no estaríamos aquí hablando, de no ser porque lo único que tenemos en común es una hija… Lo último que quiero es que Vera sufra.

Ella bajó su rostro con pena – En serio, Edward, mi intención no era herirte y créeme que quise decírtelo muchas veces; pero, no encontraba ni la hora ni el lugar: ambos teníamos horarios muy distintos; luego, supongo que dejó de importarme, sabía que nunca tendríamos tiempo a solas y pensé que lo que no supieras no te haría daño; así que, dejé de intentar – Me miró a los ojos, disculpándose.

– ¿No me haría daño? Mira cómo terminamos; sin querer, tuve que enterarme de que yo no era el problema en la relación, después de tantas veces que me recriminé y pensé que estaba haciendo algo mal. Pero bueno, digamos que no te importó lo que yo pensaba o sentía, pero ¿Si quiera consideraste a Vera? – Le pregunté dolido.

Ella asintió lentamente – Si pensé en ella. Para ese entonces, pensé que solo era una aventura lo que estaba viviendo, que era como un sueño y luego volvería a mí lugar junto a ti y Vera... Con el tiempo, se me salió de las manos y en seguida… – La interrumpí.

– Decidiste seguir con toda la farsa de la familia perfecta y engañarnos tanto a ella como a mí – Apreté la taza en mis manos.

– No quería… – Volví a interrumpirla.

– No, Rosalie, tú nunca quisiste… Nuestro matrimonio solo duró cuatro años, porque los ostros dos años siguientes, planeaste una farsa entera, excusándote en que no teníamos tiempo para nosotros y después _"sin querer"_ te habías enamorado y yo… Me siento tan estúpido por creerte – Dije intentando contener mi rabia.

Dejé que mis sentimientos hablaran por sí mismos y no me di cuenta en qué momento Rosalie empezó a llorar silenciosamente sobre su taza de café ya vacía. Relajé los músculos de mi mandíbula y espalda, traté de poner mis manos extendidas sobre la mesa para que no se notara que hace unos segundos había apretado los puños con tanta fuerza, que tenía la marca de mis uñas en la palma de cada de mis manos.

Suspiré – Escúchame, no quiero reprocharte nada, ni guardarte rencor, eso ya pasó… Si en serio quieres que nuestra relación vuelva a lo que era antes del "Incidente", demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti; de otra forma, solo tendré un trato cordial contigo cuando estemos frente a Vera, el resto de tiempo simplemente te ignoraré – Dije terminando mi café.

Lo admito; al principio, mi intención era hablar como amigos, preguntarle sobre su vida y compartir con ella todo lo que sucedió en mi primer día de clase; pero, me fue difícil que la conversación no se desviara, sin contar que ya llevaba tiempo que no hablaba con nadie de lo que había pasado: Jasper estaba en su trabajo, sin contar que se estaba preparando para regresar a sus estudios y… No tenía a mi mejor amiga conmigo, ella me hubiera ayudado o por lo menos me desahogaría con ella y recordar eso me tenía mal.

Rosalie se quedó pensativa y en silencio, tomó el último sorbo de café que le quedaba; entretanto, yo puse dos billetes en la mesa. Mi celular empezó a sonar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo, en la pantalla se leía "Alice", no sabía cómo sentirme; por un lado, estaba confundido porque ella me daría noticias sobre Bella y eso me emocionaba tanto como me asustaba por lo que me pudiera decir. Sin querer me puse nervioso y empecé a temblar como una gelatina humana, mantenía el celular en mi mano sin desprender la vista de la pantalla, absorto y al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que podría significar esa llamada; casi en el último momento, contesté la llamada.

– Hola, Alice – Dije tratando de sonar neutro; la realidad era que, estaba muerto de los nervios. Rosalie me miró y arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? – Dijo apurada.

Solté una risita irónica – ¿No trabajas? – Pregunté para aligerar mis nervios.

– Mis jefes están de viaje y no me dijeron qué hacer en su ausencia; además, mi jefe es mi mejor amiga – Ya me la imaginaba sacando la lengua como niña chiquita y medio sonreí. Ella volvió a hablar – ¿Vas a venir o no?

Miré mi reloj – Si, estoy lejos; pero, debo seguir con mi trabajo ¿Te parece que vaya en…? – Me interrumpió.

– ¡EDWARD! – Chilló tan duro que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja.

– Oye, me vas a destrozar los tímpanos. No vuelvas a hacer eso – La reprendí como a una niña pequeña.

– No lo hubiera hecho, si hubieras accedido a venir en primer lugar; tienes que hacerlo, es importante – Dijo lo último casi en tono de súplica.

– Está bien, está bien. Demoro unos diez o veinte minutos en llegar; pero, por favor no vuelvas a gritar así – Pedí.

– Te gritaré más duro si no estás aquí en veinte minutos y… contando, tengo un cronometro en mi mano – Dijo amenazadora. No podía creer que alguien tan pequeño pudiera ser tan aterrador.

– Ok, allá te veo – Corté la llamada.

Me levanté de mi asiento sin recordar que Rosalie estaba conmigo; prácticamente, me había olvidado de ella desde el momento en el que me entró la llamada de Alice y en seguida pensé en Bella. Giré mi mirada hacía ella cuando ya estaba en la puerta del café, ella sonrió con un sentimiento implícito que no pude entender y después de unos segundos, asintió en mi dirección para que no me preocupara y me fuera. Fruncí el ceño sin llegar a entender muy bien el mensaje que me estaba dando, porque con el gesto de su cuerpo me decía una cosa y con la mirada me decía otra. De todas formas, me fui y busqué el taxi.

No más de quince minutos me tardó llegar a la mansión de Alice y de repente, las rejas del garaje privado se abrieron. Me sentí como un insecto al ver que "mi" viejo taxi estaba aparcado en medio de un Lamborghini y un Lexus, además había cuatro autos más; alcancé a ver un Ferrari, un Porsche, un Jaguar deportivo y un Acura. Y no era todo, el garaje parecía más bien un mini concesionario de autos lujosos, bien iluminado y con paredes color plata, y al fondo un compartimiento de herramientas. Todo se veía tan prolijo que dudaba que fuera un garaje.

Alice me dio un sutil codazo en las costillas – Ya deja de babear, vamos a la sala para hablar más cómodamente – Dijo sujetando mi mano para halarme hasta la sala. No me quería ni imaginar cómo era, después de ver el garaje y los autos.

Y el interior de la mansión... No tenía palabras, era exquisitamente lujosa y eso que solo estaba viendo la sala decorada con tonos tierra y crema, había amplios ventanales adornados por grandes y opulentas cortinas color café que se hacían casi transparente cuando la luz pasaba por ellas; los muebles mantenían el mismo toque conservador de toda la habitación, primero vi un gran candelabro de cristales en forma de telaraña colgar sobre nosotros; después, distinguí dos pequeñas salitas apartadas: En la del fondo, se encontraban dos sillones, a cada lado de ellos había una lámpara alta con caperuzas rectangulares, detrás de ellas se podía observar pequeños retratos de la familia, debajo de ellos había una mesa a cada lado con un portarretrato de Alice y de Bella cuando eran niñas y en el centro de la salita, había una pequeña mesita con un florero. La otra salita era más amplia, tenía dos sofás grandes de color crema y frente a ellos había un reposa pies, en la pared de enfrente había un cuadro grande de un paisaje y debajo de él había una mesa con floreros y un libro entreabierto.

Alice se sentó en el sillón de la salita del fondo cruzando las piernas y viéndome directamente con una sonrisa; supongo que intentaba tranquilizarme y apreciaba el esfuerzo, pero eso era lo último que estaba haciendo; justo en este momento, me sentía demasiado abrumado e incómodo con todo lo que me rodeaba y por si fuera poco, también me sentía ansioso por lo que Alice me pudiera decir. Me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a ella y comencé a detallar todo con más detenimiento; la foto de Bella me llamó la atención, ella estaba sentada sobre el césped, leyendo bajo un árbol y Alice llegaba corriendo hasta llegar a ella: Bella se veía tan inmaculada y tierna en aquella foto; reflejaba paz, tranquilidad y armonía… Pensándolo bien, yo nunca había experimentado esas emociones juntas y ahora con solo ver la imagen, lo hacía.

– Hey, planeta Tierra llamando a Edward, responda – Dijo Alice con una voz de broma chasqueando sus dedos frente a mí.

Parpadeé varias veces – Si, disculpa. Dime qué tema era tan importante que no podía esperar algunas horas – Fijé mi vista en ella y me encontré viéndola mientras sonreía y observaba la foto que yo había estado viendo hace un momento.

– Ella siempre ha sido así – Sonrió con ternura – Tranquila y centrada; aun siendo niña, sabía lo que quería. No se merecía que esas horribles personas le quitaran a sus padres – Asintió para sí misma – Si era consciente que sus padres se separarían; pero, ya has visto lo terca que es y por eso, no quería aceptarlo y buscaba cualquier excusa para juntarlos. De todas maneras, si ellos estuvieran vivos, se habrían divorciado; no obstante, estarían pendientes de ella y la amarían tanto como lo hicieron, prácticamente, al sacrificar su vida por ella – Comentó melancólica.

– ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? – Pregunté confundido y levanté la taza para beber algo del líquido que había allí, con el fin de calmarme.

– Por nada y por todo al mismo tiempo – Se quedó pensativa – Ella no merece sufrir, es una persona muy bondadosa para eso… Y también es muy crédula al pensar que puede arreglar su matrimonio en dos meses – Comentó.

Yo me ahogué con cualquiera que sea el líquido que Alice me había servido, juro que perdí la respiración por un momento, hasta que me recordé que debía mantener la compostura en la gran mansión, donde suponía que también estaban los padres de Alice.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que dos meses? – A penas alcancé a preguntar con voz estrangulada.

Pero – _¿Por qué me desestabilizaba tanto que ella quisiera reconquistar a su marido?_ – Ella era libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y yo estaría feliz si ella lo era; quiero decir, era mi mejor amiga, era obvio que yo solo le deseara toda la suerte del mundo y lo mejor era que ella hiciera lo que estaba pensado, eso la haría feliz: tendría una familia con la que había soñado como tantas veces me lo había hecho saber y tendría el privilegio de ser la madre del hijo que engendraría junto a su multimillonario esposo que, seguramente, para ese entonces la amaría como ella a él, si estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo. Entonces, si toda esa dinámica estaba tan clara en mi mente – _¿Por qué me producía un pinchazo extraño en el cuerpo pensar que tales actos se llevarían a cabo?_ – No podía entender lo que me estaba pasando.

Al parecer Alice estaba esperando el momento justo para hablar, porque no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras yo permanecía pensativo y eso era raro en ella considerando que, si alguien le tapaba la boca para que no hablara, probablemente, le saldrían letreros. Sonreí irónicamente y la vi sentada tan delicada y grácil como siempre.

– Estarán de "tour" por Sudamérica durante dos meses, quieren hacer una inspección por los hoteles, como te comenté; pero, Bella cree que esa es la oportunidad perfecta para reconquistar a Emmet y no lo ve como un viaje de negocios sino como una segunda luna de miel… O algo así – Expuso.

– ¿Y? – Pregunté tratando de parecer indiferente.

Algo extraño se acumuló en mi cuerpo, diferentes sentimientos que no conocía y nunca había experimentado nunca; así que, no sabría cómo describirlos… Tal vez, la tristeza era uno de ellos y se alcanzaba a colar la impotencia y algo de ira por la misma impotencia. No alcancé a analizar más porque Alice entornó sus ojos hacía mí de manera firme y casi aterradora.

– Y… – Repitió haciendo énfasis – Él le está haciendo daño, EMMET le está haciendo daño y la herirá más cuando le diga que no la ama o que tiene una amante, lo último lo dudo porque no creo que él tenga las… Perdón, el valor para decirle – Dijo con furia, casi me gritaba.

– Ella lo enamorará como lo hizo la primera vez, ya te lo dije. Además, no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso – Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

Ella rodó los ojos como si le estuviera tratando de explicar algo a un idiota – _¿El idiota era yo?_ – Bueno, todo para mí estaba muy claro: El plan de Bella era excelente, ella sabía que lo quería a él, quería una familia, seguir con su trabajo y vivir plena. Estaba muy de acuerdo con Alice en ese aspecto: Bella no merecía sufrir. No había nada en qué pensar, yo solo estaba aquí porque le había pedido a Alice que me informara cuando llegara Bella para pedirle excusas por mi comportamiento y para que, de ser posible, volviéramos a ser amigos.

– Tú eres parte del plan – Su tono de voz me recordó a Jasper; se percibía el tono estratega, pero también había intriga en él. Fruncí el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una onomatopeya, ella siguió hablando – No digas nada hasta que se termine la llamada – Dijo rápidamente y presionó un botón en su celular.

No me fijé en que momento lo había cogido y mucho menos cuando había marcado el número – _Espera un momento ¿Qué numero marcó?_ – Mi subconsciente puso señal de alarma inmediata al ver que Alice ponía el celular en el centro de la mesa y además ponía el altavoz – _¿Qué diablos estaba planeando hacer?_ – Ella estaba loca, completamente loca. Me puse histérico y no tuve tiempo de disimularlo, pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras sentía que mis piernas temblaban, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y… se detuvo en un segundo para retomar su tarea con más fervor, al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea.

– Hola Alice – La voz de Bella sonaba un tanto extrañada.

– ¡Bella! Hasta que por fin; si no te llamo, tú te olvidas de mí – Respondió Alice con voz de niña.

– Si, lo siento… Acabo de llegar de una estresante reunión del hotel principal de Buenos Aires, con todos los ejecutivos idiotas y prepotentes que… Aghhh unos me miraban con ganas de comerme con la mirada y otros me veían como una inútil sin el menor conocimiento de negocios; en serio, los quería matar – Soltó un suspiro – Por lo menos Emmet estaba de mi lado – Dijo lo último un poco más aliviada.

Sinceramente me perdí en _"Unos me miraban con ganas de comerme con la mirada",_ medio solté un gruñido – _¿Quiénes diantres eran ellos para mirarla de esa maldita forma?_ – Ella tenía razón, eran unos idiotas, depravados, hijos de puta que merecían arder en el infierno. Estaba tan furioso que estaba a punto de tomar un avión para que me llevara a Buenos Aires, encontrar y castrar a cada uno de los que la había mirado para que no les quedara ningún deseo de acercarse a ella.

Escuchaba vagamente cómo Alice y Bella hablaban, pero no era consciente del significado que tenían sus palabras porque seguía totalmente enceguecido por la ira, de solo imaginarme la escena de Bella en una sala de conferencias rodeada por un montón de imbéciles morbosos, me daba asco y ganas de estallar.

Alice me dio una mirada y un ligero apretón de mano para que me tranquilizara y volviera a escuchar la conversación que ella estaba tan ensimismada en que yo, particularmente, oyera.

– Todo va bien por aquí; a parte del trabajo, he tratado varias veces de acercarme a Emmet y funciona por unos instantes, luego busca alguna razón para irse… No lo sé Alice, no sé qué pasa con él, no es el mismo que conocí en la universidad y cada vez me doy cuenta de que mi hipótesis se vuelve un hecho – Suspiró con pesar – ¿Sabes? Me asusta que no lo pueda recuperar porque lo extraño.

– Claro que te evade, él no puede ser tan vil como para hacer el amor contigo mientras se está cogiendo a otra – Dijo Alice de manera directa, demasiado diría yo.

Y entendía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando a Bella, yo había vivido eso con Rosalie, a diferencia de que yo no intentaba arreglarlo de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo ella y eso se debía también al poco tiempo que permanecíamos juntos y el resto de tiempo yo me culpaba por estar perdiendo a la mujer que "Amaba"… Para después enterarme de que ella me estaba siendo infiel.

– Alice – Dijo Bella en un grito ahogado. Se notaba que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas porque también se escuchaba un tono lloroso en su voz.

Yo iba a decir algo que pudiera reconfortarla pero Alice puso una mano frente a mí y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando la posibilidad de que yo interviniera y entonces me di cuenta de que yo ni siquiera debía estar escuchando esta conversación, no sabía por qué exactamente estaba aquí si no iba a ser partícipe de nada en realidad.

– Lo siento, Bella, sabes que es la verdad. Él no te ama porque si lo hiciera, no tendría la necesidad de estar con otra – Le dijo a su amiga suavemente.

– Yo puedo cambiar eso – Respondió tan terca como siempre. Ahora sí, estaba más que seguro que estaba llorando y yo quería ir hasta allá y refugiarla en mis brazos para que se sintiera mejor. Esta impotencia era tan cruel que dolía, se me partía el alma escucharla así.

– No puedes, tienes más posibilidades de ser feliz ¿Por qué no…? – Alice vaciló en preguntar – ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Edward? Ustedes son perfectos, hacen una linda pareja – Dijo con dulzura.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que se iban a salir de mis cuencas, estaba seguro – _¿Cómo es que a Alice se le podía ocurrir eso?_ – Si, Bella tenía razón, su amiga estaba loca; yo no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con Bella, yo quería verla bien, feliz, estable, con la misma cara de niña inocente que tenía en aquella foto; yo nunca podría darle eso y no la dañaría intentándolo.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿EDWARD? ¿SE TE SAFÓ UN TORNILLO? ÉL ESTÁ CASADO, TIENE UNA HIJA – Gritó Bella.

Alice suspiró – No te niego que tenga una hija; pero, se va a divorciar. Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien y además, tú nunca has tenido amigos tan cercanos como Edward; ni siquiera Emmet sabe todos los secretos que tú le has dicho a Edward sobre ti – Terminó con una sonrisa leve y a la vez triunfante.

– ¿Secretos? Emmet sabe todo sobre mí – Refutó.

– ¿Si? ¿Entonces por qué piensa que eres mi hermana de sangre? ¿Por qué piensa que mis padres son los tuyos? ¿Por qué no sabe que tus padres biológicos murieron hace años? ¿Por qué no sabe que Edward es tu mejor amigo? Y, vamos… Él siempre te regala cosas costosas como autos, vestidos o joyas hermosas, si te conociera mejor sabría que te molestan los regalos, en especial las joyas ostentosas que te regala cada mes. ¡Oh! Me falta otra cosa ¿Es que acaso no está enterado de tu sueño de ser madre y formar una familia? – Alice se quedó en silencio por un momento – ¿Me faltó algo? – Preguntó sarcástica.

Bella se demoró en contestar – No le puedo decir lo de mis padres, es más fácil que piense que soy tu hermana, no quiero problemas con él porque sé la influencia económica y casi política que tiene en el país. Lo de los regalos, aprecio que me los dé, eso demuestra que me quiere – Alice bufó irritada – Y lo de la familia… – Bella soltó un suspiro – Supongo que él no está listo para ello y yo lo comprendo, en algún momento lo estará y seremos felices – Terminó más positiva, apuesto a que tenía una sonrisa triste en su delicado rostro.

– Supongamos que tienes razón en todo eso ¿Qué hay de Edward? ¿Sabes que la prensa los ha visto juntos y especulan que pueden estar teniendo una aventura? – Arqueó la ceja.

Yo me ahogué con mi propia saliva y al parecer Bella también porque ambos empezamos a toser – _¿Yo? ¿Una aventura? ¿Con Bella?_ – Eso era algo imposible, Bella no era ninguna aventura, era mi mejor amiga – _¿Qué clase de imbécil puede pensar que mi relación con Bella va más allá de una amistad?_ – A parte de Alice y Jasper, este último ya me había dicho que entre nosotros pasaría algo en algún momento, más yo no podía dar crédito a eso – _¿Cómo les hacía entender a ese par que no era lo que ellos pensaban?_ – bufé interiormente.

– Edward… – Dijo Bella más calmada – No te comenté algo, Allie – Alice miró el teléfono asombrada a la expectativa de lo que le pudiera decir – El día antes de irme de viaje, Emmet y yo nos fuimos juntos a la empresa y antes de llegar a las puertas, un montón de periodistas y paparazis nos abordaron y… bueno, hicieron unas preguntas del trabajo, luego se empezaron a inmiscuir en nuestra vida privada y uno de ellos preguntó – Oí como Bella tragaba saliva – "Señor McCarthy ¿Qué hay de su relación con la señora McCarthy? Tenemos fuentes de que su matrimonio podría estar en crisis" y después de ese, otro dijo "Señor McCarthy, con todo respeto; lo hemos visto con una mujer en un bar y a la señora McCarthy la vemos con un hombre todo el tiempo ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre eso?" – Bella sollozaba al otro lado de la línea – Alice, no sé qué hacer, mi matrimonio se está desmoronando frente a mis ojos y estoy implicando a Edward en todo este caos… Él ya tiene demasiadas cosas en las que debe pensar y yo no puedo darle un problema más; quizá, lo mejor sea alejarme – Concretó con voz lastimera.

– _¿Qué?_ – No yo no quería que ella se alejara. Ella lo dijo bien, tengo muchos problemas; pero, agregar uno más, no me iba a condenar a muerte; además, gracias a ella fue que pude superar lo de Carlisle y Esme, gracias a ella pude estar más o menos tranquilo cuando Vera se escapó, cuando estaba con ella me sentía feliz y pleno, no podía dejar que todo eso se fuera… No quería ni podía dejar que ella se fuera, porque Bella se había vuelto una parte esencial en mi vida y sin ella, entonces no sabría lo que iba a hacer.

Alice pareció sorprendida– O sea que, haciendo referencia al último comentario, es verdad que Emmet te engaña y que Edward y tú son los únicos ciegos que no se dan cuenta que se gustan… Es que, hay que ser ciego para no notarlo – Sonrió como el gato de Alice y Wonderland.

Me quedé estupefacto – _¿Gustarme?_ – Si, me agradaba la compañía de Bella, un instinto sobreprotector nacía de mí cuando se trataba de ella, era una mujer hermosa e inteligente y me sentía como en una burbuja cuando estaba a su lado, pero ¿Gustarme? Nunca me había planteado esa posibilidad, hasta ahora. Cerré los ojos y moví mi cabeza lentamente, no me podía gustar: Ella era mi mejor amiga. Me lo repetí tantas veces que empecé a dudar de las palabras de Alice, mejor me concentré en la respuesta que daría Bella, quién también parecía en estado de shock.

– Alice, por Dios ¿Cómo podría gustarme? – Dijo pareciendo indignada. Ese era el tono que menos esperaba y por alguna razón, me desmotivó.

– No lo sé, dime tú – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Yo… Él es mi mejor amigo, no me vería de esa forma nunca… No puede ser posible que nos gustemos – Respondió. Algo en mí pecho ardió dolorosamente cuando dijo _"Amigo",_ aun cuando yo también tenía ese concepto de ella, no sabía por qué me hería.

– ¿Por qué no? Él es un hombre y tú eres una mujer, los dos pasan mucho tiempo y disfrutan de su compañía y no me vengas con el cuento de que todo eso solo lo hacen como "Amigos", yo te conozco Isabella – Dijo en tono firme.

– ESTOY CASADA – Gritó.

– Aghhh que terca eres igual que el tonto que tengo a mi lado – Resopló Alice sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

– ¿Tonto? ¿Con quién estás? –Inquirió Bella y por un segundo pude imaginármela con el ceño fruncido.

Alice mantuvo la respiración – Con mi mayordomo que acata cada orden de mis padres y no me deja ver a ningún chico, estoy harta. Pero ese no es el tema ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Desvió el tema con tanta eficacia que me sorprendí.

Bella suspiró – Ya sabes, lo voy a reconquistar y si en dos meses no lo logro… Ya veré qué hago. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que cuando regrese investigaré si es verdad que Emmet me engaña y que tanto él como ella se atengan a las consecuencias si descubro que es cierto y quién es la perra – Ella sonaba decidida y ahogue un grito al oírla decir tal grosería, ella debía estar muy enfadada para hablar así.

– Bien, entonces vas a tener que empezar a planear la estrategia de acecinamiento y ocultar los cadáveres – Alice sonrió triunfal – Tengo que irme, Bella, mi padre me espera y supongo que debe ser para otra retahíla sobre el curso que está tomando mi vida.

– Ok, gracias por escucharme Allie, a pesar de esos equivocados consejos – Dijo lo último en un murmullo que tanto Alice como yo escuchamos.

– No hay de qué, deberías llamar a Edward… Debe extrañarte – Una mueca de sorpresa cruzó por mi rostro y Alice me guiñó un ojo.

– Sí, he pensado en llamarlo, creo que hoy empezaba la universidad – Soltó un suspiro – Ya veré, solo quiero algo de tiempo.

– Eso quiere decir que estás sopesando el hecho de que te gusta – Alice volvió a sacar el tema a colación.

Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo en una charla en la que no participaba y que hablara sobre mí con otra persona; por otra parte, me hacía sentir bien que Bella estuviera pensando en mí y… – _¡Basta!_ – Me grité mentalmente; Bella era mi amiga y ya, punto final, no había más.

– Alice – Dijo Bella en tono cansado.

– Solamente, prométeme que lo vas a pensar – Pidió casi como una súplica.

– Adiós, Alice… Te hablaré mañana – Contestó en tono inseguro y se cortó la llamada.

Tanto Alice como yo nos quedamos sentados en nuestros puestos, en total silencio, solo podía oír mis pensamientos y repetir constantemente la charla que habían tenido Bella y Alice hace un momento – _¿Por qué esto me estaba inquietando tanto?_ – No sabía el motivo por el que Alice había hecho esto, desde el principio Bella había dejado muy clara su posición respecto a nuestra amistad – _¿Por qué tendría que cambiar en algo?_ – Ella se notaba muy enamorada de su esposo y yo no era quién para impedírselo – _¿Y por qué me dolía cuando pensaba en eso?_ – Alice había logrado confundirme lo suficiente como para que yo estuviera dudando de mis propios pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué me invitaste a escuchar una conversación privada entre Bella y tú? – Le pregunté un tanto irritado.

– Primero, quería saber cómo ibas a reaccionar y segundo, esto me servía para planear el próximo paso que tanto tu como ella van a dar. Por lo visto, va a ser muy fácil porque por mucho que lo nieguen, los hice dudar de lo que decían y eso ya dice mucho – Dijo bastante segura.

– ¿Qué? – Respondí en tono de pregunta.

 _ **UFF, CASI QUE NO ACABO HOY… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, EN REALIDAD NO ME ESPERABA QUE LLEGARAMOS TAN RÁPIDO, ASÍ QUE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA HAY OUTTAKE ROSEEMMET, DESPUÉS VOLVEMOS AL EDWARD POV. NOS LLEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, UN ABRAZO DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

 _ **POV Narrador: Outtake Rose-Emmet**_

 _ **Hace cuatro años**_

Rosalie Hale Masen, una mujer hermosa sin suerte con el dinero desde que se había independizado de sus padres, pensó que con su título de "Administradora de empresas" le lloverían propuestas de trabajo; pero, las cosas no le salieron como ella las tenía planeadas. Una vez estuvo casada con su marido, tuvo que empezar a trabajar en lo que fuera, porque le partía el corazón ver al hombre que amaba, esforzándose tanto por querer mantener el estilo de vida que ella llevaba; no solo para ella, sino también para su hija; no obstante, no era suficiente.

Rosalie ya había conseguido su quinto empleo del trimestre hace una semana: renunció al anterior ya que se sentía denigrada por el trato que le daban tanto los clientes del bar como su jefe, quien no dejaba de verla con lujuria y buscaba cualquier pretexto para acercarse a ella. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que ahora, en un bar más exclusivo, solo unos pocos la miraban de mala manera y ella era capaz de soportar eso; además, todo lo que hacía, valía la pena porque estaba ayudando a su querido esposo y le daba lo que podía a su preciada hija, sin contar que la paga era un poco "mejor". Ni siquiera Edward sabía que ella cambiaba de trabajo tan a menudo, él pensaba que trabajaba en el mismo bar desde hacía meses, Rosalie no le dijo nada porque no quería preocuparlo ni darle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar mientras esperaba las bebidas que habían solicitado los clientes de la mesa que tenía a su cargo, hasta que escuchó su nombre de los labios de su superior: Una mujer delgada y de curvas finas que a simple vista, era hermosa; pero, el trato con ella era una cuestión diferente, ya que tendía a ser hipócrita y prepotente. En fin, Rosalie entregó las bebidas y atendió el llamado de su superior.

– El señor McCarthy quiere que seas su mesera esta noche – Dijo la mujer en tono ácido y casi envidioso.

Ella abrió los ojos, solo sabía de la existencia de un hombre con ese apellido y no lo creía capaz de ir a un bar teniendo una esposa a quien amaba incondicionalmente - o eso decían los medios de comunicación - y Rosalie solo tenía pequeños detalles de su figura física, ya que no le interesaba la vida de otras personas diferentes a su familia. Los pensamientos de Rosalie fueron interrumpidos por una de sus compañeras de trabajo que había escuchado todo a la perfección.

– Oh, Dios ¿El dueño está aquí? ¿Y te pidió a ti ser su mesera? Tienes tanta suerte... A mí me pidió ser su mesera después de casi cuatro meses trabajando aquí y casi me muero de la emoción. Él es tan guapo y galante... Qué lástima que esté casado - Dijo con voz soñadora que a lo último se apagó cuando mencionó la última frase.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y su superior volvió a repetirle que se acercara a la mesa del dueño; esta vez, su tono se tornó molesto y duro, casi se podía decir que la estaba gritando y esta última solo lo soportó porque en verdad necesitaba el empleo. Aspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente de sus pulmones dándose ánimos a sí misma, mientras pensaba que tendría que lidiar con algún tipo depravado, porque ningún hombre que estaba casado y totalmente enamorado iba a un bar a embriagarse al lado de una mesera, en tanto su esposa lo esperaba en su casa. Hizo una mueca de asco y empezó a caminar hacía la mesa.

Emmet, que estaba sentado como un Dios en la mesa vip que reservaba cada noche en su bar, esperaba con ansías a la que sería su mesera y prácticamente su compañía en esta noche. Él no acostumbraba a coquetear con las mujeres, estaba consciente de su compromiso con Bella; pero, sentía que le faltaba algo, pese a eso, nunca pensó en engañarla con otra mujer, mucho menos dejar su compromiso por una aventura; su esposa era una mujer muy especial para él y no la iba a herir de tal forma. No obstante, él no se sentía completo con ella y por eso iba a su bar de vez en cuando y distaría su vista con las hermosas meseras que trabajaban allí.

Habían sido tres días en los que Emmet se esforzaba por ver el rostro de aquella rubia que tenía un cuerpo tan hermoso y voluptuoso – _Es una diosa_ – pensaba constantemente. Ese día se había atrevido a pedir que fuera su mesera personal para poder verla, aunque fuera por una noche; la verdad, él se sentía muy nervioso por tenerla cerca… Había algo en ella que no podía describir y que le atraía sobre manera, no era solo la belleza de su cuerpo o la forma en la que caminaba, había algo más.

Emmet sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba al ver a la chica en la que estaba pensando, venía con el ceño fruncido -cosa que a él le pareció adorable y sexi- movió apretó sus ojos levemente, con la intención de concentrarse en que solo debía tener esos pensamientos para su esposa y que además no quería parecer un completo estúpido frente a la mujer que estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Ella, en cambio, tragó saliva al ver al hombre de lejos, caminó más despacio por lo atontada que estaba – _Está endemoniadamente sexi_ – Se dijo mentalmente y casi mecánicamente empezó a mover sus caderas de manera más sensual. Todo rastro de los pensamientos que había tenido cuando le dijeron que tenía que atenderlo en toda la noche, se esfumaron al verlo sentado con la pierna cruzada de modo que su tobillo derecho reposaba sobre su rodilla izquierda y además tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa – _Es un jodido Dios_ – Se dijo nuevamente. No se dio cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que estuvo delante de él y sus piernas parecían gelatinas al sentir la mirada fija de aquel hombre sobre ella, no sabía cómo sentirse porque nunca había experimentado tal experiencia, ni siquiera con Edward.

Trató de tranquilizarse – Buenas noches, señor McCarthy ¿Qué le puedo servir esta noche? – Dijo con una calma totalmente fingida, por dentro estaba hecha un hilo de nervios.

Él la miró de abajo arriba, lejos de ser una mirada lasciva era de adoración, la mujer era perfectamente hermosa; luego, de admirar cada curva de su cuerpo, se concentró en su rostro que había tratado de mirar -por lo que le pareció mucho tiempo- ninguna de las suposiciones que hizo en su mente le hacían justicia, el rostro de aquella mujer era perfecto. Digno de ser de un ángel, su rostro estaba bien enmarcado con el cabello dorado atado a una cola de caballo, aunque se podía ver algunos mechones ondulados caían libremente hasta un poco más de la mitad de su rostro – _¿Cómo se verá con el cabello suelto en toda su gloria?_ – se preguntó mientras se pasaba los dedos lentamente por el mentón.

– Buenas noches – Dijo al fin rompiendo el contacto visual tan agradable en el que ambos se habían sumergido – Me gustaría una botella de vino, el mejor que tengan… Y después me haces compañía en la mesa – Dijo galante, ella iba a replicar diciendo que tenía trabajo y él lo vio en aquellos pozos azules llenos de elegancia y belleza – No te preocupes por los demás, en este momento, solo estamos tú y yo – Dijo con aquella voz sensual y prometedora que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Rosalie asintió incapaz de decir una palabra y se limitó a ir por el vino caminando lentamente, con cuidado de no caerse; la mirada de ese hombre la estaba aturdiendo más de lo que ella creía normal; en ese contacto visual que tuvieron no se acordó de nada, ni de su hogar, ni su trabajo, ni si quiera su esposo o su hija, a las personas que más amaba en el mundo; para ese entonces no había ni existía nada, solo él con sus seductores labios carnosos y sus concentrados ojos oscuros viéndola como si ella fuera un ángel.

Repasó la imagen del hombre mientras esperaba a que le entregaran la botella junto a dos copas de vino. Las largas y bien formadas piernas que tenía lo hacían parecer alto, su torso era firme y bien moldeado por sus abdominales, sus brazos parecían ser musculosos; su rostro mostraba a un hombre serio, dado que tenía sus ojos oscuros y cejas pobladas que los adornaban, su nariz recta, sus pómulos fuertes, sus labios carnosos que al explayarse en una sonrisa formaba un hoyuelo a cada lado de su mejilla, asemejando a la imagen de un niño tierno. Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro hasta que fue sorprendida por el bartender.

– Aquí está tu pedido, nena… ¿Por qué tan distraída esta noche? – Matt se quedó pensando un rato y luego sonrió – Ah, hoy eres la compañía del señor McCarthy – Concluyó.

Rosalie movió su cabeza de lado a lado negando la afirmación certera de su compañero – Gracias, Matt – Se limitó a decir tomando la bandeja con la botella y las dos copas.

Llegó hasta la mesa caminando un poco más rápido, debía admitir que estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver al hombre que ni siquiera se había presentado, prácticamente era un desconocido para ella – _Un desconocido que me hace sentir mil cosas al mismo_ tiempo – pensó sin dejar su paso acelerado.

Cuando se vieron de nuevo, ambos sonrieron levemente. Emmet le hizo una seña a Rosalie para que se sentara a su lado y él mismo fue quien destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas, a él también lo invadían los nervios y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué; a pesar de tener una esposa y antes de eso una fama inigualable con las mujeres, no se sentía relajado al tener a aquella rubia delante de él; sentía que iba a parecer un completo estúpido con cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera.

– Ya que vamos a compartir una botella de vino y al parecer una noche ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? – Emmet preguntó tratando de recordar cómo hablar con una chica; en ese momento, su mente estaba en blanco y sus ojos perdidos en los de la mujer con cara de ángel.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente avergonzada por la pregunta – _¿Me está coqueteando? Él tiene esposa ¿No?_ – Se removió en el asiento incómoda, sin saber qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía si responderle o no porque cabía la posibilidad de que si seguía con todo eso, podría tener serios problemas. Aclaró su garganta para poder decir algo coherente y salir de la situación, pero no se le ocurrió nada y tampoco salió ninguna palabra de sus labios.

Entre tanto Emmet, estaba gritándose mentalmente por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal; generalmente, cuando decía alguna frase parecida a esa, las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies y luego no había nada ni nadie que se las quitara de encima. Pero ella no, ella era diferente porque parecía incómoda y nerviosa. Un silencio aterrador tanto para ella como para él, los envolvió.

En unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Rosalie decidió romper el silencio – Lo siento, no estoy muy segura de estar cómoda… Mmmmm no sé, parece que tratas de coquetearme y he escuchado que tienes esposa, no me gusta meterme en ese tipo de relaciones; simplemente, no hago lo que no me gustaría que me hicieran a mí – Fue directa como siempre, su voz sonaba firme; lejos de eso, estaba asustada por la forma en la que le había hablado al dueño del lugar; pero, no iba a dejar sus principios de lado solo por un trabajo, ella era mucho más que eso.

Emmet frunció el ceño, la primera chica - aparte de su esposa- que no se había doblegado ante él, la sola idea de conocerla más a fondo lo intrigó y lo puso más ansioso de lo que ya estaba. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos; la forma en la que ella le había hablado, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma tan directa, todos lo alababan como a un rey y sentía extrañamente bien que aquella mujer sin nombre, lo enfrentara de la forma en la que lo hizo. Aun sin que él se propusiera coquetearle, las palabras solo salieron de su boca sin más. Debía pensar en algo rápido para seguir hablando con ella, Emmet se sentía bien en su presencia y necesitaba conocer todo sobre ella.

– Está bien – Acercó una copa hacía ella – Acepto que estoy casado, no es mi intención coquetearte ni mucho menos, digamos que solo quiero ser tu amigo ¿Eso está bien para ti? – Dijo con una sonrisa y ésta, a su vez, dejó ver los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Rosalie asintió sonrojada, por primera vez agradeció que el lugar estuviera casi a oscuras. Emmet continuó – Entonces, yo responderé todas las preguntas que me hagas y tú responderás mis preguntas, las que tú quieras; prometo ser totalmente sincero ¿Por qué no empiezas? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Rosalie sospechaba que ese calificativo de "amigos" no era más que una excusa para que él siguiera coqueteándole indiscretamente. Tragaba saliva silenciosamente de tanto en tanto, estaba desesperada y segura de que si ese hombre no la atrajera tanto, ella ya hubiera huido de allí con alguna patética excusa, se repitió las palabras que Edward tanto decía – _Los hubiera no existen_ – se demoró un rato en contestarle al hombre -o preguntarle- porque estaba entretenida mirando como jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa, todo con el fin de no encontrarse con la mirada del Dios griego que tenía al frente; estaba convencida de que si lo veía, iba a caer y no se equivocó, porque en cuanto levantó la mirada, le pareció que sus labios tenían vida propia y empezó a hablar.

– Dime lo que tú quieras, algo sobre tu familia o cómo descubriste tu vocación o tus años de estudio. Lo que quieras – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y castigándose mentalmente por ser tan débil.

Emmet sonrió – Suena a que te dé una biografía sobre mí. Ok, empecemos… Mi nombre es Emmet Javier McCarthy – Hizo una mueca – Sí, lo sé, mi segundo nombre es horrible; pero nadie puede contra mi madre y cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba intentando quitar mi segundo nombre, casi acaba con mi preciado Jeep.

– No me parece "horrible", hasta creo que es tierno – Comentó Rosalie con una voz queda – Y ¿Un Jeep? – Preguntó acerca de su segunda declaración.

– Sí, tengo un Jeep perfecto desde que terminé la universidad, lo pude comprar con mi propio dinero… Bueno, entenderás que mis padres son muy acaudalados y no les molestaría comprar un auto para mí; pero este, tiene un valor sentimental incalculable y sí admito que es ostentoso, todos los autos que tengo son así, solo que éste es… ya sabes… especial – Dijo Emmet con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos y sonrió pícaramente – Por cierto, nadie a parte de mi familia, sabe mi segundo nombre, ni siquiera mi esposa; la verdad, me avergüenza y creo que es mejor omitirlo, ya que mi mamá no quiere que me deshaga de él.

Mientras Emmet le hablaba Rosalie sonreía con verdadera emoción y un toque de adoración, con esas simples palabras y esa corta historia había conseguido que ella se sintiera culpable por haberse hecho un mal juicio sobre Emmet. En un principio, pensó que era un mujeriego, que no le importaba el compromiso o su familia, que era del todo falso, aparte de que seguramente sería creído, humillante y prepotente; por primera vez, le dio alegría saber que se había equivocado, en él no había rastros de todos los defectos que ella imaginó; al contrario, parecía ser tierno, dulce, cálido, inteligente y bromista, sobretodo, le encantaban los hoyuelos de sus mejillas al ver esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente.

– Ahora ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? Lo prometo, seguiremos con mi auto biografía – Dijo él poniendo su mano en el pecho donde estaba su corazón y ella sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale Ma… – Se detuvo al decir el apellido de su marido – Solo Rosalie Hale, no me gusta mucho utilizar mi segundo apellido – Dijo nerviosa pensando que si le decía que estaba casada, él perdería todo su interés en ella y eso era algo que no planeaba. Siguió – ¿Qué te puedo decir de mí? Mi familia… no es tan adinerada como la tuya pero se sostiene muy bien, mi padre tiene una empresa y mi madre es corredora de bienes raíces – Bajó la mirada por un momento – Hace años que no los veo por un problema sin importancia que a ellos pareció afectarles mucho, lo único que me queda de mi familia es mi hermano menor – Sonrió levemente – En realidad, él es muy maduro y hasta parece que la menor soy yo.

Emmet intentó cambiar de tema porque en sus ojos tristes se veía todo el daño que le hacía hablar de su familia – ¿Estudiaste? – Preguntó tratando de animarla.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y asintió – Si, hace más o menos cuatro años terminé la universidad y soy administradora de empresas – Dijo orgullosa y Emmet frunció el ceño, gesto que a ella no pasó desapercibido – No tuve suerte con los empleos; ya sabes, siempre que iba a una entrevista de trabajo, había por lo menos cinco o diez personas detrás de mí y alguno de ellos obtenía el empleo. Ya después perdí las esperanzas y solo buscaba trabajo en lo que saliera, fui secretaria dos veces, mesera de cafeterías y los últimos empleos que tuve fueron en bares – Miró el lugar a su alrededor – Todos eran completamente denigrantes en todo sentido. Luego, vi un anuncio en el periódico diciendo que solicitaban mesera aquí y tomé el empleo hace una semana… Esa es la historia de cómo llegué aquí – Dijo sin saber qué hacer.

– Lo siento – Dijo Emmet.

– No es tu culpa, ni la mía… Supongo que las cosas debían pasar así. Ahora sígueme contando sobre ti – Ese comentario por parte de Rosalie, puso una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

– No sé cómo seguir – Se quedó pensando – Soy hijo único, en el instituto me iba bien académicamente; pero, tenía problemas disciplinarios porque me gusta hacer bromas y para ese entonces, lo estaba descubriendo y… tengo que admitirlo, las bromas eran muy pesadas. Varios profesores, compañeros y directivos cayeron ante ellas y casi me sacan del instituto al último año – Sonrió – Recuerdo que puse bombas de tinta apestosa en los casilleros del equipo de basquetbol; cabe aclarar, que yo estaba en el equipo de futbol americano y prácticamente, los de basquetbol nos odiaban y viceversa… No tenía intenciones de venganza o cosas negativas, solo lo hice por diversión – Soltó una carcajada recordando – Cuando el equipo terminó su práctica, fueron a las duchas como era costumbre, yo puse las bombas con una agilidad increíble y otro amigo se encargó de llevarse toda la ropa; después de que salimos, solo se oyeron gritos y la explosión de las bombas. Fue muy gracioso verlos en toalla, manchados y corriendo por todo el campus buscando su ropa. El olor de las bombas les duró una semana y nadie se les acercaba – Emmet apenas podía hablar sin soltar una carcajada.

Rosalie reía tratando de no ser muy exagerada, aunque si le hacía gracia – ¿Y cómo saliste de eso? – Le preguntó con una pequeña risita.

– Eso fue lo mejor de todo, no me hicieron nada… Quiero decir, los de basquetbol sabían que Daniel y yo les habíamos hecho la broma; pero, no tenían como probarlo y a nosotros no nos podían culpar – Sonrió – Ahora dime tú ¿Cómo fueron tus días de instituto?

Ella frunció el ceño – No fue muy interesante a decir verdad, solo hasta mi último año disfruté del instituto… Quiero decir, tuve que estudiar mucho, mi papá me presionaba para que entrara a una buena universidad y tuve algunos problemas con los profesores porque yo era algo así como "la favorita" y eso me ponía en contra de mis compañeros – Dijo ella recordando todas las fastidiosas auditorias, en las que la ponían a decidir si sus profesores o sus compañeros tenían razón sobre cualquier discusión.

– Suena difícil – Dijo Emmet frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo fue; pero, hubo una parte buena: Tenía amigos fuera del instituto, con mucho esfuerzo logré que mi papá me dejara ir a fiestas y a mi primer concierto, sin contar el parque de diversiones o las simples charlas que teníamos cuando nos sentábamos en la vereda cerca de mi casa – Comentó nostálgica – Todo eso borraba el estrés que siempre vivía y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Emmet se quedó mirándola con ternura, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento tan raro de querer estar todo el tiempo con ella y disfrutar de sus historias, le gustaba y necesitaba seguir hablando con ella, todo era tan fácil; no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, pero se sintió completo por primera vez, encontró lo que estaba buscando por tanto tiempo en ese bar; el lugar que distraía su atención levemente.

Ahora no le importaba nada, no recordaba su trabajo, no importaba su poder económico y hasta político -por parte de su padre-; sin ser consciente, tampoco recordó a Bella esperándolo en casa. Él intentaba llegar temprano para verla antes de dormir; pero, cada vez que llegaba la encontraba profundamente dormida y se sentía de lo peor, se acostaba junto a ella tratando de abrazarla sabiendo muy bien que a la mañana siguiente, él salía a trabajar primero que ella; pocas veces sus horarios coincidían y él podía ir con ella al trabajo, eso era todo… No hablaban de su relación sentimental, a veces solo había silencio entre ellos hasta que llegaban a la empresa y sus caminos se dividían nuevamente.

Aunque él nunca quiso eso, cuando se casó con ella tenía una concepción muy diferente de lo que sería su matrimonio con Bella Brandon _**(NA: Emmet piensa que Bella es hermana de Alice)**_ , todo el romance pasó cuando llevaban poco más de un año de casados. Se preguntaba a menudo cuál sería la razón de su distanciamiento, deberían ser inseparables después de que habían vivido juntos, prácticamente, desde que ambos se conocieron en la universidad. La única noche que podía sentirla realmente suya, que se podía sentir realmente enamorado, fue en la luna de miel y aunque Bella creía firmemente que habían hecho "el amor" Emmet no lo sintió así, solo le pareció un acto que debía hacer; claro que, nunca se lo hizo saber a su esposa.

–Entonces, cuéntame cómo supiste que debías estudiar hotelería y turismo y bueno, todos los demás títulos que tienes – Dijo Rosalie, sin intención de sacar a Emmet de sus pensamientos.

– No lo supe de inmediato, primero creí que debía estudiar finanzas como mi mamá… Hice tres semestres; pero lo dejé hasta ahí… En mi último semestre tuve un profesor, él tenía una hija y la conocí por casualidad, ella viajaba todo el tiempo y nos hicimos amigos, yo la seguía a ella a cualquier lugar que quisiera y cuando estuve en Serbia lo supe. Obviamente, cuando viajábamos teníamos que quedarnos en algún lugar, en Serbia no había mucho de dónde escoger y me dije – _Sería excelente que las personas siempre tuvieran un lugar al cual llegar cuando viajan_ – Cuando llegué de nuevo a casa, le dije a mis padres que quería estudiar hotelería y turismo y ellos accedieron, ahí empezó toda mi aventura: Me inscribí en la universidad y estudiaba lo que me gustaba… Duré una semana conociendo compañeros y un día, uno de esos compañeros me presentó a… – Emmet se quedó en silencio súbitamente y el ambiente se tornó incómodo.

– A tu esposa – Respondió Rosalie rápidamente.

– Bella era genial, no sé si nuestra relación avanzó demasiado rápido… Ella estudiaba economía, vivía en la casa de sus padres y el viaje que hacía hasta la universidad era muy largo, nos volvimos tan amigos que la invité a mudarse conmigo… Eso fue algo apresurado, supongo; ella vivió solo tres días conmigo, luego nos hicimos novios y ya no nos podíamos separar… Ahora que lo pienso, fue demasiado acelerado; pero, en ese momento todo parecía tan fácil con ella y éramos felices, así que nada nos impedía estar juntos… Eso sin contar que mis padres la adoran, en especial mi madre – Él terminó con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Si todo siguiera como antes, estaría perfecto; pero, entonces no hubiera conocido a la maravillosa mujer que tenía en frente y decidió que no cambiaría nada de su pasado o de su presente porque si lo hacía, no la hubiera conocido y a pesar de saber poco de ella, la quería en su vida, no sabía exactamente de qué manera, pero la quería.

– Ahora, tu turno – Continuó Emmet – Dime algo de tu vida ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó tratando de no sonar muy interesado, más no dejaba de estar intrigado por la respuesta.

Rosalie se quedó muda por un momento, ya había decidido negarle la vida que tenía con su esposo y su hija -por más que le doliera- así que se dio un respiro, no pensó en eso porque sabía que él nunca le volvería a pedir ser su mesera, nunca se volverían a ver, por lo tanto – _¿Qué caso tenía?_ – Se preguntó mentalmente y siguió con todas sus mentiras y ocultándole parte de su vida; después de todo, alguien como él no podía interesarse en alguien como ella y aunque lo hiciera, él estaba casado. Movió su cabeza lentamente sin que él lo notara.

– No tengo novio – Dijo convencida. No le estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco le estaba diciendo la verdad completa. Emmet alzó una ceja preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien tan maravillosa como ella, no tuviera novio – No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo otro empleo a parte de este para poder subsistir, literalmente trabajo de día y de noche – Al menos eso no era mentira, nadie sabía que ella trabajaba en las mañanas como cajera en un supermercado – Tragó saliva, consciente de la mentira que iba a decir a continuación – Vivo en una pequeña casita a las afueras de Nueva York, una amiga y yo la compramos y vivimos allí hace un poco más de tres años – Dijo lo último con dificultad, no le gustaba negar a su esposo, el que había hecho tantos esfuerzos por ella y tampoco le gustaba negar a su mayor triunfo que era su hija.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Rosalie tomó un suspiro y antes de que ella dijera algo, Emmet continuó – Debe ser… estresante – Comentó.

– Lo es, no quiero hablar de eso… Mejor dime de tu esposa – Preguntó y se sintió masoquista por hacerlo.

– Bien, supongo que ya sabes que ella es mi socia en la empresa, trabaja conmigo y con los con Vulturi… Bueno, esa es otra historia y te la contaré después. Volviendo al tema Bella es especial, es bondadosa, tierna, inteligente, amable, dedicada, respetuosa y no sé de qué forma hace que todos la amen… Eso considerando, que es casi imposible que mi madre apruebe a una mujer, Bella lo consiguió siendo ella misma. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella… Casi todo – Dijo lo último en un susurro que Rosalie alcanzó a oír perfectamente y frunció el ceño. Emmet se aclaró la garganta – Ella no me lo dice directamente, pero yo sé que ella quiere tener hijos y yo… no lo sé, no estoy seguro de compartir ese pensamiento.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rosalie casi sin habla recordando a su hermosa Vera.

– No me creo lo suficientemente maduro para esto, creo que no estoy listo. Además, no me gustan mucho los niños – Dijo bajando la cabeza y tomando un sorbo de vino, ya iban en la segunda botella.

Sin querer, a Rosalie se le hirvió la sangre; pensó en la afortunada esposa de Emmet con el deseo de cualquier mujer y él la rechazaba, no solo a ella sino también al pequeño bebé inexistente. Una vez más se sintió dichosa de tener a Vera en su vida y recordó su hermosa sonrisa. Simplemente, explotó ante el comentario de Emmet.

– ¿No estás listo? ¿No eres maduro? Por Dios, solo eres un cobarde que tiene miedo de perder tu trabajo y tu tiempo por estar con TU hijo. Reacciona, si tu esposa quiere eso es porque sabe que ambos están listos; además ¿Cuánto tiempo la has hecho esperar? Toda mujer se sentiría dichosa al tener un bebé: Ver el resultado positivo de la prueba de embarazo, ver todas las ecografías, sentir a su bebé en su pancita dando pataditas, después de nueve meses o antes poder tenerlo en sus brazos y todo lo demás. Pobre de tu esposa si tiene que convivir con un estúpido cobarde como tú – Se levantó de la mesa recordando todo lo que había vivido con Vera, las reacciones de felicidad y orgullo en el rostro de Edward y empezó a poner las dos botellas vacías sobre la bandeja junto con las copas – Permiso – Dijo en tono frío sin ver la expresión de Emmet.

Cuando ella se iba a levantar, Emmet la tomó por la muñeca tratando de no ser muy brusco – Lo siento, no lo había pensado de esa forma – Dijo lamentándose.

– No importa, yo no soy quién para que me des explicaciones; en todo caso, fue un placer ser tu compañía esta noche. Mi turno ya terminó y debo irme, una vez más… Permiso – Dijo zafándose del pobre agarre del hombre y se fue.

…

Rosalie llegó a su casa sintiendo como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, recordó toda la charla que había tenido con el dulce Emmet, hasta que ese bastardo sin corazón habló sobre hijos sin tener la más mínima experiencia sobre ellos – _Idiota_ – Bufó entre dientes. Luego se fue a la habitación de su hija y quitó un corto cabello dorado de su frente, acarició su rostro por un rato y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente – _Nunca te dejaré, mi amor_ – Le susurró al oído. En eso, apareció Edward medio dormido en el umbral de la puerta y abrió sus brazos para que su esposa se acercara.

– ¿Cómo te fue, cielo? – Le preguntó Edward a su esposa, una vez estuvieron abrazados en la cama, a punto de dormirse.

– Bien, nada fuera de lo normal – Dijo restándole importancia; pero, para ella, si había sido TODO fuera de lo normal. Había experimentado demasiadas emociones que no sabía que existían y tampoco sabía por qué las sentía por un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer. Ella aclaró su garganta quedamente – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – Preguntó acercándose más a su pecho.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello – Ya sabes, pesado – Se quedó pensativo – Rose, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que trabajar; yo puedo hacer horas extras o conseguir otro trabajo que nos dé más dinero a los dos; no me gusta la idea de que trabajes por las noches y menos en bares, donde quién sabe qué cosas pueden pasarte y… – Rosalie lo silenció poniendo cariñosamente un dedo sobre sus labios.

– Shhh Edward, quiero hacer esto por ti y por Vera, no me quiero quedar en la casa todo el día… Admito que la idea de estar con Vera todo el día, es tentadora; pero, no me puedo quedar aquí imaginándome como te partes la espalda para pagar deudas y traer comida a la casa, no lo soportaría – Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, Rosalie se adelantó – Los dos sabíamos que esto sería duro, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas – Dijo acariciando su pecho.

– Te amo – Edward levantó la barbilla de Rosalie para besarla.

– Y yo a ti – Correspondió el beso.

Mientras tanto, Emmet estaba llegando a su lujosa casa en su Mercedes Benz, había manejado distraído todo el camino y por suerte no sucedió nada malo; las palabras de Rosalie seguían retumbando en su mente – _¿Por qué no cumplir el deseo de su esposa?_ – Ella era la persona más fiel que había conocido en su vida, había estado para él en todos los momentos difíciles desde que se conocieron. Tal vez Rosalie tenía razón, él era un maldito cobarde y es que, siempre tuvo responsabilidades, toda su vida había estado presionado por su familia para ser alguien importante y ahora – _¿Un hijo?_ – Se preguntó y sintió un leve mareo mientras ingresaba al baño de su casa para lavarse la cara; él podía con todo el peso que tenía al ser uno de los dueños de McCarthy  & Vulturi Association, podía con el estrés de su trabajo y con la presión que le daba el título de ser uno de los hombre más importantes del país, eso sin contar que no quería defraudar a sus padres. – _Rosalie tiene razón_ – Se dijo al darse cuenta de que el miedo lo invadía, tener un hijo no solo era un riesgo de perder a su familia y tal vez a Bella, también era una responsabilidad porque de él dependía un ser vivo… Y no cualquier ser vivo, uno que tenía sus genes y los de su esposa… Esa era la verdad, estaba asustado.

Al llegar a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba durmiendo profundamente en la cama tan enorme que compartían ambos y, en menos de un minuto, Emmet se preguntó cien veces si quería tener un hijo con ella… No sabía la respuesta, ella no llamaba su atención de esa manera; claro, la quería… no sabía si era lo suficiente como para poder llegar a darle un hijo fruto del amor que, por parte de él, no alcanzaba a llenar las expectativas de su bella esposa.

Le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar y decidió que lo mejor era dormir un poco; después de todo, en unas horas tenía que enfrentarse a su trabajo, a una lista interminable de pendientes que iba desde juntas directivas, video conferencias y reunirse con los socios, analizar diferentes cifras. Se puso su pijama y se dejó caer en la cama abrazando a Bella como siempre lo había hecho desde que dormían juntos, sentía un instinto de protección por ella porque parecía tan frágil y delicada, aunque él mismo sabía que en ella no había ni un miligramo de aquellas características: Bella era una mujer fuerte y decidida. Sonrió al pensar en eso y se quedó dormido.

Al pasar las horas, tanto Emmet como Rosalie cumplieron con su rutina diaria; por un lado, él se fue a su trabajo junto a su esposa -como rara vez lo hacía-; por otro lado, Rosalie se levantó de la cama para hacerle el desayuno a su esposo y alistar a su hija para llevarla a la guardería. Ninguno de los dos podía olvidar el encuentro que habían tenido, las emociones que experimentaron y la charla que compartieron hasta que Rosalie había salido casi huyendo del lado de Emmet; ella estaba rogando, mentalmente, para que Emmet no se presentara esa noche y si lo hacía, que escogiera otra mesera y que Rosalie pudiera estar lo más lejos posible de él; ella estaba empezando a creer que estar con Emmet le iba a traer problemas o alguna especie de cambio en su -ya muy agitada- vida.

Emmet ya tenía planeado su día, iba a terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para ir al bar temprano y disculparse con Rosalie, por alguna razón sentía que había metido la pata y necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba arrepentido, que estaba consciente de que todo lo que ella había dicho sobre él, era completamente cierto.

Así pasó el día, cada uno ocupado en sus actividades diarias hasta que se llegó la noche y Emmet arregló todo para irse, en cuanto llegó al elevador se encontró de frente con Bella; él se asustó, se puso pálido y nervioso al ver el rostro delicado y sonriente de su esposa – _No le puedo hacer lo que sea que le estoy haciendo_ – Se dijo a sí mismo y de repente pensó – _No le estoy haciendo nada malo_ – luego la voz de su subconsciente se hizo notar – _Estás teniendo sentimientos raros por otra mujer ¿Te parece poco?_ – Estaba aturdido, no notó cuando ella se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, como era siempre.

– Hola, Emm. Es casi un milagro que hayas terminado a esta hora ¿Vamos juntos a cenar? – Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos achocolatados.

Él aclaró su garganta – No, en realidad tengo que ir a ver a Aro Vulturi... Surgió algo y me acabó de llamar para que nos encontráramos – Mintió descaradamente, sintiéndose terrible – _Dios, le estoy mintiendo a mi esposa para ir a ver a otra mujer_ – Se gritó mientras trataba de mantener su expresión para que Bella no se diera cuenta de su engaño.

– ¡Oh! ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó mientras que ambos se adentraban en el elevador.

Emmet negó con la cabeza – No lo sé, solo me dijo que me necesitaba lo más pronto posible – Se quedó en silencio – Prometo no demorar ¿Me esperarías en la casa y cenamos? – Preguntó para aliviar un poco su culpa.

Bella asintió ferviente y al llegar al estacionamiento, se despidió de él con otro beso, que Emmet decidió hacer más romántico; esta vez la besó acunando la cara entre sus manos, mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos para luego jugar con su lengua. Así sintió que al menos, no estaba haciendo sufrir a su esposa y eso aminoraba el hecho que se sintiera como un bastardo. Por último, dejó un casto beso en los labios de su esposa y la acompañó hasta su auto, para luego quedarse viendo cómo se alejaba. Tomó un suspiro y se dirigió a su auto.

…

– _Por favor que no venga, que no venga… Prometo ir a la iglesia todos los domingos si no me lo cruzo otra vez_ – Se decía Rosalie mentalmente mientras se preparaba para empezar a servir las mesas que tenía a su cargo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y literalmente le temblaban las piernas de solo imaginarse que Emmet entrara al lugar y lo que era peor, que la eligiera a ella como su mesera; aunque, si no la eligiera también se sentiría mal por tener que ignorarlo… De cualquier forma salía perdiendo y no dudaba que iba a perder su empleo después de la forma tan altanera en la que le había hablado la noche anterior – _Demonios, ahora si me voy a enloquecer_ – Gritaba en su mente.

Las piernas y las manos de Rosalie le temblaban cada vez que iba a tomar órdenes o dejar bebidas, ya fuera en la barra o en las mesas y cada dos minutos miraba hacía la entrada para asegurarse de que él no apareciera. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Emmet hizo su entrada luciendo tan profesional como siempre, con su traje gris de ejecutivo, corbata y camisa de color azul oscuro, luciendo sus carísimos zapatos negros importados y lo más increíble de todo era que con su mirada concentrada, estaba buscando el rostro de aquella rubia preciosa que lo había cautivado. Rosalie lo vio primero y empezó a hiperventilar, por suerte estaba cerca de la barra y lejos de él.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Matt al verla tan pálida.

– Na… nada – Tartamudeó – ¿Podrías decirle a la jefe que me tuve que ir? No sé, inventa cualquier excusa. Por favor, por mí – Suplicó con la mirada.

Ante aquel gesto Matt no se pudo resistir, solo asintió y no pudo decir nada más porque al frente de él y detrás de Rosalie, estaba Emmet McCarthy en toda su gloria mostrando una expresión firme y seria. Emmet, al ver a Rosalie hablando con Matt y la cara soñadora que tenía esta último al verla, sintió que no le quedaba más opción que enfurecerse, aunque no supo muy bien por qué; pero, en ese mismo instante no se detuvo a analizarlo.

– Que bien que estés aquí, Rosalie… ¿Podrías ser mi mesera esta noche? – Preguntó en tono galante y al mismo tiempo lanzaba dagas mirando a Matt.

Rosalie tembló al oír la voz de Emmet, se dio la vuelta para encararlo y su cuerpo reaccionó poniéndose pálida al ver a Emmet tan serio – _De seguro me va a despedir_ – pensó, esta sería su última noche trabajando en ese bar. Emmet le dijo algo más a Matt, que Rosalie no alcanzó a escuchar porque estaba aturdida pensando en todas las cosas negativas que pasarían si no tuviera el trabajo; aunque, en retrospectiva, eso era algo bueno: No volvería a ver a Emmet y no tendría más problemas hormonales… Aunque él dijo que serían amigos – _No, la palabra "Amigos" es solo una excusa para poder ponerme como su amante_ – Se dijo seriamente. Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano grande y firme posándose en su espalda.

Ella asintió mecánicamente – ¿Qué desea tomar esta noche, señor McCarthy? – Dijo con profunda seriedad, sin un ápice de duda escondiendo todo lo que le producía tener la mano de Emmet pegada a su espalda.

Emmet hizo una mueca al escucharla nombrarlo con tanta formalidad, pero no dijo nada; después de todo, estaban frente a un empleado y él no se podía descuidar de esa forma.

– Quiero una botella de wiski y dos vasos – Dijo en tono firme al muchacho que atendía la barra y este asintió corriendo para traer el pedido.

Una vez se fue, Emmet se acercó a Rosalie poniendo sus labios muy cerca de su oído, cosa que hizo estremecer a la susodicha – ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche? Tengo algo que decirte – Preguntó con voz seductora, no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaría porque la primera vez fue un desastre al utilizar esa técnica, pero nada perdía con intentarlo de nuevo -o eso esperaba- teniendo en cuenta que ella podía renunciar a su empleo y conseguir otro, para así, desaparecerse de su vida.

Rosalie asintió y tomó la bandeja que Matt recién había dejado sobre la barra, Emmet y Rosalie caminaron juntos hasta la mesa que Emmet siempre tenía a su disposición. Rosalie sirvió las vasos, muy nerviosa y tratando de que eso no se notara. Acercó uno a Emmet y el otro lo dejó en el centro sin ganas de beber esa noche o tal vez lo haría después de que Emmet se fuera.

– Entonces, escucho ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme, señor McCarthy? – Dijo lo más formal que pudo.

– ¿Por qué la súbita formalidad? ¿Recuerdas que somos amigos? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa; como Rosalie no contestó, llevó el vaso de wiski a sus labios y bebió un poco del licor para tranquilizarse – Escúchame, Rosalie… No quise decir nada de lo que dije anoche, de hecho, creo que tienes toda la razón, acertaste en todo lo que me dijiste y en serio me siento muy apenado… – Rosalie lo cortó.

– Eso no cambia nada, no me tienes que decir todo eso, a la que le debes todas esas explicaciones es a tu esposa, yo no soy nadie en tu vida; quiero decir, a penas nos conocimos ¿Por qué tendría que pedirte explicaciones? – Dijo en tono ácido.

Emmet se acercó a ella – Eres mi amiga – Luego giró su rostro hasta el de Rosalie que estaba evitándolo con la mirada – La persona que me entiende más que nadie en el mundo, no tienes miedo de decirme mis defectos, no te importa el poder que yo tenga, fuiste sincera conmigo y eso hace temblar a más de uno – Rosalie lo miró un poco contrariada y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Emmet se acercó más a ella y la besó lenta y delicadamente, un beso que duró algo más de un minuto, pero se sintió como estar en el cielo para ambos. Una vez terminado el beso Emmet sonrió – Eres maravillosa.

– Los amigos no se besan y menos cuando uno de ellos está casado con otra persona – Dijo Rosalie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, Rose – Emmet puso uno de los rizos dorados de Rosalie detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Tu amante? Porque no creo que me vayas a proponer ser tu novia o esposa y dejar a "Bella" de la noche a la mañana. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cortar aquí, no conozco a tu esposa y ella no me ha hecho nada malo a mí; así que, no pienso herirla de esa forma – Dijo con pose firme, aunque aún se sentía desorientada por el beso.

– Dime, si yo no estuviera comprometido sentimentalmente ¿Tu accederías una relación sentimental conmigo? – Le preguntó, Rosalie se iba a negar pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo – Yo sé cómo te hago sentir, porque también siento lo mismo… Es algo raro y a la vez fascinante; sentir tus labios sobre los míos, fue la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí; porque, de otra forma, no me hubieras correspondido… Te tengo una propuesta, mientras estemos aquí – Tomó aire – Inténtenoslo, seamos novios, amantes, cualquier título que quieras darle, excepto amigos.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó Rosalie con una ceja arqueada, sin dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos – Todo se irá por el caño cuando cualquiera de tus empleados se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros, yo sería "la otra"… No me puedo denigrar de esa manera, no seré plato de segunda mesa de nadie – Dijo ofendida.

– Aquí solo somos Rosalie y Emmet; además, no te preocupes por los empleados… Yo me encargo de eso – Trató de tranquilizarla poniendo su mano en una de las mejillas de porcelana de Rosalie mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza y ternura.

Ella soltó un suspiro – Déjame pensarlo, mañana te daré mi respuesta – Concluyó rápidamente.

– Eso me da una esperanza enorme – Emmet sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, se sentía eufórico y completamente emocionado de que aquella mujer estuviera pensando en su propuesta.

El resto de la noche, estuvieron juntos y hablaron de todos sus gustos, banalidades y algunas cosas de la vida de ambos; todo seguía igual a la noche anterior en la que se habían conocido, excepto por el hecho de que ni siquiera hicieron amague de besarse y tampoco hablaron de lo que sería de su relación de ahora en adelante. Emmet, estaba que estallaba por hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas, pero sabía que no era prudente presionarla porque sabía que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de perderla y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Por otro lado, Rosalie estaba como en las nubes y cada vez, estaba más convencida de la respuesta que le iba a dar a Emmet a la siguiente noche… Mas, si ella tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, no estaba pensando del todo con la cabeza, su razón estaba muy lejos de allí porque los sentimientos invadían todo su cuerpo; no pensó en sus esposo, en que él no había hecho otra cosas más que amarla, como había prometido el día en que él le pidió que se casaran; mucho menos, pensó en su hija, en el fruto del amor que sentían ambos por el otro. La atención de Rosalie estaba concentrada en aquellos ojos oscuros y esa sonrisa brillante acompañada de los hoyuelos que destacaban en sus mejillas – _Me siento en un sueño_ – Se repetía constantemente.

La noche terminó para ambos, Emmet volvió a su casa como normalmente lo hacía y no recordó que había quedado en cenar con Bella sino hasta que la vio dormida encima de la mesa, la cual estaba adornada por un candelabro con velas ya derretidas, pétalos de rosas, una botella de champagne en la cubitera, servilletas bien puestas y dos copas en la mesa. Emmet se sintió terrible, pasó una mano por su rostro y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera – _Las dos de la mañana, soy un idiota_ – Se dijo mentalmente y luego se acercó a Bella con paso lento, la alzó en sus brazos hasta llevarla a la cama y la depositó lentamente en el colchón mientras la arropaba con las cobijas.

…

– Me tienes que prometer que esta conversación no la va a saber nadie más que nosotros dos – Le dijo Rosalie a Emmet en un tono firme. Él asintió, las palabras no salían de su boca y sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba tan nervioso que hasta podía sentir como las gotas de sudor pasaban por su frente. Tragó saliva y espero impacientemente a que Rosalie siguiera hablando – Acepto – Dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible.

Emmet casi salta de la emoción y tomó a Rosalie por la cintura para abrazarla y luego la besó con euforia, tratando de mostrarle toda la felicidad y la pasión contenida que sentía por ella. Ella correspondió el beso y pronto, parecía que ambos querían comerse y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con las manos porque Emmet pasaba sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus pechos y volvía a descender hasta llegar a su trasero. Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, en un principio tenía sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, luego acarició sus costados, subió hasta su nuca y aprovechó ese punto para acercarlo más a ella.

– No... Deberíamos… Dar… Este tipo… De… Espectáculos… En público – Dijo Rosalie jadeante, sin dejar de acariciar a Emmet y sentir los labios de él en su cuello.

– Tienes razón – Él sonrió maliciosamente – Acompáñame – Tomó su mano con delicadeza.

Se llevó a Rosalie por un pasillo largo, en el que se perdieron de la vista de todos mientras ambos se seguían besando con lujuria. A tientas, Emmet encontró el pomo de la puerta que estaba buscando y la abrió. Ella dejó la atención que tenía sobre Emmet, para observar la habitación que había en frente de ella; era enorme y bien decorada en los que predominaba el rojo y el blanco, aunque se podían ver alguno marcos negros, la pared de enfrente se dividía entre un espacio levemente pequeño en rojo tapizado y un gran espejo que dejaba ver toda la habitación, la cama era rectangular con sábanas y cojines blancos, al lado había mesas de noche y más al fondo un jacuzzi.

– ¿Está mejor? – Preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa en su rostro a al ver a Rosalie tan asombrada.

Ella asintió – Mucho – Sonrió débilmente, aturdida por todo lo que estaba viendo.

– Entonces continuemos en lo que nos quedamos – Dijo Emmet pícaramente, acercándose a ella.

La tomó de la cintura y con una sonrisa la empezó a besar lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de aquellos perfectos y carnosos labios, los delineó sensualmente con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y Rosalie abrió su boca gustosa para empezar la danza de sus lenguas. Ella estaba extasiada, aquel hombre la podía excitar con solo mirarla, a estas alturas ya sentía las bragas mojadas y empezó a jugar con uno de los botones de su chaqueta para luego desabotonarla, Emmet sonrió en sus labios y sacó lentamente la blusa blanca que tenía dentro de su falda negra en forma de tubo.

Ninguno de los dos detuvo sus besos mientras se desvestían, Rosalie desabotonaba rápidamente la chaqueta, desabrochaba su corbata y quitaba la camisa de Emmet con demasiada facilidad, lo que provocaba que él gruñera seximente en su oído. Él le sacó la falda de solo un tirón y Rosalie le ayudó a quitar su blusa, ya que él se estaba demorando demasiado. Pronto, ambos quedaron en ropa interior, Emmet la tiro a la cama con demasiada suavidad y se tomó su tiempo para observarla antes de posicionarse encima de ella; era una mujer sexi, con pechos grandes y generosos, vientre plano, cintura curvilínea, caderas anchas y piernas largas y bien formadas. Rosalie también estaba jadeante viendo a la perfección todos los músculos de Emmet, que no se veían completamente a causa de todos los trajes que tenía que usar a diario.

Entró en estado de shock que dejó rápidamente al sentir el cuerpo de Emmet sobre el suyo, sus grandes y musculosas manos acariciando primero su cara, bajando por su cuello y luego deteniéndose en sus, ya muy duros pechos, escondidos bajo la delicada tela de su sostén. Rosalie soltó un gemido por la sorpresa de que Emmet empezara a besar su cuello, después soltara de un solo golpe su sujetador y dejara sus pechos expuestos; ella se excitó más y se arqueó ante él haciendo que se friccionaran sus sexos y entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan excitado como ella, al notar su dura y palpitante erección en el vientre bajó de Rosalie. Ella, llena de deseo, bajó sus manos hasta donde estaba el elástico del bóxer de Emmet y trató de bajarlos lo más rápido que le fue posible; Emmet le dio un beso apasionado en la boca y también empezó a bajar las bragas de la mujer que tenía debajo de él.

– Es hora, no se vaya a arrepentir ahora, señor McCarthy – Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios hinchados, producto de los besos voraces por parte de ambos.

– Nunca – Dijo Emmet también sonriendo.

Sin un ápice de miedo o duda, él entró rápidamente en ella y ambos gimieron al unísono, estaban tan desesperados por sentirse, que el vaivén iba coordinado pero rápido, sus cuerpos chocaban velozmente mientras que se besaban con lujuria. Cuando Rosalie lo sintió más profundo, enrolló sus piernas, de modo que sus tobillos quedaran pegados a la cintura de él, lo que le dio más acceso a Emmet para introducirse más en ella. Después de unas cuantas estocadas más, Rosalie explotó en un delicioso orgasmo que disfrutó como nunca y luego de ella, Emmet se vino con fuerza dentro de ella.

Emmet se dio la vuelta en el colchón para quedar al lado de ella y no recargarle todo el peso de su cuerpo. Ambos jadeantes no hicieron más que abrazarse, Emmet atrajo a Rosalie hasta sus brazos haciendo que ella descansara la cabeza en su pecho. Estaban jadeando mientras trataban de controlar sus respiraciones y a Rosalie le entró el arrepentimiento cuando una imagen de Edward se instaló en su mente.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer? – Preguntó Rosalie, sin la más mínima intención de alejarse de él.

– Hicimos el amor – Respondió Emmet cansado – ¡Y que amor! – Soltó el aire de sus pulmones al hacer esa exclamación.

Tratando de olvidar la oración que había hecho Emmet, Rosalie movió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado – No, acabas… de serle infiel a tu esposa – Dijo entrando en razón de que ella también estaba engañando a Edward.

Emmet se quedó pensando por un momento – Si… Yo… Ella… No sé… Ya te lo dije, hace tiempo que se perdió la química que yo tenía con ella y sí, pienso decírselo… Pero no sé cuándo – A penas sentía que la culpa empezaba a hacer acto de presencia, peor la desechó rápidamente decidiendo que resolvería ese tema al otro día – ¿Repetimos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Rosalie soltó un suspiro – Solo si me prometes que esto solo será una aventura pasajera – Decidió, ya que era mejor que esto que estaba pasando, no durara mucho tiempo porque se sentía mal engañando a su esposo.

Emmet la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que ella tenía razón: Esto que les estaba pasando, no podía ser más que una simple atracción; Bella era algo importante y no podía perderla solo por una aventura. Al final sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y así empezó una maratón de sexo.

…

 _ **Cuatro años después**_

Rosalie se sentía completamente enamorada de Emmet y sabía que este sentimiento era reciproco, porque él se lo había dicho y demostrado, infinidad de veces; pero la culpa la seguía corriendo por su cuerpo: desde la primera vez que había estado con Emmet, no pudo estar con Edward de forma íntima y sabía que Edward se estaba sintiendo mal por eso; pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, su corazón bombeaba todos los días por aquel hombre con el que se encontraba todas las noches en el bar en el cual ya no trabajaba: Emmet le había conseguido empleo en una importante empresa de textiles y ganaba muy bien, aunque no podía mostrar eso directamente frente a Edward porque entonces él empezaría a hacer preguntas y ella no le quería mentir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo; después de todo, ella lo seguía queriendo como amigo; además, le dolía tener que rechazarlo en los momentos de intimidad.

Rosalie iba saliendo de su horario de trabajo en la empresa cuando se topó de frente con su hermano sin darse cuenta. Jasper estaba feliz de verla después de tanto tiempo, pero le parecía extraño verla precisamente ahí.

– Hola, Rose – La saludó con un abrazo.

– Ho…Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó ella titubeando.

– Venía por una cita a ciegas que me hicieron mis compañeros de universidad – Dijo con una mueca molesta – Menos mal que tú no te tienes que preocupar por eso – Comentó sonriendo, para nadie era un secreto que Edward y él eran muy amigos – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Preguntó arqueando la ceja.

– Busco trabajo, no me pagan lo suficiente de noche y quiero buscar un segundo empleo para ayudar a Edward – Inventó rápidamente.

– Bien, te acompaño – Sonrió.

– No, no – Contestó rápidamente. En su reloj vio que en pocas horas se iba a encontrar a Emmet en el bar – No te quiero aburrir; además, ya es tarde y vivimos lejos, nos vemos más después – Sin darle tiempo de responder, Rosalie se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Por otro lado, Bella le preguntaba a Emmet constantemente, cuándo se iban a reunir para cenar, incluso programaba el viaje por Sudamérica para revisar los hoteles; pero, él siempre se excusaba en que tenía mucho trabajo, todo con el único fin de no dejar a Rosalie solo en las noches, no se sentía preparado para dejarla y menos sabiendo que todo el día se la pasaba pensando en ella y ansiaba la hora de tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya.

…

En esa misma noche, Emmet y Rosalie se encontraron en el bar, ambos se sentaron en la barra y Emmet saludó a Rosalie con un tierno beso en los labios; para ese entonces, ninguno de los dos quería terminar con la relación que tenían, pero tampoco querían dejar a sus respectivas parejas (aunque Emmet no supiera de la existencia del marido de Rosalie, ni de su hija). Como lo dijo Emmet en un principio, en el bar solo eran "Emmet y Rosalie" nadie más y él se había asegurado de construir un tipo de sección VIP solo para ellos y los solo los empleados más confiables, los atendían. Pero ese día se descuidaron: Emmet besó a Rosalie, totalmente apasionado por no haberla visto en todo el día y no se percató de que Alice -la amiga/hermana de Bella- estaba presente y completamente petrificada al ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Emmet por un momento, dirigió la mirada hacía donde estaba ella; pero Rosalie lo distrajo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba las manos por su cuello, para después dejar un beso sobre su mandíbula y ahí, Emmet perdió la cordura e inmediatamente, se la llevó para la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que les traería la decisión que tomaron; nunca, durante los cuatro años que llevaban juntos, se arrepintieron; pero tampoco, Rosalie se decidió a decirle la verdad a su "Amante" porque temía perderlo y Emmet no le diría a su esposa que la engañaba, no solo porque la perdería, sino porque eso la destrozaría y él no quería verla sufriendo.

 _ **HOLA! COMO HAN ESTADO ESTA SEMANA? BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SÉ QUE ESPERARON MUCHO PARA SABER CÓMO SE SENTÍAN ROSALIE Y EMMET Y ADEMÁS COMO HABÍA IDO SU RELACIÓN MIENTRAS AMBOS ESTABAN CASADOS, CREO QUE YA SE ACLARARON ALGUNAS DUDAS… POR EL MOMENTO. COMO SEA, ME ALEGRARÍA QUE ME DEJARAN SU REVIEW ¿QUÉ PIENSAN? NOS LEEMOS EN MI GRUPO CUANDO PONGA ALGUNOS DE LOS ESCENARIOS QUE SE DESCRIBIERON Y BUENO… LA PROXIMA SEMANA. QUE TENGAN UN BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA. BYE :***_

 _ **PD: DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A PAULA MAGALLANES GRACÍA, QUIÉN SIEMPRE ANDA PENDIENTE DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y ADEMÁS ESTABA ESPERANDO ESTE CAPÍTULO DESDE, LO QUE PARECE, MUCHO TIEMPO.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Un mes y medio pasó entre estudio, trabajo, unas cuantas charlas con Carlisle y Esme, las visitas a Alice y llamadas telefónicas con Vera y Jasper. El trabajo era muy pesado teniendo en cuenta que me costaba mantenerme despierto mientras conducía; pero, al fin y al cabo, tenía buena clientela y por lo tanto, no me podía quejar.

En el estudio me iba bien; cumplía con mis deberes, a pesar de que había noches en las que no dormía y consumía grandes cantidades de café y bebidas energéticas, todo para presentar trabajos y estudiar para las evaluaciones. Otro asunto era que Natalie no me dejaba en paz ni un segundo: Yo no podía resistirme a ser el antisocial de la clase, así que hice unos cuantos amigos hombres y un par de amigas mujeres; sin embargo, Natalie las ahuyentaba a todas como si yo le perteneciera y estuviera marcando territorio; era tanta su obsesión por mí, que hasta mis compañeros se sentían incómodos y también "Huían" dejándome solo con ella, era una incómoda situación. Yo solo podía atinar a resoplar frustrado, ya que los constantes coqueteos de Natalie me estaban produciendo fastidio y aparte de eso; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacía para que en los proyectos en grupo o en parejas yo terminara con ella, teniendo en cuanta que los integrantes siempre se decidían al azar y yo tenía por lo menos veinte o treinta compañeros más.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, cada vez que iba a la empresa a recoger o dejar el taxi, me encontraba con Carlisle o Esme, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros; si bien, todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con ellos sobre el pasado, algún día tenía que estarlo y para eso necesitaba tener plena confianza en ellos, así que se los dije y ellos aceptaron. Prácticamente, ahora, volvíamos a intentar reconstruir la relación de "Amigos" que teníamos antes de que me dijeran la verdad. Aunque a veces se les escapaba llamarme hijo, pero yo no me molestaba… En algunas ocasiones estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente, que no tenía ganas de discutir.

Lo que me mantenía fresco y firme era mi hija. Podía hablar con Vera muy seguido, aunque fuera por celular; ella le pedía el celular a Esme o Jasper cuando él podía ir a visitarla y siempre me enviaba fotos de mi hija. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía por no tenerla a mi lado, nunca la presioné, nunca le pregunté directamente cuando estaría lista para volver a casa o por lo menos para volver a verme; ella por su lado, solo decía que estaba bien, que le gustaba vivir con sus abuelos y me contaba todo lo que hacía en el colegio. Suponía, que eso era suficiente para mí, ya era un gran paso que quisiera hablar conmigo, aunque yo no le había dicho nada a Rosalie y no sabía si Jasper le habría informado algo.

Las visitas con Alice se habían vuelto frecuentes, a veces no era en su casa, hablábamos en un café o ella me invitaba a almorzar. La última vez que fui, me pidió que escuchara otra conversación telefónica con Bella para que me diera cuenta de que yo la amaba no solo como una amiga, sino como una mujer y no sabía cómo demonios había hecho, pero me convenció. Ese día, Bella estaba muy alegre, había hecho un recorrido con su esposo en Chile y habían visitado varios sitios turísticos, se notaba bastante satisfecha con su avance y por más que Alice le recordó de mi existencia y que debía comunicarse conmigo, ella solo le dijo que lo pensaría, lo que causó una punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

 _*Flashback_

– Edward – Dijo Alice en tono dulce para tratar de reconfortarme. Era muy evidente el terrible estado en el que me había dejado esa llamada y no tenía fuerzas para ocultarlo.

– Nada Alice, te dije que no era buena idea que llamaras a Bella en mi presencia, no necesitaba escuchar eso – Me quedé pensativo por un rato – No me malentiendas, me alegro que ella esté feliz y que esté reconstruyendo su matrimonio como lo prometió… Ella está iniciando otra vida y yo no hago parte de ella – Dije con el alma hecha pedazos, sin saber exactamente por qué me dolía tanto, no debería doler de esa manera porque simplemente éramos amigos.

Me levanté lentamente del sillón en el que estaba sentado y apreté mis ojos fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que rogaba porque Alice no se le ocurriera otro plan para acercarme a Bella, yo estaba completamente seguro de que ella ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo y yo lo respetaría. En un momento imperceptible, sentí los brazos de Alice rodear mi cuerpo para tratar de infundirme calma y me atrevería a decir que también era esperanza. Sin nada que perder, recibí el abrazo de Alice y también la rodeé con mis brazos, apreté mis ojos tanto como pude para no llorar – _¿Por qué lloraría?_ – Bella era una persona casada que yo había conocido hace poco tiempo; nunca sufriría por una persona que conocí tan solo unos meses atrás.

Pronto dejé los brazos de Alice y ya no tenía la necesidad de guardar mi llanto, porque una voz a mis espaldas hizo acto de presencia dejándome completamente helado.

– Alice, querida, hasta que al fin podemos conocer al chico con el que has estado saliendo el último mes – Dijo una señora refinada con cabello oscuro y lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de estatura baja, tez pálida, cara sonriente, cuerpo delgado y con el mismo color de ojos que tenía Alice. Parecía una versión de ella en veinte o treinta años más, considerando que ella también se veía "apasionada" por la moda.

Alice tragó saliva – Oh, no – Dijo en un murmullo.

– Entonces ¿Por qué no nos presentas? – Dijo el hombre al lado de la señora, supongo que trató de sonar amable. Era corpulento y tenía buena forma física a pesar de que debía tener unos cuarenta años o más, sus facciones en el rostro eran duras, totalmente diferente a Alice; excepto, tal vez, por el traje de diseñador que llevaba y el color de su cabello.

Me acerqué a Alice – Creo que yo me voy, vas a tener que inventar una excusa – Dije cerca de su oído y en el momento que iba a dar un paso, ella tomó mi antebrazo y vi súplica en sus ojos. Suspiré rendido – Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Edward Masen – Dije cordialmente.

La señora sonrió con demasiada energía y se acercó para darme un fuerte abrazo – _Claro que es la madre de Alice_ – Me dije mentalmente sonriendo por cortesía. Mientras que el señor que parecía ser el padre me miraba de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome minuciosamente.

– Mi nombre es Astrid Brandon y él es mi esposo Frederick Brandon. Es un placer conocerte finalmente – El hombre estrechó mi mano mientras yo miraba a Alice con una ceja arqueada, estaba completamente desconcertado por esa última frase.

– Lo mismo digo, supongo – Dije lo último en tono tan bajo que sabía que alguno de los que estuvieran presentes, me escuchara.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? – Dijo el hombre con un tono bastante casual y amable para la escrutadora mirada que me estaba enviando.

Seguramente la señora Brandon sospechó la negativa que yo iba a dar y habló primero – Por favor, ya mandamos a poner un plato más para ti. Tienes que aceptar – Dijo con una voz tan musical como la de Alice.

Suspiré rendido y asentí. Alice me haló de la mano y me llevó a otro lugar, luego de disculparse con sus padres y prometerles que volveríamos – ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo se me pudo salir de las manos? ¿Cómo pensé que mis padres no se iban a dar cuenta de que me la pasaba hablando contigo? – Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó adentro? – Le pregunté tratando de calmarme.

Ella respiró – Mis papás sabían que yo salía a comer con alguien y que tú venías a visitarme; pero, no sabían el verdadero motivo y nunca lo sabrán; por lo cual, ellos asumieron que estábamos saliendo. Lo siento tanto – Dijo intranquila.

– Alice ¿Tú yo? ¿Saliendo? ¿Es que tus padres están locos? ¿Por qué no les dijiste que yo era solo un amigo?

– Traté, siempre les dije que eras un amigo; pero, ellos no me creían – Se disculpó de nuevo.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello – Bien, ahora ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Ir a almorzar con ellos y pretender que estoy enamorado de ti? – Dije sintiéndome… raro. Alice era algo así como mi amiga, solo eso y se sentía demasiado extraño pensar en ella como algo más.

Ella agitó sus manos – No, no, no, ni se te ocurra hacer eso – Se quedó un rato pensando – Actúa con naturalidad y deja que yo responda las preguntas, tú solo tienes que seguirme. Terminemos con esto – Dijo finalmente y me haló de la mano otra vez, pero ahora fue al inmenso comedor.

No presté ni el más mínimo detalle en el lugar en el que estaba, solo sabía que era un comedor grande y las decoraciones eran exquisitas, muy parecidas a las de una mansión francesa del siglo XX. Más pronto de lo que pensé, estaba sentado en uno de los puestos de la enorme mesa y tenía ante mí un plato con sofisticada comida, había muchos cubiertos a mi derecha e izquierda, tenía una copa de vino rojo y otra copa de agua. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar así que solo imitaba las acciones de Alice, quién se veía aún más nerviosa que yo.

– Entonces, dime Edward ¿A qué te dedicas? – Preguntó la señora Brandon mientras llevaba una cuchara de sopa a sus labios.

Vi a Alice y estaba con cara de shock, nunca me imaginé ver a Alice en ese estado; aclaré mi garganta para que ella respondiera -como dijo que lo haría- pero ella no pareció percatarse; así que, decidí responder – Estudio Ingeniera automotriz en la NYU – Contesté simplemente.

El padre de Alice levantó una ceja y eso hizo que ella volviera a su estado normal – Además trabaja en una compañía de taxis, es el dueño. Y, Edward, no seas modesto, estás haciendo un posgrado porque la carrera profesional como administrador de empresas, la terminaste hace años – Dijo rápidamente. Levanté una ceja.

– Interesante, bastante impresionante – Dijo el señor Brandon – Por fin conseguiste amigos competentes, Alice; tal vez, este joven consiga influenciarte y así dejarías la absurda idea de convertirte en actriz – Dijo dejando la cuchara sobre su plato.

Alice enrojeció de la furia – No he dejado la idea y Edward nunca me "Influenciaría" a hacer tal cosa – Comentó molesta para luego volver a su posición de dama delicada.

El almuerzo transcurrió lento, demasiado lento y sin contar que las preguntas que me lanzaban los padres de Alice eran demasiado hostigantes, a pesar de que Alice respondió la mayoría y yo me sentía como en un interrogatorio policial. Al final, ellos quedaron satisfechos o eso parecía y digamos que también me hicieron creer que estaban de acuerdo con la "Relación" que su hija y yo teníamos. Yo me dije – _¿Cuál jodida relación?_ – Alice solo estaba… – _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ – destruyendo mi autoestima al hacerme saber que Isabella no quería volver a verme, que yo había desaparecido para ella… Eso era lo que Alice estaba haciendo, me estaba recordando que yo había perdido a la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga.

Salí de la casa y di un suspiro cansado, ya no tenía reversa lo que había pasado y tampoco me quedaban ganas para alterarme – ¿Por qué las mentiras? – Pregunté solo por curiosidad, ya que no volvería a esa mansión aunque me amordazaran.

– Ellos son muy exigentes a la hora de conocer a mis amigos, deben tener por lo menos un título universitario para que se me puedan acercar. Todo lo que dije solo fue por precaución, ambos sabemos que no va a haber más allá de una amistad entre nosotros; pero, si nos seguimos viendo preferiría que mis padres no fueran un problema – Me explicó.

– ¿O sea que pretendes que ellos me vean como "un futuro novio" para ti, a base de mentiras? Y ¿Para qué nos veríamos tan constantemente? ¿Para hablar de lo excelente que va la relación entre Isabella y su esposo? ¿Para hacerme saber no quiere ni hablar conmigo? ¿Para que averigüemos la razón por la cual no quiere hablarme? ¿Para separarla de su esposo porque la está engañando? ¿Para que tú hagas el papel de cupido y nos juntes a ambos? ¿Para qué, maldita sea?... Discúlpame, pero ella ya decidió lo que quiere y no me voy a meter – Dije dando la vuelta, sin despedirme.

 _* Fin del Flashback_

No había vuelto a hablar con Alice desde esa tarde y ya habían pasado tres días, ella llamaba constantemente a mi celular, yo no respondía ninguna llamada que viniera de ella; gracias a que Carlisle prácticamente había vuelto a ser mi amigo, le pedí que le dijera que yo no estaba en la empresa, que le inventara alguna excusa cuando la viera, pero nunca le dije la razón. Ella había ido a buscarme, la tarde después de ese día e incluso la mañana siguiente y por la noche; por supuesto, no me encontró y eso me daba un gran alivio; a pesar de eso, no importaba lo mucho que yo tratara de no pensar en Isabella: yo sabía que ella era feliz y era todo lo que quería, pero faltaba algo… Algo que calaba muy hondo en mi pecho y que no me dejaba actuar conscientemente.

Decidí no ir a almorzar y dirigirme directamente al teatro, allí podría desahogarme, no sabía exactamente de qué o por qué, pero necesitaba un lugar para estar solo. Una vez me senté en la banca frente al piano, comencé a tocar lentamente, sin apurar nada mientras pensaba en la razón por la cual me dolía tanto saber que Isabella estaba rehaciendo su vida, con su esposo y que ni siquiera considerara involucrarme en ella. Eso último me dolía como el demonio – _Maldita sea ¿Por qué me siento así?_ – dije en voz alta mientras seguía tocando una melodía lastimera.

– Porque estás enamorado de ella – Dijo una voz entrando al teatro.

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe y abrí los ojos para observar a quién interrumpía mis pensamientos, todo estaba oscuro por lo que no lo pude distinguir a simple vista, consideré la posibilidad de ponerme en pie y darle la cara; pero, eso era loco hasta para mí; de seguro, con todo el tiempo que llevaba atormentándome y pensando en lo mismo, ya estaba alucinando voces que me decían algo que no podía ser cierto. Dejé caer mi cabeza nuevamente y empecé a tocar una melodía que yo mismo estaba componiendo, por lo cual a veces tenía acordes torpes. Sentía la presencia de alguien que me escuchaba entre las sombras y después se acercaba a mí, pero reafirmé mi idea de que solo eran mis pensamientos y seguí tocando con los ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención a nada más.

– Hace mucho que no te veía, Edward – Dijo otra vez esa voz; ahora que lo pensaba, me parecía demasiado conocida.

Levanté mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos, solo para asegurarme de que era mi mente jugándome alguna clase de broma pesada; pero no era así, Jasper estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa comprensiva.

– No sabía que tocabas el piano – Comentó observando el instrumento frente a mí.

– Y yo no sabía que tu conocías este lugar – Le respondí aun en estado de shock.

Él se encogió de hombros – Lo descubrí por pura casualidad, después de mi primera pelea con mis padres con respecto a Rose. Caminé, corrí por las calles de Nueva York y me instalé en el callejón sollozando y pensando en la vida de mi hermana, luego vi la puerta y… ahí lo descubrí; toqué la guitarra un rato, me calmé y volví a la que alguna vez fue mi casa, empecé a pensar en mi plan para salir de ahí. Y aquí me tienes – Relató con una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora, no hace falta preguntar qué haces aquí, ambos lo sabemos… Otra cosa es que tú lo no quieres aceptar – Dijo con un tono implícito de broma.

– Yo no estoy enamorado de ella; es que, me parece tan… No sé, me siento usado… Ella me usó cuando necesitaba alguien con quién llorar y ahora que su vida es feliz, ya no me quiere en ella – Le dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre las teclas del piano provocando un ruido sordo por parte de él.

– ¿Es solo eso? ¿Te sientes usado? ¿O lo que te preocupa es que ella no te quiera en su vida? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Me quedé pensándolo un momento y pude ver una expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Jasper al ver que yo estaba cediendo ante su hipótesis. Apreté mis ojos y moví mi cabeza de lado a lado – No estoy de humor para tus análisis psicológicos Jasper – Medio gruñí y antes de levantarme de mi puesto, él puso una mano en mi hombro para que me detuviera.

– Sabes que tienes que hablar de eso y también sabes que muy dentro de ti, estás enamorado de ella, solo que lo estás evitando porque sabes que ella está con otro y cabe la posibilidad de que sufras y… no quieres sufrir una pérdida – Comentó en tono de psicólogo.

–… _Otra pérdida_ – Me dije a mí mismo y luego miré a Jasper para que retirara su mano; sin embargo, él no lo hizo hasta que vio que yo me volvía a sentar, dispuesto para hablar con él – Debiste estudiar psicología o hacer parte de los policías que hacen interrogatorios – Bufé.

Él ignoró mi comentario, acercó otra banca y se sentó frente a mí – Entonces dime, soy todo oídos – Dijo dándole un aire fresco al lugar y de paso, a mí, que me sentía tan tenso y eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría más tarde.

– Se supone que eres hermano de mi ex esposa ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto? – Desvié el tema rápidamente.

– No han firmado nada y… ¿Esa es la razón por la que no me hablas de ello? – Preguntó.

– Estuve toda mi vida solo, no sé en quién puedo confiar.

– Ahora no estás solo – Puso una mano en mi hombro – Y al parecer, esa desconfianza no fue ningún impedimento para que dejaras que Bella entrara a tu vida – Miró el piano – Parecía que querías traumatizar las teclas con todo el sufrimiento que plasmabas en ellas, cada acorde se deshacía en llanto mientras tu seguías con la melodía – Observó.

– El piano, ese es el único instrumento con el que me puedo desahogar y después de tocar, me siento un poco más liviano – Moví la cabeza de lado a lado – No sé qué pensar; es que, sí, admito que no me siento bien cuando ella habla tan alegremente de su relación con su marido; pero, que ella quiera romper todo contacto conmigo… No sé, eso me produce… – Jasper me interrumpió.

– Dolor. Es normal sentir eso, porque bueno, voy a tomarte la palabra y decir que no estás enamorado de ella; de todas formas, ella era tu amiga y la persona en la que confiaste ciegamente. Es entendible que te sientas así – Dijo calmado.

– Es que ella ni siquiera me lo ha dicho en persona, no se ha comunicado conmigo y sé que ella no quiere verme solo por las estúpidas llamadas que ella y Alice han tenido – Jasper arrugó el ceño – Ella es la mejor amiga de Bella – Suspiré – Todo lleva su tiempo, en algún momento de mi vida tengo que superar esto y lo haré – Dije volviéndome positivo.

– Y mientras eso pasa, vas a estar sufriendo tú y haciéndole daño a ese pobre piano que nada te ha hecho – Comentó Jasper.

– Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar; además, ya superé una pérdida ¿Por qué no superaría otra? – Dije lo último sin cerciorarme de que Jasper estaba a mi lado.

– ¿Ah? – Dijo desconcertado.

– Nada, estoy loco… ¿Nos vamos o te quedas? Yo tengo que trabajar – Cambié de tema drásticamente, ya que no quería devolverme a mi pasado.

– Yo… Creo que me quedaré un rato – Tomó la guitarra y la puso en su regazo.

– ¿Ahora quién hace el papel de paciente? – Pregunté sarcástico sabiendo que Jasper había venido por una razón y no era especialmente para consolarme. Él mantuvo su mirada firme en la guitarra y yo caminé hacía la puerta – Está bien, desahógate todo lo que quieras y cuando estés mejor o necesites alguien con quien hablar, llámame – Abrí la puerta – ¡Ah! Y gracias – Dije antes de salir.

Volví a conducir mi taxi, mi estómago comenzó a reclamar por comida justo ahora que me sentía mejor -mentalmente hablando- y fui a un local de Burger King, compré algo para llevar y me lo comí mientras conducía. No me atreví a pensar en la posibilidad de que yo -Edward Masen- estuviera enamorado de -Isabella McCarthy- eso nunca podía pasar, Jasper tenía que estar equivocado.

De regreso a la empresa, me dio la maldita maña de pensar en todo lo que ocurría con mi vida y desgraciadamente; en este momento, mi vida estaba girando en torno a Isabella – _¿Qué carajos?_ – Me pregunté mentalmente, más bien me grité _– ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ella en este preciso instante?_ – Mi vida ya era complicada con el trabajo, estudio, la confianza que trataba de recuperar con mis "padres" y mi hija, sin contar el divorcio con Rosalie que tenía que empezar… – _Estás enamorado de ella_ – Las palabras de Jasper retumbaron en mi mente sin ningún tipo de aviso, cayeron como un balde de agua fría en mi cerebro; Jasper nunca se había equivocado con respecto a mi forma de actuar y a mis sentimientos, en todo lo que llevo de conocerlo siempre acertó en sus afirmaciones con respecto a mi estado de ánimo – _Pero, siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ – Excepto que el estar "Enamorado" de Isabella era la única explicación, aparentemente, correcta.

Quedé frente al volante por un rato y luego apoyé mi cabeza en él, no podía estar enamorado de ella porque estaba casada y una mayor razón que esa, era que Isabella no me amaba, ni siquiera me quería a su lado y al que amaba era a su esposo – _¿Qué podía hacer yo con respecto a eso?_ – Jamás podría competir contra un multimillonario y en caso de que así fuera, Isabella lo quería a él en su vida; yo… yo solo fui un conocido sin importancia, un accidente. Ella había pasado la página y yo también debía hacerlo.

– ¿Edward? Hijo, si quieres puedes tomarte el día de mañana para descansar, no puedes dormir sobre el volante del taxi – Escuché la voz de Carlisle desde afuera del taxi; afortunadamente, llegó para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Salí del taxi y medio sonreí – No estaba dormido – Contesté a lo que él me miró extrañado.

Después de un segundo habló otra vez – ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Qué te tiene tan mal? No creo que sea Vera y mucho menos la separación con Rosalie – Concluyó con solo verme, me di cuenta de que él me conocía más de lo que yo quisiera reconocer.

Suspiré – Tú y Esme llevan un largo y feliz matrimonio, desde lejos se ve cuanto se aman… Yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de ella? – Pregunté sin darme tiempo para arrepentimientos.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza, quizá aguantando las ganas por preguntarme a qué se debía mi cuestionamiento. Sin más, respondió – Nos conocimos gracias a una amiga en común, fuimos amigos por meses; pero a mí me parecieron años por la confianza que nos teníamos. Un día tuve que irme a visitar a mi hermano, él tenía este proyecto: El de la empresa y cuando murió, me lo dejó a mí –Apretó los ojos alejando el dolor mientras yo me preguntaba mentalmente – _¿Tengo un tío? O mejor ¿Tenía un tío?_ – Carlisle continuó – Ese no es el punto. Cuando estuve una semana lejos de ella, no pude dejar de pensarla, no la podía sacar de mi cabeza, cada uno de esos días recordaba con fervor cada charla y cada risa que compartíamos. En el momento que volví, tuve la sorpresa de que ella estaba en el hospital a punto de morir, estaba en coma. En ese preciso instante, me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella y que no era solo mi amiga, sino la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de mis días. Creí que había sido demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello, porque ella estaba al borde de la muerte y yo solo rezaba para que Dios la dejara en este mundo y mantenerla a mi lado, lejos de todo peligro, porque yo la protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario – Terminó.

– Creo que es algo… extremista e intenso. En aquel entonces ¿Hubieras estado dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la de ella? Digo, solo estuviste con ella por algunos meses – Reflexioné pensando en Isabella.

– Es amor, Edward. En aquel entonces y ahora estoy dispuesto a todo por ella, no me importa sacrificar mi vida por Esme si con eso consigo su estabilidad – Dijo con solemnidad y no me quedaron razones para desconfiar de su palabra.

– Gracias por sacarme de la duda – Respondí bajando la cabeza y dando la vuelta para dirigirme a casa. Hasta que Carlisle me detuvo.

– No hay formas específicas para explicar que estás enamorado; simplemente, lo sientes y después de eso, no hay marcha atrás… Ni los años pueden hacerte olvidar tus sentimientos por ella – Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Pero basta, no estoy aquí para hablarte de eso. Te tengo una sorpresa – Arrugué el ceño al mismo tiempo que veía la amplia sonrisa de Carlisle. No pude preguntar nada porque él me empujó hacia su auto – Sígueme, te aseguro que te va a gustar.

Me metí con parsimonia al Mercedes Benz de Carlisle, no sabía qué tipo de sorpresa tenía y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerme una idea: La última vez que me dio una "Sorpresa" resulté enterándome que era su hijo. Fijé en mi rostro una máscara de calma, una que no sentía porque por dentro, la intriga y algo de temor estaban carcomiendo sin piedad mi cuerpo. El hecho de que Carlisle había decidido conducir a sesenta kilómetros por hora y no a ciento veinte -como estaba acostumbrado- hizo que mi mente se empezara a llenar de dudas y el temor se hiciera más grande.

Después de un tiempo que realmente se me hizo eterno, el hombre a mi lado empezó a bajar la velocidad -más, si eso era posible- y me encontré observando un lugar que no veía desde unos largos meses. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, él logró sorprenderme; aunque, sabía muy bien que el hecho de traerme a su casa, no era la sorpresa completa. Carlisle abrió la puerta a su lado para salir, llevaba una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

– Ya puedes salir. Te prometo que esta vez no será nada malo y te hará feliz – Dijo sin ápice de duda y decidí seguirlo; después de todo – _¿Qué más me podría ocultar?_ – si ya había casi librado el rencor que les tenía por decirme que ellos eran mis padres luego de más de diez años, podría librarme de cualquier cosa.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala, Esme lo saludó amorosamente con un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios, luego le preguntó cómo le había ido en el día y empezó una charla con él; por lo cual, me di cuenta de que ella no se había percatado de mi presencia, solo lo hizo cuando Carlisle aclaró su garganta y señaló discretamente en mi dirección. Esme abrió los ojos al mismo que una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que ella estuviera sobre mí, abrazando mi torso fuertemente y tratando de estirarse para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

– Hijo… – A penas dijo en un susurro contenido y luego se volteó a ver a Carlisle – No me dijiste que lo traerías precisamente hoy – Lo reprendió sin importarle que aún estaba abrazándome.

No me quejé, Esme siempre me demostraba de una u otra forma todo su amor, incluso antes de saber la verdad y ahora la entendía; tal vez no sabía las razones por las que me habían dejado, pero trataron de remediarlo al estar conmigo en la empresa y luego con Vera… En ese aspecto, comprendí lo mucho que debió dolerle mi indiferencia, los días en los que yo pretendía que no la conocía y la mantenía aparte con la errónea idea de que ella y Carlisle habían muerto para mí. Todo eso lo sufrí en carne propia al casi perder a mi hija y que ella no quisiera verme.

Alcancé a ver que Carlisle se encogía de hombros – Fue una decisión que tomé a último minuto – Me miró – Parece que tuvo un día difícil y necesitaba algo que le subiera el ánimo.

Arqueé una ceja, Esme me soltó y me sonrió cálidamente, yo seguía son entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que ambos fijaron su vista en las escaleras que se desplegaban a un lado de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Una sombra pequeña venía descendiendo, llevaba un pijama rosado de princesas y avanzaba con paso lento e inseguro. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir fuerte en mi garganta; tragué saliva para aguantarme las ganas de salir corriendo. En menos de nada, ella estaba a unos pasos de mí.

– Hola, papi – Me saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

Ya no me pude contener más y me acerqué a ella para alzarla en mis brazos, sentí una gran sonrisa en mi rostro – Hola, princesa ¿Cómo has estado? – Ella sonrió al ver mi enorme y pasmada sonrisa, entonces fue como si el lazo que se había quebrado entre nosotros, se hubiera unido y hecho más fuerte.

– Muy bien y creo que… Ya estoy lista para volver a casa contigo y con mi mami… – Otra vez esa tímida sonrisa.

La abracé fuertemente a mi pecho, mientras ella reía. No podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado; después de tanto tiempo que estuve separado de ella, por fin ella volvía a mí. Esta era la mejor sorpresa que me hubieran podido dar en mi vida y cuando terminé de estrujar a Vera en mis brazos me acerqué a Carlisle y Esme con una mirada agradecida.

– Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí y por Vera, no tengo como pagarles – Dije y puse a mi hija en el suelo, luego me acerqué a ellos y los abracé al mismo tiempo – Gracias – Volví a decir.

…

Después de Vera tomará dos grandes maletas en las que guardaba juguetes y ropa -que había sido comprada por sus abuelos-, Carlisle se ofreció a llevarnos a casa y llegamos en menos tiempo del que pensé porque esta vez el hombre a mi lado no tuvo ningún reparo en pasar el límite de velocidad. Vera habló desde el asiento de atrás durante todo el camino, hasta que llegamos y se despidió de su abuelo, yo entré con ella a la casa mientras ella saltaba. Sorprendentemente, Rosalie estaba en la casa, sentada en el sillón frente al televisor, con la mirada perdida, una mueca triste y abrazándose ella misma. Ahora, no tenía una buena convivencia con ella; pero, no me gustaba verla en la forma en la que estaba.

Me quedé de pie un segundo, a la vez que guardaba silencio y observaba, para poder entender lo que le pasaba, como si pudiera leer su mente con solo mirarla; en un instante, Vera se lanzó a ella sonriendo.

– Mami – Dijo alegremente y la abrazó.

Rosalie perdió la estabilidad de su cuerpo por un momento, después se recuperó al ver el rostro de Vera. Tenía la misma expresión anonadada que yo había tenido hace una hora, al verla mejor se recompuso y la abrazó con verdadera euforia.

– Vera, mi bebé… Te extrañé tanto, no vuelvas a irte, por favor – Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad esparcidas por sus mejillas.

Después de los saludos, besos, abrazos e historias, Rosalie y yo dejamos a Vera en su cama y nos fuimos a dormir.

…

Otro par de días transcurrieron, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde que Vera había regresado, exceptuando el hecho de que yo estaba durmiendo en el sofá porque ahora no tenía ni cabeza ni tiempo para buscar un nuevo lugar donde pudiera vivir. Me sorprendió ver a Rosalie en la cocina tan temprano, a esa hora ella debería estar ayudando a Vera a vestirse. Caminé hacía ella y tenía una mueca triste en su rostro, la misma que tenía anoche.

– Gracias por traer a nuestra hija a casa – Fingió una sonrisa – ¿Podrías llevarla al colegio? Yo… tengo algo importante que hacer – Dijo en tono bajo.

– Claro ¿Pasa algo malo? – Pregunté.

– No, no… Estoy buscando otro trabajo, me siento muy incómoda con el que tengo – Ocultó una mueca frunciendo el ceño – ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Porque, en algún momento de mi vida creí conocerte y sé que algo no anda bien contigo, me estás ocultando algo – Pasé mi mano por mi nuca – Aunque no podría asegurarlo, ya que me ocultaste muchas cosas durante cuatro años… Lo siento – Me disculpé por echarle en cara la traición.

– No importa, es verdad – Bajó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar tomando un suspiro – Bueno, tengo que salir ya, gracias – Rápidamente tomó su bolso y se fue sin más.

Quedé en la cocina mientras pensaba, en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo… Había algo extraño en Rosalie, algo que no había visto ni siquiera en los cuatro años que duré engañado, ella estaba triste por alguna razón y tal vez esa razón fuera su amante. Esa fue la única conclusión que pude sacar, porque no podía ser su trabajo, sus ojos la delataban cuando mentía y por eso había cambiado tanto en la época que me engañaba.

Jugué con mi desayuno por un rato mientras sentía mi ceño fruncido – _¿Por qué Rosalie tendría problemas con su amante? Me había dejado por él ¿No? Se supone que debió estar más feliz cuando Vera volvió a casa_ – Me dije mentalmente poniendo un trozo de tocino en mi boca. Luego de unos minutos moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro – _¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?_ – Cualquiera en mi posición le estaría deseando la peor de las suertes; pero yo no era como el resto, había pasado muchos años con Rosalie y a pesar de todo, la estimaba y eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella había sido la mujer de la que me enamoré un día.

Llegó Vera vestida con un jean, una blusita rosada y unas ballerinas rosadas – Ya estoy lista, mami… ¿Mami? – Ladeó la cabeza a un lado para ver di Rosalie estaba detrás de mí.

– Ella se tenía que ir; así que, yo te llevaré al colegio; pero primero, come tu desayuno – Dije poniendo en la mesa un plato de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja. Ella asintió un poco confundida por lo de Rosalie mientras yo me iba a buscar una chaqueta.

Cuando volví, Vera ya había terminado de desayunar y se cepillaba los dientes; lo demás pasó rápido hasta que llegamos a la puerta y vi un porsche turbo 911 amarillo, fruncí el ceño – _Oh, Dios_ – Dije mentalmente imaginándome lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Alice se bajó del auto con una expresión neutra muy rara en ella; pero, en cuanto vio que Vera estaba detrás de mí, su expresión cambió a una hiperactiva y feliz -como siempre-. Se acercó a nosotros.

– Hola, Edward – Dijo agitando la mano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – Pregunté tratando de no parecer molesto para no asustar a Vera.

– Ayyy Edward, me subestimas – Se hizo la ofendida.

– Papi ¿Quién es ella? – Se pronunció Vera detrás de mi pierna son darle la cara a Alice.

Iba a responderle que solo era una conocida cuando Alice se me adelanto – Soy Alice Brandon, una amiga de tu papá y supongo que tú eres Vera ¿Verdad? – Mi pequeña asintió mostrándose asustada – Me encanta tu nombre, tu papá me ha hablado mucho sobre ti: Dijo que te gustaba dibujar, el helado, jugar en el parque y las princesas – Dijo Alice acercándose a ella – Y ¿Te digo un secreto? A mí también me gustan las princesas, cuando era niña tenía un hermoso vestido violeta y jugaba a que era una princesa – Alice mantenía una sonrisa.

Vera por fin dejó mi pierna y se acercó a ella – ¿De verdad? – Dijo emocionada y Alice asintió – Yo también tenía un vestido, pero ya me queda pequeño y me gusta más el rosado – Sonrió aún más.

Yo la miré sorprendido, no podía creer que Alice se había ganado a mi hija en menos de cinco minutos, además yo nunca había hablado de Vera con Alice, de seguro fue Isabella la que le dijo.

– Si quieres te puedo comprar uno que te guste – Ofreció Alice y mi hija asintió con rapidez.

– Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté de nuevo, cortando la conversación entre ella y mi hija.

– Yo… En realidad, quería pedirte un favor – Dijo con pena y tristeza. Ya me imaginaba qué me iba a decir.

– Discúlpame, no me interesa; además, voy tarde: Tengo que llevar a Vera al colegio y yo tengo que ir a la universidad –Tomé la mano de Vera y comencé a caminar.

– ¿Quieres que los acerque? – Dijo probando una última vez.

Vera se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacía Alice – Siiii, yo te digo por donde queda mi colegio – Dijo tomando su mano.

La miré sorprendido, Alice se encogió de hombros y no me quedó más opción que ceder ante ella -otra vez-, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había convencido de hacer algo que no quería y ahora estaba usando a mi hija, eso era jugar sucio. En el auto, Vera era la que estaba haciendo la conversación con Alice y yo me mantenía en silencio esperando como un cordero que estaba a punto de llevar a un matadero, no sabía lo que Alice me iba a pedir; pero, ya daba por hecho que ella utilizaría todas sus armas de convicción para hacerme rendir. Dejamos a Vera en el colegio y tomé un suspiro cuando volví al auto de Alice.

– No quiero rodeos, dime que quieres – Dije en un tono frío que, la verdad, no quería usar.

Ella bajó la cabeza – Vas a tener que oír los rodeos; si no lo haces, no me vas a poder ayudar… – Siguió hablando sin importarle mi respuesta – Hace tres días hablé con Bella, está en Perú, la conversación que tuvimos no fue nada parecido a las que tu escuchaste, fue muy diferente e incluso peor, ella trataba de sonar bien… Se notaba que estaba llorando y no me dijo por qué, estoy preocupada – Alice no levantó la cabeza, yo sabía cuánto le dolía que Isabella estuviera así.

– ¿Y en dónde entro yo? Me refiero a ¿Qué podría hacer yo? – Pregunté sin estar consciente que estaba aceptando ayudar a Alice.

Ella me miró con ojos llorosos – Bella solo confía en ti, en todos estos años ella nunca se había abierto a nadie como lo hizo contigo… Ni siquiera Emmet sabe la verdad de su familia. Yo sé que tú la ayudarías y la harías sentir mejor – Dijo rogando.

– ¿Por qué he de hacer eso? Ella no se ha comunicado conmigo y todo lo que sé de ella es por ti; además, en la última conversación que escuché entre ustedes, ella dejó muy claro que no me quería en su vida – Respondí dolido.

– Ella te necesita, necesita un amigo… No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ella. Estoy segura de que ella no estaba pensando cuando dio a entender que no te quería en su vida. Ya son tres días en los que no responde mis llamadas o mis mensajes, estoy desesperada, no sé qué hacer. Edward, por favor ayúdame y haré todo lo que quieras – Juraría que si no estuviéramos en su auto, ella se hubiera puesto de rodillas.

– Lo pensaré – Dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Alice sonrió sabiendo que había ganado – Bien, te llevaré a la universidad – Dio un salto en su asiento y empezó a aplaudir como una niña. Eso le tomó unos segundos porque, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York.

Llegamos volando, lo digo literalmente, Alice se tardó un tiempo record; era tanto así, que llegué diez minutos antes a clase y Alice se ofreció a acompañarme al salón alegando que no tenía nada más qué hacer. Cuando propuso esto, pensé que lo hacía para convencerme de mi decisión con Bella; pero fue todo lo contrario, ella empezó a hacerme reír con anécdotas tontas de cuándo ella estaba en el colegio y las muchas veces que había sido avergonzada por sus padres.

– En serio ¿Puedes creer que el día en el que entré al colegio para cursar mi último grado fueron a dejarme en el salón de clase y luego me recogieron? Mi cara estuvo a punto de explotar mientras mis compañeros se reían por lo bajo. Esa simple acción sobreprotectora, me creó la reputación de "Bebé" por todo un año – Dijo pareciendo indignada pero tenía una sonrisa.

Solté una carcajada – Pues, pareces una bebé: Eres pequeña, tienes cara de niña… ¡Oh! No olvidemos que a veces se te salen los gestos de niña, como saltar y aplaudir – Dije riéndome de ella.

Alice me miró cruzada de brazos y arqueando una ceja con una ligera sonrisa, luego desvió la mirada – ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y miró a quién venía hacía nosotros.

Bufé – Me tiene harto – Solo alcancé a decir eso antes de que se acercara a saludarme efusivamente.

– Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Natalie y me dio un abrazo. Cuando terminó, le mandó una mirada envenenada a Alice.

Alice era pequeña; pero cuando se lo proponía, podía intimidar demasiado y esta vez, no se dejó coger ventaja – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo aparentando una sonrisa.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó Natalie mirándome entre enojada y sorprendida.

Alice negó con la cabeza – No, él se llama Edward. Te estoy preguntando cómo te llamas tú – Dijo con tono más serio sin dejar su sonrisa.

– Me llamo Natalie, soy compañera de Edward ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? – Frunció el ceño, se veía enfadada.

– Oh, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, soy la mejor amiga de Edward desde hace… – Se quedó pensando y me miró – ¿Hace cuánto? – Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

– Creo que éramos niños, nos metimos en muchos problemas, Allie – Le sonreí. Estaba realmente agradecido, Alice me estaba dando la oportunidad de zafarme de la loca y yo no la iba a desaprovechar.

– Oh – A penas dijo Natalie y se puso una mano en la boca, en seguida miró el salón de clase que ya se estaba empezando a llenar – Iré a clase ¿Vienes, Edward? – Preguntó como "Marcando territorio con Alice.

– Claro. Te veo luego, Allie – Respondí.

– Ok, me llamas cuando termines para recogerte, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – Sonrió y se acercó a mí y se puso de puntitas para dejar un beso en mi mejilla, después me susurró – En la tarde, me aseguraré de que esa zorra entienda el mensaje – Sin más se fue caminando delicadamente por el pasillo sin despedirse de Natalie.

Ella y yo entramos al salón, por más que intenté buscar un lugar lejos de ella, no lo logré y terminó sentándose a mi lado, lo que me hizo sentir realmente incómodo.

– Así que… Mejores amigos – Jugó con su lápiz mientras yo fingía prestar atención a la clase – Nunca la mencionaste.

– Nuestra relación es más bien… Privada – Dije anotando algo en mi cuaderno, sin prestar total atención a lo que me decía Natalie.

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, por lo menos Natalie no se pronunció en las dos horas que duró la clase; me sentí realmente relajado y me pregunté por qué no había traído a Alice conmigo antes, de seguro me había ayudado con ese problema hace tiempo.

Cuando finalizó la clase, salí de manera normal, Natalie se me pegó al brazo diciendo que teníamos la siguiente clase juntos y me preguntó si podía escoltarla mientras llegábamos; eso me hizo pensar en Isabella, fuera mi mejor amiga o no, yo siempre la escoltaba a todos lados y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tenía una decisión que tomar. Lo pensé por la mayoría del tiempo que estuve en clase y tomé una decisión: Ella había sido incondicional conmigo cuando tuve problemas con Vera y cuando me enteré del engaño de Rosalie, ella estuvo ahí sin que yo se lo pidiera; entonces – _¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo?_ – Sería un pésimo amigo si no la ayudara. Por lo pronto, tenía que esperar y pensar bien lo que le iba a decir, ella podía tomar mi llamada como algo negativo y eso era lo que menos quería… No la podía dejar sola en un momento en el que ella me necesitaba tanto.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Salí bien librado de las tres clases que tenía en la mañana; digo, tenía una exposición y un examen escrito, todo me salió bien al fin y al cabo… Hasta Natalie mantuvo _cierta_ distancia conmigo, aunque no tanta como hubiera deseado; luego de la escena que montamos Alice y yo, esperaba que con eso por lo menos pensara que entre Alice y yo hubiera algo -cosa que nunca sucedería- y se diera por vencida; pero no fue tan sencillo como lo imaginé, Natalie estuvo alabando mi exposición y me pidió que fuera su tutor para que ella mejorara en sus estudios; obviamente, no quería ser descortés, solo le dije que estaba ocupado y que tal vez, Alexander sería un buen tutor. Este último, que consideraba el mejor de mis compañeros, se había distanciado demasiado y lo pude comprobar porque me mandaba miradas de furia cuando estaba con Natalie, o más bien, cuando ésta se me pegaba como una garrapata todo el día.

Estuve en el estacionamiento al mismo tiempo que Alice llegaba con su deslumbrante auto, yo sonreí a modo de saludo y un poco de desconcierto – _¿Cómo carajos es que ella podía saber de mis horarios de clase?_ – Alice se bajó rápidamente y me saludó con un efusivo abrazo, tenía su particular sonrisa pegada en su rostro, arqueó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente y se puso de punticas para susurrarme al oído.

– ¿No te deshiciste de la perra? – Preguntó con la sonrisa intacta a lo que yo fruncí el ceño. Me miró y se volvió a estirar, esta vez puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para acercarse más – No te preocupes, solo sígueme y, si esa chica tiene sentido común, se alejará de ti – Terminó.

Inmediatamente, puso una de sus pequeñas manos en mi boca, cubrió a la perfección mis labios y luego se acercó poniendo sus labios en su mano, de manera que parecía que nos estuviéramos besando y gracias a que la mano de Alice era tan diminuta, nadie podía dudar que fuera un beso de verdad; aunque, nuestras narices ni siquiera se alcanzaron a rozar. Ella sonrió y vio por encima de mi hombro disimuladamente.

– Listo – Dijo alegremente y comenzó a aplaudir.

Fruncí el ceño – _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_ – Estaba en shock pensando en la razón por la cual Alice pretendía besarme en un sitio tan público; además, todavía tenía la sensación de su mano en mi boca; sí, definitivamente Alice se había vuelto loca, al igual que toda su loca familia.

– ¿Qué putas…? Alice ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Te das cuenta que estamos en espacio público? – Dije sin salir de mi estado taciturno en el que me había puesto, por lo cual mi voz salió casi sin sonido.

Ella extendió su dedo índice a mi pecho de manera ¿Tierna? Y se acercó un poco – Escúchame bien, Edward Masen, cuida tu vocabulario conmigo porque te estoy salvando el maldito culo – Suspiró lentamente – La zorra está mirando y no tarda en venir; así que, si quieres liberarte de ella, vas a actuar tan bien como lo hiciste frente a mis padres ¿Entendiste? – Me miró batiendo sus pestañas, sin perder su sonrisa aparentemente adorable. Ahora no me cabía duda de que Alice había nacido para ser actriz y estaba agradecido de que quisiera "Ayudarme".

Y como lo dijo mi "Amiga", Natalie llegó a los treinta segundos viéndose completamente confundida, retraída y casi enojada. Caminaba lentamente moviendo sus caderas como si con eso consiguiera algo -al menos conmigo-, yo bufé al verla y Alice soltó una risita diciéndome por lo bajo que ella se veía realmente ridícula.

– Edward, venía a decirte que tenemos que entregar los proyectos de la próxima semana y estamos en grupo; así que, tú dices cuando y donde – Comentó dudosa, al final se le escapó un tono aparentemente sugerente y "Caliente", algo que se supone, me daba la idea de que quería estar a solas conmigo y no precisamente para estudiar.

Alice se puso frente a mí sutilmente – Oh, hola Emily ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa tan grande, que si no fuera por la conversación que tuvimos, juraría que era real.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego se enfureció – Mi nombre es NATALIE y estaba hablando con Edward – Dijo cortante para volver a verme con los mismos ojos que me miraba tratando de parecer "Coqueta"… Si solo se hiciera una idea de lo que me producía, se enteraría de todo el fastidio que le tenía.

– Ahh, ok – Dijo Alice batiendo la mano restándole importancia – Lo que sea, creo que la mejor forma de comunicarte con Edward la otra semana para los "Proyectos" es vía internet – Dijo haciendo comillas y Natalie arqueó la ceja – ¿No te enteraste? Edward me llamó hace poco y me pidió ser su novia, vamos a celebrar la próxima semana, todos los días después de que él salga de clase – Brincó en su puesto y se abrazó a mi cuello, Natalie abrió la boca y los ojos tanto como pudo.

Decidí que era hora de intervenir – Si, es que tenía planeado pedírselo en otro lugar y otro momento; pero, simplemente no aguanté y cuando salimos de la segunda clase la llamé – Sonreí tratando de parecer tan sincero como Alice.

– Dios, no tienes idea de lo mucho que había estado esperando esto… En fin, si no te importa, tenemos mucho que hacer ¿Verdad, cariño? – Batió sus pestañas y yo solo la podía ver como la adorable hermanita menor que nunca había tenido, pero tuve que actuar de nuevo.

– Si, hermosa… Te invito a comer – Me volví a ver a Alice y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Natalie estaba estupefacta en su sitio – Nos vemos otro día, Natalie, te enviaré todo lo del proyecto por correo – Sin más, tomé la mano de Alice y nos dirigimos hacía su auto.

Suspiré con calma cuando estuve sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Alice, ella estaba sonriente alabando su gran actuación y además burlándose de los gestos que hacía Natalie. Alice decía que si ella no era tan "Perra" como parecía, se iba a alejar de mí y me dejaría tranquilo de una vez por todas y que si no lo hacía, ya veíamos cómo enfrentar la situación. Lo que Alice no se tomó en broma fue mi invitación a comer y manejó a toda velocidad, a pesar de que yo le dije que tenía que trabajar, llegué al extremo de proponerle que dejáramos la comida para después; pero, conociendo a Alice, siempre se hacía lo que ella quería.

Al menos, gracias a ella, me había librado de un gran dolor de cabeza: Era bastante estresante tener a una chica al lado lanzándote miradas coquetas o devorándote casi al verte, no me quería ni imaginar que estaba pensando cuando me miraba de esa forma. Lo peor eran sus constantes coqueteos con frases indirectas, sin contar que ella espantaba a todo el que estuviera cerca de mí, mis compañeros no me hablaban mucho y ella podía -prácticamente- hacer conmigo lo que quisiese. Todo por esos estúpidos modales de caballero que me habían inculcado; miles de veces quise mandar esos modales al demonio y deshacerme de la chica a como diera lugar; pero simplemente, no podía.

Accedí a comer con Alice, ella solo quería una ensalada cesar y yo me comí una de mis típicas hamburguesas con queso y papas; en eso, le volvía a agradecer -como por tercera vez- que hubiera actuado frente a Natalie. Una vez, ambos terminamos nuestra comida, nos quedamos allí sentados, Alice me veía a los ojos con emoción e intriga contenida.

– ¿Qué esperas para llamar a Bella? – Preguntó casi saltando en su lugar.

– ¿Cómo sabías que aceptaría? – Le pregunté de vuelta.

– Oh, Dios… Parece que no me conocieras, Edward; pero bueno, fue algo así como una intuición – Sonrió angelicalmente y me lanzó su teléfono – Llámala.

– No lo voy a hacer, no ahora. Primero, porque si la llamo desde tu celular, va a rechazar la llamada; segundo, porque debe haber alguna razón por la cual no te haya dicho nada y por eso no quiero que escuches la conversación y tercero, todavía estoy pensando en lo que le diré… Han pasado dos meses desde que no hablamos porque se me ocurrió la brillante idea de discutir con ella; tengo que pensar cómo disculparme – Suspiré sintiendo como se me iba la voz al pensar que ella me rechazara directamente.

Alice bajó la cabeza – Ok, ok… Entonces llámala cuando estés listo; solo, procura que sea hoy… No me quiero imaginar a mi amiga triste y sufriendo por lo que sea que haya hecho el idiota de Emmet – Terminó con furia.

– ¿Por qué crees que él hizo algo? Digo, pudo haber recordado a sus padres o pasó algo con el robo en la empresa. No necesariamente tiene que ver con su marido – Dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

– Oh créeme, fue él, lo sé porque la conozco: Si fuera algo de sus padres, ella me lo diría y el robo no la pudo poner en tan mal estado. Además, Emmet tiene un buffet de abogados listo para defenderla si alguien llegara a inculparla – Aseguró.

– Y si su esposo la hace sufrir ¿Por qué la protegería de ir a prisión? Por lo que tú dices, a él no le importa la situación sentimental de Bella – Volví a indagar.

– Es complicado… Emmet es… raro, no sé; pero saldremos de la duda, cuando tú la llames y me digas todo para que yo pueda ayudar – Dijo más animada.

– No te lo voy a decir a menos que ella esté de acuerdo – Alice me miró como el gato con botas de Shrek. – No me mires así, ya te expliqué que si Bella no te dijo nada, fue por una razón y no quiero ser yo quién destruya su confianza en mí – Finalicé y llamé al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

Alice insistió en llevarme hasta la empresa de taxis a pesar de las muchas veces que le dije que no era necesario; pero como ya todos sabemos, siempre se hacía lo que ella quisiera, ya fuera tarde o temprano. Cuando llegamos, Carlisle y Alice se saludaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida y luego se despidieron de la misma forma; yo, mientras tanto, me dedicaba a levantar una ceja por dos razones: la primera, estaba confundido por la calidez que había entre ellos y la segunda, pensando en cómo era que Alice siempre parecía estar alegre con todo el mundo y lograba que cualquier persona comiera de su mano si era posible… Aunque no era muy difícil para ella, de por sí, era carismática y esa personalidad alegre y extrovertida siempre la ayudaba mucho a hacer amigos; por lo menos, eso era lo que yo veía. Excepto por las ocasiones en que ella no le agradaba alguien; ahí, se desataría su furia y podía dar más miedo del que demostraba su apariencia de hada mágica, era mejor tenerla de amiga y no de enamiga.

No dije nada ante tal saludo, simplemente me despedí de ambos de forma amable mientras ellos conversaban y salí a cumplir con mi trabajo. Todo normal, recogí un par de pasajeros y volví a mi área de trabajo en la cual, Jasper abordó el taxi y puedo apostar a que él estaba tan sorprendido como yo de encontrarnos justo en ese momento. Empezamos a hablar, a ponernos al día porque hacía un buen rato que no lo hacíamos o casi se sentía así; ya que, la última vez que hablamos, únicamente lo hicimos sobre mi supuesto "Enamoramiento" hacia Bella. En fin, él me contaba sobre su trabajo y el posgrado que estaba iniciando, además de que cuando le quedaba tiempo, iba al colegio de Vera para saludarla. Era algo increíble que Jasper sintiera tanto amor e instinto de protección por mi hija; si no lo conociera, diría que era un acosador o que quería secuestrar a mi hija; pero no era así, el veía a Vera como su hija… No me lo quería imaginar cuando tuviera hijos propios.

Después pasamos a hablar de mi vida -sí, el recorrido que tenía que hacer Jasper era muy largo- le mencioné lo feliz que estaba de tener a Vera conmigo y la extraña actitud de Rosalie, cosa que hizo que Jasper se pusiera pensativo y arrojara algunas hipótesis; pero, no llegamos a una conclusión en particular. Luego, le hablé de Bella y de su viaje -cosa que él ya sabía- y que yo la iba a llamar, él se puso feliz hasta que mencioné a Alice y le expliqué que ella era la que me estaba insistiendo en que arreglara las cosas con Bella y además, me estaba sacando de la situación más incómoda que he tenido que presenciar con una compañera de la universidad… Hasta ahí, todo iba "Casi" normal; y digo casi, porque Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido como si tratara de entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo, su paciencia se agotó cuando le dije que fingió ser mi novia y que además, ella quería estudiar actuación.

– Es una tonta con suerte y te apuesto a que debe ser caprichosa y engreída – Bufó y miró a la ventana algo molesto.

– Tal vez si es un poco caprichosa, pero no es engreída ni tonta, incluso su mente trabaja más rápido que la de nosotros dos juntos – Traté de calmarlo.

– Claro, entonces responde ¿Por qué quiere estudiar una carrera tan vacía como la actuación? Si es tan inteligente, debería aprovechar eso y estudiar algo un poco menos… Elitista y superficial – Me confrontó mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

– Ella nació para ser actriz, es lo que le gusta y ya es mayor como para decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida – Respondí calmado.

Jasper suspiró como si estuviera a punto de recibir un tiro en el cráneo; después, de unos segundos pareció más "Calmado" – Esta bien, digamos que acepto la idea de que quiera estudiar actuación; pero, fingir ser tu novia… Edward, por favor, tienes que estarme jugando una maldita broma – Dijo en un tono más alto.

Me encogí de hombros – Fue el único salvavidas que tenía para liberarme de esa loca que me anda persiguiendo por todo el campus, ya hasta diría que tengo enemigos solo por estar al lado de ella – Concluí en tono frustrado.

– Pero, NOVIA, Edward ¿NOVIA? Eso es extremista ¿No te has puesto a pensar que la tal "Alice" es alguna clase de mujer psicótica que quiere algo contigo? – Preguntó mirándome con la ceja alzada.

Suspiré cansado – Ella no quiere nada de eso; de hecho, cada vez que nos vemos, insiste en que tenga una relación sentimental con Bella y también dice que yo estoy "Enamorado" de ella y ella de mí… Tal como tú lo haces. No entiendo por qué estás tan histérico – Completé tomando la próxima curva.

– Jmmm si, tal vez sea una excusa para acercarse a ti. Dime ¿Ella tiene pareja? – Negué con la cabeza – ¿Está interesada en algún hombre, actualmente? – Preguntó con la ceja más arqueada.

– No que yo sepa – Me rasqué la nuca.

– Ahí está – Gritó Jasper con triunfo – Esa loca solo está utilizando la excusa de tu amor por Bella para acercarse a ti – Concluyó.

– Alice no es así, yo solo la veo como mi hermanita menor… Mi traviesa hermanita menor y te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella no tiene segundas intenciones conmigo – Negué con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida apareció en mi rostro al imaginarme a Alice y a mí como pareja.

Jasper bufó – Como digas, después no te quejes de que no te lo advertí – Y con ese comentario, se dio por finalizada nuestra charla.

Después, no hablamos más y dejé a Jasper en donde sea que me hubiera pedido que lo llevara. Se me ocurrió que podía quitarle la tensión que tenía diciéndole que en lugar de pagarme, me invitara una cerveza otro día y él accedió con la primera sonrisa sincera que vi, antes de que empezáramos el tema de Alice. Entonces me quedé pensando en ello, Jasper era una persona tranquila y analítica, no juzgaba a nadie antes de conocerlo; de cierta forma, era raro verlo actuar así, hacía que por un momento me olvidara de que él también tenía emociones como furia y enojo; aunque no dejaba de preguntarme a mí mismo cuál sería la razón de su aparente enfado y disgusto hacía Alice.

Ya casi era mi hora de salida, Carlisle me llamó como por tercera vez para decirme que no me preocupara por el trabajo y que fuera a estudiar o descansar -lo que yo creyera correcto-, solo hasta esa hora lo obedecí, le dije que descansaría algunas horas y más tarde dejaría el taxi en la empresa. Fui a mi lugar especial: El teatro y desde allí tomé el celular de servicio que Carlisle me prestó en cuanto me lo encontré en la empresa para comer. Se puede decir que él y yo ya habíamos reestablecido la confianza que teníamos antes y volvió a ser mi "Amigo" por lo tanto le conté sobre Bella y una vez terminamos de hablar, le pedí su teléfono para que ella no viera en el identificador de llamadas, que se trataba de mí.

Me senté al borde del escenario, dejando que mis pies se balancearan sin tocar el piso, suspire probablemente, por quinta vez y marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria. Dos pitidos me tuvieron en constante intriga y luego contestó.

– ¿Hola? – Preguntó con su delicada y cremosa voz del otro lado pareciendo un poco cansada y somnolienta, ya me la imaginaba con un ojo cerrado y el otro luchando para abrirse.

– Hola, Bella… Emm, soy… – Hablé pausadamente a punto de un ataque cardiaco, hasta que ella me interrumpió -gracias al cielo-

– Edward – Dijo en un jadeo impresionado en tono bajo; entonces, pareció que todo rastro de cansancio se había ido; o por lo menos, el tono de voz que usó, me dio esa impresión.

– Emm si… Esto… Yo quería… Bueno, si no te incomoda… Hablarte… De lo que pasó… Me refiero… Pedirte disculpas – A penas pude balbucear como un tarado pasándome la mano por el cabello. Bella guardaba silencio, lo que me ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y decidí volver a hablar; aunque casi tenía la certeza de que en algún momento me iba a poner ridículo – Yo… Tal vez, estés ocupada… O no quieras oírme… Así que… Mejor… Hagamos como si nada… – Antes de terminar la llamada ella volvió a hablar.

– No, no estaba ocupada; es que, me tomó por sorpresa tu llamada, hace tiempo que no hablamos y no, no me incomoda hablar contigo – Usó un tono dulce al decir lo último.

– Yo, en serio quiero disculparme contigo por cómo te grité, no tenía derecho a hacerte eso – Me tapé los ojos de la vergüenza que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, la vergüenza que sentía desde que no veía a Bella sabiendo que ella estaba molesta conmigo por comportarme como un cavernícola.

– Ahora, no importa; quiero decir, si me desmotivó un poco que me hubieras gritado, pero eso fue lo de menos, lo que me dolió en realidad fue… – Se ahogó en un suspiro – Edward, dijiste las palabras exactas que utilizó mi padre la última vez que hablé con él; así que, pensé que ibas a desaparecer como él lo había hecho y en esa ocasión, yo no quería ser la que se ahogara en sus propias lágrimas, todo lo que sentía lo disfracé con mi máscara de orgullo para no sufrir y no la quité hasta… Hasta… Ahora – Oí como jadeaba levemente para aguantar los sollozos.

– Lo siento, no quiero que estés triste – Y cambié de tema radicalmente – Si te sirve para que dejes tu estado de ánimo, puedes agregar a tu lista de triunfos que, gracias a ti, estoy rescatando mi relación con Esme y Carlisle para legar a verlos como mis padres… Algún día – Suspiré – Desde que te vi en la tumba de tus padres no dejé de pensar en ti y en lo que me dijiste… Es verdad; gracias al cielo, mis padres están vivos, cometieron un error, pero todos cometemos errores y por eso decidí darles una segunda oportunidad – Conseguí sonreír a medias.

– Me alegro mucho por ti ¿Debo suponer que no solo lo que te dije te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Dijo en tono inquisitorio, ya me la imaginaba sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza como si ella me viera y sonreí – No, no fue solo eso. Cuando Vera se fue y no la vi más, yo me sentía devastado y completamente solo, me comunicaba con ella por teléfono cuando estuvo lista para hablarme, no era suficiente pero era lo que tenía. Una noche, llegué a la empresa a dejar el taxi y supongo que Carlisle vio mi cara e intuyó lo mal que me sentía; así que, me llevó a su casa y Vera estaba lista para volver conmigo. Entonces entendí lo que Esme y Carlisle habían sentido cuando los ignoraba o no quería saber de ellos – Suspiré.

– Ahora, supongo que les hablas; pero, todavía no los llamas "Mamá y papá" – Concluyó.

– Exacto. Bien, hablemos de ti ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones laborales? – Pregunté con cierto tono de alegría; aunque, ya sabía que se desataría un mar de lágrimas por parte de Bella y por más que me doliera oírla triste o escucharla llorar, tenía que hacerlo para pensar en cómo ayudarla.

Hasta aquí se podía experimentar la tensión que Bella estaba sintiendo – Bien… Emm… Ya sabes… Algo abrumador por los viajes… El trabajo… Emmet… Todo es muy pesado – Dijo entre susurros y pausas leves.

– ¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – Mi voz salió suave y algo temblorosa mientras me preguntaba – _Si no le dijo a Alice ¿Por qué me diría a mí?_ – Ahora si iba a recibir una respuesta directa y negativa si esto no salía bien.

Ella soltó un sollozo casi inaudible – Yo… Estaba muy alejada de Emmett y quería recuperar mi matrimonio, pensé que con este viaje lograría hacer que volviéramos a ser los de antes: Los jóvenes universitarios traviesos que se amaban con locura – Soltó un suspiro – Las primeras semanas fueron tan espectaculares que no recordé que estábamos viajando por trabajo; de todas formas, ambos salíamos a hacer turismo y divertirnos. No… –Su voz tembló – No hubo contacto sexual entre nosotros, solo los pequeños besos que nos dábamos en la comisura de los labios, lo normal; pero, me traté de convencer de que todo era pasajero y tomaría tiempo que nuestro matrimonio se solidificara – Estalló en un sollozo – Hace algunos días, estábamos en la habitación del hotel, yo me quedé dormida mientras veíamos una película, cuando me levanté salí a buscarlo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado; así que, decidí salir de la habitación para preguntar en el lobby o donde fuera para saber si lo habían visto – Soltó otro sollozo, el cual supuse que había tapado con su mano – Él estaba en el pasillo, hablando con otra mujer, haciéndole cariños que nunca me había hecho a mí, preguntándole cosas sugerentes que nunca me había preguntado a mí, hablándole con amor como nunca lo hizo conmigo – Se soltó a llorar – Sé que no importa mucho en este momento; pero, Emmet no me vio porque yo me metí en el baño de la habitación antes de que se diera cuenta que lo había visto y oído… Soy una estúpida. Todo este tiempo ignorando lo que Alice me había dicho acerca de su infidelidad, inventándome este absurdo viaje para que volviéramos a ser los de antes ¿Y todo esto para qué? PARA ESCUCHARLO HABLANDO CON SU AMANTE – Lloró más fuerte – Y lo peor de todo es que yo tengo parte de la culpa, él buscó una amante que le diera lo que, por algún motivo, yo no le estaba dando – Dijo más lento y silencioso.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme al escuchar lo último – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – Me contuve de no gritar – A su debido tiempo, él debió decirte que era lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto a la relación y no lo hizo, simplemente buscó la salida fácil y te complació pretendiendo que todo seguía de la misma manera; sin importar, que no fuera así – Traté de calmarla; sin embargo, yo estaba que ardía en furia porque ella se estaba culpando de algo que no debía.

– Yo… No sé… Ni siquiera sé si quiero verlo, no podría darle la cara después de haberlo oído todo. Por eso siempre lo evito, empecé a utilizar otra habitación, me levanto más temprano que él para ir a trabajar y trato de no cruzármelo cuando estamos en el mismo lugar; sin embargo, en las noches salgo a un restaurante a comer y finjo estar acompañada por Alice o por… ti – Suspiró – Te extraño, Edward. Lamento haber sido tan dura y testaruda para no querer hablar contigo únicamente por algo que, se supone, estaba enterrado en mi pasado… – Interrumpí.

– No importa, cualquiera habría actuado de la misma forma en tu situación y sé de lo que hablas, porque sabes que mi caso es parecido… Emm… Mi pasado es algo así como un cofre con llave y todavía no tengo el valor para abrirlo, es por eso que no he hablado con Esme y Carlisle de la situación… Algún día lo haré, cuando me sienta preparado… Tú también lo harás, creo que probamos que no lo superaste del todo y yo te ayudaré – Sonreí como idiota con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja.

– Eres muy valiente, no cualquiera puede vivir como tú lo haces llevando a cuestas un pasado duro. Me refiero a que pareces alguien diferente, que goza la vida y que se levanta con cada caída, que no le importa las duras pruebas que le pone el destino, porque les hace frente y las supera. Cuando te conocí, no pensé de ti lo que tú crees, estaba con la máscara… Pero, me sorprendiste cuando me enfrentaste, aun sabiendo que podías perder más que tu dinero y tu empleo… Eso fue lo que me hizo quitar mis barreras contigo; Edward, me demostraste un lado sincero y desinteresado que nunca había visto en alguien que no fuera mi familia. Por eso te admiro – Terminó un poco más calmada y menos triste de lo que estaba antes.

– No soy tan valiente como tú: Apesto cuando trato de ocultar mis sentimientos y mi pasado no es nada comparado al tuyo, tuviste que estar presente en la muerte de tus padres y prácticamente, creciste odiándote por no haber estado con ellos. Yo sé de pérdidas y entiendo el dolor que debiste haber sentido. Aun así, sigues aquí, te muestras fuerte, eres cariñosa cuando se trata de alguna persona que quieras mucho y lo veo cuando estas con Alice, incluso cuando conociste a Jasper y trataste de seguirlo en sus juegos… Dios, diriges una empresa, tienes varios empleados a tu cargo, tienes títulos universitarios, lograste seguir tu vida a pesar de que tus padres no están contigo; pero, te juro que ellos estarían orgullosos de la persona en la que te convertiste – Sonreí al imaginarla.

Ella soltó un pequeño sollozo – Gracias, me hiciste sentir mucho mejor – Juro que podía sentir su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea.

– Y por lo de tu esposo, no te preocupes… Nunca vale la pena que llores por alguien que no te quiere o te engaña, en este caso – Aconsejé.

– Está bien – Escuché como sorbía su nariz – Yo… Lamento no haber llamado, en serio… Estaba tan ocupada con todo lo del viaje, trabajo y mi… Matrimonio, que me olvidé de todo; además, no sabía qué decir, no sabía por dónde comenzar y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Sonreí –Si te sirve de algo… Yo también estaba nervioso desde que cogí el teléfono para llamarte, no quería que siguiéramos peleados porque cometí la estupidez de gritarte – Solté una risa y ella me siguió. Algo me llamó a mirar la hora en mi reloj y vi que ya era muy tarde, tenía que dejar el taxi y además recoger a Vera en casa de Carlisle y Esme – Lo siento, es tarde, debo dejar el taxi y pasar por Vera ¿Te sientes mejor? – Pregunté con duda.

– Mucho, gracias – Su voz se oía un poco más jovial; así que, no tenía duda de que era verdad.

– Está bien, espero hablar contigo pronto. Adiós – Me despedí.

– Tendrás noticias de mí muy pronto, adiós – Dijo juguetona y no entendí muy bien a que se refería.

La llamada terminó y yo me quedé viendo el celular con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar los diferentes significados de la última frase que escuché por parte de ella – _¿Me llamaría al siguiente día? ¿Seríamos amigos como antes?_ – No estaba seguro de nada, o bueno, lo único que sabía era que Bella estaba mejor de lo que había estado en cuanto me empezó a narrar lo que vivió con su esposo; a decir verdad, me sorprendió y confortó que hubiera confiado en mí… quiero decir, ni siquiera se lo dijo a Alice y no había nadie más que ella considerara lo suficientemente cercano, como para decirle que se sentía mal.

Me quedé un rato en el teatro, más que nada me dediqué a pensar y después toqué una corta melodía en piano; me picaban las manos cuando estaba tan cerca del instrumento que lograba calmarme y hacerme pensar con plenitud. Por lo menos llegué a la conclusión de que Bella volvería y seguiríamos siendo amigos, lo que no tenía muy claro, era lo que ella iba a hacer después de escuchar al hombre que amaba hablando con otra mujer. Lo que fuera que ella decidiera, yo la apoyaría como ella lo hacía conmigo, como se suponía que debía actuar un amigo.

Ya pasado un tiempo justo, decidí que era hora de volver a la empresa y dejar el taxi; me sentía completamente exhausto y no quería pensar en trabajos de la universidad por el momento; así que, pensé que sería una buena idea tomarme el día de descanso que Carlisle me había insistido por tanto tiempo, la diferencia era que yo lo utilizaría para adelantar mis estudios.

Cuando llegué a mi destino me encontré con Carlisle, de seguro notó mi cara de cansancio y se ofreció a llevarme hasta su casa para poder recoger a Vera. Una vez llegamos todo fue un tremendo caos, la sala principal estaba llena de dibujos, golosinas y los juguetes de Vera -incluso habían juguetes nuevos- no me cabía la menor duda de que con tanto dulce que había comido mi hija, estaría con un terrible caso de hiperactividad en este momento; lo juro, esta noche lloraría cuando tuviera que llevarla a dormir. Al otro lado, salió Esme para saludar a Carlisle, ella llevaba un delantal y harina por todas partes. Me saludó como ya era costumbre en ella, abrazarme con una fuerza increíble hasta ensuciar mi ropa levemente con harina.

– Oh, lo siento, es que Vera quería pie de limón y lo estaba terminando de preparar – Se disculpó sonriendo cariñosamente.

Vera puso cara inocente y se lanzó a mis brazos para saludarme, en seguida me mostró los nuevos juguetes que le había comprado Esme; en serio, estaba empezando a creer que Esme malcriaba a mi hija, incluso más que el propio Jasper y eso ya era mucho decir sabiendo que Jasper jugaba con muñecas si ella se lo pedía. Esme nos invitó a cenar y yo no me pude negar entre los pucheros de Esme y de mi hija, hasta podía apostar que Carlisle también me estaba tratando de convencer con sus comentarios indirectos; como era de esperarse, terminé accediendo. La charla en la mesa surgió de manera normal y alegre gracias a los comentarios de Vera y lo felices que estaban Carlisle y Esme por mi estudio, se les veía muy lo orgullosos que estaban cuando hablábamos de ese tema.

Al final, ya era un poco tarde para tomar el metro de vuelta a casa; Carlisle y Esme nos ofrecieron quedarnos en la casa y Rosalie no se había pronunciado en todo el día; supuse que debía, al menos, consultarle que Vera y yo nos quedaríamos en la casa de Esme y Carlisle, pero ella no respondía mis llamadas y mucho menos mis mensajes; no era nada raro sabiendo que la relación que llevábamos era muy distante, lo que si era raro era que ella no estuviera preocupada por Vera; ya que, nuestra hija siempre había sido la luz de vida para ambos y nos angustiábamos hasta del mínimo detalle acerca de ella.

Como vi que Rosalie no respondía, decidí quedarme esa noche. Vera se quedó en la habitación que Esme y Carlisle habían adaptado para ella y yo me quedé en una habitación de invitados: Era grande para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, las paredes estaban decoradas con un patrón de rayas verticales en tonos café claro y color crema, una lámpara grande y ovalada colgaba del techo, la cama era doble de color café con edredón y almohadas blancas, a cada lado de la cama había una mesa de noche con su respectiva lámpara, en una esquina de la habitación se podía ver una lámpara de pie y una mesa decorativa, a un lado había una puerta en madera y Carlisle me enseñó el baño, en el otro extremo estaba un mueble para acomodar la ropa, encima de él había un televisor plasma y por último, a un costado del mueble había una gran ventana de pared a pared adornada por un velo y cortinas color rojo. Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras Carlisle y Esme sonreían con suficiencia.

– Espero que sea de tu agrado – Dijo Carlisle en tono sarcástico. A penas atiné a asentir con la cabeza.

Esme pasó un brazo por mi mejilla y me hizo verla – Descansa, hijo – Aprovechándose de mi aturdimiento momentáneo, dejó un tierno beso en mi mejilla y se fue con Carlisle sonriéndome maternalmente.

Me senté lentamente sobre la mullida y cómoda cama, me sentí en el cielo una vez me quité los zapatos y la ropa para poner mi cabeza en la almohada, al mismo tiempo que cubría mi cuerpo con las cobijas. Caí como una piedra, dormí como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en mi vida y por primera vez en mi vida, estuve a gusto en el lugar en el que me encontraba… Todo a mi alrededor parecía estarse solucionando y entonces comprendí que mi vida no era tan miserable como yo me había empeñado en creer.

Desperté al siguiente día, cuando sentí que el olor a pancakes inundaba mis fosas nasales, debía seguir soñando porque cuando vi el reloj de la mesa de noche, aún eran las seis de la mañana y Vera tenía clase hasta las ocho, no creía que nadie se levantara tan temprano a cocinar.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de ducharme en el baño de la habitación y utilizar los instrumentos de aseo que habían allí; por algún extraño motivo, quise abrir la cómoda con la leve sospecha de que había ropa para mí y para mi sorpresa, había ropa interior, camisas, jeans y chaquetas, toda la ropa de mi talla y al parecer estaba nueva. No sabía si era apropiado usarla; pero, la mía estaba sucia y otra vez me disculpé mentalmente con Carlisle y Esme por tomar tanta confianza. Me puse unos jeans, una camisa verde oliva con cuello en V y tomé una chaqueta de cuero negra, usé los zapatos que llevaba el día anterior y bajé a la cocina. Allí estaba Esme de espaldas, cocinando y en el mesón de al lado había café, croissants, muffins, hotcakes, tostadas, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y al parecer estaba picando algo más, pero no alcancé a ver.

– Buenos días – Dije en tono bajo por el asombro que me dio ver tanta comida.

Ella se giró para verme y limpió sus manos en el delantal – Buenos días, cariño – Me abrazó – ¿Qué quieres desayunar? No sabía lo que te gusta así que preparé un poco de todo – Agrandó su sonrisa.

– Umm me hubiera conformado con un café; pero, gracias – Me senté en una de las sillas frente a la isla de la cocina.

– Te piqué algo de fruta – Puso un plato de fruta frente a mí y luego empezó a poner más platos de comida frente a mí: jugo de naranja, café, croissants y por último, los hotcakes: Uno tenía una carita feliz dibujada con crema y mermelada y otro tenía forma de carrito. Ella al ver mi ceja arqueada y mi expresión de incognito, se cruzó de brazos – Hoy tendrás un día largo, debes alimentarte bien.

– Emmm claro, no sé si podré con toda esta comida – Dije empezando a picar algo de fruta.

– Déjala, Edward, su sueño frustrado siempre ha sido atender a un montón de niñitos traviesos – Carlisle apareció y me saludó – En especial a ti.

– No soy un niño – Respondí con la boca llena. Me estaba deleitando con el magnífico sabor de los hotcakes; en serio, podría comer miles de estos y nunca me cansaría o me llenaría.

Carlisle palmeó mi espalda – Claro – Contestó sarcástico y tomó una taza de café, Esme le puso en frente casi la misma cantidad de platos que me había puesto a mí. Carlisle soltó una risa – Me sorprende no sufrir de obesidad en este mismo instante – Me miró – ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Ya me dijiste que no irás a la empresa hoy – Tomó un sorbo de café.

– No, de hecho… Esme, te agradecería que llevaras a Vera al colegio, yo no he visto a Rosalie desde ayer y creo que ya me estoy preocupando – Me quedé pensando – No ha respondido mis llamadas y ella está demasiado apegada a Vera como para que no quiera saber de su hija; primero, iré a… – Fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular, me disculpé y contesté la llamada no muy lejos de donde estaba, sabía que Carlisle y Esme podían escuchar mi conversación.

– EDWARD, te espero en el restaurante de ayer… Te quiero allí en media hora ¿Correcto?

– Alice ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunté de pronto asustado.

– Eso es lo que quiero averiguar ¿Qué hiciste? – Dijo rápido.

– Yo… Yo no he hecho nada ¿Qué pasó? – Volví a preguntar.

– No más evasivas, te espero – Y colgó como si nada.

Quedé en medio de la cocina, sintiendo como mis cejas se juntaban hasta casi formar una sola; cada vez que hablaba con Alice, terminaba completamente confundido, eso sin contar cuando se ponía enigmática, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? – Preguntó Esme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Ehhh… Umm, no lo sé… Alice estaba un tanto… Extraña… Más de lo normal; pero, no me atrevería a decir que estaba enojada o preocupada. Debo irme – Dejé el desayuno a medio terminar – Esme, tienes que guardarme lo que quedó, en serio está delicioso, gracias y por favor llámame cuando Vera despierte, quiero saludarla – Dejé un beso en su mejilla y ella sonrió, me atrevería a decir que también habían lágrimas traicioneras en sus ojos.

– De nada y me alegra que te haya gustado tu ropa, Carlisle escogió la mitad y Vera escogió la otra mitad – Dijo sonriendo.

– Esme decoró tu habitación… Digo, es tuya si la quieres, la de invitados está abajo aquí abajo – Comentó Carlisle.

– Gracias a ambos – Dije sonriente y me despedí para llegar pronto con Alice y saber de qué diantres me estaba hablando.

Salí de la casa y me aseguré de llegar lo más rápido que pude al restaurante, tomé un bus y la verdad, se me hizo eterno el viaje, mi mente martillaba constantemente pensando qué era lo tan importante que quería decirme Alice, o más bien, qué demonios había pasado para que ella estuviera más eufórica de lo normal. Mientras iba sentado me puse a analizar el tono que ella había usado: Definitivamente no era triste, tampoco había enojo ni frialdad, tal vez un poco de alegría; pero más que nada, estaba intrigada, se oía nerviosa -aún para ser ella-. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando vi que había llegado. Me bajé del bus y en cuanto lo hice, vi a Alice caminando de un lado para otro, luego se quedó en frente de su auto mirando su reloj a la vez que impactaba su pie contra el piso de manera impaciente; en el momento que me vio, empezó a saltar y tomó mi mano para llevarme dentro del restaurante, sin decirme ni una sola palabra.

Nos sentamos en una mesa libre al lado de una ventana, donde Alice por fin dejó desplegar su enorme sonrisa -eso no me lo esperaba-. Empecé a mover mis dedos sobre la mesa para evitar en algo el incómodo silencio -por lo menos para mí- que se había instalado entre Alice y yo. Ella tomó la carta y empezó a leer como si nada; los cambios de ánimo de Alice eran bastante raros, un segundo estaba que explotaba de emoción y luego estaba tan calmada que parecía otra persona.

Aclaré mi garganta – Yo ya comí, gracias – Comenté para romper el silencio.

– Ok, yo si desayunaré algo grande, tengo que celebrar – Agrandó su sonrisa -de nuevo- y me miró abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo – Tienes que decirme qué hablaste con Bella, ayer – Exigió.

– No fue nada importante… Mmmmm… Le pedí disculpas, le comenté de mi vida y ella me dijo algo de su viaje, que se sentía cansada y eso – Me encogí de hombros, no había necesidad de decirle a Alice que Bella se había quebrado llorando por teléfono por la infidelidad de su marido; si Bella no se lo dijo Alice, debió ser por un motivo; además, ese era un secreto de ella, no mío y ella era quién decidía quién debía saberlo y quién no.

– No te creo – Torció los labios – Ustedes debieron hablar de otro tema porque; de otra forma, Bella no me hubiera llamado hace dos horas para decirme que iba a volver, que su vuelo llegaba a las ocho treinta de la noche, además que Emmett se encargaría de lo que quedaba pendiente con los viajes y ella vendría a la sede principal de los hoteles a supervisar el robo y seguir con su trabajo; por si fuera poco, me dijo que le tuviera una "gran sorpresa" – Hizo comillas en el aire – ¡Dios, Edward, Isabella Swan odia las sorpresas! Y se oía encantada con ésta. Ayer la llamé y prácticamente no hablaba, te apuesto a que no duramos más de treinta segundos hablando y hoy, ella llama usando un tono de voz eufórico y extremadamente alegre, hablando por más de media hora y diciendo que volverá y que quiere "Sorpresas", como la conozco, creo que hasta estaría saltando en su puesto de la emoción ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIJISTE PARA QUE SE PUSIERA ASÍ? – Preguntó exaltada, lo más gracioso de todo era que parecía no respirar mientras hablaba.

Alcé una ceja – ¿Te molesta que ella sea feliz? – Pregunté burlón.

Estaba de muy buen humor – _BELLA VA A VOLVER_ – Me decía mi mente una y otra vez, ahora entendía cuando me dijo _"Tendrás noticias de mí muy pronto",_ pero eso era lo de menos; admito que estaba nervioso de volver a verla porque no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo comportarme con ella, ni siquiera sabía si era correcto ir por ella al aeropuerto y si no lo hacía, no podía pensar en el mejor momento para volver a verla.

– ¡NO! – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca – Quiero saber lo que hablaron, Bella estaba extrañamente feliz y se me hace muy raro que regrese sin Emmet, aun sabiendo que todo lo del viaje lo hizo por él – Me encogí de hombros y fingí una mirada inocente – YO SÉ QUE TU SABES – Me apuntó con su dedo índice.

– No sabía nada de sus planes de viaje hasta que tú me dijiste y ya te dije que ayer no hablamos de nada trascendental, su voz era triste – Respondí mirando la ventana. Bueno, digamos que era una verdad a medias: La voz de Bella si era triste; pero, ese tono empezó en cuanto comenzamos a hablar de la infidelidad de su marido; antes de eso, ella sonaba normal y cuando nos despedimos, se notaba más animada; pero, eso no se lo podía decir a Alice.

– TIENES QUE DECIRME – Chilló.

– No tengo nada que decir y si tanto te interesa saber qué pasó, pregúntale a ella cuál fue su repentino cambio de idea – Respondí con simpleza y miré mi reloj – Yo debería estar en la biblioteca, tengo mucho que estudiar; así que, adiós – Dije.

Sabía que Alice seguiría insistiéndome en que le dijera lo que había hablado con Bella; pero, no fue así. En cuanto me puse de pie y caminé hacía la salida, se me hizo extraño que Alice no viniera detrás de mí, me volteé a ver que le había ocurrido y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ella estaba cómodamente sentada en su lugar con gesto pensativo. Me acerqué a ella creyendo que en verdad se había vuelto loca o tenía trastornos de bipolaridad. La miré mientras sentía que mi ceño se fruncía y ella respiró.

– Está bien, dejaré que te vayas… Con la condición de que me acompañes a recibir a Bella en el aeropuerto; de lo contrario, te seguiré todo el día y seguiré insistiendo hasta que me digas de qué hablaron – Alzó una ceja en forma retadora – Y Edward Masen, sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo. La decisión es tuya – Dijo en tono serio.

– ¿QUÉ?

 _ **BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DE LA SEMANA… EMMM, NO SÉ SI FUI MUY INSISTENTE CON LA ACTITUD DE ALICE. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS, SÉ QUE NO LES CONTESTO PORQUE MUCHAS VECES SON PREGUNTAS O COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE LA ACTITUD DE LOS PERSONAJES Y PREFIERO MANTENER LA INTRIGA Y QUE USTEDES SE HAGAN SUS PROPIAS IDEAS DE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER.**_

 _ **EN FIN GRACIAS POR LOS 145 REVIEWS QUE HEMOS ALCANZADO Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A LOS 306 MIEMBROS QUE TIENE MI GRUPO EN FB Y EN GENERAL, A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA A VER CÓMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA. ¿MEREZCO REVIEWS?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**HOLA… Primero me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, espero que este capítulo lo compense. Segundo, el capítulo tiene soundtrack y un video especial; así que, cuando aparezca:**_

 _ **1* En el párrafo ponen el video en youtube "forever tango evaristo carriego", eso les dará una pista de lo que pasa en la escena**_

 _ **2* Supongo que ya muchas saben cuál es la letra de la canción que tiene Bella como tono en su celular "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" de Green Day. De todas formas, explica muchos de los sentimientos que tiene Bella y les aconsejo que por lo menos lean la letra para que entiendan un poco su situación.**_

 _ **3* Cuando aparezca este número en el párrafo ponen la canción "Algo más" de La Quinta Estación… Al terminar el capítulo les diré por qué.**_

 _ **Bueno, no me queda más queda más que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Capítulo 16**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Quedé estupefacto e inmóvil como una estatua; sentí todo el cuerpo tenso, la mandíbula rígida y mi corazón era lo único que parecía tener vida en este justo momento, ya que estaba palpitando demasiado rápido para mi propia salud cardiaca y luego de un segundo, por fin, llegó un pensamiento a mi mente – _Volveré a ver Bella_ –, mi corazón bailaba de alegría al pensar en esa frase: Después de tanto tiempo sin ella, la volvería a ver, vería sus hermosos ojos chocolate adornados por esas largas y enroscadas pestañas, volvería a sentir el aroma de su cabello color caoba perfecta y naturalmente ondulado, volvería a oír su dulce y suave voz; y quizás, podría estrechar mi mano contra la suya o, si tenía buena suerte, podría abrazarla, su tibio cuerpo estaría contra el mío y tal vez sonreiría sobre mi pecho. Mi cerebro comenzó a divagar, me mostró todas las imágenes de Bella que tenía guardadas como un tesoro en mi memoria y fui consciente de como las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban lentamente, haciéndome sonreír como un idiota.

Pronto me di cuenta de que Alice estaba agrandando una sonrisa de triunfo al ver la expresión de tarado que tenía. Se acercó a mí y aplaudió varias veces mientras daba pequeños brinquitos; seguramente, ella ya sabía la decisión que había tomado y me abrazó fuertemente para halarme de nuevo a la mesa. Puede que después de todo lo que estaba pasando, con una Alice hiperactiva a mi lado, yo terminaría por dejar mi estado de zombi, pero no fue así; constantemente, mi cerebro me repetía el hecho de que vería a Bella y con eso, apenas podía hacer movimientos mecánicos, porque ni siquiera podía coordinar una frase y Alice se aprovechó de eso.

– Bien, vamos a desayunar, te llevo a la biblioteca y después me llamas para que te recoja, así llegamos juntos al aeropuerto – Comentó sonriente.

– Espera, espera… ¿Estás insinuando que te dejaré plantada? – Pregunté incrédulo.

– Pues, no sé; a veces, eres muy voluble y podrías cambiar de decisión. Me estoy asegurando de que cumplas tu parte del trato – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Dudas de mi palabra? – Esta vez, inquirí un tanto molesto.

– No me has respondido nada al respecto, yo solo estoy suponiendo – Volvió a encogerse de hombros con una expresión "Angelical". Alice podía ser adorable y de un momento a otro sacarme de quicio.

– Como quieras, ACEPTO – Remarqué la última palabra – PERO, te encontraré allí a las siete y treinta, así tendremos una hora para esperar y para que me tortures un poco. No necesito de una niñera que me lleve y me traiga a toda hora – Dije ya más calmado. Me sorprendió que Alice asintiera, aun con la gran sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

Me obligó a desayunar por segunda vez, como si no hubiera comido montañas de comida en la casa de Esme, estaba seguro que no comería nada más en todo el día. Alice pidió por mí casi todo lo que había en el menú; mentalmente, estaba que la ahorcaba, pero cada vez que intentaba resistirme a algo de lo que ella dijera, hacía sus famosos pucheros y me convencía. Al terminar TODO el desayuno, me sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar, ya sentía la comida en mi garganta y tuve que caminar por mucho tiempo, además de tomar aire repetidas veces, para no vomitar.

Llegué a la biblioteca logrando, milagrosamente, que Alice no me trajera y allí pude obtener un poco de paz y respirar tranquilamente. Las horas se me pasaron lentamente, tenía el veinte por ciento de mi mente concentrada en mis estudios y el otro ochenta por ciento se sacudía de felicidad porque iba a ver a Bella esa noche y no dejaba de recordármelo a toda hora.

Estaba tan feliz que no alcancé a ver que Alexander también estaba en la biblioteca y de un momento a otro se había sentado a mi lado. Se me hizo un poco extraño, primero porque la biblioteca era demasiado grande como para que nos encontráramos de forma tan coincidencial en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora; y segundo, el hecho de que se me sentara al lado ya me tenía sorprendido, siendo que en las últimas cinco semanas no me hablaba y solo me miraba con ira. Me estaba volviendo loco; pero, sabía que todo esto era por Natalie.

– Edward – Dijo fingiendo estar sorprendido. No podía ser sorpresa, porque llevaba cerca de diez minutos ahí sentado.

– Alexander ¿Qué cuentas? – Pregunté casual.

– La verdad, no sé cómo decirte algo… Para que no suene grosero – Él fijó la vista en su libro de manera concentrada.

Suspiré cansado – Ya sé que es por Natalie – Él me vio con los ojos abiertos – Mira, no es que ella me desagrade, pero ya estoy cansado de que me esté siguiendo como una espía o algo así y en realidad no es mi intención coquetearle, ni mucho menos – Lo miré con una sonrisa comprensiva – Ya sé que te gusta, eres muy evidente con las miradas que me das cuando estoy con ella, pero tienes que saber que yo no estoy interesado en ella en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Soy tan evidente? – Preguntó desconcertado y yo asentí con la cabeza – No es intencional, es que la quiero tener cerca de mí y ella siempre está contigo, se sonríen y hablan… Todo eso me pone furioso, nunca quise desquitarme contigo – Sonrió un poco – Hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera que se le acercara de la manera en que lo hace contigo… – Lo interrumpí.

– Yo no me acerqué a ella, estoy cansado de que me ande siguiendo por todos lados. Me sorprende que no esté aquí – Dije lo último en un murmullo.

Él soltó una pequeña risa – Estuvo aquí, creo que llegó muy temprano, esperó como una hora fingiendo que estudiaba y luego se fue, me dio la impresión de que estaba molesta cuando hablamos – Comentó lo último de manera pensativa – Quiero decir, hablamos del estudio y todo pero, a último minuto me preguntó si yo sabía que tenías novia – Frunció el ceño.

– Umm, si tengo novia; pero no tiene nada que ver con Natalie, es algo que ya tenía pensado hace tiempo. Ella es… muy importante y esa era otra razón por la cual me molestaba la hostigante presencia de Natalie.

Alexander bufó – Quisiera tener toda la atención que ella te presta a ti – Dijo decepcionado.

– Ya se le pasará – Palmeé su hombro y mi celular comenzó a sonar, no miré la pantalla sino que simplemente respondí – ¿Hola?

– ¿No has salido de la biblioteca? ¿Voy por ti? – Y allí estaba Alice, eufórica como siempre.

Miré mi reloj – ¡Demonios! – Murmuré en cuanto vi que eran las seis y treinta – No, ya voy para allá, nos encontramos donde me dijiste, te llamo en cuanto esté allí – Dije tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de respirar.

– Ok, espero – Su voz sonó musical con un toque de broma.

– Te veo más tarde – Con esa frase terminé la llamada.

Me despedí silenciosamente de Alexander, ambos sabíamos que yo me iba a ir; así que, no hubo necesidad de palabras, él no me preguntó por nada; simplemente, me puse de pie, recogí mis libros para dejarlos donde los había encontrado y metí el cuaderno en la maleta que había traído conmigo. Fuera de eso, no pasó nada fuera de lo común… Digo, aparte de que me moría de las ganas de ver a Bella y que estaría con ella dentro de más o menos dos horas. Estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para tropezarme más de una vez cuando entré a la estación del metro.

Ya dentro del metro y de camino al aeropuerto, estaba tratando de tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos: No tenía idea de por qué me emocionaba de esta manera ver a Bella; sí, era mi mejor amiga, pero la había conocido hace poco tiempo y de ninguna manera podía ser cierto lo que decían Alice y Jasper: yo no podía estar enamorado de Bella. Contando con lo que había pasado con Rosalie, yo ni siquiera sabía qué pensar a cerca del concepto del amor, no sabía si había estado enamorado alguna vez de mi antigua esposa o era simplemente una atracción pasajera – _Una atracción que duró casi tres años y medio, por parte de ella_ – Pensé irónicamente.

En menos de nada, ya estaba frente a la puerta principal del aeropuerto, aun no ordenaba bien mis ideas, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que tenía que estar tranquilo en cuanto la viera y actuaria dependiendo de su reacción al verme; supongo que se alegraría, por lo cual yo sonreiría y de ahí, cualquier contacto físico que tuviéramos, dependía de ella – _Un momento… ¿Contacto físico? ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?_ – Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y apreté los ojos para que cualquier estúpida idea, saliera de mi cabeza; lo que tenía que pasar, pasaría y ya, yo no iba a forzar nada y más le valía a Alice que ella tampoco hiciera algo "Comprometedor", aunque conociéndola, eso era imposible de saber o de evitar, en caso de que ya lo tuviera planeado.

Entré en la sala de espera y lo primero que vi fue a una Alice eufórica saltando de lado a lado con un cartel que decía _"TE QUIERO, BELLA"_ , me quedé un rato de pie sonriendo al ver a aquella mujer de veintiún años que se comportaba como una adolescente de quince años; claro que en parte la entendía, ella y Bella eran casi hermanas, no sabía si esta era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo, pero se notaba cuanto se querían, era algo obvio que se extrañaran, ni el hecho de que hablaran por celular podía reemplazar que las dos estuvieran juntas en el mismo espacio.

Alice me empezó a arrastrar hacía las sillas de espera sin que yo me diera cuenta, claramente me había perdido en mis pensamientos y ella, tan perceptiva como siempre, se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Luego, puso el cartel en mis manos.

– Bella no demora en llegar, vino en su avión privado y por eso tenemos que ir a la sala preferencial; allí no hay reporteros, así que será fácil que salga de ahí en una pieza. Yo te aviso cuando la vea y tú te vas a esconder, no sé en dónde, solamente asegúrate de que ella no te vea. Cuando yo te mire con una ceja arqueada, sales de tu escondite con una deslumbrante sonrisa para ella ¿Entendiste? – Dijo todo casi sin respirar, manteniendo su alegre y ancha sonrisa todo el tiempo.

– Hola, Alice, a mí también me da gusto verte – Respondí sarcástico.

Ella bufó – Hola – Dijo rápidamente – Entonces ¿Entendiste? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué tengo que estar escondido? Y si se supone que estoy escondido ¿Cómo vas a saber dónde estoy para darme la "señal"? – Pregunté haciendo comillas en el aire.

Rodó los ojos – TÚ eres su sorpresa y se sorprenderá más cuando vea este cartel en tus manos… Ya puedo ver la sonrisa en su rostro – Dijo soñadora y movió su cabeza – No hay muchos lugares en los que te puedas esconder en la sala preferencial; de todas formas, yo estaré al pendiente de tus movimientos y sabré dónde estás – Al terminar, sonrió con suficiencia. Fruncí el ceño mirando el cartel y ella suspiró cansada – Ayyy Edward ¿No la quieres?

– Sí, bueno, no como tú quieres que la quiera, yo la quiero como amiga y tal vez, cuando ella vea esto, piense algo que no es o me mande el cartel por la cara – Dudé.

– Tienes que confiar en ella, nunca te haría algo así – Miró su reloj y sonrió – Tres minutos para la acción, vamos a la sala preferencial – Chilló y pegó un brinquito.

Sin avisarme, tomó mi mano libre -porque en la otra tenía el cartel- y la haló hasta arrastrarme por un pasillo corto, al final de él había una puerta con marco y pomos de oro, además estaba pintada de un blanco inmaculado; un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso que estaba vestido de guardia, vigilaba la puerta, al lado de él había un cordón rojo para señalar el paso restringido. El hombre se sorprendió al ver a Alice corriendo hacia él, arrastrándome a mí… Ah, sin mencionar el enorme cartel.

– Soy Alice Brandon – Dijo ella con una voz musical en cuanto estuvimos frente a él. Éste hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza y luego me miró a mí con una ceja arqueada; Alice se puso frente a mí – Él es Edward Masen, mi invitado y amigo de Isabella McCarthy – Me presentó rápidamente mientras veía el reloj de la pared.

El guardia dio un paso atrás para retirar el cordón, me dio la impresión de que se intimidó un poco al escuchar a Alice hablar de Bella; o mejor, enterarse que nosotros éramos los que estábamos esperando por ella. Pero lo dejé pasar en cuanto vi la sala de espera que tenía ante mí; no era como las otras que suponía, debía ser de un aeropuerto, ésta parecía la sala de una gran mansión: Tenía un techo alto, con lámparas doradas en forma de telaraña que colgaban de él, la barra por donde pasaban las maletas se asemejaba a ser hecha de plata u oro blanco, estaba la puerta por donde arribaban las personas, había una fila de columnas que daban desde el piso de cerámica hasta el techo, quizás estaban hechas en mármol pulido con detalles bastante pulcros, en las paredes color carmesí había diferentes cuadros de paisajes de otros países, como la torre Eiffel, la muralla China, el Big Ben, La Torre Inclinada en Italia, el Taj Mahal y otros que no alcancé a reconocer, por último pero no menos importante, habían pequeñas salitas distribuidas en todo el lugar: Sofás en colores crema con mesitas ovaladas en cristal y uno que otro adorno sobre ellas.

Me quedé paralizado mirando todo, no me di cuenta en qué momento Alice me había puesto detrás de una de las columnas y se había asegurado que yo siguiera con el cartel en mis manos. Bueno, estaba en shock; por un lado, estaba en medio de una sala tan opulenta que temía ensuciar algo con mi presencia y por otro lado, estaba contando los segundos para ver a Bella de nuevo; aunque, si soy sincero, no estaba muy seguro que funcionara lo del cartel, quizás Alice había exagerado con ese detalle… Ella le habría podido dar eso, no yo – _PERO, LA QUIERES_ – Dijo mi estúpida conciencia – _No de ese modo_ – Me respondí como un idiota discutiendo conmigo mismo, esto era absurdo – _Ambos sabemos que es de ese modo que la quieres_ – Rebatió mi conciencia y a eso se le sumó mi corazón. Preferí olvidar e ignorar todos mis pensamientos. Ya faltaba poco para que Alice me hiciera su "señal" y yo tenía que estar listo para no parecer más idiota de lo que ya soy.

Pasaron los segundos más tortuosos de mi vida hasta que por fin vi a Bella con gafas oscuras, una blusa negra sin mangas con decorado en el cuello, una falda en forma de tubo a cuadros blancos y negros y un moño con el mismo patrón, una chaqueta formal blanca con detalles en negro, unos zapatos altos negros, un bolso a blanco y negro, pendientes y una pulsera en blanco y negro… Como todo su vestuario. Se veía hermosa y tenía un aire elegante, fresco y renovado, aunque se podía ver que ocultaba algo de tristeza.

Bella puso sus gafas sobre su cabeza en cuanto vio a Alice y corrió a abrazarla, ellas dos estaban felices y discutieron sobre algo con especial interés; luego, Alice me dio la mirada y yo salí de mi escondite con la cabeza gacha; siendo sinceros, tenía algo de vergüenza presentarme aquí sin avisar. Extendí el cartel como Alice me dijo y al levantar la cabeza vi los ojos de Bella abiertos de par en par y sus manos estaban sobre su boca ocultando una gran "o"; pero, fuera de eso, la expresión que tenía Bella era de felicidad. El cartel se arrugó en cuanto -de repente- sentí sus pequeños y delicados brazos en mi cuello rodeándome por completo, no sé cómo hizo para juntar sus manos en mi nuca y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que yo solté el cartel y le devolví el abrazo, a la vez que pasaba mis brazos por sus cintura y después, apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

– Te extrañé – Susurró con la voz contenida.

– Yo igual – Dije en el mismo tono que lo había hecho ella.

Duramos un buen rato abrazados y luego sentí que ella estaba llorando quedamente sobre mi pecho – _¿Qué? ¿Tan mal le había caído mi sorpresa? Sabía que no debía haber venido_ – Me recriminé mentalmente y traté de desprenderme un poco de ella pero no me dejó, me abrazó aún más fuerte, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y fruncí el ceño por la situación que estaba pasando, además de ver a Alice tan feliz.

– Son lágrimas de alegría, estoy feliz de estar aquí y… También… Te quiero – Murmuró Bella en un tono que me costó escuchar. Me sonrojé como nunca lo había hecho y miré a Alice desconcertado y eufórico al mismo tiempo; aunque, tal vez mi rostro era inexpresivo porque no sabía cuál de las dos emociones predominaba.

Nos quedamos otro tiempo abrazados, no sabía cuánto exactamente, pero sentí como si hubiera sido un siglo y un segundo al mismo tiempo. Ambos nos soltamos a la vez, yo noté que Alice había recogido el cartel del suelo y estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la salita más cercana, con las piernas cruzadas, viéndonos con especial atención y una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro – _Tal vez escuchó lo que dijimos_ – Pensé mentalmente y arrugué el ceño, en eso Bella tomó mi mano y nos acercó hacía donde estaba su amiga; claro, su acto me sorprendió gratamente, sentir el suave calor de su mano, no se comparaba con nada en este universo.

– ¡SORPRESA! – Chilló Alice cuando estuvimos frente a ella.

– Gracias, a los dos – Dijo Bella sonriendo y me miró.

Alice se puso en pie – Bien, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, luego me dices como te fue en tu viaje, Bella. Edward se encargará de darte las sorpresas que faltan – Dijo imitando la sonrisa del gato de Alice in Wonderland.

Rápidamente se despidió de Bella y de mí, para que yo no tuviera tiempo de protestar, quería descuartizar a Alice en este mismo instante, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría sorprender a Bella y eso me llenaba de pavor, quería salir corriendo, pensar en algo y luego volver para cumplir con mi tarea. Deshice el contacto que tenía con la mano de mi acompañante y me la pasé por la cabeza, no sabía si se me notaba lo nervioso que me había puesto en solo cinco minutos. Más pronto de lo que creí, se me ocurrió algo que quizás le pudiera gustar, el problema estaba en cómo decirle.

– ¿Y? ¿Cuáles son mis sorpresas? – Preguntó ella alegremente.

– Emmm, bueno, si te dijera no sería sorpresa – Respondí riéndome nervioso – Primero dejemos tus maletas en… – Fruncí el ceño, sabía que ella estaba ignorando a su esposo y suponía que no las iría a dejar en la casa que compartía con él.

– Mi departamento, digo… Recién empecé la universidad, yo tenía un departamento; pero, quedaba lejos de la universidad y como Emmet y yo nos hicimos amigos, me invitó a mudarme con él, cuando terminamos de estudiar compramos la casa y ya sabes que sigue… – Suspiró – En fin ¿Vamos? – De nuevo, la sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Asentí sonriendo de la misma forma que ella y al salir de la sala preferencial, nos montamos en el primer taxi que vimos. Bella tenía razón, el departamento estaba bastante lejos de la universidad en la que ella estaba estudiando para ese entonces; pero, estaba cerca del aeropuerto y no nos tomó más de diez minutos llegar a nuestro destino. Pagué al taxista y me levanté rápidamente para ir abrir la puerta de Bella, un hermoso sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas una vez tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos, tenía una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Muy a mi pesar solté su mano para ir a recoger sus maletas y llevarlas adentro. Bella y yo entramos en la torre de departamentos y nos encontramos directamente con el portero, él miró a Bella con una ceja alzada y completamente sorprendido, ella sonrió a modo de saludo y yo hice lo mismo. Nos metimos en el ascensor y ella presionó el botón del quinto piso. Mientras estuvimos allí, ella me preguntó cómo iba con mis estudios y yo respondí que apenas estaba comenzando el primer semestre y bueno, hablamos de otras cosas más porque se notaba que no quería hablar de la relación con su esposo. Cuando llegamos, ella sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

– Este lugar no es muy grande; pero, está bien y me acostumbraré rápido – Dijo sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no estaba muy convencido de lo que ella estaba diciendo; desde afuera, los departamentos se veían grandes; y lo eran, por lo menos la sala se veía espaciosa y muy bien decorada: La pared de en frente estaba pintada en blanco y tenía tres espejos de diferentes tamaños con marcos en madera colgando de ella, la pared continúa estaba pintada de azul marino y tenía un cuadro en blanco y negro, había una lámpara en el techo de la cual caían algo así como hilos cafés, había un mueble azul marino y encima de él se encontraba una lámpara en madera oscura con caperuza rosada. Los otros muebles se basaban básicamente en una silla de madera con varios libros sobre ella, un sofá pequeño de dos puestos en color blanco con algunos detalles en negro y unos pequeños cojines que lo adornaban, un sillón de un puesto color naranja con cojines, otro sillón rosado claro y una mesa de centro en madera, debajo de ella había un tapete color rojo con patrón de rombos. Pasando la sala, había una puerta en madera clara y la pared de al lado estaba decorada con una repisa azul con flores y un espejo. Todo en el lugar gritaba naturaleza, vida, alegría, los detalles gritaban "Bella" por todos lados y eso que no había visto el resto del departamento.

– Entenderás que estuve mucho tiempo fuera y no he ordenado lo suficiente, aunque vengo aquí por lo menos una vez al mes. Por un tiempo pensé en venderlo y me alegra no haberlo hecho – Sonrió invitándome a pasar.

– ¿De qué hablas? Este lugar es fantástico, cada detalle parece hecho por ti – Dije aun asombrado.

Ella dejó sus maletas en la sala y sonrió ampliamente, ya me hacía una idea de que estaba esperando por sus sorpresas; así que, la guíe fuera del departamento y luego tomé un taxi hacia un lugar que me parecía perfecto para iniciar. Bella estaba confundida porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar al cual nos dirigíamos, mientras tanto yo esperaba a que fuera el lugar adecuado y sobre todo, que a ella le gustara.

Un lugar en donde veíamos y podíamos bailar tango, Bella abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver el lugar lleno de luces de diferente color en el suelo alumbrando todo el sitio, se veía una barra de bebidas y al otro extremo había mesas, en el centro estaba la inmensa pista de baile; eso era lo mejor, si Bella quería bailar, lo podía hacer; si quería solo sentarse a mirar, el lugar nos daba la completa privacidad para hacerlo sin molestar a nadie.

– ¿Tango? – Preguntó confundida y sorprendida.

– Sí, es un baile magnífico y siempre me ha gustado, no sé si tú piensas lo mismo; de todas formas, quería sorprenderte y por la cara que tienes, creo que lo logré – Sonreí con suficiencia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza – ¿Bailas? – Me preguntó con la mano extendida, haciendo una implícita invitación a que la siguiera.

Dudé un rato pero asentí. Empezó una nueva melodía, la reconocí de inmediato, era "Forever Tango" de Evaristo Carriego. _**1***_ No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solo me dejé guiar por Bella, quién parecía estar muy segura de cada uno de los pasos que daba hasta la pista de baile. En menos de lo que esperé, nuestros pechos estaban pegados, ambos nos movíamos con perfecta sincronía como si hubiésemos pasado semanas, quizá meses ensayando la coreografía; todo era tan fácil, cada uno de nuestros pasos salían de manera espontánea y sincronizada, incluso cuando nuestros rostros se pegaban a tal punto que nuestras narices alcanzaban a rozarse; sin embargo, eso último tenía una duración de máximo cinco segundos, porque ella o yo retirábamos la cara, sin importar que nuestros cuerpos seguían completamente unidos y nuestras piernas se cruzaban alternadamente de vez en vez.

Cuando la canción terminó, Bella y yo quedamos con nuestros rostros casi pegados; sin contar que, ambos teníamos nuestras manos en la espalda del otro y nuestros corazones latían como uno solo; teníamos la respiración entre cortada, pero eso era fácil de adivinar puesto que estábamos fatigados por el baile; a pesar de que, yo me sentía libre y en paz como nunca me había sentido antes y sin querer, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Todo fue perfecto por ese pequeño instante, hasta que una enceguecedora luz blanca, nos iluminó haciendo que tanto Bella como yo, termináramos con nuestro contacto visual y prestáramos atención al hombre que estaba a un lado con un micrófono en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

– Un fuerte aplauso para la pareja de novios que ganó la competencia – Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos y nos empujó hasta que quedamos al lado del "Animador" – Esta noche tienen barra libre, pueden beber hasta caer en la inconciencia. Felicidades, muchachos – Dijo alegremente.

– No, no… Nosotros no somos… Ella no… No somos… Yo… Él y yo no… – Balbuceábamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo para tratar de aclarar la situación, pero nadie parecía escucharnos; así que, terminamos soltando un fuerte suspiro de frustración y nos fuimos a una de las mesas libres, asegurándonos de que fuera la más apartada; Sin embargo, algunas de las personas que estaban allí, seguían mirándonos con ternura y admiración por la coreografía que habíamos montado tan esporádicamente.

Después, ya viendo que nadie nos prestaba atención, dejamos el tema y nos tomamos unas cuantas cervezas, mientras hablábamos de los estúpidos que creían que nosotros éramos novios.

– En serio ¿Ellos piensan que somos novios? – Preguntó Bella riendo. Creo que ya se estaba pasando de tragos, lo que era raro porque solo se había tomado máximo cuatro cervezas.

– Con esas miradas que nos dan, hasta diría que creen que estamos casados – Respondí también riéndome y ella soltó otra carcajada. Cuando Bella estaba empezando a quedarse dormida sobre la mesa, pensé que lo mejor era llevarla a su departamento – Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – Mi reloj marcaba las once y treinta en punto. Bella debería estar cansada no solo por el viaje, sino también por el baile y sumándole la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido -suspuse que no estaba acostumbrada a beber-, debía dormir un buen rato.

– No – Respondió decidida haciendo un adorable puchero mientras se erguía en su asiento – Dijiste que eran varias sorpresas y hasta ahora solo va una, al menos de tu parte – Se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiré rendido – Esta bien – Me levanté de mi puesto y le tendí la mano para que ella lo hiciera también – Creo que esta sorpresa no será tan grande; pero, espero que te guste.

Ella sonrió y de nuevo nos metimos en un taxi que nos dejó a unas cuantas calles de nuestra siguiente parada: El teatro. Bella pareció extrañada, conmovida y feliz al mismo tiempo. Ella tomó mi mano cuando entramos al callejón, abrí la puerta, encendí las luces y caminé hacia donde estaba el piano; todo eso, sin soltar la mano de Bella.

– Ok, tal vez esto parecerá algo simple; pero, como te dije antes, espero que te guste – Me pasé una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra ayudaba a Bella a sentarse en el banquillo para que estuviera a mi lado – Noté que te gusta Green Day y más aún su canción "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" _**2***_ ; así que, la adecué en piano. Espero que te guste – Le sonreí nervioso, aunque no tuve el valor para ver su rostro.

Dejé que mis dedos vagaran por las teclas del piano mientras me preparaba para tocar la canción que tantas veces había memorizado; y, empecé, me sorprendió gratamente que Bella comenzara a cantar suavemente al mismo tiempo que yo tocaba y así, sentí que creábamos un tipo de vínculo especial, no miré su rostro porque me dediqué a cerrar mis ojos y concentrarme en la hermosa voz que tenía la mujer a mi lado. Al terminar, abrí mis ojos y ella estaba sonriéndome con dulzura, creo que esa expresión significaba que le había gustado y lo confirmé.

– Eso fue muy lindo, gracias; pero, la letra es un tanto depresiva y me siento de todas las maneras posibles excepto triste y sola, como dice la letra – Frunció el ceño.

Se levantó del banquillo y miró detalladamente todo el escenario, no fue hasta unos segundos después que la vi regresar con la guitarra y una pequeña sillita; no podía creer que, aun estando ebria, no se tambaleara ni un poco al caminar con esos zapatos tan altos y además, llevando la guitarra y la silla a cuestas. El sonido de la guitarra, inducido por Bella, me sacó de mis pensamientos y la miré, sintiéndome completamente sorprendido, ella ya estaba sentada en la sillita que había puesto, prácticamente, al lado del banquillo y la guitarra estaba en su regazo.

– ¿Tu tocas? – Pregunté con la boca abierta.

Ella fijó su mirada en las cuerdas de la guitarra – Ahora, no lo hago mucho – Se quedó pensando por un momento – Cuando mis padres murieron, entré en estado de depresión por eso me gusta tanto la canción que tocaste, yo creía que era mi única compañía porque explicaba perfectamente cómo me sentía. Mis padres adoptivos, los Brandon, querían que yo dejara de sentirme así y, de niña, me inscribieron en varias clases particulares que ellos pagaban; como pintura, tejido, ballet, natación, baile, patinaje, literatura y otras; me gustaba la literatura; pero, la única que logró sacarme de aquel estado fue la música, pasé años cantando y tocando guitarra sintiendo que con eso podía desahogarme y sacar todos mis malos pensamientos; aunque, no estoy segura de que recuerde muy bien cómo tocar una canción – Soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones.

– ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – Pregunté cauteloso.

– Fue hace mucho… No sé… – Frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

–Yo tampoco recordaba como tocar piano – Sonreí.

–Bien, solo una canción – Suspiró rendida – Tienes que tener en cuenta que estoy ebria, algunos acordes pueden salirme mal – Y empezó a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas.

Si eran acordes torpes, por lo menos los primeros, hasta que ella comenzó a tocar una canción que reconocí después de aproximadamente treinta segundos y decidí seguirla con el piano _**3***_. Ella me miró sorprendida en cuanto escuchó la música salir del piano; luego pareció estar tranquila, cerró los ojos, una sonrisa tranquila se instaló en su rostro y empezó a cantar. Yo por mi parte, la veía a ella tan relajada y natural, algunas veces se me olvidaba que yo estaba tocando el piano y volvía mi vista a las teclas por solo unos cuantos segundos, tenía esa loca manía de querer verla todo el tiempo y es que, era tan hermosa, parecía que una luz inexistente estuviera sobre ella, alumbrándola en todo su esplendor haciéndola parecer una diosa.

Y… terminó la canción, ella soltó un suspiro, aún tenía cerrados los ojos, razón por la cual no se percató de que yo la estuve mirando mientras cantaba.

– Sí, quizá necesite algo más de práctica – Dijo más para ella misma, abrió los ojos y me vio – No pensé que escucharas este tipo de música, mucho menos que te supieras esta canción – Comentó.

– Escucho todo tipo de música, un género más que otro; pero, definitivamente, reconocería esa canción donde fuera: "Algo más" de La Quinta Estación… Es genial – Murmuré lentamente.

Fijé mis ojos en los de ella, notando que sus orbes chocolates casi no se alcanzan a ver porque sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas. Sonreí mecánicamente, únicamente hasta que sentí la respiración de Bella sobre mis labios fue que me di cuenta de que ella estaba sentada a mi lado, nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca, no tanto como lo estuvieron cuando bailamos, pero si lo suficiente como para que nuestros hombros estuvieran juntos y nuestros rostros se acercaran lentamente.

Me empecé a poner nervioso y eufórico al mismo tiempo, al tener a Bella tan cerca; si no me equivocaba, ya habíamos estado en esta posición, en este mismo sitio y fuimos interrumpidos por nuestras respectivas parejas, antes de hacer algo indebido. Ahora me sentía tan contrariado, mi corazón me gritaba que me acercara a ella y probara sus labios de una buena vez; pero, si hacía eso, estaría admitiendo que si estaba enamorado de ella y mi razón, por otro lado, me decía que me alejara sutilmente, yo estaba en proceso de divorcio, pero ella seguía casada y con esposo infiel o no, yo debía respetar el compromiso que tenían ambos; – _¡DIOS! Además, ella estaba ebria_ –, Bella no estaba consciente y yo me estaría aprovechando de ella.

Cerré los ojos para darme fuerzas de separarme de ella, volví a mi posición frente al piano y en cuanto abrí mis ojos, vi por el rabillo de ellos, que Bella había bajado la cabeza, pero seguía pegada a mi lado, sin hacer ningún amague de retirarse de allí. Y nos quedamos en la misma posición un buen rato, compartiendo un silencio extraño, no sabía cómo interpretar esto que estaba pasando. – _Bien, digamos que admito que estoy enamorado de ella ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer después?_ – Me dije mentalmente, sin verla a la cara, sentí como mis cejas se juntaban.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Bella en tono dulce, mientras pasaba su dedo índice para quitar mi ceño fruncido.

– Mmmmm no sé – Mentí a lo que ella levantó una ceja, completamente incrédula – No he visto a mi… No sé cómo llamarla… No he visto a la madre de mi hija desde ayer en la mañana – Medio mentí.

Ella se alejó de mí hasta dejar un pequeño espacio en el banquillo – ¿Eso te pone mal? – Preguntó cautelosa.

– No… Si… Es decir, a mí me da igual verla o no hacerlo, no siento por ella lo mismo que antes y eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo; pero, a Vera no la ha visto desde anteayer en la noche y me extraña que no me haya contactado al menos para hablar con ella. Es muy raro, dado que ella siempre pone a Vera por sobre todas las cosas y ahora se comporta diferente, quiero decir, más de lo normal y también con ella. Cuando la llevé a casa, yo esperaba que no la soltara en su vida y que estuviera al pendiente de ella en todo momento; pero no fue así, a la mañana siguiente me pidió que la llevara al colegio y después de eso, no he sabido de ella – Bajé la cabeza.

Bueno, estaba diciendo la verdad, eso me preocupaba; pero, no era lo que estaba pensando cuando Bella me preguntó. Siendo consciente, no le podía decir algo como " _Oh, estaba pensando que quizá estoy enamorado de ti y que me gustaría besarte_ ", no iba a hacer algo así; si ella no me correspondía, las cosas se pondrían tensas entre nosotros y si lo hacía, llevaríamos nuestra relación a otro nivel… Un nivel que no estaba preparado para enfrentar, al menos no con ella casada y yo con una hija, no que mi hija fuera un inconveniente… Por lo menos, me esperaba que el simple hecho de que ella conociera a Bella, fuera tenso y le molestara; pero Bella la quería aun sin conocerla, por ese lado no había problema.

– Mmm ¿Por qué no la llamas? – Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Lo hice hasta el cansancio y ella no respondió, en varias ocasiones me mandó directo a buzón de voz y no lo intenté más – Comenté.

– ¿Y hoy? ¿Ella vio a Vera hoy? – Volvió a preguntarme, quizá para reconfortarme; aunque, se veía preocupada.

– No lo sé, salí temprano en la mañana y no alcancé a despedirme de Vera, tampoco he sabido nada de ella en todo el día – Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Y dónde está? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– En la casa de los Cullen, con Esme y supongo que Carlisle ya llegó del trabajo – Me aclaré la garganta – Creo que, ahora con lo del divorcio, es mejor que me mude a otro sitio y Carlisle y Esme me ofrecieron, implícitamente, una habitación en su casa – Sonreí levemente al recordar el detalle que habían tenido, adecuando una habitación para mí.

– Me alegra que te estés llevando bien con ellos – Sonrió y puso una mano en mi pierna.

– Estoy recuperando la confianza que perdí con ellos; ha sido sencillo porque no me presionan, pero tampoco me dejan solo. Se están comportando bastante bien – Resumí – De hecho, creo que Esme exagera; decoró una habitación con baño para mí, compró ropa a mi medida, esta mañana me sirvió una tonelada de comida como desayuno y estaba delicioso – Sonreí.

Ella también sonrió y fijó su vista en la mía, otra vez nos quedamos mirándonos, acercándonos cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba; esta vez, no tenía ni la intención ni la fuerza de alejarme de ella, mi corazón estaba dominando con perspicacia a mi razón y simplemente me dejé llevar hasta que sentí el cálido aliento de Bella en mis labios – _Demonios_ –, olía delicioso y no podía esperar a comprobar que sabía más delicioso aún.

– Vera debe estar esperándote – Dijo en un murmullo. No sabía si estaba consciente o no del momento que estaba interrumpiendo. Volteé mi cabeza y asentí con los ojos cerrados.

– Si, te dejo en tu apartamento y me voy a la casa ¿Te parece? – Pregunté. Me pareció una estupidez dejarla que se fuera por su cuenta sabiendo perfectamente que yo había sido el que la había traído, eso sin contar que le podía pasar algo malo y prefería no arriesgarme.

Ella asintió, me levanté antes que ella y le tendí la mano. Ambos nos fuimos hasta su departamento compartiendo un silencio agradable, de vez en cuando cruzábamos miradas y sonrisas cómplices. En cuanto estuvimos frente a su puerta, nos tuvimos que despedir.

– Misión cumplida, señorita; estás a salvo en tu departamento y es mejor que me vaya – Dije tomando el valor para hablar.

Ella sonrió – Muchas gracias, caballero – Me siguió el juego y se acercó lentamente a mí para dejar un beso en mi mejilla – La pasé muy bien hoy ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Preguntó entusiasmada.

– Te llamaré – Sonreí, todavía estaba atontado por el beso.

– Hasta mañana – Se metió en su departamento y antes de cerrar la puerta, me dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

– Hasta mañana – Repetí en un susurro.

…

 _ **POV Emmet**_

Este último mes y medio había sido en realidad agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente. Todos los días tenía que estar de aquí para allá con resúmenes de cuadernos contables y balances financieros para reunirme en arduas reuniones de mínimo dos horas junto a un grupo considerable de socios y futuros inversionistas. Por su puesto, al lado mío siempre estaba Bella, lo cual era excelente cuando estábamos en el trabajo, pero un poco abrumador cuando estábamos fuera de él.

Sabía que no debía sentirme incómodo y mucho menos abrumado por la compañía de Bella -mi esposa-. Ella se comportaba dulce y encantadora cuando estábamos haciendo nuestros tours privados o comiendo en algún lindo restaurante, incluso se ponía los vestidos más costosos y lindos que tenía cuando cenábamos juntos y yo estaba seguro de que eso lo hacía para impresionarme. No es por alimentar mi ego; pero desde un principio, supuse que Bella estaba creando todo este drama de los viajes "Laborales" para "Arreglar" nuestro matrimonio y por esa razón fue por la que lo pospuse tanto tiempo; siempre me inventaba cosas como reuniones a última hora, conferencias o solo visitas con Aro o Félix que nunca se realizaban, porque pasaba todas esas noches con Rose.

Me sentía como una escoria, me daba asco mirarme a mí mismo al espejo sabiendo que estaba engañando a una mujer que me amaba y la cual era la persona más inocente en todo este embrollo que se convirtió mi vida. Por momentos, quise amarla de igual forma y así todo sería más fácil; pero, recordaba a Rosalie y de pronto, ya no quería estar con Bella. Era algo absurdo y estúpido al mismo tiempo. Me odiaba por eso y por no tener los huevos suficientes para afrontarlo.

Por otro lado estaba Rose, yo quería estar con ella, no me quería esconder en el bar o en alguno de los hoteles que me pertenecían, ni siquiera podía caminar al lado de ella en Nueva York porque tendría a todos los reporteros encima de mí. La única vez que me sentí completamente libre, fue ese fin de semana que viaje junto a Rosalie a Tennessee y nadie nos pudo reconocer; de todas formas, esos fueron dos días de descanso, porque esa semana había tenido mucho trabajo, viajando dentro del país y todo era realmente cansado. Le dije a Bella que saldría de viaje esos ocho días; pero en realidad, solo trabajé cinco de ellos. Se sintió fascinante poder salir a la calle, tomar a Rosalie de la mano, besarla cuando se me daba la gana, almorzar y cenar juntos, tener noches de pasión y despertar junto a ella en las mañanas o tardes; todo eso, sin ver ni siquiera a un reportero cerca de nosotros.

Al final, ya había muchos rumores de mi relación con Rosalie y algo escuché de que Bella estaba con otro hombre; pero eso último, sinceramente, no me importó; primero, porque estaba seguro de que Bella nunca me traicionaría, debía ser algún amigo o compañero de la universidad y; segundo, porque yo no le podía reclamar nada siendo que yo la había estado engañando por casi cuatro años, sería algo hipócrita y sobretodo sínico, que yo le recriminara el hecho de que estuviera con otro hombre. Así que, para cortar de raíz este drama, terminé aceptando la idea de hacer el tour por Sudamérica con Bella y me encargué implícitamente de que el rumor comenzara a expandirse y las personas creyeran que nuestra relación estaba más estable que nunca, además de que lo estábamos demostrando con este viaje que duraba dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que ellos creyeran que se trataba de una segunda "luna de miel" o algo así.

También debía confesar que me sentía mal por Bella, ella no merecía sufrir y por eso, me prometí dedicarme completamente a ella en esos dos meses, disfrutando de su compañía; aunque era difícil: No me sentía con el valor suficiente para apartar a Rosalie por dicho tiempo y hablaba con ella por celular; a veces temprano en las mañanas o muy tarde en las noches, por las tardes no me quedaba tiempo porque estaba con Bella y además tenía trabajo qué realizar. – _¡JODER!_ – La extrañaba como nunca había extrañado a nadie en mi vida; solo podía conciliar el sueño en las noches pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos azules, en su dulce voz y en que cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para verla de nuevo.

Y todavía faltaban quince días para regresar a Nueva York. Como todas las noches, esperé a que Bella se durmiera y me escabullí lenta y silenciosamente hacía uno de los pasillos fuera de la habitación para poder llamar a Rose.

– _¿Emm?_ – Preguntó emocionada en cuanto contestó.

– Hola, bebé ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté mientras sentía la sonrisa en mi rostro de solo imaginármela al otro lado de la línea, tan perfecta como siempre.

– _Bien, ahora que escucho tu voz. Te extraño demasiado_ – Me imaginé su puchero.

– Yo también, mi vida; pero, solo falta medio mes para poder vernos de nuevo – Comenté. También experimentaba la misma tristeza que ella, no podía esperar a tomar un avión para verla.

– _Si_ – Suspiró – _Es que, todo este tiempo se me ha hecho muy largo sin ti. No es lo mismo salir a trabajar y pensar que no podré verte en la noche; me siento sola, osito ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes venir antes?_ – Preguntó sugerente.

– Lo siento, no – Ella suspiró de nuevo y me sentí mal – Pero te prometo que cuando llegue, planearé algún viaje y estaremos juntos por lo menos cuatro días, solo tú y yo, en algún lugar donde podamos abrazarnos y besarnos delante de todo el mundo, que yo pueda gritar que estás conmigo; y en las noches, te haré gritar a ti, que sientas todo el amor que yo siento por ti ¿Si? – No escuché su respuesta, pero sabía que seguía allí – Dime, amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la idea? – Empecé a preocuparme.

Escuché levemente como se cerraba una puerta, pero fue un ruido tan silencioso que pensé que sería del piso inferior y no le presté la mayor atención; era mejor seguir mi charla con Rose, así que esperé su respuesta.

– _Me encanta la idea; pero… Umm… No sé, me gustaría que todo eso lo pudiésemos hacer sin escondernos; como tú dices, me gustaría gritar al mundo entero que estoy con el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la Tierra… Pero… Umm… La verdad es que no entiendo en que punto de nuestra relación estamos… ¿Qué somos?_ – Preguntó sonando confundida.

Y ahí estaba, esa molesta pregunta que había tratado de evitar por tanto tiempo y lo hacía cada vez que ella insinuaba algo sobre eso; ahora ella estaba siendo sutilmente directa, esta no iba a ser la excepción de que intentara evitar esa mierda, porque lo admito, soy un bastardo cobarde.

– Nos amamos – Respondí con simpleza.

– _Sí, nos amamos_ – Repitió en tono cansado – _Emmet… No sé… Me siento como si fuera tu amante, la "Otra", la puta a la que solo buscas para satisfacer tus deseos sexuales…_ – La interrumpí.

– No digas eso, tú significas más que eso para mí; eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido. Me dices mis fallas, me apoyas cuando lo necesito, estás allí para darme consejos y cuando estoy contigo me siento completo. Nunca me había sentido así, nadie me había hecho sentir así – Le confesé por primera vez.

De nuevo, ese molesto sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Debía empezar a poner normas en este hotel, no se podía permitir que las personas entrasen y saliesen cuando se les diera la gana, sabiendo que había otras personas que estaban descansando o en mi caso, hablando con una persona importante.

– _¿Entonces? ¿Qué sigue?... No te estoy pidiendo que escojas, nunca haría algo así. Te estoy pidiendo que pienses, estás hiriendo a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo: Tu esposa no sabe de esto, pero lo hará eventualmente y no creas que es una amenaza de parte mía_ – Escuché cómo tragó saliva nerviosamente _– Cariño, no podemos escondernos todo el tiempo, en algún momento habrá algún descuido de nuestra parte, ya sea por tu esposa o por los medios de comunicación y esto saldrá de la peor forma. Yo no quiero sufrir más pensando que estoy compartiendo al hombre que amo_ – Dijo delicada y lentamente. Confiaba en ella, sabía que no podía armar un tipo de espectáculo para que nos descubrieran, pero tenía razón en lo demás.

Solté el aire que había contenido en mis pulmones – No quiero lastimar a nadie, esa es la razón por la que no le he dicho nada a Bella y tampoco quiero que pienses que eres mi plato de segunda mesa… Te amo y no te dejaría por nada en este mundo, juro que encontraré una solución – Y estaba perfectamente consciente de que esa solución era decirle a Bella la verdad, partirle el corazón en miles de pedazos y merecer su eterno odio.

– _Está bien, amor. Iré a dormir, tengo que trabajar mañana. Adiós_ – Se despidió en un tono que no supe reconocer; pero, no le pregunté nada.

– Si, yo también debo dormir. Te amo, Rose, no puedo esperar para estar contigo. Dulces sueños – Dije y después oí como se cortó la llamada.

Duré cerca de dos minutos en el pasillo, con el teléfono en mi mano. Me arrastré contra la pared quedando sentado y las rodillas a la altura de mi cabeza, tenía que pensar. Tomé una larga respiración al darme cuenta de que era hora de decidir; Rosalie no me estaba presionando a hacerlo, ella se estaba comportando muy dulce y comprensiva; pero, yo tenía que decidir el curso que tomaría mi vida, me sentía fatal al engañar a Bella – _Le diré la verdad_ – Pensé decidido, el problema real era que no sabía cómo ni cuándo lo haría.

Volví a la cama, Bella estaba aovillada en su lado; La cama parecía enorme para una mujer tan pequeña como Bella. Era tierna… Solo me inspiraba eso: Ternura y tal vez un agudo sentido de protección, como un hermano mayor o algo parecido. Lo que sentía con Rosalie era más intenso, era amor puro; deseo, protección, predilección, apego, adoración, dependencia… Todo, lo quería todo con ella.

Suspiré, no podía estar viendo a Bella y pensar en Rosalie; así que, me acosté debajo de las mantas, traté de apegarme a Bella y abrazarla por la cintura como lo hacía cada noche; pero en cuanto traté de hacerlo, ella gimió y se removió en la cama hasta deshacer nuestro contacto. Fruncí el ceño, era algo raro; normalmente, en cuanto ella me sentía a su lado, se apegaba a mí como si fuera su único salvavidas y ahora me estaba rechazando. Nuevamente, intenté pasar mis brazos por su cintura y ella se volvió a mover de la misma forma, quedó boca arriba, con la cabeza volteada al lado opuesto de donde yo me encontraba y un brazo extendido hacía mí, como si me estuviera indicando que me alejara. Era curioso, extraño y confuso al mismo tiempo, en sueños Bella estaba poniendo distancia entre nosotros, cosa que nunca había hecho… Luego de pensarlo, asumí que debía tener una pesadilla y me acomodé para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella no estaba conmigo y eso era extraño viendo que eran las seis de la mañana y nosotros nos levantábamos a las siete y media.

Pasé todo el día, más bien, los últimos tres días sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera dormía conmigo y no la veía por ninguna parte en el trabajo; por otra parte, me aliviaba porque podía hablar con Rosalie, quién se sorprendió la primera vez que la llamé en la tarde y pensó que me devolvía a Nueva York; cuando le dije la razón, ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, tal vez pensando sin decir nada al respecto – _Está bien, esto está empezando a preocuparme_ – Le dije a Rosalie en la noche que hablamos por teléfono y ella me dijo que lo mejor era que hablara con Bella, sin presiones y le preguntara lo que pasaba, decidí hacerlo en la mañana porque no sabía en dónde se estaba quedando para dormir y de seguro la vería en el trabajo. Con ese pensamiento, me dormí.

Ya entrada la tarde del otro día, pasé a la recepción del hotel a preguntar si la habían visto, ya que al parecer no se había presentado en el trabajo; el recepcionista me saludó como siempre, con respeto y amabilidad.

– Buenos días ¿Usted ha visto a mi esposa hoy? – Pregunté tratando de parecer casual.

– Sí, claro, ella dejó esta nota para usted y salió hace dos horas – Sonrió y me tendió el papel doblado por la mitad.

– Gracias – Dije más bien en un murmullo, mientras en mi mente gritaba todas las blasfemias que se me ocurrían. Desdoblé el papel lentamente y empecé a leer.

" _ **Emmet:**_

 _ **Se me presentó un inconveniente demasiado personal y tuve que viajar, te pido por favor que te encargues del resto de mi trabajo y del próximo viaje, por estas dos semanas que faltan, yo regresaré a Nueva York en tres semanas y te explicaré todo, lo prometo.**_

– _**Bella"**_

¿QUÉ? ¿Así nada más? ¿Se fue sin decirme a dónde iría? ¿Encargarme de todo yo solo? ¿Estaría consciente de que al día siguiente viajaríamos a Colombia por dos semanas? ¿Qué inconveniente se le presentó? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada en persona? Y – _DEMONIOS ¡¿EN DÓNDE SE METIÓ?!_ – Me sentí mareado con tantas preguntas, releí la nota como cinco veces para asegurarme de que no se me escapara nada o que encontrara una pista para saber dónde estaba, pero nada. Me volví a mirar al recepcionista.

– ¿Ella no dijo nada más? – Le pregunté cauteloso.

– No señor, ella simplemente me pidió que le entregara la nota, se despidió y se fue con sus maletas – Contestó con un tono de sospecha.

Fruncí el ceño – Bien, gracias – Respondí y me retiré a mi habitación.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando, Bella tendría que estar pasando por una situación muy grave como para que me dejara una nota como esa, como para que no me dirigiera la palabra y como para que se hubiera ido de la noche a la mañana sin avisarme. Ella era mi esposa, tendría que confiar en mí como lo había hecho siempre – _¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora?_ – Me senté sobre el borde de la cama para tratar de organizar mis ideas.

…

– Así como te lo digo, Félix… Está todo escrito aquí, no tengo más pistas, DEMONIOS – Le lancé el papel por sobre la mesa, estaba muy estresado y preocupado.

Momentos después me reuní con Félix en el bar del hotel. Él era, para efectos prácticos, mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí a mitad de semestre en la universidad, él iba atrasado en algunas materias y yo lo ayudaba, así como él lo hacía conmigo. Cuando terminamos la universidad, empezamos a trabajar por separado y luego de un tiempo, nos convertimos en socios. Él sabía todo sobre mi vida, ya le había contado sobre mi relación con Rosalie porque – _¡DIOS!_ – necesitaba decirle a alguien que yo había conocido a la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Félix no aprobaba del todo mi comportamiento, le gustaba que yo estuviera feliz; pero, le desagradaba que estuviera engañando a Bella.

Él tomó un trago de su brandy – Yo creo que es la hora – Dijo con determinación y yo alcé una ceja – No te hagas el idiota, Emmet, ambos sabemos de qué estoy hablando: Tienes que decidir ¿Vas a dejar a Rosalie y continuar tu relación con Bella como si nada hubiera pasado? O ¿Le dirás a Bella la verdad e irás con Rosalie? – Inquirió a lo que yo suspiré frustrado, no era fácil tomar esa decisión. Él me sacó de mis pensamientos – Joder, Emmet, eres un bastardo cobarde, ten huevos para elegir ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ambas sufren mientras tu juegas alegremente con las dos? – Apoyó su puño contra la mesa provocando un fuerte estruendo.

Ya estaba algo ebrio y bajé mi cabeza – Yo no estoy jugando, es solo que… – Me interrumpió.

– SOLO QUE NADA, McCARTHY. SÉ UN HOMBRE Y DECIDE DE UNA BUENA VEZ – Gritó y luego, apagó su voz – Sé que es duro, Bella te odiará y lo mereces por no haberle dicho desde el principio, pero ya has prolongado esto por mucho tiempo y ella tiene que saberlo, al menos que lo escuche de tus labios. Ella ha sido buena, comprensiva y dulce contigo y no merece que la engañes así. No eres un niño, asume las consecuencias de tus actos – Aconsejó.

– Quiero estar con Rosalie; pero hay más detrás de todo esto, no quiero sonar como un ambicioso con el dinero ni nada de eso… En cuanto Bella sepa que la engañé y además que, prácticamente, la estoy dejando por otra, me pedirá el divorcio y… Los hoteles, nuestro trabajo… – Dije mirando hacia abajo mientras me ahogaba en alcohol, para esta hora no sabía qué demonios estaba tomando.

– Es lo que haría cualquier mujer en su lugar y Bella es una mujer inteligente, decidida y orgullosa, no va a dejar que sigas con Rosalie y se ponga en el centro de las burlas y los cotilleos por llevar los cuernos más grandes del mundo – Alcé una ceja – Vamos ¿No me vas a decir que en cuatro años no te encargaste de plantarle bien los cuernos? Todas esas estúpidas reuniones falsas y las veces que te tuve que cubrir para que vieras a Rosalie, eso aumentaba cada vez más el tamaño de sus cuernos. Bella es dulce, noble y cree demasiado en ti, por eso no ha sospechado nada; pero hasta la prensa lo sabe, no entiendo cómo es que ella no se ha dado cuenta – Movió su cabeza de lado a lado y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestros vasos llenos de licor golpeándose contra la mesa y rara vez, el líquido de la botella llenando el vaso de nuevo. Hasta que Félix rompió el silencio – ¿Intentaste llamarla al menos? – Arqueó una ceja mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca.

– ¿Qué si lo hice? La he llamado mínimo treinta veces y siempre me aparece número fuera de área o bloqueado – Respondí.

– Tal vez, te está ignorando porque no has estado el suficiente tiempo con ella o tal vez se dio cuenta de que la evitas todo el tiempo. Lo que es cierto, cualquiera en su lugar ya te había dejado – Comentó.

Me puse furioso de un momento a otro y levanté la mirada – ¿TÚ DE QUÉ JODIDO LADO ESTÁS? – Grité pareciendo un loco.

– Estoy siendo justo y tienes que admitir que la cagaste hasta el fondo con esa mujer maravillosa, que lo único que ha hecho es amarte y velar por ti, no sabes cuantos hombres deseamos eso – Dijo lo último bajando la cabeza, lo miré juntando las cejas.

– ¿Qué? Suenas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella – Comenté realmente sorprendido, a la espera que él me negara la afirmación que acababa de hacer; pero, esa negación nunca llegó por parte de él; en lugar de ello, tomó un trago más grande de su bebida – FÉLIX ¿ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE BELLA? – Grité atónito con los ojos bien abiertos, creo que mi grito llego hasta China.

No lo podía creer, se suponía que Félix era mi mejor amigo, que lo conocía y lo creía incapaz de ocultarme algún secreto, por más pequeño que fuera; pero, estábamos hablando de Bella, de mi esposa y no pude evitar sentirme celoso e idiota por no darme cuenta antes. De pronto, una idea vino a mi mente, él se comportaba extrañamente atento cuando estaba con ella y en los medios publicitarios siempre decían que Bella andaba con un hombre – _¿Sería él?_ – Aunque, era imposible que fuera así, Bella siempre había sido delatada por sus expresiones faciales cuando mentía, por lo menos se sonrojaba o se ponía levemente tensa cuando le gustaba alguien.

Claro, de alguna forma lo entendía, no podía decirme algo como _"Hey, Emmet, estoy enamorado de tu esposa"._ Pero si era así, si yo me separaba de ella y si juntos iniciaban una relación, estaba seguro de que él la podía hacer feliz. Aun así, estaba en shock por enterarme que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mi esposa y no sabía por cuanto tiempo había sido así, ni siquiera sabía si ella le correspondía o si tenían una relación en secreto.

 _ **OK, AL PRINCIPIO NO ME IBA A SALIR TAN LARGO EL POV EMMET; PERO, CREO QUE ALGUNAS LO ESTÁN ODIANDO INJUSTAMENTE Y QUERÍA MOSTRARLES LO QUE SENTÍA; SÍ, COMETIÓ UN ERROR, PERO AHORA ESTÁ "TRATANDO" DE ENMENDARLO.**_

 _ **RESPECTO A OTRO TEMA, RECORDEMOS QUE BELLA ESTÁ EBRIA CUANDO TOCA LA CANCIÓN EN GUITARRA Y EMPIEZA A CANTAR, DICEN QUE LOS EBRIOS NO MIENTEN Y ESA ES LA FORMA EN LA QUE SE EXPRESA BELLA Y SE LO DIJO A EDWARD EN EL TEATRO, CONTANDO QUE TANTO EDWARD COMO ELLA NO QUIEREN ACPETAR QUE ESTÁN ENAMORADOS… ESTA ES LA FORMA DE ELLA DE DECÍRSELO, ESPEREMOS AL OTRO CAPÍTULO A VER QUE PIENSA EDWARD SOBRE ESO.**_

 _ **LAS IMÁGENES LAS PONGO EN EL GRUPO EN FB EL MIÉRCOLES, IGUAL QUE LAS CANCIONES Y EL VIDEO... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN SU REVIEW.**_

 _ **ADIÓS, NOS LEEMOS EL OTRO LUNES. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

En cuanto llegué a la mansión Cullen saludé a Esme y a Carlisle como siempre lo había hecho desde que los perdoné, mi sonrisa se borró en cuanto vi que había algo de incomodidad y preocupación entre ellos, entonces supe que algo andaba mal. Esme estaba completamente silenciosa y algo aturdida, mientras Carlisle juntaba las cejas y tragaba saliva una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué tal su día? – Pregunté de modo casual para alivianar la tensión. Ellos se miraron e hicieron un gesto incómodo, sin responder a mi pregunta – Bien… ¿Dónde está Vera? – Cambié de tema para quitar la tensión -de nuevo-.

Ellos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, se me hizo extraño y por alguna razón empecé a preocuparme. Carlisle se acercó a mí lentamente – Edward – Puso una mano en mi hombro – Rosalie vino y se llevó a Vera recién Esme la trajo del colegio – Me explicó.

Abrí los ojos como platos – ¿QUE ELLA QUÉ? Pero, ni siquiera me llamó, no he hablado con ella hace dos días, ¿Por qué no me llamaron para avisarme? – Mi cerebro no funcionaba y ahora los nervios eran los que invadían mi cuerpo pensando en que Rosalie no me dejara acercarme a Vera.

– Shhh, cálmate, cariño – Dijo Esme suavemente acariciando mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que -en medio de mis gritos- Carlisle había apartado su mano de mi hombro. Tomé un par de respiraciones y entonces, Esme continuó – También me sorprendió verla aquí, pero ella venía decidida, Vera se alegró de verla y yo no era nadie en comparación de ella, como para protestar. Rosalie es su madre y por más que yo sea abuela de Vera, ella tiene mayor derecho que yo. Eso sin contar, que Vera estaba totalmente feliz y saltó a los brazos de Rosalie en cuanto la vio, no pude hacer más que dejarla ir – Esme soltó un suspiro de impotencia.

– ¿Por qué no me avisaron? – Pregunté más calmado.

– ¿No has visto tu teléfono en las últimas ocho horas? – Preguntó Carlisle y luego soltó una risa irónica para tranquilizarme; pero, no lo hizo, con eso logró recordarme que para ese entonces yo estaba cegado ante la idea de estar con Bella.

– ¡DEMONIOS! ¿CÓMO ME PUDE OLVIDAR DE MI PROPIA HIJA? – Grité enfadado conmigo mismo; luego, se me ocurrió una idea – Jasper – Dije casi en un susurro.

Carlisle y Esme me miraron confundidos – ¿Qué… sucede con Jasper? – Preguntó Carlisle.

Tomé mi celular y empecé a buscar el número – Jasper es hermano de Rosalie, él tiene que saber en dónde está – A penas terminé la oración, escuché la voz de Jasper saludándome – Hey, Emmm… No pienses que solo te busco para pedir favores, pero esto es importante – Dije como respuesta a su saludo.

– Ayyy Edward, espera un minuto – Dijo bajo y segundos después, pude escuchar cómo se cerraba una puerta y Jasper suspiraba – Vera está bien, está aquí con Rosalie. Supuse que no sabías nada puesto que Vera estaba muy feliz y tú no la dejarías sola, por nada en el mundo… O bueno… Tal vez, la dejaste por algo que distrajese tu atención levemente… ¿Bella volvió? – Preguntó curioso.

– Sí, pero es algo que no debe saberlo nadie y el punto es que quiero hablar con mi hija. JODER, le compraré un celular a esa niña para que no se me vuelva a perder ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? ¿Por qué no contesta su celular? – Esta vez, el de las preguntas fui yo.

– Ella, bueno, creo que está rara… Claro, actúa de la mejor forma con Vera; pero, yo noto que algo le pasa; no sé, parece decaída, triste y algunas veces se queda mirando un punto fijo y sonríe con tristeza. Estoy preocupado, no sé cómo va la relación entre ustedes, parece arrepentida; pero de todas maneras, es mi hermana, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

– Sí, también lo noté cuando fui a dejar a Vera en casa. Ella estaba absorta en su mundo y apenas habló. Respecto a nuestra relación, la última vez que hablamos; creo que fui bastante claro al decirle que nuestro trato seria cordial por Vera, pero que no volvería a hablar con ella hasta que me demostrara que podía confiar en ella… No creo que sea nuestra _relación_ , ella pareció aceptarlo de la mejor forma; más bien, pienso que tiene que ver con su situación sentimental – Me rasqué la cabeza. Por suerte, Esme y Carlisle se habían ido en cuanto empecé mi conversación con Jasper.

– ¿Relación sentimental? ¿De qué hablas? ¿No se supone que se separan porque ya no se quieren? – Hizo una pregunta tras otra.

– Si, ya no nos queremos… Yo no siento lo mismo por Rosalie y ella quiere a otro, con el que estuvo por casi cuatro años y quiere una vida con él; así que, tomó la decisión de decirme para que yo no fuera un estorbo y nos separáramos – Tal vez, era mi lado rencoroso el que estaba hablando, el que tenía que salir algún día.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Jasper recuperó el aliento – ¿Mi hermana te engañó? – Preguntó casi atónito.

– No quiero hablar de eso; es más, te llamaba para saber de Vera y pedirte que me mantuvieras al tanto del lugar en donde estaría Rosalie mañana, quiero hablar con ella; digo, ella no puede venir cuando yo no esté y llevarse a mi hija, sin decirme nada.

– No hay problema, me inventaré alguna excusa para estar con Rosalie y Vera en algún parque y entonces, te enviaré un texto; yo entretengo a Vera, mientras ustedes hablan o se gritan, lo que venga primero – Rio.

– No necesito el chiste; pero gracias, nos vemos mañana – Respondí como despedida y terminé con la llamada.

Fruncí mi ceño ante la idea de hablar con Rosalie -de nuevo-, las conversaciones con ella eran muy tensas y más cuando hablábamos de Vera, nosotros la amábamos como a nada en el mundo y por eso mismo, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Tenía que admitirlo, de ser necesario, yo llevaría este caso a los tribunales y vendería mi vida al diablo para tener la custodia de mi hija. No podía obviar que Rosalie era su madre, por lo cual, ella también tenía derecho a verla, pero con la custodia, ella no podría hacerlo sin que yo estuviera enterado.

Pasé un largo rato, de pie, en mitad de la sala pensando en la situación, pensando en lo que le diría a Rosalie al día siguiente y en sus posibles respuestas, todo para estar preparado. Sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro, me giré para ver la expresión comprensiva y preocupada de los que eran mis progenitores. Ellos estaban preocupados por Vera, por lo que sería de su futuro y también del mío; así que, les conté todo y nos enfrascamos en una charla cómoda; tanto así, que terminé hablando sobre la estupenda noche que había tenido con Bella. Ellos no sabían quién era Bella en realidad, yo les había hablado de que era mi mejor amiga y del sobrenombre que le gustaba; pero de ahí en adelante, no sabían nada y prefería que fuera así, por ahora.

Estuvimos a punto de retirarnos y me di cuenta de que todavía no había hablado sobre mi estancia en esta casa, me sentía incómodo irrumpiendo en una casa ajena y además, avergonzado por abusar de la confianza que me estaban dando. Me sentí en la obligación de hablar con Carlisle y Esme.

– Antes de que se vayan, quería preguntarles si… Yo podría… Ocupar alguna habitación… De esta casa; claro, si están de acuerdo. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes – Dije entre titubeos.

Esme sonrió amorosamente – Edward, la habitación en la que dormiste, la adecuamos pensando en ti… – Dijo y Carlisle continuó.

– Sabemos que estás pasando por un momento difícil y por primera vez, desde que te enteraste que somos tus padres, queremos apoyarte. Esta siempre será tu casa – Sonrió de la forma que lo había hecho Esme.

– Bien, gracias – Dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

Junté mis cejas y entendí que las dos personas que tenía frente a mí, ya no eran desconocidos, eran mis padres y estaba preparado para oír su versión de la historia. Ya no había miedos ni quejas, me sentía bien en el lugar en el que estaba, era la hora de destapar todo mi pasado frente a mis padres, enfrentarme a todo lo que me había hecho daño durante el paso de los años.

– ¿Les… Importaría quedarse un rato más? Quisiera… Umm… Hablar con ustedes – Traté de levantar mi mirada y sonreí livianamente.

Ellos se sentaron en el sofá de dos puestos, frente a mí y sonrieron.

– Claro, hijo ¿De qué se trata? – Habló Esme quien se había acostumbrado a llamarme hijo muy seguido, desde que volví a hablar con ellos.

– Sucede que… Me gustaría saber lo que pasó; ya saben, preguntarles cómo fue que terminé en el orfanato – Me armé de valor.

En cuanto vi la cara de las personas que estaban en frente de mí, me sorprendí; ambos estaban petrificados y con los ojos abiertos, de seguro no esperaban que quisiera hablar de esto, no tan pronto. Cuando se recompusieron, Carlisle aclaró su garganta, supongo que quería hablar primero; pero entonces, Esme puso una mano en su pecho y le sonrió

– Yo le contaré nuestra historia – Dijo ella usando un tono especial, mirando a Carlisle mientras le brillaban los ojos de, lo que parecía, era felicidad y amor.

…

 _ **POV Esme**_

Mi nombre es Esmerald Masen, tenía dieciséis años cuando, gracias a una amiga, conocí a aquel muchacho de diecisiete años, alto, rubio y de ojos azules que me tenía completamente loca; lo conocí en una fiesta que habían realizado los amigos de mis padres, una fiesta a la que no quería ir porque mi papá empezaba a ponerme en bandeja de plata para que todos los hombres que estuvieran a mi alrededor quisieran casarse conmigo. Mi amiga me convenció de ir y allí nos presentó cerca de un balcón. En fin, él y yo nos vimos un par de veces, él tenía una sonrisa encantadora… Carlisle Cullen, su nombre pasaba como seda por mis labios cada vez que lo pronunciaba. Decidimos vernos tanto como nos fuera posible; yo me sentía dichosa, hasta que una tarde llegué a mi casa, luego de haber tenido una cita con Carlisle en la que había aceptado ser su novia.

Mi padre se puso delante de mí, con pose firme y dura; con una mirada silenciosa, me pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina y yo obedecí pensando que él me había encontrado un futuro marido. Renegué mentalmente durante el corto camino hasta su oficina. Él se sentó en el enorme sillón detrás del escritorio y me pidió que me sentara frente a él.

– No quiero que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vuelvas a tener algún contacto con Carlisle Cullen ¿Entendido? – Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

Sentí como mi boca y mis ojos se abrían por el asombro – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo conoces? ¿Por qué no quieres que yo lo vea? – Lo admito, estaba atónita y un poco enojada.

– Es un error, él y toda su familia. Te prohíbo rotundamente que te acerques a algún Cullen, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Esmerald, no me pongas las cosas difíciles. Retírate y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

– Pero… – Protesté e inmediatamente él me hizo callar.

– PERO NADA, ESMERALD. RETÍRATE – Gritó sin dejar lugar a réplicas.

Me retiré sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, me dolía el alma dejar de ver al que ahora era mi novio, solo duramos una tarde siendo novios porque no me podía volver a acercar a él. Subí hasta mi habitación y me puse a llorar, me desgarré por dentro sabiendo que no podía contrarrestar nada de lo que mi padre me decía; en este justo momento lo odiaba, sabía las cosas que era capaz de hacer cuando alguien le llevaba la contraria y sinceramente, tenía miedo.

Los días pasaban, siempre estaba en mi casa perdiendo el tiempo en tareas hogareñas, limpiando todo, cocinando - a pesar de que mi papá odiaba que hiciera eso porque decía que eran tareas del servicio- o leyendo alguno de mis libros favoritos, mi profesora personal se reportó como enferma por una semana; así que, no tenía mucho que hacer y en todo momento me recordaba a mí misma que no podría volver a Carlisle, a mi novio.

Una noche en la que todos dormían, me armé de valor y fui hasta la habitación de Maggie, mi hermana mayor. Golpeé la puerta dos veces y esperé a que me respondiera.

– Pasa – Dijo tratando de no ser muy ruidosa, aunque dudo que ella supiera que era yo, porque se sorprendió al verme – Pensé que era mamá – Dijo confirmando mis sospechas.

– Lo siento, necesitaba preguntarte algo, Maggie – Dije y ella frunció el ceño – Necesito saber por qué mi papá odia tanto a los Cullen – Pregunté con miedo, por la respuesta que estaba a punto de darme.

Ella soltó una gran bocanada de aire y me hizo un espacio en su cama, dio una suaves palmaditas sobre las cobijas para que me sentara. Sonrió levemente y suspiró otra vez.

– ¿Es por ese muchacho? – Preguntó a lo que yo ladeé la cabeza.

– No es solo eso, también es curiosidad… Yo… ¿Debería odiarlo? – Tenía miedo como nunca, mis manos temblaban mientras yo las movía sobre mi regazo.

Ella negó con una sonrisa – Él no ha hecho nada malo – Suspiré aliviada y ella continuó – La historia de nuestra enemistad con los Cullen se remonta a por lo menos veinte o treinta años atrás. Nuestros abuelos trabajaban juntos en la misma fábrica; no eran muy cercanos; de todas formas, se trataban con cordialidad. Una noche, hubo un atentado, el abuelo de Carlisle estaba trabajando en otra sección, al igual que nuestra abuela, mientras que su abuela y nuestro abuelo trabajaban en la misma sección. Todos se iban a retirar cuando entró un asesino, nuestro abuelo se escondió por instinto de protección, la abuela de Carlisle se mantenía ajena a todo eso y trató al sujeto como un nuevo compañero de trabajo… Él la ultrajó, nuestro abuelo no pudo hacer nada; primero, porque no quería salir dañado y segundo, porque estaba preso del pánico y los nervios; él observó. A la mañana siguiente, el asesino había escapado y nuestro abuelo trató de auxiliar a la abuela de Carlisle; pero, ya era demasiado tarde, ella había muerto desangrada y el abuelo de Carlisle al ver eso, pensó que nuestro abuelo la había ultrajado y asesinado. Luego de unos meses, el abuelo de Carlisle decidió cobrar venganza, haciéndole sentir a nuestro abuelo lo que él había sentido; él contrató un grupo de matones para que le hiciera a nuestra abuela lo mismo que le habían hecho a su esposa. Y lo hicieron, a excepción de que ella no murió porque mi abuelo estaba cerca y la llevó a emergencias lo más rápido que pudo, ella se salvó… Por eso, nuestras familias están enemistadas y el odio está presente cada vez que nuestros abuelos se encuentran – Terminó con la cabeza gacha.

– Pero, ellos asistieron a la fiesta en donde Carlisle y yo nos conocimos – Dije inquieta, al mismo tiempo asombrada por todo lo que me había dicho mi hermana mayor, aún no terminaba de procesar la historia.

– Tienen amigos en común y ninguno pudo rechazar la invitación; si te hubieras concentrado más, te hubieras dado cuenta de que cada uno estaba al otro extremo del salón, evitándose y las pocas veces que se miraban, era odio puro – Me explicó.

– Carlisle es mi novio, no lo voy a ignorar porque nuestras familias se llevan mal. Yo lo quiero y no me importa lo que pueda decir mi padre o el que sea – Comenté más para mí misma, para darme valor de llevar esa promesa a cabo.

– Te apoyo, pero ten cuidado – Mi hermana puso una mano en mi hombro y luego me abrazó.

Los días pasaron, todavía no sabía que excusa inventarme para volver a ver a Carlisle, la sorpresa llegó cuando mi hermana tocó a mi puerta y me dijo que saliéramos a dar un paseo para distraer mi mente, no estuve muy contenta con la idea pero terminé cediendo por ella. Caminamos cinco minutos, llegamos al parque en el que solíamos encontrarnos Carlisle y yo, en dónde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, en donde nos hicimos novios. Me llené de nostalgia y las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos, ya no podía seguir estando ahí. Suavemente, halé a Maggie para que fuéramos por otro camino, hasta que vi a Carlisle sentado en una banca, sonriéndome y todos los nervios, la nostalgia y la tristeza desaparecieron casi por arte de magia; miré a mi hermana quién me sonreía y me indicaba que fuera con él.

– Ve, yo te cubro por una hora – Sonrió y me abrazó.

No necesité nada más y fui corriendo hasta él, lo abracé y luego nos besamos, con intensidad, necesidad y sobretodo, amor. El tiempo en que no lo vi se me hizo realmente eterno y no quería soltarlo.

– Te extrañé como a nadie en el mundo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te enfadaste conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal? Si quieres podemos ir más despacio – Dijo rápidamente, sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

Lo volví a besar y le conté todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Para cuando volví mi vista a donde estaba mi hermana, ella había desaparecido y nos quedamos él y yo.

– Lo siento, no quería ocasionarte problemas – Bajó la cabeza – De hecho, mi padre me dijo algo parecido, pero no le tomé importancia y como él no permanece en la casa, no se dio cuenta de que me iba – Sonrió.

Desearía tener esa suerte, desearía salir de mi casa sin que mi papá se diera cuenta y me sermoneara; pero, no iba a dejar de ver a Carlisle por más que el mundo sucumbiera en llamas.

Pasamos un año así. Un tiempo después de que cumplí dieciséis años me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada, no podía evitar sentirme la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la Tierra – _Estaba esperando un hijo de Carlisle_ – Estuve completamente feliz y mi hermana lo notó al día siguiente, ella sabía que yo me estaba comportando extraña y me preguntó, yo no le pude mentir y le narré todo, ambas sonreímos y saltamos de alegría; en ese preciso momento todo fue perfecto, hasta que Maggie pensó en algo que no se me había pasado por la cabeza.

– ¿Y papá? – Preguntó.

Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude – Él… Él se va a enojar conmigo, Él… Mataría a Carlisle de ser posible… Dios, no pensé en nada… No se debe enterar… Pero… Cuando empiece a ser evidente mi embarazo… No podré ocultarlo ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Dije hipando, las ganas de llorar me invadían completamente.

– Ya, ya, no llores, le hace daño al bebé – Maggie me abrazó y empezó a acariciar mi espalda para que me tranquilizara – Creo que tienes que hablar con Carlisle, es una situación que deben resolver los dos – Me aconsejó acertadamente.

Al otro día, ella arregló una especie de… no sé de qué, el caso fue que mi papá nos dejó salir con, vaya yo a saber que excusa, por una hora. Una hora en la que me encontraría con él, en la que hablaríamos y se me pasó por la cabeza la probabilidad de que él no quisiera a nuestro hijo; entonces, yo estaría perdida, por nada en el mundo iba a renunciar a este regalo que me habían dado, estaba creando vida en mi vientre, vida del amor que existía entre Carlisle y yo, eso nadie me lo iba a quitar, ni mi padre; de ser posible, huiría y criaría a mi pequeño sola.

– Carlisle, tengo algo que decirte… Yo… Estoy embarazada… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – Dije nerviosa.

Levanté la cabeza para ver el rostro de Carlisle completamente sorprendido y pensé que él no me apoyaría, ya me veía escapando de mi padre y criando a mi hijo con mis propios medios. De pronto, su rostro sorprendido cambió para dejar ver una enorme y hermosa sonrisa; me levantó de la silla y empezó a darme vueltas en el aire.

– Dios, Esme, querida, te amo; me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, estamos esperando un hijo, un bebé… POR DIOS – Una vez me dejó en el suelo, me besó con fuerza; terminado el beso, pasó una mano por mi mejilla y pasó un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja – Te amo – Me besó suavemente, mostrándome todo su amor. Fuimos completamente felices hasta que ambos nos dimos cuenta de la realidad.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Carlisle? Mi papá… Él no se va a quedar tranquilo y tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar – Me abracé a él.

– No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todo, los protegeré a ambos. Sé que mi papá tampoco estará feliz con la situación; por eso, si estás de acuerdo, podemos huir a donde quieras y así, estaremos tranquilos – Yo asentí no muy convencida. Levantó mi mentón y sonrió para luego, besarme – Gracias – Susurró.

Pasamos un rato que me pareció demasiado corto, Carlisle y yo hablamos del plan que llevaríamos a cabo para huir; siendo de Boston, no teníamos mucho dinero para irnos lejos, lo mejor que se nos ocurrió fue ir a Nueva York: Un estado tan grande que nuestros padres nunca podrían encontrarnos. Después de eso, hablamos de todo lo que queríamos darle a nuestro hijo, pensamos del nombre que le daríamos si llegaba a ser niño o niña. Acordamos ahorrar parte del dinero que nuestros padres nos daban y cuando tuviéramos suficiente, escaparíamos. Teníamos que agradecer que nuestras familias eran bastante acaudaladas y nos daban una buena cantidad de dinero casi a diario.

Ya llegando a esa conclusión, Maggie llegó y nos tuvimos que ir de vuelta a casa.

Los siguientes dos meses, tanto Carlisle como yo, recogíamos tanto dinero como podíamos y para ese tiempo ya teníamos lo suficiente como para independizarnos y nos alcanzaría para sobrevivir unos cuantos meses más. Aunque, lo malo era que mi papá estaba empezando a sospechar que había algo raro conmigo, me preguntaba porque dormía tanto y una vez me preguntó si necesitaba un doctor porque yo estaba con mis naturales arcadas en las mañanas y a veces en las tardes, sentía que estaba devolviendo todos los órganos que habían dentro de mí; sin contar que, el olor a ajo y pescado me molestaba demasiado y me mandaba directo al baño.

Una mañana, salí otra vez con Maggie, llevé una mochila con la tonta excusa de que mi profesora había querido que fuera a su casa para darme mi lección y mi hermana me acompañaría; no quería ni imaginarme el sermón que se ganaría por estar cubriéndome y llegar esa tarde sin mí. De todas formas, ella no me dijo nada y solo me deseó buena suerte, me pidió que fuera feliz y me dio un fuerte abrazo, ambas éramos conscientes de que no nos veríamos en un largo tiempo.

Carlisle y yo rentamos una casita chiquita llegando al centro de Nueva York, no tenía los lujos a los que estábamos acostumbrados; pero, con un poco de esfuerzo y amor, esta casita se convertiría en nuestro futuro hogar. Carlisle salía todos los días a buscar trabajo y lo consiguió una semana después, cuando pensamos que el dinero no nos iba a alcanzar. Trabajó en una empresa de envíos, conduciendo un camión, llevando y trayendo mercancía; a veces, tenía que hacer viajes largos y no lo veía en todo el día, mientras yo luchaba contra mis antojos, arcadas, cambios de humor, mareos y sueño… sobre todo sueño. Las pocas veces que estaba con Carlisle, él me consentía y no importaba lo cansado que estuviera, siempre consentía todos mis antojos y estuvo conmigo en todas las citas con la obstetra.

Fue hasta que di a luz que nos dimos la sorpresa de que mi embarazo era múltiple; de razón me sentía como una ballena embarazada, estaba cargando dos maravillosos bebés en mi vientre y fue maravilloso tenerlos en mis brazos y amamantarlos en cuanto me los dieron. Carlisle estaba tan orgulloso y feliz como yo, perdí la cuenta del número de veces que me dijo que me amaba.

Fueron minutos de diferencia en los que uno de mis bebés era mayor que el otro y decidimos nombrarlos en ese mismo instante, Thomas y Edward Cullen. Eran nuestro tesoro más preciado, yo lidiaba con todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos y Carlisle me ayudaba cuando podía; claro, no faltaron las discusiones porque a veces me sentía cansada por despertarme en la madrugada para atenderlos y encargarme de los dos, Carlisle me ayudaba pero no era suficiente y muchas veces le recriminé eso, sintiéndome mal al siguiente día porque sabía que no era culpa de él, Carlisle se encargaba de que no nos faltara nada y su trabajo era agotador.

Tenía la buena fortuna de que Edward era demasiado tranquilo, solo se desesperaba cuando tenía el pañal sucio o no comía, lo que era completamente normal; pero, Thomas era cuento aparte, él lloraba cuando no podía dormir, gritaba cuando tenía hambre a las tres de la mañana, lloraba cuando pedía cambio de pañal y la mayoría del tiempo gritaba y lloraba por todo, Carlisle era el único que podía calmarlo, a mí me sacaba de quicio en varias ocasiones.

Una tarde, logré que ambos se durmieran después de darles un baño; resulté empapada por cuenta de Thomas, mientras que Edward solo se reía; ambos tenían un año y dos meses cumplidos. Alguien tocó a la puerta y yo fui a abrir completamente empapada pensando que era Carlisle, aunque era raro que él llegara en la tarde. Abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente con mi padre.

– Pa… Papá ¿Qué… Qué haces… Aquí? – Dije titubeando. Me empezaron a temblar las piernas, mi cuerpo cayó preso del miedo, de los nervios y del miedo.

– Vine a ver a mi hija, a darle un mensaje en realidad, ya que desacató mis órdenes y se escapó con el error del que le advertí… – Lo interrumpí, esta vez con más valor.

– Él no es ningún error, es el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida – Dije tratando de no gritar para no despertar a mis hijos.

– Esmerald, tienes casi dieciocho años, puedes deshacerte de esos bastardos y volver conmigo, tendrás un buen futuro, podremos cubrir todo este… Accidente – Dijo mirando despectivamente mi casa.

– Tengo un buen futuro, estoy bien y feliz con Carlisle y mis bebés, no voy a "deshacerme" de ellos. Los amo como a nada en el mundo – Respondí completamente firme y decidida.

– Bien – Se acomodó – Lo pondré de otra forma: O dejas esta estúpida y denigrante vida, te deshaces de los errores; o yo te obligo por las malas, me encargo de que tanto "Carlisle" como tus bastardos no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol. Sabes que lo puedo hacer – Sonrió malévolamente.

– No… No puedes… Hacerme eso – Casi sollocé.

– ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – Preguntó con la misma sonrisa, yo no respondí y él siguió hablando – Tienes tres días; si no te veo en _mi_ casa para ese tiempo, me veré en la obligación de cumplir con mi amenaza – Usó un tono tan frío que me dio más temor del que ya sentía.

– ¡TE ODIO! – Grité, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas y las dejé salir.

– Ya verás que será lo mejor para ti, querida – Se puso su sombrero y me vio por encima de su hombro – Recuerda, tres días – Y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me quedé un rato recostada contra el marco de la puerta, me abracé a mí misma y seguí llorando. Pasados unos minutos, me fui hasta donde estaban mis bebés durmiendo plácidamente, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de alejarlos de mi vida; pero tampoco, los podía exponer a las amenazas de mi padre, ni a ellos ni a Carlisle – _¿Por qué era tan difícil ser feliz?_ _De todos los padres ¿Por qué me tocó él?_ – Me pregunté apoyada en los cuneros que estaban frente a mí.

Carlisle llegó unas horas después, vio mi estado deplorable y deprimente, le dije todo lo que había pasado y me dijo que su padre también había ido a su trabajo y le había dicho que ningún hijo de algún Masen llevaría su apellido; prácticamente, lo amenazó de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo, pero no le dio ningún plazo para que decidiera.

– Esme, nos tendremos que separar por un tiempo – Comentó con voz llena de dolor, luego de estar en silencio por casi quince minutos.

– No… No y ¿Los niños? – Pregunté sin poder contener las lágrimas.

– Tendremos que dejarlos – Yo lloré con más fuerza y el me abrazó – He estado averiguando en algunos orfanatos y… – No lo dejé terminar.

– NO, NO VOY A REGALAR A MIS HIJOS – Grité, lo que hizo que mis pequeños despertaran y tuvimos que acercarlos a nosotros: Carlisle mecía a Thomas en sus brazos y yo lo hacía de la misma forma con Edward.

– Cálmate, querida. No los vamos a regalar, los dejaremos allí y hablaremos con la directora para que los cuide mientras nosotros salimos de todo este drama. Hablé con una de ellas y accedió, teníamos que pagar una cuota mínima y se asegurarían de que ellos lo tuvieran todo lo posible – Me explicó calmado.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco más tranquila – No puedo hacer eso – Susurré apretando a mi Edward contra mi pecho.

Carlisle se acercó a mí con Tomas, también en uno de sus brazos y con el otro me abrazó a mí – Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo; pero, es lo mejor para los dos… Si no lo hacemos, tal vez nuestros padres se encarguen de desaparecerlos – Yo ahogué un grito y él tragó saliva – No soportaría eso – Dijo mirando a Thomas y a Edward en nuestros brazos.

Asentí – Bien – Una lágrima cayó de mi ojo contra la mejilla de Edward.

…

Esperamos dos días, Carlisle no fue a trabajar -no tenía por qué hacerlo- queríamos disfrutar a nuestros niños todo el tiempo que podíamos. Hasta que se llegó el día más doloroso de mi vida, tuve que dejar a mis hijos en manos de desconocidos, a cada uno le dejamos una muñequera con su nombre escrito en letras plateadas, ya que, parte de ser un símbolo de nuestro amor por ellos, los únicos que podíamos reconocerlos éramos Carlisle y yo, con eso, sería fácil que los distinguieran.

Hicimos los trámites necesarios para cambiar su apellido; aquí en Nueva York, el apellido "Masen" era muy común y no hubo más que pensar: Nuestros hijos llevarían mi apellido, hasta que pudiéramos sacarlos del orfanato. Luego, fue la hora de despedida entre mi amado y yo, no nos dijimos nada, solo nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana; no sabíamos con certeza cuando volveríamos a estar juntos, cuando saldríamos de esta etapa tan dura, cuando tendríamos la oportunidad de ser felices junto a nuestros hijos. Él me dejó lo más cerca que pudo de mi casa y luego se fue.

Toqué el timbre de la que una vez fue mi casa; pero ahora, estaba me sentía tan destruida por dentro, que solo podía reconocer un hogar al lado de mis hijos y de Carlisle. Mi padre abrió la puerta -como rara vez lo hacía- y sonrió con suficiencia el verme frente a él, sin importarle que yo estuviera deprimida, con ojeras enormes y la cara demacrada. No le dije nada y subí a mi habitación a ahogarme un poco más en el llanto, tenía la esperanza de que con eso pudiera sentirme un poco mejor, pero fallé miserablemente.

Para mi sorpresa, mi hermana se había casado el año pasado y se veía radiante, completamente feliz y enamorada de su esposo. Me sentí bien por ella, me alegraba que al menos su vida fuera más plena que la mía. No nos veíamos desde que yo había escapado; así que, entre lágrimas, la puse al tanto de todo lo que había vivido.

Solo pasó un mes, para que mi hermana me ayudara: Ella iba a verme, se inventaba que su esposo tenía amigos interesados en mí, para que mi papá me dejara salir. En realidad, íbamos al orfanato y desde lejos, veía a mis niños cada vez más grandes, quería tenerlos en mis brazos y llenarlos de besos, todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Así pasaron un par de semanas, hasta que Carlisle y yo nos encontramos de nuevo cerca del orfanato, viendo a nuestros hijos mientras ellos jugaban con quien fuera la que los estuviera cuidando.

Al paso de los años, pude distinguirlos más: Thomas era extrovertido, tenía amigos y por lo que había oído de la directora, le iba muy bien en el "colegio". Mientras que Edward era más introvertido, no hablaba con otra persona que no fuera Thomas y aunque, mantenía sus notas a penas por encima del promedio, era un excelente músico, había aprendido a tocar piano en muy poco tiempo y estaba experimentando con otros instrumentos. Me sentí orgullosa de los dos, eran diferentes, pero eso los hacía especiales y se mantenían juntos, se apoyaban y eso era todo lo que quería; para que, cuando llegara el día de que Carlisle y yo fuéramos por ellos, no sintieran tan duro el golpe, porque estarían juntos.

Se llegó una crisis, que para mí se hizo corta, mientras que para los demás se hizo extremadamente larga; al parecer, entré en estado de coma, pero ninguno me quiso decir la razón; así que, yo lo asocié a mi depresión, lo sé, no es una excusa muy válida y tampoco probable, pero era la única que se me ocurría.

Cuando una enfermera me sacó de la habitación en silla de ruedas porque el doctor me había dado el alta, vi que Carlisle estaba en la sala de espera, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en su cara cubriendo sus ojos, tenía el cabello revuelto y a su lado estaba mi padre, completamente enojado e ignorando su presencia, pero por más que lo disimulaba, se notaban las miradas de odio que le mandaba. Maggie estaba dando vueltas por la sala mientras mi mamá y el esposo de mi hermana estaban tratando de calmarla. Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando me vieron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hasta mi padre sonrió -cosa que no creí posible- y se acercó a abrazarme al igual que toda mi familia… Todos excepto Carlisle que se mantenía en la misma posición, Maggie aclaró su garanta, Carlisle alzó su cabeza en seguida, se acercó a abrazarme y a besarme con fuerza.

– Dios, no me vuelvas a hacer esto, Esme. Que susto tan grande me has dado – Susurró sobre mis labios.

Sonreí levemente, fui feliz solo en esos segundos porque mi padre apartó a Carlisle de mí con mucha fuerza – Quita tus manos de mi hija – Dijo con fuerza.

– No, yo voy a estar con ella para toda mi vida y no me importa si usted o mi padre se oponen, no me importa que batallón tenga que enfrentar, yo estaré con ella siempre – Se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas, sacó una cajita blanca y la abrió frente a mí – Esme, mi amor, prometo amarte y hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Con esa pregunta me dejó sin aire, yo sonreí y asentí enérgicamente, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

– De ninguna manera te casarás con mi hija – Dijo mi padre.

– Ella es la que tiene que decidir eso y ya lo hizo; en cuanto a usted, le aconsejo que no se acerque a nosotros ni nos amenace de alguna forma, porque tengo el poder suficiente para mandarlo preso de por vida – Prometió con un valor que no sabía que tenía.

– ¿Tu padre? – Preguntó mi padre con burla, sentí miedo -otra vez-.

– No, yo mismo… Soy propietario de una empresa de taxis y me ha dado el dinero suficiente para darle la mejor vida a Esme y a mis hijos; además de darme el poder para jurarle que si se acerca a ellos con la mínima intención de amenazarles o hacerles daño, yo mismo lo enviaré preso… No lo mandaría asesinar, nunca caería tan bajo; así que, le aconsejo que nos llevemos bien ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, el pecho y la mandíbula firmes, sin dejar un espacio a duda y me sentí feliz y orgullosa de él. Maggie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mi madre parecía más bien contrariada, mientras que a mi papá parecía que le salía humo de las orejas, a parte su cara estaba roja como un tomate.

…

Habían pasado años, diez, si mi cuenta era correcta. Durante los primeros cinco, Carlisle y yo compramos una casa no muy grande en el centro de Nueva York, yo estudié decoración de interiores mientras Carlisle estudiaba administración de empresas. Íbamos a ver a nuestros hijos, desde lejos, cada vez que podíamos, pero nuestro tiempo era limitado y los cinco años siguientes no pudimos verlos. Queríamos que cuando los volviéramos a ver, ellos estuvieran orgullosos y conscientes de que, a nuestro lado, no les haría falta nada, ni dinero ni amor.

Un día, Carlisle y yo decidimos que era hora de verlos de nuevo, tanto él como yo, trabajábamos por separado; pero, por lo menos a mí, me quedaba más tiempo para quedarme en casa y Carlisle, casi que podía manejar su horario de trabajo. Dicho día, pasamos por el orfanato para preguntar por nuestros hijos, ambos estábamos emocionados por verlos de nuevo; tanto Thomas como Edward, debían estar pasando por la edad rebelde: Su edad de adolescencia y por más que me sacaran canas verdes, estaba segura de que no me separaría de ellos, no de nuevo.

Nos hicieron pasar a la oficina de la directora, quién nos recordaba perfectamente y su semblante decayó en cuanto nos reconoció.

– Buenos días – Saludó ella, Carlisle y yo saludamos de la misma manera, ella pidió que nos sentáramos en la sillas que había frente al escritorio. Arrugó el ceño y miró al escritorio – Esta situación es algo difícil de explicar… Sus hijos: Thomas y Edward ya no están con nosotros – Dijo nerviosa.

– ¿QUÉ? – Grité, Carlisle y yo nos levantamos de nuestros puestos – ¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE UNA COSA ASÍ? USTEDES NOS ASEGURARON QUE LOS CUIDARÍAN, LES PAGÁBAMO SU CUOTA MENSUAL PARA MANTERNERLOS A SALVO – Grité, siempre grité. No podía con la idea de no saber dónde estaban mis bebés. Carlisle también se veía furioso, pero trató de calmarme.

– Disculpe, señora Cullen. La situación se nos salió de las manos, si se calma un poco y vuelven a sus puestos, le puedo explicar todo – Dijo la directora de manera, aparentemente, calmada.

Respiré para tranquilizarme y me senté, aunque todavía estaba enojada y nerviosa pensando que mi padre había tenido algo que ver con esto. Carlisle tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo, así pude temblar sobre su mano por, al menos, cinco minutos.

– Escuchen, el mayor: Thomas, murió hace poco más de cuatro meses – Puse las manos en mi boca para ahogar el grito, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y Carlisle me abrazó con fuerza sintiendo mi dolor, nuestro dolor.

– ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Carlisle en un susurro.

– Él, primero se hizo alcohólico y al poco tiempo, empezó a consumir drogas. Fue Edward quien lo encontró en el armario con una jeringa en su mano, Thomas estaba completamente frio y los médico forenses concluyeron que se había tratado de un suicido por sobre dosis; aunque, nunca supimos la razón de su aparente suicido, ya que él se veía feliz aquí y de un momento a otro empezó a cambiar, se convirtió en una persona que ni siquiera Edward reconocía. No hubo nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer porque ese muchacho tenía un carácter completamente explosivo y rebelde, por más que le prohibiéramos y le quitáramos el alcohol o las drogas, él volvía a conseguirlas – Negó con la cabeza – No pudimos hacer nada al respecto y todos lamentamos su muerte, él se había ganado el cariño de todos los que estábamos a su alrededor – Vi una lágrima salir de su ojo – Edward fue el más afectado; después de la muerte de su gemelo, él no comía, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie y dejó atrás su pasión por la música, parecía un muerto en vida. Dos meses después, él abandonó el orfanato alegando que no había nada que lo atara aquí y que si no lo dejábamos ir, él nos reportaría con las autoridades diciendo que lo estábamos secuestrando… Él se fue y no hemos sabido nada de él hasta el momento – Bajó la cabeza – Lo siento mucho, señor y señora Cullen, todos aquí les teníamos un gran aprecio y en serio, lamentamos la pérdida de ambos chicos – Cuando levantó la cabeza, vimos las grandes lágrimas que tenía en su rostro y, por lo menos a mí, no me quedó ninguna duda de que lo que decía, era verdad.

Carlisle y yo salimos abrazados de aquel lugar, el silencio entre nosotros era sepulcral y triste, yo no dejaba de llorar y Carlisle trataba de ocultar sus pequeños sollozos. Regresamos a nuestra casa sin hablar, todo fue silencio y, por lo menos, mi corazón estaba destruido: Uno de mis pequeños había muerto y el otro estaba vagando quién sabe en dónde. Me dolía el cuerpo, mi alma, no tenía intenciones de levantarme a hacer nada, todo lo que deseaba era estar en mi cama y dejarme morir para encontrarme con mi pequeño Thomas.

Cerca de tres días estuve en ese estado depresivo y negativo, hasta que una noche, Carlisle llegó del trabajo y se acostó de su lado de la cama, me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió levemente.

– Cariño, no puedes seguir así; sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de Thomas y la desaparición de Edward; pero, no puedes dejarte hundir de esa manera – Me dijo tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

Sin embargo, yo actué de manera explosiva – ¿QUÉ QUIERES, CARLISLE? ¿QUE ACTUE COMO SI NADA HUBIERA OCURRIDO SABIENDO QUE MI HIJO MURIÓ? ¿ESPERAS QUE HAGA UNA FIESTA O EMPIECE A BAILAR? – Solté lágrimas gruesas de mis ojos y estrujé mi almohada – Ni siquiera pude estar con él, no pude compartir nada de su tiempo desde que tenía un año. Me siento tan infeliz y rota – Dije casi en un murmullo. Sentí los brazos de mi esposo a mí alrededor.

– Yo también me siento de la misma manera – Pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja – Querida, no podemos quedarnos toda la vida llorando por lo que ya fue, nos queda Edward, debemos encontrarlo y por lo menos, tratar de ser felices junto a él, darle todo el cariño y amor que le faltó de nuestra parte – Me hizo mirarlo a los ojos y asentí – Mi vida, atesoraremos a Thomas en nuestras memorias; pero Edward, él sigue con vida, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Y con eso, pude menguar algunas de mis lágrimas. Esa noche dormimos abrazados, más por el hecho de sentir el apoyo del otro y afrontar todo esto, juntos. Al día siguiente, empezamos con nuestra búsqueda, si mis cálculos no estaban mal, Edward debía tener unos diecisiete años, la última vez que lo vi de lejos, tenía el color de mi cabello y mis ojos, pero en lo demás se parecía a Carlisle.

…

Buscamos y buscamos por años, se me hicieron eternos; a pesar de eso, nunca perdí las esperanzas y encontrar a Edward era lo único que me daba motivos para levantarme de la cama y pensar que Thomas hubiera querido que cuidara de su hermano gemelo. Una tarde, Carlisle y yo estábamos en la oficina de su empresa buscando los posibles lugares a los que Edward hubiera ido; mi esposo y yo mirábamos y descartábamos posibilidades a cada minuto, nos estábamos desesperando porque no sabíamos en dónde más buscar, suspiramos a la par, sintiéndonos completamente frustrados e impotentes.

Después, alguien tocó a la puerta, Carlisle se recompuso rápidamente y dijo un leve "Pase"; cuando la puerta se abrió, vimos ante nosotros un muchacho de piel pálida; alto; con el cabello cobrizo despeinado; ojos verdes; mandíbula cuadrada; nariz fina y respingada; cuerpo delgado; con unos cuantos músculos en sus brazos, piernas y torso; yo le ponía unos dieciocho años. Quedé con los ojos abiertos; giré mi vista a la de Carlisle y él parecía tan absorto como yo: Ese podía ser nuestro hijo, podía ser nuestro Edward. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar que nuestra búsqueda había terminado y yo podía tener a mi hijo -no tan bebé- en mis brazos.

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y habló – Disculpen, vi el anuncio de que están buscando personal y me interesa el trabajo – Su voz era madura para la corta edad que tenía. Tragó saliva – No sé conducir; pero, aprendo rápido y conozco la mayoría de lugares que hay en Nueva York; así que, no hay posibilidades de que me pueda perder – Ultimó, se le notaba nervioso.

Carlisle asintió – Bien ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? – Preguntó con voz amable.

– Claro, claro, mi nombre es Edward Masen, es un placer conocerlos – Sonrió, la sonrisa que me recordó a la que Carlisle había usado para enamorarme por completo. Mis ojos se abrieron casi por completo, puse mis manos en mi boca para evitar gritar; estaba feliz, dichosa, era él, por fin lo habíamos encontrado… O al revés, él nos encontró a nosotros.

– El gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esme Cullen – Mis dos hombre sonrieron.

Yo no me podía contener, tenía que ir a abrazar y besar a mi adorado hijo; pero, Carlisle tenía otros planes: Puso un brazo rodeando mi cintura y para atraerme a su cuerpo, le mandé una mirada confundida y él sonrió para, no sé para qué demonios lo hizo, pero no me permitió acercarme a Edward, a _mi_ Edward.

– La verdad es que si estamos escasos de personal; así que, bienvenido a la empresa; no te preocupes por no saber conducir, yo mismo me encargaré de enseñarte – Dijo Carlisle estirado una mano hacía él.

Mi marido estaba loco – _¿Cómo es que se comportaba tan frío? Se trataba de nuestro hijo_ – Me gritaba mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Por suerte, Edward no adoptó la actitud de su padre y en vez de estrechar su mano, nos dio un gran abrazo a ambos; pude rodear una parte de su cintura con mi brazo, no quería soltarlo nunca en mi vida, ya estaba feliz, tenía a mis hombres conmigo; aunque, me faltaba Thomas, esperaba que donde quiera que estuviese, estuviera feliz de que nos reencontramos.

Pasaron minutos, horas, lo que fuera, a mí se me hicieron segundos cuando Edward aclaró su garganta y deshizo el abrazo.

– Emmm lo siento, es que hace tiempo estaba buscando empleo y no había tenido mucha suerte, ya me iban a correr del departamento donde vivo porque debo tres meses de renta y… – Se rascó la cabeza – No se supone que les deba decir esto… Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes, no les fallaré – Prometió.

– No te preocupes – Esta vez fue mi turno de hablar – Entendemos la situación por la que estás pasando, a nosotros nos ocurrió algo similar en el pasado y no tendremos inconvenientes en adelantar la fecha de tu salario para que puedas ponerte al día con tus deudas – Me entusiasmé y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea – Es más… – Carlisle me interrumpió.

– Puedes volver mañana a las siete de la mañana y empezaremos con tus lecciones de conducir – Lo miré mientras arqueaba una ceja para mostrarle mi confusión; giré mi vista a Edward, quién tenía una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

– Excelente, estaré aquí mañana a primera hora. Muchas gracias – Y sin decir más, se despidió formalmente y se fue.

Carlisle y yo quedamos de pie, boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que habían visto nuestros ojos; era increíble que, después de tantos años, lo hubiéramos encontrado, lo hubiéramos tenido en nuestros brazos y ese último pensamiento fue el que me devolvió a la realidad y le di un pequeño golpe a Carlisle en el brazo.

– ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera? Es nuestro hijo el que acabó de salir por esa puerta y tú lo trataste como si fuera un empleado más de esta empresa ¿Por qué no me diste la oportunidad de decirle? Él merece saber la verdad, tiene que estar a nuestro lado, es el lugar que le corresponde – Casi grité histérica, no me importaba cuanta gente me estuviera escuchando, quería gritarle al mundo entero que había encontrado a mi hijo.

– Tranquila – Puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos – Se ve que él ha sufrido demasiado por nuestra ausencia y no podemos decirle quienes somos – Bajó la cabeza – Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es interactuar más con él y ver cómo actúa, dependiendo de eso, decidiremos qué hacer. Si lo presionamos demasiado, podríamos perderlo y esta vez, para siempre.

– No, no puedo perder a mi bebé otra vez – Asentí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – Bien, esperaremos.

…

 _ **POV Edward**_

– Bien, ahora sabes toda la verdad – Comentó Esme de manera afligida.

Carlisle la apretó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho – No creas que no te queríamos decir la verdad; de hecho, muchas veces casi digo una palabra que no debía. Me sentí, algo así, como agonizando al no poder decirte que eras mi hijo – Tragó saliva – En el momento que empezaste a considerarme tu amigo, me tomé la libertad de preguntar por tus padres y al oír de tus labios que los odiabas, se me hizo un hueco en el pecho – Su mirada era frágil contra la mía -nunca pensé verlo así-, acarició una de las manos de Esme y siguió – Nunca supimos cuál era el momento correcto para decirte, hasta que Rosalie apareció y casi nos obligó a que te dijéramos la verdad.

Esme continuó – Nunca quisimos dañarte, pensamos que era mejor tenerte con nosotros… Que me vieras como una especie de madre adolescente y a tu padre como un amigo; a que nos odiaras por dejarte o por ocultarte la verdad. Creímos que de esa manera, todos seríamos felices – Ultimó con la cabeza gacha.

Yo estuve en silencio procesando todo, hasta que tuve el valor para hablar, junté mis cejas – ¿Mis abuelos nos odiaban a Thomas y a mí? – Pregunté confundido.

– Realmente, no los odiaban porque nunca llegaron a conocerlos – Respondió Carlisle – Odiaban el hecho de que nuestras familias estuvieran emparentadas de alguna forma, odian que Esme hubiera quedado embarazada de mí e incluso, odian que sigamos juntos.

Esme continuó, era sorprendente como uno completaba la historia del otro, como si se leyeran la mente para saber lo que el otro iba a decir; siempre completaban sus relatos a la perfección –Tú y tu… hermano son una inocente consecuencia, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa suya; sino más bien, del odio injustificado de nuestros padres – Al menos ya se había calmado y no estaba llorando a mares como hace diez minutos; aunque, de alguna manera, sabía que volvería a llorar.

Me relajé – Creo que hicieron bien al no decirme la verdad en aquella época. Por más maduro que fuera, la muerte de mi hermano y la desaparición de mis padres, eran temas bastante delicados para mí y hubiera actuado impulsivamente – Sonreí – Carlisle, tenías razón.

Él me sonrió de vuelta y se quedó pensativo – Edward, queremos saber una cosa – Asentí siendo consciente de lo que me iban a preguntar, ya se avecinaban las lágrimas y no solo las de mis padres. Carlisle tragó saliva y continuó – En el orfanato nos dijeron que el único que sabía lo que realmente había pasado con Thomas, eras tú… Que habían pasado juntos los últimos días y que fuiste tú quién lo encontró en aquel armario ¿Nos puedes dar tu versión de la historia? – Preguntó suavemente evitando que yo, posiblemente, saliera corriendo; pero, no iba a ser así.

Suspiré y empecé a pasar una mano por el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mi billetera, la tuve por un momento en mis manos, aguantando las ganas de llorar como un niño – Yo… yo no sé… por dónde comenzar – Fruncí el ceño – Emmm… Thomas fue lo más parecido a un amigo que pude encontrar, yo no socializaba, estaba en un grupo de amigos solo porque él hacía parte del mismo. A medida que íbamos creciendo, Thomas se preocupaba por mi falta de interés en la vida y probó inscribiéndonos a ambos en el programa de música, con el propósito de que yo me enfocara en algo que me gustara – Sonreí nostálgicamente, cerré los ojos por un corto tiempo para contener las lágrimas – Aprendí a tocar piano; Thomas me acompañó solo las primeras clases, contrario a mí, a él le gustaba más el deporte – Acerqué una de mis manos a mi bolsillo y saqué mi billetera, la miré por un momento y la abrí para sacar _la_ foto – Thomas y yo estábamos celebrando que yo había aprendido completamente a tocar la batería -él me pidió que aprendiera- aparte de que ya sabía tocar el piano, la guitarra y el violín… Algo la trompeta, pero esa no cuenta… Tomamos gaseosa hasta que al otro día vomitamos como si no hubiera mañana, nuestros tutores pensaban que nos habíamos embriagado; pero, no encontraron ningún rastro de alcohol en nuestra sangre – Carlisle y Esme miraban atentos la foto, ella sollozaba por lo bajo mientras él ahogaba un gemido de dolor – Estábamos en el teatro, en una mano sosteníamos una lata de gaseosa y con la otra nos abrazábamos por los hombros mientras sonreíamos a la cámara, éramos felices a pesar de todo – Tragué saliva –Él se suicidó al año siguiente – Una gruesa lágrima se escapó de mi ojo – Los últimos meses que pasé con Thomas… Bueno… Eso es algo difícil de explicar porque casi no estuvimos juntos: Yo andaba en el teatro y él… No sé… Creía que estaba entrenando. Después Thomas se hizo amigo de un grupo de compañeros que iban de fiesta en fiesta y más que todo, se embriagaban seguido, por más que yo le pidiera que se alejara de ellos, él no cedía y no me quedó otra que estar con él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien; la primera vez que él probó las drogas, yo estaba allí – Negué con la cabeza y apreté los ojos, sentía cómo las imágenes se hacían vivas en mi mente – Estábamos todos en un bar de mala muerte, todos ebrios y yo -la sombra de Thomas-, un muchacho dijo _"Tenemos que buscar algo más fuerte para divertirnos",_ con esa simple frase todos se pusieron de pie mientras se tambaleaban al caminar y yo ayudaba a mi hermano… Llegamos a un callejón, un hombre que tenía cerca de cuarenta años, le dio un paquete al que había propuesto la idea… Esa noche está borrosa en mi mente, solo recuerdo que Thomas y yo discutimos, él ya se había drogado y yo le insistía en que nos fuéramos… Me sacó de quicio y lo dejé, me regresé al orfanato… Desde esa noche, no nos volvimos a hablar, parecíamos desconocidos, él me evitaba cuando estaba en sus pocos momentos de lucidez – Ya estaba llorando al igual que Esme.

Ella me tendió la mano y sonrió amorosamente para que me sentara junto a ella, cuando estuve a su lado, me abrazó tiernamente – Hijo, no tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres – Acarició mi mejilla quitando las lágrimas que había derramado.

Negué lentamente – No, tengo que hacer esto algún día – Seguí con la historia pasando un gran trago de saliva – Yo abrí el armario buscando algo que ponerme, cuando lo encontré… Vi su cuerpo inerte, congelado, tenía una jeringuilla en su mano derecha, su brazo izquierdo estirado mostrando el pequeño punto por el que había pasado la droga hasta llegar a sus venas, las piernas recogidas y mantenía su espalda recostada en la pared del armario. Lloré, me aferré a él como si fuera mi único salvavidas, grité que no me dejara solo que no podía irse porque éramos gemelos. Una de mis tutoras me escuchó y entró a ver qué sucedía; en menos de nada, tenía a un montón de personas desconocidas a mi alrededor que me pedían separarme de él para poder revisarlo – Lloré más y solté una risa irónica – ¿Qué iban a revisar si él ya estaba muerto? Me preguntaba una y otra vez; tres hombres grandes me separaron del cuerpo de mi hermano y me llevaron a otra habitación, pusieron el seguro para que yo no me escapara y lloré… Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas, había perdido a mi único y mejor amigo, a mi hermano gemelo. Nunca me perdoné el hecho de haberlo dejado en el callejón con esos enfermos, pude haber evitado que se siguiera drogando, si tan solo hubiera insistido más… – Sentí que Carlisle estaba a mi lado.

– No fue culpa tuya, él tomó sus decisiones… Tú mismo lo dijiste, él tenía un temperamento explosivo y rebelde, no había nada que pudieras hacer – Apoyó su mano contra mi hombro.

– Tal vez sí… – Me quedé pensativo sintiendo las miradas expectantes de Carlisle y Esme – Los paramédicos se llevaron el cuerpo de Thomas, yo volví a nuestra habitación en la noche, me acosté en mi cama y seguí llorando, estrujé la almohada hasta que sentí algo extraño y levanté mi cabeza para verlo… Era un papel doblado en cuatro, mi nombre estaba visible en una de las partes dobladas así que empecé a leer, no me cabía ni la menor duda que la letra era de Thomas.

Tragué saliva, de nuevo abrí la billetera y saqué el papel doblado, gastado y manchado por las lágrimas que derramo cada vez que leo el mensaje. Aclaré mi voz para no romperme más de lo que ya estaba y acallar un poco el llanto que nacía dentro de mí.

" _ **Edward:**_

 _ **Para este momento ya habrás visto la decisión que tomé, no tuvo nada que ver con las drogas y mucho menos con el alcohol; todo eso fue consecuencia de algo que supe hace algunos meses. En nuestra relación de hermanos, siempre fui el mayor… O algo así… El punto, es que quería encontrar a nuestros padres y antes de empezar con toda mi adicción, los estuve buscando; por una semana, los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta: Nuestro padre tiene una gran empresa y nuestra madre trabaja para una diferente pero no pude averiguar de qué. Los momentos en los que los vi, siempre estaban sonriendo, tomados de la mano, haciéndose cariños… Nos parecemos a nuestro papá y tenemos muy pocos rastros de nuestra mamá -si así les puedo llamar-. Yo no pude con todo esto, me sumergí en el alcohol y luego en las drogas cuando supe que nosotros no les importábamos, que nunca nos quisieron y por eso estábamos aquí. Te lo repito, yo no puedo con todo eso; pero, tú sí, tú eres fuerte, te he visto caerte y levantarte con más ímpetu. Por eso y más, te pido que cumplas con mi último deseo: Se más fuerte de lo que ya has sido, no dejes que mi muerte te derrumbe, lucha por tu felicidad; eso es lo único que quiero, hermano, que seas feliz, no pierdas más lágrimas en mí, guárdalas para cuando tengas que celebrar un triunfo importante y convierte todo ese dolor en felicidad, quiero que derrames solo lágrimas de felicidad y me hagas sentirme orgulloso de que mi hermano menor, mi gemelo me superó mostrándose más fuerte de lo que yo fui.**_

 _ **Te quiere, Thomas"**_

Bajé la cabeza y solté un sollozo, esto era más duro de lo que esperé que fuera, me había guardado todo esto por mucho tiempo; a pesar de eso, siempre traté de cumplir con la promesa que le hice esa noche a Thomas. Pronto, sentí los brazos de Esme y Carlisle rodeándome, todos derramábamos lágrimas de dolor.

– La única promesa que no pude cumplir fue la de no llorar su muerte; los dos últimos meses lloré como nunca lo había hecho, me refugié en el teatro sin tocar ningún instrumento: Thomas había sido quien me había inspirado a tocar, con el fuera de este mundo, ya no había nadie que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, ya no tenía nadie a quién dedicarle una canción porque ni siquiera tenía amigos, estaba solo en el mundo – Sollocé en los brazos de mis padres, porque eso eran: Mis padres; a pesar de que por mucho tiempo, negué su existencia. Fruncí el ceño – La razón de que los odiara tanto, no se basaba en que me quisieran o no, yo les atribuía la culpa de que mi hermano se hubiera suicidado. Él era amado por todo el mundo, no podía aceptar que alguien lo despreciara, mucho menos sus padres – Sonreí nostálgico – Él tendía a ser muy dramático – La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro casi al segundo siguiente – Ese dramatismo y el trauma de que quería sentirse querido por todos, lo llevó a tomar esa decisión y… Yo no fui consciente de eso, sino hasta unos meses atrás, hasta que decidí darles una oportunidad de ser mis padres – Levanté la cabeza – Los quiero, mamá y papá, gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mí y… mi hermano – Los abracé a ambos con fuerza. Sentí como ambos se quedaron estáticos al oír como los llamaba.

Después de unos segundos, mis padres me devolvieron el abrazo, me apretaron tan fuerte como yo lo hacía con ellos, todos seguíamos con la cara bañada en lágrimas por dos razones: Se habían desatado todas las verdades del pasado y porque ahora todos estábamos juntos como familia; no podía pedir mejores padres que los que me tocaron, otros hubieran tomado la decisión de dejarnos a mí y Thomas a la deriva, "Deshacerse" de nosotros -como lo había dicho mi abuelo-, contrario a eso, mis padres siempre estuvieron pendientes de nosotros el tiempo que pudieron y no podía pedirles más.

Ya entrada la una de la mañana, decidimos que era hora de ir a dormir, todos teníamos que cumplir compromisos a primera hora -a pesar que era domingo- : Mi mamá estaba tratando de volver a vincularse en su trabajo de decoradora de interiores y mi papá tenía que tratar asuntos importantes en la empresa. Antes de irse, me quedé mirándolos y fruncí el ceño.

– Quiero hacer una pregunta más… Papá, cuando me contaste la historia de cómo te enamoraste de Es… mi mamá, me dijiste que habían convivido unos pocos meses; pero eso no concuerda con la historia, si mis cuentas son claras, ustedes estuvieron juntos por al menos dos años… – Antes de continuar, mi papá me interrumpió.

– Sí me enamoré de ella en pocos meses – Le sonrió a mi mamá – Eso era lo que querías saber, no te dije que había convivido con ella por tanto tiempo porque eso requería darte explicaciones que no querías escuchar y se hubiera desatado la tercera guerra mundial; lo que menos quería era que volvieras a estar enfadado conmigo – Me explicó lentamente.

– Buena elección – Asentí.

– Carlisle y yo te conocemos demasiado bien, aunque diría que tu padre conoce más tu forma de actuar porque es muy parecida a la de él: Carlisle se muestra tranquilo; pero cuando algo le afecta demasiado, tiende a ser explosivo y no mide el nivel que puede provocar sus acciones – Me sonrió mi mamá.

– Gracias por todo, ahora sí… Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – Dije dando una vuelta para ir a _mi_ habitación, en la casa de _mis padres_.

Mientras me arropaba pensaba – _Esto es de locos_ –, nunca pensé que algo así me llegaría a suceder. Desde que estaba entrando a los doce años, empecé a sepultar mis esperanzas de que algún día mis padres volvieran por mí o de que mi hermano y yo tendríamos una familia: En el orfanato siempre adoptaban a bebés o niños no mayores a dos o tres años, en muy raras ocasiones adoptaban a niños grandes, mi hermano y yo nunca hablábamos con adultos fuera de nuestros tutores o la directora… Ahora sabía por qué. Cuando Thomas murió, me aferré a la idea de que había quedado solo en el mundo… Hasta que conocí a Carlisle y a Esme, aunque suene raro, siempre sentí una especial conexión con ellos, por eso sentía tanta confianza con Carlisle para llamarlo mi mejor amigo y me encariñé con Esme hasta llegar a pensar que podía ser mi mamá -aunque eso último no estaba lejos de ser verdad-.

Luego pensé en Rosalie, ella había sido mi amiga, la primera que conocí… Quizá me precipité con ella, quizá era muy inmaduro y estaba enamorado de la idea del amor; sin contar que, nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie y por eso me encariñé con ella. No podía odiarla, ella me había dado dos cosas: A otro amigo, Jasper, con él era fácil hablar, no del todo claro, pero sabía que siempre iba a estar allí cuando lo necesitara; y me había hecho el honor de convertirme en padre, tenía el honor de ser el padre de la criatura más hermosa y adorable del planeta, mi vida no sería la misma si Vera no estuviera conmigo.

Por otro lado, estaba Bella. Cada día agradecía la noche en la que ella me hizo la parada y cada vez, me sentía más orgulloso de mi decisión de haberla recogido y llevado a todos lados, hasta que ella se mostró ante mí como era y nos volvimos amigos.

Esta noche fue la más nostálgica, triste y alegre -aunque suene contradictorio-, de toda mi vida y con eso en mente me quedé dormido, ya que tenía muchos planes para más tarde.

 _ **HOLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y TAL VEZ LES PARECIÓ ALGO LARGO, EN MI DEFENSA, ALGUNAS ESTABAN PIDIENDO QUE LES DIJERA POR QUÉ EDWARD HABÍA SIDO ABANDONADO POR SUS PADRES. BUENO, TAL VEZ LO DE THOMAS FUE SORPRESA PARA MUCHAS Y ESO TAMBIÉN TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN ¿RECUERDAN QUE LES DIJE QUE EDWARD GUARDABA UN SECRETO? AHÍ ESTÁ, EDWARD NUNCA HABLÓ DE ELLO Y SU GEMELO ERA LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ÉL NO HABÍA VUELTO A TOCAR NINGÚN INSTRUMENT -ANTES DE CONOCER A BELLA-.**_

 _ **LA OTRA SEMANA VIENEN MÁS SORPRESAS, YA CASI NOS ACERCAMOS A QUE EDWARD Y BELLA DESCUBRAN EL ENGAÑO DE SUS PAREJAS -O EX PAREJA, EN CASO DE EDWARD- Y ADEMÁS, DE QUE EMMET SE ENTERE QUE ROSALIE LE HA ESTADO MINTIENDO.**_

 _ **OK, NO LAS ABRUMO MÁS, NOS LEEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA O ANTES EN MI GRUPO. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_

 _ **PD: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS FAVORITES, FOLLOWS Y REVIEWS. SABEN QUE NO CONTESTO PORQUE MUCHOS SON COMENTARIOS Y NO PREGUNTAS, PERO LOS LEO TODOS Y ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté más liviano y alegre. Al principio, estaba algo desubicado por el lugar donde me encontraba; todo era nuevo para mí, nunca había dormido en un colchón tan suave, nunca había puesto la cabeza en una almohada que parecía estar hecha de plumas.

Me desperecé un rato más y fui a la ducha -otra sorpresa-, nunca me había duchado con agua caliente y menos con un chorro tan grande; el agua parecía nunca acabarse y me hacía sentir que se llevaba los problemas que tenía -los inexistentes problemas- porque ahora, la situación con mis padres estaba más que resuelta; lo único que me preocupaba era el tema con Rosalie; pero decidí no atormentarme con eso, por lo menos, no hasta que la viera.

Dando fin a mi interminable ducha, salí del baño y escogí un conjunto de ropa normal; fue difícil, lo admito, nunca había tenido tanta ropa que se veía costosa a simple vista. Al bajar las escaleras, enfoqué mi vista en la cocina donde Esme estaba de espaldas cocinando quién sabe qué y Carlisle estaba sentado frente a ella, dándome la espalda a mí. Hablaban de algo; pero no pude escuchar porque inmediatamente, Esme, mi mamá, se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

— Buenos días, hijo — Me saludó mi papá, mientras mi mamá todavía me tenía preso en sus brazos. Él soltó una risa al ver que yo trataba de deshacer el abrazo sin ponerla triste — Esme, creo que Edward ya entendió el saludo, lo vas a asfixiar — Comentó tratando de no reír a carcajadas.

En ese momento, mi mamá me soltó y me dio una sonrisa — Lo siento, hace tiempo quería hacer eso. Siempre quise tenerte conmigo, abrazarte fuerte y llenarte de besos — Soltó una pequeña risita — Aunque creo que ya estás muy grande para los besos — Me llevó hasta la isla que había en la cocina para que desayunara al lado de papá.

Se sentía muy extraño llamarlos "Mamá" y "Papá" en lugar de "Carlisle" y "Esme", como siempre los llamé. Mi papá siempre había sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conocí, es como si me dijeran que llamara a Jasper mi padre… Por eso era tan raro. Y con mi mamá, digamos que yo siempre la vi como una figura materna; pero ella se veía tan joven para ser mi madre, que solo aceptaba sus cariños por la necesidad de sentir a mi madre cerca; aun así, era raro y más, después de que desarrollé el "Odio" hacía ellos por dejarme en el orfanato, por ser los "Causantes" del suicidio de mi hermano y por ocultarme la verdad. Ese odio había calado hasta lo más hondo de mi corazón y era un poco difícil sacarlo; pero por ellos, lo lograría.

— Hoy hay más comida que ayer — Dije sorprendido y tomé una tostada, alejando todos mis pensamientos.

— Es domingo — Mi mamá se encogió de hombros.

— Si, bueno, solo tomaré café y unas tostadas, tengo que salir — Comenté a lo que Esme abrió los ojos — Mmm sí, antes de ver a Rosalie, quería pasar por el departamento de Bella; por lo que pude ver, ella no está acostumbrada al alcohol y creo que ayer excedió su límite, quiero saber cómo está — Traté de restarle importancia al asunto; pero creo que tanto mi mamá como mi papá, notaron en tono de preocupación en mi voz.

Desde ahí, de alguna forma sabía que mi mamá quería preguntar más; pero con una sola mirada de parte de mi papá, ella se quedaba muda. Entonces cambiamos de tema y nos concentramos en una conversación banal mientras desayunábamos. Al final, me despedí de ellos, llamándolos como lo que son -mis padres- y tanto mi mamá como mi papá se veían sorprendidos, orgullosos y felices; sin contar que yo también lo estaba, era extraño y algo difícil llamarlos de esa manera, después de que estuve ignorándolos por tantos años; pero era hora de cambiar, de dejar mis fantasmas atrás, de madurar y comportarme como un hombre.

Antes de salir de la casa, papá casi me obligó a que usara su auto para hacer todos los pendientes que tenía para hoy, comenzando con ver a Bella. Conduje a toda velocidad hasta su departamento. Cuando llegué a la portería, el encargado me reconoció inmediatamente y me dejó entrar.

Subí como un loco por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de Bella, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esperar el elevador, todo lo que quería era verla y saber que estaba bien. Toqué la puerta levemente, pasaron los minutos y ella no aparecía; toqué de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza esta vez y nada; me desesperé, toqué rápida y fuertemente la puerta con más ansías, más desespero. No sabía que estaba pasando y mi cabeza se empezó a llenar de dudas — _¿Y si después de que la dejé, salió y le pasó algo malo? ¿Y si recibió la llamada de su esposo y está con él? ¿Y si aceptó volver a vivir con él?_ — No, no podía pensar en eso último, porque si volvía con él quería decir que ya habían solucionado todos sus problemas y volverían a ser la pareja de casados prósperos que eran… Que son… Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y seguí golpeando. Cuando ya me iba a dar por vencido escuché algo.

— Aghhh, maldita sea ¿Quién es el imbécil que se atreve a venir a esta hora? Joder, se me va a partir la cabeza ¿Por qué no piensan que hay personas que están descansando malditamente bien? No, tienen que dañarme la mañana con su presencia. Quien sea que esté afuera, que se dé por muerto; lo voy a asesinar lenta y dolor… — Interrumpió su enfadado monólogo en cuanto abrió la puerta y me vio.

Llevaba una bata de seda blanca a medio muslo que apenas cubría su pijama: un vestidito de seda a medio muslo, de color blanco, de tirantes blancos con un bordado francés en donde iban sus pechos, terminando con un moño entre ellos. Juro que me quedé paralizado por un momento al ver esa imagen: Bella con el cabello revuelto, una mano en su cabeza y usando esa "Cosa" que se hacía llamar pijama. Claro, en ella se veía hermoso y la hacía parecer un ángel; pero — _¿Cómo se atrevía a abrir la puerta mientras vestía eso?_ —; de alguna manera, eso era demasiado para mi extensa imaginación, ya estaba imaginando cosas que no debía; sería excelente si pudiera tenerla en mi cama, con el cabello alborotado, una sonrisa enorme pasando por sus carnosos labios y yo encima de ella, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, adorándola como una diosa, tocando sus largas y cremosas piernas, pasando mi lengua por su definido abdomen, amasando incesantemente sus preciosos senos entre mis manos — _NO, NO, EDWARD, ES HORA DE QUE PARES_ — Me gritaba mi parte consciente. Solo dejé mis pensamientos en cuanto escuché su voz y sentí su mano en mi antebrazo.

— Oh, lo siento tanto, Edward, no sabía que eras tú; además, en serio se me va a partir la cabeza. Siéntate mientras yo voy por un vaso con agua — Dijo rápidamente, mientras me halaba para que entrara a su departamento.

— Emmm… Yo venía a… Ver… Cómo estabas y a… Traerte esto — Titubeé sin salir completamente de mi estado de shock.

Levanté el recipiente con el jugo de naranja y una bolsita con pastillas para la resaca. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente, mientras en mi mente rogaba para que ella se pusiera algo que cubriera su cuerpo por completo y así; poder dejar atrás todos mis pensamientos sexuales, sin contar que ya estaba empezando a tener un problema abajo y no quería que se hiciera visible.

— Muchas gracias — Se acercó a mí y tomó lo que le estaba ofreciendo; en eso, nuestros dedos alcanzaron a rozarse, sentí un leve toque eléctrico y creo que ella también porque, rápidamente, quitó sus manos — Siéntate donde estés cómodo ¿Quieres algo de tomar o beber? — Ofreció mientras tragaba las pastillas y el jugo de un sorbo.

Negué con la cabeza — Estoy bien, gracias. Perdón por despertarte

— No te preocupes, es parte de mi humor matutino y me dolía la cabeza; pude decírselo a cualquiera, incluso a Alice — Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, demasiado cerca para mi pobre salud mental y física.

Tragué saliva pesadamente — En serio… Discúlpame por… Mmm… Haber venido a… Esta hora… Había tocado… La puerta… Antes… Digo… Con más delicadeza… Pero… Umm… No respondías y… Pensé… — Estaba nervioso, le desviaba la mirada porque sabía que si veía, aunque fuera sus ojos, mi vista empezaría a recorrer su maravilloso cuerpo a penas cubierto y eso me haría ver y sentir como un depravado acosador sexual, sin mencionar las horribles cosas que podría llegar a hacer.

Todos mis pensamientos se evaporaron y me quedé estático en cuanto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, tenía la mente en blanco, no me podía creer que esto estuviera pasando y traté de convencerme en que todo era un sueño producto de mi imaginación; pero no podía ser eso, se sentía tan real, sus labios tan suaves y cálidos contra los míos parecían ser dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se unían a la perfección. Ella era delicada, fina, cariñosa y por ahora, era la que estaba tomando el control del beso porque yo seguía absorto: En parte, disfrutando del beso y en parte, razonando lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Pronto me di cuenta de que todo era verdad, ella puso una mano sobre la mía y la acarició con dulzura.

Segundos después, se alejó dejando pequeños besos sobre mis labios, ella tenía los ojos cerrados para cuando pude verla bien, porque no me di cuenta en qué momento yo también los había cerrado. Cuando los abrí, mi corazón latía desbocado, no podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí y era real todo lo que había pasado, creo que mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas en cuanto me di cuenta. Creí no tener ninguna expresión en mi rostro porque, aun sabiendo que era verdad, estaba muy confundido.

— Perdón, perdóname. No sé qué me pasó… Es que parecías desesperado y creí que ibas a entrar en estado de shock, no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerte callar y darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por mí y mostrarte que no me importa que toques mi puerta aunque sean las tres de la mañana o… La hora que sea, no me importa… Yo siempre estaré contigo y siempre puedes venir, yo… Emmm… Yo, no sé si te lo dije anoche… Tengo varías lagunas mentales desde que empecé a tomar como desquiciada… Recuerdo que toqué y canté una canción en guitarra y… No sé muy bien cuál fue… De ahí no recuerdo más… Y… No sé qué más decirte… Dios, no… Entraste en shock por mi culpa, soy una idiota… No debí… — Puse un dedo en sus labios sintiéndome más cuerdo.

— No importa — Sonreí.

— ¿CÓMO DICES ESO? — Preguntó histérica y se puso de pie.

Empezó a dar vueltas por la sala mientras masajeaba su cabeza y yo la veía esperando a que estuviera bien de nuevo; aunque, dudaba mucho que se recompusiera pronto y entonces, no sabría qué hacer.

Me puse de pie y la detuve poniendo mis manos en sus hombros — Ya está bien, no te preocupes por lo que pasó; en serio, no importa — Dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

La miré a los ojos — _¿Cómo no me iba a importar?_ — Bella me había besado por primera vez y eso me hizo entender que lo que Alice y Jasper decían, era cierto, yo estaba enamorado de la mujer que tenía frente a mí; no solo por su físico, sino también por su personalidad, porque cada día me sorprendía con algo diferente que la hacía completamente especial; porque me encantaba verla sonreír; porque sentí cómo mi corazón se partía al escuchar que se iba de viaje con su esposo; cuando oí cada una de las conversaciones telefónicas que tenía con Alice y Bella ni siquiera me mencionaba y me sentía un muerto en vida sabiendo que me dejaba en segundo o tercer plano; porque me sentía malditamente feliz y completo cuando ella estaba conmigo. Dios, estaba enamorado hasta la médula y él único ciego era yo.

Ella suspiró sacándome de mis pensamientos y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos — La razón de mi regreso no fue solo para alejarme de Emmet, yo quería verte. Después de la conversación telefónica que tuvimos, sentí que ya no podía estar apartada de ti y cuando me recibiste en el aeropuerto, con ese cartel, me di cuenta de todo… Yo… Te quiero como más que un amigo y… Tal vez, ese beso no te importó; pero a mí sí. No tienes idea de las muchas veces que quise hacerlo y no me atreví, incluso antes de mi vuelo. Viajé porque sentía que me estaba desviando de mi camino y que tú eres un hombre joven y libre; yo, en cambio, soy una mujer casada y con miles de problemas que… No tengo idea de cómo resolver mi vida y tú eres el único que me trae paz. Por eso, de alguna manera, me alegró confirmar que Emmet me estaba siendo infiel, porque tendría pruebas para divorciarme y ser libre… La cuestión era, que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti y que vieras lo que siento — Bajó la cabeza y la recostó en mi pecho.

— Anoche te expresaste muy bien — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué hice? — Preguntó casi con temor.

— Después del baile, fuimos al teatro porque me pediste más sorpresas, toqué tu canción favorita en piano y luego tu tocaste una canción en guitara que me dejó bastante confundido — Arrugué el ceño recordando esa parte — "Algo más" de La Quinta Estación… Y yo estaba tan ciego que no me di cuenta de tu intención al mostrarme lo que sentías, sino hasta ahora; porque pensé en el compromiso que tenías con tu esposo y creí que si yo entraba en tu entorno, te dañaría y te arrastraría a dejar atrás toda tu vida — Bajé la cabeza — La cosa es, que yo también te quiero como más que una amiga y no lo pude comprender sino hasta ahora.

Entonces acuné su cara entre mis manos, aprecié sus enormes orbes chocolates llenos de brillo y bajé hasta la maravillosa sonrisa que se desplegaba en sus labios, estaba a punto de posar mis labios sobre los suyos como tantas veces soñé sin ser consciente de lo que significaba, la diferencia era que ahora si sabía: Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y que, por muy insólito que pareciera, ella me correspondía. Mis manos se sentían suaves alrededor de su inmaculado rostro; mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado, no lo sentí latir de esa forma desde que sostuve a Vera por primera vez; pero ahora era un sentimiento diferente, era más bien como querer a una persona como pareja para pasar el resto de mis días con ella — _¡Dios! Ni siquiera sentí esto cuando dije el "Sí, acepto" para casarme con Rosalie_ —Esta era la hora que no entendía cómo es que conviví con ella por tanto tiempo; claro que, para esa época, no sabía de los sentimientos tan profundos que llegué a sentir por Bella.

Cuando tuve su rostro más cerca, todo mi cuerpo fue halado hacía ella como si se tratase la gravedad. Era irremediable y sentí que para ella también. Nuestras bocas se unieron en un pequeño roce temeroso; pero al segundo contacto, fue como encender una cerilla cerca de la pólvora. Ella no me detuvo, al menos ya no podía negarlo ni resistirlo. La piel de sus labios era tan cálida que me derretí en ellos. Mi cuerpo se arqueo de manera automática hacia el suyo; con cuidado, quité una de mis manos de su cara para rodear su cintura, apenas tocando su espalda. Ella se paró de puntas, movió la cabeza para de nuevo buscar un encuentro y yo presioné sin más para poder comenzar el beso. Ese beso. Bella rodeó lentamente mi cuello con sus manos. Me deleité sabiendo que eso significaba que no estaba arrepentida y que quería esto tanto como yo.

Me deshice en su piel, éramos sólo uno. Al cabo de unos segundos pude declararme adicto a sus besos, al calor que me daban. Su piel sedosa se tallaba con la mía y por un momento creí que echaríamos chispas. Era perfecta, delicada, lenta, sin prisas; me estaba dando mucho más en esa caricia, algo que nunca en mi vida había probado: Amor.

Intensifiqué el beso, el abrazo y la velocidad en que mi lengua se tallaba contra la figura de su boca, su forma y su calor. Quería beberme todo, la miel, el sabor, la vida... Quería más, ahora lo sabía: La quería a ella. Al final, el beso se tornó pausado, cariñoso, me concentré en acariciar sus labios, hasta que terminamos como antes, dejando pequeños besos en nuestros labios sin querer separarnos.

Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados y me tomó algunos minutos darme cuenta de la realidad en la que estábamos viviendo. Súbitamente, me empecé a sentir incómodo — _¿Qué se suponía que venía después?_ — Por mi parte no había compromiso -como lo había dicho Bella-; pero ella seguía estando casada y entonces — _¿Cómo resolveríamos esa situación?_ —. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sentía como mis cejas se unían hasta casi formar una sola y luego, un suave toque, se hacía paso entre ellas para dejarlas de nuevo en su sitio. Abrí los ojos, Bella me estaba sonriendo y con su dedo índice terminaba de deshacer mi ceño fruncido.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó casi con miedo, que ocultaba muy bien bajo esa sonrisa.

Fruncí el ceño -de nuevo- y ella lo alisó -de nuevo-, la miré a los ojos — ¿Qué sigue? — Vi la confusión en sus expresiones faciales — Me refiero a "Nosotros"… ¿Qué sigue? — Me expliqué y volví a preguntar con un toque nervioso en mi voz.

— Bueno; yo tenía en mente que, una vez te mostrara lo que sentía y tú me correspondieras, empezaría a buscar algo como pruebas de la infidelidad de Emmet y encararlo, luego pedirle el divorcio. No me llevaría más de una semana encontrarlo in fraganti y tampoco me demoraría mucho en llamar a mi abogado para firmar los papeles. Mientras tanto… Emmm… No sé… Quería estar contigo como más que amigos… Lo único que me inquieta es que nadie podría vernos en público y, realmente, me siento pésima escondiendo el amor que siento por ti; pero… — La interrumpí con un beso, como ella lo hizo conmigo hace un rato.

— No te preocupes; tú lo dijiste, no tardará más de unas semanas para que el divorcio se haga oficial y ya esperé por ti mucho tiempo, no me importa esperar un rato más; con la diferencia de que ahora, sé que soy un maldito afortunado por ser el merecedor de tu amor — Sonreí.

— Te amo, Edward — Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Quedé en shock y ella aprovechó eso para plantarme otro beso. Mi estado de aturdimiento pasó rápido y respondí el beso como ella se lo merecía. Así estuvimos un rato más, riéndonos, besándonos y hablando: Le dije a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado con mis padres y también le confesé lo de mi hermano, cosa que ella no me creyó hasta que le mostré la foto y quedó absorta viendo el parecido entre nosotros.

— Según mis papás, ellos eran los únicos que nos reconocían por pequeñas diferencias físicas; pero cuando nos llevaron al orfanato, tuvieron que ponernos manillas a cada uno, con nuestros nombres — Recordé que ese objeto lo había guardado en algún cajón de la casa que compartía con Rosalie, no me deshice de él porque en el orfanato me dijeron que había sido un regalo de bienvenida.

— Es obvio que pudieran diferenciarlos, son tus padres; pero si te soy sincera, creo que te tomaste una foto al lado de un espejo — Ambos nos reímos ante su comentario.

— Tal vez, físicamente, fuimos iguales; pero eso era todo, me refiero a que, él era extrovertido, atlético, aplicado en el colegio y tenía mucha suerte con las chicas. Por el contrario, yo no hablaba mucho, los amigos que tenía era porque también eran los de Thomas, no me iba muy bien en el colegio, ninguna chica se me acercaba y por eso prefería pasar todo mi tiempo con la música — Puse una mueca.

Ella levantó mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos — Yo sé de una chica que se te hubiera acercado — Sonrió.

Pasamos casi dos horas en su departamento hablando, besándonos, riendo y todo lo demás que antes hacíamos, con la diferencia de que, ahora éramos "Algo más". Mi teléfono empezó a sonar interrumpiendo uno de los tantos besos que compartimos Bella y yo en esa mañana. Me alejé de ella lentamente y saqué mi celular sin ver la pantalla.

— ¿Si? — Pregunté sin esconder mi tono alegre.

— ¿Edward? Diablos ¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste la olla de oro? Quedamos en que me llamarías hace una hora — Jasper se escuchaba divertido del otro lado de la línea.

Mi nivel de felicidad se desvaneció casi por completo, había olvidado que vería a Vera y hablaría con Rosalie. Quedé mudo, ocasionalmente oía la voz de Bella preguntándome que pasaba y a Jasper diciendo mi nombre por teléfono y nada de eso lograba sacarme de mis pensamientos: Sabía que Rosalie no reaccionaría de una buena manera a encontrarme "Por casualidad" en cualquier lugar, junto a Vera y a Jasper; lo máximo que podía pretender, era tener una conversación civilizada con ella acerca de nuestra hija; tal vez, estaba soñando demasiado porque la Rosalie Hale que conozco, tiene carácter fuerte y para haberse llevado a Vera de la forma en la que lo hizo, era porque tenía una razón de peso que solo le incumbía a ella y por más que creyera en la posibilidad de que ella me explicara y llegáramos a un acuerdo, en algún momento ella gritaría… Lo que menos quería era que Vera nos escuchara discutiendo otra vez.

— ¿Edward? Mi amor ¿Qué pasa? — Bella me tomó por los hombros y me zarandeó levemente, solo hasta entonces pude entrar en razón.

Lo segundo que escuché, fue la voz de Jasper que pasó de estar angustiada a ser burlona — ¿Mi amor? Oye, esa voz la conozco ¿Es Bella? Claro, por eso te tardaste… Por fin me hiciste caso, Edward -cabeza dura- Masen ¡Me obedeció! — Celebró con voz triunfal.

Dirigí mi mirada a Bella — Ya te explico — Ella asintió y seguí hablando con Jasper — Por un momento de tu vida, actúa como un hombre de veintiséis años y… Si… Con respecto a… Eso… ¿En dónde van a estar? Yo llego lo más pronto posible — Dije con el tono más serio y neutral que pude.

— ¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Te dejaron en la "Friendzone"? — Jasper soltó una carcajada.

Gruñí — Juro que si no dejas esas malditas bromas, yo me encargo de dejarte sin descendencia ¿Nos entendemos? — Pregunté a lo que Bella me miró sorprendida y algo horrorizada, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que no me habían visto de mal humor.

— Bien, bien, relájate. Estaremos en la plaza de Northwest. Cuando llegues, pasas por el lado de la fuente del centro, me encargaré de que Rosalie y Vera pasen todo el tiempo posible allá hasta que llegues — Planeó serio, por primera vez en su vida.

— Gracias, nos vemos más tarde — Me despedí y terminé la llamada.

Solté un suspiro largo y pausado, cubrí mis con una mano y la pasé por mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme. Pronto, sentí la mano de Bella sobre mi hombro y llegué a tranquilizarme un poco. Giré mi rostro para verla y en lugar de la expresión triste y confundida que esperaba, ella tenía una comprensiva sonrisa en su rostro.

— Te tienes que ir — Dijo despacio, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

— Sí, es todo el tema de mi ex esposa con Vera, me va a volver loco. No sé lo que esté pasando por la cabeza de esa mujer, tengo miedo de que me aleje de mi hija y… — Bella me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Tranquilo, no has hablado con ella y la única forma de saber lo que quiere es preguntarle. Tal vez, ella se sentía sola y por eso acudió a su hija y se le olvidó llamarte; de todas maneras, ella no te puede alejar de Vera y en caso de que trate de hacerlo, sabes que tienes el apoyo de tus padres y el mío — Sonrió — Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien.

— Gracias — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir luego de que me había calmado y hacerme pensar con cabeza fría. Me acerqué a ella y la besé — Te amo, nos vemos más tarde o mañana… ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

Soltó una pequeña risita — No me esperan hasta dentro de dos semanas: A Emmet le queda una semana de viaje y le hice llegar una nota en la que decía que tenía un problema familiar y que no me esperara hasta una semana después de su regreso — Una pequeña mentirita que ni siquiera Alice sabe, aunque confío en que no le dirá nada a Emmet y por el momento, espero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí — Comentó.

— Lo sabe Jasper ¿Algún problema? — Hice una mueca arrepentida.

Soltó una carcajada — No; pero dile que si llega a abrir la boca, se queda sin trabajo — Contesto sonriente.

— Bien, me tengo que ir, hablamos luego — Me acerqué a ella y la besé.

Ella sonrió y se levantó del sofá para abrirme la puerta — Te amo.

— Yo más.

Con esa despedida, bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y me subí al auto. Manejé con cuidado hasta llegar a la plaza; durante ese tiempo, puse música para no pensar en cosas negativas, ya Bella había hecho bastante para que yo tuviera una visión positiva de las cosas y no la quería arruinar.

Hasta que llegué a la fuente y vi a mi pequeña princesa con los ojos cerrados y arrojando una moneda; al lado de ella, estaban Jasper y Rosalie sonriendo -o algo así-, más bien parecía que Rosalie le estaba preguntando algo a Jasper y esperaba la respuesta con especial atención. En cambio, Jasper estaba tratando de poner una mueca relajada y no fue sino hasta que me vio llegar que sonrió con verdadera emoción, supongo que porque se había liberado de los interrogatorios de su hermana.

Caminé casualmente hasta donde ellos estaban, Vera abrió los ojos justo en ese momento y se me lanzó a los brazos.

— Hola, papito — Volteó su mirada a dónde estaba Jasper — ¿Ves tío? Te dije que esta fuente es mágica, si cumple los deseos — Sacó la lengua y Jasper hizo una mueca.

— Hola, princesa ¿Cómo estás? — Le pregunté a Vera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Rosalie dio un paso al frente como retándome, antes de que Vera pudiera responder.

— Estaba dando un paseo por ahí y los vi a ustedes, sabiendo que no he visto a Vera en UN DÍA, quise venir a saludarla en cuanto la vi ¿Tienes algún problema, Rosalie? — Respondí de lo más casual; a pesar de que estaba enojado, Rosalie no tenía ningún derecho a decirme cuándo podía ver a mi hija y cuando no.

Seguramente Jasper notó la tensión e hizo que Vera se bajara de mis brazos — Te apuesto un helado de chocolate a que llego primero a los columpios — Le propuso con mirada retadora.

— Sí, quiero un helado — Y dicho esto, ambos empezaron a correr hacía los columpios soltando carcajadas.

Rosalie estaba un poco absorta mirando a Vera y tal vez, notando que Jasper solo se llevaba a Vera para dejarnos solos. No era un secreto para nadie, que cada vez que él quería que estuviéramos solos, le inventaba algún juego o propuesta a Vera para que se fueran.

— Ahora sí, quiero saber qué haces aquí — Dijo con voz autoritaria.

— ¿No puedo ver a mi hija? El que debería estar haciendo las preguntas aquí, soy yo ¿Cómo diablos te llevas a mi hija cuando no estoy y no me avisas? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? — Pregunté tratando de no gritar.

— ¿Preocupado porque estaba conmigo? ¿Tan mala madre te parezco? — Me devolvió ella con sarcasmo y enfado.

— Considerando que la ignoraste por cuatro años para ir a verte con tu amante; pues, me puedo hacer una idea — Sí, fue un comentario cruel; en mi defensa, ella se lo merecía de una manera u otra.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar por las lágrimas y salió corriendo hasta llegar a una banca, en la cual se sentó y se puso a llorar, — _Demonios. Ahora se supone que debo ir tras ella, como_ _siempre_ — Me dije a mí mismo y volteé mi mirada a donde estaban Jasper y Vera completamente ajenos a la situación; así que, me encaminé hacía la banca, preparándome para otra "Espectacular charla" con Rosalie. Me senté a su lado sin saber qué decir exactamente; no me iba a disculpar por la verdad que se había escapado de mis labios; tal vez, podría disculparme por la forma en la que lo dije… Bueno, eso estaba bien para empezar.

— No debí ser tan cruel — Dije con la esperanza de que sonara a una disculpa; pero ella siguió llorando desconsolada. Me pasé una mano por el cabello — Escucha, estaba alterado por la forma en la que te llevaste a Vera ¿Si? Y ese comentario salió de la peor manera. Tú estabas a la defensiva y sé que no se puede hablar contigo mientras estás en ese estado — Quizás salió algo atropellado todo lo que dije; pero no sabía de qué otra forma hablarle, no tenía cabeza para pensar en la forma más delicada de decirle las cosas.

— Edward, estoy embarazada. Cuando me di cuenta, lo único que quería era tener a alguien que no me juzgara y solo pude pensar en Vera; aunque, por supuesto no se lo he dicho — Se lamentó con la cabeza gacha sin parar de llorar.

Quedé congelado — _¿Ella? ¿Embarazada? ¿Qué no se cuidaban? ¿Por qué no le decía a él en lugar de a mí?_ — No sabía qué pensar, de lo único que estaba consiente era de que habían demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza y de todas, la que más me confundía era la última… Se supone que Rosalie y yo llevábamos una relación cordial por Vera y… Ella me dice eso — _¿Se lo dijo a Jasper?_ — Él tenía la misma cara de tonto y no era posible que fuera tan buen actor; así que, esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? — Pregunté.

Ella sonrió levemente — ¿Cómo es que de todas las preguntas o juicios que puedes hacer sobre mí, termines preguntando eso? — Soltó una pequeña risita aguada por las lágrimas.

— Créeme, tengo más preguntas… Pero, esa es la que más me interesa — Respondí con el ceño fruncido.

Por primera vez levantó la vista y sonrió tristemente — Te dije que te seguía considerando mi amigo y… Lo que pasó hace poco… Debe haber sido causa de las hormonas; diría que el llanto también, pero estaría mintiendo. No sé qué hacer — Pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de dejar el llanto atrás.

— Primero y más importante, me parece que lo mejor es que se lo digas a tu… Pareja — Iba a decir amante; sin embargo, me abstuve sabiendo el estado emocional en el que estaba.

— No sé, Edward, no sé — Se puso a llorar sobre mi camisa y se aferró a ella con sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello — Él no… Nosotros no planeábamos esto… No sé ni cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando le diga y sé que me ama; pero… Me parte el corazón que no quiera al bebé que estoy esperando — La miré confundido — Yo… Estoy feliz, sabes que siempre soñé con tener muchos hijos; pero él… Creo que es tan opuesto a esa idea que… No sé… No sé nada — Volvió a llorar.

— No puedes esconder tu embarazo por mucho tiempo y por más idiota que él sea, en algún momento se va a dar cuenta y tal vez, te sorprenda diciéndote que está feliz por la noticia — Traté de alentarla.

— ¿Y si no? Lo puedo perder, no quiero perderlo a él, ni a mi hijo… Claro, ahora me volví negativa… Simplemente, genial… Lo que me faltaba — Soltó con sarcasmo quitando algunas lágrimas de su cara y suspiró — Supongo que venías a hablar de Vera. Mi hermano es un traidor — Comentó lo último en voz baja.

— Él solo quiere lo mejor para su sobrina, tú sabes lo mal que se pone cuando Vera está triste y sí, me ayudó para verlas hoy. En un principio, el plan era hablar contigo sobre eso, ahora que sé la razón de que te llevaras a Vera, no tengo motivos para discutir… Excepto uno, me hubiera gustado que me avisaras, aunque fuera con un mensaje… Llegué a pensar que te la llevarías y no me dejarías verla nunca más — Confesé.

— Yo jamás haría algo así, la lastimaría y eso es lo que menos quiero — Me miró incrédula y dolida.

— Por lo menos me dejas tranquilo con eso, tú sabes que puedes verla cuando quieras, que te la puedes llevar a tu casa… No sé, tenerla todo un día; pero para la próxima, estaría agradecido de que me dijeras y no es como si estuviera hablando de Vera como un objeto, es solo… — Me interrumpió.

— Te entiendo, yo hubiera actuado peor — Sonrió, al menos ya no estaba llorando.

— Bien, debemos volver o ella creerá que algo está sucediendo y con su imaginación, ya nada me sorprendería — Comenté.

— Sí, sí, adelántate, yo iré a retocar mi maquillaje, no quiero que Vera se dé cuenta de que estuve llorando — Dijo poniéndose en pie. Me puse en pie para comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaban Jasper y Vera, hasta que sentí la mano de Rosalie en mi brazo. La miré desorientado — Gracias. No merezco nada de ti después de todo lo que te he hecho y aun así, estás aquí para escucharme sin hacer ningún mal juico sobre mí… Aún no sé cómo es que haces eso; pero te lo agradezco — Sonrió.

— Se supone que sigo siendo tu amigo y el padre de tu primogénita ¿No? — Me encogí de hombros.

— De todas maneras, gracias — Y con esa simple oración, empezó a sacar el maquillaje de su cartera.

…

La tarde estuvo bien, mejor de lo que había pensado: Rosalie y yo no tuvimos peleas ni nada por el estilo, Vera estaba feliz de tenernos juntos y Jasper… Bueno, él simplemente se estaba comportando tan empático y burlón como siempre; agradecí enormemente que me estuviera ayudando a controlar las hormonas de Rosalie -aunque él no supiera de su estado-. Varias veces, me dio miradas de confusión y hasta mostraba sospechas por el comportamiento de su hermana y, no sé cómo, se dio cuenta de que yo sabía lo que le ocurría; aun así, no me preguntó nada y lo único que lo abstuvo de hacerlo, fue la presencia de Vera y los cambios de humor repentinos de Rosalie.

Solté un suspiro una vez dejé a Rosalie y a Vera en casa, acordamos que Rosalie estaría con ella dos días más y estaríamos en contacto. Con Jasper, fue difícil explicarle el auto; pero terminé contándole toda la historia y entonces yo ya no tenía ningún secreto que me atara al pasado porque sentía que se lo había confesado a medio mundo. Jasper estuvo incrédulo por bastante tiempo; de hecho, me hizo pasar a su departamento para que le explicara todo -o para que dejara mi "broma"- y, al igual que Bella, me creyó cuando le mostré la foto.

Decidí quedarme un rato más con Jasper, no sin antes llamar a Bella y decirle que nos veríamos mañana para contarle todo lo que había pasado hoy, ella estuvo complacida y se despidió con un suave _"Nos vemos mañana, mi amor",_ a lo que yo solo pude responder _"Te amo, descansa"._ Y así, empezó mi tormento personal con las burlas de Jasper.

— Jasper Hale, en serio, estoy completamente irritado ¿Puedes parar ya? — Casi le grité mientras él se reía a carcajadas — No sé ni por qué estoy aquí — Bufé.

Él puso un gesto, aparentemente, comprensivo y posó su mano en mi hombro — Edward, soy tu único amigo, eso debería ser suficiente para que estés conmigo… Bueno, también podrías estar con Bella, desahogándote, diciéndole que la amas desde el primer momento en que la viste, profesándole tu amor eterno y… — Lo golpeé levemente en las costillas.

— Ya, deja el teatro. No porque tú no tengas una vida sentimental significa que puedes burlarte de mí — Él se quedó en silencio y una sonrisa maquiavélica atravesó su rostro.

— A propósito ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Bella se entere que tienes dos psicópatas detrás de ti — Rio y yo lo miré con una ceja arqueada — Oh vamos; la psicópata número uno, estudia contigo y no deja de seguirte todos los días mientras estás en la universidad; y la psicópata número dos, se supone que es la mejor amiga de Bella y tu novia ente los ojos de tus compañeros universitarios — Sonrió aún más — Quisiera ver cómo llegas mañana a la universidad, porque te apuesto lo que quieras a que Bella va a querer ir contigo.

— A ver; primero que todo, Alice no es una psicópata; tal vez un poco hiperactiva y ocurrente, pero no psicópata. Con respecto a lo de Bella en la universidad, me parece que lo mejor es decirle sobre el teatro que montamos Alice y yo para que la loca se me dejara de acercar — Contesté pensativo.

— Ajá ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle? ¿Cuándo vayan camino a la universidad y ella pierda los estribos cuando se entere que tu supuesta novia es su descerebrada mejor amiga y que tienes una pretendiente desquiciada?... Te veo mal, amigo. Tienes que darle tiempo para que digiera la información — Me aconsejó.

Una de las pocas veces que me servían de algo sus consejos; bueno, la verdad es que tenía que ser justo, Jasper podría ser el tipo más burlón y -aparentemente- despreocupado del mundo; pero cuando estaba en su pose seria de amigo consciente, era muy maduro y daba consejos que a la larga, resultaban muy útiles.

— Bueno, entonces no debería estar aquí hablando contigo, sino con ella diciéndole sobre mi "ajetreada" vida sentimental" — Comenté con sarcasmo.

— Al fin adoptas mis consejos sin que te tenga que presionar — Celebró sonriente.

— Sí, a todas estas ¿Tú que tienes en contra de Alice? No paras de insultarla desde que te conté sobre ella — Inquirí realmente interesado.

Jasper se puso nervioso y rígido en ese mismo instante — No es nada, solo la impresión que me diste de ella — Medio susurró bajando la cabeza.

No parecía muy convencido de lo que decía; así que, me quedé mirándolo atentamente — _¿Por qué siempre era yo el que tenía problemas? ¿Por qué siempre era yo el que necesitaba consejos?_ — Se supone que Jasper y yo somos amigos; desde que nuestra relación amistosa empezó, siempre he sido yo el que va en su búsqueda por ayuda y no es que la esté desmeritando y tampoco quiero sonar como novia celosa; pero quería que, de alguna forma, él también confiara en mí, yo también quería poder ayudarlo — _Ahora sueno como marica, genial_ — Pensé.

Soltó el aire fuertemente — De acuerdo, te diré la verdadera razón: Hace tiempo ya, un poco antes de que me contaras sobre ella, mis compañeros de universidad me hicieron una cita a ciegas con ella, no sé lo que pretendían con eso y tampoco sé cómo la conocieron. Fuimos a un restaurante y cenamos, me pareció hermosa y algo graciosa, hasta que empezó a hablar de lo que quería para su vida, ser actriz y todo eso… Normal, no me disgustaba la idea; pero tampoco estaba feliz. Luego, ella me preguntó sobre lo que yo hacía y le dije que había estudiado arquitectura y estaba haciendo una especialización. Entonces ella me miró asombrada y me atrevería a decir que también molesta — Mi amigo frunció el ceño — Ella dijo -y cito-: _"Claro, tú eres como todos los idiotas universitarios, cerebritos prepotentes que se creen lo mejor del mundo solo porque pueden poner una gran franquicia donde quieran y no aprecian nada del arte dramático, prácticamente despilfarran el dinero sin más";_ claro, me ofendí y le respondí: _"¿Y tú qué?, tienes unos padres adinerados, nunca te faltó nada, si eres tan inteligente, deberías escoger una opción de vida seria y realista, en donde no tienes que acostarte con cualquier hombre para que te den un trabajo"._ Lo siguiente que sentí, fue su mano impactando contra mi mejilla y ¡Demonios! Esa mujer tiene fuerza como el putas. Y se fue sin más la muy zorra — Jasper terminó con una furia que nunca reconocería en él.

— Tranquilo — Dije sin saber que más decir.

— ¿Tranquilo? ¿CÓMO JODIDOS QUIERES QUE ESTÉ MALDITAMENTE TRANQUILO SI ESA PERRA FUE LA QUE COMENZÓ A INSULTARME Y LUEGO SE HIZO LA OFENDIDA? — Gritó parándose del sofá, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

— Oye, no me vas a golpear ahora por lo que te voy a decir; pero, prácticamente, la llamaste puta ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara después de eso? — Pregunté tratando de ser lo más suave posible porque, a este paso, el que iba a salir golpeado, sería yo.

— ELLA FUE LA QUE EMPEZÓ, ME LLAMÓ IDIOTA PREPOTENTE, AUN CUANDO YO NO LE HABÍA DICHO NADA Y TRATABA DE MANTENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN CORDIAL CON ELLA… ALICE NI SIQUIERA SABE NADA DE MI VIDA Y ESE DÍA YA ME ESTABA JUZGANDO ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE LE DIJERA? "OH, SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN, MI VIDA SE BASA EN ESTAR RODEADO DE LUJOS Y DARLES UN PÉSIMO TRATO A TODOS LOS QUE TRABAJAN CONMIGO, SOY ASÍ DE BASTARDO". — Volvió a gritar como un niño haciendo pataleta.

— Mmm, bien, supongo que esa no habría sido la mejor respuesta, te abría mandado su plato de comida por la cabeza, a parte de la cachetada que tenías bien merecida — Dije con algo de humor para que se calmara

Él estaba haciendo un hueco en el suelo de tanto caminar, mientras que, yo ya estaba empezando a pensar que debería llamar a un doctor para que lo sedara.

— Muy gracioso, idiota ¿Ahora se supone que estás de lado de ella?... Lo que me faltaba — Bufó.

— No estoy de lado de nadie, ambos se insultaron de manera cruel — Medio sonreí — Aunque por lo que puedo ver entre tus gritos desesperados, ella te gusta y por eso te molestó tanto la idea de que fingiera ser mi novia — Alcé una ceja divertido — ¿Me equivoco?

— SI, TE EQUIVOCAS. NUNCA ME PODRÍA GUSTAR UNA PERRA CABEZA HUECA — Gritó aterrorizado por la idea.

Solté una pequeña carcajada — No puedo creer que yo fui así; por lo menos, yo nunca vi a Bella de esa forma — Pensé.

— Bella es diferente, ella es una mujer exitosa, tiene bien definidas sus metas, ha estudiado, no es prejuiciosa y sabe usar la cabeza; cosa que su amiga, no hace y nunca podrá hacer. Alice es una niñita consentida, vive con sus padres a estas alturas de la vida y no tiene sino que tocar una campanita para que le traigan lo que ella quiere — Dijo enfurruñado.

— ¿Ahora quién es el prejuicioso? — Pregunté y Jasper se quedó viéndome — ¿Al menos sabías que sus padres no la apoyan para estudiar actuación?

— Vaya, al menos ellos tienen sentido común — Comentó irónicamente sentándose de nuevo.

— No se trata de eso y no me interrumpas. Desde que ella le dijo a sus padres que quería estudiar actuación ellos le quitaron todo el respaldo que tenía: No puede "Tocar la campanita" para algo más que no sea comida. El resto le toca a ella, está reuniendo el dinero suficiente para pagarse el estudio y ¿Sabes cómo lo está haciendo? Está trabajando para la sucursal central de los hoteles que tienen Bella y su esposo, adivina que puesto tiene — Lo reté.

— No sé, seguramente será modelo porque su cabeza no le da para más — Comentó furioso.

Negué con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro — Sus padres querían que ella entrara en el mundo de la economía y las finanzas, la pusieron en varios cursos de esos; aunque, ella siempre se resistió y terminaban obligándola. No importa. Ella trabaja en la parte contable de los hoteles de "McCarthy & Vulturi Association" que hay aquí en Nueva York y está ayudando a Bella a investigar lo del robo — Le confesé.

Sí, tuve bastante tiempo para hablar con Alice mientras Bella estuvo de viaje. En un principio, yo también llegué a pensar algo parecido a lo que dijo Jasper; hasta que un día que salimos de su casa, ella empezó a decir que estaba harta de que sus padres le dijeran qué podía hacer y qué no… Así fue como, poco a poco, mi imagen sobre ella había cambiado. Lo más impresionante no era eso, sino también que tenía una gran capacidad estratega contando que, al fin, luego de tantos intentos, ella fue la que me juntó con Bella.

Jasper tenía los ojos abiertos, no pronunciaba ni una palabra — No puedes estar hablando en serio — Dijo absorto.

— ¿Qué motivo podría tener para mentirte? — Me puse de pie — Deja de ser tan imbécil y de actuar como un niño caprichoso; la prueba que necesitabas para saber si ella es inteligente o no, ya la tienes. Alice no es solo una cara bonita, es más que eso y si te gusta, creo que, al menos, deberías arreglar lo que hiciste e intentar empezar una relación con ella, FIN DE LA HISTORIA — Palmeé su hombro antes de irme y ya en la puerta me volteé a verlo, él estaba como una estatua — Ah, te advierto que Alice no es alguien fácil, si quieres arreglar esa metida de pata tan grande, tendrás que esforzarte y mucho; créeme cuando te digo que es mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga. Yo me voy, iré a hablar con Bella — Me despedí y me fui sin más.

Por primera vez, tenía la leve satisfacción de dejar a Jasper con la boca abierta y completamente pensativo; normalmente, entre amigos no debería alegrarme por eso; pero este era un caso diferente: Él estaba juzgando mal a una persona que ni conocía y que aun así, llamaba su atención. Todo lo que le confesé sobre Alice, lo hice con la intención de que dejara de pensar en cosas que no eran y que fuera tras esa mujer que lo tenía loco. Me encantaría ver a esos dos juntos, sería muy divertido verlos discutir por idioteces — _Demonios, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Alice, ya estoy empezando a jugar de cupido como ella_ — Pensé.

Luego me concentré en conducir al departamento de Bella, esperaba que al menos no tuviera ese pijama pecaminoso, para así poder hablar más tranquilamente con ella… Todo lo tranquilo, todo lo tranquilo que podía estar mientras le confesaba los asuntos que, probablemente, la volverían loca.

…

 _ **POV Rosalie**_

Bien, ya estaba harta de tener que ir a trabajar y sufrir de desmayos espontáneos, comer cualquier cosa y que no llegara hasta mi estómago porque en seguida, me daban ganas de vomitar; eso sin contar, que ya llevaba tres retardos en el trabajo porque me había quedado dormida y estaba deprimida por no tener a Vera a mi lado, no importaba que solo hubiera pasado un día, a mí se me hacía un siglo y de solo pensar en eso, quería asesinar a todo el que se cruzara en frente de mí.

La mañana del sábado me levanté pensando en todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo últimamente, fruncí el ceño. Un momento; desmayos, nauseas, somnolencia, cambios de humor; eso ya lo había vivido… Con Vera — _¿Estoy embarazada?_ — Pensándolo bien, mi periodo se había atrasado unas cuantas semanas y en un principio no me preocupé porque yo siempre había sido irregular; pero ahora — _¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Podía ser cierto que estuviera llevando un angelito en mi vientre?_ — Tenía que estar segura, fui directamente a una clínica para hacerme la prueba de embarazo, no me gustaban las pruebas de embarazo que vendían en las farmacéuticas porque no eran del todo confiables; además, era completamente incómodo orinar en ese tubito, prefería mil veces un pinchón en mi brazo.

…

Así fue como me enteré de que estaba esperando un bebé fruto del amor entre Emmet y yo. Repentinamente, pasé de la extrema felicidad a la completa tristeza: — _¿Qué pasaría si Emmet no quería este bebé?_ — Ya había pensado antes en decirle toda la verdad, acerca de mi pasado matrimonio con Edward y mi hermosa Vera; pero aun eso último era difícil, considerando que des un principio, él me dejó muy claro que no le gustaban los niños; por esa razón, yo no hallaba la oportunidad de presentarle a mi hija y — _¿Ahora decirle que estoy embarazada?_ — Eso era demasiado para mí y me puse a llorar; pensé en Vera, ella me haría sonreír podría tener un momento madre e hija con ella.

Tomé el transporte público y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen donde se estaba quedando Edward; después de todo, no me sorprendía que lo estuviera haciendo; en cambio, me alegraba que empezara una buena relación con Esme y Carlisle; por lo que pude ver, los tres ya habían sufrido lo suficiente y merecían ser felices.

Llegué a mi destino y Esme me abrió con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, las hormonas hicieron acto de presencia y me enfadé — _¿Tanto le costaba creer que quería ver a mi hija?_ — Vera se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos, me llenó la cara con besos babosos y en cuanto le dije que pasaríamos juntas el resto del día, sonrió y como lo pensé, fue la única que logró alegrarme el día. Me arrepentí de haberme comportado tan grosera con Esme al llegar con una actitud arrogante a su casa y le pediría disculpas cuando la viera de nuevo.

…

A Jasper, por alguna razón se le ocurrió ir a la plaza. No era que me pareciera un mal lugar, era algo bonito; pero que quisiera venir especialmente aquí, con tantas ganas y la supuesta excusa de mostrarle a Vera sitios turísticos de la "gran manzana", todo eso me daba mala espina. Por más que intenté obtener una respuesta o alguna idea lógica de la razón por la que estábamos especialmente aquí, él no decía nada y solo se encogía de hombros. Jasper actuaba raro, pero hoy se estaba pasando.

Lo comprendí todo cando vi a Edward caminando hacia nosotros distraídamente, hasta que aparentó sorpresa al vernos y saludó a Vera con emoción, ella también estaba feliz y eso me alegraba, que estuviéramos cumpliendo con la promesa que le hicimos cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a separar y de nuevo, mis hormonas hicieron acto de presencia y me puse furiosa. Mi querido hermanito empático, se dio cuenta y se llevó a Vera par que Edward y yo, pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente; aunque, esa última emoción era la última que sentía y… llegamos al llanto.

Edward, me sorprendió por milésima vez cuando se sentó conmigo a consolarme… Él, de todas las personas del mundo, me estaba consolando por el cambio revolucionario que habían tenido mis malditas hormonas. Por esa razón, yo seguía viendo a Edward como mi amigo. Ese hombre tenía un corazón que valía oro, era tan noble, la chica que estaba con él era muy afortunada al tenerlo. — _¡Claro que había una chica!_ —, esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se podía disimular y no la había tenido ni cuando estábamos juntos, aunque no le dije nada; ya fue bastante claro cuando me dijo que no confiaba en mí, no quería forzarlo a que luego se enfadara y ambos comenzáramos a gritar.

La tarde pasó excelente, tanto para mí como para Vera; a pesar de que tuve unos cambios hormonales que Edward se encargaba de disimular por mí. Después él nos dejó en casa con Vera y se fue a dejar a Jasper en su departamento… Esos dos parecían siameses, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos desde hace tiempo y no se separaban, por eso ahora se confabulaban en mi contra. Pero, me alegraba que Edward tuviera un amigo y más si era mi hermano.

Ahora la duda que me quedaba era — _¿Cómo le confesaría a Emmet todas las verdades que le estaba escondiendo?_ — Primero tenía que esperar a que llegara de su viaje: Una semana eterna hablando con él por teléfono y escondiéndole lo feliz que me sentía al saberme madre de un angelito que era tan mío como de él.

 _ **HOLA, COMO PROMETÍ, AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DE LA SEMANA. RETO CUMPLIDO: ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO DE VEINTE PÁGINAS EN UN DÍA. NO LO PUDE SUBIR ANTES PORQUE ESTUVE OCUPADA EN EL DÍA; PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. CREO QUE LOS COMENTARIOS A CERCA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, SOBRAN; ASÍ QUE, ESA PARTE SE LAS DEJO A USTEDES. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL POV ROSALIE.**_

 _ **OK, MUCHOS ME HAN PREGUNTADO CUANDO SE DESCUBRE LA INFIDELIDAD, YO CREO QUE PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO O EL QUE LE SIGUE A ESE Y EN TOTAL NO SÉ CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS LE FALTEN A LA HISTORIA PORQUE TODO DEPENDE DE LO QUE SE ME VAYA OCURRIENDO.**_

 _ **OTRA COSA IMPORTANTE, ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y NO SÉ SI PUEDA SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS LUNES; PERO TRATARÉ, EN CASO DE QUE NO SEA ASÍ, LES PIDO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA.**_

 _ **SIN MÁS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPECIALMENTE A DENISSE FLORES POR AYUDARME EN UN MOMENTO DE BLOQUEO… GRACIAS AMIGA, SIN TI ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HUBIERA SIDO EL MISMO. OK, NOS LEEMOS LO MÁS PRONTO QUE PUEDA.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Estaba nervioso; no, eso era poco, estaba aterrado por la reacción que podía tener Bella cuando le dijera que Alice era mi supuesta novia en la universidad y que estábamos completamente enamorados -aparentemente-… — _¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?_ — sería algo como: — _Oye, Bella, resulta que Alice y yo estamos de novios frente a los ojos de mis compañeros universitarios y parece que sus padres creen que tenemos "Algo"_ —… Que idiota, no le podía decir eso y esperar salir de una sola pieza; al menos, sabía que ella no me haría ningún daño físico -o eso esperaba-; pero si podría afectar la relación que recién habíamos empezado.

Conduje lo más lento que pude, haciéndome tiempo para pensar las cosas con más calma. Para mi desgracia, en menos de nada, ya estaba en frente del edificio de departamentos. Inhalé y exhalé aire fuertemente, entré y por primera vez, esperé cerca de diez minutos para que el elevador apareciera; creo que pasé mis manos por mi cabello cerca de cinco o seis veces, sentía como mis manos empezaban a sudar y mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis brazos, estaba punto de un ataque de asma o un paro cardiaco… Ok, eso es muy exagerado, pero si estaba nervioso. En cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas, yo apreté mis ojos para darme fuerzas y seguir.

— Amor, no esperaba verte ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? — Las palabras de Bella me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y abrí mis ojos de manera exorbitante; empecé a temblar más de lo que estaba y sentía gotas de sudor frío pasando mi espalda. Bella cambió su mirada, de una alegre a una preocupada, posó una mano en mi mejilla — ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó.

— S…Si — Titubeé, por lo cual, ella me dio esa mirada de "No te creo nada". Suspiré para tratar de tranquilizarme — Necesito hablar algo contigo y necesito que me escuches — Tomé al valor para decir esas palabras sin titubear.

Ella se puso una mano en la frente — ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué pasó?... Esa frase de "Necesito hablar contigo" solo acarrea cosas malas — Empezó a temblar igual que yo, hace un momento.

La abracé — Tranquila, yo solo… Umm… Quiero que tengas la mente abierta y que me prometas que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros ¿Sí? — Le pedí con el corazón en la mano, haciendo que ella viera en mis ojos que la seguía amando.

Ella asintió y entramos al departamento. La llevé al sofá y respiré fuertemente.

— Escucha… Yo — Pasé mi mano por mi cabello — No sé por dónde empezar… Umm… Es que hay una chica en la universidad que no deja de molestarme, no deja de seguirme y cada vez que estoy con ella, se me insinúa de manera descarada… Umm… Hace poco, Alice me llevó a la universidad y como que se "Conocieron". A Alice no le gustó nada la forma en que ella me hablaba y me miraba, ella decía que yo solo podía estar contigo y ella era una piedra en el camino… Umm… Como tú no estabas, ella fingió ser mi novia para que Natalie me dejara en paz; pero ni eso funcionó y… No sé… No quería que Alice fingiera eso, pero tampoco quería que Natalie se me acercara y vi a Alice como mi único salvavidas; así que, lo tomé. Te repito, tú no estabas y aunque estuvieras, estabas enfadada conmigo, no sabía qué demonios hacer para que ella me dejara en paz... Espero que no estés muy enfadada — Dije lo último tratando de ver sus ojos, pero ella tenía la cabeza gacha.

Cuando por fin la levantó, tenía el ceño fruncido — ¿Hace cuánto que te sigue esa loca? — Preguntó de mal humor.

— Emm, desde que inicié la universidad, creo — Contesté con un poco de miedo — Pero a mí no me interesa, la única que me interesa eres tú.

Se quedó pensativa y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; cosa que no entendí, se suponía que le había dicho que yo estaba fingiendo ser el novio de su mejor amiga — _¿Cómo podía estar feliz con eso?_ —… Seguramente me había entendido mal y por eso sonreía; pero _— ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo?_ — o tal vez, me escuchó mal — _Sí, eso puede ser… ¿O no?_ — Mi cabeza se llenó de dudas al ver esa sonrisa, estaba volviéndome loco tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensado Bella. Seguro ella se dio cuenta de mi estado de shock y acunó mi cara entre sus manos, me sonrió aún más.

— ¿Pensaste que me iba a molestar contigo? — Preguntó en tono calmado y yo, incapaz de decir una palabra, asentí con la cabeza. Ella soltó una ligera risita — Tontito, jamás estaría molesta por eso. Yo confío plenamente en ti y en Alice, en la que no confío es en esa perra; pero, gracias a Alice, tenemos la cuartada perfecta para salir sin ser objetivo de los paparazis — Yo le envié una mirada confundida y ella sonrió más — Verás, yo puedo estar contigo fingiendo que estoy también con Alice y de paso, mañana los acompañaré a la universidad para ver la gran actuación que van a presentar frente a esa tal "Natalie"… Estaré rondando por allí y si ella se te acerca, no me importará lo que diga el mundo entero — Afirmó completamente convencida.

Solté un suspiro de alivio — Gracias por confiar en mí —Me acerqué a besarla.

No sé en qué momento se pasaron las horas, me quedé en el apartamento de Bella por, cerca de tres horas, para cuando vi mi reloj eran las doce y quince minutos de la noche. Tenía que volver a mi casa, de seguro mi mamá ya estaría colgada del techo y mi papá caminando por las paredes; con lo sobreprotectores que se volvieron desde que yo los acepté como parte de mi vida -de nuevo- nada me sorprendería. Me imaginé la escena en mi mente y me pareció demasiado divertido e interesante, nunca tuve a ninguna persona que se preocupara tanto por mí… No la tuve desde el suicidio de Thomas; pero, siendo sinceros, los últimos meses que estuve -o no- con él, nos veíamos rara vez en el día y en la madrugada, cuando llegaba tomado y drogado hasta más no poder.

Tuve que dejar a Bella, a pesar de las muchas veces que ella me había insistido en que me quedara; argumentando que si no quería dormir con ella, me podía quedar en la habitación de invitados; pero, este era un paso demasiado grande, solo llevábamos un día siendo "Algo más" que amigos y no me parecía justo ni para ella, ni para mí; además, era muy precipitado pensar en eso; no era como _"Oh sí, seamos novios -o lo que sea- y de una vez meterme en sus pantalones"_ No, yo no hacía una cosa así y aunque, me quedara en otra habitación, no me resistiría a acompañarla en su cama, mucho menos con esos pedazos de tela que llamaba pijamas.

Cuando llegué a casa, bueno, se puede decir que me encontré con lo que esperaba; exceptuando el hecho de que mi mamá estaba en la entrada golpeando su pie contra el suelo y con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos. En el momento que estuve en su campo de visión, me envió una mirada enojada y aliviada al mismo tiempo; no pude más que encogerme de hombros y hacer una especie de puchero, algo raro en mí; pero funcionó, porque me abrazó fuertemente.

Al entrar a casa, todo fue completamente diferente a la situación que había vivido con mi mamá, mi papá estaba caminando de un lado a otro y contrario a mamá, él se acercó a mí rápidamente y si las miradas mataran, yo estaría cien metros bajo tierra.

— ¿EN QUÉ PUTO LUGAR ESTABAS? — Gritó. Mi mamá acarició su brazo gentilmente para que se tranquilizara; pero ni eso pudo con la ira de papá — NO ESME, NO INTENTES PERSUADIRME, EDWARD NOS TUVO A LOS DOS CON LOS PELOS DE PUNTA DESDE HACE TRES HORAS ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ESPERAS QUE ME CALME? — Me miró y luego me apuntó con su dedo índice — ESTÁS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS — Solté una risita leve, él me miró más enfadado — ¿QUÉ TE PARECE TAN GRACIOSO?

Me señalé — Papá, tengo veintiocho años; no sé por qué, de repente, me estás tratando como a un puberto de quince años. Digo ¿En serio me vas a castigar? — Pregunté con una ceja arqueada conteniendo una carcajada.

Mi papá bajó la cabeza dándose cuenta de la realidad y mi mamá frotó su espalda con suavidad, me sonrió de una manera divertida y al mismo tiempo cariñosa — Lo siento hijo, nunca pudimos hacer esto… Me refiero a que, ahora que estás en casa, no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ti… Umm… Bueno, más de lo que lo hicimos cuando no sabías quiénes éramos… Y… Sí, estábamos bastante preocupados; tu papá casi llama al FBI — Volvió a sonreír.

Solté una pequeña risita — No hay problema, pero tengo una idea para solucionar eso ¿Por qué no me dan un hermanito? Así pueden hacer todo lo que no pudieron conmigo; de paso, se divierten y hacen ejercicio un rato — Comenté alegre.

No pude más, solté una sonora carcajada al ver los rostros completamente ruborizados de mis padres. Mi mamá escondió la cara en el pecho de mi papá y éste último trataba de hablar, pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, al contrario, parecía un pez fuera del agua: abriendo y cerrando la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos -debo agregar-. Yo no podía contener la risa, tuve que sujetarme el estómago de tanto que me dolía. Cuando creí que ya era suficiente tiempo burlándome, me levanté del sofá en dónde me había echado a reír y palmeé el hombro de papá.

— Está bien, los dejaré para que lo piensen y si les agrada la idea, espero un hermano dentro de nueve meses. BUENAS NOCHES — Sonreí abiertamente y levanté las cejas de manera juguetona, como lo hacía Jasper cuando me hablaba de esos temas; por otro lado, ya sabía de dónde había adquirido mi rubor cuando me hablaban de esas situaciones.

Mis padres se quedaron en la sala como dos humanos petrificados, mientras yo me iba a mi habitación sonriendo, teniendo presente los rostros de mis padres. Solté una ligera carcajada antes de ponerme el pijama y dormir… Sí, dormir era lo que necesitaba para soportar el día que me esperaba en unas cuantas horas. Solo pensar en Bella, Alice y yo en un auto, directo a la universidad y con la loca de Natalie persiguiéndome, se me volvía la cabeza un ocho. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sería tan malo que Bella estuviera presente cuando Natalie se me insinuara; a pesar de que, no estaba muy seguro de cómo terminaría ese encuentro: Bella podría delatarnos y decir que teníamos "algo"… A mí no me molestaba, era todo lo contrario, yo quería gritarle al mundo entero que la amaba y que ella me correspondía; pero, eso podría acarrearle problemas a Bella y lo último que quería era que tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

A la mañana siguiente, mis padres estaban igual de avergonzados que la noche anterior. Mi mamá estaba muda y se sonrojaba por todo; mi papá desayunó rápido para poder irse a trabajar, solo me dijo que me veía en la tarde para mi turno de trabajo. No hice ningún comentario, excepto por que a veces se me escapaban risitas inocentes; de todas formas, no los torturé más y salí de mi casa tan rápido como pude.

Para mi gran sorpresa, Alice y Bella estaban estacionadas en frente de la casa, en el Porsche de Alice.

— Hola — La voz cantarina de Alice, hizo que me sintiera nervioso de repente. Ella batió sus pestañas -inocentemente- sin bajarse del auto y luego sonrió — Sube, no muerdo.

— Habla por ti, yo puedo morderlo cuando y donde quiera — Bella asomó su cabeza con una enorme y picarona sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ok… Mmm… Buenos días — Saludé cortésmente a las dos; debo admitir, que me sentía incómodo por primera vez en medio de Alice y Bella.

Me metí al auto sin querer hacerlo. Las dos soltaron unas risitas mientras Alice empezaba a conducir. Bella aclaró su garganta y giró la cabeza desde el asiento del copiloto, para verme en el asiento trasero.

— ¿En serio? ¿Solo eso me vas a decir?... Yo esperaba algo como "Hola, amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? O algo por el estilo — Dijo sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

Yo me quedé callado y, probablemente, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había subido a mi rostro. Claro, esto debe ser por el Karma, no debí haberme burlado de mis padres hasta hacerlos sonrojar y dejarlos como estatuas incómodas.

Alice soltaba risitas — ¡Dios, Edward! ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿De repente, te pusiste en modo tímido? Cuando fingimos ser novios, no eras así — Giró fuertemente en una curva, haciendo que yo me golpeara contra la ventana del auto. Alice soltó una risita — Ups, perdón — Dijo con una mirada alegre que no tenía ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento.

Aclaré mi garganta — Cuando fingí ser tu novio, era solo actuación; esto es diferente… Umm… nunca había sentido esto con nadie — Confesé. Bella y Alice me miraron con ternura a través del espejo retrovisor y — _Demonios_ — Quería morir de la vergüenza.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del viaje. Alice puso la radio como música de fondo, en lo que Bella y yo no enviamos miradas y mensajes en clave a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando por fin llegamos, Alice salió del auto y, antes de que yo saliera, Bella se sentó conmigo en el asiento trasero. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Todavía estoy esperando mi saludo de buenos días y es mejor que sea bueno, porque en pocos minutos te voy a ver fingiendo ser el novio de mi mejor amiga — Dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

Sonreí — ¿Ya te dije lo mucho que te amo? — Pregunté.

Ella sonrió y aproveché ese momento para rodear su cintura delicadamente con mis manos y atraerla hacía mí, para luego besarla como lo había querido hacer desde que la vi en la mañana y no lo hice porque me sentía incómodo, haciendo algo así en presencia de Alice o de quién fuera — _Maldita timidez_ — Me dije a mí mismo. Dejé de pensar y me concentré en saborear sus dulces y carnosos labios con sabor a chocolate; lo dicho, me estaba haciendo un adicto a sus besos, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo… Todo con respecto a ella me convertía en un adicto, solo a ella.

— Hola, amor ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Cité lo que ella me había dicho que esperaba y agregué una sonrisa torcida -sabía que ella no se resistía cuando hacía eso-.

— Eso no se vale, me copiaste; además, no puedes sonreír de esa manera y esperar que yo siga en mi posición. Eres un tramposo — Me pegó en el brazo juguetonamente y se quedó pensando — Pero bueno, ese beso lo compensa todo y espero muchos más cuando termines las clases.

— Dalo por hecho — Le di un beso dulce y casto en los labios de despedida; sin olvidar, guiñarle un ojo antes de salir del auto.

Solté un suspiro, lo primero que vi luego de dejar el auto, fue a Natalie corriendo hacia mí y gracias a Dios, Alice me haló hacia donde estaba su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que quedáramos de frente como si nos fuéramos a besar — _Piensa en Bella, piensa en_ _Bella_ — Me repetía mentalmente, al menos si pensaba en ella, mi actuación sería más creíble.

Alice puso una mano en mi mejilla — Hora de la actuación — Susurró y una pequeña sonrisa malvada y calculadora, se formó en su "angelical" rostro.

Besó mi mejilla — _¿Qué digo mejilla?_ — Otro poquito más y me estaría besando justo en los labios. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, hasta que me recordé la situación: Natalie venía hacía mí, tenía que actuar con Alice y todo el tiempo estaría pensando en Bella. Con eso logré tranquilizarme y seguirle el juego a la duende que tenía en frente, casi comiendo las comisuras de mis labios. Para cuando terminó, intenté ver el Porsche y de paso, observar la reacción de Bella, no quería que ella se molestara; pero fue muy tarde, ni siquiera pude girar mi rostro porque Alice había tomado mi mano haciendo que la viera a ella.

— No olvides que la perra, está a solo unos pasos de nosotros. Concéntrate, ya después podrás estar todo el tiempo que quieras con Bella — Susurró con una voz musical y una tierna expresión en su rostro, como si me estuviera diciendo alguna frase cursi.

Sonreí para seguirle el juego. Levanté una ceja con falsa expresión de sorpresa cuando escuché que Natalie ya había llegado demasiado pronto y estaba aclarando su garganta para hacerse notar. Rodé mis ojos mentalmente — _Mi pesadilla inicia_ — Me dije a mí mismo y sonreí de la forma más gentil que pude.

— Hola, Edward… Umm… Leslie ¿Verdad? — Preguntó en tono ácido mirando a Alice con dagas en los ojos.

— En realidad — Ella agrandó su sonrisa — Mi nombre es Alice. Te haré una pregunta de interés general ¿Sabes quiénes son Astrid y Frederick Brandon? ¿Verdad?— Hizo una seña con su mano y bufó — Claro que lo sabes, no te creo lo bastante ignorante como para no saberlo.

Natalie asintió confundida — He oído hablar de ellos, Astrid Brandon es abogada en Skadden Arps Slate Meagher & Flom _**(1)**_ y Frederick Brandon es economista en la bolsa de valores de Nueva York… — Antes de que Natalie continuara, Alice habló.

— Sí, yo les digo: mamá y papá — Natalie abrió los ojos de manera exorbitante, al mismo tiempo que seguía incrédula y Alice no pudo más que sonreír orgullosa, suspiró de manera teatral y procedió a responder la pregunta mental que -seguramente- Natalie se estaba haciendo — Es un poco abrumador ser la hija de una de las más importantes abogadas del país y uno de los economistas que trabaja directamente como uno de los jefes de la bolsa de valores — Soltó otro suspiro — Pero ¿Qué más da? Eso es lo que me gano por ser MARIE ALICE BRANDON — Natalie abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y creo que yo también lo hice porque, si bien sabía que los padres de Alice eran personas importantes, no me imaginaba a qué grado lo eran. Alice siguió como si nada, hizo una mueca — No me gusta mi primer nombre, ni mi apellido porque las personas me empiezan a ver como un tipo de celebridad o una heredera en potencia, por eso solo uso mi segundo nombre — Se encogió de hombros y seguido mostró una mirada amenazadora — No vuelvas a confundir mi nombre ¿Sí? Ya te di bastante información para que lo recuerdes — Y volvió a sonreír de manera tierna.

— No… No te creo lo… que me estás… diciendo ¿Tienes alguna prueba? Podrías estar engañándome — Natalie seguía absorta.

— ¿Por qué tendría que dártela?... Bien, si con eso consigo que dejes en paz a MÍ novio — Alice rebuscó en su cartera — Aquí está, es la foto más reciente que tengo con mis padres.

Alice extendió el pedazo de papel hacia Natalie y le mostró una foto en la que ambos padres estaban de pie y en el centro, Alice estaba sentada delicadamente en un sillón opulento de un puesto. La señora Brandon tenía su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Alice y el señor Brandon, hacía lo mismo, excepto que su mano estaba en el hombro derecho, Alice tenía sus manos cruzadas grácilmente sobre su regazo. Todos se veían imponentes y orgullosos, estaban sonrientes en sus puestos.

— Oh, por Dios — A penas alcanzó a susurrar Natalie.

— Sí, "Oh, por Dios". Así que si tienes algún respeto por mí y por Edward, te alejarás de él antes de que haga tronar mis dedos para que te den una orden de restricción ¿Me entiendes? — Natalie asintió y se fue. Yo suspiré aliviado y Alice me miró — No te creas esa falsa actuación, ella estará contigo indirectamente o dejará pasar un tiempo para que crea que "se me olvidó". Por lo pronto, ve a clases, vas tarde — Sonrió y me abrazó, esta vez, sin teatro.

Giré mi vista para ver a Bella en el auto, ella sonreía contrariada; de todas formas, me envió un beso en el aire. Volví a ver a Alice — Gracias… — No alcancé al decir más.

— Ya idearé la forma en que me pagues; ahora, ve a clases. No te preocupes por Bella, estará rondando la universidad mientras yo me encargo de su tedioso trabajo — Rodó los ojos con molestia.

Sonreí y me fui a mi primera clase, Natalie estaba sentada al lado del lugar que yo siempre ocupaba, tomé un profundo suspiro y me ubiqué al lado de Alexander, ya que las mesas iban de a dos _**(2)**_. Nos saludamos como normalmente lo hacíamos. En medio de la clase, él alcanzó a notar los gestos raros y desconcentrados de Natalie y, por supuesto, me preguntó si sabía lo que le pasaba; yo le respondí con un simple "Nos encontró a mi novia y a mí" y de ahí, él pareció entenderlo todo. Pensé que me iba a asesinar con la mirada o me iba a coger a golpes en frente de toda la clase; pero fue todo lo contrario, -por alguna razón- me agradeció y luego su mirada cambió a una triste y decepcionada.

Y las clases pasaron lentamente, yo veía a Bella ocasionalmente en los momentos que ella trataba de pasar desapercibida; cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban, ella me sonreía y me mandaba besos en el aire, cosa que yo le respondía. Terminando las clases, me dejó una nota al frente del salón donde tenía mi última clase y se aseguró de que solo yo la viera. Desdoblé el papel lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo, hasta que vi su delicada letra, plasmada en la pequeña hoja de papel.

" _ **Me pareció más divertido dejarte una nota que enviarte un mensaje al celular… ¡Oh, Demonios! Me estoy convirtiendo en una estúpida enamorada, romántica y cursi por tu culpa, Edward Masen; pero, lo vales. En fin, lo que quería decirte es que te espero en la puerta de salida del ala oeste, yo te ayudo con tu tarea, es lo de menos, tenemos toda una tarde para nosotros solos.**_

 _ **Te Amo - Bella"**_

Sonreí tontamente, esa sonrisa permaneció hasta que estuve a la mitad de la clase, estaba embobado y poco me importaba lo que estaba explicando el profesor; lo peor, es que ya ni sabía en qué materia estaba. Me picaban las manos por sacar el papelito de mi bolsillo y releerlo unas cien veces; pero, para mi desgracia, sabía que si hacía eso, alguien podría llegar a verme y estaría en problemas con cualquiera que fuera ese alguien; así que, me concentré en recordar las palabras que decía aquella nota.

Estaba garabateando distraídamente en mi cuaderno hasta que sentí un ligero codazo en mis costillas, golpe que me hizo volver a la realidad; Alexander estaba a mi lado, no me despegué de él en todo el día, porque temía que la loca se me acercara de nuevo. Como sea, él me envió una mirada reprobatoria.

— Deja esas miradas de estúpido para tu novia. Estamos en grupo para el trabajo y no voy a permitir que me reprueben porque tú andas como un enamorado retrasado — A parte de la frase de advertencia, había una chispa de diversión en los ojos de mi compañero.

Asentí con la cabeza y me concentré más en la clase, hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba en clase de física mecánica y, no era un experto en esa clase; pero me gustaba porque todo lo que explicaba el profesor, se me hacía jodidamente fácil.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y emoción cuando se acabaron las tres horas de clase que me separaban de Bella. Salí corriendo del salón y empecé mi camino hacia el ala oeste para encontrarme con Bella. Lo primero que hice cuando la vi, fue correr aún más rápido y abalanzarme delicadamente sobre ella para besarla, se me hizo una eternidad no tenerla entre mis brazos durante toda la mañana.

— Por la expresión en tu rostro, veo que te fue bien ¿Algo interesante? — Preguntó con una mirada juguetona mientras jugaba distraídamente con los cabellos de mi nuca.

Asentí — Parece que una chica estúpida enamorada, romántica y cursi, está interesada en mí — Sonreí y tomé su mano para que nos fuéramos.

— Oh y ¿Tú le correspondes? Quiero decir ¿También estás enamorado de ella? — Se apretó más al agarre de mi mano y nos dirigió hasta su auto; el cual, no sé cómo demonios hizo para traerlo porque estuvo todo el tiempo en el campus.

— Estoy completamente enamorado de ella, Natalie es una mujer maravillosa — Dije en tono de broma. Bella soltó mi mano abruptamente y me golpeó el brazo con demasiada fuerza para ser alguien tan delicada — Ouch, sabes que eres tú la que me tiene en las nubes. La única, la perfecta, la magnífica, la tierna, la hermosa, la dulce, la delicada, la inteligente Bella Swan — Ella sonrió y se acercó a besarme — Por cierto, esa nota que me dejaste no me ayudó en nada para concentrarme en mi última clase y si tengo un cero, será por andar pensando en ti.

Se encogió de hombros — Está bien, si te molesta, dejaré de hacerlo — Hizo un puchero.

— Eso ni lo pienses — Dije tomándola fuerte y delicadamente entre mis brazos, me acerqué para besar su cabello, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas y luego sus labios.

— Te amo — Dijo sonriendo.

— Y yo a ti.

…

Pasaron dos semanas, Alice se ingeniaba diferentes escenarios para que Bella y yo no estuviéramos siempre en el departamento; claro que, la mayoría del tiempo estábamos allí porque yo tenía que terminar con mis deberes universitarios y Bella me ayudaba en todo lo que no tenía que ver con física. No tenía que olvidar que también trabajaba algunas horas con el taxi y eso, de alguna manera, me frustraba; pero, algo tenía que hacer para cumplir con todos mis sueños. Ya mis padres me habían propuesto que, ahora que sabía la verdad, dejara de trabajar y permitiera que ellos pagaran mi estudio… Y yo, los rechacé, ya bastante estaban haciendo con darme comida y vivienda a estas alturas de la vida como para que también pagaran mis estudios.

Ocasionalmente, veía a Vera, ella dormía conmigo en la casa de mis padres y salíamos al parque con Jasper y una vez con Rosalie, nunca con Bella: Ni ella ni yo creíamos prudente que Vera supiera que Bella estaba conmigo, por lo menos, no hasta que se solucionara lo de su divorcio; sin contar que, era muy pronto para darle una noticia así a mi hija.

También me encontré con Jasper un par de veces en cada semana y estaba feliz por mi relación con Bella, aunque todavía no se decidía a hablar con Alice. No había forma de describir la situación que él estaba atravesando y cada vez que lo veía, era como ver a dos personas completamente diferentes luchando para tener el control del cuerpo de mi amigo; por un lado, él sabía que Alice estaba fingiendo ser mi novia y no le agradaba porque tenía el estúpido estigma de que, si fingía conmigo, podía fingir con cualquiera y eso le molestaba; y por otro lado, amaba y odiaba sentir atracción por ella; era algo estúpido si me preguntan, porque constantemente pasaba de querer invitarla a salir y ganarse su perdón a como diera lugar y de un momento a otro, pasaba a estar enfurruñado por la cachetada que le había dado, por como lo había insultado al contarle que era arquitecto y por la forma de ganarse la vida que ella había escogido… El cerebro de Jasper era un caos.

Bella trabajaba desde su departamento, cuando yo estaba estudiando fuera o dentro de la universidad. Alice se encargaba de traerle todo lo que tenía que hacer. Ah sí, no olvidemos que Alice tenía razón con respecto a Natalie: Alice y Bella me dejaban en la universidad, Alice y yo actuábamos todas las mañanas y algunas tardes cuando ella y Bella venían por mí. La primera semana, todo estuvo calmado con Natalie, se acercaba solo lo necesario y de vez en cuando saludaba…

Hasta que…

 _*Flashback_

 _Natalie y yo estábamos juntos en un proyecto desde principio de semestre. Me sentía tranquilo, al menos ella no estaba tan loca como antes… O eso creí… Nuestro salón de estudio quedaba al lado del baño de chicas y yo la estaba esperando al otro costado._

— _Hola — Saludó en un tono que no supe descifrar; pero no era tan inocente, al menos no, como ella lo hacía parecer._

— _Umm… Hola… ¿Empezamos? — Pregunté juntando mis cejas._

 _Ella asintió fervientemente y me lanzó hacía el baño de las chicas, nos encerró en un cubículo y empezó a besarme fuertemente; quedé en shock por un momento, no sabía qué hacer, quería quitármela de encima haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que tenía; pero, maldita sea, ella era una mujer y mis malditos principios me obligaban a mantener mi contacto delicado cuando estaba con una mujer._

— _¡JODER! — Alcancé a gritar de frustración cuando ella soltó mis labios y empezó a desabotonar mi camiseta._

 _Sentí como ella sonreía — SI ¡JODER! He imaginado este momento desde que te vi por primera vez en la universidad — Empezó a besar mi pecho._

— _ESTÁS LOCA — Grité mientras ella besaba mi pecho._

— _Sí, loca por ti — Ronroneó._

 _Me creí perdido cuando desapuntó el botón de mi pantalón, hasta que, gracias a -lo que sea- Alice llegó, con una mirada completamente asesina y me haló hacía ella; luego, se acercó a Natalie y le propició un puño en toda la nariz, tan duro que empezó a sangrar._

— _¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE DIJE SOBRE ACERCARTE A ÉL? ¿LO QUIERES VIOLAR O QUÉ, MALDITA PERRA? — Gritó Alice._

— _¿Cómo entraste? — Alcanzó a decir Natalie tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz._

— _¿A TI QUÉ COÑO TE IMPORTA? ESTABAS TRATANDO DE VIOLAR A MI NOVIO. TE QUIERO LEJOS DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE LLAME A MI MAMÁ PARA QUE SE PREPARE Y ME SAQUE DE PRISIÓN POR ASESINATO — Gritó de nuevo, cosa que hizo que Natalie saliera corriendo._

 _Solté un suspiro de alivio y mientras me terminaba de vestir correctamente, caminé junto con Alice afuera del baño de las chicas._

— _Gracias — Solté aliviado._

— _¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO SE QUEDARÍA TRANQUILA POR MUCHO TIEMPO ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS PERMITISTE QUE SE TE ACERCARA? — Me gritó, yo le hice una seña con mi dedo sobre mis labios para que se calmara y no gritara más — NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME VEAN COMO LOCA, EXPLICAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUÉ PASÓ._

— _Yo… Umm… Bueno… Teníamos un proyecto, juntos, y ella me dijo que nos encontráramos en esta sala de estudio — Le señalé — La esperé afuera y luego… Bueno, me empujó hacía el baño y luego al cubículo y no sabía cómo quitármela de encima — Expliqué tratando de mantenerme calmado._

 _Ella se masajeo la sien — No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para caer en eso, más estúpido aún por necesitar mi ayuda para sacártela de encima. ¿Tienes idea del número de veces que Bella me gritó para que viniera? Tuvimos suerte de que no fuera ella quien estuviera aquí — Dijo un poco más calmada; pero no menos molesta._

— _Diablos, tengo que hablar con ella — Me dije a mí mismo; pero Alice escuchó._

— _No creo que sea una buena idea, déjala que descanse de todo ese drama emocional en el que la pusiste; ya después, te la puedes coger si quieres — Dijo._

— _No sabía que eras tan mal hablada — Comenté._

— _Bruto, eso no te ayudará a salvarte de lo que te espera — Lo siguiente que sentí fue su puño impactando mi rostro — Eso es por ser un cretino crédulo y agradece que no te golpeo por casi volver loca a Bella, quien por cierto te espera con un lindo presente en cuanto te la encuentres — Gruñó y se fue._

 _Jasper tenía razón después de todo, Alice tenía una fuerza tremenda; pero estaba agradecido de que solo me hubiera ganado un golpe por parte de ella. Esa noche, después del trabajo, fui a ver a Bella esperando que no me golpeara o que estuviera molesta conmigo. Toqué la puerta y ella abrió, me indicó que entrara mientras ella estaba al teléfono y gritaba, se veía realmente molesta._

— _Juro que esa mujer está loca, tienen que internarla —… — ¿Cómo que necesitan pruebas? Trató de violar a… un amigo y tienen que arrestarla—… — ¡DEMONIOS! No puedo creer que sean tan incompetentes… Idiotas — Terminó la llamada y bufó._

 _Sabía que todo lo estaba haciendo por mí y me sentí peor de lo que ya me sentía. Me acerqué a ella con la intención de besar su mejilla; pero me pareció demasiado, preferí tomar sus manos entre las mías._

— _Lamento mucho lo que pasó — Dije con la cabeza gacha._

— _Yo también — Levantó mi cabeza y medio sonrió — Buscaré a un buen espía para que mantenga a esa mujer vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día y que al mínimo atisbo de movimiento en falso, le den una restricción para que se aleje de ti — Habló tan segura que me sentí -un poco- mal por Natalie._

— _Pensé… Que estarías molesta… Umm… Conmigo — Titubeé._

— _Al principio sí, eres un maldito tierno inocente; luego entendí que la culpa no era tuya, sino de esa zorra y estuve al teléfono toda la maldita tarde para que le dieran al menos una advertencia; pero nada, no conseguí nada — Terminó frustrada._

— _¡DIOS! — Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé —Te amo._

 _*Fin del flashback_

La semana siguiente pasó sin contratiempos; quiero decir, todo estaba normal, como tenía que ser; conducía mi taxi llevando pasajeros de aquí para allá; veía a Jasper, a Vera y ocasionalmente a Rosalie; y claro, todos los días veía a Bella y, por consecuencia, también veía a Alice. Yo estaba muy emocionado de que Bella y yo estuviéramos juntos; pero, desgraciadamente, mi burbuja se tenía que romper: Bella decidió que esta sería la noche en la que enfrentaría a su marido; de alguna manera, -no me pregunten cual- ella supo que él se vería con su amante, en el bar que les pertenecía a ambos.

Me pidió que la acompañara, yo -como no me podía negar a nada de lo que ella me pidiera- acepté con la única condición de que yo me mantendría en la sombra y solo aparecería en caso de que me necesitara o que yo creyera necesario.

Llegamos al bar cerca de las once de la noche, todo estaba muy animado, había parejas bailando por un lado y otro, otras estaban sentadas bebiendo y unas pocas personas notaron la presencia de Bella; algunos de los trabajadores de allí, abrieron los ojos como platos y otros solo la miraban como reverenciándola. Cuando nos adentramos aún más, empecé a disminuir el ritmo de mis pasos y dejé que Bella se me adelantara… Hasta que escuché su delicada y perfecta voz con un tono tenso y molesto.

— Emmet — Siseó molesta.

El hombre corpulento besaba a una chica rubia, arrugué mi seño pensando que esa mujer se me hacía conocida; pero no la distinguía muy bien porque estaba lejos y el lugar estaba casi a oscuras. A penas, él escuchó la voz furiosa de Bella, se volteó para verla.

— ¡Bella! — Trató de acercarse a ella; pero a la vez que él daba un paso hacia adelante, ella retrocedía — Cariño, no sabía que venías ¿Qué pasó con tu viaje? — Preguntó de manera inocente, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Esa voz se me hacía familiar, no recordaba de dónde; pero estaba definitivamente seguro de que la había escuchado antes. Me maté la cabeza pensando, hasta que mi curiosidad pudo más y me acerqué un poco para verle la cara al tipo. Para mi sorpresa, era el hombre musculoso, de traje costoso que me pidió que lo llevara a una de las sucursales de McCarthy & Vulturi Association y también fue quien me pagó extra por el viaje — _¿Quién lo iba a creer?_ — Yo ya había conocido al hombre y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Bella hizo una seña con su cabeza para que todos la acompañáramos a una especie de oficina que tenían adecuada en el segundo piso — _Esto se va a poner feo_ — Pensé.

Bella suspiró — "¿Cariño?" ¿En serio, Emmet? No me vengas con tus estúpidos engaños que no te quedan nada bien, Emmet McCarthy ¿Cuántos años me has estado llamando "Cariño" "Pequeña" o "Bells" mientras compartías la cama con otra mujer? — Él se quedó en silencio — Idiota, soy una maldita ingenua por haberte creído y confiado en ti — Su expresión molesta dio pasó a una sonrisa sínica — ¿Te diviertes?... Pues me alegro, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el tribunal y podrás ser feliz con cualquier mujer que te caliente la cama — Dijo a punto de explotar.

No sabía que alcances tenía Bella; aun así, podía hacerme una idea y me pareció que sacarla de ese lugar, era la mejor forma de bajar sus niveles de furia. Lentamente me acerqué hasta rozar su mano.

— Vamos — Alcancé a murmurar lo suficientemente alto como para que -solo ella- me escuchara.

De pronto, sentí la necesidad de observar a la rubia que estaba acompañando al esposo de Bella y quedé completamente paralizado, mis ojos o mi mente me tenían que estar jugando una broma muy pesada. Caminé un par de pasos para detallarla mejor, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no se tratara de la mujer que estaba pensando; pero ninguna súplica me ayudó para reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Rosalie? — Alcancé a preguntar.

— Edward… Oh, Dios… No puede… Demonios… No es… — La interrumpí antes de que siguiera con sus titubeos, que me parecían completamente estúpidos.

Pasé mis dedos por el puente de mi nariz y apreté mi tabiqué para tranquilizarme y pensar correctamente — ¿Dónde demonios está Vera? ¿Con quién la dejaste esta vez? — De nuevo, fallé miserablemente en el intento de parecer tranquilo.

— Ella… Umm… Pasará la noche con Jasper… Iré por ella mañana en la mañana — Explicó con voz temblorosa.

— Claro, supongo que Jasper no sabe que estás aquí y menos con este tipo — Alcé mi mentón señalando al sujeto.

"Emmet" se veía completamente incrédulo y confundido — Un momento ¿Quién diablos es él? Y ¿Quién jodidos es Vera? — Preguntó poniéndose furioso.

— Ahh ¿No le has dicho? ¿Le ocultaste tu vida a tu amante? — Pregunté irónico y sí, estaba siendo un completo bastardo; pero no podía más, la furia se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y no estaba pensando claro.

— ¿Amante? ¿Rosalie, de qué demonios está hablando este tipo? — Preguntó Emmet poniéndose en pie.

— Cálmate… Yo… Yo te… Puedo explicar… Todo — Puso sus manos en el pecho de él; pero, este último se alejó abruptamente.

— Permíteme, querida… No debes esforzarte demasiado — Dije tratando de ser cortés, aunque mi tono era más sarcástico que otra cosa. Me dirigí esta vez al hombre — Bien, empecemos desde el principio: Rosalie Hale… -antes Masen- y yo, nos casamos hace ocho años… De los cuales, supongo que ella me fue infiel, los últimos cuatro… Contigo, por supuesto. Ah, sí; tenemos una maravillosa hija de seis años, se llama Vera Masen Hale y si amas tanto a Rosalie, amarás a Vera porque es una versión de ella en miniatura… Y supongo que ya le dijiste que Jasper es tu hermano ¿Me faltó algo? — Pregunté sarcásticamente y Rosalie tragó saliva — Sí, casi lo olvidaba; creo que debes estar muy feliz y orgulloso porque mi querida EX ESPOSA está esperando un hijo tuyo.

— ¿QUÉ? TODO LO QUE DIJO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO. ROSALIE, DIME QUE ÉL ESTÁ MINTIENDO — Gritó el susodicho. Bella estaba asombrada detrás de mí y Rosalie estaba hundida en su puesto, a punto de llorar.

— Por desgracia, todo es cierto ¿Verdad, Rose? Y, lo conseguiste… Tendrás la vida que siempre soñaste al lado de un hombre que te ama. Por eso me dejaste a mí y a tu hija ¿No? Porque -tarde- te diste cuenta de que tus padres tenían razón y yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que yo no te podía dar la vida que realmente te merecías. Ahora entiendo por qué me recriminabas tantas veces que preferías tener una vida mejor; que de no ser por mí, estarías viviendo cómodamente y le darías el mundo entero a Vera… Pero, no importa, no hay finales perfectos ¿Cierto? — Y ese pequeño monólogo que estaba haciendo en mi mente y diciendo ante tres personas, bastó para que Rosalie se pusiera a llorar a mares… Debería sentirme mal por aprovecharme del secreto que Rosalie me había confiado y si lo hacía; pero, la emoción que predominaba en mí era el enojo y tal vez, algo de venganza por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir; lo admito, me estaba comportando como un cretino cruel. De todas formas, no le di más vueltas al asunto y continué — ¿Y quieres saber qué más hay? — No pude responder mi pregunta porque Bella me haló del brazo.

— Es hora de irnos, Edward… Ella está embarazada, no la pongas peor de lo que ya está, ten un poco de compasión y sentido común — Dijo despacio.

— ¿Compasión? ¿Sentido común? ¿Acaso ella tuvo compasión o sentido común cuando decidió botar a la basura nuestro matrimonio e ignorar a nuestra hija? — Pregunté tan sarcástico como lo había hecho desde que comencé a hablar.

Rosalie se limpió las lágrimas con furia — ¿Y tú qué? Tan pronto como te dije que estaba enamorada de otro hombre fuiste a buscar a la primera perra con dinero que se te apareció ¿Esta es tu puta de turno? — Se acercó a Bella de manera amenazante.

Bella estaba a punto de gritar; pero, yo me adelanté sabiendo lo que haría Rosalie — NO TE ATREVAS — Dije con los dientes y puños apretados; me puse frente a Rosalie, cubriendo a Bella. La mirada que tenía Rosalie, solo significaba que quería matar y comer del muerto y no iba a permitir que le hiciera algún daño a Bella.

Pronto sonó la voz ronca de quien menos esperaba —Bella no es ninguna puta, nada por estilo — "Emmet" la defendió; luego, me miró a mí de arriba hacia abajo y notó que mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Bella. Arqueó una ceja y se debatió en hablar o no — ¿Cómo lo conoces? — Le preguntó a Bella, más calmado que cualquiera de nosotros.

Bella dio un paso hasta quedar a mi lado — Cuando tú no estabas, o sea siempre, él me llevaba y me recogía del trabajo, o de cualquier lugar en general. Él es taxista, nos conocimos así y me enorgullece decirlo, porque trabaja fuerte para conseguir lo que quiere, ama a su hija y sabe escuchar, es incondicional en mi vida. Nos hicimos conocidos y luego confidentes; si te soy sincera, no me di cuenta cuando nos volvimos amigos y tampoco noté cuando empecé a sentir algo más por él… Creo que fue hace… Umm… Unos tres meses — Emmet abrió los ojos y Bella sonrió irónicamente — ¿Sabes qué? Tenía la estúpida idea de que Edward solo era un capricho y que tenía que concentrarme en salvar un matrimonio que había perdido hace cuatro jodidos años. Hice oídos sordos cuando Alice me dijo que te vio con otra mujer y pensé que había sido un error y que el viaje de dos meses arreglaría algo que ya estaba roto; Allí, me di cuenta de la clase de hombre que eras, cuando te escuché hablando muy cariñosamente con… — Mandó una mirada despectiva a Rosalie — Ella; entonces, ya no tenía nada que hacer. Por eso, volví a Nueva York y te dejé esa nota, porque simplemente no quería volver a verte hasta comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que habían escuchado mis oídos — Soltó un suspiro — Ahora que lo hice, espera el llamado de mi abogado para terminar con toda esta farsa del "Matrimonio Perfecto" ¿Quieres? — Sonrió falsamente y agarró mi mano un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso ¿Sabes lo que le pasaría a la compañía si haces eso? — Preguntó atónito.

— Me importa un reverendo pepino lo que pase con la compañía; aclarado eso, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en el tribunal — Terminó y me haló suavemente para que saliéramos de la oficina.

Le di una última mirada a Rosalie, ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de llorar y su expresión facial era incrédula, dolida y algo decepcionada, me imaginé que la causa eran las palabras que había dicho Emmet sobre no querer divorciarse de Bella. Cuando caminamos fuera del bar, tenía la cabeza un poco más fría, sentí pena por Rosalie, me sentí como un completo bastardo cruel por haberla herido de esa forma y también me sentí mal por el hecho de que ella estaba desilusionada, porque-por lo que dio a entender Emmet- él nunca consideraría separarse de Bella para quedarse con Rosalie y con el hijo que estaba esperando con tantas ansías.

Bajé mi cabeza y le envié una mirada de disculpas, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, ya la había cagado con ella y no merecía su perdón. No vi la expresión de Emmet, no necesitaba hacerlo, solo estaba seguro de que él se iba a responsabilizar por ese bebé; de otra forma, Jasper y yo conseguiríamos darle una muy buena "motivación" para que se hiciera cargo, entre los dos podríamos derribarlo por muy grande que fuera.

Bella y yo llegamos al auto, en cuanto nos sentamos en nuestros puestos soltamos un gran suspiro. Los dos nos quedamos mirando hacia la nada, perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. Bella empezó a conducir dando un par de vueltas por todos lados, supongo que quería distraerse; pero, se veía más en las nubes que yo. De vez en cuando, soltaba pequeños sollozos y algunas lágrimas; no me gustaba verla triste, lo que podía hacer por el momento, era poner mi mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo, para que supiera que yo siempre iba a estar allí.

— ¿Te molestaría quedarte en mi departamento solo por esta noche? — Dijo pasados unos cuarenta minutos de estar conduciendo sin rumbo.

— Para nada — Le sonreí cálidamente.

Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, necesitaba hablar con Jasper sobre Vera; pero este no era el momento ni el lugar correcto, mejor decidí enviarle un mensaje para que nos encontráramos a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. También envié un mensaje a mis padres, sabía que no me volverían a hacer una escena como la primera y última vez; de todas formas, sabía que se preocuparían y no quería matar a mis padres -antes de tiempo- por un ataque cardiaco o algo parecido.

Cuando menos pensé, ya estábamos en el apartamento de Bella. Ella llegó directamente a sentarse en el sillón y empezar a llorar, yo me senté a su lado y la consolé sin saber qué decirle.

— Es… Es… No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto… Digo, no debería sorprenderme… Pero… Él, de todas las personas que conozco… No… No lo creí capaz… Y después… Ese patético intento de hacer como si nada sucediera… Aghhh — Golpeó fuertemente una almohada que estaba entre nosotros -por poco me golpea a mí — Es un completo idiota… Y yo una estúpida por creerme todas sus palabras, sus "cariños"… Y él… Nunca pensé en odiar a alguien… Menos a él… Era mi mejor amigo… ¿Cómo demonios pudo hacerme eso? — Preguntó lo último tumbándose contra mi pecho, se aferró a mi camisa con fuerza y lloró con desconsolada hasta empaparla.

Tomé un suspiro — Lo sé, Rosalie y yo éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos y amantes… Tampoco pude creer cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de otro, nunca me imaginé que fuera tu esposo. Pero también me dolió; sin importar que, desde antes, yo ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y nuestra relación estaba basada en una rutina monótona en la que casi no nos veíamos — La abracé, acercándola a mí, con mi dedo índice levanté su cabeza — Hey, aquí me tienes y me tendrás aunque no quieras, tienes que descansar un poco, ve a dormir — La alenté con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ven conmigo — Pidió con los ojos casi cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó un leve beso en mis labios y se quedó esperando mi respuesta.

Suspiré.

 _ **HOLA… LAMENTO LA TARDANZA… LISTO, YA SE HIZO PRESENTE LA TAN ESPERADA REVELACIÓN DEL ENGAÑO. MMM, OK, SÉ QUE FUI MUY DURA CON ROSALIE Y EMMET: USÉ EL CRUEL SARCASMO MUCHAS VECES DURANTE LA "REVELACIÓN"… Y ES QUE ME PARECE QUE NO HAY MEJOR FORMA DE HERIR A UNA PERSONA, QUE CON LAS PALABRAS Y COMO, EN ESTE CASO, TANTO BELLA COMO EDWARD ESTABAN FURIOSOS, NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE LOS ESTABAN HIRIENDO… AUNQUE, USTEDES DIRÁN SI ROSE Y EMMET SE LO MERECÍAN.**_

 _ **DE NUEVO, LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA Y EN MI DEFENSA, TRABAJÉ EL FIN DE SEMANA PASADO Y HE ESTADO TAN EXAHUSTA QUE CUANDO LLEGO A MI CASA, SOLO VEO Y CAMA Y QUEDO AHÍ HASTA EL SIGUIENTE DÍA. GRACIAS A DIOS HOY ME QUEDÓ ALGO DE TIEMPO Y POR ESO PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. LES ASEGURO QUE, AUNQUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, NO DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR.**_

 _ **OK, ¿MEREZCO ALGÚN COMENTARIO? NO IMPORTA SI ES UNA CRÍTICA CRUEL, DE ESO VIVIMOS LOS ESCRITORES ¿NO?... SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS. PD: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, POV ROSALIE.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

 _ **POV Rosalie**_

Esperaba con ansías la llegada de mi amado osito, faltaban tres días y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Primero pensé en soltarle todo una vez nos viéramos; sí, ya estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, Emmet no merecía que yo le mintiera. Después de pensarlo durante algunas horas y de repasar en mi mente la forma en la que le diría todo, llegué a la conclusión de que no estaba lista para todo eso -tal vez, Emmet tampoco- y que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle tiempo a él y a mí, para prepararme.

La semana tan esperada de su regreso, pasé todo el tiempo que pude con él; aunque, si soy sincera, fue difícil: Por un lado, la culpa me carcomía por dentro y me dolía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo todo lo que le estuve ocultando por cuatro años. Y por otro lado, él tenía que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas en los hoteles, porque su esposa le había dejado una nota antes de dejarlo botado en el viaje de negocios, con la patética excusa de que tenía un "Problema Familiar" — _¿Quién demonios creía eso?_ — No la odiaba, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo y más cuando era yo la mujer con la que su esposo la estaba engañando, ella debería odiarme a mí y con mucha razón; pero, esa excusa no me pareció del todo verídica… Más bien, mi teoría se basaba en que ella quería dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo porque… Bueno, no sé la razón, no conozco a la mujer; sin embargo, yo estaba empezando a pensar que ella debía sentirse sola por no tener a Emmet a su lado y seguramente estaba buscando compañía; tampoco me sentía muy segura afirmando que ella sabía sobre la relación que manteníamos Emmet y yo.

Como sea, me dediqué toda una semana a pasar el tiempo que podía, con Emmet. Salíamos a almorzar, cenábamos juntos, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estábamos en el bar o en alguna de las habitaciones de los hoteles de mi Emmet. No lo puedo negar, el sexo con él era excelente, no me podía quejar de nada y lo mejor de todo era que con o sin sexo, él se comportaba como un príncipe conmigo. Ocasionalmente, le mencionaba de manera indirecta lo mucho que me gustaban los niños y le decía mis razones acerca de lo hermoso que era tenerlos en tus brazos o verlos dar sus primeros pasos, cosas como esas y estaba hablando por la experiencia que había vivido con Vera; él siempre desviaba la conversación y eso me desanimaba un poco.

Se llegó la noche… Esa noche le diría quién era Rosalie Hale en verdad y también le confesaría que seríamos padres. La noche empezó tranquila, fuimos al bar de siempre y empezamos a besarnos, siempre hacíamos eso y luego, íbamos a la habitación: Ese sería el lugar y el momento perfecto para todo lo que tenía planeado… No conté con que Edward llegara y mucho menos que la esposa de Emmet: "Bella", estuviera presente y nos encontró besándonos: Yo estaba sentaba en las piernas de Emmet, quién -a su vez- estaba sentado en una silla en frente de la barra. Casi me caigo del susto cuando ella habló y mucho más cuando vi a Edward en las sombras. Quedé helada, no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba segura de que esta noche se descubriría mi gran engaño y no iba a ser por mi boca.

…

Edward estaba demasiado furioso, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él actuaba de ese modo tan cruel cuando estaba enfadado y su mente no pensaba en las palabras que salían de su boca y… me dolieron; a pesar de eso, sabía que era la pura verdad lo que él decía, yo no tenía motivos para discutir… Claro, solo uno: Él no debió mencionar que yo estaba embarazada, eso me correspondía a mí. Al ser consciente de eso, me lancé sobre la primera persona que tenía a la vista "Bella", la insulté sin conocerla, la insulté sabiendo que la única puta era yo, al quedar embarazada de su esposo, al tener una relación sentimental con él durante tantos años, sabiendo que él era un hombre comprometido. Pero, más que nada, me dolió que Emmet no mostrara señales de querer separarse de su esposa… Bufé mentalmente — _Y yo que tenía la absurda esperanza de que la dejara a ella y se quedara conmigo_ — Soy una ingenua, su esposa es perfecta, él no se iba a quedar conmigo: Una mujer que apenas subsiste gracias al empleo que él me consiguió y además, que está embarazada. De todas maneras, me dolió; porque yo pensaba, que él me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Todos esos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente una vez Edward y Bella se fueron. Emmet y yo quedamos sumidos en un silencio que yo no me atrevía a romper, nuestro silencio estaba siendo cortado por mis hipidos y sollozos. Emmet no se atrevía a mirarme y lo entendía, ni yo misma podría verme en un espejo después de esto. Me sentía como la peor rata del universo y sí, estaba enfadada con Edward; pero, como dije antes, no podía culparlo… Él estaba siendo cruel, sí, pero estaba diciendo la verdad que yo oculté por cuatro años y también estaba dolido… De ser yo, hubiera actuado de la misma forma y tal vez, peor… No estuve allí cuando él me necesitó; no lo apoyé cuando me habló de su beca universitaria; no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta de Emmet al conocernos; ignoré a Edward y a Vera por cuatro años; le eché la culpa a Edward de que nuestro matrimonio se hubiera destruido; fui una completa hipócrita porque sabía que no era su culpa, sino mía. Eso solo empeoraba mi estado de ánimo y me hacía querer llorar aún más fuerte.

Estaba hundida en un sillón detrás del gran escritorio de madera, trataba de dejar mi llanto; pero no podía, tenía a Emmet en frente. Él se notaba neutro, excepto por el pequeño ceño fruncido que tenía entre sus cejas, eso me daba a entender que estaba confundido, pensativo y tal vez, un poco enojado. Ésta última emoción no se notaba tanto, si algo admiraba de Emmet era su paciencia y la forma tan calmada en la que llevaba los problemas, por muy grandes que fueran.

Ya habían pasado cerca de quince minutos, ambos nos manteníamos pensativos y de no ser por mi llanto, solo habría silencio en la oficina. Tenía el presentimiento de que él no me hablaría; pero yo sí necesitaba hablar, sabía que no merecía que me escuchara y mucho menos que me perdonara… Al menos tenía que intentarlo.

— Emmet… Yo, te lo iba a decir… — Fui interrumpida abruptamente por él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Algo más que deba saber? ¿Eres estafadora? ¿Policía? ¿Paparazzi? ¿Comercias con estupefacientes? ¿QUÉ, MALDITA SEA? — Gritó. Usó un tono tan duro que me sorprendió e intimidó en la misma medida.

— En serio, yo te lo iba a decir todo esta noche… — Me corté al ver que pasaba una mano por su cara y hacía un gesto cansado.

— Dime ¿No tuviste tiempo, en estos últimos cuatro años, de decirme que eras casada y tienes una hija? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo fui totalmente sincero, te dije cosas sobre mí que, ni siquiera, sabe mi familia… Me abrí a ti, Rosalie, creyendo que por fin había encontrado a una persona que me comprendía y no me juzgaba. Creo que lo mínimo que esperaba era que me correspondieras — Dijo y ¡Dios! Me partió el corazón; todas y cada una de las palabras que usó, me dejaron como una muerta en vida.

— No te dije nada porque… — Tragué saliva; lo siguiente que diría, me iba a condenar — Al principio, creí que lo nuestro sería algo momentáneo, como una aventura. Acepté tu oferta porque mi vida era fría, monótona y cuando te vi, sentí que se me iluminaba un camino — Él bufó y yo junté las cejas, enfadada — No fue por el dinero, Emmet. Yo te amo, lo que siento por ti, no lo he sentido por ninguna persona en toda mi vida. No quería, NO QUIERO PERDERTE y tenía miedo. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba enamorada de ti y me aterraba la idea de que te alejaras; pensé que, nunca te enrollarías con una mujer casada y menos que tuviera una hija — Sollocé — Millones de veces, me dijiste que no te gustaba la idea de tener niños y no sabía cómo decirte que yo ya era mamá.

Negó con la cabeza — No me conoces tanto como yo pensé. Parece que no te fueron suficientes todas las veces que te dije que te amaba — Bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Amabas? — Pregunté con un sollozo.

Él ignoró mi pregunta y continuó — Rosalie, a mí no me importaba nada de eso, quería conocerte: Estuve viéndote durante tres noches, tres noches en las que no supe cuál era la forma correcta de acercarme, no sabía cómo hablarte — Desesperado, se pasó una mano por la cara — ¡Demonios! Cuando pedí que fueras mi mesera, me temblaban hasta las huevas. Nunca me había pasado con nadie, esperaba que contigo fuera diferente; pero resultaste igual a las demás, todas van por el dinero y salen con la excusa de que se enamoraron — Dijo dolido.

Un puñal atravesó mi corazón — NO, nunca pensé en tu dinero; incluso, cuando me dijeron que me querías como mesera, llegaste a desagradarme porque pensé en cosas equivocadas… Hasta que te vi. Enserio, me enamoré de ti. Te amo, Emmet — Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo.

Él se alejó bruscamente — Confié en ti… Un error que no volveré a cometer… y por lo del niño… — Miró mi vientre de manera neutral — No le faltará nada. Comunícate con mi secretaria para cualquier cosa que él necesite; de otra forma, no quiero volver a saber de ti — Y sin decir nada más, se fue.

Me quedé llorando allí, de pie y luego, sin fuerzas, me dejé caer sobre el sillón blanco, de dos puestos, que estaba en frente, pegado a la pared más cercana que tenía. Lloré, lloré esperando quedarme sin lágrimas o que apareciera algún ser mágico que me permitiera devolver el tiempo; y así, evitar todos los errores que cometí: Con Edward, con la esposa de Emmet, con mi pequeña Vera y con… Emmet.

Sin darme cuenta, me dormí, no sé si fueron horas, días o semanas… A mí me parecieron milisegundos. En cuanto desperté, unos ojos negros estaban sobre mí, mirándome con dulzura y preocupación al mismo tiempo; pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis mejillas, quitando las lágrimas secas que las cubrían. Sonreí levemente, no quería que sintieran lástima por mí, mucho menos que se preocuparan tanto después de que todo lo que había pasado, no era más que mi culpa.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Heidi, una vez pude recomponerme.

Pero me dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios y estaba a punto de devolver la comida que ni siquiera había probado esta — _¿Mañana? ¿Tarde?_ — No tenía ni idea de la hora que era y ya me sentía como una borracha con resaca; tampoco recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, a duras penas recordaba que Edward e Isabella habían llegado y, después mi pelea con Emmet… De resto, todo estaba en blanco. Y… allí estaba… Heidi, la que antes fue mi compañera de trabajo en este bar, la única que realmente podía contar como algo más que una conocida o una compañera, ella siempre se mostraba como mi amiga cuando la necesitaba y yo hacía lo mismo con ella.

— Algo así ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunté, pasando una mano por mi cara.

— Faltan diez minutos para las dos de la tarde — Dijo mirando su reloj.

Puse una mano en mi cabeza, me sentía mareada y absorta por todo el tiempo que había dormido. Todos se habían ido y la única que había quedado era yo… y Heidi. Ella me miraba preocupada, mi amiga no sabía la historia completa, solo lo necesario: Que yo era la amante de Emmet y que yo me había enamorado de él; ella no sabía que yo estaba embarazada y, por eso, se preocupó cuando sentí que mi vista se nublaba y vi todo negro.

Después de, no sé cuánto tiempo, tenía a Heidi mirándome de la misma manera preocupada -más preocupada que antes-.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor, estás más pálida que de costumbre. Rosalie, dime… — Se quedó en silencio una vez puse una mano en mi boca para evitar las arcadas. Ella se levantó de su puesto y me tendió la mano para que me levantara — Esto no es normal, nos vamos a un hospital en este preciso instante.

No tomé su mano, simplemente me senté lo mejor que pude — Es normal — Dije, a lo que ella puso una cara incrédula y enfadada. Tragué saliva y continué antes de que ella pudiera decir algo — Es que, estoy embarazada y… — Me interrumpió y se lanzó a abrazarme.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Eso es maravilloso, supongo que Emmet debe estar saltando de la felicidad. Él decía que quería hijos, no muchos; pero que no podía con su esposa, por alguna razón que nunca explicó — Comentó eufórica.

Yo abrí mis ojos de par en par — A mí nunca me dijo nada de eso; de hecho, se expresó bastante bien, al decir que no le gustaban.

— ¿Bromeas? Él es un amor con los niños, solo hay que verlo cuando vienen los hijos de Lucy y de Anne, incluso con los hijos de la déspota de Angelina — Comentó sonriente.

Angelina, mi exjefa, aquella mujer que se regodeaba con su bella figura y siempre me hablaba como si yo fuera la peor escoria, cosa que aumentó cuando empecé mi relación con Emmet.

Yo bajé la cabeza y empecé a recordar cada palabra que él había dicho al respecto; nunca lo vi interactuando con niños, por eso creí en todo lo que me decía; pero también me dijo que no se sentía completo con su esposa y, si mis suposiciones eran correctas, esa era la razón por la que no tenía hijos con su esposa: era que él nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ella, solamente en el matrimonio y la razón de su reacción pudo ser, que él no quería divorciarse de su esposa, por eso no quería un hijo fuera del matrimonio -no conmigo-. Me quedé pensativa, hasta que Heidi soltó una risotada.

— Y yo que pensé que alguno de los dos era estéril o él era eunuco. Que tonta — Dijo chocando levemente su mano contra su cabeza.

Solté un suspiro — Él no está feliz con la noticia, me lo hizo saber anoche — Sorbí mi nariz — Él dijo que no le faltaría nada a nuestro bebé; pero que, no quería volver a verme.

— ¿Le dijiste la verdad? ¿O fueron ellos? — Frunció el ceño. Yo asentí sabiendo a que se refería a Edward y a la esposa de Emmet — Que mal. Rose, no llores, te llevaré a casa y te prepararé un té de hierbas y tienes que comer algo, para que tú y ese lindo bebé olviden el mal rato que pasaron anoche — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sonreí, con parsimonia me levanté del sofá y ella puso en su lugar las pocas cosas que estaban desordenadas. Bajamos las escaleras y nos metimos por la puerta de atrás para que, si había empleados cerca, no nos vieran; puede que yo ya hubiera dejado de llorar, pero todavía tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados, el rostro demacrado, la nariz y las mejillas rojas y… Prácticamente todos los signos del llanto.

Heidi me metió con cuidado en su auto, aunque le dije muchas veces que no era necesario y luego, ella se metió en el puesto del conductor. Durante todo el trayecto, se la pasó parloteando y preguntándome mis comidas favoritas, los síntomas que había sentido con él bebé, la forma en la que me había enterado de que estaba embarazada, la ropita que le compraría se sería niño o niña, si yo quería que fuera niño o niña… Todo eso y más. Lo más gracioso de todo, era que yo ni siquiera alcanzaba a responder las preguntas porque ella se me adelantaba y casi no me dejaba hablar.

Llegué a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa, Heidi se fue a la cocina a prepararme su famoso té de hierbas y cocinar… No sé qué diablos iba a cocinar; pero le agradecía, porque tenía mucha hambre. En cuanto entré a mi habitación, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y no las pude reprimir, suspiré pesadamente, al saber que en ese sitio había compartido muchos momentos con Edward y en especial, con mi princesita. Me senté en la cama y empecé a recordar todo, fui una estúpida inmadura y, otra vez, de vuelta al llanto desesperado.

Cuando Heidi entró a mi habitación, tenía una bandeja en las manos llena de comida. En el momento que me vio llorando desconsolada, dejó la bandeja a los pies de mi cama y empezó con el interrogatorio.

…

Pasaron un par de horas para que yo me pudiera calmar de nuevo y empecé a comer de todo: El té, que Heidi me había obligado a tomar; donas rellenas de frambuesa; galletas de chocolate; malteada de chocolate, con crema batida y cerezas, helado de pistacho, el cual no sabía de donde lo había sacado; y, por muy extraño que parezca, pizza de anchoas. Yuck, yo odiaba las anchoas; pero hoy, especialmente, me sabían mejor que nunca.

Me comí todo en menos de una hora, estaba feliz y con la pancita llena, Heidi se encargó de hacerme reír tanto que sentí que me iba a estallar; de alguna forma, eso sucedió: El retrete del baño, se encargó de recibir toda la comida que yo había ingerido momentos antes. Eso era un asco, yo era un asco, tuve que cepillar mis dientes cerca de cinco veces y tomar dos tragos de enjuague bucal; además de cambiar mi ropa, para que se me quitara el asqueroso olor a vómito, que solo me hacía querer vomitar más.

Pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó, yo estaba levemente tranquila, tenía sueño y me recosté; por lo tanto, Heidi me ordenó quedarme en la cama, en lo que ella se encargaba de abrir la puerta. Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, cuando la voz que escuché se me hizo demasiado familiar y tuve que abrirlos de golpe, para poder concentrar toda mi atención en sus palabras.

— Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? — Al principio, Heidi se oía sería; hasta que, su pregunta se hizo algo coqueta.

— _No puede ser_ — Me dije mentalmente y me senté al borde de la cama. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y mi corazón latía a mil veces por segundo. Empecé a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, no tenía ánimos de salir; pero tenía que enfrentar algo, que en algún momento pasaría.

— Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie. Tengo que hablar con ella — Dijo en tono autoritario, muy pocas veces había utilizado ese tono tan serio y exigente en su vida.

Para ese momento, yo ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta que conectaba a la sala y a su vez, a la puerta de entrada. Pude ver el rostro de mi hermano completamente severo e imperturbable, con expresiones que había visto solo cuando éramos niños y él se enojaba demasiado por algo.

— Claro, ella está descansando; pero, puedes pasar si quieres. Tardará un buen rato en despertar, se recostó hace poco — Contestó Heidi con voz melosa y a la vez sutil.

— La despertaré entonces… ¿Cómo se atreve a dormir en un momento como éste? — Casi que Jasper gritó.

— No es necesario que alguien me despierte, ya estoy aquí — Miré a mi hermano con dulzura, siempre funcionaba para que dejara ese mal humor — ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Jazz?

Jasper bufó y Heidi me miró con los ojos abiertos. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que yo estaba haciendo para mantenerme despierta y en pie, además mi voz sonaba cansada y Jasper estaba allí, mirándome como un toro echando humo por la nariz; ni siquiera, mi tono de voz -que intentaba ser dulce- lo calmó.

— No me hables así, Rosalie Hale ¿Qué demonios hiciste? — Casi gritó -de nuevo-.

Yo me asusté, Heidi se puso a mi lado — No le hables así — Dijo casi gritando, al igual que Jasper.

— TU, LÁRGATE, NO TIENES NADA QUÉ HACER AQUÍ, YO HABLARÉ CON ROSALIE Y ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN — Señaló a mi amiga que empezó a asustarse igual que yo; no por eso, dejó de ser valiente y enfrentarlo.

— No me largo a ningún lado, Rose me necesita y no puedes hablarle así a una… — Se cortó al sentir mi mano golpeando leve y sutilmente su espalda — mujer ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? — Preguntó retándolo.

— ¿A ti que putas te importa eso? Hablaré con Rosalie en privado, ahora — La desafió con su mirada.

Ella tenía los puños apretados, iba a decir algo; hasta que, yo puse una mano en su hombro y ella suspiró frustrada. Ya era hora de que yo me defendiera por mí misma.

Asentí — Vamos a la habitación — Jasper no me iba a decir nada bonito, en algún momento volvería a gritar y la habitación era el lugar más "apartado" de la casa.

Heidi se puso a mi lado — ¿Estás segura? — Susurró y yo volví a asentir — Bien, estaré en la cocina si me necesitas — Comentó esta vez en tono alto. Desafió a Jasper con la mirada y se fue.

Jasper empezó a dar pasos fuertes y rápidos hasta mi habitación. Al llegar, se quedó en pie, en una de las esquinas de la habitación; se veía furioso, dudoso y pensativo. Un pensamiento llegó a mi mente en cuanto pude sentarme de nuevo en mi cama.

— ¡DIOS! Mi hija, Vera — Dije en voz alta; aunque, pretendía que ese pensamiento fuera solo para mí.

— ¿Hasta ahora piensas en ella? Si te sirve de algo, está con Edward; él la recogió a primera hora en la mañana, estaba muy extraño; pero no me dijo nada, por más que intenté sacarle información, él estaba con una cara de piedra impenetrable — Suspiré aliviada por mi hija; Edward, él ya era un tema aparte.

Jasper se acercó a mí poniendo de nuevo, su gesto duro; me lanzó unas revistas y periódicos. No alcancé a verlos, cuando escuché su voz estricta, de nuevo.

— Iba persiguiendo a Edward para que me dijera algo, a los pocos minutos lo perdí de vista y no te alcanzas a imaginar cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar toda esta basura en todos los periódicos y revistas de los establecimientos por los que recorrí — Comentó tratando de calmarse, -si debo agregar- fallando miserablemente en el intento.

Fruncí el ceño y miré todo lo que me había dado Jasper — _Dios mío_ — Puse una mano en mi frente al ver fotos nítidas de Emmet y de mí cuando estuvimos en el bar la noche anterior; yo estaba sentada en sus piernas, el rodeaba mis caderas con sus brazos y yo hacía lo mismo con su cuello, mientras nos besábamos. Más adelante, había unas fotos de cuando llegaron Edward y la esposa de Emmet al bar, ella se veía furiosa y él un tanto confundido. De ahí no había más fotos, seguía un artículo. Puse un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, suspiré y empecé a leerlo.

" _ **SOSPECHAS CONFIRMADAS**_

 _ **MULTIMILLONARIO MATRIMONIO EN QUIEBRA"**_

" _ **Aquí está el reportaje que hemos estado siguiendo hace ya muchos meses: Ahora entendemos por qué el multimillonario hotelero Emmet McCarthy siempre se escondía de los paparazis; es decir, más de lo usual y siempre lo veíamos entrando en las noches al lujoso bar "McCARTHY" Propiedad de él y su esposa. Los rumores resultaron ser ciertos, el famoso hombre por el que todas las mujeres babean, se divierte muy bien con una desconocida y hermosa rubia; al parecer, ésta le ha robado el corazón al magnate, puesto que es la primera vez que lo vemos tan cariñoso con una mujer que no sea su esposa.**_

 _ **Siguiendo la historia, los vimos anoche en el prestigioso bar; pero eso no es todo. La imponente Isabella McCarthy, codueña de McCarthy &Vulturi Association, entró al bar justo en el momento de la acción, acompañada por su amigo, Edward Masen- novio de la heredera multimillonaria, Marie Alice Brandon, mejor amiga de Isabella-; pero ya basta de rodeos, lo que nos interesa saber es la reacción de aquella mujer engañada: Por supuesto, se enojó con su esposo; algunos de los que estuvieron presentes en la escena, afirman que el gran Emmet McCarthy le habló como si no sucediera nada; Isabella no pudo contener su enojo, aun así, ella es una dama y antes de formar un escándalo -que nos hubiera interesado-, llevó a su esposo, su amigo y a la rubia a un lugar apartado del bar, en el cual no pudimos seguirles la pista. Algunos empleados comentan que hubo gritos por parte de Isabella McCarthy y Edward Masen; además de que, la primera le pidió el divorcio oficial al multimillonario; pero está dicho, esto último, son solo rumores, nada confirmado hasta el momento.**_

 _ **Pero no tenemos solo eso, a Isabella McCarthy y a Edward Masen, se les vio saliendo del bar un par de horas después en el lujoso auto de la -hasta ahora- señora McCarthy a un lugar incierto; ya que, perdimos su rastro alrededor de quince minutos después. Cosa parecida sucedió con el magnate libertino, quien fue visto salir una hora después de que su -hasta ahora- esposa lo hubiera hecho, parecía enfadado; se fue en su auto hasta su casa y por más que intentamos hablar con él, solo respondía "Sin comentarios" y sus guardias lo protegieron. No supimos nada de la hermosa mujer que acompañaba al multimillonario, puesto que nunca se le vio abandonar el lugar.**_

 _ **Terminamos el artículo con otra sospecha: Basándonos en las evidencias, parece que Emmet McCarthy y la señorita "Desconocida" pasaron por un mal momento, ya que nunca se les vio salir juntos y él -como lo dijimos antes- parecía estar bastante furioso; quizá por alguna disputa entre la reciente pareja de amantes. Repito, nada confirmado. De todas maneras estaremos al tanto de lo que sucede con el matrimonio multimillonario del momento y los mantendremos informados.**_

— _**Susana Walter: Para la revista New York Magazine"**_

Me quedé mirando las fotos por, lo que me pareció, mucho tiempo. Estaba atónita, preocupada y un sin fin de emociones que todavía no lograba determinar. Esos reporteros habían descubierto todo y habían acertado en sus sospechas -aunque no lo supieran-, todos nosotros: Edward, Emmet, Isabella y yo estábamos en la boca del lobo.

Releí el artículo, esta vez con más atención y fruncí el ceño ante una parte que no me cuadraba: Edward tenía novia, lo sabía… Lo que no sabía era que se trataba de… — _¿De quién?_ — Marie Alice. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre, era alguien famosa; pero no tenía ni idea de la razón, mucho menos de que era una heredera — _¿Cómo se conocerían?_ — Dejé mis pensamientos sobre ella cuando una idea cruzó mi mente, más bien un par de acciones… Edward no solo parecía amigo de Isabella, ellos tenían gestos muy íntimos como para ser solo amigos.

Había algo detrás de eso. Miré a Jasper, quién se mantenía recostado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mueca de disgusto. No le puse atención a su pose furiosa y le hablé.

— ¿Edward está de novio con… una tal "Marie Alice"? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que el conocería todo el asunto. Edward le decía todo a Jasper, era imposible que no supiera de algo tan importante.

En cambio de la reacción que pensé, mi hermano se tensó y giró su vista a otro lugar — Si — Respondió simplemente.

— ¿Se quieren? — Pregunté arqueando una ceja. Jasper me estaba ocultando algo. Él desviaba la mirada cuando mentía.

— Sí — Volvió a responder en tono neutro. Me quedé en silencio solo unos segundos para hacer mis propias conclusiones; hasta que, Jasper habló — Deja las preguntas estúpidas y dime en qué demonios estabas pensado cuando te metiste con ese malnacido — Preguntó severo.

— Emmet no es ningún malnacido — Respondí furiosa. Jasper podía decir lo que quisiera de mí; pero no de Emmet, yo lo seguía amando a pesar de todo.

— Rosalie, él te hizo llorar y engañó a Bella durante mucho tiempo. Actuó como un enamorado con ella, mientras te besaba a ti — Dijo furioso.

Levanté una ceja poniéndome igual de furiosa que él — ¿Bella? ¿Ahora eres su mejor amigo o su defensor? — Pregunté caminando unos pasos hacía donde estaba él.

— Trabajo con un grupo de arquitectos en la sede principal de los hoteles "McCarthy & Vulturi Association". Bella siempre nos pide que la tratemos con familiaridad y confianza. Además, es amiga de Edward — Se explicó calmado y un poco nervioso en la última parte. Bufé y él volvió a su pose firme — Ya basta de esos patosos rodeos y dime de una vez que mierdas hacías con ese… Hombre — Preguntó en un tono de voz más alto.

— Yo… Yo… — Titubeé y una lágrima empezó a asomarse por mi ojo.

— Deja los inútiles titubeos y esas falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo, Rosalie, no te creo nada. No eres la Rosalie Hale que yo conocía; esta mujer que está sentada frente a mí, no es mi hermana; entonces, comienza a explicar, no tengo todo el día — Volvió a decir de forma hiriente.

Lloré sin más y empecé a hablar, aunque algunos sollozos me impedían la tarea. Le dije a Jasper todo sobre mi "romance" con Emmet; le dije que habíamos durado cuatro años juntos, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido y sin más remedio, se sorprendió; él sospechaba que nuestro romance había sido largo, lo que no se imaginaba era que había durado un par de años. Le comenté sobre mis escapes, el trabajo, la forma en la que lo había conocido… Todo, absolutamente todo… Bueno, excepto la parte de mi embarazo. Solté un suspiro cuando terminé y él se tomó un momento para volver a hablar.

— No lo puedo creer, engañaste a Edward, ignoraste a Vera y nos ocultaste todo esto durante ¿Cuatro años? ¿Por qué jodidos hiciste eso?... Créeme, yo lo habría entendido; si le hubieras dicho la verdad a Edward desde el principio, sé que también te hubiera comprendido y Vera lo hubiera aceptado de una forma u otra ¿Cómo pudiste mantener escondido todo ese drama durante cuatro malditos años? Se supone que somos hermanos, se supone que no tenemos secretos ¿Qué mierda pasó con eso? — Jasper hablaba despacio y neutral; de todas formas, parecía que todo lo que decía, me lo estuviera gritando.

De pronto, me sentí cansada, no quería hablar con nadie y ese agotamiento me venció, mi vista se nubló y volví a ver todo negro; pero antes de eso, escuché la voz de Jasper entre las sombras, diciendo mi nombre con tono preocupado, hasta que me recibió en sus brazos y caí en la inconsciencia.

…

Mi vista se volvió borrosa, una estúpida luz blanca estaba sobre mi rostro. Puse una mano sobre mi cara para poder taparme los ojos y evitar la luz, ahí fue cuando noté que tenía un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y me obligué a abrir los ojos para saber en dónde estaba; para mi sorpresa, seguía en mi habitación y la luz "blanca" era el sol que entraba por la ventana. Apreté los ojos para darme fuerzas y los volví a abrir, tenía que enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

— Jasper, ya despertó — Escuché la voz de Heidi.

Solo ahí, me di cuenta de que había un peso extra en mi cama y era de Heidi, quién estaba sentada a mi lado. Me sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza, en el momento que le pregunté con la mirada si Jasper sabía algo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Jasper, apurado. Tomó mi mano con toda la delicadeza de que le permitió su cuerpo y me haló levemente — Nos vamos al hospital y no te estoy preguntando — Ordenó.

Heidi negaba con las manos mientras me miraba. Yo medio sonreí — Ya estoy bien, Jazz. Todo esto es porque… Umm… Estoy embarazada — Acaricié la mano que me tenía sujeta.

Jasper abrió los ojos de par en par, se quedó estático y pronto, se soltó lentamente de mi mano hasta dejar que la suya cayera a un costado de su cuerpo. Así cómo dejó caer su mano, también lo hizo con su cuerpo: le temblaron un poco las piernas y quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Todo eso sin cerrar ni un poco sus ojos. No sabía qué debía decirle, me puse en pie y fui hasta donde él se encontraba para ponerlo en pie y llevarlo a la cama; se me hizo difícil porque por más delgado y ligero que pareciera, tenía unos cuantos músculos en el pecho y en su cuerpo -en general-, esa era una prueba más de que las apariencias engañan: Jasper comía lo mismo que tres hombres juntos y aun así, siempre estaba delgado y en buena forma física.

Al ver que me tomaba mucho trabajo poner en pie a mi hermano, Heidi se puso al otro costado de él y entre las dos, logramos levantarlo y sentarlo al borde de la cama. Jasper estaba totalmente en shock, no hacía ningún movimiento; ni siquiera, cuando Heidi -disimuladamente- lo tocaba de más. A él siempre le molestaba que las mujeres lo miraran o tocaran de más; por lo tanto, sí, debía estar como en el limbo o corriendo lejos de la luz.

— Es tan… guapo — Susurró Heidi con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Asentí — Es mi hermano ¿No? Tiene que ser guapo — Solté una risita.

— ¿Tendrá novia? — Preguntó interesada, sin molestarse en susurrar. Jasper podía salir de su estado de shock en cualquier momento y parecía que a ella no le importaba.

— No que yo sepa — Negué con la cabeza.

— Bueno, mejor. Es muy lindo — Suspiró.

— Gracias — Escuchamos la voz ronca y algo despistada de Jasper. Tanto Heidi como yo, abrimos los ojos por la sorpresa.

— Yo… Yo… Umm… Sé que ahora estará bien, Rose. Me iré a mi casa, llámame si necesitas algo — Dijo Heidi y se acercó más, para despedirse de mí — Te veo luego, Rose. Adiós, Jasper, un placer conocerte — Dijo entre coqueta y apenada.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y Jasper asintió a la despedida de mi amiga, después venía lo peor: Nada de lo que hiciera, detendría la charla con Jasper sobre mí bebé; desde ese instante, me estaba preparando mentalmente para calmarme y responder cualquiera de sus preguntas sin llorar, de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de mi hermano. No sabía a qué se debía ese cambio tan repentino; sin contar, que él no había pronunciado ni una palabra en los sesenta y cinco segundos que llevaba sentado en la cama desde que Heidi se había ido. Eso era raro en él y me preocupaba, seguramente seguiría en estado de shock y…

— Parece que no he perdido mi encanto — La voz de mi querido hermanito, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

Le di un leve golpe en el brazo — Tonto, me hiciste preocupar solo para saber si seguías teniendo tu "encanto" — Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Sacudió la cabeza — Al principio si estaba conmocionado, después me sentí algo incómodo por las manos traviesas de tu amiga y no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre ustedes — Sonrió.

— Está interesada en ti, parecía boba cuando te vio — Comenté.

— Quizá me pueda dar una oportunidad con ella; de una vez, me quito a esa loca de la cabeza — Murmuró lo último.

Sabía que no me iba a decir nada sobre eso. Puse una mano sobre su hombro — Jazz, esa tonta frase de que "Un clavo, saca otro clavo" No sirve de nada — Dije y me ganó la curiosidad — ¿Puedo saber quién es la loca que te tiene loco a ti? — Pregunté de manera pícara.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza —No hay nadie — Dijo tratando de sonar "Convencido"; no le creí.

— Apuesto a que Edward sabe — Sin querer; mi tono de voz, sonó a reproche. Bajé la cabeza.

Soltó una pequeña risita — No me puedes culpar de eso, Edward sabe todo y ni siquiera se propone a averiguarlo: Le tomó solo unas semanas ganarse la confianza de Bella; lo más gracioso, es que no se soportaban y ahora se conocen como la palma de su mano — Comentó Jasper sonriente y desvió el tema al ver que yo enarcaba una ceja. Entre Edward y "Bella" tenía que estar pasando algo más. Jasper continuó —Así fue, como él conoció a Alice, se gustaron y se hicieron novios hace unas semanas — Terminó incómodo.

— Claro — Asentí — Pero, no sé, creo que él está más cómodo con Isabella… No me lo puedo imaginar teniendo ese tipo de gestos con dos mujeres a la vez… Por más que Isabella sea su amiga, tiene que… — Jasper me interrumpió en mis suposiciones.

— Ambos sabemos que Edward es raro — Sonrió, cortando el tema sutilmente y tomó mis manos — Necesitas estar relajada para el tema que vamos a discutir — Suspiré sabiendo que era mi embarazo. Asentí débilmente y Jasper continuó — Vamos a caminar, te hará bien algo de aire libre y el bebé no morirá de aburrimiento.

— Jazz… — Intenté protestar.

— Vamos; si te sientes cansada, nos devolvemos de inmediato y me quedaré cuidándote todo el día — Sonrió de una manera que no me pude negar.

— Bien; pero solo hablaremos en cuanto lleguemos a un parque, no antes; me dará tiempo para pensar — Suspiré.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse algo de ropa decente y sutil para que -si se diera el caso- nadie me reconociera por las calles como "La amante del multimillonario Emmet McCarthy" y "La destructora de matrimonios". No, con la crítica en la revista y en los periódicos -que no había leído- era suficiente y esta tarde era para relajarme, por mí y por mi bebé.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, vi a Jasper dormido en el sofá de la sala, no pude haber demorado tanto — _Dios ¿Quién sabe en qué líos está metido el pobre?_ — Eso se podía notar en las enormes ojeras que traía. No podía ser por el trabajo; digo, a él le encantaba lo que hacía y nunca dejaba las cosas para último minuto. Estaba segura de que era un tema personal; tal vez algún problema con un compañero de trabajo o… una chica… Hace mucho no veía a mi hermano con novia.

Me senté a su lado y solté una risita, acaricié levemente sus cabellos para que no se despertara; no me podía imaginar a Jasper Hale, sufriendo por una chica. Fruncí el ceño y empecé a unir piezas: Jasper se puso incómodo cuando le pregunté sobre la relación que Edward tenía con la heredera y después me dijo que se iba a dar una oportunidad con Heidi y dijo "de una vez, me quito esa loca de la cabeza" — _¿Cuál loca?... ¿Podría ser Mary Alice?_ — Esa podía ser una posibilidad; pero Jasper no sería capaz de involucrarse con la novia de su amigo… Aunque, todo podría ser una mentira; yo no me tragaba ese cuento de que Edward e Isabella fueran solo amigos; Tal vez, Mary Alice los estaba cubriendo y a Jasper podría molestarle eso… — _¡Sí, resolví el rompecabezas!_ — Bailé victoriosa, en mi mente. A Jasper le gustaba Mary Alice, pero no le gustaba que fingiera ser la novia de su amigo; mi hermano era muy celoso y no le gustaba compartir; por eso, podría estar enfadado con ella. Solo me quedaba una cosa por analizar — _¿No debería estar enfadado con Edward por usar a la chica que le gusta? ¿O, incluso con Isabella por permitir ese teatro?_ —... No estaba segura de nada; pero esto, era lo que más se acercaba a lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a mi hermano.

— Tranquilo, si ella es lo bastante inteligente como para apreciar el gran hombre que eres, te buscará. Se pondrá de rodillas para estar contigo — Susurré en su oído.

Seguí acariciando sus cabellos rubios, un poco más oscuros que los míos. Al poco tiempo, él despertó. Me miró confundido y luego me mostró una sonrisa apenada; por un momento creí que me había escuchado; si quería que me escuchara, pero no quería parecer demasiado entrometida y que pensara que me metía en asuntos que no me importaban; lo cosa es, que si me importaban porque él era mi hermano. De todas formas, creo que no me escuchó.

Bostezó — Lo siento… He estado… Mmm, bueno… Estos días han sido pesados y más sin los jefes en la sucursal. Todo ha sido un caos y me refiero a TODO — Comentó y arqueé una ceja para que se explicara — Olvídalo, vamos al parque.

Se levantó de golpe y me tendió la mano para que yo lo hiciera también. Caminamos una par de calles hablando de temas triviales, el clima y algunas de las travesuras que hacíamos de niños. Tres veces, traté de introducir el tema sobre la chica que lo tenía "Loco"; pero él lo ignoraba o cortaba el tema con otra pregunta o anécdota. La charla en sí fue divertida y frustrante al mismo tiempo, no conseguí que me dijera nada y no entendía… Él me había dicho que había confianza entre nosotros y nos podíamos decir lo que fuera; pero él estaba incumpliendo esa "norma", ambos permanecíamos muy distanciados como para que siguiéramos como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Entonces ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a mi sobrino? — Preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Sobrino? ¿Por qué crees que será un niño? — Le devolví la pregunta, sorprendida.

Negó con la cabeza — No lo creo, estoy seguro de que será un niño. Es algo así como un presentimiento bastante certero. Entonces ¿Qué nombre le darás? — Sonrió.

— No lo sé, hace poco me enteré de que estaba embarazada; no he pensado mucho en los nombres, he estado muy feliz y bueno, soportando las emociones del embarazo como para pensar en todo eso — Bajé la cabeza; otra vez iba a empezar a llorar, malditas hormonas del embarazo.

— No te preocupes ¿Tienes algún antojo? — Preguntó entusiasmado mientras me dejaba en una banca del parque.

Asentí — Sí, quiero… Yogurt griego de fresa, chocolate en barra, gomitas de oso, un helado triple de chocolate y vainilla con chispitas de sabores, un taco mixto, una malteada de chocolate con crema batida, burritos de carne y picante, y jugo de naranja recién exprimido… Ah, también quiero un vaso con leche tibia — Se me estaba haciendo agua la boca de solo pensar en todo lo que me iba a comer.

Jasper parecía estar haciendo una lista mental para acordarse de todo — ¿Algo más? — Preguntó divertido.

No pude parar, mis hormonas estaban revolucionadas y comencé a llorar — ¿Crees que es mucha comida? Entonces, no traigas nada; de todas formas es mejor, si como todo lo que te pedí, terminaré como una bola andante — Puse mis manos en mis ojos para que no me viera llorando.

Él puso sus manos sobre las mías y las bajó, limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares — Hey, tranquila… No he dicho nada de eso, serás la mamá más hermosa del mundo y ese pequeño tiene antojo de dulce, grasa, harina, helado y todo lo que me dijiste; iré a traerlo, quédate aquí y respira un poco de aire fresco. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda — Me dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo.

Suspiré y al poco tiempo, las lágrimas cesaron y sentí una gran necesidad de reír; saqué mi celular y lo miré para que las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, no me vieran como una loca.

Una vez terminé de reír, vi como unos niños jugaban con una pelota; debían tener alrededor de cinco años, todos parecían muy felices y sonreí ante la imagen, no podía esperar a que llegara el momento en el que pudiera tener a mi bebé en brazos… Como a mi Vera — _¿Qué no daría por estar con ella en este momento? ¿Cómo le diría que estaba esperando a un bebé que no era hijo(a) de su padre?_ — Sollocé un poco, bajé la cabeza tratando de contener mis lágrimas; hasta que, escuché una voz femenina que se me hizo conocida. Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

— Hola… Eres Rosalie ¿Verdad? — En frente de mí, estaba Isabella McCarthy.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude; mientras ella sonreía dulcemente, sin una pizca de rencor u odio en sus ojos, ni siquiera parecía hipócrita. La miré confundida y me puse a la defensiva porque, por más gentil que pareciera, podía estar ocultando algo y no me iba a arriesgar. Asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta que me había hecho y me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? — Preguntó, de nuevo sonriendo delicadamente, a lo que yo solo pude asentir; mientras yo me preguntaba mentalmente, en dónde demonios estaba metido Jasper, maldita sea la hora en la que le pedí toda esa comida.

Ella se sentó un poco más lejos de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, empezó a retorcer sus dedos sobre sus jeans desgastados. Con su atuendo parecía una persona normal: llevaba puesto un top blanco con un adorno en azul aguamarina; encima de éste, tenía un busito delgado del mismo color del adorno; jeans azules; unas zapatillas bajas, haciendo juego con el color del busito. Además, tenía un bolso blanco; pendientes y gafas de sol azules; y su cabello finamente atado en una cola de caballo. A pesar de que su vestuario era casual, no dejaba de verse costoso y estilizado.

Me sentí menos usando un simple top blanco; encima una cazadora gris que decía "New York" en el centro; jeans rotos; una bufanda y unas botas bajas de color café; sin contar mi cabello suelto y un poco enmarañado. Debía estar dando pena.

De pronto, cuando iba a empezar a regañarme mentalmente por no arreglarme mejor, la voz de Isabella me interrumpió.

— Escúchame, yo quería hablar contigo… No me imaginé que lo hiciera tan pronto y menos que te encontraría aquí, justo en este momento. De todas formas, me quería disculpar por lo que pasó anoche… Esa era una conversación que debíamos tener Emmet y yo y no quería que te afectara — Soltó un suspiro cargado de dolor — Sé que lo que Emmet siente por ti es muy fuerte y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que anoche discutió contigo y tal vez, negó el amor que sentía por ti — Se interrumpió.

La miré absorta, no podía creer que lo conociera tan bien como para saber la forma en la que él actuaría — Él siempre toma las decisiones con cabeza fría; supongo que esta vez, dijo lo necesario para no armar más problemas — Sonreí dolida, aun recordaba sus frías y duras palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro — No siempre. Él no piensa lo que dice o lo que hace, cuando una situación se le sale de las manos. No es por hacerte sentir mal o incomodarte, eso es lo que menos quiero. Emmet, prácticamente, construyó el emporio de hoteles, la familia Vulturi fue un salvavidas en una situación de angustia; de resto, lo hizo todo él mismo. Yo hice parte del emporio, un poco después de que los Vulturi intervinieran. Ya podrás hacerte una idea del valor sentimental que los hoteles representan para él — Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— Me imagino. Si muere por un Jeep, no me alcanzo a hacer una idea de lo que haría por su trabajo — Comenté.

Isabella no pareció sorprendida por lo que mencioné del auto de Emmet, algo que -según él- era privado y continuó.

— Como te digo, creo que todo esto lo sobrepasó: El hecho de que yo me quiera divorciar de él, significaría que la mitad de todo lo que él construyó-casi con sus propias manos-, quedaría a mi nombre y yo no podría renunciar a ello porque hay suficientes inversiones y contratos que están a mi nombre. No me importaría dejarlos; pero, por lo que hablé hoy con mi abogado, el juez no aceptaría eso — Mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras tomaba otro suspiro — Por otro lado, está tu embarazo.

La miré con una ceja arqueada, se supone que me debería creer una cualquiera; ella, divinamente podría juzgarme y pedirme pruebas de que mi bebé llevaba los genes de Emmet y yo no podría oponerme después de todo lo que hice. No entendía por qué razón estaba siendo tan comprensiva conmigo.

— Yo… yo te juro que no lo planeé, no le quería hacer daño a nadie; pero, las cosas — Ella me cortó y me sonrió.

— Hay eventos que nadie puede prever. Un bebé es una bendición — Tomó aire y lo expulsó por la boca — Cuando éramos novios, Emmet y yo queríamos formar una familia, tener hijos y una linda casa, con un patio y tal vez, una mascota — Su leve sonrisa, desapareció — Todo cambió cuando nos casamos; desde la noche de bodas, Emmet no volvió a ser el mismo: Me daba pequeños besos y eso era mucho. Pensé que estaba haciendo mal como esposa, porque pocas veces iba a dormir conmigo y lo extrañaba cuando no lo hacía — Sonrió irónicamente — Me inventaba cenas, salidas al parque, ir al cine, viajar y… A él… Siempre le salían compromisos a última hora; por lo tanto, me dejaba plantada — Me sentí mal sabiendo que yo era la culpable de todo eso. Ella -sorprendiéndome- levantó la cabeza y sonrió con un poco más de alegría — No lo vi mucho, en los últimos cuatro años… — La interrumpí.

— Lo siento, sé que me equivoqué al estar con él, sabiendo que tenía una esposa y… — Puso una mano en el aire.

— No quiero reprocharte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… Nadie manda en el corazón y ustedes se enamoraron; aunque él lo esté negando justo ahora, sé que sigue enamorado de ti y por eso le dolió todo lo que… Bueno, no hay necesidad de que te lo recuerde. Volviendo al tema, yo no lo veía mucho, era lejano conmigo; pero cuando lo escuché hablando contigo por teléfono, me di cuenta de que él estaba feliz, no lo había oído tan feliz en toda mi vida y claro, al principio me dolió -como a toda mujer engañada- después… ¿Cómo podía culparlo? ¿Cómo los podía culpar? Incluso cuando, los vi en el bar y estaban demostrándose lo mucho que se querían. Me enfadé por el hecho de que no me lo dijo y porque después actuara como un sínico cuando lo descubrí, jamás me enfadé porque estuviera enamorado de ti — Me miró a los ojos.

Suspiré — Ahora sí, me siento como la peor escoria que ha pisado esta Tierra. No puedes ser tan dulce y gentil conmigo, YO soy la causa de que tu matrimonio se esté desmoronando —Dije a punto de llorar.

— No, lo nuestro con Emmet se hubiera acabado tarde o temprano. Ya te dije que nosotros no convivíamos mucho como pareja. Nos queremos, sí; pero no nos amábamos y el matrimonio se estaba desmoronando antes de que ustedes se conocieran — Me confesó.

Negué con la cabeza — No puede ser cierto. Ustedes eran una de las parejas más felices y poderosas de todo el continente — Dije absorta.

— Sí, eso era lo que queríamos que todo el mundo creyera. Manteníamos falsas apariencias y cada vez que salíamos, hacíamos el papel de dos locos enamorados; la verdad era que, entre nosotros, no había nada más que una lejana amistad — Bajó la cabeza — Por eso, me alegra que haya sido feliz contigo, él es un hombre bueno y se merece a una buena mujer a su lado.

Sus palabras me dolieron, sin importar que ella quisiera herirme -cosa que dudaba-. Instantáneamente, recordé todas sus palabras.

— Él no quiere nada que ver conmigo — Sollocé un poco — No me quiere volver a ver. El hecho de que él es el padre de mi hijo, lo ata a mí; pero ni eso logra acercarlo un poco. Me dijo que hablara con su secretaria para cualquier cosa que necesitara mi bebé y no quería saber de mí — Sin pensarlo, me lancé a sus brazos y me puse a llorar; lo que me extrañó, fue que ella me recibió y empezó a sobar mi espalda para que me calmara.

— Te lo dije, más que molesto… Está dolido… Se le pasará, dale tiempo. Cuando esté listo… Volverá — Susurró suavemente.

Fruncí el ceño mientras seguía llorando sobre ella — No quiero ser grosera; pero, realmente ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan dulce y sincera conmigo?— Pregunté.

Sentí su sonrisa — Ya te dije que siempre quise una familia con Emmet, él no quería hijos… De alguna manera, me alegra que hayas cambiado esa perspectiva de él y sé que será feliz mimando al bebé cuando nazca. Por otro lado, quería saber cómo estabas; lo que pasó anoche, debió ser bastante duro para ti y no he pasado por una situación así; pero imagino, lo que debió dolerte… No debí dejar que Edward te tratara de esa forma y actué muy tarde, debí haberlo sacado de allí en cuanto comenzó a hablar — Comentó.

Levanté mi cabeza y volví a mi postura — Edward ¿Él… cómo está? — No perdía nada preguntando y de una vez, terminaba de atar cabos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza — Está sorprendido y un poco enojado; no sé, creo que está más enojado con Emmet por jugar conmigo que por lo que descubrió anoche… Lastimosamente, desquitó toda esa furia en ti. También está enojado porque cree que lo cambiaste, porque él no tenía dinero y Emmet te puede dar todo lo que deseas — Me confesó.

Puse mi boca en forma de "O" — Eso es mentira, yo no lo cambié. Edward es un hombre maravilloso; simplemente, no era el indicado para mí… Y no hablo del dinero. Cualquier chica que le robe el corazón a Edward, será bastante afortunada — Hice el comentario con doble sentido para saber si podía obtener algo.

Ella asintió — Si, es verdad — Sonrió pensativa — Al menos, creo que para este momento, debe estar más calmado. Su hija siempre logra calmarlo, sin importar que ella se mantenga ajena a cualquier cosa que le esté afectando a él — Sonrió — Él le dice todo; pero espera hasta que él mismo lo haya superado y así, puede encontrar una forma calmada de decírselo.

Abrí mis ojos — ¿Vera? ¿Ella sabe que Esme y Carlisle son sus verdaderos abuelos? — Pregunté atontada.

Ella negó con la cabeza — No, aún está buscando la forma de decírselo; aunque piensa que lo mejor, es que crezca más para que lo pueda entender mejor; de todas formas, no estaba tan molesto cuando iba a ver a Vera… No como anoche que tenía ganas de asesinar al primero que se le pasara por el frente… Yo lo vi más tranquilo hace unas horas — Se quedó pensativa.

Solté un suspiro, ambas nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Yo estaba pensativa, bastante: Isabella sabía más de Edward que yo misma, no me imaginé que supiera sobre Carlisle y Esme, tampoco sabía que supiera de la existencia de mi hija; aunque para ser sincera, no podía pretender que Edward fuera como yo al ocultar a su familia a todo el que conociera… No, él no era así. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue la confianza que Edward le tenía a Isabella; digo… LE HABÍA HABLADO DE SUS PADRES, ese tema era muy delicado para él y ni si quiera yo, conocía todos los detalles. Ella, también parecía muy familiarizada con Vera… No sé, todo estaba siendo demasiado irreal.

Cuando menos lo pensé, vi a Jasper corriendo hasta la banca donde nos encontrábamos sentadas. No sé cómo mi despistado hermano, no se cayó al suelo: estaba corriendo mientras miraba todas las bolsas de comida en sus manos y a la vez parecía pensativo, como si estuviera haciendo una lista mental; juntaba las cejas y miraba una a una las cosas que traía. Sonreí y solté una pequeña risita, Bella se dio cuenta y levantó la cabeza para observar a mi hermano y también reírse un poco.

Jasper llegó, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que, ni siquiera, notó la presencia de Bella y me empezó a hablar sin quitar la vista de las bolsas.

— Rose, encontré… — Empezó a revolver las bolsas — El yogurt griego, el chocolate en barra, el taco mixto, la malteada de chocolate con crema batida, el burrito de carne y picante, el jugo de naranja y la leche tibia — Frunció el ceño, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y Bella abría los ojos al ver tanta comida — No encontré tus gomitas en forma de oso, así que, traje unas con forma de serpiente; el helado tampoco lo encontré, entonces traje un pote de helado de vainilla, otro de chocolate y un paquetito de chispitas — Frunció el ceño — No sé, creo que si los unes, te puede quedar casi igual — Después levantó la cabeza mirando al cielo — No puedo creer que en ninguno de los cinco supermercados a los que fui, no hubiera gomitas ni helado.

Sin más, Isabella y yo soltamos la carcajada que estábamos conteniendo desde que Jasper empezó a hablar. Me reí tanto que se me salieron lágrimas de los ojos y tuve que dejarme caer sobre las piernas de Isabella, mientras ella se inclinaba hacía adelante. Fue entonces, cuando Jasper abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella, se ruborizó un poco; pero cuando dejamos de reír, sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Hola Jasper, hace mucho que no hablábamos — Saludó Isabella, todavía conteniendo las carcajadas.

— Hola Bella; sí, no nos vemos, desde que no vas a trabajar y me dejas todo a mí. A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sonrió.

— Salí a tomar aire fresco, vi a Rosalie y me acerqué a saludarla — Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Jazz frunció el ceño completamente contrariado. Me miraba a mí y a Isabella alternadamente; ok, miraba a Isabella como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo y luego a mí, como si me estuviera pasando algo malo.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo -o gritar algo-, hasta que algo hizo que girara su vista y entonces, abrió los ojos con más sorpresa de la que ya tenía. Fruncí el ceño y miré la dirección en la que estaba mirando Jasper y vi a Edward quien llevaba a Vera de la mano. Mi niña estaba saltando, al mismo tiempo que le decía algo a Edward y él reía. Miré a Bella y ella también estaba sorprendida; pero no entendía por qué, yo suponía que ella ya conocía a Vera.

Cuanto más se acercaban Edward y Vera, más aumentaban mis nervios y no era que no quisiera estar con mi hija; era que no sabía cómo enfrentar a Edward, no sabía cómo iba a actuar él. Me entraron ganas de llorar por la desesperación -y mis malditas hormonas-, entonces, pasó lo que faltaba para culminar mi -casi- mala suerte. Vera me vio a mí y a Jasper, se soltó de la mano de Edward y corrió hacia mí. Me quedé paralizada.

 _ **LISTO… EL POV ROSALIE, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA Y LES PIDO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, YA LES DIJE QUE ESTOY CORTA DE TIEMPO PERO DEMORO MÁXIMO TRES SEMANAS EN ACTUALIZAR, SI PASA UN MES Y NO LO HAGO… CREANME MUERTA… JAJAJA OK, NO; DE TODAS FORMAS, LES PROMETO QUE NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA. SÉ QUE LES PROMETÍ ACTUALIZACIÓN AYER; PERO TUVE MUCHOS PENDIENTES QUE HACER Y NO PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, MUCHO MENOS SUBIRLO.**_

 _ **AHORA, QUERÍA RESPONDER ALGUNOS REVIEWS:**_

 _ **ALYA BOLIVAR: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE EL FIC. NO TE PUEDO DECIR CADA CUANTO ACTUALIZO, PORQUE HAY SEMANAS EN LAS QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR; PERO, COMO DIJE ANTES, NO PASARÁ MÁS DE TRES SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZACIÓN. LAS IMÁGENES LAS PUEDES VER EN MI GRUPO EN FB (EL LINK ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL).**_

" _ **GUEST": MMM NO SÉ POR QUÉ "ODIAS" EL FIC; PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAS LA RAZÓN, PARA PODER MEJORARLE LO QUE SEA EN LO QUE ESTÉ FALLANDO.**_

 _ **ADRIANA MOLINA: GRACIAS POR TU PREOCUPACIÓN, ESTOY BIEN… MEJOR QUE NUNCA, LO ÚNICO MALO ES QUE NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MUY SEGUIDO. YO TAMBIÉN SOY DE LAS QUE LEE FICS TERMINADOS, PERO YA VAN DOS O TRES EN PROCESO, QUE ME VUELVEN LOCA; ASÍ QUE LAS ENTIENDO Y POR ESO, LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO.**_

 _ **POR ÚLTIMO, ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA TANTA ESPERA Y LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y TODOS LOS REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS Y FAVS QUE ME HAN DEJADO. GRACIAS POR TODO. NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA CUANDO PONGA LAS FOTOS DEL CAP. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

La mejor noche de mi vida, Bella me pidió que durmiera con ella; para haber descubierto la verdad un par de meses atrás, estaba muy afectada y vulnerable; aunque — _¿Para qué mentirnos?_ — Yo me sentía de la misma manera. De todos los hombres con los que Rosalie me pudo engañar — _¿Por qué tenía que tratarse de Emmet McCarthy?_ — El mundo era muy pequeño e injusto al coincidir con la pareja del otro, era algo ficticio y utópico; esta era la hora, en la que no me lo terminaba de creer.

Sin notarlo, empecé a derramar pequeñas lágrimas por mi hija, por todo el tiempo que Rosalie nos ocultó y la ignoró a ella… Y yo, por creer que me podía convertir en un multimillonario en menos de un minuto, para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí: mantenerla como una reina y a mi hija como la princesa que es.

Solté un suspiro tratando de contener las lágrimas. Bella estaba en frente de mí, ambos acostados en su cama, abrazados el uno al otro; sinceramente, yo pensé que, ella ya se había dormido; hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente y pasó el dorso de su mano por mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas; luego, besó mis ojos con ternura, quitando -de mí- todo rastro de querer seguir llorando.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó pausadamente.

Negué con la cabeza, no le podía mentir, no a ella — Creo que lo que acabó de pasar, me afectó más de lo que creí. Sí, sabía que Rosalie estaba con otro hombre, ella me lo dijo; pero nunca me dijo quién era y supongo que yo esperaba algo como un hombre de clase media, no un multimillonario. Entiendo la razón por la cual me ignoraba; digo, no me ama y no me podía ver a los ojos sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo, sería una descarada si lo hubiera hecho; pero ¿Vera? Es nuestra hija… No puedo entenderlo y… — Ella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

— Estaba extasiada, encontró el amor de su vida. Cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, lo demás pasa a segundo plano. A mí me pasó — Me sonrió mientras sus ojos chispeaban de alegría.

— ¿La estás defendiendo? Está esperando un hijo de tu esposo, me engañó e ignoró a nuestra hija por cuatro años — Le dije algo molesto. No entendía cómo me podía decir algo así.

Ella se apoyó en su codo y me miró de manera seria — A ver, tú ya no estás casado con ella; de modo que, ese bebé no fue engendrado mientras estuvieron casados. Entiendo que estés dolido por ti y por Vera; pero, ya te lo dije, ella no tiene la culpa de enamorarse; quizá, si cometió el error de ocultarlo; pero, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito ¿Tú sí? — Arqueó una ceja.

Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y tapé mis ojos con mis manos — No sé, ella no es la Rosalie Hale que conocí hace ocho años… Debí suponer que algo así pasaría: su familia jamás apoyó nuestra relación y ella estaba acostumbrada a tener algunos lujos, esperaba casarse con un hombre que le entregara el cielo y las estrellas; entonces… — Solté un suspiro — Aparecí yo… Y cambié todos sus planes; ella dejó su vida de lujo por mí y… Me encontró reemplazo, cosa que nunca pensé que haría — Me destapé los ojos.

Bella dejó un beso sobre mis labios y sonrió — No te reemplazó, se enamoró — Bufé y ella siguió — Ponte en su lugar, digamos que me conociste y pasó todo lo que le sucedió a ella, no digo ignorar a tu hija; pero sí, enamorarte mientras estás comprometido ¿Podría ella pensar que vas tras mi dinero? — Acunó mi cara con ambas manos para que la viera a los ojos.

— Es diferente, yo he luchado por lo poco que tengo; ella se sentaba y esperaba a que le dieran todo. El trabajo que tenía, era en la empresa de su padre y… No niego que también le tocó esforzarse; pero, ella siempre esperaba de mí, más y más. Sí, ella trabajaba para no recargar todos los gastos en mí; pero yo sabía, que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea — Comenté.

Ella soltó un bufido — Eres imposible, Edward — Dicho esto, me dio la espalda y se acomodó para dormir.

Solté un suspiro, ella era la imposible; pero no quería estar discutiendo con ella, ya tenía suficiente mierda en la cabeza, como para que ella estuviera molesta conmigo. Pegué su espalda contra mi pecho y pasé un brazo por su cintura; ahora, no tenía afán de dejar surgir mis deseos carnales; es decir, ella utilizaba otro de esos pijamas que me volvían loco: era una blusita de tirantes y un pequeño short; ambos en un patrón negro con pequeños puntos blancos, encaje rosado claro en sus pechos y al final de los shorts; sin contar, el pequeño moño rosado decorando el inicio de sus pechos; al menos, no era tan revelador como el anterior; pero su escote, estaba demasiado pronunciado y ese hermoso short, mostraba -con mucho detalle- sus níveas y largas piernas.

Volviendo al tema, yo estaba usando únicamente mi bóxer y aun así, solo pensaba en abrazarla. Nada más que eso… O lo intentaba; el saber que estaba usando ese diminuto conjunto de "ropa", me hacía las cosas difíciles. Me acerqué más a ella y levanté mi rostro, lo necesario para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

— No quiero ser insensible; no me molesta que se haya "enamorado" — Hice comillas y sentí como el ceño de Bella se fruncía. Negué con la cabeza — Ni siquiera me molesta que me hubiera engañado; de una forma u otra lo sabía; pero, me negaba a creerlo. Lo que realmente me desilusiona y enfurece, fue su actitud con Vera y lo que pasará después; ella no tiene la culpa de nada y va a ser la más afectada por todo esto — Puse mi cabeza sobre su nuca y aspiré su aroma.

— Ella es una niña muy madura para su edad, se acostumbrará a la idea de que Rosalie siguió con su vida y está esperando un bebé de otro hombre. Cuando esté lo suficientemente grande, le puedes explicar lo que sucedió mientras ustedes estaban casados — Dijo acariciando mi brazo.

Me abracé más a ella, ya no quería seguir hablando de ese tema; cuanto más pensaba en ese tema, más me llenaba la cabeza de problemas, preguntas, culpas y remordimientos. Preferí dejar todo eso por una noche; ya, al día siguiente, recogería a Vera en el departamento de Jasper y con mucha suerte, ella me ayudaría a olvidar el mal rato que estoy pasando.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté sintiéndome bastante raro; miré a mi alrededor, recordaba haber pasado la noche con Bella; pero, ella no estaba aquí. Su lado de la cama estaba frío, lo que me daba a entender que ella se había despertado hace mucho. Me levanté de la cama y me puse mis jeans. Así salí a buscarla y la encontré en la cocina, tarareando -vaya yo a saber qué canción era-. Se veía hermosa en su pijama, descalza, y moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras hacía el desayuno.

Caminé sigilosamente hacia ella y en cuanto estuve cerca, puse mis manos cubriendo sus ojos; al principio, dio un pequeño saltico y cuando estuvo bien de nuevo, escuché una pequeña risita de su parte y puso sus manos sobre las mías, quitándolas de sus ojos. Se volteó a verme, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. No sé qué pasó conmigo, solo sé que no me pude resistir y deje un largo beso en sus labios, mientras la acercaba más y más a mi cuerpo.

— Buenos días — Sonrió en mis labios cuando terminamos el beso.

…

Bella me dejó en la casa de mis padres, en donde me encontré con la gran sorpresa de que ellos me tenían un auto como regalo. Creo que mi cara de sorpresa no tenía precio, porque mis padres sonreían y soltaban pequeñas risitas, mientras yo me mantenía absorto y mi mamá aprovechó ese momento para tomarme una foto; el flash fue lo único que logró sacarme de mi estado de aturdimiento y es que; no era cualquier auto, era un Volvo S60 R-Design de color negro. No lo podía creer y no podía aceptar un regalo de ese tipo; pero no pude protestar, de alguna forma que todavía no logro entender, mis padres me convencieron.

Jasper también estaba sorprendido cuando me vio llegando en el auto; no obstante, no logré hablar con él como siempre; muy por encima, le comenté que había sido un regalo de Esme y Carlisle, manteniendo las apariencias, porque Vera estaba con nosotros y todavía no le había dicho que ellos eran sus verdaderos abuelos. Otro de los puntos que me ató verbalmente, a tal punto de no hablar fluidamente con Jasper; fue que, él solo ver su imagen, me recordaba a Rosalie y no quería pensar en ella -a pesar de que mi princesita tenía los mismos rasgos de su madre-; pero esa era otra historia, hoy quería compartir el día con mi hija.

Como era de esperarse, con la curiosidad que mi amigo se gastaba, tomó su auto y me siguió lo más rápido que pudo para que yo le dijera lo que me sucedía; él sabía que me pasaba algo y estaba intentando descubrirlo; sin embargo, yo no estaba listo para hablar de ello. Logré desviarlo y luego tomé una ruta hacía una dulcería por petición de mi hija -claro que ella se mantuvo ajena a toda la persecución- y cuando ella estaba eligiendo sus dulces, yo me encontré con varias revistas en las que aparecían fotos de lo que sucedió la noche pasada en el bar.

— _Carajo, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_ — susurré mientras cogía una revista y ojeaba el artículo… — _¿Qué?_ — Logré articular en voz baja sin llamar mucho la atención. Una vez terminé de leer la revista, no pude creer que supieran del supuesto romance que yo tenía con Alice, no podía creer que supieran todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y no terminaba de hacerme a la idea de que sus suposiciones fueran tan certeras; en menos de dos días, terminarían descubriendo la verdad, si no nos cuidábamos.

Dejé la revista en su puesto y lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Bella, mientras mantenía mi mirada fija en Vera para que no se me perdiera; ella parecía distraída corriendo de un lado para otro y poniendo en una cubeta todos los dulces que quería. Sonreí; aunque me mantenía angustiado, hasta que la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Hola, mi vida — Contesto feliz.

— Amor, tenemos un problema — Dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando de lejos la revista.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pasó algo malo? — Preguntó un poco más alerta.

— Tenemos que reunirnos con Alice lo más pronto posible; pero antes, tienes que leer alguna de las revistas de farándula que encuentres. Te lo diría yo mismo; pero, tengo poco tiempo — Dije viendo que Vera se estaba acercando a mí con la bolsa en sus manos.

— Me estás preocupando — Solté un suspiro y ella continuó — Ok, ahora tengo que salir; creo que dentro de media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos podré comprar la revista y llamaré a Alice.

— Bien, hablamos luego. Te amo — Le dije rápido porque Vera cada vez se acercaba más.

— Y yo a ti. Llámame cuando estés libre — Se despidió cortando la llamada.

Sonreí como un imbécil al pensar que la volvería a ver tan pronto, no me importaron las circunstancias hasta que rodé mi vista hacía la revista y luego a mi pequeña que halaba de mi pantalón.

— Papi ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó abriendo sus ojitos. Yo asentí y la cargué en brazos — Entonces ¿Por qué tenías esa mueca rara de sonrisa? ¿Estabas hablando con mi mami? ¿Saldremos con ella hoy? — Frunció el ceño.

— No era eso, nena. Es que quiero helado de chocolate y se me ocurrió que podíamos ir al parque y Jasper me dijo que tal vez podía ir con nosotros — Sonreí para ocultar mi gran mentira, no me gustaba mentirle a Vera.

Ella asintió poco convencida y se subió al auto en cuanto le dije. Durante todo el recorrido hacia el parque -que gracias a Dios no fue muy largo- ella no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería que saliéramos de nuevo con Rosalie y Jasper. Yo tragaba saliva cada vez que me hablaba de Rosalie y rogaba a todos los santos para que mi Vera no viera ninguna de las revistas en las que salíamos como "Celebridades"; ella estaba aprendiendo a leer, esta era la hora que leía hasta los anuncios en las pancartas promocionales. Estaba nervioso; tampoco quería enfrentar a Rosalie tan pronto; por esa razón, planeaba hablarle de todo el asunto a Jasper y él sería algo así como un intermediario entre nosotros, para que Vera no se diera cuenta de nada -por el momento-.

Fuimos a un parque que no habíamos visitado antes, me aseguré de que habían pocas personas transitando por él y aparqué mi nuevo auto en un lugar cercano, vigilado por guardias. Mi hija y yo caminamos por unos cinco minutos, hasta que se cansó y me pidió que fuéramos a sentarnos. En cuanto llegamos al área de descanso, pude ver una melena ondulada color caoba; angustiado, tragué saliva y rodé mi vista por todo el lugar. Ya sabía quién era la espectacular mujer, dueña de esos preciosos rizos; pero, en frente de ella estaba una mujer de cabello rubio rizado y frente a ellas un muchacho con cabello del mismo color que la mujer. Inmediatamente los reconocí como Rosalie y Jasper.

Parece que mi hija también lo hizo, porque se soltó de mi mano y empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba su mamá. Con pánico y temblando cual gelatina, la seguí sin saber muy bien qué hacer después; cuando tuviera a Bella, a Rosalie y a Jasper en frente. Un momento — _¿Qué jodidos hacía Bella aquí? ¿Estaría hablando con Rosalie? ¿De qué demonios podían estar hablando ellas dos?_ — Me desestabilicé por un momento con todas esas preguntas en mente y seguí con paso rápido a Vera.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraban, todos nos quedamos mirando con los ojos abiertos; excepto Vera, quien estaba saltando al regazo de Rosalie. Mientras Jasper tenía una mirada de alerta en su rostro, Rosalie estaba estática en su puesto y Bella estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba igual que yo — _¿Y ahora qué?_ — Me pregunté mentalmente, no podía articular ninguna palabra, ya estaba en shock por el hecho de que me encontrara a Bella hablando con Rosalie.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré — ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté con cierta curiosidad y duda. Aunque, la verdad es que me alegraba verla antes de lo que pensé.

— Yo… Umm… — Ella se levantó de su puesto para darme la cara y sonrió confundida.

— ¿Quién es ella, papi? — Mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos y de mi burbuja con Bella.

Tuve que mirar a Vera, tenía el ceño fruncido y supongo que estaba algo molesta; pero, no sabía por qué. Rosalie sonrió un poco para tratar de tranquilizarla y la acercó a su pecho con un abrazo. Busqué ayuda en Jasper para que se llevara a Vera y a Rosalie; pero, él estaba tan -o más- atónito que yo; así que, tuve que descartar esa idea.

Miré a Vera, quién permanecía expectante a mi respuesta — Bella es una amiga… Umm… Bella, te presento a mi hija, Vera — Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Bella se acercó a mi hija, quien se sostenía de Rosalie y le sonrió con verdadero cariño — Hola, es un placer conocerte — Dijo poniéndose a su altura.

Mi princesa le dio una mirada que no entendí muy bien y me miró de nuevo — ¿Una amiga? … ¿Igual que Alice? — Preguntó confundida.

— Algo así — Respondí rascándome la nuca. Sentí como Jasper, Rosalie, Bella y yo, nos tensábamos al mismo tiempo.

Jasper suspiró y alzó a Vera, sacándola de los brazos de Rosalie — Íbamos a dar un paseo por el parque ¿Qué tal si Edward y tú se nos unen? — Preguntó mirando a Bella y luego a mí.

Vera hizo una mueca de reproche y desagrado que nunca había visto en ella; pero, no dijo nada, tal vez esperaba que nadie lo notara y falló; Bella era muy perceptiva y se alejó un poco de nosotros, apenas alcanzó a rozar su mano con la mía como señal de apoyo; aunque, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir después de que todo esto terminara.

Bella negó con la cabeza — No lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y solo venía a hablar con Rosalie por un rato; pero gracias por la invitación, Jazz; quizá, otro día — Sonrió y extrañamente, Vera también lo hizo… A regañadientes, pero lo hizo; cosa que me dejó desubicado. En un momento de descuido, Bella puso una mano en mi hombro — Antes de irme ¿Puedo hablar con tu papá por un minuto? — Le preguntó a Vera con la sonrisa que no se había borrado de su rostro. La primera asintió, no muy convencida, mientras Jasper y Rosalie la miraban con especial atención — Gracias, te lo devolveré en un minuto. Vamos, m… Edward — Hizo una magüe con su mano para que la siguiera.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas más apartadas, los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que ella puso su mano en la mía. Tragué saliva y la miré con intensidad, esa no era la forma en la que había planeado que se conocieran, no podía creer la actitud que Vera había tenido en cuanto le dije que Bella era mi amiga. Mi hija la miraba casi con repugnancia, como si sus ojos se quemaran al verla. Solté un suspiro — _¿Cómo era posible que Vera se comportara de esa forma con alguien que ni conocía?_ — Ahora me sentía mal con Bella, ella no tenía la culpa de nada y quien sabe que atrocidades estaría pensando sobre mi hija. Bella apretó mi mano ligeramente para que la viera.

— Hey, tenemos que hablar — Sonrió.

Asentí — No puedo creer que Vera se haya comportado así. Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, no entiendo por qué lo hizo contigo — Fruncí el ceño.

— Tranquilo, ella es una niña encantadora y yo no le puedo agradar a todas las personas del planeta ¿Cierto?

— Ella, es que… No sé qué le pasa. Vera no es así… Cuando le dije que eras mi amiga, de la misma forma que Alice lo era, pensé que ella se pondría a saltar de la felicidad, no sabes lo mucho que le agrada estar con ella y ahora… — Ella me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

— Relájate, en serio, no hay problema… Ya después arreglaremos eso. Ahora, dime por qué estabas tan angustiado cuando me llamaste hace poco — Dijo quitando su dedo para que yo hablara; sin embargo, antes de que ella lo quitara por completo, dejé un beso en él y eso hizo que ella soltara una pequeña risita.

Tomé aire y lo boté — ¿No has leído los periódicos o las revistas de hoy? — Ella frunció el ceño y seguí hablando — En todos ellos hay fotos nítidas de lo que pasó anoche; todos saben que tu esposo te engañó, tienen las fotos de Rosalie, Emmet, tuyas y mías; en el momento que te acompaño al bar, cuando Emmet tiene a Rosalie en sus piernas, cuando le hablas a Emmet frente a la barra, cuando vamos a la oficina y hasta cuando nos vamos cada uno para nuestra casa… Bueno, a excepción de Rosalie, porque a ella no la vieron salir — Bella ahogó un grito y puso las manos en su boca — Por suerte, creen que Alice es mi novia y que tú eres mi amiga; pero si no nos cuidamos, sabrán toda nuestra relación en menos de nada — Le informé.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos, se acercó hasta estrujarme contra su pequeño cuerpo y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Nos quedamos un rato así, sentí que ella estaba sollozando y levanté su cara para verla inundada de lágrimas.

— No quiero separarme te mí, no quiero que me separen de ti y mucho menos que tú te alejes. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte — Siguió llorando.

— Shhh… Nunca me voy a alejar de ti, vamos a estar juntos y yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre, tenlo por seguro. Por el momento, vamos a hablar con Alice, de seguro a ella se le ocurrirá algún plan y si no… Nosotros pensaremos en algo que nos saque de esta. Lo prometo — Juré solemne mientras limpiaba sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

— Te amo — Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

— Y yo a ti — Respondí acercándome a ella para besarla.

Antes de que nuestros labios se unieran, escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta; no fue hasta que me giré, que vi a mi hija con pose firme, con sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y el ceño fruncido.

— Ya pasó un minuto — Dijo destilando veneno mientras miraba a Bella.

Bajé la cabeza y tomé aire — Lo siento — Le dije a Bella en un pequeño murmullo que solo ella, alcanzó a escuchar.

Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió — Bien, entonces… Estaremos en contacto, Edward. Adiós, Vera, fue un placer conocerte — Se despidió.

— Te llamaré más tarde — Dije mirándola.

Ella asintió y se fue sin más, estaba un poco decepcionado porque sí quería probar sus labios nuevamente; aunque, por una parte fue bueno que Vera apareciera: Los paparazis estaban por todos lados y nunca sabríamos si nos descubrían en medio de un beso; así que, por esa parte era mejor… Supongo. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo y supongo que la sonrisa que tenía tatuada en mi rostro, me delataba completamente.

— ¿Vamos a ver a mi mami? — Preguntó Vera con una sonrisa enorme.

— Si, ella y tu tío Jasper nos deben estar esperando — Respondí volviendo a la realidad, dejando -muy a mi pesar- a Bella lejos de mis pensamientos.

Tuvimos que recorrer varios metros de distancia para encontrarnos con Jasper y Rosalie, quienes estaban tremendamente preocupados porque no encontraban a Vera. Me acerqué a mi hija con el ceño fruncido, mientras Jasper y Rosalie estaban aliviados; aunque, Rosalie se mostraba más furiosa e indignada y esperaba que todas esas emociones no se recargaran en mí. Vera se quedó en medio de nosotros tres que la mirábamos acusadoramente, ella nos miraba con ojitos de perrito regañado y con unas cuantas lágrimas fingidas.

— Que susto, pensamos que había pasado algo similar a lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones — Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

— Yo… Yo estaba con mi papi — Contestó Vera, lo que hizo que Rosalie abriera los ojos.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿TE ESCAPASTE PARA IR A ESPIAR A TU PAPÁ? — Gritó tan fuerte que dudo que no la hayan escuchado en China.

— Yo… No… Solo… quería asegurarme de que él estuviera bien — Me miró como si yo la fuera a salvar de la ira de Rosalie.

— Exactamente ¿Qué querías lograr al seguirme? ¿Querías escuchar algo de la conversación? Vera, te hemos dicho infinidad de veces que no se debe escuchar conversaciones a escondidas. Además, Bella nunca me haría nada malo — Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa lo más que pude. Pensar en Bella me hacía sonreír como un idiota y justo en este momento tenía que ser firme.

— Pero… Pero… Ella se… Abalanzó sobre ti… Como si quisiera hacerte algo malo — Dijo con un puchero.

Volví mi mente hacía la escena que me planteaba mi hija, hasta que una luz me iluminó — _El abrazo y casi beso_ — Dije para mí. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, mientras sentía las miradas expectantes de Rosalie y sobretodo de Jasper; quien para estas alturas, ya debía saber todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Bella estaba triste, lloró y yo la abracé para que dejara de llorar — Le expliqué simplemente. De pronto, Rosalie y Jasper me miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Y por qué…? — Rosalie interrumpió la pregunta de Vera y la tomó de la mano.

— Vamos a ver si hay un rodadero o columpios para que juegues — Dijo Rosalie, casi arrastrándola, porque ella no estaba convencida con la explicación.

Mientras tanto, Jasper y yo nos fuimos un poco detrás de ellas, lo suficiente para que no nos escucharan mientras hablábamos. Fue demasiado el tiempo en el que mi amigo y yo duramos en silencio; Rosalie y Vera estaban jugando mientras nosotros, estábamos de pie observándolas. Yo estaba pensativo… Por todo, por la reacción de mi hija, por lo que estaba sucediendo con Bella y los paparazis, y por el pensamiento de que -quizá- nos tendríamos que separar por presión social y económica.

Todo eso me estaba volviendo loco… Alice nos podía ayudar con eso último; pero, cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que tres. Rápidamente, giré mi vista a Jasper con una pizca de esperanza. Él me miró al mismo tiempo, totalmente ajeno a mis pensamientos porque me sonrió con burla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Bella estaba triste? ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor excusa para ocultar que se iban a besar? No creo que mi sobrina se trague eso tan fácil — Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me encogí de hombros — No se me ocurrió nada más — Él asintió, aun sonriendo con burla. Esa sonrisa se le iba a borrar instantáneamente en cuanto le pidiera ayuda y más cuando supiera a quien se iba a encontrar para ayudarme -eso, si accedía-. Fruncí el ceño — Supongo que a estas alturas y con toda la publicidad, ya te habrás enterado — Comenté como no queriendo la cosa.

— Sí, lo descubrí mientras te seguía en la mañana… Yo no sé, Edward… Me quiero disculpar por el comportamiento de Rosalie, sé que ella no lo hizo a propósito y… — Lo interrumpí.

— Quizá no lo hizo a propósito… Eso ya no importa. Lo realmente importante y en lo que te pido, por lo más sagrado, es que me ayudes a pensar en cómo hacer para que todo el mundo piense que sigo siendo novio de Alice y que Bella es solo una amiga… Yo… — Jasper me miró irritado y tenso, eso logró que yo dejara todas mis palabras en el aire.

— ¿Esperas que te ayude a hacerle creer a todos que tienes una relación sentimental con esa loca? — No estaba gritando, al menos; pero me miraba como si me quisiera matar.

— Hey, Jazz, yo sé lo que sientes por ella; pero… — Me interrumpió de nuevo.

— Pero nada, Edward. Además, los únicos sentimientos que tengo hacía ella son de repugnancia y quizá algo de rencor por lo que me hizo en el restaurante. No esperes que te ayude en esto — Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— Oye, tú sabes que la que me interesa es Bella; Alice se ofreció a ayudarme para desviar la atención de los reporteros; pero, si seguimos como lo hemos estado haciendo, nos van a descubrir… No quiero un escándalo, mucho menos quiero separarme de Bella. Por favor, ayúdame — Supliqué, casi me pongo de rodillas.

Él suspiró — Odio esa maldita amistad y lealtad que tengo contigo; a veces, solo me mete en problemas — Comentó.

— ¿Eso significa que me vas a ayudar? — Pregunté.

Él ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, no muy convencido de lo que estaba aceptando. Bien, ya había dicho la primera parte, esperaba que no entrara en cólera y me asesinara a mitad del parque por lo segundo que le iba a decir. Me di todas las fuerzas que tenía para que lo próximo sonara casual.

— Entonces, dejamos a Rosalie y a Vera en casa y partimos a encontrarnos con Alice y Bella — Él me abrió los ojos a más no poder — Vamos, Jazz… Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que tres; además, a los dos les gusta meterse en relaciones amorosas y tienen una gran habilidad estratega ¿Por qué no? — Me encogí de hombros.

Pasó una mano por su cara — ¿Por qué no? ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? Te daré tres buenas razones: La primera, ella está loca; la segunda, ella me golpeó en la cara; y la tercera, ella no me agrada y yo tampoco le agrado a ella ¿Quieres más razones? Ni se te ocurra que me voy a encontrar con ella; te ayudaré, pero por mi parte, a ella no la veré — Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estás consciente que estás actuando como un niño berrinchudo? ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que te gusta? El único loco que veo aquí eres tú. Deja ir el pasado, hombre, esa chica es perfecta para ti y tú te estás cegando por la primera impresión que tuviste de ella — Jasper hizo una mueca — YA, ME CANSÉ… ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ GANAS… NO ME AYUDES… DEJA QUE EL RENCOR TE COMA POR DENTRO, YA NO TE VOLVERÉ A MENCIONAR ESE TEMA — Solté un bufido y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban Vera y Rosalie.

Solo di alcancé a dos pasos, cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta para verlo con una ceja arqueada, mientras él tenía la cabeza gacha. No estaba seguro de que me fuera a decir precisamente que aceptaba ver a Alice; pero por algo, estaba frente a mí. No pude pensar más porque él empezó a susurrar cosas que no entendí. Hice una mueca.

— ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuché — Dije simplemente.

— No te pases de bromista — Contestó con una mirada de asesino.

— No, en serio, no te escuché.

Bufó — Te odio — Soltó una gran bocanada de aire — Está bien, te ayudaré… Empezando por acompañarte a ver a Bella y a la loca que se hace pasar por tu novia.

Le di un abrazo en el que casi le rompo los huesos — Gracias y déjame darte un consejo… No le digas loca a Alice, mientras estás frente a ella… No creo que le agrade escucharlo y probablemente alguna parte de tu cuerpo, termine adolorida — Comenté.

— No creo que sepas lo que es sentir un golpe de esa mujer — Bufó.

— Créeme, lo sé — Respondí mientras frotaba la parte de mi rostro, donde me había golpeado aquella vez que me salvó de Natalie.

De alguna manera dejamos toda la conversación atrás y fuimos hasta donde estaban Vera y Rosalie. Mi ex esposa, no me miraba a la cara y me hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, para que Vera no se diera cuenta de nada; afortunadamente, Jasper nos estaba ayudando a distraerla. Hubo momentos de tensión por parte de Rosalie y mía, sentía el arrepentimiento provenir de ella y en serio, quería perdonarla y captar todo lo que me había dicho Bella la noche anterior; pero, por más que me lo pensaba, no podía volver a ser el mismo que era con ella; simplemente, no podía y no era cuestión de culpa o rencor, era dolor y desilusión… Yo esperaba mucho más de ella y nunca me imaginé que fuera a suceder todo aquello.

Fuimos a comer un hot dog, Rosalie se fue corriendo hacía el puesto de comida -seguramente, por un antojo- mientras tanto, yo caminaba con Vera a paso normal. Ella apretaba mi mano más fuerte de lo normal, se me hizo extraño y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

— Nena ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunté poniéndome a su altura.

— Yo… Es que… Bella… Es solo tu amiga ¿Cierto? — Titubeó un poco al decirme.

Asentí con la cabeza — ¿No te gusta? ¿Por eso te comportaste tan mal con ella, hace un rato? Ya te he dicho que no debes ser grosera con personas que no conoces y con eso, hiciste que Bella se sintiera muy mal — Comenté.

— ¿Por eso estaba llorando? — Preguntó con los ojos abiertos y llenos de culpa.

Negué con la cabeza desviando el tema — ¿Por qué te comportaste así? — Pregunté.

Achicó los ojos — Es que no me gusta… Bella te mira de una forma que no me gusta y te sonríe, no sé… Ella no le sonreirá así a todo el mundo… Y cuando estaban hablando, tú también le sonreías… No… Es que… Tú solo te portabas así con mi mami — Me miró con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas falsas, como las que había usado antes.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello — _Diablos, lo que me faltaba_ — me dije a mí mismo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente; por lo visto, era la hora de decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a que ella se moleste conmigo. Solté un suspiro — _¿Cómo le diría a mi hija de siete años que estaba saliendo con otro mujer, siendo que hace poco me había separado de Rosalie?_ — suspiré. Miré hacia adelante con la esperanza de que Jasper o incluso Rosalie, vinieran y se llevaran a Vera; pero ese pensamiento era demasiado cobarde, incluso para mí; además, cuando los ubiqué, Jasper estaba ocupado cargando toda la comida que Rosalie le arrojaba mientras sus ojos se paseaban por todas las comidas que habían.

— ¿Ella te hizo algo malo para que la miraras así? — Preguntó Vera, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la solté lentamente mientras me sentaba en el césped y ponía a Vera en mis piernas.

— Ella no me ha hecho nada malo, fue todo lo contrario… Estuve solo por un tiempo, ella me ayudó y entonces nos volvimos amigos. Cuando… tu mami y yo decidimos que solo seríamos amigos, yo… Empecé a sentir algo más que amistad por ella — Suspiré, ya no sabía cómo seguir — ¿Te digo un secreto? — Mi hija asintió y yo seguí — Bella no me agradaba tampoco, hasta que la conocí y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y ahora… ella es mi novia; pero, nadie lo sabe, porque queremos que sea secreto… También, porque no queríamos que tú te molestaras conmigo — Acaricié su mejilla.

— ¿Te volviste amigo de mi mamá porque querías ser novio de ella? — Preguntó confundida.

— No, cuando tu mami y yo decidimos que íbamos a ser amigos, ella no me agradaba mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo me sentía solo y me ayudó ¿Te molesta? — Pregunté levantando su rostro.

Frunció el ceño — Cambiaste a mi mami ¿Ella sabe? — Preguntó con voz firme.

Negué con la cabeza — Es probable que ella sospeche algo; pero no le he dicho, es un secreto ¿Guardarías mi secreto? — Pedí mirándola a los ojos.

Negó con la cabeza — Mi mami tiene que saberlo, ustedes me prometieron que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre… La estás… engañando — Dijo molesta.

— No la estoy engañando, hablé con ella y no tiene problemas con que yo esté con otra persona. Por favor, promete que no le dirás a nadie — Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Era algo irónico que mi hija creyera que yo estaba engañando a su mamá, sin saber que esa historia había sido al revés. Ella me había engañado y nos había ignorado a Vera y a mí. Aun así, por más dolido que estuviera con Rosalie, no le iba a decir a Vera algo que no me correspondía, algo que ella no entendería y terminaría sumida en la depresión. Al menos, ahora, ella podía "odiarme" a mí; pero, tendría a Rosalie; en cambio, si le decía toda la verdad, ella se sentiría sola y quizá volvería a huir como lo hizo la última vez y esa una experiencia que no quería volver a vivir.

— Está bien, no le diré a nadie; pero, Bella no me gusta y estoy enojada contigo por reemplazar a mi mami — Contestó.

— Yo no la reemplacé, me enamoré de Bella — Dije y de repente, recordé la charla que había tenido con ella, la noche pasada.

Vera bufó y se cruzó de brazos, cuando traté de atraerla hacia mí, ella salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Rosalie y se pegó a su pierna como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo me salió mal, así no era como quería decirle a mi hija que Bella era mi novia; de hecho, tenía planeado, algo como pasar una tarde con ella, en la que también estuviera Jasper para que ambas se sintieran menos tensas y no sé, que ellas se conocieran de alguna forma. A Vera le agradaba todo el mundo, menos la mujer de la cual me había enamorado.

Me recosté en el césped y puse mis manos en mi cara, mi hija no podía estar odiando a mi novia, no podía… Claro, estaría loco si no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que a Vera no le agradara Bella y sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil; pero, por lo menos, esperaba tener algo de tiempo para prepararme y practicar la forma en la que le iba a confesar a Vera todo el asunto con Bella.

Oí un suspiro y quité mis manos para ver a Jasper, sentado, a mi lado, con las piernas estiradas. Se percató de que yo lo vi y sonrió con burla — Ahora ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi sobrina que no se quiere separar de Rosalie y tiene cara de cementerio? — Preguntó.

Me senté de la misma forma en la que estaba él y comencé a decirle todo lo que había pasado con Vera. Al contrario de lo que creí, Jasper no parecía sorprendido, cosa que a mí sí me sorprendió — _¿Qué tendría la mente de mi amigo tan ocupada para no sorprenderse por lo que había pasado?_ — Claro, ese algo tenía nombre y apellido "Marie Alice Brandon"; pero no le iba a decir nada, me mataría en cuanto le mencionara su nombre antes de verla por segunda vez en su vida.

Al terminar, me quedé mirando a Jasper, esperando a que dijera algo, él solo arqueó una ceja y duró un buen rato en silencio, hasta que habló sacándome de mi locura mental.

— Parece que no se lo tomó nada bien — Comentó tranquilo.

— "Nada bien" Jasper, eso es poco para lo que pasó. Mi hija, prácticamente me dijo que odiaba a Bella porque yo había decidido estar con ella, en lugar de seguir con Rosalie y; como si fuera poco, cree que yo engañé a Rosalie ¿En qué retorcida mente cabe eso? — Pregunté llevando mis manos al aire.

— Creo que es natural su reacción — Yo lo miré como si quisiera mandarlo a la horca por lo que dijo. Él puso sus manos delante de él para que me calmara — No me malinterpretes. Tarde o temprano, ella iba a pensar eso cuando le dijeras lo de Bella… Mira, a Vera le costó aceptar que tú y Rosalie ya no estarían casados; luego de dos meses, le dices que tienes novia y que la amas ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara una niña de siete años? En especial Vera, los dos sabemos muy bien cómo es ella respecto a esos temas — Bajé la mirada sintiéndome fatal. Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro — Tranquilo, lo va a superar y a medida que crezca, lo entenderá… Dale tiempo… De la misma forma en la que tus padres te lo dieron a ti.

— Si, supongo — Me puse en pie — Vamos, es hora de dejar a Rosalie y a mi hija que me odia, en casa… Luego nos encontramos con Bella y con tu némesis — Bromeé ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de Jasper; aun así, no me dijo nada y me siguió.

El camino a casa fue demasiado tenso. Sin preguntas, Jasper se encargó de decirle a Rosalie, que el auto me lo habían regalado mis padres, ella se sorprendió demasiado y me dijo un escueto "Felicidades" que no pasó de ahí; y al ver esa reacción tan extraña en Rosalie, Vera se pegó a ella… Seguramente, pensando que ella estaba triste por mi relación con Bella; los ojos de Vera podían llegar a ser muy expresivos.

Así fue como, Jasper se sentó en el puesto de copiloto, Vera y Rosalie atrás y yo como conductor. Jasper intentaba hacer la charla; pero no pasaba de tres o cuatro oraciones para que todos volviéramos al silencio. Cada vez que fijaba mi vista en Vera, a través del espejo retrovisor, podía darme cuenta de que ella estaba enojada y abrazaba a Rosalie como si la estuviera tratando de proteger de algo… O más específicamente, de mí.

Fue un gran alivio dejarlas en casa; aunque, no pude despedirme de mi hija como quería y apenas si cruzamos palabras o miradas con Rosalie; fue un momento muy difícil para mí, Vera era la luz de mis ojos y ahora que se comportaba tan distante conmigo, me hacía sentir un monstruo. Tuve algo de suerte, Jasper ayudó un poco a relajar el ambiente; sin embargo, eso no logró que Vera cambiara su actitud conmigo.

Iba recriminándome eso mientras conducía, hasta que escuché la voz alarmada de Jasper.

—Hey, deberías dejarme conducir a mí, soy muy joven y encantador para morir — Fruncí el ceño dándole a entender que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando — Edward, vas conduciendo a doscientos diez kilómetros por hora, te pasaste un pare y un semáforo en rojo; eso sin contar, que casi te llevas por delante al auto que vimos hace pocos minutos. En serio, adoro mi vida y no quiero morir — Terminó.

No me di cuenta en qué momento pasó todo eso, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que lo último que me importaba era saltarme algunas leyes de tránsito. Empecé a bajar la velocidad y a detallar, con más atención, todas las señales de tránsito, sin lograr que mi mente dejara de pensar en mi hija.

— Todo va a estar bien — Jasper soltó un suspiro — ¿En dónde nos tenemos que encontrar con Bella y… Alice? — Dijo lo último con mucha dificultad.

Sonreí — No sé — Le pasé mi celular a Jasper — ¿Puedes llamar a Bella y ponerla en altavoz?

— Sí, claro, señor Masen ¿Se le ofrece otra cosa? ¿Un café, tal vez? — Preguntó sarcástico como si fuera mi secretario o algo así.

— Jazz, por favor… — Solté un bufido.

— Bien — En seguida, el buscó el número de Bella y se burló hasta que le dolió el estómago cuando vio que la tenía con el nombre de "Amor". Una vez superado eso, le marcó y trató de no reír mientras hablaba; sin embargo, ni yo pude prever que él iba a seguir con sus bromitas.

— Hola, cielo — Respondió Bella.

— Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo has estado? Te extraño mucho — Jasper respondió antes que yo, usando una voz burlona.

— Deja eso, ponla en alta voz y recuerda que el que ríe de último, ríe mejor — Sonreí mandándole una mirada retadora a Jasper; él bufó, sabiendo que me refería a Alice y puso a Bella en alta voz.

— ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó entre angustiada y confundida.

— Sí, Bella, soy yo. Disculpa, es que voy conduciendo y no sé por qué se me ocurrió la idea de pedirle al imbécil de Jasper que te llamara — Le dije, escuché una pequeña risita de su parte y me gané una mirada indignada de Jasper por el calificativo que le había dado — No importa, te quería preguntar en donde nos encontramos ¿Irás con Alice? — Me cercioré.

— Si… Si… ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea que los juntemos considerando lo que pasó? — Preguntó con voz tímida.

Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido e iba a decir algo; pero, yo logré adelantarme y hablé — Es hora de que dejen de actuar como niños pequeños y maduren, si es que pueden — Le mandé una mirada a Jasper.

— No sé, estaríamos forzando las cosas entre ellos y no me gustaría… — La interrumpí de nuevo.

— Tendrán que volver a verse en algún momento; además, ellos hicieron el papel de cupido con nosotros ¿Por qué no ayudarlos? — Bromeé.

— Oye, estoy aquí… Escucho todo lo que dices, idiota — Dijo Jasper.

Bella y yo soltamos una ligera risa. Me quedé esperando hasta que ella respondiera — Bien, le diré a Alice, porque si nos encontramos y se entera que yo lo sabía todo, me va a matar; claro, a no ser que me maté cuando le diga. Deséenme suerte — Contestó.

— Suerte, la necesitaras considerando la fuerza que tiene esa mujer — Dijo Jasper.

Solté una risa — No la necesitas, es tu amiga y sería incapaz de herirte; que haya golpeado a un cretino que la insultó, no significa que te golpee a ti que eres como su hermana — Le dije.

Jasper me miró con una ceja arqueada. Bella volvió a reír — Si, le diré y nos encontramos en mi departamento; dejé una copia de la llave en el tapete de la entrada, por si llegas antes. Te amo, nos vemos en un rato — Se despidió.

— Igual yo — Respondí.

— Sí, yo también los amo; terminen esa llamada, antes de que sufra de diabetes — Bromeó Jasper.

Escuché la risa de Bella antes de que se cortara la llamada. Jasper estaba tenso y no hablaba; claro, ese estado mudo solo le duró un par de minutos porque después empezó a bombardearme con preguntas sobre la razón de por qué Bella sabía lo que había pasado con él y Alice; además de casi sermonearme por haberle contado lo que me dijo él. Sin embargo, logré tranquilizarlo antes de que me matara.

Le aseguré que Bella, ni mucho menos Alice sabía que a él le gustaba la última -cosa que él negaba hasta la muerte; pero, que ambos sabíamos que era cierto- y por último, era algo obvio que Bella supiera sobre la cita tormentosa entre los dos enemigos; Bella y Alice son casi hermanas, Alice no le podría ocultar algo tan grande a su hermana del alma. El día en el que discutimos el tema, Bella estaba a punto de ir con Jasper a despedirlo y darle otro golpe en la cara por imbécil -algo que se merecía-; pero, yo no iba a dejar que ella hiciera aquello; así que le relaté la versión de Jasper y ella pareció entenderlo un poco más, coincidió conmigo en que ambos eran muy testarudos y orgullosos; sin contar, que ninguno se iba a dejar insultar por el otro e, inevitablemente, todo iba a terminar en una pelea. Esperaba que en esta ocasión no terminaran como perros y gatos.

Llegamos al apartamento, toqué el timbre una sola vez y al instante llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Fruncí el ceño y lo leí.

" _ **Hola, amor. Si ya llegaste a mi departamento, te pido que me esperes con Jasper, pónganse cómodos. Convencer a Alice me va a tomar más tiempo del que esperaba. Te envío un mensaje cuando vaya llegando para que prepares a Jasper. Espero que tu plan salga bien. Te amo - Bella"**_

Solté un suspiro y procedí a buscar la llave para después entrar al departamento. Jasper hizo una mueca al no ver nadie, atiné a decirle que tendríamos que esperar.

— Claro, la gran reina del drama se tiene que hacer esperar — Bufó Jasper mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga: Ya bastante teníamos con todos los rumores como para tener que lidiar con una pareja que se odia por sentir atracción por el otro. Quizá, si fue mala idea… Debí haber pensado en hacer esto en otro momento. Luego de pensar eso, moví mi cabeza de lado a lado, este era el mejor momento para que ese par dejara sus diferencias de lado y nos concentráramos en un interés común.

 _ **UFF PENSÉ QUE NO IBA A ALCANZAR A ACTUALIZAR HOY ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LA VERDAD, NO SÉ QUÉ MÁS DECIRLES; AGRADECERLES POR LEERME, POR APOYARME CON CADA REVIEW, FOLLOW Y FAV; DE VERAS, GRAN PARTE DE MI INSPIRACIÓN ES POR USTEDES, PORQUE CADA DÍA PIENSO EN CÓMO SORPRENDERLAS POSITIVAMENTE Y QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA, SIN USTEDES NO SERÍA LO MISMO.**_

 _ **NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL GRUPO CUANDO PONGA LAS IMÁGENES, LAS QUIERO, BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Ya estaba desesperado. Jasper y yo llevábamos casi una hora esperando a que Bella me llamara o me enviara un mensaje, diciéndome que no demoraba en llegar; y así pasó el tiempo, en el que me tuve que aguantar los bufidos, comentarios crueles y sarcásticos de mi amigo hacía Alice. Tan impaciente me encontraba, que revisaba mi celular cada cinco segundos para cerciorarme de que Bella no me hubiera llamado o enviado un mensaje.

Gracias al cielo, a Dios, los santos, los ángeles o lo que fuera; Bella apareció en la puerta con una Alice completamente enfurruñada, de brazos cruzados y registrando la sala como si fuera un radar en busca de una bomba explosiva: En cuanto vio a Jasper, quiso ir a lanzarse sobre él -no con muy buenas intenciones-; pero yo actué primero y me acerqué a ella, la apreté en un abrazo que -esperaba- la pudiera calmar.

— Hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos — Dije aun con ella en mis brazos, mientras Bella me enviaba una sonrisa cómplice.

Alice suspiró — Sí, mucho tiempo; aunque, esperaba verte en otras circunstancias y sin malas compañías — Contestó sarcástica y de paso, zafándose de mi abrazo para poder mirar a Jasper con furia.

— Disculpa, yo no fui quien te dejo adolorida por tres días; únicamente porque te dije la verdad — Contestó Jasper poniéndose en pie con mirada retadora.

— Te merecías ese y muchos más golpes por llamarme puta, idiota — Contestó Alice, poniéndose en frente de Jasper.

— Al menos yo no soy una niñita consentida — Dijo Jasper.

— Y yo no soy un imbécil prepotente — Le siguió Alice.

— Duende descerebrada — Bufó Jasper.

— Bastardo antipático — Contestó Alice.

— YA BASTA USTEDES DOS ¿NOS QUIEREN AYUDAR O NO? — Gritó Bella; en ese mismo momento, Alice y Jasper bajaron la cabeza y quedaron en silencio — Bien, me alegra que nos entendamos — Dijo con suficiencia y nos invitó a sentarnos.

Yo me senté en el sofá de dos puestos con Bella, Alice y Jasper se sentaron lo más lejos posible el uno del otro; se podía cortar la tensión con unas tijeras. Así no podíamos trabajar, ninguno iba a poder pensar: Alice y Jasper de seguro estaban buscando calificativos para herir al otro; en consecuencia, Bella y yo, estaríamos calmándolos constantemente. Si seguían así, nos llevaría mucho tiempo encontrar una solución que necesitábamos lo más pronto posible.

Tomé un suspiro mientras veía como los dos se lanzaban dagas con la mirada, Bella apretó mi mano con dulzura, en sus ojos había preocupación; así que, aclaré mi garganta.

— No entiendo cómo es que se odian tanto; ambos comparten muchas características — Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Yo? Nunca he sido una maniática controladora del orden; sin contar, déspota — Refutó Alice.

— Y, en lo que a mí concierne, no me falta una parte vital del cerebro; tengo todas mis neuronas completas y funcionales — Contraatacó Jasper.

— SE PUEDEN CALLAR, MALDITA SEA — Grité — Ustedes están peor que dos niños pequeños. Quiero decir, ustedes fueron los primeros que apoyaron la relación que tengo con Bella, ambos son buenos dando consejos, son excelentes estrategas. No me cabe en la cabeza, cómo es que no pueden trabajar juntos. En este momento, no importa lo que pasó en aquel restaurante ¿Pueden empezar de ceros? — Pregunté mirándolos a ambos. Ellos asintieron resignados, más bien, de mala gana.

— Ok, ya todos conocemos el problema — Dijo Jasper con tono profesional, ignorando completamente todo lo que había pasado antes — Creo que lo mejor es que Bella, espere un tiempo, haciendo el drama de que está mal por lo que sucedió y luego, comience a hacer creer a los medios que está viendo a alguien más; para que continúe el rumor de que Alice y Edward son novios y, que a su vez, Edward quede como solo un amigo para Bella — Analizó Jasper mientras mantenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus dedos frente a su boca.

— Sí, podría funcionar; pero tiene que ser alguien de confianza, no dejaré que Bella ande por ahí con el primer aparecido — Dije poniéndome algo celoso y protector.

Seguramente, Bella lo notó porque se apegó más a mí y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Yo pienso lo mismo; pero no se me ocurre ningún hombre que pueda… — Bella se quedó pensativa — ¿Qué tal si ese "hombre" con el que me estoy viendo, es Jasper? ¿Me ayudarías? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

— ¿YO?... ¿ÉL? — Jasper y Alice se pusieron de pie y gritaron en forma de pregunta, al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, es prefecto; Jasper, confío plenamente en ti, hermano… Ayúdame, todo saldrá bien, lo sé — Dije convencido.

— Yo… Pero… No sé… — Titubeó hasta que Alice lo interrumpió.

— Claro que no sabe, él no tiene ni la "A" de actor. Sin contar que ese plan no funcionaría, tendrías que esperar por lo menos un año para que te "Recuperes" de todo el "Drama" de la infidelidad por parte de tu esposo; de otro modo, la prensa pensará que ambos estaban jugando a engañarse o que Bella sabía que Emmet le era infiel y se estaba vengando. No, toda esa idea es mala, en lo absoluto… Tú tendrías que estar con Jasper todo el tiempo posible, Emmet tomaría represarías contra ti y si cometen el más mínimo error, los descubren; por lo tanto, la prensa los haría trizas — Interfirió Alice, hablando tan rápido que apenas se le entendía.

— Podría funcionar, si hacemos correr el rumor de que Edward y tú se sienten tan mal por Bella, que deciden presentarle a algunos pretendientes para que ella olvide el trauma, hasta que llego yo y nos "Enamoramos" en seguida. No hay falla — Dijo Jasper en tono frío.

— Nunca funcionaría — Bufó Alice.

— ¿Qué propones? — Preguntó Bella calmadamente.

— Si quieres seguirte viendo con Edward, lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacer correr el rumor que tú estás devastada y que ahora, te apegaste a tus amigos: Es decir, a Edward y a mí — Nos señaló mirando a Jasper con repulsión — Por el trabajo no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de traerlo a tu casa; de lo único que debes preocuparte es de que no te descubran cuando salgas con Edward, que no los vean tanto tiempo juntos… A no ser que yo esté presente; de otra manera, saldrá el titular "Ex señora McCarthy le roba el novio a su hermana, Alice Brandon". No podemos dejar que eso pase — Comentó pensativa.

— Eso es lo que han estado haciendo los últimos meses, sería seguir en lo mismo y es más probable que los descubran ¿No leíste las revistas? Vieron a Bella y a Edward saliendo juntos después de descubrir la infidelidad, por suerte no los vieron mientras estaban dentro de la oficina; de ser así, habrían sabido que ellos están juntos. Estás loca — Bufó a lo último.

— NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, YA ME HAN LLAMADO LOCA MUCHAS VECES Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN PATÁN APARECIDO ME VENGA A LLAMAR ASÍ — Gritó Alice.

— Si lo dicen, es por algo — Susurró Jasper rodando los ojos, lo bastante alto como para que todos escucháramos.

— YA ESTÁ, ME LARGO — Gritó Alice poniéndose en pie.

Bella y yo nos miramos; me levanté de mi puesto agarrando, delicadamente, a Alice por el brazo para que no se fuera. Ella me miró como si me quisiera matar con la mirada y yo, parecía que solo le suplicaba.

— No le hagas caso a este idiota — Señalé a Jasper indirectamente.

— ¡Hey! — Protestó el aludido.

— Es verdad, tú has estado insultándola desde antes de que llegara — Comenté casi como un regaño. Él iba a decir algo; pero, al ver mi mirada retadora, se abstuvo y solo bufó.

Alice sonrió complacida y Bella se acercó hasta ponerla en el sillón donde estaba antes.

— Yo que tú no sonreiría. Has estado haciendo lo mismo, los dos han estado actuando como un par de inmaduros. Ya no puedo más con esto, próxima palabra hiriente que le digan al otro y se largan de mi departamento — Amenazó Bella con tono determinado.

Alice y Jasper se pusieron en pie, supuse que era porque no iban a dejar de insultarse y se irían sin más. En ese momento, iban directo a la puerta, donde yo estaba con pose firme y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Prefieren irse porque no se soportan, a ayudarnos? Si es así, tenemos que buscar otros amigos, Bella — Dije serio.

Ambos suspiraron y se volvieron a sentar. Me senté al lado de Bella tomando su mano y diciendo con la mirada que siguiéramos, antes de que ellos comenzaran a discutir de nuevo.

Bella tomó la palabra — Bien, tenemos dos planes: Uno se basa en que Jasper y yo finjamos ser pareja — Comentó ella.

Alice hizo mala cara cuando Bella mencionó que Jasper se convertiría en su "pareja", yo alcé una ceja, al igual que Bella. Jasper no pudo ver el gesto porque estaba ignorando a Alice. Ya estaba bastante convencido de que Jasper sentía alguna clase de atracción hacia Alice; aunque, él no quisiera admitirlo ni para sí mismo. No obstante, no sabía lo que sentía ahora y por lo que me daba cuenta, ella estaba en la misma situación que Jasper _¡Qué irónico!_

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente para sacar todos esos pensamientos y seguí hablando.

— El otro plan, se basa en que, prácticamente, sigamos en lo mismo: Bella y yo salimos sin ser vistos o en caso de que seamos vistos, debe ser cuando yo esté junto a Alice — Comenté. Alice y Jasper ni se miraban, Bella tomó mi mano — Me parece que, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es seguir el primer plan: Se corre el rumor de que estás devastada y que Alice y yo estamos tratando de ayudarte, ahí aparece Jasper y seguimos saliendo; pero en grupo, solo cuando estemos seguros de que la prensa no nos sigue, Bella y yo podemos estar juntos — Finalicé. Bella apretó mi mano gentilmente y sonrió en señal de apoyo.

— No lo puedo creer, simplemente no lo puedo creer — Dijo Alice, mientras masajeaba su sien con sus dedos.

— ¿Te cuesta creer que alguien tenga cerebro? — Preguntó Jasper en tono sarcástico.

— No, me cuesta creer que, si quiera, imaginen que… éste, puede actuar medianamente bien — Bufó Alice haciendo una mueca.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo, yo intervine — Te podrías sorprender. Jasper puede ser todo lo idiota que quieras; pero miente como el demonio, a veces no sé si está hablando en serio o soy parte de alguna mentira — Sonreí.

Alice bufó — Si me dices eso, no puede ser que lo llames tu "Mejor amigo" — Comentó.

— Ya es suficiente, Alice. Tú también eres así; en este momento, no estoy segura de que estés siendo totalmente sincera, al decirme que me vas a ayudar — Dijo Bella, bajándole los humos a Alice.

Y así, quedamos en un arreglo no tan convencional como lo habíamos esperado Bella y yo; al menos, conseguimos hacer que tanto Alice como Jasper, aceptaran seguir el plan… Y lo hicieron; transcurrieron cerca de un mes y medio, en el que Alice y yo estábamos junto a Bella. Ésta última, siempre hacía un gran drama cuando la prensa la veía o empezaba a acosarla con preguntas que ella respondía una que otra vez; todo eso lo hicimos sin desviar nuestras labores, yo iba a la universidad y Bella trabajaba en casa -gracias a Alice-.

Teníamos muchos tiempos en los que Bella y yo podíamos estar juntos; ya que, Alice se mantenía algo distante con respecto a nuestra relación: Siempre bufaba y se quejaba del plan de Jasper y de tener que verlo. Por parte de Jasper, no había ninguna diferencia: Él todavía no hacía su aparición como " _el hombre que se estaba viendo con Bella_ "; pero, se mantenía cerca para hacer crecer los rumores.

Ahora, venía la prueba de fuego. Esa sería la noche en la que -supuestamente- Bella y Jasper serían presentados " _Oficialmente_ ". Acordamos vernos en un lugar concurrido, yo llegaría con Jasper para hacer parecer que yo se lo presentaba a Bella y Alice llegaría con la anterior, para que fuera algo así como una cita doble a ciegas. De ahí, dependía lo que pasaría con mi relación con Bella.

— Te odio — Murmuró Jasper.

Estábamos ubicados en una mesa para cuatro, que estaba a la vista de todos; en un restaurante muy costoso, en el que cenaríamos; casi se parecía al ambiente que había tenido la cita de Alice y Jasper; de seguro, por eso Jasper estaba tan estresado e irritado. Esperábamos pacientemente a que llegaran Bella y Alice. Yo sonreí irónico como respuesta a su comentario.

— Imbécil, no sé ni por qué estoy haciendo esto… Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward; pero no puedo actuar con una persona que no me agrada. Ella tiene razón en que no soy actor y tampoco, tengo ganas de serlo. No estoy tan desesperado como para meterme de actor y por algo estudié una carrera que vale la pena — Comentó serio.

— Relájate, solo serán unas horas y sabes lo mucho que te agradezco por esto — Le dije.

— ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto? No sé si pueda aguantar tener que ver a esa mujer todos los malditos días, mientras todo esto se acaba y Bella y tu puedan estar juntos, sin mentiras, sin ocultarse — Comentó desesperado.

Le di unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro — Ya veremos. Te prometo que no te obligaré a hacer nada que tú no quieras — Contesté sintiéndome culpable.

— Esa es la peor forma de presionarme… — Dejo las palabras en el aire al ver que Alice y Bella, ya habían llegado — ¡Oh, por Dios! — Susurró Jasper casi sin aliento, quedándose en shock.

Primero vi a Alice con un vestido que le daba a medio muslo, parecía una bailarina porque todo el vestido era en brillos, la parte de arriba era violeta hasta la cadera, donde atravesaba un moño terminando en la parte de adelante, de ahí para abajo se desenvolvía una falda fucsia. Y combinó este vestido con unos tacones blancos con brillos, que, de seguro, le daban -por lo menos- diez centímetros de altura.

Me burlé internamente de Jasper, quién no la dejaba de mirar; hasta que vi a Bella y todo mi mundo se paralizó, estaba más que hermosa, ningún halago podría hacerle justicia a lo esplendorosa que se veía. Estaba usando un vestido largo, color azul turquesa, iba cruzado en la parte del pecho y un bonito adorno resaltaba su níveo cuello; más abajo, el vestido se apretaba perfectamente a su torso, dejando ver cada una de sus curvas; hasta que llegaba a la cintura y se desenvolvía con más libertad, haciendo notar algo de sus largas piernas por encima de la tela, que se arrastraba al final del vestido.

Sentí como un poco de saliva recorría una de las comisuras de mi labio. Pronto, apreté mis ojos por unos segundos -sin que nadie se fijara- para volver a mi actuación. Golpeé ligeramente a Jasper en el torso para que dejara de mirar a Alice como un idiota, como lo estaba haciendo yo con Bella hace un momento.

Las chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa y se sentaron como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Alice se sentó en frente mío y Bella en frente de Jasper. Sonrió con naturalidad.

— Hola — Sonrió Alice, rompiendo el silencio y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como Jasper se tensaba; aun así, se quedó mudo y trató de disimular.

— Hola — Respondí una vez Alice se alejó y miré a Bella — Estás muy hermosa esta noche — Sonreí, pretendiendo que Bella captara que el comentario iba para ella y lo hizo; ya que, vi un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Gracias — Contestó Alice. Se tensó ligeramente al ver a Jasper, que no le quitaba la mirada.

— Bella, te quiero presentar a mi amigo Jasper Hale. De seguro ya lo conocías, trabaja en la primera sucursal de los hoteles — Dije rompiendo el silencio y siguiendo el plan.

— Oh, sí, Jasper… Es un gusto, llámame Bella — Dijo y le tendió la mano.

— El placer es todo mío, nunca esperé conocer a una de las representantes de McCarthy & Vulturi Association. De verdad, es un honor — Bella soltó una risita y Jasper siguió — Si te soy sincero, cuando Edward me dijo que quería hacerme una cita a ciegas, me negué rotundamente; pero, ahora que veo a mi cita, agradezco a mi amigo por ser tan persistente — Él sonrió de manera "Encantadora"; por lo cual, Alice soltó un suspiro.

Si no supiera que Jasper estaba actuando, le estaría arrancando la cabeza en ese mismo instante. Luego, vi que había unos cuantos reporteros mirando por la ventana y tomando fotografías; eso, en cierta medida, me ayudó a relajarme.

Bella le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante — Si, para serte sincera, yo también estaba algo nerviosa cuando Alice me dijo que Edward quería presentarme a alguien; ahora, sé que hice lo correcto al aceptar — Miró a Alice quien rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Qué les parece si se conocen mejor? — Pregunté para aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre Alice y Jasper.

— Me parece perfecto. Jasper ¿Qué te gusta hacer? — Preguntó Bella.

— Bueno — Mi amigo se lo pensó por un momento — Amo mi trabajo — Comentó a lo que Alice soltó un bufido, sin que fuera bastante evidente. Jasper omitió ese gesto y continuó — Siempre soñé con ser arquitecto, mis padres no estuvieron, necesariamente de acuerdo; así que, los dejé. Ahorré lo suficiente para independizarme y costear mi propio estudio. Fue una gran noticia para mí, saber que me había contratado en el primer empleo al que apliqué, en tu empresa hotelera; pero, aparte de todo eso, me gusta estar con mi familia. Mi hermana, mi sobrina y Edward, a quién considero mi hermano, porque no tengo amigos verdaderos, solo compañeros — Terminó.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por los que "amas"? — Preguntó Alice en tono retador.

— Todo, daría hasta mi vida por ellos — Contestó firme y luego se acercó un poco más a las chicas — La prueba la tienes aquí, de no ser porque Edward me lo pidió, no estaría aquí sentado — Dijo casi en un susurro, apenas audible.

Alice se quedó en una pieza, mientras Bella sonreía — Vaya, es demasiado intenso y tierno. Jasper, has luchado la mitad de lo que llevas de vida — Comentó Bella.

— Tengo un gran ejemplo a mi lado — Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y no pude evitar sonreír — Edward me lleva algunos años; por esa razón y muchas más, él se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir. Odio que las personas me traten con arrogancia e irrespeto, así como yo tampoco lo hago y prefiero evitarlas — Soltó una risa irónica — Me encierro en mis sentimientos, porque no me gusta que me vean débil — Comentó.

— Eso es muy típico en Edward — Comentó Alice.

— No hay ningún secreto entre nosotros, tarde o temprano descubrimos lo que nos ocultamos — Dijo Jasper totalmente convencido y miró a Bella — Ahora, dime algo de ti.

— No soy muy interesante: Comencé mis estudios a una edad muy temprana, era casi una adolescente cuando empecé la universidad y al terminarla, me dio tiempo para hacer especializaciones y estudiar otra carrera — Dijo.

Eso hizo que el brillo en mis ojos se aumentara, Jasper me pegó un codazo por debajo de la mesa, para que dejara la mirada de idiota. Y supongo que también estaba babeando; no era para menos, tenía ante mí una mujer hermosa, dulce e inteligente — _¿Cuántos tenían la suerte de estar con una mujer así?_ — No la dejaría escapar, nunca la decepcionaría.

— Eso califica como más que interesante — Jasper sonrió, haciendo más real su actuación.

Bella soltó un suspiro — ¿Qué más puedo decirte?... He vivido con Alice toda mi vida, ella y Edward son los únicos amigos verdaderos que tengo y estoy segura de que nunca me darán la espalda — Me miró y sonrió. Luego miró a Alice — Ella es demasiado hiperactiva, no se le escapa ningún detalle y sabe cuándo -rara vez- le miento, se propone a sacarme la verdad y lo logra. Es excelente en todo lo que hace — Miró a su amiga quién arqueaba una ceja — Ella odia que le digan qué hacer y qué no, por eso trabaja conmigo… Porque quiere pagar su carrera de actriz… — Alice la interrumpió.

— A pesar de que tengo que estar en una oficina, trabajando con números, leyendo y revisando incontables documentos judiciales; pero valdrá la pena si puedo cumplir mi sueño de estudiar actuación — Comentó con desinterés.

A Jasper se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la escuchó hablar tan decidida, parece que no le hubiera importado el hecho de que había escogido la carrera que él clasificaba como "vacía". Solo era necesario escucharla para saber que lucharía para obtener lo que quería. Así como lo había hecho Jasper al independizarse.

— Eso es bastante… Audaz y heroico de tu parte — Comentó Jasper mientras la miraba.

Alice dejó ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas — Gracias — Dijo en un susurro audible.

— Bien… Eh… Jasper ¿Por qué no le dices a Bella de tus dotes musicales? — Dije tratando de evitar que Alice y Jasper se siguieran viendo como tratando de reconocerse; pero, creo que lo empeoré.

— ¿Tú… Cantas o tocas algún instrumento? — Preguntó Alice completamente sorprendida. Al igual que Bella, ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Si, canto y toco la guitarra… No soy como Edward, un gurú de la música… El toca más de tres instrumentos, compone canciones en piano y además, canta — Comentó en tono jocoso.

— No es para tanto; además ¿Cuándo me has escuchado cantar? — Pregunté incrédulo, el único que me había escuchado cantar, era mi gemelo, Thomas.

Jasper apoyó una mano en mi hombro — Las paredes tienen oídos, amigo. Entré al teatro una noche y tú estabas allí, cantando tan concentrado que no me escuchaste llegar — Dijo.

Alice se adelantó, porque Bella me iba a decir algo — Quizá, alguna vez puedas cantar para nosotras… Jasper puede acompañarte… Claro, si él quiere — Ella batió sus pestañas.

Así pasó toda la noche, hablando, conociéndonos los cuatro; para ser sinceros, los que se estaban conociendo, eran Alice y Jasper, Bella y yo estábamos como espectadores y cuidando que ni Alice ni Jasper, nos dejaran en evidencia.

Todo salió como lo habíamos planeado, los reporteros no se habían ido, estuvieron viéndonos por la ventana desde que empezó la cena hasta que terminó; algunos más audaces, se sentaron cerca de la mesa en la que estábamos y así, podían captar cualquier detalle de nuestra conversación.

Jasper y yo nos fuimos en mi auto y Alice junto con Bella se fueron en el Porsche. Durante el recorrido, Jasper no dijo ni una sola palabra -cosa rara en él-; al contrario, estuvo pensativo y suspiraba cada diez minutos. Lo dejé en su departamento sin comentar nada de lo que había sucedido en la cena.

Era algo irreal lo que había sucedido, Bella y yo queríamos que tanto Alice como Jasper se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían; pero, no esperábamos que fuera justo en la noche en la que tratábamos de obtener la atención de los reporteros, haciéndoles creer que Bella estaba en una cita con otro hombre diferente a su esposo.

De alguna manera, todo terminó de lo mejor posible. Al siguiente día, cinco revistas de farándula y tres diarios, hablaban y mostraban fotografías de la cita doble que habíamos tenido y explicaban con lujo de detalles, lo encantada que se mostraba Isabella McCarthy con el apuesto joven rubio que le habían presentado sus amigos, para que superara la depresión que le había causado la infidelidad de su marido. En el instante en el que vi los reportajes, llamé a Bella para contarle las buenas noticias.

 _ **POV Emmet**_

 _(PD: Emmet empieza a narrar cuando se va a su oficina de la empresa: El día siguiente al descubrimiento de su infidelidad)_ __

— ¿BELLA, QUE? — Preguntó Félix, totalmente atónito.

Claro, solo podía buscar a mi mejor amigo para hablarle de la situación tan desastrosa por la que estaba pasando y, como es normal, a él solo le preocupaba la parte en la que Bella me había hecho público su enamoramiento por el tal Edward.

Félix ya me había hablado sobre su enamoramiento hacía Bella, que había empezado un año después de mi casamiento con ella. Cuando ambos tuvieron que trabajar en un proyecto y Félix la conoció más a fondo. Así que, guardó todo su amor hacía ella, durante largos años para no interferir en nuestra relación. No sé cómo pudo guardarlo tanto tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta; pero, si tengo que ser sincero, aun para esa época, Bella y yo compartíamos muy poco tiempo, juntos.

No sé por qué me molestó que Félix le pusiera especial atención a ese hecho, sabiendo bien que, para mí, el problema mayor era sobre la vida oculta de Rosalie y el hijo que venía en camino… — _Mi primogénito_ — Pensé con un sabor agridulce en mi boca. Por supuesto, estaba dichoso por volverme padre; pero, pensar que engañé a mi esposa y que la madre de mi hijo me había mentido, borraba una parte de ese sentimiento de orgullo y alegría — _Maldita sea, me hubiera casado con Rosalie… ROSALIE DEBIÓ SER BELLA_ — A pesar de todo, sabía que esa personita que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Rosalie, no tenía la culpa de nada y yo, como su padre, me encargaría hasta del más mínimo detalle de su vida; tenía la certeza de que lo vería cada vez que me fuera posible y no le haría falta nada de mi parte.

— ¿Es todo lo que me vas a preguntar? — Pregunté sin dejar de beber el licor más fuerte que pude encontrar en el bar de mi oficina.

— Claro, claro, lo siento. Recapitulemos. Estabas con Rosalie en el bar, llegaron Bella y el hombre de quien ella está enamorada y te vieron con las manos en la masa — Asentí para que él siguiera hablando, me siguiera recordando mi desgracia — Bella te gritó y te pidió el divorcio, cosa que era de esperarse; ya que, le plantaste los cuernos por cuatro años y sinceramente, no es porque la ame ni nada; pero, Emmet, debes ser consciente de que tu esposa o ex esposa, fue leal e incondicional contigo y no tenías por qué hacerle eso… — Le interrumpí.

— YA, CABRÓN ¿DE QUÉ PUTO LADO ESTÁS? — Grité.

— Soy tu amigo… Pero, debes admitir que la cagaste hasta el fondo y no lo digo solo por Bella; lo digo porque, conociéndote como te conozco, debiste haber tratado a Rosalie como una mierda después de que te enteraste de todo. No la conozco; pero, sea lo que sea, esa mujer te ama y lo ha demostrado muchas veces — Comentó.

Bufé — Me ama… Si me ama tanto ¿Por qué hasta ahora me vengo a enterar de que estaba casada y de que tiene una hija? — Pregunté casi volviéndome loco.

Él se encogió de hombros — Ella te lo dijo, no quería que te alejaras de ella… — Lo interrumpí.

— No me hubiera alejado, si lo hubiera sabido; a todas estas ¿Por qué debería creer que es verdad? — Pregunté tomando un gran sorbo de vodka.

— Entonces, si vas a dudar de todo lo que te dijo ¿Cómo sabes que ese hijo que está esperando es tuyo? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Fruncí el ceño — Es mi hijo, lo sé. Rosalie no jugaría con algo tan serio, no sería capaz… No… Estaría… No lo haría — Dije confundido.

Ella no me podía mentir en algo como eso; es cierto, ella me ocultó su vida; pero, no inventaría una mentira tan seria como esa. Además, el que destapó todo fue su ex esposo y ella se veía arrepentida cuando hablamos — _Eso no puede ser causa de las hormonas ¿O sí?_ — No lo era, tal vez el llanto excesivo sí, pero su arrepentimiento no podía ser una simple actuación.

Estaba muy confundido; tal vez, si fui muy duro al juzgar a Rosalie, toda la información se me salió de las manos y sentí que había perdido a la persona que amaba, que ella se estaba esfumando ante mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. También era cierto que ella no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hizo.

No me di cuenta de que Félix me estaba mirando con una sonrisa socarrona; entonces, dejé todos mis pensamientos de lado. Si era mi hijo y también era cierto que fui muy duro con Rosalie; sin embargo, ella no merecía que yo la perdonara tan pronto. Todavía me costaba asimilar su vida oculta y hasta que yo no la asimilara, las cosas entre ella y yo, no podrían ser iguales que antes.

— ¿Que tanto tienes que pensar? Ella te mintió acerca de su vida ¿Por qué no lo haría con un hijo? Después de todo, tú le insinuaste que creías que ella estaba cerca de ti por el dinero ¿O no? — Cuestionó de nuevo.

— No tengo nada que pensar. Rosalie no me mentiría con algo como eso y… Le dije todo lo del dinero porque estaba enfadado con ella — Suspiré — Tienes razón, tal vez fui muy duro.

Félix llevó sus manos al cielo — ¡Al fin! — Dijo con voz de victoria. Luego, se tomó un tiempo y siguió hablando — Ahora vamos al otro problema: Bella te pidió el divorcio y supongo que le vas a decir que sí, porque ambos sabemos que estás enamorado de Rosalie — Comentó.

— ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? — Grité.

Él me miró arqueando una ceja — Entonces ¿Pretendes seguir con las dos al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no le das el divorcio y te evitas más problemas? — Preguntó.

Yo volví a suspirar y llenar mi vaso, para ingerir el vodka de un solo trago. No le podía decir eso; pero, de todos modos, él lo sabría y por el gesto que tenía en su rostro, ya había averiguado la razón.

— EL QUE ESTÁ LOCO ERES TÚ ¿ES POR LA MALDITA EMPRESA? ¿VAS A HACER SUFRIR A DOS MUJERES POR TU MALDITO TRABAJO? ERES UN IDIOTA. No puedo creer que engañes a Bella y que le hagas rogar por un maldito divorcio, solo porque quieres mantener tu trabajo y tu patrimonio intacto — Me sermoneó, poniéndose casi colérico.

— ¿Cómo esperas que pierda el trabajo de toda mi vida? No, no puedo dejar ir a Bella así como así. Se me va todo para el carajo, la empresa perdería el prestigio que tiene, sin contar el dinero que me costaría el divorcio y… No. Si quiere ella puede tener cuantos amantes se le pongan en bandeja de plata; pero, no voy a dejar que firme el divorcio — Ya, era un decisión tomada.

— Es que eres un maldito imbécil, un tarado egocéntrico. Todo el mundo tiene que girar alrededor de ti y fuera de eso, no aceptas las consecuencias de tus actos; sin contar, que vas a hacer sufrir a dos mujeres ¿Qué putas te creíste? ¿Dios? ¿El todo poderoso Emmet McCarthy? — Yo iba a decir algo; pero, él me interrumpió y no dio paso para que ninguna palabra saliera de mi boca — Idiota, la engañaste y ahora no quieres aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. No creo que tus padres te hayan educado así — Dijo furioso.

Pasé una mano por mi cara — No me hables de ellos; de seguro, van a degollarme en cuanto se enteren — Dije cansado.

Félix guardó silencio por un minuto, estaba tan enfadado que ahora sus palabras se habían evaporado en el aire. Yo solo pensaba en la reacción de mis padres; ellos adoraban a Bella y la creían su hija; sobretodo, mi mamá, quién fue la más feliz cuando anuncié mi noviazgo con ella y casi hace una fiesta en el momento que le dije que nos íbamos a casar; ella decía, que Bella era como un ángel caído del cielo y que yo tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para protegerla y hacerla feliz. No me quería ni imaginar lo que me dirían cuando se dieran cuenta de todo.

Lo que todavía estaba presente en mi mente, es que yo si quería proteger y hacer feliz a Bella; pero, no de la manera en la que un esposo lo haría; claro, lo haría todo por ella… Sin embargo, Bella era más como una hermana para mí. Durante mis años en la universidad, llegué a verla como la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de mis días, rodeados por muchos hijos y nietos. Cuando me casé con ella y se vino la noche de bodas, lo vi todo más confuso -que al paso de los años, se hizo claro- Bella representaba para mí, una figura fraternal; todo eso sucedió, cuando Rosalie apareció en mi vida y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Y como si hubiera invocado a mi mamá, mi celular empezó a sonar; hice un gesto cansado cuando vi que decía " _Llamada entrante: CASA_ "; pero, no me quedaba de otra que contestarle o esto podría ponerse peor de lo que ya estaba. Félix alcanzó a ver y se puso de pie con una cara de terror; después, creo que mostraba decepción en su mirada.

— Antes de que hables con tus padres, solo te voy a pedir un favor: No le hagas más daño a esas dos mujeres, no se lo merecen… No importa si Rosalie se equivocó, ella no se merece lo que le estás haciendo y mucho menos Bella, ella no te ha hecho nada malo — Una vez terminó de decir eso, se fue de mi oficina.

Tomé mi último trago de vodka y respondí — Diga — Contesté haciéndome el desentendido.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan relajado y solo me hablas con un escueto "Diga"? Emmet Javier McCarthy, LE FUISTE INFIEL A TU ESPOSA. QUIERO SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS SE TE ESTÁ PASANDO POR LA CABEZA. TE ESPERO YA MISMO EN MI CASA — Mi mamá me gritó tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo.

— Hey, ma… Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y… — Dije en tono cansado, hasta que ella me interrumpió.

— ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO PEPINO QUE ESTÉS EN TU TRABAJO — Volvió a gritar.

— Tengo veintinueve años ¿No te parece que ya soy un poco mayor para que me ordenes qué hacer? — Pregunté mientras pasaba una mano por la cara. Ya sabía que ella iba a terminar ganando; pero, nada perdía con intentar.

— TU PUEDES TENER CIEN AÑOS; PERO, YO SIGO SIENDO TU MAMÁ Y SI NO LLEGAS EN TREINTA MINUTOS, TE ASEGURO, EMMET JAVIER McCARTHY, QUE TE VAS A METER EN UN PROBLEMA MUY GRANDE — Gritó y terminó la llamada sin dejarme responder.

No me dejó más opción que alistarme para ir a ver a mis padres. Me puse mi chaqueta y traté de arreglar un poco mi camisa y mi corbata, cepillé mis dientes y me perfumé para que se me quitara el olor a alcohol; sin embargo, nada de eso funcionó y tuve que irme así, tal y como estaba.

No me importó la regla de " _Cando beba, no conduzca_ " No tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos de tomar un taxi en este momento. Estaba en una encrucijada: Trataba de demorarme lo más que podía para evitar el regaño de mis padres; pero también, sentía la necesidad de conducir a toda velocidad para liberar algo de adrenalina y además, sabía que mi mamá debía tener un cronómetro en la mano y así, registrar cada segundo que me demorara en llegar a casa. Igual, la casa de mis padres quedaba algo alejada de la ciudad y por más que fuera un experto corredor de autos, no podía llegar a mi destino en treinta minutos.

De vez en cuando, pasaba una mano por mi cara; experimentando ansiedad, nervios, cansancio y desespero. Solo Dios sabe todo lo que me gritarían mis padres en cuanto llegara a casa.

Llegué bien, o algo así, porque estoy seguro de que infringí más de cinco normas de tránsito y el hecho de que estuviera ebrio, hacía que no recordara bien cuales eran; sin contar que, si me hubieran atrapado los policías, en este momento estaría pagando una multa o en prisión. De todos modos, tardé cincuenta minutos en llegar; abrí la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y me encontré con mis padres en la sala principal, ambos sentados en sillones individuales esperando por mí… Y yo había tenido razón, mi mamá estaba con un cronometro en la mano, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar; claro, mi padre no estaba mejor y tampoco tenía ánimos de calmar a mí mamá.

En cuanto me vieron, me enviaron una mirada asesina, mi mamá paró el cronometro y mi papá soltó un gran suspiro. Sabía que esta conversación iba a ser larga; así que, me senté en el primer sillón que vi.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos -que se me hicieron eternos- en los que ellos solo me miraban con furia y soltaban grandes suspiros. Me decidí a romper el silencio, era mejor que me gritaran y salir de todo ese problema de una vez, a que me acribillaran con la mirada.

— Bien, ya estoy aquí… — En cuanto dije esa pequeña frase, mi mamá se levantó de su puesto, con una expresión colérica en su rostro y se acercó hasta el sillón en el que yo me encontraba.

— TE DIJE TREINTA MINUTOS ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABAS HACIENDO? ¿TE ESTABAS DESPIDIENDO DE TU PUTA AMANTE? — Gritó.

Me enfureció que tratara con tanto desprecio a Rosalie e iba a gritar para defenderla; sin embargo, lo pensé mejor y si yo gritaba, todo se iba a poner peor de lo que ya estaba. Me quedé en silencio y bajé la cabeza.

Pronto escuché la potente voz de mi papá — TUVISTE BOLAS PARA ENGAÑAR A BELLA; PERO, NO LAS TIENES PARA RESPONDER. CREÍ HABER CRIADO A UN HOMBRE, NO A UN COBARDE INFIEL. MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO, CON UN DEMONIO — Gritó de forma que hizo que yo levantara la cabeza asustado. Solo le tenía miedo a mi papá cuando se ponía furioso.

Mi mamá se volvió a sentar en el sillón — Pobre Bella, ¿Qué estará pensando de nosotros? No imagino lo que estará sufriendo; mucho menos, me imaginé que el causante de ese dolor fuera mi hijo. No puedo soportarlo — Sollozó en el sillón con una mano en su frente.

— No puedo creer que fueras tan imbécil de dejar ir a esa maravillosa mujer, por un revolcón de una noche con una mujer que, seguramente, solo busca dinero — Dijo mi papá, acompañando a mi mamá en el sillón.

Puse mis manos en forma de puño — NO FUE UN REVOLCÓN DE UNA NOCHE — Grité furioso, a lo que mis padres me miraron sorprendidos, furiosos y decepcionados — Rosalie no busca mi dinero; ella es… Maravillosa. Sí, acepto que cometí un error con Bella; pero, Rosalie no es del todo culpable de lo que pasó, yo fui quién le propuse que empezáramos a vernos — Mis padres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y yo pasé una mano por mi cara para calmarme — Yo, quiero mucho a Bella; pero, amo a Rosalie. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que a Bella la veo como una hermana y Rosalie, ella es espacial para mí… — No pude terminar porque mi madre me interrumpió.

— ¿Y ahora que planeas? ¿Divorciarte de tu esposa para casarte con esa tal "Rosalie"? — Preguntó mi mamá.

— Es una gran fortuna que no hayas tenido un hijo con ella — Continuó mi papá en tono mordaz. Yo bajé la cabeza — NO PUEDE SER, EMMET JAVIER McCARTHY ¿TIENES HIJOS CON ESA MUJER? ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAN CON ESA MALDITA RELACIÓN? — Preguntó mientras gritaba y se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde yo me encontraba sentado.

— No ha nacido, aún… Ella y yo hemos estado juntos por… Cuatro años… — No terminé con lo que iba a decir porque escuché el estridente grito de mis padres.

— ¡¿CUATRO AÑOS?! — Ambos saltaron de sus puestos.

— IDIOTA, ENGAÑASTE A ISABELLA DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS ¿ENGAÑASTE A TODO EL MUNDO DURANTE CUATRO AÑOS Y AHORA ESPERAS LA LLEGADA DE TU HIJO? — Preguntó mi papá.

— ¿QUÉ SIGUE? ¿TE OLVIDARÁS DE BELLA Y TE CASARÁS CON ESA MUJER PARA VIVIR EN UNA CASA MIENTRAS CRÍAS A ESE BASTARDO? — Gritó mi mamá.

— MI HIJO NO ES NINGÚN BASTARDO — Grité — Y no, no pienso hacer nada de lo que me dicen. Sí responderé por mi hijo; pero no dejaré a Bella, ella representa una parte muy importante en la empresa como para que la deje ir — Expliqué esperando el regaño que ya me había dado Félix.

Mi mamá puso sus dedos sobre su frente — A ver, déjame entender esto ¿Quieres seguir casado con Bella para no perder dinero en tu empresa? ¿TE HAS VUELTO DEMENTE? — Se acercó a mí rápidamente y sin que yo lo pudiera prever, su mano impactó fuertemente contra mi mejilla — ¿NO TE IMPORTA CUÁNTO DOLOR LE HAS CAUSADO? ¿QUIERES MANTENERLA CONTIGO COMO UN MALDITO EGOISTA?

Ouch, eso me había dolido. No me esperaba que mi mamá me golpeara; supongo que debí haberlo sabido, ella me dio la cachetada que Bella no me había dado. Mis padres estaban haciendo lo que Bella no hizo cuando me descubrió con Rosalie y qué, ahora tenía a todos en mi contra; únicamente, porque yo estaba defendiendo por lo que había luchado durante años y no tenía la más mínima intención de perderlo.

— Este no es el hombre que yo críe, no reconozco a este envidioso y codicioso Emmet Javier McCarthy — Dijo mi padre desilusionado.

Inmediatamente, miró a mi madre -quién lloraba- y ella asintió con la cabeza, como respondiendo a una pregunta silenciosa que él le estaba haciendo. No sé por qué, sentí que un frío extraño recorría mi columna vertebral al ver a mis padres, en ese instante, temí por lo peor.

— Emmet, hemos tomado la decisión de que no te permitiremos acercarte a esta casa; a nosotros; ni hacer uso del patrimonio familiar, eso incluye la mitad del dinero de la empresa; no volverás a ver nada de eso, hasta que soluciones el problema en el que te metiste y todo eso lo debes hacer como un hombre, sin esconderte, sin pensar solamente en ti mismo — Mi papá se sentó al lado de mi mamá, manteniendo su postura firme.

— ¿Qué? No me pueden hacer eso. Los hoteles los construí casi con mis propias manos… — Mi papá me interrumpió.

— Los construiste con NUESTRO dinero; por esa razón, sabes muy bien, que la mitad del patrimonio hotelero, nos pertenece — Me rebatió.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me hagan eso? Soy su hijo — Respondí.

— Un hijo que no reconocemos; cuando madurez y te comportes como lo haría nuestro hijo; solo hasta entonces, te devolveremos los privilegios de ser un McCarthy; de otra manera, todo quedará como lo dijo tu padre — Dijo mi mamá.

— Pero… — Intenté decir.

— FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN. NO ERES BIENVENIDO EN ESTA CASA — Gritó mi padre.

Sin más, dejé que mi orgullo hiciera acto de presencia y me levanté de mi puesto, ni siquiera miré a "mis padres", empecé mi marcha hasta mi casa en mi auto. Me demoré cerca de una hora y algo. Empecé a divagar y conducir por todos lados para relajarme, mis padres no podían hacerme una cosa así, no los creía capaces; porque, no sería solo la empresa, absolutamente todo lo que tenía, pertenecía al patrimonio familiar: Mi casa, mi celular, mis autos -excepto el Jeep-, los autos, los tres departamentos, el jet privado, la casa de descanso en Dubái: TODO. Ellos no me podían dejar sin vivienda.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa, le pedí al portero que me abriera la puerta para dejar el auto parqueado en el garaje y él salió con gesto apenado, junto a dos oficiales de policía; inmediatamente, fruncí el ceño — _Esto no me puede estar pasando_ — Me dije mentalmente y salí de mi auto para enfrentar a los policías.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, oficiales? — Pregunté lo más cortés posible, sin que se dieran cuenta de que estaba realmente irritado.

— Buenas tardes ¿Es usted, Emmet? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

Asentí con la cabeza — Emmet McCarthy ¿En qué les puedo colaborar? — Pregunté de nuevo.

— Hemos sido informados por el señor Christopher McCarthy, que usted está violando la propiedad privada de la familia McCarthy y le pedimos que, lleve su auto y nunca vuelva a perturbar la seguridad de esta propiedad — Dijo el otro, en tono condescendiente.

— ¿Cómo? Yo soy un McCarthy, Christopher y Erika McCarthy son mis padres. Puede confirmarlo usted mismo — Dije mostrando mi identificación.

— Lo sentimos mucho; pero, el señor McCarthy se comunicó con nosotros hace algunos minutos y nos dio toda esta información — Dijo uno, mientras mi portero se llevaba mi auto dentro de la casa.

— _NO PUEDE SER, MIS PADRES NO ME HARÍAN ESO_ — Me grité y tomé el celular para llamar a mi papá. Ellos no pudieron estar hablando en serio, ni cuando hacía mis travesuras de adolescente me castigaban de esa forma, mucho menos lo harían ahora.

— ¿Si? — Contestó mi papá desentendido de la situación.

— Papá, por favor explícame por qué demonios hay dos policías en mi casa diciendo que estoy invadiendo propiedad privada — Pregunté lo más calmado que pude.

— Primero, no soy tu papá y segundo, ellos están cumpliendo con su labor. No eres un McCarthy, por lo tanto no puedes hacer uso de ninguno de nuestros beneficios. Cancelamos tus tarjetas de crédito, solo te puedes llevar tu jeep y debes entregarle tu celular al oficial; ah claro, se me olvidó mencionarte que toda tu ropa la compraste con nuestro dinero y también debes prescindir de ella — Enumeró de la forma más neutral del mundo.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué ande desnudo por todos lados? — Pregunté ya molesto.

— No, puedes quedarte con el conjunto que estás usando y con tu Jeep; pero el resto de cosas, nos pertenecen y seguirá siendo así hasta que aprendas a comportarte como un hombre maduro. Empezarás desde abajo como siempre debió ser — Siguió.

— EMPECÉ DESDE ABAJO, JODER. CASI QUE CONSTRUÍ LOS HOTELES CON MIS PUTAS MANOS. NO ME LO PUEDEN QUITAR, CON UN DEMONIO. NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESO — Grité sin importarme quién me escuchara.

— Hasta luego, Emmet y entrégale tu celular al oficial; espero que la próxima vez que hablemos, sea para que me muestres al hijo que eduqué — Contestó educado, como si hablara con un extraño.

— ¿QUÉ? ESPERA, PAPÁ… — Cuando me di cuenta, mi papá ya había terminado la llamada.

Bajé la cabeza, me sentía completamente derrotado. En un momento me descuidé y uno de los oficiales me quitó el celular, mientras que otro me entregaba las llaves de mi Jeep que ya estaba estacionado en frente. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no reaccionar como un neandertal, no le iba a dar el gusto a nadie de verme derrotado; ya había construido el emporio una vez, lo volvería a hacer y no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Tomé las llaves con furia y me subí a mi Jeep. Conduje por las calles de Nueva York sin tener una mínima idea de lo que debía hacer; tomé un suspiro y pensé en Félix, mi amigo me daría posada en su departamento mientras yo superaba toda esta crisis. Pasé la mano por mi bolsillo, buscando mi celular hasta que me di cuenta de que no lo tenía, moví mi cabeza de manera negativa y paré en la primera cabina de teléfonos para comunicarme con Félix.

— "Él número que usted ha marcado, está fuera de área" — Decía la voz de la contestadora.

Qué imbécil, olvidé que Félix estaba viajando para el proyecto del nuevo hotel y con suerte, llegaría dentro de dos meses si no ocurría ningún imprevisto. Puse mi cabeza sobre la cabina y pensé desesperado — _¿A quién más conozco?_ — Yo no era el tipo que se jactaba de tener muchos amigos: Félix era mi único amigo. Bella… Ella todavía era mi esposa; pero no podía pedirle nada luego de lo que pasó y sería un descarado si lo hiciera. Alice era la hermana de Bella, de seguro ya estaba enterada de todo y si iba a pedirle ayuda, mínimo, terminaría cubierto de moretones — _¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? … Rosalie_ — Pensé luego de un rato. No sabía si debía; ni siquiera, estaba seguro de que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, después de lo que le hice pasar la noche anterior; no podía presentarme ante ella… No sabía qué hacer. Ahora, más que nunca me sentía perdido y solo.

Se llegó la noche y estaba cansado, no me quedaba más remedio que dormir en mi Jeep por esta noche; ya, el día siguiente vería que haría.

Al día siguiente, me desperté a las cinco de la mañana y conduje hasta la sucursal mecánicamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Mi balde de agua fría, fue ver a cinco oficiales de policía rodeando cada puerta de cada sucursal que tenía en Nueva York; eso, logró despertarme y devolverme a la realidad. Volví a estacionarme en otra cabina de teléfonos y agoté mis esperanzas: No sabía dónde vivía, me quedaba llamarla y esperar lo mejor… Tampoco podía ordenarle que me ayudara… Y mientras pensaba oí su voz.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? — Preguntó ella con su suave voz que hacía notar que había estado llorando.

— Rose… — Alcancé a decir.

— Emmet ¿Qué quieres? — Escuché su tono triste; pero, también se notaba a la defensiva.

— Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, recordando lo mal que te hice sentir aquella noche y yo sé, que me amas y que no fue del todo tu culpa… Yo ayudé en algo a obligarte a que me escondieras todo, cuando comentaba todo eso de que no quería hijos, ni familia; pero, era todo mentira… No quería hijos ni familia con Isabella, contigo sí… El destino jugó en contra de nosotros y si, te hubiera conocido antes, te aseguro que no estaría pasando nada de esto, porque serías mi esposa y… — Me interrumpió.

— Ya, Emmet, puedes ahorrarte todo ese discurso y decirme qué quieres — Oí su voz en forma de sollozos ahogados y me dolió escucharla así.

— Yo, no quiero que pienses que solo te busco cuando te necesito; pero, estoy en una situación complicada y… Rose, para mí no es fácil pedirte esto, sé que me comporté como un patán contigo… ¿Podemos hablar en persona? Si me rechazas, prefiero que sea de frente — Dije sintiéndome de lo peor.

Ella se lo pensó por un momento — No quiero que me hagas sufrir más — Y antes de que ella dijera algo más, escuché la voz de una niña; pero, no entendí lo que dijo — Escucha, estoy con mi hija; así que, si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que venir a mi casa — Dijo más decidida, ocultando su llanto.

— Claro, claro, lo que tú digas. Dime la dirección y llegaré tan pronto como pueda — Dije animado.

Ella me dio la dirección y yo conduje a toda velocidad hasta donde me dijo. Ella tenía razón, su casa quedaba casi saliendo de la ciudad; nunca me imaginé que ella viviera así y menos cuando vi la entrada de su casa, jamás había visto una situación como esta. Tragué saliva y toqué el timbre, que apenas se escuchó. Luego, oí la dulce voz de una niña, al segundo después Rosalie abrió la puerta, dejándome ver sus hermosos ojos celestes hinchados por lo que había llorado.

— Hola — Me atreví a decir.

— Hola, pasa — Dijo bajando la cabeza.

— Gracias — Sonreí.

En cuanto Rosalie cerró la puerta, pude detallar el interior de la casa; todo, desde los muebles, hasta las pinturas de las paredes estaban desgastadas, ni que hablar del piso de madera que se levantaba y rugía al mínimo movimiento. Me quedé sorprendido ante la mirada de Rosalie y… Sentía que alguien más me estaba observando y cuando me di la vuelta, pude ver a una hermosa niña que estaba pegada a las piernas de Rosalie y apenas asomaba su cabecita.

Sonreí — ¿Quién es esta hermosa princesita? — Pregunté con ternura y me acerqué a ella, acuclillándome hasta ponerme a su altura — ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? — Pregunté de nuevo.

Ella miró a Rosalie con ojitos asustados, del mismo color que los de Rose. Ésta última le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Me… Me llamo Vera — Dijo nerviosa, solo segundos después ella dejó de esconderse detrás de Rosalie.

— Es un nombre muy bonito — Respondí.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres amigo de mi mami? — Preguntó curiosa.

— Sí, soy algo así como amigo de tu mami. Me llamo Emmet, es un placer — Sonreí extendiéndole mi mano, mientras Rosalie me miraba atentamente.

Vera estrechó mi mano con una dulce sonrisa. Me puse de pie para mirar a Rosalie completamente sorprendida, me pregunté por qué; pero, no dije nada. Entretanto, Rosalie estrechó sus ojos y miró a Vera.

— ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Emmet a jugar a la fiesta de té? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Vera le devolvió la misma sonrisa a Rosalie y saltó hasta -lo que yo supuse- era su habitación. La miré enternecido, ella era la niña más hermosa que hubiera podido imaginar, se parecía tanto a Rosalie y era… simplemente, maravillosa.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué viniste? — Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y se paró firme.

— Eh… Vera puede venir y… — No alcancé a decir más, porque Rose me interrumpió. Parece que estaba pasando la etapa de "Interrumpamos a Emmet".

— No vendrá; generalmente, se demora treinta o cuarenta minutos organizando todo. Ahora, puedes continuar — Dijo demandante.

— Rose, yo fui un idiota, no debí haberte gritado en la forma en la que… — Rose puso una mano frente a mí.

— Ya oí las disculpas por teléfono, no más rodeos ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó directamente.

— Ayúdame — Ella frunció el ceño — No quiero que pienses que solo te busco cuando te necesito; pero, mis padres prácticamente me desheredaron cuando se enteraron de lo que sucedió, no tengo nada más que este traje y el Jeep. No tengo dinero, ni empleo, ni casa, ni siquiera celular o ropa y, créeme, no vendría hasta aquí sabiendo todo lo que te hice; de no ser porque, en verdad necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, Rose, eres lo único que me queda — Intenté tomar sus manos delicadamente; pero, ella las apartó.

— Dame una sola razón para que yo acceda a ayudarte — Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— Tal vez, no sirva de mucho; pero… Todo lo que te dije aquella noche, era mentira… Estaba dolido y sentí que habías pisoteado mi orgullo; por esa razón, te dije que no te amaba. Lo cierto, es que te amo desde el día en que te conocí y no puedo ni quiero dejar de hacerlo — Respondí.

— Te demoraste muy poco en llegar a esa conclusión; solamente, ha pasado un día y te diste cuenta de que me amabas ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con que necesites mi ayuda? — De nuevo, su tono mordaz.

— No tiene nada que ver, entiendo si no quieres ayudarme; de todas maneras, quería que lo supieras. La razón por la que discutí con mis padres fue porque les dije que no te iba a dejar por nada en el mundo — Apreté mis ojos sabiendo que lo próximo que iba a decir, me iba a condenar — Y, ya que estoy siendo sincero, también fue porque les dije que no me separaría de Bella… Por los hoteles. Ellos te creen solo mi amante; la verdad, es que eres algo muy importante para mí y por eso no pienso alejarme de ti — Suspiré.

— Digamos que te creo, te haré una pregunta más. Si te pusieran a escoger entre quedarte conmigo o seguir casado con tu esposa para conservar tu fortuna ¿Qué decisión tomarías? — Cuestionó.

Quedé en blanco, esa era la pregunta que me había mandado justo a la situación en la que estoy, porque no la había podido responder, no podía elegir entre mis hoteles y Rosalie. Solté un gran suspiro.

Rosalie sonrió decepcionada — Sí, a eso me refería. No eres lo suficiente valiente para dejar de lado tu dinero y prestigio, para estar conmigo. Ya no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar — Cortó.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando llegó Vera saltando — Ya preparé todo, podemos ir a mi habitación — Dijo halando el pantalón de mi pierna.

— Nena, tendremos que jugar tu yo, Emmet ya se va — Dijo Rosalie, tratando de alejarla de mi pierna.

— Dijiste que Emmet jugaría con nosotras ¿No se puede quedar otro poquito? — Preguntó haciéndole ojitos a Rosalie. Yo la miré pidiéndole permiso, ella soltó un gran suspiro y asintió.

— Bien, creo que me puedo quedar unos minutos más — Dije mirando a Rosalie, quien trataba de mantener una expresión neutral.

Y así, gracias a Vera, fue como conseguí quedarme esa noche en la casa de Rosalie… Algo así, tuve que acostarme en el sillón y cubrirme con una manta desgastada. Agradecía que Rosalie me hubiera dejado quedar, no me podía quejar de las condiciones porque, mal o bien, ella me había recibido y ayudado.

Al otro día, me desperté muy asustado, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y oí que alguien cerraba fuertemente una puerta. Tuve que guiarme por mi oído porque no conocía la casa. Encontré a Rosalie, en lo que parecía ser un baño -un diminuto baño-, mientras tenía su cara pegada al retrete y vomitaba.

— Hey ¿Estás bien, Rose? — Pregunté, quitando el cabello de su cara.

— Sí, sí... Bien — Respondió mientras volvía su vista al retrete y vomitaba un poco más.

No dije nada, me quedé allí frotando su espalda y levantando su cabello para que no se ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Rosalie se levantó del retrete y empezó a cepillar sus dientes.

— ¿Ahora si estás bien? — Volví a preguntar realmente preocupado porque no sabía lo que tenía.

— Sí, suelen ser los síntomas matutinos del embarazo; pero, Vera piensa que tengo algo mal en el estómago y preferiría que siga siendo así, hasta que encuentre una forma de explicarle todo — Comentó.

— _CLARO, EL EMBARAZO_ — Soy un idiota al no haberme dado cuenta antes. Debí haber estado más al pendiente de ella. La noche anterior no me había dado cuenta y hasta ahora analizo sus cambios de humor y sus raros gustos para la comida — _ES QUE NO HAY PEOR IDIOTA QUE YO_ — Me grité mentalmente mientras me recriminaba.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir, mientras seguía a Rosalie para estar seguro de que ella estaría bien, todavía me tenía algo preocupado que -por culpa de un mareo- ella casi se cae cuando salió del baño.

— Emmet, lo pensé mejor anoche y… te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites; excepto por unas cuantas cosas — Dijo.

— Claro, dime — Dije feliz.

— Primero, Vera no debe saber nada de nosotros dos, no le puedes decir sobre el embarazo y evita involucrarte demasiado con ella. Segundo, en algún momento, vendrá mi hermano por Vera, no le digas nada, no respondas a nada de lo que te pregunte, yo me encargo de eso; Jasper, puede no tener tantos músculos como tú; pero, te puede dar una paliza si quiere. Y lo último, si vas a vivir aquí, necesito que consigas trabajo… No es por nada; pero, me veo colgada con dinero y eso que solo se trata de Vera y de mí, no quiero pensar… — La interrumpí.

— Claro, conseguiré empleo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, no te preocupes — Me acerqué para besarla; sin embargo, ella me detuvo.

— Nuestra relación será como Vera piensa, somos amigos y ya — Dijo seria y yo no le pude decir nada.

Pasó una semana, en la que yo me iba temprano a buscar empleo y volvía sin nada… Tuve que vender mi reloj para poder ayudar a Rosalie con los gastos de la semana. Esa fue, tal vez, la pérdida que más me dolió: Ese reloj me lo había regalado mi abuelo el día en el que me gradué de mi primer pregrado… Todos estaban tan orgullosos de mí, dudaba que ahora lo estuvieran.

Así pasó un mes y medio, conseguí trabajo como cargador de cajas; en donde tenía que trabajar todo el día, en una jornada de diez horas entre semana y seis horas los fines de semana. Fue muy frustrante que no me contrataran en ninguna empresa, sabiendo que yo tenía una hoja de vida intachable. Al paso del tiempo, me rendí y buscaba trabajo en lo que fuera; así, conseguí el que tengo ahora. No me pagaban ni la décima parte de lo que merecía; pero no podía ponerme a renegar, era mejor eso que no tener nada.

Lo mejor era que Vera era una niña muy tierna y me trataba bien, podía jugar con ella en mis tiempos libres o cuando estaba ella estaba en casa; a veces, Rosalie se nos unía cuando estaba de buena gana. Esos momentos eran perfectos, a pesar de que ocurrieran una o dos veces a la semana, porque había días en que yo llegaba a la casa y Vera no estaba, Rosalie decía "Ella tiene el día de hoy con Edward", podían pasar tres o cuatro días en los que Vera no estaba en casa y, aunque Rosalie me lo negara, yo sabía que ella se ponía mal por no tener a su hija.

Una noche salí de mi trabajo, estaba agotado; pero sabía que Vera estaría en la casa y podría compartir un rato con ella y tal vez, con Rosalie si no se le revolucionaban las hormonas. En parte, estaba feliz porque Rosalie empezaba a tratarme con más cariño y, que si bien, no se notaba mucho que le estaba creciendo el vientre, yo siempre lo miraba con adoración. Al menos eso iba pensando hasta que no pude evitar ver una revista en un local que desconozco.

" _ **MULTIMILLONARIA ENAMORADA - ISABELLA McCARTHY"**_

" _ **La noche anterior, la vimos acompañada por su hermana Alice Brandon y su cuñado Edward Masen cenando en un lujoso restaurante. Para nadie es un secreto, que Isabella pasó un mal rato cuando se enteró de la infidelidad de su esposo y -aunque no conseguimos testimonios del magnate- ella se notaba devastada y siempre decía que lo que le importaba era que él fuera feliz.**_

 _ **Volviendo a la historia, su cuñado Edward Masen, le presentó a un joven muy atractivo que parecía bastante interesado en ella y, a su vez, Isabella no le era del todo indiferente. Ella parecía completamente maravillada hablando con él y por fin, después de casi dos meses sin verla reír, soltaba pequeñas risitas ante los comentarios del apuesto rubio.**_

 _ **Esperamos que Isabella supere toda esta etapa lo más pronto posible y que este sea el hombre que la haga feliz. Le deseamos lo mejor tanto a ella como a Emmet McCarthy.**_

— _**Susana Walter: Para la revista New York Magazine"**_

— ¿Qué? — Mis ojos se abrieron tanto como podía ser posible al ver las fotos de Bella, junto a Alice y en frente de ellas, el tal Edward y el hombre rubio. Bella sonreía con naturalidad y miraba al hombre de forma pícara, él tampoco le era indiferente y en varias fotografías se podía ver cómo tomaba su mano distraídamente o la hacía reír. Mientras tanto, Alice y "Edward" estaban felices al ver que ellos se llevaban tan bien.

Eso no podía ser cierto, Isabella me dijo que estaba enamorada de Edward y que no había ningún otro hombre en su vida — ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar tan repentinamente? — Esto tenía que ser una broma o alguna trampa para que no vieran a Bella sufriendo por mí y además, enrollada con el novio de su hermana. Había algo raro en todo eso.

 _ **HOLA! DE SOBRA COMENTO QUE LAMENTO EL RETRASO; PERO, ESPERO QUE LO LARGO QUE ME SALIÓ EL CAPÍTULO, LO COMPENSE. AL INICIO SOLO SE IBA A TRATAR DE BELLA Y EDWARD LIDIANDO CON ALICE Y JASPER PARA QUE LOS AYUDARAN; PERO, COMO SE DIERON CUENTA, ME SALÍA MUY CORTO Y POR ESO DECIDÍ PONER UN POV EMMET -QUE ME SALIÓ MÁS LARGO DE LO QUE PENSABA-.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS POR APOYARME:**_

 _ **ACLARACIÓN: Vera piensa que Edward es el que engañó a Rosalie porque, siente celos de Bella y piensa que ella le va a quitar a su papá.**_

 _ **BUENO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO ESTA SEMANA EN MI GRUPO EN FB, PARA MOSTRARLES LAS IMÁGENES DEL CAPÍTULO -QUE ESPERO, LES HAYA GUSTADO-. , ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y, PARA LAS QUE HASTA AHORA LA EMPIEZAN: BIENVENIDAS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Se podía decir que Bella y Jasper habían tenido cinco citas en tres semanas; Alice y yo estuvimos presentes en dos de ellas, las que se consideraban las más largas; de resto, los reporteros captaban a Bella y a Jasper comiendo helado o caminando por ahí mientras hablaban y se reían entre ellos.

El plan de Jasper no podría estar saliendo mejor… Algo así; porque, los medios de comunicación creían lo que nosotros queríamos que creyeran; pero la relación entre Alice y Jasper, era otra cosa: Cuando estábamos en las citas falsas, ellos parecían querer comerse a besos; pero cuando estábamos los cuatro, querían matarse con la mirada y no perdían la oportunidad de mandarse insultos. No lo niego, algunas veces era divertido verlos pelear y discutir con frases estúpidas; pero, todo tenía su límite y ellos lo rompían cuando su _"Pequeña discusión"_ duraba cerca de treinta o cuarenta minutos.

Por otro lado, yo seguía siendo el mismo con mi hija: A veces, estábamos solo nosotros dos; otras veces, Jasper y yo salíamos con ella, jugábamos y le comprábamos lo que quería. Esos pequeños momentos, me hacían sentir como el padre de, no solo una niña de seis años, sino también de un hombre de veintiséis años: El momento preciso en el que Jasper veía a Vera, se convertía en un niño pequeño, con la pequeña diferencia de que él tenía dinero y en todas las tiendas de dulces y helados, lo veían como un hombre.

Sin embargo, me faltaba algo; yo quería que mi hija se llevara bien con mi novia, que Vera aceptara a Bella en su vida y la quisiera tanto como sé que ésta última la quiere a ella. Por eso, ese era el día en el que saldríamos los tres y yo me encontraba en el apartamento de Bella esperándola para encontrarnos con Alice y Jasper en el parque.

— Sigo pensando que es una mala idea — Decía Bella desde su habitación mientras yo esperaba en la sala.

Eché mi cabeza para atrás y suspiré, ya estaba cansado de darle mis razones para querer que ellas dos se conocieran más y así, Vera pudiera tener otro concepto de Bella. Ella pareció no escucharme y siguió hablando.

— Algo puede salir mal, Vera no sabe nada de que supuestamente eres novio de Alice y yo estoy saliendo con Jasper, ella puede decir algo que no debe y recuerda que la prensa me sigue como si yo les regalara dinero; aunque, en cierto sentido, es cierto — Salió de su habitación para encontrarse conmigo en la sala.

— No te preocupes, saldrá bien; Alice y Jasper inventarán algo si ella hace un comentario que no debe; incluso, yo podría hacer algo — Dije acercando mis labios a los suyos, para dejar un casto beso.

— De todas formas, yo no le agrado y supongo que ella va a hacer hasta lo imposible por apartarme de ti… Y sería algo muy lógico — Murmuró lo último.

— A ella le agrada Alice, ella te cubrirá y si no, Jasper te ayudará con ella — Respondí con simpleza.

— Pero… — Volvió a refutar y yo puse un dedo en sus labios.

— Tranquila, todo pasará como tenga que pasar — Respondí tomando su mano.

Bella soltó un sonoro suspiro y yo aproveché que ella estaba despistada, para halarla fuera del departamento y llevarla a mi auto. Cuando íbamos de camino, Bella revisó su celular para darse cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Alice, que le decía que ya estaba en el parque; solo faltaba Jasper, quien era el que iba a llevar a Vera. Por supuesto, ni Jasper ni yo le dijimos que Bella y Alice iban a estar con nosotros, porque Vera se iba a negar rotundamente a estar con Bella y me lo dejó claro una vez que intenté llevarla al departamento de mi novia.

 _*Flashback_

— _¿Qué pasa, nena? Solo vamos a visitar a Bella — Dije mientras caminábamos por el parque tomados de la mano._

 _Ese día le había dicho a Jasper que no era necesario que nos acompañara, él siempre actuaba como un mediador, siendo un hombre-niño para que tanto mi hija como yo, nos entendiéramos más. Este día, era diferente, yo quería pasar un tiempo de padre e hija con Vera y lo necesitaba, quería abordar el tema con mi hija sobre mi novia: Ella tenía que entender que Bella que era parte de mi vida, que no le iba a hacer nada malo y yo necesita entender por qué Vera se comportaba tan mal con ella._

— _No quiero ir con ella — Respondió soltando mi mano y cruzándose de brazos._

— _¿Por qué? — Pregunté frunciendo el ceño._

— _No la quiero, no me gusta como la miras… Así mirabas a mi mami y tal vez, me dejes de querer a mí, por estar con ella — Empezó a aumentar la rapidez de sus pasos._

 _La alcancé a levantar en mis brazos — A ver, nena. Tu mami y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, otra cosa es que nuestros sentimientos se confundieron y pensamos que sentíamos más que amistad. Nunca te voy a dejar de querer y nunca la voy a preferir a ella — Respondí mirándola a los ojos._

— _¿Me quieres más a mí que a ella? — Preguntó con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Quedé mudo, no sabía cómo responderle — Nena, existen diferentes tipos de amor… No podría decidir a quién quiero más, es como si yo te preguntara si quieres más a tu tío Jasper que a mí ¿Qué me responderías? — Le pregunté de vuelta._

— _A los dos los quiero mucho; pero es diferente, tú eres mi papi y él es mi tío. No puedo escoger — Dijo juntando las cejas._

— _Eso me pasa a mí, no te puedo decir a quien quiero más: Tú eres mi hija, te amo desde que supe que venías en camino y a Bella, bueno, a ella la quiero desde que… Empezamos a ser más que amigos —Respondí, obviando algunos detalles._

 _No le iba a mentir diciéndole que amaba a Bella desde que la vi, sería una completa blasfemia porque ella ni siquiera me agradaba, cuando bajó sus muros y me mostró quién era, sentí el amor que no había sentido por nadie._

— _Puedes ser más que un amigo con mi mami — Respondió._

— _No puedo hacerlo, es algo que solo sientes con una persona… Simplemente, lo sientes o no lo sientes — Le dije tratando de ser lo más tierno posible._

 _Creo que fallé miserablemente en el intento, porque ella se soltó de mi agarre y se bajó de mis brazos, empezó a caminar a paso veloz delante de mí y no me habló el resto del camino. Cuando la dejé en casa de Rosalie, ni siquiera se despidió de mí; pero eso no me detuvo, antes de que ella se fuera, la abracé._

— _Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor — Susurré en su oído, bajo la atenta mirada de Rosalie._

 _Mi ex esposa me miraba como si me quisiera matar porque pensaba que le había hecho algo malo a Vera. No le presté atención, me encogí de hombros y me despedí de ella moviendo la mano lentamente. Luego, me dirigí a mi casa._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Bella iba nerviosa en su asiento del copiloto, cambiaba la estación de radio para entretenerse o tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su regazo. En un instante que me detuve en un semáforo, alcancé a poner mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí para que no se preocupara, eso pareció tranquilizarla, un poco.

Llegamos al parque en cuestión de minutos; al instante, vimos a Alice saltando por todos lados, en su mano llevaba una bolsa de dulces. No le podía atribuir todo al dulce, Alice era hiperactiva con o sin dulce en su cuerpo. Llegamos con ella, Bella la abrazó con cariño y después yo hice lo mismo sintiendo como ella me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

— Tenemos que actuar — Dijo en un susurro apenas audible, para luego sonreírme de manera angelical.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza mientras sentía que ella me apegaba a su pequeño cuerpo con su mano; para ser sincero, no me sentía del todo cómodo con esto y menos con Bella en frente de mí… Sí, Alice era mi amiga y me estaba ayudando; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que estaba traicionando a Bella y supongo que ella sintió mi molestia porque me dio una sonrisa fugaz y hermosa en cuanto la miré como pidiéndole disculpas.

Para ese momento, llegó Jasper con Vera saltando a su lado. Alcancé a ver que mi hija sonreía al ver a Alice, gesto que se borró en cuanto vio a Bella e hizo magüe de devolverse de no ser porque Jasper la tenía tomada de la mano gentilmente… Eso ocasionó que Alice soltara un suspiro a mi lado — _Estos dos están locos ¿Por qué no aceptan que se gustan y dejan sus estúpidas peleas?_ — Me pregunté en el momento que vi como Jasper le sonreía a Alice, de manera casi imperceptible para que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¡Vera! — Gritó Alice con entusiasmo, acercándose a mi hija para abrazarla efusivamente.

— ¡Alice! — Gritó mi hija a la par que reía a todo pulmón mientras era abrazada por Alice.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo — Le preguntó Alice poniéndose en pie.

— Bien, pero no he ido de compras. A mi papi y a mi tío Jazz no les gusta ir y mi mami no tiene tiempo — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— No te preocupes, si tu papi está de acuerdo, podemos ir mañana al centro comercial y comprar todo lo que tú quieras — Le propuso Alice.

No me di cuenta en qué momento se me acercó Vera para mirarme con ojos de ternero degollado, haciéndome una pregunta silenciosa sobre darle permiso para ir con Alice de compras. No me quedó más remedio que suspirar rendido, igual, no había mucho que pudiera hacer: La idea de que Alice se fuera de compras con mi hija, no me molestaba en lo absoluto porque sabía que Alice no daba puntada sin dedal y tendría algo oculto.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole mi permiso; inmediatamente, Vera se dirigió hasta donde estaba Alice, la agarró de las manos y empezó a saltar y a reír. Miré a Jasper de reojo y él sonreía embelesado al ver la imagen de mi hija y Alice saltando y riendo juntas; su rostro tenía una expresión que no se podía describir con una sola palabra porque había emoción, orgullo, euforia, alegría y sobretodo, amor. A estas alturas, ya estaba seguro de que Jasper y Alice se amaban locamente, otra cosa es que ellos no lo quisieran aceptar ni para sí mismos.

Mi análisis se detuvo en cuanto escuché a Alice hablar, nuevamente.

— ¿Sabes que sería una mejor idea? Que Bella fuera con nosotras, seríamos como las chicas superpoderosas o las tres mosqueteras — Comentó alegre, acercando a Bella quién sonreía de manera tímida.

— ¿Bella? — Preguntó mi muy confundida hija, frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que yo lo hacía.

— Sí — Chilló Alice — Ella no tiene nada importante que hacer mañana y cuando éramos niñas, ella y yo jugábamos a las princesas: Bella escogía los vestidos azules y yo los morados; ahora, tú puedes escoger vestidos rosados y quedaría una hermosa combinación — Alice se detuvo a mirar a Bella, quién parecía abrumada y le sonrió — ¿Quieres ir, Bella? — Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

— Claro, me encantaría ir, si Vera está de acuerdo… — Ella no terminó de hablar cuando Vera la interrumpió.

— No, quiero que solo seamos Alice y yo, no me gusta el azul — Terminó. No pude decir nada porque, volvió a hablar casi de inmediato — Tío Jazz, te apuesto a que te gano una carrera a ese árbol. Si gano, me compras un helado — Cambió el tema drásticamente.

Jasper se quedó mudo por unos segundos, él sabía -al igual que todos nosotros- que el ambiente estaba tenso y quién mejor que él para relajarlo. Nos miró a Bella y a mí con una disculpa escrita en su rostro, que iba más para Bella y le siguió el juego a Vera, sonrió de manera forzada y se acercó a ella.

— Esta bien; pero si yo gano, tendrás que ir a comprar los vestidos con Alice y Bella — Resaltó el nombre de ésta última.

— Trato hecho. A la una, a las dos y a las tres — Dijo después de pensárselo un rato y se echó a correr.

A Jasper no le tomó mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo alcanzarla y pasarla, él era más rápido y alto que ella; algunas veces la dejaba ganar para que ella estuviera feliz y le funcionaba porque la mayoría de premios eran dulces o helados, a él le encantaba consentir a su sobrina; pero este era un caso distinto, él no la iba a dejar ganar porque todavía tenía la firme intención de que ella conociera a Bella y le llegara a agradar.

Alice miraba a Jasper con cierta ternura, mientras el corría junto a Vera y más tarde, cuando llegaron al árbol y él la tumbó para hacerle cosquillas. Bella y yo miramos a Alice de manera interrogativa, en esta ocasión ella no podía decir que Jasper no le atraía ni un poco; pero era Alice de quién estábamos hablando, nunca daría su brazo a torcer por más que la presionáramos y ésta era una de esas veces.

— Al menos está haciendo algo bien — Comentó después de soltar un bufido y empezó a caminar de manera indiferente, hacia donde estaba Jasper con Vera.

Bella y yo dejamos escapar un sonoro y rendido suspiro y caminamos detrás de ella. Así pasó la mayor parte de la tarde, con Alice y Jasper fingiendo que el otro no existía; pero enviándose miradas de enamorados cuando el otro no lo estaba viendo. Claro que, pasada una hora, tuvimos que empezar a actuar: Alice y yo nos pegamos más y Bella se juntó con Jasper porque notamos que había varios reporteros mirándonos muy de cerca.

Por la misma razón, Vera estuvo más tiempo con Alice y conmigo porque estaba evitando a Bella a como diera lugar… Hubo pequeños momentos en los que hablaba o jugaba con Jasper e ignoraba a Bella del todo. Podía ver en los ojos de Bella, cómo le afectaba todo eso. En un momento de descuido, Alice posó su mano en el hombro de Bella y la miró.

— Necesita tiempo… Tú lo sabes — Le dijo en un susurro que me costó escuchar.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, nos estábamos preparando para irnos: Jasper se iba para su departamento en su auto, Bella y Alice se irían juntas y yo me iría con Vera. Había pensado proponerle a Bella que fuéramos a su departamento en compañía de Vera; de alguna manera, tendrían que hablarse, Bella tenía muchas cosas en su departamento que le podrían interesar a mi hija y con lo curiosa que era, de seguro se le iba a soltar la lengua, no le iba a importar ninguno de los prejuicios que había hecho sobre Bella.

Por otro lado, si pensaba mejor en esa idea, algo podría salir mal: Lo primero sería que los reporteros nos vieran y empezaran a hacer suposiciones, a ninguno nos convenía eso; y segundo, yo no iba a forzar a mi hija a hacer algo con lo que ella se sintiera incómoda. Yo, más que nadie, sabía lo mal que podrían salir las cosas si la empezaba a obligar a hacer algo que no quería: Podía llegar a odiar a Bella y de paso, molestarse conmigo; Alice tenía razón, yo le estaba pidiendo demasiado a una niña de seis años: Por más madura que fuera para su edad, seguía siendo una niña que había acabado de pasar por la separación de sus padres y ahora se enfrentaba a que yo estuviera con otra persona.

Iba metido en mis pensamientos, hasta que vi una melena rubia que me pareció demasiado familiar, ella estaba de espaldas; pero, yo sabía que se trataba de Rosalie que estaba con un hombre alto y musculoso. Lo único que podía hacer, era empezar a suplicar para que ella no nos viera o peor, para que Vera no la viera porque de seguro, iba a querer acercarse a ella… Yo no me sentía preparado para enfrentar una situación así.

Parece que mis ruegos fueron ignorados, que el destino estaba en contra de lo que yo quería: Bella vio la dirección en la que yo estaba viendo y se quedó paralizada, entró en estado de shock mientras mantenía los ojos bien abiertos.

— Emmet — Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo yo la escuchara, porque Alice y Jasper estaban con Vera.

Y entonces, lo entendí… Él era su esposo, el hombre que la había engañado con la que fue mi esposa. Qué situación tan bizarra y al mismo tiempo cómica, el hecho de que nos encontráramos meses después de que se destapara la verdad y que cada uno siguiera con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si se tratase de un impulso, agarré a Bella de la mano para trasmitirle paz y tranquilidad, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por mi hija y fijó su vista en donde la teníamos Bella y yo; casi de inmediato, Vera corrió hacía donde estaba Rosalie, sonriendo y gritando su nombre para que ésta se volteara para verla… Y lo hizo, ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se puso de pie con gesto serio, enfadado e intimidante, uno que usaba en muy raras ocasiones. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, solo lo había visto en esa posición dos veces y ninguna de ellas había salido bien.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó a Rosalie una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca para que todos nos viéramos las caras.

Alice miraba de la misma forma a Emmet y para ser una mujer tan pequeña, Alice estaba intimidando a Emmet, casi al mismo nivel que Jasper intimidaba a Rosalie… Mientras, mi hija, mi novia y yo nos manteníamos un tanto neutrales y asustados en la misma medida.

— Salí a pasear — Contestó Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper tomó un suspiro tratando de calmarse y continuó — Creo que eso ya quedó claro, lo que todavía no entiendo es la razón por la cual sales a pasear con… ése — Jasper le envió una mirada despectiva a Emmet y volvió a mirar a Rosalie.

— Es el amigo de mi mami — Respondió Vera de manera inocente.

Claro, ella era la menos involucrada y la que saldría más afectada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras tanto, empecé a pensar que tal vez, esa era la fachada que estaban usando Rosalie y Emmet para poder estar juntos; solo me quedaba una duda — _¿Cómo hacían con los medios de comunicación? ¿Cómo hacían para que no los descubrieran si estaban buscando a Emmet y a Bella por cuelo y tierra?_ —

Jasper, por otro lado, parecía calmado… " _Parecía_ " Esa era la palabra clave, porque Jasper estaba muy lejos de estar calmado y tanto Rosalie como yo lo sabíamos; sin embargo, ella trató de tomar el tema de la forma más ligera posible.

— No te tengo que dar explicaciones, soy tu hermana mayor — Contestó Rosalie con simpleza.

— ¿ELLA ES TU HERMANA? — Gritaron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo, mirando a Jasper de manera atónita.

Tanto él como Rosalie, las ignoraron. Jasper simplemente continuó — Eres mayor por dos meses y no has respondido mi pregunta —

— No te debo explicaciones.

— Si estás en esa posición, tendré que armar un show. Alice, llévate a Vera, por favor — Le pidió en tono gentil, sin mirarla ni un solo instante.

— Pero ¿Qué pasa, tío Jasper? ¿Por qué estás enojado con mi mami? — Le preguntó Vera a Jasper, quién no respondió.

— Ven, nena ¿Quieres un helado de chocolate y fresa? — Le preguntó Alice tiernamente y con eso logró llevarse a Vera sin rechistar y en cambio, sonriera de emoción.

Todos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Jasper soltó una gran bocanada de aire y se quedó en frente de Rosalie.

— No entiendo por qué putas estás con un hombre que engañó a su esposa y que después te dejó llorando, sintiéndote completamente humillada sabiendo que estabas embarazada. Necesito una maldita explicación porque yo fui testigo de todo el dolor que te causó este bastardo. Quiero la verdad, Rosalie Hale — Jasper casi gritó las palabras.

— Hey, no le digas así a Emmet — Protestó Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo más quieres que le diga? ¿Infiel repugnante? ¿Imbécil? ¿Malnacido? ¿Idiota? ¿Retrasado? ¿Hijo de puta? Ya puedes escoger alguno, Rose ¿O quieres más ejemplos? — Preguntó arqueando la ceja hacía Emmet.

— Ninguno de ellos. No lo conoces y todos cometemos errores, yo… — Rosalie iba a decir algo pero Jasper la interrumpió.

— Si, tú crees que estas enamorada de este intento de hombre — Comentó con desprecio.

Jasper avanzó hasta donde estaba Emmet. En un segundo, se puso rígido y firme, eso solo significaba que se estaba poniendo en posición de batalla, lo iba a golpear. Ni siquiera Rosalie podría pararlo y Emmet, puede que él tuviera músculos; pero Jasper era bastante hábil, inteligente y estratégico, cuando se trataba de una pelea y no había nadie que lo venciera; si él quería, podría darle una buena tunda a Emmet y saldría invicto con uno o máximo, dos moretones.

Me adelanté y puse una mano en su hombro — No es necesario que hagas esto, cálmate — Dije en voz baja.

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que me dijiste es cierto, Rose — Comentó Emmet en tono de burla, sin ápice de miedo en su voz o en su rostro.

Eso pareció enfurecer más a Jasper y se iba a abalanzar sobre Emmet; sin embargo, yo fui más rápido y lo detuve a tiempo, poniendo un brazo a la altura de su pecho para impedir que se moviera. Alice dejó a Vera en el parque con una de sus amiguitas del colegio, que estaba con sus padres; de todas formas, tanto Jasper como yo, permanecíamos pendientes de ella.

— No me importa perder mi maldito puesto en la empresa por esto, puedo conseguir otro; pero no todos los días puedo golpear a un miserable patán de mierda — Dijo Jasper entre dientes, tratando de contenerse.

Con la mirada, Alice parecía querer golpear a Emmet y en el momento en que yo detuve a Jasper, Alice posó su mirada envenenada en mí.

— Deberías dejarlo hacer lo que está pensando, ese idiota se lo merece — Me dijo Alice, refiriéndose a Emmet.

— Hey, ya basta. Emmet, vámonos — Gritó Rosalie.

— No, tú no te vas a ningún lado. Tenemos que hablar — Jasper rugía entre dientes mientras miraba a Rosalie.

— No tenemos que hablar de nada, ya soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no — Respondió Rosalie, poniéndose en la misma actitud que Jasper.

— Rosalie, no quiero empezar a gritar aquí — Murmuró Jasper, aparentemente calmado. Eso pareció dejar una pequeña duda en el rostro de Rosalie. Jasper soltó una bocanada de aire — Camina… Y no te estoy preguntando — Dijo con más fuerza y Rosalie suspiró rendida, haciendo lo que Jasper decía, mientras él la seguía de cerca.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo la escena totalmente atónitos; Alice por su lado, miraba a Jasper como… No sé cómo demonios lo estaba mirando, parecía orgullosa y emocionada; supuse que era porque Jasper se había mostrado protector y justo, con pose firme y madura. Bah, dejé de pensar cuando escuché la voz de Emmet.

— Bella ¿Podemos hablar? — Preguntó, casi apenado.

— No hay nada de lo que tengas que hablar con ella — Respondió Alice. Bella le mandó una mirada y ella suspiró — Iré a ver a Vera — Con una mirada me pidió que cuidara de Bella y se fue.

— ¿Debo entender eso como un sí? — Preguntó Emmet; no obstante, no dejó que ella respondiera — Escúchame, tengo que pedirte que no firmes el acta de divorcio, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes de toda esta locura — Pidió.

No pude evitar sentir que la ira recorría todo mi cuerpo, al pensar en cómo ese hombre podía ser tan sínico de pedirle que volvieran, sabiendo todo el daño que le hizo y después de que lo viera con la mujer con la que la había engañado.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de decisión en solo unos minutos? Estabas con ¿Rosalie? ¿No? Y ahora quieres que volvamos y que yo ignore el hecho de que ella está esperando un hijo tuyo; que a ella le diste lo que yo te pedí desde que nos casamos, lo que se supone que queríamos los dos… Después me ignorabas y me dejabas plantada en cada cita que programábamos, era más fácil decirme que no querías nada conmigo y fin de la historia — Dijo en tono cansado y se dio la vuelta.

Emmet tomó su muñeca cuando ella estaba desprevenida, no pude evitar ponerme más furioso y hablar, decir gran parte de lo que había callado mientras veía cómo Bella sufría.

— Suéltala o no respondo — Dije entre dientes, con la mirada amenazadora.

— ¿Quién eres tú para amenazarme? — Preguntó Emmet en tono burlón.

— Soy su… Cuñado, si no la dejas en paz, te lo juro, me encargo de romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo — Respondí sin miedo. Acordándome de que los reporteros estaban cerca.

Él soltó una risa burlona — Claro, sí, sí; su "Cuñado" — Dijo sarcástico y luego miró a Bella — Y después dices que soy yo el que cambia radicalmente de un momento para otro — Contestó con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

— Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, déjame en paz — Contestó Bella, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba del agarre posesivo de Emmet.

— Quiero cinco minutos, es todo lo que te pido — Rogó. Por primera vez lo vi vulnerable y creo que Bella también porque suspiró rendida — Necesito que estés conmigo, en nuestra casa… Verás, yo… — Bella lo interrumpió abruptamente.

— Si es por el dinero, o el patrimonio McCarthy, créeme que no me interesan ninguno de los dos y te quedaras con cada centavo de tu maldita empresa — Respondió mordaz.

— No es solo eso… En cuanto mis padres se enteraron de lo que pasó, me desheredaron y no puedo hacer uso de la fortuna McCarthy hasta que tome una decisión "Madura" — Respondió.

— Por supuesto, te parece muy maduro estar casado con ella y engañarla con otra mujer, tener un hijo que no es de ella y hacer todo eso frente a sus narices — Dije sarcástico, mirándolo con odio.

Emmet iba a decir algo, estaba igual de furioso a mí y ya suponía la sarta de insultos e improperios que me iba a decir; pero, se escuchó la confundida voz de Bella.

— Espera, espera… Todo lo que tienes, es patrimonio McCarthy: La casa, la ropa, los autos, los hoteles, los apartamentos, el jet y la casa de verano. Solo te pertenece el Jeep ¿En dónde estás viviendo? No creo que Frederick sea capaz de dejarte en la calle y mucho menos Erika, se le partiría el corazón de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

— Pero lo hicieron. En cuanto me reuní con ellos, cruzamos un par de palabras y me echaron de la casa de ellos. En cuanto llegué a la que era mi casa, me encontré con dos oficiales de policía, que me negaron la entrada, me quitaron el auto y me dieron mi Jeep. Al día siguiente, no creí que fueran tan radicales con el trabajo; pero lo fueron, en cada puerta de cada sucursal, habían mínimo dos policías rodeando la entrada — Comentó con voz lastimera.

Hasta ahora me daba cuenta que la ropa que él tenía, no se parecía ni un poco a la que acostumbraba a usar: Esta parecía ser de segunda mano o de poco valor comercial, se parecía demasiado a la ropa que yo utilizaba cuando estaba viviendo con Rosalie. Además, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y despeinado, muy diferente al estilo prolijo que siempre llevaba. Quedé demasiado impresionado cuando me di cuenta de todo eso y, al parecer, Bella también porque teníamos los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— Y supongo que te estás quedando con Félix — Comentó Bella, algo preocupada.

— No — Negó con la cabeza — Félix está en un viaje de trabajo y supongo, que tardará otras dos semanas, si no se le presenta ningún inconveniente… Me estoy quedando con Rosalie por estos días, mientras llega Félix y… No sé, tal vez me ayude mientras — Soltó un bufido — La verdad no sé qué diablos hacer.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE? — Gritó Bella, empezando a alterarse. Puse una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Quién podría ser tan descarado como para pedir ayuda a su esposa después de haberla engañado? — Pregunté sarcásticamente.

— Sí, eso fue lo que pensé yo… Por eso no te dije nada. Sé que me crees un patán y la peor escoria del universo por lo que te hice y no espero que me ayudes porque, de alguna forma, te entiendo; pero, ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo o ayudarme a encontrar una solución? — Bajó la cabeza.

— Creo que lo que quieren tus padres es que tú tomes una decisión: Estar conmigo o quedarte con Rosalie y responder por tu hijo — Dijo Bella en tono mordaz.

— No dejaré a mi hijo, quiero a Rosalie… Pero… — Se rascó la nuca.

Yo bufé — Claro, no dejarás tu maldita empresa porque tienes el ego tan grande, que no te lo permite. Tampoco te acostumbrarás a una vida sin lujos; porque, supongo, que estás lo bastante desesperado como para dejar la casa de Rosalie en este instante y volver a tu casa, por eso estás aquí — Dije casi furioso.

— Edward, yo me encargó — Bella puso una mano en mi pecho — Emmet, tus padres quieren un hombre maduro, estás pidiéndome que sigamos casados y que además te deje tener una amante escondida ¿Crees que me merezco eso? Está bien, no pienses en mí ¿Crees que tus padres aprobarían eso? ¿Crees que Rosalie se merece que la mantengas oculta a ti y a tu hijo porque no quieres perder tu dinero? — Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

— Tú sabes que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, es un rotundo "No"… Bella entiéndeme, no tengo opciones — Pidió haciendo un estúpido puchero.

— Ya construiste los hoteles una vez ¿Por qué no lo puedes volver a hacer? Esta vez, tienes a Rosalie y a un bebé como motivo para salir adelante, no me necesitas. En cuanto a lo del divorcio, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Yo, ya me tengo que ir a casa… Hasta luego, Emmet — Se despidió y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta donde estaba Alice.

Ambos caminamos en silencio hasta donde estaba Alice jugando en el césped con Vera, me quedé mirándolas por un momento hasta que sentí, de alguna manera, que Bella estaba tensa y un tanto afligida. Pasé una mano por su hombro para darle apoyo y ella me sonrió a manera de agradecimiento. Ese gesto no pudo haber pasado desapercibido para mi hija, quién, de inmediato se puso en pie y corrió hasta donde yo estaba, se puso en frente de mí y de alguna manera logró que yo soltara a Bella y la abrazara a ella hasta tenerla alzada en mis brazos.

Bella se puso algo incómoda y se separó de mí, le mandé una mirada de disculpas mientras Alice se acercaba hasta rodear su cintura con uno de sus cortos brazos. Supongo que eso le dio ánimos a Bella porque volvió a sonreír.

Me sentía culpable, ella no debería estar pasando por esto, Vera no podía actuar de manera tan encantadora con Emmet y tan fría y grosera con Bella. No era justo para nada; si ella supiera la historia, todo sería muy diferente; pero no me correspondía decirle toda la verdad, al menos, no por ahora… Por más que quisiera, Vera seguía siendo una niña joven e inmadura, ella no entendería el revuelto de nuestro matrimonio con la persona equivocada y terminaría confundida. De igual forma, tenía que inventarme alguna manera de hacer que Vera se diera cuenta de que Bella no representaba ningún daño para ella, que nunca podría reemplazarla.

Después de unos minutos, Alice se fue en su Porsche con Bella y yo me fui en el volvo con Vera. Mis padres estarían encantados en cuanto vieran a su nieta en casa, no la habían visto los últimos días porque estaba en casa de Rosalie o ellos estaban trabajando; así que, si la veían por unos quince o veinte minutos, era mucho tiempo. Suerte que ésta semana era mi tiempo para pasar con mi hija y podría tenerla para mí, hacerle saber cuánto la quería y aprovechar para introducir el tema de Bella.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano porque tenía que ir a trabajar, a conducir mi taxi que lo había dejado olvidado la mayoría del tiempo. Bajé a la cocina y Vera estaba desayunando alegremente, mientras mamá terminaba de hacer mi desayuno y papá jugaba con mi hija.

— Buenos días — Dije a todo el mundo.

Mi princesa se acercó a saludarme con un abrazo, di un par de pasos y mamá también me dio un abrazo, seguido, papá palmeó mi espalda. Empezamos a desayunar todos juntos en la isla de la cocina. Minutos después, sonó el timbre.

— ¿Están esperando a alguien? — Les pregunté a mis padres, quienes negaron con la cabeza — Está bien, iré a ver quién es — Respondí.

Me levanté de mi puesto, caminé por el comedor hacía el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta principal. La abrí y en cuanto mis ojos vieron lo que había afuera de la casa, se abrieron desorbitantemente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? — Pregunté atónito.

 _ **HOLAAAA… OK, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, ESTE CAPÍTULO IBA A SER MÁS LARGO PERO DECIDÍ CORTARLO PORQUE NO QUERÍA DEJARLAS ESPERANDO MÁS TIEMPO; SIN EMBARGO, ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO… SUPONGO QUE LA OTRA SEMANA, EL FIN DE SEMANA -SI NO ME DEJAN MUCHO TRABAJO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD- VOY A RESPONDER ALGUNOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**_

 _ **ADRIU: Bella sigue trabajando en la empresa; pero recuerda que, Alice le lleva todo el trabajo a su departamento porque no quiere ver a Emmet; por eso, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba con él.**_

 _ **Alguien me sugirió que pusiera un POV Alice o un POV Jasper (No recuerdo quién fue); la verdad, me gusta la idea y lo haré más adelante. Como se han dado cuenta, me encanta esta pareja y por eso no la pude dejar de lado.**_

 _ **NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE DECIRLES, ESTARÉ SUBIENDO LAS FOTOS AL GRUPO EN EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTA SEMANA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR. NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

— Hola, Edward, también me alegra verte. No puedo creer que me subestimes de esa forma, pensé que no lo volverías a hacer — Dijo Alice con una voz cantarina y se auto invitó a seguir.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté de nuevo.

— ¡ALICE! — Chilló Vera mientras corría hasta los brazos de Alice.

— Hola, princesa. Parece que, a tu despistado papá, se le olvidó que hoy vamos de compras — Dijo Alice con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Las compras, claro… ¿Por qué no vas a buscar tu abrigo? Así, pueden salir antes — Le dije a Vera, quién salió corriendo antes de que yo terminara de hablar.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita y luego me miró con una ceja arqueada — ¿Qué fue eso? — La miré con expresión confundida y ella volvió a sonreír — Vamos, sé que la mandaste por el abrigo porque quieres hablar conmigo, deja los rodeos ¿Qué me vas a decir? — Preguntó.

— Yo… Bueno… — Me pasé la mano por el cabello — Van a ir con Bella ¿Verdad? — Alice asintió — Es que, no sé… Creo que es mejor que no la fuerces, ella… — Alice me interrumpió.

Puso una mano en mi pecho — Si ella pasa un tiempo a solas con Bella, le agradará; estamos hablando de tu hija — Dijo rodando los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio.

— Exactamente; porque sé que estamos hablando de mi hija, es que te estoy diciendo esto — Respondí.

— Tú tranquilo, después de esta tarde, tu novia y tu hija van a ser las mejores amigas. Te lo apuesto — Sonrió malévolamente — Y sabes que siempre gano.

— Claro, como con Jasper, que no aceptas que lo quieres — Me crucé de brazos y tomé una pose seria.

— Es diferente, yo no quiero a ese estúpido egocéntrico — Rechistó.

— Pero, miras a mi tío Jazz como… Umm… No sé — Cuando estás cerca de él, se miran como si estuvieran bobos — Dijo mi inocente hija, mientras se aproximaba a nosotros — Y mi papi me dice que, no debes decir malas palabras.

Alice pasó por todos los tonos existentes de rojo — No importa, vamos a comprar — Así, se zafó del tema y se llevó a mi hija.

Momentos después, llegaron mis padres preguntando por todo lo que había pasado. Si no quería decirles mentiras, tenía que empezar a explicarles todo el problema que se había desatado entre Bella, Rosalie, Emmet y yo. Así fue, me tomó unos treinta minutos -o más- aclarar la situación; no entré en detalles y solo dije lo que era estrictamente necesario, no dije nada sobre el pasado de Bella y dije la mentira que todos conocen "Bella es hermana de Alice".

Al final, mis padres quedaron sorprendidos por estar en una ciudad tan grande y que nosotros hubiéramos coincidido de la forma en la que lo hicimos; sin contar que, no necesariamente estuvieron de acuerdo con la mentira que manteníamos, sobre Alice como mi pareja y Jasper como pretendiente de Bella. Dijeron que lo mejor era que dijéramos la verdad; pero, eso no era posible, la prensa nos caería encima… Sin embargo, la frase de mi papá me dejó pensando _"La empresa ya tiene mala reputación ¿Para qué seguir con esa inútil mentira?"_ Y tenía razón, todo sería más fácil sí, desde un principio, todos supieran que Bella y yo estábamos juntos; pero, la realidad era otra.

 _ **POV Bella**_

Me estaba vistiendo en mi departamento, poniéndome un conjunto de ropa y luego botándolo al suelo porque no me gustaba. Quería impresionar a Vera, quería agradarle aunque fuera un poco y que no me hiciera los desplantes que me había estado haciendo. Sí, sé que debe ser duro para una niña acostumbrarse a la nueva novia de su padre, y más, cuando el divorcio de sus padres era tan reciente; pero, quería que al menos me viera como una simple desconocida y que me quisiera conocer, solo necesitaba unos cuantos minutos con ella; aunque, no sabía que tan buena era la idea de Alice de salir al centro comercial, yo no la quería forzar a nada que ella no quisiera.

Cuando lo noté, ya iba diez minutos tarde, Alice me mataría; así que, me dejé el último conjunto que me había probado; algo simple, porque no quería que ella pensara que yo siempre usaba ropa extravagante, tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salí corriendo hacía mi auto.

Llegué justo a tiempo, tuve que conducir extremadamente rápido para poder hacerlo; pero, no veía a Alice. Se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar en la plaza central del centro comercial y ella no aparecía; saqué mi maquillaje, para terminar de "Arreglarme" y me senté a esperar; tal vez, mi reloj estaba adelantado o algo así -siempre lo adelantaba para que no se me hiciera tarde-.

Luego de quince minutos, me empecé a preocupar y el nerviosismo pasó a dominar mi cuerpo; me pregunté una y otra vez si había llegado muy temprano y no me había preparado lo suficiente, si le había pasado algo malo a Alice o incluso llegué a pensar que Alice y Vera habían tenido algún accidente automovilístico. Saqué mi celular lo más rápido que pude, para llamar a Alice y asegurarme de que estuviera bien: Tanto ella, como Vera.

Mis miedos se disiparon levemente, cuando vi a Alice tomando la mano de Vera, quien saltaba más que un resorte, tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y parecía que no dejaba de hablar; se veía realmente adorable y yo estaba que temblaba de los nervios que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. Esos miedos se hicieron más grandes, cuando Vera cerró su boca abruptamente; al tiempo que, ella y Alice estuvieron frente a mí. No pude evitar sentirme mal cuando hizo una mueca de desagrado, al ver que yo intentaba saludarla y en cambio, me ignoró.

— Pensé que solo íbamos a ser tú y yo — Dijo mirando a Alice e ignorando por completo mi presencia.

— Y yo pensé que recordarías que perdiste una carrera — Se puso a su altura y le sonrió tiernamente — Tu tío Jasper, te ganó en la carrera hacia el árbol.

— Está bien… Empecemos — Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Vera empezó a caminar delante de nosotras con paso firme, ese gesto me recordaba mucho a Edward; cuando no nos conocíamos y yo no le agradaba, él siempre era muy serio conmigo y hacía los mismos gestos de desagrado que, ahora, Vera estaba utilizando.

Comenzamos a comprar los vestidos que Vera quería; por supuesto, comprábamos los de princesa para ella y unos de gala para Alice y para mí. Ella se veía emocionada, al igual que Alice; yo, tratando de introducirme a la conversación: Halagaba los gustos de Vera y le preguntaba que vestidos le gustaban más; en cambio de la reacción que yo esperaba, ella desviaba el tema o no le gustaba nada de lo que yo decía. Estaba empezando a deprimirme, no la podía obligar a que se llevara bien conmigo… Yo le desagradaba por alguna razón e iba a hacer todo lo posible -sin forzarla- por tratar de cambiar su opinión; pero iba a ser casi imposible, si ella seguía con esa actitud.

Salimos de la quinta tienda de zapatos y Alice pensó que era un buen momento para comer; así que, entramos a _"Burger King",_ yo pagué por toda la comida y algunos dulces que se le antojaron a Vera, quien me dejó muy claro que le iba a pedir a Edward que me diera el dinero que había gastado en ella, porque no quería que yo le diera nada. Suspiré frustrada y me senté a comer con Alice y Vera.

De pronto, el celular de Alice empezó a sonar. Ella hizo un gesto cansado.

— Bella, me tengo que ir… Parece que hubo un problema en la empresa; justamente, la sección que yo estoy trabajando. El deber me llama — Se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes terminar rápidamente con su comida.

— Espera ¿Puedes llevarme a casa? — Le preguntó Vera, poniéndose en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

Alice miró su reloj — No lo creo, nena. Me necesitan de manera urgente. Le llamaré a Edward para que venga a buscarte ¿Te parece? — Preguntó conciliadora.

Ya me olía a que todo eso eran mentiras de Alice, para dejarme tiempo a solas con Vera. Le mandé una mirada furiosa, le había repetido infinitas veces que no iba a obligarla a conocerme, si ella no quería; pero, Alice era tan o más testaruda que yo y… Esta vez, me había ganado. Alice salió corriendo como un borrón, mientras yo la miraba como queriéndole decir "No me dejes" "Te mataré".

Y así, seguimos comiendo en silencio, hasta que nos fuimos en el mismo silencio tenso hasta la salida del centro comercial; algo me decía, que Alice no llamaría a Edward y esta era mi oportunidad para hacer una conversación con Vera. Ambas estábamos sentadas en la baldosa que rodeaba una fuente, ella estaba lo más lejos posible de mí. Suspiré y cerré los ojos -por un momento- para darme valor.

— Me parecen muy bonitos los vestidos que compraste — Le dije a Vera y, como lo había hecho durante todo el día, me ignoró; no me quedó más remedio que probar otra vez — Vera ¿Te parece si le decimos a Alice que hagamos esto de nuevo? ¿No te divertiste? — Pregunté mirándola.

Ella volvió su mirada hacia mí, sentí esperanza… Hasta que habló — No me digas así, solo las personas a las que quiero, me dicen así — Volvió su vista hacia el lugar donde se suponía que nos debíamos encontrar con Edward.

Todas mis esperanzas cayeron de golpe, fue como si me hubiera dado de bruces contra el más duro de los pavimentos o como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada sobre todo el cuerpo. Quedé en blanco por unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron eternos, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía de qué hablarle, no sabía qué hacer y por primera vez en mi vida, de verdad, quería matar a Alice por ponerme en una situación así.

Solté un gran suspiro — Ok, ya que no me vas a hablar te quiero decir que, de alguna forma, lo entiendo y no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras… Sé lo que se siente eso — Dije recordando las peleas de mis padres.

— No te creo — Bufó en tono bajo.

— Yo… Pasé por una situación como la tuya… Algo así — Tomé un suspiro para acallar las lágrimas. Cada vez que recordaba a mis padres, me daban ganas de llorar.

— ¿Cómo la mía? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido; por primera vez en la tarde, no me vio con fastidio ni odio, solo había curiosidad en sus azules ojos y, yo tenía razón… Ella era igual de curiosa a Edward.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente? — Pregunté a lo que ella asintió — Esta bien; pero, debes prometerme que no le vas a decir a nadie, porque es un secreto que solo saben Alice y tu papá — Dije despacio y lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella escuchara.

Se quedó pensando un momento — Está bien, sé guardar secretos — Se encogió de hombros. En sus ojitos, todavía se veía el brillo de la curiosidad, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

Asentí — Yo tenía cinco años cuando todo empezó, mis padres discutían mucho, ellos pensaban que yo no los escuchaba o que no me daba cuenta; pero, no era así. Yo era una niña y no entendía todo lo que decían, solo sabía que decían mi nombre muchas veces y pensé que yo estaba haciendo algo mal. Le dije a Alice y ella me dio la idea de portarme bien en el colegio y en la casa — Sonreí tristemente — Lo hice, yo era la mejor de mi clase, siempre ordenaba mi habitación y ayudaba a mi mamá a hacer cosas simples en la cocina… Nosotros teníamos servicio de limpieza y todo eso, porque mi casa era grande; pero a mi mamá le gustaba cocinar y yo le ayudaba — Tragué saliva para ahogar las lágrimas.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿No hacías nada con él? — Me preguntó.

— Sí, claro; a veces, me llevaba a su oficina y me dejaba jugar en su silla grande o me leía cuentos antes de dormir. Pero, mis padres nunca estaban conmigo al mismo tiempo — Bajé la cabeza — Así, pasó un año… Mis papás empezaron a llevarme a casa de Alice muy seguido; a veces, pasaba semanas en las que yo estaba en casa de Alice y no los veía. Siempre me dije que ellos querían su espacio para arreglar sus problemas y pensaba que cuando yo volviera a casa, volveríamos a ser una familia feliz — Vera puso una mano sobre la mía, gesto que me sorprendió pero no dije nada; más bien, intenté sonreír.

— Fue una buena idea… ¿Ellos?... ¿Tú volviste a ser feliz con ellos? — Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza — No. Una noche, ellos me dejaron en casa de Alice, yo tenía siete años y medio — Dije sorbiendo mi nariz.

— Como yo — Dijo sorprendida, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza —Como tú… Esa fue la última vez que los vi — Vera frunció el ceño y contesté a su no formulada pregunta — Mi mamá era periodista, de las que salen en televisión dando noticias y mi papá era abogado, defendía a todas las personas buenas y llevaba a prisión a las personas malas… Por eso, había muchas personas que no los querían, mis papás tenían muchos enemigos y sabían que los estaban buscando para hacerles cosas malas; sin embargo, ellos eran muy amigos de los padres de Alice y… — No pude terminar porque Vera me interrumpió.

— ¿Alice no es tu hermana? — Preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

— No tenemos los mismos padres; pero, crecimos juntas, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Ese es el secreto, solo lo saben Alice, sus padres y tu papá. Promete que no le vas a decir a nadie — Sonreí para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Por qué no le puedo decir a nadie? — Unas pequeñas arruguitas se formaron en su frente.

— La noche siguiente a la que vi a mis padres, por última vez, las personas malas que no los querían, quemaron la casa y querían hacerle daño a toda mi familia, a mí también. Mis padres lo sabían y por eso me dejaban en casa de Alice. Ellos murieron esa noche, yo no estaba con ellos. Las personas malas, sabían que yo seguía viva y por eso los padres de Alice decidieron adoptarme como si fuera su hija y me cambiaron el apellido para que no me conocieran, ni me hicieran nada malo — Resumí lo más que pude para que me entendiera una niña de siete años.

— Y si saben que sigues aquí ¿Ellos te harían cosas feas? — Preguntó.

— Sí… Antes, mi nombre era Isabella Swan; después, era Isabella Brandon para que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora, soy Isabella McCarthy… — Vera me interrumpió.

— Igual que el amigo de mi mami, Emmet ¿Eres su hermana? — Preguntó confundida.

Solté una bocanada de aire, no debí haberle dicho nada de esto, no me correspondía decirle la verdad de esta forma; pero, ya había metido la pata, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias; al menos, podía decirle una verdad a medias para no engañarla del todo.

— No, Emmet es mi esposo; pero, me quiero separar de él, porque me enamoré de tu papi. Emmet me dio su apellido porque yo se lo pedí, él no sabe por qué lo hice… Piensa que Alice es mi hermana y que mis padres, son los padres de Alice — Traté de no decir mucho… Eso era lo más cercano a la verdad que le podía decir.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste nunca? ¿Por qué mi papi sí lo sabe? — Preguntó confundida.

— Cuando Emmet y yo éramos novios, nos queríamos mucho; todo cambió cuando nos casamos: Nunca estábamos juntos, siempre trabajábamos o viajábamos sin el otro, por trabajo; a veces, intentábamos salir juntos; pero, siempre pasaba algo en el trabajo y teníamos que cancelarlo. Cuando conocí a tu papi, él me entendió como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me dio confianza y estuvo siempre conmigo… Un día me sentía muy mal, se cumplían dieciocho años desde la muerte de mis padres… Emmet no estaba allí; pero, Edward sí y él fue quién me consoló… No pude detener mis sentimientos, lloré mucho y sin querer, le dije todo porque necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara — Le conté.

De la nada, se me salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, recordar a mis padres siempre me ponía melancólica. Sentí los pequeños bracitos de Vera rodeando mi cintura y su cabeza en mi pecho. La abracé de la misma forma, no tan fuerte como hubiera querido porque lo último que deseaba era espantarla o hacerle daño. Al parecer, Vera tenía la misma cualidad de Edward, que era hacerme sentir bien en sus brazos y me reconfortaba en cuestión de segundos.

— Lo lamento. No debería estar llorando — Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

— No te preocupes, yo también lloraría si no tuviera a mi mami y a mi papi ¿Los extrañas mucho? — Preguntó bajando la cabecita.

Levanté su cabeza con mi dedo índice en su mentón — Sí, pero tengo su recuerdo todos los días, sé que ellos hubieran querido que yo fuera feliz. Yo sé que no me quieres, no te voy a obligar a darme una oportunidad si no quieres hacerlo… Lo único que te quiero pedir es que me digas ¿Por qué no te agrado? — Dije tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

— Yo… Es que… Primero, quería que mi mami y mi papi estuvieran juntos y tú llegaste; pensé que todo era tu culpa y que iba a perder a mi papi, porque él solo habla de ti… También pensé, que él no me volvería a querer por estar contigo y que tú me lo ibas a quitar — Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— Ya te conté mi historia, lo que menos quiero es que tú la vivas; por eso, nunca te obligué a estar conmigo, sabía que necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte. Tu papi te quiere mucho y yo soy testigo de eso cada día, porque no deja de pensar y hablar de ti cuando estamos juntos — Solté una pequeña risita para quitarle tensión al ambiente — Cuando te perdiste en el parque de diversiones, él se veía tan angustiado, que me preocupé por él y por ti, salí con él a buscarte por todos lados — Sonreí pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Por mí? Pero, no me conocías — Frunció el ceño.

— Edward me habló mucho de ti, me mostró fotos y me pareciste una niña encantadora desde que vi tu cara en una foto. Te pareces a tu mami, no lo niego; pero cuando haces gestos, eres igual a tu papi — Ella frunció el ceño y yo sonreí — Ahí está, Edward hace lo mismo cuando no entiende algo… Él parecía un zombi cuando te perdiste, no comía y dudo mucho que durmiera, tuve que obligarlo más de una vez para que comiera y pedirle que me dejara conducir, mientras él miraba por todas partes, esperando encontrarte. Nunca podría quitarte a tu papá y tampoco lo haría, él es feliz contigo y tú eres feliz con él, para mí eso es más que suficiente — Sonreí.

Noté que Vera comenzaba a llorar en silencio y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se pegó fuertemente a mí, se sentó en mi regazo y me abrazó hundiendo su carita en mi pecho. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué había hecho para que ella se pusiera así. Empecé a pasar mi mano delicadamente por su cabello, con la intención de tranquilizarla… La verdad era que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal… No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo, me sentía impotente y frustrada por no saber qué pasaba por su cabeza o cómo ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? No quise decir nada malo — Dije después de un rato de estar acariciando su cabello.

Ella asintió con su cabecita aún en mi pecho — No dijiste nada malo, fui yo ¿Me perdonas? — Preguntó con voz llorosa.

Fruncí el ceño e hice que me mirara — No entiendo — Dije al fin.

— Todos estos días me porté mal contigo y fui grosera, no pensé que mi papi era feliz contigo y que tú no me ibas a hacer nada malo. Yo quería a mi papi para mí sola, fui egoísta y… — La interrumpí.

Limpié sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano — No tienes que disculparte, todos cometemos errores. Yo sabía que tú estabas pasando por una situación difícil y nunca te culpé ni te presioné, cualquier niña hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú ¿Qué te parece si hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado?... Hola, soy Bella — Dije sonriéndole.

— Me llamo Vera — Soltó una risita.

— Quiero dulces ¿Vamos por unos chocolates? — Pregunté poniéndome en pie.

— Sí ¿Podemos comprar gomitas? — Saltó en su puesto.

Asentí con una sonrisa, mientras ella tomaba mi mano. En cuanto nos dimos la vuelta, vimos a Rosalie mirando la escena con la boca abierta. Pensé que Vera iba a soltar mi mano en cuanto viera a Rosalie; pero en lugar de eso, me agarró más fuerte y me haló hasta donde estaba su mamá. Vera sonreía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Rosalie nos miraba completamente sorprendida y yo estaba presa del pánico y de los nervios — _¿Qué estaría pensando Rosalie?_ — Digo, no era normal que una niña odiara a una persona y al siguiente segundo, parecía adorarla; además, Vera todavía tenía rastros de lágrimas derramadas y sus ojitos estaban un poco rojos.

— Hola, mami… Tengo una nueva amiga, se llama Bella — Dijo Vera. Sonreí nerviosa.

Ella asintió. Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta; así que, tomé valor para hablar — Íbamos a comprar dulces ¿Quieres venir? — Pregunté a lo que Rosalie volvió a asentir en silencio, como una respuesta afirmativa a la necesidad que tenía de hablar con ella.

Llegamos pronto a la dulcería, con unos pasos agigantados, gracias a que Vera nos apuraba a cada segundo. Vera se perdió entre el tumulto de azúcar, Rosalie y yo lo mirábamos de lejos, no la perdíamos de vista; así como tampoco, ninguna de las dos hablaba, me sentí tensa; aunque no sabía por qué, Rosalie se había mostrado como una persona buena y comprensiva durante la única conversación que habíamos tenido a solas. Ahora, se le notaba un poco más el embarazo y se veía realmente hermosa; así que, decidí empezar por ahí.

— Te sienta bien el embarazo — Dije con una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias — Susurró. De pronto, se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos — Ella no lo sabe ¿Verdad? — Preguntó asustada.

— No, eres tú o Emmet los que deben decirle, no yo… Sería muy entrometido e indiscreto de mi parte — Dije calmándola.

Ella suspiró — No sé cómo decirle… Ella piensa que estoy engordando porque me ve comiendo mucho y luego vomitando; pero, esa mentira no me va a durar por mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo le digo que estoy esperando un hijo que no es de su papá, sino del que ella cree que es mi amigo? — Preguntó más para sí misma.

— No sé, tal vez sea más fácil que le digas la verdad… Que quieres a Emmet y por eso quieres tener un hijo con él — Dije despacio, temiendo su reacción.

— Es que ella… Va a empezar a encajar todo y sabrá que fue mi culpa que Edward y yo termináramos con nuestro matrimonio y que rompiéramos su familia — Empezó a lagrimear.

— No fue tu culpa — Dije poniendo una mano en su hombro — Te enamoraste… Sí, tal vez, las condiciones no fueran las más idóneas y tal vez, debiste decirle a Edward que ya no lo amabas; pero, ya no puedes borrar el pasado. Estoy segura de que Emmet ya ama a ese bebé y Vera… No te preocupes por ella, es una niña muy madura y entenderá tarde o temprano, también amará al pequeño que llevas en tu vientre — Miré su -casi imperceptible- abultado estómago.

— Lo siento — Sorbió su nariz — Éste debió ser tu momento, tú deberías tener hijos con Emmet, no yo… Arruiné todo — Empezó a llorar — Y estas malditas hormonas me ponen a llorar como si no hubiera mañana o como si no me pudiera secar — Dijo enfadada, quitándose las lágrimas con fuerza.

— No era mi momento — Fruncí el ceño — Si Emmet hubiera querido tener hijos conmigo, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Tú sabes lo mucho que le gustan los niños — Sonreí sarcásticamente — Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no me ama, me quiere; pero, no como mujer… A ti sí; de otra manera, no te hubiera buscado sabiendo que te hizo sufrir y supongo que está tratando de enmendarlo — Arqueé una ceja.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita — Sí… Desde el principio, le dejé claro que solo quería ser su amiga; la verdad, era que estaba confundida… Yo sé que lo amo y sé que él me ama; pero, lo que en realidad me confunde es que, en algún momento me puede volver a hacer daño y no quiero que eso pase — Sonrió levemente — En este último mes y medio, se ha encargado de enamorarme más de lo que ya estoy ¿Sabías que está trabajando como cargador de cajas? — Abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras Rosalie estaba risueña — Y, no hay que ser adivina para saber que no come nada en el trabajo, porque siempre tiene dinero para los servicios, para darle a Vera lo que quiere y a mí también, me sorprende con cajas de chocolates y latas de anchoas en salsa de tomate — Hizo una mueca de asco — No sé cómo se me puede antojar eso.

— Me alegro que las cosas estén yendo bien. Sé que tú eres la única que le va a bajar el ego tan grande que tiene, él no va a permitir que lo saques de tu vida — Sonreí convencida.

— Yo no pienso lo mismo… Emmet ha hecho hasta lo imposible por hablar con sus padres para que le devuelvan su fortuna y temo que lo consiga y me deje, que piense que soy muy poca cosa para él — Bajó la cabeza.

— No lo hará, él nunca te dejaría ni por toda la fortuna del mundo — Rosalie levantó la cabeza de golpe, al oírme — Emmet puede ser bruto en algunas ocasiones, todos cometemos errores; pero, él siempre se deja guiar por su corazón; creo que, tú más que nadie, sabe lo sentimental que es Emmet… Piénsalo por un momento: A ambas nos humilló; si quería dinero, bien pudo haberme buscado y arrastrarse para que lo ayudara y yo lo hubiera ayudado, sin necesidad de que me rogara; pero te buscó a ti, aceptó todas las condiciones que le pusiste: Aceptó ser tu amigo, aun cuando él te ama como mujer. Eso ya dice mucho ¿No crees? — Arqueé una ceja.

Ella ladeó la cabeza — Supongo… ¿Qué tal que sus padres le den todo su dinero de nuevo? — Preguntó angustiada.

Apreté mis labios en una fina línea, me quedé pensando — Si conozco bien a Frederick y a Erika, ellos solo están buscando que Emmet madure y él, nunca ha tenido secretos con sus padres; a estas alturas, ya les habrá dicho que quiere seguir casado conmigo y que quiere estar contigo y tu bebé al mismo tiempo — Rosalie abrió los ojos escandalizada — Él siempre lo ha tenido todo; a pesar de que ha tenido que luchar por algunas cosas, eso no lo ha hecho más maduro. Sé que si sigue contigo, en algún momento va a dejar de importarle el dinero o sus hoteles, se verá obligado a elegir y nunca te dejaría; él sabe que hay mucho dinero en el mundo; pero, solo hay una mujer a la que él ama ¿Por qué crees que esperó hasta el último momento para pedirme que lo ayudara? — Pregunté.

— Sigue desesperado porque no tiene dinero y no quiere que firmes el divorcio — Contestó desilusionada.

— Y no lo haré. Yo no pienso seguirle mintiendo a todo el mundo, diciendo que amo a Emmet… Lo quiero de la misma manera que él me quiere a mí, como amigos, no hay nada más que eso. En este momento, si estará desesperado por dinero; más tarde, cuando se dé cuenta de lo torpe que ha sido, sabrá que no importa el dinero y no habrá poder humano que lo separe de ti — Le sonreí y puse una mano en su hombro.

Soltó un suspiro y sonrió — Al menos, me hiciste sentir mejor que mi hermano — Fruncí el ceño.

Jasper era muy calmado, tenía una personalidad extrovertida, simpática y alegre; por lo que me había comentado Edward y por lo poco que yo había visto, podía decir que era muy bueno escuchando a las personas, dar consejos sin necesidad de juzgarlos; sinceramente, me asusté cuando lo vi tan sobreprotector con Rosalie y enserio, pensé que iba a golpear a Emmet o a la misma Rosalie, en el momento que los vimos en el parque. De igual forma, no era que lo conociera mucho; pero, nunca lo había visto así. Incluso Edward, que es su mejor amigo, parecía preocupado y predispuesto.

— Nunca vi a Jasper así — Murmuré pensativa.

— Se toma muy en serio su papel de hermano y se comporta como un guardaespaldas, dispuesto a recibir una bala por alguien que le importa. Sucede en raras ocasiones y ya te habrás dado cuenta que cuando sucede, da miedo — Comentó.

— Incluso, vi a Emmet un poco asustado — Rosalie abrió los ojos — Tal vez, no lo mostró; pero sí, estaba asustado. Cuando está así, suele hacer bromas que sabe que lo van a condenar aún más — Ambas soltamos una risita.

— Jasper… Él jamás había sido tan duro conmigo. No es que me esté excusando en mi embarazo, tampoco le atribuyo todo a mis hormonas; pero, él me hizo sentir tan estúpida y miserable — Empezó a lagrimear un poco — Sé que quiere protegerme, siempre lo ha hecho y lo seguirá haciendo sin importar si yo quiero o no; no me malentiendas, me gusta que se preocupe por mí; pero, esto ya es muy excesivo — Apretó los ojos fuertemente — Terminamos en pelea, le grité que no quería volver a verlo, que me fastidiaba su presencia y que estuviera sobre mí a toda hora, creyéndose el dueño de mi vida… Estaba furiosa y dije muchas cosas que, puede que sean ciertas; pero, no era la forma de decirlas. Él se levantó de su puesto, fingiendo que estaba calmado y me dijo que no volvería a tener noticias de él, que tampoco iba a hacer nada con Emmet y que no lo volviera a buscar, porque sabía que todos los problemas que yo tenía, no iban a terminar bien y que si yo me empeñaba tanto en proteger a Emmet, que fuera él quien me consolara cuando nadie más estuviera para mí… Y se fue — Empezó a llorar con más fuerza y se abrazó a mí.

— Lo siento mucho, Rosalie. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que Jasper pueda cumplir esa promesa, es tu hermano y tú lo dijiste; se va a seguir preocupando por ti, quiera o no — Traté de consolarla como lo hice con su hija, momentos antes.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Lo dudo, Jasper es incapaz de incumplir una promesa — Cerró su puño con fuerza y limpió sus lágrimas — Ya basta de llorar ¡Malditas Hormonas!... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta que, tal vez, te parecerá entrometida de mi parte? — Asentí con la cabeza — Emmet no se quiere divorciar de ti por el dinero, según tengo entendido; pero ¿No dijiste que querías renunciar a toda la fortuna McCarthy? ¿Por qué entonces no se divorcia? — Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

— Antes de casarnos, los padres… Perdón, mis padres me obligaron a que firmara capitulaciones; que decían, que si nos divorciábamos por cualquiera que fuera la razón, yo me quedaba con la mitad de todo su patrimonio… Emmet y yo pensamos que eso nunca pasaría, por eso aceptamos. Mis padres no querían que, cuando ellos no estuvieran, yo no quedara desamparada, porque todo lo que tienen, pasó a ser de Alice cuando yo me casé — Expliqué escondiendo una que otra mentira.

— Tengo entendido que tu padre es economista y tu madre es abogada — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, mi madre se encargó de llevar a cabo todos los procesos legales de nuestro matrimonio. Ya me la puedo imaginar diciéndome _"Te lo dije"_ — Solté una risita nostálgica. Quería que fuera René la que me dijera eso y tuviera que detener a Charlie para que no fuera a matar a Emmet.

— ¿Tus padres no querían a Emmet? — Preguntó con los ojos más abiertos que antes.

— Eso me parecía a mí, ellos lo miraban con cierto recelo; aunque intentaban ser corteses; tengo que agregar que, no fueron los más felices con la noticia de que me iba a casar con él. Alice fue la única que celebró ese día, porque no teníamos muchos amigos. Nunca les pregunté a mis padres la razón de su desagrado — Me encogí de hombros — No quería problemas y sabía que si les preguntaba, iba a terminar en una gran pelea; pero terminaron aceptándolo, o eso intentaban.

— Claro, muy sabio de tu parte — Se quedó pensativa — No sé si Edward te contó; pero yo pasé por una situación similar. Mis padres odiaron a Edward desde que lo conocieron, al único que parecía agradarle, era a Jasper y ya ves que terminaron como mejores amigos…

Así, paso a paso, Rosalie me empezó a contar como tuvo que separarse de sus padres, renunciando a todo, para tener una vida con él. Dijo que no se arrepentía, porque Edward era un hombre maravilloso, de lo que se arrepentía era de haberle hecho tanto daño.

Minutos más tarde, llagó verá con una bolsa de dulces más grande que ella y nos pidió dinero para pagarla. Rosalie le envió una mirada reprobatoria, mientras la pequeña hacía pucheros para que Rosalie cediera. Al final, logré convencerlas de que solo llevara la mitad de los dulces que había comprado y que sería Rosalie quien se los administrara y las dos quedaron felices con eso.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a mi auto, casi tuve que rogarle a Rosalie para que me dejara llevarla a su casa y luego a Vera a la casa de sus abuelos -no tenía idea de donde quedaba; pero, ella dijo que me iba a ayudar- Entre Vera y yo, convencimos a Rosalie de que aceptara y en cuanto quité el seguro de mi auto, Vera soltó un chillido y empezó a correr lejos de nosotras.

Rosalie y yo empezamos a correr detrás de ella, hasta que nos dimos cuenta por qué estaba corriendo y gritando: Edward estaba estacionando su auto, a unas cuantas plazas de donde se encontraba el mío. Sonreí de solo verlo tan perfecto como siempre; con sus grandes ojos color esmeralda, adornados por unas largas pestañas y unas pobladas cejas; ese cabello cobrizo y desordenado que tanto amaba; su mandíbula fuerte y firme, sin ningún rastro de vello; su nariz recta y bien perfilada; su sonrisa agrandada, producto de su pequeña hija, mostraba a la perfección sus blancos y relucientes dientes; sus grandes y bien formados hombros, sus músculos en el pecho y brazos que se hacían más evidentes con la camisa verde oliva de manga corta que llevaba, al mismo tiempo que levantaba a su hija en brazos.

— Papi, papi… Mira que mi mamá y mi nueva amiga, me llevaron a comprar dulces — Chilló tan alto que Rosalie y yo la pudimos escuchar.

Empezamos a caminar más lento hacia donde ellos estaban. Rosalie se notaba tímida y arrepentida, miraba al suelo incapaz de verle la cara a Edward; al ver eso, puse una mano en su hombro y sonreí, queriéndole decir _"Todo va a estar bien_ "; en cambio, ella me devolvió una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa y volvió su mirada al suelo. Me sentí mal por ella, pensaba en las cosas que podía hacer para que dejara esa actitud depresiva; hasta que, la voz de Edward hizo que las dos levantáramos la cabeza de golpe, todavía no estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que nos viera.

— ¿Tu mami? Pensé que estarías con Alice y Bella — Preguntó confundido, haciendo la misma mueca de confusión que había visto en Vera, momentos antes. No pude evitar sonreír enternecida.

— Sí, estaba con Alice; pero, ella se fue porque dijo que tenía algo importante en el trabajo — Junto las cejas, como queriendo acordarse de algo — Luego, me quedé con Bella y nos encontramos a mi mami, antes de ir a comprar dulces — Sonrió y señaló el lugar, donde estábamos Rosalie y yo.

— ¿Rosalie? — Edward alzó las cejas, completamente sorprendido.

— Hola, Edward — Dijo ella, notablemente tímida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó con reproche.

— Ella estaba caminando por el centro comercial y nos encontró ¿Verdad, Vera? — Hablé yo para que Edward no hiciera sentir a Rosalie, más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

— Sí y Bella me compró una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda de naranja y luego, me compró una bolsa grande de dulces — Vera se zafó de los brazos de Edward y me tomó la mano. Edward la miró sorprendido.

— Alice — Dije soltando un suspiro. Edward asintió a su pregunta no formulada.

Nos quedamos un rato en el parking, escuchando a Vera reír y contarle a Edward lo que habíamos hecho en el día -omitió muy bien la parte de nuestra charla- y casi que lo empujó hasta el maletero de mi auto para mostrarle los vestidos que habíamos comprado para ella. Pasada la media hora, me ofrecí a llevar a Rosalie a su casa, mientras Edward se iba a la suya con Vera -no era necesario que nos vieran a él y a mí juntos; ya después, tendríamos tiempo a solas- y con su mirada, supe que él estaba pensando lo mismo; aunque, a mí me entristecía, tener que ocultarle a todo el mundo que yo amaba a Edward por sobre todas las cosas.

Rosalie me iba indicando por donde era su casa, ya llevábamos casi cuarenta minutos conduciendo y ella me decía que íbamos a mitad de camino — _¿Qué tan lejos podía estar su casa?_ — Me pregunté cuando nos íbamos acercando a las lejanías de la ciudad. El sonido del celular de Rosalie, nos sacó de la amena conversación que estábamos llevando. Cuando ella vio la pantalla, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí — Susurró y soltó una gran bocanada de aire — Hola, mamá… Gracias, estoy bien — Dijo sarcástica — No quiero ir… ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré lo que me digas?... Ustedes me sacaron de su vida hace ocho años ¿Pretenden que vuelva como si nada?... No, no metas a Jasper en esto… Mamá, por favor — Dijo lo último con voz lastimera — Está bien, me demoro; pero, allí estaré — Suspiró rendida.

Ella empezó a sollozar en el asiento del copiloto, detuve el auto por un segundo y puse una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarla; pero, eso solo hizo que llorara más fuerte.

— Esto le hace daño al bebé — Comenté en un susurro, con la esperanza de calmarla.

Ella me miró con los ojos desbordados en lágrimas — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gentil conmigo? Soy una perra, no me lo merezco y menos de ti, te hice daño ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Edward y odiarme? — Gritó.

— No puedo odiar a nadie por enamorarse y estoy segura de que Edward tampoco te odia; está dolido, eso es todo — Dije mirándola y sonreí — En serio, esto no le hace bien al bebé — Volví a decir.

— Sí, sí — Se limpió las lágrimas — Gracias por todo, tengo que tomar un taxi y ver qué demonios quieren mis papás — Trató de quitar el seguro de la puerta; pero, se lo impedí.

— No puedes ir así, primero tienes que calmarte; ahora, dime donde es la casa de tus padres, yo te llevo — Me encogí de hombros — No tengo nada más qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Tienes la empresa y está Edward. No, yo me voy sola — Contestó enfurruñada.

No sé cómo; pero, logré convencerla de que me dejara llevarla: Mi trabajo podía esperar y estaba segura, de que Edward entraría en cólera cuando le dijera que le había hablado a Rosalie como si fuera una de mis mejores amigas. Quería tener más tiempo para pensar lo que le iba a decir y cómo le iba a decir lo que pasó, cuando lo viera; él estaba muy sensible con respecto a ese tema y solía ponerse de mal humor, no le había gustado para nada lo que Emmet me había hecho y al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, él decía que Rosalie había hecho todo por dinero. Yo no podía dar crédito a eso, Emmet no era de los que se dejaba embaucar por dinero; si ella solo quería eso, desde hace tiempo hubiera quedado embarazada o hubiera convencido a Emmet de que se separara de mí, cosa que nunca había hecho y Emmet, él no era tan ingenuo para caer en eso.

Por otro lado, yo sí estaba molesta con Emmet por ocultarme todo durante tantos años; él sabía que yo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande para arreglar nuestro matrimonio, que quería que nos lleváramos bien y tener la familia que tanto habíamos soñado — _¿Por qué demonios no me había dicho nada durante cuatro malditos años?_ — Sí, seguro hubiera sufrido; pero, no había sufrido más de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. Me sentía tan desilusionada de él, porque yo ponía las manos al fuego por Emmet, decidí confiar en él, antes que en Alice cuando me dijo que lo había visto con otra mujer. Estaba frustrada, yo había visto todas las señales de que él me estaba siendo infiel; aun así, fui una ciega al no darme cuenta de que él no me amaba.

Al paso del tiempo, llegamos a una residencia de casas, era muy bonita: Ya veía lo que Rosalie me había dicho, que había renunciado a todas las cosas materiales por Edward. Ya había visto la fachada de la casa en la que vivía Rosalie y no se parecía en nada a esto, que si bien no era una mansión, si tenía cierto aire acomodado, no les faltaba nada y podían darse uno que otro lujo.

Mientras yo miraba todo el vecindario con atención, Rosalie me indicó que parqueara en la plaza que estaba en frente de una casa un tanto diferente a las demás: Ésta se veía más lujosa y acomodada. Era una casa grande pintada en blanco, de tres plantas que se dividían a escala, con puertas y ventanas amplias, el techo era gris, una chimenea y un hermoso camino hacia el porche guiado por matorrales, árboles pequeños y uno que otro arreglo floral. Noté el suspiro de Rosalie y entonces, salí de mis pensamientos.

— Pensé que nunca tendría que volver por aquí — Dijo en un susurro y luego me miró — ¿Podría abusar de tu confianza? — Asentí con la cabeza — No puedo entrar yo sola, mis padres me van a caer encima y no creo que pueda soportarlo… — La interrumpí.

— Por supuesto, yo te acompaño, si quieres — Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella soltó un último suspiro como agradeciéndome y dándose fuerzas a sí misma, salió del auto, después de eso salí yo y caminamos juntas hasta la puerta de entrada; allí, Rosalie tocó el timbre con demasiada parsimonia, se escuchó en _"DIN… DON…"_ de fondo y no tardó en abrirnos una señora delgada, de cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado, debía tener unos cincuenta y tantos años. Le hizo una mueca a Rosalie, que se mediaba entre la alegría de verla y algo de desilusión.

— Hija — Dijo la mujer abriéndole los brazos a Rosalie.

— Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó Rosalie con un poco más de furia que la que requería la ocasión; yo lo atribuí a las hormonas, pero, no podía estar cien por ciento segura.

— ¿Por qué no pasas con tu… amiga, a la sala de estar? Allí está tu papá — En un gesto sorpresivo, Rosalie estrechó mi mano fuertemente al mismo tiempo que tomaba aire y me halaba al interior de la casa.

Llegamos a la sala y, no daba crédito a lo que veía, Rosalie debía haber amado mucho a Edward si había dejado todo esto… No es que me considere una persona materialista; pero, nunca me imaginé que ella pudiera tomar un cambio tan abrupto teniéndolo todo. La sala era preciosa: las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos crema con cuadros, excepto una que era en ladrillos grises con un cuadro de una casa en la parte superior, y en la inferior una confortable chimenea, había una lámpara larga y en el piso reposaba un tapete con patrones rojos, cafés y naranjas, encima había una mesa de madera y sobre ella había una planta y una caja decorativa -supongo-, habían dos sillones en cuero con cojines color naranja, un sillón color crema con reposa pies y un sofá de tres puestos del mismo color que el anterior. Toda la sala era una completa maravilla y en el sillón crema nos esperaba un hombre canoso y delgado, que podía tener -más o menos- la misma edad de la mujer.

— Rosalie, querida, te extrañábamos mucho — Dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos.

Rosalie hizo una mueca de desconcierto, levantando una ceja, sin moverse ni un poco para ir a abrazar al que -suponía- era su padre. La mujer llegó al lado del hombre y negó con la cabeza.

— A mí también me negó un abrazo — Dijo con una mueca que no entendí.

— Ustedes me dieron la espalda cuando más los necesité y a Jasper ¿Cómo lo pudieron dejar ir? ¿Sólo porque no cumplía tus sueños, papá? Él quería ser arquitecto, todos en esta casa sabíamos perfectamente que eso era lo que le gustaba y tú, casi lo obligaste a que estudiara administración de empresas, porque yo no fui útil para ti ¿Cierto? — La mamá de Rosalie abrió la boca para hablar; pero, Rosalie la interrumpió — Me pusieron a escoger entre lo que yo quería para mi vida y mi familia, todavía no entiendo cómo lo hicieron… Si se supone que me quieren ¿Por qué me obligaron a escoger? — Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

— Nosotros queríamos lo mejor para ti — Dijo el papá de Rosalie.

— Yo tenía que decidir lo mejor para mí, yo tenía que haber cometido errores buscando lo que no se me había perdido — Me miró arrepentida — Y luego, hacer las cosas bien — Terminó.

— Si hiciste algo bien, tienes una amiga; recuerdo que antes, no traías a nadie a casa — Dijo la mamá de Rosalie mirándome — Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Lilian Hale y él es mi esposo Royce Hale — Y así, logró desviar el tema.

Sonreí — Me llamo, Isabella McCarthy — Estaba nerviosa, suerte que no titubeé.

Ambos abrieron la boca y los ojos, inspeccionándome de manera minuciosa. La madre de Rosalie puso una mano sobre su boca — No puedo creer que la mujer a la que le hiciste daño, esté aquí, contigo ¿No sientes ni un ápice de vergüenza o culpa, Rosalie Hale? Yo no te eduqué así — La regañó.

— O puede ser, que Isabella se quería divorciar de su esposo y contrató a mi dulce; pero, nada ingenua hija, para que le hiciera el trabajo más fácil. Ahora, estoy tan orgulloso de que mi nena haya encontrado a un hombre de su nivel — Dijo el padre de Rosalie, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritamos Rosalie y yo a coro.

— No, papá. Bella no es así, ella no me contrató, ella nunca haría algo como eso y yo nunca me prestaría para algo así — Soltó un suspiro — Yo… Trabajaba en el bar McCarthy cuando conocí a Emmet y me enamoré de él, nuestro romance a escondidas duró cuatro años, hasta que Bella y Edward se dieron cuenta de todo y se fueron a encararnos — Dijo bajando la cabeza.

— CUATRO AÑOS — Ésta vez, fueron los padres de Rosalie los que gritaron.

Rosalie se apegó más a mi brazo tratando de sostenerse mientras murmuraba algo que no alcancé a entender, de un momento a otro, se desvaneció y cayó al suelo. Temí que se golpeara y puse una mano en su cabeza, a la par que yo caía al suelo con ella tratando de protegerla. Fui presa del pánico, y los gritos de los padres de Rosalie, no era que ayudaran mucho. No podía pensar bien, apreté los ojos por un momento, tratando de calmarme y recordé que Rosalie estaba embarazada; durante nuestro trayecto en el auto, sentí que ella iba mareada; pero no me dijo nada, por eso, pensé que eran ideas mías y lo dejé pasar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? — Preguntó la mamá de Rosalie, totalmente aterrada, tratando de sacarla de mis brazos; pero, Rosalie no cedía; a pesar de estar inconsciente, se aferraba a mí como si fuera una especie de salvavidas.

— Ella… Es que… — Titubeé un poco hasta que el padre de Rosalie me interrumpió.

— De seguro le dio algo para hacerle daño — Afirmó el padre de Rosalie.

— No, yo no le hice nada; lo único que les puedo asegurar es que ella está bien y se despertará en unos cuantos minutos — Dije tratando de alzarla; pero, no podía. Me sentí tan enclenque en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Mi hija cayó al suelo y perdió la consciencia y ¿Tú aseguras que está bien? ¿Qué parte del plan es este? — Pregunto la madre de Rosalie, sin dejar de ver a su hija.

Me enojé — No tengo ningún plan, Rosalie me pidió que la acompañara, yo no la culpo de lo que pasó, culpo a mi esposo por no haberme dicho nada; además, si tuviera un "plan" no lo ejecutaría justo en la casa de sus padres, delante de ellos para que me llevaran a prisión — Solté un suspiro para calmarme, al ver las atónitas miradas de Lilian y Royce Hale, levanté la cabeza — No les puedo decir lo que pasa, solo les pido que me ayuden a poner a Rosalie en el sofá, que traigan un trapo húmedo y cuando ella se despierte, les dirá todo — Dije.

Por un momento, los padres de Rosalie me miraron con confusión; luego, el padre de Rosalie me ayudó a subirla en el sofá para dejarla acostada y la madre de Rosalie, trajo un trapo húmedo que pusimos en su cabeza.

Así pasaron quince desesperantes minutos, en los que; por un lado, yo suplicaba para que Rosalie despertara y me dijera que estaba bien y; por el otro, hacía mi mayor esfuerzo para soportar los comentarios de Royce y Lilian, quienes parecían querer hacerme la vida imposible. Se me ocurrió que lo mejor era poner algo humedecido con alcohol cerca de su nariz, para que ella despertara más rápido, ya estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa porque no era normal que se desmayara por tanto tiempo… Y, funcionó, Rosalie despertó a los cinco segundos e hizo una mueca cansada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunté cerca de ella, porque todavía no me había soltado.

— Bien, creo; algo mareada; pero creo que estaré bien, es normal… Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto — Se soltó poco a poco de mí y puso un brazo sobre su frente.

— ¿Normal? ¿Te parece muy normal desmayarte en medio de la sala y sin ningún aviso? — Preguntó el padre de Rosalie.

Rosalie me miró con los ojos abiertos y yo hablé — Eso te corresponde a ti, yo no dije nada — Sonreí y ella me devolvió la misma sonrisa, un poco más cansada pero agradecida.

— ¿Qué se supone que nos tiene que decir? — Preguntó la madre de Rosalie.

Ella se sentó para quedar frente a sus padres — Mamá, papá estoy esperando un hijo de Emmet — Dijo sin ningún aviso previo, sin rodeos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el padre de Rosalie soltó un grito — Hija, qué mejor manera de atar un hombre, que quedando embarazada — Dijo orgulloso.

— NO, ¿Cómo que atar a un hombre? Rosalie, debería darte vergüenza. Parece que esta mujer te ha ayudado mucho y tú le correspondes embarazándote de su esposo ¿No te parece de muy mal gusto? Es algo irrespetuoso y poco ético — Dijo su madre, moderando su tono para no alterarla.

— ¿Mal gusto? Ella está asegurando su futuro, otra cosa es que Isabella no sepa cuidar lo que tiene — Dijo el padre de Rosalie, señalándome con la mirada.

— YA BASTA. Ustedes no entienden nada: Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie, solo pasó. No estaba en mis planes quedar embarazada de Emmet y… Por si no recuerdo mal, papá, no estuviste tan dichoso cuando les mandé la invitación del bautizo de Vera. Ninguno de los dos fue, ni siquiera se dieron el gusto de asistir a mi boda, aunque fuera por hipocresía — Soltó Rosalie, con toda la furia.

— Era diferente, hija. Sabes que nunca nos agradó el bueno para nada de Edward; él no podía darte un buen futuro, mucho menos se lo podía dar a una hija. No queríamos que fuera parte de nuestra familia y… — Rosalie puso una mano frente a él.

— No, papá, te equivocas. Edward me dio un futuro libre de ustedes y sus reglas, me dio una hija que amo con todo mi corazón y sí, tal vez en ese momento estaba confundida; pero, Edward no es un mal hombre… ¡Por Dios! Era un buen esposo y es un excelente padre, se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Jasper y eso ya es mucho decir porque, saben tan bien como yo, que mi hermano es muy desconfiado. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, solo les pido que lo que hablamos no salga de aquí; me siento cansada y quiero irme a mi casa — Me miró — ¿Me acompañas, Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza — Fue un… placer conocerlos, señor y señora Hale. Hasta luego — Me despedí y salí con Rosalie hasta mi auto.

Ella soltó un gran suspiro y me agradeció infinitas veces por haber soportado a sus padres y por estar con ella, no faltó la pregunta de _"¿Qué pasó cuándo me desmayé?"_ y yo no le podía mentir, así que le dije todo. En el camino a ella se le antojó un sándwich de atún con anchoas y salsa de tomate, recorrimos casi tres tiendas buscando el sándwich hasta que lo encontramos en un local de pescados.

De nuevo, íbamos llegando a su casa y sonó mi celular, fruncí el ceño pero no miré la pantalla, Rosalie estaba tan concentrada en su comida que, dudo, me hubiera puesto atención.

— ¿Hola? — Contesté con el manos libres.

— Mi vida ¿Dónde estás? Quería hablar contigo y… Vera está algo molesta porque quiere verte, no sé qué hiciste; pero parece que ahora, te quiere hacer un pedestal — Dijo en tono de broma, mientras escuchaba a Vera preguntándole, qué era un pedestal.

— Estoy algo lejos y es… Difícil de explicar ¿Te parece si nos vemos en mi departamento en unos treinta minutos? — Pregunté.

— Claro, iré en seguida. Te amo — Dijo

— También yo, nos vemos más tarde — Me despedí.

Rosalie seguía comiendo y no estaba tan despistada como yo pensaba porque me pregunto, si me había llamado Edward y si era algo urgente; pero yo le aseguré que no era así, eso pareció calmarla. Me aseguré de dejarla en casa y luego, en mi auto, llamé a Jasper para que fuera a verla, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que quedara sola, porque según lo que me había dicho, Emmet debía estar trabajando y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para que se reconciliara con su hermano. Claro, me costó un mundo convencer a Jasper, y aceptó a regañadientes… Ahora, me quedaba Edward.

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta mi departamento, quedaba muy retirado y tenía que ir por lo menos a ciento veinte kilómetros para llegar en media hora. Agradecí enormemente que, para ser una ciudad tan grande y con tantas personas, las carreteras estaban ligeramente despejadas y no tuve ningún inconveniente.

Llegué al edificio y saludé al portero, quien me informó que Edward y una niña estaban allí; supe por inercia, que esa niña era Vera; así que le sonreí y me despedí de él; para luego, tomar el ascensor. Respiré tantas veces como pude para lograr tranquilizarme; al menos, me quedaba el consuelo de que primero hablaría y jugaría un rato con Vera antes de poder hablar a solas con Edward y eso me daría un poco de espacio para pensar.

 _ **HOLA, ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBÍ EN TRES DÍAS (MÁS O MENOS) PORQUE EL FIN DE SEMANA LOGRÉ ADELANTAR EN ALGO LAS TAREAS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD… PARA LOS CURIOSOS: NO SÉ CUANDO VULEVA A ACTUALIZAR, PROMETO NO HACERLOS ESPERAR DEMASIADO.**_

 _ **OK, YA NO QUERÍA QUE VERA ESTUVIERA ENFADADA CON BELLA E HICIERA EL PAPEL DE NIÑA CONSENTIDA Y CAPRICHOSA QUE TODOS VEÍAMOS; PERO, YA SE ARREGLÓ, ADEMÁS, TAMBIÉN SABÍA QUE SENTÍAN CURRIOSIDAD POR LO QUE DIRÍAN LOS PADRES DE ROSALIE AL ENTERARSE DE TODO EL DRAMA. ASÍ QUE, AHÍ ESTÁ. SÉ QUE NO SALIÓ MUCHO ROMANCE; PERO, NECESITABA ACLARARLES MUCHAS COSAS; PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO TENDRA ALGO DE ROMANCE Y MÁS DRAMA (RISA NEURÓTICA Y MAQUIAVÉLICA).**_

 _ **LA VOTACIÓN YA FINALIZÓ, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LO SIGUE NARRANDO BELLA Y EL QUE VA DESPUÉS DE ESE… BUENO, NO HE DECIDIDO SI SIGUE EDWARD U OTRO PERSONAJE; POR ESO, LO DEJO CON LA INTRIGA. GRACIAS POR TODOS SU REVIEWS, ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. ABRAZOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

— Hola, amor.

Escuché que Edward decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta para saludarme con un dulce y pausado beso. Con eso, perdí la cordura que tenía; todas las ideas que se habían formado en mi mente, desaparecieron como un rayo. Solo estaba concentrada en Edward, en el sabor de sus dulces y carnosos labios, en lo mucho que lo había extrañado desde la última vez que nos vimos y; a través de ese beso, sentí que él me había extrañado de la misma manera que yo lo había hecho, que me amaba de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía. Me tenía completamente hechizada en ese acto de que nuestros labios se rozaban con tanta suavidad, que nuestras lenguas estuvieran danzando con tanta sincronía que parecía que lo hubiéramos planeado.

Me sentía en el nirvana… Hasta que volví a la realidad, Vera estaba aquí y yo tenía que ser más sutil y respetuosa con ella; porque si bien ahora le agradaba, no tenía que abusar y darle una razón para que desconfiara de mí; además, esta no es la situación que le gustaría ver a una niña de siete años: Que su padre -recién divorciado- se esté besando con otra mujer -que no es su mamá-. Siempre tenía eso en mente.

Me separé lentamente de Edward para que no pensara que me pasaba algo malo y sonreí, aún con los ojos cerrados, preparándome para lo que venía.

— ¿Sucede algo? — No lo veía, pero sentía su tono de duda marcado en su voz.

— Vera — Susurré a la par que abría los ojos.

Sentí cómo posaba su frente sobre la mía, sonrió con los ojos cerrados y… Empecé a sentir una paz inexplicable, una emoción que nunca había sentido con nadie, nunca antes me había sentido tan plena. Otra vez, me hizo olvidar del espacio y el tiempo. Cerré los ojos y sonreí por pura inercia… Hasta que escuché su sedosa voz llegar a mis oídos.

— Está en tu habitación, probándose los vestidos que le compraron Alice y tú.

Tomó mi mano, gesto que me hizo abrir los ojos, me sonrió y empezamos a caminar hasta mi habitación; o eso suponía, él podría estarme llevando a mi propia destrucción y yo iría encantada, solo por saber que estaba con él, que él estaba tomando mi mano con dulzura y amor.

En la habitación, sonreí al ver a Vera meciéndose de un lado para otro, moviendo su hermoso vestido rosado con algunos atisbos de naranja; el vestido iba en capas y era demasiado frondoso, aun para una niña tan grande como ella; de todas formas, se veía adorable.

Me acerqué a ella, soltando la mano de Edward, me puse de cuclillas a espaldas de ella; Vera estaba dan distraída viendo la caída de su vestido, que no se fijó que yo estaba cerca de ella.

— Ese vestido te queda muy lindo — Dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡BELLA! Pensé que no ibas a venir cuando mi papi me dijo que te demorabas ¿Estabas con mi mami? — Dijo inocente con una mueca de duda.

Miré a Edward quién tenía una mueca parecida a la de su hija, la diferencia era que él parecía más molesto que confundido. Tomé un suspiro, la charla con él iba a ser larga.

— Sí, estábamos hablando de que trajiste vestidos muy bonitos. Éste me gusta más que todos — Dije señalándolo y cambiando de tema radicalmente.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Es muy lindo, me gusta que lleva este color naranja en la parte de abajo y combina con el rosado ¿Quieres jugar algo? — Sonrió.

— Creo que tengo algunas muñecas de cuando era niña, que traje de mi casa, deben estar por ahí — Me puse en pie.

Vi como Edward alzaba una ceja, tratando de aparentar que no le divertía la situación; pero, se le escapaba una que otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Fui hasta el armario en donde guardaba todas las cajas con los juguetes y las muñecas de las que nunca me quise deshacer. Siempre pensé que algún día tendría hijas y, tal vez, mis muñecas no fueran muy actuales y hermosas como las de ahora; pero, para mí era lo mejor del mundo.

Cuando abrí la caja -llena de polvo- Vera abrió los ojos al notar todos los juguetes que yo tenía: Iba desde pequeñas cocinitas con todos los utensilios, peluches de animalitos, bebés a los que les dabas de comer y le cambiabas el pañal, maquillaje para muñecas y algunas barbies con su respectiva casa y su Ken (1). Atrás de Vera, Edward venía caminando como un león acechando a su presa, también abrió los ojos al ver los juguetes y me miró divertido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué juguete no tenías? — Me preguntó burlón.

— Bueno, siempre quise un piano de juguete; pero, nunca me atreví a pedirlo. Me recordaba a mi mamá y me ponía a llorar, prefería solo jugar con mis muñecas y ver cómo Alice les quitaba y les ponía diferentes vestidos — Sonreí — Mientras yo les tomaba fotos con la cámara de juguete de Alice — Completé recordando con una sonrisa algo triste.

Edward me miró prevenido cuando mencioné a mi mamá, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura; al mismo tiempo que Vera se acercaba a mí y me sonreía.

— Nos tienes a nosotros, no vas a estar sola — Dijo Vera, apegándose a mí.

Edward me miró sorprendido mientras yo me encogía de hombros — Ella lo sabe y sabe guardar secretos — Dije brindándole una sonrisa tierna, mientras la abrazaba.

Jugamos con Vera por, no sé, creo que tres horas o más. Ella cambiaba de un juego a otro; primero, jugamos a las barbies e hizo que Edward jugara con todos los Ken; después, jugamos a la "Mamá y al papá", no sé cómo resultó eso porque, Vera y yo éramos las mamás de dos muñecos diferentes y Edward era el papá de ambos; cuando se cansó, empezamos a jugar con la cocina, en la que -supuestamente- ella tenía un restaurante y Edward y yo éramos los comensales, nos preparaba cosas que solo ella sabía qué eran; por último, -gracias a Dios- jugamos a que ella me maquillaba a mí y yo a ella. Cuando iba en la mitad de su maquillaje, ella se quedó dormida. Se veía hermosa y completamente adorable en su traje de princesa, con una muñeca bebé en sus brazos y un intento de maquillaje.

La miré enternecida, pensado que algún día quería tener una hija así o un hijo, donde estuviera con Edward como mi pareja, en una casa grande con jardín y, él fuera el que le enseñara a jugar con la pelota o hicieran cosas de hombres — _Un momento ¿Pensé en Edward como el papá de mis hijos y una casa?_ — Sí, lo amaba; pero tanto como para querer un futuro y una familia con él… Solo estaba segura de que lo quería en mi vida y que todavía nos faltaba mucho, teníamos que afrontar muchas cosas para llegar hasta allá.

— Se quedó dormida — Susurré lo obvio. Pasé un mechón de cabello de Vera, detrás de su oreja.

— Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos — Dijo Edward.

Con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, mi espalda contra su duro pecho y su mentón sobre mi hombro, aspirando mí aroma. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y dejé un casto beso en sus labios, tomé su cara entre mis manos, me quedé observando sus orbes esmeraldas y por un momento, me perdí en ellas.

— Quédate conmigo — Susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

Puso su frente contra la mía — No puedo, tengo que llevar a Vera a casa — Cerró los ojos.

— Tengo una habitación para invitados. Alice es la única que la ha usado en dos ocasiones; aun así, siempre está limpia. Vera puede dormir allí y tú te quedas conmigo — Sonreí al ver su rostro sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? ¿Qué me hiciste? Los dos te adoramos… Por lo menos, yo te amo como nunca amé a nadie ¿Cómo no te conocí antes? — Sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Ésta vez, el beso fue más largo, más lento, similar al que habíamos compartido a la entrada del departamento; aun así, era diferente, había más pasión, más amor entre nosotros, lo sentí más cerca de mí, estaba apartando muchas barreras que yo no sabía que existían y ambos nos estábamos entregando totalmente con ese beso.

Edward pasó una de sus manos a mi espalda baja, mientras la otra se colaba debajo de mi blusa; el deseo me empezaba a consumir y poco a poco subí mis manos hasta su nuca, allí jugué un rato con sus cabellos y luego, tomé fuertemente los cabellos de su cabeza para acercarlo más a mí, no quería despegarme de él, ni de sus labios, quería sentir su cuerpo por completo. Él empezó a levantar mi blusa, hasta llegar a tocar mis pechos por encima de la tela de mi sostén; aun así, lo quería tener más cerca, me sentía tan caliente… Más caliente que nunca antes… Un pequeño ronquido nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y de paso, nos dio un gran susto.

Edward y yo pegamos un respingo e inmediatamente, miramos a Vera, quien dormía plácidamente en la silla esponjada, frente al peinador, donde la estaba maquillando, antes de que Edward y yo nos pusiéramos en el momento caliente. Edward caminó hasta Vera y la alzó en sus brazos.

— La llevaré a la cama — Caminó hasta mí y se quedó lo más pegado que pudo — Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, señorita Bella — No entendí muy bien la mueca que hizo. Luego se giró y caminó hacía la puerta de mi habitación.

— Es la segunda puerta, a la izquierda. Creo que Alice dejó algo de ropa, le puedes poner una blusa para que no duerma con ese vestido. Te espero — Me senté en la cama y me crucé de piernas de manera insinuante.

Él tragó saliva — No hagas trampa, esa conversación es muy importante — Puso gesto "serio" y salió de la habitación.

Corrí hasta mi closet, recordé que Edward salivaba cada vez que me veía vestida de azul; así que, busqué entre mi ropa, un pijama azul que lo provocara lo suficiente como para que se le olvidara la conversación: Sabía que no se molestaría conmigo; pero sí, con Rosalie -por cualquier excusa que él encontrara-; de todas formas, quería esta noche para los dos y Vera no podía escucharnos porque la habitación de invitados, quedaba lo suficientemente lejos de la mía.

Pasé por todos los pijamas que tenía y ninguno me parecía lo suficientemente sexi, para lograr mi objetivo, hasta que lo vi: Era uno que no había usado jamás, lo había comprado para Emmet; pero nunca vi la ocasión de usarlo; ahora, este pijama iba a ser directa y perfectamente para Edward: Iba sujetado por dos tiras azules y los moños decoraban mis hombros desnudos, mis pechos iban ligeramente cubiertos por la tela azul oscura que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y había otro moño entre ellos; de ahí, se desprendía una tela de seda -del mismo color de todo el pijama- que casi dejaba al desnudo mi vientre, hasta mi cintura y mi parte baja, donde solo utilizaba una mini tanga -del mismo color-.

Al principio, me sonrojé de solo pensar en la idea de seducir a Edward con este conjunto: Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, menos con Edward que nuestra relación era más amorosa que física; teníamos pocos momentos -casi nulos- en los que nos poníamos en este nivel. Sí, me daba vergüenza; pero, una mujer tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que hacer: Quería tener a Edward más cerca, quería pasar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel y, además, necesitaba que no se molestara con Rosalie.

Me puse mi pijama, me miré al espejo por unos segundos y tomé aire cuando escuché los pasos de Edward cerca de la puerta, a punto de abrirla. Me senté en la orilla de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de la misma forma en la que había estado cuando él se fue a dejar a Vera. Venía sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó viendo al pasillo.

— ¿Puedes creer que a Vera le queda casi perfecta la ropa de Alice? Parece de… — Su sonrisa se desvaneció y pude oír perfectamente como tragaba saliva, sentí cómo me inspeccionaba con la mirada y como empezaba a respirar entre cortadamente. No habló, estaba estático, sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que se movía.

— ¿Parece de…? — Pregunté poniéndome en pie y caminando lentamente hacia él, procurando mover mis caderas.

Soltó el aire que tenía contenido — Locos… — Volvió a respirar — ¿Qué te pusiste? — Preguntó con dificultad.

— Es mi pijama, me acaloro mucho cuando duermo — Me encogí de hombros, haciendo una mueca inocente.

— ¿Y quieres matarme de combustión espontánea? — Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

Se acercó a mí rápidamente, me tomó de las caderas con fuerza y me besó con el mismo ímpetu con el que me había tomado. Chocó sus labios contra los míos repentinamente y en menos de nada, ya tenía la boca abierta y su lengua estaba jugando con la mía desesperadamente mientras metía sus manos por mi espalda, debajo de la suave seda de mi pijama. Nos obligamos a separarnos por un minuto para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — Preguntó con la respiración pesada.

— ¿No te gusta? — Fingí un puchero.

— Sabes que me encanta todo lo que venga de ti y, fácilmente, podrías matarme en este momento, si quisieras; pero, sé que esto no lo haces inocentemente — Me besó fuertemente — Tenemos que hablar; luego, haremos todo lo que tú quieras — Sonrió y se sentó conmigo en la orilla de la cama.

Solté un suspiro — Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? — Pregunté frustrada.

— ¿Qué hacías con Rosalie y Vera en el centro comercial? Te suplico, dime todo lo que pasó — Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Maldije en mi mente porque mi pijama no había funcionado. Decirle todo, implicaba que le revelara cosas que lo pondrían de mal humor. Esta noche iba a ser larga.

Me rasqué la cabeza — Alice nos dejó en Burger King con la patética excusa de que tenía trabajo, Vera y yo nos encontramos con Rosalie en el centro comercial y fuimos a comprar dulces mientras ella me hablaba de cómo estaba llevando el embarazo, después de que yo le pregunté… — Edward me interrumpió.

— Aguarda ¿Cómo puedes ser tan gentil con ella? Es la mujer con la que Emmet te engañó por cuatro años y está esperando un hijo que debería ser tuyo — Dijo molesto.

— Yo no la culpo a ella, SE ENAMORÓ… Eso pudo pasarnos a nosotros — Dije seria, Edward iba a decir algo; pero, yo fui más rápida — Culpo a Emmet por no decirme nada, él estaba en la obligación de decirme y ese hijo, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera mío, no lo es: Emmet no quería tener hijos conmigo, no me ama de esa forma y yo tampoco — Terminé.

— Claro — Bufó.

— Edward, mírame — Puse las manos a ambos lados de su cara — Eso es pasado, ahora estamos juntos. Si no me hubiera sentido tan sola, probablemente no te hubiera conocido, no te hubiera dejado ser mi amigo porque Emmet hubiera ocupado ese lugar. Él hubiera sido mi mejor amigo, mi esposo y mi amante. Si él fuera el esposo que debió ser, nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Lo mismo te pasaba con Rosalie ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar a tu vida? ¿Por qué confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué fui la única persona a la que no le pusiste barreras para mostrar lo mucho que sufrías? — Lo miré a los ojos para que me respondiera.

Él no apartó mis manos de su cara — Fue diferente — Desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

— La diferencia es que ellos se enamoraron antes, no les importó que tuvieran un compromiso, lo ocultaron y vivieron su amor — Acaricié su rostro.

Soltó un suspiro como para dejar el tema de lado y me tomó de la cintura — Al menos, Rosalie es consciente de que él fue duro con ella y no le dio más oportunidades — Dijo. Quité mis manos y bajé la mirada — No le dio más oportunidades ¿Verdad?... ¿No me vas a decir que se la llevó a vivir a su casa? — Preguntó ésta vez más furioso.

— Ella… Emm… Bueno, tu supiste que prácticamente desheredaron a Emmet y, digamos que… Se está quedando con Rosalie mientras reúne dinero para un lugar mejor — Dije lo más lento posible para evaluar su reacción.

Se levantó de su puesto — ¿Están viviendo juntos? Es el colmo que Rosalie sea tan cabeza dura, ese idiota la humilló y ella lo recibe con los brazos abiertos ¿Quién haría eso? — Preguntó furioso mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Me levanté y me puse frente a él — Cualquier mujer enamorada haría eso — Edward quedó quieto por un momento y luego bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Tomé su mano — Ya, cariño ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — Pregunté tratando de ver sus ojos.

— Es que… Es difícil… Todavía me duele lo que me hizo, estoy enfadado con ella; pero, fue la primera amiga que tuve después de Thomas, ella fue la primera persona que me vio sin asco o me humilló porque tenía más dinero, lo dejó todo por mí y me dio una hermosa hija. Ella… Sigue siendo mi amiga, sin importar lo que pasó… Yo, no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos; pero, sé que olvidaré y perdonaré eso algún día y… Mientras eso pasa… No quiero que ella sufra por alguien que no la valore — Él se sentó al borde de la cama.

Me acerqué, aun estando de pie, me puse frente a él y empecé a jugar con su cabello. Él tenía la cabeza gacha, me frustraba no saber lo que estaba pensando para ayudarlo de alguna manera; sin embargo, me sorprendió todo lo que dijo de Rosalie: En algún momento llegué a pensar que él la odiaba y no quería volver a saber de ella en su vida, que lo único que lo ataba a ella, era Vera; una vez más, me dejó sin palabras. Edward era un hombre maravilloso y todos los días me recordaba, con pequeños actos, la razón por la cual estaba enamorada de él.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos — Te amo — Dije levantándola, para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Un beso tierno que se prolongó más de lo que yo hubiera pensado y que, de todas maneras, fue algo completamente extraordinario, que me dejó en una nube voladora como la de Gokú (2). Sin esperármelo, Edward se alejó de mí con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿A qué se debe eso? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja, sin quitar su sonrisa ladina.

— A que te amo y cada día me enamoro más de ti —Me senté en su regazo y lo abracé.

— Ya terminamos nuestra importante conversación; ahora, podemos hacer lo que quieras — Siguió con su tono pícaro acariciando mi muslo derecho.

Y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa me mataba y él sabía muy bien el efecto que provocaba en mí; ese efecto no era nada comparado, con que yo me pusiera este pijama para él. Ya estaba húmeda con solo verlo.

Él se acercó a mí y empezó a devorar mis labios con una combinación perfecta entre amor y pasión. Puso sus manos posesivamente en cada una de mis nalgas hasta dejarme a horcajadas sobre él. En esa posición pude sentir su prominente erección aprisionada por sus jeans. Me agarré de su cabello, lo despeiné más de lo que ya estaba y me aferré a él para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Metió sus manos debajo de la ceda que cubría mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde los masajeó meticulosamente con algo de fuerza, jugando con mis pezones entre sus dedos. En ese mismo instante, mis pezones estaban erectos y seguramente, mis bragas estaban tan húmedas que dudaba que Edward no lo notara.

— Ya no soporto más, te necesito — Dijo entre jadeos.

— Yo también — Respondí mientras me movía sobre él para sentir la fricción entre su sexo y el mío.

Metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, toqué su bien marcado torso, deleitándome con sus músculos y pasé a su dura espalda, la acaricié de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndolo completamente mío, Edward Masen era mío.

Oí una risita — Si sigues manoseándome, no vamos a terminar nunca — Dijo besando mi cuello.

— Estoy disfrutando el momento — Jadeé con un poco de humor.

Seguí con mi trabajo de "manosearlo" por todo el pecho grabando a fuego en mi mente, cada línea de sus músculos; hasta que, minutos después, pasé a sus hombros; luego, deslicé mis manos para quitarle la camisa de una vez por todas y bajé mis labios a su pecho; ya que, él estaba ocupado tocando mi vientre y mis nalgas. En cuanto terminé de besar su pecho, él subió a mis labios y los devoró, al mismo tiempo que nos volteaba a ambos sobre la cama; al fin, quedando él sobre mí apoyando su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarme; aunque, lo que más quería era que me aplastara y así poder sentir todo su glorioso cuerpo sobre el mío.

— ¿Lista? — Sonrió.

Asentí y en menos de nada, ya estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, solo tenía mis pequeñas braguitas que apenas tapaban mi intimidad. Sonreí y bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas para quitarle los jeans, acto en el que él me ayudó levantando sus caderas y después jugando ansiosamente con sus piernas para dejarlos en el piso. Arqueé una ceja y sonreí juguetonamente al ver su inquietud. Sonrió y pasó sus manos por mis bragas, se veía pensativo y en poco tiempo, volvió su sonrisa traviesa. Bajó su cara hasta donde aún reposaban mis bragas y las tomó con sus dientes, giró la cabeza con tanta fuerza que las rasgó y las dejó completamente inservibles.

— ¡EDWARD! — Chillé por la sorpresa — Tendrás que recompensarme por esto, esas eran mis favoritas e iban con el pijama — Dije haciendo un puchero.

Él me miró sin quitar su sonrisa — No importa, te compensaré; de igual forma, no creo que sirva de mucho porque todas las voy a hacer añicos y tendrás que comprar por lo menos cien de estas — En su dedo índice levantó mis bragas deshechas.

— Maldita sea, no hagas eso… Si dejaras esa sonrisa tan hermosa, podría enojarme contigo — Él arqueó una ceja; ahora, cambió la sonrisa, por una torcida — Por eso te amo — Dije incoherentemente.

Acerqué sus labios hasta los míos y los besé con fuerza; al momento siguiente, lo tenía besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, me sentía casi en el éxtasis, podía tener un orgasmo en ese preciso instante con solo tener a Edward pegado a mí y su lengua torturando mi oreja. Me costó demasiado llevar mis manos hasta su bóxer, tuve que jugar un rato con el elástico para después quitárselos de una sola vez. Chillé de impresión, emoción y lujuria cuando me penetró intensamente, de una sola estocada.

— Dijiste que estabas lista — Comentó Edward en tono burlón.

— Ah, Dios… Edward — Jadeé.

Estaba tan duro, tan grande, me sentí tan estrecha y sensible a su alrededor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentí más intensidad que cuando nos besábamos, esto era perfecto casi mágico. Estaba tocando el cielo con ambas manos mientras nos movíamos sincronizados, nuestras caderas se rozaban al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas danzaban en la boca del otro para acallar los gemidos y gruñidos, porque todavía éramos conscientes de que Vera podía despertarse en cualquier segundo. Edward metió dos dedos en mi punto G y con eso exploté y logré llegar a mi orgasmo; segundos después, sentí que él se descargaba en mí.

Quedamos los dos jadeantes, a penas podíamos respirar, Edward no salió de mí sino hasta quince segundos después y, tomando mi mano, se echó al otro lado de la cama. Cuando se recompuso un poco más, quedó de lado y empezó a jugar con los mechones de mi cabello, mientras una linda sonrisa se posaba en sus labios… Hasta que cambió por una mueca angustiada.

— No usamos protección — Explicó con los ojos abiertos.

Me acosté de lado para así, mirarlo de frente — Yo tomo la pastilla — Bajé la mirada — Tenía la esperanza de que con Emmet… Bueno… Pero nunca se dio… Sin embargo, la seguí tomando, ya era un hábito y seguí con el sueño de poder formar una familia, algún día — Expliqué. Pronto sentí sus dedos alzando mi mentón.

— Y la tendremos, algún día — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa frase me dejó pensando, con eso me daba a entender que quería un futuro conmigo, darme la familia que yo siempre quise y que, al contrario de lo que yo pensaba, él estaba completamente seguro de que íbamos a estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas: Que criaríamos a nuestros hijos juntos, que veríamos crecer a nuestros nietos y, todo eso lo haríamos juntos. Una sonrisa leve se formó en mi rostro y desapareció al instante — _¿Yo estaba preparada para eso? ¿Yo quería un futuro así con Edward? ¿Lo ataría a la vida de figura pública que yo tenía que afrontar? ¿Sería lo suficientemente buena para él?_ — Cada vez que pensaba en una pregunta, muchas más surgían en mi mente y supongo que mi cara fue un retrato, no hablado, de mi confusión.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó con delicadeza.

— Sí, un poco cansada… Es todo — Respondí ocultando mis dudas.

No podía decirle todo lo que pensaba, lo espantaría… De lo único que estaba segura era de que lo amaba y lo quería en mi vida, el resto venía por añadidura.

— Descansa, entonces — Besó mi coronilla — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti — Respondí sonriendo.

Edward nos metió debajo de las sábanas a ambos, me acomodó en sus brazos de manera que con ellos rodeaba mi cintura, mi espalda quedó pegada a su pecho, nuestras piernas se enredaron y él pasó mi cabello a otro lado para poner su mentón sobre mi hombro. Esto era el cielo, me sentía tan cómoda y protegida en sus brazos.

Al siguiente día, sentí que alguien se movía a mi lado; rápidamente sonreí recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguí haciéndome la dormida al sentir que unos suaves y tersos dedos dibujaban líneas uniformes por mis pómulos. Al pasar unos minutos, ya no pude más, tenía que ver esas esmeraldas que me tenían hipnotizada; abrí mis ojos lentamente y sonreí.

— Buenos días — Dije al hombre que estaba en frente de mí, aún con sus piernas cruzadas con las mías.

— Buenos días, preciosa ¿Tienes hambre? — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Tal vez un poco — Dije aparentemente pensativa e hice la magüe de ponerme en pie — Iré a ver que hay en la cocina — Sonreí.

Edward me atrapó en sus brazos — Lo que yo quiero comer está justo aquí — Susurró en mi oreja, su aliento cálido me hizo estremecer y no era un secreto, que Edward lo había sentido.

Me puso debajo de él y comenzó a besarme mientras sus manos lujuriosas recorrían las curvas de mis caderas, hasta que una de ellas subió a mi pecho y la otra quedó en una de mis nalgas. Por mi parte, solté una risita y empecé a pasar mis manos por su pecho; lo sé, tenía alguna especie de fetiche con el pecho de Edward, pero me encantaba. Solté otra risita de sorpresa, en su boca porque había él pasado ambas manos a mis pechos y me estaba haciendo cosquillas, él sonrió.

Lo sentí empezar a posicionarse para entrar en mí y… El fastidioso sonido de mi celular, nos interrumpió. Solté un gruñido irritado.

— No contestes — Dijo en un susurro.

Pero mi celular seguía sonando una y otra vez, volviéndose más insistente y cansado. Así no podía, tenía que atender a la persona que estaba llamando y luego, concentrarme en Edward. Me hice un espacio entre su perfecto cuerpo y me senté en la orilla de la cama, tomando mi celular y a la vez, tapando la parte de frente de mi cuerpo con la sábana.

— ¿Hola? — No pude ni ver la pantalla porque Edward me empezó a distraer, al dejar suaves y cortos besos por toda mi columna vertebral.

— Bella, necesito hablar contigo — Oí la voz de Emmet del otro lado de la línea y al instante, me tensé.

— Lo que tengas que decirme, lo puedes hacer por teléfono; aunque, lo único que nos une es el divorcio y eso lo puedes hablar con mi abogada — Dije cortante.

En el momento que dije "divorcio" y "abogada" Edward se tensó y dejó de besar mi cuello, que era el lugar en donde estaba concentrado. Me giró para que quedara frente a él, así pude ver su ceño fruncido.

— Esto es grave, tenemos que vernos en persona. Es más que un simple divorcio, por favor — Rogó.

Rodé los ojos; Emmet estaba diciendo la verdad, se sentía la sinceridad en su tono de voz y en sus palabras; no sabía cómo podía confiar en él después del engaño, pero lo hice, porque algo en mí me decía que ésta vez, no me traicionaría.

— Bien ¿En dónde nos vemos? — Pregunté en tono cansado. Vi como las cejas de Edward se alzaban en una expresión de sorpresa.

— Central Park, allí te diré todo. Tú decides si te quedas o no — Dijo serio. Tono raro en él.

— Bien, llego en diez minutos — Fue lo último que dije antes de terminar con la llamada y poner mi celular sobre la mesita de noche.

Solté un suspiro — _¿Para qué me quería Emmet? ¿Cuál era ese tema tan importante que no podía hablarse por teléfono? ¿Trataría de convencerme sobre no firmar el divorcio?_ — Estaba segura que la respuesta a esa última pregunta, era un rotundo "NO", él no caería tan bajo, mintiendo con un asunto "grave" solo para hablar conmigo sobre eso, tenía que haber algo más detrás de ello, pero — _¿Qué era?_ —.

Me quedé sentada por un momento, estaba bastante intrigada y todavía no me podía creer que había recibido una llamada "urgente" de Emmet. Pronto, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Edward con tono preocupado.

— Sí… Emm… Iré a verme con Emmet, me necesita no sé para qué; pero, se oía bastante angustiado — Respondí, sin pensar -en ese momento- en su reacción. Yo tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

— ¿CÓMO? ¿Qué tienes que hablar con él? — Preguntó furioso. Poniéndose de pie y dejándome ver su cuerpo desnudo, en toda su gloria; pero, ahora no estaba para pensar en eso.

— Me necesita, se oía bastante preocupado y me aseguró que no tenía nada que ver con la firma del divorcio — Me puse de pie para ir a ducharme.

— Te engañó, Bella ¿Vas a seguir confiando en él después de eso? — Tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos.

— No me preguntes qué; pero, hay algo que me dice que debo confiar en él. Nunca lo oí tan desesperado y eso es raro viniendo de él — Caminé hacía el baño.

Edward me tomó de la mano para que no siguiera — Por favor, no quiero verte sufrir otra vez — Suplicó.

— Lo siento, necesito saber qué pasa — Me solté sin querer hacerlo y seguí con mi camino.

Me duché en tiempo record, salí y me puse ropa cómoda. Cuando salí a la sala, vi a Vera y a Edward en la cocina, donde él le estaba preparando el desayuno a su hija. Vera traía puesta una blusa de Alice, que apenas le llegaba la mitad de los muslos; ella me saludó en cuanto me vio. Edward estaba en su mundo, con el ceño fruncido; llevaba los jeans y la camisa del día anterior. Tomé un vaso de zumo de naranja y me despedí de Edward y de Vera con un beso en la mejilla de cada uno.

— Te llamaré si te necesito — Le susurré a Edward cuando me acompañó hasta la puerta.

Dejamos a Vera en la cocina, él tomó mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo, dejó un beso tierno en mis labios.

— Te amo — Me dijo poniendo su frente en la mía.

— Y yo a ti. Nos vemos más tarde — Salí del departamento y tomé un largo suspiro.

Conduje mi auto a toda velocidad, me quedaban solo cinco minutos, pero tenía suerte que el Central Park quedaba cerca de mi departamento. Así que llegué justo a tiempo. Rápidamente, reconocí a Emmet apoyado en un gran árbol. Estábamos de frente, cuando me vio hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, eso me hizo pensar que la cuestión era más grave de lo que yo pensaba. Emmet era… Emmet, él siempre estaba feliz y las raras ocasiones en las que no lo estaba, era porque había pasado algo muy importante que lo había sobrepasado y nunca podría actuar tan serio, siempre se le salía una risita.

Ésta era una de esas ocasiones, él no estaba ni mínimamente sonriente, estaba justo como me lo imaginé cuando me habló por teléfono: con una mueca de tristeza y confusión que no podía esconder, cabizbajo y bastante pensativo, aún para tratarse de él.

— Hola — Dije sonriendo para calmar el ambiente.

— Bella, el avión de Félix llegó ayer — Hice una mueca confundida; por lo poco que sabía, él se demoraba una semana más y no sabía que tenía que ver eso con lo que me iba a decir — Él adelantó su vuelo porque Aro Vulturi, nuestro socio directo, convocó una reunión con todos los Vulturi, para hablar de un tema secreto… Félix no me lo dijo, pero debe ser algo importante y no me refiero solo a la empresa — Fruncí el ceño y él tragó saliva — Al hacer a los Vulturi parte de la empresa, estaba plenamente consciente de que otros de sus negocios no eran del todo legales; yo no me entrometí en nada de eso, solo me interesaba el dinero que me dieran para los hoteles y a ellos les interesaba los "frutos" que podían tener de ello — Tomó un suspiro.

— ¿Entonces? — Pregunté, aun procesando la información.

— Ellos están detrás de algo o de alguien, para eso debemos entrar en la sucursal, sin que los Vulturi nos vean y saber qué es lo que quieren, porque estoy seguro de que Félix no me dirá nada y yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa. Tengo que saber qué es — Resaltó convencido.

Asentí — Bien, vamos — Dije caminando hacía mi auto e invitando a Emmet a que se sentara en el puesto de copiloto.

No nos demoramos mucho en llegar. Durante todo el recorrido, sentí un escalofrío en toda la espalda, nada de esto era bueno y no estaba muy segura de que los Vulturi quisieran algo con los hoteles, ellos estaban recibiendo el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las acciones y además, Demetri y Félix estaban trabajando con nosotros, al mismo tiempo que le daban información a su padre, Aro.

A la entrada, el portero impidió la entrada de Emmet; pero alcancé a cubrirlo, le dije al portero que él estaba conmigo y como yo era una de las dueñas podía entrar con quién se me diera la gana.

Ya estando dentro de la sucursal, Emmet ubicó la sala de conferencias en la que estaban los Vulturi y nosotros nos escondimos en una oficina que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar todo lo que decían a través de la pared. El escalofrío se hizo más intenso en mi cuerpo, me sentí extrañamente nerviosa y preocupada; todo eso aumentó en cuanto escuché la voz de Aro.

— ¿Alguna información útil? — Preguntó demandante.

— Nada, hemos estado buscando por todas partes y parece que se la hubiera comido la tierra — Respondió Demetri.

— Tal vez, murió con sus padres en el incendio — Meditó Félix.

Mi cuerpo tembló, no podía ser, no podían estar hablando de mí… Tenía que ser alguien más, tenía que ser otra situación. Emmet tomó mi mano, dudaba que supiera porque yo siempre lo mantuve al margen de la situación; seguramente, sintió mi pánico o se dio cuenta de mi expresión horrorizada y con eso me estaba tratando de ayudar aunque fuera un poco.

— Imposible, no hallaron rastros de su cuerpo — Dijo Aro.

— De todas formas, debemos encontrarla. Sus padres nos causaron muchos problemas, ella debe pagar con ellos — Propuso Jane, la hija menor de Aro. Debía tener unos veinte años; pero yo solo la había visto, máximo, tres veces.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, cariño? — Preguntó Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro.

— Marie Swan — Dijo serio y seguro.

Ahogué un grito, me separé del lugar en donde estaba y me aovillé en el rincón más alejado de esa pared. Sentí mi cuerpo frío, temblé de miedo, no me podían estar buscando a mí, no ellos — _¿Cómo me iba a esconder si los tenía que ver todos los días en el trabajo?_ — Ellos no debían saber quién era yo, no se detendrían a hablar conmigo, me matarían sin piedad; sin importar el afecto que me tenía Félix: Él siempre estaba presente y dispuesto a ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba, lo consideraba un amigo lejano; pero, amigo al fin y creía que ese sentimiento era reciproco. Ahora, estaba asustada, temía hasta de mi propia sombra.

— _No eran ellos, no podían ser ellos_ — Me levanté de mi puesto con el temblor a cuestas y salí de la oficina haciendo el menor ruido posible. Caminé rápida y nerviosamente, hasta meterme en mi auto y manejar, de ser posible, a otro planeta… — _Ellos no podían encontrarme, no_ — Me decía miles de veces, para tratar de creérmelo.

Duré un tiempo indefinido sentada en la parte de atrás de mi auto, pensando, con miedo de que se dieran cuenta de que era yo la pequeñita a la que estaban buscando para cobrar venganza. Estaba temblando más de lo normal; hasta que, sin previo aviso, sentí los brazos de Emmet alrededor de mi cuerpo.

No tenía ni idea de la hora en la que se había subido al auto o cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado a mi lado; pero, no me puse a pensar en nada de eso; solo pensaba en los brazos de Emmet tratando de reconfortarme; aun así, seguía temblando y llorando por lo bajo. Emmet suspiró y puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza, mientras una de sus manos trazaba líneas irregulares por mi espalda para intentar calmarme, alguna forma, lo logró después de un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

— Salgamos de aquí — Dijo Emmet en cuanto dejé de llorar y temblar.

Yo asentí; sin embargo, no me pude mover del puesto de atrás, así que le di las llaves de mi auto a Emmet y él fue el que nos sacó de allí. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba o de donde me había traído, lo único de lo que estaba consciente era de que ya no estábamos en la sucursal… Era un parque, tenía árboles y había personas echadas en el césped degustando del clima soleado.

Ese clima no representaba para nada mi estado de ánimo; de todas formas, yo no tenía fuerzas para moverme y seguía aovillada en el asiento trasero del auto. Emmet me alzó en sus brazos y caminó conmigo por no más de dos minutos, hasta dejarme en sentada en el césped para que me diera el sol, él se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó… Pasó algún tiempo, no estoy segura de cuánto, aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había escuchado, por saber que en algún momento me dañarían; empecé a sollozar de nuevo, ésta vez, recordando la muerte de mis padres… Los malditos Vulturi fueron los causantes de la muerte de dos de los seres que más amaba, las dos personas que me habían dado la vida y la posibilidad de vivirla.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Emmet cuando ya me había calmado un poco más; y todo eso, sin deshacer su abrazo.

— Si, si — Me limpié las lágrimas como pude.

— Bien ¿Me quieres explicar qué pasó? ¿Por qué entraste en shock y llorabas aterrorizada? — Bajé la cabeza en cuanto me preguntó y él la levantó con sus dos grandes manos — Bella, sé que no soy el más indicado para pedirte que confíes en mí; pero aun así, sabes que te quiero como mi hermana y quiero saber por qué estás así; aunque, si ahora no quieres hablar del tema, yo te sabré entender y estaré aquí cuando me necesites — Dijo preocupado.

— Yo… Es que… Hay muchas cosas que te he ocultado — Sollocé — Emm… Ellos me están buscando… A mí… Yo soy Marie Swan — Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

— No, dejes que esto te afecte, ellos buscan a otra persona; además, tu nombre es Isabella Brandon — Me miró confundido.

— No, mi nombre real es Isabella Marie Swan — Revelé con grandes lágrimas en mis ojos.

Así, poco a poco y con grandes lágrimas en mis ojos, empecé a decirle a Emmet la verdad que le había estado ocultando desde que nos conocimos. Lloré al recordar la muerte de mis padres y posterior, mi estado de depresión que no se quitaba con ningún curso extracurricular en los que me metían los padres de Alice; lo único que pudo sacarme del hueco tan grande en el que me había hundido, fue un experimentado psicólogo y varias sesiones de terapia intensiva; solo entonces, encontré mi salida en el estudio, la universidad y mi vida profesional… Hasta que encontré a Edward.

Emmet abría los ojos por la sorpresa y una que otra vez, abría la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le esfumaban como por arte de magia. Al final, no pude más, me recosté en su pecho y seguí llorando, Emmet me abrazó, aunque lo sentí más despistado y pensativo que nunca; aun así, eso bastaba, él estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para apoyarme y yo lo agradecía enormemente; ni siquiera se molestó cuando le dije que lo había usado para cambiarme el apellido, que era cuestión de protección y nada más.

— No sé qué hacer, Emm… Lo único que he pensado es en irme a otro país, continente, de ser posible escaparme a la luna — Ya estaba algo más calmada. Botaba algunas lágrimas pequeñas y al menos, no temblaba.

— No puedes hacer eso, ellos van a sospechar y tienen aliados en todo el mundo, es más fácil que te encuentren en otro país — Dijo pensativo.

— No había pensado en eso ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago? Podemos seguir… — Me quedé pensando — No, esa idea es loca hasta para mí y no te arrastraría con mis problemas — Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado.

— Espera, no es una loca idea; podemos seguir con el matrimonio — Fruncí el ceño — Yo ya estoy metido con los Vulturi y no lo puedo cambiar, pueden hacerme lo que quieran; pero no dejaré que nada te pase — Afirmó seguro.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Rosalie y con tu hijo? ¿Y Edward? ¿Y Vera? Ellos van a sufrir por culpa mía. Tú dejarás a Rosalie por mi culpa y no… Ella ya está sufriendo mucho, no quiero que de repente la dejes por mí. Eso es impensable, hablaré con la mamá de Alice y algo se me ocurrirá — Estuve a punto de ponerme de pie, hasta que Emmet sujetó mi mano con delicadeza y me hizo volver a mi puesto.

— Es más fácil, mentir para protegerlos; que, decirles la verdad para que les hagan daño ¿No crees? Nosotros ya estamos metidos hasta el fondo; pero piensa que, si les hicieron daño a tus papás y te lo quieren hacer a ti -que no tienes nada que ver-; le van a hacer daño a Rosalie, a Edward, a Vera y a mi hijo, solo porque nosotros los conocemos — Me apoyé en Emmet y empecé a llorar — Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo — Pasó sus brazos por mi cuerpo — Pero, no tenemos otra opción, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, ni a Rosalie, mucho menos a mi hijo… Y a Edward tampoco le gustaría que te dañaran. Yo te protegeré, Bells, sin importar que eso sea lo último que haga — Su tono protector se hizo más consistente a medida que iba hablando.

Asentí con la cabeza — Una semana y nosotros volveremos a estar juntos, no habrá divorcio y será como si nunca hubiera pasado — Traté de dejar mi llanto, no me imaginaba una vida sin Edward.

— Una semana — Confirmó.

…

Una tarde larga con Emmet, en el Central Park; lo admito, traté de no llorar ni pensar en lo que había sucedido; pero no pude y cuando estuve llorando como si no me pudiera secar, Emmet estuvo allí, me abrazó y trató de hacerme reír para que olvidara… Eso era lo que más quería, olvidar; vivir en otro mundo en el que los Vulturi no estuvieran.

Aun así, Emmet logró sacarme más risas de las que esperaba, recordé que esa fue una de las razones que me atrajo a él en primer lugar: Su excelente sentido del humor, su forma tan positiva de ver las cosas, lo protector que se ponía cuando le importaba alguien y las ganas que tenía de vivir… Él veía el mudo de una manera diferente y siempre tenía muy presente que lo más importante era su familia y amigos, por eso se dejaba guiar por su corazón y no por su cabeza en cada decisión que tomaba.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, nos montamos en mi auto y Emmet me pidió que lo dejara cerca de su trabajo porque tenía que presentar una excusa por su inasistencia y de paso, hacer su carta de renuncia; ya que la siguiente semana, volvería a ser un McCarthy, volvería a ser codueño y fundador de la empresa hotelera McCarthy & Vulturi Association, yo volvería a vivir con él; tan solo esperaba que mi vida no volviera a ser tan frívola como antes y por supuesto, nadie podría saber la verdadera razón por la que Emmet y yo habíamos vuelto a ser el "Matrimonio Perfecto".

Y estaba en mi auto, de vuelta a mi departamento, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar dentro de la cajuela, recordé que lo había puesto allí antes de entrar a la sucursal. Apreté los ojos por un momento y contesté sin ver la pantalla; ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre, contestar de manera mecánica.

— ¿Hola? — Pregunté mientras estacionaba a un lado de la acera, iba con dolor de cabeza y cerca había una farmacia.

— Diablos, Mi vida… Me tenías pegado al techo, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía — Edward sonaba desesperado.

— Tranquilo… — Dije con ánimos de calmarlo.

— Te perdiste toda la tarde y no contestabas el celular, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que estabas con Emmet y no era que me diera mucha confianza… ¿Te hizo algo? — Preguntó un poco más calmado.

— No, no me hizo nada malo y quería hablar conmigo para pedirme disculpas, pero nada más. Después salí a pasear por el Central Park, me distraje y no recordé que había dejado el celular en el auto — Dije omitiendo un par de cosas.

— ¿Segura? Eso de pedirte disculpas suena un poco sospechoso ¿No crees que siga detrás del divorcio? — Suspiré cansadamente y eso fue suficiente como respuesta, así que continuó — Bien, te llamaba antes para que fuéramos a almorzar con Vera y Jasper; pero, ya está un poco tarde ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? — Preguntó con su hermosa voz… Lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

— Claro, en mi departamento hay suficiente comida y… — No pude continuar porque escuché el grito de alegría por parte de Vera, luego las risas de Jasper y por último, la voz de Edward tratando de calmarlos.

— No… Bueno, estamos en tu departamento… Hice una reservación… Quizá Alice vaya… Tal vez, puedas venir a tu departamento. Luego, nos vamos para allá y nos encontramos con Alice — Propuso un tanto nervioso.

Fruncí el ceño — Sí, suena bien… Solo una pregunta ¿Reservación? Es un gran plan para los periodistas y paparazis; pero, no entiendo cómo encaja Vera allí — Dije confundida.

— Podemos hacerles entender que es sobrina de Jasper; después de todo, es verdad — Noté algo raro su tono de voz; pero lo atribuí a que antes había estado nervioso, por eso no le pregunte nada.

— Bien, no me demoro y Edward… — Apreté los ojos con fuerza — Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto — Sentí que una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

— Yo también, te amo. Nos vemos ahora.

Fui a la farmacia por medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza y me los tomé en seguida; en el auto, me maquillé lo mejor que pude para que no se notara mi estado tan deplorable, ayudó mucho que en pocos minutos se me quitara el dolor de cabeza y ya me veía un poco mejor.

Llegué a mi departamento, donde antes de entrar, escuché las risas de Jasper y Vera, una que otra palabra de Edward y de — _¿Alice? ¿Esa era Alice?_ — No podía ser Alice, Edward dijo que nos encontraríamos con ella en el restaurante.

Decidí dejar las dudas y entré: Efectivamente era Alice que miraba embobada como Jasper jugaba con Vera. Saludé a Edward con un beso y después una mueca confundida al ver a Alice en mi departamento; sabía que Jasper estaba aquí porque lo había escuchado por teléfono y supuse que Edward y Vera habían estado aquí todo el día. Alice solía adelantarse a todo; pero eso de que no estuviera peleando con Jasper, no se debía solo a Vera estaba presente, tenía que haber otra razón… Además ella usaba un vestido recatado y elegante; quiero decir, un poco tradicional para tratarse de ella.

Alice me dio un abrazo como saludo; Jasper dejó a Vera en cuanto me vio, me saludó como normalmente lo hacía y Vera se me tiró a los brazos riendo.

— Por fin, por fin ¿Ya podemos ir, papi? — Le preguntó a Edward con los ojos abiertos mientras yo la sostenía en brazos.

Alice se acercó a mí — No, no, no… Primero te tienes que poner algo bonito — Dijo tomándome del brazo.

Solté a Vera y la dejé en el piso — ¿Qué hay de malo con lo que llevo puesto? — Pregunté arrugando la frente.

Alice soltó el aire por la boca y me haló directo a mi habitación, allí empezó a sacar ropa de mi closet, clasificándola: Lo que me servía, lo que no y lo que debía botar a la basura porque estaba "pasado de moda". Al final, me puso a elegir entre tres conjuntos elegantes pero recatados -parecidos al que ella llevaba puesto-. Entre ellos llevaba uno amarillo, otro verde y otro negro. Me decidí por el último, porque supuse que era algo elegante y el negro era un color versátil.

Estaba empezando a ponerme la falda cuando vi un vestidito floreado en tonos cafés y beige que me llegaba hasta la rodilla y un blazer café oscuro a juego. No lo pensé más, Alice podía ponerse de cabeza y hacerme berrinche por no escoger lo que ella quería; pero a mí, me gustaba ese vestido y lo combiné con unos zapatos altos de color café oscuro -igual que el blazer-. Me maquillé con tonos suaves, puse algo de brillo en mis labios, rímel en mis pestañas y algo de rubor, porque nunca se sabía.

Suspiré cuando empecé a escoger la joyería, porque todo me lo había regalado Emmet durante nuestro primer año de casados… Eso me hizo recordar mi cruel realidad. Suspiré fuertemente y escogí unos pendientes cafés, largos en forma de gota y un collar café que terminaba con un diamante en el centro.

Salí sintiéndome un poco triste, hasta que vi a Edward con los ojos abiertos, que me mostraban unas perfectas esmeraldas brillantes y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro; de manera, casi inmediata, empecé a sonreír y sentí como se me coloreaban las mejillas del rostro. Alice ahogó la respiración mientras Jasper estaba que se partía de la risa viendo a Edward. Vera fue la indicada para romper el silencio, corrió hacia mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

— Quedaste lindísima — Me halagó Vera.

— Eso no fue lo que yo te escogí, no fue lo que dijiste que te ibas a poner — Alice puso sus manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y la expresión de su rostro era dura — De todas formas, me alegra que puedas defenderte sin mí. Me encanta el vestido — Sonrió.

Jasper soltó una risotada — Edward, cierra la boca que hay moscos — Miró a Alice, quién le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Edward cerró la boca y se acercó a mí — Estás perfecta — Dijo en un susurro que solo yo alcancé a escuchar y dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

— Vamos, yo me voy con Bella y mi papi — Dijo Vera.

Alice y Jasper se miraron con sorpresa y horror, no pude contener la risa y Edward tampoco; lo juro, parecía como si lo hubieran planeado y sus caras fueron tan graciosas que hasta Vera, que no entendía nada, soltó unas pequeñas risitas antes de empezar a apurarnos para ir al parking.

Ya estando allí, decidimos que Vera, Edward y yo iríamos en mi auto; pero Jasper y Alice estaban debatiéndose entre que auto llevar. La discusión comenzó a ponerse seria, ambos estaban empezando a enojarse y no tardaban en comenzar a darse insultos y a pelear como siempre lo hacían.

— Ten Jazz, te puedes llevar mi volvo — Edward le mandó las llaves de su auto, mientras Jasper asentía frustrado.

Comencé a conducir mi auto, Edward me decía por dónde ir porque yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea del sitio en el que había hecho la reservación.

 _ **KEN: EL JUGUETE QUE ES NOVIO DE BARBIE.**_

 _ **LA NUBE VOLADORA DE GOKU, DE LOS DIBUJOS JAPONESES DE DRAGON BALL Z, SUPONGO QUE LO VIERON ALGUNA VEZ Y SI NO, POR LO MENOS HABRÁN ESCUCHADO DE ELLO.**_

 _ **HOLAAAA… ACTUALIZACIÓN SORPRESA. Emm no sé, espero haberlas impresionado con este capítulo, ya hace rato tenía la idea de los Vulturi persiguiendo a Bella, pero no sabía cómo ponerla y por eso me tardé. Por lo demás, la noche de pasión con Edward y que Emmet quisiera ayudar a Bella, fueron ideas espontaneas que se me ocurrieron a medida que iba escribiendo…**_

 _ **Para serles sincera, el capítulo iba a estar más largo e iban a pasar muchas cosas que, supongo, no se esperan. Así que, me gustaría saber que les gustó el cap (Valga la redundancia)… Dejen sus reviews, para saber sus dudas o simplemente decirme qué me faltó.**_

 _ **Nos leemos durante la otra semana para poner las fotos del cap en el grupo. Las quiero, muchos besos desde Colombia.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

 _ **(Escenas de sexo explícito, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad)**_

Todo estaba preparado, estaba listo para el almuerzo de hoy. Le tenía una gran sorpresa a Bella, lo mejor de todo es que había conseguido que Alice y Jasper trabajaran juntos y ellos serían los que me ayudarían.

Supuse que Bella llegaría cerca de la una o dos de la tarde, puesto que se había ido muy temprano a verse con Emmet. No estaba del todo feliz ni convencido con la idea, yo seguía empeñado en creer que él seguiría intentando persuadirla para que no firmara el maldito divorcio y así poderse quedar con toda su fortuna. Daba por hecho que Bella no era tan crédula; pero lo que pasó en la mañana, de que Emmet llamara y ella saliera corriendo a verlo, me dejó pensando.

Traté de no darle mucha importancia; tenía que confiar en todo el amor que Bella me tenía, nada malo podía pasar hoy durante el encuentro de Bella con su ex esposo, a quien ya no amaba y nunca había amado, al menos no como a mí -como ella me había dicho- y concentré todas mis fuerzas y pensamientos en eso, logrando creérmelo…

O algo así...

Hasta que la llamé cerca del medio día para preguntarle si quería salir a almorzar. Me empecé a preocupar porque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había llamado y ella no respondía. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no podía dejar que mi hija me viera así y se preocupara; opté por mi único amigo, Jasper. Lo llamé y quince minutos después ya estaba tocando el timbre.

Mientras Vera estaba distraída corriendo de aquí para allá con los juguetes de Bella, me tomé el tiempo para contarle a Jasper que Bella había salido a verse con Emmet y, desde entonces, no tenía ninguna señal de ella. Él también se preocupó. Empezamos a turnarnos para que mientras él jugaba con Vera, yo llamaba a Bella y viceversa.

Ya a las seis y media de la tarde estábamos desesperados, tanto que Jasper fue quién propuso que llamáramos a Alice para saber si tenía alguna noticia de ella, pero ella estaba peor que nosotros y no había hablado con Bella desde hace dos días. Seguimos intentando con las llamadas hasta que por fin me respondió con un tono algo extraño y en seguida pensé que el hijo de perra le había hecho algo… Ella no me lo diría, pero yo sabía que era para no preocuparme o para que no me enfadara. De igual forma, lo iba a terminar sabiendo tarde o temprano.

Bella llegó con la mirada perdida, estaba distraída entre sus pensamientos aparte de algo desorientada por ver a Alice en su departamento, pero pareció que todos esos sentimientos se desvanecieron cuando la vi salir de su habitación, ya con ropa elegante y recatada, maquillada y llena de fina joyería, que en últimas, era lo de menos… Lo que más me gustaba era su brillante sonrisa y ese hermoso sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas una vez que se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando boquiabierto.

…

Bella no podía sospechar nada, esta iba a ser una noche memorable y como ella no podía saber que había una sorpresa, dejé que condujera; de esa forma, ella no podría presentir que algo importante iba a suceder.

Todos sabíamos, desde Jasper y Alice hasta Vera, que no había ninguna reservación, esta noche cenaríamos en casa de mis padres y la presentaría oficialmente como mi novia frente a ellos. Me moría de ganas por ver su expresión, Bella era una cajita de sorpresas y esperaba que le gustara conocer a mis padres y lo viera como algo para formalizar nuestra relación antes de que se divorciara de su esposo.

Cuando llegamos, Bella aparcó el auto cerca del parking de la mansión de mis padres. La ayudé a bajar del auto mientras Vera saltaba de un lado a otro. Ella me miraba confundida y debía estarlo, ella pensaba que íbamos a cenar en algún restaurante o sitio público, no en la casa de mis padres. Caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada y ahí fue cuando oí como Bella soltaba el aire de sus pulmones.

— Edward ¿Alquilaste una mansión solo para cenar esta noche? — Preguntó casi sin respirar.

Moví la cabeza negativamente mientras una sonrisa juguetona se instalaba en mis labios. Iba a responder a su pregunta, pero apareció mi madre utilizando una de sus blusas elegantes, su falda de tubo favorita y unos tacones que por lo menos debían ser de diez centímetros. Sonrió de forma animada mientras mi padre se posaba detrás de mi madre usando una blusa azul claro de botones y un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro. Bella me miraba confundida, ante las sonrisas de mis padres.

De hecho, ella hizo lo mismo que Rosalie cuando los conoció: Nos miraba alternadamente a mis padres y a mí, un poco confundida, con el ceño fruncido y dio un paso para atrás haciendo un gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

— Edward, no nos dijiste que llegarían tan pronto — Me regañó sonriendo y miró a Bella — Es un gusto conocerte, por fin — Sin aviso, se lanzó a abrazarla.

Bella quedó petrificada en su puesto y yo tomé su mano en señal de apoyo, mi padre sirvió de mucha ayuda cuando alejó cuidadosamente a mi madre de Bella y la abrazaba por la cintura para que no se volviera a lanzar sobre ella. Bella me miraba confundida, nerviosa y algo espantada, así que sonreí para darle algo de confianza.

— Bella, te presento a mis padres: Carlisle y Esme Cullen — Los señalé.

— Es un placer. Edward me ha dicho mucho sobre ustedes — Dijo Bella apenada.

Mi mamá soltó una pequeña risita e iba a decir algo más pero la detuve. Esa risita no me daba confianza, en algún momento diría algo que me pondría en vergüenza. Mi papá rodeó su cintura con un brazo y me dio una mirada de advertencia que más bien reflejaba burla por lo que mi mamá pudiera decir, no sabía si Carlisle me estaba ayudando a tranquilizar a mi mamá o la estaba animando a ella para que dijera lo que fuera a decir. Rápidamente intercedí.

— Mamá, papá… Ella es mi novia, Isabella McCarthy — La presenté frente a mis sonrientes padres.

Bella me miraba atónita sin poder creer la situación en la que estábamos viviendo. Se veía sorprendida, confundida y apenada al mismo tiempo; atribuí todo eso a la sorpresa por conocer a mis padres. Con un gesto le hice saber que ellos estaban enterados de la situación y que podíamos confiar en ellos.

Caso contrario nos sucedía a mis padres y a mí, que no hacíamos más que sonreír. Me encantaba la idea de que tanto mi mamá como mi papá hubieran recibido a Bella de forma tan acogedora y gentil, no hicieron ningún mal comentario -y no era que lo esperara- y todo salió como si yo mismo lo hubiera planeado y hubiera escrito los diálogos de cada conversación.

Alice y Jasper llegaron un poco después de las presentaciones. Se veían enfadados entre ellos: Alice tenía ese típico mohín que ponía cuando estaba a punto de estallar de ira y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Jasper suspiraba fuerte cada tres minutos o rodaba los ojos fingiendo que no le importaba nada. Al menos no se habían matado durante el viaje, eso ya era un punto a su favor.

Ya estando todos reunidos, presenté a Alice con mi mamá -porque a mi papá ya lo conocía de antes- y bueno, a Jasper ya lo conocían así que entramos a la casa y luego, fuimos al gran comedor -que poco utilizábamos-. Mi padre se sentó a la cabecera, mi madre a su lado derecho y yo al izquierdo; a mi lado quedó Bella. Vera saltaba de un lado a otro y no demoró en tomar lugar junto a Bella en cuanto ella se sentó. Alice se sentó al lado de mi madre sonriendo por algo entre ellas que no entendí del todo y Jasper resopló de manera casi imperceptible cuando se dio cuenta de que mi papá le enviaba una mirada para que se sentara al lado de Alice… Sí, esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

Una vez las meseras pusieron cada plato de comida frente a nosotros, mi mamá decidió que era el momento perfecto para empezar con la charla.

— Dime, querida ¿Conocemos a tus padres? — Preguntó mi madre poniendo total atención en Bella.

Ella empezó a tensarse y miró a Alice con pánico. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haberles dicho a mis padres que no hablaran de ese tema con ella, pero si les decía tenía que darles una explicación y no les diría la verdad como tampoco les iba a mentir… No supe qué hacer, solo le hice señas disimuladas a mis padres para que cambiaran de tema, no funcionaron, porque entonces fue mi padre quien empezó a prestar más atención.

Bella miró a Alice tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y la última asintió con la cabeza dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste, gesto que casi no se notó.

Bella se aclaró la garganta — Mmm la verdad no sé si los conozcan en persona… Mmm mi padre es Frederick Brandon y mi madre Astrid Brandon — Sonrió nerviosa mientras Alice le daba una mirada aprobatoria.

— Son dos de las personas más importantes y poderosas del país… Nunca me imaginé… Bueno, tu apellido es McCarthy ¿No? — Preguntó mi padre completamente atónito.

— Sí, cuando me casé con Emmet… Él insistió en que llevara su apellido como muestra de amor o algo así — Contestó aparentemente calmada.

Pero ella estaba nerviosa y prueba de ello era que su mano derecha temblaba aun cuando sostenía el tenedor que estaba utilizando. Alice le estaba sonriendo mientras fingía respiraciones profundas para que Bella la siguiera sin que fuera visible. Tomé su mano izquierda, ella me miró aterrada, yo sonreí para darle confianza y hacerle sentir que no estaba sola, yo siempre estaría con ella.

Dudo mucho que mis padres se hayan dado cuenta porque estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, aunque a mi madre no se le escapaba nada y tarde o temprano lo sabría.

— Creo que si he visto a tu madre, Astrid Brandon… Creo que ha ido a la empresa de decoración de interiores un par de veces, en ambas ocasiones he sido yo quién la ha atendido. Es una bella persona — Dijo sonriendo.

— Sí — Chilló Alice — Mamá quiere remodelar la casa y está buscando nuevas ideas. Había dicho algo sobre una empresa decoradora que le había gustado y que contrataría no solo por los diseños sino por los presupuestos y que le llevaban de maravilla las cláusulas de mantenerse fuera de la casa mientras la remodelaban, porque mi papá estaba pensando en unas vacaciones para los dos y ella dijo que la señora que la había atendido le causaba buena impresión — Aplaudió.

Jasper la miró con una ceja alzada, creo que él nunca la oyó hablar de números o algo más que no tuviera que ver con actuar, entonces se le escapó la pequeña sonrisa tonta y de enamorado que ponía cuando veía una faceta de ella que no conocía y que le gustaba. Debajo de la mesa le di una leve patada para que reaccionara y dejara de parecer como un idiota delante de la familia; claro que el grito de mi mamá fue suficiente para que él saliera de sus pensamientos.

— ¡DIOS! ¿En serio? — Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa — Ella… No me dijo nada en concreto… Dijo que revisaría otras propuestas y después me informaría pero… No lo creo… Esto es… Excelente — Dijo emocionada y hablando un poco con ella misma.

Mi papá puso una mano sobre la de ella — Cariño, cálmate; yo estaba seguro de que te escogería a ti y te lo dije… Eres la mejor — Fue lo último que dijo antes de besar su mejilla.

Y milagrosamente, mi mamá se calmó. El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera normal, con mis padres queriendo saber más sobre la vida profesional de Bella y comentarios de Vera sobre lo bonita que era y cuanto la quería. Eso último me llenaba el corazón, cada vez que mi hija hablaba de mi novia, mi pecho lograba inflarse de alegría de una manera que nunca creí posible.

Ya comiendo el postre y Jasper compartiendo algunas anécdotas graciosas y chistes, que hacían que Alice se sonrojara y pusiera la sonrisa de boba, una de las mucamas de la casa llegó hasta el comedor.

— Disculpen mi interrupción — Dijo y luego miró a mi papá — Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada en espera. El señor dice que es un buen amigo suyo y está esperando para hablar con usted en su oficina… Yo le dije que usted estaba ocupado pero insistió — Terminó agachando la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, Brenda; iré a ver quién es y qué quiere, gracias por el mensaje — Sonrió de manera cortés. La mucama hizo una reverencia y se fue. Mi papá se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se puso de pie — Discúlpenme por un momento — Dijo.

El no dejaba ver ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero algo me decía que estaba tenso. Llevaba toda la semana portándose serio cada vez que le decían que tenía una llamada, suspiraba de frustración todo el tiempo y las pocas veces que lo veía en el trabajo se mantenía prevenido y notablemente preocupado.

Lo miré mientras se iba, mi mamá tenía la misma mueca que mi papá… Ambos me estaban ocultando algo: Esme Cullen era una mujer sonriente, activa y positiva; ahora no quedaba ningún rastro de todas esas cualidades, simplemente fingía una sonrisa como si quisiera decir que no estaba pasando nada malo.

— ¿Decías, Jasper? — Le preguntó para que continuara la conversación y así, desviar el tema.

Al parecer nadie lo notó. Jasper seguía bromista, Alice estaba embobada mirándolo, Vera y Bella reían relajadas por todo lo que decía Jasper; mientras tanto yo miraba detenidamente a mi mamá, quién parecía estar disfrutando la conversación… Pero había un _algo_ en su cara que decía que estaba preocupada y esperaba con ansías que llegara mi papá, porque por algunos lapsos de tiempo echaba vistazos a la dirección en la que se había ido él y sonreía aparentando que le hacía gracia lo que Jasper decía.

Minutos después terminamos el postre, llevé a Vera a dormir y luego me reuní con mi mamá, Bella, Jasper y Alice en la sala… Tomando café… Pero — _¿Quién diría que mi papá se iba a demorar tanto atendiendo una llamada?_ — Eso y el gesto de mi mamá me ponían intranquilo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero debía ser malo y no iba a irme hasta saber qué era.

Tampoco podía llevar a cabo mi plan por el evidente ambiente tan tenso que se había formado… Se suponía que el divorcio de Bella tardaría por lo menos una semana más. No importaba si Emmet quería o no, porque el proceso de divorcio lo iba a llevar a cabo la mamá de Alice y era una de las mejores abogadas del país; ella le había asegurado a Bella que había encontrado la forma para que Emmet firmara el divorcio y ella volvería a estar soltera en casi todo el sentido de la palabra.

Pensaba hacer que todo lo nuestro se volviera público y para eso necesitaba a Alice y a Jasper, quiénes accedieron a "fingir" que se gustaban y luego, se hacía el drama de que Alice y yo terminábamos para que ella y Jasper pudieran estar juntos; pasado un tiempo prudente, le revelaríamos al mundo que Bella y yo estábamos juntos. Sonaba bastante loco pero bien al fin y al cabo y sabía que Bella aceptaría, pero de todas formas se lo preguntaría y lo haría oficial delante de mis padres.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que escuché un jadeo proveniente de la boca de mi mamá. Mi papá entró a la sala con una expresión en el rostro que solo mostraba desesperación cubierta por una fina capa de neutralidad que no le funcionaba en nada. Se sentó al lado de mi mamá quién puso una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Otra vez él? — Preguntó triste, olvidando todo a su alrededor. Mi papá asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunté sobresaltado.

Mi papá escondió su cabeza aún más y mamá se la levantó — Carlisle, tenemos que decirle — Comentó mi mamá, con voz suave.

— ¿Decirme qué? — Volví a preguntar, esta vez con miedo.

Mi papá soltó un suspiro — Escuchen, hace unos cuatro o cinco años se presentó un hombre en la empresa diciendo que quería invertir en ella, pero yo lo rechacé, no necesitaba ayuda económica. A pesar de eso, él siguió visitando la empresa y se puede decir que nos volvimos amigos — Él negó con la cabeza y mi mamá apoyó una mano sobre la suya — Él no es un buen amigo, Aro Vulturi se encarga de hacer negocios ilegales, lavado de activos y transporte de estupefacientes y quiere que me una a él. Ha estado llamando para convencerme hace ya un tiempo y sinceramente, ya me tiene preocupado que toda esa presión se convierta en algo malo — Soltó un suspiro.

— ¿A… Aro Vul… Vulturi? — Preguntó Bella titubeando.

Solo hasta después noté que estaba temblando y su rostro se des configuraba para reconstruirse en una expresión de terror y pánico. La miré con el ceño fruncido, no entendía nada… Me quedé pensando por un segundo y llegué a la conclusión de que ella no sabía que su empresa estaba asociada con un hombre así y la sorpresa la había invadido. Tomé su mano delicadamente y la miré, pero ella no me miraba a mí, tenía la mirada perdida.

— Sí, solo pocos saben que ni él ni su familia son personas respetables y honradas como lo hacen creer — Dijo mi madre del todo ajena a la situación de Bella.

— Suponíamos que lo sabías, después de todo su familia y la tuya son socias — Mi papá miró a Bella con una incógnita en su rostro.

Bella solo atinaba a respirar y gracias a Dios, Alice salió en su defensa porque yo no sabía qué carajos decir.

— Emmet es quien maneja todos los negocios con respecto a la familia Vulturi. Mucho antes de su casamiento con Bella, él había firmado la asociación con los Vulturi — Dijo Alice.

— Algo están ocultando los Vulturi, de otra manera no insistirían -como lo hacen- para que Carlisle se una a ellos — Dijo Jasper pensativo y aparentemente calmado.

Al contrario de Jasper, Bella estaba temblando y creo que entró en estado de pánico cuando escuchó a Jasper hablar. Soltó mi mano abruptamente y se puso en pie, entonces era muy notable que sus piernas le temblaban como gelatinas.

— Muchas gracias por todo, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Lastimosamente me tengo que ir porque mañana tengo que trabajar y bueno, saben todo el stress que se maneja en una empresa. Hasta luego — Dijo en general.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

— Claro ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal? Solo estoy algo cansada — Fingió una sonrisa y volvió a ver hacía la salida.

— Te dejaré en tu auto — Me ofrecí.

Ya no había otra cosa que hacer para que Bella dijera lo que en verdad estaba pensando, seguirla persuadiendo nunca funcionaría y solo provocaría que ella se enojara, sin mencionar su estado desmejorado. Confiaba en que ella me amaba y si me amaba en algún momento me diría lo que le sucedía porque, en una relación, la confianza es reciproca ¿No? Ella estaría bien…

Tomé su mano para dirigirnos juntos hacía la salida, caminamos en un silencio perturbador porque ella seguía temblando y yo me moría de ganas por preguntarle lo que le sucedía.

No dije nada, la dejé en frente de la puerta del auto y la abracé, ella me devolvió el abrazo con mucha más fuerza de la que yo había usado. Sentí como ella hundía su cara en mi pecho como si estuviera conteniendo sollozos, algo que se me hizo completamente extraño. La dejé allí por un rato y luego acuné su cara en mis manos y la vi a sus ojitos tristes.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza a la vez que apretaba los ojos. Yo besé sus labios castamente para atraer su atención y darle mi apoyo — Si te sucediera algo malo ¿Me lo dirías? — Volví a preguntar.

Ella pegó su cabeza a mi pecho y me siguió abrazando con fuerza. Luego me miró a los ojos, tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

— Edward, te amo más que a mi propia vida. Nunca vayas a dudar de todo el amor que te tengo — No dijo más.

Después de eso me abrazó por el cuello y me acercó a ella para un beso prolongado y tierno. Era algo diferente a lo que acostumbrábamos, por eso se me hizo tan extraño pero no dije nada. Después de ese beso tan largo y pausado quedé completamente mudo, había muchas ideas en mi cabeza y a la vez no había nada. Todo era muy extraño.

Bella se subió al auto y se quedó allí por unos minutos, no notó que yo me quedé cerca para asegurarme de que se fuera en buen estado. De pronto cogió su teléfono y empezó a llamar a alguien, no quise ser maleducado al escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero era de Bella de quien estábamos hablando y todo lo referente a ella me ponía alerta.

Ella empezó a hipar, se escucharon un par de sollozos, procuré acercarme más sin que me viera.

— Hola, Emm ¿Dónde estás?... Los padres de Edward… Necesito… Está bien… Claro, en la casa… Llegaré antes para que te dejen entrar… Gracias, en serio necesito verte… Por supuesto… Yo… Emmet… No sé… Te lo diré todo, lo prometo… Bien — Alcancé a escuchar mientras Bella lloraba y sollozaba intentando hablar.

De ahí, Bella encendió el auto y se fue a toda velocidad, solo la vi como un pequeño borrón. Me quedé de pie casi en estado catatónico, hasta que recordé que mi familia me esperaba a dentro. Más me demoré en abrir la puerta que en encontrarme a Alice frente a mí, con una mueca de preocupación e hiperactividad en su rostro.

— ¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo está? ¿Te dijo qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraña? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? — Empezó a lanzarme una pregunta tras otra.

Bajé la cabeza y negué a todo lo que me había preguntado. No tenía ninguna respuesta. Me sentía realmente frustrado, las palabras que le dijo a Emmet por teléfono me estaban rondando por la cabeza.

Y me tenía más pensativo lo que me dijo antes de despedirse de mí; claro, nosotros siempre nos decíamos que nos amábamos, pero esta vez fue diferente: había miedo en su mirada. Nunca vi sus ojos tan llenos de pánico y dolor, ni siquiera cuando descubrió el engaño de Emmet, pero algo seguía martillando en mi cabeza — _¿Por qué sentía miedo? ¿Qué era eso que la tenía tan aterrada?_ — Y lo más importante — _¿Por qué no confiaba en mí? ¿Por qué hablaría con Emmet para que la ayudara con la situación por la que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué era Emmet y no yo?_ —

¡Dios! Estaba hecho un asco y nada me importaba, solo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos haciéndome preguntas que no sabía si podía responder, ella era la única que podía responderme y sacarme de toda esta mierda que me rondaba. Tan dubitativo estaba que no me di cuenta en qué momento llegó Jasper a mi lado y mucho menos noté que su mano estaba en mi hombro.

— Ed ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? — Preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

— No quiero hablar de eso. Me siento muy cansado y preferiría ir a dormir ¿Me disculparías con mis padres? — Le pregunté a nadie en particular. Me daba lo mismo si era Alice o Jasper quién se disculpara por mí.

Ya en mi cama no podía conciliar el sueño, me la pasaba dando vueltas intentando responder al menos una pregunta de las miles que tenía en mi cabeza.

Empecé a repasar toda el día en mi cabeza para encontrar alguna pista de lo que sucedía: Bella había despertado feliz -normal-; luego se fue con Emmet para "ayudarlo" -relativamente normal-; se demoró toda la tarde supuestamente sola caminando por el parque, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera cierto y apostaba más por la posibilidad de que estuvo con Emmet, eso era un poco anormal, pero sigamos; llegó muy extraña a su departamento en la noche, le produjo impacto ver a Alice pero además de eso, se notaba que estaba preocupada y notablemente miedosa, después de salir de su habitación volvió a ser la misma de antes -primera parte anormal, segunda parte normal-; fuimos en su auto a la casa de mis padres y se comportó encantadora y normal -como solo ella sabía hacerlo-; durante toda la cena estuvo relativamente bien y eso lo entendía; después se descompuso cuando mi papá mencionó a los Vulturi y Jasper hizo la afirmación. Alice dijo que era Emmet quién hacía los negocios con los Vulturi y de allí Bella se fue.

Tal vez… Emmet estaba convenciendo a Bella de que no se divorciara y lo haría mediante los Vulturi: Todos creían que ella era la que había robado el dinero y si se demostraba, -con las pruebas que fueran- Bella podía ir a prisión. Quizá fue Emmet quien lo planeó con los Vulturi porque de seguro, Emmet sabía quién era el que estaba robando a la empresa y estaba sobornando a Bella para que no se divorciara a cambio de su libertad.

Empecé a enfadarme una vez descubrí eso. Maldita rata asquerosa, le iba a golpear su jodida cara hasta que tuvieran que hacerle una maldita reconstrucción, lo dejaría en silla de ruedas. Malparido bastardo, nadie se iba a meter con mi Bella.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté confundido y después furioso cuando noté lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. De todas formas, me desperté temprano porque tenía que ir a la universidad, vería a Alice porque ella solía acompañarme para que Natalie no se acercara y Bella estaba como una simple espectadora observando silenciosamente desde el auto de Alice.

Terminé de desayunar lo más rápido que pude, agradecí a mi mamá, me despedí de ella y de mi papá. No alcancé a despedirme de Vera porque seguía durmiendo, así que dejé un beso en su frente y le susurré un "Te amo, mi princesa. Ten un buen día". Estaba demasiado ansioso y ya hasta me sentía como Alice con respecto a la hiperactividad, tuve que tomar un suspiro y calmarme.

Miré mi carísimo reloj de pulsera -obsequio de Carlisle- y noté que era demasiado temprano, Alice no podía llegar tan temprano, nunca lo hacía. Pero mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo una vez escuché el timbre de la casa, cuando salí ella estaba en la entrada junto a una Bella relativamente adormilada.

No hice más que sonreír al verla, estaba hermosa y se veía tan tierna haciendo muecas de querer dormir un poco más y frotándose los ojos con los puños de las manos. No me pude contener; podía ser que habían reporteros ocultos cerca de mi casa, así que la halé hacía adentro y tomé sus caderas con ambas manos para acercarla a mí poder besarla con fuerza, mostrándole lo mucho que la amaba. Al principio Bella estaba tan dormida que no respondió el beso, después pareció despertarse y me siguió el ritmo pasando sus manos por mi nuca y aferrándome hacia ella lo más que podía.

Pasaron, no sé, minutos o segundos, no estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía era que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire y en cuanto nos íbamos a volver a besar, Alice nos interrumpió poniéndose en medio de los dos, al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

— Bien, ya la despertaste, vámonos — Dijo mirándome y giró su vista para luego sonreír — Hola Esme, hola Carlisle — Saludó agitando la mano.

No tenía idea de que teníamos más público a parte de Alice y al parecer Bella tampoco lo notó porque se sonrojó una vez Alice mencionó a mis padres, quienes nos veían con una sonrisa expectante. Bella sonrió tímidamente y también saludó, sus mejillas estaban de color rojo intenso. Sonreí al verla así y me despedí de mis padres por segunda vez.

En el auto, Alice hablaba y hablaba sin parar, se le notaba más ansiosa que de costumbre pero no dije nada. Yo estaba más concentrado en las reacciones de Bella, ella se veía tranquila y parecía ser la misma de antes, no había rastro de la actitud que tenía la noche anterior, sus ojos se veían felices y llenos de brillo, tenía una hermosa y relajada sonrisa decorando su -ya de por sí- hermoso rostro… No había temor ni dolor, cosa que me gustó pero no me dejó tranquilo. Todavía tenía planeado romperle el cuerpo a ese idiota.

Al salir del auto, Alice salió conmigo. No tenía idea de porque hizo eso, yo no veía a Natalie por ningún lado. La miré arrugando el ceño cuando ella tomó mi mano. Ella sonrió.

— Solo, espera — Dijo en un murmullo que casi no escuché mientras aparentaba estar besando mi mejilla.

Y… Llegó. Hace tiempo no veía a Natalie y me atrevía a decir que estaba más guapa. Arrugué el ceño, no me fijaría en ella porque amaba a Bella no solo porque era un millón de veces más bonita, sino porque era inteligente y lograba comprenderme como nadie lo hacía en el mundo, siempre estaba conmigo y ella era la dueña de mi corazón.

— Hola Edward — Dijo entusiasmada mientras sonreía y luego giró la vista — Alice — Comentó con desdén.

— Natalie — Dijo Alice calmada y sonriente.

— En fin, Edward, hoy tenemos que hacer el proyecto de la clase que nos dejaron la semana pasada. Estamos muy atrasados y tal vez nos tardemos el día entero en hacerlo. Claro que si no puedes, podemos hacer la mitad hoy y la otra mitad mañana — Comentó aparentando una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada de ternero a medio morir.

— Nosotros vamos… — Alice soltó apenas dos palabras, antes de que yo la interrumpiera.

— Claro, el proyecto… — Fingí estar sorprendido y después pensativo. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer para que ella no me estuviera rondando a toda hora — Sí, nos podemos juntar en el intermedio de la jornada de clases… En la cafetería de la universidad.

Tanto ella como Alice se quedaron mirándome con los ojos y la boca abierta. Alice apegó su cuerpo contra el mío y me incitó a que mirara el auto donde esperaba Bella, seguramente creyendo que yo me había vuelto loco. Pero al ver a Bella, sonreí porque sabía que iba a resultar mejor de lo que esperaba.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos — Dijo Alice fingiendo un puchero.

— Cariño, te dije que mañana comeríamos juntos — Actué al igual que ella.

La expresión incrédula de Natalie cambió por una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja y empujó un poco a Alice para quedar a mi lado. Alice me veía entre enfadada y confundida; bueno, más con mirada de asesino en serie, al mismo tiempo que me pedía una explicación silenciosa.

— Entonces, vamos Edward, no queremos llegar tarde a clase — Natalie me tomó del brazo y me haló un poco antes de que yo me quedara firme en mi sitio.

— Me despediré de Alice, primero. Me puedes esperar en el salón de clase — Sonreí o bueno, fingí una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y se fue. Alice me miraba de la manera más adorable que hubiera podido imaginar, eso significaba que estaba realmente molesta. La miré y me acerqué un poco a ella.

— No es lo que tú crees, pero necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa — Susurré y ella arqueó una ceja — Ya que te gusta tanto jugar a los detectives ¿Podrías conseguirme la información de lo que hará Emmet hoy? — Pregunté tratando de hacer un puchero para que no se negara.

— ¿Por qué demonios haría eso? ¿Para qué quieres saber lo que ese imbécil va a hacer? — Susurró al mismo tiempo que sonrió.

— Ahora no te puedo decir nada, solo tienes que confiar en mí — La abracé para seguir con la actuación.

— Bien, te informaré antes de que te reúnas con esa perra — Alcé las cejas sorprendido, era muy poco tiempo para que Alice pudiera conseguir esa información. Ella me tomó por los hombros — Soy Alice Brandon, puedo conseguir esa información en dos o tres horas máximo y supongo que no quieres que Bella se entere de nada de esto — Asentí con la cabeza — Bien, entonces prepárate para el sábado porque Bella y yo iremos de compras y necesitamos de alguien que nos cargue las bolsas y… Mantén a Jasper alejado de mí. No sé si lo odio más a él o ese estúpido plan que creaste — No pudo ocultar su gesto enfadado.

— Sí, los que parecen estúpidos son ustedes cada vez que se miran a escondidas, creyendo que nadie los ve — Sonreí.

— Cuida muy bien lo que dices — Amenazó con una tierna sonrisa y se acercó para besar mi mejilla e irse con su típico andar de bailarina.

¡Dios! Me dieron escalofríos de solo ver esa mirada de un demonio escondido dentro del cuerpo de un ángel porque, a fin de cuentas, eso era Alice: Ella era la persona más adorable que existía en el mundo, pero nadie querría estar presente para ver su lado oscuro, uno que asustaría hasta al más valiente.

Por eso, ella era la persona indicada para estar con Jasper, ambos eran inteligentes, audaces, si no estuvieran peleando todo el tiempo se darían cuenta de que podrían comprenderse perfectamente sobretodo a nivel intelectual. La única diferencia es que Alice todo lo ve de manera positiva, ella vive en una nube donde los problemas no existen o tienen una fácil solución. Al contrario Jasper es más realista y racional, no hace nada sin antes pensarlo detenidamente; sí, Jasper es bromista la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando la situación es seria, él cambia de manera radical y se porta como el frío estratega que Alice dice "odiar"… Ambos se complementan, sin contar que la atracción entre ellos es casi palpable.

…

Se llegó la hora del intermedio de las clases, era como una especie de receso para que pudiéramos descansar. Iba a la cafetería, pero esperaba encontrarme con alguien antes y no iba a ir con Natalie sin hablar antes con Alexander; sí, Alexander, él era otra de las persona que me podía ayudar y esperaba con todo el corazón que fuera así. Afortunadamente, me lo topé en uno de los pasillos mientras él miraba su libro y yo iba distraído mirando a todos lados.

— Lo siento, no te vi — Se disculpó.

— No te preocupes. Yo… En realidad quería hablar contigo… ¿Querrías ser mi compañero de clases por el resto del semestre? — Pregunté nervioso, no sabía si iba a responder.

— Sí, claro — Respondió arrugando el ceño — Pero yo ya estoy con Bill y tú estás con Natalie ¿No? — Preguntó con la misma expresión.

— Si… Pero… — Me pasé la mano por el cabello porque no sabía que excusa inventarle. Había planeado todo, menos esto. Me regañé mentalmente por ser tan estúpido.

— ¿Es por Isabella? — Preguntó sonriente y yo alcé las cejas por la sorpresa. Una alerta se instaló en mi cuerpo y tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Él puso una mano en mi hombro — Tranquilo, hace tiempo que sé que Alice no es tu novia, sino que es Isabella. Además, la nota que dejó en frente del salón fue más que reveladora — Sonrió.

— ¿La leíste? ¡Diablos! Yo… Alexander, no es… — Dije atropelladamente sin saber cómo continuar. Claro que era lo que él estaba pensando, todo era exactamente como él se lo imaginaba.

— No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. No lo dije antes y mucho menos ahora. Es tu secreto y el de ella, ustedes deciden si lo hacen saber o no — Comentó tranquilo — Ahora ¿Cuál es el favor que me vas a pedir? — Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yo abrí los ojos — Es que… — Suspiré, esto iba a tardar un buen tiempo.

Ya no tenía sentido ocultarle nada, así que le conté sobre la relación de Bella con Emmet y lo que estaba haciendo él para que ella no firmara el divorcio. Además, si quería que me ayudara él debía saberlo en caso de que algo no resultara bien, cosa que dudaba.

— ¿Dónde entro yo? — Preguntó una vez le comenté todo.

— No puedo descuidar mis tareas de la universidad. Sí, vendré a clases, pero no puedo ocuparme de todos los deberes y… — Me quedé en silencio. No sabía cómo decirle lo siguiente.

— Quieres que haga todo tu trabajo, por eso quieres que hagamos un equipo — No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Bajé la cabeza — Sí, no me quiero aprovechar de ti, pero… — Otra vez, mudo.

— Lo haré, será fácil convencer a los profesores. Además yo también me aprovecharé de ti — Levanté una ceja sin entender — Si hago todos tus deberes, tú tienes que ayudarme con Natalie — Sonrió.

Asentí, no entendía que le veía a esa loca. Sí, era bonita pero era más intensa que político en plenas elecciones y ella haría cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quería, fuera por las buenas o por las malas y prueba de ello era la vez que me encerró en uno de los baños de las chicas y casi me viola de no ser por Alice. Pero al fin de cuentas, era mejor para mí, de una vez me la quitaba de encima y Alexander sería feliz, todos ganábamos.

De ahí, salimos a convencer a Bill de que dejara que Natalie fuera si compañera y él accedió gustoso. Creo que Alexander estaba molesto por la mirada de júbilo en los ojos de su compañero, pero no dijo nada, simplemente bufaba por lo bajo. La cosa se complicó cuando intentamos convencer a los profesores de que nos dejaran cambiar de parejas. A mí no se me ocurría ninguna excusa, pero Alexander dijo que yo estaba pasando por un momento difícil con mi familia y él quería apoyarme, además Bill y Natalie no tenían problemas con el cambio -a pesar de que la última no estuviera y no supiera nada-. Los profesores de cada materia terminaron aceptando. Ahora faltaba darle la noticia a Natalie.

Alexander y yo llegamos con una excusa armada sobre los cambios de compañeros para que Natalie creyera que los profesores habían impuesto el cambio. Ella refunfuñó y varias veces estuvo tentada a ir a hablar con cada profesor, pero al final logré convencerla de que trabajara con Bill y… no sé cómo… pero aceptó.

Cerca de la hora en la que entraba a clases, me entró una llamada de Alice. Contesté en seguida.

— Hola, Alice ¿Qué averiguaste? — Pregunté tan rápido como mis músculos faciales lograron articular cada palabra.

— Hey ¿Por qué tan ansioso? — Preguntó en broma y yo me quedé en silencio, esperando que ella notara la indirecta — Ok, él va a ir a una reunión especial junto con Bella y los socios de los hoteles, se va a la casa de sus padres y en la noche va a la primera sucursal de la empresa… Oh y algo más ¿Para qué diablos quieres saber todo eso? — Preguntó ya un poco molesta.

— Después lo sabrás, mientras tanto puedes arreglar una cita con Jasper, de seguro te quiere ver — Dije a modo de broma. Ya sabía que Jasper era igual de terco que Alice y nunca aceptaría una cita con ella.

Al parecer, Alice no notó mi tono de broma en el comentario — Ese idiota abrió la boca ¿Qué te dijo? Se la voy a coser para que no vuelva a hablar de lo que no debe, le voy a golpear todo el cuerpo hasta dejarlo inmóvil y se puede meter su descendencia por el… — Decía tan rápido que apenas entendí y la interrumpí.

— Alice, calma… Era una broma, ni siquiera lo he visto desde anoche ¿Pasó algo? — Pregunté un poco asustado y confundido.

Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio — Nada pasó, olvida todo lo que dije. Estoy muy estresada en la oficina y… Tú entiendes… Trabajo aburrido… Hablamos después — Terminó la llamada dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Fruncí el ceño, me quedé pensando en todo lo que me dijo Alice; había algo que no entendía del todo y -como es normal en mí- tenía que averiguarlo. Pensé en llamar a Jasper, pero entonces llegó Alexander y me di cuenta de que era hora de entrar a clases. Natalie estaba un poco confundida y evidentemente molesta, mientras Bill la miraba casi con adoración, cosa que molestaba a Alexander y lo tenía a punto de estallar de ira.

…

Pasó la jornada de clases, me excusé con Carlisle por no poder trabajar ese día y él no me puso problema, ni siquiera me preguntó el motivo ya que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y a la vez preocupado por el tema de Aro.

Me dediqué a mi hija en la tarde. En la noche, conduje mi Volvo y al llegar cerca de la sucursal, me salí de él y caminé hasta plantarme en un lugar no muy lejos de la salida que me daba la vista perfecta. Esperé a Emmet afuera de la sucursal, lo llevaría directo a la parte de atrás de mi auto y conduciría hacía algún callejón, allí lo haría trizas sin importarme que me golpeara también o que me llevaran a prisión por querer matarlo y atentar físicamente contra él.

Todo estaba planeado, listo… Me sentía el rey del mundo y era ahora cuando me sentía más decidido y la adrenalina corría por mis venas como si fuera una maratón. Todo eso se acabó cuando vi a Bella al lado de Emmet, diciéndole algo que parecía importante porque ambos estaban serios, luego ella lo abrazó con cariño.

Traté de ocultarme un poco para que no me vieran, pero fallé: Bella me vio y tuve que acercarme a "Saludar". Todo se me había ido al piso, tendría que buscar otra oportunidad para hacer que ese malnacido pagara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? — Preguntó Bella confusa y tenía toda la razón en estarlo.

Dejé de mirar a Emmet con odio para concentrarme en la cara sorprendida de Bella. Tragué saliva y pensé en algo rápido para salir de esta.

— Yo… Umm ¿Quería verte? — Eso sonó como una pregunta, no debió sonar como una pregunta pero una vez había metido la pata. — _IDIOTA_ — Me grité mentalmente.

— Es mejor que yo me vaya. Nos vemos mañana, Bells. Hasta luego, Edward — Se despidió Emmet con ese tono tan cariñoso para con Bella y diplomático conmigo, que tanto detestaba en él. Esa rata no tenía ni una pizca de diplomático u honesto. Todo él era un asqueroso fiasco.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir la verdad? — Preguntó Bella, un momento después de que Emmet se fuera.

— Claro, te voy a decir la verdad como tú lo haces conmigo. Tu siempre me dices la verdad — Dije irónico, con una expresión neutra en mi rostro.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó.

Juraría que se había puesto tres veces más pálida de lo que ya era. Se quedó quieta por un momento, tal vez entrando en estado de shock. De pronto noté que había varios fotógrafos alrededor y si no nos movíamos, al día siguiente estaríamos rodeados de miles de revistas con titulares sobre nosotros y tal vez alguna que parte de nuestra conversación.

— Entra al auto — Dije en tono suave.

Ella pareció salir de su estado atónito y se metió en el auto, en la parte del copiloto. Rápidamente rodeé el auto hasta sentarme en el puesto de conductor. Más me demoré en encender el auto, que los paparazis en seguirme. Me tomó algo de tiempo despistarlos a todos. Bella iba callada pero intranquila. Entonces decidí que el mejor sitio al que podíamos ir era a nuestro lugar, al teatro.

Cuando llegamos, ella se sentó en el escenario con los pies colgando, yo me senté al lado de ella y tomé su mano. Aún sentía como se me formaban pequeñas arruguitas en la frente. No entendía por qué Bella abrazaba a Emmet con tanto cariño, ni por qué Emmet la había llamado "Bells" como si nada hubiera sucedido en su matrimonio, como si fueran lo que hace cuatro años fueron. Era como si todo lo que yo había estado pensando sobre Emmet sobornándola era erróneo y había algo más detrás de eso, algo que Bella no me quería decir.

Ambos estábamos con la cabeza baja. Pensé que lo mejor era que yo rompiera con el silencio que nos acompañaba desde que ella se había subido al auto.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? — Dije casi en un murmullo, sin levantar la cabeza.

— Si confío en ti. Lo que en realidad sucede es que… Emmet y yo hicimos como un trato… Quiero decir, los Vulturi todavía me están acusando del robo y él es el único que me defiende, entonces prometió llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para ayudarme — Seguía con la cabeza baja, por eso no pude ver su expresión.

— ¿Y qué quiere a cambio? ¿Qué no firmes el divorcio? — Pregunté mirándola o mirando su cabello caoba, que formaba una cortina para que yo no pudiera ver su rostro.

— Al principio sí, después dijo que le ayudara con sus padres para que le devolvieran la fortuna de la familia y hablaré con ellos mañana — Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella se adelantó — No es que vaya a seguir casada con él, le voy a explicar a sus padres que él y yo vamos a tomar caminos separados con respecto a nuestra relación sentimental — Dijo con un tono algo extraño.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? — Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— Fue complicado. Ayer, él me pedía que no firmara el divorcio y fue hasta en la noche que nos pusimos de acuerdo. Después de la cena hablé con él — Ahí estaba ese tono extraño.

— Bella… — Levanté su rostro, acunándolo en mis manos.

— Te amo más que a nada en este mundo — Juró solemne.

Se acercó a mí para besarme. El beso fue tierno, acariciaba mis labios con una dulzura que solo ella poseía. Pasado un tiempo, mordió mi labio inferior de manera juguetona. La pude ver sonreír al tomarme por sorpresa. Tomé de nuevo su rostro y la besé esta vez con más fuerza y… Pasó algo… No estoy seguro, pero empecé a sentir a Bella diferente… Más decidida y apasionada. Devoraba mis labios como si quisiera comerme entero, se agarró de mi nuca y me acercaba más y más a ella, hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre mí y siguió con el beso voraz, para luego empezar a quitarme la chaqueta.

— Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Pregunté jadeante en uno de los pocos espacios de tiempo en los que necesitábamos respirar.

— Te amo y te necesito… Con un demonio, te necesito más que a nada en este jodido mundo — Dijo jadeante y siguió con su tarea que era besarme con pasión y desvestirme.

Me causó impresión, no sé, nunca la había escuchado hablar de ese modo y la forma en la que dijo esas palabras logró excitarme a un nivel monumental. Ahora no solo ella me desvestía, sino que yo también la desvestía a ella. Quería sentirla de nuevo, quería delinear cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo, necesitaba estar entre sus pechos y provocarle placer, pero más que nada la necesitaba a ella, toda ella y recalcar en mi mente y corazón, que sus palabras eran ciertas, que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Quedamos ambos jadeantes en la misma posición, la única diferencia era que estábamos en ropa interior. Ella con su ropa interior color celeste y de encaje que resaltaba sus bien definidos pechos y yo con mi bóxer gris de "Calvin Clain". No sabía por qué mis padres habían invertido tanto dinero en mi guardarropa y tampoco sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso mientras Bella me besaba de manera fiera, exponiéndose ante mí.

Ya no más, no podía más, mi bóxer estallaría si no sacaba mi verga de allí y me introducía en Bella. Le quité el sostén haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no rasgarlo como lo había hecho la última vez con sus bragas. Sin embargo no logré nada, porque el sostén quedó completamente inservible después de que se lo arranqué con fuerza.

Ella soltó una risita malvada y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que me halaba hasta llegar al piano. Allí se puso de pie y entonces pude apreciar toda su belleza, me quedé embobado y odié esas malditas bragas por cubrir parte de ella.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó sonriente.

— ¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Sobre el piano? — Cuestioné atropelladamente, mientras sonreía.

— ¿Por qué no? — Se encogió de hombros.

Me subí con ella y empecé a besarla, apegué sus caderas a las mías y ¡JODER! Ya no resistía más, tenía que tenerla como fuera. De un solo jalón le quité las bragas con una mano. Bella chilló sorprendida al ver que, de nuevo, había destruido una prenda de su ropa interior, pero no dijo nada y en lugar de eso, se bajó hasta donde estaba mi bóxer, lo bajó con lentitud y al subir se detuvo en mi prominente erección. La tomó con ambas manos y empezó a masajear ¡DIABLOS! Estaba tocando el cielo con ambas manos, hasta que ella, sin previo aviso, llevó mi verga hasta su boca y empezó a juguetear son su lengua. Ahora sí, estaba tocando el cielo con las manos y no tardé mucho para sentir que me iba a venir en cualquier momento, como un puberto en su primera vez.

— Bella, detente… Por favor — Casi rugí, pero era porque me estaba conteniendo. Ella pareció no escucharme y siguió — Por... Favor… No creo… Poder… aguantar por mucho tiempo… — Contuve la respiración para aguantar un poco más.

— ¿Y quién dice que quiero que te contengas? — Preguntó juguetona. A penas se le entendía porque tenía mi verga engullida en su boca.

— No me… Quiero venir… En ti — Fue lo último que pude decir antes de que ella relajara su garganta y me llevara al paraíso.

No pude más y me descargué con fuerza, en su boca. Nunca había hecho esto y no había pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera conmigo, pero fue el mejor sexo oral que pudieran darme por primera vez.

— Delicioso — Dijo relamiéndose los labios — No fue tan difícil dejarte ir ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se frotó contra mí, sus pechos retumbaban contra mi piel y mi respiración se volvió más agitada al darme cuenta de que ella había notado que mi erección había crecido otra vez — _¿Cómo es que me pude recuperar tan rápido?_ — Recién había tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y debería estar exhausto; bueno, lo estaba, pero quería más.

Así, ella me empujó levemente hasta que quedé acostado sobre el piano y ella quedó sentada encima de mí. Lentamente empezó a bajar para acomodarse, pero yo ya no podía más y la tomé de las caderas guiándola rápidamente hacía mi erección haciendo que ella entrara de una sola vez. Ambos soltamos un gemido y más pronto de lo que pensé, ya me estaba moviendo con ella, en un vaivén que combinaba todos los movimientos habidos y por haber.

Otra vez iba a culminar mi orgasmo, pero a ella no estaba tan sensible como para que llegara conmigo o antes de mí. Así que tomé uno de sus pechos con una mano y con la otra introduje dos dedos en su vagina llegando al punto que tanto la sensibilizaba. Ya había logrado excitarla más de lo suficiente como para que culminara conmigo, solo hizo falta otra estocada para que ella se liberara y sus paredes se contrajeran apretando así mi verga y que yo culminara después de que ella lo hizo.

Ella cayó rendida en mi pecho, ambos estábamos jadeantes y unas pocas gotas de sudor recorrían nuestros cuerpos. Me parecía algo extraño el escenario que había escogido, pero qué más daba, lo importante era que ambos estábamos satisfechos y felices. La enrollé con mis brazos manteniéndonos en la misma posición, sin que yo me saliera de su interior y descansamos por unos segundos. Luego, ella salió y quedó a un costado de mi cuerpo, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y se apegó a mí.

— Gracias, gracias por aparecer en mi vida y no dejarme, a pesar de todos los desplantes que te hice. Te amo — Susurró besando suavemente mis labios.

— Y yo a ti. No podría vivir en un mundo en el que no existieras — Besé su frente y nos quedamos un rato allí tendidos.

Luego de que descansamos, nos vestimos o ese fue el intento de Bella porque yo había desecho su ropa interior. Durante el recorrido hasta su departamento mantuvimos nuestras manos juntas y la dejé en la puerta de su departamento, ¡Como hubiera querido quedarme con ella y estar todo el tiempo a su lado! pero debía recordar que ella necesitaba su espacio y mi familia me estaba esperando en casa.

…

Pasaron exactamente cinco días y cuatro noches. Bella y yo no nos separábamos más que para ir a cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades (universidad-trabajo) y volvíamos al departamento de Bella, almorzábamos juntos. Tres de los cinco días habíamos estado juntos y haciendo el amor como conejos. Los otros dos días, Bella jugaba con Vera. Claro, todo eso lo hacíamos en el departamento de Bella, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nos vieran, por lo menos, no todavía.

Algo se me hizo muy extraño, en todas las ocasiones que estuve con Bella, ella me repetía por lo menos cuatro veces, lo mucho que me amaba. No era que me molestara, pero era extraño porque siempre había algo implícito que yo no podía descifrar y me partía la cabeza tratando de averiguarlo. Decidí que ese día le preguntaría, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero lo más segura era que le preguntaría.

Con la situación respecto a Alexander y Natalie, le pedí a Jasper que me ayudara… A él le gustó jugar a cupido con Bella y conmigo — _¿Por qué no lo podía hacer con Natalie y Alexander?_ — Él aceptó a regañadientes y para estar tan inconforme con la idea, logró lo que yo no me hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años: Al tercer día de que él aceptara ayudarme, Natalie ya estaba empezando a dejarme de lado y pasar más tiempo con Alexander. Claro que no por completo, pero eso me aseguraba que por lo menos ella estaba empezando a dudar de sus enfermizos sentimientos hacia mí y pensar en Alexander como algo más que un compañero de clases. Yo estaba feliz, eso no se podía ocultar. Todavía faltaban más intervenciones de Jasper para que ellos quedaran como novios, pero con mi amigo cerca, contaba que máximo en tres semanas esos dos ya tendrían una relación sentimental.

Al sexto día, llegué a la portería y el vigilante me dijo que Bella se había mudado, que había llevado todas sus cosas en la mañana. No le creí e insistí en entrar, tenía una copia de la llave, así que no me fue problema entrar. Quedé atónito cuando vi todo el departamento desocupado, escasamente estaban las paredes pintadas, pero no había nada más, no estaban los muebles, los cuadros, no estaban los juguetes que le prestaba a Vera, su ropa tampoco y en la cocina solo estaba la nevera, no había ni siquiera un alimento en ella. NADA, NO HABÍA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.

Me preocupé y la llamé a su celular, pero me respondía la grabación diciendo que el número había sido desconectado — _¿Dónde estaba? ¿En dónde se había metido?_ — Me pregunté mientras caminaba de un lado a otro buscando alguna de sus pertenencias.

Salí del departamento y me metí en mi volvo, conduje a toda velocidad hasta la sucursal de la empresa — _Ella tiene que estar allí_ — Pero una vez pregunté por ella con la secretaria, me dijo que no estaba y que no sabía en qué momento llegaría — _CON UN DEMONIO ¿QUÉ PUTAS LE HABÍA PASADO?_ — No podría ser que se la hubiera comido la tierra — _¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?_ — La noche anterior estuvimos juntos, hicimos el amor en varias ocasiones -de forma calmada, fiera, tierna, carnal- habíamos intentado por lo menos cinco posiciones diferentes y ella no mencionó nada de que se iba a mudar, ella estaba igual de tranquila y sonriente que siempre, estaba hasta juguetona.

Al salir de la sucursal, la realidad me golpeó en el rostro, me encontré con un diario en el piso que anunciaba la reconciliación del matrimonio McCarthy. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y me metí al volvo a leerlo.

" _ **RENACE EL MATRIMONIO McCARTHY**_

 _ **Ya todos estábamos enterados de que nuestro magnate favorito Emmet McCarthy y su bellísima esposa Isabella McCarthy, habían decidido darse un tiempo debido al engaño por parte del magnate. Se llegó a pensar que él seguiría con su amante, ya que no fue visto por un buen tiempo y por otra parte, ella empezaría un noviazgo con el amigo de su cuñado, Edward Masen ¡Pero vaya sorpresa la que nos han dado!**_

 _ **Ayer en la mañana pudimos obtener algunos testimonios por parte de ellos, la pareja afirmó que todo había sido una crisis momentánea en su relación y que ahora estaban tan unidos y enamorados que habían decidido renovar sus votos matrimoniales.**_

 _ **Él dijo que durante el tiempo que habían estado separados, la había extrañado mucho y que no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió, que pensaba en ella cada segundo del día e hizo hasta lo imposible por lograr el perdón de Isabella. Ésta dijo que los momentos en los que habían estado separados le habían ayudado a pensar que nunca nadie podría ocupar el lugar que él tiene en su corazón, que al principio había sido difícil pero el tiempo le había ayudado a entenderlo y perdonarlo definitivamente.**_

 _ **Le preguntamos a ambos sobre su situación sentimental y tanto Isabella como Emmet afirmaron que habían estado solos, a pesar de las muchas propuestas sobre comprometerse sentimentalmente con alguien más, ellos habían estado desolados y no dejaban de pensar en el otro ¿No les parece romántico?**_

 _ **Y para completar la maravillosa reconciliación, confirmaron que se iban de viaje a Dubái para reafirmar sus votos matrimoniales en donde solo estaría su familia y después se tomarían un tiempo de vacaciones como pareja.**_

 _ **Estaremos al tanto de todo lo que se refiere a ellos y los informaremos.**_

— _**Susana Walter: Para la revista New York Magazine"**_

Quedé perplejo, no sabía qué pensar… Ella me había dicho que no se divorciaría. Todo me estaba dando vueltas, la cabeza me iba a estallar y por muy cursi que sonara, mi corazón se estaba desgarrando. Todo eso que decía ahí, no podía ser cierto. La noche anterior, Bella me repetía una y otra vez que me amaba, no se le pudo ir el amor tan fácil — _¿O sí?_ — No, no podía.

Llamé a Alice para saber si tenía alguna información de Bella, pero se exaltó al saber todo lo que le dije que había leído del diario, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que ella no tenía idea de nada. Llamé a Jasper, seguramente él tampoco sabía nada, pero trabajaba con ella así que de algo tenía que servir.

— Lo que te dijo Alice, es todo mentira. Yo nunca me acostaría con ella — Fue lo primero que le oí decir, una vez que contestó.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Hubo un silencio — Ah, de eso era de lo que hablaba Alice cuando me dijo que si tu abrías la boca ella te la cocía y se encargaba de dejarte estéril. Nunca pensé que algo así pasaría, al menos no tan pronto — Medio me reí.

— ¡Maldita sea! Ahora sí me va a matar. No le puedes decir que sabes, fue algo del momento. Yo iba conduciendo y ella me tenía estresado con su habladera y criticándome a cada rato. No sé por qué se me ocurrió llevarla a mi departamento y ella me empezó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de furia. Luego, de alguna forma inexplicable, terminé besándola, la lujuria y la pasión se apoderaron de mí, empecé a desvestirla y… — Lo interrumpí.

— Ya, no quiero saber nada más. Yo te llamaba para saber si tienes alguna información de Bella. Trabajan juntos ¿No? — Pregunté.

— Sí, pero ella nos dio el día libre a los de arquitectura y por eso estoy en mi departamento, lamentando y adornado cada segundo que pasé con Alice — Dijo con un tono entre feliz y triste.

— ¡JODER! Tú y Alice… Maldita sea, en otro momento hablo contigo sobre eso… Mientras tanto… Aghhh… Veré que se me ocurre — Comenté molesto.

— Me perdí ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó confundido.

— En otra ocasión te digo — Dije rápidamente y terminé la llamada.

Ya que Emmet también estaba en esto resolví que lo mejor era ir a casa de Rosalie y preguntarle a ella. Después de todo, ella era lo más cercano a Emmet que tenía y cualquier información me ayudaba, por pequeña que fuera.

Nuevamente me introduje en el volvo y empecé a recorrer las calles como un maniático, conduciendo a una velocidad que nunca había alcanzado, hasta dar con la casa de Rosalie en un tiempo record.

Toqué el timbre, estaba muy ansioso, me sudaban las manos y movía el pie de un lado a otro para poder calmarme, me pasaba las manos por el cabello desordenándolo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado, hasta que Rosalie me abrió.

Ella se veía sorprendida y no era para menos, la última vez que la vi, casi que le dije que la odiaba solo con mirarla y ahora estaba ante ella con una mueca ansiosa y desesperada.

— Hola ¿Puedo pasar? — Pregunté cortando el silencio y el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

— Claro — Abrió la puerta y me dio paso.

Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, el sofá viejo, la pintura desgastada de las paredes, la única ventana asimétrica por la que entraba luz y anunciaba el día y la noche. Solté un suspiro, parecía que solo habían pasado un par de días desde que había dejado la casa. Pasé distraídamente una mano por una de las sillas de madera desgastadas que habían cerca de una mesa igual de desgastada. No recordaba lo que era vivir con bajos recursos. Los años que compartí con Rose, se me asemejaban a un sueño, un hermoso sueño que terminó en convertirse en una pesadilla.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras apretaba los ojos para sacar todas esas ideas de mi mente. Yo venía aquí con un objetivo claro. Escuché como Rose se aclaraba la garganta.

— Sé que este no es el mejor lugar de la casa. Vamos a la habitación, de todas formas esta sigue siendo tu casa. Tú pagaste por ella — Dijo pensativa a la par que bajaba la cabeza y me invitaba a seguirla.

Yo la seguí sin emitir ninguna palabra. Llevaba en una mano, el diario que había leído y que me había alterado tanto. Quizá ella podía saber algo de lo que había pasado con la sorpresiva reconciliación entre Bella Y Emmet. Él le tuvo que decir algo antes de dejarla, a menos que haya hecho lo de Bella: Irse sin dar ninguna explicación. De todas formas no perdía nada con preguntarle.

Me senté en la cama que antes compartía con Rose. Al igual que en la sala, sentí un pequeño dejavú, me quedé pensativo. Hace algunos años había comprado esa cama con el mínimo sueldo que obtenía, Rosalie y yo fuimos muy felices porque era nuestra primera adquisición, ya que la casa no la habíamos terminado de pagar. Sonreí levemente con tristeza, nunca me imaginé que nuestras vidas cambiaran tan radicalmente, es más, nunca me imaginé una vida sin Rosalie y menos cuando me hizo padre.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— No, gracias — Negué lentamente.

— Entonces ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

— Me pregunta si… Quizá… Tú sabrías algo de esto — Dije y le mostré el diario justo en la página donde hablaban del regreso del matrimonio McCarthy.

— Es algo que tenía que pasar — Se encogió de hombros fingiendo no sentir nada.

— Rosalie, sé que sabes algo — Pronuncié las palabras lentamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza — No sé nada — Empezó a sollozar.

— Emmet vivía aquí, te tiene mucha confianza como para que no te haya dicho nada — Razoné.

— No, Edward — Se quedó pensativa y empezó a llorar a mares — No sé nada. Emmet, simplemente no volvió y pensé que había recuperado su fortuna, hasta que salió el anuncio de que había vuelto con Bella — Lloró con más fuerza.

Iba a presionarla un poco más, pero noté su embarazo e inmediatamente recordé a Vera y lo mucho que la sermoneaba su doctor por andar llorando a toda hora. Ese bebé no era mío, pero no quería que le pasara nada malo, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando y Rosalie seguía siendo mi amiga, no podía seguir llorando… Le haría daño tanto al bebé como a ella.

Aunque permanecía la duda, Rosalie sabía lo que estaba pasando, otra cosa era que no quería decirme y por obvias razones no me iba a decir nada.

— Ya, tranquila, no te voy a preguntar nada con respecto a eso ¿Quieres salir a comer? — Pregunté casual para dejar el tema de lado. Además recordé que con Vera, ella solía comer mucho y luego lloraba porque su ropa no le quedaba.

Ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas — ¿Podemos comer sushi?

— Rose, tu odias el pescado. Si no te lo comes cuando está cocido, no te lo comerás cuando esté crudo — Dije lo más suave porque seguía sensible.

— Lo sé, pero este bebé me hace comer unas cosas que odio… U odiaba, ahora se me hace agua la boca de solo pensar en pescado — Confesó.

— Ok, vamos por el sushi — Contesté poniéndome en pie.

Entramos al volvo, cosa que sorprendió a Rosalie, ella nunca pensó que mis padres me regalarían un auto y mucho menos después de que yo le decía lo mucho que los odiaba por abandonarme. Al final terminé contándole lo que había pasado y eso incluía la muerte de mi gemelo… Era un secreto a voces: Todo mi círculo de amigos sabía lo que había pasado cuando estuve en el orfanato y lo que le siguió.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Rosalie se dio el gusto de pedir tres platos diferentes y yo… Bueno, pedía algo ligero porque todo el asunto de Bella todavía me tenía en las nubes y no tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras Rosalie terminaba con su tercer comida, empezamos a hablar como amigos, sin rencores, sin pasar ni por un segundo el tema de Emmet y Bella. Hablamos un poco del embarazo y de cómo lo llevaba, de lo mucho que se había distanciado de Jasper y que estaba harta de las llamadas por parte de sus padres: Su mamá recriminándole el hecho de que se había metido con un hombre casado y su papá diciéndole que estaba orgulloso porque había conseguido un hombre de su "nivel".

— Tienes suerte, al menos tus papás no te juzgan por tus acciones — Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Medio sonreí — Sí, se puede decir que cuento con ellos en todo momento… Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que hablé con ellos — Veía en su rostro que iba a empezar con el llanto, así que lo mejor era hacerla reír — Aunque al principio se portaron muy sobreprotectores… La noche siguiente a la que hablamos, me regañaron por llegar tarde a la casa como si yo fuera un preadolescente, juro que si mi papá hubiera podido, se hubiera quitado el cinturón para pegarme — Sonreí.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita — No creo a Carlisle capaz de eso — Centró toda la atención en lo siguiente que le iba a decir y dejó su llanto atrás, que era lo que quería.

Solté una carcajada — Te lo juro, cuando casi caminaba por las paredes cuando llegué y estuvo a punto de matarme esa noche. Hasta que le recordé que yo tenía veintiocho años y después, tanto él como mi mamá se apenaron y bah… El resto es historia — Sonreí recordando lo que dije después y tomé un poco de mi bebida.

Rosalie se río como nunca la había escuchado — Tienes que comprenderlos, te perdieron por casi dos décadas, es entendible que ahora se comporten como si fueras un bebé — Sonrió aguantando las carcajadas.

Después caminamos un rato cerca de un parque, aunque nos manteníamos en la acera. Ella hablándome de lo mal que lo estaba pasando con Jasper, que si hablaba con Jasper pero no era como antes, él no se preocupaba por ella como antes y eran pocas -por no decir nulas- las visitas que le hacía en su casa. Solo le hablaba para preguntarle cómo estaba y de ahí cortaba la comunicación. No tenía nadie más sino a una amiga que había hecho en el trabajo.

Me sentía mal por Rosalie, no debía ser bueno que te ignorara el único miembro de tu familia al que le das tu confianza; quiero decir que ellos eran casi gemelos, cuando los conocí no había fuerza humana que pudiera separarlos y ambos sabían cada paso que daba el otro; se conocían a la perfección y cuando él se independizó, la relación con Rose había mejorado, hasta que se enteró de que Rosalie me había sido infiel y no era por ningún favoritismo: Jasper siempre admiró a Rosalie por su fuerza al enfrentar las situaciones y por no dejar sus principios de lado; sí, Jasper y yo éramos amigos, pero él me confesó que lo que más le había dolido fue que en esos cuatro años, ella no hubiera confiado en él y fue el último en enterarse que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

De ahí, todo cayó… Jasper no veía a Rosalie como su modelo a seguir porque había engañado a todo el mundo, había ignorado a su familia y me culpaba de algo que ella estaba rompiendo.

A parte de eso, yo podía dar fe de que Jasper estaba sufriendo con esto también, pero de alguna forma lo entendía aunque no lo justificaba. A él siempre le dolió apartarse de Rose, pero esta vez supongo que lo había tomado por el lado equivocado. Cuando Rose decidió seguir ayudando a Emmet, Jasper pensó que lo prefería a él y que había escogido a su amante por encima de su hermano… Por eso, ahora estaba tan distante y se preocupaba por ella justamente lo necesario. Claro, no le decía a Rosalie porque se suponía que todo eso hacía parte de una conversación privada y de ahí caí en cuenta…

— Tenía que hablar con Jasper ¡Lo olvidé! — No me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta con Rosalie a mi lado.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

Jasper y Alice, todo tenía sentido… Alice se alteró cuando hice la broma de la cita y cuando hablé con Jasper caí en la cuenta de que había pasado algo entre ellos. No sabía cómo, cada vez que se hablan es para insultarse, incluso cuando no están juntos se insultan indirectamente — _¿Cómo es que terminaron en una cama?_ — Jasper debía tener la cabeza vuelta un ocho con todo y tenía que ir a verlo, al menos se desahogaba un poco… Aunque fuera diciendo que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Volvió a preguntarme Rosalie y de paso logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

— Sí, claro… Le dieron el día a Jasper y quedamos en ir a tomar unas cervezas, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos — Mentí…

No del todo porque sabía que Jasper iba a terminar ebrio después de la charla. No le podía decir la verdad a Rosalie porque Jasper me mataría.

— Claro, parece más tu hermano que mío — Susurró.

— Yo no diría "Hermano"… Es más ese mejor amigo que se burla de ti todo el tiempo y no sabes porque sigues hablando con él, hasta que se te presenta algún problema y él siempre está ahí para ti — Dije casual. Rosalie quedó pensativa — Todavía me quedan algunas horas ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Pregunté.

— Ha pasado una semana, quisiera ver a Vera — Susurró nerviosa.

Así fue como llevé a Rose a mi casa, Vera estaba jugando con mi mamá -o eso suponía- siempre hacían lo mismo una vez que mi mamá terminaba su trabajo en la empresa, ella iba por Vera al colegio y se quedaba toda la tarde con ella; a veces mi papá las acompañaba, pero desde que apareció Aro, esas veces desaparecieron.

Invité a Rosalie a pasar, ella se veía algo intimidada y nerviosa. Mi mamá apreció de un momento a otro, con los brazos abiertos y su particular sonrisa maternal.

— Hijo, llegas temprano hoy y tienes suerte porque hice tu comida favorita. Siéntate en un momento… — Se cortó repentinamente y se volteó solo un poco para ver a Rosalie — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó mordaz.

— Bueno, yo… — Palideció al notar la mirada asesina de mi mamá.

— Gracias, ya comí y vinimos por Vera — Dije calmado.

Mi mamá ignoró mi comentario — ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¿Cómo te presentas aquí siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hiciste? Claro, no tienes vergüenza porque te metiste con un multimillonario al ver que mi hijo no tenía dinero y además te embarazaste — Siguió mirándola como clavando dagas en ella apretando los dientes para no gritar.

— Mamá, no tienes que hablarle así a Rosalie. Vinimos por Vera, eso es todo — Dije con voz firme. Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de que las palabras de mi mamá estaban afectando a Rosalie.

— Pues… ¿Cómo es que la defiendes? — Me preguntó molesta.

— No te ofendas, pero eso es asunto mío. Ahora hazme el favor de dejar de insultarla — Estaba buscando a Vera con la mirada, pero me di cuenta de que tanto mi mamá como Rosalie estaban con la boca abierta.

A pocos minutos apareció Vera con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, que se acrecentó más en cuanto vio a Rosalie y corrió a abrazarla. Mientras Rosalie y Vera hablaban, me aparté con mi mamá para pedirle disculpas y dejar que ella dijera todo lo que se contuvo mientras estaba con Rosalie -cosa que nos tomó un poco más de media hora- Al final le dije que lo que pasó, ya había sido y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo; ahora quería tener una buena relación con Rosalie por Vera y para mi propia salud mental.

A regañadientes, mi mamá asintió y aceptó lo que yo le estaba diciendo, más no estaba contenta con la idea y sabía que el siguiente que aguantaría sus gritos y quejas, sería mi papá.

Después de eso, llevamos a Vera a cine a ver "Mascotas". No era mi tipo favorito de película, pero mi nena estaba feliz y sus risas solo hacían que se me hinchara el corazón de alegría. Durante la película, se comió una bolsa entera de dulces y se me hizo raro que se le pasara tan rápido la euforia y dijera que tenía dolor de cabeza, luego estuvo ella mareada por un buen rato. Eso me dejó bastante preocupado.

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, CREO QUE ME QUEDÓ ALGO LARGO Y POR ESO ME DEMORÉ… HUBO UN PEQUEÑO MOMENTO EN EL QUE PENSÉ CORTAR EL CAPÍTULO PERO HUBIERA QUEDADO ALGO INCOMPLETO.**_

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ POV EMMET. CUALQUIER PREGUNTA LA PUEDEN HACER MEDIANTE UN REVIEW O UN COMENTARIO EN EL GRUPO.**_

 _ **PD1: CREO QUE ESTO LO PUBLIQUÉ EN EL GRUPO Y ENVIÉ UN MENSAJE A LA LECTORA AFIRMANDO QUE NO DEJARÉ LA HISTORIA. OTRA COSA ES QUE ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESO ES POR ASUNTOS DE TIEMPO.**_

 _ **PD2: SÉ QUE MUCHAS NO QUIEREN QUE EDWARD Y BELLA SE SEPAREN… NO SÉ QUÉ DECIR RESPECTO A ESO, EXCEPTO QUE ME ENCANTA EL DRAMA Y LAS SORPRESAS QUE DE LA HISTORIA. SI NO HUBIERA NADA DE ESO, LA HISTORIA SERÍA MONÓTONA Y ABURRIDA (SEGÚN YO), POR ESO SIEMPRE TRATO DE PONERLE UN POQUITO DE TEATRO.**_

 _ **EN FIN, TENGAN AL LADO LA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, YA QUE MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS QUE VAN A SUCEDER, LAS HARÁ LLORAR… O ESO CREO YO. NOS LEEMOS EN EL GRUPO Y LUEGO EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

 _ **POV Emmet**_

Ya llevaba un tiempo considerable viviendo una vida sin nada de privilegios económicos y era extraño y a veces frustrante, pero lo que estaba viviendo no lo cambiaba por nada en el mundo. Me di cuenta -muy tarde- que yo siempre obtuve lo que quise -materialmente hablando- los mejores juguetes eran los míos y algunos de mis compañeros me tenían envidia, en el colegio no me reprendían por mis bromas porque mis padres siempre me sacaban de los aprietos en los que yo mismo me metía y nunca hubo más que un simple regaño. Ahora sabía lo que era tener a alguien que te esperaba en casa y se preocupara por mí.

Mi relación con Rosalie había mejorado mucho. Ella ya no me ignoraba ni me trataba como un extraño, éramos amigos y ella se portaba tierna conmigo, me escuchaba y pasábamos todo el tiempo que estábamos juntos en casa puesto que no salíamos -por obvias razones-. Rosalie tenía mi comida lista cuando yo llegaba y salía del trabajo, siempre me preguntaba cómo me sentía o qué había pasado en mi día… Me sentía tan pleno a pesar de que nuestra relación era netamente amistosa, sentía que le importaba.

Pude ver crecer -poco a poco- la barriguita y consentir cada uno de los síntomas de Rosalie producidos por el embarazo, estaba muy emocionado y a la espera de mi hijo o hija. Sus antojos eran raros y llegaban justo en medio de la noche o a la madrugada, me hacía correr a conseguirle lo que quería -la mayoría era pescado o dulce- y cuando yo hacía un gesto mecánico de cansancio, sus hormonas hacían acto de presencia poniéndola a llorar a mares o produciendo que ella me gritara para después ignorarme.

Allí, en medio de la pobreza, entendí muchas cosas de las que antes no me había percatado. Mis padres tenían trabajos importantes y demandantes, solo se encargaban de administrar la herencia de la familia McCarthy porque mi familia era tan adinerada que ninguno de nosotros tenía la necesidad de trabajar y por eso no los veía mucho; ellos creían que la mejor forma de recompensar eso era darme juguetes o todo lo que yo quería, excepto compartir tiempo con ellos… Para eso me contrataron una nana que -a fin de cuentas- hacía el trabajo de ser mi madre, pero no era lo mismo. Por esa razón, en mi adolescencia siempre me metía en problemas, para llamar la atención de mis padres. Ya cuando salí del colegio y la hija de mi profesor me propuso irme de viaje con ella -sin terminar la universidad- acepté porque no había nada que me atara al lugar en el que estaba: Mis padres serían los mismos y solo celebrarían mis logros, mas no estarían ahí para apoyarme en el proceso.

Creo que el día en el que anuncié mi casamiento con Bella, fue el comienzo de la corta época en la que más me pusieron atención. Mi madre se sentaba con Bella a organizar la boda y mi padre me felicitaba por lograr tener a una mujer tan especial. En fin, siempre hablaba con ellos de lo que fuera y ellos me prestaban atención. Toda esa magia se acabó al cabo de un año.

Ahora, tuve la atención de mis padres nuevamente gracias al escándalo de la infidelidad; mis padres ya no estaban tan ocupados y se dedicaban a viajar disfrutando de su vejez. Me lo dieron todo para reemplazar el hecho de que ellos nunca estaban para mí y por eso no los creía capaz de quitármelo todo… Hasta que lo hicieron y no pudieron hacer mejor elección.

Con Rosalie había aprendido lo que era una familia, no me podía sentir más feliz cuando Vera estaba en casa y tanto Rosalie como yo podíamos jugar con ella. Durante mi trabajo -como cargador de cajas- pensé en todo eso y ya había tomado una decisión: Iba a desistir del divorcio con Bella y crearía una relación con Rosalie. Ya no me importaba el dinero, mucho menos los hoteles; si había podido construir un emporio una vez — _¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo? ¿Qué me impedía reconstruirlo?_ — Me tomó bastante tiempo llegar a ser uno de los hombres más importantes del país, estaba consciente de que con esfuerzo y apoyo lograría volver a eso. Esta vez había una diferencia, quería a Rosalie a mi lado y no dejaría de creer en que eso se cumpliría.

Pensando en todo eso, salí del trabajo a muy altas horas de la noche y me fui caminando hacia la primera sucursal de McCarthy & Vulturi Association. Me planté justo en el lugar que tenía permitido y observé el edificio -más que nada como acto simbólico- ya había finalizado una etapa en mi vida y estaba listo para iniciar otra. Pero todo no era color de rosa, todavía tenía a Aro respirándome en el cuello para que le entregara el restante de dinero que me había prestado. Me faltaban dos meses de paga, pero era mucho dinero ahora que no tenía nada y no creía poder conseguirlo justo en ese momento.

Bajé la cabeza, estaba completamente frustrado y pensativo. Aro tenía espías siguiéndome y no me sorprendería que supiera que yo estaba allí, además ya me había amenazado varias veces diciendo que me haría daño o a mí o a Rose si no le entregaba el resto del dinero; no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Por esa razón estaba llamando todos los días a mis padres para que me devolvieran lo que era mío o rogándole a Bella para que no firmara el divorcio; Félix estaba fuera del país y no me podía comunicar con él por más que quisiera. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que nada malo le podía pasar a Rose ni a mi hijo, no lo permitiría.

Estaba a punto de retirarme, solo estaba esperando a que mi último cigarrillo se terminara para poder irme y encontrarme con el amor de mi vida, hasta que vi a alguien entrar a la sucursal de manera sospechosa y detrás de él había todo un grupo de -por lo menos- seis personas siguiéndolo, usando ropa de tonos grises, azules oscuros y negros; todos tenían el rostro cubierto y no pude ver nada. Eché un vistazo a mi reloj, era tarde y no podían haber empleados trabajando a esa hora… Algo malo estaba pasando.

…

— Hola, Emm ¿Quieres comer? — Preguntó Rosalie en cuanto me vio entrar a la casa.

— Sí, gracias — Contesté asintiendo con la cabeza. No me podía sacar la imagen de seis hombres extraños entrando a la sucursal.

Rosalie se acercó — Te estaba esperando, tampoco he comido nada y porque sabes que no me gusta comer sola — Comentó. En cuanto se acercó para poner el plato frente a mí hizo una mueca, entonces supe que lo había notado — Emmet Javier McCarthy ¿Volviste a fumar? — Casi que gritó y yo asentí con la cabeza, de nada me servía mentirle. Ella suavizó su mirada al ver mi rostro — ¿Qué pasó? Hace meses que no fumas, pensé que lo habías dejado — Puso su mano sobre la mía.

— Y lo dejé, pero hoy… No sé… Sentí un impulso que me llevó a la sucursal de los hoteles y cuando me iba a ir, vi hombres sospechosos entrando… Es muy tarde, no puede ser personal de la sucursal. Necesitaba la nicotina; algo malo está pasando allí, están detrás de algo o de alguien y mi única fuente de información es Félix quién no ha llegado de su viaje y… Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer — Bajé mi cabeza.

Rose se acercó a mí más a mí — Emmet, mírame — Dijo acunando mi cara en sus manos y sus enormes ojos azules me hechizaron — Tus padres te desheredaron, esos hoteles ya no te pertenecen — Dijo suavemente.

Pero por más suave que lo hubiera dicho mi reacción iba a ser la misma. Giré mi cabeza hacía un lado y suspiré con furia. No podía estar pasando eso, no iba a dejar que todo por lo que había trabajado, se derrumbara de un momento a otro.

Sí, Bella estaba en frente de la empresa, pero no confiaba en que le estuviera prestando la atención suficiente; después de todo, se iba a divorciar de mí — _¿Por qué le importaría lo que pasara con lo que yo había construido?_ — A pesar de todo, no la culpaba… Ella ya estaba haciendo mucho al no renunciar a los hoteles y no le podía pedir que estuviera todo su tiempo pegada al trabajo, ya le había hecho demasiado daño como para pedirle algo así. Además, al estar casada conmigo y tener parte del patrimonio familiar la había condenado a que la culparan por robar algo que ella nunca tocaría y estaba seguro de que no había sido ella porque la conocía lo suficiente como para meter mis manos al fuego por ella.

Al ver mi reacción, Rosalie dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y suspiró rodando sus ojos — Si, ya sé _"No puedes perder algo por lo que luchaste por tanto tiempo, tiene un valor sentimental enorme"_ _—_ Repitió lo que le había dicho un millón de veces recién me habían desheredado. Ella se sentó en la mesa como si nada — Como quieras. De todas formas, no puedes estar con esa cara todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué no hablas con Bella? Ella está adentro, puede averiguar lo que está pasando — Comentó mientras llevaba el tenedor con una buena porción de comida a su boca.

— No lo sé, no sé si ella me va a escuchar — Murmuré tomando el tenedor.

— Solo hay una forma de saberlo — Me sonrió.

— Lo pensaré — Volví a murmurar.

…

No había dormido nada, no logré caer en la inconsciencia ni tan solo un segundo por estar pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo en los hoteles. Me podía imaginar miles de escenarios, pero ninguno resultaba lo suficientemente coherente y real para suponer lo que pasaba dentro de la sucursal.

Bueno, estaba eso y que en dos ocasiones Rosalie me despertó porque tenía antojo de helado de pistacho y tacos con moluscos; siempre le daba hambre a esa hora o antes y generalmente estaba muy sensible, por lo que era recomendable tratarla con cariño y paciencia si no quería que me mandara una silla por la cabeza -cosa que hizo en una ocasión- además, me hacía realmente feliz consentir los antojos de mi hijo. No cuestioné nada, ni siquiera le dije que solo había dormido quince minutos antes de que ella me despertara a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

De todas formas no importaba mucho porque después de traerle la comida a Rosalie, yo tenía que prepararme para ir al trabajo y así lo hice. Por primera vez desde que ella había establecido que solo éramos amigos, se despidió de mí dejándome probar sus labios nuevamente, borrando toda preocupación de mi mente y haciéndome saber a mí mismo que tenía que luchar por y para ella y mi hijo. No sabía que había significado para ella, pero para mí fue la gloria y tal vez quedaba una mínima posibilidad de que me aceptara como su novio, después de que me divorciara de Bella.

…

Salí a almorzar en mi trabajo -o algo así- en realidad no comía nada porque quería tener dinero para complacer a Rose y en algunas ocasiones a Vera. Simplemente acompañaba a mis amigos mientras ellos comían. No era que tuviera muchos, pero tampoco me la pasaba solo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya viste? Parece que tenemos nuevo jefe. Ese hombre de allá no ha dejado de mirarnos — Comentó Garrett.

Era el compañero con el que más hablaba, aunque él no sabía que yo fui un McCarthy, no sabía nada de mi pasado y prefería que fuera así; al menos si se ganaba mi confianza, le diría todo; para eso faltaba mucho, pero nada perdía con intentar… La mayoría de las veces me sentía solo porque Félix era mi único amigo, no hablaba con mis padres ni con Bella y hace poco Rosalie bajó sus barreras conmigo, no era de locos tener la esperanza de que Garrett se convirtiera en un amigo o al menos un compañero cercano.

Salí de mis pensamientos y observé la dirección que él me había señalado y, claro, no cabía duda de que el hombre que estaba observándonos podría ser nuestro próximo jefe. Él estaba vestido con un famoso y costoso traje, además tenía pose imponente, su altura le ayudaba a parecer el típico jefe déspota y… Un momento, esa cara ya la había visto. Me levanté de mi puesto con el ceño fruncido para confirmar mis sospechas. Caminé unos cuantos pasos antes de que Garrett me detuviera al tener una idea de lo que yo iba a hacer.

— ¿Estás loco? No sé qué se te está pasando por la cabeza, pero si vas con esa actitud a hablarle a un hombre como él, te pueden echar del trabajo ¿Entiendes eso? — Preguntó alarmado.

— Sé lo que hago — Respondí simplemente.

— Fue un placer conocerte — Murmuró Garrett -sarcásticamente- mientras yo seguía caminando.

Seguí con mis pasos lentos pero firmes, hasta encontrarme con el hombre que menos esperaba ver.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté sonriendo.

— Mi vuelo se adelantó y aquí me tienes — Dijo Félix sonriendo al igual que yo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — Pregunté olvidándome de todo.

— Ya me dijeron todo lo que pasó e hice algunas averiguaciones hasta dar contigo, porque tu número celular aparecía como desactivado, fui a tu casa y no encontré a nadie, tampoco tengo la menor idea de dónde está Bella… Para serte sincero, encontrarte fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, cuando me dijeron que te habían desheredado — Me explicó calmadamente.

— ¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que estaría tan feliz de verte… Ya hasta sonará marica, pero me alegra tenerte de vuelta — Volví a abrazar a mi único y mejor amigo.

— Sí, sí… Lo que digas — Dijo zafándose del abrazo — Vamos a mi departamento — Me miró de arriba abajo — Te daré ropa y luego arreglaremos tu imagen, después vamos a almorzar. No te preocupes por tu jefe, hablé con él — Finalizó.

— Estás hablando como mujer — Comenté burlándome.

Mi aspecto no estaba mal… No tanto… Traía el cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, se veía algo de barba en mi rostro y llevaba el uniforme del trabajo -un overol azul-; tal vez apestaba un poco, pero era por el hecho de haber trabajado toda la mañana cargando cajas de un lado a otro y con el sol dándome en la cara todo el tiempo.

— No es por nada, hermano. Pero hueles horrible y tu aspecto no es mejor — Se burló de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho.

Hicimos lo que él dijo, fuimos a su apartamento, me duché, me puse la ropa y los zapatos costosos que Félix tenía para mí, fuimos a una peluquería -donde me sentí como mujer-, cortaron mi cabello y arreglaron mi barba, me perfumaron y entonces, ya me sentía como el Emmet de antes. Además me dio un par de mudas de ropa que sabía que me servirían.

— Bueno, cuéntame la razón de tu repentino regreso — Empecé a preguntar mientras almorzábamos en un lujoso restaurante.

Se rascó la nuca — Mi papá anda con el humor de los mil demonios y mi mamá quiere hacer un viaje familiar para relajarlo por lo que sea que le esté pasando — Dijo en un tono que no alcancé a asimilar.

— ¿Un viaje? Pero ella lo pudo planear después de que llegaras ¿Por qué Aro permitiría que regresaras en un viaje de trabajo tan importante? Ni Sulpicia lograría convencerlo — Comenté arrugando el ceño.

— Conoces a mi mamá, es bastante compulsiva y logró convencer a papá… Me sorprende que no estemos en un avión ahora mismo… Claro que eso no podría ser, porque mi papá está preparando a Jane para que tome algún trabajo en los hoteles, en alguna sucursal supongo… ¿Yo que sé? — Insertó el tenedor en su comida con gesto cansado.

— ¿Jane va a trabajar en los hoteles… En la dirección? ¿Aro enloqueció? Jane tiene todo menos cerebro, preferible que ponga a un chimpancé al mando — Me quedé en silencio porque recordé que estaba hablando de la hermana de mi amigo — Perdón, no quise decirlo así — Bajé un poco la cabeza.

— No te preocupes. Es mi hermana y acepto que es poco… Inteligente — Sonrió con la cabeza gacha y empezó a jugar con el borde de su copa de vino — ¿Puedo preguntarte si sabes algo de Bella? — Cuestionó con los ojos brillantes.

— Ella… No la he visto hace tiempo — Contesté recordando lo que había pasado en el parque.

— Lo supuse… — Tomó un trago de su bebida — Parece que lo del tal Edward no era nada serio, más bien lo usó para darte celos. Me enteré que él es novio de Alice y que había alguien teniendo citas con Bella — Comentó distraído.

— O tal vez es un rumor que ellos hicieron correr — Murmuré a lo que Félix arqueó una ceja. Fruncí el ceño y miré mi comida con atención — El día en el que Edward y Bella nos encontraron a Rose y a mí en el bar, parecían demasiado cercanos como para ser amigos o cuñados y la última vez que vi a Bella, me di cuenta de que el hombre que supuestamente la estaba enamorando, es hermano de Rosalie y decidió ir con ella para "Hablarle". Edward se quedó todo el tiempo con Bella, como protegiéndola de lo que yo le pudiera hacer, dispuesto a recibir una bala por ella. Yo creo que eso ya dice mucho — Tomé otro gran bocado de comida y lo puse en mi boca.

Se quedó pensando un momento — Si sabes eso ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a la prensa? — Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Para qué? Ya le he causado suficiente dolor ¿No crees? Si ella es feliz viviendo esa mentira ¿Quién soy yo para impedírselo? Yo también le mentí a ella y a todo el mundo, por años. Además, eso sería como ponerme una soga al cuello. Ambos saldríamos perdiendo — Contesté mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

— Cierto… — Asintió — Entonces ¿Cómo vas con Rosalie? — Preguntó.

— Bien, mucho mejor que cuando recién llegué a la casa… Por lo menos ya no me ignora, me deja estar con ella y me ayuda con problemas del trabajo o con los de la empresa — Comenté para introducir el tema.

— Me alegro mucho por ti, parece que ya la estás recuperando y por lo que escucho entre líneas, al fin te vas a divorciar de Bella — Sonrió evadiendo del todo el tema de la empresa.

Asentí, esperé un tiempo para volver a hablar y me aclaré la garganta.

— Yo… Quería preguntarte algo… O más bien, pedirte una especie de favor… Estuve frente a la sucursal principal y vi gente extraña que entraba, ya estaba muy tarde como para que se tratara de empleados o alguna junta directiva, pero me pareció muy extraño el grupo en general ¿Podrías ayudarme a saber de qué se trata? — Pregunté lo más suave posible.

Hizo una mueca extraña y empezó a rascarse la nuca — Yo podría hacerlo, pero sabes que mi papá me tiene de viaje en viaje, revisando y administrando los hoteles de otros países; tu sabes tan bien como yo, que casi no estoy en las sucursales y en caso de que esté allí, no duro más de cinco días. Paso más tiempo sentado en un avión que aquí, en el país — Respondió con una expresión que no supe entender — Lo siento, Emmet. No puedo ayudarte esta vez — Bajó la cabeza y miró su reloj — ¡Vaya, que tarde es! Me tengo que ir. No te preocupes por tu trabajo, hablé con el dueño y no te espera hasta pasado mañana — Comentó justo cuando habíamos terminado de almorzar y se retiró rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño, era muy raro que Félix se comportara de manera tan reservada conmigo, se suponía que éramos mejores amigos de hace años y ahora mi intuición me decía que me estaba ocultando algo importante y que además me mentía. Pero algo en mí no me dejaba creer eso, él podría estar de mal humor porque Sulpicia lo hizo volver y por eso actuaba tan extraño; pero si lo pensaba mejor, no había excusa para evadir mis preguntas sobre la empresa, además era raro que él hablara rápido al explicarme por qué no podía ayudarme y se remitía a lo anterior: Cambio de tema, el cual siempre se trataba de mi vida sentimental y Bella, pero eso último era algo natural en él.

Volví a casa de Rosalie luego de caminar por largas horas, no me di cuenta de cuando anocheció sino hasta que vi a Rose en la cocina haciendo la cena. Fruncí el ceño recordando los lugares en los que había estado — _No pude demorarme tanto ¿O sí?_ — Si lo hubiera hecho, estaría cansado aunque me ejercitaba diario y se necesitaba más de horas de caminata para cansarme. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro sacando esas estúpidas ideas para concentrarme. Había pasado la tarde entera caminando -por quién sabe dónde- pensando en la actitud de Félix y en lo que pasaba con los hoteles. Esto estaba a punto de enloquecerme.

La cena se trató de Rosalie haciéndome preguntas a las que yo asentía o negaba con la cabeza; estuve mudo durante toda la cena y Rosalie primero se puso a llorar creyendo que la estaba ignorando porque ella no era suficiente para mí, luego se puso furiosa y me gritó y cito _"Ve a un prostíbulo y consíguete una puta para que te satisfaga"._ Solté un suspiro al escuchar eso y me quedé viendo como ella se iba a hasta su habitación y azotaba la puerta con fuerza.

Bajé mis hombros y traté de relajarme por un momento. Puse mi oreja contra la puerta de la habitación y oí cómo lloraba Rosalie, aunque no era muy difícil de escuchar porque cualquiera que viviera a por lo menos dos metros de la casa, oiría sus gritos y sollozos, sin contar los puños que le daba a su mesa de noche o al colchón de la cama que resonaban estruendosamente por todo el lugar. Volví a tomar aire y a soltarlo, a este paso iban a llamar a la policía y demandarme por maltrato contra la mujer.

Di un par de golpes suaves a la puerta — Rose, abre… Necesito explicarte — Rogué.

— No tienes que explicarme lo que hiciste para conseguir esa ropa y volver a ser el hombre que me humilló hace meses — Gritó entre sollozos.

— Ese hombre ya no está… Por lo menos, no dentro de mí — Pegué mi frente a la puerta.

— Eso dices tú ¿Qué dice tu apariencia?... ¿Cómo puedo creerte? El hombre que me humilló, se vestía así y me decía lo mismo — Dijo entre sollozos que no sonaban enfadados sino tristes.

— Yo… Me encontré con Félix, hoy… — No terminé de hablar cuando escuche un bufido viniendo de ella — No es lo que piensas; él fue quien insistió en el cambio y yo no le vi nada de malo. Cuando almorzamos, traté de preguntarle sobre los hoteles y se mostró muy sospechoso — Me deslicé dejándome caer sentado recostado en la puerta — Demasiado sospechoso como para ser mi amigo y… Creo… No, estoy seguro de que él sabe de algo que debería importarme, pero no me lo quiere decir porque tal vez tenga que ver con los hoteles y eso lo sé porque… Se negó a ayudarme dándome una excusa que solo se la cree él; luego desvió el tema, entonces se fue — Hablé entre cortado, no podía creer que fuera cierto que mi amigo me mintiera. Pegué mi cabeza contra la puerta con fuerza, lo que ocasionó un ruido — No sé qué hacer, lo único que creía real y bueno de mi vida pasada era mi amistad con Félix… Ahora, no tengo nada… Ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupan tanto esos malditos hoteles que ya no son míos — Finalicé frunciendo el ceño.

Jamás imaginé que diría eso.

Sentí cómo mi cuerpo caía de a poco y cuando me di cuenta estaba acostado en el suelo viendo a Rosalie quien había abierto la puerta; tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. Me sentí aun peor por ser el que provocara su sufrimiento y que derramara lágrimas. Me puse en pie, no sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer: Tenía pensado un beso pero eso no era de amigos y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante un abrazo; así que solo me quedé de pie viéndola hasta que la sentí rodearme con sus brazos; entonces le correspondí, necesitaba ese abrazo y la necesitaba a ella.

— Eres lo único real e incondicional que me queda, Rose, no sé qué haría en este momento si no te tuviera. De lo único que nunca me arrepentiré es de haberte conocido y enamorarme de ti — Dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

— Eso suena a lo que un novio le diría a una novia — Dijo en un tono que no entendí.

— Si te molesta, olvida lo que dije… Hasta que estés lista para perdonarme y aceptes volver a ser mi novia — Murmuré lo último y mantuve mi cabeza en su hombro esperando no arruinarlo de nuevo.

Ella tomó un respiro, mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación y miedo mientras mi corazón me gritaba que no podía perderla una vez más porque entonces, no sabía si podría resistir. Hubo un pequeño silencio que a mí se me hizo realmente eterno, temí lo peor, pensaba que otra vez me había equivocado con ella… Hasta que por fin habló y se me devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

— Hace algunas semanas que te "perdoné" cuando entendí que fui yo la que te mintió y que tu actuaste como cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho, aparte de que no dudaste en que mi hijo era tuyo — Susurró y mis ojos se abrieron.

Levanté mi cara para verla — Te humillé — Dije con temor de que no volviera a hablarme.

— Sí y me lo merecía porque te mentí, te engañé durante toda nuestra relación; cuando decidí decirte la verdad, fue muy tarde, Edward lo hizo por mí — Sonrió con tristeza.

Ella me abrazó más fuerte por la cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Lo que al principio era un tierno abrazo, terminó siendo un puente para que nuestros rostros se acercaran y nuestros labios se unieran hasta besarnos de nuevo y que ambos supiéramos lo que sentíamos por el otro. Rosalie empezó a tocar mi torso por encima de mi camisa, sonreí sobre sus labios al saber lo que significaba: Cada vez que ella hacía eso, era porque quería empezar a jugar y luego terminar amándonos en la cama. Para ser sinceros, ya se me había hecho una eternidad desde que no la había tocado de manera tan íntima, no me iba a oponer a lo que ella quisiera hacer conmigo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, unos pequeños rayos de sol me despertaron y en seguida sentí como una sonrisa enorme se formaba en mi rostro; miré a Rosalie a mi lado, todavía durmiendo y no creía que despertara pronto. Si no estaba haciendo mal las cuentas hace más o menos tres horas habíamos terminado nuestra maratón y si a eso le sumábamos el embarazo, ella debía estar muy cansada y no se levantaría de la cama en todo el día.

Tomé uno de sus rizos dorados entre mis dedos y empecé a jugar con él mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida desde que la conocí… Ahora todo estaba más claro y cada día agradecía más a mis padres por quitarme todo el dinero y poder que yo tenía, solo así pude aprender a valorar a las personas que tenía cerca de mí y además, mis padres cumplieron su propósito: Maduré, no tanto como hubiera querido, pero al menos ya me había dado cuenta de que era infantil, absurdo y despreciable el hecho de seguir casado con Bella por el dinero y tener a Rosalie como mi amante: No era justo para nadie.

Pronto sentí que Rosalie se movía a mi lado y pasé mi mano para acariciar uno de sus hombros desnudos. Solté un suspiro al verla tan hermosa a mi lado, ella apoyó una mano sobre mi pecho y se fue levantando lentamente para mirarme a los ojos.

— No te preocupes, se va a solucionar todo y sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que necesites — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— No estaba pensando en eso, pero gracias… Y ahora que lo mencionas, creo que seguiré tu consejo e iré a hablar con Bella; no me quiero imaginar cómo va el asunto del robo en los hoteles, si yo era el único de los directivos que la apoyaba —Pasé una mano por mi frente.

Ella sonrió — Lo solucionarás — Dejó un corto beso en mis labios.

Seguimos echados en la cama hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, hasta que el bebé empezó a reclamar comida y yo me levanté a hacer el desayuno. Comimos en la misma paz y tranquilidad que llevábamos, aunque yo estaba muy lejos de estar calmado y tranquilo; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a convencer a Bella para que hablara conmigo después de todo lo que había pasado con nosotros; quiero decir, no podía hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco podía estar llorando a toda hora mendigando su perdón -ni ella, ni yo nos merecíamos eso- sería molesto para los dos.

Rosalie y yo terminamos de comer; en cuanto se volvió a quedar dormida, fui a la cocina y preparé algo para que ella comiera de almuerzo, junto con algo de pescado y dulce por si le daba algún antojo y escribí una nota.

" **Rose: Salí a hablar con Bella… Estoy muy nervioso, peor supongo que lo superaré. Te dejé comida preparada y algunos de tus antojos frecuentes en el refrigerador. Creo que llegaré tarde en caso de que Bella me quiera escuchar, pero si necesitas algo, llámame al celular. TE AMO.**

 **Emmet"**

Salí de la casa pensando que tenía que hablar con Bella lo más pronto posible, pero por más que me daba fuerzas no pasaba de digitar su número en mi celular y luego borrarlo porque no me atrevía a llamarla.

Caminé sin rumbo por un tiempo considerable, hasta que llegué al Central Park, me apoyé en un árbol con tronco grueso y comencé a presionar los botones del celular, sin un ápice de duda convenciéndome cada vez más a mí mismo de que esto lo estaba haciendo por todos, para que pudiéramos llevar una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones… Para por fin resolver el lío en el que yo mismo me había metido. Presioné rápido el botón para llamarla antes de que me arrepintiera.

Y la escuché, su voz era alegre y cantarina, nunca había escuchado a Bella utilizando un tono tan feliz, razón por la cual supuse que estaba con Edward. Me alegré por ella y me sentí como un miserable por ser de nuevo el imbécil que la hiere cada vez que está en un momento pleno de su vida. Después de que ella escuchó mi voz, su tono cambió radicalmente, se oía más prevenida y volvió a cambiar en el segundo en el que le dije que necesitaba su ayuda. Sinceramente no pensé que fuera tan fácil convencerla de hablar conmigo.

Mientras me encontraba con ella, traté de calmarme, de hacerme el fuerte y fingir que nada malo me pasaba, justo como lo había hecho con Rose, pero en cuanto vi a Bella no pude evitar que todas esas barreras que había construido se desmoronaran frente a mis ojos; a ella no podía mentirle; sí, era cierto que no la quería como mujer, pero la amaba como una mejor amiga o incluso hermana, por eso nunca quise decirle la verdad, porque sabía que me terminaría odiando y no la quería dañar, no quería hacerla sufrir. Además, ya habíamos convivido por muchos años, de alguna forma, ella siempre sabía cuándo algo malo me pasaba.

Esta vez no fue la excepción, ella se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo en cuanto me vio debajo del árbol y utilizó su sonrisa de niña pequeña al saludarme para darme ánimos -como siempre lo hacía-. Ese fue el momento, tenía que soltar todo de una porque si lo hacía después, corría el riesgo de arrepentirme. Todo se lo dije muy rápido, tal vez ese fue un error porque no le di tiempo para procesar la información, pero alguna parte de ella se apiadó de mí y pensó mejor en todo lo que le había revelado durante el camino a la sucursal, siempre se mostró compasiva y solidaria, me tendió la mano aun cuando yo pensaba que ella me odiaba.

…

— Tenemos que encontrarla, maldita sea… No se la pudo comer la tierra — Dijo Demetri.

Bella ya se había ido, yo me quedé por alguna razón que todavía no entiendo; aun así, me tenía demasiado confundido su actitud, ella nunca había entrado en un estado de shock similar a ese, por lo menos nunca en todos los años que llevaba de conocerla y mi mente martilleaba preguntándome la razón de esto.

Lo que hablaban los Vulturi no tenía nada que ver con ella. La tal _"Marie Swan"_ se le había escapado a Aro hace más de una década y Bella no tenía primas, amigas o familiares con ese nombre, solo estaban ella: Isabella Brandon y Mary Alice Brandon… A no ser que pudieran estar buscando a Alice. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía ser ella porque Aro afirmaba que era huérfana, Bella y Alice tenían a sus padres vivos… No era que los Brandon me quisieran mucho -y menos ahora-, pero siempre estaban ahí para ella.

Me quedé un rato más para ver si podía investigar la verdad de todo esto o al menos saber lo que Félix me escondía.

— Tal vez, sin padres y sin protección, ella murió — Dijo Félix con un tono completamente pensativo.

— No pudo morir, los Swan tenían dinero y muchos amigos; tal vez se la dieron a alguien para que la cuidara — Comentó Sulpicia.

Oí un suspiro -tal vez- proveniente de la boca de Aro — Está bien, ya podemos dejar el tema hasta aquí, no se hablará más de esto hasta que yo los convoque a otra reunión. Pasemos a hablar de los negocios dentro de la empresa — Dijo en tono demandante.

— Todo va mejor que nunca, papá — Comentó Demetri en tono orgulloso.

Se oyó el sonido de una silla cuando alguien se sienta y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "Aro", quien tiempo después soltó una risa triunfante.

— ¿Todos siguen pensando que Isabella es la autora principal? — Preguntó y apostaría lo que fuera a que tenía una risa malvada en su rostro.

Un coro de "Si, señor" por parte de Demetri y Félix resonó por todo el lugar.

Arrugué el ceño, no podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando; mi amigo -casi hermano- no me podía estar traicionando.

— Respecto a eso, quería hablarte, papá — Se hizo un silencio en el lugar y solo se escuchó cómo Félix se aclaraba la garganta — ¿No es mejor dejar todo cómo está? — Hubo otro silencio y luego Félix siguió hablando — Ya tenemos demasiado dinero como para seguir viviendo con lujos y sin trabajar, no tenemos que seguir robando la empresa o por lo menos que no parezca culpa de Bella — Finalizó.

— _¿Qué?_ — Me grité mentalmente, no lo podía creer: Mi mejor amigo me había estado engañando y robando durante todo este tiempo y además estaba culpando a la mujer de la cual él estaba supuestamente "Enamorado" — _¡Diablos, ese hombre se había vuelto loco! ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué me había mentido de tal forma?_ — Y eso de que Sulpicia le había adelantado el viaje, era una simple excusa; no entendía cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo, hablarme como si no pasara nada y, por supuesto se iba a negar a ayudarme porque sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, él se hundía también. Ese no era mi mejor amigo, nunca lo fue.

Escuché una carcajada proveniente de Jane y Demetri.

— Hermanito ¿Estás enamorado de la esposa de tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo lo vas a defraudar así? — Preguntó Jane en tono de burla.

— Él ya lo sabe — Bufó Félix.

— Pero es como si lo apuñalaras por la espalda y eso es muy grave, considerando que lo quieres más a él como hermano que a nosotros — Demetri soltó una carcajada burlona.

— ¿También le dijiste que lo estás robando prácticamente desde que se asoció contigo? — Soltó Jane.

Ahogué un grito y luego escuché una carcajada de Demetri, después sonó como si hubieran golpeado la madera de la mesa.

— No fue desde que lo conocí, fue un año después porque papá me amenazó — Reconoció Félix.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, apreté los ojos y puse una mano contra la pared para apoyarme, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de mi ex - mejor amigo. Las carcajadas de Jane y Demetri no se hicieron esperar.

— Entonces, llévale un ramo de rosas y discúlpate por robarle y enamorarte de su esposa — Gritó Demetri con burla, mientras Jane se partía de la risa.

Después de un par de minutos con las risas de esos dos, se escuchó un golpe y fue la voz de Sulpicia la que se oyó de pronto.

— Félix, deja de golpear a tu hermano. Ya están grandecitos como para que se golpeen por una simple broma — Dijo en tono ácido, cosa que no me gustó.

— ¿"Simple broma"? Mamá ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — Preguntó Félix en tono dolido.

Abrí mi celular y puse el micrófono para empezar a grabar, algún día me tenía que servir todo esto.

— Hijo, hay muchas mujeres hermosas y más inteligentes que esa tonta, que ni siquiera ha podido averiguar que somos nosotros los que estamos detrás del robo y todo porque ella está detrás de ese idiota con el que sale en las revistas. Isabella está más pendiente de su vida sentimental que de su trabajo y que la podemos meter a la cárcel ahora que el inútil de McCarthy no está para salvarla. Pronto, no quedará más "McCarthy" y solo será "Vulturi´s Hotel Company", eso sin contar la gran fortuna que nos hemos hecho con los negocios de otras empresas — Las palabras de Aro fluyeron tranquilas y triunfantes.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más, tomé el celular y guardé lo que había grabado, luego me fui sin hacer ningún ruido. Caminé por los pasillos de la sucursal que se me hacían cada vez más extraños y vacíos, hasta llegar al parqueadero donde vi el auto de Bella con la puerta de atrás entreabierta. La terminé de abrir y la vi aovillada en el asiento trasero, sentí que debía abrazarla y demostrarle mi apoyo, ya la había herido una vez al no estar para ella, no lo volvería a hacer.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados y luego sentí que tenía que sacar a Bella de ese lugar; ella me tendió las llaves de su auto y conduje a toda velocidad hasta el único lugar que se me ocurrió.

…

Así pasamos toda la tarde echados en el Central Park conmigo tratando de hacerla reír para que ambos olvidáramos todo lo que estaba pasando; mi cerebro todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que me había revelado Bella sobre la muerte de sus padres y que los Brandon se habían convertido en sus padrastros; quiero decir, siempre traté de conocer semejanzas entre Alice y Bella, pero al final me rendí porque lo único que tenían en común era su piel pálida y su baja estatura; de resto, eran tan diferentes desde todo punto de vista. Lejos de estar furioso con Bella por haber usado mi apellido para camuflarse, estaba todavía aterrado por la posibilidad de que los Vulturi se enteraran de que era ella la persona a la que estaban buscando y le pudieran hacer daño o asesinarla como lo hicieron con sus padres.

Al poco tiempo noté que había varios reporteros escondidos detrás de los árboles tomándonos fotos; aunque Bella no lo hizo, por eso empecé a hacerla reír con más ganas y ella estaba tan concentrada que dudaba que los hubiera notado… Después de todo, en una semana Bella y yo íbamos a anunciar nuestra reconciliación y no podíamos dejar que nos vieran discutiendo o a Bella llorando en mis brazos.

…

— Hola, Emm ¿Qué tal te fue con Bella? — Preguntó Rosalie luego de colgarse de mi cuello.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y miles de alfileres se clavaban en mi corazón, la tenía que dejar justo ahora que la había recuperado. Solté un gran suspiro y bajé la cabeza, no podía mentirle, no a ella y me alejé caminando hacia la habitación de Vera. Tenía que pensar en cómo decirle sin herirla, al menos no tanto como para que me odiara, aunque me lo merecía.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces había tomado aire para calmarme, pero en lugar de eso me estaba ahogando, no me podía imaginar una vida sin Rose, sin Vera y sin mi hijo; todavía no lo conocía porque Rosalie no me dejaba ir con ella a las ecografías, por obvias razones. Y ahora que podía conocerlo, que podía saber si era una princesita o un hombrecito, me tenía que alejar. Me puse las manos en la cara — _¿Cómo le iba a decir?_ — No me creería si le dijera que era para proteger a Bella y de paso a ella también porque Aro me respiraba en el cuello y en cuestión de minutos estaría reclamando su dinero, si no se lo daba, corría el riesgo de que la hiriera a ella.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sentado al borde de la cama, hasta que escuché el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de Rose tratando de ser sigilosos; levanté la cara y vi su expresión preocupada. En menos de nada, ella estuvo sentada a mi lado.

— ¿Fue tan malo? — Preguntó acariciando mi espalda.

Asentí — Bella me ayudó, encontré las respuestas que buscaba y fueron peores de lo que imaginé que serían — Seguí con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Continuó pero esta vez hizo que la viera a los ojos.

Tomé aire — Rose, te amo como no he amado a nadie en mi vida — La abracé y aguanté las ganas de llorar — No tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele decirte que ya no podemos estar juntos… No más… Porque seguiré con Bella — Ella ahogó un suspiro y acuné su cara en mis manos — No es lo que imaginas, estaré con ella para protegerla, protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo, de los Vulturi — Sus ojos azules se iban a desbordar en lágrimas.

— No entiendo, eso suena como a otra excusa… Te vas a quedar con Bella por tu dinero, ya decidiste que yo soy un cero a la izquierda, no quiero volver a verte — Dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

Deshizo nuestro contacto y se puso en pie; pero antes de que se alejara demasiado, la tomé de la muñeca e hice que me mirara de nuevo.

— En serio, no es lo que crees… — Suspiré y ella abrió los ojos dejando brotar unas cuantas lágrimas — _Ya se hizo una idea_ — Pensé.

— ¿Aro? ¿Te sigue amenazando? Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros y con Bella? — Preguntó confundida.

— No solo Aro, toda la familia Vulturi está robando los hoteles y culpan a Bella. Además, él me ha amenazado dos veces y ahora sabe de ti, quiere hacerte daño si no le pago — Le expliqué sin darle detalles del secreto de Bella.

Frunció el ceño —Pensé que Félix y tú eran amigos — Comentó.

— Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que lo oí y me di cuenta de la clase de "amigo" que resultó ser — Por mi cabeza pasaron todas las palabras que escuché de su boca y me sentí más traicionado que nunca.

— Yo… Es que… — Rose se acercó a abrazarme y lloró en mi pecho — A mí puede hacerme lo que quiera, pero no a ti ni a mi bebé — Sollozó — Emm, haz lo que tengas que hacer… Sigue con tu matrimonio y puedes ver a nuestro hijo cuantas veces quieras… No quiero que te vayas, pero es lo mejor para todos — Me apegó más a su cuerpo y hundió su cara en mi pecho -más, si era posible-.

— Tenemos una semana… Toda una semana para nosotros — Sonreí con tristeza y pegué sus labios a los míos.

…

La semana se pasó volando, solo salí el día siguiente porque Bella se ofreció a darme dinero -sabiendo que yo no volvería a trabajar en la constructora- para que complaciera a Rosalie o, no sé, el punto fue que me dio dinero y gracias a ella pude estar toda una semana con Rosalie en casa sin preocupaciones: Sin mis padres diciéndome qué hacer, sin los reporteros siguiéndome, sin tanto trabajo en los hoteles; mi única preocupación era mi hermosa Rose y me prometí a mí mismo terminar con toda esa situación lo antes posible y volver con ella y mi hijo o hija; vivir los tres o cuatro -cuando estuviera Vera- y pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie, que todo el mundo se enterara que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

…

El día de la despedida fue quizá el más duro que he vivido, no hablamos de que nos íbamos a separar, todo era como tenía que ser y solo nosotros sabíamos que había tristeza en nuestros corazones. Al final, simplemente me marché como si fuera a comprar algún antojo de Rosalie, sin embargo ella y yo estábamos conscientes de que no volveríamos a vernos por un largo tiempo. No me gustaban las despedidas.

Cuando me encontré con Bella, traía la misma expresión que yo. No dijimos nada y nos saludamos con un simple abrazo, luego fuimos a la que fue nuestra casa por tanto tiempo… Ya no se sentía igual; en otro momento hubiera corrido por todos lados riendo y viendo cuanto lujo me rodeaba, ahora solo había un vacío en mi corazón y quería ver a Rosalie con más ansias.

Volteé mi mirada hacia donde estaba Bella, quien observaba todo con extrema tristeza, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas y lo hicieron una vez yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Esos sollozos provenientes de su boca hicieron que yo me quebrara y llorara por lo bajo, no podía seguir reteniéndome y con Bella nos habíamos convertido en un equipo, nos apoyábamos aunque fuera llorando juntos. Ambos quedamos de rodillas en el suelo abrazados.

— Es una prueba más, saldremos de esto — Dije luego de haber llorado por un rato.

Ella asintió — Si, lo siento. Es solo que no le dije nada a Edward y en este momento debe estar muy preocupado, debe estar culpándose por algo que no hizo y… Emmet… No sé si pueda hacer esto — Siguió llorando.

— Tú puedes, eres una mujer valiente.

Bufó — Tan valiente que odia despedirse y por eso dejó al hombre que más ama sin una explicación — Sollozó en mi pecho.

— Todo volverá a la normalidad, podremos ser felices, yo me encargaré de eso — Levanté su cara — Te lo prometo.

…

— ¿Lista? — Le pregunté a Bella cuatro días después de habernos mudado a la que fue nuestra casa. Ya ninguno de nosotros la veía como hogar, simplemente era un lugar donde nos hospedábamos mientras solucionábamos problemas; era nuestro "lugar seguro" -si es que le podíamos llamar así- porque no había nada más que pisos, paredes y decoraciones lujosas, todo era tan efímero.

Ella negó con la cabeza — No, pero ya nos hemos ocultado por bastante tiempo… Es hora — Comentó decidida.

— Estás hermosa, eres valiente y yo estoy a tu lado. Vamos — Dije haciendo que ella sonriera de forma natural.

Yo estaba usando una blusa de botones color azul oscuro y unos bermudas color caqui, no era la gran cosa; a diferencia de Bella que ella volvió a su papel de imponente "Señora McCarthy" y se lució con un vestido floreado en tonos rosa, morado y naranja, en la parte de arriba llevaba brillos, iba pegado al cuerpo hasta su abdomen donde se soltaba libremente y caía hasta el piso, no se notaron las sandalias bajas y decoradas que usó, pero sí los pendientes en forma de hojas -ya que, tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo- y por último usó unas gafas de sol con marco rojo y lentes azules.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos juntos. Nos demoramos más saliendo de la casa que los reporteros en llegar hasta nosotros y atontarnos con los flashes de las cámaras y preguntas como — _Señora McCarthy ¿Perdonó a su esposo después de la traición? ¿Señor McCarthy, terminó la relación con su amante? ¿Qué hizo para robar el corazón de la señora Isabella?_ —... Esas y otras preguntas estúpidas que solo les interesan a las personas que no tienen más que hacer que averiguar chismes de los demás.

Tuve que hacer todo mi uso de autocontrol para no terminar golpeando a alguien. Bella sostenía mi mano con gentileza y con eso lograba calmarme para responder lo que ellos querían escuchar, aunque fue muy poco porque pedimos que nos trajeran la limosina lo más pronto posible y allí nos metimos, esperamos hasta llegar al aeropuerto para ir a renovar nuestros votos en nuestra casa de verano en Dubái.

…

Y ya estaba en el altar esperando a Bella para confirmar mis votos matrimoniales con ella. En tres días nos encargamos de organizar todos los detalles para nuestra "Segunda Boda". Este sitio nunca se vio más hermoso, no queríamos nada grande ni ostentoso; solo lo hicimos para dar la noticia de nuestra renovación y además para que mis papás se tragaran el cuento de que yo estaba enamorado de Bella y me devolvieran todo; sin embargo, solo Bella y yo éramos conscientes de toda la verdad y de las razones por las que estábamos haciendo eso.

Bella llegó caminando por el pasillo con el mismo vestido que llevaba desde que salimos de la casa, no creyó necesario cambiar su vestido. Contratamos a al clérigo y enviamos las invitaciones el día anterior; por supuesto solo invitamos a mis padres y a los Brandon -junto con Alice-. Solté un suspiro al darme cuenta lo mal que lo debió haber pasado Bella al aguantarse a Alice recordándole lo que ella ya sabía: Que amaba a Edward y por eso no podía renovar sus votos matrimoniales conmigo.

Mis padres estaban dichosos, mi mamá lloraba de la emoción y mi papá sonreía tanto como podía. Mientras que el otro lado era completamente diferente, Alice me lanzaba dagas con la mirada y los Brandon no se quedaban atrás, ni siquiera hacían el intento de disimular que no les había caído para nada bien la noticia de que Bella y yo nos hubiéramos reconciliado.

Cuando por fin llegó Bella, tomó mi mano y sonrió, se esforzó para que saliera natural como una mujer enamorada y yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no lo logré sino hasta que pensé en ella como Rosalie, me imaginé casándome con Rosalie y encontré mi propia felicidad. Vi en los ojos de Bella que ella también pensaba en Edward, al menos ahora no me sentía tan culpable.

— Emmet, ¿Seguirás siendo esposo de Isabella y continuarás teniendo un matrimonio feliz y amoroso? — Preguntó el clérigo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Sí — Respondí sin titubeos — _Esto lo hacía por mi familia y por Bella_ — Me repetí mentalmente tantas veces como pude.

— Isabella, ¿Seguirás siendo esposa de Emmet y continuarás teniendo un matrimonio feliz y amoroso? — Le preguntó.

Ella me sonrió tímidamente, por un momento temí lo peor: Que ella se hubiera echado para atrás y todo se nos viniera abajo. Pero luego, afirmó su mano a la mía y sonrió.

— Sí — Respondió con el mismo tono que yo había utilizado.

Nos pusimos nuestros nuevos anillos de compromiso, que habíamos comprado con anterioridad y nos acercamos lentamente hasta dejar un prolongado beso en la comisura de nuestros labios, como lo habíamos hecho siempre desde que nos casamos. No entendía como habíamos sido tan ciegos por tanto tiempo, cómo fui tan estúpido e ignoré el hecho de que veía a Bella como mi hermana pequeña.

Todos actuaron de forma normal, fuimos a comer dentro de la lujosa casa para celebrar, habíamos contratado un banquete para este evento. Todo salió como lo planeamos, nuestros invitados se quedaron una noche y al día siguiente se fueron, quedamos Bella y yo tratando de relajarnos y olvidarnos de todo hasta que ideáramos un plan para salir de esta.

Todavía tenía presente que Alice tenía vena de detective y se la pasó todo el tiempo queriéndome matar lanzándome dagas con la mirada; en algún momento se iba a terminar enterando de la verdad, solo esperaba que eso nos ayudara y que lo descubriera mucho después de que regresáramos a Nueva York.

 _ **HOLA, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO CON EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… QUERÍA HACER LA VERSIÓN DE EMMET PARA QUE VIERAN QUE SI MADURÓ Y NO ES COMO EL VILLANO DE LA HISTORIA (COMO TODAS CREÍAMOS)… YA SABEN QUIÉNES SON LOS MALOS. NO SÉ, LOS COMENTARIOS SE LOS DEJO A USTEDES.**_

 _ **UNA RECOMENDACIÓN… PREPAREN PAÑUELOS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAP, PORQUE SI ESTE NO LAS HIZO LLORAR, TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE EL OTRO SÍ. (SIGUE NARRANDO EDWARD).**_

 _ **BESOS. NOS LEEMOS EN EL GRUPO. ¿MEREZCO REVIEWS?**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 28_**

 ** _POV Edward_**

Así fue el último día que supe de Isabella McCarthy y a pesar de estar en compañía de mis padres, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Vera, me sentía más solo que nunca; sin Isabella a mi lado ya nada era como antes, todo se veía gris a mi alrededor.

Al menos estaba aliviado de que, durante esta última semana, mi madre trataba de llevarse bien con Rosalie, ya no la miraba con odio ni la atacaba con comentarios hirientes y mi papá… Digamos que él me entendía mejor que nadie, él conocía más o menos la situación por la que estaba pasando -a pesar de no haberla vivido nunca- y según lo que me había hecho entender: No me quería dar más problemas de los que ya tenía; por eso me había ayudado a convencer a mi mamá de llevarse bien con Rosalie.

Otra cosa era Alice que ignoraba completamente a Rosalie o le lanzaba comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que podía, ella no tenía filtro y tampoco era tan fácil de convencer como mi mamá, ésta última sonreía levemente cada vez que Alice hacía de las suyas ofendiendo a Rosalie directa o indirectamente.

Y Jasper, a pesar de estar molesto con Rosalie, la seguía defendiendo de todo lo que la pudiera herir. Por eso Alice y Jasper peleaban más que nunca y eso le hacía daño al bebé, a Rose y a Vera, por lo que prefería llevarlas a otro lado cuando las cosas se ponían tensas. De todas formas, ese no era el mayor de mis problemas: Jasper y Alice discutían hasta por ver quién tenía la razón de si llovía o no.

Mi pequeña decía que se sentía cada vez peor y eso se podía notar en muchas de sus actos últimamente; decía que le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, además caminaba de derecha a izquierda como si estuviera mareada y siempre tenía que sujetarse de la mano de alguien para no caerse, tomaba mucha agua y no tenía la misma energía de antes; pero, ni Rose no yo le tomamos mucha importancia, creímos que solo era una fase para llamar la atención o algo así.

Un día me empezó a asustar, no tenía los síntomas comunes que se le quitaban con algún medicamento para el dolor de cabeza: Ella decía que tenía mucha sed, todo el tiempo tomaba agua, se tropezaba muchas veces porque "no veía bien", siempre estaba de mal humor, tenía la piel más seca de lo normal, la mayoría del tiempo estaba muy débil y no corría ni saltaba por todos lados, eso fue lo que más me preocupó; no tanto el hecho de que iba al baño muy seguido, porque eso se lo atribuía a que tomaba mucha agua o coca cola.

A rastras, la llevé al auto y la senté en el asiento trasero mientras Rosalie se iba a mi lado de copiloto; Vera no quería ir, casi se escapa de no ser porque Jasper la alzó en sus brazos y se metió con ella al auto, luego le pasó una bolsa cuando ella dijo que tenía ganas de vomitar y a los pocos minutos de haber devuelto la comida, se puso berrinchuda gritando y peleando por todo, cosa que nunca sucedía cuando estaba con Jasper.

El camino hacia el hospital se me hizo extremadamente largo, tuve que detenerme en varios semáforos; ya sentía que se me iba el aire de solo escuchar como Vera vomitaba una y otra vez o gritaba; Jasper me miraba preocupado a través del espejo retrovisor y Rosalie lloraba por lo bajo o me gritaba para que condujera más rápido -producto de las hormonas y la preocupación- Yo no decía nada, sentía que todo el cuerpo me temblaba, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a mi hija.

Detrás de nosotros iban mis padres en el auto de papá junto con Alice. Mi mamá tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja de mi papá para que él pudiera calmarme, pero nada servía; en ese momento, sus palabras no me daban ningún alivio.

Llegamos al hospital y contamos con la suerte de que nos atendieron en cuanto estuvimos frente al mostrador, pusieron a Vera en una camilla y se la llevaron para la UCI -Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos-. Me imaginé lo peor cuando el doctor dijo el lugar en donde estaría, inmediatamente me abracé a Rosalie para que no llorara más y además quería a alguien que sintiera lo que yo sentía para poder calmarme y saber que yo no era el único que pasaba por esa situación. Necesitaba estar tranquilo para darle fuerzas a Rosalie, sin importar que me estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Pasó… mucho tiempo, no contabilicé nada porque me sentía en el limbo, hasta que apareció el doctor con no muy buena cara que digamos.

— Familiares de Vera Masen Hale — Dijo serio y firme.

En ese momento, todos los que habíamos venido por ella saltamos de nuestros lugares y nos acercamos al doctor, yo todavía estaba abrazado a Rosalie. El doctor nos miró confundido hasta que alcé la voz.

— Soy Edward Masen y ella Rosalie Hale, los padres de Vera ¿Cómo está ella? — Nos presenté con la mano y pregunté tratando de ser fuerte, aunque sentí que me tembló la voz.

— Buenas tardes, soy el especialista que atiende a su hija, Diego Romero — Miró su planilla por un momento y habló — ¿Ustedes sabían que ella sufre de diabetes tipo 2? — Preguntó y todos quedamos con la boca abierta sin decir nada. El doctor siguió hablando — Para ser más exactos, tiene hiperglucemia. Le tomamos algunas muestras de sangre y detectamos que su nivel de glucosa es muy elevado, aun para ser una niña tan pequeña, la teníamos monitoreada y estable pero… Hace una hora entró en paro diabético — Dijo lo último con dificultad.

Nosotros no decíamos nada, todos entramos en shock y por lo menos yo tenía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que no podía articular ni un monosílabo. De ahí solo se escuchó un leve sollozo de Rosalie y otro de mi madre. Abracé a Rosalie con más fuerza, mi pequeña no podía estar en coma… No podía… Me quería morir en ese mismo instante, hasta que el doctor siguió hablando.

— ¿Le estaban suministrando insulina o algún otro medicamento para tratar con la enfermedad? — Nos preguntó a Rosalie y a mí mientras sacaba una pluma de su bolsillo y alzaba la planilla.

— Nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que sufría del azúcar —Dijo Jasper al notar que ninguno de nosotros hablaría. El doctor lo miró con una ceja arqueada — Soy Jasper Hale, Vera es mi sobrina — Respondió a la pregunta no formulada del doctor.

— En ese caso ¿Me podrían decir si Vera llevaba alguna dieta especial? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Alcé la voz tratando de salir de mi aturdimiento — Ella comía cada tres horas, todas sus comidas estaban balanceadas, pero le gusta mucho el dulce y dado que nosotros no sabíamos que le hacía daño… Siempre le comprábamos cada vez que se le antojaba — Respondí y me sentí de lo peor; cualquiera sabe que consumir tanto azúcar es perjudicial para la salud.

— ¿Qué cantidad de dulce consumía diario? —Cuestionó el doctor mientras anotaba lo que le decíamos en la plantilla.

— Siempre comía dos chocolates diarios, o helado con algún otro dulce… Y todos los días bebía coca cola o bebidas con mucho dulce — Respondió Rosalie intentando parar el llanto.

— Bien, seré sincero con ustedes… Vera ha pasado por un episodio muy difícil, puede que ella despierte en tres o cuatro días, así como también puede demorar meses o años en hacerlo… Quizá nunca despierte — Todos tragamos saliva ruidosamente — Yo sé que esto es traumático para ustedes y no va a ser fácil, pero tienen que ser fuertes por ustedes y por ella… La fe mueve montañas y lo último que se pierde es la esperanza… Están reubicando a Vera en una habitación, en algunos minutos podrán verla, estaré al pendiente de ella y de su progreso. Tengo que retirarme, disculpen — Dijo lo último en cuanto empezó a sonar una alarma.

— Gracias, doctor — Dije en un murmullo.

Estaba en shock, no podía procesar nada en mi cerebro, estaba muerto en vida y solo me imaginaba a mi hija postrada en una cama, en silencio, quieta, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar dormida, sin la certeza de que despertara en algún momento. No podía dejar de abrazar a Rosalie y creerme el peor padre del mundo — _¿Cómo había podido olvidar de mi propia hija? ¿Tan mal padre era?_ — Nunca me di cuenta de sus síntomas y en lugar de eso, la complacía con dulces y todo lo que ella quisiera, nunca la llevé a un maldito control médico, porque estaba bien "aparentemente" — _Y NO LO ESTABA, Maldita sea ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?_ — Claro, en Bella…

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando sentí que Rosalie se desvanecía entre mis brazos; Jasper llegó a mi lado para ayudarme a dejarla sentada en la silla.

— Todo este caos… Y ella… Se está haciendo la mártir… Simplemente perfecto — Ironizó Alice levantando sus brazos al aire.

Masajeé mis sienes al ver que Jasper adoptaba actitud de pelea contra Alice y me puse en medio de los dos.

— Si no vas a ayudar, es mejor que te vayas — Le dije a Alice. No tenía ganas de ser sutil o cortés con ella y le dije justo lo que pensaba.

— Estoy ayudando, quiero saber cómo está Vera… Aquí la que no ayuda es otra — Miró de reojo a Rosalie, sin la mejor intención.

— Ya basta, Rosalie está embarazada… Pudo haberse desmayado en otra situación y lo de Vera está siendo muy duro para todos nosotros. Así que te suplico que dejes tus comentarios sarcásticos para otro momento y si no, siempre puedes irte, no tengo ganas de aguantar peleas o reclamos — Bajé la cabeza y me senté en una silla al lado de mi madre.

Alice se quedó mirándome con la boca abierta y Jasper tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro. Lo dicho, no tenía ganas de aguantar peleas y si Alice seguía lanzando comentarios sarcásticos hirientes, era mejor que se fuera a otro lado y no estorbara. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en mi hija en ese preciso momento.

Mamá me abrazaba pegándose a mi brazo mientras lloraba en silencio y mi papá tenía una mano apoyada en mi hombro; cuando me miraba se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, sin importar que fingiera ser fuerte -como yo lo estaba haciendo-. Alice estaba sentada en una silla aparte con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas cruzadas delicadamente haciendo un mohín; Jasper estaba al lado de Rosalie acariciando su cabello mientras despertaba, la pequeña sonrisa de triunfo ya se había borrado y solo había preocupación y tristeza en cada uno de sus gestos… Minutos después, Rosalie se despertó y al poco tiempo siguió llorando porque había recordado todo lo que nos había dicho el doctor.

No pude ver a Rosalie llorando, así que me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos para tratar de consolarla; por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver como Alice fruncía la boca, pero no me importó: Rosalie me entendía como nadie lo hacía en esta situación y yo la entendía a ella, teníamos que estar juntos por nuestra hija.

— Ya pueden ir a ver a Vera. Está en la torre dos, piso tres, habitación trescientos seis — Nos dijo el doctor Romero en cuanto se acercó.

Todos brincamos de nuestros lugares, tomé la mano de Rose y casi que volamos por los pasillos y subimos las escaleras porque el ascensor se nos hacía demasiado lento. Ni mi mamá ni Rose dejaron de llorar y cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de la habitación unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Alice y Jasper… ¡ _AL MISMO TIEMPO!_

Abrí la puerta haciendo uso de mi autocontrol para no ponerme a llorar y creí lograrlo, hasta que vi a mi pequeña acostada boca arriba, con los ojitos cerrados, una bata blanca del hospital y miles de cables conectados a su pequeño cuerpito. No pude contenerme más, puse mi cara contra el hombro de mi papá y empecé a llorar como un niño pequeño; no era justo lo que le estaba pasando a mi princesa, todo era culpa mía, yo tenía que haber estado más pendiente de ella.

Lloré… Lloré por no sé cuánto tiempo en el hombro de mi papá; cuando me recuperé un poco vi que mi mamá estaba llorando abrazada con Rosalie y Jasper tenía cruzadas sus manos con las de Alice mientras observaban a Vera y luchaban por no llorar, pero a Jasper se le notaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

…

Los días pasaron y en menos de nada, ya había transcurrido una semana desde que habíamos internado a Vera en el hospital. Yo estaba todo el tiempo con ella, excepto las mañanas de lunes a viernes porque tenía la universidad. Siempre tenía la cabeza puesta en Vera y miraba mi celular cada cinco minutos para revisar si había alguna llamada perdida o mensaje de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, mamá o papá mientras yo no estaba… Todos nos turnábamos para no dejarla sola, casi se podía decir que vivíamos en el hospital.

Estaba saliendo de mi última clase, llevaba mis libros y apuntes porque, a veces, hacía mis tareas en el hospital al lado de la cama donde yacía mi hija; corría hasta mi auto para ir directo al hospital y relevar a Alice y Jasper: Al parecer, este terrible suceso los unió, ya no peleaban y mantenían juntas sus manos, estaban unidos casi todo el tiempo y únicamente hablaban de Vera; si no los conociera diría que eran pareja.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando sentí la mano de Alexander en mi hombro deteniéndome; le di una mirada de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pasó algo con Natalie? — Pregunté apurado.

— Con Natalie todo va bien -si a eso le puedo llamar bien-… Quiero saber qué te pasa a ti; teníamos que entregar un proyecto, en parejas, ayer y tú no te diste por enterado, ni cuando el profesor pidió que lo entregáramos; normalmente siempre me agradeces y hablamos un rato de lo que sea que pase, pero esta semana te veo bastante perdido — Dijo con lo que parecía ser preocupación.

Le iba a responder cuando sonó mi celular y por el tono sabía que era un mensaje; Rosalie estaba de turno con Vera porque ella había relavado a Alice y Jasper, pero tenía programada una cita con su ginecóloga y mi mamá la iba a acompañar -por raro que parezca-, así que no sabía con quién dejarla y estaba pesando en llamar a Jasper, de nuevo. Le respondí con otro mensaje diciendo que ya iba para allá.

— Súbete, en el camino te cuento — Le dije a Alexander mientras señalaba mi auto.

Él no dijo nada y simplemente hizo lo que le pedí. Él ya era mi amigo, no tan cercano como Jasper, pero de todas formas él sabía muchas cosas de mi vida que no le contaba a mucha gente, confiaba en él y necesitaba desahogarme.

A mitad de camino ya le había contado lo que le sucedía mi hija, me sentí indefenso y débil; al notar eso, él me pidió las llaves del auto porque yo estaba muy mal para conducir — _Bella_ — Me dijo mi mente recordando la vez que se perdió Vera. Cerré los ojos y concentré mi mente en mi hija, no podía estar pensando en Isabella y menos en una situación como esta.

No dije nada más y él tampoco, hasta que llegamos al recibidor y una enfermera de unos veinte y tantos años, me dijo que ya había dos personas en la habitación, fruncí el ceño y luego ella me dio una mirada extraña antes de ver su computador.

— Dijeron que se llamaban Jasper Hale y Alice Brandon — Bajó sus gafas un poco y nos miró a Alexander y a mí.

— Llamaré a Jasper — Bufé y saqué mi celular.

— No se preocupe, ya le envié un mensaje al doctor Romero y autorizó la entrada de dos personas más. Después de las ocho de la noche, solo puede estar una persona con ella — Dijo la enfermera y luego se relamió los labios.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, giré mi cabeza para ver a Alexander quien se veía igual de asqueado a mí. Medio le agradecí a la enfermera y empecé a caminar al lado de Alexander hacia la habitación de mi hija. Tomamos el elevador, no tenía tanta prisa como antes pero si la quería ver aunque estaba seguro de que con Alice y, sobretodo, con Jasper no le pasaría nada malo.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que oí fue a Alice soltando un jadeo. Me alarmé e inmediatamente corrí hacia la cama donde todavía reposaba mi princesa, todo seguía igual, ella tenía los ojitos cerrados y las máquinas que la monitoreaban mostraban lo mismo que la última vez que las vi, aunque no entendiera que significaba. Entonces — _¿Por qué Alice habría soltado ese jadeo?_ — Me volteé a verla y ella estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando a Alexander y éste último solo miraba a mi hija, con un gesto me pidió permiso para acercarse y yo asentí, ya que él no la conocía.

Se quedó mirándola un buen tiempo — No conozco a tu ex esposa, pero se parece mucho a ti, es muy bonita — Expresó triste.

— Si, es hermosa y todo esto le está pasando por mi culpa — Bajé la cabeza y pasé el dorso de mi mano por la mejilla de mi hija.

Alice saltó al lado de Alexander y Jasper se quedó mirándola como bicho raro, con una ceja arqueada y él me preguntaba en silencio qué le sucedía a Alice, como respuesta solo me pude encoger de hombros.

— Es culpa de todos nosotros — Dijo ella mirándome.

Asentí y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Jasper estaba tratando de ahorcar a Alexander con la mirada y buscaba diferentes formas de acercarse a Alice, pero ella lo esquivaba y se acercaba discretamente a Alexander. Suspiré, Jasper estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, me miró y movió la cabeza ligeramente para que saliéramos a hablar; pero yo negué, quería estar con mi hija, quería verla abrir los ojos… Si, ya había pasado más tiempo del que había pensado, pero siempre mantenía la esperanza de ver a Vera como antes: Feliz y saltando de un lado para otro, sin una sola pizca de enfermedad en su cuerpito. La miré embelesado esperando que todos mis sueños se cumplieran.

Y me quedé allí, no me di cuenta en qué momento Jasper se quedó en una de las esquinas de la habitación mirándome como si me lanzara dagas con los ojos y al ver que yo no cedía, él caminó hacia donde yo estaba, me tomó con fuerza del brazo sin previo aviso y me llevó sutilmente con él hasta que salimos de la habitación. Ya afuera, casi que me empujó para que me sentara en un cómodo sillón en una mini salita de espera.

Ya después comenzó a caminar de lado a lado frente a mí, se sostenía la cabeza con fuerza y tenía los ojos cerrados; minutos después, empezó a murmurar cosas tan rápido y en voz baja que no entendí nada… Hasta que soltó un grito que pudieron escuchar en China. Se quedó de pie frente a mí y moderó su tono de voz.

— ¿Por qué putas trajiste a Alexander? ¿Qué no estaba feliz con Natalie? Yo los dejé como dos novios locamente enamorados, sobre todo ella que babeaba cada vez que él aparecía ¿Tan rápido se le pasó el capricho por ella? ¿Por eso vino a buscar otra? Alice no se merece algo así y ¿Por qué precisamente con ella? ¿No tiene amigas? — Despotricaba en cada paso que daba.

Él hablaba tan rápido que a duras penas le entendí, después dijo otras cosas de las que no estuve seguro de haber comprendido bien. Y con todos estos reclamos no me quedaba duda de que mi amigo estaba celoso, eso lo veía hasta un ciego; no podía creer que sus celos fueran tan extremos como para que me estuviera gritando y quisiera matar a Alexander en ese preciso instante, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y se me salió una pequeña risa -la primera desde hace dos semanas-. Como era natural, Jasper me miró completamente enfadado.

— ¿Y tú de qué carajos te estás riendo? Es la última vez que te hago un favor ¿Me oíste, Edward Masen? Te exijo que me digas ahora mismo ¿Qué hizo ese malnacido para convencerte de traerlo? Solo hace falta verlo para saber que se quiere comer a mi Alice con los ojos. No puedo permitir eso y… — Lo interrumpí.

— Hey, un segundo ¿Cómo que TÚ Alice? — Enfaticé en el "tú" y alcé una ceja.

Bufó — Vamos al punto ¿Qué demonios hace ese tipo coqueteándole a Alice? — Preguntó furioso.

Acercó su cara a la mía como un policía malo, experto en sacar información en un interrogatorio, por un momento estuve aterrado; quiero decir, era como ver a "Jack, el destripador", solo le faltaba el arma para parecer un asesino en serie o algún prófugo de la justicia.

— Cálmate, aprecio mi vida y no quiero que me mates con la mirada — Me burlé un poco hasta que me envió una mirada peor y ya entonces me puse serio — Alexander es mi amigo, salimos de la universidad y él quería saber por qué estaba tan distraído, yo le dije que se subiera al auto, él no sabía que a dónde lo llevaba; por el camino le conté todo lo de Vera — Jasper bufó y se sentó en un sillón a mi lado con expresión frustrada. Me encogí de hombros — Y, por sí no te diste cuenta, es Alice la que se le está insinuando a él — Arqueé una ceja completamente intrigado por la próxima expresión de Jasper.

— Pero no tiene sentido, Alice te llevaba a la universidad y parecía tu sombra "protegiéndote" es imposible que no hubiese conocido a Alexander — Se quedó pensativo y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Ella nunca lo conoció, estaba metida en su papel de cupido; además, ella también tiene una vida y no se la pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo; ella no lo había visto hasta ahora… A todas estas ¿Qué importa? Ella no te agrada y ni siquiera la soportas ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? — Pregunté para saber si por fin podía aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella.

Él tomó un gran suspiro — Está bien, ganaste… Sí, la quiero, estoy enamorado de ella; me di cuenta cuando estuvimos juntos aquella noche; nunca me imaginé que daría como resultado tenerla conmigo en mi cama. Y estos días, sé que han sido duros, pero siento que nos hemos acercado más… Ahora llega ese tipo y todo lo que logré en una semana -la cual se me hizo eterna- él lo daña en menos de un minuto — Volvió a soltar un suspiro frustrado.

— Él no hizo nada… — Empecé a hablar, pero él me interrumpió.

— Si, ya sé, ella es la que se le está abalanzando — Rodó los ojos.

— No te pongas mal, Jazz… Al menos ya sabes lo que sientes por ella, conquístala — Palmeé su hombro — Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ver a mi hija — Y sin decir más, me puse en pie y fui hacia la habitación.

Lo que me encontré fue lo que menos esperaba: Alice estaba sentada muy cerca de Alexander y ambos reían con naturalidad como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida, solo eso hizo falta para que Jasper se despidiera y saliera del hospital como un tornado hecho furia.

Tomé un suspiro y miré a Vera; que Alice y Alexander hicieran lo que quisieran, mientras no molestaran, no importaba. Me acerqué a mi hija y puse mi frente contra la suya, cerré los ojos — _Por favor, despierta. Eres una niña fuerte. Abre los ojitos, muéstrame esas hermosas gemas azules. No te vayas, no me dejes, no quiero perder a mi princesa; eres muy importante para mí, para tu mami, para tus abuelos, para tu tío y para muchas personas que también te quieren… Despierta, hermosa y seré el mejor padre del mundo por y para ti_ — Supliqué en medio de susurros y a punto de llorar. Abrí los ojos y no había nadie en la habitación.

Leí en alguna parte que las personas en coma que estaban rodeados por su familia y que escuchaban a las personas que los querían, resistían más que aquellos a los que no tenían a nadie. De igual forma, sin importar las estadísticas, nadie me separaría de mi hija y menos en una situación como esta.

…

Otras dos semanas pasaron, todo seguía igual, mi mundo era gris y únicamente se alcanzaba a iluminar un poco cuando estaba con Vera o le hablaba; el resto del tiempo, me parecía más a una maquina haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, sin prestar la menor atención en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor -aparte de Vera-. Mis padres y hasta Alexander trataban de animarme, pero nada podía hacerlo, solo volvería a la vida en cuanto mi hija despertara y volviera a ser la que era antes, de resto… Podían guardarse sus motivaciones y consuelos.

Si tenía que agregar algún suceso "importante" podía mencionar que estaba viviendo con Rosalie: Le pedí dinero a Carlisle y adecué una nueva habitación y una cama para quedarme allí, sin importar que estuviera más noches en el hospital que en cualquier otro lugar. Lo hice por Rose y por mí, ambos estábamos sufriendo y el doctor tenía razón en decir que teníamos que estar juntos y permanecer fuertes; no podía dejar a Rosalie sola y menos con su embarazo… Ambos rogábamos para que todo esto no repercutiera de mala manera en el bebé.

Ese día era jueves y salí de la universidad, me demoré más en encontrar mi auto que en ver el de Alice en toda su gloria y haciendo sonar el claxon. Negué con la cabeza presintiendo que iba a buscar a Alexander y sonreí ligeramente: Durante toda esa semana, Jasper había estado detrás de ella y Alice lo ignoraba o buscaba estar más tiempo con Alexander, algo me decía que Alice se estaba haciendo del rogar para hacer sufrir a Jasper… Pero yo no me iba a meter en donde no me habían llamado.

— Hola… ¿Estás buscando a…? — Saludé hasta que me interrumpió.

Salió del auto delicadamente — Te estoy buscando a ti — Sonrió y empezó a saltar de un lado a otro — Bella llegó, volvió de su viaje y está en su casa ¿No te parece increíble? — No dejaba de agitar sus manos.

Algo en mí hizo eco y me alegré, hasta que un sentimiento melancólico entró en mi corazón, sentí como era desgarrado lenta y dolorosamente por una daga que ella sostenía. No podía sentir nada por ella, así como ella tampoco sentía nada por mí; me había utilizado para darle celos a su esposo hasta recuperarlo y todos los _"Te amo"_ que me había dicho eran completamente fingidos; se despidió dándome el mejor sexo de mi vida como acto de caridad, yo ya no tenía nada más que darle y por eso se fue.

— ¿Y? — Pregunté rodeándola para llegar a mi auto.

— ¿Cómo que _"Y"_? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no estás emocionado por volverla a ver? — Me dijo indignada.

— Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto. Voy a ver a Vera — Dije cortante.

Me metí a mi auto, pero antes de poder encenderlo, Alice metió la cabeza en la ventana y me miró a los ojos.

— Mírame y dime que no sientes nada por Bella — Pidió con mirada estratega.

— No siento nada por ella — Dije firme.

Solo yo sabía que me dolía cada extremidad de mi cuerpo al afirmar eso, porque yo seguía enamorado de ella; me dolía lo que me había hecho, más no la dejaba de amar tanto o más que cuando estábamos juntos… Ella ya había elegido y por alguna razón que solo ella conocía, yo no estaba dentro de sus planes y me quería lo más lejos posible.

— No quieras jugar a ser cupido, por lo menos no conmigo… Ah y tenemos que terminar con toda esta farsa del romance entre tú y yo; encontrémonos mañana después de la universidad en el Central Park. Siempre hay reporteros y será el escenario perfecto, dejaremos de ser Marie Alice Brandon y Edward Masen, dejarán de perseguirme por todo lado — Me acerqué a ella y dejé un beso en su mejilla — Creo que esta vez yo me puedo levantar solo. Gracias por todo, Alice — Ella se quedó en una pieza y sacó la cabeza, en seguida yo puse mi auto en marcha.

En todo el trayecto hice el papel de máquina, dejé mi cuerpo en modo automático mientras mi mente vagaba por todas partes. Primero: El embarazo de Rosalie que cada vez me tenía más emocionado, puede que no fuera mi hijo o hija de sangre pero aquel ser humano no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando y tal vez no conocería a su padre, pero yo me encargaría de protegerlo y no permitiría que viviera todo lo que yo había vivido de niño, él o ella no lo merecía.

Segundo, mi pequeña Vera en el hospital… Cada día Rose perdía más la esperanza de que ella despertara y en algunos momentos también me contagiaba ese sentimiento, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte para ella. Mi único puerto seguro eran mis padres, mi papá me repetía miles de veces que _"Nada se había perdido hasta que en realidad estaba perdido_ " junto con miles de consejos que mi mamá secundaba. Iba a la casa de vez en cuando porque algunas noches me quedaba con Vera y otras con Rosalie; prácticamente veía a mis padres solo cuando estaba en el hospital o rara vez en casa.

Y tercero, Isabella… Desde que Alice la mencionó: todo lo que me encargué de sepultar en esas tres últimas semanas, revivió con más fuerza. No podía dejar que eso me pasara, ya no sería juguete de nadie, tenía que concentrarme en mi hija, en mi estudio, en mi trabajo y en mi familia… No había espacio para Isabella en mi vida… Más que nada, en mi hija.

Llegué al hospital y escuché que Alice gritaba mi nombre para que la esperara, pero al contrario aceleré mi paso y entré en el ascensor, ya todos me conocían en el hospital y no era necesario anunciarme. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación escuché a Alice llamarme con voz ahogada, la ignoré -y me pesó- cuando pude entrar a la habitación vi a Isabella junto a su esposo viendo a mi hija, eso sin contar que había un sin número de juguetes, peluches y globos por todos lados.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunté con furia a la vez que trataba de moderar mi tono de voz siendo consciente del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Edward! — Llegó Alice a mi lado con voz ahogada y puso una mano en mi brazo para sostenerse — Esas estúpidas escaleras… — Soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones — No me dejaste decirte que Emmet y Bella estaban aquí… — Se recargó más contra mi cuerpo con respiración ahogada.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Quién los dejó entrar? ¿Por qué los dejaron entrar sin mi autorización? No importa, salgan de aquí — Ordené con furia contenida.

No veía a Bella, evité hacer contacto con sus ojos; sí, estaba dolido, pero seguía enamorado y si la veía aunque fuera solo por un segundo caería a sus pies siendo hipnotizado por esos hermosos orbes color chocolate. Giré mi vista hacia Alice, quien seguía jadeando contra mi brazo y pasé a mirar a Emmet, él tenía una sonrisa sínica en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué nos dejaron entrar? ¿No sabes quién soy? Soy Emmet McCarthy, hermano — Estiró su mano hacia mí mientras sonreía divertido.

Lo miré con furia — No me importa quién demonios sea, solo sé que yo soy el padre de Vera; Rosalie y yo somos los únicos que decidimos quién entra y quién no. Y dado que ella no está, yo les exijo que se larguen — No me importó si sonó cortés o no, los quería lejos de mi hija y de mí.

— Edward — Ahí estaba esa sedosa voz llamándome. Tenía que concentrarme, apreté los ojos y bajé la cabeza al mismo tiempo que revolvía mi cabello con una mano.

— Vera ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y en el de Emmet, en cuanto nos enteramos de esta horrible situación vinimos porque queríamos saber cómo estaba y ver en qué podíamos ayudar — Dijo Isabella.

Levanté la mirada haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol y la miré, estaba hermosa: Su piel ya no era tan blanca como antes, estaba bronceada, sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos que como los recordaba, sus labios rojos estaban más rellenos y finamente delineados con brillos rojos. Su cuerpo, el que tantas veces había hecho mío, estaba mejor de lo que lo recordaba, era un ángel que tenía unos zapatos rojos bastante altos, un jean azul pegado a sus perfectas piernas y a su delicioso trasero, una blusita de tirantes rosada con círculos grises que alzaba sus pechos y un ligero sweater rojo. Como complemento llevaba un bolso, pendientes y una pulsera roja; su cabello ondulado color caoba estaba suelto. Casi babeo, pero me recordé todo lo que había ocurrido y volví a mi posición.

— No hay nada en lo que puedan ayudar, lo tenemos todo bajo control… Mejor, si hay algo que pueden hacer por mí — Dije y vi cómo Isabella abría los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios — Se pueden largar para no seguir perturbando mi paz mental ni la de mi hija — Escupí mirándolos a ambos con repulsión.

Isabella bajó la cabeza — Bien… Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo — Intentó poner su mano en mi hombro, pero me alejé lo suficientemente rápido para que no me tocara — Vamos, Emm — Dijo quedamente y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, Alice se fue detrás de ella.

Emmet se acercó a mí, cosa que me puso alerta porque su sonrisa socarrona había abandonado su rostro.

— Yo… Sé que no debería preguntar… Pero… ¿Podrías decirme cómo está Rose? ¿Si le hace falta algo? — Preguntó con algo que identifiqué como tristeza y un poco de frustración, pero de seguro todo era fingido.

— Ella está bien… Dentro de lo que cabe. La he acompañado a cada uno de sus controles; no la dejo venir mucho a ver a Vera porque se deprime, llora y eso le hace daño al bebé. Lleva un embarazo saludable a pesar de todas las complicaciones emocionales que ha tenido los últimos meses; ya no vomita tanto como al principio, los antojos son mínimos pero le da mucho sueño y mareo, anda con las hormonas alborotadas; por eso solo va a trabajar media jornada, el resto de tiempo está en casa durmiendo o peleando conmigo para que la deje venir a ver a nuestra hija — Comenté de mala gana.

Él suspiró y balbuceó algo, por lo bajo, que no alcancé a entender, apretó los ojos por un segundo — ¿Ella…? — Lo interrumpí.

— Ella no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con algún McCarthy, porque el idiota que la lastimó, la dejó embarazada y la abandonó a su suerte. La única razón por la que le dije la situación es porque usted es el padre del bebé y merece saber lo que está pasando con su hijo o hija… De ahí en adelante, no hay nada más le vaya a decir, así que le sugiero que no intente convencerme porque no va a lograr nada; así como tampoco le voy a permitir que se acerque a ella — Puntualicé firme.

Él se quedó de pie con la cabeza gacha, yo caminé a ver a Vera en la cama… Estaba como siempre, dormidita, con cables conectados por todo su cuerpito. Agarré las barandas de la cama y las apreté con fuerza, me sentía tan impotente — _¿Qué no daría yo por ser el que estuviera en esa camilla y no mi hija?_ — Ella estaba empezando a vivir, tenía un largo recorrido por delante; yo… no lo había vivido todo, pero desearía con todo mi corazón que mi niña pudiera disfrutar más del mundo que la rodeaba. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y dejé escapar un par de lágrimas creyendo que ya estaba solo, pero me equivoqué.

— Lamento mucho todo lo que está pasando, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias que no hacen otra cosa que protegernos; sin embargo, lo que dijo Bella es cierto, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites — Escuché la voz de Emmet y luego lo oí salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta de la habitación a su paso.

Apoyé mi frente en la de Vera, no necesitaba su ayuda, ellos no podían hacer que mi hija despertara mágicamente, nadie podía hacer nada; me volví creyente por segunda vez en mi vida, juré no volver a llorar por alguien desde la muerte de Thomas y ahora estaba pidiendo a Dios y a todos los santos que el cuerpo inconsciente de mi hija despertara… Eso pasaría en algún momento, únicamente tenía que ser paciente y mantenerme fuerte ante mi familia.

Después de eso recordé la segunda frase que había dicho Emmet — _¿A qué se refería con que no me dejara guiar por las apariencias que no hacían otra cosa que protegernos"? ¿Cuáles apariencias?_ — Todo era como tenía que ser y punto, no había nada más que discutir. Estaba claro que yo solo había sido un boleto para que Isabella recuperara su vida y convenciera a Emmet de que siguieran juntos — _¿Qué era tan difícil de entender?_ — Lo admito, Isabella era una gran actriz, pero yo no me iba a dejar engañar dos veces. No sabía ni por qué estaba pensando en eso. Decidí dejar las tonterías y hablarle a Vera.

— Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos… Yo te quiero contar tantas cosas — Sonreí levemente — Empecemos por el principio: Tienes un tío, a parte de tu tío Jasper… O bueno, tenías… Él está en el cielo desde antes de que tu nacieras, me hubiera encantado que lo conocieras; Thomas era igual a mí, pero su forma de ser era diferente y eso era lo que nos distinguía… — Empecé a hablarle sobre Thomas durante toda la tarde.

Se hizo de noche y llegó Jasper con Rosalie, lo miré arqueando una ceja; Rosalie estaba pálida y se notaba cansada, aun así se desplegó una sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto vio la cama de Vera. Corrió haciendo uso de la fuerza que tenía y se acercó hasta tomar su manita y besarla.

— Muñeca, lamento no haber venido antes, tu papá no me dejaba salir de la casa; dice que necesito reposo, pero te quiero lo suficiente como para convencer a tu tío de que me trajera, ya sabes que él es un blanco fácil — Llenó de besos su mano y parte de su mejilla.

— ¿Jasper? ¿No ves que ella está débil? ¿Por qué la trajiste? — Le pregunté una vez estuve cerca de él.

— Cuando llegué a su casa, ella se estaba maquillando para venir y me amenazó con escaparse si no la traía; prefiero que venga conmigo donde puedo mantenerla vigilada y protegida; que sola y sin saber dónde, cómo o con quién está. Además no creo que pudiera aguantar más tiempo sin ver a Vera — Respondió.

— Bien, gracias.

— Descansa esta noche, yo tomo el turno y me quedo con Vera. Te ves cansado y de paso puedes estar con Rose, tú la consuelas mejor que yo — Comentó y se acercó a la cama de Vera.

— ¿Adivina quién se va a quedar contigo esta noche? — Le preguntó Jasper al cuerpito dormido de Vera — Sí, tu tío favorito se va a quedar contigo contándote historias graciosas, prometiéndote juguetes para que abras los ojos con ganas y te levantes a jugar; prometo jugar con todas tus muñecas, todos los juegos que quieras cuando despiertes — Dijo sonriendo.

Rosalie y yo sonreímos también, en mi mente se formó la imagen de mi hija jugando y corriendo con Jasper o riendo mientras le jugaba una broma a su tío, incluso abrazándome o a Rosalie y llenándonos de besos por todos lados.

Cuando se pasó el tiempo de las visitas, yo me fui con Rosalie a casa y Jasper se quedó en el hospital. Rosalie iba algo melancólica en el auto, se abrazaba a sí misma protegiendo a su bebé; todavía no sabíamos si era niño o niña porque Rosalie quería que fuera sorpresa y tampoco se había movido dando indicios de que quería salir del vientre de su madre. Estaba emocionado y protegía a Rosalie tanto o más que cuando estuvo embarazada de Vera, no sabía por qué pero le estaba tomando cariño al ser humano que se estaba formando allí dentro.

Estacioné el auto y Rosalie abrió los ojos, tan grande como pudo, se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, luego sonrió tanto que sus mejillas parecían explotar.

— Edward… Edward… Se movió… Está dando sus primeras pataditas… Siente — Me dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su vientre.

— Es perfecto, Rose ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? — Pregunté emocionado. El bebé no dejaba de moverse.

— Cinco meses y cuatro días… Recuerdo que Vera tardó más tiempo en moverse y ambos quisimos saber si era niño o niña en cuanto nos dijeron que se podía saber… Apostate por una niña y yo por un niño… Ganaste y tuvimos una hermosa niña — De la euforia pasó a la tristeza y unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas.

— Rose, esto es duro para todos, pero recuerda pensar en lo mejor para el bebé, tienes que tratar de estar tranquila, todos los llantos y las tensiones lo afectan — La atraje hacia mí con mis brazos — Piensa en que cuando Vera despierte, va a estar muy feliz por tener un hermanito o hermanita — Dije tratando de creérmelo.

— ¿Y si no despierta? — Preguntó mirándome con los ojos azules repletos en lágrimas.

— Lo va a hacer, mantengámonos positivos — Seguimos abrazados por un rato más y luego la conduje hacia la casa.

Esa noche, Rosalie parecía un remolino de emociones; ella era mi amiga y la quería, pero estaba a punto de volverme loco: Primero, estuvo con euforia casi por dos horas, no se notaba cansada porque caminaba por todos lados aseando la casa o cocinando sus antojos. En el momento que empezó a hablar del despertar de Vera, se puso a llorar como si no hubiera fin, se culpaba por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo y por no prestarle atención, hasta llegó a imaginar la posibilidad de que Vera no resistiera y no despertara nunca. Después me gritó diciendo que todo era culpa mía por andar pensando en todo excepto en mi hija, que Jasper y yo teníamos la culpa de que estuviera en coma por darle tanto dulce; luego de llorar y gritar por tanto tiempo, me pidió que le trajera helado de chocolate a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

Eso fue como si alguien le hubiera puesto "STOP" al videojuego en el que se había convertido mi vida, pude salir y despejarme, tomar un trago de aire para luego volver y enfrentar a la fiera en la que se había convertido Rosalie Hale.

En cuanto llegué a casa, Rose estaba demasiado melosa, nunca la había visto así y se acercaba demasiado para abrazarme y darme besos en la mejilla. Cuando por fin tuvo sueño, me pidió que me acostara con ella hasta que se durmiera y que le cantara, me negué a eso último, no quería volver a cantar ni tener nada que ver con la música -mala idea-.

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES CANTAR? SI FUERA BELLA, TU CANTARÍAS COMO UN AVE. YO NECESITO DORMIR Y SOLO PUEDO HACERLO SI CANTAS, SIEMPRE DUERMO CON MÚSICA Y NO RECUERDO DONDE DEJÉ MI REPRODUCTOR — Gritó destruyéndome los tímpanos y me dio la espalda — ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, no tienes ninguna obligación de estar aquí y mucho menos cuidarme. Yo te hice mucho daño y a Vera, prácticamente ella está internada por mi culpa, no merezco tu perdón… Yo… — Y de la nada, se puso a llorar.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada y lloró como si la estuvieran maltratando. Varios vecinos se acercaron preguntando que le había pasado a Rose y respondí lo mismo _"Está embarazada"_ y todos quedaron tranquilos; ya me conocían, ya la habían visto con su barriguita, así que no dudaron de mi palabra. Algunos se hacían ideas de la situación porque también habían visto a Emmet en la casa, lo que lograba que me dieran una mirada de lástima, a lo que yo bufaba y me metía a la casa.

Volví a la habitación de Rosalie, quién seguía llorando y me acosté a su lado como estaba antes. Solté un suspiro preparándome para lo que fuera que viniera.

— Si dices que siempre duermes con música, te traje mi celular… Tiene muchas de tus canciones favoritas — Se lo tendí y ella se volteó para mirarme.

— Gracias, lamento todo el llanto y los gritos, no los puedo evitar y mucho menos detener — Dijo y tomó el celular.

Nuestros dedos hicieron contacto; me sentí realmente extraño, pero no en el sentido romántico y fue más extraño todavía cuando Rosalie estaba empezando a acercarse a mí con intenciones de besarme. Me alejé dejando la mitad de mi cuerpo por fuera de la cama y ella, al ver mi negativa, me abrazó y empezó a poner la música de mi celular.

Me dio un ligero escalofrío, por un momento sentí los labios de Rosalie sobre los míos y fue como… si estuviera besando a cualquier amigo o amiga, hasta pudo haber sido Jasper — _¡Qué asco!_ — Yo ya no sentía esa clase de amor por ella.

Rosalie era mi amiga, nada más que eso, la estaba cuidando porque era la madre de mi hija, la primera persona que me vio con buenos ojos después de toda la tragedia que había pasado, además estaba embarazada y -por alguna razón que yo desconocía- quería a ese bebé como si fuera, no su padre, sino más bien su tío o alguno de sus familiares, como Jasper quería a Vera.

…

Chocar de bruces contra el suelo, me hizo despertar esa mañana, había olvidado que cuando me dormí tenía medio cuerpo por fuera y al removerme levemente, me caí. Me levanté asustado, Rosalie estaba durmiendo soltando ligeros ronquidos y ocupando toda la cama con mi celular pegado a su oreja.

Me fui a la que se suponía, era mi habitación y tomé algo de ropa para ir al baño y ducharme, tenía que ir a la universidad y si mis cálculos eran correctos, Rosalie se despertaría en cuanto oliera el desayuno.

Así pasó, me bañé y vestí con lo primero que vi; hice huevos revueltos con tocino, café para mí y zumo de naranja para Rosalie. En menos de nada, ella ya estaba frente a mí viendo la comida con los ojos abiertos -los mismos ojos de mi nena- apreté los ojos y serví la comida, después la invité a que se sentara en la mesa.

— No tenías que hacer todo esto — Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

— No hay ningún problema — Contesté y me senté a comer.

— Edward, respecto a lo de anoche… Yo quería… Disculparme contigo… Estuvo mal lo que hice y… — La interrumpí.

No hacía falta que me pidiera disculpas, sabía que todo era por las hormonas del embarazo; recuerdo que cuando estábamos esperando a Vera, nos la pasábamos en la cama y se ponía de mal humor cuando yo tenía que ir a trabajar porque ella me "necesitaba", no podía alejar las manos de mí y… — _¡Por Dios, soy un hombre!_ — Casi siempre caía ante sus seducciones y encantos. Así que cambié de tema radicalmente, haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

— Emmet e Isabella estuvieron ayer en el hospital, fueron a ver a Vera — Dije poniéndome más tenso de lo que pensé con solo nombrarla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué dijeron? — Rose abrió los ojos y un brillo se instaló en ellos en cuanto mencioné a Emmet.

— Básicamente ofrecieron su ayuda y dijeron que solo querían verla… Sé que dijiste que no querías volver a escuchar algo sobre Emmet, pero… — Esta vez fue ella la que me interrumpió.

Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y tomó un suspiro para calmarse — Edward, por favor, no me digas que le hablaste sobre mí… Él prometió comunicarse conmigo y no lo hizo, esta es la hora en que ni siquiera he recibido un mensaje de parte de él para saber cómo está su hijo o hija… Es un idiota; primero me dice que no importaba nada de lo que pudiera pasar porque se iba a hacer responsable y estaría pendiente del bebé, ahora llega con la patética excusa de que quiere saber de él. Se lo está comiendo el remordimiento de consciencia ¿O qué? — Preguntó enojada.

Rosalie me había dicho que sí sabía que Emmet se iba a ir con Isabella y que él iba a estar pendiente de lo que fuera que le faltara tanto a ella como al bebé, pero no me dijo nada más, aparte de eso… Ella sabía algo más, otra cosa era que no me quería contar y por algo sería, así que dejé de presionarla porque no me iba a decir y lo único que conseguiría era que me enloqueciera a punta de gritos y llantos.

— Ayer preguntó por ti — Dije sabiendo que me iba a interrumpir de nuevo.

— ¿Y le dijiste? Si le dijiste algo te juro que te haré sufrir, Edward Masen — Me amenazó.

— Es el papá, merece saberlo — Ella bufó — Simplemente le dije de tus síntomas, que no querías volver a saber de él y le dejé muy claro que eso era lo único que le iba a decir, además de aclararle que lo quería alejado de ti… No dijo nada pero se mostró triste y frustrado… Tal vez fue actuación — Comenté al final y me llevé comida a la boca.

— Sí, tal vez… — Asintió ella de manera pensativa.

La miré con el ceño fruncido para que me explicara, pero sabía que ella no me diría nada y lo dejé pasar, comí en silencio, me despedí y me fui a la universidad.

Al llegar al Central Park después de las clases, empezó la función que debió haber sucedido hace tiempo: El rompimiento con Alice fue todo un espectáculo, si hubiera estado como espectador me hubiera reído hasta más no poder y todo empezó de la mejor manera:

— Edward, me engañaste — Dijo Alice saliendo de su auto, aparentemente furiosa.

— ¿Qué yo te engaño? Mira quién habla. Eres tú la que se ha pasado de fiesta en fiesta con chicos, mientras yo trabajo y estudio — Le reproché.

— Me dejas sola mucho tiempo — Hizo un puchero y falsas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— No puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día. Si no puedes tolerar eso, entonces terminemos y listo — Contesté lo mejor que pude, porque Alice estaba haciendo un excelente papel.

— Bien, no hay nada más que hablar. Tú puedes seguir con cualquier perra que se te aparezca — Y empezó a caminar hacia su auto con la cabeza en alto aparentemente dolida.

Después nos encontramos en el hospital y empezamos a reírnos, en el momento de la ruptura había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor que en serio pensaba que yo la estaba engañando y yo solo respondía con frases que tenían poco sentido pero eran creíbles. Nos reímos a más no poder — _¿De dónde había sacado Alice la excusa de que yo la estaba engañando?_ — No lo sabía pero resultó bastante bien nuestra improvisación, tan bien que esa misma noche apareció en las revistas.

…

Dos meses pasaron y todo seguía igual: Rosalie estaba de siete meses y no podía disfrutar en pleno su embarazo -ya sin náuseas y con más cambios de humor- porque Vera seguía internada. Ella ya tenía pocas esperanzas de que despertara y me estaba contagiando su negativismo.

Por otro lado, Emmet e Isabella seguían yendo al hospital cada vez que querían, sin importarles que Rosalie y yo estuviéramos en desacuerdo con ello. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que ellos no entraran a ver a mi hija, pero nada parecía funcionar porque siempre llegaba y me los encontraba; ya estaba resignado y lo único que hacía cuando yo llegaba, era pedirles que se fueran. Bella siempre me miraba con tristeza y Emmet con algo de arrepentimiento. Para mi suerte, Rosalie nunca se cruzó con Emmet y yo no le decía que él iba al hospital seguido, porque la tendría más alterada de lo que estaba constantemente.

Hasta aquel día, en el que Jasper, Rosalie y yo entramos a la habitación de Vera. Emmet abrió los ojos en cuanto la vio y juro que esa vez estaba siendo sincero, bajó su vista hacía la pancita de Rosalie y sonrió de manera exorbitante.

— ¡Rose! — Exclamó.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacía ella con los brazos extendidos; no vi la reacción de Rosalie, pero Jasper y yo nos pusimos frente a ella con la intención de cubrirla. Esos meses en su embarazo eran cruciales, no podía tener ninguna tensión o disputa porque podría hacerles daño a ella y al bebé. Jasper y yo estábamos con la mirada firme, Emmet se quedó plantado viéndonos con una ceja arqueada.

— Hasta ahí — Dijo Jasper poniendo una mano frente a él.

— Quiero saludarla, es la madre de mi bebé — Protestó.

Rosalie se puso a mi lado — Un padre no es el que engendra, es el que cría y tú no has estado ni una sola vez conmigo o mi bebé desde que te fuiste. Aclarado eso, te pido que te retires de mi vista — Dijo asertiva tomando mi brazo como apoyo.

— No puedes hacerme esto, ese bebé también es mío; no te haces una mínima idea de cuanto lo quiero — Casi que rogó.

— Sí lo quisieras como dices quererlo, no lo hubieras dejado abandonado por meses — Ella empezó a llorar — Meses en los que yo esperaba pacientemente a que me llamaras o me enviaras un texto, pero nada… No obtuve nada. De no ser por Edward y por Jasper que me han cuidado, yo no sería lo que soy ahora. Estoy pasando por un momento muy difícil y tú solo lo estás empeorando, no haces nada más que dañar las cosas. NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER Y NO VERÁS A MI HIJO MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ CON VIDA — Gritó.

— Yo me encargaré de eso — La secundé.

Vi como Bella abría los ojos y ponía una mano sobre sus labios para ocultar esa gran "O" que se había formado en su boca. La voz de Jasper me hizo volver a la realidad, porque me puse a pensar en sus labios sobre los míos, las tantas veces que los había probado y me sentía en el cielo. — _¡IDIOTA!_ — Me gritó mi cerebro en cuanto estuve de vuelta en la realidad.

— La escuchaste, no te quiere ver ¿Te acompaño a la salida? — Dijo Jasper mostrando la puerta.

— Rose, no me hagas esto — Susurró en tono lastimero.

Al contrario de lo que yo pensé, Rosalie volteó su cara y empezó a caminar hacia la cama de Vera mientras Emmet se quedaba derrumbado en su lugar. Bella caminó despacio hacia él trató de darle fuerzas para levantarlo.

— Vamos, Emm. Ya encontraremos una solución — Dijo y luego me miró — No dejaremos de venir, quiero mucho a Vera. Espero verte pronto — Susurró lo último con una ligera sonrisa.

Bufé, eso hizo que su sonrisa se borrara y bajara la cabeza; ambos se fueron caminando hasta la puerta y desaparecieron. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que sentir ni que pensar, me podría estar engañando porque — _¿Para qué me quería ver, si estaba feliz con su marido? ¿Me quería restregar su felicidad en la cara o qué demonios pensaba?_ — Esas dos preguntas lograron confirmarme que ella había utilizado un sarcasmo porque ni en un millón de años ella pensaría en querer verme.

Rosalie se veía abatida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Vera y Jasper le preguntaba una y otra vez si estaba bien; éste último estaba más bien furioso porque solo se los había encontrado un poco más de un par de veces y le había dejado claro a Emmet que no lo quería cerca de Rosalie o de Vera. Con Isabella, él era más bien neutral: Todavía le seguía teniendo respeto, pero el dolor por lo que me había hecho lo mantenía muy presente y por eso, Jasper prefería ignorarla. Yo le hablaba a Emmet con el tono más potente y frívolo que encontraba y una que otra vez le dirigía pequeñas frases a Isabella tratando de utilizar los mismos tonos, aunque sentía que a veces me flaqueaba la voz.

No sabía a qué grado Rosalie estaba afectada, después de eso permaneció en silencio y solo respondía "si o no" moviendo la cabeza. Ella debería tener un torbellino de ideas en su mente porque estaba claro que ella seguía amando a Emmet como yo amaba a Isabella, solo que ninguno de los dos iba a aceptar eso por el orgullo que nos caracterizaba.

Una semana más pasó, de suerte no vimos ni a Emmet ni a Isabella cosa que nos tenía aliviados porque Rosalie estaba empezando a ir todos los días al hospital. Una tarde de un martes, Jasper se había ido porque por fin había conseguido una cita con Alice para ver una película, Rose y yo estábamos en la habitación de Vera… Ella le sonreía y le hablaba de su futuro hermanito o hermanita mientras le acariciaba la carita y yo sonreía en lo que terminaba de hacer mi tarea para el día siguiente…

Luego empezó mi pesadilla: La máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de su corazón empezó a emitir un insistente "Piii…" y apareció una línea roja. Eso no podía ser bueno. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me puse en pie para ir a ver a Vera, pero no la vi con mucha claridad porque de repente entraron tres doctores y el especialista Romero; ellos corrieron hasta donde estaba Vera cubriéndola mientras el especialista nos pedía que saliéramos de la habitación.

Rosalie empezó a llorar, yo la abracé conteniendo las lágrimas y rogando al cielo para que no le pasara nada a mi bebita, que solo fuera una falsa alarma.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, Rosalie y yo estábamos en la misma posición que cuando entraron los doctores; ella lloraba y yo sabía que le hacía daño al bebé, tenía que llevarla a otro lugar y calmarla, pero no podía irme de allí hasta que no me dieran una noticia de mi hija.

Pronto llegaron Alice y Jasper con una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto notaron nuestro estado de ánimo. Les narré todo lo más rápido que pude y Alice se ofreció a llevar a Rosalie a la cafetería del hospital -dado que estaba muy mal- y Jasper se quedó conmigo. Fue un martirio lograr que Rosalie se fuera, sin embargo Jasper logró hacerla entrar en razón cuando dijo _"¿Quieres dos hijos muertos? Piensa en tu bebé, Rosalie"_ Ella empezó a llorar más y se fue con Alice; sí, Jasper fue algo duro, sin embargo no había ninguna otra excusa que lograra sacar a Rosalie de ese lugar para que se calmara y Alice era una persona muy positiva y feliz, ella lograría tranquilizarla.

Horas y horas pasaron hasta que el especialista Romero salió con una mala cara y nos dijo que Vera no había resistido, había muerto por el coma diabético. Jasper y yo nos quedamos en una sola pieza antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a bañar nuestros rostros; no podía, ella no podía morir, mi preciosa Vera había muerto por un descuido de mi parte; quise cortarme las venas en ese preciso instante, no podía vivir sin mi hija.

Mi mamá llego unos minutos más tarde y al ver el rostro de Jasper y él mío, se abrazó a mí y empezó a llorar también. No podía… Ella no podía… Mi bebita; de pronto, todos los momentos que había compartido con ella: Desde que Rosalie me dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando sentí sus pataditas, mi emoción cuando me dijeron que era niña, sus primeros pasos… Todos esos recuerdos se instalaron en mi mente y me hacían querer llorar más y más.

Otro paso difícil fue decirle a Rose que Vera había muerto, eso la puso peor de lo que estaba antes de irse porque Alice había logrado calmarla y hasta hacerla reír… Pronto llegó mi papá y todos nos pusimos a llorar alrededor de la cama de Vera, donde reposaba su cuerpo inerte.

El entierro se realizó al día siguiente, le compramos un lindo y sencillo vestido negro y alrededor del ataúd pusimos algunos de sus juguetes favoritos. La ceremonia fue sencilla y corta pero muy dolorosa; verla allí, me partió el corazón y me aferraba a la primera persona que tenía al lado para comenzar a llorar; no le vi sentido a la frase _"Los hombres no lloran"_ No me importaba si lloraban o no, acababa de perder a mi hija y no podía guardar todo mi llanto, nada me la iba a devolver y cada vez se instalaban más recuerdos en mi mente.

 _*Flashback_

 _—_ _Nena, te tienes que comer la papilla — Le dije a mi hija mientras trataba de darle de comer._

 _—_ _Ba… Ba… Buuu — Balbuceaba mientras daba pequeños puñitos a su sillita._

 _—_ _Si no comes, no vas a ser una niña grande y fuerte — Dije acercando la cuchara a su boca._

 _—_ _Puff… Pa… Papá… Pa — Botó el plato de donde le estaba dando de comer y luego soltó una carcajada._

 _Yo quedé inmóvil en mi puesto, estaba en shock, mi hija… Mi bebé había dicho papá, su primera palabra había sido papá. Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro._

 _—_ _¡ROSE! — Grité a todo pulmón y levanté a Vera en mis brazos — ROSE, VERA DIJO PAPÁ — Volví a gritar y reí, abracé a mi hija con toda la fuerza que pude, sin lastimarla._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Recordar ese momento logró sacarme una pequeña y triste sonrisa, su primera palabra había sido papá, me sentí el hombre más dichoso del mundo… Y ahora, me sentía el más miserable.

…

 ** _POV Emmet_**

Mi hijo o hija, Rosalie, el trauma con los hoteles y la búsqueda de pruebas para meter a los Vulturi por asesinato y negocios ilegales, mis papás detrás de mí a toda hora y Vera en el hospital poniendo mal a mi Rose. Para completar, Rosalie parecía querer estar al lado de Edward en todo momento y lugar, él la cuidaba, parecía un soldado y perro guardián con ella y con MI bebé. Estaba devanándome los sesos pensando en la posibilidad de que ellos habían vuelto a tener la relación de antes.

— ¿Otra vez pensando en Rosalie? — Bella entró a mi oficina desprevenidamente.

Caminó lentamente hasta mi puesto con una sonrisa que, a simple vista, la hacía parecer fuerte y completa… No lo era, muy dentro de ella escondía la tristeza y la frustración que sentía por no estar con Edward, probablemente la misma que yo sentía por no poder estar con Rosalie; no podía saber de mi hijo o hija porque Rose no me lo permitía, ni siquiera podía estar cerca de ella sin que su hermano o Edward la cubrieran como si yo fuera a hacerle algo malo.

Lo hice, la dejé olvidada en cuanto me fui a Dubái, no me interesó otra cosa que planear con Bella estrategias para hacer caer a las sanguijuelas de la familia Vulturi y recuperar lo que era nuestro. Sí, tuvimos momentos de esparcimiento y llantos, pero nunca llamé a Rosalie por miedo, porque me convertí en un maldito cobarde al pensar que ella podía cambiar de opinión y hacerme caer, delatarme… Aunque yo sabía muy bien que Rosalie no era ese tipo de mujer. Fui un completo idiota y me dolía admitir que ella tenía razón; no solo eso, ella podía querer que Edward fuera el padre de mi bebé y apartarlo de mí.

La única cosa _"buena"_ que hice, fue zafarme de la deuda con Aro. Ya le había pagado con intereses todo el dinero que me había prestado, sin contar el que me estaba robando, pero eso ya era otro tema. Necesitábamos más pruebas para meterlo a la cárcel, a él y a su familia, por eso habíamos vuelto a Nueva York… Teníamos programada una semana más en Dubái, pero nos enteramos de Vera en el hospital y tomamos el jet en seguida para saber cómo estaba.

Y Bella tenía razón, hasta que miré el reloj me di cuenta de que llevaba más de tres horas revisando el mismo informe de costos y gastos. No podía seguir en el mundo Rose… No podía cambiar nada por ahora, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

Me masajeé la frente y vi a Bella sentada frente a mí — Tal vez — Respondí volviendo mi vista al papel.

— Ningún "Tal vez" — Me señaló el papel — Tienes el informe al revés — Sonrió gentilmente y lo puso como era. Soltó un suspiro — Tranquilo, no eres el único, Edward también me ha tenido con el mundo de cabeza… Vine contigo para hablar… Para que nos desahoguemos un rato… Creo que él me odia — Bajó la cabeza.

— Rosalie tampoco me quiere ver, la escuchaste y… — De repente el teléfono de Bella empezó a sonar.

Al escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, ella se puso pálida y su rostro era una mueca llena de dolor, empezó a lagrimear y terminó la llamada. Cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, ella no se contuvo y lloró, tuve que ir con ella para abrazarla y que se calmara un poco… Me esperé cualquier cosa, menos lo que me dijo.

— Vera… Vera murió ayer… Harán la ceremonia de… Entierro en tres… Horas — Hipó en medio de las lágrimas.

No lo pude creer y la abracé con más fuerza, esa niña no tenía por qué morir, era muy joven y la forma en que murió… Fue tan… Todos teníamos la culpa, todos la consentíamos y le dábamos cuanto dulce pidiera… No podía morir, ella no.

— ¿Y vamos a ir al entierro? — Pregunté soltando un par de lágrimas.

— No creo que nos quieran allí — Comentó con la cabeza baja sin dejar el llanto.

— Podemos ir en cubierto, nadie tiene que saber que estamos allí y podemos despedirnos de Vera — Tuve que ser fuerte, ella no me podía ver llorando; aunque estaba que me desplomaba en ese mismo instante.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Me encargué de dejar todos los documentos que teníamos sobre nuestros respectivos escritorios en un cajón bajo llave y entonces, nos fuimos en el primer auto que vimos que resultó ser el BMW. El chofer estaba listo, no preguntó esperando mis indicaciones.

— A casa — Dije un poco frío mientras sostenía a Bella en mis brazos.

En cuanto llegamos, fuimos a nuestra habitación y escogimos vestidos elegantes pero sutiles para que nadie nos notara. Yo me fui en un traje de oficina oscuro: Tanto el traje, como la camisa, el moño y los zapatos eran negros. Bella utilizó un vestido negro pegado hasta la cadera que se abombaba y le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas, tenía botones cruzados en la parte de arriba y un adorno de flor, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y tapaba una pequeña parte de sus brazos, junto con unos tacones negros supremamente altos.

Cuando terminamos, Bella había arreglado su maquillaje usando tonos oscuros y casi no se notaba que había estado llorando, de no ser porque aún tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Nos metimos en el mismo auto que nos trajo, miré la hora y estábamos justo a tiempo, le di la dirección al chofer y éste nos llevó a toda velocidad. Nos parqueamos en un lugar alejado y buscamos un árbol con _"buena"_ vista para la ceremonia. Bella y yo lloramos hasta que quedamos secos y una vez nos dimos cuenta que todos se iban retirando, nosotros nos fuimos al auto para que nos devolviera a casa; ninguno tenía ánimos de trabajar; así que en cuanto llegamos nos echamos al sofá, prendimos la televisión, Bella lloraba en mis brazos y yo miraba sin mirar cual fuera el programa que estuvieran pasando al mismo tiempo que consolaba a Bella…

 _Una semana después…_

Las cosas se habían complicado, habíamos escuchado otra junta de la familia Vulturi en la que Aro comentaba que tenían que ser más cuidadosos porque había notado comportamientos extraños en mí y en Bella; así que dejarían las cosas como estaban por un tiempo y si nos seguía viendo con comportamientos extraños, él se iba a encargar de Rosalie y Edward para que no nos quedara ninguna duda de que no debíamos meternos en lo que no nos incumbía.

Bella y yo seguíamos investigando, encontrábamos cada vez más negocios ilícitos pero no encontramos nada acerca del asesinato de los Swan. Durante ese tiempo seguimos actuando como si nada, empecé a hablar con Félix como hace rato no lo hacía y Bella trataba de llevarse bien con él y con Aro -que cada vez nos encontraba más seguido-. Sin embargo, Bella no quería correr riesgos respecto a la seguridad de Edward.

Estábamos en mi oficina viendo algunos balances, ella miró el reloj y se levantó de su puesto.

— Deberías pensarlo mejor, no es necesario que hagas esto… Tú lo dijiste, él no te quiere ver — Dije intentando detenerla como por enésima vez.

— Eso no me garantiza nada y ya lo pensé muy bien. Tú no sabes el dolor tan grande que me produce si quiera pensar en lo que voy a hacer… Necesito saber que él estará bien — Una lágrima negra rodaba por su mejilla.

— Está bien, ya me cansé de intentar convencerte; sabes que hagas lo que hagas, cuentas con mi apoyo… Vamos — Dije tomando mi chaqueta.

…

 _Continuará_

 ** _¿QUE TAL? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿NECESITARON LA CAJA DE PAÑUELOS? QUERÍA QUE PASARA ALGO INESPERADO Y TAL VEZ, EL ADELANTO EN EL GRUPO LES DIERA UNA PISTA DE QUE ALGO COMO ESTO PASARÍA. AHORA VIENE LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO HACER BELLA? LES ADVIERTO, ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ, PERO DESPUÉS LES EXPLICARÉ POR QUÉ LO HACE._**

 ** _MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SIGAN COMENTANDO… AUNQUE NO RESPONDA, YO LOS LEO TODOS Y COMO HE DICHO ANTES, NO RESPONDO PORQUE MUCHOS SON COMENTARIOS Y NO PREGUNTAS… ASÍ QUE VOY A RESPONDER UNOS QUE ME DEJARON EN EL LIMBO:_**

 ** _*NOEMI CULLEN: SÉ QUE A VECES LAS FECHAS O AÑOS NO ME QUEDAN BIEN, ES QUE NO SOY EXPERTA EN ESO Y TAMPOCO ME FIJO MUCHO, AUNQUE TIENES RAZÓN, VOY A PRESTARLE MÁS ATENCIÓN._**

 ** _*ADRIU: CREO QUE LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA DE VERA, YA LA TIENES... GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS._**

 ** _*PAOSIERRA: SÍ, TAL VEZ EXAGERÉ UN POCO, PERO PIENSA EN QUE SI EDWARD SUPIERA LA VERDAD SE HUBIERA METIDO ÉL Y HUBIERA METIDO A BELLA EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS INNECESARIOS POR TRATAR DE PROTEGERLA. POR ESO DECIDÍ QUE ERA MEJOR QUE ÉL NO SUPIERA NADA._**

 ** _Y CREO QUE CON ESTO RESPONDÍ LA MAYORÍA DE PREGUNTAS QUE TENÍAN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS LEEMOS EN EL GRUPO CUANDO PONGA LAS IMÁGENES DEL CAP._**

 ** _PD: NO SÉ MUCHO DE MEDICINA (HIPERGLUCEMIA Y EMBARAZO) ASÍ QUE TODO LO QUE LEYERON FUE PRODUCTO DE LAS INVESTIGACIONES QUE HICE EN INTERNET Y PREGUNTAS A MI MAMÁ… SI ME EQUIVOQUÉ EN ALGO POR FAVOR DISCÚLPENME._**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Pasaron un par de semanas; todavía no me creía que había perdido a mi princesa, que no la volvería a ver sonreír, tampoco podría contemplar el hermoso brillo de sus ojos. Dolía demasiado, pero no podía dejar que nadie me viera destrozado, por esa razón me escondí muchas veces para que nadie me viera llorando; me ayudaba a desahogarme y a que Rosalie no me viera mal, porque últimamente había tenido un embarazo demasiado intenso y si a eso le agregábamos la pérdida de Vera, era peor… Por estos días estaba realmente insoportable: pasaba del llanto, a los gritos, la histeria, felicidad y una que otra vez se ponía "Romántica" conmigo y volvía al llanto desesperante. Hasta Jasper estaba harto y pocas veces iba a visitarnos.

Se llegó el día, Rosalie y yo estábamos en el súper comprando comida para llenar la despensa, yo empujaba el carrito y Rosalie ponía en él cuanta cosa se le antojara; hasta que se quedó estática y puso ambas manos en su vientre.

— Edward, me duele… Mucho… Es hora — Señaló con gritos ahogados.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? — Pregunté estupefacto.

— No te quedes mirándome y ayúdame, tú ya sabes qué hacer — Medio gritó aguantando las contracciones.

Luego de unos segundos dejé el carrito donde estaba y alcé a Rosalie en mis brazos, corrí hasta donde había dejado el auto y la puse en el puesto de copiloto; una vez allí, me dirigí hasta el lugar del conductor y conduje hasta el hospital más cercano. Cuando llegamos, Rosalie empezó a gritar como desquiciada y a llorar pidiendo que le sacaran al bebé.

Fueron largas horas de parto -o me parecieron eternas- en las que Rosalie casi me rompió los huesos de la mano y me gritaba cosas que solo ella entendía.

— Felicidades, es una niña — Dijo el doctor y me miró — Ven, puedes ser el orgulloso padre que corte el cordón umbilical.

Quedé en shock por un segundo y miré a Rosalie — Si… Bien… Lo haré — Respondí nervioso.

…

Ya habían pasado tres años y medio desde el nacimiento de Natasha Hale. Ella era una niña hermosa y nadie podía dudar que fuera hija de Emmet, otra cosa muy diferente era que Rosalie seguía molesta con Emmet porque no se había comunicado con ella y no quería verlo, así como tampoco Natasha sabía de la existencia de Emmet; Rosalie no quería que él la conociera y mucho menos que estuviera cerca de ella.

Yo iba en séptimo semestre de ingeniería, solo me faltaban tres semestres para graduarme. Seguí viviendo con Rosalie, hice de esa casa mi lugar de vivienda permanente hasta que pudiera comprar algo por mi cuenta. Además, Rosalie y Tasha me necesitaban y no las podía dejar solas, ese era el principal motivo por el cual vivía con ellas y no estaba buscando otro lugar para vivir.

Rosalie estaba atravesando por una leve crisis de depresión post parto: La pérdida de Vera fue algo muy duro y todo el tiempo lloraba por ella, le daban crisis nerviosas y pocas veces se acordaba de las necesidades de Tasha; razón por la cual, yo era el que me estaba volviendo loco con los llantos de Rosalie y atendiendo a Natasha. Ella estuvo en terapia -obligada por Jasper y por mí- y se curó demasiado rápido para tratarse de una depresión, todavía no me hago idea de cómo lo hizo pero supongo que fue por la necesidad de estar con Tasha y dándole todo lo que ella necesitaba. A buena hora porque estaba a punto de dejar la casa, me sentía exhausto y no sabía hasta donde iba a aguantar.

Lo mejor de todo fueron las cosas que vinieron después: A Rosalie le dieron de alta tres días después del parto y dos días después, algunos de los trabajadores del súper llevaron la comida que habíamos dejado en el carrito junto con pañales, teteros, baberos, fórmula para bebés y todo lo necesario para que Tasha estuviera bien por varios días. Cuando pregunté por el dinero, ellos dijeron que era un regalo porque todos habían sido testigos de que Rosalie había tenido las contracciones en el súper y ellos querían ayudar.

Días después, llamaron a Rosalie del trabajo diciéndole que le daban la licencia de maternidad y que también se podía tomar tres meses más para cuidar a la bebé y recuperarse de su crisis -no tengo idea de cómo se enteraron-. Se nos hizo extraño, pero no dijimos nada, Rosalie agradeció el gesto.

Cuando se cumplió el tiempo y Rose tuvo que volver a trabajar, acordamos dejar a Tasha en una guardería porque yo no la podía cuidar -seguía con trabajo y estudio-. Abusaríamos si la dejáramos todo el día con mi madre, ella le seguía teniendo un poco de odio a Rosalie pero amaba a Tasha; a pesar de eso, Esme estaba retomando su trabajo… Lo mejor era dejarla en la guardería.

Lo que menos nos esperábamos era que ascendieran a Rose al mes de volver a trabajar, con un mejor salario y un horario más flexible; para completar, nos ganamos una especie de rifa -cosa rara porque no recordaba haberme apuntado en eso- el caso fue que remodelaron la casa de principio a fin, haciéndola ver más grande, más luminosa y dejando de lado todo lo que una vez fue; sin contar que le regalaron ropa muy linda a Natasha. Remodelaron hasta mi habitación, era algo de locos.

Tampoco me podía quejar de mi estudio o de mi trabajo, me estaba yendo mejor que nunca; ponía todo mi empeño en el estudio, trabajaba cuando podía y cuando lo hacía, los clientes hacían recorridos largos y me daban propinas demasiado generosas.

Ya había aprendido a perdonar a Bella y quería volver a conquistarla de nuevo, no me importaba si aparentaba estar feliz con su marido… Ella no podía estar feliz con él, siempre me dijo que le había dolido el engaño pero que lo veía como un hermano y no creía que me hubiera mentido con eso; además me dijo _"Te Amo"_ muchas veces, no podía ser actuación y — _¿Por qué los últimos días se dedicó a hacerme el amor y a jugar con mi Vera?_ —. La quería de nuevo, ya había decidido que iría a la sucursal y no me iría hasta que hablara con ella; usaría la misma técnica de Alice y le pediría que me mirara a los ojos y me dijera que no me amaba… Con eso lograría saber la verdad, si fui solo un juego o si de verdad me quería; si de verdad me quería, lucharía por ella hasta el final.

A pesar de eso, nunca me olvidaría de mi hija y me programé una rutina para hablar con ella; iba cada tercer día al cementerio, cambiaba las flores de su tumba y empezaba a contarle cómo estaban siendo las cosas desde que ella no estaba con nosotros.

Ese día era un viernes, yo iba con las flores para mi hija y de lejos vi a alguien vestida de negro recostada sobre la tumba de mi hija y no era simplemente "Alguien" era Bella llorando y diciendo algo que apenas alcanzaba a entender. Me acerqué un poco para saber lo que decía y me acerqué lo suficiente para oírla sollozar.

— Lo siento mucho Vera, en serio lo lamento… Tú me lo dijiste y en lugar de ayudarte o llevarte al médico, te di más dulce porque pensé que eso te calmaría… Pensé que era una rabieta… Y necesitaba hacerlo… No tienes idea de cómo lo lamento — Lo último lo susurró por lo bajo.

— _¿QUÉ?_ — Grité en mi mente — _¿Qué le había dicho mi hija a Bella? ¿Por qué el arrepentimiento?_ — No sabía que pensar, todo estaba revuelto en mi cabeza y no procesaba nada. Me acerqué más para preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, ella siguió hablando y me detuve.

— Yo lo sabía, sabía que sufrías del azúcar porque me dijiste tus síntomas y lo entendí todo… Pero preferí ignorarte con fines egoístas… Lo lamento tanto — Lloró.

Entonces no pude evitar cercarme, ella lo sabía y prácticamente la había asesinado… Antes de dejarme para volver con su esposo, ella le dio un enorme cúmulo de dulces a Vera y no me dijo nada, dejó que le siguiera dando todo el dulce que mi hija me pedía. Una furia irreparable se instaló en mi cuerpo y solo me bastó estar frente a ella para que las lágrimas se empezaran a acumular en mis ojos.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo lo supiste? ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada? — Pregunté dolido.

— Edward, yo… Es que… Yo quería tener un futuro contigo… Pero… — Siguió llorando — No podía hacerlo… Sí seguías recordando a Rosalie y… Vera… Era parte de ustedes dos… Pensé que no podía seguir siendo así… Que nosotros construiríamos… Un futuro para nosotros… Pero… Me equivoqué… Lo que le hice a Vera fue horrible… — Puso sus manos en mi pecho pero me alejé en seguida.

— Si, fue más que horrible… No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada, prácticamente mataste a mi hija; lo peor es que yo vivía pensando que la adorabas y que querías estar con ella tanto como querías estar conmigo — Solté un bufido — Te perdoné el hecho de haberme dejado sin más y… Estaba considerando la estúpida idea de reconquistarte porque te amaba demasiado como para perderte… Mataste a mi hija y con eso mataste todo lo que yo sentía por ti.

— No fue mi intención hacerle mal a ella o a ti. Perdóname, Edward… Fui una estúpida, no pensé lo que estaba haciendo… Yo… no puedo vivir sin ti — Sollozó.

— No hay perdón que valga todo esto, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida — Dije cabizbajo, apreté los ojos para lo que seguía. Levanté la cabeza — Dígale a su esposo que, si le interesa, tiene una hermosa hija llamada Natasha y que Rosalie no quiere que se acerque ni a ella ni a su hija… Lo digo porque merece saberlo, más no por mostrarle simpatía. Hasta nunca — Me despedí.

Acomodé las flores sobre la tumba de Vera y me fui. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer que Isabella fuera tan sínica de decirme la verdad y pedirme que la perdonara — _¿En qué mente cabía eso?_ — Ella casi había matado a mi hija, no me dijo que ella sabía que mi bebé sufría del azúcar y le dio azúcar hasta que se llegó la hora de abandonarme… No, es que no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Con paso lento llegué hasta mi auto, en cuanto estuve dentro azoté la puerta con fuerza y me aferré al volante, había perdido a mi hija para siempre por culpa de una de las personas en las que más confiaba. No era justo, mi hija no tenía la culpa de nada. Cuando ella mostró los síntomas de la enfermedad con Isabella pudimos haber hecho algo, ella no estaría en el otro mundo.

Estaba conduciendo muy lento, iba como en otro planeta hasta que escuché mi celular y ni siquiera miré la pantalla, me dediqué solo a contestar.

— ¿Si? — Respondí sin ganas.

— Edward ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Te he llamado como cinco veces. Dime la verdad ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? — Dijo tan rápido que apenas logré entenderle.

— En serio, estoy bien — Recompuse mi voz porque no quería que nadie me viera mal, mucho menos Rosalie.

— Bueno, te creeré por ahora. Te hablaba porque Tasha y yo estamos en el parque de siempre y está preguntando por ti, ella quiere que nos acompañes; pero si estás ocupado con el trabajo, no hay problema, le diré que no puedes venir — Comentó.

— No te preocupes, en unos minutos llego — Respondí y terminé la llamada porque con Rosalie nunca nos despedíamos.

Conduje hasta el parque, tenía que despejarme y pensar en otra cosa; porque estaba seguro que si volvía a la empresa por mi taxi, sería una tortura estar pensando todo el día en lo mismo. Por lo menos con Rosalie y Tasha pensaría en ellas, en buscar actividades divertidas y dejaría de pensar en que Isabella me mintió e intentó asesinar a mi hija.

Llegué al parque en menos tiempo del que pensé, en menos de un segundo vi a Rosalie corriendo detrás de Tasha y en cuanto la niña me vio, me sonrió y corrió hacía mí para que la alzara, siempre levantaba sus bracitos hacia mí.

— PAPI EWAD… PAPI EWAD — Gritó mirándome.

Quedé con los ojos abiertos, se borró la sonrisa que había en mi rostro por ver a Tasha en el instante en el que la escuché y quedé en blanco — _¿QUÉ?_ — Gritaba mi cabeza — _¿De dónde había sacado la idea de que yo era su papá?_ — No nos parecíamos en nada, absolutamente nada. Giré mi vista hacia donde estaba Rosalie y ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos, al mismo tiempo que pasaba su vista hacia Tasha.

En un momento que se pasó volando, ya tenía a Tasha frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa y estirándome los brazos para que la alzara.

— ¿Po qué no me azas, papi Ewad? — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me rasqué la nuca, Rosalie se puso a mi lado — Edward no es tu papi, Tasha —Explicó lentamente mientras la alzaba.

— Sí, es mi papi Ewad y tu eles mi mami Ouse — Dijo sonriendo.

— No, Tasha… No soy tu papi ¿Por qué piensas eso? — Pregunté saliendo de mi estupor.

— Mis amitas y amitos tenen papis y mamis. Yo teno a mi tío Aspel, a mi tía Ais, a mi mami Ouse y a mi papi Ewad — Respondió inocente.

— No, Edward no es tu papi… Él es cómo tu tío, como Jasper y Alice — Dijo Rosalie lentamente.

Tasha frunció el ceño levemente — Etoces ¿Done está mi papi? — Preguntó.

Miré a Rosalie y ella tragó saliva, estaba tan nerviosa que se podía ver cómo sus brazos temblaban haciendo que Tasha quisiera soltarse de su agarre. Rosalie iba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa como las que le daban después de tener a Tasha.

— Te lo diremos cuando seas una niña grande — Estiré mis brazos hacia ella, zafándola del agarre nervioso de Rosalie y poniéndola en el suelo — Por allí están tus amiguitas del colegio ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellas? — Pregunté señalando el arenero.

Ella sonrió y asintió, se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amiguitas. Sonreí levemente, había varias mamás cuidando a sus hijas pero no por eso quitaría los ojos de Tasha. Suspiré y volví mi vista a donde estaba Rose — _Aquí vamos con otra crisis, será mejor pedir cita con su psiquiatra_ — pensé mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Cuando vi lágrimas en sus ojos, pude tranquilizarme. No es que me alegrara que ella estuviera llorando, pero era una buena señal de que no entraría en crisis… Si tuviera una en este momento, ella estaría gritando y golpeando lo primero que viera.

Me acerqué a ella, primero tomé sus antebrazos y luego la abracé, Rose estaba llorando en silencio, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó por la cintura.

— No le puedo decir — Sollozó en un murmullo.

— Sabíamos que ella preguntaría algún día… Yo tampoco esperé que fuera tan pronto. Eres una mujer fuerte, podrás con esto, yo estaré contigo — La miré levantando la cabeza.

— No quiero ver a Emmet, mucho menos quiero que Tasha lo vea; ya me ha hecho mucho daño a mí con su ausencia, no permitiré que mi hija sufra.

— Lo tienen que saber — Ella me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco — ¡Vamos, Rose! Ella se parece a ti solo en la forma de tu cuerpo y en que es niña; el resto, es el retrato de Emmet: Su cabello, sus ojos, los hoyuelos que se le hacen cuando sonríe y si no quieres ver la parte física, te muestro la emocional: Ella se la pasa riendo y haciendo bromas todo el tiempo, no se queda callada ni aunque le tapes la boca y también es demasiado sensible cuando se le pasan las risas… Tú la has visto y conoces a Emmett mejor que yo ¿Me equivoco? — Arqueé una ceja.

— NO, NO SE VAN A CONOCER. YO YA SUFRÍ CON LA AUSENCIA DE EMMETT, NO QUIERO ESO PARA TASHA… Está bien, digamos que los presento y ella se encariña, luego él no vuelve; Además no queda ni la sombra del hombre que yo amé, él no es el papá de Tasha y tú… — La interrumpí.

— No fingiré ser su padre ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no nos parecemos ni en los gustos? — Pregunté.

— Eres feliz con ella, la has criado como si fuera tu propia hija y además estás suplantando a Vera con Tasha — Abrí los ojos de par en par — ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que a veces confundes sus nombres? Cada vez que Tasha hace algo, sacas a colación que Vera lo hizo antes o después de ella y no hablemos de que te quedas mirándola como lo hacías con nuestra hija. Tienes que despertar, Edward… NATASHA Y VERA SON DIFERENTES. Por más que nos duela, Vera ya no está, pero Natasha no se merece que la uses para recordar a Vera, no de ese modo — Bajó la cabeza.

— No la suplanto, quiero mucho a Tasha… Estuve el día de su nacimiento y la he acompañado durante estos tres años y medio, es difícil no quererla y sé que ella no es Vera… Nunca podría siquiera pensar en suplantar a mi hija — Cerré los ojos con fuerza — De todas formas, no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de que Tasha merece conocer a su padre biológico, es su derecho y su deber.

— No lo creo — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien, yo respeto tu decisión, pero no me pidas que finja ser su padre… Ya te dije que la quiero y no merece que yo la engañe — Antes de que ella dijera palabra alguna, yo seguí — Y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a ella y tampoco buscaré a Emmett para que la conozca — La miré y agarré delicadamente sus antebrazos — Por favor, toma esta decisión pensando en ella y en Emmett, no pienses en lo que ya pasó… Me dijiste que Emmett amaba los niños, no creo que se le haya olvidado y menos con su hija — Dicho esto, la solté y me di la vuelta.

Natasha estaba hecha un desastre cuando la vi, su vestidito estaba manchado con arena por todos lados y no era difícil imaginar la causa. Cuando la miré reprobatoriamente, se encogió de hombros he hizo un puchero.

— Juamos guea de aena y ané — Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, sus pequeños hoyuelos se notaban un poco.

Me enterneció su sonrisa y no pude mantener mi mirada de regaño sobre ella, la saqué del arenero y la cargué hasta su silla en mi auto; Rosalie iba detrás de mí con la cabeza baja y semblante pensativo, el tema de Emmett era algo delicado para ella y mucho más cuando Tasha era parte de la conversación. No quise gritarle, tampoco quise tratar de introducir el tema porque sabía lo mucho que la entristecía, se me salió de las manos.

Debía admitir que yo también me salí de control; sí estaba pensando en el bienestar y felicidad de Tasha, pero también estaba pensando en mí: Me refiero a que, de niño, yo siempre quise conocer a mis padres y sufrí mucho por no tenerlos conmigo, ni siquiera podía ver sus rostros; no quería que Tasha viviera eso porque sabía lo que se sentía… Sin embargo, ese era un tema que no me competía a mí, Rosalie era la madre y Emmett era el padre, ellos decidían lo que era mejor para ella.

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo; Rosalie tenía un muy mal semblante, no me quería arriesgar a ponerla peor y me ofrecí a limpiar a Tasha mientras ella descansaba en su habitación, siempre le hacía bien dormir después de tener emociones como esta. Bañé y vestí a Tasha, después se durmió en su camita y yo me tuve que volver a vestir porque el baño resultó todo en desastre -para mí- Tasha salpicaba agua de la tina y me hizo una barba de jabón cuando fue turno del champo. En fin, quedé vuelto una miseria, como siempre que bañaba a Natasha.

Ya empezando a anochecer, dejé a Rose y a Tasha dormidas, seguro que no les pasaría nada malo y me fui al apartamento de Jasper, estaba seguro de que estaría allí porque no tenía que trabajar y el hecho de que Alice estuviera de viaje en Hollywood por este fin de semana ayudaba mucho.

Como era de esperarse, Jasper estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y la llamaba cuatro veces al día. De todas formas, yo necesitaba hablar con alguien y él era el indicado, no me importaba si me hablaba horas enteras sobre ella.

Subí las escaleras y timbré en su departamento.

— ¿Alice? — Preguntó sonriente al abrirme la puerta.

— Lamento desilusionarte… ¿No crees que estás un poco obsesionado? Llevan un año de novios, te costó mucho conquistarla y la vas a aburrir si la controlas todo el tiempo — Dije palmeando su hombro.

Me invitó a pasar mientras se rascaba la nuca y se servía un vaso con agua, yo esperé en el sillón de la sala mientras él llegaba… De todas formas, él se iba a demorar hablando y sacando todo lo que estaba guardando desde que Alice estaba de viaje -hace un día-, para ser sinceros, yo también me iba a demorar un buen rato hablando. Llegó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a mí, tomó un sorbo de agua y empezó.

— Sí, tienes razón… Pero, cuando empezamos a salir por primera vez… Lo arruiné todo proponiéndole que se buscara una carrera de verdad — Puso sus manos en su cabeza — No debí decirle eso, ella es fantástica en lo que hace… Yo debí estar loco cuando le propuse algo así. Luego de seis meses, ella me dio una segunda oportunidad… Duramos DOS AÑOS saliendo, sin compromisos… A ella no le molestaba que yo saliera con alguien más, algo que nunca hice porque solo tenía ojos para ella y se suponía que a mí tampoco debía molestarme que ella saliera con otros… ¿Cómo diablos quería que no me molestara? — Dijo alzando sus manos.

— Te estaba probando… Ella escogió ser actriz, tienes que verla besando a otros tipos y tal vez haciendo escenas más comprometedoras con ellos. Piénsalo, ella quería saber si estabas dispuesto a confiar en ella, sin importar que actuara con otro — No había que ser un genio para saber eso.

Sonrió levemente — No lo había pensado de esa forma… ¿Recuerdas que casi mato a un hombre y asfixio a otro por haber tenido una cita con Alice? — Quedó pensativo.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Yo fui el que te salvó de ir a prisión por asesinato en ambos casos. Por suerte, Alice nunca se enteró… O eso espero.

— Pero ¿Dos años a prueba? No te parece mucho tiempo… Ni siquiera me decía si me quería o me tenía como juguete — Comentó con burla.

Él ya estaba bien de ánimo, se le había quitado el espíritu controlador y obsesivo, Jasper volvía a ser el bromista de siempre. Yo, al contrario, me puse pensativo y algo nostálgico cuando dijo la última frase… Lo que hizo Isabella con mi hija, me confirmó que yo solo había sido un juguete o un simple capricho para ella; después se cansó y buscó a su esposo para recuperar su matrimonio… Yo nunca le importé.

— Hey, planeta Tierra llamando a Edward Masen ¿Todo en orden, compañero? — Preguntó burlón.

Negué con la cabeza y el frunció el ceño — Hoy… Encontré a Isabella llorando sobre la lápida de Vera — Se me hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Jasper abrió los ojos — De alguna manera, no me sorprende… Ella quiso mucho a Vera — Murmuró.

— No, no entiendes — Negué con la cabeza.

Aguantando las lágrimas y tratando de pasar el nudo en mi garganta, empecé a contarle a Jasper todo lo que había escuchado de los sollozos de Isabella y más tarde, las patéticas excusas que me dio cuando me dijo que ella sabía que Vera sufría del azúcar. Mi mente todavía era un caos, cada vez que pensaba en eso pensaba que me había vuelto loco, me sentía fuera de este planeta… Lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dejar mi mente en blanco, no podía con todo esto.

Jasper se quedó pensativo después de que le dije todo, claro que durante el relato se sorprendió, pero nunca mostró señales de enfado o algo parecido. Necesitaba saber lo que él estaba pensando y habló para detener mi tortura.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? — Juntó las cejas.

— Ya te expliqué lo que ella me dijo, no me hagas repetirlo — Dije intentando mantener el control porque estaba a punto de un colapso mental.

— Pero, es raro… Ella te ama con todo y con Vera, de otro modo no hubiera aguantado tantos desplantes que le hizo Vera, tampoco se hubiera esforzado tanto en agradarle para verte feliz — Iba a decir algo, pero él me interrumpió — Y no me digas que era actuación, cualquier mujer hubiera salido corriendo con todo lo que Vera le hizo pasar a Bella. Además, ella no odia a Rosalie, si me preguntas es algo raro, pero… Es todo lo contrario, perfectamente podrían ser amigas… Tú sabes que hasta Rose estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad que tenía Bella con ella —Negó con la cabeza — Ella no estaba celosa del lugar que Rosalie tiene en tu corazón…

Antes de que él siguiera, lo interrumpí — Entonces ¿Por qué demonios me dijo todo eso? — Pregunté dolido.

Aún no creía del todo en lo que me decía Jasper, pero quería respuestas rápidas… Pensar en otras posibilidades por más locas que fueran, eso me facilitaba mucho hacer que desapareciera mi jaqueca mental.

Jasper movió su cabeza — No lo sé… Estoy seguro de una cosa: Isabella McCarthy nunca haría algo como eso… Ella te hubiera dicho que Vera estaba enferma y no se encargaría de hundirla más de lo que ya estaba — El tragó saliva ruidosamente y me miró — Edward, de una forma u otra, eso iba a pasar: El doctor dijo que tenía un nivel muy alto de glucosa para ser tan pequeña; si lo hubiéramos sabido, la hubiéramos sometido a tratamientos y estaríamos con la duda de que funcionaran o no… — Bajó la cabeza y pude ver una de esas sonrisas sínicas que a veces se le salían — Dirás que soy masoquista y todo lo que quieras, pero no pude evitarlo; he investigado un poco y lo más probable es que ella no hubiera resistido… La habríamos torturado con medicamentos, consultas y estudios esperando que ella fuera parte del diez por ciento de niños que resisten…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vera hubiera muerto tarde o temprano porque comía mucho dulce? — Pregunté.

Asintió — Lo más probable es que… — No alcanzó a terminar y fue a la cocina por dos vasos con agua.

— ¿Entonces? — Dije una vez pasó el momento incómodo y ya habíamos tomado dos vasos con agua en un críptico silencio.

— Nada — Abrió los brazos y se acostó en el respaldar el sofá — Ella no lo hizo y por alguna razón, te está mintiendo — Comentó con simpleza.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz — Digamos que te creo, que todo lo que me dices es cierto ¿Por qué me mentiría si me ama? — Pregunté de nuevo.

— No lo sé, tienes que preguntarle a ella… Y no, no me voy a poner en plan de detective, no le voy a preguntar a Alice y tampoco me voy a poner a escuchar conversaciones ajenas en el trabajo para informarte — Aclaró firme cuando vio que arqueé una ceja.

Solté un suspiro — _Al menos lo intentaste_ — Me felicitaba mi subconsciente. No estaba seguro de nada, pero Jasper me había dado una perspectiva diferente; algo era seguro y era que no iría a buscarla y pedirle que me dijera la verdad, estaba demasiado roto para hacer algo así… Porque, si de verdad de amaba — _¿Por qué me estaba alejando de ella?_ — Tenía algún problema y no confiaba en mí, esa era la respuesta en caso de que Jasper tuviera razón; su desconfianza me dolería aún más que su engaño.

…

" _ **Yo iré por Tasha al colegio y luego vamos al parque ¿Te unes? - Rose"**_

Sonreí levemente, sí… Tenía ganas de jugar un rato con Tasha. Había pasado un mes realmente intenso, no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella y cada vez que veía a Jasper me mandaba indirectas de que Isabella no había hecho nada malo.

Pasaba noches enteras en los bares embriagándome, hundiéndome en mis pensamientos y en suposiciones, todo el día pensaba en Isabella y llegar al bar en la noche era como una forma de desahogarme y perderme de mi realidad, sin importar que al siguiente día me doliera la cabeza como los mil demonios y me despertara cerca del mediodía. Rosalie no se enteró, mucho menos Tasha, Alice o mis padres… Solamente Jasper porque había llegado ebrio a la madrugada unas cuantas veces y es muy poco lo que recuerdo, solamente tengo presente que él me hacía duchar y después me dejaba en la habitación de invitados donde yo caía en la cama como una piedra.

Por si fuera poco, como mi amigo no podía mantener la boca cerrada, le dijo a Alice lo que yo le había dicho y las muchas veces que me había lamentado en su departamento, al mismo tiempo que él hacía el papel de mi psicólogo¸ lo bueno fue que no le dijo acerca de mis excesos con el alcohol ni de las muchas veces que había llegado ebrio a su departamento.

Pero yo no podía ser tan suertudo y pretender que todos ignoran que me sentía miserable… Era de suponerse que Alice me dijera lo mismo que Jasper y lo más sorprendente fue que ella no sabía nada, ni siquiera hablaba con Isabella como antes, se habían distanciado mucho y eso no me servía de nada para organizar mis pensamientos.

Trabajé poco durante el mes pasado y a duras penas respondí con mis deberes en la universidad; de no ser por Rose, estaría vuelto nada porque ella me obligaba a bañarme y comer decentemente.

Ese mes me ayudó a pensar -algo así- y acepté el consejo que Jasper me dio al principio: Buscaría a Isabella, pero no ahora porque no estaba preparado. Ayudó un poco el hecho de que Alice me acosara todo el tiempo y Jasper no dejara de mandarme indirectas -muy directas-, estaba harto; para completar, me hicieron prometerles qué pensaría en la propuesta… Y ganaron, pero no se lo haría saber hasta que lo creyera prudente.

Llegué al parque y se me hizo muy extraño no ver a Tasha o a Rosalie corriendo por ahí. Caminé un poco y encontré a Natasha, pero no estaba sola… Emmett estaba con ella, ambos se hablaban y se sonreían de la misma manera, hasta un ciego vería la relación padre e hija entre ellos. — _Esto no le va a gustar a Rosalie_ — pensé nervioso.

Me acerqué a ellos y tomé a Tasha en mis brazos, alzándola y alejándola de él.

— Papi, Ewad; io eno uno amio nueo, mia a Memet — Dijo sonriendo.

— Él no es tu amigo y te hemos dicho un millón de veces que no hables con extraños ¿Dónde está tu mami? — Pregunté.

— Edward no es tu papá, yo soy tu papá — Intervino con tono firme y algo enfadado porque Tasha me llamó papá.

En todo un mes, ni Rosalie ni yo le sacamos de la cabeza que yo no era su papá y me seguía llamando como tal; al final nos rendimos y dejamos que me llamara como quisiera, ya cuando fuera más grande le explicaríamos que yo no era su papá. Ahora se había convertido en un problema; la llegada de Emmett tal vez no había sido tan mala, solo esperaba que Rosalie no formara un completo caos… Pero, Rosalie llegó en el momento menos indicado.

— Emmett — El murmullo detrás de mí por parte de Rose hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos.

La miré y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par — _Que no entre en crisis, por favor, que no entre en crisis_ — Rogaba en mi mente.

— Mami, io eno uno amigo: Memet — Sonrió Tasha con dulzura.

— Él no es tu amigo y sabes que no debes hablar con extraños — Rose estaba seria y reprendió a Tasha evitando todo contacto visual con Emmett. Al menos no había entrado en crisis.

— Dile, Rosalie; Dile que ella es mi hija, que yo soy su padre biológico y que Edward solo las cuida a ambas — Exigió Emmet.

— Vámonos, Edward… Tasha necesita una siesta — Rose ignoró elegantemente a Emmet mientras Tasha fruncía el ceño.

Ella se dio la vuelta y haló mi brazo porque además, yo sostenía a Tasha. Habíamos dado unos pasos, ese era el momento perfecto para que Rosalie le revelara todo a Tasha, ella necesitaba saber la verdad y si Emmett había decidido volver a aparecer en sus vidas, debía tener alguna buena razón: Se notaba lo feliz que estaba con ella, no creía en la posibilidad de que les hiciera daño; al menos, no de nuevo.

Rosalie se detuvo y noté que también se estremeció; cuando di media vuelta, noté que Emmett tenía su mano posada delicadamente en el hombro de Rosalie.

— Tienes que decirle la verdad, yo estoy aquí para amarla y protegerla; nunca más me separaré de ustedes, lo prometo — juró.

Rosalie bufó y sacudió su hombro con fuerza — No hay nada que decir, en tres años y medio nunca apareciste y ahora ¿Quieres pretender ser el padre perfecto?… — Los ojos de Rosalie se empezaron a aguar — Me prometiste que cuidarías de mí y de ella, que no te importaba nada más que estar con nosotras y mira… — Extendió sus manos al aire — Mira cómo estamos — Habló.

Me mantuve algo alejado para que Tasha no sintiera tanta tensión, puse su pecho contra mi hombro y le di unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda porque eso siempre lograba dormirla, no sé la razón, pero lo hacía y en unos minutos logré que se relajara lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que le rodeaba. Pensé en irme, hasta que recordé que Rosalie estaba muy delicada y esta situación la sobrepasaba, entonces decidí quedarme cerca para poder escuchar y actuar, si era necesario. Rosalie aclaró su garganta

— Tú no eres el hombre del que yo me enamoré, nos olvidaste en el momento que volviste a ser un McCarthy. Te esperé y estuve paciente por mucho tiempo pensando que tenías dificultades y por eso no podíamos vernos — Tragó saliva — Y te veía todos los días en cada revista, con la compañía de Bella, con una sonrisa que no te cabía en el rostro, diciendo que eras uno de los magnates más codiciados y casado, el rey del dinero, el empresario más joven y poderoso… ¡Felicidades! Volviste al poder, te transformaste en el hombre que eras antes de conocerme — Bufó.

— Yo no cambié, Rose, déjame explicarte… Yo no pude… — Tragó saliva.

Como si la hubiera invocado, llegó Alice con su delicado andar de bailarina y me saludó, se llevó a Tasha, quién ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, y empezó a jugar con ella en el parque ignorando a Emmet y a Rose le dio una ligera sonrisa. Rosalie estaba empezando a mostrar los indicios de que iba a colapsar, puse una mano en su hombro y me acerqué.

— Rose, escúchame… Tienes que calmarte, por favor… Tasha está cerca, no te puede ver mal… No te podemos ver mal… Cálmate — Froté su hombro.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos suavemente, sonreí un poco al lograr que por primera vez, ella se calmara escuchando mis palabras. Acaricié su cabello, su especialista había dicho que eso le ayudaba a mantenerse relajada y esa era la única vez que parecía funcionar. Rose era mi amiga, no me gustaba verla mal: Fueron tortuosos esos días en los que le daban las crisis y ella parecía una loca desquiciada gritando a todo el mundo y aventando lo que tenía cerca.

— ¡Aleja tus manos de ella! ¡Es mía! — Casi que gritó Emmett.

Sentí que Rosalie se tensaba y temblaba ligeramente al escuchar los gritos de Emmett; por suerte, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y yo seguí acariciando su cabellera.

— Tranquila, todo está bien — Susurré para que solo ella me escuchara y miré a Emmett — No te pongas de celópata, no grites… Está a punto de entrar en crisis y si no te callas, tendremos un gran problema — Dije asertivo manteniendo un tono bajo.

Al poco tiempo, ella ya estaba tranquila y abrió los ojos, ver a Emmett de nuevo la tensó y tomó mi mano, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que Emmett estaba con los puños apretados tratando de mantenerse calmado… Pare ser sincero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien porque escuché un ligero gruñido.

Él suspiró — Necesito que me escuches: Yo quise venir muchas veces, pero ya sabes lo que pasó… Lo que te dije antes de irme, lo complicó todo… Estuve con ustedes todo el tiempo… De lejos… — Susurró — Le pagué a un espía para que estuviera pendiente de ustedes las veinticuatro horas del día y las protegiera, sin contar que las grababa… Vi el parto y los primeros pasos de Tasha, escuché sus primeras palabras… Yo fui quien envió la comida y lo que necesitaba Tasha después de que te dieron de alta, yo hablé con mis influencias para que te dieran los meses de incapacidad que necesitabas y te ascendieran en el trabajo, yo mandé la remodelación junto con la ropa de Tasha y… Los "pasajeros" que recoge Edward cuando trabaja, los envío yo; además… Estoy pagando el ochenta por ciento del preescolar en donde está Tasha — Rose y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido.

Me quedé pensando, un preescolar tan prestigioso para niños de padres pudientes, no podía ser tan barato; pero nunca me imaginé que Emmett estuviera pagando por él y mucho menos me hice una idea de todo lo que nos había revelado, por muy obvio que pareciera. Lo que menos me cabía en la cabeza es que todos aquellos pasajeros que transporté conocieran a Emmett y estaban allí por hacerle un favor a él.

Emmett soltó un suspiro y Rosalie levantó la cara — Entonces, te escucho ¿Por qué no estuviste con nosotras? Me refiero a ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a verla o me hablaste por teléfono? — Preguntó. Sí yo también quería saber eso.

Él bajó la cabeza — Se complicaron las cosas, no quería hacerte daño y mucho menos a nuestra hija, no quería que las lastimaran y lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme para que no me asociaran con ustedes. Solo pensaba en su bienestar y por mucho que quisiera estar con ustedes, preferí alejarlas sabiendo que las podía meter en un serio problema — Lo último dijo mirándome como si tratara de decirme algo.

Rosalie pareció comprenderlo y asintió — Por eso, ni siquiera una llamada ¿Qué te hizo volver? ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó con sus ojos enormes ojos azules abiertos.

— Algo así, no es muy seguro… Yo soy un maldito egoísta porque quería verte y conocer a Tasha — Sonrió y tomó un gran suspiro — Es una niña encantadora, la amé por primera vez cuando la vi en el video y ahora creo que me volví a enamorar en los pocos segundos que pude hablar con ella… Es hermosa, muy inteligente y… — Él no pudo continuar.

— Es igualita a ti en todo, su cara, su carácter, su cabello… Ella es mi recuerdo de ti — Sonrió levemente interrumpiendo a Emmett — ¿Están a salvo? Ya sabes tú y… — Volvió al tema dejando la pregunta inconclusa.

— Yo estoy algo untado, pero bien… Lo que realmente me preocupa es, ya sabes… Soy la única persona a la que no ha aislado y no creo que esa sea una buena idea… Yo haría lo que fuera por su seguridad, pero siento que no basta conmigo — Bajó la cabeza.

— Lo siento mucho — Dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Pueden dejar ese absurdo juego de palabras? Dejen de hablar en clave que me están volviendo literalmente loco — Abrí mi boca casi gritando.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, no entendía por qué Emmett decía cosas como si hubiera un doble sentido implícito en ellas o como si quisiera hacerme entender algo y Rosalie lo apoyaba. Algo me estaban ocultando y ya me estaba poniendo ansioso porque tenía que ser algo muy grave como para que Rosalie no quisiera decirme, pero — _¿Qué era? ¿Qué podían estarme ocultando Emmett y ella?_ —. Alejé mi mano del brazo de Rose, sin querer, me estaba empezando a tensar y no quería que ni ella ni nadie lo notara.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron en cuanto terminé de hablar, parecía que se estaban comunicando con sus miradas: Rosalie estaba como suplicante y Emmett parecía indeciso, hasta que apretó los ojos por un segundo y negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Rose me miró y puso una mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Algo que decir? — Pregunté tratando de mostrar calma, cuando en realidad estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

— Nada — Contestó Emmett atropelladamente y miró su reloj — Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender y debo irme — Fijó su mirada en Rosalie — ¿Puedo volver a verlas? — Preguntó suplicante.

Ella lo pensó, al final asintió con la cabeza — Lo único que te pido es que me avises cuando puedas, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi que mi hija hablaba con un desconocido y resultó que ese desconocido eras tú — Sonrió levemente.

Rosalie sonrió más, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad que no veía hace mucho, y se acercó para abrazarlo; por su parte, Emmett estuvo sorprendido por un segundo pero le devolvió el abrazo y podía jurar que dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de terminar el abrazo, lo que hizo que Rosalie sonriera más y dejara un beso en la mejilla de él.

Emmett se retiró lentamente mientras Rosalie observaba con anhelo cada paso que él daba lejos de ella, sonrió con nostalgia y giró su vista a donde estaba Tasha con Alice: Ambas estaban jugando en la arenera, Tasha estaba muerta de la risa mientras Alice refunfuñaba porque estaba llena de arena por todos lados.

Rosalie y yo sonreímos y caminamos hasta donde estaban ellas.

— Llegó tu salvador — Dije mirando a Alice.

— Si me hubieras advertido que Tasha era un remolino de arena, no tendrías que ser mi salvador — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo no estoy hablando de mí — Comenté riéndome.

Y Jasper apareció con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Alice, sus ojos azules brillaban tanto como los de Alice cuando lo vio llegar. Alice se puso en pie por sí misma y trató de limpiarse la arena sin perder el contacto visual con Jasper.

Había sido muy difícil unir esta pareja, en especial cuando Jasper ya sabía lo que sentía por Alice y ella solo se mostraba enojada y esquiva con él; ahora todo era muy diferente, ninguno de los dos se querían separar y desde que Alice regresó de Hollywood -hace unos días-, ha está durmiendo en el apartamento de Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño, Jasper tenía un semblante diferente y cada paso que daba para encontrarse con nosotros, me lo confirmaba; claro, estaba feliz por ver a Alice y lejos de eso había una expresión preocupada y ansiosa…

Había algo que le estaba perturbando…

…

 _ **POV Jasper**_

Esta etapa que estaba viviendo era algo nuevo para mí, era fascinante, no podía creer cómo había vivido tanto tiempo pensando que era feliz… Bueno, eso era antes de conocer a Alice -a la verdadera Alice-. Ella no demoró mucho tiempo trabajando en la sucursal porque reunió lo necesario para poder pagar una escuela de actuación y sus profesores le decían que tenía mucho talento, así que le empezaron a llover ofertas de trabajo y yo estaba realmente orgulloso de ella.

Fui un idiota con ella muchas veces y discutíamos mucho al principio: Casi me volví loco con su idea de salir con otras personas mientras estábamos saliendo los dos; por otro lado, ella también actuaba fría conmigo y por eso discutimos varias veces; la última vez que hemos discutido, hasta ahora fue el día en que nos hicimos novios.

 _*Flashback_

— Oye, estaba pensando en que podíamos salir esta noche a alguna discoteca o algo así — Propuse muy animado.

Ya llevaba semanas en las que Alice salía con un tipo diferente cada día y cada vez que le proponía algo, me decía que tenía planes con alguien más o que estaba ocupada porque había empezado a hacer castings de trabajo. Esta vez tenía la certeza de que no tenía planes porque le había pedido a Edward que le preguntara y ella le había dicho que no, nada podía fallar.

— Lo siento, quedé de verme con Paula y su novio, me van a presentar con un chico — Sonrió y miró en otra dirección donde se suponía que venían sus amigas.

— Ah, claro… Otro plan repentino ¿Cierto? — Ella frunció el ceño — Me cansé, Alice; me cansé de que cada vez que trato de conocerte o de invitarte a hacer algo, tú me desprecias… No solamente con las citas, estamos hablando y de un momento a otro se te presenta algo y te vas. Ya no puedo… Tú sabes que te quiero, quiero estar contigo, pero estoy harto de tus desplantes.

Exploté… Ya no podía ser más el hombre paciente y calmado que le daba tiempo para asimilar lo que sentía por mí o que la esperaba hasta que estuviera lista para una relación… Nada, si ella seguía inventando compromisos falsos y haciéndose de rogar, yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer; no me iba a inclinar ante ella, ni besarle los pies para que estuviera conmigo.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo, simplemente estaba jugando — Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡¿No soy nada más que un simple muñeco para ti?! — Pregunté furioso.

— Eres más, nunca fuiste ni serás un muñeco para mí… Te quiero, es que… Actúo como una estúpida muchas veces y no soy buena expresando mis sentimientos, en especial cuando me gusta alguien, porque nunca me había pasado… ¡Nunca había sentido esto y estoy asustada! ¡¿No lo comprendes?! — Gritó.

— ¡¿Por qué no tratas de averiguarlo?! ¡Seamos novios y lo averiguamos los dos! Porque yo tampoco había sentido esto por nadie — Levanté el tono de mi voz acercándome a ella.

— ¡Bien! ¡SEAMOS NOVIOS! — Su cara estaba roja.

Quedé en shock por lo rápido que había pasado. Cuando me di cuenta, Alice estaba sujetando mi camisa con fuerza y me acercaba a ella, después todo fue maravilloso y me sentía en el mismo cielo en el momento que ella estampó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos; fue mejor que la noche que estuvimos juntos porque, para esa ocasión, ambos pensábamos que nos odiábamos.

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Ese beso fue el paso definitivo para cambiar mi vida y ese momento fue extraño, demasiado extraño, yo había pensado en proponerle a Alice que fuéramos novios -después de dos citas en tres meses- pero ella era esquiva y lo último que pensé era proponérselo de esa forma.

Claro que si hablamos de momentos extraños, presentarme como el novio de Alice frente a sus padres, definitivamente arrollaba todos los momentos incómodos que había tenido en mi vida y se ganaría el premio.

Alice me había avisado con una semana de anterioridad que sus padres habían programado una cena en nuestro honor: Una semana en la que estuve sumamente nervioso y no me podía concentrar en nada más que construir escenarios imaginarios en mi mente de cómo serían sus padres, cómo me recibirían, qué diría ese día, cómo me iría vestido; él último pensamiento me mostraba que ya me estaba volviendo loco, a mí nunca me había importado cómo vestirme.

Alice era importante para mí, ya teníamos seis meses de novios y ella creyó prudente presentarme ante ellos. UNA SEMANA SIENDO JASPER "MANOJO DE NERVIOS" HALE, no podía trabajar y dos veces llamaron a mi supervisor porque enviaba los planos equivocados y por suerte ya había terminado mi master en diseño y modelado 3D en proyectos de Interiorismo; eso ayudó mucho.

 _*Flashback_

Rosalie se partía de la risa sentada en mi cama mientras yo estaba nervioso porque no sabía qué demonios usar para esa cena, ya estaba lamentando la hora en la que pedí su ayuda para vestirme.

Salí de mi closet con la última muda de ropa que iba a probarme esta noche, Rosalie estalló en carcajadas.

— Veo a mi hermanito de cinco años ¿No es lindo? — Soltó una carcajada.

— Tú fuiste la que me aconsejó ponerme este estúpido suéter de cuadros y estos pantalones caqui. No tengo ni idea de por qué te hice caso — Bufé.

— Calma, encontraremos algo — A penas contenía la risa para entrar a mi closet.

— NO, me cansé de que intentes vestirme. Me he probado cinco conjuntos hasta ahora, me puse un pantalón verde y dijiste que parecía un duende, los cuadros me hacen ver gordo, el rojo opaca mis ojos, los zapatos que uso no son aptos para una cena elegante y -según tú- usar pantalones claros me hace ver enano ¡Vamos, Rosalie! Mido casi dos metros — Dije exasperado.

— Está bien, prueba este último… Los demás… Bueno… Quería reírme un rato — Confesó soltando otra estruendosa carcajada.

Me pasó un traje negro que no usaba hace tiempo y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Rose me sonrió cuando salí y me deseó suerte cuando quedé vestido. Ella se fue al poco tiempo pensando que Alice se espantaría al verla en mi departamento y además, quería ver a Tasha.

Alice quedó de pasar por mí en su auto porque yo estaba tan nervioso que me temblaban las manos con solo pronunciar la palabra "padres" y ella temía que tuviera un accidente automovilístico; de alguna manera, ella se las ingenió para llevar mi auto hasta su casa y luego pasar por mí haciendo parecer que yo iba en mi propio auto y ella estaba esperando en su casa… Algo loco, si me preguntan pero funcionó.

Estaba ligeramente calmado hasta que vi el palacio en el que ella vivía y aparecieron sus padres, una mujer delgada de baja estatura con los ojos iguales a los de Alice, acompañada por un hombre alto y acuerpado con el mismo color de cabello de Alice; sin duda debían ser sus padres porque ambos vestían trajes costosos, y si me preguntan, Alice se parecía más a su mamá.

— Buenas noches — Saludé tratando de no titubear.

El padre de Alice me ponía cada vez más nervioso, el escrutinio en su mirada me hacía querer orinar del susto; sin embargo, su madre estaba demasiado eufórica con su sonrisa -que no sabía si era malo o bueno-, ella me haría salir corriendo si seguía así, me estaba asustando incluso más que el hombre.

El señor Brandon frunció el ceño y me miró de arriba abajo, tragué saliva sin que se notara mucho.

— Buenas noches — Extendió su mano para estrecharla conmigo y plantó su mirada en la mía. Estaba aterrado, pero algo de actuación debí aprender de Alice y esperaba que funcionara.

La señora Brandon puso una mano en el pecho de su esposo cuando terminamos el apretón de manos.

— Cariño, no asustes a nuestro invitado — Dijo la señora Brandon.

Eso me calmó hasta que ella se acercó a mí y con sus pequeños brazos alcanzó a rodear mi cuerpo y darme un gran abrazo; eso me produjo un ligero escalofrío, hasta que Alice se presentó bajando por una espectacular escalera que llevaba directo a la sala.

— Mamá, estás asfixiando a mi novio — Eso bastó para que ella me soltara.

Alice llegó a mi lado usando un vestido blanco corto: Resaltaba su pecho con un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de corazón, luego una cinta ancha adornaba la mitad de su abdomen mientras el resto de su vestido era una falda circular en tul que se desplegaba hasta llegar a la mitad de sus muslos; también usaba un collar de perlas, unas sandalias blancas de tacón y llevaba la pulsera en oro blanco que le regalé cuando cumplimos dos meses de novios.

Pude tranquilizarme con ella pegada a mi brazo y pensando en lo bien que había sonado la palabra "novio" pronunciada por ella y refiriéndose a mí. Suspiré silenciosamente, Alice bajó su mano de mi brazo hasta tomar la mía y sonrió.

— Amor, te presento a mis padres Astrid y Frederick Brandon. Mamá, papá, él es mi novio, Jasper Hale — Dijo calmada y sonriente.

Asentí con la cabeza — Es un placer conocerlos… — Y… fui interrumpido.

— Para nada, el placer es todo nuestro — Dijo la mamá de Alice sujetando mi mano, estrechándola y moviéndola de arriba abajo con euforia. No tengo ni idea como hizo para llegar hasta ella porque tenía a Alice tomada de la otra mano y ella estaba muy lejos, me invadió un poco de miedo.

— Prometiste no hacer escenas, mamá — Le riñó Alice con los dientes apretados.

— Desde que tu relación con Edward se terminó, no has vuelto a traer a nadie a casa. Entiende a tu madre, después de todo ustedes tienen el mismo carácter — Dijo el padre de Alice acercando a su esposa.

— Vamos a comer — Dijo Alice soltando un suspiro y cambiando de tema.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, nada de comentarios incómodos y solo eran risas con Alice y Astrid diciendo cualquier disparate que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Creo que logré ganarme la confianza de los padres de Alice porque ambos me pidieron que los llamara por su nombre de pila y el papá de Alice parecía no querer asesinarme, por el momento.

Todo iba demasiado bien para ser verdad… Hasta que Astrid pensó que era una buena idea terminar la cena con una taza de té y una amena conversación en la sala, le pidió a Alice que la ayudara a servir mientras Frederick y yo esperábamos en la sala.

— Entonces ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? ¿Estás detrás de su dinero? — Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y la ira me invadió, tuve que contar hasta mil en mi mente para calmarme y no mandar todo por la borda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Su dinero? No, yo puedo obtener el mío y en cuanto a Alice, la amo; aunque, todavía no se lo digo porque tiene un temperamento difícil de entender. El punto es que he luchado mucho para que ella esté conmigo y ahora que estamos juntos, no la pienso alejar de mí — Respondí asertivo.

Frederick abrió los ojos — ¿También quieres ser actor? ¿Tan poco te importa tu vida? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— No soy actor y esa no es una mala profesión, es interesante y Alice tiene un gran talento; me costó entenderlo y la mayoría de nuestras discusiones fueron porque yo no creía que la actuación fuera una profesión importante… Creía que era para personas que no tenían cerebro y que no querían usar las neuronas, por eso escogían esa carrera.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó.

Sonreí levemente — Ahora, ella me enseñó que la actuación se basa en la mentira y en cautivar a los demás, que es un arte y no cualquiera puede hacerlo, no cualquiera tiene la habilidad de cautivar a cientos de personas porque no muchos sabemos mentir — Respondí.

Frederick se puso una mano en la cabeza — ¿En qué trabajas? — Preguntó de nuevo, me sentía como en un interrogatorio, pero si lo que quería saber él era si yo era apto para su hija, le respondería.

— Es una larga historia… — Él movió su mano en señal de que empezara a narrarle. Suspiré — Mis padres echaron de la casa a mi hermana mayor porque se enamoró de alguien quién, según mis papás, no era apto para ella. La casa no se sentía igual sin mi hermana y mi papá pretendía que yo estudiara administración de empresas para heredarme el negocio algún día, pero yo me negué sabiendo que me gustaba la arquitectura. Ahorré el dinero suficiente para costar mis estudios y hui de casa — Él abrió los ojos de par en par, yo aclaré mi garganta.

— ¿Arquitecto? ¿Alguna especialización? — Inquirió sin cerrar los ojos ni un poco.

— Hace poco terminé un máster en diseño y modelado 3D en proyectos de Interiorismo. Fue algo difícil, trabajar en la sucursal de los hoteles McCarthy & Vulturi y estudiar al mismo tiempo, me dejaba muy poco espacio para hacer vida social — Comenté torciendo un gesto. No me gustaba recordar eso… Dejé de pasar mucho tiempo con Vera por estar estudiando o trabajando.

— El diseño del hotel en las islas griegas ¿Es tuyo? — Preguntó más asombrado que antes.

A ese hombre se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas si los abría más, ya me sentía algo incómodo; me refiero a que me gustaba que notaran mi trabajo, pero no por eso pretendía que me adularan o hicieron un monumento en mi honor, yo no era de ese tipo de personas.

Moví mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda levemente — Algo así… Los primeros bocetos fueron desechados y me estaba volviendo loco hasta que Bella llegó y me mostró otro enfoque para que el señor McCarthy no lo desechara; al final, funcionó — Sonreí.

Él apretó los ojos — No puedo creer esto, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… Espera un segundo — Sacó su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número con desesperación, al minuto siguiente lo escuché hablando con Bella y su cara no tuvo precio minutos después de que, supongo, Bella le confirmó todo lo que yo le dije. Él se pasó la mano por la cara y soltó un suspiro — Increíble — Susurró.

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Se puede decir que así fue como me gané la aprobación de los padres de Alice y días después, mi novia me reveló que ellas estaban comiendo palomitas mientras veían el video de la cámara de vigilancia donde yo estaba hablando con Frederick. Eso no cabía en la mente de nadie, ella sabía que yo estaba nervioso y me dejó solo con su papá, al final no me podía enfadar con ella y cada vez que iba a su casa, Frederick parecía mi mejor amigo y peleaba mis batallas con Alice en las que él siempre me defendía y decía que yo era un gran hombre y que Alice no debía dejarme ir porque no encontraría a nadie como yo; con lo que no contaba él, era que yo también tenía mucha suerte de tener a una mujer tan maravillosa como Alice a mi lado.

…

Estaba trabajando, un día como cualquier otro y pensaba proponerle a Alice que se mudara conmigo o que comparamos un lugar para los dos.

De pronto, Bella pasó por mi oficina preguntándome sobre los planos para la remodelación de un hotel que había en Hawái, se los mostré mientras ella me investigaba con la mirada. Los vio por medio minuto -creo- y luego se fue con un simple "Buen trabajo, sigue así". Esperé un momento para ir a verla y preguntarle por qué estaba tan extraña, yo estaba enterado de lo que había pasado en su relación con Edward pero no la creía culpable, ella no haría algo así.

Caminé hasta su oficina y escuché que estaba hablando con Emmett sobre algo, ella se oía afligida y pensé que él le estaba haciendo daño; sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el pomo de la puerta hasta que escuché la voz de Emmett consolándola.

— Nadie te obligó a que hicieras eso, te dije que habían otras formas… Él podría ayudar — Dijo Emmett lo último bajando la voz.

— ¿No entiendes? Nadie puede ayudarme, no hemos conseguido las pruebas y los Vulturi te están respirando en el cuello por mi culpa… Quisiera que no estuvieras involucrado en todo esto — Sollozó Bella.

— Soy tu amigo-casi hermano, estaré contigo siempre y también todos tus amigos y familia, todos estarían dispuestos a ayudarte. No entiendo por qué no le has contado a Alice o a sus padres, Astrid puede ser una mejor ayuda que yo — Comentó.

— Los estaría involucrando ¿Por qué crees que le mentí a Edward? — Ella lloró un segundo mientras yo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba — Él quería volver conmigo y nada me hubiera hecho más feliz, pero no puedo simplemente estar con él… Yo soy un peligro para todos y era mejor alejarlo de mí que tenerlo cerca con el miedo latente de que en algún momento alguno de los Vulturi lo encuentren y le haga daño solo porque me conoce… Él está mejor sin mí — Bella susurró lo último.

Escuché un suspiro, supuse que era Emmett — Había otras formas de mantenerlo alejado, si eso era lo que querías, sabes que el tema de Vera es muy delicado para él… — Escuché otro par de sollozos viniendo de la boca de Bella — Oye, algún día saldremos de esta y sin importar qué, yo estaré contigo… Solo digo, que no debiste mentirle a Edward de esa manera… Cuando todo termine, él no confiará en ti y es probable que no lo vuelvas a recuperar — Él tragó saliva.

— ¡Escucha! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer y dije lo que tenía que decir! No sabemos cuánto tiempo dure esto — Estuvo en silencio por un segundo y empezó a hablar bajo.

Me costó escuchar la conversación, miré a ambos lados de la mini salita en la que me encontraba y el pasillo antes de la oficina y volví a donde estaba, seguro de que no había nadie cerca, tomé el pomo de la puerta — _No debo hacer esto, es invasión a la privacidad_ _y le aseguré a Edward que no oiría conversaciones ajenas, en especial, viniendo de ella_ — Me dije mentalmente antes de pegar mi cabeza a la puerta; apreté los ojos — _Pero considero a Bella mi amiga y la quiero ayudar, la única manera de ayudarla es sabiendo lo que pasa_ — Volví a pensar más convencido y me pegué a la puerta.

— Tranquila, los Vulturi todavía no saben que tú eres Marie Swan y estoy seguro de que si volvemos a donde era tu casa, podremos encontrar algunas pruebas; sin contar que ya tenemos varios testigos y otros documentos del lavado de dinero que han hecho en los hoteles — La consoló.

— _¿Marie Swan? ¿Qué?_ — Me pregunté mentalmente, hasta que uno de los murmullos de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Pero están a tiempo de averiguarlo, si lo saben, no habrá servido de nada que los padres de Alice me hayan adoptado después del asesinato de mis padres y de nada serviría que estoy usando mi primer nombre y tu apellido… De nada serviría todo esto, me matarán y también te harán daño a ti… Vas a sufrir por mi culpa, por algo que debí resolver hace mucho — Susurró.

— ¿Cómo ibas a saber que los Vulturi fueron los asesinos de tus padres? Ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de que estaban robando mis hoteles y eso que sabía de sus negocios, creí que Félix era mi amigo y ahora tengo que fingir para que no te hagan daño ni a mi… Mírame, yo te protegeré de todo y saldremos de esto — Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras yo procesaba todo lo que él había dicho, todas las cosas de las que me había enterado. Después volvió a hablar — Iré a ver a Rosalie y a mi hija hoy — Escuché el jadeo de sorpresa por parte de Bella y yo también solté un pequeño jadeo — Ella debe estar odiándome, pero necesito conocer a mi hija, no verla desde una pantalla y a Rose también la extraño.

— Lo siento — Dijo Bella.

Escuché unos pasos que se avecinaban y empecé a caminar hacía otra dirección actuando como si nada pasara. Llegué a mi oficina y me eché en el sofá… No creía que Bella hubiera sido adoptada y después se había casado con Emmett para tener su apellido y que no la encontraran… No podía creer nada de lo que había escuchado y si no fuera porque lo escuché de ellos, nunca confiaría en las confesiones que habían hecho.

Félix y Emmett era inseparables — _¿Cómo le podía hacer eso?_ — Algo del robo había estado circulando por los pasillos y la mayoría decía que Bella era la estafadora, los únicos que confiábamos en ella éramos Emmett, Félix y yo: Sí, Félix mostró confianza en ella porque sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo y además, siempre sentí que él veía a Bella como más que una simple compañera de trabajo o incluso amiga, pero eso no lo podía confirmar y era lo que menos martilleaba en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Pensé y pensé por mucho rato, todo mi tiempo de almuerzo se me fue analizando lentamente cada una de las palabras que había escuchado… Lo único más o menos bueno que me alegraba era que juzgué mal a Emmett y él sí era el hombre indicado para mi hermana, él si estaba enamorado de ella y quería a mi sobrina, eso era todo lo que deseaba para ellas.

Por otro lado, tenía un dilema: Decirle todo a Edward o callarlo. Mi amigo la estaba pasando muy mal desde que Bella había aparecido de nuevo en su vida cuando él decidió perdonarla y ella le mintió, por suerte tenía la universidad y algunas veces trabajaba, lo que nadie sabía era que algunas noches se escapaba a los bares y empezaba a tomar hasta llegar al otro día a mi apartamento, su estado era deplorable y por suerte, Alice no estuvo en las muchas ocasiones que se presentó llorando y pidiendo que le regresara a la Bella que había conocido.

Yo solo trataba de consolarlo y después de hacer que se bañara y se vistiera, le decía un millón de veces que Bella no podría hacer lo que le dijo, pero nunca me imaginé que la causa fuera… — _¡DIOS!_ — Me estaba empezando a dar jaqueca de tanto pensar: Edward no era del que perdonaba las mentiras con facilidad; cuando Rosalie le ocultó lo de Esme y Carlisle, él dejó de hablarle por no sé cuánto tiempo, no quería averiguar que me haría a mí si no le decía esto… Pero tampoco podía, porque se suponía que yo no sabía nada, escuché una conversación privada. Además quería ayudar a Bella.

Me puse una mano en la cara y tomé una botella con agua, bebí un largo sorbo… No sabía qué hacer, no me podía meter porque Bella no me contaría lo que le estaba pasando y Edward… Con él definitivamente estaba perdido.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANN

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? SALIERON A LA LUZ MUCHAS COSAS QUE QUERÍAN SABER, COMO EL GÉNERO DEL BEBÉ DE ROSE -LA VERDAD ES QUE QUERÍA QUE FUERAN MELLIZOS O GEMELOS, NO SÉ POR QUÉ LO CAMBIÉ- Y QUERÍA MOSTRARLES UN POCO DE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE JASPER Y ALICE, HACE TIEMPO QUERÍA HACER UN POV JASPER.

NO SÉ QUÉ DUDAS TENGAN O QUE QUIERAN COMENTAR, YA SABEN LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE HIZO BELLA AL MENTIRLE A EDWARD. EL PRÓXIMO CAP LO NARRA BELLA.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO Y POR CADA COMENTARIO QUE DEJAN -SEA EN FF O EN EL GRUPO-. LAMENTO MUCHO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR Y TAMBIÉN LEO FICS EN FF, POR ESO SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE Y QUISIERA TENER MÁS TIEMPO PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME ABSORBE TODA.

NOS LEEMOS EN ESTOS DÍAS PARA PUBLICAR LAS FOTOS EN EL GRUPO EN FB -LINK EN MI PERFIL- Y ESPERO NO TARDAR CON EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

Salí de la oficina de Emmett un par de horas después de que él se fuera a ver a su hija y a Rosalie. Quería llorar hasta quedarme seca, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y estaba consciente de que cuando saliera de todos los problemas que tenía, Edward no iba a estar esperándome con los brazos abiertos, me costaría recuperarlo -si es que lo lograba-.

Se me hacía un hoyo grande en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Edward, me sentía tan perdida que ya no distinguía la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto; en ocasiones me arrepentía de haberle mentido a Edward, él no se lo merecía y menos en nombre de su hija.

 _*Flashback_

Había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora usual en la que Edward visitaba la tumba de su hija y practiqué miles de veces la mentira tan ridícula que iba a usar… Una vez que la dije, una vez que "discutí" con él, me sentí más rota de lo que estaba antes y ver partir a Edward me rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos. Con remordimiento, miré la lápida de Vera.

" _Amada hija, nieta, sobrina y amiga. Nunca olvidaremos a nuestra pequeña y sonriente princesa: Vera Masen Hale"_

Me dejé caer sobre el césped y leí la inscripción tantas veces que perdí la cuenta; lloré a mares mientras pensaba en Edward, en que lo había perdido y me dolía que me creyera con tanta facilidad, que diera crédito a que yo quise asesinar a Vera… — _¡Por Dios!_ — Yo amaba a esa niña y nunca podría hacerle daño, me dolía incluso cuando sus lágrimas eran de actuación y por eso trataba de complacerla en todo. Sí, le di mucho dulce la última vez que la vi, pero no tenía ni idea de su enfermedad y ella tampoco mostró indicios de ello.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la tumba — _Perdóname, Vera… Nunca quise mentirle a tu padre… Sé que él tiene un corazón muy grande y tarde o temprano me perdonaría por dejarlo_ — Bajé la cabeza y apreté mis ojos — _Él está mejor sin mí en su vida, por ahora… Solo espero poder recuperarlo, no me importa que me haga sufrir porque lo tengo merecido…_ — Sollocé.

Me quedé allí un rato más hasta que no sentí las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas, me había quedado seca, entonces decidí que había sido suficiente. Dejé un beso en la lápida de Vera y prometí que la visitaría seguido.

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Me levanté del sillón de mi oficina, sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar otra vez y lo peor era que yo estaba actuando como una masoquista: Tenía fotos de Edward como fondo de pantalla de mi celular, mi Tablet y mi computador; claro que nadie las veía -solo yo- porque normalmente tenía algún archivo de la oficina o mi correo abierto y nunca se dejaba ver el fondo de pantalla.

Tenía ganas de ir a ver a Edward y llamé a Emmett para que cuando estuviera con Rosalie y Natasha le tomara una foto a Edward, quería ver si había cambiado y de hecho, eso quería verlo y fotografiarlo en persona, pero me dolería la indiferencia con la que me trataría, me dolería tener que lidiar con la mentira que yo misma había creado… Emmett tenía razón, tenía más opciones, pude confiar en él; sin embargo, el temor a que le pasara algo malo a _mi Edward_ por mi culpa, me invadía.

En medio de mis cavilaciones, lamentos y… Trabajo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, era Alice; hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, decidí mantenerla al margen de todo esto y comunicarme con ella lo menos posible para que no la involucraran conmigo; eso había sido duro, porque ella más que mi hermana adoptiva, era mi mejor amiga y la persona con la que crecí, la extrañaba… Extrañaba a mi loca y divertida amiga y por una llamada que contestara o una tarde de chicas que pasara con ella, no iba a pasar nada malo.

— Hola, Allie ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunté sonriente.

— Hoy es viernes, Bells. Mis padres y yo estamos organizando un viaje a la Isla Capri, en familia, durante todo el fin de semana. Mi Jazz va a ir y hasta puedes llevar al idiota que llamas "marido" — Ya me la imaginaba haciendo comillas en el aire — Por fis, Bella… Tienes que ir — Suplicó.

— No lo sé, todo ha estado muy movido por aquí y todavía no soluciono lo del robo porque ni siquiera sé quién fue — Mentí en lo último — Mi MARIDO y yo tenemos mucho trabajo con los hoteles.

No me gustaba como Alice discriminaba a Emmett desde el engaño, se suponía que yo era la ofendida y ella lo quería antes de todo eso, no le costaba nada perdonar a su casi cuñado. Las pocas veces que había hablado con ella, me decía que dejara a Emmett y que fuera con Edward… De esa manera me enteré que Edward me había perdonado, Alice ya estaba armando planes para que yo volviera a verlo diciéndome que él estaba muy mal y sufría por mí, yo no me podía doblegar en ese momento y esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que la había alejado de mi vida.

— Tienes que relajarte, por favor ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? Hazlo por mí, serán días en los que nos divertiremos y estaremos juntas — Me imaginé ese puchero que hacía cuando quería algo.

Suspiré rendida — Bien, a Emmett y a mí nos haría bien un descanso — Contesté.

— ¡Sí! — Chilló — Tienes que estar en casa en tres horas, en cuatro horas sale el vuelo, así que te veo aquí con maletas listas y la cosa que te acompaña.

— Alice, si sigues tratando a Emmett de esa manera, dejaré de hablarte e ir de compras contigo por tres meses… Y sabes que puedo cumplir con mi palabra — Afirmé asertiva, ya era hora de parar con todo eso.

— Claro, claro, trataré de ser dulce con EL HOMBRE QUE TE ENGAÑÓ CON OTRA — Gritó lo último.

— Nos vemos en un rato, Alice — Me despedí.

Empecé a organizar mi oficina y dejar todo listo para cuando volviera de mi viaje — _¿Qué tan malo podría ser?_ — Estaría con Emmett todo el tiempo y hablaría con Alice, Jasper y mis padres adoptivos lo estrictamente necesario, de todas formas sabía que Emmett estaría en los momentos en los que -posiblemente- flaquearía y me ayudaría a salir adelante, como lo había hecho durante todo este tiempo; no tenía por qué ser tan dramática, solo serían máximo cuatro días, me podía defender yo sola.

Le dejé a Emmett un mensaje para que nos encontráramos en nuestra casa y luego fuéramos a la de Alice. Cuando nos encontramos me dijo que estaba orgulloso porque esta era una oportunidad para convivir con mi familia y también dijo algo de que así podría pensar mejor en lo que estaba haciendo al mantener a todo el mundo alejado; pero eso fue más bien como un ligero murmullo que se iba desvaneciendo a la vez que él entraba al closet para buscar algo de su ropa.

…

El viaje fue realmente rápido a pesar de que no pude dormir mucho porque tenía a Alice de compañera de asiento y no se me despegó ni para insultar a Emmett -que era su deporte favorito- en cambio hablaba de que teníamos que juntarnos más y eso me hacía sentir como una rata miserable todo el tiempo, sin contar que la mirada de Emmett permanecía sobre mí más para protegerme que para juzgarme.

Llegamos a la Isla al amanecer, fue poco lo que caminamos porque mis padres adoptivos tenían dos limosinas dispuestas para que nos llevaran a la casa; aun así, pudimos ver algunos paisajes maravillosos cerca de la playa.

Yo miraba completamente maravillada por todo lado, ya había venido aquí una vez cuando era niña porque Astrid creyó que pasando unos cuantos días aquí, yo iba a dejar la depresión por el asesinato de mis padres… No funcionó, para ese entonces había pasado tan solo cuatro años desde aquel trágico accidente y no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente, sin contar que estaba atravesando la época de mi pre adolescencia. Los esfuerzos que hicieron Alice y mis padres adoptivos por llevarme a ver paisajes, carnavales y juegos no dieron ningún resultado; yo prefería quedarme en la casa tocando guitarra, cantando canciones llenas de dolor o pintando cuadros que eran realmente desgarradores y todo eso era producto de las clases extracurriculares que seguía porque creían que me iba a concentrar en algo más que no fuera la tristeza.

En fin, solté una pequeña lágrima al recordar a mis padres y me mantuve firme para no llorar más. Emmett llegó a mi lado segundos después intuyendo que había pasado algo malo, yo le sonreí y me abracé a su pecho, además de que necesitaba ese abrazo, mis padres adoptivos seguían la mentira de que Emmett y yo seguíamos enamorados. Él sonrió.

– ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó al oído y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

No quedó convencido y creo que lo único que lo hizo desistir de preguntarme fue que yo me abracé a él. Emmett tomó un suspiro y movió su cabeza hasta poder observar la playa que estaba cerca de la enorme casa en donde nos instalaríamos ese fin de semana. La casa Brandon era hermosa, grande y luminosa, tenía demasiadas habitaciones para poder contarlas e incluso era más grande que la casa en la que vivían en Nueva York, sin contar que tenía piscina privada. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

– ¿Tú estás bien? – Le pregunté a Emmett.

Ya llevaba tiempo que no hablaba, miraba todo mientras tragaba saliva y sus ojos se abrían de manera exorbitante, sin contar el brillo natural en ellos y la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro con sus hoyuelos bien marcados en las mejillas. Me atrevería a decir que estaba casi igual que cuando miraba a Rosalie o cuando veía los videos de su hija en el computador.

– Si… – Se quedó pensativo – No recuerdo haber venido nunca, me encanta todo esto… Deberíamos construir una casa y un hotel aquí – Le sonreí y arqueé una ceja, él me miró con cara de niño bueno – ¿Qué? Es un buen sitio turístico y no veo muchos lugares aquí para descansar, es una buena idea – Sonrió.

– Claro… ¿Por qué no entramos antes de que Alice venga por mí? – Le di la razón.

– Sí, que venga por ti y que me acribille con la mirada; Bells, sinceramente prefería cuando me insultaba y me gritaba. No debiste pedirle que me tratara bien, ahora me da miedo cada vez que me mira o hace magüe de que me va a hablar "amablemente" – Me comentó burlón mientras caminábamos a la casa.

Seguimos con nuestro recorrido, sonrientes con las manos unidas mientras hacíamos bromas, quien nos conociera realmente sabría que no éramos un matrimonio, sino más bien un par de hermanos juguetones que se quieren mucho.

Alice sonrió al verme en la sala mientras las personas del servicio dejaban las maletas en nuestras habitaciones, luego miró a Emmett y cambió su mirada por una hipócrita. No pasó mucho para que llegaran Astrid y Frederick, ellos me abrazaron con ternura -como si no lo hubieran hecho hace unas horas- y miraron a Emmett de la misma forma que lo miraban siempre, al mismo tiempo que mi padre adoptivo compartía un apretón de manos con él; mis padres adoptivos nunca trataron a Emmett como deberían por algún motivo, se comportaban de manera cortés con él y lo hacían porque él era mi pareja.

Ya pasando a otra historia, Jasper llegó mucho tiempo después de que Astrid y Frederick hablaran con nosotros mientras Alice estaba callada, supuse que era para no insultar a Emmett… Al menos estaba haciendo el esfuerzo y se lo agradecía, esperaba que con el tiempo lo volviera a tener la relación de antes con él. Jasper se sentó al lado de Alice en el sofá; él estaba bastante pensativo y callado, cosa rara en él porque siempre era el alma de la fiesta; pero creí que tal vez era por la presencia de Emmett y lo dejé pasar. Todo se puso tenso cuando estábamos hablando y sentí que Jasper me miraba con dolor o tal vez confusión, no me atormenté pensando en más cosas y atribuí todo eso a que tal vez Edward ya le hubiera contado de mi mentira y traté de relajarme, a pesar de que la culpa me comía por dentro.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para descansar del viaje, caí en la cama como si no hubiera mañana; por alguna razón, me desperté cerca de las dos de la mañana por una pesadilla que no recordaba bien.

– ¡EDWARD! – Grité cuando me desperté.

– Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – Emmett se despertó asustado por mi grito.

Me sostuvo por los hombros mientras me sacudía levemente, yo no reaccionaba y a duras penas escuchaba extractos de monosílabos que él me decía, lo único que tenía presente era el rostro de Edward desfigurado por el dolor en mi horrible pesadilla. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no quería pensar en eso, ya bastante tenía con saber que él me estaba odiando por la mentira que yo misma le había dicho.

– Bella… Bells… ¿Me escuchas?... ¿Estás bien? – Me decía Emmett.

– Sí, sí… Lo siento… Fue una estúpida pesadilla – Me expliqué mientras echaba mi cabeza hacía atrás y la apoyaba en mi almohada.

– Bueno – Él hizo lo mismo que yo y suspiró – No creo que haya sido tan estúpida como para despertarte gritando y luego entrar en shock, Bella… – Lo interrumpí sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

– Emm, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

– Está bien… – Aceptó reticente – ¿Crees que puedes volver a dormir? Nunca puedes dormir después de que te despiertas a la madrugada. Además, cuando tratas de dormir empiezas a dar vueltas en la cama y terminamos siendo dos con insomnio – Dijo burlón.

Solté una risita – Volvamos a dormir – Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos; yo me quedé como una estúpida mirando al techo pensando en cosas que me hacían daño, pero no lo podía evitar. Emmett tuvo razón al fin, yo traté de moverme lo menos posible para no despertarlo y cuando vi el reloj, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana… Ya no volvería a dormir -por lo menos por esa noche- y pensé que, tal vez debería caminar por la playa para despejarme y dejar que Emmett duerma plácidamente.

Salí y dejé que mis pies descalzos tocaran la arena, la brisa movía mis cabellos y me hacía sentir más fresca, eso era un milagro considerando mi historial. Todavía no sabía qué hacer; necesitaba a Edward en mi vida, pero primero me tenía que asegurar de que él estuviera bien… Lo que único que se me escapaba era que no tenía la certeza de que él estuviera esperándome para cuando yo resolviera todo y también sería muy egoísta de mi parte pedirle que hiciera eso sabiendo que le había mentido.

Solté un sonoro suspiro y me senté en la arena, pronto sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado; cuando giré mi cabeza vi a Jasper sentado con la misma cara de preocupación que había tenido desde que lo había visto en la casa de los padres de Alice en Nueva York y durante el vuelo permaneció indiferente y sombrío.

– ¿Todo en orden? – Le pregunté.

La pregunta más estúpida e absurda que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Él no me respondía, entonces pensé que tenía un problema con Alice y no me lo diría… Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, eso era incoherente porque ellos estaban juntos en todo momento y se hacían cariños; conocía a Alice y no sería capaz de actuar su amor por alguien, jamás la había visto realmente enamorada como se mostraba con Jasper.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Cuestionó él mirando cómo se movían las olas.

– Claro – Respondí.

No podía ser algo de Alice, ellos estaban bien… Entonces tenía que ser algo de Edward, en un mes él ya tendría que saber de mi mentira; Edward no confiaba en nadie como confiaba en Jasper, seguro estaría pensando en las mejores formas de insultarme o preguntarme si yo era capaz de intentar asesinar a su preciosa sobrina.

– ¿Por qué le mentiste a Edward? – Esta vez me miró desilusionado.

– Yo… Yo… No le… Mentí – Dije titubeando. Debía estar bromeando o algo, él no podía saber nada de eso.

Jasper sonrió discretamente mirando la arena – No lo intentes, ya lo sé todo… ¿Por qué no confías en él? – Sugirió.

– No sé de qué estás hablando – Volví a responder, esta vez más nerviosa.

– Ya te dije que lo sé todo: El asesinato de tus padres, que no eres hermana de Alice, que los Vulturi fueron los que asesinaron a tus padres y te están buscando, ah y que ellos también son los responsables del robo en los hoteles.

Quedé literalmente con la boca abierta, no sabía qué decirle – _¿Tendría que disculparme por herir a su mejor amigo?_ – Sí, eso sonaba algo convincente viendo cómo su expresión depresiva cubría todo su rostro. Pero antes de que dijera algo, solté una bocanada de aire como si me hubiera ahogado y vuelto a respirar de nuevo – _¿Cómo sabía él de todo eso?_ – Los únicos que conocíamos ese tema éramos Emmett y yo – _¿Qué estaba pasando en mi loca vida?_ – De repente creí que disculparme era la peor opción que se me pudo haber ocurrido, el que se tenía que disculpar era él por invadir mi privacidad. Estuve a punto de gritar, de no ser porque una brisa leve pasó por mi rostro.

– ¿Edward?... – Pregunté en un ligero titubeo.

Me moría si él sabía todo lo que su amigo me había dicho y Jasper era incondicional con él, nunca le mentiría, eso me aterró aún más y quedé sin habla luego de decir su nombre por segunda vez en un tono menos audible y ausente. El hombre sentado a mi lado negó con la cabeza con gesto perdido.

– Te lo di a entender, él no sabe nada... Sin querer me enteré hace poco cuando estabas hablando con Emmett en la oficina y sé que no debí escuchar, pero te considero una de mis amigas y quería ayudarte después de que te vi extraña cuando pasaste a revisar mi trabajo… No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Edward y puedes confiar en que no le diré nada – Comentó sincero. Demasiado pronto, solté un suspiro de alivio – Tú le dirás la verdad – Sentenció.

Sentí mi mundo caer, por alguna razón le había mentido al amor de mi vida y sabía que tenía que le tenía que confesar la verdad, pero no en plena crisis; Jasper no me podía hacer esto, no podía decir que me consideraba su amiga y luego casi obligarme a que le confesara toda la verdad a Edward.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿YO? – Pregunté alcanzando el tono más alto que mi voz tenía. Por suerte, el ruido de las olas lo aplacó muy bien y no era que yo hablara muy duro en ese preciso instante, de otra forma hubiera despertado a todos en casa.

– Mira, Bella, seré honesto contigo… No me gusta mentir y no le voy a ocultar cosas a mi mejor amigo, tu más que nadie sabe cuánto odia él las mentiras – Bajé la cabeza recordando lo de sus padres y lo mucho que le costó perdonarlos – Además, está peor que cuando lo dejaste sin dar explicaciones; él dice que te superó, pero llega ebrio dos o tres madrugadas a la semana a mi apartamento y literalmente llora por ti, porque odia el hecho de amarte tanto. No lo quiero seguir viendo mal y no le voy a ocultar una verdad que lo incluye a él, así como tampoco pienso ser yo el que se lo diga – Me miró con súplica.

– No, Jasper, no puedo… No sabes el trabajo que me costó decir esa mentira… – Jasper me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

– Es momento de que tengas las mismas agallas para decirle la verdad. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es mejor que yo lo evite mientras encuentras la forma de decirle la verdad, espero que sea pronto porque él está sufriendo – Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza – El tema de Vera es algo muy delicado para él, eso lo sabemos muy bien. Te pido que me entiendas, no puedo ocultarle la verdad a mi mejor amigo… Solamente queda que tú le digas – Dijo pensativo.

– Sé lo importante que Vera es para él… De todas formas no va a querer escucharme – Traté de defenderme.

– Es eso o me obligaré a decirle la verdad, tu escoges… – Se levantó de la arena y se fue tal como llegó.

Quedé perdida; eran dos callejones sin salida, con ambos tenía malos resultados. Caminé un rato por la playa pensando que con eso podía alivianar un poco mis problemas y encontrar una mejor solución sin involucrar a nadie más, ya era suficiente con todas las personas que lo sabían.

…

Me senté en la arena luego de la caminata, soltaba largos suspiros aguantando las lágrimas; negaba con la cabeza varias veces, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba conteniendo las lágrimas: Esta situación me sobrepasaba por completo y lo más lógico parecía dejar salir toda mi frustración y mi tristeza a través del llanto. Estaba tan confundida y molesta por lo que yo misma había provocado, que me enfurecía pensar en pequeñas cosas como la razón por la cual estaba evitando el llanto… Pero ese no era el tema principal y me había demorado mucho en darme cuenta de ello; yo sabía que en algún momento le diría la verdad a Edward, le revelaría mi estúpida mentira y la razón por la que se la había dicho, pensaba que tenía tiempo para prepararme y asumir que él me odiaría por un largo y tormentoso tiempo.

Ahora todo era diferente, Jasper me había dado un mínimo de tiempo para arreglar la manera en la que le soltaría todo a Edward… No podía simplemente llegar el lunes directo a su casa o encontrármelo en la universidad y decirle – _Hola, Edward… Venía a decirte que te mentí sobre Vera porque tengo mil problemas encima y no quería involucrarte, mucho menos que te hicieran daño. La verdad es que yo no sabía nada de su enfermedad y utilicé el hecho de que ella muriese para excusarme y alejarme de ti_ – Ironicé en mi mente, negué rápidamente con la cabeza y apreté mis ojos tanto como pude; después de decirle eso, seguramente me gritaría y no me dejaría decirle que en realidad lo amaba y que no quería una vida sin él… Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el otro factor que él tendría en cuenta para odiarme era mi desconfianza… Y tenía razón… No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Dejé de retener todas las lágrimas que me había estado guardando desde hace unas horas que había hablado con Jasper; lloré con todas mis fuerzas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aún estaba consciente de que Alice, Emmett, mis padres adoptivos y Jasper podían escucharme y lo que menos quería era un escándalo en el que todos se enteraran de los problemas en los que estaba metida.

Pasados unos minutos u horas – _¿Qué iba a saber yo?_ – De estar llorando sentada sobre la arena pretendiendo contemplar el paisaje -en el que el color de las olas contrastaba con el cielo-, escuché la voz de alguien llamándome. Al principio no la reconocí porque estaba demasiado sumida en mis propios pensamientos que me salí de la realidad que me rodeaba; hasta que aquel hombre se sentó a mi lado e instintivamente puse mi cara en su pecho para evitar el llanto… Lo logré… En su lugar, salían pequeños sollozos.

– Bells, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Te he buscado por toda la casa durante horas ¿Qué pasó? – Me preguntó Emmett al mismo paso que me abrazó y acarició mis cabellos porque sabía que eso me relajaba.

– Edward… Jasper, él… – Hipé y no pude continuar más.

Todo el llanto que había estado reteniendo y el autocontrol que me jactaba de tener terminó siendo un total fracaso; agarré la camisa de Emmett con mis manos convertidas en puños y la mojé completamente con mis lágrimas.

– ¿Qué te hizo Jasper? – Preguntó en tono confundido.

La relación que mantenían Jasper y Emmett era más que todo laboral: Jasper lo respetaba y trataba amablemente porque Emmett era su jefe y viceversa, a Emmett le gustaba el trabajo que Jasper hacía con los hoteles y cada diseño que le presentaba, le parecía innovador y original; pero más allá de eso, yo creía que Jasper seguía algo resentido por el engaño que afectó en cierta medida a Edward y a Vera, también por la actitud que Emmett había tenido con Rosalie cuando la dejó embarazada… Y Emmett, él solo veía a Jasper como su cuñado al margen de la situación.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, eso no me iba a llevar a ningún lado: Si no le respondía a Emmet, él se iba a poner como loco haciendo el papel de oso sobreprotector con su hermanita. Con eso claro, empecé a pensar en una forma delicada de decirle sobre mi charla con Jasper, sin que se notara lo alterada que yo estaba… Sin embargo, ya era tarde… Al segundo de terminar de decirle todo, estaba alzando mi cabeza para ver a Emmett a los ojos, al siguiente todo se volvía negro como si hubiera escapado a una especie de sueño o algo por el estilo.

…

Se puede decir que "Desperté" estaba en una superficie acolchada, por lo que supuse acertadamente que estaba recostada en el sofá de la casa en la isla. No estaba tan perdida, recordaba todo lo que había pasado antes del "Sueño" más ahora estaba lo suficientemente bien como para decir que me había desmayado. Pasé una mano por mi frente y la deslicé hasta tapar mis ojos por completo, la luz me molestaba y cuando creí que podría soportarla, volví a abrir los ojos encontrándome con cinco pares de ojos observándome detenidamente y sus respectivos cuerpos alrededor mío.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Emmett sentándose a mi lado sin permitir que yo me sentara como quería, sino que quedé en la misma posición horizontal.

Casi al segundo después noté como Alice, Frederick y Astrid le mandaban una mirada asesina; Jasper se mantenía más neutro y tan preocupado por mí como los demás. Hice seña de querer sentarme, pero de nuevo, Emmett no me dejó y con la mirada exigió que respondiera a su pregunta.

– Estoy bien, me siento bien… Gracias por su preocupación. Ya podemos volver a disfrutar de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, no quiero ser una molestia en este viaje – Dije con una sonrisa.

– Querida ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Podemos volver a Nueva York e ir con un doctor, no hay ningún problema – Comentó Astrid, en un tono que estaba lleno de preocupación y súplica.

– En serio, no hay nada malo – Contesté seria.

Intenté sentarme, Emmett iba a retenerme de nuevo hasta que le di una mirada asesina… Funcionó muy bien, porque él mismo me ayudó a sentarme mientras mantenía la cabeza abajo, tal vez sintiéndose impotente. Ya sentada, puse una pierna sobe mi rodilla y miré a mi padre adoptivo, quien estaba que echaba humo por la nariz y tenía la cara roja...Señales nada buenas para tratarse de Frederick Brandon.

– ¿NO HAY NADA MALO? La noche anterior todo estaba normal, fuiste a dormir con éste – Hizo un gesto despectivo refiriéndose a Emmett – Y luego, el mismo sujeto con el que te dejamos durmiendo, atraviesa la entrada contigo en brazos y desmayada, sin decir nada. Me parece muy fácil identificar lo "malo" dentro de esa explicación ¿A ti no? – Preguntó sarcástico.

– Él no me hizo nada malo, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo: Yo estaba sentada en la arena cerca de la playa, luego llegó Emmett y hablamos un rato, minutos después me desmayé… Creo que fue porque estos días no he dormido bien, tampoco he comido bien y tal vez se me bajó el azúcar. Como sea, Emmett evitó que me encontrara otra persona de dudosa reputación y me hiciera quién sabe qué cosas – Al decir lo último me puse en píe para dejar clara mi posición.

Frederick se dio media vuelta aceptando -ligeramente- lo que yo había dicho y empezó a caminar lejos de nosotros mientras Astrid se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano con extrema dulzura al mismo tiempo que me brindaba una cálida sonrisa, cosa que me hizo recordar a mi mamá -lo poco que recordaba de ella- y Astrid me haló suavemente.

– Mi niña… Vamos a que comas algo – Sonrió.

– Necesito un segundo – Dije contrariada y miré a Jasper quien abrazaba a Alice por la cintura – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pregunté tímida.

Astrid sonrió y asintió con la cabeza haciéndome una seña de que me estaría esperando y respetando mi espacio como siempre lo ha hecho. Así fue como quedamos Alice, Emmett y yo en la sala principal.

– Te escuchamos, Bella – Dijo Alice.

Miré a Jasper sin saber qué responder y él solo inclinaba la cabeza a un lado soltando el agarre que tenía con Alice, en cambio se alejó y quedó a pocos metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba. Tragué saliva audiblemente y Alice lo notó.

– Vamos, Bella… Sé que no tienes secretos con Emmett y yo soy tu mejor amiga ¿Cuál es el tema tan íntimo que tienes que discutir a solas con mi novio? – Alice sonaba celosa, más de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Nunca se me había ocurrido que Alice marcaría su territorio de esa forma y mucho menos que pensara que yo quería quitarle a Jasper, eso era absurdo; sí, Jasper era un hombre inteligente y guapo, pero al parecer los celos cegaron a mi mejor amiga haciendo que se le olvidara que yo estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, que él lo era todo para mí y que no había nada en el mundo que hiciera que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, lo cambiara por otro.

– ¿Qué? ¿En serio, Alice? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

– No quieres volver con Edward y estoy completamente segura de que Emmett no es más que un amigo, tal vez hermano, para ti… Queda Jasper ¿Por qué no? – Hizo un gesto con sus manos y me envió una mirada furiosa, una que nunca había usado conmigo.

Jasper y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, haciendo el mismo gesto de desconcierto. Jasper dio un paso hacia ella mientras Emmett sopesaba la situación de manera silenciosa, sus gestos me decían que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Alice estuviera diciendo la verdad – _¿En serio? Después de todas las veces que me vio llorando por Edward ¿Él está pensando que yo quiero una relación amorosa con Jasper?_ – Tanto él como Alice están delirando.

– Allie, preciosa ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil? No luché por ti durante tanto tiempo para dejarte, te amo – Dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos.

– Y no me conoces si piensas que yo te voy a quitar al amor de tu vida, yo nunca haría algo como eso – Afirmé después de que Jasper le hablara.

– Entonces ¿Por qué necesitan hablar a solas? – Preguntó Emmett cruzado de brazos.

– Es un tema privado y les prometo que les voy a decir en cuanto termine de hablar con él – Prometí.

– Sí que nos vas a decir – Dijo Frederick entrando a la sala.

– Lo siento, no quisimos escuchar; estábamos esperando en el comedor y como no llegaban, queríamos saber si había pasado algo malo – Comentó Astrid disculpándose.

…

 _Mientras tanto…_

 _ **POV Rosalie**_

A la medida en que transcurrían los días, yo veía a Edward más aislado de la realidad, siempre estaba ausente en sus pensamientos y llevaba la mirada perdida en todo momento a excepción de cuando estaba con Tasha, con ella dejaba escapar unas pequeñas sonrisas y yo insistía en que jugara o paseara con ella para no verlo tan desanimado. Me dolía mucho verlo así y no poder ayudarlo, por más que intenté sacarle información, él me cortaba con su típica frase: – _"No quiero hablar sobre eso"_ – o se iba sin darme ningún tipo de explicación.

Estaba completamente segura de que Jasper sabía lo que le sucedía a Edward, apostaba mi vida por ello… Y algo me decía que la crisis depresiva de Edward tenía algo que ver con Bella, después de todo – _¿Quién lo podía poner así, si no era ella?_ – En los pocos momentos en los que Jasper y Edward se reunían o coincidíamos en algún lugar, Edward evitaba ver a Jasper porque hasta yo sentía la mirada penetrante de mi hermano queriéndole mandar un mensaje o bueno, eso pasaba hasta que se fue de viaje con Alice y su familia.

Ese día me encontraba sola en casa aseando, era sábado y le rogué a Edward que sacara a Tasha al parque o a caminar, porque sentí que sin Jasper… Él ya no tenía más con quién desahogarse y la única manera de traerle un poco de paz era hacer que mi pequeña le sacara unas cuantas sonrisas y lo devolviera a una realidad más alegre.

Cuando terminé de limpiar me senté en el sillón frente a la televisión, realmente no veía, simplemente pensaba en lo mal que lo estaba pasando Edward, en hablar con Jasper y en que extrañaba demasiado a Emmett. Ni bien acabé de sentarme escuché que alguien tocaba el timbre, así que solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones y caminé hasta la puerta, estaba realmente cansada y una sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara cuando vi a mi amiga, no la veía hace años.

– Heidi, oh por Dios… Parece que han pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez – Me lancé a sus brazos para saludarla.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita – En realidad fueron dos años, pero bueno… Me costó encontrar tu casa, no luce como antes – Comentó despreocupadamente.

La invité a pasar y a que se sentara mientras preparaba algo de té helado con limón, a ella se le antojaba y yo tenía sed, así que – _¿Por qué no?_ – Ya sentadas ambas en el sofá empezamos a contarnos todo lo que habíamos hecho en esos dos años que pasaron sin vernos: Ella estaba feliz porque había comprado un apartamento de soltera, había conseguido un trabajo de recepcionista en una oficina de moda donde la jefe era mucho mejor que la que teníamos en el bar y la trataba con respeto y amabilidad.

– ¿Y cómo está tu pequeño terremoto? Debe estar inmensa – Sonrió mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

– Está con Edward, se la llevó un rato a jugar mientras yo me encargaba del aseo de la casa – Respondí con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

– Y Edward… ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó esta vez más curiosa.

Me quedé pensando – Él dice que está bien, pero lo dudo mucho… Casi no habla, a menos que sea con Jasper o cuando juega con Tasha y eso me tiene bastante preocupada – Comenté, no le podía ocultar la verdad a mi única amiga y necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

– ¿Sigue soltero? – Volvió a preguntar con los ojos grandes.

– Creí que estabas detrás de Jasper – Reafirmé como un regaño.

No creía posible que Heidi estuviera interesada en coquetearle a Edward después de que le había dicho que él lo estaba pasando mal y -que no se malentienda- pero la única que lo podía sacar de ese poso de depresión era Bella; yo había visto con mis propios ojos la cantidad de chicas que se le acercaban y lo miraban con deseo y admiración, en cambio, Edward siempre se negaba, fuera cortés o no con ellas y para esos tiempos él ya mantenía una relación con Bella, no me lo quería imaginar ahora que todas sabían que estaba soltero.

– No me interesa Jasper, lleva mucho tiempo con su novia "La heredera Marie Alice Brandon" y no creo que la deje, solo ocasionaría sufrimiento para todos… Él podría perder más cosas que el dinero – Dijo arqueando una ceja, luego tomó un sorbo de su té sin quitar la mirada.

Ese tonó implícito de doble sentido, me enojó demasiado: Mi hermano no era ningún oportunista y ella lo tenía que saber, _YO_ se lo iba a hacer saber.

– ¡¿Estás insinuando que mi hermano está con ella por el dinero?! – Pregunté poniendo mi vaso sobre la mesa causando un estruendo – Él es totalmente capaz de hacer su propio dinero y si está con ella es porque la quiere, no para aprovecharse – Dije conteniendo mi ira.

– Pues yo diría que luchó demasiado por una persona solo porque "la quiere". En las revistas decían que él casi la seguía por todos lados… Está demasiado interesado… – La interrumpí, no la soportaba más.

– ÉL LA AMA, LAS REVISTAS SIEMPRE CAMBIAN LA INFORMACIÓN PARA QUE LA GENTE COMO TU ESTÉ ENTRETENIDA CON CHISMES – Ella bajó la cabeza aparentemente arrepentida. Solté un suspiro y seguí hablando – Cambiando de tema, no creo que Edward esté buscando una relación amorosa con alguien en este momento – Traté de calmarme.

– Oh, lo siento… Pensé que u y Edward eran amigos… Si tienes algo con él, no importa – Dijo en un tono que no entendí.

– Sí, somos amigos y por eso te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de él, su vida es demasiado complicada como para que tenga que aguantarse a alguien coqueteándole – Ya estaba que estallaba en ira; esa mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado no era mi amiga, era una oportunista.

– Yo… Rosalie ¿Cómo es que piensas que lo voy a molestar? No hay mujer que no solucione una crisis como la que tiene tu "amigo" – Hizo comillas en el aire, ya un poco molesta.

– No te le acerques, le vas a causar más problemas y no quiero verlo peor de lo que ya está – Dije con los dientes apretados. Luego me levanté y le quité el vaso de las manos – No te quiero volver a ver por aquí, no me cabe en la cabeza como es que mi única amiga se haya transformado en… – La miré de arriba abajo –… Esto.

Ella se puso de pie, no dijo nada y salió con la frente en alto como si nada hubiera pasado, de hecho tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, una maldita mueca de satisfacción. Le dejé las cosas claras, pero la impresión que ella me dio al salir me dio a entender que seguiría con su plan de estar detrás de Edward. Solté un suspiro y me senté en el sillón más cercano que encontré: Quería ayudar a Edward y en cambio, agregué más problemas a su lista; debí haber dicho mentiras en cuanto escuché el tono curioso y meloso que usó Heidi al preguntar por él, fui una estúpida.

Duré, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en aquel sillón, pretendiendo ver la televisión… Encendí ese aparato simplemente por la necesidad de distraerme con algo y no atormentarme más la consciencia -aunque me lo tuviera bien merecido- pero no funcionó el hecho de intentar distraerme sino hasta que recibí un mensaje de Emmett.

" _Rose, llegamos a la isla Capri hace unas cuantas horas. Muero por saber cómo estás y cómo está Tasha, quiero verlas de nuevo. Estoy feliz, quisiera traerte, es un lugar maravilloso; ya sabes que Bella anda perdida en su mundo, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que veo a tu hermano igual que Bella, no sé si es impresión mía… No sale ni una palabra de su boca, está demasiado dubitativo y hace unos cuantos minutos Bella pidió hablar con él… De todas formas, no te escribo para preocuparte sino para saber si te dijo algo antes de venir que pueda explicar su comportamiento… Te quiero ver ya._

 _TE AMO - Emmett"_

Yo también amaba a mi hombre. Fruncí el ceño cuando leí el mensaje por segunda vez – _Mi hermano, Jasper Hale ¿Dubitativo?_ – Me costaba creerlo, él nunca estaba así… Tal vez Emmett lo confundió y está molesto o preocupado por su trabajo o pensando de nuevo en Vera y en lo que pudimos haber hecho, inclusive podía estar pensando en el tiempo que quería pasar con Tasha; pero eso no lo podía poner tan mal… Quizá podría tener algún problema con Alice y quería hablar con Bella para que ella le ayudara a solucionarlo; aunque lo creía poco posible, él estaba feliz con Alice y… Si se notaba algo pensativo cuando se despidió de mí, pero por lo poco perceptiva que era, lo atribuí a que le daba tristeza dejarme. Solté un suspiro largo – _Yo, como siempre, pensando que todo giraba alrededor de mí_ – Me regañé mentalmente durante unos minutos por ser tan egoísta y le devolví el mensaje a Emmett.

" _Me alegra que estés feliz, pero no lograste nada con tu intención de no preocuparme… Osito, no sé qué le pasa a mi hermano… Cuando él se despidió de mí estaba algo ausente, pero pensé que era por la despedida… Tal vez, él tiene un problema con Alice y por eso Bella pidió hablar con él… No te preocupes, de seguro todo irá bien con ella y pronto te dirá lo que pasa, sabes que ella confía en ti. Yo también te quiero ver ya._

 _TE AMO - Rose"_

No terminé de cerrar mi celular cuando Edward y Tasha atravesaron la puerta principal, estaban completamente sucios y llenos de lodo por todas partes, arruinando todo el empeño que yo había puesto para dejar la casa limpia, además de que antes de que ellos se fueran, puse todo mi esfuerzo para que mi nena estuviera preciosa. Tasha saltaba de un lado a otro dejando sus pequeñas huellitas en el piso, estuve a punto de regañarla de no ser por esa angelical sonrisa que me mostró, luego miré a Edward y también estaba sonriente, así que mi pequeña hija había cumplido con la misión que le había puesto sin que ella se enterara y era hacer feliz a Edward. No pude decirles nada malo después de eso. Tasha se lanzó a mis brazos, ensuciando mi blusa.

– Mami, mia que mi papi Ewad me lleó a una piscina gande de loo y juamos a hacel castios y a guea de boas de loo y naamos en la piscina, hicimos diujos en el loo y nos pintamos las caas con el loo – Sonrió feliz.

Habíamos acordado con Edward que no la volveríamos a dejar jugar en tierra o lodo porque siempre terminaba hecha un desastre y era peor bañarla porque le parecía muy divertido salpicarnos agua y bañaros a nosotros también. No estaba molesta, me alegraba ver la sonrisa en el rosto de mi hija y de mi amigo; lo que seguía, era una completa lucha para que no llenara de agua el piso del baño.

– ¿Edward? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja, intentado parecer molesta.

– Lo siento, es que ella se aburrió en el parque y encontró una amiguita que le habló de la piscina de lodo… Adivina lo que sigue… – Dejó la frase inconclusa para que yo la terminara.

Miré a Tasha en mis brazos – Sí, carita de perrito regañado y lágrimas falsas –Solté un suspiro – Hora de ir a lavarte y como Edward fue el que te llevó a la piscina de lodo, él te va a bañar mientras yo limpio lo que ustedes ensuciaron – Dije poniendo a Tasha en brazos de Edward para que no ensuciara más.

– Me esperan dos baños – Comentó con tono cansado – Si no me mojas ni haces un desastre en el baño, prometo llevarte a la piscina de lodo la siguiente vez que salgamos – Alcancé a oír como Edward chantajeaba a mi hija y ella aceptaba con carcajadas.

Sonreí pensando que al menos todos estábamos felices… Natasha tenía el mágico don de hacer felices a las personas sin que ella se lo propusiera en realidad. Me puse a limpiar de nuevo… Esperé a que Edward terminara de ducharse y se vistiera para poder asear el baño que me imaginaba, estaba hecho un desastre, pero no fue así, el baño estaba tan limpio como yo lo había dejado.

– ¿Esperas encontrar la cueva del terror? – Dijo Edward detrás de mí.

– Algo así – Admití – Lamento si Tasha te causó problemas – Me disculpé mientras salía de allí y volvía a la sala.

Edward se fue detrás de mí – No hubo problema, logré cansarla lo suficiente como para que duerma toda la noche y la mitad de la tarde que queda. De hecho, fue divertido – Se sentó en un sillón y volvió a la pose pensativa y perdida que había tenido en todo este tiempo.

– Edward, no te pongas mal… Tú sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras y que aunque me lo niegues mil veces, sé que no te sientes bien – Hablé con voz pausada para que él no saliera corriendo.

– No quiero hablar de eso… Mejor dime si Jasper ha llamado – Cambió de tema radicalmente.

Me di por vencida y simplemente contesté su pregunta con la verdad – No, no he hablado con él… Pero Emmett me escribió un mensaje hace poco – Vi cómo se tensaba ante la mención del nombre del padre de mi hija, fruncí el ceño y seguí – Dijo que notaba a Jasper extraño y que hace poco Bella había pedido hablar con él, pero ella no le dijo nada más a Emmett – Le informé.

– No importa… Sus problemas tendrán – No le dio importancia y se fue.

Me sorprendió el tono tan desinteresado que había usado Edward al hablar así de Jasper y Bella, ellos eran muy importantes para él. Sin embargo, alcancé a detallar una luz cohibida, dolida y triste – _¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?_ – Me pregunté internamente. No lo iba a obligar a que me dijera… Con ese simple gesto logré confirmar mi hipótesis, Jasper sabía lo que le pasaba a Edward y se trataba de Bella, algo le pasaba a ella o había hecho algo para que Edward no quisiera saber de ella y Jasper lo estaba ayudando y si no – _¿Cómo explicar que mi hermano estuviera tan pensativo y quisiera hablar todo el tiempo con Bella y Edward?_ – A mí nadie me podía negar que a Jasper Hale le gustaba jugar de cupido porque quería ver a todos felices y por eso estaba intercediendo, yo era su hermana y lo conocía… No tanto como Edward, no obstante el hecho de ser su hermana era un argumento más que válido para decir lo que le pasaba a Jasper: Estaba buscando la manera de juntar a Bella y a Edward de nuevo con lo que sea que supiera.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Soundtrack para el capítulo:**_

 _ **Te lloré todo un río - Maná**_

 _ **Me duele amarte - Reik**_

 _ **Capítulo 31**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Volví a la soledad que sentía cuando recién perdí a mi hermano… Estaba _solo_ y era algo extraño porque esta vez tenía a muchas personas a mi alrededor, más de las que creí posible tener alguna vez: Tenía a mis padres y a Rosalie; Jasper se había ido hace un par de días con Alice; él se había convertido en un hermano para mí y mi mejor amigo, no era tan fácil confiar en otras personas, por lo menos para mí… No después de que Isabella me había traicionado, cada persona que conocía me había decepcionado de alguna forma, excepto él y sinceramente esperaba que eso no cambiara.

Esta última semana se había convertido en una rutina aburrida e ilógica: Iba a la universidad y después al trabajo, cuando era mi hora de almuerzo me encontraba con Jasper y en las noches veía a Rosalie con Tasha. Eso era antes, mi único escape durante este fin de semana era estar con Tasha… No sabía cómo pero Tasha me traía paz, algo que yo creía inexplicable y tal vez Rosalie lo había notado, por eso la dejaba conmigo casi todo el tiempo.

No me podía enfadar, Rosalie era mi amiga y como amiga había estado tratando de ayudarme; lo había intentado de manera directa, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había preguntado por lo que me sucedía; momentos en los que estábamos hablando de Tasha y ella introducía el tema de mi supuesta depresión ante ojos de ella, me había dicho millones de veces que podía confiar en ella y decirle lo que me pasaba… En fin, ella intentaba ayudarme pero no podía hacerlo, no sabía cómo abrirme con ella, ya no teníamos la misma confianza que antes, solo necesitaba desahogarme y ya lo había hecho con Jasper.

Rose era demasiado testaruda como para dejar de insistir en hacerme sentir bien y su as bajo la manga era Tasha; eso sí funcionaba, de alguna manera, porque estar con aquella tierna niña era como perderme en el lugar más recóndito y placentero del mundo, mis problemas se evaporaban en el aire y me concentraba únicamente en buscar estrategias o juegos para que Tasha riera a carcajadas y eso me hacía feliz.

Ese día Rosalie tenía que hacer unos recados pendientes y me pidió que cuidara a Tasha, se me formó una sonrisa en los labios porque sabía que todo había sido invento de Rosalie para que yo me relajara y estuviera "Feliz" y como lo dije antes, no me molestó y de hecho me animó.

─ Papi Ewad, mamos a la piscina e loo ─ Tasha gritó en medio del parque.

Negué sonriendo, todavía no sabía cómo sacarle de la cabeza que yo no era su papá… Tal vez si pasaba más tiempo con Emmett, ella se iría acostumbrando a la idea… Aunque era difícil y también casi evidente la razón por la cual ella creía que yo era su papá: Siempre dormía en la misma casa que su mamá, desayunaba con ellas, a veces la dejaba en la guardería o la recogía y la llevaba a casa, eso sin contar estos paseos y que la mayoría de su tiempo libre ella lo pasaba conmigo. Por eso dudaba mucho que cambiara de parecer al menos hasta que estuviera un poquito más grande, no creía que Emmett tuviera tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que yo hacía como su supuesto papá, sin embargo él había dado un paso enorme al presentarse ante ella.

─ Hoy no, Tasha. Tu mamá me regañó por la última vez que fuimos y tú llegaste llena de lodo a la casa ─ La levanté en mis brazos ─ ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar en el rodadero?

Sonreí y ella hizo un puchero; ya me conocía esos gestos, con eso siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quisiera, esta vez no iba a funcionar; la próxima salida sería a la piscina de lodo con Rosalie, hoy era una simple actividad de juegos en el parque y pasear por ahí. Su puchero duró dos minutos, se rindió -demasiado pronto- y cuando llegamos posó su mirada en el rodadero como si se tratara de su única opción para divertirse en ese día.

Sonreí victorioso y empecé a caminar con ella en brazos hasta que llegamos al principio del rodadero y la dejé en el suelo para que se subiera mientras que yo caminaba al otro extremo para recibirla y de paso cerciorarme de que no se hiciera ningún daño, ella todavía era muy pequeña y propensa a muchos accidentes ─ _Como Isabella_ ─ Me susurro mi inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño, esa maldita voz estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y cada cosa que hacía me la recordaba sin importar el momento, estaba harto.

Me puse a los pies del rodadero para recibir a Tasha y fue cuando la tuve sonriente en mis brazos que escuché una voz femenina a mi espalda. Alcé a Tasha y me giré contrariado.

─ Buena atrapada ─ Dijo aquella muchacha sonriente.

Ella le sonreía a Tasha como si la conociera y lo que más me sorprendió es que me habló como si me conociera o fuéramos íntimos amigos; no recordaba haberla visto en ningún lado. Ella era alta, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos oscuros, nariz perfilada y rostro ovalado; su figura era envidiable, se podía decir que era casi como la de Rosalie, con la excepción de que aquella muchacha no poseía tantas curvas como las tenía Rose. Seguí con el ceño fruncido intentado recordar en qué momento la había visto y la conclusión que me pareció más coherente era que la había conocido en alguna de mis "pocas" borracheras.

Me aclaré la garganta ─ Si, lo fue, gracias ─ Respondí incómodo porque no sabía quién era ella.

─ ¡Tía Edi! ─ Tasha saltó en mis brazos al reconocer ligeramente a la mujer.

─ ¡Tasha! Estás enorme, hace demasiado tiempo que no te veía, desde que eras una linda bebé ─ Apretó sus mejillas con algo más de fuerza de la que yo esperaba.

Sonrió haciendo la magüe de querer tenerla en sus brazos; se la pasé a regañadientes, todavía no me producía confianza: No sabía quién era ella, ni qué era lo que quería. Natasha sonreía complacida en sus brazos; yo me esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa cortés, aunque apostaba lo que quisiera a que hasta la mujer se daba cuenta de que era fingida y tampoco era mi intención ser demasiado cortés con ella; me daba cierto descontento que se apareciera de un momento a otro.

─ Oh, lo siento, no nos han presentado ─ Expresó con falsa sorpresa.

Pero ─ _¿Por qué tenía que fingir?_ ─ Algo escondía. Estiró su brazo hacía mí y con el otro sostenía a Tasha, ella no pesaba mucho pero tampoco era precisamente una pluma y sinceramente estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que la dejara caer que por corresponder su gesto para presentarse. Así que opté por tomar rápidamente su mano y alejarla para que siguiera sosteniendo a Tasha.

─ Mi nombre es Heidi Sanders, soy amiga de Rosalie ─ Dejó a Tasha en el suelo, quien se apegó a mi pierna. "Heidi" se rascó el cuello delicadamente fingiendo "pena" ─ Mmm ambas estuvimos trabajando como meseras en el bar McCarthy ─ Expresó con fingida dificultad.

Claro, eso me llenaba la mente de diferentes recuerdos de cuando Isabella y yo estábamos juntos, cuando ella decía que me amaba y que yo era indispensable en su vida… A estas alturas yo ya no sabía si lo que me había dicho en aquella época era verdad o un simple engaño.

Apreté los ojos levemente para no desviarme en mis pensamientos y recordé que Rosalie me había hablado de una "amiga" que le había ayudado cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada, lo que se me hizo extraño es que ella nunca se había aparecido por la casa o había visto a Rosalie en los últimos tres años o al menos, eso era lo que Rosalie me decía.

─ Soy Edward Masen, Rosalie me había dicho algo de ti hace bastante tiempo, más nunca mencionó tu nombre y nunca habló de ti, directamente, en tres años ─ Expresé con duda.

─ ¡Qué raro! Ayer fui a verla; hablamos de Tasha, de nuestras vidas y… De ti ─ Usó un tono de voz sugerente que no me dio ni la más mínima confianza. Cada vez estaba reafirmando más mi hipótesis, ella quería algo.

─ En todo caso, Rosalie no está aquí y dudo mucho que esté en la casa porque tenía que hacer unos recados importantes, es mejor que te comuniques con ella por teléfono ─ Dije lo más cortés que pude para que se fuera.

─ Tal vez me puedo quedar con ustedes, hace mucho que no veo a esta princesa ─ Miró a Tasha y ella se prendió a mi pantalón frunciendo el ceño.

─ Papi Ewad, quielo il al loaeo ─ Dijo halándome demasiado fuerte para tener solo tres años.

Caminamos de vuelta al rodadero, cuando Tasha se percató de que yo ya la estaba esperando al final, por alguna razón dejó el ceño fruncido que había tenido por casi diez minutos y sonrió con ganas. Fruncí el ceño confundido y otra vez la voz de Heidi me sacó de mis pensamientos, asegurándose de que Tasha no nos viera.

─ ¿Por qué te dice papi? ¿Ella no sabe que Emmett es su papá? ─ Preguntó… Algo en sus ojos me decía que ella ya sabía TODA la verdad.

─ Rosalie y yo le hemos dicho… Emmett se presentó con ella, pero Tasha no acepta la idea y estamos trabajando en ello ─ Respondí cortante y pendiente del momento en el que Tasha se dejara caer por el rodadero y llegara a mis brazos.

─ Yo pienso que todo sería mejor si Emmett la conoce y juega con ella, tal vez… ─ Empezó a decir pero dejé de prestarle atención.

No había hablado con ella más de quince minutos y ya me tenía harto, no me hacía a la idea de que Rosalie podía ser amiga de ella; conociendo a Rose como la conozco, ella no soportaría a alguien que estuviera metido en su vida las veinticuatro horas del día después de desaparecerse durante tres años, fuera de eso que tuviera esa voz y esa forma de ser tan irritante… Ella no podía ser amiga de Rosalie y no la quería cerca de mí.

Atrapé a Tasha en mis brazos, cosa impresionante porque toda la verborrea de la mujer que tenía en frente me estaba distrayendo y poniendo furioso en la misma medida, a pesar de que no estaba mínimamente enterado de lo que decía, su tono de voz me ponía impaciente; si no paraba esto, estallaría en cualquier segundo frente a Tasha y era lo que menos quería.

Antes de hablarle a Heidi, me levanté con Tasha en brazos; aquella hermosa niña estaba feliz y de un momento a otro estaba confundida y con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación ─ _¿Qué era lo que estaría pensando?_ ─ Como sea, me dio ternura ver su mueca y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, aunque más tarde le preguntaría por su repentino cambio de ánimo… De algo servía que ella siempre decía la verdad.

Aclaré mi garganta levemente para que Heidi dejara de hablar de… ─ _¿Yo qué iba a saber?_ ─ Y me mirara; se quedó callada durante seis preciosos segundos y luego me instigó con la mirada para que le hablara… Dios, ni siquiera Natalie era así de acosadora y eso que ella me sacaba de quicio.

─ Ya te podrás dar cuenta de que estoy algo ocupado ¿Te parece si hablamos de eso en… No sé… Otro momento? ─ Pregunté incómodo y levemente amable.

Ella dejó ver una gran sonrisa ─ ¡Claro! Como una cita ─ Sus ojos se iluminaron.

─ Mmm, sí, creo que algo así ─ Respondí en un silbido que ella alcanzó a escuchar.

Bufé en mi mente preguntándome por qué putas le había dicho que sí y tuve la respuesta casi al instante: Quería que me dejara en paz. Por lo poco que la conocía y lo mucho que ella me hablaba y me coqueteaba discretamente, me hacía una idea de que eso era lo que quería -lo que me pedían todas las mujeres de Nueva York con las que me topaba- y estaba casi seguro de que no me dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara… Suspiré, ─ _"Al mal paso darle prisa"_ ─ me dije al final y fingí una sonrisa vaga demostrando lo mucho que me costaba pensar en una incansable cita de una o dos horas con ella.

─ Ok, nos encontramos para cenar a las ocho de la noche en el lindo restaurante cerca de tu casa ─ No era una pregunta, era una estúpida afirmación.

Movió los dedos en forma de despedida y me guiñó un ojo, rodé los ojos cuando ella se fue y me permití estar en paz por un segundo hasta que Tasha empezó a removerse incómoda en mis brazos, la dejé en el suelo y se quedó mirándome con seriedad, lo cual se me hizo tierno y chistoso al mismo tiempo. Solté una pequeña risita y tomé su mano para llevarla a los columpios.

─ No te llevaré a la piscina de lodo hoy, por más pucheros o caritas serias que pongas ─ Dije sonriendo.

Ella se soltó de mi mano a medio camino. Ok, esta era la rabieta más grande que había tenido que vivir con ella; siempre se comportaba de manera calmada y cuando sus pucheros no funcionaban, se dejaba guiar y hacía lo que yo le pedía. Algo estaba mal con mi pequeño terremoto.

─ ¿Qué pasa, nena? ─ Pregunté volteándome a verla.

─ ¿La tia Edi va a sel tu noia? ─ Preguntó arrugando su pequeño ceño.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ni en mis más locas pesadillas le pediría a Heidi que fuera mi novia… Eso era como si me estuviera enviando yo mismo a la horca. Tal vez, Tasha hubiera interpretado mal la invitación que le hice a Heidi ─ _¿Por qué me perseguían las locas?_ ─ Me pregunté mirando al cielo y solté un suspiro para empezar a explicarle a la niña con los ojos curiosos que tenía frente a mí.

─ No, nena… Voy a decirte la verdad ─ Me acerqué a ella y hablé más suave como si fuera un secreto ─ La invité a salir porque quería que se fuera; ahora no sé cómo decirle que no quiero verla esta noche, estaría mal que yo lo hiciera ─ Me levanté y tomé su mano para empezar nuestra caminata por el lago cerca del parque.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un rato ─ Yo pedo il y le dio que no queles estal con ella ─ Sonrió mostrándome sus pequeños dientecitos.

Sonreí ─ Eso sería peor… Tendré que ir y cuando termine todo, le digo que no la quiero ver más ¿Funciona para ti? ─ Pregunté.

─ Es ua buea idea, eles muy iteligete, papi Ewad ─ Empezó a saltar y luego corrió hasta donde estaban los patos en el lago.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo mientras la veía saltar feliz. Me relajé por un momento jugando con Tasha mientras la llevaba a casa y la dejaba con Rosalie, allí aprovecharía la oportunidad para preguntarle por qué su amiga psicópata estaba detrás de mí o una pregunta mejor sería ─ _¿Por qué es amiga de esa psicópata?_ ─ No lo sabía, pero inconscientemente estaba pensando en la conversación que iba a tener con ella cuando llegara a casa y me preparara para el infierno.

Tasha empezó a darles comida a los patos y luego jugó cerca de ellos sin tocar el agua porque no sabía nadar; le habíamos prohibido un millón de veces que no se acercara demasiado al agua de lagos o piscinas hasta que supiera nadar y ella había pedido la misma cantidad de veces que la lleváramos a una piscina y le enseñáramos, pero ni Rose ni yo habíamos tenido tiempo de hacerlo y siempre le hablábamos con evasivas respecto a ese tema. En fin, la noté cansada al cabo de una hora y media de jugar y la llevé en brazos hasta la casa. En menos de un minuto, me di cuenta ella estaba dormida; era difícil cansarla, pero no imposible y solo habíamos podido lograr eso unas tres o cuatro veces en lo que llevaba de vida.

Dejé a Tasha dormida en su cama y empecé a buscar a Rose por toda la casa, me rendí y fui por un poco de agua a la cocina donde estaba el maldito reloj pegado a la pared que me recordaba que solo faltaba una infernal hora para ir a ver a esa arpía. Giré mi cuerpo hasta la nevera para sacar una botella de agua y me encontré con una nota de Rose.

" _Edward, detesto el hecho de que mis padres me obliguen a ir a verlos… En fin, si no llego antes de las siete, prepárate para esconder dos cadáveres (ok, estoy jugando, aunque la verdad me encantaría) pero es porque probablemente me hayan "invitado a quedarme a dormir". Como sea, te agradecería que cuidaras a Tasha esta noche y te llamo cuando pueda._

 _Rose"_

Leí la nota cuidadosamente para cerciorarme de que no estuviera alucinando una perfecta oportunidad para decirle a Heidi que no podía ir a la dichosa cita; pero si lo pensaba bien, eso también significaría tenerla todos los días detrás de mí pidiendo una y otra vez que tuviéramos un momento "especial" entre nosotros… Al menos si iba, podía dejarle en claro que no estaba buscando ninguna relación sentimental con nadie, no que creyera que ella me iba a dejar en paz con eso pero nada perdía con intentarlo ─ _Soy un maldito idiota_ ─ Me repetí una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

Tomé el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que me podía ayudar.

─ Edward, hace mucho que no hablamos y conociéndote como te conozco, me vas a pedir un favor ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querido? ─ Preguntó en tono condescendiente.

─ Mamá, no me hagas sentir peor por cancelar las comidas a las que me has invitado más de tres veces ─ Dije cansado.

Sí, mi mamá también era partidaria de la hipótesis de Rosalie, que yo estaba pasando por una crisis de depresión y por eso me había invitado a cenar, almorzar o simplemente tomar café en cualquier lugar; mi papá también lo había hecho, pero él era menos hostigante y entendía que yo necesitaba mi espacio ─ _Como desearía que mi mamá pensara igual_ ─ Me dije mientras pensaba en cómo pedirle que cuidara a Tasha.

─ No fueron tres veces, hijo, llevo una semana y media invitándote a comer ─ Comentó preocupada.

─ Ok, lo siento mañana, te invito a desayunar ─ El silencio que esperaba se hizo presente y sabía que era mi oportunidad para pedirle el favor ─ La verdad es que necesito que cuides a Tasha por un par de horas: A Rosalie se le presentó una especie de reunión con sus padres y yo… Bueno… Tengo algo así como una cita… ─ Ni bien terminé de decir "Cita" ella soltó un chillido que casi me dejó sordo y colgó.

Terminé la llamada, ya me imaginaba a mi dulce madre conduciendo a toda velocidad por Nueva York para llegar a mi casa y preguntarme todo sobre aquella cita a la que yo ni siquiera quería ir. Me esperaba una ronda de preguntas tipo interrogatorio policial; estaba molesto, cansado y renuente a esa cita, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de no llegar a esa insufrible cena y… Pronto -demasiado pronto- llegó mi mamá en el mercedes de mi papá, entrando apenas abrí la puerta.

─ ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En dónde la conociste? ¿La conozco? ¿Cómo es? Tienes que… ─ La interrumpí invitándola a pasar.

─ Se llama Heidi pero no quiero salir con ella, no tengo ningún interés en involucrarme con ella. Es "amiga" de Rose y nos encontró con Tasha mientras jugábamos en el parque… Créeme, si no aceptaba su intento de cita, ella iba a hablar y hablar hasta que me el cerebro se me hiciera trizas… Acepté para no explotar de furia en frente de Tasha y pienso dejarle todo muy claro esta misma noche; por eso necesito que la cuides ─ Pedí con súplica.

Ella se veía algo decepcionada ─ Oh, bueno, supongo que está bien que salgas mientras llega la indicada ─ Siempre decía "Indicada" refiriéndose a Isabella, cosa que me molestaba pero ya se lo había dicho muchas veces y ella parecía hacer oídos sordos. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que ella siguiera hablando ─ Y la mamá de esa niña tan adorable ¿Te dejó de niñera mientras ella va a embriagarse en un bar? ─ Preguntó con veneno.

Esme era muy dulce, pero su lado malo, protector y agresivo salió a flote cuando se enteró de todo lo que había pasado entre Rose y yo. Varias veces me preguntaba por qué cuidaba de una hija que no era mía, que había sido concebida mientras me estaba engañando y me pedía casi con ojos llorosos que volviera a casa… A mí mamá no le importaban las razones que yo le daba, me quería quedar con ellas porque Rose seguía siendo mi amiga y no quería que Tasha pasara por algo similar a lo que yo había pasado -está bien, eso último no se lo dije porque sabía que la heriría-; por otro lado, mientras hiciera feliz a Tasha pensar que yo era su papá… Pues, todo estaría bien, hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para comprender todo lo que había sucedido -o algo así-.

─ Ella no fue a embriagarse ni a hacer nada de lo que estás imaginando… Se fue a la casa de sus padres y… Por lo que me dijo… Será difícil que llegue temprano; ya sabes cómo es la relación que ella tiene con sus progenitores ─ Comenté mientras iba por una chaqueta cómoda.

Cuando llegué a donde la había dejado, ella tenía la cabeza gacha ─ Sí, lo sé… A pesar de todo, ella dejó su vida de lujos por estar contigo y cuidarte, eso es algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle; ella fue la primera persona que te acompañó en tus peores días y te hizo feliz ─ Vi una lágrima en su ojo y corrí hacia ella.

─ Esos días terminaron ─ La abracé.

Ya listo para irme al infierno con el demonio que me tendía la mano, abracé a mi mamá antes de salir y le agradecí por todo lo que había hecho por mí y lo que seguía haciendo; todavía no me hacía ni la más mínima imagen de todo lo que ella había sufrido cuando me ocultó que yo era su hijo y aún más cuando la desprecié como mi mamá… Eso dolía, yo lo sabía de primera mano.

…

Hice tiempo mientras caminaba despacio hacia el restaurante que conocía bien gracias a que ese era el lugar en el que Rosalie y yo cenábamos cuando ambos teníamos tiempo libre antes del nacimiento de Vera; este era uno de esos momentos en los que despreciaba aquel lugar, sin alguna duda ganaba el premio como el lugar que más odiaba: cada vez que intentaba ver el lado bueno de volver y recordar solo los buenos momentos que viví allí, aparecía alguien o alguna circunstancia que me hacía odiarlo cada vez más… Ahora, el motivo de mi odio era la ridícula cita que tenía con la "amiga" de Rosalie; sí, todavía no me llegaba a la cabeza la explicación de que esa plástica mujer fuera amiga de Rose… Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

En cuanto llegué, la vi sentada en un lugar apartado de todos y aparentemente romántico; lo realmente nefasto fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se puso de pie mientras me sonreía coquetamente ─ _¡Maldita Heidi coqueteándome!_ ─ Pensé con rabia, ella era otra zorra que me tenía que sacar de encima y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacer. De seguro ella se estaba haciendo esperanzas de tener algo conmigo porque acepté una puta cita que no soportaba de nadie que no fueran mis amigos o familia y, en el minuto que me pude haber negado, actué impulsivamente antes de decirle que NO ME INTERESABA SALIR CON NADIE. ─ _¡Puta vida!_ ─ Pero tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

Ella tenía un vestido rojo de corte en v, que dejaba ver un poco más que el inicio de sus pechos, se envolvía en su cintura y le llegaba hasta los muslos; en conjunto con unos guantes negros que cubrían sus antebrazos y unos tacones negros. Era demasiado elegante para un lugar en el que se veían personas de clase media-baja que generalmente venían a comer para pasar el rato sin gastar demasiado dinero; ella desentonaba en todos los sentidos, parecía una celebridad en medio del gentío o alguien que no sabía el contexto en el que estaba… La imagen de Isabella se coló en mi mente, las muchas veces que la había llevado a lugares que yo frecuentaba y no eran lujosos…

 _Flashback_

– _Ok, vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer; mientras, yo espero aquí hasta que Jasper salga y lo devuelvo a casa tal como lo traje – Se burlaba Bella. Ya que Jasper era el menor y ella hacía varias bromas sobre que él era un bebé._

– _¿ESTÁS LOCA? – Gritamos Jasper y yo, al mismo tiempo. Bella alzó una ceja y Jasper, desde atrás, se acercó al puesto del piloto – Fíjate en el lugar en el que estamos y luego mira el auto en el que te piensas quedar ¿No sientes temor o algún instinto de sobrevivencia? – Le preguntó incrédulo._

– _No importa, me sé defender – Se encogió de hombros._

– _Por más que te sepas defender te puede pasar algo malo estando aquí; además, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos vamos a demorar allí dentro – Señalé mi casa y apreté mi mandíbula poniendo un semblante severo – Lo que vas a hacer es irte a tu casa y llegarás lo más pronto posible, Jasper y yo veremos cómo nos las apañamos más tarde._

– _Pero, Jasper vive lejos y yo… – No terminó pero tenía las cejas juntas._

– _TU TE VAS A TU CASA, YO ME ENCARGO DEL RESTO – Grité. Solo hasta que fui consciente de la cara de pavor que tenía Bella, me di cuenta de que había subido mi tono de voz._

 _Ella bajó la cabeza y Jasper se removió en su asiento; finalmente, se aclaró la garganta – Yo me adelanto, Edward. Adiós Bella, te veo en el trabajo – Dijo rápidamente sabiendo que ese grito no era una sugerencia sino una forzosa petición; igualmente, las cosas estaban tensas y se fue dejándonos a Bella y a mí sumidos en un sepulcral silencio._

 _Yo bajé la cabeza y solté un largo suspiro – Lo siento, no debí gritarte – Murmuré. Al levantar mi rostro me di cuenta de que Bella tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana de en frente y solo asintió sin demostrar ninguna emoción – En verdad, perdóname. Es solo que… He sido testigo de las cosas inhumanas que suceden aquí y no quiero que nada de eso te pase – Esta vez clavé mi vista en ella, quién seguía en la misma posición._

– _No importa, al fin y al cabo tienes razón y no hay ningún motivo por el cual yo deba estar aquí. Adiós, Edward – Dijo fríamente._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Ese pequeño recuerdo hizo, que mi mente se nublara ─ _Nuestra primera pelea_ ─ Sonreí irónicamente. En ese entonces, Isabella era mi mundo entero y yo la amaba sin estar consciente de ello… Creo que la seguía amando y me odiaba por eso ─ _¿Cómo amar a una persona que te daña constantemente?_ ─ Sí, yo era un masoquista. Bajé la mirada y me concentré en la mujer que tenía en frente, la sonrisa irónica aún estaba perfectamente dibujada en mi rostro y tampoco era que la quisiera quitar, más por el hecho de que me tenía que aguantar a Heidi esta noche y lo que estaba haciendo allí parado en la entrada era retrasando todo. Tomé un suspiro y me dirigí hacía la mesa.

─ Hola, tardaste un poco, pero esa maravillosa sonrisa lo compensa todo. Siéntate por favor ─ Sonrió demasiado para mi gusto.

Puse los ojos en blanco sin que ella lo notara; empezamos con toda esa palabrería estúpida que no deseaba escuchar, esos halagos que recibía casi a diario en la universidad y algunas veces en el trabajo; bufé mentalmente, no podría soportar esta noche. Y la segunda cosa que me molestó ─ _¿Quién putas no diferenciaba una sonrisa irónica de una coqueta?_ ─ A no ser que le gustaran las sonrisas irónicas y que no se apreciaba a sí misma como para conformarse con eso. Claramente se estaba haciendo falsas expectativas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Me quedé callado mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar de cosas que no me importaban, pensaba en… ─ _¿En qué diablos iba a estar pensando?_ ─ En que Isabella no merecía que yo le dedicara ni el más mínimo de mis pensamientos y aun así seguía pensando en ella, algo demasiado contradictorio si me lo preguntan; estaba considerando la posibilidad que me había planteado Jasper, que Isabella me había mentido… En este momento, con la cabeza fría, podía ver que yo tampoco creía capaz a Isabella de cometer semejante atrocidad… Ahí estaba el otro lío: _Mi_ Bella no sería capaz de inducir un asesinato o de mentirme.

Mis pensamientos fueron a dar al bote de basura cuando el mesero llegó a tomar nuestra orden rompiendo mi concentración al mismo tiempo ─ _¿Cuál concentración?_ ─ Preguntaba mi consciencia burlona. Escuché como Heidi ordenaba un filete de salmón y yo… Yo apenas había visto el menú y ordené lo primero que vi: Espagueti con setas… El platillo favorito de Isabella ─ _Dios, ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a seguir torturando? ¿Qué hice para ganarme el calvario en el que estoy viviendo?_ ─ Me pregunté, ya parecía loco hablando con mi consciencia en vez de escuchar las tonterías que Heidi decía; pensándolo bien, era mejor hablarme a mí mismo que escuchar a esa perra.

Y seguí como estúpido hablándome y preguntándome cual sería la razón de la mentira de Isabella, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba a Heidi… Hasta que ella misma me sacó de mi burbuja.

─ Lamento mucho lo que pasó el día que te enteraste que Rosalie te fue infiel con Emmett, pero ahora todo parece ir bien; me refiero, tú estás con Rose con la familia que tenías a excepción de que son amigos y Emmett está feliz con su esposa. Eso último lo puedes ver en cualquier revista ─ Juntó las cejas.

Yo quedé en blanco ─ _¿Isabella feliz con Emmett? ¿Feliz como matrimonio? ¿De qué me estaba hablando Heidi?_ ─ Ella no podía ser feliz con él como su pareja; sí, tal vez estaba siendo algo egoísta y egocéntrico al plantarme esa idea en mi mente, simplemente ella no podía ser feliz con alguien a quien consideraba su amigo, de la misma forma que yo veía a Rosalie… Eso no podía ser cierto; si estábamos hablando de _mi_ Bella, ella no podía amar a Emmett de esa forma, la conocía tan bien que la creía incapaz.

No me di cuenta de que Heidi no había dicho ni una palabra hasta que llegó nuestra comida, lo admito: Estuve divagando y por eso no me detuve a escucharla o estar pendiente de cada acción que ella realizaba -no era que me importara-; sin embargo, en esta conversación, si me importaba. Ella cortó un pedazo de su filete y lo introdujo en su boca y cuando terminó de tragar, habló.

─ Es algo detestable, nunca imaginé que Emmett fuera el tipo de hombres que deja a otras mujeres embarazadas sabiendo que ama a su esposa y ella lo debe amar mucho para haberlo perdonado. Se volvieron a casar, tuvieron luna de miel y cada vez que la prensa los ve, ellos sonríen dichosos y se les ve que el amor brota de sus poros… Cualquiera envidiaría la relación que tienen ahora, parecen íntimos confidentes y amantes al mismo tiempo ¿Qué opinas tú? ─ Preguntó discretamente al mismo tiempo que cortaba otro pedazo de filete.

Tensé mi mandíbula ante cada palabra que escuchaba de sus labios. Nunca miré las revistas porque sabía lo bien que manipulaban la información y a las personas que la recibían; no iba a negar que todo lo que decían era falso, algunas cosas eran ciertas pero fácilmente tergiversadas. No sabía qué creer después de eso ─ _¿Mi Bella seguía en aquel cuerpo? O ¿Había vuelto a ser la Isabella McCarthy que había recogido aquella noche en mi taxi?_ ─ No sabía nada. Los ojos oscuros de Heidi me miraban interrogantes y recordé que le debía una respuesta.

─ No he visto revistas últimamente, no acostumbro a hacerlo ─ Comenté indiferente sin tocar el tema de la supuesta felicidad entre el matrimonio McCarthy.

─ ¿Y qué opinas de la relación entre ellos? ─ Preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

Y… mi celular me salvó la vida, mejor dicho, Rosalie me salvó la vida al llamarme. En cuanto vi su nombre en la pantalla me puse más feliz que otras veces y no oculté mi sonrisa; me disculpé con Heidi cortésmente y me puse de pie para contestar la llamada, pero Heidi dijo que no le importaba el hecho de que yo hablara con otra persona mientras ella comía… Más fácil todavía, quizá podía hacerle creer que tenía algo con Rosalie para que no me molestara más, me volví a sentar frente a Heidi.

─ Hola, Rose ─ Saludé sonriente.

─ Sí, sé que llegué tarde… Logré convencer a mis papás de volver y aquí me tienes, cerca de las nueve de la noche en casa y Esme estaba cuidando el sueño de Tasha mientras leía un libro… Emmm… Quería preguntarte ¿Qué es eso de que tienes una cita? ¿La innombrable volvió? ─ Preguntó cuidadosamente sin parecer entrometida, logró sonar como una hermana preocupada.

Me tensé por un segundo recordando que tenía compañía y volví a mi postura relajada y alegre ─ No, creo que mi mamá te está torturando porque cree que aún sientes algo por mí… Lo que sea, nunca sé que está pasando por su cabeza… Estoy cenando con tu amiga Heidi ─ Enarqué una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

─ ¿QUÉ? DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, EDWARD MASEN ¿POR QUÉ PUTAS LE PROPUSISTE UNA CENA A ESA ZORRA? ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESA BASTARDA LOGRÓ CONVENCERTE? ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? YA MISMO VOY POR TI Y DE PASO LE ROMPO EL CULO A ESA PERRA HIJA DE PUTA ─ Ese grito en vez de asustarme, me hizo sonreír más.

No sabía cómo era que Rosalie siempre encontraba más y más groserías para insultar a alguien; en serio… Ella debía saber más palabrotas que un camionero. Por otro lado, me alegraba que Heidi no fuera su amiga, nunca lo creí posible pero tenía que preguntarle de donde había sacado que eran amigas y que tan desesperada estaba cuando se enteró de Tasha como para aceptar ayuda de ella específicamente.

─ No te preocupes, ya casi acabo y no tienes necesidad de venir. Creo que en unos treinta minutos estoy en casa ─ Dije calmado.

─ Edward Masen, eres un maldito estúpido… No tienes ni idea de en lo que te metiste. Cuando vuelva a ver a esa malparida la golpearé tanto que le harán reconstrucción a su plástico cuerpo incluyendo su arrogante y condenado rostro que se jacta de tener ─ Dijo destilando veneno; su tono era ligeramente calmado, pero daba la impresión de que me estaba gritando.

─ En serio, Rose, no me demoro y espero que no hayas despertado a Tasha… Después no preguntes donde aprendió todas esas palabras ─ Me burlé.

─ Imbécil ─ Bufó ─ Treinta minutos y contando; si no me cumples, la zorra de Heidi no será la única que termine en un hospital ─ Me amenazó.

─ Claro, yo también te quiero, Rose ─ Me despedí sarcástico.

─ Estúpido, veintinueve minutos ─ Y terminó la llamada.

Solté una pequeña risita, esas llamadas de Rosalie me recordaban por qué era su amigo y por qué estaba viviendo con ella… Se preocupaba por mí y siempre me hacía reír, aun si no se lo propusiera. Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo y me permití soltar otra pequeña risita mientras tomaba una porción de comida en mi tenedor. Fui feliz por creo que diez segundos en los que no recordaba que tenía frente a mí a Heidi y claro, ella se hizo presente… Rosalie tenía razón, soy un idiota en más de un sentido.

─ Y… ¿Qué dijo Rose? ─ Comentó al azar, aparentando no tener ninguna intención de hacerlo.

─ Estaba molesta porque no me encontró en casa ─ Le respondí llevando otra porción de espagueti a mi boca.

No era mentira, ella estaba molesta pero lo que más la enfureció fue saber con quién estaba… El caso es que no le estaba mintiendo a Heidi y era todo lo que me importaba porque odiaba las mentiras, solo recurría a ellas en momentos desesperados. Que Heidi se imaginara lo que quisiera, ese no era problema mío.

─ Ustedes parecen ser muy unidos después de haber… ─ Ella se tapó la boca con un evidente gesto de falso arrepentimiento. Y yo aproveché para seguir echando sal a la herida.

─ Tranquila, puedes decirlo: Estuvimos casados, ella me engañó y volví porque la quiero. Ella es especial para mí, me dio una hija que adoro aunque ya no está conmigo. Rose no es perfecta pero se preocupa por mí y ha arriesgado muchas cosas por mi bienestar. El engaño es algo que ya no me importa, ahora ella me necesita y estaré con ella siempre ─ Respondí lo más sincero posible y cercano a la verdad, eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

─ Ella me dijo que entre ustedes no había nada ─ Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Ya, con ese simple comentario y la expresión de su rostro había logrado que yo entendiera que solo estaba buscando tener una relación amorosa conmigo y por alguna razón también vi que el destello de venganza, envidia y rencor apareciera en sus ojos oscuros. ─ _¿Por qué ella quería vengarse de Rosalie?_ ─ Que yo supiera, Rose no le había hecho nada para merecerse el rencor que se veía fácilmente en sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella.

─ Disculpa ¿Dijiste algo? ─ Pregunté haciéndome el desentendido.

Ella se demoró un poco en contestarme, entonces levanté mi mano para pedir la cuenta viendo que tanto ella como yo habíamos terminado de comer ─ _Por fin_ ─ Bailaba y cantaba en mi cabeza, aunque tenía que admitir la cena empezó a ser divertida en el momento que vi el nombre de Rosalie en la pantalla de mi celular: Las expresiones gestuales de Heidi eran algo impagable; ya imaginaba riéndome de todo esto con Rosalie… Claro, después de que me gritara y me amenazara por haber salido con ella en primer lugar.

─ Nada ─ Fingió una sonrisa ─ Quisiera ver a Rosalie y explicarle que estabas conmigo… Ya sabes, para alivianar el daño ─ Se explicó.

Fruncí el ceño pensando en la razón por la cual ella quería ver a Rose justo ahora, debía haber algo que quería decirle o quería agarrarse a golpes con ella; si Heidi la "conocía" debía saber muy bien que cuando Rose estaba enojada era mejor dejarla sola, a menos que quisieras salir con el cuerpo amoratado. Heidi definitivamente era un misterio, un _extraño_ misterio y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

─ No creo que sea una buena idea sabiendo que está enojada ─ Respondí haciendo algo de uso de los pensamientos que habían estado rondando por mi mente.

Ella asintió ─ Bien, entonces hablaremos de ella y de cómo te fue después de su mal humor, en otra cita ─ Comentó feliz como el gato sonriente de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas".

Aclaré mi garganta ─ No lo creo, en serio me siento muy halagado por tu interés, pero creo que estas "citas" significan algo diferente para ti, no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones y por eso te digo desde ahora que no estoy buscando una relación sentimental con nadie… ¿Fui claro? ─ Pregunté tratando de ser "suave", aun así creo que me salió un tono frío.

─ Demasiado claro y directo ─ Respondió con una mueca rara.

Quizá estaba decepcionada, pero había algo más en sus ojos, algo que no podía ver claramente y tampoco podía suponer puesto que no la conocía bien. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna vertebral y volví a sentir lo que en un principio sentí por ella: desconfianza.

…

En cuanto llegué a casa esa noche, Rosalie me acribilló con la mirada y me hizo un interrogatorio de dos horas: En un primer momento, estaba algo divertido, pasé a aburrirme y al final estaba harto, me puse furioso y ella terminó de hacer preguntas gracias al cielo. Después de que lograra calmarme, me pude reír como nunca contándole todo lo que había pasado mientras hablamos por teléfono y sí, pasó como lo imaginé: Primero la sarta de groserías y regaños, luego de estruendosas carcajadas por parte de Rosalie Hale. El único momento de seriedad por parte de ambos fue cuando nos pusimos a pensar en las razones por las que Heidi la enviaría, le tenía rencor o incluso se vengaría de ella; pero no llegamos a una conclusión en particular, mucho menos cuando ella me contó la historia de su pasada y olvidada amistad entre ellas.

─ No entiendo lo que me dices, Edward. Cuando estuve en compañía de ella era muy amable conmigo y me ayudaba en cada cosa que yo necesitara sin pedirme algo a cambio. Claro, eso sucedió antes de que la volviera a ver ayer ¿Por qué crees que fueron todas esas expresiones cuando empezaron a hablar de mí?

Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, de piernas cruzadas y los brazos caídos a cada costado de su cuerpo, con gesto pensativo y desilusionado; cualquiera se sentiría desilusionado si la persona en la que confías cambia radicalmente y parece que te odia. Estiré mis piernas en el sofá y puse mi cabeza en el reposabrazos.

─ No lo sé, todo estaba "normal" cuando estábamos cenando… Me refiero normal a ella hablando sin parar y yo ignorándola. Hasta que tu llamaste y ella me pidió que me quedara, desde ahí empezaron sus malas miradas y sus comentarios de doble sentido con respecto a nuestra relación; sin contar que, gracias a Dios, se quedó callada más tiempo del que creí posible ─ Recordé el alivio que sentí.

Rose estaba demasiado pensativa ─ ¿Envidia dijiste? ─ Me preguntó haciendo referencia a lo que yo había visto en su mirada y asentí ─ Siempre has sido bueno leyendo a las personas ─ Comentó y luego sacudió su cabeza ─ No lo sé, después de que yo empecé mi "aventura romántica" con Emmett, ella parecía estar más amable y pendiente de mí ¿Crees que sea eso? ─ Preguntó dubitativa.

─ Ahora todo tiene más sentido, tal vez ella quería estar con Emmett hasta que se lo "arrebataste" y ahora piensa que estamos juntos, alejarme de ti sería la venganza perfecta ¿No crees?

Ella se levantó y llevó una mano a su cabeza ─ No estoy segura de nada, jamás me imaginé que ella fuera ese tipo de persona ─ Se quejó en silencio un rato ─ Y… Lo que te dijo sobre la relación entre ella y Emmett, bueno, no le creas ya que es todo falso… Lo sé porque sigo hablando con Emmet y casi estamos retomando nuestra relación; él ve a Bella como su hermana y ella lo ve de la misma manera… Están fingiendo porque… Tienen que hacerlo ─ Y se fue dejándome con la duda

Al siguiente día, tenía clase una hora más tarde de lo habitual y consideré que era buena idea invitar a mi mamá a desayunar y lo fue, en algún punto, cuando ella me empezó a contar que le estaba yendo de maravilla en la empresa de decoraciones que la había contratado y me gustó verla feliz, esa fue la primera parte de nuestra conversación. La segunda se basó en mi "cita" y más tarde en mi estado de depresión que, según mi mamá, solo se curaba si Isabella volvía a mi vida. Bah, estaba harto de todo eso… No sabía qué hacer con todos mis pensamientos -porque las palabras de Heidi retumbaban con mucha fuerza en mi mente, a pesar de que Rosalie las desmintiera-, mucho menos sabía controlar todo lo que me decían los demás sobre lo que debía hacer con mi vida.

El día pasó tranquilo, fui a mis clases y soporté a una que otra chica cuando tuvimos que hacer grupos de cinco; obviamente hice grupo con Alexander, otro chico y dos chicas más. Luego, fui a la guardería a ver Tasha, jugué con ella un rato y la dejé allí hasta que se llegara la noche, cuando Rosalie o yo pudiéramos ir por ella. Fui por mi taxi en donde me encontré a mi papá feliz porque él sabía que ya había hablado con mi mamá y ella estaba un poco más tranquila, él hizo sus preguntas pero me dio más espacio y libertad de escoger lo que yo creía mejor… Eso era lo que más me gustaba de mi papá, era comprensivo y me daba consejos sin presionarme, era excelente poder hablar con él.

El trabajo estuvo normal hasta que fueron las seis y media de la tarde y una mujer abordó mi taxi.

─ Hola, Edward ─ Saludó con voz delicada y triste.

─ ¿A dónde se dirige? ─ Pregunté cortante.

─ Necesito hablar contigo, quiero decirte… No, quiero confesarte que… ─ La interrumpí.

─ No quiero explicaciones, no las necesito, Isabella ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve? ─ Volví a preguntar.

─ Solo quiero estar contigo, quiero hablarte como lo hacíamos hace años, nuestras palabras derrochaban confianza y complicidad, quiero volver a eso contigo ─ Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que una lágrima escapaba de su mejilla, me enojé con mi instinto de abrazarla… Yo tenía que mantener mi posición.

─ No se puede regresar a eso que acaba de romper irreparablemente. Ahora me puede decir a donde la llevo o se baja de mi taxi porque, en serio, tengo trabajo… No gano millones a comparación de otros hombres ─ Si, lo admito, mi comentario había sonado celoso y dolido en extremo, más no lo pude evitar.

Ella se bajó del taxi y yo seguí con mi trabajo, sin poderla apartar de mi mente; me enfurecía mucho admitir que ella estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

…

Llegué a la empresa para dejar el taxi y empecé a prepararme para ir a casa; me subí al volvo y me entró una llamada, no le tomé mucha importancia: simplemente contesté y empecé a conducir.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Contesté.

─ Edward, llegué hace unas horas ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? ─ Jasper preguntó en un tono extraño.

Solté una risita ─ ¿En serio, Jasper? ¿Acabas de llegar de un viaje y quieres que vaya a tu departamento? ─ Me reí más fuerte, tuve que orillarme y aparcar en el auto si no quería un accidente de tránsito ─ ¿Sabes que solo te veo como un amigo? No sé qué demonios te haya dicho Rosalie, pero me siguen gustando las mujeres ─ Tuve que apretarme el estómago porque me empezó a doler por reírme tanto.

─ Sí, que bueno que te divierto ─ Contestó sarcástico.

─ Me has sacado la primera carcajada en, lo que parece, mucho tiempo… ¿A qué se debe que me quieras ver en tu departamento? Espero que no hayas hablado con Rosalie o mi mamá y tengas un psicólogo allí.

─ No, no es nada de eso. Cuando vengas lo entenderás ─ Ese tono misterioso que Jasper utilizaba pocas veces, me asustaba.

Fruncí el ceño ─ Bien… Como quieras ─ Respondí confundido.

Me dirigí al departamento de Jasper con el ceño fruncido durante todo el camino, no sabía qué pensar, rara vez Jasper utilizaba ese tono sombrío y misterioso y cuando lo hacía era porque tenía que darme malas noticias o porque tenía noticias malas de alguien más… De cualquier forma, ya presentía que lo que me iba a decir era malo ─ _Y yo que estaba tan de buen humor_ ─ pensé mientras iba entrando al complejo de departamentos. Subiendo las escaleras le envíe un mensaje a Rosalie para que recogiera a Tasha, ya después le explicaría que estaba donde su hermano esperando por malas noticias.

Toqué el timbre una vez y al siguiente segundo, Jasper estaba plantado frente a mí con la piel ligeramente bronceada y la cara mojada.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar hasta que descansaras del viaje? ─ Pregunté burlón -evitando la preocupación- mientras él abría la puerta y me invitaba a pasar.

─ Yo… ─ Tragó saliva ─ Creo que es mejor que lo veas y escuches por ti mismo ─ Se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta.

Sentí cómo mis cejas se juntaban formando una sola, la confusión llegó rápidamente y se hizo más fuerte acompañada por un dejo de ira y pesadumbre cuando vi a la mujer que "conocía perfectamente" sentada en el sofá de Jasper con la cabeza gacha y su hermoso cabello color caoba ondulado cubriendo su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba casi deshecho, más delgado y débil ─ _¿Qué le había pasado a_ _mi_ _Bella?_ ─ Me pregunté mientras trataba de recordarla subida en mi taxi, no se veía mínimamente igual, aquí parecía realmente enferma y descubrí todo eso sin ver una sola parte de su rostro.

 _ **HOLA, SÉ QUE NO TIENEN NOTICIAS MÍAS EN MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUE ME DEMORÉ DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR POR ESTAR ESPERANDO MI COMPUTADOR Y TODOS LOS EXÁMENES QUE TENÍA PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, ME DISCULPO POR TODO ESO; PERO LO BUENO DE TODO ES QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES CON LA INSPIRACIÓN A FULL, O SEA QUE PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO -O LO MÁS QUE PUEDA-.**_

 _ **CREO QUE YA HE HABLADO MUCHO SOBRE MÍ, DÍGANME USTEDES QUE PIENSAN SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ O LO QUE PASARÁ DESPUÉS DE CÓMO EDWARD ENCONTRÓ A BELLA, SI LE VA A CREER O NO Y LO QUE HARÁ DESPUÉS. POR CIERTO, GRACIAS A: Paula Magallanes García, Johanna Ibarra,**_ _ **LizCullen**_ _ **, lauritacullenswan, paosierra, Yoliki, liduvina, Adriu, helenagonzalez26-athos, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Cary Castilla, Alexandro Morales, Ana López y… PROBABLEMENTE, ME FALTARON MUCHAS MÁS… EN SERIO LES AGRADEZCO TODO SU APOYO Y REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS DURANTE EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **BYE, NOS LEEMOS EN EL GRUPO Y MÁS TARDE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo 32**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

En verdad, estaba viendo a _mi Bella_ en carne y hueso, más débil y necesitada de protección de lo que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado. Ella había levantado su rostro terriblemente demacrado para mirarme; sus labios estaban secos y partidos; sus grandes ojos chocolate habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaba, estaban oscuros, sin vida, lo único ligeramente brillante eran las pequeñas gotas de agua que brotaban de ellos; sus mejillas estaban pálidas y parecía que toda la piel del rostro se había pegado a sus huesos. ─ _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el inútil de Emmett? ¿Por qué no la cuidaba?_ ─ Me sentí horrible después de verla tan frágil.

Sí, mi corazón tomó el mando de mi cerebro -por un segundo al ver aquella desgarradora imagen- pero cinco segundos de charla conmigo mismo, me recordaron mi posición frente a todo lo que sucedía respecto a ella y el por qué ya no tendría que importarme. Tensé mi mandíbula y apreté mis manos.

─ ¡Qué bien! De recuerdo de tu viaje me traes a la persona que menos quiero ver ¡Gracias Jasper! ─ Comenté con sonrisa y tono sarcástico.

Me di la vuelta para irme, sin embargo Jasper fue más rápido y se plantó en la puerta antes de que yo pudiera llegar hasta allí. Me dio una mirada reprobatoria, no sin antes asegurarse de que Isabella estuviera bien -dentro de lo que cabía-. No entendía por qué tanto interés en que ella me hablara ─ _Tal vez está volviendo a jugar de cupido_ ─ Me dije mentalmente, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar, ella y yo no teníamos nada en común: No la conocía como creí conocerla y se podía guardar las excusas que tuviera que decirme.

─ Necesitas escucharla, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que lo hagas ─ Respondió firme.

─ No sabes lo que necesito y pensé que estabas de mi lado ¡Vaya amigo que resultaste ser!

Solo eso me faltaba, que Jasper también me diera la espalda. En el momento menos esperado, él me dio el puñal por la espalda y su imagen ante mi cayó de la misma manera en la que cayeron todas las imágenes de las personas que me habían traicionado. Fui un completo ingenuo al pensar que con Jasper sería diferente ─ _¿Qué me hizo creer eso?_ ─ Tal vez había idealizado a mi mejor amigo con las características de Jasper y no quise ver que él también tenía defectos, como todos los seres humanos y podía traicionar de la misma manera. No había nadie, los mejores amigos no existían y yo seguía confiando sin importar que supiera eso.

Él se cruzó de brazos ─ Estoy de tu lado sin importar que ahora no me creas… ─ Bufé y él siguió sin importarle nada ─ Te lo repito, no me muevo de aquí hasta que pongas tu culo en ese sillón y pongas atención a cada maldita palabra que Bella te va a decir, ya después te podrás ir a embriagar a cualquier puto bar de mala muerte ─ Amenazó con la mandíbula apretada.

Sí, Rosalie había hecho un buen trabajo enseñando su extenso vocabulario a Jasper. Bufé frustrado y me fui a sentar en el sillón más apartado de Isabella que encontré. No sabía qué me iba a decir y tampoco quería escucharla; opté por la técnica que había utilizado con Heidi: ignorarla… Y, maldita sea ─ _¿Cómo la iba a ignorar si, aunque me costara admitirlo, ella era la que ocupaba mis pensamientos día y noche?_ ─ No… No quería escucharla, pero me mataba no hacerlo… ─ _Malditas ideas contradictorias_ ─ Mis sentimientos no se podían poner de acuerdo con mis pensamientos lógicos y eso me estaba matando, en menos de nada no iba a trabajar ni a terminar mi carrera por haberme vuelto un miserable loco.

─ Adelante, Bella… Dile ─ Comentó con voz comprensiva Jasper, rompiendo el silencio y dándole ánimos a Isabella.

Ella sollozó un poco, sus lágrimas me aliviaban en cierta forma y me mataban al mismo tiempo; no podía estar utilizando la compasión, ella no me podía hacer eso ─ _¿Acaso me estaba enloqueciendo?_ ─ Sí, me estaba odiando a mí mismo por amarla, claro que estaba loco.

─ Edward… Tengo que decirte la verdad… Yo planeé todo lo que sucedió el día en el que fuiste a ver a Vera al cementerio… No fue una coincidencia que me encontraras llorando, inventé esa mentira porque ya sabía que me habías perdonado y querías volver conmigo… Tenía demasiado presente que no dejarías de buscarme a menos que yo hiciera algo que te hiriera y no insistieras más ─ Dijo entre pequeños hipidos.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par ─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué querías herirme y deshacerte de mí? ─ Dije casi sin voz.

Ella miró a Jasper con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, soltó un leve sollozo ─… No puedo, Jasper… ─ Dijo en un susurro mirándolo de pie en la puerta.

Él asintió con la cabeza alentándola a que siguiera y ella tomó aire con demasiada parsimonia; cualquiera que fuera la razón, ya me tenía dolido y bastante desconcertado, sin mencionar que su declaración me había sorprendido de tantas diferentes maneras que no podría enumerarlas; necesitaba respuestas porque estaba seguro de que ella no le haría nada malo a mi difunta hija. Y el hecho de que Jasper supiera todo, eso definitivamente arrasaba furiosamente con todos mis sentimientos; ya estaba experimentando tantas emociones diferentes al mismo tiempo, que quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y despertarme en cualquier lado, donde la ignorancia me hiciera feliz.

Para mi desgracia, estaba viviendo en la realidad y quería saber por qué ella había inventado todo eso, sin importar que el saberlo me causara más dolor; de todas maneras, odiaba las mentiras y cualquiera que se jactara diciendo que me conocía, debía saber ese pequeño detalle de mí.

Negó con la cabeza ─ Nunca quise deshacerme de ti, por lo menos no por las razones que crees… Yo… Estoy metida en un gran enredo… ¿Te acuerdas que te dije sobre la muerte de mis padres y que no sabía quiénes habían sido los asesinos? ─ No hizo falta que yo respondiera porque ella siguió hablando mientras retenía las lágrimas sin éxito alguno.

Fueron los Vulturi y me están buscando porque soy la única descendiente de la familia Swan y según ellos, todavía quieren venganza… Aparté a toda mi familia y mis amigos porque estarían en peligro, Aro Vulturi es capaz de atentar contra cualquiera que yo amo, solo por hacerme daño… El único que, en un principio supo todo fue Emmett porque él se enteró cuando estábamos trabajando en la sucursal. Él se propuso a protegerme y por eso seguimos con el matrimonio… Los Vulturi estaban demasiado enterados de la vida que había tenido Marie Swan y sabían que los Brandon me habían adoptado, lo que no saben es que yo me casé con Emmett… Si yo seguía siendo una McCarthy, no sospecharían nada y yo tendría tiempo de reunir pruebas que demostraran que ellos habían asesinado a mis padres… También descubrimos que los verdaderos estafadores de los hoteles eran ellos y… Según Emmet, eso era un tema que también le incumbía a él porque sabía perfectamente el tipo de personas que eran cuando hizo negocios con ellos, él estaba desesperado por ayuda monetaria… Como sea, eso es harina de otro costal ─ Se quedó callada por un medio minuto y luego me miró con verdadero arrepentimiento acercándose a mí ─ Edward, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie y no pretendo dejar ese sentimiento atrás por nada en el mundo… No quiero que te hieran; pero ahora todos los que tienen mi entera confianza, lo saben. Me crees ¿Verdad? ─ Preguntó.

Ella se estaba acercando demasiado a mí, se puso de rodillas y yo todavía sentía mi ceño fruncido tratando de procesar todo lo que me había dicho: Imaginé los escenarios, las muchas veces que ella posaba en una revista junto a Emmett aparentando estar enamorados… Sin que yo supiera nada, sin que yo me hiciera una idea de la razón por la que se habían vuelto a casar y tener una luna de miel sin nadie que los molestara; incluso imaginé el momento en el que ella trataba de decírmelo y yo hubiera estado dispuesto a ayudarla, en lugar de que ella se comportara dulce y perfecta durante una semana y a la siguiente me dejara solo en la cama que habíamos compartido toda la noche sin ni siquiera una nota que me asegurara el hecho de que estaría bien.

Ahora que se estaba confesando, todo estaba adquiriendo un sentido muy diferente al que yo estaba pensando hace un tiempo; nada era lo que yo me imaginaba y de alguna manera, me dolía más esta explicación que todas las que me había armado en la cabeza. Pero luego recordé a Rosalie y a Emmett en el parque, la razón por la que hablaban en clave, él tratando de decirme cosas que nunca iba a terminar de comprender sin esta ridícula explicación.

─ Y Rose lo sabía ¿Cierto? ─ Pregunté con una sonrisa cínica plantada en mi rostro.

Se alejó solo un poco y dejó caer su peso sobre sus talones ─ No del todo, ella sabe del robo y que me están buscando; Emmett no le dio muchos detalles porque yo se lo pedí, le dijo que la razón por la que nos casamos de nuevo y tuvimos una nueva luna de miel fue porque necesitábamos crear una estrategia para entregar a los Vulturi a las autoridades… Creo que no tarda en decirle la verdad ─ Contestó con la cabeza gacha.

─ Al menos, él confió mínimamente en ella y le dio una razón de su huida ─ Dije en tono pensativo. Bella miró a Jasper de manera asustada, él tomó una pose predispuesta y yo seguí ─ No le mintió… Esta tarde, tú dijiste que querías que volviéramos a ser confidentes y hablar con confianza, te respondo lo mismo que te dije antes: No puedes reparar aquello que ya está totalmente deshecho ─ Me puse de pie.

─ Edward, no te vayas… Te mentí porque no quería que te pasara nada malo por mi culpa ─ Dijo ella implorando mientras sujetaba mi mano, sin despegar sus rodillas del suelo.

Negué con la cabeza mirando a la pared ─ La mentira no es lo que más me molesta ahora y sí, me duele que hayas utilizado el nombre de mi hija para engañarme… Pero lo que más me duele es que no hayas confiado en mí, en que yo también pude haberte protegido… Yo me enamoré perdidamente de una Bella que era mi amiga y mi amante, que era incondicional conmigo tal y como yo lo era con ella, que no me mentía y confiaba en mí ─ Bajé mi mirada con tristeza ─ Esta mujer que veo no es la Isabella que yo recogí aquella noche, tampoco es mi Bella dulce y perfecta de la que me enamoré; aquí solo veo una desconocida ─ Me solté de su agarre.

Caminé hasta la puerta donde Jasper me miraba con una combinación de sentimientos encontrados, los cuales son me iba a detener a analizar. Él alcanzó a decir mi nombre antes de que yo estuviera demasiado cerca de la puerta y por lo tanto, cerca de él. Sabía perfectamente que no estaría molesto con él por mucho tiempo, me refiero a que él sabía de toda la situación… Lo que me preguntaba era hace cuánto tiempo lo sabía y por qué no me lo había dicho; por eso, necesitaba hablar con él y encontrar más respuestas; él seguía siendo mi mayor confidente y lo más irónico de todo es que seguía confiando en él… Claro, un poco menos que antes, pero lo hacía.

─ No la dejes así, intenta entenderla ─ Dijo él en tono quedo mirando a Isabella.

─ No quiero seguir hablando con nadie, aunque contigo lo haré ocasionalmente. Me voy ─ Él no se apartaba de la puerta; apreté mi mandíbula y lo miré con ira contenida ─ Ya puse mi maldito culo durante todo el puto tiempo en el que esa extraña habló revelando todas las asquerosas blasfemias que me había dicho, eso era lo que querías… Con un demonio ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme por una puta vez en tu vida? Asumo que ésta es tan miserable que sigues sin nada que hacer y juegas a resolver las relaciones de otras personas ¡Tengo una excelente idea! Deja la arquitectura y conviértete en psicólogo, eso ayudaría bastante a otras personas, no a mí ─ Casi grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Empujé a Jasper con una mano para poder salir, escuché un ruido sordo: Probablemente él había chocado contra algún mueble o yo había utilizado mucha fuerza; lo que fuera, no tenía cabeza para averiguarlo y mucho menos disculparme. En todo caso, yo no tenía razón para disculparme, era él el que me había traicionado, él sabía la verdad y en lugar de decirme fue a proteger a Isabella y me arregló una encrucijada con ella.

Estaba lleno de desilusión, dolor, rencor, ira, me sentía indignado y degradado, lo único que probablemente me haría sentir mejor sería ir al teatro y desahogarme con canciones que me la recordaran… No, ya no había nada… No me iba a ahogar de nuevo, tenía que sacarme a Isabella de la cabeza y el peor lugar al que podía ir era aquel en donde compartimos nuestros más íntimos pensamientos, el lugar que yo creía mío y se lo había mostrado a ella, compartiendo algo muy mío, abriéndole las puertas de mi corazón… Para que ella lo destrozara a base de engaños.

Me monté a mi volvo y conduje sin rumbo fijo durante cerca de dos horas; golpeaba el volante cada vez que me acordaba de lo que había sucedido entre Isabella y yo, de lo que me había revelado, de las mentiras que me había dicho. Pensé seriamente en ir a embriagarme como dijo Jasper; hasta que me di cuenta que no podía llegar oliendo a alcohol a la casa de Rose, tampoco podía ir a donde mis padres para que me regañaran por andar ebrio; no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a ellos que esperaban el día en el que volviera con Isabella -eso nunca iba a pasar-… A final de cuantas, no tenía en donde quedarme o a quien llamar porque apostaba lo que quisiera a que Jasper estaría consolando a Isabella y lo último que quería era que ella notara que tenía que beber mi peso en alcohol para poder "olvidarla" o empezara a decir todas las babosadas que se me pasaban por la cabeza.

Deseché rápidamente esa estúpida idea y fui a casa, lo único que parecía necesitar por ahora era una ducha y dormir hasta el otro día que tenía clases, allí encontraría la manera de distraerme. A penas abrí la puerta encontré a Rosalie sentada en las piernas de Emmett besándolo en el sofá o más bien parecía que se estaban comiendo mutuamente y no encontraron otro lugar menos público que la sala de estar. Solté un leve e inaudible suspiro, Tasha debería estar dormida a esta hora pero con ella nunca se sabía, quizá estaba escuchando los gemidos o los gritos ahogados que salían de las gargantas de sus padres.

Caminé como un fantasma, sin hacer ruido y tratando de pasar desapercibido mientras iba a la habitación de Tasha. Sonreí cuando vi que ella estaba dormida en su camita y un impulso de paz me obligó a mover mis piernas para acostarme junto a ella. Me abracé a su pequeñito cuerpo y quedé inmediatamente dormido. Natasha Hale era la niñita que siempre me traía paz y dejaba mi mente en blanco sin necesidad de embriagarme y despertar con una terrible resaca o drogarme con miles de pastillas que me hicieran dormir o alucinar.

…

Me levanté temprano -o algo así-, a penas sentí que Tasha se movía entre mis brazos y una vez abrí los ojos, la vi observándome con sus ojos oscuros llenos de un brillo que solo podía mostrar confusión y algo de alegría. Sonreí levemente, ahora tenía que dar una explicación que, silenciosamente, me estaba pidiendo una niña de tres años.

─ Buenos días ─ Dije sonriendo ─ Tu cama es más cómoda que la mía y aquí puedo dormir mucho mejor ─ Me desperecé fingiendo un bostezo.

─ Sí ─ Afirmó juntando las cejas ─ Tu camita tamien es suave ¿Po qué domiste en mi camita? ─ Hizo un puchero adorable.

─ Estaba cansado y cuando vine a arroparte me dio sueño ¿Te molesta? ─ Pregunté abrazándola.

─ No, papi Edwad; hace ato no domias conmimo ─ Se acurrucó más en mi pecho.

─ Lo sé, vamos a bañarnos y después dejarte en la guardería ─ Sugerí y ella saltó de la cama corriendo al baño.

Escuché a Rosalie en el baño con ella, entonces ya no sería yo quien la bañara; probablemente estaba con Emmett enseñándole como asear a su hija -terreno peligroso-, no me iba a meter ahí. Me fui a mi habitación y luego a mi baño privado para darme una ducha y después de vestirme, empezar el día en la universidad; de todas maneras no tenía tanta hambre hoy pero llevaría dinero por si me volvía el apetito en mi hora de descanso o cuando pasara por el taxi… Allí tendría que hacer una gran actuación para que mi papá no notara nada ─ Día relajado ─ Me dije mentalmente y salí al comedor una vez estuve completamente vestido.

Pasé por la sala, todo parecía estar normal y probablemente me había equivocado al pensar que Emmett había pasado la noche aquí; en mi defensa, no era tan descabellado afirmarlo puesto que la noche anterior, él y Rose parecían dos animales en celo poco dispuestos a separarse.

Dejé de pensar en eso y tomé una manzana que había en el centro de la mesa para después morderla y caminar de nuevo a mi habitación para recoger las llaves del auto; en el corredor me encontré a Rosalie con mueca preocupada.

─ Hola ¿Necesitas que lleve a Tasha a la guardería? Creo que todavía tengo algo de tiempo ─ Rompí el silencio para terminar mirando mi reloj de pulso.

─ Yo la llevaré, ya me has ayudado mucho… Pero no venía a hablarte de eso ─ Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras yo le daba la tercera mordida a mi manzana, completamente despreocupado aunque mentalmente predispuesto porque ya me hacía una idea de lo que me iba a decir. Ella tragó saliva ─ Quería disculparme por lo que viste anoche… No debió… ─ La interrumpí una vez terminé de tragar.

─ No importa: Es tu casa, él es el padre de tu hija y… Yo solo llegué en un mal momento. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, lo que vi es lo que hace una pareja normal, lo entiendo muy bien ─ Seguí comiendo y volví a caminar hacia la salida.

Rosalie me atrapó antes de que me fuera, se veía bastante sorprendida ─ La verdad, pensé que reaccionarías de manera diferente ─ Se quedó mirándome un rato ─ Edward… ─ Suspiró ─ ¿Ya sabes la verdad? No te pongas mal por eso, Emmett vino a decírmelo y… Ponte en el lugar de ella ¿No harías lo mismo? ─ Me miró con ojos tristes.

Yo no respondí, simplemente me quedé en mi sitio comiéndome lo que me quedaba de la fruta; no tenía ganas de ponerme a razonar, ya me sentía demasiado estúpido y decepcionado por creer en esa mentira, quería dejar todo atrás. Rosalie se acercó y me abrazó.

─ Tienes una amiga, no estás solo como lo estuviste hace algunos años… Por favor, habla conmigo ─ Rogó.

─ No quiero hablar y tampoco pretendo ser grosero, pero tengo clase y se me hace tarde ─ Corté y me fui directo a la puerta lo más rápido que pude para no darle oportunidad de que me atrapara de nuevo.

Caminé hacia el auto y empecé mi recorrido normal hacia la universidad; todo en mi entorno apestaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Isabella y sus malditas palabras ─ _¿Le costaba mucho confiar en mí? ¿Por qué con Emmett fue sincera?_ ─ Ella le pudo haber mentido de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo, pero no lo hizo, confió en él… La respuesta estaba ante mis ojos: Él era un tipo rico y podía contratarle cuanto abogado, guardaespaldas y espía se le pasara por enfrente para ayudarla; mientras que yo no tenía nada, apenas estaba terminando el pregrado, trabajaba de taxista para la empresa de mi padre y no podía darme aires de hombre con lujos porque no los tenía; al fin y al cabo, ella tendría razón en pensar así, porque yo era un don nadie y le generaría un problema si llegaba a pasarme algo por estar con ella.

Golpeé el volante de mi auto y negué con la cabeza, no podía seguir pensando más en todo eso: Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer y yo tenía que aceptar que si no me había querido cuando todo esto le explotó en la cara, no me iba a querer ahora ─ _¡YA BASTA!_ ─ Me grité mentalmente, tenía que encontrar una solución para dejar de pensar en ella durante el largo recorrido que me esperaba hasta la universidad: Puse el manos libres de mi teléfono y llamé a Alexander.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ─ Preguntó con un tono bastante feliz.

Necesitaba eso, necesitaba alguien que me alejara de todos mis problemas y me distrajera lo suficiente. Él podía hablarme de miles de cosas que no tenían que ver con mi distorsionado estado emocional.

─ ¿Quieres un aventón a la universidad? ─ Pregunté sonriente.

─ Sí, claro… Es que… ─ Comenzó en tono incómodo ─ Quedé de ir por Natalie para llegar juntos, tú sabes… Siempre es lo mismo: Peleamos y luego tenemos un excelente sexo de reconciliación, estamos bien por unos días o meses y volvemos a la pelea ─ Dijo en tono cansado.

─ ¿Qué si lo sé? Yo soy el que tiene que estar presente cuando pelean y después sigue mi nuevo empleo temporal: El mensajero Edward ¿Qué tal te suena eso? ─ Me reí quitándole tensión.

Al principio me ponía mal que ellos discutieran, pero ser la tercera rueda en esa discusión era algo que definitivamente no me satisfacía: Cada uno quería que estuviera de su lado y era muy complicado, más aún cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado y aun así me usaban como método de chat para hablarse de lo enfadados que estaban: Era algo como _─ Edward, dile a Alexander que no pienso ir con él a ver la película de mañana ─, ─Edward, dile a Natalie que no me importa ver una película con ella porque tengo más amigos y amigas que puedo invitar ─_ Era muy cansado estar todos los días así, pero me alejaba de mis demonios. Cuando ese par se reconciliaba era un descanso efímero para mí hasta que discutían de nuevo. Era agotador e interesante en la misma medida, por lo menos me podía deshacer de mis pensamientos por un rato y cambiarlos por diferentes formas de esconder dos cadáveres sin que nadie sospechara que yo había sido el asesino…

─ Lo siento, sé que no te toca la parte más fácil ─ Comentó apenado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

─ No importa, ya me acostumbré… ¿Qué tal si paso por ti y luego llamamos a Natalie para ir por ella? No hay manera de que se enoje por eso.

Soltó una risa ─ Obviamente no la conoces bien, pero suena a una gran idea… Claro, si la llamas tú y la convences─ Comentó.

─ Bien, la llamaré de camino a tu casa… Espero que no me saque los ojos ni nada ─ Me burlé.

─ Hombre, Natalie nunca te sacaría los ojos ─ Dijo con cierto tono de indignación ─ Probablemente coja un bisturí y te deje estéril, pero nunca te sacaría los ojos ─ Alargó una risa que yo seguí.

Solté una risita ─ Sí, tal vez… Te veo en un rato ─ Y corté.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de llamar a Natalie y en cuanto ella contestó, me imaginé que debía estar en sus días o algo parecido porque me habló con tonos dulces y se emocionó por la idea de llegar los tres juntos a la universidad. En serio, me esperaba gritos, llantos, comentarios sarcásticos, acusaciones, maldiciones, amenazas, TODO lo que caracterizaba a Natalie; nunca consideré que ella estuviera tan feliz y emocionada por la idea. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando terminé la llamada, esa era la mujer más extraña que había conocido.

Pasé por Alexander, quién se sorprendió cuando le comenté lo feliz que había estado Natalie con la idea de venir los tres; al menos a mí ya no me importaba hacer el papel de vela: La charla entre ellos siempre era lo suficientemente entretenida como para pensar que se trataba de un drama o una comedia romántica; realmente era muy gracioso cuando recién comenzaban con sus discusiones. Recuerdo que hace un año, yo no sabía que estaban discutiendo y me empecé a reír a carcajadas.

 _*Flashback_

─ _¡QUERÍA ENCONTRAR ALGO LINDO PARA LA FIESTA!_

 _Natalie llegó gritando hasta donde yo estaba y por un segundo estuve confundido porque pensé que me estaba gritando a mí, detrás de ella venía Alexander caminando con una mueca furiosa en su rostro._

─ _¿¡EN SERIO!? ESTUVE ESPERANDO EN ESA INCÓMODA SILLA POR TRES MALDITAS HORAS MIENTRAS TU ESTABAS EN EL PROBADOR ─ Gritó de vuelta._

 _Seguí comiéndome mi sándwich con una sonrisa, ambos me habían dicho hace un tiempo que estaban asistiendo a clases de teatro para mejorar su relación de pareja -o algo así- y como habían tenido tantas actividades extrañas, esta no me sorprendía en nada. Todos los que estaban en la cafetería se fueron alejando lentamente para ver la pelea desde un ángulo menos explícito, a otros pocos no les importó y se quedaron en sus puestos. Natalie se sentó frente a mí y tomó un sorbo de su botella de agua para luego volver a gritar a Alexander, quien se sentó a mi lado._

─ _¡ME DEJASTE BOTADA, MALDITA SEA! HICE EL PAPEL DE ESTÚPIDA FRENTE A TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL LOCAL PREGUNTANDO POR MI NOVIO MIENTRAS USABA EL VESTIDO QUE ME ESTABA PROBANDO. LA VENDEDORA PENSÓ QUE LO IBA A ROBAR. JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO TANTA VERGÜENZA EN TODA MI VIDA ─ Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de agua._

 _Solté una risotada, nunca pensé que podían inventarse algo así. Natalie era estresante pero era muy difícil perderla de vista, siempre hablaba de lo que fuera y se hacía notar. Alexander casi que besaba el suelo por donde ella caminaba, no la podía perder de vista. Ambos me miraron con dagas, aun así seguí riendo porque sabía que todo era actuación y lo estaban haciendo muy bien._

─ _PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS IDO Y NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA… ME ABURRÍ Y SÍ, DORMÍ UN RATO EN ESA SILLA ¡DEMÁNDAME! POR ESO ME FUI ─ Respondió._

─ _UNA LLAMADA HUBIERA SIDO SUFICIENTE PARA EVITAR QUE YO HICIERA EL RIDÍCULO… PODÍAS HABERME DICHO "HOLA, AMOR, SÉ QUE TODO TE QUEDA HERMOSO PERO PODRÍAS APRESURARTE, ESTOY ALGO CANSADO" O LO QUE SEA QUE PASE POR TU CABEZA ─ Golpeó la mesa._

 _Entonces intervine mientras trataba de controlar mis risas; sus actividades de pareja siempre me hacían gracia pero esta había ido demasiado lejos, más lejos que cuando cambiaron de roles. Me limpié las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos de tanto reírme._

─ _Hey, chicos, creo que ya todos entendieron que asisten a clases de teatro… Demasiado drama por hoy ¿No creen?_

 _Y con eso último fue como me enteré que todo había sido cierto y esta vez me reí con más fuerza: Ya me imaginaba a un Alexander medio adormilado mirando a ambos lados para saber si su chica estaba por ahí y al no verla se va; después Natalie salga del probador para mostrarle el vestido y no lo encuentre; sería algo usual pero difícilmente acertado, imaginar la cara de Alexander cuando descubrió que dejó botada a su novia y que Natalie lo llame para gritarle. Hubiera pagado para ver eso en persona._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Recogí a Natalie en su departamento con Alexander riendo a mi lado y desde ahí emprendimos nuestro viaje a la universidad en donde tanto Natalie como Alexander mantuvieron la conversación apegada a temas de la universidad y a lo bien que lo habían pasado el fin de semana, eso último no me molestó como debería porque más que todo comentaron anécdotas graciosas y pude dejar de lado todo: Era mi burbuja, no había trabajos de la universidad, tampoco familia, ni siquiera problemas de relaciones amorosas, amistosas, ni acosadoras con citas sorpresa…

Era excelente poder estar así todo el tiempo, pero actuaría como un inmaduro si me mantuviera escondido en ese mundo por siempre; tarde o temprano enfrentaría a Jasper, entendía que él no me forzaría a que hablara con él, en eso se parecía a papá ya que los dos eran comprensivos, pacientes y sabían darme mi tiempo y espacio. Era muy pronto para hablar directamente con él de un tema en específico que me hería y molestaba de manera directamente proporcional.

Nada de eso, sacudí mi cabeza y caminé hacia un café cercano de la universidad, aun no terminaba con mis clases y Natalie había desaparecido con Alexander, no me quería imaginar que estaban haciendo y tampoco me los quería encontrar de improviso antes de la próxima clase. Me senté en una mesa del exterior y pedí un cappuccino bien cargado, necesitaba que la cafeína me sacara de todo esto. Me pasé una mano por la cara cerrando los ojos y lo próximo que vi al abrirlos fue a Alice acercándose con una sonrisa triste.

─ Lo que me faltaba ─ Murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

─ No es lo que crees ─ Dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente ─ No te estaba siguiendo… Si quería hablar contigo y te buscaría en algún momento, pero no me imaginé que estarías aquí ─ Me miró arqueando una ceja ─ Creo que tienes que hablar con alguien… Al igual que yo ─ Dijo lo último en un susurro.

─ No quiero más mierda de Isabella pidiendo que la escuche y vuelva con ella, ya tuve suficiente de eso anoche ─ Afirmé serio tomando un sorbo de mi cappuccino.

─ Y estás enojado, supongo ─ Dijo mirando mi taza de café ─ ¿Podemos hablar? En serio, necesito hablar contigo y no te pediré que vuelvas con ella… Nada de Bella, más bien es… Jasper ─ Soltó casi en un sollozo.

─ Oye, sé que estás estudiando actuación y te advierto que no me vas a engañar con esos gestos ─ Pedí un café para Alice; de igual forma, sabía que no se iría tan pronto.

Ella sonrió tristemente ─ Sé que no podría engañarte… ¿Puedo aunque sea…? ─ Dejó la pregunta inconclusa y no me quedó de otra que asentir ─ Es que… He estado evitando a Jasper desde que Bella nos dijo todo, me dolió que no confiara en mí y también sentí una puñalada cuando supe que Jasper lo sabía; ninguno me dijo nada ─ Sonrió limpiando una pequeña lágrima que había salido de su ojo ─ Lo sé, parezco niña mimada llorando por cosas que no importan… ─ La interrumpí.

─ Si importan: La confianza es algo primordial en una relación y entiendo cómo te sientes ─ Tomé su mano dándole aliento.

─ Es que todo fue tan raro: Yo estaba feliz por unas vacaciones con mi familia y de un momento a otro me estaba enterando de un gran drama que protagonizaba mi mejor amiga. No puedo evitar pensar en que yo fui como un cero a la izquierda y Jasper… Él debió decirme en cuanto se enteró, claro que no era su secreto… Y ahora puedo verlo todo más claro, pero no deja de doler ¿Sabes? ─ Tomó un sorbo de su café.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué se debe toda esta charla?

─ Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me entendiera, solo eso… No sabía que sería tan pronto… Y lo peor de todo es que Bella no me habla… Volvimos al inicio ─ Suspiró bajando la cabeza.

Arrugué el ceño hasta que sentí que solo tenía una ceja ─ ¿Por qué debería hablarte? ¿Por qué quieres que te hable? Ella se portó mal contigo, tú deberías estar… ─ Ella me interrumpió.

─ Sí, me apartó y me mintió… Pero no estoy segura de que ella entienda el concepto de "mejores amigas"; no importa nada, yo siempre estaré para ella y sé que ahora me necesita más que nunca, necesita el apoyo de todos los que la queremos y nada me quitaría esa idea de la cabeza ─ Iba a protestar, ya entendía su técnica de hacerme preocupar por Isabella y no iba a funcionar. Más ella habló antes de que yo pudiera emitir un sonido ─ Mira, no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó anoche porque, como te dije, he estado evitando a Jasper y Bella no me habla; lo que te digo no tiene nada que ver y no vine a decirte que la apoyes… Ya te dije, quería desahogarme ─ Se puso en pie y dejó un billete en la mesa ─ Por cierto, Jasper fue el que casi obligó a Bella a que te dijera la verdad… No es que no te la fuera a decir; sin embargo, tal vez pasarían años para que tú te enteraras por boca de ella ─ Y se fue.

Quedé, literalmente, con la boca abierta viendo como Alice se alejaba con su típico y delicado andar de bailarina… Probablemente, debí imaginar que Jasper respetaría el secreto de Bella pero no me lo escondería. Me puse las manos en la cabeza sintiendo que se me iba a estallar ─ _Tal vez fui muy duro con él_ ─ Jasper era mi mejor amigo y nunca me escondería algo para hacerme sentir mal, seguramente él también se había enterado hace poco tiempo ─ _Tengo que hablar con él_ ─ pensé convencido hasta que una luz mayor llegó a mis ojos, todavía era muy reciente y si lo enfrentaba teníamos que hablar de temas para los cuales yo no estaba preparado: Aparecerían la tensión y la incomodidad en mí y terminaría diciendo o haciendo cosas que no debería… Por ahora, lo mejor era mantener las distancias.

Volví a la universidad después de terminar el cappuccino y tuve que lidiar con las pocas preguntas que hicieron Alexander y Natalie sobre mi aparente cambio de humor, así que no me quedó de otra que actuar como había aprendido de Alice; después de todo, todavía me esperaba un largo día de trabajo y luego llegar a la casa para terminar un proyecto… Lo último no era muy complicado, pero requería de un nivel de concentración que no tenía y no sabía de donde sacarlo.

…

Ocho de la noche, ya casi terminaba mi jornada de trabajo y me esperaba un proyecto en casa. Todo estuvo tranquilo en la tarde, gracias al cielo tuve muchos pasajeros, no había tráfico y lo que más me ayudó fue poner el radio en la estación de noticias políticas… Fue bastante liberador que algunos pasajeros también me hablaran de temas como el clima, los precios de los productos, la política y su vida cotidiana; me permití sentirme como dentro de un libro imaginando lo que ellos me decían mientras yo conducía.

Pasó una hora más y decidí que ya era justo ir a casa. Hice mi rutina de siempre: Llegué a la empresa, dejé el taxi, hablé con mi papá por un rato y fui por mi volvo... Solo tuve un pequeño desvío y fue cuando me iba a montar en mi auto que apareció Heidi sonriente, luciendo un atuendo bastante destapado para el frío que estaba haciendo en la noche; es decir ─ _¿Quién no va a tener frío en plena noche usando un top blanco y un short negro que, a duras penas, le llega a medio muslo?_ ─ Yo me estaba congelando de solo verla y eso que traía puesto un suéter cuello tortuga y una chaqueta. Traté de ignorar el hecho que ella estaba a unos diez pasos de mí y caminé como si nada de vuelta a la oficina de mi papá, por lo menos hasta que ella se fuera, no estaba de humor para lidiar con ella; prefería soportar las bromas de mi papá que las palabrerías de esa loca.

─ ¡EDWARD! ─ Gritó ella en tono agudo agitando la mano y corriendo hacia donde yo estaba.

Me quedé en silencio, soltando un suspiro de resignación y en un momento de desconcentración, me quedé viendo el tacón de las sandalias que llevaba ─ _¿Cómo podía correr tan rápido con esos sancos?_ ─ Esa mujer me sorprendía de tantas maneras tan diferentes y todas en el mal sentido de la palabra. No me quedó de otra que esperarla en mi puesto con una sonrisa completamente fingida y rogando al cielo, Dios o los ángeles que ella se demorara lo menos posible o que el tiempo se pasara rápido.

─ Hola, lo siento, no te vi ─ Dije en cuanto llegó y me pasé la mano por la nunca ─ Yo… Ya es muy tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez… ─ Empecé pero ella me interrumpió.

─ No te preocupes, venía a invitarte un café, debes estar cansado ─ Casi rogó poniendo las manos juntas.

─ ¿Cómo sabías que trabajo aquí? ─ Me pasé una mano por el cabello ─ No importa, en serio estoy cansado y necesito ir a casa, todavía tengo mucho por… ─ Otra vez fui interrumpido, pero esta vez fue diferente porque no era una voz que yo esperara oír.

─ ¡Vaya! No pierdes el tiempo ─ Comentó en tono casi burlón.

─ Oh, genial… Solo eso me faltaba para mejorar mi pésimo día ¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett? O debería decir ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor McCarthy? ─ Pregunté recordando la jerarquía económica que estaba presente entre nosotros.

─ Nada de formalismos contigo, Edward ─ Frunció el ceño y empezó a negar con la cabeza ─ Solo tomará un minuto y te dejo en paz ─ Aseguró.

Asentí con la cabeza, la charla con él no podía ser peor que escuchar el parloteo de Heidi por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Emmett pareció sorprendido por un segundo, luego alejó a Heidi dándole una mirada frívola y llena de odio que no me pasó desapercibida; en seguida, ella se despidió de mí rápidamente e hizo una especie de venía con Emmett. Le pedí prestada a mi papá la oficina, de todas formas él iba de salida y me dejó las llaves para que yo dejara cerrado todo.

─ Bien ¿Para qué soy bueno? ─ Le pregunté a Emmett acomodándome en la silla de mi papá.

Él se sentó frente a mí ─ No es mucho en realidad, me gustaría que escucharas a Bella ─ Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Hice una mueca cansada ─ Ya la escuché y no tengo nada que hacer o decir al respecto… Si eso es todo, tengo cosas que hacer y además estoy cansado ─ Comenté desinteresadamente.

─ No la escuchaste, la oíste y simplemente decodificaste sus palabras, más no intentaste comprenderla. Por lo que veo, te encerraste en tu dolor, solo piensas en ti: Que tú estás sufriendo y que fuiste el engañado, no te pones en el puesto de ella y no quieres intentar comprender lo que le pasa a la mujer que amas ─ Iba a negar eso último pero él puso una mano interrumpiéndome ─ No, por favor, no mientas diciendo que no la amas. Edward Masen, si no la amaras, esta situación no te dolería y ambos sabemos que estás muy dolido por el hecho de que no confió en ti ¿Me equivoco? ─ Arqueó una ceja ─ Eso sin contar que no estarías en estado de depresión buscando cosas que hacer para no pensar en ella ─ Todas las palabras las dijo en un tono estrictamente serio.

─ No vuelvo a decirle nada a Rosalie, me mudaré ─ Murmuré bastante alto para que él escuchara y finalicé soltando un bufido.

─ No hizo falta que ella me lo dijera, se notó demasiado anoche cuando nos viste y hoy en todo el día buscaste diferentes excusas para no hablar de Bella… De hecho me sorprendió que prefirieras atenderme antes que a Heidi, eso me confirma que sigues amando a mi esposa ─ Hizo una mueca graciosa ─ Eso sonó raro ─ Comentó con la primera sonrisa que le había visto esa noche ─ Prefiero pensar que ella es mi hermana menor y necesita de mi protección ─ Reflexionó dejándome sorprendido.

Sonreí levemente ─ Prefiero hablar de temas que me atormentan, a estar con esa loca que me provoca matar cada vez que salen estupideces de su boca, es decir, todo el tiempo ─ Bufé.

Él se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro ─ Créeme que te entiendo, si Rosalie no hubiera aparecido, hubiera tenido que contratar guardaespaldas para que me la quitaran de encima cada vez que iba al bar ─ Se burló con un tono serio.

─ Creí que tú escogías a una mujer para pasar la noche y luego la desechabas ─ Fruncí el ceño, por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo Rose.

─ Sí, así era… Hasta que ella entró a trabajar y sorprendentemente todas las meseras que yo pedía, desaparecían o les pasaba algo y no me quedaba de otra que decirle a ella que me atendiera… Hasta que mi ángel me salvó en todos los sentidos ─ Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su rostro.

Dejé que pasara un rato para que la mueca estúpida que había en el rostro de Emmett desapareciera, pero transcurrieron diez minutos y el seguía mirando al vacío mientras su sonrisa se aumentaba más y más. Por un momento pude recordar cuando yo tenía la misma mueca estúpida en el rostro, producto de la relación que llevaba con _mi_ Bella… _─ ¡POR DIOS!_ ─ Me sentía como si me hubieran fabricado mi propio edén con ella a mi lado, era como estar viviendo un sueño y ese sueño se desvaneció en el segundo que me desperté en mi cama sin mi Bella a mi lado, después de haber estado en vela toda la noche haciendo el amor; después de eso, nada volvió a ser como antes.

─ ¿Entonces? ─ Pregunté saliendo de mis pensamientos y de paso sacando a Emmett de los suyos.

Él movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ─ No vengo solo por Bella; aunque si te soy sincero, esa es la principal razón. Lo que en realidad quiero es que veas que estás sufriendo por algo que ya pasó y que no puedes cambiar ¿No es mejor vivir el ahora? Todos cometemos errores y ella está pagando muy caro lo que hizo ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente para los dos? Porque tú estás sufriendo tanto como ella ─ Comentó casual.

─ Sin presiones ─ Dije en un murmullo para mí, sacándome todo tipo de ideas de mi cabeza, quería tener la mente en blanco.

─ Ya, hombre… No quiero que me veas como el esposo de tu amada ─ Dramatizó en un tono que me sacó una sonrisa ─ Ni como el hombre con el que te engañó tu ex esposa, menos como el padre de la niña que tanto cuidas ─ Puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió ─ Estoy como amigo… Un amigo que te va a patear el culo y te va a arrancar las huevas si no usas las neuronas que tienes y arreglas tu vida sentimental con la mujer que ambos sabemos que amas, de una vez por todas ─ Sonrió y se fue.

Ya me estaba costando trabajo concentrarme y llegaba Emmett a hacer papel de psicólogo cupido, lo peor de todo es que él tenía razón por mucho que me costara admitirlo… Ya no sabía qué hacer, mi cerebro me decía una cosa y mi corazón lo contradecía con todos los argumentos que encontraba plasmados en mis sentimientos ─ _¿Qué iba a hacer?_ ─ por lo menos ya tenía claro que estaba listo para hablar con Jasper; después de todo, lo que él me dijera, no iba a ser muy diferente a lo que me había dicho Emmett esta noche y ya me sentía más resignado a escucharlo, tal vez me ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Salí de la oficina después de un tiempo en el que me mantuve echado en el sillón de mi papá, cerré todas las puertas y me cercioré de que estuvieran todos los taxis en su sitio. Más tarde, fui caminando a mi volvo, moví mis llaves un par de veces de manera distraída haciendo varios escenarios en mi mente de cómo iba a llegar a hablar con Jasper, le debía mucho y me sentía demasiado culpable por como lo traté, aun cuando él intentaba ayudarme; de hecho, siempre intentó ayudarme y yo me comportaba como un bastardo agresivo.

Negué con la cabeza, no estaba siendo justo con él; en eso, vi a Heidi a unos cuantos pasos de mi auto, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos; me pasé una mano por el cabello pensando en la mala suerte que tenía de encontrarme a esta mujer a esta hora y sin excusas para negarme a hablarle. Ella corrió hacia mí saludándome con una mano y tratando de cubrir toda su piel expuesta al frío con la otra -como si eso fuera posible-. Quería golpearme contra una pared, maldije unas mil veces la hora en la que la había conocido, pero ya no tenía caso reprenderme y ella estuvo en frente de mí antes de que yo pudiera detener el curso de mis pensamientos.

─ ¡Hey! Pensé que dormirías allí, esta noche. La mirada de Emmett me intimidó un poco y por eso decidí esperarte afuera, todavía sigue en pie mi invitación de ir a tomar una café ─ Puso sus manos frente a ella ─ Sin ningún truco, solo amigos ─ Afirmó "inocentemente".

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido hace horas ─ Ignoré lo que me dijo ─ Esta noche está helando y tú estás casi desnuda, es mejor que vayas a casa ─ Pasé por su lado y abrí la puerta del volvo.

─ Claro, pero mi casa queda lejos ¿Puedes llevarme? ─ Me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera siquiera subirme al asiento.

Negué con la cabeza ─ Lo siento, tengo miles de cosas que hacer de la universidad y además tengo que resolver algunas cuestiones personales. Si quieres te llamo un taxi ─ Sonreí por el comentario tan irónico.

─ Por favor, me serías de mucha ayuda si me acercas algunas calles, prometo no molestar ni volver a pedirte otro favor ─ Suplicó con las manos juntas.

Solté un suspiro largo ─ Bien, entra… Sabes que vivo al otro lado de la ciudad, en cuanto tome el desvío te dejo lo más cerca que pueda de tu casa ─ Le advertí con voz seria, este iba a ser un largo recorrido.

…

 _ **POV Narrador**_

Ella quería hablarle, siempre tenía presente en su cerebro que ambos estaban sufriendo la situación que ella misma había provocado, pero ─ _¿Qué hacer cuando quieres darle ayuda a alguien que no la quiere recibir? ¿Qué haces cuando estás tan asustada de lo que pueda pasar que no sabes cómo actuar?_ _¿Qué haces cuando amas a alguien y ese alguien te odia?_ ─ No estaba muy segura de lo último puesto que se había encontrado con aquella persona que le había dado una luz y, sin saberlo, se había ganado su confianza sin importar las bizarras circunstancias en las que se habían conocido. Rosalie había estado presente en la vida de Edward durante la mayoría de los momento difíciles que había tenido que pasar y ella le aseguró una y mil veces a Bella que él seguía sintiendo algo por la mujer que lo había destrozado -aunque le costara admitirlo-. Él se estaba cubriendo con una coraza de acero puro porque se sentía lastimado y no quería que lo hirieran más. El recuerdo de aquella conversación fue lo único que le sirvió de estímulo para llamar a Jasper y pedirle que la ayudara a hablar con Edward.

Pero ya todo había pasado, había salido peor de lo que ella se imaginó y estuvo toda la noche llorando en su cama rodeada por los brazos del que, ante la ley, era su esposo y ante sus ojos, era su hermano mayor. Ese día Bella estuvo en su oficina, dándose ánimos a sí misma para enfrentarse con él y pedirle que la escuchara nuevamente, se arrodillaría de nuevo, de ser necesario, y también se impondría como la mujer que él conoció si con eso lograba recuperar aunque fuera un poco del hombre que amaba y había perdido irremediablemente.

Fue hacía la empresa de taxis en donde él trabajaba. Era de noche pero ella lo vio claramente en el momento que estaba cerrando las puertas de la empresa; sonrió, ella sentía cómo su corazón latía contrarreloj hasta que quedó estático y pasó a romperse en miles de pedazos, cual cristal impactando contra el suelo… Él estaba con otra mujer de escasa vestimenta y había permitido que subiera con él a su auto. Bella no escuchó la conversación, no sintió que hiciera falta luego de ver cómo le cedía el lugar de copiloto a aquella mujer que nunca había visto en su vida.

Ya no quedaba nada que hacer allí y con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, salió aguantando las lágrimas de saber que estaba perdido todo aquello que le daba un sentido a su vida… No había nada más por qué luchar.

 _ **CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN ¿QUÉ TAL? QUERÍA HACER UN POV BELLA, PERO TAMBIÉN QUERÍA ALGO DE INTRIGA PARA EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO Y CREO QUE SALIÓ BIEN. OK, SÉ QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO PASARON MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES, A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA CHARLA DE EMMETT Y EL POV NARRADOR. DE TODAS FORMAS, SIGUEN COSAS MUYY INTERESANTES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, YA ESTAMOS UN POCO MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL.**_

 _ **NO ME QUEDA MÁS POR DECIR, QUIERO LEERLAS A USTEDES Y SABER QUÉ PIENSAN QUE PASARÁ, MUCHAS VECES SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS ME DAN IDEAS PARA ESCRIBIR LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS DE LA HISTORIA, ASI QUE PREGUNTEN, COMENTEN, PREDIGAN COSAS SOBRE LA HISTORIA, MALDÍGANME POR ACTUALIZAR TARDE -ok, eso tal vez no-, LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO NO ME PRIVEN DE LEER SU OPINIÓN. LES AGRADEZCO NUEVAMENTE A TODAS LAS QUE ME ESTÁN LEYENDO, NO SE ALCANZAN A IMAGINAR CUAN IMPORTANTE ES ESO PARA MÍ, YO ESCRIBO POR Y PARA USTEDES.**_

 _ *****_ _ **lauritacullenswan: Recuerda la charla entre Jasper y Bella en la playa, él le dice a ella que tiene ese fin de semana para pensar en cómo decirle a Edward la verdad o él le dice, porque no lo quiere traicionar.**_ __

 _ **DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS, GRACIAS A**_ _ **Yoliki, LizCullen, paosierra, lauritacullenswan, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, liduvina, helenagonzalez26-athos, cary, Zooeliz C-k, Koralys J. Pagan Robles, Johanna Ibarra, Sarai Del Carmen Pineda Marquez, Paula Magallanes García, Isa Labra Cullen, Claudia Perez, Wendy Reyes, Ana Lopez, MOoni Rivera Lira, Marbelle Gutierrez Y SEGURAMENTE ME FALTARON MUCHISIMAS MÁS POR NOMBRAR.**_

 _ **OK, NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS EN EL GRUPO CUANDO PONGA LAS FOTOS DEL CAP Y MÁS TARDE EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN. UN ABRAZO DE OSO DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Rogaba a Dios para que Heidi me dijera _—Hey, llegamos a mi casa_ — pero no lo hacía, en lugar de ello, sacaba más tema de conversación; mi cerebro iba a explotar o a enloquecer -lo que sucediera primero-, su juego _"pregunta, respuesta"_ ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

Esta situación era completamente diferente a la que había vivido con Bella cuando la conocí y fue precisamente ese pensamiento, lo que me hizo recordarla, pensar seriamente en ir a verla y por lo menos hablar, que nos desahogáramos ambos en lágrimas, abrazarnos y llorar hasta quedar secos; por lo menos esa era la imagen que tenía en mi mente, ella y yo acurrucados… Poco a poco los deseos de venganza y traición que ella provocaba en mí se desvanecieron lentamente; sí, quedaba algo de dolor en mi corazón por la desconfianza expresada en la mentira que ella me había dicho, pero Alice tenía razón: Bella estaba mal, necesitaba a todas las personas que quería y yo no podía ser la excepción… Sin embargo, tenía que hacer un par de paradas primero.

— Ok, voy yo ¿Tuviste novia después de tu divorcio con Rosalie? — Preguntó Heidi en tono perspicaz, sacándome de mis pensamientos y ella quedándose un momento en silencio — Y recuerda que prometimos decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad — Advirtió moviendo su dedo índice frente a mí.

— Algo así — Respondí cansado y rodé los ojos.

No le iba a decir la verdad a una autentica extraña con signos de ser interesada, la verdadera respuesta me podía hundir a mí y a Bella de tantas maneras diferentes y crueles al mismo tiempo, que preferí callar, esa sería una de las contadas promesas que había roto.. De todas formas sabía que su malvada curiosidad le iba a ganar y no tardaría mucho en preguntarme quién era y cómo la había conocido.

— Mi turno — Dije rápidamente antes de que hiciera cualquier pregunta — ¿Te hablas con tu familia? — No era que me importara, al menos así conseguía que hablara durante un buen rato.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa — Claro, amo a mis padres y a mis hermanas, todos viven en Los Ángeles y me han dicho varias veces que me mude con ellos porque me extrañan y no creas que yo no lo hago, pero ya tengo mi vida aquí y no la puedo dejar tan fácilmente — Puso su mano en mi pierna, no pude evitar estremecerme de incomodidad — Lo mejor que tengo es mi familia y… mis amigos — Comentó con cierto tono indirecto.

Aclaré mi garganta — Tu turno — Me moví incómodo para que ella quitara su mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo duró la relación que tuviste después de tu divorcio? — Sus ojos brillaron cuando me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, no me esperaba esa pregunta y tragué saliva lo más despacio y silencioso que pude antes de responder.

— Algunos meses… No lo recuerdo… No fue nada serio de todas formas — Respondí tratando de no darle importancia al tiempo tan maravilloso que habíamos compartido Bella y yo. Cambié de tema — Mi turno, dime cinco de tus comidas favoritas.

Ella movió la boca disgustada — No es justo, la idea de estas preguntas es conocer algo íntimo del otro, tú me estás haciendo preguntas muy aburridas… Podrías preguntar sobre mi vida sentimental o las cosas más raras y extremas que he hecho… Algo así ¿No te parece? — Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y yo arqueé una ceja sin mirarla.

Ella suspiró rendida, no quería saber nada de ella, no podía importarme menos lo que ella hiciera o no hiciera con su vida privada; ya no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué seguía con esta excusa de juego si ella me iba a preguntar cosas de mi vida sin importar si yo quisiera o no, maldije una y mil veces el minuto en el que le dije que yo podía acercarla a su casa.

La cabeza me daba tantas vueltas mientras me arrepentía de tantas cosas, ya no le prestaba atención a lo que decía Heidi, seguramente estaba balbuceando cosas que me tenían sin cuidado y volvió a poner su mano sobre mi pierna, cosa que me hizo volver a la realidad y prestarle atención.

— Está bien. Me gusta la pizza, hamburguesa, helado de chocolate, pie de limón y las fresas con crema o chocolate. Sé lo que debes estar pensando "Todas las chicas comen cosas sin calorías o carbohidratos para no engordar" pero eso es algo que a mí no me importa, cuido mi figura haciendo ejercicio — Afirmó sonriente.

Esa sonrisa tan estrecha y sus ojos carentes de un "algo" fueron los que me hicieron darme cuenta de que ella me estaba mintiendo, probablemente quería hacer que ella me agradara y tal vez había investigado los gustos de "mi chica ideal" porque eran demasiado similares a los de la mujer que amaba: A Bella le fascinaba la comida italiana y el chocolate, sobre todo el chocolate. Era algo muy raro que ella estuviera respondiendo mis preguntas con lo que yo quería escuchar acerca de una chica, aún más sabiendo que Rose me había advertido que todo esto pasaría; eso me ayudó en cierta medida, porque en otras circunstancias me hubiera dejado impresionar por ella, ahora estaba usando más la razón que otra cosa.

— Mi turno — Chilló feliz — ¿Por qué terminaste tu relación con la mujer que viste después de Rose? — Juntó las cejas.

Negué con la cabeza — No voy a hablar de eso, es un tema privado — Empecé a conducir más rápido con la esperanza de que esa loca se diera cuenta de que ya íbamos llegando a su casa.

— Dijiste que estas preguntas eran para conocernos — Fingió un puchero que alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo — Ok, supongo que somos amigos ¿Puedo preguntarte de qué hablaste con Emmett McCarthy?

Fruncí el ceño — Nada raro, primero fue una asesoría de autos y luego me preguntó por Tasha porque no la ha podido ver en estos días — Inventé rápidamente porque si le decía que era un tema privado, ella sospecharía de cualquier cosa — ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Arqueé una ceja aparentando interés.

— Nada, creí que tal vez quería saber de Rosalie… Ya sabes… Él sigue enamorado de ella y tú… Bueno… No sé si todavía sufres por ella y… — La interrumpí.

— Momento, momento, estás entrando en terreno peligroso. En primer lugar, lo que pase entre ellos es problema de ellos; en segundo lugar, no te he dado la confianza como para que creas que puedes o no opinar sobre mi vida sentimental y tercero, si estás intentando averiguar si él o yo estamos disponibles para cualquiera que sea la intención sentimental que tu tengas, déjame decirte que ninguno de nosotros tiene problemas con su vida sentimental… Emmett hace lo que quiera con la suya y como yo te dije en nuestra supuesta cita, no tengo ningún interés en formar relaciones más allá de lo estrictamente amistoso con nadie — Dije firme.

Me quedé en silencio por un rato mientras ella me miraba con ojos de ternero degollado; no quería responder nada de eso, ni siquiera le iba a refutar porque era algo muy privado como para compartirlo con una extraña mentirosa oportunista, mucho menos pensé en responder de esa manera tan fría y probablemente grosera; en mi defensa, me estaba saliendo de mis casillas y ya casi llegábamos al apartamento de Jasper, no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo de lo debido con ella; si no encontrábamos su casa antes de mi desvío, ya no era culpa mía.

Y pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos a unas calles del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Jasper; ella debía estar lo más alejada posible de mi vida y la de mis amigos, no podía saber nada de nadie que me rodeara y eso lo incluía a él porque -con mi suerte- también arruinaría la vida de mi amigo tal y como lo estaba haciendo con la mía.

— Tengo que hacer un desvío ¿Tu casa está cerca? — Pregunte como sin querer la cosa.

— No, estamos bastante lejos — Respondió con voz "sufrida".

No le creí nada de lo que dijo, seguramente quería seguir hablando, preguntándome cosas que no le incumbían y tampoco le iba a decir. Por un segundo dejé de ver la carretera y la miré con una ceja alzada, un brillo se instaló en sus ojos que me advertía que nada bueno iba a salir de su boca.

— No te preocupes por mí, te puedo acompañar a donde sea que vayas y luego vamos a mi casa por algo de comer — Sonrió seductora.

Junté las cejas — No entendiste — Negué con la cabeza — _Hasta luego el Edward cortés, ya estaba cansado de soportarla a ella_ — me dije mentalmente y luego vi su confusión — Tengo que hacer muchas cosas, sin contar las tareas de la universidad y por si quieres otra razón, tengo que dormir bien para poder ir a estudiar y trabajar mañana; así que dime si tu casa está cerca y si no es así, te recomiendo que llames un taxi — Dije frío.

— Bueno… Yo esperaba que dijeras que… Umm… Iríamos a mi casa a… Hablar y tal vez tomar algo — Primera vez que la escuchaba titubear en toda la noche.

— Nada de eso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer — Me pasé la mano por el cabello — Escoge rápido.

— Tomaré un taxi — Bajó la cabeza mientras apoyaba la mano en la puerta — Gracias por todo.

Di gracias al cielo en el momento en el que se bajó, por Dios que si no lo hacía yo terminaría en prisión por asesino. Me relajé y no encendí el auto sin antes pensar en lo que le diría a Jasper, no podía llegar a su apartamento y decirle… — _¿Qué carajos le iba a decir?_ — Actué como un imbécil, le dije cosas que no eran, me cegué por la furia, me apresuré a sacar conclusiones y fui un completo bastardo sin tener en cuenta que Bella estaba allí sentada observando todo y yo la estaba lastimando directa e indirectamente.

Después de unos minutos exprimiéndome el cerebro, me frustré al no llegar a ninguna conclusión en particular… Simplemente pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar y no culparía a Jasper si me recibía con un puño o no me dejara entrar, ni me quisiera ver; lo que fuera que hiciera, me lo merecía.

Estacioné en el parking y subí las escaleras con parsimonia hasta llegar a su puerta y tocar, nada… nadie abría y el arrepentimiento se empezó a instalar en mi cuerpo. Toqué otra vez con la esperanza de que abriera y lo hizo con una expresión demasiado serena, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Edward ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? ¿No puedes vivir un solo día sin tu mejor amigo? ¿Te estás ahogando sin Bella? ¿El arrepentimiento te está matando? — Preguntó con un pequeño deje de burla y luego pasó una mano por su mentón — Quizá tienes razón y debería dedicarme a la psicología — Se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara.

— No sé por dónde empezar — Me tiré el cabello para atrás y entré — Soy un imbécil, dije cosas que no debía y créeme que mi intención nunca fue decirte todas estupideces, ni a Bella… Lo siento — Él asintió con la cabeza — Tampoco sabía que tú fuiste quién convenció a Bella de que me dijera la verdad y te lo agradezco mucho, si no fuera por eso, probablemente seguiría embriagándome y buscando que me mataran — Bajé la mirada sonriendo sínicamente.

— No hay nada que perdonar, de alguna manera esperaba esa reacción de tu parte y… Espera ¿Cómo supiste que yo fui quién convenció a Bella? — Frunció el ceño — ¿Alice? ¿Te dijo algo más?

— Sí, me encontré con ella y con respecto a ti — Fruncí los labios — Dijo que te estaba evitando, le dolió mucho que le ocultaras algo tan importante y está igual de dolida con Bella, pero a ella ha tratado de buscarla y ayudarla — Comenté.

Él negó con la cabeza — Es que no entiendo qué esperaba Alice de mí; es obvio que son mejores amigas, pero era un secreto de Bella y ella no quería que nadie supiera, yo no me podía meter ahí… Ella debería entenderme; debería saber que Bella tendría que haberle dicho, no yo — Soltó un suspiro — Bien, si ella no me quiere hablar, yo no voy a buscarla ni a poner ninguna objeción, yo no hice nada malo — Se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba firme.

— Creo que debes darle tiempo, ella está herida… Con el tiempo va a entender.

— Y ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo entender a ti? Me sorprende que haya sido tan pronto — Alzó las cejas.

Entonces le empecé a decir sobre el sermón prácticamente burlón que me había dado Emmett en la oficina de Carlisle, el cual se sintió como si mi hermano mayor me estuviera hablando sobre el error tan grande que había cometido y cómo solucionarlo; aunque Emmett estaba lejos de ser mi hermano mayor, en este momento lo veía más como un consejero que como un hermano; lo poco que conocía de él era gracias a Rosalie y no lo odiaba, el único resentimiento que tenía hacia él era por el sufrimiento que le causó a Bella cuando la engañó; lejos de eso estaba la figura que me había hecho del amante de Rosalie, de igual forma para esa época yo ya no sentía lo mismo por Rose. Contándole a Jasper todo, me di cuenta de que Emmett no era un mal hombre y que solo cometió un error como todo el mundo lo hacía.

Esa noche fue de revelaciones, Jasper aceptó que también veía a Emmett como un hombre correcto y que se sentía feliz de que él fuera el padre de su sobrina y, para efectos prácticos, su cuñado. El tema de Alice era un poco más complicado, yo pensé que iba a estar pensando en algo para que ella volviera con mi amigo, que Jasper estaría devastado pidiéndome que lo ayudara y enviándole toda clase de cosas cursis para volver a la relación que tenían… En cambio, me sorprendió que él se negara a hablar con ella aunque fuera para hacerle entender la razón por la cual le ocultó todo lo que había pasado; él simplemente decía que ella debía buscarlo a él por más dolida que estuviera y que si no se daba la oportunidad, él empezaría a rehacer su vida sentimental con otra mujer cuando se sintiera bien, ya que no podía olvidar a Alice de un día para otro.

La única relación que iba medianamente bien era la de Rosalie y Emmett, ellos estaban felices juntos y nadie podía negar que hacían la pareja perfecta solo quedaba un minúsculo detalle y era que Tasha seguía pensando que yo era su papá; nadie podía culpar a Emmett por sentirse mal hasta llegar al punto de discutir con Rose por ello. Me sorprendió mucho que él no me dijera nada de eso mientras estuvimos hablando pero también era cierto que en ese momento, su prioridad era Bella. Jasper lo sabía todo, Rose lo buscaba para que él también le dijera a Tasha que Emmett era su papá y no yo; claro que al ponerme en los zapatos de una niña de tres años, era algo difícil de entender la situación por la que ella estaba pasando y por más que el mundo entero le dijera que Emmett era su papá, ella se dejaría guiar por sus sentimientos y lo que había vivido.

— ¿Tú se lo has dicho? — Preguntó Jasper con una ceja arqueada.

— Claro, ya me cansé de repetirle que yo no soy su papá… Ahora no le digo nada, prefiero corregirle cuando crezca; es decir, tú la has visto y oído, se niega rotundamente a creer que yo no soy su papá — Me tomé un trago de cerveza que Jasper había traído hace poco.

— Por ahí dicen que papá no es el que engendra sino el que cría y tú has estado para ella en sus primeros años de vida, es comprensible que esto sea duro para ella — Se puso la mano en el mentón — Y va a ser duro para ti cuando ella acepte la verdad, te quedarás sin Vera — Fruncí el ceño y él me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera siquiera hacer un sonido — Edward, dejémonos de mentiras, Tasha llegó en el momento justo para ti, perdiste a tu hija y no te culpo por apegarte a ella sentimentalmente y quererla como hija… — Esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpirlo.

— Hey, Tasha es como una sobrina para mí — Dije lentamente y Jasper arqueó una ceja.

Me quedé pensando un rato, Jasper levantó la lata de cerveza para darle un trago mientras yo me sentía mareado -y no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol-, se sintió raro decir que Tasha era como mi sobrina y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de analizar el pasado, yo veía la cara de mi Vera en cada acción que realizaba Tasha, ahora entendía lo que Rose quería decir cuando mencionó que yo comparaba cada actividad que realizaba Tasha con las que hacía Vera en vida… Era algo absurdo pero cierto — _¿Cómo dejé que eso pasara?_ — Ni mi subconsciente ni mi corazón querían aceptar la muerte de mi hija y estaba utilizando a Tasha como un reemplazo, por eso me sentía tan bien al estar con ella porque era como si pudiera revivir a mi hija, como si nunca hubiera muerto y me pudiera quitar de encima un peso emocional enorme; de ahí venía tanta paz, simplemente cerraba mis ojos y me imaginaba a Vera con vida.

— ¡Demonios! — Tomé la cerveza y le di un gran trago — ¿Cómo diablos pude ser tan ciego y egoísta? — Me pasé una mano por el cabello halándolo hacia atrás.

Pensé, recordé minuciosamente cada una de las cosas que había hecho con Tasha pensando inconscientemente en Vera y me dolió, con un demonio que me dolió.

Pasaron minutos que se convirtieron en un par de horas, Jasper seguía sentado en su sillón bebiendo cerveza hasta que yo pude recuperar el habla después de tanto arrepentimiento y confusión. Seguimos hablando hasta que nos terminamos cuatro sixpacks de cerveza, solo entonces nos dimos cuenta de que eran las dos y media de la mañana, nos reímos cuando caímos en la cuenta de que habíamos pasado cuatro horas y media hablando de las banalidades que pasábamos a diario. Jasper gozaba sabiendo que Heidi no había podido acercarse lo suficiente a él porque, aparte de que él siempre se mostraba serio y frío cuando la veía, él nunca le dio ni la más mínima chance de acercarse a hablarle.

Al fin recordé el mundo de tareas que tenía pendientes para ese día y que Alexander junto con Natalie me iban a matar si no llevaba mi parte del proyecto de diseño de sistemas de termo fluido. Todavía mareado volví a mirar mi reloj para cerciorarme de que era muy tarde para volver a casa y estaba lo suficientemente mareado como para conducir; entre estrepitosas risas tontas, Jasper me dijo que me quedara en la habitación de huéspedes.

— Dame un momento para traerte el computador — Soltó una risotada — Que mal que tengas que hacer tareas e ir a presentarlas en unas cuantas horas. Espero que puedas dormir — Dijo lo último entrando a su habitación.

— Tú tienes que ir temprano a trabajar y yo tengo algunas horas más que tú para dormir — Reí.

Me quedé sentado en la silla frente al escritorio tratando de recordar lo que había mencionado el profesor en la clase sobre el temario, las normas del trabajo y más todavía la parte que me tocaba hacer a mí: las conclusiones y prácticamente el cuarenta y cinco por ciento del trabajo; o sea que sí, Natalie y Alexander me mataban si yo no llegaba a la universidad con mi parte.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, casi me empezaba a doler por lo cual tomé unas pastillas para el dolor cuando escuché mi celular, me costó mucho encontrarlo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y para cuando lo hice, ya tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Rosalie; no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella y que me gritara por estar casi ebrio preferí enviarle un mensaje explicándole que estaba en el apartamento de su hermano y que no llegaría esa noche a la casa, con eso lograría que ella quedara tranquila -al menos por un rato-.

Jasper llegó minutos más tarde con el pijama puesto y la laptop en su mano, me la tendió torpemente sin darse cuenta de que él estaba más ebrio que yo: Él estaba aturdido, se reía tontamente y caminaba torpemente hasta casi caerse. Se quedó conmigo en la habitación creyendo que podía hacer algo para ayudarme con algunos planos y diseños del motor que tenía que mostrar de las partes que habían hecho mis compañeros y me habían enviado por correo. Así que mientras yo escribía y redactaba los resultados de nuestro proyecto, él miraba e "intentaba" analizar los planos del primer diseño para plasmarlo en el papel.

— Esto está de locos, yo estudié arquitectura y no puedo creer que me hayan robado en la universidad: No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hay aquí — Dijo tachando por décima vez el plano que estaba haciendo y empezando uno nuevo.

Así siguió quejándose hasta que se dio por vencido en el veinteavo intento y se fue a dormir, cuando yo tenía casi todas las conclusiones hechas. Seguramente, si Jasper estuviera en sus cinco sentidos hubiera podido hacer los planos, pero tan ebrio como estaba era un milagro que pudiera al menos entender las indicaciones.

Ahí miré el reloj, eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana cuando empecé con los planos y comencé a contabilizar en mi mente: Me tomaría dos horas hacer los planos, podría dormir otras tres horas porque mi clase empezaba a las diez y media, usualmente me demoraba media hora en llegar a la universidad… Y así pasó, terminé mi trabajo, lo envié a Natalie y a Alexander por si las dudas y lo imprimí, dormí y me levanté a las nueve de la mañana encontrándome con que Jasper aún estaba dormido siendo que él debería estar trabajando. Bajé al estacionamiento para recoger la muda de ropa que Rosalie siempre insistía en que llevara en el maletero del volvo, en ese instante agradecí enormemente que ella fuera tan terca y la dejara allí de todas formas, me duché y vestí para luego irme a la universidad.

…

— Hola, Edward, quiero preguntarte si todo está bien — Dijo mi papá en cuanto contestó mi llamada.

— Sí, todo lo bien que se puede estar… Estoy a punto de cambiar eso... Espera ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — Fruncí el ceño.

Abrí la puerta de mi volvo para ir a cambiar mí presente y posiblemente mi futuro, ya había salido de la universidad y me enorgullecía decir que nos había ido excelente con el proyecto: El profesor alabó nuestros trabajos, los planos de Alexander, la redacción de Natalie y mis conclusiones. Volví a mi realidad cuando escuché la voz de mi papá al otro lado de la línea.

— Tu mamá llamó anoche a la casa de Rosalie porque estaba preocupada por ti, por alguna razón que no entendí bien — Dijo lo último en un murmullo — Y bueno, digamos que ya nos enteramos de todo el enredo con Emmett y Bella… Nos hubiera gustado que fueras tú quien nos lo dijera — Comentó en tono raro, que se acercaba mucho a la tristeza y pocas veces usaba.

— Lo siento, he tenido… Aghh me hubiera gustado ser yo el primero en decírselos pero todo ha pasado con mucha rapidez y, en realidad te llamaba porque quiero pedirte que me des permiso de faltar al trabajo hoy, quiero arreglar las cosas con Bella y ayudarla en todo lo que necesite porque sé de primera mano que la está pasando muy mal y parte de eso es culpa mía — Me lamenté con mi papá todo lo que pude hablando por teléfono.

— Está bien, puedes faltar hoy con la condición de que aceptes una cena con nosotros mañana en la noche.

Solté una risa, ya me lo imaginaba riendo con suficiencia — Trato hecho, te veo mañana — Me despedí y puse el celular en su sitio.

En seguida pisé a fondo el acelerador de mi auto y llegué en menos tiempo del que creía a la sucursal McCarthy. Allí estacioné en frente y me quedé un largo rato pensando en lo que le diría a Bella cuando la viera, mi monólogo se prolongó durante una media hora en la que marcaba los pasos de lo que iba a hacer y decir para luego borrarlos de mi mente y volver a empezar, me sentí como Jasper cuando hacia un boceto y luego lo tachaba: eso era exactamente lo que sentía que pasaba dentro de mi cerebro. Lo único que tenía claro era que primero iba a disculparme por comportarme como un bastardo egocéntrico envidioso y después… Nada, no se me ocurría que podía decirle después de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo y hacerla sentir miserable solo por estar pensando en mí.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsé por la boca dándome ánimos a mí mismo para entrar a la empresa, allí me encontré con la secretaria que nos había atendido la vez que había venido con Bella. Todo alrededor era como vivir en un deja vú, incluso tal vez un sueño, estaba todo tal y como lo recordaba el enorme espacio en el que resaltaban los tonos cafés y tierra a excepción de los muebles de la sala de espera que eran en tonos negro y blanco; lo único que me faltaba para que el sueño o el deja vú fueran realmente iguales, era que Bella estuviera a mi lado. Sonreí levemente imaginando que ese momento no demoraría mucho en ocurrir.

Me acerqué al escritorio donde la secretaria estaba pegada al computador tecleando algo y moviendo el mouse de derecha a izquierda

— Buenas tardes.

Fruncí el ceño levemente por cómo había sonado mi voz, fue demasiado seria y al mismo tiempo, nerviosa. En pocas palabras, sonó rara pero logró captar la atención de la mujer frente a mí, quién sonrió y me saludó de manera más cálida.

— ¿Podría anunciarme con la señora McCarthy? ¿Le podría decir que estoy aquí y quiero hablar con ella?

— Claro — Tomó el auricular del teléfono — ¿Cuál es su nombre? — Empezó a marcar el número antes de poder responder.

— Edward Masen — Respondí claro.

Empezó a hablar por el auricular — Disculpe, señora McCarthy, el señor Edward Masen está aquí y me preguntó si podía hablar con usted… ¿Está segura? Él parece… Claro, se lo haré saber… Como diga, disculpe la molestia — Ella puso un semblante en su rostro que no me agradó, pero seguí manteniendo la esperanza hasta que ella volvió a hablar — La señora McCarthy me aseguró que no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y que de todas formas no podía atenderlo en un largo periodo de tiempo porque tenía mucho trabajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero usted me vio con ella ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dicho eso?

Me pasé la mano por el cabello halándolo y ella se encogió de hombros con una mirada de disculpa; de todas formas, no me iba a rendir hasta poder hablar con ella. Caminé en círculos por un par de minutos hasta que se me ocurrió una buena idea y me acerqué de nuevo a la secretaria.

— Está bien ¿Podría al menos hablar con el señor Emmett McCarthy? — Sonreí confiado, él no podía decirme que no me conocía y de seguro me ayudaría con Bella.

— Lo siento, el señor McCarthy se fue hace un par de horas a una reunión con sus clientes japoneses y tardará un buen rato en regresar.

Apoyé el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa — Y supongo que Jasper Withlock tampoco ha venido a trabajar — Comenté sarcástico, él debería seguir durmiendo o despotricando contra todo el mundo por su dolor de cabeza. Con una mirada de disculpa, la secretaria asintió con la cabeza a lo que yo había dicho.

Me devolví hacia donde estaban los sofás de cuero en el área de espera y me dejé caer con fuerza en uno de ellos, me pasé la mano por el cabello despeinándolo y halándolo rudamente por, quién sabe cuántas veces había hecho esto el día de hoy; pero ese no era el punto, experimentaba un fuerte grado de frustración y arrepentimiento al, si quiera, concebir que había herido a Bella tanto con mis palabras. Siendo así, en cierto punto era comprensible que no me quisiera ver, pero tanto como para llegar a afirmar que no me conocía… Eso fue algo que podía poner en una lista de las cinco cosas que más me habían dolido a lo largo de mi vida.

Me quedé allí, como un idiota arrepintiéndome de todos mis errores, de todo el sufrimiento que le causé a la mujer que amaba simplemente porque no entendí que lo que había hecho era para protegerme — _Fui un bastardo arrogante_ — Me repetí como un mantra en mi cabeza y la única esperanza que me quedaba era que Emmett o Jasper llegaran y me dejaran entrar con ellos para así ir a hablar con Bella o al menos verla; aunque lo más probable era que Jasper no viniera y entonces solo me quedaba la vaga ilusión de que Emmett lo hiciera. Finalmente me rendí, al menos por ese día, cuando empezó a oscurecer y Emmett no aparecía por ningún lado, entonces me fui.

Con la cabeza perdida en otro lado, manejé sin pensar, sin tener ningún rumbo fijo, simplemente lo hacía todo mecánicamente e iba hacia donde mi corazón quisiera ir. Mi primera parada fue el lugar en donde conocí a Bella aquella noche que ella se subió a mi taxi; todo estaba oscuro y lúgubre, apenas estaba iluminado por un faro, se veía tan diferente a la forma en la que lo recordaba: con Bella alumbrando todo el camino a pesar de la dura capa de frialdad que mantenía antes de conocernos.

Solté un largo suspiro e hice mi segunda parada un poco más consciente y loca al mismo tiempo, me fui a un bar y pedí lo que siempre me hacía perder la cabeza, con tres botellas y media de whisky puro caía sumergido en mis sueños y me olvidaba de la realidad al menos hasta el día siguiente cuando la resaca hacia acto de presencia; pero para entonces, ya no me importaba nada, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en el lugar en el que pasaría la noche o que me mataría a mí mismo si conducía mi volvo en estado de ebriedad. De todas formas, si lo pensaba como el vil cobarde en el que me estaba transformando, la idea de morir en un accidente de auto, no parecía ser tan mala ni descabellada.

…

Hoy se cumplían cuatro meses y una semana después de la borrachera que me llevó al hospital en donde me dieron algunos días de incapacidad por un pequeño rasguño vendado en la cabeza y lo que sea que me obligó a llevar un incómodo cabestrillo sosteniendo mi brazo. No recordaba mucho de esa noche, fue después de que Bella negara el hecho de conocerme, me perdí en mi quinto vaso de whisky y de pronto amanecí en la camilla de un hospital, el médico que me tenía a cargo le informó a mis papás que yo había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que mi volvo había quedado deshecho, es decir, tendría que volver a usar el taxi para transportarme a todos lados.

Como sea, volví a vivir con mis padres de nuevo por un acuerdo que habíamos hecho entre Rosalie, Emmett y yo: Si queríamos mejorar la relación de Emmett con su hija, él tendría que pasar más tiempo con ella y menos conmigo. Así que empezamos con que yo no aparecía en la casa de Rosalie por un par de días enteros a la semana y Emmett tomaba mi lugar en cualquier actividad que yo realizaba con ella; después se convirtieron en cinco días y para ese entonces yo ya estaba empezando a mudar mis cosas, a veces me quedaba en el apartamento de Jasper y la razón era muy sencilla: llegaba ebrio y no podía dejar que mis padres me vieran así, mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

Hablando de Tasha, ella había tenido un gran progreso en esos cuatro meses pasados; no podíamos dejar que ella me llamara "papi Ewar", pero al menos ya decía "papi Memmett", entonces, en su pequeña cabecita, ella creía que tenía dos papás. Emmett se había acoplado perfectamente haciendo que su horario de trabajo estuviera perfectamente sincronizado con el de Tasha, él ya no estaba viviendo con Bella sino con Rosalie para que la relación entre él y Tasha se fuera fortaleciendo y se hiciera a la idea de que esa era su familia.

Y Bella… Ese era cuento a parte, Emmett había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer que al menos ella quisiera hablar conmigo, incluso Jasper y Alice -por separado- habían tratado de hacer que Bella por lo menos respondiera mis llamadas y mensajes.

Al ver que ninguno de mis esfuerzos daba resultado me volví casi loco y me sumí en una perfecta depresión aun mayor que la que había tenido anteriormente, esta vez no disimulaba que estaba bien, todo el que me viera, se daba cuenta de mi pésimo estado de ánimo; lo único que seguía igual era mi rutina de trabajo, estudio, dejar mensajes a Bella, embriagarme e ir a dormir.

Algo bueno -según la gente que me rodeaba- era que oficialmente estaba viviendo con Jasper y le estaba ayudando a pagar los costos de su departamento y todas las cosas de las que yo hacía uso. No hubo problema por parte de mis padres: mi madre sospechaba que yo seguía bebiendo y que me había metido en el vicio del tabaco, pero mi papá estaba completamente seguro de ello porque una vez Jasper me acompañó a embriagarme en un bar y luego insistió miles de veces en que dejara el cigarrillo. Según él, para cuando yo ya había perdido la consciencia, él me llevó a su auto completamente sobrio y en el camino a casa nos encontramos con mi papá… No sé cómo o por qué, eso fue lo que dijo Jasper.

Tenía los mejores padres, los cuales en cierto punto se volvieron alcahuetas: No los estoy juzgando y tampoco me estoy quejando de ellos, después de todo yo ya era un hombre "maduro" y tenía que hacerme cargo de mí mismo; al parecer ellos no entendían eso o no querían entenderlo y yo lo asociaba a que nunca pudieron complacerme cuando era un niño y querían hacerlo ahora. Mi mamá me invitaba a comer una vez por semana y me daba el dinero para pagar mi parte en el departamento. Mi papá hizo algo en la empresa de taxis para darme un aumento y una bonificación cada tres meses; eso no me hacía sentir nada bien porque habían muchos días en los que yo no iba a trabajar simplemente porque no quería. Y como si eso fuera poco, ambos reunieron el dinero suficiente para comprarme otro volvo como el que había destruido, sin contar que todos los días de mi recuperación, Esme dejó de trabajar para convertirse en algo así como mi enfermera personal y estar al pendiente de todas mis necesidades básicas y Carlisle ni siquiera se molestó en descontarme la paga de esos días.

Ese día tenía un almuerzo con mis padres pero antes tenía que trabajar en el proyecto de grado, ya que estaba a principios de octavo semestre en mi estudio. Diablos, casi mato a mi tutor de proyecto: iba una hora diaria a reunirme con él - a veces se transformaba en hora y media o dos horas y media- en las que él me regañaba por cualquier mínimo error que encontraba en mis páginas: Las márgenes no están bien, las citas no se hacen de esa manera, la letra en la página es muy grande o muy pequeña, tienes que utilizar sangría aquí o allí… Y siempre terminaba con lo mismo: "Se necesita más investigación y más compromiso de mi parte" Quería clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho a ese hijo de puta, me la pasaba cuatro horas al día en la biblioteca investigando y redactando lo mejor que podía, mi día se estaba repartiendo en ochenta y cinco por ciento investigación y universidad y el otro quince por ciento en mi vida alcoholizándome y llenando mis pulmones con humo de tabaco.

Salí de la universidad algo estresado y me reuní en la casa de mis papás. Ellos me saludaron con afecto y cariño como siempre lo hacían, mi papá me dio un abrazo y mi mamá me estrechó con fuerza en los suyos para después dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Hablamos de lo bien que iba el negocio de los taxis y una posible nueva expansión del sitio con Carlisle mientras Esme nos servía la comida.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido viviendo con Jasper? — Preguntó mi papá.

— Bastante bien pero solo llego al apartamento a dormir y cambiarme de ropa para el día siguiente — Contesté haciendo referencia a que la universidad me estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño — Pensé que ya no te embriagabas — Dio sin molestarse en ocultar su enojo.

Mi papá alzó una ceja en mi dirección de la misma forma cabreada — Edward Masen, no quiero que se vuelva a presentar el accidente de unos meses. No quiero verte postrado en una cama; con moretones por todos lados, una enorme venda en la cabeza y un brazo roto — Puso un gesto firme.

Rodé los ojos — Están siendo melodramáticos. Eso en la cabeza fue un rasguño y no tenía necesidad de usar esa cosa en el brazo, me sentía perfectamente cuando desperté — Expuse aburrido de la conversación.

— No fue solo un rasguño ¡TE ABRISTE LA CABEZA! Te tomaron diez puntos y tuviste suerte ante el hecho de que no tuvieran que enyesarte el brazo o hacerte una cirugía. NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A EMBRIAGARTE — Gritó mi mamá y mi papá puso su mano sobre la de ella mostrándole apoyo.

Suspiré, no quería hacerle promesas que sabía que no iba a cumplir, estaba atado de manos porque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que iba a decirle para que se tranquilizara. Me acomodé mejor en mi puesto como un niño regañado y entonces, el timbre de mi celular se escuchó por todo el lugar — _¡Salvado por la campana!_ — Pensé y me fui hacia la sala para poder hablar mejor con Jasper; sabía que era él porque Rosalie solo me llamaba ocasionalmente en las noches para saber de mi día y estaba con mis padres, no quedaba otra persona.

Aunque no todo era tan bueno, Jasper era mi mejor amigo pero sus llamadas generalmente eran mi recordatorio de que tenía trabajo y otras cantaletas que solía darme para que dejara de fumar y cosas por el estilo… Eso me hacía recordar la relación que tenía con mi hermano, ahora sabía cómo se sentía él porque yo siempre estaba en todos los lugares en que se encontraba Thomas, trataba sin éxito de que él se alejara del trago y más tarde de las drogas; intentaba entenderlo, no obstante, ahora podía hacerlo y me daba cuenta de lo ciego que estuve cuando traté de ayudarlo: fui un estúpido porque ni siquiera intentaba hablar con él, sino que solo le hacía shows y no dejaba de regañarlo por las cosas que hacía y las que no. Dejé mis pensamientos y respondí sin mirar la pantalla.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jasper! Estoy en casa de mis padres, ya sé que tengo que ir a trabajar y no lo haré, no quiero una niñera que me diga lo que tengo que hacer… Definitivamente, he tenido un día de mierda y la forma de solucionarlo es terminar el almuerzo con mis papás e ir por algo de alcohol para nublarme la cabeza porque, sí, aciertas como siempre hoy no ha sido la excepción y he pensado en Bella todo el puto día ¿Contento? A parte de mi odioso tutor, me he estado atormentando todo el día pensando en lo imbécil que soy — Silencio, su habitual regaño mudo — Mira, ya tengo suficiente con mis padres haciéndome prometer que no me voy a embriagar para no tener otro accidente, tal vez llegue al apartamento con unas cuantas cervezas para que el daño a mi cerebro sea menor.

El silencio permanecía del otro lado, entonces fruncí el ceño, Jasper no se demoraba tanto en responderme, junté mis cejas y miré la pantalla de mi teléfonos solo para saber quién era la persona que me estaba llamando; mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron, dejé de respirar por un momento y sentí mi garganta secarse.

— Bella — Susurré.

—Hola, Edward — Dijo con su delicada voz de sirena que siempre me llamaba a hacer todo lo que me pidiera.

— Bella, tengo que explicarte… Te debo millones de disculpas — Inconscientemente me puse de rodillas en el suelo como si ella estuviera frente a mí.

— Te escucho — Expresó aparentemente serena.

— Quisiera… Si fuera posible… Me gustaría que nos viéramos… Aunque si no quieres, no hay problema… Simplemente me gustaría ver tu rostro de nuevo y decirte todo lo que estoy pensando viendo tus hermosos ojos, solo para que sepas que estoy siendo cien por ciento honesto contigo — Propuse nervioso.

La oí jadear a modo de sorpresa, o algo parecido, no podía estar muy seguro

 _ **HOLA, LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA. ES IRÓNICO PENSAR QUE ESTOY MÁS OCPADA EN VACACIONES QUE CUANDO ESTUDIO, AUN ASÍ NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA POR NADA DEL MUNDO Y QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO. ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA, DE NUEVO… TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**_

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo 34**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, lo que me puso extremadamente nervioso; tal vez Bella había cortado la llamada por mi impredecible invitación a vernos frente a frente. No la quería perder y empecé a retractarme de lo que había dicho, sin tener la certeza de si ella estaba escuchando o no.

Después miré de nuevo la pantalla para saber si la llamada seguía conectada y así era, me puse de nuevo el celular en la oreja y levemente alcancé a escuchar unos murmullos enfadados a lo lejos, me apreté más el celular y subí el volumen, fue entonces cuando reconocí la cantarina voz de Alice en forma de regaño, lo que sea que haya dicho Bella respondió con un susurro que se oía casi como si fuera a llorar; pero nada, no entendía nada y me sentía tan frustrado… Al menos, estaba seguro de que ella estaba con Alice y conociendo la situación, ella debería estarla convenciendo de que hablara conmigo.

Los murmullos seguían y yo trataba de entender lo que decían, todo era un completo fracaso hasta que escuché un sollozo más claro, éste me mostraba que Bella -o alguien- estaba al teléfono.

— Edward, la verdad es que no estoy lista para verte — Sollozó fuerte al decir la última palabra.

Escuché los murmullos enojados y bufidos de Alice al otro lado de la línea y los fuertes suspiros que daba Bella cada dos segundos.

— Ok, no te preocupes… Podemos ir tan lento como tú quieras, puedo hacer lo que tú quieras, no te quiero perder otra vez — Silencio del otro lado, así que seguí hablando — Por lo que escucho, no es fácil para ti hablarme por teléfono ¿Qué tal si hablamos mediante mensajes de texto hasta que te sientas preparada para ir al siguiente paso? — Pregunté.

Tenía un gran nudo en mi estómago; me mataba no poder tenerla en mis brazos, ni siquiera verla o hablarle de frente y estaba completamente arrepentido. No obstante, ella había hecho el esfuerzo de llamarme, aunque lo hiciera un poco influenciada por Alice porque yo sabía que Bella era demasiado testaruda y si no quería hacer algo simplemente no lo hacía. Eso me daba la ligera esperanza de que casi la hubiera recuperado y no pensaba perderla de nuevo, haría lo que ella quisiera sin poner peros o reclamos y no me importaba enfrentar lo que fuera que me viniera encima.

— Está bien — Susurró.

— ¿Nos leemos esta noche? — Pregunté casi empezando a titubear por un sinfín de emociones encontradas.

— Sí — Fue su simple respuesta.

Quedé de rodillas en la alfombra de la sala de estar; sin saber qué pensar, qué decirle esta noche o cómo sentirme — _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Volvíamos a ser algo así como lo que habíamos sido antes de ser amigos? ¿Éramos extraños? ¿QUÉ ERAMOS? ¡MALDITA SEA!_ — Puede que por dentro me estuviera golpeando con todas mis fuerzas y quisiera aventar todo al demonio por esta estúpida confusión. Se suponía que la llamada de Bella me tendría que haber hecho sentir mejor, pero en lugar de eso logró desconcertarme tanto que había transcurrido no sé cuánto tiempo y yo con él celular pegado en la oreja escuchando el bip repetitivo.

— Cariño ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? — Sentí la voz de mi mamá mientras ella se ponía de rodillas frente a mí y me abrazaba.

Yo seguí sin habla, mi mamá deshizo su abrazo y miró hacia arriba, fue entonces cuando sentí la mano de mi papá sobre mi hombro, luego palmeó mi espalda suavemente y me ayudó a levantar. Me senté de forma automática en el primer sillón que vi y vagamente alcanzaba a escuchar algunas de las preguntas que mi mamá me hacía mientras mi papá se pasaba la mano por el mentón y me analizaba de pies a cabeza.

Carlisle le dijo algo a Esme que no alcancé a decodificar, todavía estaba sin habla repasando la conversación que había tenido con Bella hace tan solo unos segundos. Mi mamá nos dejó solos caminando a regañadientes hacia otra habitación. Carlisle caminó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro, se quedó en silencio hasta que yo pude hablar.

— Soy un monstruo. La herí tanto que ella no puede verme ni oírme — Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y hundí mi cara entre mis manos — Siempre traté de protegerla para que nada pudiera dañarla… Me dejé cegar por mis emociones… Y ahora… Debiste escucharla, Carlisle, sus sollozos se sentían como dagas en mi pecho — Dejé que algunas lágrimas salieran libremente hasta que se toparan con mis manos.

— Hijo, debes dejar de culparte por eso, ya todo está hecho ¿Qué puedes hacer para cambiar el pasado? Sin embargo, puedes tratar de reivindicarte ¿Cómo está Bella? — Me cuestionó en tono suave haciendo que yo alzara la cabeza y lo viera a través de las pocas lágrimas que había dejado salir.

— Con respecto a su mundo, amigos y su parte emocional, realmente no lo sé; pero en lo que a mí se refiere, la escuché destrozada y aceptó volverme a hablar mediante mensajes de texto… Lo que más me enloquece es que no sé qué sentir al respecto — Mi papá me miró arrugando las cejas — Es que, estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por hacerla sufrir y comportarme como un envidioso por quererla en mi vida a pesar de todo, estoy destrozado por como ella me dijo que no estaba lista para volver a verme, estoy algo aliviado y feliz porque de todas formas aceptó seguir en contacto conmigo… Y vuelve el arrepentimiento y las ganas de embriagarme para olvidarme de todo esto — Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y el jarrón que estaba en la mesa a mi lado fue a dar al suelo deshaciéndose en pedazos por el impacto.

Tomé un largo suspiro, miré arrepentido hacia el lado viendo el desastre que había provocado y giré mi cabeza hasta ver a mi papá pensativo.

— No te preocupes por el jarrón, tu mamá puede conseguir otro idéntico en menos de cinco minutos — Se acomodó en el otro sofá y aclaró su garganta — Regresando al tema, me parece que deberías concentrarte más en la oportunidad que te dio Bella, si accedió a hablar contigo mediante mensajes de texto es porque todavía le importas y… Cuando todo se haya superado, no solo conseguirás la felicidad que tanto deseas para ella sino también la tuya — Sonrió.

— Pero, yo soy… — Me interrumpió.

— Tú eres un ser humano que cometió un error y la mujer a la que heriste te dio otra oportunidad porque te quiere en su vida ¿Por qué te parece tan difícil de creer? — Volvió a su tono comprensivo, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño.

— Bien, iré a trabajar… Necesito despejarme de alguna manera y creo que el alcohol no es una opción — Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él porque siempre hallaba una excusa que me eximiera de todas mis culpas.

Me levanté de mi puesto y vi a Carlisle sonriendo con orgullo y aprobación. Él también tenía que volver al trabajo, así que nos despedimos de Esme. Después, cada uno llegó en su auto a la empresa. Carlisle me hablaba en el transcurso del viaje mediante el manos libres de su celular, nunca dejó de hablarme y apostaba lo que quisieran a que era para distraerme, a pesar de todo lo logró… Hasta que empecé a conducir el taxi y los recuerdos me golpearon de frente, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

Por suerte, los clientes estaban muy habladores hoy y me contaban cosas que la verdad no me importaba pero trataba de poner mi mayor interés para olvidarme del caos de mi vida. Los pocos que no hablaban, me pedían que les pusiera una estación de radio en especial o solo querían oír las noticias, eso también lograba distraerme.

Trabajé durante un buen rato y en la puesta del crepúsculo decidí darme un descanso, aparqué el taxi en frente de un Starbucks; si necesitaba algo que me distrajera, tal vez lo había encontrado: frente a mí estaba Heidi sentada en una de las mesas exteriores que tenía el establecimiento. Ella me vio de inmediato, para mi mala suerte, se puso de pie y se lanzó a abrazarme.

— Discúlpame por lo que pasó en la noche… Yo no sé por qué me puse tan intensa contigo, no era mi intención — Y no me soltó.

La alejé con cuidado por su cintura — Sí, claro… Estás perdonada pero no me vuelvas a abrazar así, no me gustan mucho los abrazos de personas que recién conozco — Comenté en tono serio y quizá frío.

Alcancé a ver su ceño un poco fruncido — Ok, ok ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Preguntó coqueta.

Miré el nombre del establecimiento y fruncí el ceño — _¿Qué más iba a hacer si no a comprar un café?_ — pensé sarcástico. No respondí a su pregunta directamente y entré con lentitud, con ella pisándome los talones. Masajeé mi sien para no gritar, con lo que yo no contaba era con que Rosalie estuviera cerca, nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de verla; sentí alivio y esa carga que se formaba en mi espalda cada vez que Heidi se aparecía, se desvaneció haciéndome sentir libre. Sonreí con verdadera alegría al verla agitar su mano.

— ¡Edward! — Dijo desde afuera haciéndose notar. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver que Heidi ponía mala cara al ver a Rosalie.

— Rose, no te veía hace mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? — La abracé con fuerza — Gracias por salvarme, no sabes lo mucho que me estás ayudando… Te recompensaré — Susurré en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

—Sí, ya idearé la forma en la que lo hagas — Me susurró de vuelta y deshicimos el abrazo. Ella me sonrió burlona y pasó su mirada a Heidi de la manera más hipócrita que hubiera podido imaginar, no se molestó ni siquiera en disimular al saludarla — Hola Heidi, veo que sigues detrás de Edward —Sonrió arqueando una ceja, desafiándola.

— Somos íntimos amigos — Contestó ella en un tono que no me gustó.

Me atoré con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso — No, creo que te estás confundiendo; quiero decir, apenas si somos amigos porque me molesta que me estés siguiendo por todas partes — Aclaré liberado por poder decirle la verdad.

— No te sigo, simplemente nos encontramos por casualidad — Comentó en tono fingidamente indignado.

— Sí, me lo imagino — Rose me miró — En serio te considero por tener que "encontrarte" con esta perra demente todo el tiempo — Luego miró a Heidi — Querida, si valoras en algo tu vida, no te acerques más a Edward. Él ya tiene amigos y una hermosa familia desinteresada que lo quiere, no te necesita para que le des problemas — Puso un dedo en su mandíbula golpeándola grácilmente — ¿Recuerdas que Julia tuvo que caminar con muletas por una pelea de la que yo salí sin un rasguño y todo porque saboteó dos de las bebidas para mis clientes? ¿Te imaginas lo que haré contigo si me entero de que estás siguiendo a Edward para hacer su vida miserable? Escúchame, un solo comentario acerca de eso bastará para que te busque y te deje en silla de ruedas — Sus ojos ya no estaban tan enojados para cuando giró su rostro hacia mí, sus azules ojos me sonreían — Te invito un café, Edward ¿Vamos? — Preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Heidi no siguiera allí.

Caminamos juntos hacía una mesa dentro del establecimiento y luego Rosalie pidió dos tazas de café con crema para nosotros; mientras esperábamos, me di cuenta de que Heidi estaba saliendo enfadada murmurando algo que no alcancé a escuchar y Rosalie empezó a hablar mal de ella con todas las groserías que conocía, por lo cual tardó un buen rato en calmarse. Dejé que ella hablara "sola" por un rato porque si me metía podría irme peor, hasta que por fin tomó un suspiro y le dio un sorbo a su café.

— Debió haberme puesto un rastreador en algún lado para poder encontrarme — Dije con humor para alivianar el ambiente.

Rose me miró con furia — No entiendo por qué estás tan calmado, por culpa de esa zorra es que Bella no quiere verte — Dejé mi taza en su lugar y con una simple mirada le pedí que me explicara y así la hizo con una mirada sarcástica, sin dejar de ser furiosa — La noche en la que Emmett habló contigo, Heidi te estaba esperando sin que él lo notara; tú, por alguna estúpida razón, le ofreciste llevarla a su casa — Resopló molesta.

Asentí con la cabeza, no se me hacía extraño que Heidi me estuviera esperando esa noche; de alguna forma, lo esperaba — Heidi era la que estaba coqueteándome, yo solo quería librarme de ella y me pidió el favor de que la llevara a su casa ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Dejé la pregunta en el aire mientras Rosalie me clavaba cuchillos con la mirada.

— Estúpido — Me pateó por debajo de la mesa — Bella le dijo a Emmett que lo estaba viendo todo en ese momento. Ella malinterpretó la situación y pensó, o bueno, ella piensa que ya la olvidaste y que estás saliendo con Heidi Me aclaró en un tono bastante agresivo.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello — Claro, por eso no quería verme y dijo que no me conocía ¡Maldita sea! — Enterré mi cara entre mis manos.

— Te lo dije, eres un completo idiota. Ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Me preguntó Rose tomando otro sorbo de su café.

Fue allí cuando me percaté de que ya había oscurecido; ya era de noche, tenía que hablar con Bella, o más bien, tenía que escribirle, no podía perder la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Me atrapó la ansiedad y tomé el café que tenía en frente como si fuera agua, me lo tragué todo de un sorbo mientras Rosalie me miraba extrañada alzando una ceja.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó.

Mis manos temblaban y ella se dio cuenta, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué estaba temblando; tal vez era por beberme el café tan rápido o por la ansiedad que me producía saber que me comunicaría con Bella en un futuro demasiado cercano. Rosalie se me quedó mirando esperando la respuesta.

— Sí, sí… Estoy bien… Es solo… — Miré mi reloj — Ya es tarde… Me tengo que ir… — Dije ahogándome con las palabras.

— Pero, espera ¿Tarde para qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué no te quedas? Quedé de encontrarme aquí con Emmett y él viene con Tasha, ella ha estado preguntando por ti y la puedes saludar — Sonrió confundida.

— Eh… No, yo iré a hacer algo importante… Pero, dale mis saludos y dile que iré después a verla… En serio, me tengo que ir… Ya — Titubeé varias veces y salí corriendo.

— ¡NO OLVIDES LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE TASHA! ¡ES DENTRO DE QUINCE DIAS! — Alcancé a escuchar como subió el tono de su voz para que yo escuchara.

 _ **POV Bella**_

Y allí estaba Alice en mi oficina saltando por todos lados e insistiendo en que tenía que llamar a Edward. Ni ella ni Emmett sabían nada de él porque no estaban tan cerca de su grupo de amigos como Rosalie o Jasper, por lo tanto yo no sabía cómo lo estaba pasando y tampoco me puse como una detective para tratar de averiguarlo, no quería saber de él para no mortificarme: Aquella mujer alta, delgada, curvilínea y sofisticada podía tener algo que ver con él. No lo negaré, se me partió el corazón al verlos, al mismo tiempo que me invadían la ira y los celos. Sin embargo, Edward no era muy dado a mantener amistad con mujeres y su grupo de amigos era demasiado íntimo y cerrado como para que aquella mujer no fuera alguien importante en su vida y si esa noche la había llevado en su auto era porque algo más pasaba entre ellos dos.

— No ha de ser nada importante, quizá sean compañeros de trabajo — Decía Alice cada vez que yo le repetía que lo había visto con otra mujer. Yo bufé y ella siguió hablando — Quiero decir que si hubiera sido importante, él no hubiera venido a verte y tampoco hubiera estado los últimos cuatro meses llenando tu celular con mensajes y correos de voz pidiendo que hables con él. Anda, llámalo — Me animó entregándome el celular con una sonrisa.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sí me gustaría hablar con él y saber que al menos su vida era plena y satisfactoria como debería, a pesar de que me doliera el corazón si me lo confirmaba.

De algún modo, Alice logró convencerme de llamarlo y… Me congelé al escucharlo, me olvidé del pasado mientras él hablaba: Edward pensando que yo era Jasper y confesándome algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado: No podía creer que él se había vuelto alcohólico y adicto al cigarrillo al escuchar que yo había negado que lo conocía, que había estado en situaciones muy difíciles en el tiempo en que no quise saber de él y me sorprendió aún más saber que él seguía pensando en mí… Todo lo que dijo me dejó en una sola pieza, de todas formas no quería verlo porque temía que todo lo que me estaba diciendo fuera mentira o una simple ilusión que yo había creado, no me creía nadie para merecer un hombre como él.

Alice seguía poniendo caras enfadadas, lanzando gritos en forma de susurros y bufando cada vez que yo no decía lo que ella quería, mil veces me repetía que lo invitara a cenar o que aceptara verlo y hablar con él en cualquier lugar; pero yo tenía que ser sincera con él y conmigo misma, no estaba lista y si le decía que nos veríamos probablemente me hubiera acobardado en el último segundo, no quería volver a cometer ningún error. Agradecía el hecho de que Edward me conociera tan bien y supiera que a mí no me gustaba la presión en las relaciones amorosas, por eso se le ocurrió la idea de hablar por mensajes mientras yo me preparaba.

— No sé cómo es que le puedes hacer eso, ese hombre te ama demasiado como para aceptar tanta distancia a pesar de que tú fuiste la que le mintió — Dijo ella sentándose delicadamente al borde de mi escritorio.

Bajé la cabeza; de una u otra manera, había un recordatorio constante de mi error, ya fuera mi consciencia la que me lo recordara o algún amigo cercano que lo hacía sin querer. No había nada más que yo pudiera hacer, más que aceptar mi castigo de cargar con ese peso. Las puertas de mi oficina se abrieron mostrando a Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

— Él también la hizo sentir como una mierda cuando ella solo quería que el imbécil la perdonara — Dijo Jasper mirando a Alice con furia. Luego suavizó su mirada para plantarla en mí — Hola Bella, vine a entregarte los planos que me pediste — Saludó con una sonrisa amigable y alzó una carpeta azul hacia mí.

No estaba del todo enterada de la situación de Alice y Jasper, sabía que ellos estaban molestos el uno con el otro y trataban de verse lo menos posible o, al menos, Alice siempre lo evitaba y Jasper tampoco era que se esforzara mucho en buscarla. Era raro porque en el pasado, ellos siempre estaban juntos y se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban en cada momento. Ahora, Alice no me había contado sobre el problema pero parecían no soportarse, al igual que cuando recién se conocieron.

— No sabía que estabas en contra de tu mejor amigo — Alice levantó una ceja retándolo a que dijera algo.

— No estoy en contra de él, estoy diciendo que él cometió un error con Bella y los dos llevan mucho tiempo recriminándose. Tú deberías ayudarla, no hacer que se sienta más miserable — Contestó acercándose a mí bajo la atenta mirada de Alice — Él está muy mal porque no puede verte, ha tenido problemas con el alcohol y por eso tuvo un accidente de tránsito hace algunos meses. Al recordar lo que había pasado siguió frecuentando los mismos bares, ahogándose en alcohol y ahora no está viviendo con sus padres sino conmigo… — Ladeó la cabeza — Prácticamente yo soy algo así como su niñera, porque él va a los bares de noche y yo voy con él para que no le pase nada malo — Terminó de contarme.

Yo abrí los ojos asustada — Algo supe, acabé de hablar con él y pensó que lo estabas llamando tú... En realidad, me dijo muy poco — Bajé la cabeza.

— Bien — Alice alzó su voz y se puso de pie a una distancia prudente de Jasper — Ya te puedes ir, porque solo venías a entregarle tus dibujitos a Bella — Alice tomó con fuerza la carpeta que Jasper me tendía.

Jasper sonrió irónico — Eres igual a como te imaginé en un principio: Una niña mimada, dramática y sin cerebro, porque si lo tuvieras, no estarías echándome — Dijo adelantándose, cosa que hizo que Alice alzara la ceja desafiante haciendo una pregunta silenciosa — Tú no sabes nada de lo que ha sido de Edward desde que su relación con Bella se terminó, no le puedes aconsejar sobre él porque no lo conoces; mientras que yo soy su mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para él y para Bella. Así que si te funcionaran un par de neuronas, sabrías que los puedo ayudar haciendo que Bella entienda sus sentimientos propios y de paso, intente entender los de él — Dijo con suficiencia.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con Jasper al principio, no me gustó la forma como le habló a Alice, él mismo sabía que Alice era todo menos una tonta; quizá si era caprichosa y obviamente dramática porque era parte de su profesión, pero no era para echárselo en cara. En la segunda parte, por más que le doliera a Alice, Jasper tenía razón: él sabía de las relaciones de Edward, sabía lo que hacía todos los días y Jasper era la persona en la que más confiaba el amor de mi vida.

Asentí, gesto que Alice no notó porque seguía tratando de matar a Jasper con la mirada.

— Bueno, entonces los dos acertamos porque yo te creí un engreído, prepotente que cree tener todas las verdades del universo, que se cree un Dios y no eres más que un patán — Escupió enojada las últimas palabras.

Los dos siguieron insultándose como niños pequeños, mientras yo soltaba un suspiro y fingía no escucharlos. Ya tenía demasiado con mi trabajo, la acusación que se había ido al tribunal por lavado de activos, las citas con Astrid como mi abogada, el espía que contraté para seguir a Aro, un guardaespaldas que contraté -ambos por recomendación de Emmett- y Edward saliendo con otra mujer, como para tener que soportar a Alice y a Jasper en una constante discusión en la que solo habían gritos y risas sarcásticas, estaba harta.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza, puse mis codos sobre el escritorio y empecé a masajear mis sienes con la punta de mis dedos.

— ¡CREES SABERLO TODO, NUNCA CONOCÍ A ALGUIEN MÁS PEDANTE QUE TÚ! — Gritó Alice.

— ¡POR LO MENOS YO HE TENIDO QUE TRABAJAR DURO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡TÚ SOLO TIENES QUE LLAMAR A BELLA PARA QUE TE SAQUE DE UN APURO Y TE AYUDE EN ESE ESTUPIDO E IRRELEVANTE SUEÑO DE SER ACTRIZ! Sin ofender Bella — Bramó para luego verme y disculparse.

— TE ODIO — Chilló Alice.

— ¡YA BASTA! CALLADOS USTEDES DOS — Grité.

— El sentimiento es compartido — Murmuró Jasper entre dientes dirigiendo su mirada a Alice.

Miré a Jasper furiosa y luego a Alice — No puede ser que ustedes estén discutiendo un momento y queriéndose comer a besos al siguiente. Estoy harta de esas estúpidas peleas — Miré a Alice — Hablo contigo luego — Dije a modo de despedida.

— Pe… Pero Bella… Yo… No puedes… Él… ¿Por qué?... ¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! — Exclamó al final, poniendo sus manos en forma de puños y haciendo un mohín de niña consentida.

— Sí, lo eres; pero necesito hablar con él, iré a tu casa mañana ¿Correcto? — Traté de ser lo más suave posible.

Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea y se fue a grandes zancadas, no sin antes darle una mirada furiosa a Jasper y luego cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza para alguien tan pequeña como ella. Bajé la cabeza de nuevo hacía mi escritorio y cuando la levanté, noté que Jasper no podía ocultar aquella sonrisa triunfadora que se le desplegaba por todo el rostro, se notaba que trataba de estar serio pero esa era la última emoción que demostraba en ese preciso instante.

— No dejé que te quedaras para que sonrieras como un estúpido. No has ganado nada en realidad, porque no había competencia alguna entre Alice y tú… Por lo menos, no para mí — Le dije bajando la cabeza para calmarme un poco.

— No lo puedo evitar, la expresión en su rostro fue… Impagable — Dijo la palabra luego de pensarla por unos segundos — Aunque cuando fuimos novios, yo la molestaba y a veces lograba desesperarla solo un poco porque ella sabía que yo solo bromeaba, pero nunca vi ese gesto fue… — Se quedó pensándolo con una sonrisa boba de enamorado.

— ¿Tierno? — Sugerí alzando una ceja.

— No, no… Fue reconfortante… Que una niña caprichosa no siempre tenga todo lo que quiere — Negó ferviente con la cabeza.

Entonces me sentí culpable, ellos dos se amaban, otra cosa era que en este momento dijeran que se odiaban porque estaban discutiendo por algo que yo misma había provocado. Si Jasper nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdad o si yo le hubiera dicho a Alice o incluso si nunca hubiera mentido de esa forma a todas las personas que me querían, nada de esto estaría pasando. Probablemente, Alice y Jasper seguirían juntos atesorando y demostrando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro por todas partes a donde iban. Lo mío con Edward, tal vez seguiría en pie y mi matrimonio con Emmett sería una fachada hasta que consiguiera salir del embrollo en el que estaba metida; así, Emmett podía seguir con su familia sin tener que esconderla y yo tampoco escondería a Edward. Me sentía como una vil perra sucia y mentirosa.

— Hey ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Jasper acercándose no mucho a mi escritorio.

— Nada — Respondí y él señaló silenciosamente una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta en que momento salió — Estoy bien, siéntate por favor — Quité la lágrima.

Él se sentó y me miró comprensivo — Nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú estabas pensando en Edward y su seguridad al momento que le mentiste; de hecho, cuando nos mentiste a todos estabas pensando en protegernos para que los Vulturi no nos atacaran — Suspiró — Y lo mío con Alice, supongo que solo el tiempo dirá si somos el uno para el otro; digo, ahora estamos enfadados quizá tenemos que dejar que las cosas se enfríen para poder… No sé… Seguir juntos o separarnos definitivamente — Comentó.

— Es muy fácil verlo de esa forma… Pero al menos sé que Edward pudo superarlo y conocer a otras mujeres — Jasper frunció el ceño al escuchar la última parte — Porque él está saliendo con alguien y no lo puedes negar — Alcé un dedo apuntándolo — Lo vi en la empresa de taxis cuando ya estaba cerrando y se subió a su auto con una mujer; sé que tengo una imaginación activa, pero eso no lo pude inventar — Dije rápidamente antes de que él pudiera decir algo — Quería sorprenderlo al ir allí, pero la sorprendida fui yo — Dije por lo bajo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Heidi? — Ante mi silencio él se echó a reír — Espera… Espera… No puedes estar hablando en serio — Dijo en medio de sus carcajadas — Vaya que tienes buena imaginación — Siguió riendo esta vez con las manos en su estómago.

— No me los imaginé, ellos estaban hablando alegremente y luego se subieron juntos en el auto. ¿Ellos son compañeros de trabajo o algo?

— No, no. Nada de "Algo". Diablos, debes estar muy afectada para pensar en algo así — Intentó respirar para ponerse serio, sin embargo tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro — Heidi fue una compañera de trabajo de Rosalie en el bar y casi que siguió a Edward para conocerlo. Ahora, ella se cree su amiga y Edward a penas la soporta — Antes de que yo pudiera refutar, Jasper siguió hablando — La noche que los viste, Heidi estaba esperando a Edward con la intención de que él la llevara a su casa; el tonto con lo caballero que es, no le pudo decir que no y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella solo quería que la llevara a algún lado con intensiones confusas, la dejó a unas cuantas calles de mi apartamento. Desde entonces, él solo la ha estado evitando sin éxito porque parece que ella trabajara como espía de tiempo completo y sabes que Edward podrá ser de todo, pero nunca dejará de ser caballero — Terminó serio.

Sentí mis cejas juntarse — No me esperaba algo así; digo, pasé estos meses creyendo que él estaba saliendo con alguien más y al mismo tiempo quería tener algo conmigo, por eso no quise saber nada de él — Comenté más para mí misma, olvidando que Jasper estaba en frente de mí.

Y justo esa fue la razón por la que me negué a atender a Edward ese día, no podía creer que se había vuelto un sínico mujeriego que iba por mí, mientras tenía otra esperándolo. Sentí tanta ira ese día que cuando Emmett pasó por mi oficina a hablar sobre una conversación que él había tenido con Edward, le grité que no quería saber nada de él. Después de eso, la relación que tenía con Edward se volvió un tema tabú para mí, Emmett no me hablaba del tema después de que le grité en cinco ocasiones distintas.

— ¿Te sientes bien, jefa? — Jasper preguntó en tono jocoso para quitar la tensión.

— Algo… Edward mencionó algo de un accidente ¿Me puedes contar? — Pregunté bajando la mirada.

Sabía perfectamente que Edward no me lo iba a decir todo y menos por mensajes, él le quitaría relevancia al asunto y cambiaría de tema dejándome intrigada y preocupada. También sabía que lo que Jasper me iba a decir, haría que me doliera el corazón y quisiera suicidarme por, prácticamente, obligarlo a que hiciera algo que atentara directamente contra su vida.

Jasper me preguntó con la mirada si yo estaba segura de querer escuchar la historia, a lo que asentí ferviente como la experta masoquista que soy; de alguna forma tenía que saber qué le había pasado, cómo había tenido el accidente y si quedaban secuelas negativas en su organismo a causa de ello.

— Bueno, después de que tu secretaria le dijo que tu afirmaste no conocerlo, él se quedó esperando a Emmett hasta tarde para poder entrar con él, como no llegó en la noche Edward se fue a un bar y se embriagó hasta muy tarde; en ese estado se subió a su auto y condujo, quién sabe a dónde, seguramente se quedó dormido y se chocó contra un camión que prácticamente lo dejó contra un edificio — Parecía contenerse al contarme sobre la forma en la que sucedió todo, de tal manera que yo no me sintiera tan mal.

Pero él fue demasiado explícito para la seguridad de mi consciencia. Ahogué un grito y puse mis manos en la boca, cosa que interrumpió el relato de Jasper. Me eché para atrás en mi silla y volví a levantarme rápidamente con los ojos abiertos. Mi Edward, él no habría pasado por eso si no fuera porque malinterpreté sus acciones, porque me dejé llevar por mi imaginación y mis celos — _¡Dios!_ — Le hice daño tanto sentimental como físicamente. Me quise golpear mil veces por no pensar antes de actuar, no sabía en qué estado había quedado Edward y me acerqué más a Jasper para preguntarle.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le dijeron en el médico? ¿Lo llevaron al médico? — Pregunté rápidamente.

— Sí, lo llevaron a emergencias y, afortunadamente, tenía los teléfonos de Esme y Carlisle en su celular, por lo que ellos fueron los primeros en saber. Él… se despertó algo confundido y luego se enfureció con cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras por los días que lo tenían que mantener en observación. En realidad estaba enojado con todo el mundo la mayor parte del tiempo — Jasper se rascaba la nuca tratando de evitar el tema.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — Pregunté directamente.

— La bolsa de aire logró aminorar los golpes, pero le tuvieron que tomar algunos puntos en la cabeza y lo obligamos a usar un cabestrillo en el brazo por un tiempo mientras se curaba. Esme dejó su trabajo para cuidarlo y las veces en las que yo iba a visitarlo, él se portaba como un viejo cascarrabias, siempre estaba de mal genio diciendo que estaba bien y que quería salir de la cama — Comentó sin mucho ánimo. Sonrió levemente — Ahora está algo mejor, digo… Ya sabes que está viviendo conmigo y se embriaga unas cuantas veces en la noche, se despierta gritando tu nombre a la hora que le toca ir a estudiar y por lo demás, le va bien en el estudio y trabaja cuando quiere — Frunció sus labios — Es decir, casi nunca lo hace…

Apoyé mis codos sobre el escritorio, me puse las manos en la cabeza bajando mi cara y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, cada vez que Jasper pronunciaba una palabra me sentía más y más culpable del accidente de Edward y luego su depresión -por lo menos asumía que era depresión por lo que me decía- nada habría pasado si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio, en lugar de escaparme como la cobarde egoísta que soy.

Aunque me duela admitirlo, me encargué de hacer feliz a Edward y a mí misma durante mis últimos días con él, después fue todo como un sueño que me perseguía cuando él empezó a buscarme exigiendo las respuestas que se merecía y por último, jugué con algo sagrado como era la muerte de su hija… Pretendía que con eso, mis problemas no lo afectaran y esperaba ferviente que él estuviera para mí cuando todo terminara. Yo no era nada más que una egoísta pensando que si algo le pasaba a él, yo era la que iba sufrir de todas las maneras posibles.

Solté una gran bocanada de aire, pronto sentí una mano sobre la mía y levanté mi vista para ver a Jasper sonriéndome comprensivo.

— Todos cometemos errores y no hay vuelta atrás porque los "hubieras" no existen — Dijo en un susurro.

— Yo… Yo… — Tartamudeé sin saber qué decir.

— Tú debes ir a descansar un poco, estoy seguro de que Emmett lo entenderá y prepárate para tu cita esta noche — Sonrió.

Tomé aire — Tienes razón — Tomé mis cosas y me levanté de mi puesto.

— Nos vemos mañana, jefa — Dijo Jasper también levantándose de su puesto.

…

No tenía ánimos para conducir, pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a casa y recordé a Edward. En casa todo fue igual, me di un baño pensando en Edward, me vestí pensando en Edward, me recosté un rato con la esperanza de poder calmar mis nervios y dormir, al despertarme la única imagen que recordaba era el rostro de Edward sonriéndome tristemente y para cuando vi el reloj ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche.

Busqué mi celular esperando que Edward me hubiera mandado un mensaje, pero no lo había hecho; quizá estaba esperando que yo tomara la iniciativa y era algo lógico después de que yo lo negué y seguramente él estaba esperando que yo no me arrepintiera. Sin embargo, él también podía tomar la iniciativa porque, después de todo, él fue quien propuso este acuerdo.

Mis manos temblaban mientras tenía el celular en acunado en ellas y estaba sentada en mi enorme cama, estaba en un espacio inmenso, mi habitación era demasiado grande para una persona tan pequeña como yo y sin Emmett era casi insoportable. Irónicamente, prefería estar sola para cuando hablara con él o si no me sentiría presionada y no podría ser sincera como a él le gustaba.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar entre mis manos y como acto reflejó lo tiré delante de mí, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro apretando mis ojos y tomé el celular que efectivamente tenía un mensaje de Edward.

 _*Hola._

Decía simplemente. Me aterré y respondí de la misma manera.

 _*Hola -B._

 _*Bella, en realidad lo siento mucho. La verdad, estoy en el teatro, quiero que mis palabras muestren sinceridad, que veas a través de ellas lo arrepentido que estoy y que cada segundo que pasa, me doy una cachetada mental por haber sido tan estúpido y ciego -E._

Me lo imaginé sentado en el escenario del teatro enviándome mensajes y sonreí ante la imagen que se había formado en mi mente.

Moví mi cabeza, era casi cómico pensar en esta situación en donde ambos nos sentíamos culpables por lo que había pasado, por haber lastimado sentimentalmente al otro. Yo no quería más de eso, ya estaba harta de tener que recordármelo diario. Mi mente y corazón se confabulaban para recordarme que no podía estar con Edward por haber sido tan imbécil, por mentirle de la forma en la que lo hice; recordé las palabras de Jasper: _"Todos cometemos errores y no hay vuelta atrás porque los "hubieras" no existen"._ Con eso en mente, escribí mi respuesta.

 _*Es mejor dejar el pasado en donde está. No acepté mensajearte para recordarnos lo que pasó… ¿Por qué no iniciamos de nuevo?... ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -B._

 _*Soy tu esclavo… Hoy tuve mis altos y bajos. Hoy quería asesinar a mi tutor de tesis -y si sigue gritándome todos los días, voy a terminar en la prisión-, pero todo mejoró desde tu llamada ¿Qué tal el tuyo? -E._

 _*Bastante duro, si tengo que ser sincera, mañana será peor… Me refiero a que la situación con los Vulturi sigue igual, todos menos Emmett y Jasper piensan que yo soy la que está metida en negocios sucios y tengo audiencia mañana. El trabajo es más pesado, pero coincido contigo, lo mejor de mi horrible día fue escuchar de nuevo tu voz -B._

 _*Atesoraré ese momento en mi memoria, igual que el que estamos viviendo… Tal vez, debí mirar el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar, no quise preocuparte con todo lo que dije -E_

Sus respuestas eran inmediatas, se notaba las ganas que tenía de mantener esta conversación. A fin de cuentas, yo hacía lo mismo: En cuanto llegaba el mensaje, respondía.

 _*Sí, me preocupaste y debes prometer que no harás esa estupidez nunca más en tu vida -B._

 _*Ya me pidieron eso… Hagamos algo, yo no vuelvo a tomar ni una copa de alcohol nunca más ni a fumar un solo cigarrillo, si tú me prometes que permanecerás en mi vida y contarás conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… No más engaños, ni ocultar cosas por más pequeñas que sean -E._

Me sorprendió aquella promesa, pero lo último que quería era alejarme de él una vez más.

 _*Entonces, acepto. Estaré siempre contigo, sin importar que empecemos de esta manera, pronto hablaremos por teléfono y luego nos veremos cara a cara -B._

 _* Y no dejaré de decirte lo mucho que te amo -E._

Ese simple mensaje me paralizó, me dejó petrificada por un par de minutos en los que sentía que mi teléfono vibraba en mis manos, pero yo no era capaz de responder ante ningún estímulo. No me esperaba que Edward siguiera amándome a pesar de todo, mucho menos que me lo dijera tan directamente. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal cuando leí el mensaje por cuarta vez y entonces tuve ánimos de seguir leyendo lo que me había enviado.

 _*Porque eso hago -E._

 _*Perdona si te incomoda que te lo diga, pero es cierto y prefiero ser sincero contigo desde el principio -E._

 _*Me enamoré de ti desde que te vi al lado del farol aquella noche que tu buscabas un taxi. Quizá no fui muy consciente porque estabas actuando de forma fría, pero una vez te abriste y me permitiste entrar instintivamente, te empecé a amar sin darme cuenta -E._

 _*Yo también te amo y tal vez fue obra del destino, Dios, estaba escrito o algo así, porque aquella noche que te conocí, sentí que no podía vivir sin ti. Que estabas esperando el momento justo para aparecer y mejorar mi vida -B._

Seguimos hablando por dos horas más. Siempre sacábamos tema, ya fuera nuestro amor, lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas mientras estuvimos separados, la nueva relación que él mantenía con sus padres y se alcanzaban a colar algunas disculpas por parte de ambos cuando nos sentíamos nostálgicos y arrepentidos. Al final, terminamos nuestra conversación, prometiendo que nos escribiríamos a la misma hora de la noche siguiente. Y esa fue la primera noche, en mucho tiempo, que pude conciliar el sueño y dormir en paz; no era del todo como cuando dormía en los brazos de Edward, pero se acercaba bastante y con eso era feliz por ahora.

Pasó una semana y ya era viernes, los días se pasaban lentamente y yo esperaba terminar con mi trabajo y dejar todo en la sucursal para poder ir a mi casa y hablar con Edward. Durante toda la semana hablamos por mensajes, las horas en las que hablábamos se pasaban con mucha rapidez.

A pesar de ello, sentía que nuestra relación se había fortalecido y ahora éramos más íntimos amigos, no nos escondíamos nada: Él me dijo que dejar el cigarrillo no era nada fácil para él y por eso se había fumado un cigarrillo y esperaba que con eso, yo no lo apartara de mí; sin contar que me habló de Heidi y de cómo Rosalie se había convertido casi en su guardaespaldas para evitar que ella se le acercara. Y yo me sinceré con él al relatarle todo acerca de cómo iba el caso Vulturi y la auditoria que había sido bien manejada por Astrid; sin embargo, era un tema delicado para mí y me sirvió mucho desahogarme con él ahora que vivía sola en la gran mansión que resultaba ser mi casa.

Esa tarde, Emmett entró a mi oficina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; él ya estaba al tanto de mi vida sentimental y no habían más temas tabú; pero esa sonrisa que llevaba ese día, me daba cierta desconfianza: Algo quería.

— Hola, Bella ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? — Preguntó cerca de la puerta con un tono raro en él.

Asentí con una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien. Él se puso a jugar con uno de los adornos de mi oficina, para luego preguntar por mi relación con Edward, se me hizo algo extraño pero le respondí de todas maneras que todo iba excelente.

— ¿Estás lista para verlo? ¿Por qué no le propones una video llamada esta noche? — Preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa, aun mirando el adorno.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos — ¿Estás loco? Solo hemos hablado durante una semana — Dije organizando unos papeles que tenía regados por el escritorio.

Se encogió de hombros — Yo creo que te haría bien, me refiero a que no es algo tan indiscreto como para formar un espectáculo y tampoco tan serio como para que se vean en persona. Es algo intermedio y así ambos se calman las ganas de verse… No me vas a negar que te mueres por verlo de nuevo ¿O sí? — Arqueó una ceja y yo lo miré rendida, él tenía razón — ¿Ves? Una video llamada es la mejor opción, lo soluciona todo — Sonrió.

Solté un suspiro — Ya, Emmett, dime qué quieres — Puse una mueca seria.

Se hizo el indignado — ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? Te quiero ver feliz con él — Dijo. Alcé las dos cejas y lo miré de frente. Él suspiró rendido y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mí — Tasha está cumpliendo años y lo vamos a celebrar el domingo con otros de sus amiguitos y bueno… Sabes que Rosalie va a estar, Jasper también porque es el tío, Alice organizó la fiesta y se hizo amiga de Tasha y… — Lo interrumpí.

— Edward también va a estar porque es amigo de Rosalie y Tasha lo cree su papá ¿Qué pasa con eso? — Emmett me hizo un puchero y con eso lo entendí todo. Me alejé del escritorio aún sentada en mi silla — No voy a ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, además ¿Quién se supone que soy? Ella no me conoce ¿Qué le vas a decir? "Oye Tasha, ella es mi esposa Bella" ¿Qué le vas a decir? No voy a traumar a una niña el día de su cumpleaños — Traté de imitar el tono de voz grueso que tenía Emmett, pero me salió bastante mal.

— No, no le tienes que decir que eres mi esposa… En realidad, solo lo eres legalmente porque ni siquiera vivimos juntos, ni compartimos gestos de cariño que tienen los esposos — Sacudió la cabeza — No es el punto. El punto es que eres mi amiga, se podría decir que mi hermana menor y quiero que Tasha sepa de ti. Serías la única que faltaría. Estamos Rosalie y yo como pareja; Jasper y Alice de alguna forma son pareja y tendrán que aprender a comportarse, si no, es muy divertido verlos pelear; por último, Edward y tú van a poder hablar sin necesidad de usar aparatos para comunicarse y estarían en un ambiente casi neutral. Bella, tienes que aceptar, eso facilitaría más las cosas en tu relación con él… Tienes que decir que sí — Dijo como un niño chiquito y juntó sus manos en forma de súplica.

Suspiré — Ok, esta noche hablaré con él, voy a pensarlo en lo que resta del día y dependiendo de cómo salga la video llamada -si la hago-, te confirmo si voy a ir o no ¿Qué tal esa idea? — Pregunté pensativa jugando con mi lápiz.

Emmett abrió los ojos — Es más de lo que esperaba, gracias — Se acercó a darme un baboso beso en la mejilla — En caso de que vayas, que lo más probable es que sí, el tema de la fiesta es "Princesas Disney" Así que tienes que ir disfrazada de alguna princesa — Torcí la boca, hace tiempo que no me disfrazaba. Emmett se encogió de hombros — Si buscas a quien culpar, mira a Alice; Yo tengo que vestir un estúpido traje de "Rey". Te dejo para que sigas trabajando, te veo el domingo en la casa de eventos — Y sin más se fue de la oficina cerrando la puerta.

…

 _*Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? -E._

Sonreí al ver el mensaje de Edward antes de lo que me había esperado.

 _*Bastante pesado, hasta ahora voy saliendo de la oficina -B._

 _*Oh, entonces dejaré que termines de descansar y hablamos… No quiero presionarte - E._

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y con ello, mis dientes parecieron cobrar vida y me mordí los labios con la sonrisa aun marcada y moviendo mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Edward era muy tierno y considerado, no quería dejar de hablar con él y fue una maravillosa sorpresa que me escribiera antes de tiempo.

 _*No te preocupes, le diré a mi chofer que me lleve a casa; en realidad, no tengo muchas ganas de conducir y sinceramente prefiero seguir hablando contigo toda la eternidad -B._

 _*Ya somos dos, quisiera hablarte y pasar todo mi día contigo. No sé si soy el único en pensar que esta semana fue como un sueño, solo esperaba al anochecer para poder hablarte -E._

 _*Conozco y comparto el sentimiento, pero dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? -B._

 _*Estuve casi todo el día con Rosalie y Tasha. Supongo que ya sabes que Emmett estuvo trabajando todo el día y por mi parte, Heidi estuvo siguiéndome toda la mañana, así que Rosalie se puso en su papel de guardaespaldas sin dejar a Tasha. A pesar de todo, fue bueno pasar tiempo con Tasha, hace mucho no jugaba con ella -E._

Se me revolvió el estómago y quise vomitar mientras subía al auto en cuanto Edward mencionó a la zorra que andaba detrás de él. No me quería imaginar cómo se le acercaba o lo abrazaba, el solo hecho de que se rozaran me hacía la mujer más histérica y furiosa. Nunca fui celosa, hasta que conocí a Edward y sentí en carne propia que alguien más disfrutara de algo que era mío, Edward era todo mi mundo y no concebía que otra mujer estuviera tratando de entablar una relación; ahora que sabía que él seguía enamorado de mí, mis celos iban en aumento.

 _*Bien ¿Estás ocupado esta noche? -B._

Pregunté mordiéndome el labio, mi casa no estaba muy lejos.

 _*Nunca estoy ocupado para ti, siempre dedico estas horas simplemente para hablar contigo ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber, claro -E._

 _* Se me ocurrió que podíamos tener una video llamada. Esta semana te he sentido más cerca de mí y creo estar lista para verte sin que estemos necesariamente en el mismo espacio ¿Qué dices? -B._

Y… Ya me estaba sangrando el labio por la intensidad con la que lo mordía. Me sentía muy nerviosa de lo que me fuera a decir, aunque no podía ser nada malo o eso asumía por todo lo que me había dicho, él no me haría sufrir de nuevo. El problema era que yo no sabría cómo actuar y me daba miedo espantarlo otra vez. Simplemente quería verlo y escuchar su voz, así que lo peor que me podía decir era que no y con eso herir mi precioso ego y aplastar mi autoestima.

Llegué a mi casa hecha un manojo de nervios, mi celular titilaba señalándome que Edward ya había respondido pero yo era tan cobarde que me negaba a ver lo que me había respondido hace diez minutos. Y no leí el mensaje, decidí que tenía que relajarme y que si lo iba a hacer, lo haría bien.

 _*Dame unos minutos y seguimos hablando -B._

Escribí sin mirar su respuesta, me fui al baño y me sumergí en la tina con agua caliente que siempre estaba preparada para cuando llegara muy estresada del trabajo. Esta era la ocasión en la que no despreciaría el trabajo de mi ama de llaves. Duré unos buenos minutos relajándome y convenciéndome de que esta era la mejor solución para todos, recordé uno a uno los argumentos que me había dado Emmett anteriormente y salí envuelta en una toalla para después ponerme una blusa y un pantalón bonito.

Cogí mi celular para ver la respuesta de Edward, temblé de nervios y cuando por fin puse mi dedo en su nombre para abrir el mensaje, mi cuerpo se estremeció.

 _*Claro, dijimos que iríamos a tu paso. En quince minutos llego al apartamento y nos conectamos por skype -E._

¡Eso había sido hace cuarenta minutos! Edward debía estar desesperado queriendo matarme y con justa razón — _¿En qué momento me había dejado convencer de Emmett?_ — Ya no tenía vuelta atrás, ya no me podía esconder. Solté un suspiro nervioso y tomé mi computador, lo encendí y vi la foto de perfil que tenía Edward en su usuario; me ahogué con mi propia saliva — _Si me ponía así solo de ver su foto ¿Cómo rayos hablaría con él cuando escuchara su preciosa voz?_ — Tenía miedo y ansiedad anticipada, reacciones que se dispararon en cuanto vi la solicitud de video llamada por parte de él. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, llenándome de valor por tan solo unos segundos y acepté la video llamada.

 _ **HOLA, LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA… ESTUVE SIN INTERNET POR UN POCO MÁS DE UNA SEMANA Y TÉCNICAMENTE, CASI ENLOQUESCO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, EL PROXIMO LO SIGUE NARRANDO BELLA, PORQUE HUBO COSAS QUE DEJÉ INCONCLUSAS Y LUEGO SEGUIMOS CON EDWARD. UN ABRAZO DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

En la pantalla pareció la hermosa e idílica imagen del rostro de Edward con una magnifica sonrisa torcida. Las memorias que me había pasado meses adorando en mi mente, no le hacían justicia al hombre que veía en la pantalla del computador: Estaban sus cabellos cobrizos despeinados, su frente recta seguida de sus cejas pobladas del color de su cabello, sus maravillosos ojos verdes con un brillo mayor al que recordaba, su nariz perfilada y sus labios… — _¡Dios! Esos labios_ — Solté un suspiro y pasé mi vista por su fuerte y cuadrada mandíbula. Sin querer reviví en mi mente los momentos en los que él y yo hacíamos el amor y yo pasaba mi lengua acariciando cada línea de su mandíbula y luego dejaba pequeños mordisquitos en ella; no hace falta que me sonrojé al pensar en eso.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos -que parecieron más bien años-, en los que nos reconocíamos de nuevo. Últimamente habíamos estado hablando y nos acompañábamos de alguna forma, pero no nos veíamos y mucho menos nos escuchábamos; por mi parte, yo me imaginaba la voz de Edward cada vez que leía alguno de sus mensajes o imaginaba el sonido de su risa cada vez que me enviaba " _jaja_ ". Ahora lo tenía en vivo y en directo, no tan " _frente a frente_ " como me gustaría pero al menos era algo.

— Hola — Dijo rompiendo el silencio y formando una -aún más- perfecta sonrisa torcida donde pude detallar un pequeño huequito al lado derecho de su labio.

— Hola — Respondí aun sumida en mis recuerdos, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y probablemente el tono de mi voz no hubiera sido lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara bien.

Me quedé embelesada viéndolo, hasta que pasé mi vista por el pequeño rectángulo que había a un lado de la pantalla. Di un pequeño brinquito para luego ahogar un grito con mis manos y saltar fuera de la cama y, por lo tanto, estar fuera del campo de visión de Edward. Empecé a correr por todas partes como una loca, asegurándome de no tropezar con nada y aguantando los gritos de ansiedad que amenazaban con salir de mis labios.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bella? — Escuché su voz a lo lejos, sonando preocupada.

Para entonces, yo estaba en el baño quitando la toalla de mi cabeza y buscando desesperadamente una peinilla para cepillar mi cabello. Maldije en mi mente cuantas veces pude, mi cabello estaba hecho una maraña y no podía evitar que se me salieran pequeños griticos cada vez que pasaba la peinilla por el largo de mi cabello tratando de desenredarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Edward.

— Sí, por su puesto… Estoy contigo en… un segundo — Dije atropelladamente mientras seguía halando fuertemente mi cabello con la peinilla.

Empecé a halar mi cabello más fuerte, hasta desenredarlo. Corrí de nuevo a la cama y me senté como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque mi respiración agitada y mis mejillas coloradas no me ayudaban mucho.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó alzando sus hermosas cejas.

Me puse las manos en la cara por un segundo — Traía la toalla en la cabeza. Lo siento mucho, se supone que en este _"reencuentro"_ todo iba a ser perfecto, pero lo arruiné con mis estupideces. Debí haberlo notado, soy… — De repente me interrumpió su risa — No entiendo cómo te puedes reír, estaba horrenda y me veía como una perdedora desalineada.

— No, te veías adorable y no me importa si hubieras llevado un calamar en la cabeza; te lo he dicho millones de veces, eres hermosa Bella — Se encogió de hombros — Está bien, no vi tu hermoso y largo cabello color caoba antes de que te quitaras la toalla; pero vi tu magnifico rostro en forma de corazón que termina con un mentón ligeramente puntiagudo; tu piel pálida y cremosa; tus ojos enormes color chocolate con ese brillo intenso que me enloquece; tu frente amplia y seguida de ella, tus delineados y rellenos pómulos que se tornan color carmesí cuando te avergüenzas, estás agitada o te enfadas demasiado; tu nariz fina y definida; tus labios grandes y canosos que a veces son víctimas de tus blancos dientes… Solo dime cuando quieras que me detenga — Su sonrisa se amplió más.

Sentí mis mejillas arder — Edward… No necesitas decir todo eso — Alcancé a susurrar.

No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo todo eso, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa y tal como él lo había dicho, mis mejillas estaban realmente acaloradas e iban a explotar en cualquier momento, ni hablar de que estaba a punto de hacer sangrar mi labio de tanta fuerza que estaba empleando al morderlo sin piedad entre mis dientes. _Mi_ Edward, era un hombre maravilloso, más de lo que yo merecía y aun así lo tenía haciendo todo lo que yo le pedía para seguir con nuestra relación — _¡Dios, lo amo tanto!_ — Gritaban mi cerebro y mi corazón al mismo tiempo que golpeaba contra mi pecho.

Torció una mueca con sus labios de manera pensativa — Quizá no — Se encogió de hombros — Pero si necesito decir cuánto te amo y lo mucho que te extraño, quiero tenerte a mi lado cada segundo de mi vida — Recalcó ferviente.

Sonreí — También yo, te extraño mucho y… Ya que no hay secretos entre nosotros… La verdad es que en algún momento me arrepentí de haberte pedido la video llamada — Me mordí el labio que había liberado por pocos segundos antes de que sangrara.

— Lo supuse, después de los eternos minutos en los que no supe nada de ti — Contestó con suficiencia.

— Bueno, la idea fue de Emmett porque él sabía lo mucho que yo quería verte y me invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tasha, me propuso hacer la video llamada para que en la fiesta… Fuera más fácil que nos viéramos — De nuevo, mi labio inferior estaba entre mis dientes, era obvio que estaba hablando de más y en algún momento lo espantaría.

— ¿Y el veredicto? ¿Te arrepientes? — Alzó las cejas sin siquiera molestarse por la declaración que había hecho.

Negué con la cabeza — Para nada — Sonreí tímida — Quería verte y no sabía si estaba lista para hacerlo en persona; pero ahora que estamos hablando así, me confirmo a mí misma que no pude haber tomado mejor decisión — Me dejé hipnotizar por la sonrisa seductora de Edward y su brillante.

Seguimos hablando hasta que se hizo de madrugada, ya veía cómo él luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y seguir haciéndome sonreír y yo quería seguir hablando con él, pero ya era tarde, ambos estábamos cansados y nos esperaban múltiples ocupaciones en el trabajo ese mismo día. Al final de la conversación decidimos dejar nuestros mensajes de texto diarios y seguir con las video llamadas a la misma hora en la que generalmente hablábamos. La prueba definitiva iba a ser el domingo cuando nos reencontráramos en persona nuevamente durante el cumpleaños de Tasha.

…

— Señora McCarthy, la señora Brandon la está buscando — Decía mi secretaria del otro lado de la línea.

— Claro, hazla pasar — Respondí mientras tecleaba unos últimos datos en mi computador.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Edward y yo nos veíamos por cámara y hablábamos cómodamente hasta que nuestro cuerpo nos informaba que era hora de descansar. Edward era como mi calmante personal, porque esos dos días se habían convertido en un caos en mi trabajo: Las demandas empezaron a llover con más frecuencias, mantuve más tiempo en el tribunal con Astrid que en las sucursales o pendiente de alguno de los hoteles. Emmett intentó estar conmigo en los tribunales como testigo y también como miembro activo de la compañía para declarar a mi favor; pero no sirvió mucho su presencia allí, ya que eran más los que creían que yo era culpable que los que creían en mi verdadera inocencia: a fin de cuentas los únicos que creían en mí eran Jasper y Emmett; los Vulturi se habían encargado de convencer a todos los empleados de mis culpabilidad y por lo tanto, llevarme a prisión.

Lo único que esperaba era que Astrid me trajera buenas noticias, porque no creía poder soportar una mala noticia siendo testigo de que habían lavado activos, de nuevo, precisamente en las áreas que estaban a mi cargo.

Las puertas de mi oficina se abrieron mostrando a Astrid Brandon en todo su esplendor y belleza, nadie podía decir que Alice no era su hija porque se parecían de pies a cabeza. Ella tenía una sonrisa un poco más marcada de lo que acostumbraba y se acercó a saludarme con un fuerte abrazo.

— Es un gusto Astrid, siéntate ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — Dije señalando la silla frente a mí.

— En realidad, vengo a traerte muy buenas noticias — Arqueé una ceja y sonreí — Creo que todavía no has hablado con el investigador que contrataste, me dijo que no se pudo comunicar contigo… Pero eso no importa, está trabajando con varios de sus compañeros siguiendo los pasos que dan cada uno de los Vulturi — Me extendió un sobre de manila sellado —Yo tengo una copia de todo esto. Él encontró pruebas de los asesinatos que han inducido incluyendo el de tus padres y que no solo te han estado inculpando a ti, sino a otras personas en empresas en las que son socios; todos están involucrados, desde Aro hasta Félix— Bajó la cabeza con algo de pena — Éste último es quien ha estado haciendo todos los arreglos para que el fraude aparezca a tu nombre; aunque todavía no tenemos pruebas suficientes para confirmar eso, pero los investigadores no lo descartan.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente — Él era el mejor amigo de Emmett… Le dolerá mucho saberlo — Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos — ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? — Pregunté intrigada, tenía que salir de esto lo antes posible.

— Ya pedí una audiencia en la que estén presentes todos los socios de la compañía, allí mostraremos las pruebas y dejaremos el resto en manos de los demás abogados y de la justicia. La idea es que los tomemos por sorpresa para que no tengan posibilidad de fugarse o planear algo elaborado — Me informó.

— ¿Cuándo dices que es la audiencia? — Pregunté.

— El martes de la otra semana, esto que estamos hablando no puede salir de aquí; con todo el dolor de mi alma, ni siquiera lo puede saber Emmett porque tenemos que tener en cuenta que a él también lo siguen — Sugirió.

— Correcto, entonces revisaré los archivos que me diste y le sacaré copia a cada uno. Gracias por todo — Le di un abrazo extendido.

— Fue un placer, linda. No se te olvide que debemos vernos antes para prepararlo todo y nadie sospeche de nada de lo que está pasando. Dame tu palabra, Bella — Asentí con una sonrisa — Bien, entonces no me queda más por hacer, nos vemos después — Y sin decir más, se fue.

Apoyé mi espalda en el sillón y solté un sonoro suspiro, todo esto del robo y los hoteles me estaban llevando al límite. Todavía no sabía que tan buena idea era ocultarle todo esto a Emmett, después de todo él también estaba implicado y merecía conocer todos los detalles, no quería preocuparlo y lo menos que quería era engañarlo. Tenía que desahogarme con alguien, pedirle el consejo a alguien externo a la situación… Pensé inmediatamente en Edward y saqué mi celular, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera poner el número, tenía a Aro frente a mí; no escuché en qué momento entró y me tensé.

— Linda Bella ¿Cómo has estado? — Empezó a caminar hacia mi escritorio y se auto-invitó a tomar asiento frente a mí.

Yo lo miraba con desconfianza, esta visita de él no era para nada gratis, con la mente criminal de ese hombre quién sabe que podía estar pensando y tenía que admitir que eso me estaba llegando a asustar. Sin embargo, nunca le demostré nada de terror, al contrario estaba firme en mi puesto con una sonrisa que parecía ser verdadera, pero estaba siendo realmente hipócrita porque aquel tipo que había asesinado a mis padres y me había metido en tantos embrollos, no me agradaba antes y mucho menos ahora que lo conocía más.

Extendí más mi sonrisa — Es un gusto tenerte por aquí ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Aro? — Pregunté fingiendo amabilidad, extremadamente interesada en saber qué quería ahora.

Se acomodó en su puesto poniendo su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Cuando creí que no podía intimidarme más, puso sus codos sobre mi escritorio y me lanzó una mirada con la que me analizaba diabólicamente de pies a cabeza. Seguí con la frente en alto, sin demostrarle todo el pavor que sentía por su escrutinio y me acomodé mejor en mi silla poniendo una pierna sobre la otra.

— Estaba paseando por la sucursal y no sé… — Hizo una magüe aparentemente desinteresada con su mano — Me pareció interesante venir a preguntarte cómo iba tu situación con la justicia… Realmente es solo por seguridad, ya que como sabes, sigo siendo socio de la compañía hotelera; lo último que quiero hacer es inmiscuirme en tu vida personal — Sonrió.

— Bien, todo va bien — Me limité a responder.

Quería decirle que Astrid había venido a decirme que él y su familia eran los verdaderos culpables de todo el caos que invadía la compañía, me moría por ver su rostro cuando todo esto se revelara. Pero tenía que ser paciente, si se me llegaba a escapar alguna palabra, lo alertaría y se inventaría alguna excusa para huir, culpar a alguien más o en el peor de los casos asesinar a alguien inocente. Prefería por ahora, mantener mi boca cerrada.

Hizo una mueca de aparente felicidad — Oh, me alegra que todo vaya bien, todos los miembros de la mesa directiva creemos fielmente que eres inocente y ahora lo puedes comprobar — Dijo y solo pude sonreír hipócritamente — Sin embargo, me tiene muy preocupado que haya alguien aquí que nos esté robando ¿No te parece aterrador? Tenemos que descubrir de quién se trata — Comentó con firmeza y sus ojos analizando todo de manera siniestra.

— Claro — Sonreí — De todas formas, pienso alejarme de aquí por un tiempo cuando se demuestre mi inocencia y dejaré todo ese asunto en manos de Emmett y de los abogados, yo ya tuve suficiente de eso por algunos años — Suspiré sonoramente.

— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Isabella — Arrastró las letras de mi nombre saboreándolo. Mentalmente hice una mueca de asco, aunque seguía con la sonrisa hipócrita tatuada en mis labios, mientras él hablaba — Me parece excelente la idea de que te alejes de todo el asunto de lavado de activos y si me permites añadir, yo me podría encargar de todo eso y dejar a Emmett por fuera… No queremos que haya otro malentendido y él salga perjudicado o cualquier otro miembro de su familia y amigos — Exclamó en forma de advertencia.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado — Me perdí en alguna parte, no entendí muy bien que fue lo último que dijiste — Aro levantó una ceja — ¿Por qué Emmett tendría que hacerse a un lado? Me refiero a que él es, prácticamente, el dueño de la compañía, él es el fundador de toda la compañía hotelera y todos estos asuntos lo comprometen a él directamente, su familia o amigos no tienen nada que ver ¿Me equivoco? — Arqueé una ceja.

Aro se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta — Cierto, lo comprometen y no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo van a comprometer a él, a su familia y amigos, si no se hace a un lado y me deja todo esto de la parte financiera a mí — Sonrió con suficiencia y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Solté un suspiro — _¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Me había amenazado para que convenciera a Emmett de hacerse a un lado y dejar que él siguiera robando?_ — Golpeé mi escritorio con el puño cerrado, ese hombre no le podía hacer eso, no nos podía seguir manteniendo presos del miedo. Estaba furiosa, me sentía impedida de hacer algo para detenerlo, tenía que abrir el sobre que me había traído Astrid. Lo sostuve entre mis manos temblorosas y lo rasgué con fuerza: Allí estaba todo; la forma en la que había actuado él y su familia para que el robo quedara a mi nombre bajo documentos y cifras falsas, habían fotografías de él hablando con asesinos y luego pagándoles.

Encontré cuatro CD´s, los puse en mi laptop y él estaba como protagonista en cada uno de ellos junto a algún miembro de su familia y dos o tres asesinos. En los primeros tres se podían oír perfectamente cómo él le daba instrucciones para asesinar a alguien. Me dolió mucho ver el segundo video, allí hablaba de mis padres y de cómo habían incendiado la casa, se mostraba como ellos habían tratado de escapar pero se encontraron con todas las puertas selladas… Todo, lo dijeron todo y hasta se podía ver cómo habían preparado todo para que la casa se incendiara con ellos adentro y luego la casa explotara. Lloré a mares viendo ese video, me imaginé a mis pobres padres angustiados, luchando por salir, pensando en su vida que pendía de un hilo.

Para cuando finalizó el tercer video, ya estaba más calmada y vi el último que era el más largo y contenía información de casi todos los robos que se habían hecho en la empresa y a groso modo, la forma en la que me habían culpado a mí. Jadeé poniendo ambas manos en mi boca, quería llorar aún más; de pronto, escuché mi celular y dejé que sonara hasta la quinta llamada cuando no resistí más y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran al mismo paso que respondía la llamada.

— ¿Si? — Pregunté sin molestarme en ocultar mi voz llorosa.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó, hermosa? — Era Edward al otro lado de la línea quién me hablaba preocupado.

— _¡Dios!_ — Refunfuñé mientras secaba mis lágrimas e intentaba volver a la actitud que tenía antes de ver esos videos. Me acomodé el celular en mi oreja, alisé mi falda, crucé las piernas y arreglé unos cuantos papeles que tenía en el escritorio ocultando los CD´s en un cajón, como si él o alguien me estuvieran viendo.

— Bella, háblame ¿Qué tienes? — Volvió a preguntar al darse cuenta de que yo no le respondía.

— Yo… No es nada… O bueno, tal vez si sea algo… Pero no creo poder hablarlo por teléfono y me gustaría verte para poder decírtelo… Yo… — Me quedé jugando con un lápiz de mi escritorio, no sabía si este era el momento apropiado para verlo frente a frente.

— No te preocupes, hablamos por cámara si quieres. En un rato llego al apartamento y me cuentas — Propuso.

— Edward, eres muy lindo y comprensivo; pero estoy trabajando, no puedo irme y dejarlo todo. Si no es mucha molestia, prefiero decírtelo esta noche, en nuestra video llamada habitual — Tragué saliva arrepentida.

Al parecer, Edward detectó mi estado de ánimo en mi tono — ¿Crees poder aguantar toda la tarde con ese dolor que, supongo, debes tener en el pecho? — Ya me lo imaginaba arqueando una ceja, cuestionándome — No quiero que sufras más, Bella y si te ayuda en algo sabes que me tienes para desahogarte o para asesinar a alguien y enterrar su cadáver, lo que sea — Sonreí levemente imaginándome con Edward asesinando a cada uno de los Vulturi -empezando por Aro- y luego escondiendo el cadáver.

— Lograste sacarme una sonrisa, no creo ser capaz de hacer eso, pero gracias por la llamada. Me ayudaste mucho a relajarme y por lo menos dejar de llorar antes de que alguien me viera.

— Quisiera poder hacer mucho más que eso… Ok, ¿Nos vemos esta noche? — Preguntó como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

— Por supuesto, te amo — Sonreí como boba.

— Y yo a ti — Respondió a manera de despedida.

Con eso dimos por terminada nuestra llamada. Solté un suspiro, Edward me había ayudado a calmarme lo suficiente como para seguir trabajando, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía y los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi mente y corazón cada vez que escribía un número o revisaba una cifra, en todos ellos podía ver la sonrisa maquiavélica de Aro llenándose de triunfo y regodeándose con cada centavo que se estaba robando.

Quería salir corriendo, esconderme en algún lugar y simplemente dejarlo todo para poder buscar mi propia felicidad — _¿Era mucho pedir?_ — Quería estar con Edward, con mis amigos y tener una vida normal; sin preocuparme por los reporteros, aparecer mal en las revistas o contratando abogados para evitar ir a prisión por algo que no había hecho… Más que todo, quería a mis padres con vida; casados o divorciados, no me importaba mientras pudiera estar con ellos.

Pronto, escuché el sonido del teléfono de la empresa y tomé el auricular respondiendo el llamado de mi secretaria.

— Dime — Respondí mientras terminaba de teclear algunos datos que me había pedido Emmett en la mañana para la junta del siguiente día.

— Jasper Withlock está aquí, quiere hablar con usted — Me informó con un tono extraño.

— Claro, dile que puede pasar ¿Algo más? — Pregunté.

— Si, señora… — Dudó un segundo — ¿Está bien? Parece que ha estado llorando — Comentó preocupada.

Bufé por lo bajo — Estoy bien, gracias por la preocupación. Por favor, asegúrate de dejarme libre el fin de semana y el lunes, gracias — Traté de desviar el tema sin ser grosera.

— Claro — Respondió y terminó con la llamada.

Rápidamente, tomé el bolso con mi maquillaje; me lo había regalado Alice y ella aseguraba que era perfecto para cuando quería ocultar que había estado llorando. Nunca lo había necesitado pero era tiempo de estrenarlo por fin. Me maquillé lo más rápido que pude antes de que llegara Jasper y se uniera al grupo de las personas que me preguntaban por qué razón había estado llorando o si me sentía bien. No podía creer que hasta la secretaria se diera cuenta de que estaba con humor de perros solo al oírme hablar.

Las puertas de mi oficina se abrieron y Jasper entró con la cara metida entre todas las hojas que llevaba en el folder oscuro que cargaba consigo y, consciente de que yo estaba en frente, empezó a hablar son siquiera mirarme.

— Hola, Bella. Emmett me pidió que revisara los planos del hotel que vamos a remodelar en Japón y que después te pasara los informes a ti, pero creo que tenemos algunos problemas y veo muy difícil que… — Se quedó en blanco a penas al levantar la vista y verme — ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Preguntó preocupado con los ojos abiertos.

— No estaba llorando — Empecé a restregarme los ojos — ¿Qué querías, Jasper? — Rápidamente desvié el tema y arqueé una ceja mostrándole que no quería que me preguntara nada sobre mi estado de ánimo.

Él se quedó pensativo un rato y luego pareció olvidarlo todo o simplemente, lo dejó pasar por el momento. Aun alerta, se sentó en la silla frente a mí, en la que hace algún tiempo había estado Aro; un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y solo atiné a sonreír en una mala actuación para que Jasper no se diera cuenta, aunque lo hizo y achicó los ojos.

— En serio, si no quieres hablar conmigo… Puedo llamar a Edward… — Ofreció.

Lo interrumpí inmediatamente — No es necesario, hablé con él hace unos minutos y quedamos en que lo discutiríamos en la noche — Comenté con simplicidad — ¿Necesitabas algo? — Pregunté queriendo dejar el tema de lado.

Asintió entendiendo que no quería hablar de mi situación emocional justo en ese instante y siguió con el trabajo.

— Sí, de hecho estuve revisando los planos del hotel que Emmett dice que quiere renovar en Japón y todo está realmente mal — Extendió uno de los planos sobre mi escritorio. Abrí mis ojos al verlos por encima — ¿Ves? — Preguntó desesperado — Él me dijo que te pidiera que los revisaras y luego vendría a hablar contigo, pero creo que simplemente lo está evitando.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé el teléfono para comunicarme con mi secretaria, rápidamente marqué el número cero y le pedí que le dijera a Emmett que se acercara a mi oficina. El susodicho no demoró mucho en llegar. Todos nos acomodamos en la mini salita que estaba en la oficina.

— Cuéntenme ¿Para que soy bueno? — Preguntó Emmett en tono burlón y despreocupado.

— Se está cayendo el hotel en Japón y tú lo sabías ¿Te parece poco? ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos enteramos? — Esta vez yo estaba bastante alarmada para ser sutil e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no gritar.

Emmett hizo una mueca de desinterés con la mano — Vamos, Bella, no seas exagerada, el hotel no se está cayendo — Uso un tono ligero.

— No, simplemente se está yendo de lado porque los cimientos de la parte inferior izquierda quedaron mal hechos. Tenemos que demoler y reconstruir — Comento Jasper, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienen idea de la fortuna que cuesta hacer eso? — Esta vez sí se notaba el tono exaltado en su voz.

Se me hizo demasiado extraño que Emmett me diera esa respuesta. Él era un hombre caritativo, para nada codicioso y nunca reparaba en gastos, menos cuando se trataba de alguno de los hoteles; de hecho, algunas veces llegaba a ser un despilfarrador de primera y tenía que haber alguien cerca para que lo detuviera.

— O se demuele y se reconstruye. O se cierra el hotel. Tú decides, jefe — Expresó Jasper decidido, para luego dejar caer su espalda en el sofá y cruzarse de brazos.

Emmett soltó un bufido dejando ver que no le había gustado la idea, que no cerraría el hotel pero tampoco volvería a construirlo de ceros. Solté un suspiro y mire a Emmett, me sorprendía la decisión que estaba tomando, pero era la única oportunidad que tenía para convencerlo de volver a iniciar la construcción y que no fuera tacaño por primera vez en su vida. Sin contar que haría que me dijera lo que estaba pasando realmente.

— Emmett, si alguno de los clientes de ese hotel o incluso el personal se entera de que el edificio está mal construido, se nos puede venir miles de demandas encima y créeme, ya tengo demasiado de eso como para tener que enfrentarme a otra ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

— Déjame en paz, Bella — Alzó la mano despreocupado y caminó unos cuantos pasos para darme la espalda — Nadie se va a enterar y cuando lo creamos prudente, cerraremos el lugar. Si hicieras bien tu trabajo, sabrías que ese hotel es el que nos genera más ganancias, de ninguna forma se cerrará hasta que sea el momento.

— ¿EN SERIO? — Grité — ¿De repente eres tacaño y codicioso, McCarthy? — Mi tono estaba normal escondiendo tantas emociones como podía contener mi cuerpo.

Ya estaba suficiente enfadada, nunca lo llamaba por su apellido a no ser que estuviéramos discutiendo y eso solo había sucedido tres veces en nuestro largo y "feliz" matrimonio. Con eso, no hacían falta los gritos porque él me conocía lo suficiente y no creía que esta fuera una de esas veces en las que él simplemente se iba y me dejaba echando humo por las orejas.

— No me retes, Swan. Ambos sabemos que yo gano cualquier reto que pongas — Siseó con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños.

Estábamos a corta distancia, gracias a mis tacones pude llegar un poco más debajo de sus hombros, lo suficiente como para que él no se creyera el dueño del universo. Aun así, estábamos cara a cara con algunos centímetros que separaban nuestras narices, yo también apreté los dientes. Jasper alzó las cejas completamente sorprendido, no había ningún problema con él porque estaba al tanto de mi verdadero apellido y Emmett podría estar enfadado pero nunca tanto como para hacer público cualquiera de mis secretos.

Solté una risa sarcástica — Entonces toma esto como un reto y como una acción de libertad por mi parte: Quiero el divorcio en este mismo instante — Pedí arqueando una ceja.

Ambos sabíamos que en algún momento dejaríamos de ser marido y mujer. Desde que él decidió rehacer su vida con Rosalie y su hija -en secreto- y más tarde cuando yo me aventuré a darle una nueva oportunidad a mi relación con Edward. Llegamos al acuerdo de que nos divorciaríamos cuando alguno de los dos lo creyera prudente y el otro tenía que aceptar quisiera o no… Aunque, para el momento en el que hablamos de eso, ninguno de los dos creyó que tendría que ser obligado para aceptar. De todas formas, también repartimos nuestros bienes, Emmett se quedaría con la empresa y la casa de verano en Hawái, por mi parte me quedaría con la casa en la que vivimos y Emmett tendría que darme el treinta por ciento de las ganancias que tuviera su emporio de hoteles, sin importar si yo trabajara o no con él.

Seguramente, Emmett recordó aquel trato y apretó más los dientes; si yo ponía la demanda de divorcio, todo lo que tenía y debía la empresa quedaba en manos de él, porque ambos estábamos claros en que yo me tomaría un receso del trabajo y luego pensaría si seguiría trabajando o no. Seguí sonriendo por la victoria y caminé hacia mi escritorio poniendo mis palmas abiertas sobre el mismo.

— Tú decides, Emm: Dime qué es lo que está sucediendo realmente o nos divorciamos en este segundo.

— Te lo diré de nuevo: No me retes, sabes bien que siempre gano — Se hizo el fuerte caminando un paso hasta mi escritorio. Aún seguía a una considerable distancia.

— No, la que gana soy yo… Por eso te casaste conmigo ¿No? — Dejé un espacio en silencio — Entonces ¿Nos vamos a divorciar? — Arqueé una ceja.

Toqué el auricular del teléfono, solo haciendo magüe que lo iba a levantar para llamar a mi secretaria y que trajera los documentos que estaban en una carpeta, la cual rezaba en toda la portada "TOP SECRET" y nadie podía tocarla a no ser que yo estuviera presente o la pidiera; de hecho, casi nadie sabía de aquella carpeta, solo Emmett y yo, ni siquiera mi secretaria la había visto porque estaba bien camuflada en un viejo portafolio que se suponía que tenía los primeros balances financieros del primer hotel que Emmett fundó.

Jasper miraba la situación con los ojos abiertos y se los refregaba de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo fuera verdad. Emmett y yo nunca discutíamos. El rubio espectador tampoco se atrevía a interferir por alguna razón. Ni él ni nadie lo haría, Jasper se veía demasiado nervioso y por otro lado, mi oficina estaba muy alejada de las otras y se tenía que recorrer un largo pasillo para poder llegar a ella, ni siquiera mi secretaria estaba cerca y nadie se acercaba a no ser que fuera anunciado o el maldito de Aro que se creía el dueño, pero él ya había estado por aquí y según mi secretaria, él había salido de la sucursal. Por lo tanto, nadie podría oír nuestra pequeña discusión.

Y sí, me estaba comportando como una completa perra con él, lo sabía y me dolía en cierta medida; sin embargo, había algo que él estaba ocultando, algo grande que también me incumbía. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, lo tenía tenso y yo quería ayudarle porque, la verdad, era que no me iba a divorciar ahora, todavía teníamos muchos asuntos pendientes como para encargarnos de un divorcio, eso traería muchos problemas para él y para mí, problemas innecesarios.

Él se acercó a mi escritorio y se sentó frente a mí — No me hagas esto, Isabella. Si quieres saber lo que pasa, solo tienes que preguntar y no amenazarme — Respondió en tono cansado.

— ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que la pelea fuera tan lejos? — Pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros — Quería ver hasta donde llegabas y esta vez, realmente me sorprendiste, me dejaste en jaque. Rompiste tu record — Sonrió levemente a manera de broma.

Jasper caminó hacia nosotros — ¿Supiste todo el tiempo que Bella quería saber algo que le ocultabas? — Me miró — ¿Y tú sabías que él lo sabía? ¿Era un juego? Ustedes son tan extraños — A penas logró coordinar las preguntas de lo confundido que estaba.

Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada — Ella nunca se atrevería a abusar de nuestro acuerdo de divorcio solo por un hotel — Explicó jocosamente.

Sonreí — No era difícil saber que me estaba ocultando algo cuando preguntó por el costo de la demolición y construcción, luego dijo que Japón era el que nos daba más ingresos — Jasper frunció el ceño — Emmett nunca ha sido tacaño ¿Por qué empezaría ahora? — Me senté en mi escritorio y entonces fijé mi vista en Emmett para que me dijera lo que estaba ocultando.

— Estamos en quiebra — Un suspiro brotó de sus labios — Solo tenemos deudas, ya se lo han robado todo y aseguré unos cuantos hoteles para que sus ganancias lleguen a una cuenta nueva que creé, de la cual nadie tiene conocimiento. El hotel en Japón hace parte de la lista. Sé que no podemos exponernos ni exponer a la gente que está allí, pero tampoco podemos cerrarlo — Bajó la cabeza.

Quedé con la boca abierta al escucharlo. No podía creer que estábamos en banca rota, si seguíamos así la compañía terminaría en menos de un par de años con demasiadas deudas, eso era mucho. Miré a Jasper y él estaba igual que yo. Necesitábamos tiempo, algunos meses mientras lograra llevar a los Vulturi a prisión y tener de vuelta nuestro dinero. Pero no podíamos dejar el hotel abierto y tampoco podíamos dejar que los demás se enteraran de todo.

— Mantendremos los planes para la remodelación — Dije con un plan en mente.

Ambos, tanto Jasper como Emmett abrieron los ojos y se levantaron de sus puestos alzando un gran grito a su paso, pidiéndome una explicación. Si decíamos que remodelaríamos el hotel, podríamos cerrarlo y obtener ganancias solo porque estaba allí haciendo parte del patrimonio McCarthy, no levantaríamos sospechas y en la junta directiva diríamos que los planos se estaban revisando, con lo cual no tendríamos problema porque Jasper era el director del departamento de arquitectura y él podría retrasar cualquier propuesta que tuvieran los otros arquitectos.

…

Después de aquella reunión en mi oficina, el día fue más llevadero aunque no por eso fue más fácil. Esperaba con ansias la hora de irme y llegar a mi casa para poder hablar con Edward, ya no estaban tan vivas las imágenes de los videos, de todas formas necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara y sabía que con certeza lloraría sobre las almohadas de mi cama y las abrazaría mientras miraba la imagen de Edward queriendo que fuera él el que estuviera en mis brazos.

Encendí el computador y de una vez, apareció su llamada. Acepté, la imagen de su rostro se veía desesperada y preocupada, su cabello estaba más despeinado y alocado de lo normal. Él era hermoso y no me gustaba verlo así de ojeroso y angustiado… Parecía que los problemas estaban en todos lados y quería ayudar a Edward, lo mío podía esperar un rato.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté cuando él terminó de decir _"Hola"_ desesperadamente.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — Fruncí el ceño — Nena, te escuché bastante mal hace rato — Dijo derrochando preocupación por sus ojos y el tono de su voz.

Sonreí levemente y negué con la cabeza — No puedo creer que estés así por mí. Eres… Perfecto, te amo — Le envié un beso al airé.

— No vas a desviar el tema con eso, Bella ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó de nuevo.

— Bastante mejor, sí — Asentí.

Fue en ese punto cuando comenzó nuestra charla habitual. Empecé por narrarle todo desde la llegada de Astrid sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Hasta que llegó el momento que me perturbaba; tal y como lo había imaginado, terminé abrazada a una almohada llorando a mas no poder mientras le hablaba a Edward entre hipidos y sollozos. Edward me pedía una y otra vez que me calmara y me decía que no era necesario que le siguiera contando acerca del asesinato de mis padres.

Negué con la cabeza — Necesito sacar todo esto — Respondí en el momento que sugirió que no le dijera nada más, si eso me hacía daño.

Me limpié las lágrimas con el puño y terminé con la historia; de igual forma, ya quedaba poco. Lo siguiente era un poco menos perturbador pero, sí había podido decirle lo de mis padres y cómo me sentí al saberlo, lo que seguía ya no podía afectarme tanto.

Terminé con todo, el asintió con la cabeza haciendo una mueca neutra. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y juntó las cejas mirando hacia abajo. Estaba pensativo, demasiado para tratarse de él. Esto no había terminado como lo imaginé, el hecho de que Edward estuviera tan silencioso era bastante raro y preocupante. Después de unos diez minutos, seguía en silencio entre nosotros; esta vez, él estaba algo diferente porque las expresiones en su rostro cambiaban cada diez segundos y no me daba tiempo para preguntarle.

— Edward, ahora eres tú el que parece sentirse mal —Dije haciendo que fijara su atención hacia mí.

— ¿A qué hora trabaja Aro en la sucursal? — Tenía un tono extraño.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero romperle la cara a él y a toda su maldita familia, le va a doler tanto que no le van a quedar ganas de si quiera volver a pisar la sucursal o hablarte — Rugió en tono bajo.

Mis labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa, quería tenerlo en ese preciso momento y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Seguía ansiando que fuera el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tasha, ya quería verlo por fin. Aunque tenía miedo — _¿Quién no tendría miedo o estaría nervioso por ver a la persona que más ama en el mundo después de tanto tiempo?_ — Me preguntaba a toda hora y nunca obtenía respuesta. De lo único que estaba segura, era que esperaba no acobardarme al último momento.

Acaricié la pantalla como si fuera su rostro y lo miré a los ojos, claro, después de quitar mis dedos de la pantalla.

— No puedes hacer eso. Los Vulturi tienen abogados y asesinos, cualquiera de las dos opciones son malas y no me gustaría que estuvieras involucrado en ninguno de los dos casos.

— Quiero protegerte y evitar que cualquiera te haga daño, empezando por él — Contestó casi haciendo un puchero, si no fuera porque sus cejas estaban juntas mostrando el verdadero enfado de una persona seria.

— Lo sé, pero esta vez vas a tener que confiar en mí. Me encanta que me protejas y me cuides tanto, pero no voy ni quiero exponerte a un peligro innecesario — Comenté suave.

Seguimos hablando, esta vez de lo que había sido su día antes de que él recibiera mi llamada. Edward había estado en la universidad y todo iba normal hasta que la perra se le había aparecido allá; de alguna forma se enteró de que Edward estaba estudiando en la mañana y ya llevaba tres o cuatro días encontrándoselo _"por casualidad"._ Tenía tantas ganas de volver a aparecerme por allí esporádicamente como hace tiempo y hacerle lo que le hizo Alice a Natalie cuando se le estaba insinuando a Edward… Pero… _¡Maldita sea!_... No podía, al menos no ahora que tenía que estar casi las veinticuatro horas al pendiente de la empresa y mi situación legal — Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Alice — pensé rápidamente y… Según Edward, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en mi rostro. Sí, era definitivo, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Alice y conociéndola, estaría encantada por actuar y de paso golpear a alguna zorra.

Terminamos la video llamada cuando notamos que eran las cinco de la mañana, yo me tenía que preparar para ir a trabajar y Edward tenía algunas horas para realizar un trabajo que le habían pedido en la universidad. Como siempre, nos despedimos con un _"Te amo"._ Cerré el computador y empecé a correr por todo lado buscando lo que necesitaba para vestirme, peinarme e ir a trabajar.

 _ **HOLA! POR FIN TENGO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR, LA UNIVERSIDAD ME VA A MATAR Y ALGÚN DÍA ENCONTRARÁN MI CADAVER -OK, TAL VEZ NO-. LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR LEERME Y TENERME TANTA PACIENCIA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES. ¿QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? SÍ, SE SUPONE QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE ENCONTRARÍAN FRENTE A FRENTE, PERO ENTONCES QUEDARÍA MUY LARGO Y PENSÉ QUE ERA MEJOR CORTARLO Y ACTUALIZAR EL MIÉRCOLES O EL JUEVES PORQUE YA CASI TERMINO LA OTRA PARTE… NO QUERÍA DEJARLAS ESPERANDO DEMASIADO.**_

 _ **CREO QUE AL LEER EL CAPÍTULO ENTERO YA PUEDEN ATAR LOS CABOS QUE DEJÉ SUELTOS PARA LAS QUE LEYERON LOS ADELANTOS Y… SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE SOLO PUSE MOMENTOS DRAMÁTICOS PARA CREAR INTRIGA. NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO EN EL GRAN REENCUENTRO DE EDWARD Y BELLA EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE TASHA, CLARO QUE FALTA VER EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE TASHA AL CONOCER A BELLA.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER, ME ENCANTA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DE CADA CAPÍTULO Y QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISOTIRA QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE TERMINAR.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo 36**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

— _Ansiosa_ — Esa era la palabra perfecta para definirme en los últimos días que había ido a trabajar, hablar con Alice y Edward, reunirme con Astrid y camuflar los planes que teníamos para el hotel con Jasper. Sí, no niego que estaba exhausta, el hecho de hablar con Edward por las noches lograba tranquilizarme y relajarme un poco, pero había algo más martilleando con fuerza en mi mente: Día a día se acercaba la fecha para reencontrarme con Edward cara a cara. Claro, Emmett, Alice y hasta el mismo Edward me habían preguntado si estaba segura del tema del reencuentro o si me había arrepentido de ir al cumpleaños de Tasha, mi boca decía — _No voy a faltar por nada del mundo_ — Mientras había un desorden en mi cabeza, porque todavía no tenía certeza de si iría o no.

Tuve que ir sola y esconderme de los paparazis para buscar el regalo de Tasha porque aún no sabía que comprarle, desafortunadamente yo era la persona con peor suerte del universo porque me acorralaron a la salida del centro comercial, segundos después mi vista se nubló por todos los flashes de las cámaras en mi rostro y solo podía escuchar preguntas estúpidas como — _¿Estás embarazada? ¿Estamos esperando el próximo heredero McCarthy? ¿Ya sabes si es una niña? ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo? ¿Por qué lo ocultas tan bien?_ — Sonreí con ironía respondiendo que Emmett y yo íbamos a tomarnos un tiempo para tener a nuestros propios hijos -cosa que nunca iba a pasar- y volvieron las preguntas — _¿Para quién es el regalo? ¿Por qué no viniste con tu esposo? ¿Están discutiendo? ¿Asistirás a la fiesta de una pequeña? ¿Es para alguna fundación? ¿Tu esposo y tú decidieron construir otra fundación infantil?_ — Y las preguntas seguían volando. Para nadie era un secreto que Emmett y yo estábamos a cargo de tres fundaciones diferentes: Niños con cáncer _"Nos queda mucho tiempo para ser felices",_ niños abandonados o víctimas del conflicto armado _"Ayúdame a ayudarlos"_ y albergues para personas mayores sin recursos económicos " _Canitas al aire_ ". Así que era fácil deducir que mi regalo iba a alguna fundación, sonreí sin decir ni una sola palabra y me abrí camino hasta mi auto donde por fin tuve algo de paz y tranquilidad.

En la noche, mientras hablaba con Edward tenía mi televisor encendido en el canal de noticias, solté un grito al verme en la sección de farándula.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Edward al otro lado de la pantalla.

Solté un suspiro — No lo vas a creer. Enciende el televisor en el canal de noticias — Dije rápidamente y aumenté el volumen del televisor.

Aparecía la presentadora sentada en la silla alta mirando a la cámara al mismo tiempo que aparecía una imagen de mí, ese mismo día, al costado de la pantalla del televisor. La presentadora sonreía y hablaba animadamente sin tomar aire ni para respirar, contaba con lujo de detalles lo poco que había pasado cuando me interceptaron los reporteros. Por un segundo, la presentadora dejó de hablar y dio paso a un video en el que me entrevistaban, yo no decía nada y no hacía más que sonreír.

" _Isabella McCarthy, señoras y señores, estaba comprando regalos muy costosos al parecer para una niña. Claro, muchos de nosotros pensamos que está embarazada y emocionada ante la idea de que pueda tener una hija y por eso tanto alboroto, a pesar de que ella negó estar embarazada y como ustedes lo escucharon "El matrimonio McCarthy esperará un tiempo para tener hijos", nosotros no descartamos esa posibilidad, ya que han estado silenciosos durante mucho tiempo, seríamos los primeros en hacer fiesta si resulta que la familia McCarthy se extiende después de tanto tiempo… Demasiado como para sospechar que nuestra pareja perfecta nos está ocultando algo. Tendremos que esperar para saberlo, aunque estaremos atentos… En otras noticias…"_

Entonces apagué el televisor y miré directo a la pantalla del computador donde Edward tenía una mirada incierta en su rostro — ¿Te das cuenta? No puedo creer que no pueda salir a la calle en el día, porque esa misma noche estoy en televisión — Comenté exasperada.

Fruncí el ceño al notar que, después de un rato, él no decía ni hacía nada y en el momento que intenté preguntarle, me apareció una solicitud para que Emmett pudiera unirse a la conversación; le pregunté a Edward y no puso problema, así que en dos segundos hubo otro cuadrito en la pantalla de mi computador con el bromista y alegre rostro de Emmett.

— ¡¿Lo viste, Bella?! ¿Viste que estuviste en televisión? Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de nosotros dos aparecía en televisión, por lo menos no directamente — Hice una mueca de disgusto y él miró el otro cuadro — Hola, Edward — Sonrió al notar la mirada contrariada de mi hombre y soltó una carcajada — Si supieran todo lo que ellos no saben y que está pasando con nuestras vidas, esto va a ser un espectáculo cuando podamos sacar todo a la luz.

— Si, si… Coincido contigo. Me encantaría decirles que no vives conmigo hace meses — Comenté sarcástica sin ninguna expresión aparente.

Él soltó una carcajada — Entonces te embaracé por osmosis — Siguió riendo y vi una mueca incómoda en el rostro de Edward.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hablamos mañana en el trabajo, ve a consentir a la madre de tu hija — Sonreí malévolamente al ver a Rosalie detrás de él.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, estaba cruzada de brazos para cuando Emmett se percató de su presencia — Hola, Bella… Sí, eso debería estar haciendo en lugar de molestarte. Te veo el domingo — Tomó la oreja de Emmett con fuerza y solo me dio tiempo de despedirme sacudiendo la mano porque terminó la llamada pidiéndome disculpas por las imprudencias de su pareja.

— Ya estamos solos ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunté a Edward luego de dar un largo suspiro.

— Estaba… Simplemente… Pensando — Arqueé una ceja para que me dijera —Me refiero a que… Ya sabes… Me gustaría salir contigo… Que todos ellos supieran que estamos juntos… No sé… Tal vez son celos inexplicables… De que Emmett pueda pasear contigo y yo no… Quiero decir… Salir abiertamente y lo de un bebé… No sé… Creo que removió recuerdos que… Debieron… Deberían… — Entonces lo silencié. Estábamos entrando en terreno peligroso.

— No es necesario hablar de eso, si no quieres y por lo otro… Yo también quiero salir contigo y que todo el mundo vea que estoy siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar tomada de tu mano — Suspiré — Tenemos que ser pacientes, en unas semanas lo podremos gritar al mundo entero y que piensen lo que quieran pensar, hasta entonces imaginemos que el domingo nos veremos de nuevo, podremos abrazarnos y besarnos como tantas veces lo hemos soñado.

Ambos sonreímos ante la imagen — No sabes cuánto te amo — Sonrió torcido.

— Yo también te amo, mi vida — Y nos quedamos un rato viéndonos, hasta que bajé mi mirada al reloj, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para ir a dormir — Creo que esto es todo por hoy, te amo mucho — Dije mandándole un beso.

Él suspiró — Sí, deséame suerte… Mañana presento mi tesis, oficialmente.

— No necesitas suerte, todo te saldrá bien, ya verás. Mejor descansa, mañana a esta hora, ya serás un ingeniero automotriz, MI ingeniero.

— Te amo — Sonrió.

— No más que yo.

…

Y finalmente se había llegado el día, no sabía cuántos años cumplía la hija de Emmett, pero le había comprado un bonito vestido violeta para que jugara a la princesa con una Barbie princesa a la que le podías cambiar el color del vestido y cortarle el cabello tantas veces como quisieras porque volvía a crecer, no sabía cómo hacía eso pero lo importante era que no quedara calva como sus otras muñecas — _Eso le gustará, amará el regalo_ — Me alenté mentalmente. Me basé en que Emmett me había dicho que casi todas sus muñecas eran calvas y siempre estaba cambiándoles el vestido.

Pasando a otro tema, Alice había llegado muy temprano en la mañana a mi casa para hacerme entrega del vestido que yo usaría — _¿Mencioné que el tema de la fiesta eran las princesas Disney?_ — Pues, lo era no sabía que tenía Alice con las princesas, estaba como obsesionada o algo así porque desde pequeña se disfrazaba y esta era la hora que no dejaba de hacerlo por lo menos cuando hacíamos nuestras fiestas de té cada cuatro meses. Al parecer, Tasha tenía gustos similares a los de ella; claro que, era algo normal que una niña sintiera tanta afición por las princesas.

De cualquier manera, mi amiga había cambiado la locación de la fiesta y me escogió el vestido perfecto: Se suponía que yo iba disfrazada de "Bella" de la película "La Bella y La Bestia". No me podía quejar en lo absoluto, era un vestido hermoso y llevaba todos los accesorios junto con los zapatos, me quedaba muy bien, se amoldaba a mi cuerpo y me creí bonita cuando me vi al espejo.

— _Ok, llegué_ — Suspiré para mí. Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones que me había dado Alice para llegar a la fiesta. Me sentía algo rara manejando mi auto, a plena luz del día, con un vestido extremadamente frondoso de la cintura para abajo, de hecho no sabía cómo había entrado sin dañar el vestido. Por suerte, desde afuera del auto, nadie podía ver más que la parte de arriba y cualquiera pensaría que era una blusa elegante y mi cabello también estaba arreglado, entonces no tenía por qué preocuparme — _¿O sí?_ — Una mujer de mi edad disfrazada para ir a una fiesta de niños… Eso era algo extraño; sin embargo, nadie que no asistiera a la fiesta lo sabría — _No tengo que preocuparme_ — Me repetía tantas veces como podía, tratando de omitir el hecho de que estaba nerviosa por ver a Edward de nuevo y eso último no había cambiado en nada.

Moví mi cabeza negándome a todas esas ideas y vi un bonito jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, se podía decir que la casa de Rosalie quedaba "ligeramente" cerca. Aquel jardín ciertamente parecía pequeño por fuera, pero cuando entré quedé completamente asombrada por todo lo que tenía frente a mí: Dos mesas de comida, en una estaba el enorme pastel de princesa con cupcakes alrededor y en la otra había toda clase de golosinas para los niños. Conté más de cuatro juegos como inflables, castillos para saltar, piscinas de pelotas, juegos de té, algo como un lugar donde se hacían imitaciones para que los niños jugaran con las espadas de plástico y vencer un dragón, bloques enormes de lego apilados en forma de castillo; siete mini mesas con sus respectivas sillitas y dos mesas de tamaño normal apartadas de los juegos, todas decoradas como si fuera un baile real de princesas, supongo que era para que alguno de los mayores pudiéramos sentarnos. Alice me había dicho que ningún padre podría entrar a la fiesta y se lo agradecí enteramente, cualquier adulto nos reconocería a Emmett o incluso a mí, inmediatamente se formaría el escándalo en la farándula y quién sabe en qué otras cosas más.

Pasando eso, yo veía todo con real asombro, Alice estaba en la entrada vestida de Blancanieves, recibiendo a los niños y asegurándoles a los padres que sus hijos o hijas estarían bien; seguro los niños estarían excelentes, una vez entraran y vieran todos los juegos y dulces que los esperaban. Rosalie estaba dentro poniendo tanta atención como Alice, incluso más a los niños que entraban y asegurándose de que los encargados de cada juego estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo; todo esto, sin quitar un ojo de su hija que estaba vestida de la princesa de "Frozen", "Elsa" con una trenza y un bonito vestido azul. La rubia se veía más bien nerviosa y cuidaba cada pequeño detalle, estuvo detrás de su hija por un buen rato.

— Tasha es muy linda, sacó tu sonrisa y veo que algo tu personalidad — Le dije a Rosalie después de que nos habíamos saludado. Tasha estaba "hablando" con una niña que le decía que su cabello era falso.

Sonrió — Sí, gracias. Pero solo por ahora, la mayoría de veces es igual a Emmett y… Bueno… La estás viendo, es su copia exacta — Dejó salir una pequeña risita — Discúlpame, tengo que estar de anfitriona y evitar que mi hija hiera a su "amiga".

— Espera — Alcancé a decir antes de que se fuera — ¿Dónde puedo dejar el regalo?

— En la carpa que está por allí — Señaló un rincón en donde se alzaba una carpa celeste con líneas blancas.

Era enorme, podrías meter cientos de regalos allí. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con toda esta fiesta, dentro de la carpa habían mínimo cincuenta regalos y eso que hasta ahora habían llegado la mitad de los niños que Alice se había encargado de invitar -con el permiso de Tasha-. Dejé mi caja mediana junto con las otras y escuché que alguien maldecía en la parte de atrás. Me acerqué a ver quién era y Emmett estaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo arreglándose el traje de rey y el cabello.

Solté una pequeña carcajada al verlo. Jamás en mi vida lo había visto mostrándose tan nervioso o preocupado como lo estaba en ese momento. Él dio un pequeño brinquito por mi risa, luego lo vi un poco más aliviado cuando supo que era yo. Volvió a verse en el espejo y arreglarse el pantalón, no sabía por qué, si eso era lo único que estaba bien.

— No te burles, es el primer cumpleaños de Tasha en el que estoy presente. No quiero arruinarlo — Respondió atropelladamente.

— Ok, deja el pantalón como estaba… Ven — Sonreí y en cuanto estuvo cerca pude arreglarle la capa y el traje que tenía abajo — Ya estás más o menos presentable.

— ¿MÁS O MENOS? Tengo que estar perfecto para el cumpleaños de mi hija — Abrió los ojos y volvió a verse frente al espejo.

Solté otra risita por su desesperación y el me dio otra mirada para que no me burlara. Entonces callé y lo puse frente a mí.

— No alcanzo, Emm… Tienes que acercarte y bajar la cabeza — Arqueó una ceja, me sentí enana por estar en tacones y aun así no poder alcanzarlo — El peinado, tonto… y el traje todavía está desajustado aquí — Señalé sus hombros.

Entonces, él se puso más a mi altura me dejó arreglarle la parte roja y luego le peiné el cabello con mis dedos; eso nos condujo a que luego, él empezara a maldecir por no haber traído un peine o siquiera gel para el cabello. De todas formas, no importaba mucho porque llevaría la corona de príncipe a juego y dado que él tenía el cabello corto, con dificultad se vería si estaba despeinado.

— Creo que ya está — Puse la corona en su lugar.

Él se alzó de nuevo en toda su sorprendente altura y corrió al espejo para ver cómo había quedado. Sin darme cuenta, él me alzó en sus brazos y empezó a darme vueltas haciéndome reír como su fuera una niña mientras repetía — _Gracias, gracias_ — una y otra vez.

— Sí, de nada — Solté una risa — Tonto, bájame, tienes que ir a ver a tu hija.

Con eso quedé de pie en el suelo y Emmett salió corriendo de la carpa para encontrarse con la niña de sus ojos. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, me alegraba ver a Emmett tan feliz, desde hace tiempo no lo había visto comportándose de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando lo conocí: como un adulto con alma de niño, jugando, molestando, riendo y corriendo por todo el lugar con una alegre sonrisa, despreocupado por la vida. Ahora, siempre estaba enfundado en sus trajes de oficina y el lugar en el que trabajaba tampoco le daba mucha libertad para comportarse como era en realidad.

Salí de la carpa arreglando mi cabello y mi vestido porque Emmett los había desordenado en el momento que me alzó y me dio vueltas. Sonreí al ver que ahora él estaba con su hija haciendo todo lo que ella le pedía y Rosalie soltaba pequeñas risitas mirando la divertida escena.

— Hey, por suerte tú no tienes que lidiar con Emmett como cuñado.

Escuché el tono de broma en la voz de Jasper y me giré en la dirección en la que estaba; por supuesto, estaba sentado en una de las mesas para mayores con un vaso de soda en la mano. Soltó una risotada cuando Emmett hizo un truco para impresionar a su hija y en cambio, cayó de bruces contra el césped — _Claro, así era mi hermano_ oso — pensé y me senté con Jasper sin verlo realmente y solo hablé con él de la fiesta tan enorme y costosa que Alice había organizado para Tasha, quién cumplía cinco años. Eso me llevó a preguntarme si había comprado el regalo correcto, entonces le pregunté a Jasper que le había regalado y me respondió que le había dado dinero a Rosalie para que le comprara algo.

— ¡ME LLEVÓ DE COMPRAS! Rechazó cada uno de los juguetes que yo iba a comprar porque decía que seguramente le iban a dar miles de ellos y al final, terminé comprándole dos conjuntos de ropa y zapatos — Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— Seguro la ropa le servirá más que los juguetes. No se me ocurrió ese tipo de regalos y le iba a pedir a Alice que me acompañara a comprar su regalo, pero ya sabes que está a cargo de la fiesta y se lo tomó muy en serio.

Miré a Alice que estaba cerrando la puerta en un segundo y al siguiente estaba revoloteando por todos lados, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y que Tasha se estuviera divirtiendo, sin contar que estaba tomando fotos de todo y de todos.

— Es tan perfecta ¿No crees?

— Perfectamente hiperactiva — Reí antes de analizar las palabras que había dicho Jasper y me quedé boquiabierta mirándolo — ¿Qué acabas de decir? Pensé que estabas enfadado con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza — Lo estoy — Contestó simplemente.

Me quedé en silencio viendo las expresiones de su rostro cuando miraba a Alice; seguramente, él se dio cuenta de ello y de que yo estaba confundida.

— Es divertido hacerla enojar: Cuando estaba de novio con ella, me divertía mucho con ese tipo de cosas pero ella sabía que yo solo estaba bromeando y no era lo mismo. Los gestos que hace son muy tiernos, pero siendo sincero, me gusta más verla feliz. Sigo enojado con ella… No tanto como antes; de todas formas, me gustaría que volviera a ser mi novia — Negó con la cabeza — Pero no así. Yo no cometí ningún error porque no era un secreto mío y tal vez, con más tiempo se lo hubiera dicho porque no podía guardarlo por mucho; nadie sabía que yo tenía conocimiento de la mentira, ni siquiera Edward o tu quienes eran los afectados — Volvió a negar esta vez cerrando los ojos — ¡Joder! Tenía un lío en mi cabeza porque no sabía qué debía hacer en esa situación y lo mínimo que esperaba era que ella me apoyara cuando decidí qué hacer y lo que obtuve fueron un sermón y un reclamo… Si ella no puede entender eso, entonces es mejor así — Terminó bebiendo un poco de su soda como si fuera licor.

— Pero… Tú la amas. Es ilógico que den por terminada una relación por una pequeña discusión.

— Lo primero que dijiste es cierto, pasé mucho tiempo tratando de sacármela de la cabeza pero no pude por más citas que tuve. Al final, me di por vencido… Seré el tío soltero y rico de la familia — Sonrió con burla hasta que vio mi ceja alzada y de nuevo volvió a su posición seria — Piensa, ahora es solo una pequeña discusión ¿Qué será más tarde? Planeo tener una relación estable y no un revolcón de una noche como Alice creía en un principio. Si no podemos resolver un problema tan insignificante como este, entonces ¿Qué nos espera?

Bueno, ahí tenía un buen argumento y, esta vez, estaba del lado de Jasper: Alice fue quien actuó como una niñita inmadura todo este tiempo y esperaba que Jasper se le arrastrara pidiéndole perdón. En mi opinión era ella la que tenía que disculparse, algo que veía muy difícil porque Alice tenía el orgullo por los cielos y no pedía disculpas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Para ese entonces, su vida sentimental dependía de ello, por más que ella me dijera que ya no quería nada con Jasper, yo sabía que ella me mentía y se ponía histérica cuando Emmett la molestaba comentando que Jasper salía temprano para citas o cosas por el estilo.

— No quiero seguir hablando de ello. Mejor dime cómo se siente volver a ver a Edward luego de tanto tiempo… Me refiero a verlo en persona, las llamadas por Skype no cuentan — Advirtió señalándome con el dedo índice mientras sostenía su vaso sonriendo.

Me encogí de hombros — En realidad no lo he visto por aquí, tal vez se le hizo tarde y no ha llegado — Me mordí el labio por los nervios y las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

— Él ya está aquí. Él fue quien trajo a Tasha luego de que Alice llegara a casa de Rosalie y la sacara corriendo para organizar todo.

— _Entonces yo debo ser una completa despistada por no ver a alguien tan maravilloso como él_ — me regañé mentalmente. Miré a Jasper y estaba haciendo una mueca rara al pensar en quién sabe qué cosa. Pasé mi vista por todo el lugar, Alice estaba con algunas niñas ayudándolas en el juego de té. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sonriendo al lado de la mesa del pastel y las golosinas para que ningún niño dañara el pastel o comiera demasiadas golosinas, aun así se lanzaban miradas cómplices entre ellos cada que podían. Fijé mi vista en Tasha corriendo hasta el saltarín de castillo y Edward -disfrazado de Bestia- iba corriendo detrás de ella. Allí estaba mi hermoso príncipe azul haciendo reír a una niñita, solté un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasé observándolo con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro… Debió ser mucho porque sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro desnudo agitándolo gentilmente para que le prestara atención.

— Deja de babear, seguramente no te ha visto porque no ha dejado de hablar de ti en estos últimos días. Una vez que Tasha entre al saltarín, él no tendrá mucho qué hacer entonces vendrá.

— ¿Cómo sabes que será así? Podría desviarse y hablar con Alice o incluso ir con Rosalie y Emmett — Si mis dedos no estuvieran cubiertos por guantes, seguramente me estaría mordiendo las uñas.

— Relájate, vendrá y yo me aseguraré. No creo que vaya con Alice sabiendo lo hiperactiva que está y tampoco irá a ver a Rosalie y Emmett comiéndose entre sí con la mirada — Recostó su cuerpo en la silla y bebió lo último que le quedaba de soda.

Pasó el tiempo que Jasper dijo. Él me había hecho reír y me distrajo para que no pensara o me volviera loca de ansiedad. De pronto, él sonrió complacido e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, lo cual me dejó confundida; él lo vio, se dio cuenta de que yo me sentía perdida por sus gestos, simplemente volvió a sonreír y se puso en pie.

— ¿Quieres tomar soda, jugo o agua?

— Agua estaría bien — Respondí volviendo mis cejas una sola por el abrupto cambio de tema.

Asintió y se fue. En cuanto me di la vuelta para ver la dirección en que caminaba, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que yo creía posible, ante mí estaba la hermosa figura de mi dios griego disfrazado de bestia con el cabello más alborotado de lo usual y una especie de "máscara" que hacía parecer que brotaba pelo de su encantador y no cubierto rostro. Tenía tantas cosas que decir que mi mente no alcanzó a procesar todas, no pude formar una oración coherente en -lo que me pareció- una eternidad. Edward también permanecía tenso con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Bueno, ya nos vimos… Yo… Debo irme… A… Bueno… Hablaré con Jasper o veré que necesita Rose — Comentó tenso.

No, yo no quería que se fuera — _¿Por qué quería apartarse de mí?_ — yo estaba allí con ese pomposo vestido y rodeada de un montón de niños, una feliz pareja de padres, un enamorado contradictorio y una organizadora compulsiva. No podía irse, accedí a todo esto por él, no me arrepentía pero tampoco quería tenerlo lejos.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? — Pregunté a lo que él asintió -segundos después- sin decir nada.

Otro incómodo silencio que yo no rompía por pena y él — _¿Quién sabía por qué no decía nada y estaba tan extraño? ¡Dios!_ — Tenía que dejar la pena a un lado, ya no más Bella tímida y asustada. Él movió la cabeza a un lado y se encogió de hombros para después sentarse en donde estaba Jasper minutos antes.

— Cuando Alice me dijo que te disfrazarías de la Bestia, no le creí o al menos pensé que te haría poner una máscara enorme — Improvisé, aunque eso fue cierto.

— Sí, de hecho lo mencionó y también dijo algo de maquillaje realista, me opuse rotundamente. Luego me obligó a ponerme esto — Señaló, lo que sea que tuviera alrededor de la cara — No importó cuantas veces le dije que no, mírame… Ahora si tengo cara de ser una bestia… Y una jodidamente idiota — Comentó lo último en un tono apenas audible, tanto que me costó escucharlo.

— ¿De dónde viene ese "idiota", no creo ver a ninguno por aquí?

Él se exaltó — Está bien, iré directamente al punto: No sabía que seguías sintiendo algo por Emmett y me lo ocultaras.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ — Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa — _¿Quién pensaría que yo podía sentir algo más que amor de hermanos por Emmett?_ — A parte de los idiotas de la prensa, a quienes obviamente les mentíamos — _¿Qué se la pasaba por la cabeza a Edward?_ — No era obvio que estaba aquí por él, Emmett podía rogar todo lo que quisiera y tal vez si tuviera un significado importante que yo asistiera, lo haría… Basta de eso, sabía que yo no era indispensable en este lugar y probablemente hubiera llegado tarde y me hubiera ido antes, solo haciendo acto de presencia porque Emmett me lo había pedido, pero — _¿Qué pasaba con esto?_ — Era imposible que yo pudiera tener algo con Emmett justamente en ese momento, cuando él ya tenía una familia y yo quería recuperar mi relación con Edward. Era absurdo.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería tan descabellada?

— Los vi en la carpa. Tú estabas cerca de él sonriendo y le pedías que se inclinara, le acariciabas el cabello y él te alzaba en sus brazos. No soy tan estúpido como para ignorar eso.

En otra ocasión él hubiera gritado y yo me hubiera reído hasta que me doliera el estómago, pero dado que estábamos en una fiesta infantil, él mantuvo su tono normal de conversación con una mueca severa en su rostro. Y yo traté de mantener mis labios unidos aunque se me escapó una pequeña risita, Edward no había dejado de ser quién era y lo amaba tanto. Sonreí y puse la mano sobre la suya.

— Yo no utilizaría el adjetivo "estúpido" para describirte, tal vez "celoso" te quedaría mucho mejor — Él me miró confundido — Entré a la carpa para dejar el regalo de Tasha y Emmett estaba nervioso con un espejo frente a él arreglándose el disfraz y el cabello — Solté una pequeña risita — Sonreí porque nunca lo había visto en estado de pánico al gran Emmett McCarthy por una fiesta de niñas y le ayudé a acomodarse el disfraz, por si no lo notaste, él mide cerca de dos metros, ni con tacones alcanzaba a acomodar su cabello y por eso se inclinó — Suspiré — Por último, él es muy emotivo y ya te imaginarás cómo está ahora, me alzó para agradecerme y se fue al recordar que tenía que estar con su hija… Eso fue todo. La relación entre Emmett y yo es más fraternal que amorosa. — Terminé sonriendo.

Tragó saliva audiblemente y se quedó sin palabras por un corto tiempo.

— Lo siento. Es que… Tengo miedo de que no pueda volver a estar contigo… De que me dejes y sí, tal vez, fueron los celos los que estaban presentes en ese momento y nublaron la confianza que tengo en ti.

Me lancé a él rodeándolo con mis brazos — Hola, mi amor — Sonreí tratando de hacer que él olvidara todo, que ese pequeño malentendido saliera de su cabeza y se borrara eternamente.

— Hola, cielo.

Entonces miré los ojos verdes que brillaban en todo su magnífico esplendor y me hipnotizaban, ya no tenían frialdad ni desprecio, podía ver la alegría tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios curvados en mi sonrisa favorita y sin miedo ni permiso, me lancé de nuevo y lo besé. Al principio imaginé un beso casto de bienvenida y fue así, nos separamos por un segundo en el que Edward acunó mi cara en sus manos y me volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad y pasión, mis labios se conectaban perfectamente con los suyos y ni hablar de la armónica danza que protagonizaron nuestras lenguas en cuanto se encontraron, pasé mis manos por su espalda asegurándome de que no se fuera a ningún otro lado.

Se puede decir que fue casi perfecto, porque un pequeño ruido exterior llamó nuestra atención y nos separamos dando un insignificante saltico pensando que estábamos haciendo algo malo. Como si mi corazón no amenazara con salir de mi pecho, mi sistema respiratorio también empezó a fallar y luego de estar a unos centímetros de Edward, empecé a respirar entrecortadamente quizá por el beso o por el susto que me habían dado. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron asustadas hasta que nos dimos la vuelta para verificar quien nos había interrumpido. Casi frente a nosotros, estaba Tasha mirándonos -o mirándome a mí- y aclarándose la garganta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Edward pasó su mano por mi cintura y le sonrió.

— Tasha, ella es Bella… ¿Recuerdas que tu papá dijo que iba a venir una amiga de él? — Edward intercedió por mí mientras mis mejillas se acaloraban y me mordía el labio con bastante fuerza como para que sangrara.

— ¿Eres amiga de mi papá? ¿Y conoces a Edward? — Preguntó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y arqueando la ceja. Asentí nerviosa, no entendía como una niña como ella podía causarme tanto miedo.

Edward me estaba dando pequeñas caricias en la cintura que me calmaban en cierta medida. Tenía una mala reputación con las niñas, primero Vera me odió al conocerme y ahora Tasha estaba haciendo una mueca pensativa que se convertía en disgusto… Eso no me agradaba, me hacía sentir tan mala persona y más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Tasha se quedó un rato pensando, Edward sonreía calmadamente sin dejar de intentar relajarme y yo quería pintar un bosque y perderme en él. — _¡Por Dios!_ — Se trataba de la hija de mi casi hermano y futuro ex marido, no podía no agradarle — _¿Qué cosa había hecho para no agradarle a aquella pequeña?_ — Volviendo al caso de Vera era fácil suponer que quería que su papá y su mamá estuvieran juntos, pero — _¿Con Tasha?_ — Tal vez el hecho de que casi me como a Edward a besos en su fiesta de cumpleaños tenía algo que ver; una vez, Edward y Emmett me comentaron que Tasha creía que Edward era su papá.

De un momento a otro ella salió corriendo y yo me quedé con cara de incognito pensando en lo que había sucedido y analizando todo ello en mi mente.

— Tranquila, no va a hacer nada malo y no creo que le desagrades después de lo bien que ha hablado Emmett de ti.

Me puse ambas manos en la cara de tal forma que cubrieran mi boca — _¿Qué le había dicho Emmett sobre mí?_ — Si eran cosas muy buenas, podría pensar que yo trataría de quitarle a su papá… Aunque era difícil de creer luego de que me viera besando con Edward. Tal vez Emmett le comentó algo que tarde o temprano se me saldría de las manos y terminaría bastante mal. Sentí las caricias de Edward en mi espalda y empecé a temblar, no sabía exactamente si era por lo que él producía en mi cuerpo o por el hecho de que había arruinado la fiesta de una niña.

— Allí vienen — Escuché como Edward murmuraba en mi oído, bastante cerca de mi cuello y hombro desnudo y sentí cómo cada vello de mi piel se erizó.

Entonces giré mi cabeza y vi a Tasha sujetando la mano de Emmett, quien venía con una sonrisa burlona y Rosalie quien más bien lucía apenada, un poco menos que yo y seguramente con una razón diferente, pero apenada igual moviendo sus ojos en todas direcciones e intentando que Emmett pusiera una mueca más seria. Eso logró tranquilizarme, pensar en que Rosalie me apoyaría de alguna u otra forma me hacía sentir mejor; porque solo ver a Emmett, quien parecía que iba a soltar una carcajada en cualquier momento, me ponía demasiado tensa.

— Qué gusto que pudieras venir, Bella — Dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa, soltándose de la mano de su hija para abrazarme.

— Gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

— Si, ya tenías que sacar la cabeza del trabajo — Anunció Emmett ganándose un leve golpe en las costillas, por parte de Rosalie — Ouch — Se quejó en silencio y volvió a sonreír cuando Tasha lo miró — Tasha, ella es Isabella, pero todos le decimos Bella. Ella trabaja conmigo en la compañía de hoteles ¿Recuerdas? Te comenté que era como mi hermana menor — Se puso a su altura al explicarle.

— Es un placer conocerte al fin, Natasha. Tu papá no deja de hablar de ti, pero veo que le faltó mucho porque eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba y te pareces mucho a tu papá. Me gusta tu vestido — Sonreí tensa.

— Gracias, a mí también me gusta el tuyo — Bajó la cabecita un segundo — Dime Tasha, mis amiguitos me dicen así.

Por fin, ella no me odiaba; mi cerebro estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria y yo me mostraba demasiado sonriente ante ella. Hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Tú quieres a Edward?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando lo preguntó de repente, si antes de que supuestamente Tasha me odiara estaba tensa, ahora estaba demasiado rígida para poder moverme. Miré a Edward en busca de respuestas y él solo estaba con una expresión neutral pensativa que no me sugería nada. Mis mejillas se colorearon y me mordí el labio antes de contestar.

— Sí, es más que cariño ¿Sabes? Yo amo a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo — Confesé.

Ella se quedó pensando, luego miró a Edward — ¿Tú quieres a Bella? — Volvió a preguntar. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par como lo había hecho anteriormente conmigo.

Me mordí el labio y rápidamente giré mi vista hacia donde estaba Edward. Quiero decir, ya me había dicho muchas veces que me amaba, pero nunca lo dijo en público después de nuestra pelea y ahora lo estaba interrogando una niña. Los segundos cada vez se me hacían más y más largos, sin que saliera una sola palabra del hombre que tenía en frente, aunque probablemente yo estaba dramatizando y solo habían transcurrido tres segundos por mucho hasta que él habló.

— Claro, nena. Yo amo a Bella desde el momento en el que la conocí realmente, incluso sentí algo por ella desde que la vi — Me sonrió y alzó a Tasha en brazos haciéndola reír y sentándola en sus piernas.

Una imagen tan tierna y perfecta: Edward consintiendo a una niña en sus brazos. Mi sueño dorado siempre había sido ser madre y estaba más que segura que quería que Edward fuera el padre de mis hijos. El verlo con una niña o niño en brazos, fruto de nuestro amor, en un futuro no muy lejano, me llenaba el corazón de alegría y orgullo. Sonreí tanto que mis mejillas se estiraron hasta el punto de empezarme a doler.

Emmett y Edward se quedaron con Tasha mientras yo me levantaba para ir con Rosalie por una bebida. De pronto, Tasha saltó de los brazos de Edward y se puso frente a mí con una mueca seria que me recordaba a Emmett en todo sentido. Me miró con aprobación.

— Está bien, te doy permiso — Dijo simplemente.

Rosalie soltó una bocanada de aire mientras Emmett trataba de no reír y Edward y yo estábamos mirándonos completamente confundidos. Entonces Tasha tomó mi mano y me acercó a Edward, juntó nuestras manos mientras sonreía.

— Mi mami y mi papi dicen que cuando dos personas grandes se quieren mucho, se dan besos y son novios. Les doy permiso de ser novios — Especificó y luego arrugó el ceño para mirar a Edward, estaba tan seria que llegó a parecerse a Rosalie cuando estaba de mal humor — Pero no quiero que le des besos a Heidi, solo a Bella. No me gusta cuando le hablas a Heidi, ella me cae mal — Se cruzó se brazos.

Y la sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se borró al oír el nombre de esa mujer — _¿Edward seguía viendo a Heidi?_ — Él no me había comentado más que tres o cuatro veces que había tenido que aguantársela viéndola en la universidad cuando él ya había terminado sus clases. Sin embargo, si Tasha le decía que no le gustaba que hablara con ella, debía ser porque la niña la había visto hablar con Edward. Todo me estaba dando vueltas, Edward no podía estarme ocultando información de nuevo, habíamos quedado en que nos diríamos todo desde que empezamos a hablar por mensajes.

Dejé la mano de Edward y lentamente me la pasé por la cabeza masajeando mis sienes, él no me podía engañar de esa manera, Heidi no se podía interponer entre nosotros y sí, tal vez estaba exagerando en algo con mis celos porque yo confiaba en él, pero a ella no la conocía y no podía dejar que nos separara. Una rabia irreparable comenzó a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y cuando menos lo pensé, mis manos ya estaban apretadas en forma de puño, así como también mis dientes estaban apretados — _Ella no nos podía hacer esto_ — pensaba con furia sin importarme nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Afortunadamente, Rosalie si lo notó. Tomó con delicadeza mi mano, dijo algo que no me tomé la molestia de comprender y me llevó hasta donde estaban las bebidas.

— Los celos son algo delicado — Comentó mientras me tendía un vaso de agua.

— No puedo creer que no me lo haya dicho — La ira se apoderó de mí y no me di cuenta sino hasta que miré a Rosalie alzando una ceja mientras sonreía levemente — Quiero decir, si me lo mencionó algunas veces, pero… — Rosalie me interrumpió.

— No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Ella lo sigue millones de veces hasta la universidad, él la evita y si la saluda es mucho. Antes ella iba al parque donde Edward jugaba con Tasha cuando estaba más pequeña, le coqueteaba descaradamente y por eso es que mi niña no la puede ver y tampoco quiere que estén cerca el uno del otro. Por lo otro, Heidi no se ha aparecido en la vida de Edward hace algunas semanas, desde la advertencia que le di — Sonrió malévolamente.

Respiré tranquila luego de darle un sorbo a mi vaso de agua, nunca me había alegrado más de que todo lo que estaba pensando era solo parte de mi imaginación. Me quedé conversando con Rosalie mientras ambas veíamos cómo Emmett y Edward jugaban con Tasha, sin perder de vista tampoco a los otros niños de la fiesta; aunque Alice estaba pendiente de todo ello y Rosalie me había mostrado como dos o tres encargados de cuidar a los pequeños y pequeñas corriendo.

Al rato, llegó Jasper con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro intentando entablar una conversación con nosotras y aparentando que no había sucedido nada.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

— Nada — Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca inocente.

Le creí, por un par de segundos le di el beneficio de duda hasta que vi a Alice caminando hacia nosotras o más bien, trotando hasta donde estaba Jasper al mismo tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Bajé mi vista tan solo un poco para ver que el impecable y perfecto vestido de Alice estaba manchado de algo rojo en la parte de abajo.

Me puse una mano en la cabeza — ¿Qué le hiciste a Alice? No vas a conseguir nada con esas bromitas — Le dije seriamente, aunque la sonrisa en mi rostro no ayudaba mucho.

— No hice nada, en serio. A veces solo tengo suerte — Agrandó su sonrisa al saber que Alice estaba tras de él escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Alice tomó su hombro y lo giró con fuerza para que quedaran frente a frente, algo cómico si me preguntan porque él era lo suficientemente alto como para hacerla parecer una niña más, ni siquiera le llegaba al cuello usando tacones. Jasper bajó la mirada divertida que bailaba en sus ojos mientras Alice destilaba veneno y su rostro estaba rojo de ira.

— ¿Cómo puede ser suerte que yo le esté entregando el jugo a los niños, llegues tú y finjas tropezarte para arruinar mi vestido? — Preguntó iracunda.

— Jasper ¿Cómo…? — Rosalie empezó a regañar a su hermano hasta que puse una mano en su hombro y le lancé una mirada.

— Déjalos, esto va a ser divertido — Sonreí.

Ella me miró confusa, con miles de preguntas que se podían leer en su rostro pero no dijo nada y solo nos quedamos observando. Ambos ignoraron el comentario que yo le había hecho a Rose, así que Jasper se acercó un paso más a Alice y sonrió más -si es que eso era posible-.

— Créeme, querida, no me hubiera salido tan bien en caso de que lo hubiera planeado o fingido. No soy actor — Alzó sus manos abiertas frente a ella -estilo Jazz-, lo que hizo que ella resoplara y se cruzara de brazos — Iba a hablar contigo para que me pidieras disculpas y dejáramos esta pelea tan estúpida.

Tanto Alice, como Rosalie y yo soltamos un jadeo por la sorpresa. Claro, yo esperaba que alguno de los dos terminara la pelea y también sabía que alguno de los dos le hablaría al otro tarde o temprano sin discutir, buscando una solución; lo que no me esperaba es que fuera tan pronto, que Jasper fuera tan directo y lo hiciera de esa manera.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Alice soltó un pequeño gritico — ¿Tú me arruinas el vestido con jugo y soy yo la que se debe disculpar? De seguro ya enloqueciste — Comentó lo último de manera indiferente.

Mientras tanto Jasper seguía con la misma sínica sonrisa y la ceja arqueada mirando a Alice. Rosalie me miró con, no sabía qué era, pero parecía angustia… Aunque ninguna parte de mi cerebro me explicaba por qué. Las cosas no podían salir mal, o bueno, no podían ser peor de lo que ya estaban resultando… Tenía un buen presentimiento. Rosalie se mostró aterrada al ver que sin querer, se había formado una sonrisa maligna en mi rostro, moría por ver qué pasaba entre ellos dos, la reconciliación sería el espectáculo perfecto y además ya estaba cansada de verlos discutiendo en mi oficina.

Jasper dio otro paso y Alice retrocedió quedando a una distancia prudente de él, por suerte no habían muchos niños que pudieran vernos, la gran mayoría estaba en los saltarines o jugando en la guerra de dragones, prácticamente estábamos en un lugar "solitario".

Él pasó una mano por su barbilla — Disculpa lo de tu vestido, no fue a propósito… ¿Contenta? — Preguntó sarcástico y ni siquiera esperó a que Alice respondiera, porque siguió hablando — Y sí, ya me volví loco por todo esto que está pasando entre nosotros. Ahora me debes una disculpa por esta discusión tan patética que estamos teniendo, por un secreto que yo no debía contar y cuando traté de solucionarlo esperaba una voz de apoyo de tu parte, no una queja porque no te había dicho nada — De pronto, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca seria.

— ¿Qué? — Susurró Alice sin aliento.

— No era algo que yo planeara, no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me competen… Era muy difícil tomar una decisión y sí, tal vez pudiste ayudarme… Lo entiendo… Y si esa situación hubiera durado más tiempo, te lo hubiera dicho; pero estaba realmente angustiado y lo último que quería era agrandar el problema. Lo que sea, ya no importa. No soy feliz con la vida que llevo, traté de salir con otras chicas y no funcionó, quiero una relación seria contigo, Alice y si no eres capaz de admitir que te equivocaste y no podemos salir de este conflicto, por mí está bien… Me haré a un lado y nunca volverás a saber de mí. Por otro lado, si seguimos juntos dedicaré el resto de mi vida a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Qué? — Escuché el susurro contenido de Alice y el jadeo que Rosalie estaba tratando de ocultar tapando su boca con ambas manos.

Él soltó una risita irónica — ¿Esa es la única palabra que conoces? — Arqueó una ceja volviendo a su mirada divertida.

Sin decir nada, Alice tomó mi brazo y me llevó hasta la carpa en la que estaban todos los regalos de Tasha. Vi con asombro que el número de regalos había aumentado, debía haber como cien regalos allí — _Ni que se tratara de una verdadera princesa como para que llenara un lugar tan grande de regalos_ — Pensé rodando mi vista por todo el lugar; hasta que me encontré con mi amiga temblorosa, abrazándose a sí misma mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

— Allie — Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla y darle ánimo.

— ¡No!... ¿Por qué?... Jasper está loco, sufre de trastornos de personalidad o algo… ¿Cómo puede ser que en un momento me quiera hacer la vida imposible y al segundo siguiente se me declare de esa forma? ¿Qué le pasa? — Preguntó temblando bajo mi brazo.

— Él te quiere.

— No… No… Él no puede sentir eso, me refiero a que si lo sintiera no estaría buscando la forma de hacerme enfadar y discutir conmigo — Se quedó pensando — Aunque a veces lo hacía cuando éramos novios… Decía que me veía tierna cuando me enfadaba y le daba cierto toque divertido a nuestra relación — Sonrió y siguió recordando — Decía que yo arrugaba la nariz y hacía gestos adorables que él mismo se encargaba de alisar con la punta de su dedo índice, lo pasaba con delicadeza por mi rostro y… — Salió de sus pensamientos para verme sonriendo.

Ahí estaba, ella también lo quería y no tenía ninguna duda de ello cuando una pequeña sonrisa se extendía por su rostro en el momento que recordaba la relación que llevaban ella y Jasper. Pero la borró abruptamente al darse cuenta que no era su cerebro el que hablaba sino su corazón. No dije nada, simplemente seguí sonriendo para que fuera ella misma la que diera con la solución de su problema.

— No me mires así, Bella ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Mary Alice Brandon, vaya a pedirle disculpas? Él debería olvidar todo eso, ya da por hecho que yo tengo la culpa… Digo, si me quiere, debería decirme algo como "Dejemos el pasado atrás y sigamos con nuestra relación" ¿No crees? — En sus ojos había pánico.

Torcí mis labios en un gesto pensativo — Imagina que la situación fuera al revés, digamos que él sí tuvo la culpa ¿Darías por sentada la disculpa y seguirías como si nada? — Pregunté. Ella se quedó pensativa — Deja el orgullo atrás, solo le tienes que decir "Lo siento, me equivoqué", esas cuatro palabras te sacarán de la vida que estas llevando y te harán feliz.

Ella tomó aire — Bien, pero no quiero que ni tú, ni Rosalie, ni nadie esté presente cuando lo haga. Tienes razón, quiero estar con él — Se armó de valor y salió con pasó decidido hacia donde estaba Jasper al lado de su hermana.

Casi tuve que correr para llevar a Rosalie a otro lado y que Alice y Jasper pudieran hablar en privado. Ambas caminamos hacia donde Tasha tenía a Edward y a Emmett "peleando" por rescatarla a ella del castillo armado con bloque gigantes de lego.

Soltamos una risotada cuando los vimos a ambos con espadas de juguete haciendo el teatro de que querían rescatar a Tasha, no debían llevar mucho rato jugando pero de todas formas Emmett iba ganando y eso se lo atribuía certeramente a las clases de esgrima que tomó cuando era joven, quiero decir, tal vez se le había olvidado algo porque no tenía la misma destreza que antes pero había movimientos que el recordaba y esos eran lo que ponía en práctica. Edward cayó al poco tiempo y Emmett se fue a "rescatar" a su hija cargándola en brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Quiero la revancha — Decía Edward desde el suelo, sin notar que Rosalie y yo los estábamos viendo.

— Ya perdiste, amor — Me acerqué a él y dejé un casto beso en sus labios para después ayudarlo a levantar -o algo así-.

— Si, Emm ganaste la batalla por nuestra hija — Rosalie fue corriendo a abrazar a su familia.

— Se supone que deberías apoyarme —Me dijo Edward a manera de broma y me robó otro beso sin que yo lo pudiera evitar y tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.

Reí — No tenías muchas posibilidades, Emmett practicó esgrima por un tiempo. De todas formas lo hiciste bien — Dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Él bufó frustrado por lo bajo y caminamos hasta las mesas para que él pudiera tomar algo y descansar.

La fiesta pasó entre sonrisas, besos, bromas, carcajadas y juegos tanto con los niños como entre nosotros. Alice estaba irradiando felicidad ahora que ella y Jasper estaban de nuevo juntos y no era para menos, Jasper también tenía una notable sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, lo realmente bueno era que ya no peleaban ni se evitaban, en lugar de eso compartían besos discretos y castos junto con las miradas. De todas formas, Alice seguía comportándose como una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer al igual que Emmett. Ella por su lado nos arrastraba a mí y a Rosalie por todo el parque para que jugáramos con las niñas, ya fuese en fiestas de té o ayudando a las niñas a subirse en las construcciones de bloques de lego. Mientras tanto, Emmett tenía a Jasper y a Edward corriendo por las piscinas de pelotas y los juegos de los niños.

Duramos un par de horas así, hasta que Rosalie y yo logramos escaparnos de Alice y fuimos a sentarnos en una de las mesas más alejadas hablando de lo cansadas que estábamos y, a pesar de que los zapatos no eran muy altos, a las dos nos estaban matando. A los pocos minutos llegó Tasha disgustada y empezó a jalar el brazo de Rosalie.

— Mami, yo te dije que no — Arrugó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—No ¿Qué, princesa? — Le preguntó Rosalie mientras yo las miraba confundida.

Tasha giró la cabeza y señaló hacia otro lado para que Rosalie mirara y allí estaba, en carne y hueso la mujer que solo había visto de lejos. Parecía ser Heidi disfrazada de Jazmín ***** mostrando sus curvas, su abdomen plano en todo su esplendor y sus hombros desnudos. Me sentí como en las caricaturas que el color rojo de furia subía por todo mi cuerpo mientras ella caminaba campante acercándose a Edward, ahí sí juraría que salió humo por mis orejas.

Me levanté pisando fuerte y en menos de nada, tenía a Rosalie a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi hombro pero con la mirada llena de furia hacia la susodicha, casi tanto como yo. Ambas estábamos tan concentradas lanzándole miradas asesinas a Heidi que no nos dimos cuenta el momento en el que Tasha se adelantó y miró a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo no la invité, Tasha, pero me encargaré yo misma de que se vaya por donde vino

El tono de ira permanecía en su voz mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña y caminaba con más seguridad, por supuesto yo no me quedaba atrás y cuando vi que ella empezaba a sonreírle coquetamente a Edward y acariciaba su brazo, se me agotó la poca que tenía y comencé a trotar hasta que llegué a ellos y empujé la mano que estaba tocando el brazo de mi amor.

— ¡Bella! Ehh… Yo… — Edward trató de explicarse mientras yo veía con furia a la zorra que tenía en frente. Sabía que él no estaba haciendo nada malo, era ella con sus sucias artimañas.

Heidi lanzó una sonrisa en mi dirección — Vaya, hasta que por fin tengo el honor de conocer a la señora McCarthy, es un verdadero placer, Isabella — Sonrió y se apegó más a Edward, sin importarle que yo la hubiera alejando antes.

Y mi salvadora, Tasha, amaba a esa niña y la amaría por el resto de mi vida, se metió entre Edward y Heidi separándolos lo más que pudo y acercándose a Edward para que Heidi no lo tocara más y le mandaba la misma mirada que Rosalie tenía en ese preciso instante.

— Quisiera decir lo mismo — Contesté mordaz.

Me acerqué un paso a Edward. -Gran error- lo olvidé todo, olvidé que ella pensaba que yo no estaba con nadie porque Emmett seguía siendo mi esposo y lo único de lo que ella estaba enterada y no le había dicho a la prensa, era que Emmett tenía una hija y quería estar con Rosalie.

Soltó un suspiro y miró a Edward — ¿Por qué le estás dando explicaciones? ¿La conoces? — Preguntó extrañada.

— Solo hace algún par de horas, le pedí a Bella que viniera para que conociera a mi hija y obviamente se tendría que topar con Edward en algún momento — Concluyó Emmett en voz seria.

— De todas formas no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Heidi ¿O sí?

Antes de que Heidi pudiera decir algo, Rosalie se le adelantó haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Edward segundos antes.

— Y ya te tienes que ir, no estás invitada a esta fiesta y no sé cómo demonios entraste.

Rosalie estaba roja de la ira. Edward me había dicho que cuando ella se ponía así, empezaba a despotricar contra todos y no le importaba quien estuviera cerca para escuchar sus improperios. Seguramente Jasper lo notó y llegó con Alice para llevarse a Tasha, sin contar que ambos se encargaron de alejar a los niños que estaban allí llevándolos a otros juegos más retirados y ofreciéndoles dulces.

— Entonces, yo creo que deberías irte antes de que… — Empezó Edward antes de ser interrumpido por Rosalie -de nuevo-.

— Antes de que mande a la mierda la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija y empiece a arrancarte una por una tus falsas extensiones, sin mencionar que patee tu inflado culo hasta que me canse y créeme, no me cansaré hasta que te deje con una maldita cara desfigurada y en una puta silla de ruedas para que tus inmóviles y flacas piernas de pollo sean tu constante recordatorio de que nunca, escúchame bien maldita perra, NUNCA doy segundas oportunidades y menos a zorras oportunistas como tú.

Emmett llegó por detrás y la abrazó antes de que empezara a cumplir su promesa, Rosalie estaba a punto de abalanzarse cuando la muy descarada sonrió con sorna, entonces fue mi turno hacer cumplir la promesa de Rosalie y di un paso hacia ella sin mirar siquiera la reacción de Edward o de Emmett. Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

— No puedo creer que existan mujeres tan descaradas como tú.

Casi que arreglo su cara de mujerzuela de no ser porque sentí la mano de alguien sosteniendo la mía y cuando volví mi cara, Jasper estaba allí con una sonrisa tensa que indirectamente me mandaba tranquilidad, haciendo que yo bajara la mano de a poco y cuando ya estuvo a mi costado y fingió que no pasaba nada malo.

— Jefa, deberías ir a probar los cupcakes — Alcé una ceja en su dirección — ¿No los has probado? Eso es casi un delito, vamos — Me empujó por la espalda llevándome hacia donde estaban los pastelillos.

— ¿Qué haces, Jasper? — Pregunté cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escucharan; de todas formas, yo podía ver que Rosalie y Emmett se encargaban de sacar a Heidi al tanto que Edward volvía con Tasha y jugaba con ella y Alice. Sonreí victoriosa.

— La duda es ¿Qué hiciste tú? — Preguntó volviendo a atraer mi atención.

— Defendía lo que era mío, no sabes hace cuánto tiempo le quiero dar unos cuantos puños a esa que se hace llamar mujer ¿Por qué me detuviste? ¿Estás loco?

— Yo diría que la loca eres tú ¿Se te olvidó que Emmett y tú están casados y que, se supone, no tienes ninguna relación con Edward? Si hubieras golpeado a Heidi, ella hubiera sospechado que había algo más entre ustedes dos ¿Qué sigue? La prensa aquí mismo detrás de ti y de Emmett, sin contar que mi hermana y Edward también estarían involucrados y de milagro no nos entrevistarían a Alice y a mí porque somos sus amigos. De hecho, me sorprende que ella no haya dicho nada a nadie todavía — Dijo lo último por lo bajo.

— Sí, tienes razón. Los celos me invadieron y no pensé — Bajé la cabeza.

Soltó una risa despreocupada y luego de cerciorarse de que Heidi no estuviera en la fiesta, me guió hasta donde estaba Edward jugando con los niños. Bueno, el resto es historia: jugamos, partimos el pastel, cantamos el cumpleaños de Tasha reímos, nos hicimos cariños con Edward y llegó un equipo de logística con payasos y otro tipo de personas que divertían a los niños. Hasta que se llegó la hora en que llegaron los padres a recoger a sus respectivos hijos y, en consecuencia, Emmett y yo tuvimos que escondernos hasta que llegó el equipo de limpieza y Alice los supervisó en compañía de Rosalie.

Sin embargo, algo seguía inquietándome a lo largo de la fiesta, se suponía que estábamos en bancarrota y no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que los hoteles que Emmett tenía en la "cuenta fantasma" dieran fruto, entonces — _¿Cómo había podido pagar toda la fiesta?_ — Porque, si he de ser sincera, prácticamente habían botado la casa por la ventana y no vi que repararan en el dinero al momento de comprar los disfraces, pagar los juegos y la comida, sin mencionar las personas que cuidaban los niños, estaban al pendiente de los juegos y limpiaron todo al terminar.

Rosalie llegó con una sonrisa y abrazó a Alice, quién estaba a mi lado agradeciéndome por convencerla de hablar con Jasper y prácticamente obligarla a que se disculpara.

— Hey, la vas a aplastar — Dije en cuanto Emmett se unió al abrazo.

A penas Alice podía sacar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Rosalie respirando entrecortadamente, casi suplicando por aire. Entonces tomé su mano e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para que Emmett pudiera soltarla.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó Rosalie con una sonrisa — Es solo que no sé cuándo voy a pagarte todo esto que hiciste por nosotros y sobre todo por Tasha. Ella estuvo muy feliz durante toda la fiesta y se divirtió mucho; sinceramente, era más de lo que esperaba — Tasha llegó a su lado para tomarle la mano y Rosalie pasó una mano por su ojo -disimuladamente- para limpiar la lágrima que se había salido de su ojo.

— ¿Tú pagaste por todo esto? — Preguntó Jasper quien venía llegando luego de haber hablado con Edward, o eso asumí yo porque Edward venía al lado de él.

Y sí, Alice fue la organizadora en jefe y donadora de todo el dinero que la fiesta había requerido y también estaba segura de que no había usado ni un centavo de la fortuna de la familia Brandon.

 _ *****_ _Jazmin: ¿Recuerdan la joven de la que se enamora Aladín? La película que justamente se llama así "Aladín" y el genio de la lámpara. Hago la aclaración por si no habían visto la película o se confundían._

 _ **HOLA! ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA SEMANA EXCELENTE, SE SUPONÍA QUE ACTUALIZARÍA AYER, PERO HOY TENÍA EXAMEN FINAL Y NO PUDE DESPEGARME DE LOS LIBROS HASTA AHORA. BUENO, IGUAL ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN DEL CAPÍTULO Y SAQUEN SUS PROPIAS CONCLUSIONES ACERCA DE LO QUE PASARÁ DESPUÉS DE ESTO, RECUERDEN QUE NOS QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS Y PUEDEN PASAR MUCHAS COSAS ALLÍ.**_

 _ **PD: EN MI GRUPO EN FB (LINK EN MI PERFIL) VAN A ESTAR LAS FOTOS DE TODO LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE HABÍA EN LA FIESTA DE TASHA Y DE LOS DISFRACES.**_

LAS QUIERO, UN BESO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo 37**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Tasha no pudo salir mejor -tal vez sí-, si no hubiera estado vestido todo el tiempo como un perro gigante y — _¿por qué?_ — Una mujer de la mitad de mi estatura prácticamente había amenazado mi hombría si no lo usaba: Esa mañana Alice llegó extrañamente temprano al apartamento y afortunadamente fui yo quien abrió la puerta porque Jasper estaba malditamente malhumorado -vaya a saber yo por qué- y no tenía mucho en la cabeza para aguantarme los gritos de ellos dos. De todas formas, Alice se quedó hasta que yo me puse el intento de pelo que tenía que ir en mi cara y luego se fue sin importarle si Jasper se pondría el disfraz o no, aunque ella sabía que yo lo obligaría… Digo, yo no iba a hacer el ridículo solo, Emmett se pondría el disfraz por voluntad propia, pero se suponía que Jasper era mi mejor amigo y él tenía que pasar por la misma vergüenza que yo.

Nada mejoró cuando escuché la forma melosa en la que Bella le hablaba a Emmett en cuanto la fui a saludar con todo el ánimo del mundo después de estar muy alegre por haber jugado con Tasha. Esos ánimos desaparecieron en el instante en el que los escuché escondidos en la carpa de los regalos. Obviamente todas mis ilusiones y alegrías cayeron instantáneamente y se me vino a la cabeza que Bella ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no era suficiente hombre para ella… Todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando me senté con ella y le hablé directo, siendo consciente de que había sido un completo estúpido al pensar que Bella tendría algo con Emmett. La fiesta pasó sin contratiempos ni nada malo, llegué a divertirme con Tasha y hablé con Bella por más tiempo del que pensé -aun así, se me hizo poco- quería dedicarle toda mi vida a ella.

La bomba explotó cuando llegó Heidi, prácticamente quedé en estado de shock, no me di cuenta en qué momento se apropió de mi brazo y por lo mismo, no hice nada para separarla de mí… Quiero decir, ella no tenía que llegar, yo la evitaba a toda costa en la universidad y estaba yendo en las horas de la tarde justo por eso; pero algunos días después, ya no tenía ninguna clase allí, ya me había graduado con honores en ingeniería automotriz y me enteré por Alexander y Natalie que Heidi seguía yendo en las mañanas a buscarme. Esa es otra historia. El pánico me invadió cuando vi a Bella casi trotando con mirada furiosa hasta donde me encontraba yo mientras Heidi estaba pegada a mi brazo en forma coqueta. Un caos, eso era lo que había en mi cabeza, hasta que Jasper se llevó a Bella, después de eso empezó la verdadera guerra.

— Edward, podemos hablar un segundo — Preguntó Heidi y sinceramente no sé cómo lo hizo sin que le intimidara la mirada venenosa de Rose.

Me quedé en silencio unos cuantos segundos; quería decirle tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo pensaba que entre ella y yo no había nada de qué hablar, sin embargo tenía la maldita debilidad de ser curioso. Rosalie me miraba atenta a mi respuesta para sacar a Heidi a patadas -como ella misma lo había dicho- y por su lado, Emmett también estaba pendiente de mi respuesta y dependiendo de ello, mantener calmada a Rose para que no hiciera ningún espectáculo. Suspiré rendido pensando erróneamente — _¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_ — y asentí con mi cabeza indicando que nos alejáramos, Heidi sonrió ampliamente y caminó en la dirección que le indicaba mi mandíbula, antes de que yo empezara a caminar detrás de ella Rose me tomó el hombro con fuerza y me dio una mirada de reprimenda para luego soltarme gracias a que Emmett se la llevó sin olvidar darme la misma mirada que la madre de su hija, excepto que la de él era menos intimidante.

— Bien, aquí estamos ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté en la carpa llena de regalos.

— Así que… ¿Rosalie y tú no tienen nada? ¿Isabella McCarthy se llevó el premio? ¿Cambio de parejas o algo así? Al fin una mujer atrapó al gran Edward Masen — Me respondió con sorna y sonrisa hipócrita.

Fruncí el ceño — ¿De qué carajos me estás hablando? — Ella parpadeó "coquetamente" y me animó para que continuara — Acabo de conocer a la señora McCarthy, es la esposa legal del señor McCarthy y algo así como una amiga de Rosalie, ya sabes que Rosalie no te soporta — Moví mis manos desesperado — No tengo ni idea del tipo de relación que lleva el matrimonio McCarthy y lo que sé de el señor McCarthy y Rose es lo poco que ella me ha contado. Fin de la historia — Me crucé de brazos.

Sí, estaba actuando aparentemente sereno y sincero… Digo, eso era lo que se suponía que yo debía saber. La realidad que me dolía era que solo seis personas -Ocho, incluyéndonos- sabía que Bella no era ninguna desconocida para mí y como bien lo había afirmado Heidi, Bella logró capturarme completamente desde la noche en la que se subió a mi taxi. Sonaba como la típica historia romántica con un principio fortuito que da lugar a una mágica amistad y después a una relación amorosa; en otros tiempos, me hubiera reído si me dijeran que algo como eso iba a pasarme, ahora estaba seguro de que no perdería a Bella y haría lo que fuera por ella… Incluso mentir.

— Claro, claro — Pasó alrededor de mí lentamente — Supongo que es solo amistad que, cuando estaba colgada de tu brazo, ella me mirara aún más furiosa de lo que lo hacía Rosalie y además se atreviera a casi golpearme, cosa que Rose no hizo ¿O sí? — Al fin se puso frente a mí y golpeó su mandíbula suavemente con su dedo índice, haciendo la magüe de estar pensando.

— Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Jasper — Murmuré por lo bajo. Ella no alcanzó a escuchar y se quedó esperando mi respuesta — No tengo ni idea de lo que te estás imaginando y sinceramente no me importa; así que si solamente querías hablarme de eso, ya te dije todo lo que sé… Por allí está la salida — Señalé con mi mano.

— De acuerdo, entonces tampoco debería importarte que traiga a la prensa. Yo sé que Emmett está con Rosalie, lo vi desde que se conocieron y sé toda su historia de memoria… Lo que supongo al ver la escena de hoy, es que Isabella McCarthy está enamorada de ti y por lo que veo, tú también lo estás de ella ¿Podrían tener una relación amorosa? Es por eso que no quieres nada conmigo.

Pum… Dio en el blanco, excepto por el hecho de que no quería nada con ella por la simple razón de que ella estaba completamente loca y no la soportaba, con o sin Bella en mi corazón nunca estaría con Heidi. A parte de eso, tal vez me asusté un poco, más no le demostré nada, no le iba a dar el placer. Sacudí mi mano despreocupadamente y giré mi cabeza sin darle la importancia que merecía, porque me estaban temblando todos los huesos del cuerpo.

— Te lo repito para que te quede claro: Acabo de conocer a Isabella McCarthy. Si quieres puedes ir con la prensa, no me importa porque no tengo nada que ver con ello, no sé nada de ella — Entonces se me vino a la mente algo que podía firmar mi sentencia de muerte, pero también podía salvarme — Por lo poco que conozco al señor McCarthy, a él y a Rose les molestaría que interfirieras en sus vidas llamando a la prensa, por lo que no dudarían un segundo en poner todo una firma de abogados si dices algo que los comprometa — Sonreí.

Entonces pude ver la cara aterrada de Heidi por primera vez — ¿Por qué podrían acusarme? — Preguntó tratando de no titubear.

— No lo sé — Me encogí de hombros — No sé de política o derecho, pero podrían decir que es difamación, calumnia o que inventas chismes que afecten la vida sentimental de Emmett, ya sabes, él está casado legalmente con otra mujer e inventará cualquier excusa para encerrarte y como no tienes pruebas de lo que dices a sus abogados les será muy fácil llevarte a prisión… — Dejé el espacio en silencio, disfrutando de la cara nerviosa de la mujer frente a mí — Yo de ti, estaría pensando en buscar un buen abogado si vas a seguir con la estúpida idea de ir contar a la prensa lo que "crees" saber — Me volví a encoger de hombros fingí despreocupación — Como sea, no es problema mío.

Me alejé con una sonrisa de triunfo cuando vi por el rabillo de mi ojo la preocupada expresión que tenía, no era que me alegrara hacerla sentir mal… Aunque si sentía fresco en mi interior por todas las molestias que ella me había causado, solo esperaba que no consiguiera pruebas para ir a la prensa; ya había sido suficiente ver a Bella una vez en televisión mientras la entrevistaban por su relación, no quería que eso se repitiera a no ser que estuviera conmigo y todo el mundo supiera que tenía alguien que la amaba y no la perdería por nada del mundo. Ese alguien era yo. Si Heidi tenía el propósito de separarnos y hacer que me convirtiera en su novio o algo así, sería muy difícil, primero por los celos de Bella y segundo porque yo no iba a dejar que una desquiciada me quitara lo que tanto me había costado recuperar.

Fruncí el ceño mientras caminaba de vuelta a la fiesta, siempre me pregunté qué había detrás de toda la persecución y el esfuerzo que Heidi ponía en mí. Quiero decir, ella dejó de interesarse por Jasper en cuanto supo que tenía novia, además esa "cacería" no duró más de un par de semanas. En cambio, a mí ya me estaba sofocando con su presencia, parecía hacer oídos sordos a todas las amenazas de Rosalie, no le importaban mis desplantes o el hecho de que yo le dijera miles de veces que no quería tener relaciones sentimentales… Ella siempre estaba como un perrito faldero detrás de mí y sinceramente, no creía que fuera por la simple idea de tener algo conmigo.

Cuando estuve jugando con Tasha y Alice me di cuenta de que Rosalie y Emmett estaban llevando a Heidi hacia la salida. Rose le estaba diciendo algo con no muy buena cara y Emmett tomaba de su mano para tranquilizarla al tanto que mantenía una mirada seria sobre la perra que me tenía la vida hecha un ocho, como si mis problemas no fueran suficientes.

…

— No quiero despedirme.

Ya se había acabado la fiesta de cumpleaños, el personal de limpieza había acabado con su tarea y Alice les estaba dando su paga, Emmett y Bella estaban ocultos jugando con Tasha bajo la mirada de águila de Rose y yo estaba con la feliz y reconstruida pareja: Alice y Jasper. No sabía lo que había hecho Bella para que ellos dos se reconciliaran, de todas maneras me alegraba que fuera así, Jasper era feliz con Alice y eso era lo único que me importaba; de pronto más adelante me arrepentiría de eso ya que parecían dos babosas pegadas y me iban a salir caries con todas las cursilerías que se decían a cada segundo.

Tan pronto como se fueron los de limpieza, Bella y Emmett salieron de su escondite. Bella se pegó a mí, era hora de decir "Adiós".

— Yo tampoco — Le respondí acariciando su mejilla — De verdad, la pasé estupendo contigo, fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer el día de hoy.

— Sí, te comprendo… Yo sentí algo igual.

Ella se apegó a mí, al mismo tiempo nos apretamos en un fuerte abrazo para después sellar nuestra despedida con un beso, el cual traté de disfrutar con toda mi alma porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para verla de nuevo… De hecho, mataría para no tener que dejarla nunca más y estar con ella todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Terminamos el beso más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, era momento de dejarla ir.

— Bien, tienes razón, Rose, ya sufrieron demasiado — Apareció Emmett con Tasha dormida en sus brazos al lado de Rosalie quien sonreía cómplice.

Bella y yo nos miramos frunciendo el ceño, aun abrazados prolongando nuestra estadía juntos. Lo que fuera, haría y daría lo que fuera por tenerla en mis brazos el mayor tiempo que me fuera posible. Suponía que ella pensaba igual, de otra forma ya se había soltado de mi agarre y no era así, de hecho, se estaba pegando lo más que podía, agarrando firmemente mi mano entre la suya.

Rose se golpeó la cabeza levemente de forma casi burlona, hasta que habló y su mirada se volvió más seria, se perdió todo rastro de broma en sus expresiones solo quedaba la mirada conciliadora y amable que había visto cuando llegó con Emmett.

— No sé por qué se complican tanto la vida. Deberías llevarlo a tu casa Bella, allí pasarían la noche y Edward iría al apartamento en la mañana a ducharse e ir a trabajar.

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces sin que mis cuerdas bucales fueran capaces de producir un pequeño sonido. Era extremadamente interesante, emocionante y perfecta la idea de irme con Bella y pasar la noche con ella, el problema era el lugar… Me sentí como alguien inferior a ella, en ese instante se hizo más notable la diferencia de nuestras clases sociales -o al menos lo era para mí-. Ella era una mujer exitosa, de mundo y extremadamente rica. Yo, por otro lado, era un pobre "huérfano" que había encontrado a sus padres ya estando adulto, después de haber perdido a su hermano gemelo en la adolescencia, hacía poco tiempo había terminado la universidad y seguía trabajando como conductor en una empresa de taxis. No tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle porque vivía con mi amigo en su departamento que, de seguro, utilizaría más tarde con Alice y tampoco podía llegar a casa de mis padres con Bella, yo no era un chiquillo inmaduro — _¿Qué demonios era yo?_ — La respuesta era simple, yo no era nada... Ella no se merecía un tipo como yo, se merecía algo como lo que había tenido, un hombre como Emmett y yo tenía demasiada suerte -la cual se me acabaría en algún punto- al estar con una extraordinaria mujer como ella.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos, noté que Bella estaba tan o más ida de lo que yo había estado segundos antes y cuando volvió a la realidad, me apretó más a nuestro abrazo y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

— Me encanta la idea, sólo existe un pequeño problema.

Hizo una pausa, entonces yo empecé a sudar frío sabiendo que ella había tenido la misma idea que yo: Ella no podía estar con un hombre que no tenía ni siquiera un lugar decente en el cual caerse muerto. Ni siquiera puse atención a su primera frase, la única que estaba martilleando fuertemente mi cráneo era la segunda — _"Solo existe un pequeño problema"_ — He ahí la cuestión.

Rosalie alzó la ceja en dirección a Bella mientras Emmett sonreía con suficiencia sabiendo perfectamente la razón. Podría ser que el único problema en esa relación fuera yo.

— Me refiero a que… — Bella me miró con una emoción que no entendí y se apegó a mi cuerpo — ¿No pensaste en los reporteros? Con todo lo que apareció en televisión, prácticamente ellos están acampando fuera de mi casa y, de por sí, hoy fue demasiado difícil salir de mi casa esta mañana sin que me sintiera en una rueda de prensa — Me miró — No es que no quiera que me vean contigo, es lo que más deseo pero…

Puse un dedo en sus labios — No te preocupes, sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Ahora no es el momento — Acaricié su mejilla sonriéndole.

— Parece que no conocieran al gran Emmett McCarthy, ya tengo un plan — Anunció sonriendo y luego se percató de que Rose lo estaba asesinando con la mirada y le dio un golpe en la nuca. Así que quitó su sonrisa, sus hombros bajaron lentamente — Quiero decir, a Rose se le ocurrió un plan y bueno… Ella se los explicará mejor que yo.

Bella se echó a reír — Por fin alguien que logra bajarte los humos, Emm. Eres tan afortunado de tener a Rosalie, quisiera llevarla conmigo al trabajo para que él no se crea Dios del universo todo el tiempo — Le dijo sonriéndole.

Rose sonrió, pero no era la típica sonrisa que le daba a cualquier persona, esa precisamente era la sonrisa que le daba a las personas que ella consideraba su familia, ni siquiera le sonreía así a sus padres, solo a los que estábamos cercanos a ella y no recuerdo que le haya sonreído de esa manera a Heidi, aun cuando eran amigas. Por esa razón me sorprendió mucho el gesto que ella había tomado.

Emmett bufó y se las arregló para mantener a Tasha dormida en sus brazos y besar la frente de Rose, con eso la derritió -por algunos segundos-, ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su actitud seria.

— No me distraigas, Emmett… ¿En qué estábamos?... Ah sí, Jasper y yo podemos irnos en el auto de Isabella hasta su casa y luego dar una vuelta por los alrededores para despistar a la prensa, es el plan inicial y supongo que ellos tienen identificados todos tus autos — Miró a Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza — Bien, yo me quedo escondida a las afueras de la casa mientras Jasper maneja tu auto para que la prensa lo siga y yo te aviso con una llamada cuando sea seguro. Edward trajo su volvo, así que pueden llegar en él y asunto arreglado — Me apuntó con su mirada — Al día siguiente debes estar muy puntual a las siete porque Alice pasará a recogerte, la prensa creerá que va a visitar a Bella y mientras tanto te escabulles en el auto de Alice, para cuando ella termine de hacer el teatro de la "visita" tú ya debes estar escondido en su auto ¿Entendido? — Preguntó con una mirada que no daba espacio a dudas.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se apartó de mí para abrazar a Rosalie. La relación entre ellas dos era algo irónica; era cierto que ellas no eran mejores amigas, pero se llevaban bien, conversaban y se apoyaban la una a la otra; era raro que se llevaran tan bien dadas las circunstancias en las que se conocieron — _¿Quién iba a creer que una mujer terminaría siendo amiga de la amante de su esposo?_ — Claro que la relación de esposos entre Bella y Emmett tampoco era muy "normal". Cuando Bella se enteró del engaño de Emmett, obviamente se entristeció y se sintió desilusionada, mas eso no duró mucho, lo superó demasiado rápido para ser alguien que decía estar eternamente enamorada. Sin contar que Mi Bella tenía un corazón de oro, fue capaz de perdonar a Emmett porque lo amaba como hermano y deseaba lo mejor para él, ella sabía que Rosalie era la mujer que él necesitaba en su vida, por eso no había puesto problema… Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había explicado por qué no le importaba que Emmett tuviera una relación con Rosalie y en lugar de eso, la alegrara.

En cuanto me di cuenta, ya estaba sentado en el puesto de piloto de mi auto con el motor apagado, Bella estaba a mi derecha como copiloto con un walkie talkie en las manos, escuchando a Rosalie.

— Princesa Aurora a Princesa Bella, responde — Decía Rose.

Por alguna razón, a Alice le pareció divertido utilizar los nombres de los personajes de los que íbamos disfrazados como códigos -o algo así-, por si se llegaba a presentar el extraño caso en el que nos descubrieran; no había entendido muy bien cómo los nombres clave ayudaban a salvarnos de los paparazis, pero dejé de preocuparme hasta que Alice empezó a hablar y supe que había sido una mala idea dejarla continuar con eso.

— Blancanieves a Princesa Aurora ¿Está todo despejado? ¿La princesa Bella y Bestia pueden ir a casa? — Preguntó con tono de detective.

— ¡Maldita sea, Alice! Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese estúpido apodo — Grité por el Walkie Talkie en cuanto escuché la forma en la que se refería a mí.

— Al menos no tienes que cargar con el apodo de "Príncipe encantador" — Resopló Jasper entrando a la conversación — Es decir, sé que soy encantador, no tienen que ventilarlo a los cuatro vientos y lo de príncipe es lo que no me convence… Suena muy marica todo junto — Se quejó.

— Oigan, dejen de decir groserías… Elsa está dormida y no quiero que la despierten.

— Genial, habló el príncipe Philip. Jazz, espera a que bese a Aurora a ver si por fin salimos de esta pesadilla — Contesté refiriéndome a Emmett y a Rosalie, Jasper soltó una carcajada.

— Ya basta los dos, están arruinando todo con sus payasadas. Respondiendo la pregunta de Blancanieves, sí, todo está despejado ¿Qué tal vas con los reporteros, príncipe encantador? — Habló Rose.

— Oh, todo está genial — Respondió sarcástico. Se escuchaba el sonido del tráfico del otro lado del walkie talkie — Al parecer ellos también creen que soy encantador y llevan bastante tiempo siguiéndome — Contestó mi irónico amigo Jasper.

Bella sonrió con malicia mirándome — Aquí la princesa Bella ¿Es decir que Bestia y yo podemos ir a mi casa?

Le di una mala mirada a lo que ella respondió con un beso en mi mejilla, eso era bueno por ahora… Más tarde la haría arrepentirse y gritaría hasta que se le olvidara ese estúpido apodo.

— No hay nadie por aquí salvo el portero y el personal que tienes en tu casa, me quedaré en caso de que haya algún inconveniente — Respondió Rose.

— Princesa Aurora, no te puedes quedar por mucho tiempo… La reina Elsa está dormida y me prometiste muchas cosas durante la fiesta. Tienes que regresar a casa con las energías renovadas para ponernos a hacer ejercicio en casa — Se escuchó la voz de Emmett.

Solté una ligera risa que estoy seguro que todos alcanzaron a escuchar. Ya me imaginaba a Rosalie con la cara roja de la vergüenza, detrás de los arbustos que estaban decorando la entrada de la casa de Bella. En cuanto Emmett terminó, Bella me quitó el walkie talkie de las manos y presionó el botón.

— Ya estuvo, no quiero saber qué clase de ejercicios van a hacer, príncipe Philip — Dijo temblando tal vez por furia.

— No muy diferentes a los que harás con Bestia más tarde. Ten una linda noche, princesa Bella — Se carcajeó Emmett.

Tomé el walkie talkie en las manos mientras la cara de Bella adquiría una nueva tonalidad de rojo — Príncipe idiota, cambio y fuera — Resoplé dirigiéndome a Emmett y apagué el aparato.

Bella tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, algo pícara y malvada si me lo preguntaban y sabía que algo se traía entre manos. Encendí el auto y comencé lo que sería un largo recorrido hasta su casa, no le iba a preguntar nada en el trayecto, de todas formas iba a pasar toda la noche con ella y en algún momento lo descubriría por mí mismo o ella me lo diría; además de eso, disfrutaba estar al lado de ella sin importar si nos hablábamos o no, tocar su mano y ver su rostro era lo único que necesitaba después de tanto que había estado sin ella.

Estuvimos algún tiempo en silencio y luego ella empezó a reírse del maquillaje de monstro que no pude quitarme antes de salir, por suerte me quité el extraño pelo que estaba en mi rostro o sus bromas serían peores. Admito que algunas bromas me molestaron, no lo suficiente para enfadarme con ella y con las otras bromas que ella hacía, fingía molestarme solo para escuchar su hermosa risa. En medio de un chiste, el celular de Bella empezó a sonar y ella -por alguna razón- creyó que era una buena idea buscar en mis bolsillos, pasó a mis muslos y por último a mi entrepierna — _¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio puede mantener su concentración en la carretera mientras tiene a una mujer tocándolo?_ — Mi erección comenzó a crecer y Bella comenzó a reírse aún más, no estaba pensando en nada que no fuera mi pene volviendo a la vida después de un largo tiempo y ni siquiera me pregunté qué hacía ella buscando su celular en la parte baja de mi cuerpo.

— Voy a tener que estacionarme si sigues así — Advertí.

Se encogió de hombros — Ok, entonces tendré que ocultarme porque no me pueden ver aquí, no quiero otra lluvia de paparazis — Y sin previo aviso se recostó sobre mi regazo.

— No es… Gracioso — A penas pude decir y después maniobré para estacionarme. Su celular seguía sonando y prácticamente me estaba volviendo loco, sentía que me faltaba el aire y la risita diabólica de Bella no me estaba ayudando — ¡Diablos! Contesta de una buena vez.

— No encuentro mi celular — Me contestó de vuelta en un tono aparentemente angelical y siguió tocando lo más que podía aun con la cabeza pegada a mi entrepierna, la cual solo levantó para pestañearme angelical-diabólicamente.

— Te aseguro que no está metido en mi pantalón — Tomé un largo respiro — No sigas con eso, la última vez que me miraste así, tuve que explicarle sobre la anatomía masculina a una niña — Apreté el volante más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, experimentaba calor y no podía dejar de temblar.

Comencé a recordar: Había sido extremadamente vergonzoso que un día estuviéramos solos en casa -cuando yo aún vivía con Rose- y a Bella se le ocurrió la idea de coquetearme con su mirada. Ella estaba sentada sobre mí en el sofá y nos besábamos con intensidad, sinceramente creí que terminaría desnudo con ella a mi lado en medio de la sala; pero Rose llegó antes con Vera, Bella y yo nos separamos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada -excepto por el bulto en mi pantalón-, suerte que aun teníamos la ropa y solo teníamos el cabello un poco alborotado. En fin, Bella invitó a Rose de compras -simulando ante Vera y torturándome a mí-, me dejó con mi problema y mi hija preguntándome que me había pasado en la entrepierna y horrorizada ante la idea de que a ella pudiera salirle algo igual. Sí, los segundos del recuerdo lograron calmarme -o algo así- porque en cuanto terminó yo sentí pena y volví a mi desesperación.

Se pasó así unos eternos dos o tres minutos en los que yo sudaba, mis nudillos se tornaban morados por apretar tan duro el volante, gemía bajo y podía ver cómo las personas me miraban estacionado como si estuviera loco, ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba siendo acosado por Bella y que tampoco podía conducir en la situación que me encontraba, todavía quedaba mucho para llegar a su casa y ella estaba siendo demasiado testaruda al querer mantener sus manos y su cabeza en la extensión de mi pene, piernas y algo de mi bajo abdomen.

— ¡Ya está! No me puedes seguir tocando así o nunca llegaremos. Nunca pensé que tendría que decirte esto, pero quita tus manos de mi cuerpo — Ya estaba desesperado. Creo que había perdido por lo menos un kilo en sudor.

Escuché la risita de Bella, al siguiente segundo levantó la cabeza y volvió a la posición apropiada que debía tener en mi asiento del copiloto. A propósito, su celular no dejó de sonar y encendí el auto a toda velocidad por la impaciencia, lujuria y tensión que recorría mi cuerpo. Traté de olvidar por algunos segundos el pequeño inconveniente que tenía entre mis piernas; si lograba poner el auto al máximo de velocidad permitida, llegaríamos en cuatro o cinco minutos a su casa y entonces ya nada podría detenerme.

— Contesta — Dije con los dientes apretados para que buscara su celular, no en mis pantalones, y le respondiera a quien fuera que la estaba llamando.

Otra de sus pequeñas risitas y ella sacó su celular de uno de los pliegues de su vestido que funcionaba como bolsillo. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y ella contestó con la voz más tierna que jamás había escuchado.

— Hola, Rosalie… ¿Sigues allí?... Sí, yo creo que a esta velocidad llegaremos en un par de minutos — Me miró acusadora y volvió a sonreír — Gracias… Oh, sí, lo olvidé… ¿Qué crees? — Soltó una risa — Exacto… Ok, ok llamaré para ordenar todo… Gracias, adiós — Sonrió.

— ¿Qué quería? — Pregunté arqueando la ceja, sin verla porque sabía que me arrepentiría.

— Saber si había llamado al personal de servicio de la casa. Se supone que nadie debe saber nada — Comentó mientras marcaba el número en su celular y una vez lo hizo, lo puso en su oreja — Hola German… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirles al personal de la casa que tienen libre el resto de día y mañana?… Por supuesto, pero ¿Podrías esperar a que yo llegue?... Bien, gracias — Terminó la llamada y pude sentir su mirada sobre mí — Ahora sí estaremos solos.

Claro, Rosalie sabía que Bella iba a hacer ese tipo de espectáculos para ponerme duro, todo con el fin de hacerme una jodida broma o para que me apresurara en llegar a casa. Lo supe en el momento que dejó de hablar con Rosalie y me miró por una fracción de segundo y con las preguntas que vinieron después, sin contar que sabía que ella me estaba ocultando algo desde que se subió al auto conmigo incluso antes de ponerlo en marcha y suponía que Bella ya sabía que Rose era la que estaba llamando y por eso no contestó al instante.

Tuve a Bella riéndose de mí durante todo el camino, por suerte eso logró bajar mi erección -un poco- y concentrarme en la carretera. No tenía ni idea de lo que me esperaba en esa casa y de lo único que estaba seguro era de que me vengaría de Bella y Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, le iba a dar un susto a la última que no le quedarían ganas de hacerme otra jodida broma en su vida y a Bella la haría gritar y rogar hasta que se quedara afónica. Sin querer, las comisuras de mi boca se comenzaron a alzar; no tenía que sonreír por muy buena que fuera mi idea, así que disimulé lo más que pude, pensando en otras cosas desagradables mientras se llegaba el momento para empezar con la broma hacia Bella.

— Ya casi llegamos — Anuncié y puse una mano sobre su hombro desnudo — Por fin puedo estar contigo, a solas, como hace tanto tiempo he querido — Casi que susurré acercándome lo más que pude a su cuello, sin dejar de ver la carretera.

Mi mano bajó lentamente hasta su pecho izquierdo, ella empezó a temblar y hasta pude sentir como su corazón se agitaba tanto que su corazón parecía querer salirse de allí. Dejé mi mano por un tiempo mientras la torturaba, luego la bajé hasta su torso, para después delinear perfectamente las curvas de su cadera. Sonreí y bailé en mi mente, no había un lugar de su cuerpo que no estuviera temblando y ella respiraba entrecortadamente. Bueno, ahí me estaba cobrando toda la tensión que me hizo sentir cuando ella "buscaba su celular" en mi pantalón. El marcador iba Bella: 1, Edward: 1.

Más tarde y continuando con la actuación fruncí el ceño — ¿No se supone que ni tu portero debe verme contigo? — Bella hizo una mueca parecida a la mía y asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, para ese momento yo seguía con mi mano en su cadera e iba bajando hasta sus muslos.

Entonces yo fingí tener una idea. Estacioné el auto cerca de unos árboles para que no nos vieran por unos segundos — ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te pasas a los asientos de atrás y fingimos que es tu nuevo auto y que soy tu chofer?

Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que la sonrisa de ella era más "malvada", parecida a la que había tenido cuando planeaba todo eso en el auto y yo iba sin ninguna idea de lo que ella estaba pensando. Mi plan funcionó, ella hizo exactamente lo que imaginé que haría: No se salió del auto para meterse a la parte de atrás, en lugar de eso, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lentamente se deslizó por encima de la palanca de cambios dándome una buena vista de su trasero cubierto por toda esa tela amarilla. Si soy sincero, logró tentarme más de lo que pensé, así que le sumé un punto más en mi marcador imaginario, ella iba ganando pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

— Edward, se me enredó el vestido en la palanca ¿Me ayudas? — Fingió un tono inocente.

Sonreí con malicia pensando que ella lo estaba haciendo más fácil de lo que había calculado y murmuré un "Ajá" para que ella especulara que yo estaba cayendo en su trampa. Metí mi mano por debajo de toda la tela, donde se suponía que se le había enredado el vestido y una vez lo dejé bien, le di un pellizquito a su respingón trasero. Sonreí internamente al ver que Bella había dado un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa.

— ¡Edward! — Chilló por lo bajo.

— Lo siento, esto está más enredado de lo que parece — Fingí el tono de voz preocupado y tenso, por dentro me estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, eso no cambió nada, ella siguió con la pose que tenía alzando su perfecto trasero ante mí; una sonrisa aún más grande se plantó en mi rostro y me aseguré de alargar más mi mano hasta llegar a un extremo de su ropa interior, halé el elástico "inocentemente", a continuación ella pegó un brinquito incluso más grande que el anterior y así quedó de cabeza en el asiento trasero. No pude ocultar mi risa al verla luchando con su enorme vestido para poder sentarse cómodamente.

— No le veo lo divertido — Comentó cuando ya estuvo en su puesto tratando de arreglar su cabello.

Fruncí los labios — Yo no diría eso. Tu cuerpo parecía pensar diferente cuando pasé mi mano para poder arreglar tu vestido — Sonreí y alcé las cejas — No tienes idea de lo mucho que vas a pagar por la broma que me hiciste hace unos metros… Y a Rosalie, tampoco le van a quedar ganas de jugarme bromas.

— No hicimos nada — Balbuceó poniendo su mirada "inocente".

Sonreí sin soltar ni una sola palabra y puse en marcha el auto.

…

Después de unos minutos entramos a la casa, para ese momento me encontraba solo porque Bella había ido a firmar los días de descanso que tendrían todos los empleados de la enorme casa y sí que era grande, ahora entendía cuando ella me dijo que se sentía muy pequeña y sola viviendo aquí, hasta yo me sentía solo en el momento que se fue y me pidió que me pusiera cómodo en la sala principal — _¡Demonios!_ — Me perdí, me tomó un tiempo encontrar la condenada sala de la que me estaba hablando. Para cuando la encontré de nuevo, ella se estaba riendo de mi falta de ubicación — _¿Cómo quería que me ubicara si esa era la primera vez que iba?_ — Ni modo, nos quedamos hablando un rato sentados en un sofá enorme y de vez en cuando veíamos series en el mega televisor de pantalla plasma que estaba frente a nosotros.

— Entonces, me parece que quedamos en algo importante antes de llegar aquí — Comentó acercándose a mí, dejando besos mojados en mi cuello cada vez que hablaba.

Muy a mi pesar, tuve que ponerme serio y alejarme unos centímetros hasta que pudiéramos quedar de frente.

— ¿Podemos hablar de algo más antes de seguir? — Ella asintió con la cabeza — Hoy, en la fiesta, después de que Jasper te detuvo de golpear a Heidi… Ella me pidió que habláramos — Tragué saliva — Está sospechando de todo esto, sabe que Emmett y Rose están juntos, además insinuó que había algo entre tú y yo por la forma en la que le hablaste… Quiero decir… No confirmé nada, pero lo que ella piensa está bastante cerca de la realidad y me preocupa… No sé… — Bella puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

Mostró una expresión preocupada al principio, después suspiró tratando de calmarse — No te preocupes, Rosalie sabe de todo esto, ella y Alice se harán cargo de Heidi. De igual forma, si no dijo nada antes ¿Por qué lo haría justo ahora? — Se encogió de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros — Algo no me da confianza. Tal vez esté esperando el momento justo para revelar el secreto antes de que se dé el divorcio entre Emmett y tú, así lograría hundirnos y cada vez que lo pienso estoy más y más de acuerdo con ella en que Heidi está obsesionada conmigo.

Los días en los que aparecía Heidi, yo tenía a Rosalie respirándome en la nuca para que la loca no se me acercara. Al principio creí que era demasiado melodramático y protector de su parte, hasta que fui a mi último día de clases y Heidi me estaba esperando en el baño de hombres, no había nadie salvo ella y yo; deseé que Rose viera el futuro y le diera una paliza, incluso quería que volviera la Alice que me libraba de Natalie al principio. Ese día no tuve tanta suerte y me dejó muy claro que haría cualquier cosa para tenerme, que me tendría inclusive si yo fuera gay. Sentí un escalofrío al recordarlo, después de eso, Rose se había convertido en mi guardaespaldas cuando salía de la empresa de taxis y del apartamento.

Bella sonrió, pasó un dedo para alizar mi ceño fruncido y luego jugó con mis cabellos de la nuca haciendo que la mirara aún más maravillado.

— Acabaremos con todo este drama: Mañana tengo reunión con Astrid y el martes iré al juzgado, donde estarán todos los Vulturi, me libraré de ellos. Emmett y yo ya tenemos firmados los papeles del divorcio, solo nos falta llevarlos a la notaria — Pasó su mano por mi barbilla — Pronto podremos gritarle al mundo entero que estamos juntos.

— Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Te amo — Sonreí sobre sus labios.

Ahí se desató toda la pasión que nos tuvimos que aguantar durante varios meses, en los que nos conformábamos con hablarnos por mensajes o vernos a través de una pantalla. Alcé a Bella en mis brazos sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombros desnudos, estaba caminando a tientas y Bella entre gemidos ahogados me indicaba por donde estaba su habitación.

…

 _*LUNES_

Toda la noche estuve despierto haciendo el amor con Bella, no pude imaginar una mejor celebración para nuestro reencuentro que hacerla mía durante horas y horas. Si mis matemáticas son correctas, no dormimos más de cuatro o cinco horas en toda la noche. Fue como volver al pasado, recordar todo lo que pasaba en su departamento, estar conectados a nivel que nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de nuestros corazones se volvían uno solo; no recordaba que eso fuera tan maravilloso.

Me desperté con Bella sobre mi pecho y me quedé observándola mientras dormía con la respiración tranquila, sus mejillas rosadas y una ligera sonrisa decorando sus labios. Tomé algunos mechones de su cabello caoba y jugué con ellos hasta que sentí que su mano se movía lentamente en mi pecho dibujando pequeños círculos sobre él, cuando bajé la mirada ella tenía sus hermosos ojos chocolates abiertos de par en par con un brillo impresionante que no veía en mucho tiempo. Tres segundos y mi burbuja explotó antes de que siquiera le hubiera robado un beso a Bella. Escuché el timbre y de una eché mi cabeza para atrás apoyándola en la almohada.

— Alice — Murmuró Bella en un suspiro cansado. Se apegó más a mí — No es justo, no quiero que te vayas todavía — Alzó su cabeza para verme a los ojos.

— Lo sé, yo tampoco me quiero ir… Pero no podemos prolongar lo inevitable — Acaricié su mentón — Hey, en algún momento tengo que volver por mi auto, no te desharás de mí tan fácil — Y con eso logré sacarle una sonrisa.

Ella se levantó con pesadez de la cama, tuve la oportunidad de acariciar sus labios por última vez en el día. Terminado el beso, ella me abrazó y se fue a abrirle la puerta a Alice para darme tiempo de ponerme mi ropa otra vez y luego ir encubierto hasta el auto.

No me demoré mucho en ponerme mi ropa y luego bajar las escaleras, alcancé a ver la silueta de Bella y bajé la cabeza: La iba a extrañar tanto, lo que más me dolía era que no tenía certeza de cuándo la volvería a tener entre mis brazos o si quiera cuando podría ver su hermosa sonrisa… Nada… Me sentía tan destruido por dentro. Para cuando volví a subir la cabeza, Bella me estaba mirando con la misma expresión que yo tenía en el rostro, traté de recomponerme y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa.

— Te amo — Susurré.

Bella hizo lo mismo y me mandó un beso al aire. Por supuesto que Alice estaba al tanto de todo nuestro intercambio pero no intervino, nos dio toda la privacidad que pudo y me di cuenta de que después de que di unos cuantos pasos para llegar al garaje, ambas se estaban abrazando. Me partió el corazón escuchar los sollozos de Bella, por un segundo reconsideré la idea de volver y quedarme con ella, hasta que pensé en que eso que estábamos haciendo era lo mejor para los dos y alguien tenía que ser el fuerte en la relación, yo me encargaría de darle fortaleza y seguridad a la mujer de mi vida, todo se resolvería en menos de nada.

Me metí rápidamente en la parte de atrás del auto y me oculté debajo de los asientos, Alice no demoró en llegar y encendió el auto. Me moría por saber cómo seguía Bella, aunque me sintiera más miserable por dejarla ahogada en lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo está? Digo… ¿Ella siguió llorando? — Pregunté desde mi posición.

Alice soltó un suspiro — La dejé en su habitación con un vaso de agua. No estaba llorando a mares como cuando te fuiste… ¿Quieres que sea sincera? — Preguntó mortificada.

— Ouch — Me quejé cuando ella tomó una curva y me hizo golpear la frente contra el espaldar del asiento del copiloto. Obvié su disculpa — Por favor, dime la verdad — Respondí a su pregunta.

— Vi unas pequeñas lágrimas cuando la dejé y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo la estaba mirando, bajó la cabeza y dejó el vaso de agua de lado. Quería abrazarla, se alejó diciéndome que quería estar sola y que te llevara al departamento para que pudieras cambiarte de ropa… Me tiene preocupada, no es que sea pesimista ni nada, estoy segura de que los Vulturi irán a prisión y les costará mucho salir de allí, pero algo me dice que se viene algo malo… Algo con Heidi, ella está tramando algo… No se pudo ir tan tranquila después del tipo de conversación que tuvieron ayer, ella quiere algo — Por el espejo retrovisor pude ver como fruncía los labios.

— A mí tampoco me da mucha confianza; pero una vez que Bella y Emmett firmen el divorcio, ella no va a poder hacer nada para afectarnos — Confesé.

— Ya puedes sentarte — Comentó y sacudió la cabeza — No me refiero a la prensa, Edward. Ella está planeando algo más que hacerlos ver mal ante todo el mundo, no es una simple obsesión y lo digo porque intentó hacer lo mismo con Jazz ¿Recuerdas? — Alzó una ceja.

— Con Jasper no estuvo tan intensa como lo está conmigo, solo lo siguió por unas semanas, a mí me ha seguido durante meses y me acosa más que a él, literalmente me está volviendo loco — Me pasé las manos por el cabello tirando de él con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¿Y Bella lo sabe?

— ¿Qué estoy al borde de la locura por esa desquiciada? — Negué con la cabeza — No del todo, ella sabe que Heidi me persigue y que Rosalie es casi mi guardaespaldas, pero no la quiero alterar diciéndole que a mí sí me preocupa que Heidi se me aparezca por todos lados… Y suficiente tiene Bella con todo lo que le está pasando como para que yo la ponga peor. Lo de Heidi pasará y entonces veré que hago — Contesté con firmeza.

Alice se encogió de hombros — Te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas, ayudaré a Rose con la loca de Heidi y tú le dirás a Bella de todo esto cuando lo creas prudente — Se estacionó — Llegamos, creo que Jazz debe estar por salir, tal vez pueda ir contigo a saludarlo antes de llevarte al trabajo — Sonrió soñadoramente como cada vez que hablaba de Jasper.

Alice estacionó en el parqueadero para visitantes y juntos tomamos el ascensor hasta llegar al apartamento. No hubo conversación durante ese tiempo, por lo menos por mi parte, yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, Alice había plantado una gran duda en mi cabeza al decir que Heidi no nos perjudicaría frente a la prensa, entonces — _¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué demonios quería para dejarnos en paz?_ — Le daría lo que fuera para que dejara de seguirme y de intentar arruinar mi vida.

Todo me tenía tan confundido que tarde algunos segundos en notar que habíamos llegado al apartamento. Alice saltó feliz y caminó delicadamente hasta la puerta esperando con ansias que yo abriera y así poder ver a Jasper. Alice recorrió todos los espacios del apartamento, a una velocidad casi sobrenatural y — _¡SORPRESA!_ — Cuando llegamos no había rastro de mi amigo y en lugar de ello había una nota pegada en el refrigerador. La tomé mientras Alice me miraba con cara de cachorrito regañado.

" _Edward:_

 _Tuve que salir temprano al trabajo, todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer. De todas formas suerte y sé que debes estar sintiéndote miserable; no hay ninguna razón para ello: recuerda_ _ **"No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista"**_ _Algún día saldrás de esto._

 _Pd: Si ves a Alice, dile que la amo con todo mi corazón y que la llamaré en cuanto esté desocupado. Tal vez la invite a almorzar._

 _Jasper"_

Lo leí mentalmente asumiendo cada palabra, todo el mundo me decía lo mismo "Algún día todo terminará bien" pero yo ya había esperado mucho tiempo ese "gran día" y cada vez se me hacía más lejano. Todos los días me preguntaba — ¿Cuándo podré ser feliz? ¿Qué clase de karma estoy pagando? ¿Por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, yo tendría que cargar con esa pena? ¿Cuándo llegaría ese gran día? — O siquiera si ese día llegaría en algún momento y yo podría ser feliz de una buena vez como una persona normal, sin tener que preocuparme porque me vieran tomando la mano de Bella o esconderme para poder estar con ella. Sí, sonará inmaduro, pero nada de lo que nos estaba sucediendo tanto a ella como a mí era justo… Ni siquiera las circunstancias en las que Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos, tenían suerte de que al menos la prensa no se había enterado de que vivían juntos con Tasha.

— Hey, Tierra llamando a Edward — Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Alice y la vi agitando su mano frente a mí. Sonrió al notar que por fin le estaba poniendo atención — ¿Qué decía el mensaje? — Preguntó aguantándose la emoción.

— Tuvo que salir temprano al trabajo, pero te llamará más tarde y tal vez te invite a almorzar… ¡Ah! y que te ama — Respondí caminando hacia mi habitación.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del baño con mi ropa para ducharme escuché el grito que dio Alice, casi me deja sordo y creo que todo el edificio la escuchó. Hasta el baño se escuchaba que ella corría de un lado a otro, pegaba salticos y daba griticos de vez en cuando mientras movía algo. Negué con la cabeza lentamente y me metí a la ducha, para empezar con mi día, me vestí normal como todos los días y cuando salí vi a Alice con una taza de café y huevos revueltos con tocino.

— Te hice el desayuno. Bella me hizo prometer que me aseguraría de que comieras algo antes de llevarte al trabajo — Sonrió.

Me senté en la isla de la cocina y le di un sorbo al café — Gracias, no era necesario — Llevé a mi boca el tenedor con un poco de huevo y mastiqué — Así como tampoco es necesario que me lleves al trabajo, de todas formas agradezco la intención.

Ella sacudió su dedo índice frente a mí — Eso sí que no, Edward Masen. Yo te llevo al trabajo y te traigo de nuevo — Iba a refutarle pero ella continuó hablando sin darme espacio para protestar — No tienes auto ¿Cómo vas a llegar a la empresa y volver aquí? Sería algo muy irónico que tomes un taxi, siendo que tú conduces uno. Así que te aguantas… Come rápido, el hecho de que seas hijo del jefe no te da derecho a llegar tarde.

— De hecho… — Levanté mi cabeza para protestar pero ella me mandó una mirada molesta y preferí seguir comiendo.

Cada vez que Alice me daba esa mirada, significaban varios problemas para mí. Era mejor no hacerla enfadar. Aunque tener que depender de alguien para poder movilizarme me hacía sentir tan impotente y frustrado, como si fuera un lisiado y todo el mundo tuviera que estar encima de mí porque yo no podía valerme por mí mismo — _¿Y qué si tomaba un taxi?_ — No era el fin del mundo. Antes de tener mi auto andaba en taxi o a veces tomaba un bus para llegar al trabajo. Sí, me sentía protegido y querido por mis amigos, me daba una sensación de no sé qué en el pecho el saber que ellos se preocupaban por mí y querían estar seguros de que yo estuviera bien, valoraba la preocupación que ellos me daban, pero era terriblemente sofocante; yo ya era un adulto, podía valerme por mí mismo.

Sin importar lo que yo sintiera o pensara, Alice me llevó a la empresa, Carlisle tuvo la oportunidad de burlarse un poco y yo me monté en el taxi lo más rápido que pude para no escuchar a mi papá recordándome que tenía que tener una niñera de la mitad de mi estatura. A pesar de eso, noté una expresión extraña en Carlisle, había una mueca de preocupación y orgullo que rondaba todo su rostro y eso significaba que tenía algo que decirme… No sabía qué era, pero me jactaba de saber leer muy bien a las personas y con sus gestos podía hacerme una idea de lo que estaban pensando.

El día pasó tranquilo, tenía a Rosalie siguiéndome como mi sombra y algunas veces se cambiaban los lugares con Alice -es decir: doble protección-, almorcé con Rose y con Tasha en un bonito restaurante al aire libre, seguí con mi trabajo y hablé con Bella por celular un par de veces. Lo mejor de todo era que no había visto a Heidi en todo el día y sentía como se me inflaban las mejillas cada vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono. Al menos la escuché más alegre después de que hablara con Astrid y dijo que si todo salía bien, a mitad de semana estaría anunciando su divorcio con Emmett ante la prensa. Eso nos animó a ambos, además del hecho de que haríamos nuestra video llamada habitual a la misma hora.

Cuando llegué de nuevo a la empresa después de terminar mi turno, me encontré con Carlisle. No le quería dar vueltas al asunto, ambos sabíamos que él me iba a decir algo — _¿Para qué prolongarlo?_ — Salí del taxi y lo saludé, seguido él me invitó a pasar a su oficina. Carlisle se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio y apoyó sus codos en él mientras mantenía el peso de su cabeza en sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá?

— No sé cómo decirlo — Se quedó en silencio — Nunca hemos hablado de esto. No sé qué pienses acerca de tu apellido, quiero decir, tu nombre real es Edward Cullen Masen ¿No has pensado en cambiarlo?

Me encogí de hombros — No había tenido necesidad de hacerlo ¿Debería hacerlo? — Le devolví la pregunta.

Se levantó y llegó a mi lado — Ya no puedo más con la empresa de taxis y no quiero seguir tampoco. Dado que eres mi único hijo, quedas como dueño legitimo… Esa es la razón de que te hablé del cambio de apellido ¿Qué dices? — Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par — ¿Yo? ¿Dueño de la empresa? A penas terminé mi carrera de ingeniería, no me esperaba esto. Además ¿No se supone que yo debería tener un estudio para poder hacerme cargo? — Lo admito, estaba más exaltado de lo que pretendía demostrar.

El soltó una ligera carcajada — ¿Te gustaría hacerte cargo o no? — Preguntó burlón.

Temblé un poco — Claro, sería algo grandioso. Lo único que me preocupa es no estar preparado.

— Por favor, eres mi hijo, Edward. Eres tan parecido a mí, llevas mi sangre. Por supuesto que vas a poder, conoces la empresa como nadie más porque has estado trabajando aquí desde hace mucho tiempo — Contestó orgulloso.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras me dejaba caer en la silla frente al escritorio, estaba más que claro que Carlisle me apoyaría en todo, él mismo lo dijo y desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, no había hecho otra cosa que celebrar todos mis triunfos, apoyarme cada vez que algo no me salía como quería, ayudarme a levantar cuando me caía, aconsejarme y sobretodo mostrarme indirectamente lo similares que éramos en cuanto a nuestro carácter y forma de actuar.

Mi papá puso sus manos en mis hombros al no escuchar respuesta alguna a la propuesta que me había hecho. Me dio leves masajes.

— Está bien, si no te crees capaz de dirigir una empresa que conoces como la palma de tu mano ¿Por qué no realizas un curso de administración de empresas? Cuando estés a mitad de tu curso, dejaré todo en tus manos, pasarás a ser el jefe y propietario de todo lo que ves — Una vez terminada su explicación se sentó frente a mí y cruzó sus dedos — ¿Entonces? ¿Lo vas a pensar al menos? — Preguntó dudoso.

— No tengo nada que pensar — Respondí decidido.

 _ **HOLA, LO SÉ… TARDE COMO SIEMPRE, ME QUEDAN CUATRO SEMANAS PARA SALIR A VACACIONES Y ESPERO PODER TERMINAR EL FIC EN ESE TIEMPO. EN CUANTO A LA HISTORIA, SOLO NOS FALTA UN CAPÍTULO Y EL EPÍLOGO. NO SÉ SI ESPERABAN ALGO DE LO QUE PASÓ, CREO QUE ME EXCEDÍ EN LA PARTE DEL LEMMON, LAS QUE ME CONOCEN COMO ESCRITORA SABEN QUE NO SUELO ESCRIBIR MUCHO ESO Y ADEMÁS ME CUESTA HACERLO.**_

 _ **SABEN QUE ME GUSTA DEJAR LOS CAPÍTULOS CON SUSPENSO, AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE ALGUNAS YA SE HACEN UNA IDEA. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS DICIENDOME S LES GUSTÓ O SI LO ODIARON, SI QUIEREN CON AMENAZAS DE MUERTE PORQUE LA VERDAD NO SÉ CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR, TAL VEZ EN DOS SEMANAS.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, BESOS, ABRAZOS DE OSO, MORDISCOS… !**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo 38**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

Estaba feliz, mis mejillas hinchadas dolían como nunca antes. Bueno, en realidad me dolía todo el cuerpo porque estaba entre los enormes y fuertes brazos de mi hermano oso, quien también sonreía y soltaba carcajadas que resonaban fuertemente en mis oídos. Por fin me sentía libre, ya se habían llevado a la familia Vulturi a prisión con otro hombre -que no reconocí- y a Heidi. Aunque no me alegraba del todo que ella estuviera en la audiencia y se la llevaran a prisión, no le deseaba el mal a nadie; por más que detestara los momentos en los que se le acercaba a Edward, tampoco me parecía que debía pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas.

Solo me faltaba llevar a Emmett al departamento de familia para firmar el divorcio y mi felicidad sería completa cuando le pudiera mostrar a Edward el papel firmado que decía que podíamos estar juntos sin necesidad de escondernos o algo por el estilo y que yo podía gritar al mundo entero que lo amaba, sin importar lo que dijeran las revistas o los medios de comunicación. Quería llamarlo y escuchar su voz, pero también quería ver su expresión cuando le dijera que era completamente libre, de manera conyugal y legal. Quería celebrarlo por lo alto esta noche con él.

Creo que Emmett estaba pensando en lo mismo pero con relación a él y a Rosalie, me estaba dando vueltas en el aire y riendo como un loco. De repente, me dejó en el piso para atender su teléfono, su sonrisa se agrandó una vez vio la pantalla. Alice aprovechó ese momento de distracción para abrazarme y felicitarme diciendo que ya me encontraba oficialmente libre y exenta de todos los cargos, porque ahora se sabía la verdad y los auténticos culpables estaban en prisión. De pronto, un grito de Emmett nos sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue a prisión?... Rose, de seguro está tratando de convencerlo para que la saque… No lo creo, ella es muy buena mentirosa y… Sí, tú la conoces mejor. Tenemos que evitar que él hable con ella… Tal vez… Ok, te veré allá. Te amo — Terminó la llamada guardando su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Con gesto decidido y sin decirme nada, me tomó del brazo -lo más suave que pudo- y me haló con prisa hasta su auto, casi que me llevó corriendo y me metió en el asiento del copiloto rápidamente para luego meterse en el puesto del conductor. Ya no quedaba ninguna señal de la expresión feliz y victoriosa que tenía antes de contestar la llamada de Rosalie. Sin embargo, yo seguía en blanco sin saber la causa por la cual Emmett me estaba llevando en su auto a lo que parecía ser los calabozos de la prisión de mujeres y luego encontrarme con Rosalie allí. En mi mente no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Podrías explicarme? — Pregunté, sintiéndome algo incómoda por la velocidad de maniático que llevaba.

— Rosalie estaba con Edward cuando él recibió una llamada de Heidi.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude. Miles de horribles ideas se pasaron por mi mente en cuestión de segundos hasta que tuve los cojones para hablar de nuevo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Esa mujer está loca ¿Qué quiere? Que ni sueñe que la voy a sacar de prisión — Comenté enojada y me crucé de brazos reafirmando mi posición, aun preocupada por Edward y lo que pudiera pasar.

— Tal vez tu no, pero Edward si — Razonó — Todavía no entiendo como Edward accedería a verla siquiera. Aunque Rose dijo que Edward, a pesar de saber reconocer las buenas y malas intenciones en los demás, era ingenuo como un niño, que cree que todas las personas pueden cambiar y… — Le interrumpí.

— Y mi Edward tiene un corazón de oro —Terminé por él, a lo que asintió con la cabeza. Golpeé el asiento con mi puño — Tenemos que llegar antes de que esa maldita logre persuadirlo con algo y si no la saca de prisión de seguro lo convence de pagarle un abogado — Ya me estaba haciendo malas imágenes en la cabeza, peores de las que tenía.

— Lo mismo dijo Rose. Que no había ser humano más caritativo que Edward y Heidi era una trepadora que inventaría lo que fuera para que él le hiciera caso.

— Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? Aumenta la velocidad. No me importa pagar una multa de millones de dólares.

Si antes estaba asustada por la forma tan desesperada en la que conducía Emmett, ahora estaba irritada gritándole para que él pisara el acelerador a fondo. No podía esperar… Tenía que llegar antes de que Edward se le acercara a la perra cizañera, no era justo con él. Rogaba en mi mente para que llegáramos rápido y mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia, al parecer hubo un accidente de tránsito más adelante en la vía y se formó un embotellamiento increíblemente enorme. Creí por un segundo que no llegaríamos nunca, pero Emmett logró tomar un atajo y estuvimos en la prisión en casi cuarenta minutos donde Rosalie nos esperaba a la entrada mirando su reloj.

— ¿Tasha? — Preguntó Emmett en voz baja y arrugando la ceja, después de haber saludado a Rosalie.

— La dejé en la guardería — Susurró y luego me miró a mí — No pude evitar que él entrara. Está conversando con Heidi, ya lleva un buen tiempo ahí y tengo miedo de lo que pudo haber inventado esa zorra. No he entrado porque, técnicamente, Edward y yo solo somos amigos… Quizá tú puedas hacer algo por él — Dijo esperanzada — Eres la única a la que obedece sin necesidad de amenazas.

Solté un suspiro y caminé adentrándome en el edificio, al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Rosalie y a Emmett atrás. Todo el tiempo pensé en lo que le diría a Edward en caso de que Heidi ya lo hubiera convencido con su verborrea -lo cual era algo noventa y cinco por ciento probable-. Tenía que apelar a la razón en este caso, usando un vocabulario dulce que lo hiciera pensar correctamente.

No tenía más planes, cuando -para mi sorpresa- me encontré con él de frente en un pasillo saliendo de los calabozos. Maldije internamente, había llegado demasiado tarde y para esta hora, Edward ya debía haber llamado a un abogado o conseguido un acuerdo para que Heidi pasara casa por cárcel.

Pero Edward estaba absorto en su propio mundo cuando me saludó con un dulce y distraído beso en los labios que duró no más de cuatro o cinco segundos. No me molestó el beso, me molestó la condición. Este no era el Edward del que yo estaba eternamente enamorada, _MI Edward_ era un hombre sensato y nunca dejaría que nos vieran besándonos a menos que todo el mundo supiera de mi divorcio con Emmett y que yo era una mujer libre… No me importaba lo que dijeran o no dijeran de mí, a Edward sí le importaba lo que sucediera conmigo. Pero para ese entonces, _MI Edward_ estaba pensando en algo más y, ni bien terminó el beso, siguió caminando hasta la salida sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin importarle nada más sino él. Seguramente, Heidi ya le había llenado la cabeza de cucarachas.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban tan sorprendidos como yo al verlo -solo verlo- porque literalmente, él no habló con nadie y casi trotó directo a su volvo para ponerlo en marcha a toda velocidad. Maldije nuevamente, a mí por no haber llegado antes y a Heidi por envenenar la mente del amor de mi vida. Le di una mirada a Emmett, que supo interpretar bastante bien y tomó a Rosalie de la mano para llevarla hasta el Jeep conmigo pisándole los talones. Teníamos que seguir a Edward y evitar que cometiera otra estupidez.

Pero… Nos sorprendimos. La primera en hacerlo fue Rosalie, al notar el rumbo que había tomado Edward y luego lo hice yo, reconociendo el lugar: Estábamos llegando a la mansión Cullen. No entendía — _¿Por qué Edward estaba en la casa de sus padres si tenía todo el asunto de Heidi?_ — Que yo supiera, ninguno en la familia Cullen era abogado o tenía contactos en la prisión…

— Tal vez quiere pedirle dinero a Carlisle, para pagar alguna fianza o algo — Dijo Rosalie casi comiéndose las uñas.

— Tranquila, nena — Emmett puso una mano en el muslo izquierdo de Rosalie para calmarla.

— No puedo estar tranquila. Si Heidi logra salir de prisión, hará lo que sea necesario para que Edward y ella estén juntos. No va a importar la felicidad de Edward, solo la de ella. Además, si logra convencer a Edward de hacer algo así ¿Quién sabe qué será de la vida de mi amigo, más adelante? ¡NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR, EMMETT! — Gritó.

Emmett seguía conduciendo, pero Edward ya debía haber llegado a la casa de sus padres. Me estremecí ante las palabras de Rosalie y comencé a morderme el labio con fuerza, moví el hombro de Emmett para que aumentara la velocidad.

Una vez estuvimos en la entrada, Rosalie empezó a tocar el timbre como si no hubiera mañana. En menos tiempo del que esperábamos, salió Esme con una sonrisa confundida en su rostro, que se desvaneció lentamente al ver a Rosalie. Sabía por Edward, que Esme no toleraba mucho a Rosalie desde que se descubrió lo del engaño, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, así que aclaré mi garganta para que Esme me mirara a mí.

— Hola, Esme. Lamento mucho haber venido sin avisar, pero quería saber si Edward estaba aquí o había venido, quería darle las buenas noticias — Improvisé hablando apurada. En mi defensa, algo de lo que dije era cierto.

— Claro, querida. Él acabó de llegar hace unos minutos, pero está hablando con Carlisle en su oficina — Miro a Emmett y a Rosalie a mi lado. Sonrió — ¿Por qué no entran y lo esperan en la sala mientras les preparo algo de té?

— Gracias — Dijeron Emmett y Rosalie como si lo hubieran planeado y entraron tomados de las manos.

Yo caminé detrás de ellos, esperando a que Esme cerrara la puerta para poder hablar con ella y así ver a Edward antes de que cometiera un error. Estaba aterrorizada. Emmett y Rosalie ya se habían acomodado en la sala de estar, Esme fue a la cocina y yo la seguí con la excusa de " _ayudarle_ " -lo cual, era cierto en parte- sin importar las muchas veces que me había pedido que la esperara.

— Esme, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con Edward ¿Podría interrumpir la charla que tiene con Carlisle? — Pregunté en el tono más tierno y preocupado que usaba solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Igual estaba preocupada y aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar, tampoco había tenido que fingir mucho.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Es asunto familiar, querida. No creo que a Edward, mucho menos a Carlisle, les agrade ser interrumpidos — Sonrió — Por eso estoy aquí, distrayéndome con tareas del hogar y recibiendo agradables visitas — Tomó la tetera y puso agua en ella — ¿Puedo saber qué es tan importante?

Esme era una persona adorable, cálida, el prototipo perfecto para describir a una esposa, madre y ama de casa, sin importar que ella no fuera lo último -según me comentaba Edward-. En resumidas cuentas, no veía ningún rastro de intenciones maliciosas al preguntar el motivo de mi visita sin la presencia de Edward. Esme era dulce y pura, sabía de antemano que Edward no guardaba ningún secreto con sus padres, la prueba era que yo estaba aquí y ella sabía cada aspecto de mi relación con Edward; de igual forma, ella sabría la razón de mi " _visita_ " ni bien Carlisle y su hijo terminaran de hablar.

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a contarle todo, desde cómo Edward había conocido a Heidi, que ella lo perseguía por todos lados como psicópata y que Rosalie había tenido que seguirla y amenazarla para que se alejara de él… Hasta me atreví a decirle que todos estábamos empezando a preocuparnos porque Edward cometiera alguna estupidez con el gran corazón que tiene. Claro, no me detuve mucho al contar muchos detalles porque estaba a prisa y consciente de que entre más rápido le dijera, más rápido podría hablar con Edward.

Ella quedó con la boca abierta, luego una sonrisa algo burlona se extendió por su delicado rostro hasta convertirse en una ligera carcajada. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces poniendo una mano en su frente, casi tapando sus verdes ojos.

— La imaginación de estos jóvenes es sorprendente — Se dio un pequeño respiro para luego tratar de hablarme sin reír — ¿Es por eso que están todos ustedes aquí? — Asentí con el ceño fruncido. Ella rió tapando su boca y soltó un respiro — Ya está el té. Acompáñame a la sala y allí les aclararé la situación. No siempre todo es lo que parece y me alegra mucho que tú y ellos se preocupen tanto por mi hijo — Me abrazó y luego tomó la bandeja con la tetera y las tacitas de té.

Llegamos a la sala de estar donde Emmett y Rose tenían las manos entrelazadas, mirándose preocupados. Emmett daba pequeñas caricias a la mano de Rosalie para tranquilizarla, pero él no estaba muy tranquilo que se diga; las manos de ambos estaban temblando. Al menos Esme me había dejado tranquila -a pesar de sus burlas-, ya no me imaginaba a Edward cometiendo algún error por culpa de la perra de Heidi. De todas formas, estaba insegura porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando y de seguro era algo importante para que Edward adoptara la actitud que adoptó olvidándose de casi todo.

— A ver… ¿Crema y azúcar? — Preguntó Esme a cada uno de nosotros mientras se sentaba finamente en el sofá, junto a mí.

Respondimos, cada uno a nuestro gusto. Mientras tanto -por algún extraño motivo- me concentré en observar el diseño del juego de té que estábamos usando. Sonreí levemente imaginando que Alice mataría por tener uno como el que estábamos usando: era delicado y parecía antiguo pero no por eso descuidado, simplemente hermoso. Me regañé mentalmente — _Yo no debía pensar en trivialidades estando en un momento tan decisivo como este_ — Dejé mi taza de té en la mesa luego de darle un sorbo y miré a Esme, quién entendió mi pregunta no formulada al instante.

— Chicos, debo admitir que tienen buena imaginación y les agradezco profundamente que se preocupen tanto por mi hijo — Repitió con una sonrisa dulce lo que me había dicho anteriormente en la cocina.

Tomó un sorbo de la taza de té, Emmett y Rosalie se miraron confundidos mientras yo permanecía con la intriga y diciéndole con la mirada que no le diera más vueltas a toda la situación porque estaba realmente nerviosa. Su sonrisa cambió lentamente mostrando una mueca de tristeza, dejó la taza sobre su plato en su regazo, me miró a los ojos con un brillo afligido y bajó la cabeza.

— Desearía que todo fuera más fácil… Les contaré — Tomó un respiro — Edward estuvo en un orfanato de niño porque Carlisle y yo no podíamos tenerlo para ese entonces… Debido a… Un desacuerdo entre nuestras familias. Mi padre se encargó de separarnos la primera vez y parece que el padre de Carlisle se va a encargar de… Destrozar nuestra familia, esta vez — Dijo casi entre sollozos.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola con tristeza, pero persistía la duda de la razón por la cual nos contaba eso — _¿Qué tenía que ver la conversación entre Edward y Heidi con la enemistad entre los abuelos de Edward?_ — Fruncí el ceño sin entender del todo. Puse una mano en el hombro de Esme y le sonreí para darle fuerza de que continuara.

Ella sorbió la nariz — La mujer de la que me hablaste, Bella — Me miró con sonrisa triste — Heidi… Según le dijo a Edward… Ella conoció a mi suegro — No pudo más y una lágrima salió de su ojo seguido de muchas más — Lo conoce… Él está siguiéndonos todo el tiempo… Imagino que casi se vuelve loco cuando se enteró que queríamos cambiarle el apellido a Edward para que pudiera tomar las riendas de la empresa… Y… — Pasó una mano por sus ojos, secando las lágrimas — Él insinuó que… Acabaría con la vida de mi Edward… Para que nunca fuera un Cullen — Lloró más.

— Por eso está hablando con su padre, ahora — Razonó Rosalie.

— Lo que no sabemos, es si Heidi le estaba haciendo todo ese daño a Edward a propósito conociendo las intenciones de tu suegro, Esme — Apunté yo.

No se me hacía fácil creerme el cuentecito de que Heidi era una triste víctima de todo y seguía a Edward porque estaba enamorada de él sin saber que el señor Cullen -padre- planeaba asesinar a Edward.

— Además, ¿Por qué confiesa hasta ahora? ¿Qué gana con ello? Todo es muy sospechoso — Indicó Emmett.

Rose negó con la cabeza — No creo que Heidi sea capaz de inventar algo así… Cuando fue mi amiga -si es que lo fue- alcancé a conocerla un poco y ella nunca se asociaría con un matón para hacerle daño a alguien. Pienso más bien que ella estaba obsesionada con Edward y por eso hacía todo lo que el señor Cullen le ordenaba. Ya, como sabe que se va a morir en prisión, no le queda de otra que confesar para no hacer más daño del que hizo ¿No creen? — Cuestionó Rosalie.

Emmett frunció el ceño — Tal vez… Cuando salimos de la audiencia, pude ver que se llevaban a un hombre, amigo de Aro que aparecía en varios videos y fotos — Se puso serio — Creo que se trataba de él… ¿Cómo se llama tu suegro, Esme? — Preguntó pensativo.

Ella frunció el ceño — Damien… Creo, no estoy muy segura porque ni a Carlisle ni a mí nos gusta hablar de eso.

Pronto escuchamos unos pasos detrás de nosotros y una voz masculina se hizo presente, de paso sorprendiéndonos.

— Sí, mi padre es Damien Cullen… Uno de los hombres más ricos del país y mi fantasma personal que me ha estado persiguiendo, justo cuando creí que me había librado de él… Aparece de nuevo para arruinarme la vida — Comentó Carlisle alzando los brazos agotado.

Esme se levantó rápidamente de su puesto y se puso de lado de su esposo. Yo hice lo mismo pero con Edward, quien estaba al lado de su padre. Edward tenía esa máscara que siempre usaba cuando pretendía hacer creer a los demás que estaba bien, cuando en realidad sucedía todo lo contrario en su interior. Él estaba devastado, lo sabía. Lo abracé por la cintura y puse mi cabeza en su pecho; por un momento, él parecía en estado de shock, después me devolvió el abrazo poniendo su mentón en mi cabeza y pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

— No permitiré que nada malo te pase — Susurré solo para que él pudiera escucharme. Una sonrisa triste, casi idéntica a la que Esme había mostrado antes, apareció en sus labios.

— Él debe estar en los calabozos de la prisión para hombres — Comentó Emmett siguiendo la conversación.

— Eso no quita que tenga contactos por fuera y le haga daño a Edward de alguna forma. Debemos prevenirlo — Dijo Esme segura de sí misma, poniéndose en plan de mamá osa.

— ¿Estaría Heidi dispuesta a dar una declaración? Nosotros podríamos encargarnos de que abran el caso o al menos que podamos proteger a Edward de alguna manera no tan directa — Ofreció Rosalie.

— Sí, conozco a varios abogados que están desempleados, varios guardaespaldas y algunos otros amigos míos son investigadores privados, ellos pueden certificar que lo que dice Heidi es cierto.

— Me parece buena idea, Emm — Contesté feliz.

— Hay un diminuto problema — Señaló Carlisle.

Todos nos quedamos mirándole con intriga, excepto Esme quien también estaba algo cohibida y ni hablar de Edward revolviéndose el cabello constantemente. Mientras tanto Rosalie, Emmett y yo teníamos la mente en blanco sobre cuál sería el " _problema_ ", a mi parecer todo estaba resuelto.

— Es una idea muy buena, pero seamos realistas… Por más que ellos sean tus amigos nos van a pedir dinero por la prestación de sus servicios y no tengo tanto dinero como para pagarles. Sería algo injusto con ellos y deshonesto de mi parte.

— No te preocupes por ello, yo cubro todos los gastos.

— No lo permitiré. Es mucho dinero del que estamos hablando, Emmett — Carlisle se opuso rotundamente mientras Esme lucía más bien contrariada.

— No hay problema, Carlisle. Los Vulturi están en prisión y allí serán obligados a devolvernos todo el dinero que nos han robado por años. Los honorarios que pidan nuestros amigos, no serán nada en comparación a lo que vamos a recibir de vuelta — Sonreí — Además no me importa quedar en la ruina con tal de ver a Edward a salvo — Lo abracé con más fuerza.

Nos costó mucho hacer que tanto Carlisle como Esme y Edward aceptaran la oferta. De alguna forma, fue fácil convencer a Esme, pero Carlisle era otra cosa porque él pensaba que podía pagarle a un guardaespaldas y listo… La verdad que él mismo nos confesó, era que no tenía más dinero para poder hacer más; en ese instante sentí a Edward tensarse y lo conocía, sabía que estaba empezando a sentirse culpable y frustrado por ponernos a preocuparnos por él " _más de lo necesario_ " diría él. A mí eso era lo que menos me importaba, él tenía que estar a salvo y feliz, yo misma me aseguraría de eso.

Emmett sonrió cuando Carlisle dio su último argumento para no aceptar nuestra ayuda. Ambos sabíamos que él ya no tenía motivos para negarse y Emmett lo remató haciendo uso de la mente estratega que lo había llevado al lugar donde estaba.

— Carlisle, es muy sencillo. El dinero que usaremos en Edward no nos va a afectar en nada porque el resto de dinero que nos robaron los Vulturi servirá perfectamente para construir otro hotel que no tardará mucho en darnos el triple de lo que invertimos — Carlisle seguía negando con la cabeza. Así, Emmett dio su último golpe — Míralo de esta forma, Bella y yo siempre usamos una parte de nuestras ganancias para darnos lujos como comprar autos, ropa, viajar o cosas que realmente no necesitamos. Queremos usar ese dinero para ayudar a Edward esta vez, no necesitamos nada material ¿Verdad, Bells? — Sonrió y yo le di la razón con la misma sonrisa sabiendo que habíamos ganado — ¿Entonces? — Le preguntó a Carlisle quien dio un suspiro derrotado y Edward le siguió.

Edward tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero aceptó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Carlisle. Besó el tope de mi frente, aun estábamos abrazados y alcancé a escuchar como susurraba un agradecimiento. Esa simple palabra de " _Gracias_ " estaba cargada de emociones, tantas que no pude ponerme a descifrarlas todas y menos cuando él me abrazaba más a su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

— De todas formas… — Carlisle volvió a alzar la voz — Me gustaría ir a hablar con mi padre antes de coordinar todo esto — Tomó la mano de Esme entre las suyas — Soy consciente de que mi papá hace cosas horribles pero no lo creo capaz de asesinar a alguien.

— Mi gemelo, TU hijo está muerto por culpa de ese… desgraciado que ni siquiera merece que lo llame abuelo — Edward habló por primera vez desde un muy largo rato. Se sintió furia en su voz mientras miraba a Carlisle haciéndole entender que él si estaba dispuesto a darle algunos golpes a ese tipo.

— Edward… — Susurró Carlisle con un tono que no entendí.

El aludido gruñó con fuerza girando su cabeza a un lado, sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura llegando a hacer que me doliera tan solo un poco. Entonces él soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse. Miró a Carlisle asintiendo con la mirada y su agarre se suavizó.

— Bien, pero yo voy contigo. Quiero ver al asesino de mi hermano, no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué quiero conocerlo — Comentó frustrado y con ira al mismo tiempo.

Todos salieron de la sala, Esme tomó la mano de Carlisle haciéndole saber que no lo dejaría solo, por más que el tipo en prisión, la odiara. Ambos fueron a la habitación por sus chaquetas y el bolso de Esme. Rose y Emmett se quedaron esperando a que la pareja se alistara para después despedirse de ellos y Emmett -insistente como siempre- repetir en voz alta lo que su mente maquinaba acerca de los mecanismos de protección para Edward. Rose trataba más bien de recordarle que debían pasar por Tasha y lo contenta que estaría ella de poder ver a su padre antes de lo que se pensaba.

Edward y yo quedamos como estatuas espectadoras de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos en silencio, él permanecía pensativo y yo no quería molestarlo, la mejor forma de no hacerlo era quedándome callada pensando en lo bueno que sería todo después de que termináramos con el intento de asesinato y el divorcio entre Emmett y yo que aún no estaba aprobado por un juez de familia, tan solo tenía nuestras firmas porque no lo habíamos presentado.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando Edward inclinó su cabeza hacia mí dejando un leve beso en mi mejilla — ¿Irías conmigo? — Me preguntó suavemente tratando de quitar su máscara de frialdad al menos por un segundo.

Sonreí y puse ambas manos rodeando su rostro — Sabes que eso no lo tienes que preguntar — Dejé un beso en sus labios — Y por si te queda alguna duda: Claro que te acompaño. Grábate en la memoria que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Sonrió aún más acercando su rostro al mío — ¿No me voy a deshacer de ti nunca? — Bromeó y paso su otro brazo por el otro costado de mi cintura, abrasándome y haciendo que nos viéramos de frente.

— Lo lamento, no lo harás porque ahora estoy encadenada a ti — Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y probando esos carnosos labios suyos.

— Excelente — Murmuró besando mi oreja.

…

Y llegamos a la penitenciaria masculina de Nueva York. Edward negaba con la cabeza, susurrando varias veces que era mala idea el solo hecho de estar allí. Esme, como era de esperarse, estaba nerviosa. Sin embargo, Carlisle trataba de mostrarse seguro y tranquilo, cosa que no le estaba resultando porque hasta yo -que era una simple desconocida para él- notaba que le temblaban todos los huesos del cuerpo. A pesar de todo eso, lo entendía, no debía ser fácil ver a su padre después de todos los años que habían transcurrido y las discusiones que habían tenido.

Esme y yo nos quedamos sentadas a la entrada del edificio, ambos hombres habían insistido en que querían enfrentarlo sin que nos hirieran verbalmente a nosotras. Yo respetaba las decisiones de Edward. Con Esme era caso aparte porque ella decía que se sentía culpable por el distanciamiento entre Carlisle y su padre, ella quería al menos ir a disculparse por lo que sea que haya molestado al señor Cullen y defender a su hijo como no pudo hacerlo con su " _primogénito_ "… Esme logró salirse con la suya después de todo.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado, Carlisle y Edward salieron a encontrarse con nosotras. Ambos llevaban la frustración y el enfado escritos en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntó Esme acelerada.

— No pudimos hablar con él. Ni siquiera nos dejaron acercarnos a los calabozos — Comentó Carlisle soltando un bufido.

— Vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Edward tenía un tono de voz monótono, se acercó a mí y agarró mi cintura con suavidad incitándome a levantarme e irme con él. Miraba al cielo y de vez en cuando apretaba el tabique de du nariz intentando calmarse. Bueno, si Carlisle y Edward querían ver a su familiar… Había algo que yo podía hacer.

— Yo… Tal vez pueda hacer que vean al señor Cullen.

Me adelanté antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo. Caminé con paso firme, aun sujeta a Edward, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y solo balbuceaba incoherencias. Dentro del enorme edificio había una especie de recepción: Un panel gris de concreto más o menos alto, que iba desde la pared hasta una puerta de hierro pegada a la otra pared; el restante de metros que le faltaba al panel para tocar el techo estaba cubierto por un vidrio grueso, con dos aberturas: una rectangular en la división entre el panel y el vidrio, y otro un poco más arriba con la misma longitud del anterior, ambos cubiertos por pequeñas rejillas que impedían el contacto físico. El vidrio era casi blindado, apenas se podía ver que había alguien detrás de aquella construcción.

— Disculpe — Usé tono firme.

Entrecerré los ojos porque no podía ver bien al hombre -al parecer moreno- alto, musculoso, de cabello corto y oscuro, supuse que sus ojos debían ser negros porque no los veía bien; además que había poca iluminación en ese lugar. Edward tomó mi mano y me halaba gentilmente para que nos fuéramos. Carlisle estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, bufando. Esme, como siempre, estaba acariciando uno de sus brazos para calmarlo.

— ¿La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita? — Preguntó el joven.

Aquel tipo estaba usando un tono — _¿Galante? ¿Conmigo?_ — Negué levemente con la cabeza al escuchar cómo Edward gruñía por lo bajo.

— Sí, me gustaría poder hacerle una visita al señor Damien Cullen — Respondí en el mismo tono de antes.

El bajó la cabeza, pude ver su blanca y perfecta sonrisa de comercial, luego simplemente negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Nena, no puedo hacer eso. Pero ya casi acaba mi turno, te puedo ayudar en algo más, si es lo que quieres… Mi nombre es Jake — Y volvió a sonreír como si se tratara de un comercial de crema dental.

Edward gruñó y dio un paso adelante, sentí como se tensaba cuando apretó mi mano pero el " _hombre_ " que me coqueteaba no podía ver eso último. Carlisle parecía estarce divirtiendo allí atrás, se escuchaban pequeñas risitas disimuladas fallidamente con tos. Cerré los ojos negando furiosamente con la cabeza y pasé a aclarar mi garganta.

— No estoy interesada en ninguna otra cosa o… Persona — Mostré mi anillo de compromiso — Vengo por asuntos netamente profesionales. Así que… — Solté un suspiro — ¿Puedo ver al señor Cullen?

— Lo siento, hermosa… No estoy autorizado a… — Lo corté. Ya no soportaba sus flirteos conmigo y al parecer Edward tampoco.

— Lo diré de otra manera: Soy la señora Isabella McCarthy. El señor Damien Cullen estuvo involucrado en el robo de los hoteles McCarthy. Mi esposo se está encargando de revisar la parte contable mientras yo termino de arreglar la parte legal ¿Me permite entrar o tengo que llamar a su superior? — Usé el tono más exigente y firme que pude.

En cuanto " _Jake_ " escuchó mi nombre completo, palideció y sus manos parecieron apartarse de la superficie, se formó una " _O_ " en sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron. Pocas veces utilizaba mi apellido de casada cuando quería conseguir algo. No me gustaba presumir del apellido de Emmett, yo siempre resolvía mis problemas por mí misma sin necesidad de que las personas -que no me conocían- supieran quién era yo; pero -a veces- " _mi_ " apellido era lo único que ayudaba cuando quería hacer cumplir mis derechos y por el momento no quería gastar mi tiempo con un hombre que me irritaba.

— Por… Por supuesto… Sí… Sígame — Tartamudeó apretando un botón desde adentro para que se abriera la enorme puerta que iba de piso a techo.

Edward y yo tuvimos que deshacer nuestro agarre -muy a mi pesar- pero él se mantenía cerca; pronto Esme y Carlisle nos siguieron. Jake hizo una mueca molesta mirando a Edward y seguidamente a Carlisle.

— Fui bastante claro, cuando les dije a ellos que no podían entrar.

— Vienen conmigo ¿Hay algún problema con ello? — Contesté severa y arqueé una ceja.

Jake le devolvió la mirada de furia a Edward y procedió a negar con la cabeza. El guardia nos guió a través de los calabozos y terminado el recorrido, nos dejó en una celda al final de un largo y oscuro pasillo alumbrado por dos o tres bombillos. Era algo escalofriante, si me preguntan. Edward y Carlisle permanecían furiosos porque la mayoría de los hombres que residían allí, estaban constantemente asediándonos a Esme y a mí con " _cumplidos_ " realmente grotescos.

— Es por aquí — Señaló el guardia viendo su reloj — Tienen diez minutos, es lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes — Y se fue.

Una vez cesaron los " _cumplidos_ " Carlisle y Edward se relajaron un poco y me miraron agradecidos, sonreí y di un paso atrás para que ellos pudieran hablar. Ambos se notaban nerviosos, Carlisle puso una mano en uno de los barrotes del calabozo en penumbras.

— ¡Papá! — Llamó haciendo que nos temblaran los huesos a todos los que estábamos presentes.

— Qué alegría, mi hijo por fin hace algo bueno por mí.

De las sombras salió un hombre de cabello rubio con canas y despeinado, alto, de ojos azules con algunas arrugas a su alrededor, barba bien cuidada y encanada, se mantenía en buena forma para la edad que debía tener, lo que no podía ocultar eran las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. A penas notó la presencia de Edward, Esme y la mía, retrocedió un paso y le dio una mirada de advertencia a Carlisle.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — Preguntó con voz dura. Carlisle se quedó en silencio y se me hizo algo extraño sabiendo que él había insistido en venir a verlo. El señor Cullen siguió hablando — ¿Por qué trajiste a ese intento de mujer con la que te casaste y además tuvieron ese bastardo que anda rompiendo matrimonios con esta puta?

Edward gruñó, tomó mi cintura como mecanismo de protección y dio un paso al que era su abuelo paterno. Por la expresión de su rostro parecía que iba a gritar, pero Carlisle puso una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo y con la otra tomó la mano de Esme quien estaba tratando de contener el llanto.

— No te permito que hables así de _MI_ familia y tampoco vine a sacarte de la prisión en la que tú mismo te metiste. _AMO A MI ESPOSA_ sin importar el apellido que tenga, mi hijo es un hombre ejemplar del que ahora mismo me siento orgulloso y Bella es como el ángel protector de nuestra familia. Vine porque quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas la verdad — Se notaban unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Carlisle — ¿Tú… Indujiste a mis hijos… Para que se suicidaran? ¿Fuiste capaz de asesinar a los padres de Bella?

El hombre, al otro lado de la reja, soltó una risotada.

— Mira que tu difunto bastardo tenía el ego por los cielos igual que tú. Éste de aquí si es más asolapado, al igual que su madre y toda su maldita familia — Dijo riendo.

— ¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — Gritó Carlisle. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y lo veía tan alterado.

Damien soltó una risa — Bien, bien… Sí, yo le di las drogas al bastardo número uno para que se suicidara y también creé las imágenes falsas que él vio — Respondió socarronamente.

Edward se tensó llenándose de furia, al mismo tiempo que Esme soltó un jadeo que indicaba el principio de su llanto y se aferró a su hijo para comenzar a llorar en su brazo libre. Me sentí intranquila y los abracé a los dos sabiendo lo mucho que les dolía. Carlisle estaba agarrado de las rejas con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

— Con el otro — Siguió, señalando a Edward — Sinceramente creí que se suicidaría después de arreglar que él fuera el primero en ver a su hermano muerto. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré de que los había encontrado y que además no tenía la menor idea de quiénes eran ustedes. Después de la mentira de la señora Isabella, al dejarlo, logré que casi se matara en su auto, pero no me funcionó porque este tipo tiene más vidas que un gato… Desde entonces he estado planeando su muerte, no permitiré que él sea un Cullen.

Carlisle dio un paso hacia atrás, abrazó a Esme y luego incluyó a Edward en su abrazo. Tenía el rostro lavado en lágrimas al igual que su esposa. Esperé por un rato y me mantuve abrazándolos, hasta que no pude más con la duda y me acerqué a las rejas. Ya sabía que los Vulturi habían asesinado a mis padres, pero quería detalles y si era verdad que él había estado allí, él podría decirme… No importaba cuantas lágrimas me costara, necesitaba saber la verdad. Un poco masoquista de mi parte.

— ¿Usted estuvo en el asesinato de mis padres? ¿Renée y Charlie Swan? — Me mordí el labio temiendo la respuesta. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza — ¿Co… Cómo pasó? ¿Podría darme los detalles?

— ¿No sabes nada de la muerte de tus padres? — Se echó a reír.

— Era muy joven, no estaba con ellos y después de la depresión me dediqué a borrar cada memoria de esa noche… Solo sé que un día me desperté y mis padres adoptivos me dijeron que Renée y Charlie habían muerto — Casi sollocé contra los barrotes.

— Aro estaría disfrutando esto — Comentó con una carcajada sínica — Tus padres fueron muy inteligentes al dejarte en otro lugar, al mismo tiempo que fueron estúpidos como para hacer lo que hicieron sabiendo que se estaban metiendo con la mafia y podía costarles la vida — Negó lentamente.

— RESPUESTAS — Grité haciendo que mi pie se golpeara contra el suelo.

Edward se acercó a mí pasando su brazo por mis hombros y apoyando su mentón contra mi cabeza. Eso me tranquilizó y, paradójicamente, también abrió el filtro de mis ojos para que salieran las lágrimas una a una.

— Esa noche, Aro me dijo que se vengaría de la familia Swan, pero que sería un espectáculo digno de admirar y me invitó nada más como espectador — Empezó sonriendo — Ambos llegamos a la casa en una camioneta negra con vidrios blindados para asegurarnos de que estuvieran en casa y luego llegaron los hombres que Aro contrató para el show. Una vez dio la señal, los cuatro hombres cerraron todas las entradas dejando solo una abierta; estaban tan bien sincronizados que no tuvieron que hacer nada más que sorprender a la señora, obligándola a que encendiera fuego en diferentes lugares de su propia casa sin que su marido se diera cuenta y hecho esto, los hombres salieron cerrando la última entrada. Aro y yo estábamos en un lugar estratégico para observar toda la acción. Fue gracioso cuando tu mamá creyó que podía apagar el fuego y más gracioso aun, ver cómo discutían los Swan por un incendio provocado… Duraron así unos segundos y pasó lo que ya viste: Ambos gritando por ayuda, quemándose y el resto es historia. Valió la pena haber acudido a Aro cuando me lo pidió — Terminó casi riéndose.

Yo tenía mi rostro bañado en lágrimas. Edward me abrazó, puso mi cara contra su pecho y acarició mi espalda, tarareando algo que -en ese momento- no tenía sentido para mí porque en mi mente solo estaban las imágenes de mis padres en cada una de las escenas que describía Damien Cullen.

— ¿Algo más que quieras saber, querida? — Escuché el tono socarrón y sínico del tipo. Negué con la cabeza aun estando enterrada en el pecho de Edward.

— SUFICIENTE, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGA ATORMENTANDO A MIS PADRES Y A BELLA. YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ — Sentí cómo él giraba su cabeza — Si quieres quedarte, es tu decisión pero no quiero verte sufrir más — Dijo… Creo que a Carlisle.

Caminamos todos tratando de consolarnos mutuamente, sequé mis lágrimas haciendo parecer que nada había pasado, sin embargo seguía tomada de la mano de Edward. Carlisle y Esme iban abrazados y caminando detrás de nosotros. Estábamos a mitad de pasillo cuando nos encontramos con el guardia, quien dijo algo que no me molesté en comprender, yo no tenía ganas de hablar. Carlisle le dijo que habíamos terminado nuestra visita y que jamás volveríamos a pisar este edificio -lo cual era cierto- y el aludido dijo algo que tampoco reconocí. Todos en silencio salimos del edificio, Esme y Carlisle se fueron para su casa en el auto, Edward y yo decidimos ir a " _caminar_ " a algún lado para despejarnos.

Obviamente, el plan de la salida para relajarnos y liberar nuestra mente en algún parque, era algo que sonaba como a un cuento de hadas en un paraíso. A penas pisamos la acera de la siguiente calle, nos dimos cuenta de que había unos cuantos reporteros, lo bueno fue que no notaron nuestra presencia… De todas formas, nos arrepentimos de no habernos marchado con Carlisle y Esme. Nos escondimos detrás del edificio gris en el que habíamos estado antes y a Edward se le ocurrió ir al teatro, era una buena forma de desahogarnos, ya que la música nos ayudaba a relajarnos sin importar quien fuera el que tocara el instrumento o cantara.

Pasamos un rato con Edward tocando el piano -ocasionalmente el violín- las composiciones que había hecho para mí y para su difunto gemelo. Después, él empezó a tocar canciones conocidas como " _Amo_ " de Axel Fernando en el piano y yo cantaba o lo acompañaba -a veces- tocando la guitarra o cantábamos canciones de Simple Plan, Linkin Park o Nickelback. Sí, se sintió relajante y me pude olvidar un rato de todas las imágenes que Damien había puesto en mi cabeza, fue como volver a respirar luego de contener el aire por horas.

No era tan tarde cuando salimos del teatro, por lo menos no había oscurecido pero quería ir a mi casa; así que Edward, como mi caballero de brillante armadura, se ofreció a acompañarme y dejarme en la puerta " _segura y a salvo_ " -palabras de él, no mías-. Como antes, ese sonaba al plan perfecto, con lo que no contamos fue que los reporteros no tenían otra cosa que hacer que estar detrás de mí: Los encontramos acampando a los alrededores de mi casa, noté como el portero trataba de deshacerse de los que estaban en frente mientras llamaba a seguridad...

Estuvimos esperando veinte minutos para que todos se fueran… Veinte minutos en los que el cielo se oscureció levemente, entonces pensé en ir a dar otro " _paseo a escondidas_ " con Edward mientras se resolvía el problema en mi casa. Confié ciegamente en que el portero se haría cargo de todo.

Cuando regresamos, todo seguía igual. Solté un suspiro cansado, la única idea que se me venía a la mente era pasar la noche en un hotel porque no estaba lista para responder las preguntas que los reporteros tenían para mí: — _¿Dónde está su esposo, señora McCarthy? ¿Por qué la trae su ex cuñado? ¿Qué sucedió con los problemas legales que tenía? ¿Cómo se liberará la empresa hotelera de todo esto? ¿Su esposo cree en su inocencia?_ —y otras preguntas más que habían surgido en las revistas y reportajes de televisión que medio veía para estar al tanto de todo. Me daba migraña el solo escucharlos.

Edward y yo seguimos escondidos en un profundo silencio. Él no estaba de acuerdo con que yo me quedara en un hotel -sin importar que fuera propiedad McCarthy- y estaba un tanto enfadado porque no tenía ningún lugar para que yo me quedara con él. Tal silencio casi críptico fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de mi novio.

— Es mi mamá — Susurró Edward y respondió — Hola, mamá ¿Sucedió algo?... ¿En serio?... No sé, no creo que acepte tan fácil… Intentaré y estaremos allí lo más pronto posible… También te quiero, adiós — Terminó la llamada, soltando un suspiro — Ella y sus repentinas ideas.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Pregunté intrigada.

— Nos invita a cenar.

Abrí los ojos y me negué cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Ella ya había hecho mucho al contarnos todo lo que pasaba en su familia y además, tanto Carlisle como ella habían tenido un día muy difícil lleno de emociones negativas y yo no los quería agobiar más con mi presencia y problemas — _¡PORQUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR EN MI PROPIA CASA!_ — Gritó la molesta voz de mi inconsciente recordándome que tenía que pasar esa noche y quien sabe cuántas más durmiendo en un hotel.

— Ella me advirtió que sería en nuestra casa, por todo aquello de la prensa — Señaló con la cabeza a mi casa infestada por periodistas parásitos — Y dijo que sería un momento de familia en el que nos relajaríamos todos — Tomó mi mano mientras yo seguía con gesto pensativo — También me dijo que, si después de todos esos argumentos seguías negándote, haciendo que yo llegara solo a casa; te llamaría a tu celular y ella misma te convencería -aparte de un castigo para mí- — Susurró lo último entre dientes haciendo una mueca de " _Soy un adulto, no necesito castigos_ ".

Me dio ternura verlo así — OK, entonces vamos. No quiero que te castiguen por mi culpa — Sonreí besando sus labios.

 _ **HOLA… DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO, POR FIN ACTUALICÉ Y SÉ QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO. LES PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO LO SUBO EL MIERCOLES.**_

 _ **AHORA, AL PUNTO. ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? ¿VALIÓ LA PENA ESPERAR? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, AUNQUE NO CONTESTE ALGUNOS, LOS LEO TODOS CON MUCHA EMOCIÓN. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, NOS LEEMOS EN DOS O TRES DÍAS MÁXIMO.**_

 _ **ABRAZOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**HOLAAA! ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL CAPÍTULO, QUERÍA AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y A LAS QUE SE UNIERON EN EL PROCESO. ADEMÁS QUERÍA RESPONDER ALGUNOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO:**_

 _ **MARDELY: QUEDAN POCO MENOS DE DOS CAPÍTULOS PERO PROMETO PONERLOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, NO LAS VOY A DEJAR ESPERANDO COMO ANTES.**_

 _ **Isa: NUNCA DEJARÍA UNA HISTORIA INCOMPLETA, PERO EN LOS DÍAS QUE PASARON NO TUVE TANTO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR COMO LO PENSABA. DE IGUAL FORMA, YA CASI ESTÁ TERMINADA.**_

 _ **Laury D: HEIDI TERMINÓ EN PRISIÓN PORQUE ESTABA ASOCIADA CON EL ABUELO DE EDWARD Y LE ESTABA AYUDANDO IMPLÍCITAMENTE PARA HACERLE DAÑO. CLARO QUE ELLA NO LO SABÍA Y CUANDO SE ENTERÓ LE DIJO A EDWARD TODA LA VERDAD PORQUE YA NO TENÍA NADA QUE PERDER Y SABÍA QUE NUNCA TENDRÍA UN FUTURO CON ÉL.**_

 _ **LOS OTROS REVIEWS TAMBIÉN LOS LEÍ Y ME DA MUCHA ALEGRÍA SABER QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA. MUCHOS SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**_

 _ **Capítulo 39**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Después de ese último beso que nos habíamos dado Bella y yo, a escondidas, cerca de su casa; empezamos a caminar a hurtadillas como dos agentes secretos o como si estuviéramos jugando a las escondidas… Aunque de alguna manera, lo último era lo más parecido a lo que hacíamos, nos estábamos escondiendo de los odiosos reporteros que no podían dejar a mi Bella en paz.

Ya sabía que ella tenía planeado para hoy ir a los juzgados con Emmett y divorciarse de él, cuando terminara con la audiencia que tenía pendiente. Por eso me encontraba con Rosalie ese día en su casa, literalmente los dos nos estábamos comiendo las uñas mientras jugábamos con Tasha tratando de aparentar que nada sucedía y al mismo tiempo prestábamos atención al noticiero esperando a que Emmett y Bella cruzaran la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero no fue así, nunca sucedió así. En lugar de eso recibí la llamada de Heidi, me enteré que mi abuelo me quería asesinar y que había inducido a mi hermano a que se quitara la vida. Eso me tenía bastante tenso y mortificado, pude haber hecho algo para que Thomas siguiera con vida, pude haber hablado con él como un amigo en lugar de juzgarlo todo el tiempo para que él dejara los excesos y que me viera como alguien en el que podía confiar; pero hice todo mal y en parte sentía que era mi culpa que él hubiera decidido quitarse la vida.

La cena de mamá tenía un motivo específico y era quitarnos toda esa tensión que llevábamos encima los cuatro, por eso me había insistido en llevar a Bella. Y en cuanto llegamos, ambos quedamos sorprendidos al ver la casa decorada como si se celebrara un gran banquete. Esme había sacado la vajilla más costosa y elegante que había en la casa y tenía a Carlisle arreglando la mesa mientras ella terminaba de cocinar. Por eso escuché que mi papá soltaba un suspiro cuando nos acercamos a él para saludarlo de nuevo.

— Gracias al cielo — Susurró mirando al techo y le dio un cálido abrazo a Bella.

— Carlisle Cullen, no te oigo poniendo la mesa — Dijo mamá desde la cocina con tono de regaño.

— Nuestros invitados llegaron, querida y… Ya terminé con la mesa — Contestó calmado como siempre y lo último lo susurró.

Mi mamá venía con el ceño fruncido, eso nunca era bueno porque significaba que ella iba a regañar a alguien y posteriormente rodarían cabezas de las personas que tuviera cerca. Me aproximé a abrazarla sabiendo que después la tomaría contra papá y en esa situación no sabría qué hacer o lo que iba a suceder.

— Hola, mamá. Gracias por la cena, no tenías que… — Me cortó.

— Oh, no es solo para ti — Deshizo mi abrazo y buscó a Bella con la mirada para luego ir a abrazarla — ¿Cómo estás, cariño? — Preguntó dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

La miré con incredulidad. Es decir, yo sabía que a mi mamá le agradaba Bella y la quería casi como una hija, todo eso junto… Pero nunca se había comportado con ella de la manera en la que lo hizo esa noche, nunca me había cortado en una conversación y mucho menos deshacía mis abrazos — _¿Qué se traía Esme Cullen entre manos?_ —. Ella era cariñosa, maternal y cálida, eso no lo negaba; no obstante, para ese tiempo se estaba comportando más empalagosa que nunca con Bella, al nivel de cuestionarme si realmente era mi madre y no otra sustituta.

Mire a mi papá buscando respuestas y fallé terriblemente porque él sonreía sin tratar de ser muy obvio, las miraba con una comisura de su labio arqueada y cuando se dio cuenta de mis expresión confundida, se encogió de hombros como si no supiera lo que le pasaba a mi mamá. _¡Ja!_ Yo era todo menos tonto, Esme y Carlisle se tenían tanta confianza que dudo que alguna vez hubieran tenido otra pareja en su vida, o siquiera, que hubieran tenido otros mejores amigos… Ese par tenía al otro como su propio mejor amigo. Así que Carlisle no podía negarme que no sabía nada y si lo hacía, era un mentiroso.

De todas formas no dije nada más, porque Esme no me dejó. Nos empezó a apurar a todos a la mesa mientras ella iba por la comida. Una vez más, miré a mi papá como si mi mamá se hubiera vuelto loca de remate.

— ¿Qué tal el camino de regreso a casa? — Preguntó mi papá sacando un pedazo de pan de ajo de una canasta en la mitad de la mesa.

Arrugué el ceño — Bien… Sigiloso… — Escogí bien mis palabras, lo que hizo sonreír a mi papá y a mi mamá que servía la comida, incluso a Bella.

Ya en serio, tenía que pedirles a mis padres que me dejaran volver a casa mientras yo conseguía dinero para una nueva. Agradecía desde el fondo de mi alma a Jasper por compartir su departamento, pero él estaba con Alice ahora y ambos necesitaban tener su espacio, yo no podía pasearme por el departamento en calzoncillos mientras ellos -sobretodo Alice- estaban en el mismo sitio que yo. Ya no tendría tanta libertad como cuando solo éramos dos hombres conviviendo en el mismo espacio y no tenía por qué acusar a Alice de eso u obligar a Jasper a que no la llevara al departamento, siendo que éste era suyo.

— Umm… Supongo — Completé nervioso, entonces logré captar las miradas de mis padres.

Esme abrió los ojos y Carlisle sonrió, ella iba a decir algo pero mi padre la detuvo susurrando algo que no entendí; al parecer Bella sí, porque soltó una pequeña risita. No sabía por qué había tantos secretos, no estaba seguro de que mi mamá supiera que le pediría la habitación de nuevo, sin embargo Carlisle si debía saberlo porque yo mismo le dije que Jasper y Alice habían vuelto a estar juntos... Él solo tenía que atar los cabos sueltos y eso no era tan difícil.

— En realidad — Me aclaré la garganta — Quería preguntarles si podía vivir con ustedes, de nuevo… Claro, momentáneamente, mientras consigo algún lugar independiente donde pueda vivir.

Bella soltó una risita — Eso solo será por una o dos noches máximo — Me miró con una expresión de dulce regaño en su rostro — Tú te mudarás conmigo, en mi casa — Hizo un puchero al ver mi ceño fruncido — Ya te dije que esa casa es enorme y me siento sola. Esme y Carlisle pueden ir a visitarnos cuando quieran — Se quedó analizándome por unos segundos antes de apuntarme con su dedo — Ni se te ocurra negarte por el hecho de que la prensa o las revistas de chismes hablen de nosotros, Edward. A mí me importa un reverendo pepino lo que ellos digan y tú, más que nadie, está consciente de ello… ¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo empacas? — Preguntó mientras engullía la presa de pollo que le había servido mamá en su plato.

Mi mamá sonrió como si se hubiera ganado algo y papá levantó una ceja en mi dirección sonriendo y esperando mi respuesta. Ahora entendía porque él dejaba que mi mamá hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Antes yo lo criticaba y ahora me estaba volviendo como mi papá, — _Ahora Edward era la copia de Carlisle en todo el sentido de la palabra_ — Se burlaba mi consciencia.

Aclaré mi garganta — Yo… Umm… Empezaré a empacar mañana — Respondí sumiso.

— Muy bien, hijo, nunca debes llevarles la contraria o te irá mal — Se carcajeó mi papá hasta que mi mamá le lanzó una mirada, entonces hizo como si nada y siguió comiendo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Quizá pueda ir en la mañana al departamento de Jasper, así puedo acompañarte en la tarde para encontrarte con Emmett y registrar los papeles de divorcio, después pasamos el resto del día juntos…

— ¡NO! — Gritaron las tres voces que estaban cenando conmigo ni bien terminé de hablar. Arrugué el ceño y me quedé mirándolos.

Bella entonces se acomodó en su puesto, levantando la cabeza y poniendo su espalda tan erguida que no tocaba el espaldar de la silla.

— Quiero decir… Yo… Ya tengo planes… Con Rosalie y tu mamá — Trató de darme una sonrisa pero le salió tan falsa como una moneda de cuero.

Alcé mi ceja esperando a que me dijera la verdad, algo que nunca pasó porque ella se quedó en silencio. Mis padres " _parecían_ " ajenos a la conversación y estaban comiendo en silencio. Esa mentira de Bella era todo menos creíble; en primer lugar, porque mi mamá no podía ver a Rosalie ni en pintura, a no ser que hubiera pasado algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado, cosa que era casi imposible; y segundo, Rosalie también evitaba a mi mamá por lo mismo que ella la hacía sentir como una " _miserable rata_ " cada vez que podía.

— No sé por qué no te creo, Isabella Swan — Comenté con una sonrisita para calmar la tensión, además de que empecé a jugar con mi comida.

— Es… Es verdad — Replicó tratando de no tartamudear — Rosalie quiere ir de compras en la tarde y tu madre quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, pensé que era una buena idea que nos juntáramos las tres, porque sabes que Alice está en su plan de " _Reconciliación_ " con Jasper, ambos sabemos que es casi como una luna de miel para ellos y cada momento que tiene libre lo pasa con él — Me apuntó con su cuchara — Y sabes que es cierto.

— Ok, eso último puede ser verdad — Ella arqueó una ceja al oír mis palabras. Sonreí — Tarde o temprano sabré lo que me estás ocultando.

Ahí no me importó que mis padres estuvieran presentes, tenía a Bella a mi lado y por una vez en mucho tiempo, podía besarla tanto como yo quería. Acerqué mi asiento al de ella, tomé su rostro en mis manos por si se resistía y estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

Después del beso, noté como mi papá movía los labios hablándole en susurros a mi mamá sobre Rosalie -por lo que pude entender- y Esme tan protectora con su hijo, rodaba los ojos y hacía muecas de desagrado. Mi madre todavía no se hacía a la idea de que tanto Rose como yo habíamos decidido seguir con nuestras vidas y nuestra amistad, el tema de la infidelidad solo había sido una pequeña piedra en el camino que nos indicó lo que queríamos realmente.

Todos seguimos comiendo en calma, no hablamos de lo que sucedió en la prisión y mucho menos de la muerte de los padres de Bella. Mi mamá prestaba demasiada atención a todo lo que Bella hacía o decía, estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se portaba dulce y tierna con ella, algunas veces hablaban en código de cosas que avergonzaban a Bella y la hacían sonrojarse… Fue tierno y extraño al mismo tiempo. Mi papá también sonreía como nunca, entonces había algo sobre Bella que mis papás sabían y yo no — _¿Por qué yo no sabía?_ — Me quejé constantemente en silencio como un niño pequeño.

Se llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Bella iba a dormir conmigo en mi habitación porque de ninguna manera iba a dormir separado de ella sabiendo que estábamos en el mismo lugar y en la casa de mis padres no nos teníamos que esconder de nadie. No era un delito querer dormir con mi novia. Mis padres no habían puesto resistencia y si lo hubieran hecho, de todas formas dormiría con ella; nosotros ya éramos adultos como para pedir permiso y además estábamos en una relación sentimental que se haría pública al siguiente día.

Antes de que ella entrara a la habitación la escuché riendo con mi mamá y luego habló por teléfono con Emmett, solo alcancé a entender que se encontrarían por la mañana para su divorcio -algo que ya sabía-, lo que me sorprendió fue saber que al parecer había cambiado la hora en la que se encontrarían. El resto de la conversación entre Bella y Emmett fue como una nube de humo negra en mi cabeza porque a mi papá se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a conversar conmigo acerca del curso que estaba tomando para poder administrar la empresa de taxis y después recordarme el cambio de apellido al día siguiente después de que empacara mis cosas.

De repente, Carlisle cortó la conversación y se despidió, Bella llegó a los pocos segundos con una de mis camisas que cumplía el papel de pijama, le quedaba enorme pero se veía endemoniadamente sexi y la quería tomar en ese mismo instante. La envolví en mis brazos y luego besé su cuello saboreando su suave y pálida piel. Ella soltó un gemido de placer y se dejó caer en mis brazos.

— Edward — Gimió bajito — Tus padres están… En la habitación de arriba — Volvió a gemir pasando sus dedos por mi espalda trazando mis músculos.

— Entonces tendrás que ser muy silenciosa — Sonreí besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

No me pregunten cómo, pero ella se soltó de mis brazos y se sentó en mi cama sin un rastro de diversión, solo estaba seria con una mirada dulce.

Solté un gruñido involuntario y me senté a su lado — No puedes ponerte mis camisas como pijama y esperar a que yo me comporte como un santo durante toda la noche… No me hagas esto, Bella — Lloriqueé como un niño pequeño mientras tomaba su muslo con una de mis manos.

Ella soltó unas pequeñas risitas antes de besarme, aunque ni sus besos o caricias cambiaron el resultado de aquella noche. Por más que le rogué, ella solo me dejó manosearla y besar lo que quisiera mientras estábamos acurrucados en la cama, lo cual fue un castigo cruel para mí. Bella se durmió a los pocos minutos, yo daba vueltas -lo cual sorprendentemente no la despertó- contrario a mí que no podía dormir porque tenía una erección que solo iba a quitar haciéndole el amor a Bella o masturbándome, obviamente la primera quedaba descartada. Así que a mitad de la noche me escabullí al baño para liberar mi excitación y por fin poder conciliar el sueño. Me juré que la tendría rogándome a la mañana siguiente, no iba a masturbarme por mi erección matutina teniendo a Bella a mi lado.

Desperté faltando diez minutos para que fueran las seis de la mañana, esa era mi rutina y prácticamente ya tenía mi cuerpo acostumbrado a levantarme a esa hora. Estaba seguro de que mis padres estaban dormidos, así que no tendría interrupciones. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mi pecho, susurrando cosas que solo ella entendía; pasé mis manos por su espalda y luego acaricié su cabello varias veces. Pronto, sus susurros empezaron a ser más comprensibles a la medida que se sujetaba más a mi pijama. Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé, ella estaba dormida pero aun así me respondió el beso.

— "Qué influencia tienen tus labios que cuando me besan tiemblo, y hacen que me sienta esclavo y amo del universo" — Cité en un susurro sobre su oído para que solo ella pudiera escuchar.

— No te copies de las palabras de Marx, no conseguirás nada con eso — Soltó pequeñas risitas mientras dormía.

Acerqué mis labios a su cuello como lo había hecho la noche anterior y subí lentamente hasta su oreja.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Bella? — Susurré.

— Mmm… Edward, te necesito a ti — Gimió retorciéndose.

— A mí ya me tienes — Sonreí dejando besos en su mejilla.

Negó con la cabeza — No, no entiendes. Te necesito a ti dentro de mí. Es un calvario que estés tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos — Soltó otro gemido bajito.

Levanté mi cabeza para saber si seguía dormida. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y su respiración era calmada. Bella me estaba pidiendo sexo en sus sueños y yo no era tan miserable como para aprovecharme de eso. Ella no estaba consciente completamente, probablemente estaba soñando con ese momento, tendría que despertarla y ver si todavía quería que la hiciera mía de nuevo… Si no era así, la convencería.

— ¿Estás segura, amor? ¿No te molestarías conmigo cuando te despiertes? — Pregunté dando un pequeño mordisco a su cuello.

Eso la despertó, abrió los ojos de golpe y entonces tenía dos orbes chocolate mirándome con sorpresa y una pizca de lujuria, una sonrisa juguetona cruzó sus labios. Sin previo aviso la tenía encima de mi cuerpo sonriéndome y sujetando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza — _¿Es cierto eso de que a las mujeres se les revolucionan las hormonas a la madrugada?_ — Pues parece que eso si aplicaba a Bella… Quizá, su reacción también podía ser porque la estaba provocando. Quería pensar que era por la primera y el hecho de que prácticamente me estuviera comiendo su cara y amasando cada parte de su cuerpo momentos antes no tenía nada que ver.

— Acabé de tener un sueño ¿Sabías? — Preguntó mordiéndose el labio — Tú eras mi prisionero y yo tenía tus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama, estabas a mi merced.

Sonreí como a ella le gustaba y no alcancé a decir nada porque ya la tenía a ella devorando mi boca y frotándose contra mi palpitante erección. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de su improvisada pijama -mi camisa-, eso me calentó más aun y me apresuré a quitarme la pijama que tenía puesta, para después dejarla debajo de mi cuerpo.

…

— Lamento tener que pasar todo el día haciendo… Cosas — Se abrazó más a mi pecho — En realidad quería estar contigo cuando anunciáramos la noticia a la prensa y todos esos parásitos que viven de los chismes.

Negué con la cabeza — Yo entiendo… De seguro en un par de días podemos decir que estamos juntos. De igual forma, no creo que la prensa olvide seguirlos a ti y a Emmett hoy.

— Tienes razón. Están acampando fuera de mi casa y algunos me han seguido, no me sorprendería que sepan que estoy aquí. Ellos sabrán que Emmett y yo estamos firmando el divorcio… — Acordó hasta que fue interrumpida por mi mamá.

— Bella, ya está listo el desayuno, querida. Yo misma te acompañaré para que te encuentres con Emmett — Dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos estábamos desnudos, abrazados y yo dentro de ella. Maldije internamente, mi mamá sabía dañar los cortos y buenos momentos que pasaba con Bella — _¿Qué hacía ella despierta a las siete y media de la mañana? ¿No era muy temprano como para ir a firmar los papeles del divorcio?_ — Solté el aire que contenía en mis pulmones y me dejé caer contra el colchón, deshaciendo así la unión que tenía con Bella. Al parecer ella sintió mi frustración y me abrazó trazando círculos en mi espalda.

— En la noche estaremos juntos y repetiremos los ejercicios de esta mañana, pero será en mi casa y nadie podrá interrumpirnos — Sonrió.

— Bien. Promételo, Isabella Swan.

Sonreí tratando de sonar divertido y juguetón, pero en cambio tuve un momento de silencio por parte de la mujer que tenía al lado. Bella se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se colorearon en un tono carmín — _¿Qué me estaba escondiendo?_ — De pronto, ella se tornó tensa y se fue al baño sin decir nada, solo utilizó la sabana para cubrir lo que yo había visto y tocado miles de veces. Tal vez había dicho algo malo, algo que la molestó y por eso ella se había puesto tan cortante conmigo. Me senté al borde de la cama y llegué a la conclusión de que me disculparía en cuanto la viera, no sabía que era lo que había hecho o en qué la había ofendido pero una disculpa siempre arreglaba todo.

Ella salió del baño, ya duchada y vestida con unos botines negros de tacón, un jean pegado a sus hermosas piernas, una camisa negra sin mangas cubierta por un blazer blanco, acompañado con un collar de perlas blancas con un bolso a blanco y negro. Se veía realmente hermosa y yo ya estaba babeando en la cama a pesar de que ella tenía el ceño fruncido y no me miraba de frente. Noté que, a pesar de que estaba molesta, había un brillo especial en sus ojos que la hacían más hermosa de lo que ya era.

— Nos vemos esta noche en mi casa. Tu ropa ya tiene que estar allí — Ordenó en tono cortante e iba a salir hasta que la detuve agarrando su mano para impedir que ella siguiera su camino.

— Bella, lo siento por cualquier cosa que haya dicho y te molestó, no era mi intención. Sabes que la mayoría del tiempo ando con la cabeza en otro lado… Perdóname — Bajé la cabeza.

— ¡Me llamaste gorda! ¿Qué querías? — La miré de incognito para que se explicara — " _Necesitamos más ejercicio_ " — Trató de imitar mi tono — Es obvio que tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto, por lo que el ejercicio me lo dejas a mí. Ya sé que parezco una ballena, no quiero que lo comentes ¿De acuerdo? — Se cruzó de brazos, alcancé a ver una pequeña lágrima salir de su ojo.

Sonreí porque sabía que si soltaba la carcajada que estaba reteniendo, ella se pondría furiosa conmigo. Prefería no hacerla enojar y decidí acogerla entre mis brazos y besar su mejilla.

— Yo no dije que necesitábamos ejercicio por tu figura, la cual me encanta. Lo dije porque me fascina estar contigo de todas las maneras humanamente posibles: Me gusta hablar contigo, bromear contigo, hacer el amor contigo… Lo quiero todo contigo, Bella. Eres la mujer de mi vida y nunca haría algo para lastimarte — Aparté los cabellos de su rostro, para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba llorando — Hey, quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, la sonrisa que me enamoró.

Estiré las comisuras de sus labios poniendo mis índices a cada lado, ella soltó una pequeña risita y entonces yo besé sus labios. Un beso que duró menos de treinta segundos porque llegó mi mamá, la tomó del brazo halándola hasta la cocina y regañándola porque no había comido nada, el desayuno era la comida más importante del día y blah, blah, blah. A todas estas, yo no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso.

Después de haberme duchado y vestido, llegó mi papá con una sonrisa en su rostro, palmeó mi hombro en cuanto le pregunté por qué mi mamá se estaba comportando tan extraña, él no dijo nada y en cambio se ofreció a acompañarme para empacar mis maletas y luego ir a la notaria para cambiar mi apellido, cosa que me llevaría algunas largas horas, con suerte vería a Bella en cuanto cayera la noche.

…

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me quede aquí?

Mi papá llevaba todo el camino desde la mansión Cullen hasta el departamento de Jasper haciendo la misma pregunta y yo siempre respondía lo mismo. Ya le había explicado infinidad de veces que Jasper tenía el día libre hoy y Alice seguramente estaba con él, no quería que él los viera o los escuchara haciendo todo tipo de sonidos asquerosos, sinceramente prefería que se quedara en su auto mientras yo recogía mis cosas. Además de eso, Jasper seguramente estaba borracho celebrando su noviazgo con Alice, no quería que un Jasper ebrio le dijera cosas de mi vida personal a Carlisle, eso definitivamente no iba a pasar.

Salí del auto antes de que mi padre volviera a hacer la misma pregunta y me metí al elevador asegurándome de que Carlisle se había quedado. Ya en frente de la puerta del departamento de Jasper, podía escuchar los gemidos, risitas y gritos de la pareja que parecía recién casada. Me pasé la mano por la cara haciendo un gesto cansado y procedí a abrir la puerta con la llave que me había dado Jasper -ya que prácticamente viví allí-, sabía que Jasper no me abriría por más borracho que estuviera y si lo hacía tal vez me encontraría con una visión de él desnudo; no me iba a arriesgar.

Cuando abrí la puerta y me adentré en el lugar, los griticos y las risas provenían de la habitación de Jasper. Solté un suspiro aliviado y horrorizado al mismo tiempo. No me sorprendía que estuvieran haciendo sus cochinadas en la cama de mi amigo y tampoco los quería ver o imaginármelos, pero después de escucharlos casi pegados a la puerta de entrada, cualquier cosa me podría esperar de ellos. Así que podía sumar " _Contrariado_ " a la lista de emociones que estaba experimentando.

Esperé cerca de unos cinco minutos a que se callaran y se durmieran, para poder entrar a la que fue mi habitación y empacar mis cosas, las pocas cosas que tenía en la casa de mis padres ya estaban empacadas y listas. Sí, yo tenía tan mala suerte que mi habitación estaba cruzando la de Jasper antes del baño y, si podía escucharlos gemir hasta la entrada -que era el lugar más alejado-, no quería saber que podría escuchar en la habitación de huéspedes. Después de ese tiempo, decidí hacer acto de presencia, no tenía todo el día para empacar y sinceramente quería ver a Bella lo antes posible.

— Vamos a practicar hasta que quedes embarazada — Jadeaba Jasper haciendo que Alice soltara pequeñas risitas.

Hasta ahí había llegado mi paciencia ese día, ya no había más alivio o contradicción en mi mente, lo único que quedaba era horror y algo de furia combinada con asco, resolví que lo mejor era hacerme notar porque, de otro modo, no podría empacar sino hasta el día siguiente que Jasper tuviera que ir a trabajar.

— ¡Hey, Jazz! ¿Te podrías tomar unos minutos mientras empaco mis cosas? Luego siguen tirando como conejos.

No pude evitar reprimir unas pequeñas risitas mientras cruzaba hasta la que fue mi habitación. Alice y Jasper se habían sumido en un sepulcral y súbito silencio en el instante en el cual se escuchó mi voz. Caminé tranquilo con la maleta en mi mano y en cuanto llegué, puse la maleta en la cama y empecé a doblar la ropa que tenía en el pequeño closet de la habitación.

No pude dejar de sonreír en todo el tiempo que estuve haciendo mi maleta, hasta que llegó Jasper pasados unos cinco minutos. Mi amigo estaba más lúcido de lo que sospeché, no estaba tan ebrio como para llevar una sonrisa enorme en su rostro e imaginar unicornios parlantes -al menos eso pensaba yo-; de hecho, llevaba una mueca seria y apenada en su rostro. Yo seguí como si no hubiera pasado nada, doblando la ropa y empacándola; entretanto, sentí que él quería decirme algo pero no se animaba, retorcía sus dedos varias veces y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta para después ponerse erguido en sus casi dos metros de altura y luego otra vez ponía su cuerpo flácido contra el marco de la puerta.

— Gracias por hacer una pausa, sé que te estoy quitando valioso tiempo. De alguna forma, Bella me convenció de mudarme con ella — Cambié de tema, sabiendo que se sentía incómodo.

— No debiste escuchar eso, lo siento… En mi defensa, tendrías que haber llamado o enviado un texto — Se excusó.

— Al menos estás usando ropa — Miré su pantalón de pijama y su camisa blanca sin mangas — Cuando venía para acá, pensé que los encontraría a ti y a Alice desnudos y ebrios — Comenté yendo hacia el baño por mi cepillo de dientes — Y sabía que no contestarías tu teléfono, mucho menos mirarías los mensajes ¿O sí? — Arqueé una ceja.

Él movió su cabeza a un lado de manera pensativa y al final me dio la razón asintiendo en silencio. Yo ya había terminado de hacer mi maleta, no era mucho lo que tuviera que empacar y me la había echado al hombro, lo único en lo que no pensé fue que Alice estaría allí y me haría un completo interrogatorio sobre mi mudanza… Alice llegó como un remolino a la sala usando una camisa de botones -obviamente de Jasper- y unos shorts que a duras penas se veían porque la camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

— ¡Dios! Es tan sexi — Susurró Jasper.

— Si, si, lo que tú digas — Rodé los ojos.

Era sexi cuando lo veía en Bella. En ese instante, solo veía a una mujer de baja estatura luciendo como un fantasma con la camisa blanca, su tez pálida y sonrojada. Si no fuera porque ella estaba tan enérgica como siempre y tenía las mejillas coloradas, diría que era una muerta en vida.

— ¿Te mudas con Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya firmaron el divorcio ella y Emmett? — Preguntó saltando.

Masajeé mis sienes lentamente pensando que nunca debí decir que me mudaba precisamente con ella. Alice se enteraría eventualmente, pero yo no estaría en medio de un interrogatorio policial, eso era lo que tenía que evitar, pero no lo hice por no analizar previamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Solté un largo suspiro — Si, me mudo hoy con Bella. Al parecer, ella no está de acuerdo con la idea de que viva con mis padres y como no tengo otro lugar al cual ir, se puede decir que casi me obligó a vivir con ella… Por supuesto no me disgusta, estoy encantado… — Me rasqué la cabeza — Es algo frustrante que ella sea la que provea el hogar y yo… Bueno, prácticamente soy un don nadie porque ni siquiera he cambiado mi apellido para todos los tramites de la empresa de taxis.

Luego de otro interrogatorio, esta vez por parte de los dos amigos que tenía en frente, porque Jasper no sabía mucho acerca de que Carlisle quería dejarme su empresa, pude volver a donde estaba mi padre en el auto. Se sorprendió cuando abrí la puerta y pegó un pequeño brinquito.

— Perdón por tardarme, la reciente pareja estaba jugando al interrogatorio policial… ¿Qué hacías? — Pregunté abrochándome el cinturón mientras papá guardaba su celular.

Sonrió — Lo que hago todos los días, hijo… Tratar de conquistar el mundo — Contestó encendiendo el auto al mismo tiempo que yo solté una estruendosa carcajada y lanzaba la maleta a los asientos traseros del auto.

— Mamá tiene razón, estás viendo muchas caricaturas — Seguí riendo — Ya estás bastante viejo para eso ¿No crees? En serio ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Volví a preguntar.

— Básicamente, viendo las cámaras de la empresa y revisando los documentos para dejar la empresa a tu nombre — Se encogió de hombros encendiendo el auto.

El camino hacia la notaria fue más largo de lo que esperaba, a mitad de camino se formó un embotellamiento por algún conductor ebrio que se chocó contra un camión. Había mucha gente, policías, bomberos y algunos que solo querían ver el espectáculo. Tuvimos que esperar cerca de quince minutos a que la policía y los bomberos lograran despejar todo, mientras tanto Carlisle y yo estábamos sumidos en una conversación trivial sobre autos, finanzas y las mujeres que prácticamente controlaban nuestras vidas.

Al fin el tráfico se estaba despejando y nos faltaban algunos segundos para llegar a la notaria. Pronto se me revolvió el estómago, sentía náuseas y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que estuviera en un vehículo en movimiento. Puse ambas manos en mi estómago y lo primero que vi fue un centro comercial, de seguro allí habría un baño y yo podría lavarme la cara para que se me pasara el malestar.

— Papá, tienes que estacionar el auto… — Aguanté una arcada — Cerca del centro comercial.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward, que tienes? — Me preguntó girando la cabeza solo un poco para mirarme y volviendo su vista a la carretera.

El mareo me tenía desesperado — Carlisle, detén el auto o juro que abro la puerta y salto de él — Comencé a respirar agitadamente.

Claro, Carlisle Cullen nunca rompía ninguna regla por más pequeña que fuera y como afuera no se podía estacionar, entramos al parqueadero del centro comercial donde se demoró una eternidad aparcando el auto con parsimonia para que quedara perfecto. Se me hicieron siglos antes de que pudiera salir y buscar un baño.

Me lavé la cara varias veces para que se me fueran las ganas de vomitar, pero en cuanto me miré al espejo con la cara toda mojada sentí cómo todo me daba vueltas, hasta veía tres reflejos de mí en el espejo. Tenía la vista ligeramente nublada y así corrí hasta el primer retrete que apareció en mi campo de visión y devolví lo poco que había comido de desayuno. Así mismo, también se me hizo una eternidad el tiempo que estuve con la cabeza pegada al retrete. Cuando al fin cesaron las náuseas, salí del cubículo, me lavé la cara y la boca lo más que pude. Mi papá llegó a mi lado preocupado.

— Casi no te encuentro ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? ¿Estás bien, hijo?

Eso fue lo último que escuché por parte de Carlisle antes de ver unos pequeños flashes de luz y caer en un túnel oscuro que me llevó rápidamente a la inconsciencia.

…

Desperté con mucha dificultad, sentí rayos de luz molestándome en los ojos y por eso me tomó un tiempo acostumbrarme después de haber estado sumido en las tinieblas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, solo cuando trataba de recordar me veía a mí mismo trasbocando en el inodoro de un centro comercial. Puse mi brazo sobre mis ojos por un momento y al siguiente escuché a Carlisle hablándome.

— Edward ¿Estás bien?

Aparentemente, había un paño con alcohol sobre mi nariz y eso me produjo arcadas nuevamente. Quité el brazo con el que tapaba mis ojos y me quité el paño de la nariz. Una vez pude observar mejor el lugar en el que me encontraba, me di cuenta que se trataba de mi habitación en la casa de mis padres, Carlisle estaba sentado a mi lado en una silla aparte, mostrándose muy preocupado. Lo que me extrañaba era no ver a mi mamá corriendo por toda la casa o haciéndome preguntas y a Bella llamando a cientos de doctores.

— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella? — Pregunté sin poder reconocer mi voz.

— Bella está con tu mamá y con Rosalie — Miró su reloj de pulso — Para esta hora, creo que ya se habrán encontrado. Después de todo, estuviste desmayado por casi tres horas, me estaba empezando a preocupar. Tú… Fuiste al baño del centro comercial y te desmayaste después de haber devuelto la comida cuando yo llegué, te traje a casa porque imaginé que no querías estar en un hospital; pero la próxima vez, ignoraré eso — Se quedó pensativo y más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca.

— No, no me gustan los hospitales… Debe ser que comí algo en mal estado, pesqué un virus o no he comido lo suficiente y por eso me dio gastritis. Como sea, no creo que vuelva a suceder — Comenté quitándole importancia.

Él se puso en pie — Yo creo que lo más recomendable es que descanses hoy — Me arropó con unas mantas que habían al borde inferior de la cama — Mañana hacemos todo el papeleo de tu apellido y te pones al corriente con tus estudios de administración. Ya es demasiado por hoy ¿No crees? — Frunció el ceño al verme.

Me senté en la cama y me quité las cobijas, ya estaba bien y no tenía ningún síntoma de mareo o nauseas, no había razón por la cual debía quedarme en cama por horas mientras miraba al techo o me distraía con mis pensamientos. Carlisle puso una mano a centímetros de mi pecho para tratar de detenerme, sin embargo yo seguí tratando de ponerme en pie y la mano de Carlisle cayó lentamente. Nosotros teníamos que hacer muchos trámites con mi apellido y debíamos aprovechar que Damien estaba siendo trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, en ese momento estaba siendo vigilado y no podría hacernos nada por más que quisiera. Sin contar que yo me tenía que poner al tanto con las obligaciones que mi papá me estaba dejando de a poco con la empresa y el estudio. — _¡No tenía tiempo para enfermarme!_ —.

Entonces Carlisle soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo testarudo que podía yo llegar a ser y lo mal que se pondrían las cosas si él insistía en dejarme en cama — _Yo_ _haría algo así como un berrinche, algo digno de mí_ — me reí de mi broma mental y caminé hasta donde estaba el auto montándome en el puesto de copiloto mientras mi papá hacía lo suyo en el puesto del piloto.

…

Varias horas después terminamos todo el papeleo que requería mi cambio de apellido. Era raro ya no ser llamado Edward Masen o que simplemente ya no me llamaran Masen en el trabajo; ahora era Edward Cullen o Cullen. Ni mis compañeros de trabajo se acostumbraban al cambio que había ocurrido hace horas y mi papá se enfadaba con cualquiera que me llamara Masen, supongo que era por orgullo o algo así.

Adelanté todo mi trabajo y mis pendientes. Empecé a sentir algo de hambre y mi papá lo notó rápidamente, entonces fuimos a cenar en un restaurante no muy lejos de la empresa. Vaya sorpresa tan especial que me llevé cuando vi a Bella con Rose y mi mamá, en una mesa que era demasiado grande para ellas tres.

Papá y yo sonreímos; pero en cuanto analizaba más a Bella, más me confundía la actitud que tenía: Parecía triste y dudosa, como si quisiera hablar de algo pero no pudiera hacerlo; sin contar que estaba comiendo más de lo que ella acostumbraba a comer. Su cara estaba con un revoltijo de emociones más no por eso dejaba de comer papas fritas, sopas, jugos de naranja, pollo asado, camarones o beber de su malteada de fresa.

Mi mamá nos vio primero y nos hizo una mueca para que nos acercáramos. Naturalmente, me senté al lado de Bella y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros para luego besarla, lo que hizo que ella se tensara sin razón alguna; tampoco me devolvió el beso, dejó los labios quietos y cuando terminé el beso ella puso una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos — _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué la tiene tan preocupada? ¿Qué hizo mientras yo no estaba?_ —. Rose soltó una pequeña y femenina carcajada quitando todo el estrés del ambiente, miró a Bella diciéndole algo que no pude entender y siguió comiendo de su plato.

— Lo tenías planeado ¿Verdad? — Preguntó papá a mamá tomando su mano.

— A estas alturas ya deberías conocerme, querido — Dejó un beso en su mejilla — ¿Qué mejor que celebrar, en una cena, que Edward y Bella van a vivir juntos y sin esconderse? — Sonrió encantada y mi papá le mandó una mirada. Mi mamá se acomodó en su puesto y miró a Bella con una sonrisa — Bella y Emmett firmaron el divorcio esta mañana, ya no están casados y Bella es una mujer libre.

Mi mamá sonrió mientras Rose y Bella la miraban con — _¿Miedo? ¿Preocupación porque Esme dijera algo que no debía?_ —. Aquí todos sabían algo: Rose no había sido tan explícita, pero también miró a mamá de la misma forma que Carlisle y Bella se encogió en su puesto, Esme sonrió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera una " _niña buena_ ". Rose volvió a mirar a Bella, pero esta vez hizo magüe de respirar hondo y mi novia lo repitió.

— De acuerdo ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? Estoy harto de sus miraditas en clave y sus palabras con doble sentido — Hablé enojado.

— Ed… — Empezó Rose, tratando de explicarme y calmarme.

— No. Quiero que sea Bella quien me lo explique, no necesito otra…

No pude seguir hablando porque las náuseas hicieron efecto en mi cuerpo apenas les di una pequeña mirada a los camarones y luego al pollo, tuve que salir corriendo al baño. Expulsé todo lo que ni siquiera había comido. En ese momento fue cuando tomé la decisión de ir al médico al día siguiente. Era cierto que odiaba ir a los hospitales pero odiaba más tener que vomitar a cada rato. Con todo eso, ya no tenía ganas de comer nada, pasé al lavado y me empapé la cara con agua mirándome al espejo — _¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?_ — Me pregunté una y otra vez, hasta que llegó mi papá.

— ¿Ya estás bien? ¿No me quieres sacar los ojos con un tenedor? — Preguntó sarcástico con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

No tenía ánimos de sonreír, me giré para verlo de frente. Esa forma de hablarme me recordaba tanto a Thomas y sus característicos comentarios. A penas él vio mi rostro serio, sin ningún ápice de tranquilidad o juego, quedó frío y su cuerpo quedó tenso como las cuerdas de un violín a punto de reventarse. Caminé lentamente hasta él.

— Yo sé que algo me están ocultando. Si me aprecias en algo o me quieres tanto como dices, dime… Yo veré si es bueno o malo para mí, necesito saberlo.

— La curiosidad mató al gato, Edward — Comentó neutro.

— Pero él gato murió sabiendo — Dije de vuelta y ambos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos — Si me importa. Por lo poco que he notado, se trata de algo de Bella; sabes que con ella no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos.

Papá abrió la boca lentamente, seguro para decirme la verdad, entonces llegó Rosalie a la entrada del baño de hombres -sin estar adentro completamente- y empezó a llamarme. Como es obvio, mi papá salió del baño y me dejó solo, no me quedó de otra que salir y encontrarme con Rose, quien desvió el tema completamente.

— ¿No vas a pedir nada de comer? Te vas a deshidratar y no hablemos de la gastritis — Sonrió — Creo que no te gustaría que las arcadas ataquen de nuevo.

Sí, esa era la Rose de la que me había enamorado alguna vez en el pasado y a la que ahora veo como a una hermana. Ella era una mujer fuerte, protectora y hacía un papel de madre excelente, no solo con sus hijas, sino con las personas a las que amaba. Por lo menos a mí, me halaba las orejas miles de veces cuando me equivocaba o no estaba comiendo lo suficiente.

— Rose… — Empecé y ahora era ella la que me interrumpía.

— Debes ir a comer, después hablamos todo lo que tú quieras — Fue su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué eres tú y no Bella la que está aquí? Y gracias, pero no tengo hambre — No me aguanté la duda.

— Bella está algo indispuesta y tuve que rogarle que me dejara a mí asegurarme de que tú estabas bien. Y no me importa si no tienes hambre, te vas a tomar al menos una botella de agua — Después de haber sido tan dulce, me regañó como a un niño.

Fruncí el ceño — Bella no es así, es demasiado testaruda como para que…

— No importa, siéntate — Contestó.

No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la mesa. Bella comía como si esa fuera su última cena y mis papás se estaban comportando como normalmente lo hacían, Rose siguió comiendo de su plato con delicadeza mientras levantaba la mano para pedir mi botella de agua y una ensalada ligera.

…

Terminamos de comer, dejamos el restaurante de la forma en la que habíamos llegado: Rose, Esme y Bella se fueron en el auto de Bella y yo me fui con Carlisle a la casa. Obviamente, Bella se demoró más porque fue a dejar a Rosalie a su casa, donde la esperaban Emmett y Tasha. Al final terminamos mis padres, Bella y yo en la mansión Cullen.

Todo estaba normal y eso era extraño siendo consciente de que en el restaurante nadie dijo ni una palabra. Ya en casa, todos empezamos a hablar de trivialidades como lo que habíamos hecho en el día, mamá y papá sonreían. Bella estaba pegada a mi brazo cariñosamente y me robaba uno que otro beso. No era que no me gustara, pero la miraba confundido después de que en el restaurante se tensaba cada vez que me rozaba con ella aunque fuera para tomarle la mano.

— Se nos está haciendo tarde, Edward ¿Terminaste de empacar tus maletas? — Asentí confundido. Ella se soltó y se acercó a mis padres dedicándole una sonrisa a cada uno — Gracias por todo, prometemos visitarlos seguido — Se despidió de cada uno con un abrazo.

Bella tomó mi mano y ambos fuimos hasta el auto de Carlisle donde estaba mi maleta y la pusimos en la parte de atrás de su auto. El camino hasta su casa fue divertido, Bella sonreía por todo y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas cuando yo hacía algún chiste. Ella estaba algo juguetona e impaciente, ya no sabía ni qué pensar, ese día habían pasado muchas cosas raras.

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, DISCULPEN SI TIENE ALGÚN ERROR DE ORTOGRAFÍA, GRAMÁTICA O LO QUE SEA :P . EN CUANTO A LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES DE LA OTRA SEMANA (O ANTES SI ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO OCURRE XD)**_

 _ **EN CUANTO AL CONTENIDO: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE ESTÉ PASANDO A BELLA? ¿QUÉ LE ESTARÁN OCULTANDO A EDWARD? ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON SUS SUPOSICIONES.**_

 _ **BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS A USTEDES, LA HISTORIA LLEGÓ A LOS 390 REVIEWS (Esperamos llegar a los 400).**_

 _ **DE ANTEMANO LE AGRADEZCO A MARÍA POR RECOMENDAR MI HISTORIA EN SU BLOG, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LOS QUE ESCRIBO.**_

 _ **SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS: EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO (Wiiiii).**_

 _ **Capítulo 40**_

 _ **POV Bella**_

Me costó un mundo no entrar en los maravillosos encantos de Edward, aquella noche. No sabía si era correcto o no entregarme a él en casa de sus padres y por primera vez desde que estaba con él, me sentía algo nerviosa.

La mañana siguiente, todo era completamente diferente y después de haber tenido un sueño mojado con Edward, no me podía hacer la ciega e insensible. Desperté abriendo primero un ojo y luego el otro, no estaba segura de la hora pero al fijar la mirada a mi lado, pude contemplar a mi pedacito de cielo durmiendo, soltando pequeños ronquidos mientras su pecho iba de arriba abajo lentamente. Sonreí y me apegué más a su cuerpo, al fin de cuentas no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama y menos estando a su lado. Admiré el pecho de mi hombre y los músculos en sus brazos, susurrándole pequeñas frases " _cursis_ " para no despertarlo… Lo seguí haciendo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que mi corazón se detuvo lentamente por la sorpresa de sentir sus respiraciones más agitadas — _¡Se despertó!_ — Me alertó mi cerebro, entonces me hice la dormida sin saber con qué fin.

— "Qué influencia tienen tus labios que cuando me besan tiemblo, y hacen que me sienta esclavo y amo del universo" — Susurró.

— No te copies de las palabras de Marx, no conseguirás nada con eso — Por más que quise contenerme, unas pequeñas risitas abandonaron mi boca.

Seguí con mi papel de " _dormida_ ", quería ver hasta donde llegaba. Tenía necesidad de él, de tenerlo dentro de mí que superaba con creces a todas las que había tenido en el pasado. Paré de pensar porque inmediatamente sentí sus labios jugueteando en mi cuello y luego en el lóbulo de mi oreja — _¡No me podía concentrar si seguía así!_ — Él conocía perfectamente mis puntos débiles.

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué necesitas de mí, Bella? — Siguió en un susurro que me puso los pelos de punta, porque sonaba a súplica.

— Mmm… Edward, te necesito a ti — Dije a penas en un murmullo. Casi no podía hablar con toda la tensión sexual invadiendo mi cuerpo. Me sentía muy mojada y me costaba seguir haciéndome la dormida.

— A mí ya me tienes — Bromeó el muy sínico.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente — No, no entiendes. Te necesito a ti dentro de mí. Es un calvario que estés tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos — No pude evitar gemir de desesperación.

Poco me importaba si se daba cuenta de que estaba despierta, lo quería tener haciéndome gritar. Para ese momento tampoco me importaba que estuviéramos en casa de sus padres, o bueno, si me importaba pero prefería ignorarlo porque mis ganas eran mayores.

— ¿Estás segura, amor? ¿No te molestarías conmigo cuando te despiertes? — Preguntó dando en pequeño mordisco a su cuello.

Y hasta ahí llegó la Bella durmiente, abrí mis ojos como pude y me puse encima de él. No quería nada de juegos, él ya me había provocado lo suficiente como para querer tenerlo secuestrado en mi habitación por el resto de mis días.

….

Llegué furiosa al baño y tengo que admitir que también estaba algo triste. Era demasiado frustrante que Edward me considerara " _gorda_ " y yo no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, él me había dicho de frente que yo necesitaba ejercicio y eso solo significaba que me estaba poniendo como una pelota de playa, él ya no querría estar más conmigo.

Entré a la ducha y traté de relajarme lo más que pude, entonces recordé que tenía que poner a Rosalie al tanto de las actividades que haríamos ese día. No miré el reloj, el sol ya había salido por lo que no quedaba mal una llamada.

— ¿Hola? — Contestó una somnolienta Rosalie.

— Hola… Emmm Rosalie, soy yo… Umm ¿Bella? Lo siento, estoy algo apenada y en ciertos sentidos, asustada… Tal vez ansiosa o lo que sea… Quizá esté divagando y ya te sientas furiosa conmigo por llamarte a esta hora. Lo sé, debí haber llamado más tarde… A una hora prudente para llamar… Es muy maleducado de mi parte… No sabes cuánto lo siento… Es que…

Ella soltó una grácil carcajada interrumpiéndome — No te preocupes, Bella. En realidad, Emmett es el que está refunfuñando porque lo despertaste, se está quejando como un niño pequeño. Mejor dime para qué soy buena — Se escuchaba la felicidad en su voz, no había rastros de que estuviera cansada o siquiera enojada conmigo.

— Bien… Tengo que hacer algo hoy, algo que no le puedes contar a nadie, ni siquiera Edward lo sabe. Como sea, yo… Digamos que te usé como cuartada para que él no se enterara.

— Estas divagandooo — Canturreó al otro lado de la línea.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado mientras apretando la toalla contra mi cuerpo mojado por la ducha que me había dado — Ya sabes que más tarde, me reúno con Emmett para terminar el asunto del divorcio y después quiero ir contigo de compras y a hacer otras cosas — Me mordí el labio.

— ¡Sii! Compras y… ¿Otras cosas? — Ya me imaginaba su mirada de intriga y su sonrisa.

— Sí, Esme irá con nosotras.

— Lo siento, no cuentes conmigo. Cada vez que veo a esa… Umm… Mujer… Termino con ganas de mandarla a la luna de un solo golpe. Créeme que intento llevarme bien con ella, pero " _la querida Esme_ " no coopera y cada comentario hiriente o cruelmente sarcástico va dirigido a mi persona. No quiero pelear con nadie.

— No será problema, Esme me prometió que se comportaría y que trataría de olvidar lo que pasó.

Después de mucho rogarle y argumentarle que Esme sería una mujer buena y trataría de llevarse bien con ella, Rosalie accedió a encontrarnos después de que Emmett se fuera a su trabajo y una vez firmado el divorcio.

…

— No me has dicho nada ¿Qué hacemos en una clínica? — Preguntó Rosalie.

Íbamos en mi auto, Esme manejaba por " _cuestiones de seguridad_ " -o eso decía ella- y yo iba de copiloto con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Rosalie preguntaba hasta por el mínimo detalle que pasara por su mente: Esa pregunta era la veinteava que había hecho en los últimos diez minutos.

Esme soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a rodar los ojos. Yo sabía lo mucho que ella se estaba conteniendo por no agredir verbalmente a Rosalie, más era bueno que al menos estuviera tratando de darle una segunda oportunidad a la que alguna vez fue su nuera y ahora era la mejor amiga -mujer- de Edward.

Bajamos del auto y llegamos a la entrada, Esme me dio la mirada para que respondiera la última pregunta de Rosalie, antes de que nos hiciera un escándalo cuando llegáramos a la recepción.

Suspiré — Creo… No sé… La verdad, no estoy segura… Creo que estoy embarazada — Solté nerviosa.

Rose puso sus manos en su boca y una enorme sonrisa se desplegó de sus labios, luego saltó riendo como si se tratara de un bebé de ella y por último llegó hasta donde estaba yo y me abrazó tan fuerte que Esme tuvo que separarla con " _cariño_ " de mí - o era más de lo que yo podía aspirar-. Sonrió y empezó a hablarme de todo lo que ella había pasado con sus embarazos.

— ¡Bella, es algo grandioso! Edward estará… Oh, Diablos… — Se cortó a sí misma mirándome.

— Exacto. Por eso estamos aquí. No soporto la inseguridad y la intriga de no saber qué pasa conmigo.

— Querida, Carlisle y yo lo notamos el pasado día: Estás teniendo unos cambios muy irregulares. No es por asustarte, yo creo que hacerte el examen de embarazo no es más que una prueba de lo que ya sabemos — Esme acarició mi cabello maternalmente.

— Ok, digamos que es cierto que estoy embarazada ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Edward? — Miré a Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale era la que más lo conocía entre nosotras tres y para ese momento no me estaba dando buenas esperanzas. Ella estaba entrecruzando los dedos, mostrándose nerviosa. Si ella estaba nerviosa por el comportamiento futuro de Edward, lo más natural es que yo me sintiera aterrorizada y con el miedo a flor de piel. Rosalie notó que yo estaba empezando a temblar y a morder mi labio, mi cuerpo comenzaba a captar la ansiedad de ella involuntariamente y me sentía débil.

— No pensemos en negativo. Es mejor que hagamos la prueba y después decidimos qué hacer ¿No te parece que es lo mejor? — Preguntó Rosalie reconfortándome en un abrazo.

Asentí contrariada. Una parte de mí quería pensar que saldría negativo y eso que sucedía con mi cuerpo, no era más que un susto. Otra parte quería que saliera positivo y Edward se alegrara tanto como yo al saber que un pedacito de nosotros estaba creciendo en mi vientre, me convertiría en el ser humano más feliz y egoísta del mundo porque solo pensaría que al fin se estaban realizando mis sueños de convertirme en madre. La parte negativa de mí predominaba en mi ser y pasaban posibles escenarios en mi mente en los que yo estaba embarazada y Edward se enfurecía conmigo porque no quería tener al angelito que habíamos creado juntos. Esa última opción me partía el alma, por eso prefería pensar en positivo como lo decía Rose.

Quedamos las tres en frente de la entrada sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo se escuchaban respiraciones y alguno que otro suspiro. Esme y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas extrañas y en cuanto se percataron de que yo las estaba observando, ellas siguieron actuando " _normal_ " y comenzaron a caminar junto a mí hasta las puertas de entrada de la clínica y luego a la recepción donde había una chica rubia, joven y delgada detrás del mostrador.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lauren Mallory ¿En qué les puedo colaborar? — Preguntó amablemente.

— Hola, Lauren. Necesito una prueba de embarazo — Comenté lo más sutil que pude y me empecé a morder los labios por puro instinto.

— Tres — Me interrumpió Rosalie — Es mejor estar triplemente seguras con tres pruebas de embarazo — Sonrió nerviosa.

Instantáneamente miré a Esme quien solo asintió maternalmente encogida de hombros. Al fin y al cabo a ella le daba igual porque estaba cien por ciento segura de que yo estaba esperando un bebé de su hijo. Era obvio que ella estuviera tranquila y por la sonrisa en su rostro, se deducía que no cabía tanta felicidad en su cuerpo.

Asentí volviendo a la conversación con la secretaria.

— Bien, que sean tres pruebas de embarazo — Respondí y saqué mi billetera para pagar el que fuera el costo de los exámenes.

— Y… ¿Cuándo dices que estarán listos los resultados? — Preguntó la rubia a mi lado. Lo juro, Rosalie parecía ser la mujer embarazada porque estaba más ansiosa que yo.

— De tres a cuatro días — Contestó Lauren distraídamente devolviéndome el cambio de mi pago.

Se nos desencajó la mandíbula a Rosalie y a mí, ambas nos quedamos mirando a la secretaria como si ella fuera un monstruo de tres cabezas y nuestras vidas dependieran solamente de ella. Cosa diferente que le sucedía a Esme, ella estaba encantada y su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada comentario que saliera de los labios de cualquiera de nosotras, incluida la secretaria.

— ¿No puedes hacer una excepción? — Preguntó Rose.

Lauren puso mirada de desconcierto. Rosalie retomó un carácter un poco más despreocupado, nos miró a Esme y a mí para que dijéramos algo y la apoyáramos. Al parecer, Esme no había entendido el mensaje silencioso de Rose y yo estaba aturdida y había quedado muda. Rosalie soltó un suspiro cansado y se acercó más al mostrador para empezar a susurrar.

— ¿No reconoces a Isabella McCarthy? Podemos pagarte todo lo que tú quieras, si estás dispuesta a colaborarnos — Sonrió.

Lauren se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Asentí forzadamente a las palabras de Rosalie. Técnicamente, me había convertido en Isabella Swan hace algunas horas atrás. Odiaba profundamente que usaran mi ex apellido para conseguir beneficios… Suspiré mentalmente — _Esta es una excepción_ — Me repetí a mí misma tantas veces como pude para creérmelo.

— Bien — Suspiró — Lo máximo que puedo hacer por ustedes es asegurarles que los resultados estarán listos en tres o cuatro horas. Yo misma se los entregaré.

— Muchas gracias — Sonreí sacando mi billetera, de nuevo.

Ella puso sus manos frente a mí — No, por favor. Usted ya ha hecho demasiado: Su donación ayudó a mi hijo lo suficiente como para pagar su recuperación… Yo estoy eternamente agradecida con la fundación infantil que usted dirige y administra.

Volví a sonreírle y ella nos dijo que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera mientras me llamaban para la prueba.

Esa espera fue una locura. Rosalie estuvo ligeramente tranquila los primeros segundos, después empezó a morderse las uñas, estaba ansiosa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar morderse las uñas; algunas veces aparecía en el mostrador para hacerle preguntas a Lauren, preguntas sobre el examen que ni siquiera a mí se me habían ocurrido. Esme era el lado completamente opuesto, ella estaba sentada grácilmente sobre el sofá, sonriendo y acariciando mis manos, completamente calmada e interiormente, a punto de estallar de la felicidad. Sin embargo, era bueno tenerla a mi lado porque Rosalie me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa -no por eso, quería que se fuera-; Esme lograba aminorar en algo tal ansiedad -algo así-, creo que podrían extraer los tres tubitos de sangre de mi labio inferior, ya que, éste estaba fuertemente apresado por mis dientes que mordían sin compasión alguna.

Estuvimos así por, no sé cuánto tiempo, a mí se me hicieron milenios hasta que una enfermera dijo mi nombre y me condujo hasta el cubículo en donde me harían la prueba. La enfermera sin nombre -porque no había hablado desde que me encontré con ella- se sentó frente a mí y me sacó tres tubitos de sangre sin decir ningún tipo de sílaba. Cuando volví a la sala de espera, sosteniendo un pedazo de algodón contra mi brazo, lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa cegadora que me daba Esme para luego sentirme presa en sus brazos, esa vez fue Rose la que me tuvo que separar de ella porque me estaba apretando más fuerte de lo necesario.

— Genial, ahora ¿Qué te parece hacer lo que mi hijo cree que estamos haciendo mientras esperamos? — Sonrió y enganchó sus brazos a mí y a Rose.

Miré a Rose quien asentía dándome ánimos y sonreí. Esme nos llevó a todas -casi trotando- hasta el auto donde nos subimos tal y como habíamos llegado. Rose le escribió un mensaje a Emmett para que fuera él quien recogiera a Tasha del colegio y estuviera con ella el resto de la tarde. A los pocos minutos, empezó a sonar el celular de Rose.

— Hola, amor… No puedo, iré de compras con Bella y Esme… ¿En serio? Bueno, creo que es menos trabajo ¿No?... ¿No puedo ir de compras?… Ok, un beso — Terminó la llamada. Sonrió mirándome — Él quería saber si estabas bien y me comentó que la prensa ya sabe lo del divorcio. A él ya lo " _entrevistaron_ "; cuando llegó a la empresa, había un tumulto de reporteros, pero se negó a dar cualquier explicación hasta que tu estuvieras a su lado y… Supone, o más bien, está seguro de que ahora te están buscando a ti — Comentó nerviosa.

— Es lo de menos, quiero decir, si ya saben solo les tenemos que confirmar que decidimos tomar caminos separados. Es así de simple ¿No? — Me encogí de hombros.

— Lo que me preocupa es que los reporteros te encuentren y te produzcan algún tipo de tensión con chismes o suposiciones sobre su divorcio — Comentó Esme pensativa.

— Estaremos con ella y yo alejaré a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerla mal. Podemos defenderla de ello ¿O no, Esme? — Preguntó en tono amable hacia Esme quien le sonrió sinceramente a través del espejo retrovisor.

…

Eso de ir de compras no me ayudó mucho como lo pensé en un principio. Esme se metía en cuanto local de maternidad veía y allí solo me encontraba con parejas felices, disfrutando de la emoción del embarazo, o matrimonios alegres con niños pequeños en brazos. No existían palabras para describir lo mal que me sentía. Esme me mostraba prendas de bebé o blusas para mí cuando el embarazo se hiciera evidente, pero poca atención le ponía y a todo le decía que sí.

Mi suegra había comprado unos peluches para el bebé, blusas y pantalones de maternidad -en diferentes tamaños, colores y formas- para mí y un par de mamelucos en tonos neutros puesto que no sabíamos el género del bebé — _¡Por Dios, yo ni siquiera estaba segura de estar embarazada!_ —.

Salimos del último local y corrí hasta el primer asiento que vi, me sentía asfixiada, necesitaba descansar y dejar salir mi tristeza, impotencia, frustración, inseguridad e incomodidad frente al asunto. No sabía si eran las hormonas pero necesitaba llorar y sentir gruesas lágrimas rodando sobre mis mejillas. Por supuesto no odiaba al bebé que crecía _o no_ en mi interior, no sabía si era _o no_ el momento, odiaba la confusión, estaba desconcertada por el tiempo en el que pude _o no_ engendrar a mi bebé… Lo que más me asustaba era la reacción que pudiera tener Edward: De nuevo, me convertiría en un zombi si él me dejaba o se molestara conmigo.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija?

— Bella, no llores… Piensa en positivo ¿Recuerdas? — Rose se sentó a mi lado imitando a Esme.

— Yo… Es que… Edward… ¿Qué pasa si él ya no me quiere más o me pide que aborte? — Lloré con todas mis fuerzas.

Esme me miró indignada — Mi hijo sería incapaz de hacer alguna de esas cosas. Él es un excelente padre, no te pediría que le quites la vida a un ser humano.

— Perdió una hija. Él se volvió muy sensible respecto a temas de paternidad, después de la muerte de Vera — Dije limpiando una lágrima.

Rose puso una mano en mi hombro — Yo te entiendo. Él, inconscientemente, intentó suplantar a Vera con Tasha y fue difícil hacerlo entrar en razón… Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar — Comentó bajando la cabeza.

— Todo saldrá bien. Le puedes decir cuando estés preparada, simplemente lo sabrás cuando creas que es el momento — Esme me abrazó.

Todo se fue al carajo cuando Rosalie vio a un reportero sacando la cámara. Entre ella y Esme me ocultaron hasta que llegamos al carro y nos mantuvimos dando vueltas por ahí esperando que el tiempo pasara para volver a la clínica y reclamar los resultados, sin contar que también estábamos tratando de despistar a los reporteros; no quería que ellos me vieran con los ojos hinchados por llorar y afirmaran que fuera por Emmett, todavía no era tiempo de enfrentarlos.

A estas alturas ya me había convencido de mi embarazo. Llegamos a la clínica rápidamente y Lauren se encontraba detrás del mostrador, cuando me vio sacó un sobre de manila y lo dejó sobre la superficie de granito. Sonreí levemente, a pesar de que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

— No he visto los resultados, simplemente recuerde que un hijo es una bendición — Susurró ella con una sonrisa — Ya lo verá.

Esme y Rosalie me esperaban en el auto, casi les tuve que rogar porque necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas; sinceramente, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver y todavía no se había metido el sol, podía quedarme un rato hablando con Lauren.

— Tal vez, las condiciones no sean las más idóneas — Comenté bajando la cabeza y atrayendo el sobre hacia mí.

— Una vez tenga a su hijo en brazos, las condiciones no importan. Si lo quiere, peleará contra todo y todos para verlo feliz — Asentí tristemente y bajé la cabeza — Escuche, yo tengo un hijo y no hay día que me arrepienta de haberlo tenido, es la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida — Se aclaró la garganta — A pesar de todo, lo amo… Yo era muy joven cuando quedé embarazada, le dije a mi novio y él se escapó en cuanto pudo diciendo que no había forma de que ese hijo fuera de él. Luego les dije a mis padres y ellos me sacaron de la casa diciendo que había avergonzado a la familia porque no pude tener las piernas cerradas. Me obligué a dormir en la calle muchas veces y buscar trabajo en lo que fuera, algo difícil considerando mi estado. Poco comía porque no tenía cómo y cuando estaba alrededor de los siete meses de embarazo, encontré al que ahora es mi esposo. Él me ayudó y ve a mi hijo como suyo. A los cuatro años, le diagnosticaron un tipo de cáncer leve a mi bebé, Alistair y si no fuera por su fundación… — Negó con la cabeza, su cara bañada en lágrimas — No sé qué habría sido de él y de mí, no tengo dinero para pagar especialistas. Usted me ayudó demasiado — Se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme — No importan las condiciones o los obstáculos, no niego que pueda ser difícil, la sonrisa de su hijo será la mejor recompensa que pueda tener, se lo aseguro — Sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa — Me alegra poder ayudar — Solté débilmente. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, tenía que desahogarme con alguien ajeno a la situación. Tragué saliva — ¿Puedo confiar en ti? — Ella asintió.

Lo veía en sus ojos y en su sonrisa sincera. Debo admitir que antes no sabía muy bien cómo fiarme de las acciones que pudieran tomar las personas. Siempre daba por hecho que todo el mundo era bueno y nadie podía tener oscuras intenciones. Luego de enterarme que la muerte de mis padres había sido planeada por personas malas, me volví alguien fría que no confiaba ni en su propia sombra, siempre me fui a los extremos… Luego conocí a Edward y aprendí lentamente que no podía juzgar a las personas, pero sí podía percatarme de sus intenciones con solo analizar las facciones de sus rostros. Tenía la seguridad de que Lauren no me defraudaría.

— Creo que ya te habrás enterado que no soy una McCarthy, me divorcié en la mañana y el bebé que tal vez esté creciendo dentro de mí, no es de Emmett. El… Papá de mi bebé es algo… Sensible respecto a ese tema; me refiero a que, él sabe que tengo deseos de ser madre, pero nunca lo hemos hablado abiertamente. Tengo miedo de la reacción que pueda tomar. Ya una vez me separé de él y fue horrible, no quiero que él me deje ahora que podemos estar juntos — Le dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ella me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para acercar su mano a la mía y ponerla encima. Asentí débilmente y ella formó una sonrisa comprensiva en sus labios.

Yo tenía que estar actuando como una completa dramática para ella. Me refiero a que Lauren fue echada de su casa, aguantó hambre, el hombre que la embarazó salió corriendo y ella estuvo trabajando siete meses para poder vivir. Eso era bastante significativo y no tenía punto de comparación a mi situación: Mal que bien, yo era millonaria, nada le faltaría a mi bebé - _si era que existía_ \- y también sabía que Edward no eludiría su responsabilidad; pero probablemente, si terminaría con nuestra relación porque no estaba en nuestros planes cercanos tener hijos. No estaba segura de cómo se sentiría él, pero un embarazo sorpresa definitivamente lo desestabilizaría.

— Cálmese. Si él la ama, estará con usted… Hará berrinche por un rato, supongo — Su tono sonó bromista.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír de verdad, que Edward hiciera berrinche era algo muy típico de él; que ya no fuera un niño, no significaba que no hiciera berrinches; aunque los que hacía ahora eran más " _maduros_ ".

Lauren aclaró su garganta — Estará con usted y si no es así — Hizo una magüe con la mano de despreocupación — Él se lo pierde. Pierde a su hijo y no es merecedor de estar con usted — Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

— Yo lo amo y quiero estar con él — Dije reticente a soltar más lágrimas.

— Entonces tendrá una razón por la cual luchar. Si está embarazada, tiene un pedacito de él y eso le recordará todo el amor que le tiene tanto al padre de su hijo, como a su bebé.

Bien terminó Lauren de hablar, Rosalie llegó hecha una furia porque ya me había tardado demasiado. En cuanto me vio hablando con Lauren y se percató de la lágrima seca en mi mejilla, comenzó a gritar a Lauren creyendo que ella me había hecho llorar. Fue difícil, pero no imposible calmar a la que se había convertido mi amiga. Era intimidante, en cierta forma, verla defenderme -con tanta vehemencia- de una mujer que lo único que había hecho era ayudarme a estabilizarme emocionalmente.

Todavía tenía el sobre temblando en mis manos para cuando decidí intervenir para que Rosalie no gritara ni estuviera a punto de golpear a Lauren; al menos, lo hice a tiempo y ambas volvimos a la camioneta donde nos encontramos con una ansiosa Esme.

…

— Tienes que abrirlos.

— Vamos a confirmar el embarazo.

— Bella, ya me tienes bastante intrigada.

— El embarazo te pone dramática y misteriosa.

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios que Rosalie y Esme gritaban en el auto. Rose empezaba, luego le seguía Esme y así sucesivamente mientras la primera me sacudía levemente y la segunda juntaba sus manos en forma de ruego para que les hiciera caso, pero ya había tomado una decisión y por más que me instigaran a que abriera los sobres para conocer la verdad, no lo haría.

Era algo masoquista de mi parte porque me quedaría con la duda por un rato y los nervios se hacían presentes con más intensidad, de todas formas, sentía que debía ser así. De igual forma, no habría diferencia alguna en que lo abriera en ese mismo momento o más tarde, no podía cambiar lo que ya había pasado.

— ¡No los voy a abrir ahora! — Grité — Esme, conduce o me voy en taxi — Respondí masajeando la parte izquierda y adolorida de mi frente.

Las dos soltaron un suspiro, vi cómo Esme escribía algo en su celular y luego encendía el vehículo. Llegamos a un restaurante bonito; bueno, cualquier cosa me parecía bonita y deliciosa siendo consciente de que mi organismo requería una buena dosis de comida. Cuando llegó la mesera pedí casi todo lo que aparecía en el menú. Rose y Esme se miraban sonrientes, comprensivas y cómplices.

…

Estaba comiendo a gusto. Le daba un mordisco a mi pollo frito, luego bebía mi malteada, seguía con los camarones, el jugo de naranja… Todo estaba delicioso. No negaba que las combinaciones eran extrañas y hasta hace un tiempo yo era consciente de que odiaba a muerte la comida de mar, pero esta noche parecía ser diferente.

Estuve a punto de llamar a la mesera para que me trajera una cazuela de mariscos cuando vi el rostro sonriente de Carlisle y al lado Edward mirándome con esas esmeraldas llenas de brillo, su sonrisa se ensanchó e hizo que mi corazón empezara su carrera contrarreloj, la cual aumentó unos segundos después al darme cuenta de que le estaba ocultando la posibilidad de mi embarazo. Sentí el sudor frío correr por mi espalda, no pude devolverle la sonrisa -al menos no completamente- porque sentí como una mueca triste se abría paso en mi rostro.

Entré en estado de shock, no me di cuenta de que Edward se había sentado a mi lado o que hubiera puesto su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, desperté de mi letargo cuando me besó, pero entonces me puse rígida y no le pude corresponder, sabiendo que casi le estaba mintiendo. Traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude, esa sonrisa falsa debería ser suficiente para cualquiera -menos Edward- quien me conocía y me miró con sospecha.

…

Lo inevitable sucedió… Edward sospechaba que le ocultaba algo y obviamente, todo lo que tenía contenido dentro de sí, explotó — _Y de qué manera_ — Se burlaba mi cerebro: Después de exigir saber la verdad salió corriendo al baño de hombres, Carlisle susurró algo como — _Ouch, otra vez las náuseas_ — Y si era así, quería ser yo la que estuviera con él y asegurarme de que se encontraba bien — _¿Por qué Edward tendría nauseas, de todas formas?_ —.

Algunos segundos después de que Carlisle corriera a ver cómo se sentía Edward, traté de ponerme en pie para ir a ayudar en lo que pudiera, aunque fuera verlo para que mis propios ojos dieran crédito a la buena condición de Edward o simplemente estar allí para servir de apoyo, lo que fuera me haría sentir mejor que estar sentada esperando a ver qué sucedía. Esme puso su mano sobre la mía deteniéndome.

— Querida, deja que Carlisle se encargue — Su mirada casi me rogaba.

— Tengo que saber cómo está y por qué tiene náuseas — Contesté.

— A mí me parece algo obvio. En algunos casos, cuando la mujer está embarazada… El padre y la madre comparten los síntomas, o en raros casos, es el padre el de los síntomas — Comentó Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara. Luego se puso en pie — Déjalo, yo iré a ver qué le pasa — Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Estuve todo el tiempo nerviosa, sopesando lo que había dicho Rose. Ya no quería pensar en nada más, me pasé las manos por la cara varias veces y comía papas fritas como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Esme también estaba algo alterada, pero con la explicación de Rosalie se calmó y cambió su puesto por unos segundos para tratar de tranquilizarme a mí. Me remordía la consciencia saber que si estaba embarazada, Edward tendría que soportar todas las náuseas y mareos que yo debería estar sintiendo.

La comida parecía ser lo único que me calmaba, mastiqué y engullí cada plato y cada bebida que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Poco tiempo después, llegó Edward al lado de Rosalie, ella ordenó una botella de agua y una ensalada para él; le sonreí agradecida. En ese momento me sentí incapaz de poder hacer algo para ayudar y más bien experimentaba una carga sobre mis hombros que no se alivianaba con nada, al contrario, se hacía mayor al recordar que no solo me hacía daño a mí misma sino también se lo hacía a Edward, indirectamente, al estar allí sin hacer nada.

…

Después de dejar a Rose en su casa, toda la culpa y remordimiento que sentía, desapareció por arte de magia y solo quería tener a Edward cerca de mí, abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca; eso sin mencionar, que le robé unos cuantos besos anticipando la noche que tenía por delante en donde celebraríamos que él se mudaría conmigo por fin y ya no nos esconderíamos más -eso si no salía nada mal-. Procuré esconder bien las bolsas de las compras que Esme había hecho para mí, en la cajuela trasera del auto y le pedí a Edward que pusiera sus maletas en los asientos traseros -solo por si las dudas-.

El camino fue muy divertido haciendo chistes y robándonos besos cuando encontrábamos algún semáforo en rojo; de igual forma, siempre manteníamos contacto físico con su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios. Y así, me pareció que habíamos tardado pocos segundos en llegar a nuestro destino, donde los reporteros todavía acampaban y casi no me dejan entrar a mi propia casa. Varios hombres de seguridad sacaron a los que se interponían en mi camino y el portero se encargó de dirigirlos y señalarme el camino para que no atropellara a alguien, claro que no me faltaban las ganas. Como pude metí el carro en el garaje y le pedí a Edward que sacara sus maletas mientras yo, discretamente, sacaba el sobre de manila que traía los tres resultados y lo escondí debajo de mi blusa.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la casa en donde estaba atenta y firme mi confiable ama de llaves con una mucama a cada lado y el personal completo de servicio en medio de la sala, todos en completo silencio sonriéndome, algunos con cara de confusión por ver a Edward a mi lado. No hace falta mencionar que Edward también tenía cara de confusión y algo de tensión en su rígida mandíbula que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza.

— Buenas noches, señora. Nos alegra tenerla aquí después de una noche y dos días — Dijo mi ama de llaves.

Sonreí — Gracias por la bienvenida. Yo… Umm… Me parece justo que ustedes se enteren de la situación sentimental por la que estoy atravesando… Es mejor evitar rumores: Me divorcié de Emmett, porque hace tiempo que nos llevábamos más como hermanos que como matrimonio y en realidad, la decisión la tomamos desde el momento que él dejó esta casa. Firmamos los papeles esta mañana y acordamos que la casa seguiría siendo mía, él volverá ocasionalmente como invitado — Sentí a Edward tenso a mi lado por las miradas que le estaban dando mis empleados. Puse un brazo rodeando mi estómago para que no se me cayera el sobre y otro enrollándolo al de Edward — Él es Edward Cullen, va a vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante y quiero que lo traten con respeto, como si fuera otro propietario de esta casa, ya que él es mi novio ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y algunos hasta se ofrecieron a llevar las maletas de Edward, pero él se negó diciendo que no quería poner problemas y que él las llevaría más tarde. Así, todos siguieron trabajando y haciendo sus labores en la casa.

En mi cuerpo empezó a emanar un sentimiento de emoción, excitación y bueno algo de lujuria también. Le sonreí a Edward y lo llené de besos haciéndolo sentir bienvenido en esta casa, tomé una de sus maletas pequeñas y lo incité a que tomara todo su equipaje para acomodarlo en nuestra habitación.

…

— Tengo algo que decirte…

Recordé a Esme en cuanto dije esas palabras, ella me dijo que simplemente sabría en qué momento sería oportuno: Luego de una sesión de besos casi interminable y las muchas veces que ambos habíamos dicho que nos amábamos, me pareció el momento perfecto para abrir el sobre y saber de una vez por todas si estaba o no esperando un hijo de él.

Ambos estábamos sentados al borde de la cama, demasiado cerca dado que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo de no ser porque creí que ese era " _el momento perfecto_ " como decía Esme.

— Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que sea — Me alentó mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. Seguramente se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

— Bueno, esta tarde sí fui de compras con Esme y Rosalie, pero también hicimos una parada en la clínica — Frunció el ceño al escucharme y luego me revisó de arriba abajo, lo corté antes de que dijera algo — Estoy bien… Fui porque… Creo que estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron a más no poder, dejó de respirar y creo que también su corazón dejó de latir. En ese punto, ya no sabía qué decirle. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y de nuevo, sentí el sudor frio calando por mi espalda. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por segundos que bien pudieron ser años.

— ¿Cómo que " _crees_ "? — Preguntó él en casi un susurro.

— Sí, porque me hicieron la prueba, pero no he visto los resultados — Saqué el sobre del interior de mi blusa — Quería que los dos supiéramos, al mismo tiempo, si seríamos padres o no — Respondí tendiéndole el sobre.

Él asintió mecánicamente y lo abrió, luego me lo devolvió para que sacara la primera hoja con el primer resultado. Ambos nos tomamos de las manos, tragué saliva y leí detenidamente en voz alta " _negativo_ ", Edward y yo soltamos una respiración al mismo tiempo. Él asintió con la cabeza para que leyera la segunda hoja, apreté los ojos antes de seguir leyendo y cuando los abrí decía claramente " _positivo_ ". Soltamos respiraciones entrecortadas, yo tenía el corazón a mil y esa última hoja nos sacaría de la duda. La saqué con mucho cuidado y leí claramente " _positivo_ " tensándome al instante.

Edward y yo seguíamos con las manos unidas y nos quedamos mirando por un rato, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Mi corazón, tal vez, estaba saltando de alegría y anticipación, el rostro de Edward parecía una barrera imperturbable, sin ninguna emoción que pudiera leer. Él tenía la mirada perdida en mis ojos pensando en quien sabe qué. Pasé una mano por su rostro acariciando su mejilla para recibir, aunque fuera, un grito de su parte; me aterraba verlo con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Cómo que embarazada? Nosotros nos cuidábamos — Dijo apenas en un murmullo.

Me quedé pensando, yo también me había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. Cuando empezamos nuestra vida sexual, Edward siempre usaba condón. Luego, yo seguí con la píldora y Edward mantenía el uso del condón por si las dudas. Al final, creímos que no era necesario el condón si yo seguía con la píldora y así fue… Hasta que nos separamos…

— Creo que fue cuando volvimos a estar juntos, después de la larga separación — Miré hacia abajo, recordando — Cuando fui a mi " _Segunda boda con Emmett_ " — Enfaticé con comillas en el aire — Dejé los anticonceptivos porque daba por hecho que nunca tendría una vida sexual con Emmett, o con otro hombre que no fueras tú. Para ese entonces, creí que nunca volvería a estar contigo. En nuestra reconciliación, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener relaciones contigo y no planeé nada, tampoco recordé los anticonceptivos.

Separé nuestras manos y puse la mía en mi regazo, esperando el grito de Edward. Con todo esto, no me quedaban dudas de que él no quería este hijo, que yo ya amaba y me reconforte a mí misma recordando las palabras de Lauren, para que la negativa de Edward no me golpeara tan duro el pecho. Tragué saliva dándome ánimos a mí misma.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Le pregunté sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

— Yo… — Balbuceó — Sinceramente, no sé cómo sentirme — Se quedó en silencio cerca de dos segundos — Voy a salir a caminar un rato, te prometo que estaré mejor para cuando vuelva — Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y dejó un beso en mi frente y otro en mis labios.

Asentí con la cabeza, me preocupé excesivamente. Edward salió de la habitación con cara de muerto en vida, sin expresión alguna de felicidad, enfado o tristeza. Yo que lo podía leer bien, no sabía lo que él estaba pensando o sintiendo. Pero en cierta forma me daba algo de paz que él fuera a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos y volviera… Porque él volvería, nunca me iba a dejar y menos en esta situación — _¿Cierto?_ — Él no podía dejarme, no lo creía capaz. Más pronto de lo que pensé, ya pensaba en un sinnúmero de escenarios en los que yo criaba a mi hijo sola y Edward se iba del país a un lugar incierto, comencé a planear estrategias para irme a otro país y terminé llorando porque no podía dejar mi vida, todo lo que me importaba estaba en Nueva York y también por la idea de vivir sin Edward.

…

 _ **POV Edward**_

Caminé sin rumbo, entumido y con las manos en los bolsillos del jean. Era una noche oscura, con no más que unos cuantos faroles de luz que alumbraban el " _camino_ " que desaparecía en algún punto, para convertirse en un manto de árboles frondosos. Podía sentir el frío calándome los huesos y lo único que tenía para protegerme era una chaqueta de jean simple que a duras penas impedía -fallando en el intento- que me congelara.

El fresco de la noche era lo de menos, me sentía tan confundido. Yo sabía lo mucho que Bella quería ser madre, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ella me lo había comentado o demostrado. No me esperaba que, en ese mismo instante, me dijera que creía estar embarazada y lo confirmáramos no con una, ni dos pruebas, sino con tres exámenes, de los cuales dos habían salido positivos.

Yo no me había fijado de ningún indicio de que ella hubiera quedado embarazada, ella no había engordado -al menos no a mis ojos-, no tenía náuseas y que se quejara de que la había llamado gorda en la mañana, no me pareció nada raro. Sospeché cuando la vi comiendo en cantidad al desayuno y luego en la cena pero no le presté atención, mi cabeza estaba concentrada en que ella me escondía algo y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que esa era la sorpresa que me tenía bien escondida.

Sentí un remolino de emociones en mi cuerpo. Sí, estaba feliz — _¿Cómo no amar a un ser que habíamos creado Bella y yo?_ — Una niña o un niño parecido a Bella con ojos enormes y cabello color caoba… Lo que fuera, sería perfecto a mis ojos, el bebé y todo lo que conllevaba tenerlo.

Tal vez, la respuesta que le di a Bella cuando estuvimos seguros de su embarazo fue fría e indolente, ella no merecía esa expresión de mi parte, debíamos estar celebrando la llegada de nuestro hijo. Allí me atacó la culpa por no haber sido más sensible, ya me la imaginaba llorando en la cama, cuando ambos debíamos estar felices y celebrando. La verdad, tenía miedo -aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie-. Sí, miedo porque ya había perdido a una hija, había sido mi culpa porque debía estar pendiente de ella y no lo estuve, no quería dañar o perder a otra vida que amaba.

— _Jasper_ — pensé, él sería mi voz de la razón. Él era mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, sabía que podía contar con él sin importar la situación. Por más que lo llamé a su celular, no contestó y era fácil suponer que estaba con Alice o trabajando; está bien, lo último era casi imposible porque él había pedido unos días de vacaciones. Después de haber corrido por cuatro calles hasta el departamento de Jasper, me detuve súbitamente razonando de manera calmada o lo más calmado que podía estar — _Necesitaba hablar con alguien más_ —.

Me senté en la silla más cercana: Rosalie de seguro me cogería como saco de boxeo si le contara toda la situación, ella exigiría detalles y me mataría si se los contaba. Mis padres también estaban descartados, porque mi mamá quedaría demasiado feliz con la noticia de que sería abuela como para " _consolarme o escucharme_ " y mi papá estaría feliz echando chistes a mi costa, le tomaría un tiempo concentrarse en tratar de ayudarme. No estaba de ánimos para esperar a que papá se portara como un hombre maduro.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué al lugar en el que había comenzado una nueva vida para nosotros cuatro: Bella, Rose, Emmett y yo. El día de la confrontación en el bar McCarthy marcó un antes y un después en la relación que llevábamos entre nosotros. Me encogí de hombros y entré — _Necesitas un trago_ — Decía mi consciencia y no tenía absolutamente nada que perder -sin contar mi dinero-. Me fui a la barra, sin prestar especial atención a las arcadas y los mareos que había tenido que soportar anteriormente.

— Un whisky — Pedí al bartender.

— ¡Vaya! No esperé verte aquí, pensé que estarías celebrando con Bella el divorcio — Escuché una voz conocida a mi espaldas y me giré para confirmar mis sospechas.

Sonreí — Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte justo aquí ¿Viniste a celebrar por tu cuenta? — Pregunté con la ceja arqueada.

Él negó con la cabeza — Rosalie no me dejaría y sinceramente, tampoco quería venir, estaba aquí por negocios — Emmett se sentó a mi lado y pidió lo mismo que yo.

Seguí con la ceja arqueada, pero esta vez mi expresión se endureció porque a Bella también le decía que estaba trabajando, cuando en realidad estaba en ese mismo bar engañándola con Rose. No me portaría tan bien si me enterara de que estaba engañando a mi amiga con una cualquiera que trabajara en ese bar, le partiría la cara sin importarme que me enviaran a prisión.

— En serio, era trabajo — Alzó sus manos frente a su pecho — Algunos socios, querían que la reunión fuera en un sitio " _informal_ " y uno de ellos propuso el bar. No sabes cuánto me muero por estar con mi Rose y con Tasha.

— Bien — Le di un sorbo a mi bebida y bajé la cabeza, soltando un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿Dónde está Bella? Si le hiciste algo, te mato — Dijo amenazador.

— Ella está en casa, física y emocionalmente estable… Creo… — Tomé otro sorbo.

— Explícate — Emmett arqueó la ceja, ahora era él quien estaba endureciendo las facciones de su cara hasta casi estar furioso.

— No sé si lo sabías… En todo caso, Rose si lo sabe — Tomé aire y lo solté — Bella está embarazada y no sé… Yo… — Me tomé lo que me quedaba de whisky de un sorbo y me pasé una mano por el cabello; el líquido ardió al pasar por mi garganta, pero nunca me sentí mejor — Estoy muy confundido.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que te tiene confundido? Vas a ser papá de nuevo, reafirmarás tu relación con Bella, serás putamente feliz ¿No pensarás escaparte como un marica cobarde? — Puso sus manos como puños.

— ¡NO! Lo juro, esa idea nunca se me pasó por la cabeza — Eso lo relajó y tomó el primer sorbo de su vaso haciendo ademán para que continuara hablando — ¡Puta vida! Emmett, ponte en mi lugar.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? Quiero a Bella como a una hermana y tú la embarazaste. Debería dejarte en silla de ruedas por estar aquí y no con ella. No sé ni siquiera por qué estoy tratando de consolarte, después de todo lo que me cuentas — Bufó y volvió a tomar de su whisky.

— Esperaba que me entendieras dado que tuviste un caso similar, Rose quedó embarazada en el momento menos esperado y para ese entonces, Bella y tú seguían casados y ella no sabía que le eras infiel. Nunca pensaste en huir, pero supongo que por lo menos te sorprendiste — Él sonrió levemente en comprensión — Bueno, eso me pasa a mí, la diferencia es que yo perdí una hija y es difícil aceptar esto, no quiero decir que no quiero al bebé… Es algo complicado.

— Idiota — Murmuró.

Emmett puso el vaso de whisky después de haber bebido el contenido de un sorbo. Le pedí otra ronda al bartender mientras mi " _psicólogo_ " encontraba palabras para seguir con la conversación. En eso tardó un rato.

— Eres un idiota ¿Sabes? Yo no veo lo complicado, deja de hacerte la victima con eso de que " _perdiste a una hija_ ". Sí, pudo ser una experiencia traumática, pero ya va siendo tiempo de que lo superes; no fue culpa de nadie, simplemente, pasó y Vera hubiera querido que te dejaras de culpar por eso y aceptaras a este nuevo bebé que te regala Bella. Tienes que celebrar la nueva oportunidad que te está dando la vida. Puedes empezar de cero con la mujer que amas, en un momento perfecto. Además, no seas un jodido llorón, tienes nueve meses para hacerte a la idea de que vas a ser papá, nuevamente — Sin más, palmeó mi espalda más fuerte de lo que pensé que lo haría — Suerte, la necesitarás — Lo último lo dijo por lo bajo.

— Gracias, Emmett… De todas las personas que conozco, nunca pensé que fueras tú, el que me ayudara.

— No hay problema. Lo único que te pido es que cuides a Bella y al bebé en camino. No quiero quejas, a menos que quieras quedar deforme y sentado el resto de tu vida — Dijo en un tono medio de broma y seriedad.

— Los cuidaré con mi vida — Me tomé el whisky de un trago y cuando fui a sacar mi billetera para pagar, Emmett puso una mano frente a mí.

— La casa invita. Ve a celebrar con ella como se debe — Sonrió palmeándome la espalda.

…

Entré a la enorme casa por el mismo lugar que por el que había salido. Allí no había reporteros ni gente molesta. Es más, era como una puerta trasera que daba al bosque y con la cabeza más despejada, me di cuenta de que me había perdido en ese bosque y luego había salido de él sin notarlo para llegar al apartamento de Jasper y después todo el recorrido que me llevó al bar de Emmett.

Como sea, quería sorprender a Bella y por eso había comprado globos rojos en forma de corazón, un peluche de oso polar gigante, chocolates en una caja en roja y dorada en forma de corazón y las flores favoritas de Bella. El oso tenía una tarjeta con patrón de biberones y bebés, en letras doradas decía _"¡Mi Vida, Seremos Papás!"._ De seguro la sorprendería, sonreí feliz. Para mi suerte, la puerta de su habitación había quedado entre abierta y pude entrar sin ningún imprevisto.

Quería sorprenderla por la espalda, casi lo logré de no ser porque en el piso estaban mis maletas y me tropecé con una de ellas botando todo lo que tenía en mis manos. Quedé boca abajo en el piso con Bella mirándome, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, por supuesto también estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado. Me sentí el animal más miserable por haber permitido que eso pasara, mis confusiones estúpidas y sin sentido. Ella soltó un suspiro que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Edward… ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó confundida.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Entrecerró los ojos un poco al ver que el oso había quedado ante ella y con ello, también la tarjeta. Tomó la tarjeta en sus manos y sonrió, la sonrisa hermosa que me encantaba ver en ella. Corrió hasta donde yo me estaba poniendo en pie y me abrazó para luego besarme con fuerza.

 _ **UFFF, PENSÉ QUE NO ALCANZARÍA A ACTUALIZAR. TODAS ACERTARON DICIENDO QUE BELLA ESTABA EMBARAZADA, AUNQUE ERA BASTANTE OBVIO Y ALGUNAS SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO POR QUÉ LA PRIMERA PRUEBA SALIÓ NEGATIVA: "NO TODOS LOS EXAMENES SON CIEN POR CIENTO SEGUROS" (O eso encontré en internet)**_

 _ **OK, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, EL OTRO LUNES NOS LEEMOS DE NUEVO CON EL EPÍLOGO. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS EN FB, SINCERAMENTE USTEDES SON UNA DE LAS RAZONES MÁS IMPORTANTES POR LAS CUALES YO ESCRIBO.**_

 _ **BESOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**_


	41. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

 _ **POV Edward**_

Escuché un ruido a las dos de la madrugada mientras Bella y yo dormíamos. Nos había tocado un día pesado: Ella por su parte, había tenido un largo día en la sucursal de los hoteles debido a el viaje que -se supone- realizaría junto con Emmett para supervisar el funcionamiento de los hoteles en Europa y Asia. Yo había tenido algunos inconvenientes en la empresa con los nuevos taxis que habían llegado en la mañana y pleitos entre el personal por la tarde. Quería con toda mi alma que se llegara el fin de semana para poder descansar un poco.

Bella se movió para acomodarse mejor en la cama y puso una mano en mi hombro.

— Tu turno — Me ordenó medio moviéndose.

— Lo hice esta anoche, te toca a ti — Respondí con un bostezo y pasé mi brazo por su cintura para apegarla más a mí.

— Ese no cuenta — Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y me dio un pequeño empujoncito.

A regañadientes me levanté de la cama y presioné el botón para apagar el condenado aparato que me había despertado. Caminé unos pasos hasta la habitación para bebés que habíamos acondicionado a una distancia prudente de la nuestra. Me refregué la cara con las manos antes de entrar y sonreí lo mejor que pude a las dos de la mañana.

— ¿Por qué los bebés tienen la necesidad de despertar a papá a la madrugada? — Hablé en tono de bebé levantando a Thomas en mis brazos para llevarlo al cambiador.

Su pañal estaba hecho un asco, pero ya estaba acostumbrado después de un año de estar cambiando pañales y preparando biberones. Rápidamente cambié el pañal de Thomas y lo volví a dejar en su cunita para atender a Charlie quien lloraba desesperado. Miré su pañal y estaba limpio. Solté un suspiro cansado — _¿Por qué a mí?_ — Me repetí tomando a los gemelos, -uno en cada brazo- después de ponerles el chupón para que no lloraran, mientras yo ponía a calentar los biberones en el horno.

Mis bebés eran lo más hermoso que tenía -aparte de Bella- y no me arrepentía ni un segundo de haber celebrado cada parte del embarazo con mi esposa: Bella y yo nos casamos cuando ella tenía diez semanas de embarazo; es decir, unas cuantas semanas después de que nos enteramos que estábamos embarazados para que a ella no se le notara y la luna de miel se me hizo más corta de lo que pensé que sería.

Aunque algo fatídico era tener que aguantar las náuseas y los mareos. Había desarrollado mi sentido del olfato, sin contar la aparición del acné y las espinillas. Terminamos compartiendo los síntomas del embarazo, a Bella le fue mejor: Ella tenía cambios de humor fuertes -los cuales me ocurrieron a mí, luego de un tiempo-, podía estar riendo a carcajadas, llorar a mares, ser melosa y lujuriosa o matarte con una escopeta… Todo en cuestión de segundos. Se cansaba por todo y sus antojos eran algo raros. Yo soportaba todo eso, cuando Emmett decidió que era mejor que ella trabajara desde casa y mi papá me recomendó que la cuidara en mi tiempo de vacaciones.

Fue como un milagro maravilloso para mí cuando desaparecieron los síntomas. Bella estaba casi insoportable y en varias ocasiones, consideré volver a vivir con mis padres pero nunca le dije nada y, tampoco la dejé.

 _*Flashback_

— _Es el colmo ¿SABES QUÉ ME DIJO EMMETT? Que trabajara en mi casa ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES? Por ser el propietario y fundador de la compañía cree que tiene el poder para hacer lo que le venga en gana. Pero perdió conmigo, mañana voy a volver — Bella caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro, mientras yo llegaba del trabajo._

— _Creo que él quiere lo mejor para ti — Resolví detectando el olor de la carne a la parrilla que la cocinera estaba preparando para cenar. Sentí ganas de vomitar, pero traté de pensar en otra cosa, ya que no era el momento adecuado._

— _Él se quiere deshacer de mí con la excusa de que estoy embarazada. ¡NO SOY INVÁLIDA! Lo más probable es que lo moleste mi presencia, y por eso no me quiere allí — Bajó el tono de su voz y se abrazó a sí misma, empezando a llorar._

 _Caminé hasta donde estaba ella y la abracé — Sabes que Emmett te quiere mucho, nunca haría algo para alejarte o hacerte daño. Es tu hermano oso ¿Recuerdas? — Traté de sonreír, pero una arcada vino a mí y no me quedó más remedio que correr al baño._

…

 _Me lavé la boca al terminar. Odiaba cuando pasaba eso, no podía comer u oler nada porque en seguida paraba en el retrete. No me di cuenta de que Bella estaba tras de mí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

— _Creo que fue la carne — Sonreí haciendo magüe de abrazarla, pero ella se fue llorando._

— _Todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca tendrías que sufrir de nauseas si no fuera por mí — Siguió corriendo por la casa y hablando por lo bajo sin que yo la pudiera detener o entender._

— _¡Hey! — La detuve tomando su mano con delicadeza. Ella me miró con los ojos aguados. Tomé su mandíbula y la acerqué a mí — Nosotros decidimos ser padres y los dos vamos a afrontar el embarazo — Estaba a punto de besarla, pero el olor a carne entró en mis fosas nasales, de nuevo, y lo siguiente fue mi carrera hasta el baño._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Las náuseas eran lo de menos, porque a veces las podía controlar a base de medicamentos. Pensé que las náuseas aparecían en un horario determinado: pero a mí me daba ocasionalmente en las tardes o en las noches, junto con un terrible dolor de cabeza; luego, Bella seguía para quejarse del dolor de pies o en los pechos.

Siempre teníamos una pelea por algo distinto, a veces ella la iniciaba o yo, estábamos sobrecargados de emociones -en el caso de ella- o con dolores y arcadas -en mi caso-. Se daba la discusión, pasábamos días eternos sin hablarnos… Las reconciliaciones eran lo bueno. Lo mejor del embarazo era que Bella se ponía dulce, melosa y respiraba lujuria por todos lados. Cada amanecer, tenía a Bella encima de mí o restregándose en mi cuerpo fingiendo dormir.

Caminé lenta y silenciosamente con mis bebés en brazos, hasta la habitación que les pertenecía a ellos, para dejarlos en su cuna. Ambos estaban dormidos, pero Charlie tenía el sueño liviano y me llevaría otra hora tratar de dormirlo a él y a Thomy, quién se despertaba apenas escuchaba el llanto de su hermano. Todo iba bien, dejé primero a Thomy y estaba a contados segundos de acostar a Charlie.

Hasta que llegó Bella, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, cosa que provocó que me estremeciera y despertara a Thomy a su paso. Mecí a Thomas en mis brazos antes de que Charlie lo escuchara, para mi mala suerte, se despertó; Bella se adelantó tomándolo en sus brazos.

— Tenías razón, era mi turno — Dijo con una sonrisa adormilada.

— Pudiste admitirlo hace, no sé, dos horas.

Comenté mirando mi reloj con una sonrisa cansada. Bella se acercó a mí susurrando que me fuera a dormir, aún si lo hacía, solo podría dormir una hora porque tenía que llegar a la empresa temprano. Solté un suspiro cansado, lo mejor que podría hacer era seguir derecho, consintiendo a mis bebés y a mi esposa.

Bella decidió no trabajar por los días siguientes. Se había tomado tres semanas para " _Representar su papel de madre_ " y había dejado a Alice en la parte contable y legal; Jasper seguía como jefe del departamento de arquitectura, pero había adquirido unos cargos más que me había mencionado y yo no recordaba. Yo suponía que todo en la sucursal debía estar hecho un caos, sabiendo que Emmett había emprendido su viaje en la mañana y Bella también estaba ausente. No creía que los empleados tuvieran el mismo respeto por Alice -sin desmeritarla- que por Bella, quien era la dirigente directa.

Como sea, me quedé de pie con mi pequeño bebé llorón en mis brazos, escuchando las palabras de Bella para convencerme de ir a dormir. Mejor decidí dejar un beso en su mejilla para silenciarla y hacerle una mueca de que me siguiera a la sala para, al menos, ver televisión mientras los bebés se dormían -de nuevo-. Ella no hizo más que sonreírme y acomodar mejor a Thomy en sus brazos, para luego seguirme.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, Thomy lloró de nuevo, para que le diéramos de comer y Bella se encargó de ello mientras yo pensaba como pedirle un favor al que, de seguro, ella se negaría. De hecho, había estado pensando en cómo decirle sin que se molestara, pero nunca encontraba las palabras que parecían ser correctas para que aceptara, sin hacerme berrinches.

Bella llegó de nuevo, alimentando a Thomy con el biberón y se fijó en que Charlie por fin sucumbía ante los hechizos del sueño. Solté un suspiro esperando no despertarlo y que comenzara a llorar de nuevo; mi esposa por su lado, se estaba dejando caer junto a mí lenta y cuidadosamente. Me sonrió al ver que Charlie también tenía los ojos entrecerrados, casi a punto de dormirse con el biberón en la boca.

— Misión cumplida, de nuevo — Susurré.

Los gemelos estaban en un sueño profundo hacia algunos treinta o cuarenta minutos. Bella y yo no nos habíamos querido poner en pie, teníamos el televisor apagado y solo estábamos hablando entre susurros. Ella asintió y sonrió.

— Tenemos que buscar una manera de ponerlos tranquilos para la fecha de la boda de Alice y Jasper. Tenemos un par de meses para pensarlo — Sonrió.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra boda? — Pregunté.

Eso me ayudaría a introducir el tema del que quería hablarle. Sin planearlo, las imágenes de lo que fue nuestra boda, se agolparon en mi mente.

 _*Flashback_

 _Una noche… ¡UNA JODIDA NOCHE SIN PODER PEGAR EL OJO!… Rosalie, Alice y por lo tanto, Emmett y Jasper se confabularon en mi contra: Según la tradición, la novia no puede ver al novio la noche antes de la boda, porque era mala suerte o alguna mierda así. Mala suerte era tener a Alice y a Rose planeando una boda, que Jasper y Emmett fueran los dos perros falderos de sus novias y por lo tanto yo estuviera con ojeras, parecidas a las de un vampiro, en MI boda._

 _Suspiré resignado al ver que el reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta de la tarde. Bella y yo decidimos casarnos en las Islas Griegas, en Santorini, durante la puesta del sol, faltaban cuatro interminables horas para poder tenerla a mi lado frente al altar, estaba casi muriéndome._

 _Jasper y Emmett estaban a mi lado, los desgraciados habían hablado con sus respectivas novias por teléfono y se turnaban para verlas, casi todo el maldito día. Me estaba volviendo loco. Antes de que yo empezara a gritar, ellos me llevaron a caminar por la playa para que me "relajara y pensara en otra cosa", eso solo me recordaba la boda y el lugar en el que vería a mi Bella. De todas formas, me convencí a mí mismo de que sería una boda pequeña e íntima, esperaba que los de la prensa y, los que nos siguieron casi todos los días, no nos arruinaran esto. Habíamos invitado a pocas personas, solo nuestras familias y amigos estaban presentes._

 _Las horas pasaron, me encontré a mí mismo en frente del espejo, arreglando mi traje para la boda que sería dentro de una hora. Mi traje era plateado, excepto la camisa y los zapatos que eran blancos. Según Alice, mi traje combinaba con algún tipo de adorno que llevaba el vestido de Bella, el cual tampoco me dejaron ver. Emmett y Jasper custodiaban la entrada, por eso se me hizo extraño escuchar que abrían la puerta. Suspiré e hice magüe de arreglarme la corbata, para luego darme la vuelta y ver la enorme sonrisa que llevaban mis padres en sus rostros._

— _Mi bebé, ya es un hombre grande — Lloraba mi mamá, abrazándome._

 _Ella estuvo un rato llorando sobre el pecho de papá, hablando de lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, de lo mucho que había crecido, que lamentaba no haber estado a mi lado cuando lo necesité y de la buena decisión que había tomado al elegir casarme con Bella. En fin, ella solo había ido para supervisar que yo estaba bien y que nuestro bebé no me estuviera haciendo sufrir con nauseas u otras cosas._

 _Luego, se fue a ver a Bella y se quedó mi papá. Él soltó un suspiro y yo bajé la cabeza, tal vez pensando lo mismo que él._

— _Sé que él estaría feliz — Dijo abrazándome._

 _No pude contener la lágrima — Hoy es uno de esos días en los que se me hace difícil ignorar que ya no está aquí — Me boté a los brazos de Carlisle — No tienes idea de lo mucho que extraño a Thomas, quería que él viera todo esto, que estuviera conmigo — Solté una risita triste — Aunque se burlara o… Lo que fuera que hiciera._

— _Él te quería, quería que fueras feliz. Me pesa no haberlo conocido lo suficiente, pero sé que no estaría burlándose, te estaría dando su apoyo incondicional… Lo está haciendo desde dondequiera que esté — Me alentó y terminó de hacer el nudo en mi corbata._

…

 _Alice y Rosalie se esmeraron con la decoración de aquella pequeña parte de la playa, donde los colores primarios eran el blanco, el rosado pálido y el plateado, decorando los pocos asientos dispuestos para los invitados. Me paré al frente del altar, a mi lado estaba Jasper -como mi padrino- y Emmett vestidos con un traje blanco. Vi a mis padres, a Natalie con Alexander y a la madrastra de Bella… Como dije, no teníamos muchos amigos._

 _Rosalie y Alice eran las damas de honor, entraron por el pasillo caminando con un sencillo vestido rosa de corte en v que les daba hasta las rodillas. Cada una llevaba un ramo de flores con el mismo color del vestido… Y luego apareció… Ella estaba allí, caminando hacia mí, tomada del brazo de su padrastro. No vi nada más que no fuera a mi ángel vestida de rosado pálido -asemejándose al blanco-, sus hombros descubiertos debido al cuello bandeja del vestido, que iba en encaje en la parte de arriba, sus brazos cubiertos hasta los hombros, a un lado de la cintura llevaba un adorno plateado y la parte de abajo de su vestido, era sencilla y abombada que le daba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas._

 _Con suerte, puse atención para poder decir mis votos a tiempo… Para ese momento, solo la estaba viendo a ella y nadie más existía en mi mundo._

— _Jamás pensé encontrarme en una situación parecida ¿Quién diría que yo encontraría al amor de mi vida en un taxi? — Para entonces, las manos de Bella estaban sobre las mías. A lo lejos pude escuchar algunas risas y continué — Bien dicen que, del odio al amor hay un solo paso — Todos soltamos otra leve carcajada — Tal vez no debería decir algo como eso, nunca odié a Bella en realidad. Lo que quiero decir es que, me enamoré de Bella en el instante en que vi su comportamiento con Alice y… Se mostró como era ella: Una hermosa mujer inteligente, cariñosa, caritativa, leal… Si me pongo a decir todas las cualidades que me enamoraron de ella, no terminaría nunca… — Miré a Emmett — No quiero faltarte el respeto, pero no me importó que ella estuviera casada; simplemente sabía, inconscientemente, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella… Porque mi vida dio un vuelco desde que ella entró en mi taxi. Te amo, Bella y juro cuidarte por siempre._

 _Así, estuve a punto de besarla; desgraciadamente, el sacerdote aclaró su garganta para que Bella siguiera con sus votos matrimoniales._

— _Edward, tú fuiste la única persona, ajena a mi reducido círculo de amigos, que logró hacer que yo bajara mis barreras. Contigo todo era tan fácil como respirar, se sentía correcto todo lo que hacíamos, sin importar si lo era o no — Soltó una risita y se volteó ligeramente para ver a Emmett — Tampoco me importaba el hecho de estar casada. Tú eres el único al que considero mi amigo, compañero de vida y amante. Terminé con varios dilemas morales en los que tú eras mi único protagonista, porque al mismo tiempo que crecía nuestra amistad, también crecía el amor que yo sentía por ti. Encontré al hombre que está hecho a mi medida, quien siempre sabe qué decir y cuando callar en los momentos exactos. Agradezco al cielo y a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino. Al paso del tiempo, descubrí el gran hombre que se ocultaba tras la máscara de falsa felicidad, para protegerse o proteger a los demás. Te amo, siempre estaré contigo sin importar nada._

— _Lo que hoy ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre. Hasta que la muerte los separe — El sacerdote me miró — Ahora sí, puede besar a la novia._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Miré nuestras argollas de compromiso, fue la boda perfecta y valió la pena esperar por ella. Para ese entonces, nosotros no sabíamos que estábamos esperando gemelos. Cuando íbamos a las citas con el obstetra, solo veíamos a Charlie creciendo sano y fuerte, nuestra sorpresa fue enorme cuando Thomas decidió hacer su aparición hasta el día del parto… El obstetra dijo que Thomas se había escondido muy bien detrás del cuerpo de su hermano y por eso no lo vimos en las ecografías.

De alguna forma, debimos preverlo porque Bella estaba más rellenita de lo normal, comía en exceso, así como yo también tenía nauseas en exceso y los cambios de humor ya no los tenía ella, sino yo. Gracias a Dios, ambos nacieron sanos y Bella había soportado el parto como la guerrera que era. Mis bebés tenían el mismo color de mi cabello y algo de mis ojos, de resto eran parecidos a Bella en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ya teníamos la habitación preparada para Charlie, hubo que hacerle un par de cambios para recibir a Thomas. Los primeros días después de que le dieron de alta a Bella, los gemelos dormían con nosotros, después los enseñamos a dormir en sus cunitas y manteníamos los monitores cerca para cuando lloraban -como esa madrugada-.

— Hablando de bodas… Recuerdas a Heidi ¿No? — Dije mirando a Charlie en mis brazos. Bella me lanzó una mirada envenenada una vez levanté la cabeza, tragué saliva y seguí — Ella me invitó a su boda, es mañana y… ¿Quería saber si vamos los dos? Con los gemelos, claro; o podemos dejarlos con Carlisle y Esme — Pregunté escudándome, cobardemente, en mi bebé dormido.

Bella puso cara de pocos amigos, y ésta se tornó roja a punto de explotar en cuanto le mencioné, a la que una vez, trató de seducirme a mí y siguió las ordenes de Damien para hacerme daño. A mi esposa no se le había olvidado todo lo que esas personas nos habían hecho pasar.

Heidi había bajado su pena en prisión por buen comportamiento, porque fue " _victima_ " del engaño por parte de Damien y por tener un buen abogado. Lo mismo pasó con Félix, quien dio testimonio de que Aro lo había obligado a realizar todos los actos ilegales que le imponían. Félix salió de prisión y tanto a Aro como Damien, les imputaron más años en la cárcel. Con ello, Heidi y Félix pasaron un poco menos de un año en prisión. Cuando se conocieron, se enamoraron… Meses después, decidieron casarse y Heidi me invitó a su boda.

El caso era que no quería decepcionar a Heidi y, por lo que me dijo cuándo me entregó la invitación, ella me consideraba su amigo, me demostró que ya no tenía nada que temer por si quería hacerme algún daño físico o emocional. Me pareció que lo mejor era que Bella supiera de eso. En cuanto a mí, prefería olvidar y perdonar; no se me hacía fácil " _odiar_ " a una persona por tanto tiempo. Aun así, no bastó. Bella tomó bruscamente a Charlie de mis brazos -no sé cómo no lo despertó- y llevó a los gemelos a su habitación… Me quedé sentado en el sofá mientras Bella volvía.

Estaba resignado en mi lugar, puesto que ya sabía que cuando Bella volviera explotaría su furia. No habría quién pudiera pararla. Ya lo sabía con solo ver la expresión en su rostro antes de que se fuera.

Un par de minutos después, escuché sus pasos haciéndose más audibles a medida que se acercaba a la sala. Me puse ambas manos en los ojos y solté un suspiro, para luego ponerme de pie y enfrentarla, sin retirar ninguna de las palabras que había dicho. No me arrepentía de nada, tampoco me iba a retractar y por primera vez, en nuestro matrimonio, no iba a ceder ante ella.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre proponerme una cosa de esas? — Dijo casi gritando.

— Solo te estoy pidiendo un favor.

No me dejó terminar, porque inmediatamente levantó su voz.

— Estamos hablando del hombre que nos engañó a Emmett y a mí, sin contar que estaba " _enamorado_ " de mí y también — Dijo, levantando su dedo índice — Hablamos de la mujer que te estaba coqueteando para hacerte daño.

— Ella no lo sabía — Comenté en mi defensa y ella soltó un bufido.

— No lo haré, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de ir a la boda de aquellos mentirosos.

— Por favor, quiero que me acompañes a la boda de Félix y Heidi, nunca te pediré otro favor — Vi un deje de duda en su rostro y me atreví a decir — Podemos pedirles a nuestros padres que cuiden a los gemelos — Sonreí de la manera que le gustaba.

La vi morderse el labio y sabía que ella estaba empezando a ceder, me acerqué a ella, estiré mis brazos hasta rodearla con ellos en un abrazo y susurré un " _por favor_ " en su oído, para luego dejar un casto beso en él. Ella se mordió el labio mientras desplegaba una sonrisa.

— No estoy aceptando nada — Se quedó pensativa — No llevaremos a los gemelos, pero me sentiría muy avergonzada con tus padres por tener que cuidarlos dos noches seguidas — Comentó.

De repente, emprendió una carrera al baño, cosa que no se me hacía tan descabellada puesto que en la cena y el almuerzo había comido demasiado. Después, cuando ella regresó de nuevo a la sala, se quedó mirándome mientras pensaba. Alcé una ceja, en una silenciosa pregunta, porque empezaba a sentirme confundido. Ella deshizo el contacto de nuestras manos y se quedó mirándome con la misma expresión confundida que yo tenía, excepto que había un atisbo de furia en su mirada.

— Te lo dije desde la semana pasada, vamos a celebrar que firmamos el contrato con los suizos. Es este fin de semana, el domingo — Se quedó en silencio — ¿Lo olvidaste? — Preguntó tratando de contener la ira.

— No, por supuesto que no — Respondí sin tener idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

Empecé a buscar en mi memoria las veces en las que Bella hablaba de la dichosa celebración, pero la verdad era que no encontraba nada; quizás ella me lo dijo cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo o cuando atendíamos las necesidades de nuestros hijos. En todo caso, yo estaba en blanco aunque no lo iba a demostrar ante ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde es la fiesta? — Me quedé mudo. Ella se empezó a pasear por mí alrededor, poniendo su dedo índice con elegancia sobre su barbilla — Si pones atención a lo que te digo, estarías harto de que yo mencione tantas veces el lugar de la fiesta — Comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Pensé rápidamente, la fiesta era por cuestiones laborales; generalmente, todo lo que tenía que ver con trabajo, lo realizaban en el bar McCarthy y ésta vez la ocasión era la firma de un contrato… Tenía que ser allí. Sonreí levemente.

— Claro, la fiesta es en el bar McCarthy.

Ella se puso una mano en la frente — Por favor, dime que esto es una broma… Ya dime que estás jugando — Suspiró.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome con cierta esperanza, a lo que yo quedé mudo con los hombros encogidos. Bella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta nuestra habitación. Solté un suspiro cansado, dejé un mensaje en el buzón de mi asistente avisándole que no llegaría al trabajo, para que ella reprogramara mis compromisos y fui detrás de Bella inmediatamente.

La encontré en la cama, boca abajo, soltando leves sollozos. Me sentí pésimo. Traté de recordar nuevamente el lugar que ella había mencionado, o siquiera el hecho de que me hubiera dicho sobre el evento, pero nada aparecía en mi cabeza. Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta la cama que compartíamos.

— Nunca me escuchas, no me pones atención. A veces no sé, si en realidad estás conmigo o estás pensando en otras cosas — Sollozó alzando la cara, solo para ponerla de nuevo contra la almohada.

La verdad era que, había estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas, que solo pensaba en trabajo. Hasta ese día, mi mundo era mi trabajo y darles mínimos cuidados a mis bebés. Nunca pensé en que, quizá Bella se podría sentir ignorada; estaba tan metido en mi rutina que me había olvidado de ella… Esa era la razón de todo.

Me senté a su lado, en la cama y acaricié su largo cabello. Aunque me doliera un poco, aparté su larga cabellera para sobar su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla. Bajé la cabeza.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Yo me estoy comportando como un idiota, no te estoy prestando la debida atención por estar metido en mi trabajo.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que yo sobaba la espalda de Bella y ella seguía con su cara enterrada en la almohada. Ya pensaba que se había quedado dormida, hasta que giró su rostro, se quedó mirándome con sus ojos enormes color chocolate, hinchados por el llanto y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Hablamos un rato, en el que ella me recordaba donde era la fiesta y luego nos hacíamos mimos. Bella se complació cuando le dije que ese día no iría a trabajar y me quedaría con ellos.

La convencí de ir a la boda, a la que también estaban invitados Emmett y Rosalie. Rose era un poco más… " _rencorosa_ " y no se lo pensó ni un momento al deshacerse de la invitación para la dichosa boda. Creí que, Emmett iría por su anterior " _mejor amigo_ " y una vez más, me equivoqué porque Emmett no quería saber de alguien que lo había traicionado. Por eso, ambos casi me matan cuando los llamé para saber si me hacían el favor de cuidar a los gemelos: Ellos adoraban a Charlie y a Thomy, su único problema fue cuando les dije que iríamos a la boda.

Bella se puso un hermoso vestido dorado, se maquilló y estaba preciosa en la boda de Heidi con Félix. Yo me arreglé lo mejor que pude, aunque no fue fácil teniendo en cuenta que Rose me había golpeado y tenía un tenue moretón en la mejilla. De resto, todo salió como se supone que debía hacerlo, Bella se comportó lo mejor que pudo aferrando sus manos a mi brazo para no cometer un asesinato. En la recepción, ella comió de más, bailamos mientras ella se me restregaba y después se enfadaba conmigo por hacerla ir al evento. Todo estuvo prácticamente normal, nos quedamos hasta que Heidi y Félix nos hablaron… Bella perdió la paciencia y me haló hasta el auto para no formar un espectáculo en frente de todos.

Sonreí… Esa noche había sido bastante divertida en ciertos sentidos. Pero nada como la noche siguiente, en la que mis padres cuidaron a los gemelos y a Tasha. Estábamos Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo en la " _Casa_ " de Paul: Esa cosa parecía un salón de eventos.

 _*Flashback_

 _Todos nuestros amigos estaban bailando. Claro, Emmett y Jasper estaban invitados porque el primero era el fundador y Jasper ocupaba un alto cargo en la parte de arquitectura; ambos llevaron a sus acompañantes y básicamente, todos eran felices. Yo estaba sentado en una mesa con una copa, de quién sabe qué tipo, de licor en la mano. Me estaba ahogando en alcohol esa noche porque Bella solo quería bailar y a mí no se me daba muy bien eso; en cambio, ella decidió bailar con el tal "Paul" durante casi todo el tiempo que llevábamos allí._

 _Bella bailaba sensualmente, reía y hablaba con ese hijo de puta. Cada vez que yo me acercaba, me sentía incómodo en ese círculo, en el que mis amigos bailaban sonrientes y Paul bailaba sonriente con MI esposa. Prefería estar sentado, ahogándome en alcohol y mirándolo con odio, que estar con ellos haciendo el papel de tercera rueda… No sabía ni bailar, más bien parecía una tabla cuando me paraba en la pista._

 _Bella se sentó a mi lado, completamente despreocupada, todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor, las luces del lugar hacían que pareciera que ella brillara debido a todas las gotas que emanaban de su perfecto cuerpo._

— _¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Por qué no te estás divirtiendo? — Preguntó acercándose más a mí._

— _No sé bailar, no quiero hacer el ridículo en público… Es todo — Comenté jugando con mi copa. Bella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, sabiendo que le mentía — Ok, me molesta que toda la noche has estado bailando con ese idiota — Levanté mi mentón señalándolo._

 _Bella abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se desplegó de sus labios._

— _¿Paul? ¿Me estás diciendo que estás celoso de Paul? — Fruncí el ceño e inmediatamente ella soltó una carcajada. Dejó un beso en mis labios cuando pudo calmarse — Vamos, míralo de nuevo — Me indicó._

 _Él estaba bailando con otro hombre, ambos muy cerca, casi pegando sus caderas entre sí. Abrí los ojos a más no poder cuando vi que se acercaba más a su compañero y dejaba un beso en su mejilla, luego besó sus labios y empezó a abrazarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sin dejar de bailar demasiado cerca._

— _Él tiene novio. Paul y Jared han estado juntos desde hace un poco menos de dos años — Me explicó._

 _Yo seguía atontado, sintiéndome un estúpido por sentir celos de él, por no percatarme ni un segundo de que el tipo era gay. Después de dar una vista a todo el lugar, entendí que el baile requería que las parejas estuvieran cerca._

— _Vamos — Me animó Bella poniéndose en pie — Soy una buena maestra, te enseñaré cómo bailar — Dijo de manera pícara, todo su cuerpo emanaba lujuria. No pude evitar sonreír e hice lo que me pidió._

 _*Fin del Flashback_

Una noche que recordaré por siempre…

Dos semanas después, fui con Bella a la clínica y descubrimos que nuevamente estaba embarazada. Cuando nos enteramos, todo tuvo sentido, sus cambios de ánimo, sus constantes dolores de cabeza y las cosas tan raras que comía.

Todos los síntomas del embarazo los sufrió Bella, aunque en cierta medida, yo también sufrí porque tenía que tratarla con paciencia y levantarme a la madrugada por un antojo, dolor de cabeza o hacer de psicólogo con sus dramas existenciales. El parto fue complicado por ser la segunda vez que tenía gemelas, ambos estábamos nerviosos y lo estuvimos aún más cuando uno de los asistentes de parto dijo que la segunda gemela se había atorado en el canal pélvico, porque estaba mal acomodada… O algo parecido entendí en medio de los nervios, el miedo y la ansiedad que azotaban mi cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, todo salió bien, Thomas y Charles recibieron como hermanas menores a las gemelas Carlie y Vanessa. Lo que siguió fue más complicado, fue un verdadero reto tanto para Bella como para mí, cuidar de dos niños de un año y dos bebés recién nacidas. Pero lo logramos, a pesar de que a veces queríamos salir corriendo y dejarlo todo.

Mis papás nos ayudaron en algunas ocasiones. Rose y Alice estuvieron al pendiente, también; a pesar de que cada una tenía hijos: Rosalie se casó con Emmett en una boda muy ostentosa y con muchos invitados; Rose volvió a quedar embarazada de un niño muy inquieto llamado Eric, casi tenía la misma edad de los gemelos y Tasha estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Alice, sorprendentemente, quedó embarazada de una dulce y encantadora niña con la misma personalidad de ella, a quien llamó Ángela; después le pidió a Jasper que se hiciera la vasectomía.

 _ **0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**_

Estoy sentado en mi vieja silla de madera, ojeando el paisaje que tengo frente a mí. Lentamente, suelto el aire que mantengo en mis pulmones, recordando que tengo más años de lo que me gustaría admitir. Miro el anillo en mi mano, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido hasta ahora. Después de bajar mi mano sintiendo una sonrisa en mi rostro, veo un pequeño borrón corriendo hacia mí y estiro los brazos, haciendo lo posible por acercarme.

— Hola, nena — La miro de cerca porque tiene una sonrisa culpable — No me digas que volviste a escapar — Sonrío mirándola de reojo.

— Mi mami está en la cocina y yo quería venir a saludarte — Hace un puchero que Alice le enseñó.

— Ok, vamos con mami. Pero no te puedes volver a escapar.

Me levanto de mi silla y la tomo en mis brazos mientras camino a la cocina. Para este momento, deseo volver a ser un hombre joven y así disfrutar mejor de mis nietos.

En el camino me encuentro con Jasper, quien por fin me perdonó por haber enseñado a Charlie a conquistar a Ángela y después, casarse con ella; hasta ahora no habían tenido hijos, pero la relación entre ellos como pareja iba muy bien. En mi defensa, para el momento en el que mi hijo me dijo que estaba enamorado, yo no sabía de quién se trataba, lo descubrí cuando la presentó ante nosotros como su novia. Jasper casi descuartiza a Charlie y le faltó enterrarme un cuchillo; por suerte, Alice estaba allí y logró calmarlo.

Simplemente, sonreí cuando mis hijos -hombres- entraron en la adolescencia y empezaron a enamorarse. Nunca me preocupé por mis hijas, ellas seguían siendo mis bebés. Por primera vez, y de mala gana, entendí lo que había sentido Jasper cuando se enteró de la relación que tenían nuestros hijos: Resultó que Eric logró captar la atención de Carlie y su noviazgo se hizo explícito… Yo me enteré de la peor manera, cuando fui a recoger a las gemelas de la escuela y Eric besaba a Carlie con vehemencia. Bella fue la que me tranquilizó para ese entonces, cuando quería matar tanto a Emmett como a su hijo; claro que Rose mataría a mí si le hacía daño a alguno de sus dos hombres. De todas formas, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer y con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a la idea, hasta que decidieron casarse y hacer su vida aparte.

Jasper y nuestro nieto Jason, se unen a mí con Bree en la caminata a la cocina, en la que parecían estar la mayoría de mujeres, porque unos segundos después vemos a Emmett jugando con sus nietos mellizos: Charlotte y Peter -hijos de Tasha-. Caminamos juntos, Emmett haciendo bromas como siempre, intentando sostener a ambos niños en sus ya, no tan fuertes brazos. Jasper y yo tratábamos de no soltar ni a Jason y mucho menos a Bree, para parar y reírnos del pobre Emmett.

…

Finalmente, la familia estaba reunida en la mesa para cenar. Esto me recuerda mucho a cuando mis padres vivían, yo almorzaba o cenaba con ellos frecuentemente. Seguramente, Bella me sintió tenso y acarició mi brazo para que yo alzara la vista, observando cada pareja con detenimiento y a los más chiquitines jugando o negándose a comer.

Natasha encontró el amor en Embry Call, quedó embarazada al poco tiempo de formalizar su relación y luego del parto se casaron por petición de Emmett. Como lo dije antes, Eric y Carlie estaban prometidos y hasta ahora solo tenían a Bree. Vanessa estaba reticente a casarse por los fallidos intentos de amor que había tenido, por el momento solo estaba teniendo citas frecuentes con un muchacho llamado Liam. Charlie y Ángela estaban casados, tenían a Jason y estaban a la espera de su segundo hijo.

Por último estaba Thomy, quien no se sintió del todo normal durante toda su vida y después descubrió por sí mismo, que era gay. Bella y yo nos miramos asombrados cuando lo dijo, pero nunca lo juzgamos por ello, ninguno de la familia lo juzgó… Por el contrario, todos lo apoyamos para que sintiera confianza estando a nuestro alrededor. Era diferente que me dijera gay a que me presentara a su " _novio_ " llamado Benjamin; para ese momento, solo pude sonreír tratando de no alterarme esperando que fuera una pesadilla. No fue así porque ya llevaban como pareja mucho tiempo y estaban planeando casarse. Por encima de todos mis pensamientos y creencias, yo quería que mi hijo fuera feliz sin importar nada; parecía que estar con Benjamin lo hacía feliz, entonces yo no tenía razones para oponerme.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Pregunta Bella sin dejar de sobar mi brazo.

— Somos muy afortunados ¿Sabes? Y no lo digo por el dinero — Sonrío mirando al frente — Tenemos una familia grande y llena de amor — La miro a ella — Esto no hubiera sido posible, si no hubieras entrado en mi taxi aquella noche y luego convirtiéndome en mi chofer — Sonrío, al menos todavía me sale la sonrisa que a ella le gusta.

— Ese día lo atesoro en mi memoria y nunca me arrepentiría de haberte convertido en mi chofer — Deja un beso en mi mejilla y luego me incita a comer, no sin antes susurrar para mí — Mi taxi driver.

 _ **OK, UN CAPÍTULO LENTO PERO SEGURO. GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE CREYERON EN MÍ Y EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO HABERLAS DESILUCIONADO; LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS Y ESO ME HACE INCREIBLEMENTE FELIZ, ES EL NÚMERO MÁS GRANDE DE REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO.**_

 _ **COMO YA LES COMENTÉ A LAS QUE ME SIGUEN EN EL GRUPO**_ _ **DESPUÉS DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBIRÉ UN OS ROSEMMETT QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, CONTINUARÉ CON UNA HISTORIA QUE YA ESTÁ PUBLICADA DE JASLICE PARA HACERLA UN SHORT FIC Y EL PROXIMO PROYECTO SERÁ UNO DE BELLA Y EDWARD... UN PROYECTO A LARGO PLAZO PORQUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUE**_ _ **EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ME DEJEN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR TODAS MIS LOCURAS.**_

 _ **UNA VEZ MÁS, MIL GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS REVIWES. ABRAZOS Y BESOS PARA TODAS.**_ __


End file.
